Emlékek Trilógia 1: Emlékek
by Nefadar
Summary: A csillagkapu.hu fórumán általam irt mű az. Az Alterran uralkodó család 10 ezer év után visszatér Altantiszra, és szembeszállnak az Ori,Wraith, Ba'al, Asuran szövetséggel, akik ki akarják irtani az összes őst.
1. Chapter 1

**Prológus:**

**Atlantisz tízezer évvel korábban:**

A wraith támadás már évek óta tartott, de most érte el azt a szintet az ostrom, hogy az Atlantisziak visszaszorultak a bolygólyukra. A Pegazus-rendszerben mindent a wraith tartott már az uralma alatt.

Az ostrom már két évtizede tartott és az első wraith dárdák már a várost szondázták, bent mindenki utolsó idegszálát is megfeszítve dolgozott a védelmen. És készítették elő a halhatatlan királyi család életben maradt tagjainak kimentését. A leendő királyt Langsdom herceget, húgát Alaine hercegnőt és unokatestvérüket Treavol herceget.

Két héttel később már betört az ellenség a városba.

- Úrnőm! – mondta az egyik szolgáló – Menekülnöd kell.

- Hol van a bátyám? – kérdezte a lány, fiatal és gyönyörű arca volt, hófehér volt a bőre, szemei zöldes-barnák haja szőkésbarna de inkább a barna irányába hajlott, annak ellenére, hogy már háromszáz éve élt, magas és igen sovány. Az atlantisziak között csak a királyi család volt halhatatlan.

- Nem tudom, de mennünk kell.

Alaine még egyszer visszanézett a trónteremre majd belépett a teleportba. A csillagkapu terme mellett szálltak ki. Most tárcsáztak.

- Siessetek! – kiáltotta valaki

- Látta valaki a két herceget? – kérdezte valaki Alaine mellett

- Igen, még mindig a nyugati dokkoknál vannak. – válaszoltak neki – Nem tudjuk rávenni őket, hogy jöjjenek vissza, de menniük kell, ha nem mennek minden reményünk szertefoszlik.

- Jelenteni szeretnék úrnőm! – mondta egy katona és meghajolt a lány előtt

- Mondd!

- A legtöbben már átkeltek a Földre. Már csak alig néhány csoport maradt és utána elsüllyesztjük a várost. Utána már csak a katonák maradnak itt és a Tanács.

- Tegyétek, ha így kell lennie.

Körbenézett a menekülőkön, főleg nők, gyerekek és öregek.

- Indulnod kell. – mondta neki a mellette álló szolgáló

Csak megrázta a fejét és futásnak eredt a teleport kapu felé. Rögtön a nyugati dokkokhoz ment. Hatalmas csata dúlt az atlantiszi védők és a wraith benyomulók között. Az első sorban ott volt egy magas barna hajú és zöldes-barna szemű harcos is hercegi palástban, kezében atlantiszi puska, Langsdom volt az. Mellette egy alacsony sötét hajú férfi kék szemekkel, Treavol. A védők visszaszorultak ebbe a zárt szobába és a bejáratot védték.

Alaine is fegyvert ragadott és az első sorba ment.

- Menj vissza! – kiáltott rá Langsdom – A Földre kell menned!

- Nélkületek nem megyek.

- Miattunk tört ki a háború és téged akarnak, nem maradhatsz, nem tudnám elviselni, ha meghalnál.

- Tudok magamra vigyázni, ismersz.

- Én is bátyádnak adok igazat Alaine, itt nem biztonságos.

- Ti is neme…

Ebben a pillanatban robbant be az ajtó és a védők a földre zuhantak. Mintegy egy tucatnyi wraith zúdult be, egy amint meglátta a felálló lányt felé indult, de előtte még belelőtt egyet a bénító puskával, amire a lány sikoltva terült el a földön.

- Csaknem Alaine? – mondta nevetve a wraith

- Te? – nyögte

- Halhatatlan életed jó hosszú táplálék lesz, mert úgysem fogadsz el olyannak amilyen vagyok. – mondta a wraith – A két herceget is hozzátok, amúgy visszavonulunk a városból, nem maradhatunk tovább.

A két férfit nem lőtték meg, Langsdom felvette a húgát és a fegyveresek kíséretében indultak az egyik wraith hajó felé. Mikor odaértek betuszkolták őket és bent minden fegyver rájuk szegeződött.

- Mi legyen velük? – kérdezte az egyik

- Ők ketten ilyenek maradnak, az egyik dárdában fogjuk őket a műholdjuk felé irányítani, hogy a saját fegyverük pusztítsa el őket, azért amit tettek.

- És a lány? Őt nem neked szánták feleségként?

- De igen, de képtelen elfogadni ilyennek. Ő ha nem a robbanásba hal bele akkor majd abba, hogy elfogyott az életereje.

- Ne merd bántani! – sziszegte Langsdom, de erre egy hatalmas ütést kapott.

- És most drága Alainem, megismered azt a fájdalmat, ami nekem hatalmas öröm.

A kezét a lány mellkasába vájta. Alaine felsikoltott, majd ahogy a wraith elkezdte megcsapolni az erejét összecsuklott. Oldalra nézett bátyjára és a férfi szemeiben is könnyek csillogtak. Hosszas szenvedés várt rá, mivel halhatatlan volt. A hajó felszállt, és még látták, hogy Atlantisz felhúzza pajzsait és elmerül a tenger alá.

Mind a hárman tudták, hogy mindenki elhagyja és hazatérnek a Földre ahonnan eredetileg is származtak, aki meg nem tért vissza azok az élet magasabb szintjére léptek és energia lényként élnek tovább és így halhatatlanok lettek ők is.

Alaine élete közben folyamatosan fogyott már egy órája csapolták életerejét. Haja lassan őszbe fordult, gyönyörű arcán megjelentek az első ráncok, majd az egész olyan lett. Éppen csak annyi élete maradt, hogy alig egy hétig maradjon még életben. Ekkor eresztette el a wraith.

A lány összecsuklott és ezúttal hagyták, hogy bátyja ne engedje a földre leesni.

- Most pedig mozgás, – mondta a wraith – abba a hajóba.

Alig fértek el hárman benne. Beprogramozták, hogy a naprendszer határán lévő hatalmas műhold felé menjenek. Atlantisz bolygója lassan eltűnt előtt szemük elől, még félnapnyi útjuk volt, ennyit élhettek.

- Félek bátyus! – suttogta a hajóban a lány – Nem akarok meghalni.

- Tudom. Én sem akarom, hogy itt hagyj.

- Fáradt vagyok.

- Aludj! – mondta Treavol

Alaine álomba szenderült.

- Nem akarom látni meghalni. – mondta könnyeivel küszködve Langsdom – Még csak háromszáz éves.

- Én sem, hogy tehette ezt vele? – odahajolt a másik férfi és megvizsgálta a lányt, orvos volt még Atlantiszon – Kész csoda, ha addig él, amíg odaérünk.

Csöndben ültek órákon keresztül, Alaine légzése és szívverése folyamatosan lassult. Egy órával azelőtt ébredt fel mielőtt feltűnt volna a műhold.

- Közeledik a vég. – mondta sírva

- Nem, ne mond ezt húgom, kérlek. Erős vagy, kibírod.

- Nem bátyus, már beszélni is alig tudok.

- Alaine, ne gondolj rá, küzdj az életért. – mondta Treavol

- Minek? – megpróbált felnevetni, de csak köhögés lett belőle – Úgysem remélhetjük, hogy túléljük.

- Miért hagynál itt, hova mennél?

- Nem tudom. És ti miért nem váltok energia lénnyé?

- És te?

- Nekem nincs erőm, de ti…

- Próbáltunk, a wraith hajó nem engedi.

- Ne menj – kérlelte Langsdom – maradj velünk!

- Nincs erőm, mennem kell, szeretlek titeket örökké. – utoljára felnézett testvéreire majd lecsukódtak a szemei

- Neeeeee!!! – kiáltott fel a bátyja és magához ölelte az öregasszonynak kinéző fiatal lány testét még élt, de nem volt benne sok élet, a wraith annyi erőt hagyott benne, hogy a műhold robbanása végezzen vele is.

Hangosan sírtak mind a ketten. Lassan feltűnt a dárda előtt a műhold. Két óra alatt a közelébe is értek. A műhold fegyverei utoljára bekapcsolódtak, és célba vették a wraith hajót. És tüzelt. Alaine ekkor tért utoljára magához. Langsdom magához szorította és így nézték mind a hárman a feléjük tartó lövedéket.

Fél perccel később következett a becsapódás. A dárdából semmi sem maradt és a műholdon lévő utolsó két lantiszi sosem tudta meg kik voltak a hajóban. Majd lekapcsolták a sérült műholdat és energiaként elszáguldottak az egyik ismeretlen bolygó felé…

Atlantisz még évekig bírta az ostromot úgy, hogy az óceán mélyén maradt, de végül mindenki otthagyta és visszatértek a Földre, az utolsó néhány atlantiszi, aki elment a Tanács volt, akik mivel a királyi családot kiirtották. Ők felügyelik a népüket, amíg Alaine, Langsdom és Treavol újra nem születik a Földön a távoli jövőben és vissza nem térnek Atlantiszra, és újra egyesítik a népükből azokat, akik nem menekültek vissza a Földre, hanem a Pegazus rendszerben leltek menedékre.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. fejezet: Az utolsó ZPM rejtekhelye**

Susan Sheppard egy sikoly kíséretében ébredt fel az Atlantiszon. Már megint rosszat álmodott, ez nem volt ritka, főleg amióta itt voltak. Mindig ugyanaz az álom, aminek a végén hárman meghalnak a műholdnál. És egyetlen név motoszkált a fejében Alaine, minden álmában róla van szó.

John is felébredt és átment a húgához.

- Megint ugyanaz az álom?

- Igen.

- Carsonnal beszéltél már?

- Igen, sőt most még altatót is vettem be, ami szerinte teljes álmatlanságot eredményez.

- Próbálj meg aludni, reggel kinézünk egy bolygóra, amit Teyla sem látott még, de ha nem pihened ki magadat nem viszlek magammal.

Hirtelen női nevetgélést hallottak kintről.

- Hmm? – vonta fel a szemöldökét John

- Mi lehet az?

- Nem tudom Sue, de menjünk nézzük meg.

John felvette a fegyverét és kimentek a folyosóra. Senkit sem láttak, de a nevetgélés tovább folytatódott.

- Wraith? – suttogta a lány

- Nem hiszem, azok nem ilyenek, az eddigi tapasztalat alapján.

Az egyik folyosó találkozásánál Carsonba botlottak.

- Mit csináltok itt ilyenkor? - kérdezte

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled. – mondta John

- Halkabban, arról jön.

- Ti is haljátok?

Elindultak arra a lakórészleg előtt mentek a hang irányába, de más nem jött ki. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy csak ők halják a hangokat. A város egy eddig fel nem tárt részéig követték őket, amíg el nem értek egy hatalmas teremig. Hosszú volt és igen magas. Semmilyen eszköz nem volt benne, csak a másik végén egy emelkedőn két szék.

A fények kigyúltak és hirtelen mind a hárman úgy érezték, hogy nincsenek egyedül. Halk zenét hallottak, ami folyamatosan hangosodott, majd néhány báli ruhába öltözött férfi és női alakot láttak meg. Táncoltak és még néhányan fehér fényből tűntek elő.

- Ősök? – kérdezte suttogva a lány, és abban a pillanatban minden néma lett és mindenki feléjük fordult.

- Ez lehetetlen! – suttogták – Végre eljöttek, Alaine, Langsdom, Treavol.

- Miről beszéltek? – kérdezte Carson

- Majd rájöttök, ha itt az ideje.

Majd minden sötét lett.

Másnap reggel mind a hárman a gyengélkedőn ébredtek fel. Teljesen kipihentnek érezték mag.

- Mi történt tegnap éjjel? – kérdezte Dr. Weir amint megtudta, hogy felébredtek

- Nem tudom. – felelte John – Mit találtak abban a teremben?

- Milyen teremben? – kérdezte McKay

- Ahol megtaláltatok minket. – mondta gyanakodva Sue

- De hiszen titeket a csillagkapu teremben találtak meg.

- Tessék? – kérdezték mind a hárman – Az nem lehet.

- És ugyan miért nem? – kötekedett tovább a tőle megszokott módon McKay.

- Rodney! Azért mert az utolsó emlékünk az, hogy egy igen hosszú teremnél vagyunk a város nyugati részén voltunk itt. – mutatott az őrnagy a város térképén egy helyszínre

- Ott még nem jártunk felderítésként.

- Na ne mond Rodney. – morgott John

- És mi volt a teremben?

- Az a különös, hogy semmi két széken és ősökön kívül. – mondta Susan

- Ősök? – kérdezett bele Elizabeth

- Azoknak tűntek.

- És mi történt?

- Ránk néztek, három nevet mondtak Alaine, Langsdom és Treavol. Majd minden sötét lett és itt ébredtünk.

- Alaine? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Elizabeth, majd furcsán Susanre nézett

- Tudom az álmomban is ezt a nevet hallom, de ezt hárman láttuk és hallottuk nem csak én egyedül. Nem kezdek megőrülni.

- És ha a csillagkapun való utazás eredményezi?

- Liz, tudod, hogy igen gyakran tartottam a CSK1-el is még a Földön. Ott soha sem volt ilyen, csak azóta, hogy idejöttünk.

- Aggódok érted, te tudod a legtöbbet Atlantiszról és Daniel Jackson utána Goa'uldokról és mindenkiről, aki a Tejútrendszerben él, archeológus vagy, a tudásod felbecsülhetetlen. Aggódunk érted ennyi az egész.

- De tizedes is vagyok, nem csak doktor.

Most érkezett meg a tárgyalóba Carson is a vizsgálatok eredményével.

- Mire jutott Carson?

- Igazából semmire sem Elizabeth. – mondta – Egyikünknek sincs semmilyen baja, teljesen egészségesek vagyunk, nem tudom mivel magyarázni a tegnap éjjelt.

- Annyira jól vagyunk, hogy indulhassunk az X1H-458-ra? – kérdezte John

- Természetes őrnagy.

- Nos akkor talán indulhatnánk is, Dr. Weir?

- Indulhatnak.

10 perccel később a Pocsolyaugró 1-es áthaladt a csillagkapun John és Susan Shepparddal, Teylával, Forddal és McKayel a fedélzetén. A másik bolygón éjszaka volt. Fényeket nem láttak a távolban és a csillagkapu is egy erdő kellős közepén volt.

- Ez a legjobb hely ahol leszállhatunk? – morgott McKay – Ki tudja milyen messze van ide a legközelebbi város vagy ilyesmi.

- És ha ez a hely lakatlan? – kérdezte Sue

- Akkor meg teljesen felesleges volt idejönnünk.

- Rendben, még megyünk tízpercet ebben az irányban és majd csak ott szállunk le. Ez megfelel? – kérdezte John

- Persze, hiszen te vagy a főnök őrnagy – mondta Ford

- Teyla, nem ismerős?

- Nem itt még soha sem jártam.

Még negyed órát repültek, amikor végre feltűntek a távolban fények. Egy hatalmas város lehetett. Méreteit tekintve mintegy húszezres.

- Nem érzékelek energiát. Azaz nincsenek gyáraik, se erőműveik vagy olyan jól rejtegetik, mint a Genii.

- És itt kell lennie az utolsó ZPM-nek? – kérdezte az őrnagy

- Elvileg igen. Hajnalodik, szerintem szálljunk le bátyám, bocs őrnagy.

John gyorsan letette a Pocsolyaugrót és láthatatlanná tette. Mind az öten elindultak a város felé. Elég hamar látszott, hogy a várost fallal vették körbe és nincsenek benne emeletes házak. A két legmagasabb épület egy templom és egy kastély volt. Közelebb sétáltak majd lódobogást hallottak. Fél perccel később egy teljes vértes alak jött elő.

- Kik vagytok idegenek? – kérdezte a páncélos alak

- Csak békés felfedezők – válaszolta Susan – Kereskedni szeretnénk.

- Esetleg szó lehet róla. – mondta és leszállt a lóról, levette a sisakját, hosszú szőke haja a válláig omlott kék szemei vidáman csillogtak – Derfel vagyok, Hajnalvölgy urának a fiatalabbik fia. És a szép hölgyben kit tisztelhetek. – nem lehetett több huszonegy-két évesnél.

- Ő Dr. Susan Sheppard. – válaszolta John – tizedes.

- Nem téged kérdeztelek – morogta Derfel – nos Dr. Susan Sh..

- Susan vagy Sue, ha szabad kérnem.

- Susan. Társaidat bemutatnád.

- John Sheppard őrnagy a bátyám, Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Rodney McKay, és Aidan Ford hadnagy.

- Tiszteletem. Susan papnő vagy?

- Ő, nem, miből gondoltad?

- A ruhád, férfi, és nálunk csak a papnők viselhetnek férfiruhát.

- Nem, én és Teyla is harcosok vagyunk.

- Harcosok?

- Miért, ez talán furcsa?

- Egy kicsit, de nem számít, gyertek apám biztosan szót kíván váltani veletek.

Dr. Carson Beckett hitetlenkedve nézte a vizsgálat eredményeit. Már harmadszor végezte el őket, mert azt hitte, hogy tévedett. „_Ez lehetetlen"_ – gondolta. Majd gyorsan összeszedte az eredményeket és Elizabeth irodájához sietett.

- Ez hihetetlen Dr. Weir.

- Miről beszél Carson? – kérdezte a nő

- Elvégeztem további vizsgálatokat a vérmintáinkon. És az eredmények megdöbbentők.

- Ezt hogy érti?

- A génről van szó.

- Kifejtené bővebben.

- Elnézést, szóval arról van szó, hogy a vérmintánkban a gén szerkezete kiterjedt a többi nem hasonló génre is, így sokkal nagyobb tömegben fordul elő, mint korábban és lassan, de biztosan terjeszkedik.

- Ez lehetetlen.

- Tudom, de csak hármunknál, másnál nincs ilyen elváltozás vagy lehet talán mutációnak is nevezni.

- És ez mihez vezet?

- A Sheppard testvérpár és én ezen vizsgálat eredménye szerint ősökké fogunk válni…

A város gyönyörű volt, mindenhol fali díszek a házakon, nem voltak szűk kis utcácskák, mint a Földi középkor szintű városokban és itt még csatorna is volt, ami elvezette a szennyvizet és a vízellátást a rómaiakhoz hasonlóan vízvezetéken vezették be a városba.

Susan végig Derfellel beszélgetett. Majd nemsokára visszafordult a többiekhez.

- Ez bámulatos. Az otthoninak megfelelően a tizenharmadik század elején tartanak, de bizonyos területeken fejlettebbek annál.

- Nos ez remek hugica, de ne felejtsd el, hogy mi miatt vagyunk itt és nem randizni jöttünk. – mondta John.

- Csak, mert nem egy csinos cicababával találkoztunk…

- Itt vagyunk Susan. – szólt neki oda Derfel

- Ez csodálatos.

Valóban az volt, a kastély hatalmas volt, több emelet magas, falai fehérek, több hatalmas bástyával, mindegyiken Hajnalvölgy címerével. Belül gyönyörű kert és nagy szabad rész. Lámpák világítottak, szökőkutak működtek.

- Itt mintha hatalmas energia lenne. – jegyezte meg McKay

- Ez egy kicsit furcsa. – jegyezte meg Teyla is

- Erre gyertek – mutatta az utat Derfel

- Pont itt, alattunk! – kiáltott fel már méter után Rodney

- Mi?

- A ZPM.

- Az micsoda? – kérdezte Derfel

- Ami miatt idejöttünk, egy tárgyat keresünk. Mi látja el energiával ezeket, a szökőkutakat?

- Az istenek ajándéka.

- És a wraith?

- Ők már nem jöttek el ide emberemlékezet óta, valami miatt nem kedvelik ezt a helyet.

- Érdekes. – morgott Rodney

- És, hogy éritek el azt, hogy ne jöjjenek? – kérdezte Teyla

- Emberáldozat, minden évben feláldoznak a papok egy kiválasztott szüzet, aki másik világról való.

- Ez embertelen. – mondta Ford

- Ez az ő szokásuk, ne szóljunk bele. – intette le őket Susan

- Apánk erre van.

Bevezette őket egy hatalmas trónterembe. A terem nem volt üres, több kopasz féri és nő is volt bent, mind férfiruhákban. Tehát ők a papok, állapították meg magukban. Amíg végighaladtak köztük furcsán méregették őket.

- Apám, ezek az idegenek érkeztek és egy tárgyat…

- Ő az uram, ő a megfelelő! – kiáltott fel az egyik papnő

A katonák már rohantak és fegyvert szegeztek a társaságra. Susant lefogták, és külön rángatták a többiektől.

- Azonnal ereszd el a húgomat, te szemét. – megpróbált kitörni, de kardok állták el az útját

- Mi folyik itt apám?

- Ő lesz a tökéletes áldozat, hogy a wraith ne jöjjön el megint.

- Ebben kételkedek, a húgomat nem engedem.

- Sajnálom, de itt nincs beleszólás, ő a tökéletes szűz a papok szerint.

- Nem hagyhatom apám, a lovagi becsületem nem engedi.

- Te hitvány! – kiáltott rá a király – Az első jöttmentbe szerelmes leszel? Őt is zárjátok börtönbe. Többé nem vagy a fiam! A bátyáid halála után lettél ilyen semmirekellő!

- Holnap megtartjuk a szertartást. – jelentette ki az egyik papnő

- Tegyétek!

John és Susan megszédültek a X1H-458-on míg Carson az Atlantiszon. Fények, hatalmas robbanás, betörő wraithek, felismerték a helyet Atlantisz volt az, hárman állnak egymás mellett és vitatkoznak, amikor a robbanás bekövetkezik, a Földet emlegetik és megint az a három név. De most már Alaine nevéhez arc is társult John részéről, míg Langsdom arcát Susan látta, de mindkettejükét csak Carson láthatta.

- Alaine! – kiáltotta John, mire a lány felkapta a fejét

- Langsdom? Nem még egyszer nem! – kiáltotta, majd hirtelen nagy szél támadt és az őket körben tartó emberek szétszálltak.

- Alaine, Langsdom! – hallották a fejükben a hangot

- Treavol? – kérdezték.

Majd a következő pillanatban mindhárman elvesztették eszméletüket.

A másik három talpon maradt ember Teyla, Rodney és Forda rájuk támadó emberekre nyitottak tüzet. Látták, ahogy Derfel átvágja magát az emberin és végez az apjával.

- Elég! – kiáltotta – Most már én vagyok a király! – és abban a pillanatban mindenki abbahagyta a támadást

Odament az ájult Susanhoz és felemelte, intett, hogy Johnt is hozzák, majd az ispotályba vitték őket. Utána engedélyezte McKaynek, hogy kiáshassák, amit keresnek.

Közben Susan, John és Carson is álmodott ugyanazt….


	3. Chapter 3

**2. fejezet: Gondok Hajnalvölgyében**

Csodálatos napsütés volt, három fiatal szórakozott kint a tengerparton, két fiú és egy lány. A távolból fehérbe öltözött sötétebb bőrű emberek figyelték őket.

- Elegem van belőlük! – morgott a lány – Minek ez a nagy felügyelet, nem eshet semmi bajunk.

- Ugyan Alaine, csak a munkájukat végzik. – mondta a barna hajú fiú – Nem hibáztathatod érte őket. – majd visszafordult a tenger felé

- De akkor is, ennek így semmi értelme sincsen Langsdom! – morgott tovább – A wraith ellen akkor sem tehetnek semmit

- De mi sem, ha megtámadnak minket, húgom.

- Mikor voltak itt utoljára, a Pegazus rendszert apáék uralják teljesen. A wraithnek talán két csillagrendszere van.

- Apádéknak valóban sok bolygójuk van, de közel sem annyi, mint hiszitek. – sóhajtott fel a másik fiú

- Treavol?

Treavol volt a legidősebb közülük. Ő száz évvel korábban született, mint Langsdom és kétszázzal korábban a lánynál és csak unokatestvére volt a másik kettőnek.

- A harcokból jövök, bácsikám a király hazaküldött, a helyeztünk nagyon rossz.

- Mit értesz ez alatt? – kérdezte a másik fiú, ő most volt háromszáz éves

- Az Atlantisziaknak már alig van bolygójuk, és lassan az evakuáláson gondolkoznak.

- Hova?

- Vissza a Földre, ahonnan jöttünk.

- De ott mi halandók vagyunk… - mondta Alaine

- Tudom, de a veszély minket egyenlőre nem fenyeget, így ne is foglalkozzunk ezzel, szép az idő és a tenger is meleg. – rávigyorogott Langsdomra

A fiú visszavigyorgott, majd egy gyors mozdulattal elkapták a lányt. Hiába kiabált és küszködött, végül a vízben kötött ki a többiekkel együtt.

- Ezért nagyon megfizettek! – tombolt, de a két fiú csak nevetett rajta.

Még sötét volt, amikor felébredtek. Egy fehér falu épületben voltak a szobába beragyogott a kint lévő két hold fénye

- A fejem! – morgott John

- Egyben vagy? – kérdezte Susan – Nekem nem fáj. Mi történt?

- Nem emlékszem pontosan, csak az álomra. Tengerpart. Már megint Langsdomék…

- Én is ezt álmodtam. Kimegyek, járok egyet.

- Megyek veled.

Felvették a fegyvereiket, amik ott voltak mellettük. Tehát mégis Derfel lett a király, ami még rémlett nekik, mert különben nem lettek volna itt a puskáik. Kint fáklyák égtek és meglátták a kert közepét feltúrva.

- Az istenit! Ez nem igaz, hogy dolgoztok, óvatosan! – Rodney vitatkozott az ásatókkal

Susan felnevetett.

- Látom már rendben vagytok, akkor gyertek és segítsetek. Sue úgy tudom, hogy az ásatás a te szakterületed.

- Egy perc Rodney és megyek. Biztos, hogy jól vagy John?

- Persze, menjél csak.

Lemászott a gödörbe, amit már kiástak. És ő is neki állt dolgozni, elvette McKay energia érzékelőjét és ennek segítségével pontosan ott kezdett el ásni, ahol a legnagyobb energia mutatkozott. Egy órán keresztül áshattak, amikor úgy öt méter mélyre értek le.

- Itt egy hatalmas szikla van, Rodney, ezt nem tudjuk megmozdítani. Valakinek vissza kell mennie Atlantiszra robbanóanyagért.

- Mi maradjunk, mi értünk hozzá a legtöbbet.

- John, hol van, hogy visszaküldhessük?

- Valahol a kastélyban Teylával enyeleg.

- Csak nem féltékeny vagy Rodney? – mosolyodott el a lány

- Én? Ugyan nem, csak belegondoltam, hogy a Teyla nem is Földi ember és ha…

- Rodney!

- Jól van, megkeresem Fordot és megmondom, hogy menjenek vissza.

- Köszönöm.

McKay elsietett és Susan is kimászott a gödörből. Fáradtan ült le az egyik padra. Minden csendes volt, az égen ragyogtak a csillagok, és elgyönyörködött benne, hogy mennyire más csillagképeket látni, mint odahaza a Földön. Úgy öt perc múlva Johnék is megérkeztek indulásra készen.

- Biztos tartjátok itt ketten a frontot?

- Persze, nem vagyunk már gyerekek.

- 21 leszel Susan, ne mond, hogy nem vagy gyerek. – fedte meg John

John tizenöt évvel volt idősebb húgánál, huszonegy évesen végezte el a katonai akadémiát, azután szinte nem is látta a húgát. Szüleik három évvel később haltak meg egy Csillagkapus bevetésen, de ő semmit sem tudott erről a projectről.

Susan Sheppardot a katonaság vette magához, mert bátyja harcolt a hidegháborúban, Oroszországban, majd a Balkánon és legvégül Irakban. Ez idő alatt húga tizenhét évesen ledoktorizott történelem-régészet szakon, majd a CSK1-el igen sok bevetésen vett részt, ezzel párhuzamosan elvégezte a katonai főiskolát, és amikor végzett tizedesi rangot kapott, bár minden küldetésen doktorként vett részt, hamar a CSK1 nélkülözhetetlen tagja lett. De már korábban is dolgozott csillagkapus projecteken.

Mikor Dr. Carson Beckett felfedezte az ősi gént, ez elsők között volt, akikben felfedezték és ő is könnyedén tudta használni.

- Tudok magamra vigyázni, és Rodney is itt lesz velem.

- Ez nem volt túl meggyőző. Igyekszünk vissza.

Csendben figyelték, ahogy hárman visszaindultak az ugróhoz. Visszaültek az egyik laptop elé és ez esélyeket latolgatták, hogy mennyire lehet ép és teli az a ZPM.

- Az lehet itt is a helyzet, mint a gyerekek bolygóján?

- Lehet Susan.

- De akkor nem vihetjük el tőlük.

- Az ősök rejtették itt.

- De maguknak Rodney, nem nekünk.

A következő pillanatban köhögést hallottak maguk mögül.

- Óh, Derfel. – mondta Susan

- Remélem nem zavarok? – kérdezte

- Nem, egyáltalán nem, most úgy sem tudunk dolgozni. – mondta Rodney

- Dr. McKay, nem haragszik, ha elrabolom Susant pár percre?

- Nem menjetek csak – morogta – ez a fiatalság.

Kisétáltak a várból. A házak között lejutottak a kijáratig. A legközelebbi tisztáson leültek, hogy nézhessék a csillagokat.

- Ez nem teljesen biztonságos így Derfel, te vagy a király.

- Éppen ezért nem eshet bajunk.

- Nálunk ezt nem így vélték a középkorban.

- Mesélj a világodról, kérlek.

- Hát, mit is mondhatnék, szinte semmit sem láttam belőle. Hatalmas, több milliárd ember él rajta különböző országokban. Sok vallásunk van. Háborúk még mindig.

- És a wraithtől nem tartotok?

- Nálunk nincsenek wraithek, soha sem jártak a világunkon és nem is fognak.

- Miért Susan?

- Nagyon messze van, sokkal messzebb, mint ahova ti el tudtok jutni.

- Hiányzik?

- Igen, nagyon.

- Maradj itt velem.

- Tessék? – kérdezte döbbenten a lány.

Derfel nem válaszolt csak magához húzta és megcsókolta.

- Rád vártam, te vagy az igazi, légy a királynőm. Szeretlek.

- Nem lehet Derfel, ez nem az otthonom. Mi máshogy élünk, mint ti, nem tudnék itt lakni. Sosem lennék boldog.

- Honnan tudod, ha meg sem próbálod?

- Engem másnak neveltek, nem királynőnek, én tudós és katona vagyok, harcos.

- De legalább ne tagadd le azt, hogy tetszem.

- Nem, nem tagadom, valóban te vagy a leghelyesebb srác, akit valaha láttam, de még fiatal vagyok – most ő csókolta meg Derfelt. – Nálunk a házasság előtt évekig vannak együtt a párok.

- Akkor próbáljuk meg ezt, veled szeretnék lenni.

- Lehet, hogy egy napon haza jutok, és soha többé nem jöhetek vissza.

- Akkor maradj velem, amíg lehet Susan kérlek.

- Megpróbálok.

- Milyen megható beszélgetés – szólalt meg gúnyosan valaki mögülük.

- Kolja! – perdült meg a lány és pisztolyt húzott

- Csaknem Susan Sheppard, már megint, bátyádat hol hagytad leszámolni valóm van vele.

- Tedd le a fegyvert kislány, ha nem akarod, hogy valakinek baja essen. – mondta valaki

- Megint lelőnél, mint Atlantiszon a viharban?

- Susan, ismered? – kérdezte Derfel

- Ki ez a fiú?

- Hajnalvölgy ura. – mondta dacosan a fiú

- Akkor hozzátok őt is – rendelkezett egy másik

- Idióta! – csattant fel Kolja – Nem háborút kirobbantani jöttünk ide, hanem a ZPM-ért.

- Sosem szerzitek meg. – mondta a lány

- Fogadunk kislány? – válaszolta majd összekötözte a lány kezeit és elindultak a város irányába.

A Tócsaugró átment a Csillagkapun és landoltak Atlantiszon. Sheppard azonnal a fegyverraktárba küldte robbanószerekért, addig ő elment Elizabeth irodájába jelentést tenni.

- Őrnagy, már vissza is értek?

- Nem, a húgom és McKay ott maradtak felügyelik az ásatást, robbanó szerre van szükségünk, hogy kiszabadítsuk a ZPM-et.

- Tehát megtalálták?

- Minden jel erre mutat asszonyom.

- Carson további vizsgálatokat végzett a vérmintákon.

- És mire jutott?

- Ezt tőle kéne hallaniuk. És megint elvesztette az eszméletét, gyanítom, hogy maguk is.

- Igen, de ennek…

- Itt is van. Carson, elmondanád, hogy mire is jutottál.

- John, elég hihetetlenül hangzik…

- Micsoda?

- Minden jel arra utal, hogy a húgoddal mi hárman ősökké alakulunk.

- De ez hogyan.

- Nem tudni.

- Beszéljük meg, ha visszajöttünk, most mennünk kell kiásni a ZPM-et.

- Vigyázz Langsdom! Alaine…

- Rendben, tudom Treavol.

- Őrnagy, Dr.! Mi folyik itt?

- Miért? – kérdezte egyszerre a két férfi

- Carson, maga az előbb Langsdomnak szólított az őrnagyot és ön John Carsont Treavolnak.

- Valóban?

Nem sokkal hajnal előtt értek fel a palota kertjébe, McKay ott aludt kint laptoppal a kezében, de a mozgolódásra azonnal felébredt. Már éppen indult volna üdvözölni Susant amikor meglátta Kolját.

- Csaknem Dr. McKay már megint?

- Azonnal eressze el őket! Mért mindig ártatlan gyereket kell felhasználni a bosszúra.

- Az őrnagy húga.

- De egy gyerek.

- Kötözzétek meg őt is. Ön már nem gyerek Dr. így akkor maga válik tárgyalási alappá.

- Igazán remek.

- Vigyétek fel őket egy szobába, és ne engedjétek onnan távozni őket.

- Az őrnagyék mikor jönnek vissza, láttuk őket elmenni.

- Nem tudom, lehet, hogy csak egy hét múlva. – mondta Susan

- Ne hazudj! – mondta az egyik és egy hatalmasat csapott a puska nyelével a lány arcára, hogy az térdre esett és vékony vércsík indult az orrából

- Válaszolsz vagy kedves barátodnak lesz baja! – ugyanaz a Genii és egy tőrt szorított Derfel nyakának

- Még ma, szerintem hajnalban.

- Ezt miért nem lehetett elsőre elmondani kislány? – kérdezte Kolja – Vigyétek őket.

Felráncigálták hármukat az egyik szobába. Susan szédült, kisebb agyrázkódást is kaphatott.

- Legalább a köteleket elvághatnák – mondta Rodney – Úgysem tudunk megszökni, nincsenek se fegyvereink és mindent a Genii őriz.

A katona morgott, de kioldozta őket. Amint kiment Susan összeesett.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva McKay

- Megvagyok Rodney, csak a fejem fáj és szédülök.

- Agyrázkódást kaphattál, feküdj le, és itt van zsebkendő az orrodra.

- Oh, köszönöm.

- Kik ezek?

- A Genii.

- De ők békés földművesek, kereskedtünk velük igen gyakran.

- Az csak álca Derfel, igen fejlettek, de titkolják.

- És ugyanarra van szükségük, mint nektek?

- Igen.

- Miért?

- Azt hiszik, hogy azzal be tudják indítani az egyik bombájukat, de tévednek. A ZPM csak Atlantiszon működik.

Susan hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

- Johnék most jöttek át a csillagkapun.

- Ezt miből gondolod?

- Nem tudom, csak érzem.

- Nos akkor nemsokára végre szabadok leszünk. – morgott tovább Rodney.

Hajnalodni kezdett mire visszaértek. Ugyanott szálltak le, mint a legutóbb. Alig értek el a városhoz, több lelőtt ember testét látták. Amint beértek, már az első sarkon észrevették a Genii embereit.

- Az istenit! – szitkozódott John – Ezek mit keresnek itt?

- Honnan tudták, hogy itt van a ZPM? – kérdezte Ford

- Van egy érzésem, hogy Kolja keze van a dologban, de ha bármit tett a húgommal, megölöm.

- Nyugodj meg John, először is jussunk fel a palotáig. – mondta Teyla

Mindketten egyet értettek vele. Kikerülve az ellenséget, vagy talán azok hagyták őket feljutni, de erre egyikük sem gondolt. Tíz perc alatt sikerült is felérniük, majd beosontak az udvarra, itt még több Genii katona volt és ott volt Kolja is.

- Adjátok meg magatokat és dobjátok el a fegyvereket! – hangzott fel mellettük a parancs

- A fenébe! – morogta John, de átadta a fegyverit.

- Lóduljatok!

Kivezették őket Kolja elé.

- Őrnagy, nekünk van még elszámolni valónk.

- Igen, én is így gondolom, de azt te nem éled túl.

- Hozzátok le őket! – kiáltott fel Kolja az emeleten lévő katonáknak, majd visszafordult – Először is Teyla Emmagan velünk jön, hogy bíróság elé állhasson, amiért hagyta az egyik emberünket meghalni.

- Ebbe nem egyezhetek bele, ő az én emberem…

- Azt hiszem megváltozik a véleménye őrnagy, ha a húga élete a tét.

- Maga élvezi, hogy gyerekek életével játsszon? – kérdezte John rémülten.

Mostanra értek le a katonák McKayel, Susannal és Derfellel. Susan azonnal odabújt a bátyához. Gyönyörű arcát elcsúfította egy nagy zúzódás.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte John

- Nem – suttogta – nagyon fáj az arcom, és agyrázkódást is kaphattam.

- Nos, ha már így megvolt a családi üdvözlés álljanak neki a munkának, a ZPM-et akarjuk!

- Szereljétek fel a robbanóanyagot – mondta Susan – onnan majd én átveszem. – egyre jobban szédült

John és Ford mivel mást nem tehettek, felszerelték a robbanóanyagokat. Két perccel később felrobbant a szikla, ami elállta az útját a ZPM-nek.

- Ez nem lehet igaz! – kiáltott fel Rodney

- Micsoda Dr.?

- Mivel maguk siettettek az egész el lett cseszve! Nem tudtuk pontosan kiszámítani, hogy mekkora robbanás kell és az egésznek lőttek.

- Miről beszél?

- A ZPM megsérült nem sugároz több energiát. Ez igazán remek!


	4. Chapter 4

**3. fejezet: Még nagyobb bajban**

- Ez volt az utolsó a galaxisban. Most már tényleg védtelenek leszünk a wraithhel szemben.

- És az minket hol érdekel? – kérdezte vissza Kolja

- Nálatok fognak ebédelni. – jegyezte meg John nyugodt társalgási hangnemben

- Gyerünk, szedjétek ki onnan.

Susan lemászott a gödörbe, amit kiástak. John ledobott neki egy zseblámpát. Minden tiszta föld és por volt a robbanás miatt, így egy jó félórába telt neki, mire sikerült kiásnia a ZPM-et, vagyis azt, ami megmaradt belőle. Az egész szilánkokra tört.

- Igazad volt Rodney! – kiáltott fel Susan – Semmi sem maradt belőle.

- És most? – kérdezte John Koljától

- Velünk jöttök vissza a Genii-ra.

- Az azt hiszem nem fog menni, ugyanis nekünk dolgunk van Atlantiszon.

- Mozgás! – csattant fel Kolja

Ebben a pillanatban egy Genii-i egyenruhában lévő kopasz ember rohant ki a kápolnából. Minden jel arra utalt, hogy a Genii beépített embere volt. Tehát innen tudták, meg, hogy ide jönnek.

- Parancsnok, nagy baj van. – mondta Koljának

- Mi hadnagy?

- Ma telt le a száz év.

- Milyen száz év?

- Reggel megérkeznek ide a wraithek, mint minden századik évbe.

- Ezt honnan gondolják? – kérdezte Susan

- Vannak feljegyzéseik két nyelven is, de azokat nem tudjuk mi lefordítani. Elméletileg ezekről fordították le az ő nyelvükre az információkra, de mára már nincs senki, aki emlékezne ezekre a nyelvekre.

- Én esetleg tudok segíteni.

- Megőrültél Susan? – vonta fel a szemöldökét John

- Ez lehet az egyetlen esélyünk.

- Vigyék őket oda! – mondta Kolja

A pap gyorsan levezette őket a kápolna alatti pincébe, amit igen régóta könyvtárként használtak. Lepakolták a könyveket és egy igen vaskos bőrkötésű könyvet tettek le elé. Kinyitotta, két nyelven íródott, és amit a fordítók értettek az még le volt érthető nyelvre fordítva. Susan azonnal felismerte a két nyelvet.

- Ez nem lehet igaz. – nyögte John

- Miért? – kérdezte Rodney

- Felismered őket?

- Ez az ősök írása, a másikat nem.

- Én igen, sőt beszélem is. Asgard.

- Mit keres itt az Asgard? – kérdezte McKay – De ők nem az Ida-galaxisban élnek?

- Kik azok az asgardiak?

- Thor népe, a germánok istenei. Azon kívül, ha érthetőbben fogalmazunk, akkor a roswelli szürkék. – hadarta Susan – Bár ez nektek semmit sem mond.

- Mit ír? – szorított a nyakához fegyvert Kolja

- Bajban vagyunk, nagyon. Annak idején az Asgard, a Nox és a Furling is segített az Ősöknek ebben a galaxisban, hogy letelepedjenek, de csak Thorék maradtak itt a háborúkra, mert „nálunk" ekkor kerültek hatalomra a Rendszerurak. Azt is írja, hogy ez egy védett bolygó.

- Olyanok, mint a Föld volt a goa'uld ellen?

- Igen, de valahogy mégsem. Itt a wraithnek engedélyezve lett, hogy százévente portyázást tartsanak. Amit az itteniek feljegyzése szerint be is tartottak. Derfel milyen évet és hónapot írtok most?

- 2654 tavaszközepét.

- Ide is ez van írva. El kell tűnnünk erről a bolygóról, ha élni akarunk. Ezért nem is tudtak fejlődni, mert amit elérnek a wraith elpusztítja. És semmilyen segítséget nem hívhatunk. Hm?

- Mi az?

- Itt ezt nem értem teljesen. – mutatott egy felkiáltójelezett mondatra, ami nem volt lefordítva, ennek ellenére mind ősi mint, asgardi nyelven ott volt.

- Emlékezzetek mind a hárman?! – vonta fel a szemöldökét John – A ZPM a tietek, békét kell hoznotok, Atlantisz újra a tietek. – Susan bólintott.

- Most már elég, indulás.

- Nem érti Kolja. John nem beszéli egyik nyelvet sem, sőt az asgardit rajtam és egy földön maradt társamon kívül senki. Mivel magyarázza, hogy mégis el tudta olvasni?

- Én nem tudom, de valami bűzlik… - morgott John

- Thor azt mondta, hogy emlékezzek, de nem értem, hogy miért?

Ebben a pillanatban egy robbanás rázta meg a kastélyt.

- Elkéstünk. Ez igazán remek, de én nem akarok meghalni, így ha lehet induljunk! – morogta Rodney

- Sajnos ebben az esetben egyet kell értenem önnel Dr. mindenki indulás.

Mire felértek már szinte minden lángokban állt és az első gyalogos wraithek már útban voltak erre fele. Mindenki tüzelt rájuk, de a számuk szinte végtelennek tűnt így esélyük sem volt. Hamar be lettek kerítve. De furcsa módon nem lőttek rájuk bénító puskával. Pajzsok vették őket körbe. Nem lehetett átlőni rajtuk, és gyorsan lefegyverezték az embereket. Csak őket nem ölték meg vagy vitték el. Mintha céljuk lett volna velük.

- Remek és most mi lesz? – kérdezte Rodney

- Ez nem jellemző rájuk – mondta Teyla – ilyet soha sem tettek.

- Ebben igaza van. – morogta az egyik Genii-i katona is

- Csend legyen! – morogta az egyik wraith

- És ha nem? – kérdezte meg John, amire egy hatalmas ütés volt a válasz – Jó-jó értem én.

- A vezérünk találkozni veletek, csak ezért éltek még, de utána remek táplálék lesz belőletek. Nemsokára jönni is fog.

Két wraith kíséretében egy ember tűnt fel. Vagyis embernek tűnt, de amikor meglátta a kis csoportot elvigyorodott és a tűhegyes fogai villantak elő, sőt a kezén ugyanolyan szívó korongok voltak, mint a wraithekén. Bőre emberszínű volt, a szemei is emberiek, nem olyan, mint a többinek és a haja sem fehér, hanem fekete.

- Istenem! – nyögött fel Susan először halkan majd hangosan, amikor meglátta, hogy Carson is velük van.

- Oda kell mennem Elizabeth – mondta Carson – veszélyben vannak.

- Nem tudom honnan gondolja, de ezért nem engedhetem oda, főleg nem egyedül Dr. Beckett.

- Segítenem kell nekik. Ők Atlantisz utolsó esélyei.

- Miről beszél?

- Nem tudom, de érzem. Szerintem köze van a látomásokhoz.

- Miért küldeném magát bele a veszélybe, amikor tudós?

- McKay is az.

- De ő… - Weir felsóhajtott – Nem tudom megakadályozni ugye? Ha nemet mondok, akkor is megy.

- Igen. Nem tehetek mást.

- Rendben, akkor menjen, de vigyen magával katonákat is.

- Nem tehetem.

- Miért?

- Mert akkor minden bizonnyal megölik őket.

- Induljon.

- Miért jött ide? – kérdezte John

- Jönnöm kellett, nem tudom megmagyarázni.

- Hallgassatok! – csattant rájuk a wraith – a nevem Awagon.

- Jé, te vagy az első, akinek még neve is van..

- John ne… - kezdte Susan

- Milyen bátrak itt egyesek. – nevetett fel – Bennetek van valami furcsa, ami a többiekben nincs meg. Áruljátok el. Vagy a többiek meghalnak.

- Így is úgyis. Nem teljesen mindegy mikor halunk meg? – kérdezte Susan

- Tüzes és merész akárcsak a régi menyasszonyom. De sajnos meg kellett ölnöm, mert nem fogadott el olyannak, amilyen vagyok. Hasonlítasz rá.

- Csodálkozol, hogy nem? – kérdezte Beckett és John.

- A többieket vigyétek el, de még ne csináljatok velük semmi. Ezzel a hárommal akarok beszélni. – majd amikor a többieket elvitték visszafordult hozzájuk – Emlékeztettek három személyre, akik igen nagy bosszúságot okoztak nekem tízezer évvel ezelőtt.

- Azok biztos, hogy nem mi voltunk, ugyanis még negyven évet sem éltünk. Én csak harminchat vagyok, ő huszonegy és ő harminckilenc. – mutatott végig a fejével húgán és Carsonon.

- Gyere ide. – intett Susannak – Ne félj, nem foglak bántani egyelőre.

- Mit akarsz tőlünk?

- Igen, ugyanazok a tüzes szemek – mondta miközben a lányt vizsgálta – A hajad egy kicsit rövidebb, de az arcod is ugyanolyan. Drága Alainem.

- A nevem Susan Sheppard és nem vagyok…

- De igen Alaine hercegnő vagy, felismerlek.

- Hogyan, ha nem én vagyok?

- De, ő Langsdom a bátyád, gondolom most is és a harmadik, aki utólag jött Treavol, vele harcoltam annakidején. Ezért voltatok annyira ismerősek. De mégsem teljesen ők vagytok. Nem ősök vagytok, legalább is nem teljesen, hogy lehetséges.

- Nem tudom. Én nem ismerek semmilyen Alainet.

- Lehet, hogy még nem emlékszel rá, de fogsz. Honnan jöttetek?

- Nem mondom el.

- Akarod, hogy a bátyád szenvedjen? – Susan nem válaszolt – Te akartad.

Awagon fogott egy bénító puskát és lelőtte mindkét férfit vele.

- Most te jössz, ha nem válaszolsz.

- Nem fogok.

- Te akartad. – fogta a puskát és tüzelt, de nem történt semmi, újra és újra próbálkozott, de semmi sem történt – Mi a?

- Miért gondoltad, hogy működni fog? – kérdezte nevetve Susan – Egyszer már hozzájárult a halálomhoz, ezek után nem fog működni.

- Alaine! – morgott

- Miért kit vártál? – lehajolt a két férfihoz és végig simított a kezével az arcukon, amitől kinyitották a szemüket. – Most már rendben lesztek. Hogy érzitek magatokat?

- Alaine, Treavol? – nyögte - Mi történt? Miért nem tudok mozogni?

- Semmi baj, bénító fegyver volt, hamarosan elmúlik a hatása Langsdom.

- Megöllek átkozott! – kiáltotta Awagon és falhoz taszította Susant, egy pillanattal később az ujjait belevájta a lány mellkasába, amitől az felsikoltott – Emlékszel? Így haltál meg és megint így fogsz – megforgatta az ujjait – azóta is csak a te életerődből élek.

- De most nem fog működni, nem tudsz több életerőt belőlem elszívni.

- Miért?

- Mert így öltél meg és immúnis lett az új testem. – érezte a wraith is, hogy ez igaz.

- Akkor a testvéred hal meg így! – kitépte az ujjait belőle, amitől a lány összerogyott.

De mire a két férfi felé fordult ők már talpon voltak. És harcra készen álltak. A következő pillanatban fehér fény hatására mind a hárman eltűntek a wraith elől akárcsak a többi megmaradt ember.

Egy űrhajón tértek magukhoz mindannyian. Szürkék voltak a falak és a padló színes. Senkinél sem volt fegyver és az űrben voltak.

- Hol vagyunk és hol vannak a fegyvereink? – kérdezte Kolja

- Mindegy azokra nem lesz szükségünk, biztonságban vagyunk itt. – válaszolta Susan

- De hol vagyunk? – kérdezte mindenki egyszerre

- Azt hiszem, hogy a Daniel Jackson fedélzetén.

- Tessék? – kérdezte Rodney

- Igazad van Susan Sheppard – mondta egy hang és mindenki arra kapta a fejét, úgy egy méter magas szürke színű alakot láttak hatalmas fekete szemekkel – Érzékeltük, hogy bajban vagytok, így segítettünk.

- Jack szavaival élve, imádom ezeket a srácokat és ez ám az időzítés. – nevetett Susan – Ha szabad tudnom, hogy kerültök ide Thor?

- Ő Thor? – kérdezték

- Igen. Thor hagy mutassam be társaimat. A bátyám John Sheppard őrnagy, Dr. Carson Beckett, Dr. Rodney McKay, Aidan Ford hadnagy ők vannak a földről. Teyla Emmagan aki szintén velünk van és Kolja parancsnok, aki éppen foglyul ejtett minket.

- Üdvözlöm önöket a hajómon. Emlékszel már?

- Csak részletek! – nyögte – Tudna valaki valamit tenni a sebekkel, mert iszonyúan fáj.

- Majd én. – mondta Carson

- Mi történt lent? – kérdezte Thor

- Nem tudom, nem emlékszem attól kezdve semmire, hogy az a wraith Johnékra lőtt. A következő emlékem, hogy itt vagyunk a hajón. A sérülésre sem emlékszem.

- Nem hatott rád.

- Tudom, de nem tudom, hogy miért nem, már halottnak kéne lennem.

- Én tudom. – sóhajtott Thor – De nektek kell rá emlékeznetek. És most velem kell jönnötök, a többieket visszaküldjük Atlantiszra.

A következő pillanatban mindenki eltűnt és maguk alatt meglátták Atlantiszt.


	5. Chapter 5

**4. fejezet: A Tanács**

Carson ellátta Susan sebeit. Majd a lány kisétált a szobájukból, kint megtalálta Johnt is, aki éppen az ablakon nézett kifele és a hiperteret nézte. Ő maga már látta, nem most utazott először asgardi űrhajón fénysebesség felett.

Nagy sebességgel száguldottak vissza a Tejútrendszerbe, hogy ott a Nox bolygójára menjenek, ami most ad majd otthont a tanácskozásnak. Az elmúlt tízezer évben nem volt ilyen tanácskozás és az utolsón is Alaine képviselte Atlantiszt, akkor álltak először háborúban az wraithhel, és akkor segítséget volt kérni a régi szövetségeseiktől, de csak az Asgard volt hajlandó a másik három fajból segíteni. De későn értek oda, addigra a királyi család már halott volt és a többi atlantiszi lakos már elhagyták a bolygójukat és visszatértek a Földre.

- Thor – szólt be Susan a parancsnoki hídra – itt vagy?

- Igen, mit szeretnél?

- Mire jó ez a tanácsokozás? Miért megyünk oda egyáltalán?

- Tudniuk kell, hogy a Négy faj újra szövetséget alkot.

- Minek? Tíz ezer évvel ezelőtt sem segítettek, csak ti.

- Nekik is gondjaik voltak Susan.

- Mik lehettek akkora gondok, hogy nem segítettek egy pusztulásra váró fajon, akik mellesleg a szövetségeseik voltak?

- A Goa'uld volt az ok.

- De nem sikerült őket kiűzni a galaxisból még a mai napig sem.

- De most sikerült legyőzni Anubiszt Ba'al segítségével.

- Pont Ba'al?

- Igen, és ha jól tudjuk, akkor a Földre menekült a fellázadt Jaffák elől.

- És a többi Rendszerúrral mi lett?

- Akit a Jaffák elkaptak megölték a többiek pedig elmenekültek.

- Olyan hihetetlen, hogy elbuktak, annyit küzdöttünk ellenük néha sikerrel, többször sikertelenül...

- Megérkeztünk a Nox bolygójához.

A következő pillanatban fehér fény nyelte el őket. Mikor kinyitották a szemüket a csillagkapu előtt álltak. Ott volt Lya a Nox részéről, Thor, Freyr és Heimdall az Asgard részéről. Daniel Jackson és Jack O'Neill a Földről. A Furlingok viszont sehol sem voltak.

- Jack, Daniel de örülök, hogy látlak titeket! - mondta Susan és mind két férfinak adott egy-egy puszit.

- Milyen Atlantisz? - Kérdezte Daniel - Jack még mindig nem engedi, hogy oda menjek, de ha itt vagytok, akkor esetleg...

- Nem Daniel a döntésem továbbra sem változott meg

- Hol vannak a Furlingok? - kérdezte Carson

- Sajnos nem tudtuk őket elérni, kerestük őket, de mintha a föld nyelte volna el őket. – mondta halkan Thor

- Mikor kezdődik ez az izé. – Jack egy kört írt le a kezével majd reményvesztetten felnézett – És én miért kellek ide?

- Beszélnünk kell a Tok'ra-val és a megmaradt Rendszerurakkal is. – mondta Freyr – Így tehát őket is megvárjuk. Nagyobb veszélyt jelent a wraith most, mint tízezer évvel korábban.

- És kik jönnek tőlük?

- A Tok'rát Malek fogja képviselni, a Rendszerurakat… – Daniel felsóhajtott – Ennek nem fogsz örülni Susan és nem értem, hogy miért éppen a barátodat kell össze uszítani vele.

- Van barátod? – fordult húgához John – És egy Goa'uld?

- Nem Goa'uld, hanem Tok'ra, nagy a különbség! – morgott a lány – Ugye nem Ba'alra gondoltál Daniel?

- Sajnos igen, egyelőre más Rendszerúrról nem tudunk rajta kívül, aki túlélte volna a mészárlást. Sajnálom.

- De akkor miért pont Malek jön?

- A Tok'ra küldte őt, tudod, hogy ő a védelmi vezetőjük.

- De ha Ba'al valamit próbál tenni valaki ellen, megölöm! – sziszegte Susan

- Mit csinált ez a fazon, hogy így reagálsz? – érdeklődött a bátyja

- Hagyjuk, és ez parancs is őrnagy! – morogta Jack is

A házigazda Nox mindenkit elkísért a kijelölt hálókörletbe a repülő városukban, addig, amíg az utolsó két résztvevő meg nem érkezik. Susan szerencséjére Malek és egy társa pár órával később megérkezett. A két fiatal csókok közepette köszöntötték egymást a csillagkapu előtt. Majd a nap hátra levő részében az erdőben sétáltak és elmesélték, hogy mi is történt velük az elmúlt félévben, amíg nem is látták egymást.

John nem túlzottan örülve nézte a rövid szőke göndör hajú fiút, nem volt meglepő ez volt az első eset, hogy Tok'rával találkozott, igaz még Goa'uldot sem látott soha.

Két nappal később hatalmas nyugalommal megérkezet Ba'al is. Amint bemutatták mindenkinek az egykori CSK-1 csapat és a rendszerúr között szinte érezhetően vibrált a levegő.

Külön erre az alkalomra építettek egy Tok'ra alagutat tanácsteremnek. Mindenki ott volt, többen már az előző tanácsokozáson is ott voltak, ahol végül is az utolsó döntés alapján szinte halálra ítéltek egy fajt.

- Most segítenetek kell! – hangzott Susan hangja – Igaz, sajnos még nem emlékszem arra, ami legutóbb is elhangzott, de sejtem mi lehetett. A wraitht sajnos sikerült felébresztenünk, és túl kevesek vagyunk ahhoz hagy valamit tegyünk ellenük….

A tanácsokozás órákig elhúzódott, míg végül sikerült megegyezni. A Tok'ra alig megmaradt tagjai nem tudtak segíteni, a Rendszeruraknak sem maradt semmilyen haderejük, így rájuk sem lehet építeni. A Jaffákat meg sem hívták, ők most éppen a saját új „birodalmukat" építik fel, a Noxnak sem maradtak egységei, viszont az Asgardok és az emberek mindenben támogatják az ősöket és a Pegazus rendszerben élő embereket. A tanácskozás végén felállt Ba'al, hogy szót kér.

- Lenne egy kérésem…

- Nem inkább parancs! – morgott Susan halkan – A szájukból kérést még soha sem hallottam.

- …szeretnék Atlantiszra menni.

Susan hangosan felnevetett.

- Csak nem félted a szánalmas életedet Ba'al? - kérdezte, a férfi ránézett és elmosolyodott

- De igen. Tízezer év élet után még mindig nem akarok meghalni, mellesleg nekem köszönhetitek, hogy a galaxisotok még mindig egyben van.

- Tudtommal, ha akkor nem segítesz te is meghaltál volna. – mondta Jack

- Mindössze ennyi kérésem lenne.

- Én nem járulok hozzá. – mondta Susan

- Kislány, azért megbocsáthatunk, amit velem tett. – mondta Jack – Mégiscsak ő az egyik utolsó a fajtájából.

- Nem erről van szó Jack. Tudod, mire gondolok Ba'al? – sziszegte a lány és egy könnycsepp szaladt végig az arcán – És tőlem nem félsz, én is megesküdtem, hogy megöllek.

Előrelépett és fegyvert húzott és a rövid sötétbarna hajú és körszakállas férfira fogta.

- Nem tudom miről beszélsz. – mondta a rendszerúr és a szemében félelem csillant

- Nem, valóban nem rémlik? – kibiztosította a fegyvert – Emlékszel, mikor találkoztunk először?

- A Rendszerurak csúcstalálkozóján. Kettőtöknek valahogy sikerült bejutnotok. – bökött fejével Daniel felé.

- Téves!

Mindenki összenézett. Akkor tizenhét éves volt és az volt az első bevetése, és egy ilyen veszélyes helyre csak azért lett elküldve, mert már akkor is jól beszélte a goa'uldot. Nem lehetett korábban.

- Susan, miről beszélsz, az volt az első küldetésed, azelőtt soha sem léptél át a csillagkapun. – mondta Jack

- De igen. Kilenc éves voltam. Titkos bevetés volt, a szüleim magukkal vittek, és egy teljes CSK csapatot küldtek velük. Nem tudom mit kellett keresniük, arra emlékszem, hogy egy templomot ástunk ki, amiben volt egy szarkofág. Három napja lehettünk ott, amikor egy csoport Jaffa támadt ránk. A négy kísérőnket megölték és minket a vezetőjük elé hurcoltak. Már rémlik Ba'al? Emlékszel arra a kislányra, aki sírva könyörgött neked, hogy ne bántsd a szüleit, de te nem hallgattál rám és megölted őket. Emlékszel? – kiáltotta sírva – Legalább annyi könyörület lehetett volna, hogy nem a szemem láttára végzel velük. Emlékszel már?

Jack ekkor ugrott előre, Susan lőtt, ilyen közelről nem hibázhatott, Jack feldöntötte a lányt és a lövedék a plafonba csapódott.

- Vigyétek ki azt a szemetet! – kiáltotta és még mindig lefogva tartotta a zokogó lányt, a fegyverét kivette a kezéből és eltette

John rohant oda és ölelte magához a húgát. Gyilkos tekintettel meredt a goa'uldra aki holt sápadttá vált, nem is nézett hátra miközben Daniel és Malek kirángatták teremből.

- Nyugodj meg Susan, minden rendben lesz. – suttogta

- Megölte őket, a szemem láttára, akárcsak a wraith a régi szüleinket és Treavolét is.

Susan megpróbált felállni, de nem sikerült neki, mert megszédült, látta, hogy mellette Carson leül sápadtan egy székbe és John is lehuppan a földre.

- Úrnőm! A hajó visszaindult, a szülei órákon belül újra itt lesznek Atlantiszon. – mondta egy fiatal férfi

- És a bátyámék is, – mosolyodott el Alaine, miközben továbbra is a monitort nézte – köszönöm katona.

A hajó napokkal ezelőtt indult, egy közelben állomásozó wraith hajóra, hogy béketárgyalásokat folytassanak. A nagy hajón mentek Alaine, Langsdom szülei és Treavol szülei is, a két herceg az egyik láthatatlan pocsolyaugrón követték őket.

Az otthon maradt hercegnő az irányító teremből figyelte szülei visszatértét. Egy ideig minden rendben volt, de amikor a lantiszi hajó elérte a legközelebbi bolygót, ami Atlantisz szomszédságában volt mögöttük mintegy tucatnyi dárda tűnt fel és négy kaptárhajó.

- Itt valami nincs rendben! – hallatszott recsegve Langsdom hangja – Ezeknek nem lett volna szabad jönniük.

- Uram, azonnal gyorsítsanak! – kiáltott az egyik katona a vonalba Alaine mellett.

- Megtámadtak minket! – hallatszott a király hangja – Treavol, Langsdom azonnal térjetek vissza Atlantiszra, itt nem tehettek semmit csak kockáztatjátok az életeteket.

- De apám…

- Nincs vita fiam, azonnal! - Majd minden elcsendesült.

A hajó még mindig a képernyőn volt, de a négy kaptárhajó körbevette őket. Az atlantiszi hajók sorban bukkantak elő a király hajója mellett. Majd a következő pillanatban az egyik kaptárhajó felrobbant. Alaine kétségbeesetten felsikoltott, a katonák összetörten néztek egymásra, valaki a királyi családból feláldozta magát, majd még két kaptár hajó robbant fel.

Langsdom és Treavol ekkora értek ide. Ők is látták, hogy már csak egy hajó maradt meg, a szüleik öngyilkosok lettek csak azért, hogy ők megmenekülhessenek. Majd egyszerre robbant fel a lantiszi és a wraith hajó is. Alaine ájultan rogyott a földre, a két herceg zokogva ült le a legközelebbi székre és a katonák is tehetetlenül néztek maguk elé. Mindenki meghalt azon a hajón, a király, a királyné, a király öccse és felesége és rengeteg barátjuk, apák, anyák, fiúk, lányok, testvérek és barátok.

Az Atlantiszi nép még soha sem szenvedett ekkora veszteségeket a háború alatt, minden veszni látszott, majd napokkal később Langsdom kiadta a parancsot Atlantisz evakuálására.

- Susan jól vagy? – hallotta Malek hangját

Kinyitotta a szemét, John és Carson már ébren voltak.

- Ez mi volt? – kérdezte Jack

- Emlékek – mondta Thor – Most miről?

- Szüleink haláláról, és amikor John kiadja a parancsot az evakuálásra. – mondta Carson

- Milyen emlékekről beszéltek? – kérdezte Daniel

- Nagy valószínűséggel mi hárman vagyunk az atlantiszi királyi család utolsó tagjai, akiket tízezer évvel ezelőtt megöltek, de valamilyen módon újjászülettünk és fokozatosan kapjuk csak vissza az emlékeinket. – majd ásított egyet – Fáradt vagyok, szerintem lefekszem aludni.

- Egyetértek Susan. – bólintott a bátyja

Malek elkísérte Susant a szobájáig majd egy csókkal váltak el. Ezen az éjszakán mind a hármójuknak nyugodt álmuk volt.

Másnap reggel Susan rossz érzéssel kelt fel, kintről pár pillanattal később ismerős hangokat hallott, de valahogy nem illettek ide, azonnal felismerte őket a Tok'ra volt az. Félelem hasított belé Malekkel vagy a társával történt valami különben nem jöttek volna ide.

Azonnal kirohant a folyosóra, senki sem figyelt fel rá, és ő a fiú szobája felé kezdett futni. Két sarokkal odébb Malek társába ütközött bele, aki tele volt mély vérző sebekkel, és holtsápadtan ült a földön miközben két társa ellátta a sérüléseit.

- Hol van Malek? – kérdezte

A férfi csak megrázta a fejét, szemében könnyek csillogtak. Susan sírva megfordult és folytatta az útját, lehet hogy csak megsérült, biztosan, próbálta magát nyugtatni, de nem sikerült. Odaért a szobához, az ajtó zárva volt és sok Tok'ra állt ott, éppen nyitotta volna ki az ajtót, amikor ismerős hang szólalt meg mögötte.

- Nem akarod látni Susan. – mondta

- Jacob? Ugye nem igaz, mond, hogy csak megsérült, kérlek! – sírta

- Sajnálom. – mondta Jacob Carter most Selmak hangján

- Megölöm Ba'alt. – most már zokogott

- Nem kell, ő is halott. – mondta és magához ölelte a lányt

- Miért őt küldtétek miközben tudtátok, hogy ő jön.

- Malek akart mindenáron jönni, látni akart téged.

- Elmehettem volna a bolygótokra, nem lett volna szabad ide jönnie.

Jack, Daniel, John és Carson ekkora értek oda. Már ők is hallottak a történtekről. És meg is beszélték Thorral, hogy az lenne a legjobb ha visszatérnének Atlantiszra és az Asgard teljesen egyetértett velük.

- Jacob! – köszönt Jack

- Jack, sajnálom, hogy ilyen körülmények között találkozunk.

- Hát igen. Tudnál jönni, beszélnünk kéne. – majd Daniellel hárman odébb mentek

- Halott John, halott. – mondta a lány – Mindenkit megölt, akit szerettem.

- De már az a szemét is halott, többé nem árthat neked

- Miért pont Malek?

- Nem tudom, de menjünk vissza Atlantiszra.

- Még nem, még szeretném utoljára látni

- Szerintem jobb, ha úgy emlékszel rá, mint ahogy utoljára láttad. – mondta Carson

- Igen, igaza van, nem szeretnéd látni így. – bólogatott több Tok'ra akik mellettük álltak

Thor ekkor sugározta fel őket. Susan lefeküdt, és álomba sírta magát, legközelebb Atlantiszon a saját szobájában ébredt fel.


	6. Chapter 6

**5. fejezet: A két Sheppard válsága**

Hetek teltek el mióta visszatértek Atlantiszra. Susan minden napját a szobájában töltötte a fekete plüss kiskutyáját – amit Malektől kapott egyszer ajándékba - átölelve és folyamatosan sírt még mindig, egy szót sem szólt senkihez, és amióta visszaértek a síráson kívül más hangot nem is hallottak tőle.

Mindenki rettenetesen aggódott ugyanis nem is evett semmit. Mindenki Carsont kereste meg, hogy tegyen valamit, mert végül is ő volt a legjobb orvos itt, de ő is tehetetlen volt, akárcsak a pszichológus, aki meglátogatta a lányt. John folyamatosan vele volt, de már az ő idegei is kezdték felmondani a szolgálatot.

Egyik este fáradtan még elment vacsorázni egyedül, remélte, hogy olyan későn már senki sem lesz ott, de tévedett, Carson is akkor ért oda vacsorázni. Egy asztalhoz ültek le.

- Semmi javulás? – kérdezte a doki

- Semmi, és már én is egyre kevésbé tudom elviselni, annyira szeretem és nem akarom tovább így látni szegényt. – sóhajtott John fáradtan – Meddig tarthat még?

- Legutóbb négy hónapig nem szólt senkihez.

- Milyen legutóbb?

- Nem is mondtam, ne haragudj őrnagy. Megtaláltam a korábbi orvosi jelentéseit a számítógépben. Ugyanilyen állapotba került miután a szüleiteket megölték. Igaz akkor csak kilenc éves volt, de akkor hónapokig képtelenek voltak kommunikálni vele. Nem beszélt semmit akkor sem csak sírt, és amikor éppen nem, belopózott Daniel Jackson irodájába és a goa'uld szövegeket játszi könnyedséggel fordította le, pedig dr. Jackson hónapokig nem jött rá a fordításra.

- És hogyan szólalt meg újra?

- Daniel sokat beszélt hozzá és egyszer, amikor nem értett vele együtt akkor.

- Még csak hat hét telt el mióta visszajöttünk. Miért viselte meg ennyire?

- Nem tudom, de nem minden kilenc éves látja, hogy megölik a szüleit, és ez mély traumát okozott benne, amit szerintem soha sem fog tudni kiheverni főleg, hogy soha sem álltál mellette, és most még a barátja is meghalt. Még jó, hogy nem engedték látni, nem volt szép látvány.

- Az én hibám tudom.

- Miért lenn az?

- Tudta, hogy soha sem szerettem, kamaszként iszonyatosan féltékeny voltam rá.

- De már nem így vélekedik. Tudja, hogy szereted.

- Igen szeretem és most már tudom, hogy ő a legnagyszerűbb testvér, de a szüleink halála után meg kellett volna keresnem, de nem tettem, nem akartam látni, gyűlöltem.

- Elmondod? Attól talán könnyebb lesz.

- Tizenöt éves voltam, amikor született, az addig tökéletes életem felborult. Engem mintha elfelejtettek volna a kis jövevény miatt, féltékeny voltam iszonyúan. Addig csak velem foglalkoztak, egyedül voltam, elvileg nem is lehetett volna anyánknak több gyereke, de véletlenül valahogy negyvennégy évesen mégis teherbe esett, eleinte örültem neki, de utána már nem. Susan csak nőtt és alig egy évesen már járt és beszélt. Igazi csoda gyerek volt, mindenki a csodájára járt és engem nem vettek észre. Ha éjjel sokáig kint maradtam már leszidtak, hogy miért nem vigyázok a húgomra, és hogy lehetek ilyen felelőtlen és viselkedjek testvér módjára, de én rá sem tudtam nézni nemhogy meg fogni vagy ilyesmi. Négy évesen kezdte az első osztályt és ha jól tudom nyolc volt, amikor befejezte a nyolcadikat. Közben iszonyúan beképzelt lett, soha senkit sem hagyott békén, nehéz volt vele, a magatartása katasztrófa volt, ennek ellenére mindenki szerette, még a barátnőim is, akiket hazavittem. Susan gyakran félt és olyankor mindig hozzám akart jönni, de én minden egyes alkalommal bevágtam előtte a szobám ajtaját és nem érdekelt ha hisztizett. Mikor hat éves lett elköltöztem és attól kezdve nem jártam haza. Szüleink új munkát kaptak, most már tudom, hogy a Csillagkapu parancsnokságon és Susan is velük ment. Nem is láttam őket többé. A temetésre sem mentem el, Susan megpróbált velem többször kapcsolatba lépni, de én hallani sem akartam róla, nem érdekelt hova kerül, a harcokba öltem bele magam. Mind a három diploma osztójára meghívott, Egyiptológia, régészet és történelem ilyen sorrendben, igen, de nem mentem el egyre sem. Még mindig azt hittem, hogy olyan beképzelt az esze miatt. Majd a tisztté avatására is meghívott oda sem mentem el, azt hittem utánzott és azért ment el katonának, hogy nekem bizonyítson. Ostoba voltam. Amikor tizenegy év után, lassan fél éve a déli-sarkon találkoztunk, emlékszem, hogy kiabált velem és te is, hogy beleültem az irányító székbe – felnevetett – sosem láttam olyan dühösnek. Akkor még nem is sejtettem, hogy ki lehet Jack mondta meg, és ő vett rá, hogy találkozzak vele és jöjjek el Atlantiszra. Nem bántam meg, Susan egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint az emlékeimben, megváltozott és már az első vele együtt töltött nap után megbántam, hogy nem voltam a bátyja tizenegy éven keresztül, amikor szüksége lett volna rám. Nagyon szeretem és nem akarom elveszíteni és szenvedni látni.

- Tudom, abból kiderült, hogy elmondtad az egészet. Én tizenhárom éves korában ismertem meg, és már akkor is ilyen volt. Tudok róla, hogy voltak magatartás problémái, de minden ilyen jellegű probléma leesett róla, amikor összetörten visszahozták a bolygóról. Azóta csendes és segítőkész. Ha megbocsátasz őrnagy késő van és még dolgoznom kell.

- Persze, jóéjszakát!

John fáradtan ment vissza a szobájába, Teyla már aludt, nem várta meg a férfit, aki nem is hibáztatta érte, gyorsan levetkőzött és oda bújt a lány mellé és pár pillanattal később már aludt is. Másnap reggel mikor felébredt Teyla már nem volt ott. Lezuhanyozott majd átment Susant megnézni, de a lány nem volt a szobájában.

Csak egy kép az asztalon a Tok'ra fiúról és egy fényképes doboz az ágyon a fényképek, amin Susan és Malek voltak, szétszórva és a közepén a plüss kutya. Megrémült, hogy hova tűnhetett a húga, így azonnal bekapcsolta a rádióját.

- Itt Sheppard őrnagy, ha látta valaki húgomat, szóljon.

Alig telt el pár pillanat a jól ismert cseh akcentus szólalt meg a vonalban.

- Itt van az ebédlőben és éppen reggelizik és fordít valamit, ahogy nézem.

- Köszönöm Radek.

Így tehát gyorsan arra indult. Az ebédlőben Teyla ott ült Susan asztalánál és próbálta szóra bírni a fiatal lányt, láthatólag nem sok sikerrel. John is lehuppant melléjük, húga egy pillanatra felpillantott és a felismerés megcsillant a szemében. Már a harmadik adag rántottáját ette, rá is fért, mert iszonyatosan lefogyott az elmúlt időszakban.

- Látom jobban vagy! – vigyorgott a lányra, aki megint felnézett rá, de nem reagált semmit – Mit fordítasz? - Választ persze most sem kapott, majd észrevette, hogy az az ő Háború és béke könyve – Az az én könyvem.

- Az első fejezetet már hét különböző nyelvre fordította, ahogy nézem. A wraitht és az őst felismerem, de a többit nem. – mondta Teyla

- Asgard, goa'uld, tok'ra, nox és furling a többi. Mióta van itt?

- Ha jól tudom hajnali négy óta. – szólt álmosan Rodney hátulról

- És Beckettnek szólt már valaki?

- Igen, ő sem tudta szóra bírni még mindig, de azt mondta, hogy határozottan jobban van már. Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyi mindenhez ért. Lehet, hogy van olyan okos, mint én.

- Ilyet kimondtál, el sem hiszem McKay! – hallatszott Zelenka vidám hangja – Dr. Weir beszélni szeretne dr. Shepparddal, vagyis Susannal ha tud.

- Próbálkozzon, hátha ő nagyobb sikerrel jár mint mi! – csapott dühösen az asztalra John

Susan könnyes szemmel felnézett majd sírva elrohant és vissza sem fordult, amikor a tányérja széttört a földön. Mindenki döbbent csendben meredt az őrnagyra, aki fáradtan ült vissza.

- Neked is segítségre lenne szükséged. – mondta halkan Teyla

- Na ne mond, szerinted nem tudom? – förmedt rá barátnőjére

- Higgadjon le, kérem John! – mondta Weir aki ekkor lépett be a terembe

- Hogy higgadjak le, egyikük sem tudja, hogy min megyek keresztül. Kimerültem, nem bírom tovább idegekkel és nem bírom azt sem nézni, hogy tönkre teszi magát, mindent megpróbáltam, de semmi haszna.

- Menjen utána és próbálja megvigasztalni.

Teyla elkísérte, nem haragudott a férfira, ő volt az egyetlen, aki igazán megértette a Sheppard testvérpárt. Már ott jártak a lány szobájánál, amikor megszólalt a hangosbemondó.

- Nem várt Csillagkapu aktiválás, dr. Weir és Sheppard őrnagy azonnal jöjjenek a tárcsázó terembe.

- Utána beszélek vele. – morogta inkább magának mintsem Teylának.

Odaértek a tárcsázó terembe, ekkora nyílt meg a csillagkapu.

- Rádió kapcsolatot fogok. – mondta Peter Groden

- Hangosítsa ki – adta ki a parancsot Elizabeth

- Itt dr. Elizabeth Weir az atlantiszi kutatócsoport vezetője…

- Üdvözlöm Liz.

- Jacob Carter?

- Igen, sietnünk kell, nem tudjuk, hogy meddig vagyunk képesek fent tartani a kapcsolatot önökkel. Gyanítjuk, hogy az ottani csillagkaput is védi valamilyen Íriszhez hasonló dolog, kérjük engedjék le.

- Leengedve, kik vannak ott a SGC-től?

- Senki, ez a Tok'ra magán akciója, ha lehet így nevezni, a gyilkosságról elküldjük most a papírokat, vagyis amire jutottunk és Malek holmijait is Susannak. Megszakad a kapcsolat. Jacob vége.

A csillagkapu abban a pillanatban lekapcsolt és előtte ott volt egy doboz, Ford éppen szolgálatban volt, így ő hozta fel. Nem volt benne sok minden egy könyv, pár fénykép, egy Tok'ra szerkezet, egy pulóver és a nyomozás eredménye egy papíron. A legnagyobb része Susannak szólt.

_„Sajnáljuk a történteket, mi próbáltuk visszatartani, hogy ne menjen, de ő hajthatatlan volt. Teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy Ba'al féltékenységből végzett bele, öröm volt a bánatban számodra, hogy legalább a gyilkos is halott, de sajnos nem ez történt. Megvizsgáltuk a holttestét és megdöbbentő eredményre jutottunk, Ba'al szövettani eredményei arra utalnak, hogy a test mindössze három hónapos és ilyen fiatalításra még egy szarkofág sem képes, tehát Ba'al klóónozta magát és az egyik ilyen klóónt küldte el maga helyett és minden jel arra mutat, hogy ő maga a Földön rejtőzik. Ez ügyben újra felvettük a kapcsolatot a Csillagkapu parancsnoksággal, akiktől tudjuk, hogy minden erőfeszítést megtesznek, hogy kapcsolatba tudjanak lépni önökkel, akik ott vannak Atlantiszon._

_Susan őszinte részvétét küldi minden Tok'ra, tudod, hogy eleinte mindenki ellenezte a kapcsolatotokat, de hát a fiataloknak senki sem tud parancsolni és végül mindenki megbarátkozott veled. Malek is azt kérné, amit mi, ne gyászold sokáig, légy vidám, mint mindig és lépj tovább, te is tudod, hogy hosszú és teljes élete volt, és ő is ezt szeretné._

_És még egy kérés mindenkihez, akik ott vannak Atlantiszon, vigyázzanak erre a kislányra, nagyon különleges és hatalmas érték az emberiségnek._

_Tisztelettel: A Tok'ra tanács."_

Pár percig néma csöndben állt mindenki, majd John felvette a dobozt és elindult Susanhoz. A lány csak ült az ágyon és megint sírt. A férfi letette a dobozt az ágy mellé és magához ölelte a húgát.

- Ne haragudj Susan – suttogta – nem akartalak bántani az ebédlőben. Szeretlek és csak a legjobbat szeretném neked és őszintén sajnálom, hogy nem kerestelek meg anyáék halála után – hangja elcsuklott – dühös voltam és féltékeny is rád, hogy mindenki csak veled foglalkozik és engem meg mintha elfelejtettek volna, ostoba voltam és sosem voltam a testvéred igazán, de az szeretnék lenni, kérlek bocsáss meg. – sírva fakadt – bocsáss meg húgom.

A fiatal lány felnézett rá, elmosolyodott hetek óta először.

- Sosem haragudtam érte bátyus, – suttogta – előttünk áll az egész élet, hogy igazi testvérek legyünk.

- Megszólaltál – mondta nevetve John és a sírást is elfelejtette egy percre

- Szeretlek John – mondta Susan és odabújt a férfihoz, majd ő is sírásban tört ki.

Az ajtóból Teyla mindent látott és elmosolyodott, most már mind a két Sheppard rendben lesz.


	7. Chapter 7

**6. fejezet: A járvány I.**

Öt hónap telt el azóta, hogy Susan újra megszólalt. Az emlékeik folyamatosan tértek vissza, mikor álmokban, mikor vízi ókban és egyre gyakrabban. Atlantiszt megtámadta a wraith, de szerencsére a földi haderőnek és a Daedalus megérkeztének hála sikerült a wraith elől Atlantiszt elrejteni a pajzsok segítségével, így ők azt hitték, hogy a város elpusztult.

A két Sheppardot előléptették, John alezredes lett, Susan százados. Aidan Ford másfél hónapja menekült el Atlantiszról. Mindenkinek nagyon sok elfoglaltsága volt, és végre valahára hetente volt közvetlen elérésük a Földdel a Daedalusnak hála. Susan éppen visszafele tartott a Atlantiszra, mert a városról tartott a Csillagkapu parancsnokságon előadást, utána meglátogatta a Tok'ra bolygóján Malek sírján.

Eközben nem is tudta, hogy az Atlantiszi csapatuk még egy fővel gazdagodott. Egyik nap kora délután érkezett vissza a hajó a keleti dokkba. Susan miután jelentést tett, meglátogatta Teylát.

- Szia Teyla!

- Szia Susan, örülök, hogy visszatértél. – mosolygott a fiatalabb lányra

- Lehetne egy kérésem?

- Persze.

- Tudnánk most gyakorolni egy kicsit? Ez elmúlt három hétben kicsit ellustultam.

- Persze, csak átöltözök. Tizenöt perc múlva a megszokott helyen.

Susan is visszabaktatott a szobájába átöltözni, időközben volt a születésnapja is és Teyla egy olyasmi edzőruhával lepte meg a fiatal lányt, mint a sajátja, mert az nagyon tetszett neki. Az edző terem felé Susan összefutott Johnnal és gyorsan elmesélte neki, hogy mi is volt a Földön. Negyed órával később már gyakoroltak. Teyla sorozatosan megverte ellenfelét.

- Tényleg látszik, hogy nem gyakoroltál.

- Nem volt kivel. – hajtotta le a fejét a másik lány

Még egy órán keresztül gyakoroltak, John nem fél óra után megunta és elment jelentést írni. Fel sem tűnt egyikkőjüknek sem, hogy közben valaki odaérkezett és az ajtót kinyitva az edzésüket nézi.

- Ha gyakorolunk akkor nemsokára megint régi formádban leszel. – mondta Teyla

- Nem ártana neki a mostani teljesítménye mellett. – szólalt meg a férfi

Susan aki eddig háttal állt megpördült és szembefordult a hang tulajdonosával. A körszakállas pasas hanyag tartással dőlt neki a falnak, barna szemei vidáman csillogtak, hosszú barna rasztás haja a válláig ért le, világos ingben volt és barna bőrnadrágban.

- Maga meg kicsoda?

- Ronon Dex. – válaszolta – És te?

- Dr. Susan Sheppard és emellett százados is.

- Akkor, ha jól sejtem az alezredes húga vagy, mesélt rólad.

- Maga mióta van itt, eddig még nem láttam.

- Két hete.

- Az egyik bevetés közben találkoztunk vele. – mondta Teyla

- Nem várt külső aktiválás! Susan Sheppard azonnal jöjjön az irányító terembe! – szólalt meg a hangosbemondó

A botokat gyorsan lerakta a földre és futva indult meg az irányító terembe, Teyla is követte. A helyi CSK2 éppen egy hatalmas szobrot cipelt át a kapun és letették a földre.

- Mi ez a ronda szobor? – hallatszott McKay hangja

A szobor leginkább egy szfinxre hasonlított, nem is, az volt. Susan odament és megnézte közelről a lélegzete is elakadt a rózsaszín szobor láttán, ugyanis az Hatsepszut-maat-ka-ré fáraónőt ábrázolta. Pontosan olyan volt a szobor, mint amilyet még annak idejében egyszer Kairóban is tanulmányozott.

- Ezt hol találták Lorne őrnagy? – tette fel a kérdést rövid barna hajú fiatal férfinak.

- A H5R-697-en. Minden tele van piramisokkal és ehhez hasonló szobrokkal. Gondoltuk, hogy magát érdekelni fogja. Hoztunk szövegeket is. – átnyújtotta

- Ez lehetetlen.

- Mit találtál Susan? – kérdezte Weir

- Ez goa'uld szöveg. Akkor ezek szerinte Egyiptom első fáraónője is rendszerúr volt. És a hatalmuk sokkal messzebb terjedt el, mint azt korábban hittük. Erről azonnal értesítenünk kell Danielt és ha tud ide kell jönnie. Ha megengeded, küldenék is egy üzenetet a Daedalusra.

- Csak előbb öltözz át húgom, mert mindenki téged néz! – nevetett fel hátul John, majd a mikor a lány elvörösödött vidáman ment ki a vezérlőből.

De ennek ellenére nem tette meg, gyorsan leült egy laptop elé, összecsatlakoztatta a kamerával és a McKay által kidolgozott tömörítő program segítségével betömörítette annak a tartalmát és még maga is gyorsan leírt mintegy három oldalt a szoborról azt, hogy mit is tudott megállapítani arról. Mikor végzett oda adta Rodneynak az egészet, hogy amint kapcsolatba kerülnek a Daedalussal akkor küldje el.

Gyorsan visszament a szobájába ahol lezuhanyozott és átöltözött majd felkereste Elizabethet.

- Meg kell engedned, hogy most oda menjek. Itt egyiptomi lelet egy másik galaxisban. – lelkendezett a fiatal lány

- Már beszéltem a többiekkel, mindjárt indulhattok.

Még magához vette a fegyverét és a régészeti holmijait és lement a csillagkapuhoz. Már lent várta John, Rodney, Teyla és nem kis meglepődésére Ronon is.

- John ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy ő is jön? - kérdezte és fejével a csapatból eléggé kitűnő Dexre bökött

- De. – vigyorodott el a férfi – Ugyanis Ford fogalmazzunk úgy kiszállt a csapatból, nos kellett valaki a helyére.

- Remek

- Amúgy én sem örülök neki túlzottan. – súgta McKay Susan fülébe, amitől a lány önkénytelenül is elmosolyodott.

Amint átértek a csillagkapun azonnal megcsapta őket a forróság. Egy sivatag kellős közepén voltak pontosabbal egy oázis kellős közepén, ami persze a sivatag közepén volt. Sütött a nap, semmilyen szél sem fújt, árnyék csak a pálmafák szolgáltattak némi árnyékkal. A csillagkapuval szemben volt közvetlenül egy hatalmas lépcsős piramis, és ahogy Susan megfordult elakadt a lélegzete. A Dehir el-Bahri tökéletes másolata állt a csillagkapu mögött, csak hatalmasabb volt, mint az, amelyik a Királyok völgyében áll.

Egy hosszú fehér vászonruhában lévő alak futott ki eléjük. És invitálta őket, hogy jöjjenek be a piramisba. John úgy döntött, hogy ideje menni mielőtt mindannyian megfőnek itt a napon.

- És ezt a melót te élvezed is, ilyen melegben egész nap kint ásni a napon? – nyafogott a húgának

- Ugyan, nem is olyan vészes ez a hely.

- Komolyan ilyen embertelen körülmények között dolgozol? – döbbent meg McKay

- Rodney! A mi munkánk nem olyan könnyű, mint a fizikusoké. Tudod a régészeknek olykor terepre is ki kell menniük, hogy megszerezzék azokat a leleteket, amikkel utána akár életük végéig el vannak foglalva.

- Miért te mivel foglalkozol? – kérdezte Ronon

- Katonáskodáson kívül, doktor vagyok. A régészet és a történelem doktora, és a szakterületem Egyiptom, leleteket ások ki a földből és azokat tanulmányozom leginkább és emellett ősi szövegeket fordítok.

- Itt mennyivel kellemesebb idő van. – vigyorodott el John amint beértek a piramisba.

- Uram! – hajolt meg az arabnak tűnő férfi – Maradjanak itt, mindjárt éjszaka lesz és vihar is készülődik. Én is az embereim most visszamegyünk a falunka, de reggelre a vihar elmúlta után visszajövünk és segítünk nektek.

- Rendben menjenek. – majd a húgához fordult. – Gondolom körül akarsz nézni, mi itt maradunk és megcsináljuk a tábort, gondolom Rodney elkísér.

- Én ugyan nem, engem nem érdekelnek az ilyen ősrégi micsodák.

- Rendben akkor Ronon menj vele.

- Tudok magamra vigyázni. – ellenkezett a lány

- Nem is azért kértem meg. – ránézett a férfira majd a húgára és elvigyorodott

- Nem is tudod, hogy mennyire gyűlöllek John Sheppard! – dühöngött a lány

- Én is szeretlek Susan! – mondta nevetve a húgának, aki dühösen indult be a piramis belsejébe. – És maradj rádió kapcsolatban.

- Nem volt szép tőled John. – mosolygott Teyla

- Ugyan. Lassan ideje lenne túltennie magát Maleken.

- Lehet, hogy igazad van, de akkor is hagyd őt.

- Neked nem volt testvéred? Akkor nem is tudod, hogy milyen jó a kisebbet cukkolni.

- Szegény Susan. John jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva, amikor a férfi falfehér lett és zihálva rogyott térdre.

- Susan, Ronon jelentkezettek! – kiáltott Rodney a rádióba – John rosszul van!

- Megint egy emlék. – nyögte, majd fájdalmában felordított és elvesztette az eszméletét

Carson éppen végzett a sivatagból visszajött csapat vizsgálatával, ami aggodalomra adott egy okot. A CSK2 mind a három ősi génnel rendelkező tagja rosszul nem sokkal az után, hogy visszaérkeztek Atlantiszra. Gyengének érezték magukat a lázuk is magasra szökött.

- Mire jutott Carson? – kérdezte Weir

- Igazából semmire, a levegőben lehetett valami, amitől megbetegedtek.

- De nem furcsa, hogy csak azok hárman akikben megvan a gén?

- De igen. Azonnal vissza kéne hívni Sheppardékat. Kettejükben sokkal magasabb a gén aránya, mint bármelyik másik személyében itt Atlantiszon engem leszámítva. És ha annak a két szerencsétlennek már most negyven fokos láza van, akkor bele sem merek gondolni, hogy velük mi lesz ha sokáig ott maradnak.

- Azonnal szólok, hogy térjenek vissza. – mondta majd felkapta a fejét, amikor csörömpölést hallott. – Carson jól van?

- Egy emlék megint.– zihálta – És ez most iszonyatosan fáj. – majd eszméletlenül terült el a padlón

- Itt Dr. Weir, egy orvosi csapatot az irodámba azonnal!

- Igazán nem kell velem jönnöd Ronon. – morgott Susan – Tudok magamra vigyázni, és mellesleg mi bajom lehetne egy piramisban?

- Nekem John parancsol és ő mondta, hogy jöjjek. – felnézett a falakra – Furcsa, ezt a nyelvet nem ismerem fel.

- Goa'uld, a mi galaxisunkban ők voltak a legnagyobb fenyegetés, és az alatta lévő szöveg ősül van, igen érdekes. – rávilágított a falra, a másik kezébe vette a füzetét és a tollat és elkezdett jegyzetelni.

Pár perccel később fájdalom hasított az egész testébe, elejtette, ami a kezében van és megállni sem tudott. Felsikoltott fájdalmában, Ronon kapta el és riadtan nézett a lányra.

- Csak egy emlék megint. – nyögte

- Susan, Ronon jelentkezettek! – hallatszott Rodney hangja a rádióból– John rosszul van!

- Itt Ronon, Susan sincs jól! – mikor lenézett a lányra az már nem volt a tudatánál.

Éppen a bolygó felett szálltak az egyik pocsolyaugróval, amikor a radarjaik wraith hajót jeleztek a közelükben. a közelben állomásozott az Aurora hajó is ahonnan a figyelmeztetés érkezett, hogy hatoljanak be a bolygó atmoszférájába és ott rejtőzködjenek el. A hajón négy kísérő mellett Langsdom, Alaine és Treavol volt.

- Herceg, szerintem tegye le a hajót, túl magasan vagyunk. – szólalt meg az egyik katona

- Ugyan, csaknem fél, hogy észre vesznek minket? – kérdezett vissza a férfi

- Én magukat féltem, uram.

- Mögöttünk két dárda van bátyám – szólalt meg Alaine – Tüzelési távolságban vannak.

Alig hogy kimondta a két dárda tüzelt és mind a négy lövedék el is találta a hajót. Reagálni sem volt idejük a pocsolyaugró zuhanni kezdett majd a földbe csapódott. Percekkel később tértek csak magukhoz. Mindenki súlyosan megsérült a fedélzeten és az egyik fiatal katona meghalt.

- A fejem! – nyögte Alaine, amikor végre sikerült feltápászkodnia

Egy csúnya seb volt a fején és a bal combján egy mély és hosszú seb éktelenkedett. Langsdomnak és Treavolnak a fejükön és a karjukon volt csak kisebb sérülés.

- Aurora, itt Langsdom! Hall minket valaki? Balesetet szenvedtünk. Aurora vétel! – szólt bele a rádióba, de válaszra már hiába várt – A francba!

- Uram, a wraith dárdák vészesen közelednek, el kéne menniük, mi fedezzük magukat. – mondta a rangidős katona.

- Alaine súlyosan megsérült, itt kell maradnia. – mondta Treavol

- Nem kockáztathatunk herceg! – válaszolta ingerülten a katona – Vannak olyan jól, hogy vigyék.

- Nekem semmi bajom, elbírom. Treavol, gyere, indulunk.

Percek alatt mélyen bejutottak a trópusi erdőbe úgy tűnt, hogy sikerült lerázniuk a wraith dárdákat, mert azok eltűntek a levegőből, de nagy pechűkre elkezdett szakadni az eső. Késő délutánra járhatott az idő, mert lassan sötétedni kezdett.

Mire teljesen besötétedett sikerült találniuk egy barlangot. Alaine sebe elfertőződött az esőben, és nem is volt magánál. Langsdom éppen a tőrét tisztítgatta miközben a barlang falának dőlt, míg Treavol idegesen járkált fel s alá, miközben kapcsolatba próbált lépni rádió segítségével, de ez idáig úgy tűnt, hogy senki sem hallja őket.

Hajnal volt, mire feladta és ő is lefeküdt aludni. Két nappal később talált csak rájuk a mentőcsapat.

- Vissza kell velük jutnunk Atlantiszra! – mondta Rodney – Itt valami nincs rendben és én sem érzem jól magam.

- Mind a kettőjükön sebek vannak McKay és te magad miatt aggódsz? – csattant fel Teyla

- Teljesen egyértelmű, hogy nincs rendben valami, egy emberen nem lesznek súlyos sebek attól ha elveszíti az eszméletét. – morogta Ronon – Kint vihar van, nem hiszem, hogy egy könnyen visszajutunk.

- Nem tudom mi van velük, de az biztos, hogy súlyos fájdalmaik vannak. Meg kell kockáztatnunk. – mondta Teyla

- Nem vagy magadnál a szél mintegy 800km/órás odakint ha kimegyünk egy perc sem kell, hogy az összes húst lemarja a csontunkról.

Reményvesztetten ültek le a padlóra, míg a vihar kint továbbra is nagy erőkkel tombolt. Se Susan, se John nem voltak jól, mind a ketten komolyabb fejsérülést szereztek valahol és a lánynak még egy hosszú vágás is volt a bal combján. Egyikőjük sem tudott rájönni, hogy mitől. Az éjszaka felénél Rodney láza magasra szökött és időközben elvesztette az eszméletét is.

- Hall minket valaki? Ezredes, Rodney, valaki kérem, jelentkezzenek! – hallatszott recsegve a rádió

- Dr. Weir, itt Teyla! Nagyon rosszul hajluk magunkat.

- Azonnal vissza kell jönniük Atlantiszra. Valami van azon a bolygón, Lorne őrnagy és a csapata megbetegedtek és már többen is elkapták.

- Nem tudunk visszamenni, kint hatalmas homokvihar tombol. Dr. McKay is rosszul van akár csak az ezredes és a húga.

- Igen, ezt tudjuk Carsonnal is ez a helyzet.

- Teyla! – rohant be kintről Ronon – A vihar kezd alábbhagyni.

- Dr. Weir ha küld valakiket vissza tudunk térni.

Mintegy másfél óra múlva egy egészségügyi csapat ért át a kapun, ekkora múlt el a vihar. A lehető leggyorsabban vitték vissza a betegeket Atlantiszra, ahol mostanra már nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy egy járvánnyal van dolguk, ami csak az ősi génnel rendelkező személyeket támadja meg.


	8. Chapter 8

**7. fejezet: A járvány II.**

- Nem tudom, hogy mit tehetnénk Radek. – sóhajtott fel Elizabeth

- Én sem, aki a legjobban ért a génhez ő is beteg akárcsak az egyetlen személy, aki el tudná olvasni a szövegeket azon a bolygón. – válaszolta Zelenka – Sikerült elérnünk a város elzárt területeit. Elég nehéz volt feltörni a város vesztegzárját, de végül sikerült.

- Valakit el kell arra a bolygóra küldenünk, ha onnan indult a járvány ott kell lennie a megoldásnak is.

- Csak Susan képes elolvasni azokat a szövegeket.

- Tudom, de ha őt küldjük belehalhat, de ha nem megy senki, akkor több tucat ember fog meghalni.

- Meg kéne beszélni vele.

- Már megtettem. – reményvesztetten nézett fel a férfira – És elvállalta nem sokkal az után, hogy visszahozták őket és felébredtek az emlékből.

- Akkor nem marad más minthogy reménykedjünk, hogy időben sikerül megtalálniuk az ellenszert.

Susan nagy nehezen feltápászkodott a beteg ágyából, iszonyatosan gyenge volt a feje lüktetett és a bal lába sajogott ott ahol Alaine is megsebesült. Lázát sikerült lenyomni rengeteg lázcsillapítóval, de ezek csak nála segítettek a többiek nem voltak ilyen jól.

Aznap reggel veszítették el az első embert John Smith közlegényt ő volt az, aki Lorne csapatával tartott arra a bolygóra. A betegek fele már légzőkészülékre volt kötve, köztük volt John, Carson és Rodney is. Senki sem értette, hogy Susan hogyan tudott ennyire jól maradni, amikor mindenki más állapota rohamosan romlott. A lány hálát mondott Alainenak, mert érezte, hogy az ős tartja őt ilyen állapotban, amikor ezt elmondta az orvosoknak azok is egyetértettek vele.

A kapu teremben már várta Ronon, Teyla és Virgina Potter doktornő.

- Vigyázzanak rá Teyla! – mondta Elizabeth amikor átléptek a csillagkapun – Ő az egyetlen reménye a betegeknek.

Susan csak lassan tudott haladni a lába miatt, emiatt Ronon inkább felkapta és ölben vitte be a piramisig. Odáig mentek be ahol legutóbb rosszul lett. Órák teltek el haszontalanul, semmit sem találtak és a lány állapota romlani kezdett.

- Itt semmi sincs! – fakadt ki sírva – Semmi, amivel valamire mennénk. Mindössze annyi, hogy hogy került ide.

- Figyelj, meg fogod találni, még nem ismerlek csak annyira amennyit a bátyád elmondott, de aszerint fantasztikus lány vagy és mindent megoldasz. – mondta Ronon és átölelte a lányt – Azok az emberek számítanak rád.

Susan még mindig szipogva felnézett a férfira majd bólintott.

- Kaphatok még egy kis gyógyszert? – szólt oda a doktornőnek

- Már így is túl sokat kapott, nem adhatok többet anélkül, hogy az életét kockáztatnám. Sajnálom százados.

Teyla futott feléjük a piramis belsejéből.

- Találtam valamit, ami más, mint itt minden.

- Menjünk megnézni – mondta

Felállt, de abban a pillanatban össze is esett, zokogva próbált felállni, de ez sem sikerült neki. Nem nézett fel, nem akarta, hogy így lássák tehetetlenül és kiszolgáltatottan.

- Nyugi kislány! – hallotta Ronon hangját a füle mellett és ez a hang végtelenül megnyugtatta – Mihamarabb megtaláljuk, amit keresünk jobban leszel.

Besegítették addig a teremig, amit Teyla mutatott, és amint meglátta a falat elmosolyodott. Mindenki reménykedve nézett rá, de a következő pillanatban elveszítette az eszméletét.

Atlantiszon megszólalt az orvosi vészjelző, a kettes kórteremben Johnnak, Carsonnak és Lorne őrnagynak leállt a szíve. Négy nővér és egy orvos rohant be a laborból.

- Nincs pulzus egyikkőjüknél sem. Gyorsan csináljanak valamit mielőtt elveszítjük őket. Két-két milligramm adrenalit gyorsan nővér.

- Bent van, semmi!

- Fibrillálnak. Hol van az az átkozott másik két gép? – kiáltott fel az orvos – Szívmasszást gyorsan az alezredesnek és az őrnagynak. Töltés 300ra. Siessenek, vagy elveszítjük őket.

Kiütötték Carsont egyszer 300on, kétszer 360on, semmi sem történt se nála se Johnnál se Lornenál. Fél órán átküzdöttek az életükért, de sikertelenül.

- Vége! A haláluk időpontja tizenhárom óra huszonöt perc. – felnézett az üvegfal mögött álló dr. Weirre – Sajnálom.

Kifele jöttek a kórteremből és az egyik ápoló le akarta kapcsolni monitorokat a három halott szíve újra elindul, a vérnyomásuk és a pulzusuk is stabilizálódott. A szemeik egy pillanatra kinyíltak, de nem az ismerős tekintet nézett vissza az ápolókra, amit megszoktak, hanem sok szenvedést és hosszú életet megélt személyekét. Majd lassan újra lecsukódtak.

- Királyom, egyikőjük sincs jól, de a lánya a hercegnő van a legrosszabb állapotban. – mondta az egyik orvos Atlantisz uralkodójának

- Mégis mi történt? – kérdezte a királyné – Tudtommal egy egyszerű rutin repülés volt, amit a gyerekeink minden hónapban megtesznek más-más bolygó körül.

- Annyit tudok úrnőm amennyit az Aurora legénysége elmondott. A semmiből kerültek elő azok a dárdák, Langsdom herceg védekezni sem tudott ellenük.

- Mégis mennyi ideig voltak ott azon a bolygón sérülten, amíg meg nem találtátok őket? – csattant fel az uralkodó

- Majdnem három napig uram.

- A lányom sebe elmérgesedett az élete egy hajszálon függ, a fiam és az unokaöcsém csak egy kicsivel vannak jobban, miért nem tud a népem legjobb orvosa semmit sem tenni értük? Miért?

- Mi mindent megpróbáltunk uram, de semmilyen kezelésre sem reagálnak.

- Tegyen meg mindent az érdekükben.

- Értettem uram.

Végül mind a hárman rendbejöttek, és hosszú és főleg Alainenak kínszenvedéses hetek után elhagyhatták végre a gyengélkedőt. De ez a kaland mind a hármójukat megváltoztatta, egyikőjük sem volt felelőtlen többé.

Egyik nap mind a hárman együtt sétáltak a város nyugati részében, amikor egy fiatal férfiba botlottak, aki az egyik tanácstag fia volt és emellett elég jól pályázhatott Alaine kezéért mielőtt a békeszerződés érdekében a lányt egy wraithnek Awagonnak ígérték.

Mindenki tudta, hogy a fiatal férfi szerelmes a lányba és az érzései sem teljesen viszonzatlanok. A férfinak kék szeme volt és fülig érő barna haja és gyerekes arca.

- Laegen! – köszönt oda Langsdom – Jó téged újra látni.

- Titeket is. – rámosolygott a lányra – Örülök, hogy újra egészségesen láthatom úrnőm.

- Nyugodtan hívhatsz a rendes nevemen is, tudod. – súgta a lány

- Figyelnek minket. És amióta annak a micsodának a menyasszonya vagy tabu lettél. Ha a bátyádék nem lennének itt, nem is szólhatnák hozzád.

- De remélhetőleg ez nem mindig lesz így. Felemelkedett vagy te is azaz már te is halhatatlan akárcsak mi.

- De a királyt csak a béke érdekli, és inkább felkínálja az egyetlen lányát egy wraithnek, mintsem rendes férjet keresne neki.

- Értünk téged barátom. – nevetett fel Treavol, mire a másik férfi is elvigyorodott

- Mennem kell, ha megbocsátotok, úrnőm! – meghajolt a társaság felé, majd elsietett a másik irányba – Sima egyszerű körút lesz, egy óra múlva indulunk és majd este érünk vissza. Valamikor még összefuthatnánk, olyan régen beszéltünk.

Alaine még hosszasan bámult a katona után, egyikőjük sem tudta, hogy akkor látták őt utoljára. A hírt késő délután hozták meg, hogy annál a bolygónál, aminél Laegenék járőröztek a wraith már várt rájuk és amint a pocsolyaugró átért a csillagkapun el is pusztították azt.

Ezzel ismét megszegték a békefeltételeket, úgy tűnt a törékeny béke eddig bírta és most fog szétroppanni.

- Lorne! – sikította Susan amikor magához tért

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Teyla

- Egy emlék megint és Lorne is ott volt, nem tudom hogyan, de ott volt és meghalt. Ő, ő ezt nem értem.

- Itt vagyunk a falnál, próbálkozz ezzel foglalkozni mielőtt még rosszabbul leszel.

Felnézett a falra, ez is goa'uld szöveg volt, de egy irányítás. Leírta, hogy a bolygó lakatlan volt pár ember kivételével. Mivel Hatsepszut szinte összes Jaffája elpusztult az alkeshe pusztulásakor az ittenieket tette jaffákká és ők jártak át más világokra embereket gyűjteni, de többen megbetegedtek, amikor ideértek, ők lehettek az ősszármazásúak, akiben megvolt az ATA gén.

Hatsepszut nem talált megoldást egészen addig, amíg a sivatag mélyéről egy idős magát prófétának nevező férfi jött el és hozott egy kancsó vizet, ami meggyógyította a betegeket és immúnissá is tette őket a korral szemben.

Lejjebb futott a szövegben; a rendszerúr megépítette az eredeti otthonában maradt halotti templomát csak sokkal nagyobban és a belsejében egy „üvegházat" rendezett be, aminek a közepére egy medencét készíttetett, amiben a gyógyvíz található.

Pár évvel később az ősök fellázadtak és Hatsepszutot megölték a jaffáival együtt, viszont még felvésték ezt hátha ősök jönnek erre a bolygóra és kell a segítség nehogy meghaljanak.

- A halotti templomban van a megoldás, egy üvegház és a közepén lévő medence vize a gyógymód. –hörögte, már szinte alig volt magánál megint, de most nem egy emlék miatt

Már Alaine is alig tudott küzdeni a kórral szemben. _„Nem most nem adhatod fel"_, súgta belül egy hang. _„Szükségük van rád, különben mind meghalnak, gondolj a bátyánkra"_. Nem emlékezett arra, hogy Ronon mikor kapta fel, mert amikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, már a halotti templomban voltak.

- Hogy van? – kérdezte Ronon, nem vette észre, hogy már felébredt a lány

- Haldoklik, ha nem találjuk meg mihamarabb az ellenszert, hamar meghal. – válaszolta a doktornő

- Semmilyen üvegház nincs itt. – mondta Teyla amikor visszaért – Végigjártam az egészet.

Susan felemelte a fejét és gyorsan végigfutatta a szemét a központi termen és megakadt a szeme egy négyzeten a falon.

- Ott, gyűrűk irányítója, remélem oda vissz ahova gondolom.

Mind a négyen odamentek és akkor feljöttek a gyűrűk és tényleg az üvegházba vitték őket. Még most is évezredek multával a fák gyönyörűek voltak, mintha csak tegnap hagyták volna itt ezt a helyet. Pár perc keresgélés után meg is találták a medencét, ami tele volt vízzel.

- Ez lenne az. – mondta Susan – Meg kell próbálnom.

- Nem hagyhatom, bele is halhat. – mondta a doktornő

- Nem sokkal ezelőtt mondta, hogy haldoklok. Nem teljesen mindegy, hogy abba halok bele, hogy ez nem működik vagy a várakozásba?

Teyla elővett egy üveget és tele merítette a vízből, majd átadta Susannak. A lány félve kortyolt bele, de annak csak víz íze volt, ennek ellenére máris érzett valamilyen hatást. A lábában a fájdalom kezdett elmúlni és az ereje is kezdett visszatérni.

A látása kitisztult és érezte, hogy a láza is lemegy. Egyedül sikerült felállnia és már nem is remegett.

- Működött! – mondta – Siessünk vissza Atlantiszra mielőtt túl késő lenne.

Pár perc múlva léptek át a csillagkapun és mind a négyen azonnal a gyengélkedőre rohantak. Mintegy félóra alatt mindenki megkapta az ellenszert és felébredtek.

- Bátyus! – ugrott Susan John nyakába

- Óvatosabban egy beteg emberrel. – vigyorodott el – Megcsináltad.

Mindenki sorban hagyta el a gyengélkedőt, majd Lorne is bejött ide ahol ők voltak. Carson és a két Sheppard igen furcsán nézett rá.

- Valami történt miért néznek rám ilyen furcsán? - kérdezte

- Laegen! – mondták mind a hárman, majd egymásra néztek és nyugtázták, hogy tényleg benne volt az emlékben ő is

- Nem tudom, miről beszélnek. – mondta zavartan

- Magának nem volt furcsa álomszerű élménye miközben itt feküdt. – kérdezte Carson, jobban nem tudta leírni az emlékeket

- Nem uram, vagy legalább is semmi sem rémlik, kellene?

- Hagyja őrnagy, nem fontos.

- Százados, beszélhetnék magával?

- Persze, menjetek John. – rámosolygott a bátyára – Teyla halálra aggódta magát miattad.

- Meg szeretném köszönni az embereim nevében is, amit értünk tett. Meg is halhatott volna.

- Ugyan őrnagy, bárki megtette volna.

- Lehetne egy kérésem? – megvárta, amíg a lány bólintott – Ha nem vagyunk szolgálatban nyugodtan tegezhet és ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy ne őrnagynak hanem Evannak hívjon, tudottam szinte mindenkivel tegező viszonyban van.

- Persze, engem meg hívj csak Susannak vagy Shepynek. – nevetett fel

- Shep?

- Úgy Johnt szokták hívni.

- Esetleg ha nem zavarok valamikor megihatnánk együtt valamit.

- Őrnagy, most randira hívsz?

- Ha úgy tetszik igen. – most a férfi vigyorodott el

- Lehet róla szó. – mosolyodott el a lány is – De ha most megbocsátasz még rengeteg dolgom van.

Gyorsan kiment gyengélkedőről, amikor megszólalt a hangosbemondó.

- Susan Sheppard jöjjön a kapu terembe.

Odafutott a legtöbben ott voltak és mindenki reménytelenül nézett maga elé.

- Mi történt?

- Most küldött egy hírt a Daedalus amit Földről küldtek nekünk. Egy új ellenség, eddig csak a Földet támadták, de megtudták, hogy Atlantisz létezik és most ide ebbe a galaxisba jönnek és az a céljuk, hogy mindenkit a vallásuk alá hajtsanak és az összes őst kiirtsák. – mondta Elizabeth

- Kik ők?

- Az Ori.


	9. Chapter 9

**8. fejezet: Az első találkozás az Ori-val**

Három nap telt el a járvány óta, késő este volt éjfél körül, már szinte mindenki a szobájában volt és aludtak, akik nem azok pedig őrségben voltak. Evan Lorne őrnagy vidám hangulatban ment Susan Sheppard laboratóriuma felé kezében egy üvegpezsgővel és két pohárral.

Szándékosan került, így senkibe sem botlott bele. Tudta, hogy a lány még mindig azokon a leleteken dolgozik, amiket arról a bolygóról hoztak, habár éppen a hivatalos betegszabadságukat töltötték Susant ezt nem zavarta, hogy dolgozzon most is.

Lorne belépett a laborba, a lány annyira el volt foglalva, hogy meg sem hallotta, hogy valaki bejött.

- Szia, zavarhatlak? – kérdezte Lorne

- Őrnagy? Mit keresel itt ilyenkor? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten

- Téged, gondoltam most megihatnánk valamit, úgy emlékszem beleegyeztél. – mosolyodott el a férfi

- Éppen dolgoztam és még csak kilenc óra..

- Már majdnem éjfél van Susan.

- Tényleg? Fel sem tűnt. – mondta vidáman – Akkor ez esetben megbonthatjuk azt a pezsgőt.

A férfi kibontotta az italt és mind a kettejüknek töltött.

- Rád! – mondta

- Ugyan, nem érdemlem meg.

- Ha te nem lettél volna mindenki meghal.

- Akkor inkább rád koccintsunk, amiért ilyen kedves vagy hozzám.

Lorne felnevetett letette a poharát és kivette Susanét a lány kezéből és a sajátja mellé tette. Gyengéden átölelte a lányt, félt hogy az el fog húzódni tőle, de nem tette, belenézett a zöldes barna szemekbe, amik vidáman csillogtak.

Majd gyengéden megcsókolta, Susan is viszonozta majd szorosan hozzábújt a férfihoz.

- Mióta először megláttalak, azóta vágytam erre. – suttogta Lorne

- Én amióta randira hívtál. – mosolygott Susan

„_Én tízezer éve várok erre Laegen, tízezer hosszú éve, szerelmem!"_ – gondolta Alaine valahol mélyen a lány tudatában

Kellemes napsütötte reggel virradt Atlantiszra. Egy hét telt el a járvány óta és szerencsére senki sem esett vissza. Most reggel is, mint a járvány óta Susan együtt edzett Teylával és Rononnal. Mind a hárman még a nap felkelte előtt keltek fel.

Acél csattant acélon, két egykezes kard találkozott nem sokkal Susan arca előtt, de nem riadt vissza és rögtön támadott és így most Rononnak kellett védenie. Reggel hét körül fejezték be az edzést.

Susan vidám hangulatban ment vissza a szobájába, lezuhanyozott majd felöltözött. Haját vizesen hagyva ment az elosztóba, tudta, hogy ott lesz John és Evan is.

- Gyerünk, vigyed már! – hallatszott ki John kurjantása

Mióta közvetlen kapcsolat volt Atlantisz és Föld között a katonák minden féle sport meccset és filmet meg tudtak szerezni, így voltak a rögbivel is, hiszen ez volt a legtöbbjük kedvence.

Susan belépett a terembe, sötét volt egy hatalmas kivetítőn nézte mintegy másfél tucatnyi katona és civil a mérkőzést, bár ő maga sosem rajongott a rögbiért, azért amikor volt nem szalasztotta el megnézni őket.

Amikor belépett csak Lorne fordult hátra és lopva egy mosolyt küldött a lány felé. Már három napja jártak, de ezt titokban kellett tartaniuk, mert két katona között semmilyen érzelmi kapcsolat nem lehetett a szabályzat szerint, ha kiderülne mind a ketten a hadbíróság elé kerülnének. Susan visszamosolygott majd lehuppant a bátyja mellé és igen meglepődött, mert Rodneyt, Zelenkát és Carsont is itt találta.

Éppen John kedvenc csapata állt vesztésre és a bátyja emiatt nem volt túlságosan boldog. Ma az egész csapatuknak szabad napja volt, igazából még mindig a beteg szabadságukat töltötték az ATA génnel rendelkezők az orvosok utasítása alapján, amibe még Beckettnek sem volt beleszólása.

Húsz perccel később lett vége a meccsen. John kétségbeesett tekintettel nézett a kivetítőre, az elmúlt három mérkőzésen kikapott a csapata.

- Alezredes, mikor adja fel a reményt? – nevetett fel Lorne – A csapata idén nem lesz bajnok.

- Hallgasson őrnagy, ez parancs! – sziszegte John

Már mindenki nevetett csak Susan nem ő kitartott a bátyja mellett. Valaki indult, hogy betegye a következő dvdt amin a bajnokság folytatása van amikor megszólalt a hangosbemondó.

- Dr. Beckett, mindkét Sheppard és Lorne őrnagy jelentkezzen most a gyengélkedőn.

- Erről ennyit, megvártok amíg visszaérünk? – kérdezte John

- Most jön a kedvenc csapatunk, ha még akarod látni, akkor siess vissza. – válaszolta Rodney

Mind a négyen gyorsan a gyengélkedőre mentek. Carsont félrehívták majd mintegy tíz percen keresztül beszélt az orvosokkal, a bent álló három katona semmit sem értett belőle, majd Carson fáradtan jött vissza hozzájuk.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte Susan

- Nem hiszem, hogy annak lehetne nevezni.

- Akkor mi van? – kérdezte John

- Vérvizsgálatot végeztek minden ATÁsnál. Azt mi hárman tudtuk, hogy a mi ATA génünk terjed. Susannál már 50-os, nálunk kettőnknél 40-40.

- Én ezt nem értem. – szólalt meg Lorne – Hány százalék a normális érték?

- Fél százalék az itt lévő emberekben, és a legújabb vizsgálatok szerint a magáé is terjedni kezdett, az öné őrnagy már 10-os.

- De ez hogy lehet és ennek mi lesz a hatása?

- Ős lesz magából is.

- Az kizárt, nekem nincsenek olyan emlékeim, mint maguknak.

- Nekünk is tíz százalék körül kezdődtek a látomások. Legutóbb mind a hárman láttuk magát őrnagy. – mondta Susan – Laegennek hívták és mintegy száz évvel előttünk halt meg. A wraith felrobbantotta a hajóját.

- Miért pont én, miért nem valaki, aki közel állt magukhoz?

- Az egyik legjobb barátjuk volt, mellesleg egy ideig Alaine jegyese és szeretők is. – felelte John, mire Susan fülig pirult

- Máskülönben holnap mindenki munkába állhat. – szólt közbe Carson, mert kezdte érezni, hogy kényes témák jönnének

- Én megyek, mert még van pár elintézni valóm. – mondta Susan és kiment a gyengélkedőről

- Őrnagy, magával beszédem van. – szólt oda John Lornenak.

Mind a ketten kisétáltak a folyosóra.

- Azt hiszem tudja miért tettem azt a megjegyzést. – mondta John

- Igen uram! – morgott a fiatal férfi

- És akkor azt is tudja, hogy akár hadbíróság elé is küldhetném magát és a húgomat.

- Igen uram, lehet egy kérdésem?

- Mond őrnagy.

- Honnan tudta meg? Még csak három napja vagyunk együtt.

- Ismerem ennyire a húgomat. Mióta elveszítette Maleket egyszer sem volt olyan boldog, mint az elmúlt három napban. Mellesleg én is férfi vagyok, mindig láttam, hogy néz rá amióta itt vagyunk. Mióta ismeri?

- Kicsivel több, mint két éve. Akkor találkoztunk először egy naquada bányászbolygón, amikor az CSK-1-gyet küldték ki valami miatt. Akkor még csak 19 éves volt, de már azóta el akartam hívni, de Dr. Jackson mondta van barátja. Miután megtudtam a srác halálhírét gondoltam várok egy kis időt mielőtt megkérdezem Susant.

- Vigyázzanak, nehogy lebukjanak, mert akkor engem is hadbíróság elé küldenek és az nem az első eset lenne. Lényeg vigyázzon rá és magára ne kelljen megint elveszítenie valakit, akit szeret. Leléphet őrnagy.

John megint az elosztó felé vette az irányt és a nap hátralevő részében meccset nézett, holnaptól ugyanis megint szolgálatban lesznek és akkor alig tudnak majd rögbit és baseballt nézni.

Susan megvárta az egyik elhagyott helyen Lornet, a férfi percekkel ő utána ért oda és arca bánatos volt.

- Tud rólunk. – mondta miközben magához ölelte a lányt

- Sejtettem, eléggé ismer engem. – sóhajtotta – Akkor mostantól még jobban kell majd vigyáznunk, nehogy más is vegye észre. Lassan vissza kéne menned meccset nézni, nehogy túl feltűnő legyen, hogy egyikünk sem ment még vissza.

A férfi csak elmosolyodott és megcsókolta a lányt. Hirtelen képek villantak be mindkettejüknek. Az első találkozásuk, az első csókúk. Nevetve futnak kint a szárazföldön, végre kettesben lehettek, édes csókok egy szenvedélyes szeretkezés, majd egész éjszaka kint alszanak a szabadban. Nem sokkal később a tiltás, hogy soha többé nem találkozhatnak, mert Alainenak máshoz kell feleségül mennie, mérhetetlen bánat. Majd a titkos találkozások és szeretkezések egy eldugott helyen majd a legutolsó csók amit az előző életükben válthattak.

Laegen emléke az utolsó találkozásról, elmennek őrjáratra egy tucat villanás egyszerre a dárdákból, amik a pocsolyaugró felé tartanak a becsapódás és mindennek vége, az utolsó gondolata Alaine volt.

- Istenem! – nyögött fel Lorne – Ez mi volt?

- Egy emlék. – suttogta a lány – Neked is elkezdődött, már nem lesz nyugtod tőle.

- Akkor mi…

- John nem hazudott, ő és Carson is tudja, hogy mi volt köztünk.

- Azt hiszem, most tényleg mennem kéne.

Miután elment Susan ugyanúgy nézett utána, mint tízezer évvel korábban Alaine Laegen után.

Másnap még kora reggel átküldték a MALP-ot arra a bolygóra, amire nem sokkal később a CSK-1 menne. A kamera viszonylag modern város képét mutatta, de valami furcsa volt, a csillagkapu körül holttestek feküdtek. A szonda nem mutatott semmilyen fertőzést a levegőben se semmilyen szennyeződést. Majd egy szakadt ruhájú férfi merészkedett oda a kamerához.

- Nem tudom, hogy hallanak-e, de segíteniük kell, egy bizonyos előhírnök jött hozzánk terjeszteni az Ori hitét még hetekkel ezelőtt, szinte mindenki behódolt nekik, akik nem azokkal a hívők végeztek, vagy lelőtték őket vagy megégették őket máglyán, kérem segítsenek.

Hátulról zajok jöttek és a férfi eltűnt.

Dr. Weir kiadta a parancsot az indulásra, de ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy most Sheppard alezredes csapatát Lorne őrnagy csapata is elkísérje, valamint Dr. Beckett is menjen velük és vigyen ellenszert az Ori járványához, hátha az is tombol a bolygón. Az ellenszert egy nappal korábban a kora esti órákban a csillagkapun keresztül küldték át a Földről.

Így most tízfős csapat lépte át a csillagkaput. A másik bolygón is nappal volt, a levegő bűzlött az égett hús szagától, a földön lelőtt emberek feküdtek.

- Ezt a mészárlást! – nyögte Rodney, kezdett felfordulni a gyomra

- Hallottuk Danieltől és Cameron Mitchell alezredestől, hogy mire képesek. – mondta Susan – Én láttam a videókat, amiket küldtek, az sem volt szebb látvány.

Befele mentek a városba, emeletes házak is voltak erre, betonozott volt az út, a járdán rendes olyan lámpák voltak, mint a Földön is. Több kereszteződésben kialudt máglyákat találtak és elszenesedett holttesteket.

Még pár sarkot mehettek befele amikor egy csoport felfegyverzett férfiba és nőbe botlottak. A két csoport azonnal kibiztosított fegyverekkel fordult egymás felé.

- Áldassék az Ori! – kiáltotta az egyik

- Van itt egy előhírnök? – kérdezte Susan

- Igen van, honnan tudjátok? – kérdezte egy nő

- Azért jöttünk, hogy meghallgathassuk az Ori bölcsességét! – hazudta

- Ez esetben Ori hozott titeket itt, erre gyertek az előhírnök az Eredetből olvas fel a város határában.

- Csak adjátok át a fegyvereiteket, azokra semmi szükség.

- Ez most kellett? – morogta John halkan

- És ha nem adjuk át? – kérdezte Ronon hangosan, még folytatta volna, de Teyla egy határozott mozdulattal oldalba vágta

- Az esetben ellenségnek kell titeket tekintenünk és tüzet nyitunk.

- Rendben, mindenki adja át a fegyvereit. – mondta hangosan John, majd odasúgta Rononnak és Teylának – A kések maradjanak nálatok.

Miután mindenki átadta a fegyvereket a társaságot a másik irányba kezdték vezetni. Mintegy negyed óra séta után értek ki a városból, egy tisztáshoz mentek, ahol éppen az ott lévők máglyát építettek miközben az előhírnök hangosan magyarázott, egyik kezében bot a másikban egy könyv volt. Haja, ruhája és a bőre is hófehér volt, arcán furcsa kitüremkedések voltak láthatók és a szemén is fehér színű hályog volt.

Később mind a tízen egyetértettek, hogy az előhírnöknél visszataszítóbb alakot soha sem láttak. A férfi abbahagyta a prédikálást, és az újonnan jöttek felé fordult.

- Áldassék az Ori! – mondta rekedtes hangján – Az Ori felemelkedést kínál mindenkinek, aki az ő hitét követi. Ti is azért jöttetek, hogy részesei legyetek a csodáinak?

- Hát fogalmazhatunk úgy is. – mondta John – Érdekelne minket ez a hogyishívják…

- Az Eredet és az a tudás amit az Ori adhat nekünk. – fejezte be Susan és Rodney egyszerre

- Igen, a tudás hatalom! – válaszolta az előhírnök – És az Ori mindent lát, és általa én is, tudom, hogy azért jöttetek, hogy elpusztítsatok és nem akartok áttérni az igaz istenek hitére.

- Milyen igaz istenek? Olyanok, mint a Goa'uld! – csattant fel Lorne – Hamis istenek.

- Igaza van! – válaszolta John

- Petris így szólt a sziklához. Nem az ajkaival, hanem az elméjével. És a szikla édesvizet kezdett könnyezni, ő pedig azzal oltotta a szomját. Ne féljetek az Oritól! Ahogy a napon fekve haldoklott, a sivatag homokja körülötte. Féljetek attól a sötétségtől, amely eltakarja előletek az univerzum tudását. Higgyetek az igazságban, ami mindenben megtalálható, és ti is megtalálhatjátok az utat a megvilágosodás félé. És az embernek nincs is annál nagyobb dolga a nap alatt, igyon, és boldog legyen, mint hogy egyen – folytatta a beszédét (amúgy ez egy kölcsön vett idézet a SG1 9x13as részéből, szó szerint másoltam be, így az értelmét ne rajtam keressétek, hanem a fordítókon, mert nekem nem sikerült jó idézetet találnom a bibliában, bocsi) mintha ott sem lettek volna Johnék.

- Áldassék az Ori, amiért mindenkit egyenlőnek teremtett és megadta azt a lehetőséget, hogy hozzá hasonlóvá váljatok testvéreim. És most ezeknek az eretnekeknek meg kell tanulniuk, hogy mi is a tisztelet. – odafordult hozzájuk – Azon a két nagyszájún fogunk példát statuálni! – mutatott Johnra és Lornera – Vigyétek őket a máglyához, ennek hatására talán a talán a többiek észhez térnek.

Mindenkinél, akinél még volt kés fegyvert rántottak és nekitámadtak az őrzőknek, a csata csak pár pillanatig tartott, mert a megtébolyult hívők nagyon hamar lefegyverezték őket és a pisztolyokat és uzikat fogtak rájuk. Lornet és Johnt kirángatták közülük.

Odavezették őket a máglyához és odaláncolták őket.

- Hogy miért nem tudom soha befogni a számat, a francba! – mondta John – Neked valami ötlet Lorne, hogy kijussunk?

- Én is így vagyok vele Shep! – morgott Evan – És semmi nekem sem, nem kéne szólnod nekik, hogy találjanak ki valamit.

- Hé srácok, mikorra találjátok ki, hogy szedtek le minket innen? – tette fel a kérdést a csapatának Sheppard

- Gyújtsátok meg a máglyát.

Ketten léptek oda égő fáklyákkal és a máglya fája vígan kapott lángra.

- Ha lehet siessetek, ez parancs! – kiáltotta John kétségbeesetten.


	10. Chapter 10

**9. fejezet: Az első ébredés**

- Gyerünk mi lesz már? – kérdezte megint John – Ha nem találtok ki valamit legalább Susan ne nézze végig az istenit.

A lány továbbra is eszeveszetten próbált kiszabadulni, hogy megmentse bátyját és a barátját. Legbelül Alaine is hajtotta a másik lány tízezer évet várt, hogy újra kedvesével és a bátyjával lehessen, ő sem akarta egyik férfit sem elveszíteni.

Továbbra is fegyvereket szegeztek rájuk, a helyzetük reménytelennek tűnt. Susan a zokogás határán volt és mindenki kétségbeesetten nézte az égő mágiát, amikor Carson odarántotta magához a fiatal lányt.

- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte

- Nem tudom. – válaszolta kétségbeesetten Carson, majd pár másodperc múlva, amikor megszólalt a hangja sokkal mélyebb volt és teljesen nyugodt– Bízz bennem, kérlek. Add a kezed.

- Treavol? – kérdezte a lány

- Igen, siess.

Ujjaik egybefonódtak, szorosan egymáshoz tapadva álltak.

- Carson arra nincs idő, hogy most kezdj ki a húgommal főleg, hogy tudod, hogy kicsoda – kiáltotta kétségbeesve John

- Koncentrálj kislány! – sziszegte Treavol – Hagyd, hogy Alaine vezessen, ébredj húgom, szükségem van a segítségedre, nélküled gyenge vagyok, kérlek.

Susan felsikoltott, amikor erős és számára félig ismerős energia hullámok hatoltak be a testébe majd vissza a férfiéba. Alaine emlékeiben megmozdult valami, ők hárman a mágia különböző ágait használták, Treavol a vizet, Langsdom a földet és önmaga pedig a viharok erejével bírt, Laegen pedig a természet erejét tudta kis korlátok között használni. Koncentrálnia kellett, hogy megmenthesse a szeretteit.

Külön-külön sosem voltak olyan hatalmas erejűek, mint a régi főmágusok, viszont ha egymás közelében lehettek, akkor hármuk hatalma mindent képes volt elsöpörni.

- Ébredj Alaine, kérlek, ébredj! – suttogta, majd elmosolyodott, amikor megérezte unokatestvérének erejét.

- Hagyjátok abba! – sikoltott fel Rodney és térdre zuhant, de egyikőjük sem figyelt rá

Energia és mágia örvénylett mind a kettejük körül, majd szél kezdett körülöttük forogni és egy hatalmas vízoszlop, ami igen nagy sebességgel indult meg a máglya felé, majd eloltotta a tüzet, ezt követően jegyes fuvallat fagyasztotta szét a láncokat, amik csörömpölve zuhantak a földre.

- Elmondanád Treavol, hogy mi tartott eddig?! – csattant fel John egy másik férfi hangján – Laegen és én majdnem ott égtünk.

Dühe és ereje hatalmas erővel zúdult végig húgán és unokatestvérén, Lorne őrnagy csapatának ATA génnel rendelkező tagjai nyögve zuhantak térdre és Rodney most már üvöltve vergődött a földön.

- Micsoda szerencse, hogy ilyen társakat láthatok, barátaim. – vigyorodott el az őrnagy, az ő ereje is viharként rombolt át minden ős génnel rendelkezőn, ő sem a saját hangján beszélt, öt ruganyos lépéssel ott termett Alaine előtt és megcsókolta a lányt

- Laegen! – suttogta a lány – Tízezer éve várok erre a percre.

- Tudom, én is szerelmem.

- Hagyjátok már abba! – kiáltott McKay – Mit tettél velem Carson?

- Miről beszélsz ember? – kérdezte Treavol

- Mi a fenéért látom az átkozott emlékeiteket? Miért?

- Kinek a génjeit kaptam meg? Kiét? Válaszolj!

- Hát, ha jól veszem ki Carson emlékeiből a lányét és Laegenét.

- Ez igazán remek! – morgott

- Ki kell vinniük innen, és akkor elmúlik a hatása, azt hiszem. – szólalt meg egy lágy női hang

- Csak hiszed Alaine? – tette fel a kérdést Treavol

- Te vagy az orvos nem én, neked kéne tudnod, te okoztad!

- Nyugodjatok meg. – morgott Langsdom – Erre most nincsen időnk.

- Öljétek meg őket! – hallatszott ebben a pillanatban az előhírnök hangja

A négy ős egyszerre ugrott a társaságuk négy különböző oldalára és egy láthatatlan pajzsot tartva maguk előtt védték meg a halandókat a golyóktól, majd Alaine elkiáltotta magát, egyetlen szó volt csupán, de a támadóik mind ájultan dőltek el.

- Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Teyla és Ronon egyszerre

- Mennetek kell, mihamarabb! – válaszolta Langsdom, ránézett Teylára – Vezesd ki őket innen. Nekünk még van egy kis elszámolni valónk az Orikkal.

- Amíg a bolygón vagytok az erőnk megvéd benneteket, de siessetek, mert ez igen sok erőt von el tőlünk. – mondta Alaine

- Tizedes mire vár, parancs! – szólt Laegen a tétovázó katonának

A hat ember gyorsan felkapkodta a fegyvereit majd visszaindultak a csillagkapu irányába. Amikor eltűntek a házak között a három férfi és a lány a holtsápadtan álló előhírnök felé fordult.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak eltávolodtak a négyestől. Lorne őrnagy csapatának három tagja és Rodney is még mindig alig tudtak megállni a lábukon, remegtek az őket elérő erőtől, sőt McKay még emlékeket is látott.

- Ez mi a fene volt? – kérdezte Ronon – És mi van magukkal?

- Én sem értem, és az ezredesékkel? – kérdezte Teyla

- Tényleg nem éreztek semmit? – tette fel sápadtan a kérdést a tizedes – Nem érezték azt a hatalmas erőt? Azt hittem soha sem jövök ki onnan élve.

A másik két katona is bólintott.

- Tűnjünk el innen! – ajánlotta McKay – Minél messzebb akarok tőlük lenni, amíg ilyenek.

Anélkül jutottak vissza a csillagkapuig, hogy bárkivel találkoztak volna, mintha minden ember eltűnt volna, senki sem nézett ki az ablakokon, senki sem sétált, a város halott volt.

Teyla rohant előre Rononnal tárcsázni a csillagkapu megnyílt, amikor a többiek is odaértek a távolban villámcsapást láttak és az ég is fenyegetően dörgött. Mindannyian egyetértettek abban, hogy erről a helyről mihamarabb el kell tűnniük.

Teyla maradt utolsónak, nem akarta Johnt itt hagyni, bár iszonyatosan megrémült, amikor belenézett azokba a szemekbe, semmi ismerőset nem látott bennük, végül ő is átlépett a kapun, pár pillanat múlva már az ismerős Atlantiszon volt és a kapu lekapcsolt mögötte.

- Mi történt? Hol vannak a többiek? – kérdezte Elizabeth

- Ott vannak még mindig. Az Ori előhírnökkel.

- Miért jöttek el nélkülük?

- Nem önmaguk asszonyom. – mondta a tizedes

- Mi az, hogy nem önmaguk?

- Dr. McKay jobban el tudja magyarázni.

- Rodney?!

- Felébredtek.

- Kik és miről beszélsz?

- Atlantisz urai, kik mások ébredtek volna?

- Kikről beszélsz?

- Szerinted Liz kikről? Langsdom, Treavol, Alaine és Laegen!

- Laegen?

- Lorne őrnagy, ő is olyan, mint Sheppardék.

- Egy csapatot azonnal szedjenek össze és visszamennek értük.

- Asszonyom, nem jó ötlet. – mondta a tizedes

- És miért?

- Ha valakit küldeni akarsz, az ne ATA génes legyen, mert nem hiszem, hogy felkészültek arra, hogy megismerjék Atlantisz urainak a dühét. – mondta Rodney

Elizabeth megsemmisülve nézett maga elé, tehát bekövetkezett, amit annak idején megjósoltak. Rajta kívül senki sem tudta, hogy mi fog következni és esély sem volt megállítani. Három, nem most négy emberét fogja elveszíteni, hacsak nem tévedett a jóslat az ébredésekkel kapcsolatban.

Mind a négyen farkasszemet néztek az előhírnökkel. Az csak fogta a botját és megpróbált feléjük varázsolni, de mind a négyen érezték, hogy ezek a szánalmas kísérletek lepattannak a védőpajzsaikról. Mikor a hírnök rájött, hogy esélye sincsen menekülni próbált, de Langsdom egyetlen kézmozdulattal egy sziklafallal zárta el a menekülési útvonalát, majd Laegen egy hasonlóan hanyag mozdulattal fagyökereket csavart a férfi köré úgy hogy az mozdulni se tudjon.

Alaine kinyújtotta a kezét mire a bot beleszállt, de abban a pillanatban, ahogy megérintette el is dobta, mert égetett és iszonyatos gonoszságot árasztott. Treavol messzebb állt most egy kicsit a többiektől, tekintette gyűlölettől és dühtől izzott.

- Mindegyikőtök ennyire gyáva, mintsem megjelenjen előttünk? – ordított rá a hírnökre

- Kérlek ne bántsátok! – könyörgött egy csapat hívő – Ti vagytok a gonosz istenek akikről ő beszélt?

- Alaine beszélj velük! – csattant fel Treavol miközben tekintetét le sem vette férfiról

A lány besétált a megrémült csapat ember közé.

- Nem vagyunk istenek, – mondta lágyan – és ők sem azok, csak becsapják a halandókat, hogy uralkodhassanak felettük. Egykor ők is Alterranok közé tartoztak, de mind gyilkosok, árulók és tolvajok voltak, akiket aztán száműztek. Minden, amit ígérnek hamis, az Ori avagy a számkivetettek soha sem hozhatják el nektek felemelkedést, mint ahogy ígérik. – miközben beszélt változás állt be rajta, katonai egyenruhája helyett egy hosszú fehér ruha lett rajta és fehér fény lengte körül – Kérlek titeket, ne higgyetek bennük.

- Egy angyal! – sipított fel egy kisgyerek.

- Mond meg mit tegyünk és megtesszük. – mondták többen

- Menjetek, most itt túlságosan veszélyes lesz ahhoz, hogy maradjatok. És felejtsétek el az egész dolgot, amit az Ori ígért, higgyetek abban, amiben eddig hittetek.

És az embercsoport menekülve hagyta el a mezőt, a lány nyugodtan visszasétált a három férfihoz. A fehér fény még mindig körül lengte és egészen túlvilági hatást keltett. Felnézett a bátyjára, aki bólintott majd elindult az előhírnök felé, alig tett pár lépést és a férfi szemei vörösen felizzottak, amint a társai meglátták ők is felzárkóztak a lány mellé.

- Végre megjelentél! – mondta Treavol – Emlékeztek még az ítéletre, nem léphettek be ebbe a galaxisba, vagy ha megteszitek halállal lakoltok.

- Még mindig nem tudtad megbocsátani a tettünket?

- Melyiket elűzött?

- Itt vannak a többiek is, így tudom mire gondolsz, mindenre herceg, mindenre.

- Azaz emlékeztek az ítéletre is…

A teremben nyüzsögtek az Alterranok, mindenki fel volt háborodva, ehhez fogható tárgyalás még soha sem volt azóta, hogy a mostani király ült a trónon. A Tanács meghozta az ítéletet. Laegen vitte a híreket meg a királynak, aki meghagyta, hogy lánya Alaine hercegnő legyen az aki felolvassa az ítéletet az összesen húsz bűnösnek.

Leginkább Treavol volt az aki az ítéletet várta, hiszen akkor bukott le a társaság amikor a menyasszonya egy balesetben meghalt még egy évvel korábban. Bent a teremben már mindenki elfoglalta a helyét, bejött a Tanács is apja mellett ott állt Laegen is. A király bevonult mellette a lánya, a fia és unokaöccse barátjuk Laegen mellett voltak.

- Mindenki tudja, hogy ma miért vagyunk itt! – kezdte Alaine – Ez a húsz tudós rengeteg kárt okozott a békés Alterranoknak, miattuk halt meg rengeteg a birodalmunkat védelmező ártatlan katona, miattuk halt meg unokatestvérem Treavol herceg menyasszonya, ők hozták létre a wraitht mintegy ezer éve, akik azóta a vesztünket akarják. Isteneknek tekintitek magatokat, és kihasználjátok az embereket, nincsen jogotok még felemelkedettként sem beavatkozni nemhogy istent játszani. A Tanács azt az ítéletet hozta, hogy örökre száműzi mind a húsz tudóst a galaxisból, és ha még egyszer bemeritek tenni ide a lábatokat, akkor halállal lakoltok. És mostantól a nevetek Ori azaz a száműzött gyilkosok. Megértettétek az ítéletet és esetleg van valamilyen kérdésetek vagy mondani valótok utolsó szó jogán?

- Igen lenne. – állt legelőre a tudósok vezetője – Sosem sem lesz nyugtotok, te Alaine soha sem leszel boldog és szerelmed halálát a wraith fogja okozni akárcsak az összes olyan emberét is akit szeretsz bármilyen módon. Mindenki a wraith eledele lesz, és minket soha sem pusztíthattok el! – ördögi módon nevetett fel a többiekkel együtt majd körülöttük tűz lobbant és mire eltűnt már ők sem voltak ott.

- Hát nem jött be. – jegyzete meg vidáman Langsdom – Nem tudtatok elpusztítani teljesen. És látod Alaine és Laegen is itt vannak teljes valójukban.

- Elég! – csattant fel Alaine és az Ori mellett egy villám csapódott be a földbe és az ég is morajlani kezdett.

- Nem tudtok elpusztítani minket. – nevetett fel az előhírnök majd a teste lángolni kezdett és pár pillanattal később teljesen eltűnt, még hamu sem maradt a földön utána.

Mind a négyen megszédültek Alaine egyenesen Laegen karjaiba zuhant a többiek csak megtántorodtak.

- Susan jól vagy? – kérdezte az ismerős hang

- Evan? – ahogy felnézett látta, hogy Lorne őrnagy térdel felette és néhány hajtincse rendezetlenül lóg a szeme elé

- Mi a fene volt ez? – kérdezte John

- Mindenre emlékszem, de mégsem mi voltunk. – mondta Carson

- Felébredtek. – suttogta Susan – Az életünk már az ő kezükben van.

- Menjünk vissza Atlantiszra, ott úgyis valami jó magyarázatot kell adnunk arról, ami itt történt.

Fél órával később ők is átértek Atlantiszra, mindenki magyarázatot követelt és amennyire csak tudtak megpróbáltak válaszolni rá.

Egy kaptárhajó étkező termében Awagon ült, ebédjét még nem szállították el, három teljesen összeaszalódott tetem feküdt mellette a földön. Hosszú fekete hajával idegesen játszott, ő is megérezte Alaine erejét, még így a galaxis másik végében is, és már várta a látogatóját.

Fél órával később egy tűzölelte alak jelent meg előtte. Awagon káromkodott egyet majd letérdelt az alak előtt.

- Egy egyszerű feladatot bíztam csak rád és te azt sem voltál képes tízezer éve végrehajtani. A három utolsó életben van akár csak a kis kurva szeretője az egyik tanácsos fia. – mondta halkan a jövevény

- Elpusztítottam őket, láttam én és az embereim felrobbanni a dárdát, amibe ők hárman voltak bezárva, mellesleg Alaine életereje egészen eddig elegendő tápláléknak bizonyult. – sziszegte a wraith

- Azt mondtad Atlantisz elpusztult néhány hónapja, de ők megmenekültek. Újabb feladatot kapsz, de ha most elhibázod, akkor a hitvány életedet is elveszíted. Öld meg mind a négyet, de most úgy, hogy soha se térhessenek vissza.

- Ahogy az Ori parancsolja, nem fogsz bennem csalódni! – mondta meghajlással Awagon

Majd az alak eltűnt. A wraith kisétált az étkezdőből és az egyik ablak előtt megállt. _„Tehát megint találkozunk Alaine úgy, hogy emlékezni is fogsz rám, de most a halálod előtt még az enyém is leszel"_

Még pár percig álldogált majd még egy táplálékért küldte az egyik emberét.


	11. Chapter 11

**10. fejezet: Egy „átlagos" Atlantiszi nap I.**

Mind a négyen átértek a kapun, Susanre nézett a legtöbb ember furcsán ugyanis a katonai egyenruhája helyett egy hófehér hosszú ruha volt rajta. Az orvosi csapat már készenlétben állt, hogy megvizsgálja őket, de nem értették, hogy minek ez a felhajtás, még eddigi életükben soha sem érezték magukat ilyen jól, mint most.

McKay sápadtan nézett végig mind a négyükön akár csak Lorne csapatának tagjai. Két méter választotta el a többiektől őket, a négyes nem mozdult közelebb csak értetlenül néztek a rájuk szegeződő fegyverekre.

- Mi folyik itt Dr. Weir? – törte meg a csendet John

- Hallottuk, hogy mi történt odakint. – válaszolt Elizabeth – Honnan tudjuk, hogy most önmaguk.

- Még ha nem is lennénk, semmit sem tettünk, amivel maguknak árthatnánk, egy oldalon állnak ők is velünk. – mondta Carson

- Rendben, mindenki tegye le a fegyvert, most menjenek el a gyengélkedőre, de utána mind a négyükkel beszédem van.

Mivel mást nem tehettek mind a négyen elsétáltak a gyengélkedőre. Carson külön kért még egy vizsgálatot, ami az ATA gén szétterjedését jelzi, és mondta, hogy amint megvan az eredmény, azonnal vigyék az elosztóba.

Néhány vizsgálat volt csupán alig negyed óra alatt végeztek az egésszel, utána mind a négyen visszamentek a szobáikba lezuhanyozni és átöltözni, és amikor ezzel végeztek csak akkor mentek az elosztóba, ahol Elizabeth már várta őket Rodneyval együtt.

- Nos mit szeretne doktornő? – kérdezte John amint belépett

- Arról szeretnék hallani, ami kint történt. – válaszolta Weir

- Gondolom a doki már amúgy is mindent elmondott. – bökött Lorne a fejével McKayre.

- Felébredte Liz! – mondta Susan – Mást nem tudunk mondani, ez az igazság. És ha jól emlékszem Rodney is látott mindent, nem igazán értem miért és hogyan.

- Susan és Lorne őrnagy gén kivonatát kapta, de szerencsére ő az egyetlen, mindenki más mástól kapott. – mondta Carson – Mellesleg mivel John később csatlakozott az ő génjeit senki sem kapta, és az enyémet sem.

- Ki tudod találni, hogy szabaduljak meg tőle? – kérdezte Rodney – Elegem van belőle, hogy mindenféléket látok kettejükről. – bökött Lorne és a Sheppard lány felé, amire mindketten elpirultak.

Majd amikor egymásra pillantottak, mind a kettejükben fellobbant a vágy egymás iránt, de leginkább Alaine és Laegen vágyát érezték, Susan alig tudta magát türtőztetni, hogy nehogy odamenjen és megcsókolja a fiatal férfit, de ha odamegy abból hadbíróság lenne és megint elveszítené.

- Küldjétek ki Evant! – nyögött fel a lány

Válaszolni senki sem tudott, mert Lorne már ott volt és megcsókolta Susant és szorosan ölelték át egymást. John kifele húzta Weirt és a tekintete azt sugározta, hogy majd kint megmagyarázza.

- Ez mi volt? – kérdezte kint felháborodva – Ha jól tudom ez minimum hadbíróság, alezredes?!

- Szeretők voltak tízezer éve. – válaszolta McKay – És jegyesek, amíg Alainet annak a wraithnek nem ígérték, majd az őrnagynak a hajóját megtámadta a wraith és akkor halt meg.

- Ezeket honnan tudod? – fordultak mind a hárman felé

- Ezt próbálom elmagyarázni amióta ott kint felébredtetek, hogy azóta látom az emlékeiket és érzem azt, hogy épp mire gondolnak, azaz szerintem be kéne mennünk mielőtt olyat tesznek bent ami nem oda való.

- Ismerem mindkettőt vissza tudják magukat fogni. – morgott John

- És most mi lesz? – kérdezte Elizabeth

- Minden marad szerintem a régiben, ha ennek vége akkor velünk is minden rendben lesz.

- De ennek nem lesz vége John, soha csak azzal, hogy négy emberemet elveszítem.

- Ezt hogy érti Elizabeth? – kérdezte Carson

- Erről akartam beszélni magukkal, menjünk be.

- Dr. Beckett várjon egy pillanatra, itt vannak az eredmények. – jött futva egy orvos és átadta a papírt, Carson amint belenézett elsápadt

Bementek mindannyian.

- Akkor most végre elkezdhetnénk, amiért itt vagyunk. – kezdte Weir – Carson mik az eredmények?

- 75 százalék mind a négyünknek. Rodneynál semmi változás nincsen.

- Hogy lehetséges láttam a néhány órával ezelőtti leleteket?

- Nem tudom, ez azt jelenti, hogy nem sokára ősök leszünk. – mondta Susan

- És azt is, hogy nemsokára négy emberemet veszítem el örökre.

- Miért? – kérdezték mind az öten egyszerre

- Megszervezték, hogy újra itt legyenek. Egy jóslat volt és egy elvileg biztos terv arra az esetre, ha meghalnának…

- Meghaltunk… – mondta John

- Befejezhetném John? – kérdezte

- Elnézést.

- Szóval, tudták, hogy meg fognak halni, a szüleik pontosan tudták, hogy maguk, vagyis ők az utolsó generációja vérvonalnak, és ha felébrednek végleg magukban ti soha többé nem lesztek önmagatok, elvileg eggyé olvadtok azokkal akik bennetek vannak.

- Ha azt vesszük nem is lenne az olyan rossz .– vigyorgott John – Elég nagy hatalma van Langsdomnak, nagy segítség lenne itt akárcsak a többieké.

- Mit nem ért ezen John? Ha felébrednek, nem fogja érdekelni, hogy John Sheppard alezredes mit gondol, vissza akarják majd kapni azt, ami az övék, Atlantisz urai így fogalmazott Rodney, minek érnék be azzal a pozícióval, amiben most ti vagytok?

- Magunk fogunk maradni, legalább is egy ideig, – mondta Carson – Treavol mondta, még gyengék nem céljuk még így visszatérni.

- Ezzel mi is egyetértünk. – bólintott Susan és Lorne

- Rendben, akkor most hagyjuk ezt a témát egy ideig. Carson maga meg találjon ki valamit, amitől Rodney jobban lesz.

- Köszönöm, hogy végre valaki rám is gondolt, el sem tudjátok…

- Rodney! – szólt mindenki egyszerre

- Rendben! – morgott a tudós

- Mindent megteszek, hogy megoldást találjak, ha kérhetném Rodney gyere velem a gyengélkedőre.

- Susan, őrnagy, ha lehetne veletek még beszédem van. – szólt a távozók után Elizabeth – Foglaljatok helyet.

- Azt hiszem tudom miért akarsz velünk beszélni, és bocsánat. – mondta Susan – Még így tízezer év után is vissza kellett volna tudni fognunk az érzéseinket, sajnáljuk.

- Ugyan semmi gond! – mosolyodott el bánatosan a nő – Csak annyi, hogy amíg nem találunk megoldást Rodney problémáira addig a heves érzésekkel vigyázzatok jobban, mert megérzi őket, és nem igazán szeretnétek szerintem ha…

Mind két fiatal fülig pirult.

- Szóval értitek, akkor csak ennyit akartam, és remélem most boldogabbak lesztek mint régen. – továbbra is szomorúan mosolygott.

- Köszönjük! – mondta Susan

Kifele menet esett csak le a lánynak, hogy Weir valószínűleg szerelmes valakibe, aki nem viszonozza, vagy nem viszonozhatja az érzéseit. Visszament az irodájába, hogy dolgozzon és még a jelentését is meg kellett írnia. Pár órával később lement Teylával gyakorolni, már sötétedett az idő mikor befejezték.

Estére már megvolt a programja, hogy Lornenal vacsorázik együtt, éppen arrafelé tartott amikor összefutott Elizabethtel.

- Susan beszélhetnénk egy kicsit? – kérdezte a fiatal lányt

- Persze.

Kisétáltak az egyik erkélyre.

- Mi a gond Liz? – kérdezte Susan – Látom, hogy gondjaid vannak.

- Ugye tudod, hogy a vőlegényem azért nem jött Atlantiszra, mert talált valakit helyettem, én vártam rá, ő pedig…

- Most pedig találtál valakit akivel viszont nem lehet kapcsolatod, ugye?

- Nincs értelme tagadnom, úgyis rájöttél.

- Ki az? Mivel te mindenkinek a felettese vagy, így senkivel sem lehetne.

- John.

Ez az egy szó fájdalmasan hasított bele Susanbe, ugyanis rajta, McKayen, Carsonon, Lorneon és Rononon kívül senki sem tudta, hogy John Teylával van együtt már azóta, hogy az Athosiak ide Atlantiszra kerültek.

- Szerinted ha lemondanék lenne esélyem nála?

- Hát, nem is tudom. – mondta a lány, nem akarta megbántani a barátnőjét azzal, hogy elmondja az igazságot viszont hazudni sem akart – Nem hiszem Liz, sajnálom.

- Valahogy sejtettem. – mosolyodott el szomorúan a nő – Te meg menjél, ha jól tudom ma van a szokásos póker partitok. Jó szórakozást és jóéjszakát!

- Köszi, és neked is Liz.

Susan amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett igyekezett minél messzebb jutni Weirtől, sajnálta a nőt, de semmit sem tudott tenni. Pár perc alatt odaért Lorne szobájához, gyorsan körbenézett, hogy nem látja-e valaki és amikor erről meggyőződött akkor beosont az ajtón.

A férfi szobája egyszerű volt, még nem költözött vissza régi lakosztályába, mint a többiek tették, csak egy asztal volt benne, két szék, egy szekrény, egy ágy és a szobából nyíló zuhanyzó és persze az óceánra néző ablakok.

Az asztal most a szoba közepén volt rajta komplett vacsora és egy meggyújtott gyertya, hogy hogyan sikerült a vacsorát kicsempésznie az ebédlőből az a lány számára rejtély volt, kellemes lágy zene is szólt.

Miután becsukódott az ajtó Lorne hátulról átölelte a lányt, Susan szembefordult és belenézett a mindig vidám kék szemekbe.

- Elkéstél. – mondta a férfi

- Tudom, összefutottam Lizzel, nincs jól. – mondta komoran, majd a szeme felcsillant – De most ne foglalkozzunk mással csak egymással.

- Milyen remek ötlet! – válaszolta vidáman és megcsókolta a lányt – Gyere mielőtt kihűl a vacsora.

- Hogy csempészted ki a menzáról?

- Sehogy, én főztem.

- Ilyet tanítanak a tiszti képző főiskolán? – nevetett fel Susan – Mert akkor azt hiszem én kimaradtam belőle. Hmm, nagyon finom.

- Köszi, anyám akarta, hogy mindenképp a családi hagyományokat folytassam, azaz legyek én is szakács a családi étteremben, de a katonaság mindig is jobban vonzott, persze így is ragadt rám valami a főzés teréről.

- Hát akkor azt hiszem szerencsésnek mondhatom magam, hogy ilyen barátot fogtam magamnak.

- Azon gondolkoztam, ha nem jövök ide egy évvel az eredeti csapat után, akkor vajon kiderült volna, hogy ki vagyok?

- Laegenre gondolsz?

- Igen, rá.

- Nem tudom, végtére is amíg nem voltál itt egyiküknek sem voltak veled emlékei. De én határozottan örülök, hogy végül is elfogadtad a megbízatást és ide jöttél.

- Csak amiatt az emlék miatt jöttél velem össze?

- Tessék?

- Hm?

- Nem mondom, hogy nem volt köze hozzá, de az igazság szerint már azon a naquada bányabolygón is felkeltetted az érdeklődésemet, már akkor helyesnek találtalak, de akkor volt barátom és nem is gondoltam volna, hogy a parancsnokságon kívül találkozunk valaha, ott a felettesem voltál, most csak John az és nemsokára ugyanaz lesz a rangunk.

- Igen?

- Ma érkezett vissza a Daedalus és megkaptam az értesítést, ha legközelebb pár hónap múlva a Földre megyek, akkor előléptetnek őrnaggyá.

- Ez nagyon jó hír. – mosolyodott el Lorne

- Jesszusom már ennyi az idő?! – kiáltott fel Susan amikor az órájára nézett – Mennem kell.

- Hova? Úgy volt, hogy az egész estét együtt töltjük.

- Tudom és sajnálom, de mivel ma ért vissza Novak a lányok úgy döntöttek, hogy ma legyen a póker parti és azon muszáj ott lennem. – ránézett Evanra és látta, hogy nagyon megbántotta ezzel a férfit – Szokásos pletyka parti is, de mi lenne ha utána kiengesztelnélek mondjuk egy közös fürdő közben.

- Nos, ilyen feltételek mellett azt hiszem, nem akadályozom meg, hogy most elmenj – vigyorgott

Susan gyorsan az ebédlőbe ment csak nők voltak bent, ilyenkor férfi nem tehette be a lábát ide. Szokásos felállás volt Katie Brown, Laura Cadman, Dr. Lindsey, Dr. Heitmeyer és most még Novak is, ők Susannal együtt voltak a nagy pókerezők, de most még jó néhány másik nő is ült körülöttük, azaz éppen pletykák jártak körbe.

- Szerintem nagyon jó képű. – mondta az egyik kövérkés nő – Ha lehetne, bevállalnék vele pár menetet.

- És még fiatal is. – mondta egy másik – És azok a csodás kék szemek.

- Szia Shepy! – nézett fel Novak

- Novak, örülök, hogy látlak! – mondta – Bocsi a késésért, miről maradtam le? Ki az a nagyon jóképű fiatal pasi, akit emlegettek?

- Éppen az újakról beszélgettünk és most Lorne őrnagy került sorra. Neked mi a véleményed róla?

- Nem is tudom. – mondta

- Ugyan Shepy mindenki megmondta a véleményét és már csak a te szavazatod hiányzik, hogy a bátyád mögé kerüljön másodiknak a listán. – nevetett fel Brown

- Persze csak azért, mert Carsont nem is voltatok hajlandók bevenni a listára. – morgott Cadman

- Nos akkor mi a vélemény? – kérdezte egyszerre Lindsey és Heitmeyer

- Bár ha lehetett volna Laura én Rodneyt is felvettem volna rá. – mondta halkan Brown

- Na jó, szerintem is helyes. – mondta Susan

- Ok ez eldőlt a listát még mindig Sheppard vezeti, de most második helyre feljött Lorne friss befutóként!

- Valakinek valamilyen jó kis pletykája van? – kérdezte Laura

- Az az igazság, ha legközelebb a Földre megyek, előléptetnek őrnaggyá. – mondta Susan

- Ez fantasztikus hír Susan! – mosolyodtak el mindannyian.

- Hölgyeim ugye nem baj ha egy pillanatra beugrok egy kék zseléért? – hallatszott Lorne hangja az ajtóból.

- És még udvarias is! – sóhajtotta a két nő, majd nevetésben törtek ki

- Persze őrnagy jöjjön csak. – mondta Novak

- Figyeljetek, hogy ráveszem, hogy a mai éjszakát velem töltse! – mondta sejtelmesen elmosolyodva a kövérkés nő

- Szerintem esélyed sincs! – mondták a többiek

- Ne menj oda! – sziszegte Susan

- Ugyan kislány, megmutatom azt, hogyan is kell pasizni!

Csípőjét lágyan ringatva közeledett Lorne felé, a férfi éppen háttal állt és amikor megfordult akkor a nő már ott állt előtte. Ideje sem volt reagálni, mert a nő átölelte és megcsókolta.

A következő pillanatban viszont a nő leszakadt róla és három méterrel odébb az asztalokat felborítva landolt a földön, ugyanebben a pillanatban az Atlantiszon tartózkodó összes ATA génes térdre rogyott.

- Nem meg mondtam, hogy ne menj oda Laegenhez! – hallatszott egy dühös női hang


	12. Chapter 12

**11. fejezet: Egy „átlagos" Atlantiszi nap II.**

- Rodney, hogy vagy? – kérdezte riadtan Weir a földön fekvő férfitól

- Iszonyúan dühös, Alaine megint felébredt! – nyögte McKay majd a mikor enyhült a nyomás sikerült felülnie

- Hogy érted, mi történt?

- Nem tudom Elizabeth, ezt tőle kéne megkérdezni, a menzán van.

- A póker parti.

Kint az elosztó mellett találkoztak Carsonnal, majd mindannyian a menzához mentek, ott az ajtóban már várt rájuk Ronon és Zelenka, az ajtó zárva volt, nem tudták kinyitni és bentről szél hangját lehetett hallani.

John karjaiban tartotta Teylát aki nem sokkal korábban aludt el. Fáradtan sóhajtott fel és kinézett az ablakon, kint ragyogtak a csillagok és a hold fénye is bevilágított a szobába. Pillanatokkal később ő is elaludt, de nyugalma nem tarthatott sokáig ugyanis pár perc múlva nyögve ébredt fel húga erejétől.

- A francba! – káromkodott és felkeltette Teylát – Ébredj gond van!

- Mi történt? – kérdezte álmosan a nő

- Alaine! – morgott

Mind a ketten pillanatok alatt bújtak vissza a ruháikba majd futva mentek a menzához ahol már ott várt mindenki, mert bejutni senki sem tudott.

- Mi a fenéért vannak még mindig itt kint? – kérdezte John

- Meg van fagyva az ajtó, hozzáérni sem tudunk olyan hideg! – kiáltott fel Rodney

- Hozzanak robbanószert! – adta ki a parancsot az akkor odaérő Steven Caldwell ezredes

A nő a falhoz vágódott majd fezsikított fájdalmában, a láthatatlan erő ott tartotta és most már fojtogatta is. A menzán a levegő hihetetlenül lehűlt és Susan körül szinte orkán tombolt. Az asztalok és székek hihetetlen erővel csapódtak a falakhoz és ott törtek darabokra, kész csoda volt, hogy senki sem sérült meg.

- Alaine, kérlek, hagyd ezt abba! – mondta Lorne, ő volt az egyetlen, aki a lány közelébe, mert menni a többiek a falakig hátráltak – Nem bánthat téged és nem árthat nekünk, add vissza nekem Susant.

Alaine mintha meg sem hallotta volna, továbbra is a falhoz szegezve tartott a nőt.

- Beszéljen vele őrnagy, próbálja lebeszélni róla, hátha sikerrel jár! – kiáltott oda Katie Heitmeyer, ő volt az egyetlen, aki hallotta a férfi előző mondatát

- Susan…

- Ne szólíts így Laegen! – csattant fel

- Nem vagyok Laegen most, hanem Evan Lorne! Miért csinálod ezt?

A nő rápillantott majd egy pillanatra megváltozott az arckifejezése.

- Segítsetek, én nem akarom bántani! – sikította Susan Sheppard, és a nő a falról leesett a földre, majd pár pillanattal később megint felemelkedett

- De igen, megfizet mindenért! – mondta Alaine

- Ereszd el őt! – kérte Lorne

- Nem! – csattant fel Alaine

- Nem akarom ezt csinálni, Evan segíts, kérlek! – sírta Susan

- Meg kell halnia!

- Nem, én nem akarom!

- Alaine figyelj rám! – mondta Lorne és közelebb ment, már majdnem a szélvihar széléhez ért – Mi értelme van ennek? Tudod, hogy Laegen csak téged szeret, és azt is, hogy én Susant, nem kell bántanod azt a nőt.

- Megcsókolt téged!

- Segíts!

- Mi a történik bent? – förmedt Rodneyra Sheppard

- Édes istenem! Nem akarja Susant visszaengedni. – nyögte e férfi

- Mi az, hogy nem?

- Ha tehetné akkor már most életre kelne újra!

- Az ostoba liba! – morgott Carson – Tudja, hogy nem maradna sokáig életben, mert iszonyatosan gyenge.

- És miért nem teszi meg doktor? – kérdezte Caldwell

- Tudja, hogy Lornet vagyis Laegent örökre elveszítené.

- Miről beszél?

- Majd később uram! – mondta John – Itt a robbanószer.

- Alaine, ha nem engeded őt vissza, soha többé nem fogsz kelleni Laegennek! – kiáltotta kétségbeesve Lorne, didergett, mert végigment az orkánon és immár ott állt a lány előtt.

- Komolyan gondoltad szerelmem? – kérdezte Alaine kétségbeesve

- Igen komolyan!

- Akkor vidd a kis halandódat Lorne! – sziszegte Alaine

Susan zokogva rogyott térde, a szélvihar eltűnt körülötte és a levegő hőmérséklete is normálisra ment vissza. Zokogva bújt oda a férfihoz, aki szorosan magához ölelte és csitítani próbálta.

Miközben a katonák a robbanószert szerelték az ajtó kinyílt, fegyverrel mentek be, de mást nem találtak bent, csak a megrémült embereket, a menza közepén Lorne karjaiban zokogó Susant és egy ájult nőt.

Heitmeyer azonnal odament Susanhoz.

- Idegösszeroppanást kapott. – mondta Carsonnak – El kéne vinni a gyengélkedőre és nyugtatót adni neki.

- Ez a nő jól van, csak elveszítette az eszméletét, hogy hívják?

- Azt hiszem Mary. – mondta Lindsey Novak

- Rendben, mindkettejüket vigyék a gyengélkedőre! – adta ki a parancsot Carson

Félórával később Caldwell, Weir, Rodney, John, Carson, Lorne, Cadman, Heitmeyer, Novak, Teyla és Ronon az eligazítóban voltak.

- Mary rendbe fog jönni. – mondta Carson – Néhány zúzódást szerzett csak és sokkot kapott.

- És Sheppard százados? – kérdezte Caldwell

- Vele sokkal komolyabb gondok vannak.

- Például doktor?

- Az idegösszeroppanás csak a kisebbik gond. Ezt az okozta, hogy szembeszállt Alainenal, ő nem akarta bántani Maryt csak Alaine, és mivel hatalmas harcot kellett vívnia a saját testének birtoklásáért ez okozta az idegösszeroppanást. A másik gondok, hogy hogyan tudja majd feldogozni, hogy majdnem megöltek valakit úgy, hogy nem tudott mit tenni. És még az is kikészítette, hogy ezek után biztosan nem lesz belőle őrnagy.

- Ha be tudja bizonyítani doktor, hogy nem az ő hibája akkor a kinevezése nem kerül veszélybe.

- Uram, mi ez a kinevezés? – kérdezte John

- Még nem mondta magának?

- Nem uram.

- Ha visszamegy a Földre legközelebb előléptetik őrnaggyá, már korábban is tervezték csak a kora miatt nem volt lehetőség rá, túl fiatal volt. – sóhajtott fel Caldwell majd Lorne felé fordult – Sajnálom őrnagy, de magával majd még a hadbíróságon is találkoznom kell.

- Uram, én nem vagyok a felettese. – mondta zavartan a fiatal férfi

- Őrnagy, nem számít, maga miatt majdnem meghalt egy ember. És szerintem örülhet ha egyáltalán Atlantiszon maradhat és nem veszíti el a rangját.

- Az Alaine féltékenysége miatt volt uram, sosem tudta elviselni, ha egy másik nő akár csak ránézett Laegenre. Ha nem veszi át az irányítást a százados felett akkor semmi gond sem lett volna.

- Laegen? Dr. Weir miből maradtam ki?

- Elég sok mindenből ezredes. Lorne őrnagyról kiderült, hogy ő is ős lesz. Alaine egykori jegyese volt és a szeretője. Bocsánat őrnagy ez az igazság.

- De muszáj még kellemetlenebb helyzetbe hoznia, mint amiben vagyok, asszonyom? – kérdezte reményvesztetten Lorne

- És ez mikor derült ki doktornő?

- Alig egy hete ezredes.

- Akkor ez esetben a hadbíróságtól még eltekinthetünk őrnagy. Szerintem mindenkire ráférne a pihenés, késő van és egy fárasztó napon vagyunk túl. Alezredes, őrnagy leléphetnek. Önöknek meg köszönöm, hogy eljöttek.

A megbeszélés után mindenki a háló körlete felé indult Lorne kivételével, mert ő a gyengélkedő felé vette az irányt. Már majdnem odaért amikor maga mögül futás zaját hallotta.

- Evan várj meg! – először csak hallotta a hangot, majd meg is látta a hozzá tartozó alakot, Lindsey Novakot.

- Sejtettem, hogy ezt nem úszom meg. – morgott

- Ugyan Evan, még mindig haragszol rám? – kérdezte a nő

- Mi lenne Lindsey ha békén hagynál? Nincs kettőnknek miről beszélni.

- Tehát még mindig dühös vagy rám és látni sem akarsz.

- Igen, ezt akartad hallani? És most ha megbocsátanál a barátnőm a gyengélkedőn van.

- Susan, igen. Rendes lány, amióta ismerjük egymást jóban vagyunk, csak azt nem tudom, hogyan foghatott ki éppen téged.

- Befejeznéd Lindsey?!

- Miért nem tudtál még megbocsátani? A te hibád volt.

- Az enyém?

- Igen, a tied.

- Miért lett volna az enyém?! Te tetted tönkre a teljes makett készletemet tíz éves korunkban.

- És azóta egy szót sem szólsz hozzám unokatestvér.

- Több évnyi munkám volt, amiket aztán levettél a polcaimról, letetted a földre majd az öcsémmel együtt azon verekedtettek össze és az összes széttört. Nem is lehetett őket megjavítani.

- Én már sokszor kértem érte bocsánatot, de te sosem akartad meghallani.

- Jól van na, megbocsátok, jó lesz?

- Igen, de tulajdonképpen nem ezért jöttem utánad.

- Hanem?

- Jól jártál Susannal, mellesleg én megöltem volna azt a libát a helyében, megérdemelte a volna, a többiek is így vélik. – vigyorgott a nő

- Menjél mielőtt agyoncsaplak! – nevetett fel a férfi is

A nő csuklás közepette indult vissza a Daedalus irányába. Lorne a gyengélkedő ajtajában belebotlott Johnba és Teylába, éppen akkor jöttek ki Susantól.

- Hogy van? – kérdezte

- Alszik, Carson azt mondja nem is fog reggel előtt felébredni.

- Köszi, jóéjszakát!

Lorne bement a gyengélkedőre, egy széket húzott oda Susan ágya mellé. Megsimogatta az alvó lány arcát mire az megmozdult, mintha megérezte volna a férfi jelenlétét. Pár percig nézte a lányt majd pillanatok alatt nyomta el az álom.

John és Teyla fáradtan mentek vissza a John szobájába, ami pontosabban inkább lakosztály volt, mert John elfoglalta újra Langsdom régi szobáját. Még mind a ketten lezuhanyoztak.

John kifele jövet a zuhanyzóból hirtelen fáradtnak érezte magát, így csak a földre ült le ahol azon nyomban el is aludt.

Carson az iratait tanulmányozta át, fél perccel korábban hagyta ott Lornet Susannal. Úgy tervezte, hogy egész éjjel dolgozni fog. Álmosan ásított egyet, nyúlt volna a kávéjához, de útközben elaludt.

A Hipapheraklus pár perccel korábban lépett ki a hipertérből nem messze Atlantisztól. A két fiatal férfi Langsdom és Laegen a mintegy egy évszázados kiképzésükről tartottak haza. Az első harminc esztendőben Treavol is ott volt velük, de ő akkora fejezte be, így a másik két férfit hátrahagyva hazatért.

Laegen vidáman csillogó kék szemekkel fürkészte Atlantiszt, nagy jövő állt előtte, az egyik legbefolyásosabb tanácstag fia volt, emellett minden idők legfiatalabban felemelkedett őse is. Sötétbarna haját kisöpörte a szeméből majd barátja felé fordult.

- Te mit vársz leginkább attól, hogy végre hazaértünk?

- Nők! – nevetett fel Langsdom – Igazából, hogy végre találkozhatok Treavollal és a húgommal, azt mondják igazi szépség lett belőle és még anyánkon is túl tett.

- Az bizony ráfért. – fintorgott a másik – Még emlékszem milyen volt húsz évesen.

- Ugyan már Laegen ne légy vele ilyen szigorú. Még kislány volt, te is tudod, hogy a családunkban mindenki későn érő típus.

- Na igen, te még mindig olyan vagy, mint egy nagyra nőt gyerek.

- Vajon milyen munkát fogunk kapni? – terelte gyorsan másik témára a vizet Langsdom

- Jó kérdés, te biztosan a birodalom ügyeivel fogsz törődni, én még nem tudom. Apám felteszem már most szerzett nekem helyet a Tanácsban, pedig semmi kedvem sincs politikával foglalkozni, remélem katonai munkakörben kapok valami pozíciót.

- Majd kiderül, menjünk mindjárt leszállunk.

A Hipapheraklus a keleti dokkon szállt le. A két férfi kilépett a hajóból és azonnal észrevették a fogadó bizottságot. Mintegy százfős katonai had és a város bejáratánál a szüleiket, ott volt Treavol is. Emellett egy kicsit távolabb egy fehér ruhás fiatal nőkből álló csoport aminek a közepén egy sötétkék földig érő díszes ruhában álló gyönyörű lány állt akinek a barna haja a dereka alá ért.

- Istenem, de gyönyörű lett! – mondta halkan Langsdomnak a társa aki egy biccentéssel válaszolt.

Alaine ránézett a szüleire akik bólintottak és odarohant a bátyához és a nyakába ugrott.

- Annyira hiányoztál! – mondta

- Alaine, gyönyörű lettél! – mondta nevetve a bátya – Te is hiányoztál! Emlékszel még Laegenre?

- Oh, igen. – válaszolta és belenézett a kék szemekbe – Örülök, hogy újra láthatlak.

- Az enyém a megtiszteltetés úrnőm! – mondta Laegen és kezet csókolt és közben le sem vette a szemét a lány gyönyörű arcáról

- Nos akkor tanácsos áll az üzlet? – kérdezte a király, amikor odaértek

- Uram, el sem mondhatom, hogy ez mekkora megtiszteltetés nekem és a családomnak főleg Laegennek.

- Szerintem is remek a választás, igazán jóképű fiatalember lett belőle. – mondta Laegen anyja és a királyné egyszerre

- Micsoda anyám? – kérdezte Alaine

- Lányom, megtaláltuk a leendő férjedet. – válaszolta az apja

- Sheppard alezredes Sheppard százados, Lorne őrnagy, Dr. McKay, Dr. Weir azonnal jöjjenek a kaputerembe! – hallatszott a hangosbemondó

John felriadt a hangosbemondóra, egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott, hogy hogyan is került ágyba, de nem is foglalkozott vele gyorsan felkapkodta a ruháját és elindult a kaputerembe. Mire odaért már mindenki ott volt, akit hívtak és rajtuk kívül Teyla, Ronon, Zelenka és Caldwell is.

- Mi történt?

- Hermiod most hozta ezeket a képeket. A Daedalus készítette a képeket, amikor éjszaka őrjáratozni volt. – kezdte Caldwell – Sheppard százados, felismeri a hajókat?

- Édes istenem! – mondta Susan amikor meglátta a képet

- Felismeri a goa'uld űrhajót?

- Igen uram! Ba'al hajója, mit keres itt?

- A másik hajó viszont Awagoné. – sziszegte Carson – Felismerem.

- Igaza van. – mondta Lorne

- És a harmadik hajó viszont egy Ori hajó lesz. – mondta Caldwell

- Mit kereshetnek egy helyen? – kérdezte Weir

- Nem tudom, de ki kell deríteniük, mert a Daedalus még ma délután visszaindul a Földre. – mondta Caldwell


	13. Chapter 13

**12. fejezet: A hármak szövetsége**

Egy goa'uld űrhajó lépett ki a hipertérből a Pegazus rendszerben. Messzire került a Tejútrendszerből, de hívásra érkezett ide, vagyis inkább parancsra az Oritól, mert fel lett kínálva, ha jön akkor nem esik baja, viszont ha nem jön akkor megsemmisítik őt a hajójával együtt.

A Rendszerúr idegesen mászkált a hajóján, nemrégen visszatérített Jaffái voltak vele. Nem tudott dacolni az Ori erejével ahhoz azok az átkozottak túlságosan erősek voltak. Ő maga soha sem jött volna ilyen messzire, ha nem mondják meg neki. Mi az, hogy egy istennek parancsolnak?! Még mindig nem tudott rendre térni e felett.

Az elmúlt tízezer évben ő osztogatott parancsokat és neki még csak kérdezés nélkül sem mert odaszólni senki egészen addig amíg nem találkozott a Tauri népével. Ez is az ő hibájuk, ha nem győzik le egy évvel korábban a Rendszerurakat, akkor az Ori soha sem jutott volna a Tejútrendszerbe.

De ez nem volt teljesen igaz ő is tudta, hiszen az ő segítségével, oh igen a nagy Ba'al segítsége kellett a Jaffáknak, a tok'rának és az átkozott embereknek ahhoz, hogy Anubiszt elpusztíthassák. Végtére is magának köszönheti jelenlegi helyzetét.

Az emberek már biztosan rájöttek, hogy az a teste, ami meghalt a Nox bolygóján csak egy klón volt és biztosan gyanítják, hogy tucatnyi hasonmása lehet még szerte a galaxisban.

- Jaffa kree! – mondta hangosan

- Mit óhajtasz nagyuram? – hajolt meg egy fiatal férfi

- Biztos, hogy jó helyre jöttünk?

- Igen uram, nemsokára biztosan megérkezik az, aki idehívott téged uram.

- Ha két óra múlva még mindig nem érkezik ide senki visszafordulunk. Fontosabb dolgaim is vannak, mintsem itt üljek ölbe tett kézzel.

- Értettem nagyuram!

Ideges volt, meg kellett tudnia, hogy hol van Atlantisz, hiszen ott rejtőzött Susan Sheppard. Eddig minden egyes alkalommal elmenekült előle, de most nem lesz ilyen szerencséje. A legjobb alkalom a kicsivel több, mint fél évvel ezelőtti találkozó lett volna, ha a másik tok'ra nem száll be a harcba, mert így az ő teste is elpusztult. De majd, most ha megtudja hol van Atlantisz akkor végre az övé lesz.

Még pár percig gondolkodott, amikor egy idegen űrhajó lépett ki nem sokkal az ő hajója mellett a hipertérből.

A wraith kaptárhajó már órák óta utazott a galaxis másik oldalára. Az átkozott Ori már megint tervezett valamit, nem elég, hogy egy szinte lehetetlen feladattal bízták meg, nem most még el kell ide az istenháta mögötti helyre is jönnie valamilyen találkozóra.

Két fiatal lány bújt hozzá, ah igen a hívők. Mennyire szerette hallgatni, amikor hozzá imádkoznak, hogy ne bántsa őket, ennyit igazán megtehetett, ugyanis nagyon mulattatta a helyzet. Mindig is nagyon öntelt volt amiatt, hogy ő a legemberszerűbb az összes wraith közül.

Bőrének semmilyen zöldes árnyalata volt, hanem csak egyszerűen emberszín, haja hosszú fekete, a szemei jeges kékek, mintha csak ember lenne, de a kezén neki is szívókorongok voltak és a fogai sem voltak olyanok, mint egy emberé, hanem mint a wraithé általában. Ha nem nyitotta ki a száját akkor még talán jóképű embernek is lehetett nézni.

Ő volt az Ori legtökéletesebb wraithe. Ő volt a legutolsó, aki előjött a tartályokból még több mint tízezer éve, utána bukott le a tudós társaság. Ő sikeresen megmenekült majd később még a király lányának a jegyese is lett, csak azért, hogy a béke megmaradjon.

Már mintegy harminc éve voltak jegyesek, amikor ő Awagon megunta, hogy Alaine folyamatosan titokban találkozik Laegennel és a tanácsos fiát megölette. Ekkor bomlott fel a törékeny béke és a háború végén végül sikerült megszabadulnia a két hercegtől és Alainetól, ezt az előbbit nem szívesen tette, mert a maga módján szerette a lányt, de az képtelen volt megbarátkozni azzal, hogy ő wraith, hát így nem maradt más, minthogy őt is elpusztítani.

Persze más kérdés volt, hogy az Ori adta a parancsot a királyi család megöletésére, de ő megszegte volna a parancsot Alainenál ha a lány elfogadja őt, de ez nem történt meg. De most boldog volt, ugyanis Alaine újra visszatért és most már utasíthatja vissza.

Hirtelen megrándult a hajó, kiértek a hipertérből. Akkor látta meg a másik űrhajót és elcsodálkozott, ilyet még soha életében nem látott.

Egy nagyon gyors kicsi hajó száguldott a hipertérben a megbeszélt találkozó helyre. Érezte, hogy a másik két fél már megérkezett. Senki sem hitte, hogy az Orinak ilyen fejlett lenne az űrtechonógiájuk, főleg nem Daniel Jackson beszámolója után, aki csak az Istenek városát látta. Végtére is minden Ori annak idején híres tudós volt az Alterranoknál. Kivételesen utazott űrhajón, minden más esetben energia lényként utaztak, de most nem akarta kifárasztani magát azzal a módszerrel.

Mind a húszan átkozták utolsó teremtményüket, hogy az egy egyszerű feladatot sem volt képes végrehajtani. Mi lehet olyan nehéz abban, hogy három őst meg kell ölni? Állítólag megtette, de most megint itt voltak mind a hárman, sőt még a legbefolyásosabb tanácsos fia is. Mind a húszan tudták, hogy csak ők képesek arra, hogy az Orit végérvényesen eltöröljék a világegyetemből, de ezt nem engedhetik meg, nekik élniük kell!

Az elmúlt tízezer év alatt megtanulták azt, hogy hogyan nyerjenek hatalmas erőt maguk számára abból, ha az emberek imádják őket, így nagyon gyorsan hatalmas erőt tudtak gyűjteni. Szóval most, hogy mind a négyen életben vannak minden erejüket arra kell használniuk, hogy el tudják őket pusztítani most még addig amíg ilyen gyengék.

Ők az Ori soha sem tudták meg, hogy az evakuálási tervek hova szólnak, így aztán a Tejutat csak Jacksonnak köszönhetően ismerték meg, rengeteg hitetlen nép, akik nyitottak arra, hogy befogadják az ő tanításukat és ez által sok-sok új hívőre tegyenek szert. És ezek a népek készek voltak felvenni az új hitet, hiszen a régi isteneikről a goa'uldról kiderült, hogy csak hamis istenek.

Már csak az maradt hátra, hogy felkutattassák és megölettessék a királyi családot és attól kezdve semmi sem állhat majd az útjukba. Végre megérkezett, kilépett a hipertérből és csatlakozott az ott várakozó két másik hajóhoz.

- Uram azonosítatlan űrhajó! – mondta a Jaffa – És éppen most élesíti a fegyvereit.

- Pajzsokat fel, élesítsd a fegyvereket és nyittass egy csatornát!

- Kik vagytok, és mit kerestek a táplálkozási területünkön?! – hallatszott a kérdés a másik űrhajóból egy fekete hosszú hajú férfitól

- Hogy merészelsz így beszélni az isteneddel!? – sziszegte Ba'al

A wraith felnevetett.

- Azt hiszem ugyanazért vagyunk itt Rendszerúr, téged is az Ori rendelt ide.

- Nem rendelt, hanem magamtól jöttem.

- Azt kétlem Rendszerúr. Ők teremtettek ismerem őket, sajnos. – morgott a wraith – Elnézésedet kell kérnem még be sem mutatkoztam, Awagon vagyok.

- Én Ba'al.

- Esetleg valamelyik hajón kényelmesebben tudnánk beszélgetni addig, amíg az Ori meg nem érkezik.

- Rendben, gyere át erre.

- Egyedül megyek, hogy lásd nincsenek ellenséges szándékaim, mind ketten az Oritól függünk.

- Sugározzátok át! – adta ki Ba'al a parancsot.

Ez volt az egyetlen Goa'uld űrhajó, amin asgardi technológia is volt a többi elpusztult, amikor Anubis flottáját legyőzték. Awagont a Jaffák bekísérték az irányító terembe ahol Ba'al már várt rá.

- Nos szóval te egy wraith lennél. – kezdte a goa'uld – Susan Sheppard egészen máshogy írt le titeket.

- Találkoztál vele? – kérdezte a wraith

- Miért ilyen fontos ez?

- Igazad van nem fontos, csak egy nagyon régi ismerős, semmi több.

- Mikorra fog az Ori ideérni?

- Akkor jönnek, amikor akarnak, szóval lehet, hogy napokig fognak minket itt váratni, de lehet, hogy éppen akkor érnek ide, amikor ezt beszéljük.

- És van valami sejtésed, hogy mit akarhatnak tőlünk?

- Egy sejtésem van, csak azt nem tudom, hogy te hogyan jössz képbe.

- Nagyuram, egy idegen kis hajó lépett ki a hiperűrből. – mondta az egyik Jaffa, aki akkora ért oda a goa'uldhoz.

- Azt hiszem végre megérkezett. – morogta Awagon

Tehát itt vannak, gondolta magában. Kiterjesztette a tudatát mind két hajóra és megállapította, hogy mind a ketten a goa'uld űrhajón vannak. Átalakult energia lénnyé és miközben testét lángok vették körbe átment a hajóra majd ott Ba'al és Awagon előtt újra visszaalakult emberré, már amennyire embernek lehetett nevezni a bukott őst.

Őt kinézet alapján annyira sem lehetett embernek tekinteni, mint az Előhírnökeiket. Bőre leginkább úgy nézett ki, mint a parázs, izzott akárcsak vörös szemei és haja egyáltalán nem volt. Ajkain gúnyos mosoly bujkált, de amikor Ba'alra nézett elkomorodott.

- Reméltem, hogy igazi valóddal tisztelsz meg Rendszerúr! - sziszegte

- Nem vagyok ostoba. – morgott Ba'al – Számítanom kellett arra is, hogy el akarsz pusztítani.

- Kivételesen nem, akkor a saját galaxisodban teszem meg és nem hivattalak volna ilyen messzire. Feladatom van mind kettőtök számára. Igen Awagon, te már tudod, hogy mi az.

- Mi lenne az a feladat, ami miatt ide kellett jönnöm?

- Nos nekünk az Orinak van egy kis gondunk négy személlyel, igazából a negyedik nem túl veszélyes tényező, de zavaró, hogy életben van.

- És meg kell ölnünk őket. – fejezte be a mondatot Awagon

- Nem! Változott a terv, élve fogjátok majd el őket, mi akarunk velük végezni. Neked nem sikerült őket véglegesen elpusztítanod, nekünk sikerülni fog.

- És kik lennének azok, akiket el kell fognunk és ebből én milyen hasznot remélhetek? – kérdezte Ba'al

- Az életedet! – felnevetett az Ori – És ha a feladatokat teljesítitek olyan hatalmat kaptok ami eddig álmotokban sem jutott az eszetekbe. Oh, és ők azok négyen.

Elsuttogott pár szót mire négy kép jelent meg a falon. Ba'al a két Sheppardot és Becketett azonnal felismert a képen, viszont Lorneról semmi sem ugrott be neki.

- Ahogy látom Rendszerúr, felismered őket. – mondta az Ori

- Igen, volt már velük dolgom. – arról mélyen hallgatott, hogy tizenkét évvel ezelőtt könnyedén végezhetett volna a lánnyal, de nem tette meg és a mai napig nem jött rá, hogy miért nem – És ha őket elfogtuk, akkor mi lenne még a feladatunk, mert gondolom ennyivel nem elégszetek meg.

- Jól látod! Utána el kell pusztítanotok az összes Alterrant vagy ahogy ti hívjátok őket ősöket. Ha ezt is megcsináljátok, megkapjátok a jutalmatokat.

- És ha nem tudjuk megtenni? – kérdezte mind két férfi egyszerre

- Meghaltok! – felelte nemes egyszerűséggel az Ori – És még valami Ba'al, minimum két klónodat akarom ebben a galaxisban tudni, mert ha Alaine megtudja, hogy itt vagy meg akarja majd bosszulni a mostani szüleit. És az tökéletes lenne. És még valami egyikőtök se merjen az emberektől segítséget kérni, főleg te Ba'al, ismerjük a legutóbbi tettedet, szóval feleslegesen próbálkoztok tudni fogunk róla és akkor azt is megbánjátok, hogy világra jöttetek.

- Tehát ez most valamilyen szövetség közöttünk, ha jól veszem ki, és ti diktáljátok a szabályokat.

- Igen Rendszerúr, létrejött az a szövetség, amitől mindenki rettegni, aki csak hall rólunk.

Amint befejezte nevetés közepette vált energia lénnyé és száguldott vissza az űrhajójába. A két férfi kétségbeesetten nézett egymásra.

- És még engem neveznek őrültnek, akkor még biztos nem hallották ezeket. – sziszegte Ba'al

- Én tízezer éve szolgálom őket az összes többi wraithszel együtt.

- Nem próbáltatok fellázadni ellenük?

- Ők teremtettek minket, ha meg is tettük volna kihez fordultunk volna?

- Emberek vagy ősök?

- Nem alacsonyodott le senki addig, hogy a táplálékokat kérjük fel ahhoz, hogy elpusztítsuk őket.

- És te mikor kérted az emberek segítségét?

- Kicsivel több, mint egy éve ahhoz, hogy legyőzzük Anubist aki mindent el akart a galaxisunkban pusztítani, de megállítottuk. Ekkor buktak el a Rendszerurak és emiatt tudott az Ori utat találni hozzánk.

- Most már mennem kell, mozgósítanom kell a több kaptárhajót, hogy megkereshessük őket.

- Miért? Hiszen tudjátok, hogy hol van Atlantisz.

- Atlantisz a legutóbbi ostromkor néhány hónapja elpusztult, és valamelyik másik bolygóra menekültek át.

- Rendben amint visszaértem ebbe a galaxisba küldök Jaffákat, hogy segítsenek a kutatásban.

Awagont visszasugározták a hajójára és beléptek a hipertérbe. Ba'al még percekig állt a hídon és kifele nézett az ablakon.

- Valóban olyan szövetség, amitől mindenki rettegni fog. – morgott magában – Jaffa! Haza megyünk!

A Jaffa megfordította a hajót és megkezdték a visszautat a Tejútrendszerbe, hogy majd később visszatérhessenek ide.

Awagon idegesen járkált a hajóján. Az átkozott Ori, gyűlölte őket tiszta szívéből, Ba'alnak igaza van fel kellett volna lázadniuk az elnyomás alól. Fejében a közelben lévő kaptár királynők hangja vízhangzott, egyetértettek ők is a rendszerúrral. Már nem tűrhetik ezt sokáig, meddig használhatják ki a teremtményeiket? Istennek tekinti az Ori magát, pedig nem azok csak bukott Alterranok.

Igen, most hogy szövetségre léptek a wraith el fogja végre pusztítani az Alterran népet, majd miután megérdemelt jutalmukat megkapják leszámolnak egyszer és mindenkorra teremtőikkel.

Awagon felnevetett és a királynők nevetése is ott vízhangzott a fejében.

Bár ők még nem tudták, amit az Ori tudott, hogy őket tényleg csak az alterrani királyi család három megmaradt tagja Alaine, Langsdom és Treavol pusztíthatja el. De erről még a három ős sem tudott csak az a húsz tudós, ők viszont félve őrizték ezt a titkot.

- Ostobák! – nevetett a húsz tudós, amikor a társuk visszatért közéjük – Mikor mondjuk meg Awagonnak, hogy amit a királynőkkel terveznek, soha sem jöhet létre bármekkora hatalmat is adunk a kezükbe?

- Majd hagy jöjjenek rá önmaguk, amikor eljön az az idő! – nevetett fel egy másik – És mi látni fogjuk a vereséget az arcukon akkor, amikor rájönnek, hogy mégis istenek vagyunk!

Közben Atlantiszon két Ugró készült átlépni a csillagkapun, hogy a Szövetség találkozójának helyére siessen. Most kapták meg a Daedalus üzenetét, a hajónak sikerült elég közel férkőznie a találkozó helyéhez és Hermiodnak hála elég nagy részét hallották a találkozónak.


	14. Chapter 14

**13. fejezet: Ahol a szövetség pusztított**

Sheppard alezredes és Lorne őrnagy csapata a két Ugrón átértek a csillagkapun és mindketten arra a helyre tartottak. Igaz egyikőjük sem bízott abban, hogy bárkit is ott találnak, de azért még reménykedtek. Mire odaértek az űr már teljesen üres volt.

Mivel a hely a galaxis legszélén volt, csillagkapu is csak a szomszédos naprendszerben volt, így körübelül hat órába telt a társaságnak mire odaértek. Teyla, amint átértek a csillagkapun azonnal megérezte a wraithek örömét, csak arra nem jött rá, hogy mire fel ilyen boldogok, amikor az Ori fenyegette meg őket.

Minden üres volt semmi sem utalt arra, hogy bárki itt járt volna, csak a legközelebbi bolygón volt egy kisebb eljövetel és Awagon dárdái emberek százait rabolta el. Ezt akkor tudták meg, amikor visszafele megálltak ennél a bolygónál, hogy azok az emberek hátha tudnak valamit.

A város romokban hevert, körübelül a Föld fejletségével megegyező szinten voltak ez idáig. Tüzek pusztítottak mindenfelé, az épületek nagy része teljesen elpusztult. A két Ugrót a város határán az erdőben tették le.

- Johnson, Blake és Kerr! – kezdte Lorne – Maguk itt maradnak és vigyáznak az Ugrókra!

- Igenis, őrnagy! - válaszolták

A hat fős társaság elindult befele a városba, mint már a levegőben is megállapították rendesen elpusztult a város, de amit csak itt láttak, hogy emberek tetemei is fekszenek a földön, megszenesedett sebekkel.

- Ezeket a sebeket goa'uld energia fegyver okozta. – nyögte Susan

- Akkor Ba'al is itt van a közelben? – vonta fel a szemöldökét John

- Másra nem tudok gondolni, vagyis itt jártak Jaffák, lehet, hogy már elmentek, de itt voltak.

- Ekkora felhajtást, nem tudom, hogy az Ori miért akar minket ennyire holtan látni. – morgott John

- Nem tudom, de nagyon szeretném tudni. – mondta Lorne is

- És mit csinálunk ha ezek még mindig itt vannak? – kérdezte Teyla

- Kikérdezzük őket? – vigyorodott el Ronon

- Eltűnünk innen a lehető leggyorsabban! – mondta Rodney

Ekkor a mellettük lévő hatemeletes háznak a teteje felrobbant, éppen hogy csak ki tudtak térni előle. Majd megláttak négy férfit feléjük futni.

- Kérem segítsenek, az árvaház lángokban van és bent rekedt több gyermek. – mondta az első

- Mutassa az utat! – mondta John

Mintegy három sarkot kellett csak menniük, amikor meglátták az égő kétemeletes épületet. Kint az utcán riadt gyerekek álltak, a kicsik sírtak, míg a már majdnem felnőttek tehetetlen dühvel nézték a lángoló otthonukat.

Sokan segítettek az oltásban, amint a társaság is odaért az ő kezükbe is vizes dézsákat adtak, hogy ők is segítsenek.

- Mindenki kint van? – kérdezte egy öreg férfi a gyerekeket

- Amy még mindig bent van, nem találtuk meg. – hadarta gyorsan valaki

Susan, amint meghallotta odafutott Rodneyhoz, kikapta a férfi mellényzsebéből az életérzékelőt és futva elindult a lángoló épület felé. Jeges szél fújt át a téren, és a lány előtt a lángok szétváltak. John utána rohant, hogy megállítsa, de az orra előtt a lángok újra egyesültek.

Susan Alainetól hajtva kereste a kislányt. Alig kapott levegőt, fulladozott és köhögött, szinte csak füstöt tudott belélegezni. A hőség elviselhetetlen volt még úgyis, hogy Alaine erejéből jeges szél örvénylett körülötte.

Mintegy öt perce lehetett bent amikor meglátta maga mellett a pislákoló életjelzést. A kislány öt éves lehetett maximum, és ájultan feküdt a földön, körülötte lángok tomboltak. Felkapta a földről és elindult kifelé.

Mögötte robbanások hallatszottak, sietnie kellett, ha nem akarta, hogy felrobbanjon vele együtt az épület. Fél perc alatt kiért az épületből, és pár pillanattal később berobbant az egész, a légnyomás erejétől mintegy húsz métert zuhant, a betonon ért földet és elveszítette az eszméletét.

- Susan! Gyere vissza! – kiáltott rá John, de a lány meg sem hallotta

Utána futott, de az az út, amin a húga az előbb bement már megint a tűz zárta el. Esélye sem volt bejutni.

- Hozzon valaki valamilyen ruhát, amivel be tudok menni! – kiáltotta John

- Uram, nincsen semmi, elpusztult a raktár, amikor a világító szemű démon a seregeivel megérkezett a wraith oldalán.

- Francba! – mondta dühösen

Távolabb Teyla próbálkozott a rádióval.

- Susan, itt Teyla, hallasz? – kérdezte, majd Johnra nézett – Semmi, nem hallja.

- Persze, hogy nem halja a tűz miatt! – csattant fel Rodney

- Fejezze be ezt doki, inkább találja ki, hogyan tudunk vele kapcsolatba lépni! – sziszegte Lorne

- Sehogy, mit nem azon érteni, hogy amíg a tűzön belül van semmit sem tehetünk.

- Általában mindent meg tudsz oldani, tehát gondolom ezzel sem lesz gond! – mondta Ronon

Pár pillanattal később meghallották az első robbanást, majd Susan jelent meg az ajtóban egy kisgyerekkel a kezében. Megindultak felé, de ekkor az egész épület felrobbant, Susan sikoltva zuhant át a tér másik oldalára, majd ott elterült és nem mozdult többé.

John és Lorne pár pillanattal az után, hogy felkeltek a földről már ott is voltak Susan mellett, és szerencséjükre megállapították, hogy a lány csak az eszméletét veszítette el, és a kislány is jól van.

Alaine most is mint az elmúlt négy esztendőben az egyik távoli bolygóra utazott, ahol hivatalos látogatáson vett részt az egyik árvaházban. A gyerekek nagy kedvence volt a hercegnő és a szülei is úgy vélték, hogy ez nagyszerű reklámfogás.

Persze az igazságot csak négyen tudták, hogy miért megy oda minden évben többször is. Csak Alaine, az anyja, az apja és az árvaház vezetője tudta, hogy az egyik árva valójában Alaine hercegnő és Laegen tanácsos kislánya. Mivel a hercegnő már majdnem egy évtizede Awagon jegyese volt, nem lehetett abból botrány, hogy hat évvel az előző eljegyzés felbontása után a régi jegyesétől szül gyermeket.

Amikor ez kiderült Alainet a szülei azonnal egy távoli bolygóra küldték és senkinek még a Langsdomnak és Treavolnak sem mondták meg, hogy hova. Az ifjú tanácsost pedig egy másik bolygóra, a galaxis másik végébe küldték meghatározhatatlan időre, hogy ott ő vegye kezébe a bolygó irányítását.

Az Aurora fedélzetén tartott arrafelé, ez volt az éppen rendelkezésre álló legbiztonságosabb hajó, igaz a leglassabb is. Már két hete voltak úton, ugyanis azon a bolygón és még a közelében sem volt csillagkapu, el volt rejtve a wraith elől. Legalább is nagyon sokáig ezt hitték.

Egy héttel az elindulás után futár érkezett Atlantiszra meghozván a szörnyű hírt, a wraith rátalált a bolygóra és minden leánygyermekkel végzett, akárcsak az árvaház vezetőjével. A király és neje kétségbeesve vette ezt tudomásul, hogy Awagon valahonnan megtudta, hogy ki is a kislány, mondjuk nem hibáztatták érte a wraitht.

A szülők azonnal elküldték a Hipapheraklust, hogy visszahozza a lányukat mielőtt az Aurora odaérne, de ők sem bíztak abban, hogy utolérnék a másik hajót.

Az Aurora végre valahára odaért a bolygóra. Alaine megszokta, hogy a gyerekek mindig kijönnek elé az igazgatóval, de most senki sem jött. Egy csapat katonát kéretett magához és gyalog tette meg a félórás utat a leszálló pályától az árvaházig.

A félelme percről-perce nőtt, főleg amikor odaértek és meglátta azt a rengeteg kis sírt ott, ahol korábban gyerekek játszottak. Megnézte a névtáblákat, egyetlen fiú név sem szerepelt rajtuk. Csak lányok, abban a pillanatban hasított belé a felismerés, hogy Awagon tette, biztosan rájött, hogy itt rejtették el Laegen és az ő lányát.

Amint megtalálta Larion sírját zokogva rogyott le a négyéves kislánya sírja mellett. Többé nem ölelheti át a mindig mosolygós, barna hajú és kék szemű kislányt. Egy világ omlott benne össze, először elszakítják Laegentől és most még a lányát is elveszik tőle. Gyűlölte Awagont, megölni egy ártatlan kislányt, aki soha sem ártott volna neki.

Susan kinyitotta a szemét. A feje felett kék égvolt, mellette John és Evan térdelt és Amy is ott guggolt mellettük. A kislánynak barna haja volt és kék szemei.

- Jól érzed magad? – kérdezte mindkét férfi egyszerre

- Annyira hasonlít Larionra. – suttogta a lány

- Kire kicsim? – kérdezte Lorne

- Tessék? Ki az a Larion? – kérdezte John

- Awagon megölte. – mondta Susan és sírva fakadt, Lorne átölelte – Megölte a lányunkat.

- Susan, miről beszélsz, nekünk nem is lehetne még gyerekünk.

- Senki sem tudta, csak anyáék, az árvaház vetője és én. Ezért mentem minden évben oda többször, hogy őt láthassam, téged meg a galaxis másik végére küldtek arra a bolygóra, hogy kormányozd. Az ifjú tanácsost, a szüleid örültek a kinevezésnek, pedig száműzetés volt. Szegény kislány csak négy éves volt.

- Istenem! – nyögött fel a férfi – Nyugodj meg, kérlek!

- Miről beszél? – kérdezte John

- Azt mondja, hogy annakidején volt egy lányunk Larion. Ismertem őt…

- De hiszen az a kislány…

Susan elernyedt az őt tartó kezekben és a két férfi is elveszítette az eszméletét. Akárcsak Rodney, aki Teyla és Ronon mellett állt a tér másik oldalán, és Carson is Atlantiszon.

Langsdom és Treavol kétségbeesetten mászkált a fiatalabb férfi szobájában, ugyanis napok óta nem találták sehol a húgukat. Egy ideig azt hitte, hogy a lány Laegennel szökött meg, de aznap reggel találkozott a tanácsossal.

Pár perccel később Laegen is megérkezett, ő is ideges volt, ugyanis két nappal korábban a lány nem jött el a titkos találkájukra.

- Eltűnt, senki sem látta napok óta. – mondta bánatosan, amikor bejött

- Ráadásul betegnek is tűnt mielőtt eltűnt. – mondta Treavol – És még azt sem hagyta, hogy megvizsgáljam.

Egy egyenruhás férfi jött be. Laegen szakaszába tartozott, mert a férfi azon kívül, hogy a Tanácsban egy tanácsos volt a hadseregben igen magas beosztásban is volt.

- Uraim, a király óhajt önökkel beszélni most.

- Remélem ő elárulja, hogy hova lett Alaine. – morgott Langsdom

Mind a hárman bementek a trónterembe.

- Apám hol a húgom? – kezdte Langsdom

- Alaine súlyos beteg és az orvosok javaslatára el kellett küldenünk őt egy másik bolygóra.

- Melyikre bácsikám?

- Arról nem kell tudnotok. Inkább azzal foglalkozzatok, hogy a békét fent tartsátok. Ha jobban lesz, akkor visszatérhet Atlantiszra. Laegen tanácsos!

- Igen uram!? – mondta a harmadik férfi meghajolva – Miben lehetek a szolgálatodra?

- Erre a bolygóra kéne elutaznod, hogy átvedd a bolygó felett a parancsnokságot, mind katonaként, mind tanácsosként. A megbízatásod határozatlan időre szól, ha a bolygó gazdasága ismét fellendül, akkor térhetsz majd csak vissza, persze a Tanács ülésein továbbra is meg kell jelenned. És még ma el kell indulnod.

- Értettem uram!

- Most mehettek.

Kimentek a trónteremből.

- Ennél szebben még én magam sem fogalmazhattam volna meg valaki száműzetését. – morgott Langsdom

- Rájöttek volna? – kérdezte Laegen

- Másra nem tudok gondolni. – felelte Treavol

Majdnem egy év telt el mire Alaine visszatért, rosszabb állapotban volt, mint amikor elment. Semmit sem mondott arról az időszakról, ami akkor történt, amíg távol volt.

Három évvel később éppen az árvaházi indulás előtt volt egy Tanácsülés, így Alaine négy év után újra viszont láthatta kedvesét. Mivel az ifjú tanácsos továbbra is jó barátja volt a két hercegnek rávették a férfit, hogy most ő is kísérje el őket erre a hivatalos útra.

A szülők csak akkor értesültek erről, amikor a hajó már elindult, így semmit sem tudtak tenni, ugyanis a hajó és a legénység, mind Laegen parancsnoksága alá tartozott. Pontosan tudták, hogy Langsdom és Treavol keze van a dologban, ugyanis a lányuk túl félénk és becsületes volt ahhoz, hogy ilyet tegyen.

Mindenki nagyon érezte magát a hajón, ugyanis a parancsnok utasítása alapján a két hercegnek és a hercegnőnek nem volt kísérete és azt tették, amit akartak. Minden este négyesben vacsoráztak, és utána tudott csak Alaine és Laegen együtt lenni, minden éjszakájukat együtt töltötték, amíg oda nem értek.

A gyerekek, mint mindig már most is a leszállópálya mellett várták Alainet. Az egyik kislány amint meglátta futva ment elé, kis lábait gyorsan kapkodta.

- Alaine néni, Alaine néni! – sipította magas hangján és átölelte a lányt

- Larion! – mondta és felkapta a kislányt – Hagy mutassam be a bátyámat Langsdomot, Treavolt és az egyik tanácsost Laegent. – aki mellesleg az édesapád, sóhajtotta magában - Fiúk, ő Larion!

Ekkora ért oda az árvaház vezetője.

- Úrnőm, hercegeim, tanácsos, micsoda megtiszteltetés! – mondta, de a szeme, amikor a tanácsosra nézett kegyetlenül megvillant, majd figyelmeztetőleg a lányra nézett.

Larion Laegenre nézett, két ugyanolyan színű szempár kapcsolódott össze. „_Az istenekre, nehogy felismerd_" – gondolta a lány magában. Szerencséje volt, soha sem jöttek rá a Lantisziak, hogy ki is a kislány.

Este volt már, amikor magukhoz tértek. Egy kórházi szobában voltak Atlantiszon és meglepetten látták, hogy Rodney is akkor ébred fel, amikor ők.

- Carsonnak valamit tényleg ki kéne találnia már, ebből elegem van! – csattant fel

- Rodney nyugodj meg. – szólt rá Teyla

- Ne mond nekem, hogy nyugodjak meg! Nekem semmi közöm hozzájuk és mégis minden emléküket látom!

- Beszélj Carsonnal! – sziszegte Teyla – Ott ül két ággyal melletted.

- Jaffák is voltak ott Susan. – mondta John – Ki kéne találni, hogy mit fogunk tenni a szövetség ellen.

- Keressük fel Chayát, hogy kapcsolatba léphessünk a többi őssel. Csak az ő segítségükkel győzhetünk. Jobb ötletem nincs. – mondta halkan a lány, vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne kezdjen el sírni Alaine fájdalmán

- Rendben, tehát holnap felkeressük Chayát.


	15. Chapter 15

**14. fejezet: Az ellenlépések**

Másnap ebéd után John és csapata készen állt az indulásra. Most csak öten mentek, mert Chaya csak őket ismerte, és már az első találkozásukkor is felismerte, hogy a két Sheppard kik is valójában.

Átértek a csillagkapun, az álcázást nem kapcsolták be, hiszen minek, egy barátságos bolygóra jöttek. De ennél nagyobbat nem is tévedhettek volna. Két goa'uld anyahajó állt bolygó körüli pályán, távolabb három wraith kaptárhajó, és gyanújuk szerint egy Ori hajó is pályára állt.

Halálsiklók, al'keshek és dárdák pásztázták az űrt. Teyla már várta, hogy mikor jön végre Chaya támadása, de erre hiába vártak. A rövidtávú hajók könnyedén hatoltak be a bolygó atmoszférájába.

John amint ezt meglátta, azonnal álcázta az Ugrót és ők is behatoltak a légkörbe. Elrepültek a falu felett, semmilyen élet sem maradt benne. Akik „szerencsések" voltak azokkal botfegyverek végeztek, akiknek nem ez lett a sorsa, azokat a dárdák kapták el.

Valami történt Chayával, most már egészen biztosak voltak benne. Csak azt nem érették, hogy micsoda. Ugyanis amire emlékeztek, illetve amit Atlantisz adatbázisából tudtak egy felemelkedett őst szinte lehetetlen volt elpusztítani. Ha Chaya időben tudott energia lénnyé átalakulni, akkor életben kell lennie.

Jaffák masíroztak fel s alá a falu romjain, nyomukban néhány wraith és egy előhírnök is ott volt.

- Szép kis társaság! – mondta undorodva John

- Ba'al Jaffái! – sziszegte a húga – Ráadásul mind Ori hívő. Milyen szánalmas, hogy már a Jaffák sem hisznek urukban.

- Nekem nem teljesen világos ez az istennek tekintjük magunkat dolog. – mondta Ronon – És miért hitték el alapból az emberek ezt? Mi soha sem tekintettünk istenként a wraithre.

- Csupán azért, mert ez merőben más dolog. – motyogta McKay

- Rodney! – nézett rá Susan – Régen évezredekkel ezelőtt az emberiség még fejletlen volt és nagyon babonás. Eleinte szellemekben hittek, majd kitalált istenekben. Körübelül tízezer évvel ezelőtt talált rá a Goa'uld a Földre, és amikor megtudták, hogy ez az elmaradott nép valakiket imád, úgy döntöttek, hogy belebújnak ebbe a szerepbe, és ettől kezdve őket imádták.

- Persze manapság is van vallás és istenek, akiben hihetnek az emberek, Isten, Buddha, Allah és még folytathatnám, de őket soha senki sem játszotta el. – mondta John

- Ez nagyon érdekes! – mondta Teyla – Azok ott holttestek? – mutatott a fejével egy véres kupacra

- Igen azok. – mondta Susan

- „Yueh! Yueh! Yueh! - harsog a refrén - millió halál sem volna elég neki!" – morogta John

- Milyen találó idézet Frank Herberttől! – morgott Rodney is

- Keresek egy helyet nem messze Chaya menedékétől, és ott leszállunk! Remélhetőleg arra már nem lesznek Jaffák.

Mintegy kétszáz méterre szálltak le a menedéktől, az Ugró egy pillanatra sem jött ki az álcázásból. Pár perc alatt sikerült a ház közelébe lopakodniuk ugyanis itt is meneteltek Jaffák és wraithek.

Az egyik bokor mögött bújtak el és várták, hogy az ellenségeik végre elmenjen innen. Tíz percig kellett várakozniuk, amikor az udvarból meglátták kijönni Awagont, Ba'alt és egy előhírnököt.

Johnnak kellett Susant lefognia, hogy a lány ne ronthasson neki azonnal a Rendszerúrnak. Még pár percig lapultak a bokorban, majd amikor látták a dárdákat, a halálsiklókat és az al'kesh-eket felemelkedni a földről bementek az udvarra.

Bent minden fel volt dúlva, a növények megégtek, a vázák széttörve hevertek a földön szanaszét. Több ember holtteste is hevert itt, akárcsak Jaffa és wraith is. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ezek az emberek önként vezették el ide a Jaffákat és csak az után végeztek velük, hogy ideértek. Végül is a szövetség nem tűrhette el, hogy a hitetlenek életben maradjanak.

Chaya nem tudta megmenteni őket, de ő is nagy pusztítást végzett a támadók között, de tudták, hogy történt vele valami, különben Ba'al, Awagon és az előhírnök soha sem távozott volna innen élve el.

Bent a házban találták meg Chayát, Athar oltára előtt feküdt. Fehér ruháját vér áztatta, de ez akár lehetett volna Jaffák vére is, ha nem látták volna a nő alatt terjengő vértócsát. Susan és John azonnal odarohantak hozzá. A nő ajaki közül kibuggyant a vér és végig folyt az arcán, mind a ketten tudták, hogy az ős haldoklik.

- Chaya, hallasz? – kérdezte Susan – Rendbe fogsz jönni! – bíztatta, de ő is tudta, hogy semmi esély sincsen rá

- Megtalálták… - mondta halkan a nő

- Mit, mit találtak meg? – sürgette John

- A módszert, amiről azt hittük, hogy nem létezik. Megtalálták azt, hogy hogyan ölhetnek meg egy felemelkedett őst. Azon kívül, ahogyan ti haltatok meg. Esélyem sem volt, annyi időm sem volt energia lényként, hogy bármit tenni tudjak, azonnal visszaváltoztam emberré. Halandó lettem. Az elűzöttek tették, nem találhatják meg a többieket. Eljött az, amitől mindig is tartottunk. Nem lett volna szabad Larionnak meghalnia. Csak kevesen tudtuk, hogy kicsoda, de nem tudtuk megmenteni. Ha ő nem hal meg elpusztította volna wraitht. A szüleitek óriási hibát követtek el amikor nem vállalták fel a kislányt.

- Segítened kell, meg kell találnunk a többi Alterrant, hogy szembe szállhassunk az Orival. – mondta Susan

- Nem fognak segíteni, nem fogják megkockáztatni, hogy újra halandók legyenek. Ti nem tudjátok, hogy mi mindent kellett feladniuk, hogy ne veszítsék el halhatatlanságukat azzal, hogy újra emberként járhassanak a halandók között. Én tudom, mert közéjük tartozok. Elmondom a helyeket, de csak akkor fognak segíteni, ha egyáltalán megteszik, ha ti újra azok lesztek, akik voltatok. Ne féljetek, nem mondtam el nekik, hogy a többiek melyik bolygókon élnek. Ezekre akkor költöztünk miután az a tárgyalás lezajlott, se a wraith se az elűzöttek nem ismerik a címeket, mert a csillagkapukat is csak utána építettük rájuk.

Lerajzolta annak az öt bolygónak a címét, amin csak felemelkedett ősök élnek.

- Titeket akarnak holtan látni. Azt mondták, hogy Laegen is életben van, igaz ez?

- Igen Chaya, él. – mondta Susan

- Ezek szerint, ha születne még egy gyereke Laegennek és Alainenak, akkor ő is képes lenne elpusztítani a wraitht? – kérdezte John

- Nem, azt csak Larion tudta volna megtenni, róla szólt a jóslat, egy másik gyermek nem tudná megtenni. Nem halhattok meg újra, annak a fajunk kihalása lenne a vége, így is ezt akarják, de remélem nem következik be. Tegyetek meg mindent, kérlek! A fajunk nem halhat ki, nem lehet mindenkiből halandó, mert akkor többé nem emelkedhetnek fel, én sem tudtam megtenni, ez lett a vesztem. Most menjetek, nincs sok időm és a halálommal a bolygó is megsemmisül, mert már senki sem él rajta, akire vigyázni kéne. Ég veled uram, úrnőm.

Szemei lecsukódtak. Siessetek, formálták hangtalanul az ajkai.

- Kifele! Gyorsan, futás! – kiáltott rá a társaira, akik az ajtóban álltak

Alig értek ki a bolygó légköréből, megkezdődött a bolygó megsemmisülése. Lent a földön gigantikus nagyságú viharok ébredeztek, vulkánok törtek ki. Nem várták meg, hogy mi lesz a bolygó sorsa, de néhány nappal később, amikor ezt a csillagkaput tárcsázták nem jött többé létre kapcsolat.

Pár perccel azután, hogy visszatértek Atlantiszra, már az elosztóban ültek. Elmondták, amit megtudtak és Elizabeth idegesen mászkált fel s alá a teremben már percek óta.

- Szóval hatalmas gondban vagyunk. – mondta végül

- Azért ez enyhe kifejezés asszonyom! – mondta Lorne

- Valakinek valami ötlete, hogy mit tegyünk? – kérdezte Carson

- Azonkívül, hogy meglátogatjuk azokat a bolygókat, egyelőre semmit. – mondta csüggedten Susan

- Azt sem tudjuk, hogy mit fognak tenni, ha meglátnak minket. – morogta John – Pontosan ugyanúgy nézünk ki, mint tudjuk kik, de akkor is. Még mindig halandók vagyunk, és nem emlékszünk mindenre.

- Szerintem nem pont így képzelték a visszatérteteket. – mondta McKay – Ők tökéletesebb eredményre számítottak, gondolom ezt ti is sejtitek.

- Ebben most az egyszer igazad van. – bólintottak mind a négyen

- Renden, akkor mind a négyen menni fognak azokra a bolygókra, csak így győzhetjük meg őket. – mondta Elizabeth

- Ez annyira nem jó ötlet. Külön-külön kéne mennünk, mert mi van, ha már elfoglalták azokat a bolygókat, nem túl valószínű, mert Chaya nem mondta meg a helyüket, de ha igen, akkor ott fognak ránk várni. – mondta Susan

- Mindegyikőnknek megvannak a halálunkról az emlékei, és köszönöm nem kérek belőle még egyszer! – mondta John

- És azok az ősök talán végre az emlékeiket is ki tudják szedni a fejemből. – mondta ábrándozva McKay

- Rodney! – szólt rá Liz – Éppen egy faj kihalása múlik rajtunk, és te már megint csak saját magaddal törődsz?!

- Ő már csak ilyen marad és nem fog soha változni. – nevetett fel Zelenka

- Legalább ilyenkor csöndben maradhatnál, ugyanis három különböző faj nem épp a te fejedre pályázik, hanem a mienkre! – csattant fel John – Bár ha tudnák, hogy mit tudsz ezzel kapcsolatban, már nem lenne ilyen biztonságban.

- Igen? Erről nekem miért nem szólt korábban senki? – kérdezte riadtan

- Nem lehetne egyszerűen lelőni? – tette fel a kérdést Ronon és már nyúlt is a fegyvere felé

- Tudtam, hogy ez a rész fog következni!

- Dr. McKay, kérem csak egy percre maradjon csöndben! – kérte Teyla

Rodney duzzogva ült vissza a székére és csöndben maradt.

- Ha együtt megyünk, akkor könnyedén elkaphatnak minket, viszont úgy vagyunk a legerősebbek, és csak együtt lennénk képesek elmenekülni. – összegezte Susan – Külön nagyon gyengék vagyunk.

- Akkor ti mit javasoltok? – kérdezte Elizabeth

- Együtt. – mondta a három férfi

- Akkor le vagyok szavazva.

- Rendben, akkor holnap mind a négyen mennek. Két csapattal.

- Asszonyom, szerintem felesleges lenne másokat is veszélybe sodorni emiatt. – mondta Lorne

- Sajnálom őrnagy, én nem így látom. Reggel tízkor találkozunk.

Mind a négyen megvárták, amíg mindenki kimegy.

- És ha megtaláljuk őket mi lesz? – kérdezte Susan

- Nem tudom, de bárcsak tudnám. – sóhajtotta John

- Az apád még életben lehet. – mondta Carson, amikor Lornera nézett – Feltéve, ha nem ment ő is a Földre.

- Felemelkedett volt, így még kint lehet valahol, az anyámmal együtt. Ez olyan furcsa… - mondta Lorne

Utána mind a négyen elmentek vacsorázni, és éjszaka megint álmodtak.

- Szóval érted tanácsos! – dörögte az uralkodó

- Uram, természetesen megértem a döntésedet. Csak azt nem tudom, hogyan fogják a fiatalok megérteni. – hajolt meg a tanácsos

- Elég idősek mind a ketten, hogy megértsék a helyzet fontosságát.

- Hatvan éve jegyesek uram, és szeretik egymást…

- Szerinted én nem tudom, éppen ezért kell majd a fiadat távol tartanod a lányomtól.

- És ezt mikor fogja a tudomásukra hozni uram?

- Pár perc és tudni fogják, mert elvileg ez egy titkos megbeszélés, ennek ellenére Langsdom és Treavol már megint bejutottak! Mind a ketten gyertek elő!

A két fiatal férfi előjött a rejtek helyéről.

- Nektek mi a véleményetek? – kérdezte fiát és unokaöccsét

- Mind a ketten a tanácsossal értünk egyet, szerintünk ez nem jó választás. – mondta Langsdom

- Nem számít, a béke fontosabb.

- De hiszen Awagon egy wraith! – csattant fel Treavol – Uram, már megbocsáss, de a lányod jóléte nem lenne fontosabb? És az, hogy az a szörnyeteg éppen úgy néz ki, mint egy ember még hátborzongatóbbá teszi az egészet.

- Már eldöntöttem, és nem változtatom meg a döntésemet! A politikai házasságokban nincsen helye szerelemnek.

- De akkor is apám, Laegen, a hadseregben parancsnok, emellett tanácsos és ő a legfiatalabban felemelkedett Alterran. És emellett a barátunk is. A következő lépésed az lesz, hogy a kaptár királynőknek adsz engem és Treavolt?

- Hallgass! És most kifele!

Mind a ketten hihetetlen gyorsasággal hagyták el a termet.

- Ennek meg mi a baja? – kérdezte Langsdom – Még sosem láttam ilyennek.

- Fogalmam sincs, megmondjuk nekik?

- Inkább mi, mint ő.

Pár perccel később Alaine szobájában voltak.

- Most vicceltek, mert ez nem jó még annak sem!

- Sajnos nem húgom, apánk tényleg felbontotta az eljegyzéseteket mai hatállyal.

- És ki lesz az új? – kérdezte Laegen

- Awagon! – vágta rá azonnal Treavol

- De hiszen az egy wraith! – csattant fel a férfi – Hiába néz úgy ki, mint mi.

- Én még sosem láttam. – mondta sírva a lány

- Egy hét múlva lesz hozzá szerencséd húgom.

Itt riadtak fel mind a négyen kora reggel. Elvégezték a dolgukat, majd reggeli után mindenki készen volt arra, hogy felkeressék az ősök által lakott bolygót.


	16. Chapter 16

**15. fejezet: Hoved tanácsos**

A bolygó és az Alterranok lakhelye nem úgy nézett ki, mint ahogyan várták, egy kicsit sem hasonlított Atlantiszra. Nem voltak magas épületek, se semmi fejlettség, leginkább egy az ipari forradalom előtti városra emlékeztetett.

- Nem ilyennek képzeltem a kapuépítők civilizációját. – mondta csalódottan Rodney

- Ők csak a halandók. – mondta Susan – Még a Lantisziak sem mind voltak halhatatlanok csak a felemelkedettek.

- Attól félek, hogy azt fogják mondani, hogy nem avatkozhatnak be. – hallották Lorne hangját a rádión

- Sajnos erre reális esély van. – felelte Carson is

- Gyerünk, szálljunk le! – ajánlotta John

A két Ugró egymás mellett szállt le a várostól nem messze egy kisebb réten, nem akarták az ott lévőket megrémíteni ezekkel. A nap sütött, a levegő tiszta volt, nem volt se túl meleg, se túl hideg, egyszóval kellemes idő volt. Lorne csapatának három katonája maradtak az Ugróknál, a többiek elindultak.

Lassan beértek a városba vagyis a város előterében lévő hatalmas térre, ott hatalmas nyüzsgés folyt úgy látszott, hogy éppen a piaci napon sikerült ide érkezniük. Az emberek idegesen veszekedtek egymással egy-egy szép árun. Amint a társaság beért, mindenki azonnal csöndben maradt és rémült pillantásokkal méregette a jövevényeket. Többen sustorgás közepette siettek el a térről.

- Úgy látom nem nagyon örülnek nekünk. – mondta fáradtan Lorne, majd még egy hatalmasat is sóhajtott.

- Mégis mit vártatok, hogy hatalmas ünnepséggel várjanak rátok tízezer éven keresztül? – kérdezte Rodney szokásos stílusában.

- Megmondaná valaki, hogy meddig kell még elviselni McKayt? – nézett reményvesztetten Carson Johnra

- Két csapatra bomlunk, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne maguk velem jönnek. A három doki meg tökéletesen ellesz együtt. – bíztatásként rávigyorgott a dühöngő húgára és az orvosra – Indulás, keressük meg az ősöket.

A három doktor fáradtan sétáltak már mintegy félórája a szűk utcákban, és semmi jele sem volt annak, hogy bárki felismerte volna őt, vagy Carsont. Az utcák köve kopogott a bakancsuk alatt, sok ember bámulta meg őket, de megszólítani senki sem szóld oda nekik.

Rodney szinte minden egyes másodpercben azon panaszkodott, hogy mennyire elege van a talpalásból. Susan tíz perc múlva unta meg a dolgot.

- Rodney, elég legyen! – csattant fel hangosan, mire a járókelők közül többen is megbámulták őket – Mi nem panaszkodunk, pedig miattad sokkal nagyobb okunk lenne, mint egy kis városbeli séta.

- Susan, nem lehetne halkabban? – kérdezte suttogva Carson – Mindenki minket néz.

- Nem, nem lehet! Elegem van belőle, nem őt akarják holtan látni, és miért mindig a saját kicsinyes problémáival jön elő?!

A tömegből hirtelen egy lágy férfinevetést lehetett hallani a botránkozó szavak mellett. A hang tulajdonosa előrelépett, fekete csukja volt rajta amit most lehajtott. Arca fiatal és szép, hosszú göndör fekete haja rendezetlenül omlott a vállára, smaragdzöld szemei pajkosan csillogtak.

- Örömömre szolgál úrnőm, hogy újra láthatlak. – mondta nevetéssel a hangjában és letérdelt – Hercegem, micsoda öröm, tízezer hosszú év után. Ki ez az ember veletek? – nézett a férfi Rodneyra

A három meglepett furcsán nézett egymásra. Persze, tudták, hogy miről van, de ez a kijelentés váratlanul érte őket. Mégiscsak vártak volna rájuk ennyi éven keresztül? Hihetetlenül hangzott.

- Már megbocsásson, de maga kicsoda? – kérdezte meglepetten Carson

- Hercegem, tényleg nem ismer meg? Yngst vagyok. Tényleg nem ismertek meg?

- Sajnáljuk uram, de nem. – mondta Susan halkan

- Akkor azt hiszem, tévedés történt, mégsem azok, akiknek hittem magukat.

- Alaine vagyok és ő Treavol, csak még nem teljesen ők. Valahogy így azt hiszem.

- Ezt most nem teljesen értettem. – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi

- Azt akarja mondani, hogy ők a hercegednek és az úrnődnek a reinkarnációi, csak még nem kapták vissza az összes emléküket. – mondta unottan McKay

- Ez esetben, ha megkérhetnélek titeket, fáradjatok velem, mert Hoved biztosan akar veletek beszélni.

- Hoved? – kérdezte Susan

- Az Alterrani Tanács vezetője.

- Az, hogy lehet, úgy tudtuk meg az atlantiszi adatbázisból, hogy a Tanács visszatért a Földre.

- Néhányan csak, a többiek ide és a másik menedéknek épített bolygóra menekültek.

- És ezek az emberek? Ők az ősök leszármazottai?

- Ősök?

- Bocsánat, az emberek, vagyis mi így hívjuk a kapuépítőket, mert csak nemrég tudtuk meg, hogy Alterran volt magának a fajnak a neve.

- Ah, nem, ők nem a mi leszármazottaink. – felelte majd az arca elkomorodott akárcsak az eddig vidám hangja - A mi fajunk haldoklik, alig maradt pár ezer olyan halandó, aki egyenesen tőlünk származnak, és egyre kevesebben emelkednek fel. Valami történt kint a galaxisban, de erről Hoved többet tud. Induljunk.

A férfi mutatta az utat az utcákon keresztül egy elhagyatott házig. Bementek és ott egy szerkezet várta őket, megérintették, majd egy másik helyre kerültek, ami tökéletes mása volt az Atlantiszi elosztónak. Ott volt már John, Teyla és Ronon is.

Tíz perce sétálhattak az utcákon, az emberek nem figyeltek fel rájuk. A piaci áruk tökéletesek voltak, Teyla szerint túlságosan is. A járókelők frissen és vidáman cseverésztek erre fele. Kacagó lányok mellett mentek el, akik már percek óta a csapat férfi tagjain legeltették a szemüket.

John és Ronon rájuk mosolygott, mire Teyla erőteljesen oldalba vágta Johnt. Egyedül Lornenak nem volt csak jó kedve, és nem is festett valami túl jól.

- Lorne, jól van? – kérdezte Sheppard

- Nem uram. Pár perce nem érzem magam túl jól. – felelte nyúzottan

- Azóta, hogy azok a lányok elkezdték magukat bámulni? – tette fel a meg nem kérdezett kérdést Teyla

- Valami ilyesmi.

- Rendben, őrnagy menjen vissza a fiúkhoz az Ugrókhoz, és ha később jobban érzi magát jelentkezzen rádión.

- Értettem uram.

Miután a fiatal férfi elment tovább indultak, pár perc múlva fel is tűnt nekik, hogy valaki követi őket. Megálltak az egyik elhagyatott utcasarkon, majd amikor a csuklyás alak odaért Ronon a falhoz taszította és egy tőrt szegezett a torkának.

- Kérem ne bántsanak! – mondta riadtan egy női hang – Kérem, engem csak ideküldtek, hogy vezessem magukat Hoved tanácsoshoz.

John lehajtotta a nő fejéről a csuklyát és intett Rononnak, hogy engedje el a nőt. A nő nem volt se fiatal, se öreg, egyszerűen meghatározhatatlan kora volt. Sötétbarna szemeiben félelem lángja égett és ezüstszínű haja a vállára omlott. A nő amint megláttam Johnt térdre borult.

- Kérem királyom, velem kell jönnöd.

- Honnan tudjuk, hogy ez nem csapda-e? – kérdezte John bizalmatlanul, majd felsegítette a nőt a földről

- Vártunk rád, sokáig, végre egyesítheted a népünket újra uram.

- És ki ez a Hoved? – kérdezte Ronon

- Ő az Alterrani… - kezdte a nő, majd Johnra nézett – De neked ezt tudnod kéne uram.

- Az a helyzet, hogy nem emlékszem mindenre, valóban Langsdom vagyok, de…

- Értem, mondták, hogy ez lehetséges lesz. Szóval Hoved a Tanács feje.

- Rendben akár mehetünk is.

Pár perccel később ott ültek az elosztóra hasonlító teremben és meglepetésükre nem sokkal később a három doki is megérkezett.

- Tudom, hogy miért jöttetek Atlantisz és az Alterranok urai és úrnője, de nem segíthetünk. – mondta egy ősz hajú férfi, amint belépett a terembe – Hoved vagyok, az Alterrani Tanács vezetője.

- És miért nem segítenek? – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Susan – Az okot biztosan nem tudják.

- Valóban nem, de nem is érdekel minket…

- Miért nem elégednek meg ezzel a válasszal? – kérdezte egy nagyon mély hang és pár pillanat múlva meg is látták a tulajdonosát.

Egy hat méter magas embernek kinéző férfi volt az. Semmiben sem különbözött az emberektől, talán attól, hogy a bőre nem bőr volt, hanem mintha sziklákból állna. Szemei emberiek és mélységes bánat látszódott bennük.

- Egy furling. – suttogta megilletődve Carson

Ebben a pillanatban mind a hárman megszédültek, de most egyikőjük sem veszítette el az eszméletét.

Mivel parancsot kapott, így visszaindult a hátrahagyott embereihez. Nem tudta, hogy mitől lett rosszul, de az egész akkor kezdődött, amikor beértek a városba. Így amint kiért, már határozottan jobban érezte magát.

- Uram, találtak valamit? – kérdezte a tizedes, amint meglátta Lornet

- Nem, még semmit. Nekem nem úgy tűnnek, mintha ősök lennének.

- Lehet, hogy rossz helyen járunk uram?

- Igen, lehetséges.

Keresett egy kényelmes helyet és leült az emberivel az egyik fa alá, ugyanis kezdett elég meleg lenni. Pár perc telhetett el, amikor megszédült és éles villanást látott.

Öt gigászi méretű űrhajó készült leszállni az atlantiszi dokkokra. Mögöttük még kétfajta hajó közeledett Atlantisz felé. Az asgard és a nox hajóinak viszont nem kellett leszállniuk, mert ezeken a hajókon volt csak asgardi sugárzó technológia. Az első űrhajók viszont a Furlingeké voltak és ők ekkor még nem rendelkeztek ezzel a módszerrel.

Bent a tárgyaló teremben, már várt a küldöttségre a király, Langsdom, Treavol, Alaine és a Tanács. Amikor az uralkodó nem figyelt Alaine és Laegen lopva néztek egymásra. Gyorsan kellett a királynak cselekednie, a wraith nem tudhatta meg, hogy éppen ellene szövetkeznek.

Elsőként érkeztek be a terembe az Asgardok, őket Vaseer, Loki és Thor képviselte. A következő küldöttség a Nox volt, őket két férfi és egy nő képviselte. Majd miután ők is helyet foglaltak megérkeztek a Furlingok.

A legkisebb küldött is öt méter magas volt, a legmagasabb pedig majdnem hét. Ezüstös barna hajúk volt, a bőrük mintha kőből lett volna. A szemük volt az, ami leginkább egy emberére hasonlított.

A tárgyalás órákig tartott, és az Alterranokra nézve nagyon rosszul végződött. Ugyanis az lett a vége ha egyszer kitör a háború az ősök és a wraith között akkor csak az Asgardok tudnak segíteni, ugyanis a Tejútrendszerben egy új ellenség bukkant fel a Goa'uld személyében. És mivel a Nox abban a galaxisban él és hozzájuk legközelebb a Furlingok, így nekik ők fognak segíteni.

Az uralkodó őrjöngött azután, hogy a küldöttség elment.

- Legalább annak örülhetünk, hogy az Asgardok segítenek. – mondta az egyik tanácsos

- Örülhetünk Hoved? – csattant fel a király idegesen – Ha nem segítettek volna is ugyanott állnánk. El fogunk bukni, meg kell tennünk, amit eddig senki sem mert.

- Uram, abba az egész fajunk belebukhat. – mondta riadtan Hoved

- Tudom, de nincs más lehetőség.

- Apám miről van szó? – kérdezte Alaine

- Nektek erről nem kell tudnotok! Lányom, Langsdom, Treavol, menjetek ki, ezek nem olyan dolgok, amik a fiatalokra tartoznának.

- Uram, Laegen tanácsos is nagyon fiatal. – mondta egy nő

- Igaza van, Tanácsos ön is menjen.

A négy fiatal kiment a teremből, azon gondolkozva, hogy vajon mit akarnak előlük eltitkolni. De soha sem jöttek rá a válaszra.

Meglepetten rázták meg a fejüket, majd amikor a furlingre néztek, rájöttek, hogy ő is ott volt akkor, amikor már a háború kitörése előtt elveszítették azt.

- Miért nem segítenek? – kérdezte Susan

- Felemelkedett ősök vagyunk úrnőm, és te is tudod, hogy ez mit jelent.

- Igen, nem avatkozhatnak be az alacsonyabb síkok történéseibe, de nekem úgy tűnik, hogy mégsem felemelkedettek, ugyanis újra ember formában vannak.

- Úrnőm, nem tudsz semmit. – nevetett fel tanácsos – Mikor meghoztuk azt a döntést, hogy titeket visszahozunk azzal elértük azt, hogy újra felvehetjük bármiféle következmény nélkül régi halandó testünket. És még a képességeinkből sem veszítünk semmit.

- És mégis hogyan tették? – tette fel a kérdést gyanakodva John

- Bonyolult.

- Lepaktáltak az Orival. – nyögte Susan

- Okos, nagyon okos kislány. – morogta a furling

- De ez még azelőtt volt, hogy kiderült, hogy kik is. – mondta Hoved – Majdnem a teljes fajunkat pusztulásba döntötték, de sikerült a Tanácsnak kikerülnie a befolyásuk alól.

- Éppen az Orival szemben kérünk segítséget. – próbálkozott Carson – Itt vannak ebben a galaxisban.

- Az nem lehet!

- De igen Tanácsos, és megtalálták azt, hogy hogyan pusztíthatnak el könnyedén egy felemelkedett őst is. Chaya halott.

- Lehetetlen.

- Nem, az Ori szövetséget kötött a wraithel és a Goa'uldokkal, hogy minden elő őst elpusztítsanak. És velünk akarják kezdeni.

- Igen, mindig is tudtuk, hogy nem szeretik a királyi családot a származása miatt, gondolom ez az oka, hogy megint, most véglegesen el akarnak pusztítani titeket.

- Miben vagyunk annyira mások? Annyira magunktól is rájöttünk, hogy valami miatt, ha mi a gondolatunk révén pusztítunk el valamit, abba belehalunk, míg például Chaya életben maradt.

- Igen, ez a képesség volt az egyetlen gyengeség. – felelte a furling. – A királyi család genetikai kódja évmilliókkal ezelőtt változáson esett át, mutálódott, ami alapján alapból halhatatlanok lettek és rendelkeztek a felemelkedettek minden képességével már a születésük pillanatában. Emiatt lettek ők az uralkodók, de a gyengeségük ez a féle védelem volt, ha valamit elpusztítanak gondolat révén, belehalnak.

- Szóval, ha lehet, ettől óvakodjanak. – morogta Hoved

- És miért nem segítenek? – kérdezte megint John

- Ha lehetne, sem segítenék miatta. – bökött Susanra

- Miattam?

- Igen, miattad halt meg a fiam, és ti itt vagytok, de ő soha sem térhet vissza közénk.

- Ebben nagyot tévedtél apám, én is vagyok. – hallatszott hátulról Lorne hangja – Én is visszatértem, fogalmam sincs hogyan, de itt vagyok.

- Akkor sem segíthetünk!

- Mégis miért? És ne gyere ezzel, mert felemelkedettek vagytok, és nem avatkozhattok be szöveggel. – csattant fel idegesen Lorne – Mert nem hiszem el.

- Fiam, kérlek, csillapodj.

- Nem, nem fogok! Mi az ok? Ez?! – meglóbált a tanácsos előtt egy Eredet könyvét, és az idős férfi amilyen gyorsan csak tudta kikapta Lorne kezéből a könyvet

A barna színű vastag Eredet könyve hangos csattanással esett le a földre. Teyla, Ronon, John és Susan kibiztosították a fegyvereiket.


	17. Chapter 17

**16. fejezet: A fogságba esés**

- Tegyétek le kérlek, nem akarunk titeket bántani. – mondta nyájasan Hoved, majd végül letették a fegyvert

- Mióta szolgálja az Orit az Alterrani Tanács és a Furlingek? – kérdezte Susan

- A haláltok óta. – mondta Hoved – Nem volt más választásunk, vagy meghalunk vagy, őket szolgáljuk, és cserébe nem teszik be ebbe a galaxisba többé a lábukat.

- Itt vannak. Ezt meg kell hallgatniuk.

Lejátszották a Szövetség kialakuláskor felvett felvételeket. Az öreg Tanácsos remegve rogyott le az egyik székre, és még a furling is megingott.

- És mi még beengedtük volna őket ide, hogy mészárlást tartsanak. Az istenekre mit tettünk? Hogyan bízhattunk egyáltalán bennünk?

- Segítsenek, kérem. Az összes alterrani élete ezen múlik.

- Nem lehet, akkor segíthetünk, ha ti visszanyeritek az összes emlékeiteket, és azzá váltok, akik tízezer éve voltatok. És most menjetek.

Hoved és a furling megfordultak és kimentek a teremből.

- Nekem valami itt bűzlik. – morogta John az orra alatt miközben kiértek az ősök városából

Ez a város már tökéletes mása volt Atlantisznak, csak nagyon lakatlan, ugyanis a felemelkedettek nem ebben a dimenzióban léteztek, csak akik meghozták az „áldozatot". Csak azok az Alterranok sétáltak itt, akik még nem emelkedtek fel.

Ők voltak a fajuk utolsó halandó képviselői. Generációról generációra egyre kevesebben vannak, és azok is, akik felemelkednek. Haldokló faj, a kapuépítők civilizációja a kihalás szélére került.

A mágia ereje ezekben az emberekben egyre kisebb lett, mára teljesen kiveszett belőlük és szinte olyanok voltak már, mint a rendes emberek. Kifele mentek a városból, amikor megállt mellettük egy Ugró.

- Beszélnünk kell, nem biztonságos itt lennetek. – mondta Yngst

Mindannyian beszálltak az ugróba.

- Ez meg ki? – kérdezte John és Ronon

- Yngst, egy felemelkedett ős.

- Ő is az Ori szolgája? – fintorgott John

- Nem királyom, én soha sem voltam az. Nagyon kevesen vagyunk azok közül, akik részt vettünk abban, hogy ti visszatérhessetek, az ötvenfős tanácsból hatan nem vagyunk az Ori kutyái. Igaz, amikor ez kiderült nagy árat fizettünk a szerintük megbocsáthatatlan bűnért.

- Mit? – kérdezte gyorsan Lorne

- Soha többé nem vehetjük fel energia lényi alakunkat. Halhatatlanok vagyunk, akárcsak a többiek, de az ő dimenziójukat többé nem érhetjük el.

- Már értem miért mondtad, hogy itt veszélyben vagyunk. És amúgy honnan tudjuk, hogy nem hazudsz-e? – kérdezte gúnyosan Ronon

- A felemelkedett ősök nem tudnak hazudni. – suttogta Susan – Akkor viszont Laegen apja, miért volt ennyire meglepődve a hallottakon?

- Az Ori tényleg megesküdött neki, hogy soha sem lép be ebbe a galaxisba. Ő volt az, aki elrendezte az apátok halálát. – nézett a két Sheppardra – Gyűlölt titeket attól a perctől kezdve, hogy Laegen tanácsos nem lehetett a jegyesed úrnőm. Ő volt az, aki elárulta Awagonnak Larion rejtekhelyét, és ő rendezte meg, hogy fajunk utolsó esélye a wraith ellen soha se születhessen újra.

- Megöltette a saját unokáját. – nyögte Lorne – És ez lenne az apám? Egy áruló?

- Sajnálom barátom. És ha lehetséges lenne szeretnék Atlantiszon menedékjogot kérni és felajánlani a szolgálatomat királyomnak.

- Atlantisz elpusztult, amikor a wraith több mint fél éve megostromolta a várost.

- Nem kell hazudnotok, a felemelkedettektől tudom, hogy megvan még szeretett városom. És tudunk arról a wraithről is Michaelről, azt hiszem így hívtátok, akit emberré tettettek. Mi készen állunk mind, hogy segítsünk. Figyeltünk titeket az első emlék óta.

- És a furlingok, ők mikor álltak át az Ori oldalára?

- Az, akit láttattok az utolsó furling, az Orik mindenki mást lemészároltak, amikor nem álltak át az elűzöttek oldalára.

- Van két ugrónk a másik város előtt, meg több emberünk is ott van össze kéne szedni őket.

- A másik bolygókon elő ősökkel mi a helyzet? – kérdezte Teyla

- Lemészárolták őket. Nincs már olyan halandó Alterran aki ne az Oriban hinne. – felsóhajtott - És eljön majd az az idő, amikor Alterran Alterrant mészárol, akkor nem lesz menedék sehol az ismert világegyetemben, ahova elmenekülhetne bárki is. Mindenkit megtalálnak és mindössze az elűzöttek, és híveik maradhatnak életben. – a társaságra pillantott zöld szemei most bánatosak voltak – Eljött ez az idő, reménykedtünk, hogy soha sem következik be. Nem sokkal a halálotok után hangzottak el először ezek a szavak.

Hoved idegesen járkált fel s alá a szobájában, mellette nem sokkal a földön a furling ült. Visszatértek ebbe a galaxisba? Nem lehet, megesküdtek, hogy amíg az a három nyomorult életben van addig nem jönnek vissza.

Ő mindig mindent megtett amit az Ori parancsolt neki, így minden nem hívő Alterran már halott. Merlint sikerült megöletnie és megszerezni a Sangrealt, amire az a félkegyelmű Merlin azt hitte, hogy elpusztítatja vele az Elűzötteket, de mint utólag kiderült soha sem használt volna.

Az Ori űrhajói mostanra már biztosan odaértek a Tejútrendszerbe, hogy az ottani hitetleneket elpusztítsák. Négy hajót küldtek oda egy Szuperkapun keresztül, és ebben a galaxisban is megnyílt a kapu. Ide öt hajót küldtek, mellette Ba'al flottájának a három negyedét és a teljes wraith flotta is mellettük állt.

Minden hitetlen és felemelkedett ős el fog pusztulni, amint megtalálják az egyik elrejtett bolygón a replikátorokhoz hasonló lényeket, akiket arra hoztak még ősrégen, hogy véget vessenek az Alterranoknak, csak a bolygó címe feledésbe merült.

Három alak tűnt fel az ajtóban, mintegy tucatnyi kísérővel. Kettőt azonnal felismert, az egyik Ori volt az egyik előhírnökük testéve bújva, a másik Awagon volt, a fia gyilkosa. A harmadikat nem ismerte meg, a férfi szemei fehéren villantak és gúnyosan mosolygott.

- Nos Hoved, miért nem ölted meg őket? – kérdezte az egyik Ori

- A fiam is ott volt velük. – hebegte a rettegő alterrani

- Te is pontosan tudod, hogy a fiadnak is meg kell halnia újra.

- Miért akartok ennyire végezni a királyi családdal?

- Pontosan tudod, hogy korcsok a fajunkban, és a rendellenességük domináns. Veszniük kell, mert bemocskolják az Alterranokat. – hazudta az Ori szemrebbenés nélkül – Hagy mutassam be Ba'alt, ő egy Goa'uld és a szövetségesünk.

- Azt mondták, hogy megtaláltátok a megoldást arra, hogyan lehet egy felemelkedett őst elpusztítani.

- Igen, megtaláltuk, mindet el fogjuk pusztítani, aki nem csatlakozik hozzánk. A Szuperkapu elkészült ebben a galaxisban, öt hajónk érkezik a napokban, mindegyik fedélzetén harmincezer Ori hű katonával, akik végre fogják hajtani a Szövetségünk akaratát. Az emberek galaxisában mindenki össze fogott ellenünk, de még három hajónkkal sem tudtak elbánni. Mindenki rettegve fogja imádni a nevünket.

- Értettem, uram. Áldassék az Ori!

- Most pedig menj és pusztítsd el uraidat és úrnődet a fiaddal együtt, vagy pedig te fogsz nagyon lassan kínok elégni az Istenek városában. Megértetted?

- Értettem. – morgott

- És az áruló tanácsosokat küldesd a színem elé, azonnal.

Mennyire sajnálta már, hogy annak idején megölette az uralkodót, és a gyerekeit a wraith kezére játszotta. Azelőtt soha senki sem mert vele így beszélni. A király bizalmasa volt és a legbefolyásosabb Tanácsos még régen az Alterran birodalomban, de azoknak az időknek már vége.

Kifele menet utasításba adta, hogy azt a hat áruló tanácsost fogják el és azonnal hozzák az Ori elé. Ba'al és Awagon önelégült vigyor kíséretében követte a főtanácsost. Jaffák, wraithek és ori katonák is követték őket.

- Azok az Ugróink. – mutatott Susan előre

- Most komolyan magunkkal visszük? – nyafogott McKay

- Rodney, fejezd be! – üvöltött rá mindenki egyszerre

Leszálltak a két ugró mellett. Rossz érzésük volt ugyanis sehol sem találták a három hátrahagyott emberüket. Teyla találta meg őket holtan az egyik Ugró hátuljában. Botfegyverek okozták a halálukat.

- Nocsak kit látnak a szemeim, Susan Sheppard. – hallatszott egy férfihang hátulról

A társaság megpördült és meglátták maguk előtt Ba'alt, Awagont, Hovedet, a furlingot, egy előhírnököt, és a díszes kísérő társaságot.

- Yngst a társaid megfizettek az árulásukért, most te jössz majd, de előbb végignézed szeretett uralkodói családod halálát. – mondta az előhírnök, mire a társaság hangosan felröhögött

Lorne, a két Sheppard, Teyla és Ronon tüzet nyitottak az ellenségre, fedezve a többieket, hogy be tudjanak szállni az Ugrókba. Mindenki elfoglalta a helyét azon a hajón, amin érkezett, csak most Susan még kint maradt Lornenal, hogy Carson bejutását fedezzék és, hogy ő is arra szálljon fel segítségnek.

Az ellenség nem tüzelt és kissé hátrább is húzódtak. Lorne már bent állt a hajónál Susan felé fordulva, hogy fedezze a lányt, amikor Susan hátat fordított a társaságnak, hogy odafusson Hoved elkiáltotta magát.

A másik két ugró már felszállt, így ők nem láthatták. Egy tűzgolyó tartott egyenesen a lány hátába. Lorne látta, felkiáltott, de a lánynak már nem volt ideje reagálni. Kiugrott a hajóból és feldöntötte Susant, így őt találta telibe az apja varázslata.

Susan felsikoltott amint Evan élettelen teste a földön landolt mellette. Szerencsére ott voltak az ajtóban, így Carsonnak sikerült felhúznia a férfit a hajóra.

- Indíts, feltartom őket! – kiáltott kétségbeesve a lány, és becsukta a választó ajtót

A rádióját ledobta a földre és kiment az ugróból. A másik két hajó ekkor tűnt el a látóhatáron. Bénító lövedékek csapódtak mellette a földbe, több őt is eltalálta, de semmi sem történt.

Ugrott volna vissza a hajóra, amikor meglátta, hogy csukódik be az ajtó, de valaki elkapta a derekánál, kezek tapadtak a szájára és visszarántották a földre. Tehetetlenül vergődött miközben a Carson által vezetett hajó is eltűnt a szeme elől.

- Csaknem sikerült elfogunk Alaine hercegnőt? – nevetett fel sátáni hangon az előhírnök – Még ne öljétek meg, jó csali lesz arra, hogy a többieket ide csalogassa.

Susan egy elmosódott öklöt látott az arca felé közeledni, majd éles fájdalmat érzett és mindent sötétség vett át.

Carson hajója volt az utolsó ami az Atlantiszi dokkban landolt, a férfi sokkos állapotba került amikor meglátta, hogy Lorne egyedül van a hátsó részben. Az orvosi csapat ellátta Lornet és megállapították, hogy néhány napon belül rendbe fog jönni.

- Hol a húgom? – kiáltott Carsonra John rémülten és megrázta a férfit – Hol van?

- Nem tudom. – hebegte a doktor – Itt kellene lennie.

- Láttad beszállni a hajóba vagy sem?!

- John, nyugodj meg. – mondta halkan miközben magához ölelte a férfit és megcsókolta

- Mégis mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Elizabeth felháborodva, aki ekkora ért ide

- Susant elfogta az Ori. – mondta letörve Ronon – És Lorne őrnagy súlyosan megsérült, míg a csapatának három tagja meghalt.

- Mégis mi volt odakint?

- Alterran öl Alterrant asszonyom. – mondta Yngst

- Ő meg kicsoda? – vonta fel dühösen a szemöldökét a nő

- Yngst tanácsos vagyok az Alterrani Tanácsból.

- Az a helyzet, hogy nagyon sok kapuépítő átállt az Ori oldalára, csakhogy az életüket mentsék, és ők is segítenek a felemelkedetteket elpusztítani, és a vezetőjük Laegen apja.

- Nem fogják a hercegnőt megölni, titeket is akarnak, majd csak akkora végeznek vele, ha titeket is elkapnak uram. Addig bántani sem fogják, remélem.

- Valamit ki kell találnunk, hogy kiszabadítsuk. Bele sem merek gondolni, hogy Awagon vagy Ba'al mit tesznek vele. – rázta magát össze John – De itt is gondok vannak, ha jól sejtem, igaz?

- Igazad van John Sheppard. – mondta Thor – Az Ori Szuperkaput nyitott a Tejútrendszerbe, négy hajójuk érkezett át oda, az Odüsszeia elpusztult Emerson ezredes volt a parancsnok, azon a hajón volt társunk Vaaser is. Az orosz hajónak sikerült elmenekülnie, a Lucian szövetség és a Jaffák flottája hatalmas veszteségeket szerzett akárcsak mi. Nem tudtuk megállítani őket.

- Ebben a galaxisban is megnyílt, nemes Asgard. Ide értesüléseim szerint 5 hajót küldenek. – mondta Yngst

- Susant meg tudjuk menteni, ha a flottájuk előtt érünk oda.

- Nem fognak elmenni onnan, tudják, hogy visszamentek érte.

- Emellett még valami. – sóhajtott reményvesztetten Elizabeth – A Genii menedéket kért tőlünk, megtámadta őket a Szövetség. Itt vannak mind annyian.

- Végül is mióta Ladon a vezetőjük szövetségesek vagyunk. – fintorgott Rodney

- Alig ötven túlélő maradt, a többit elvitték. Vagy a Jaffák és a szent hadsereg végzett velük.

- Szent hadsereg?! – köpte megvetően John

- Így nevezték magukat.

- Dr. Weir! – halotta a nő a rádión

- Hallgatom.

- Lorne őrnagy magához tért.

- Megyünk. – odafordult a férfiakhoz – Az őrnagy magához tért, talán ő el tudja mondani, hogy mi is történt.

Mindannyian odasiettek, a Daedalus pár perccel ezelőtt érkezett vissza, ugyanis utasítás érkezett a földről, hogy forduljanak vissza. A gyengélkedőn már ott volt Caldwell ezredes és Lorne mellett dr. Lindsey Novak is.

A nő éppen most mondta el Lornenak, hogy Susan nem jutott vissza, és most az Ori fogságában van. A férfi tehetetlenül felüvöltött és a mellette álló kis szekrényt felborította. Kiszedte a kezéből az infúziós tűket és felkelt.

- Pihenj Evan. – mondta John, először szólította a férfit a vezetéknevén – Holnap Thorékkal kimegyünk érte, legalább addig maradj itt.

- Az én hibám, nem kellett volna segítséget kérnem, egymagam is el tudtam volna vezetni az ugrót. Megmentette az életemet, engem megöltek volna. Megint és én mit tettem, hagyom, hogy elfogják.

- Nyugodj meg őrnagy! – mondta Teyla is – Minden rendben lesz kihozzuk.

- Evan, van még valami, amit el kell mondanom. – mondta Novak, a szemébe könnyek szöktek

- Miről van szó, Lindsey nyögd már ki.

- Alex. Az Odüsszeusz fedélzetén szolgált, és ez a hajó elesett az Orival vívott csatában, a barátod Emerson is ott volt rajta. Sajnálom.

Lorne tehetetlenül rogyott vissza az ágyára. Az öccse és a legjobb barátja halott az Ori miatt, a barátnője pedig az Ori fogságában van.

- Holnap érte megyünk, és megbosszulunk mindenkit. – mondta John

Holnap igen holnap ha lehet az átkozott szövetség mindenért megfizet, de a legfontosabb, hogy Susant újra a karjai között tarthassa.

Mindenki felment az elosztóba Hermiod és Thor kérésére. A két asgard néhány perccel később ért fel.

- Mi a gond? – tette fel a kérdést reménytelenül Caldwell

- A hajóm érzékelői két wraith hajót vettek észre a hipertérben akkor, amikor Atlantiszra tartottam a Tejútrendszer közelében. A pályát kiszámítottuk, és a Földre tartanak.

- Michaeltől tudták meg! – morogta kétségbeesve McKay

- Tehát az Ori megengedte nekik, hogy eljussanak az új táplálkozási mezőre.

Mindenki reményvesztetten rogyott le a székére.


	18. Chapter 18

**17. fejezet: A megmenekülés**

Fejfájással ébredt, a szemét még nem nyitotta ki. Megmozgatta a kezeit és a lábait, megállapította, hogy nincsenek összekötve, ezután nyitotta csak ki a szemét. Az hirtelen világos fájdalmasan nyilallt a belé, így rögtön le is hunyta őket.

Lassanként nyitotta ki újra őket, és amint megszokta a világosságot felült és körbe nézett. A hirtelen mozdulattól hányingere lett és meg is szédült. Körbenézett a szobában, egy Alterran stílusú szoba volt. Azaz még mindig a bolygón van.

Ekkor hasított belé a felismerés, hogy Lorne nagy valószínűséggel meghalt, nem élhette túl az apja varázslatát, mert ha nem halálos lett volna, akkor nem is ő lett volna a célpont. Bemászott az egyik sarokba és ott zokogva rogyott le.

Belül Alaine még inkább zokogott, neki talán jobban fájt a szeretett férfi elvesztése, jobban, mint tízezer évvel ezelőtt. Mert most még annak az esélye is megvolt, hogy boldogok lehessenek.

Akkor sem nézett fel, amikor hallotta, hogy kinyílt az ajtó.

- Nocsak kedvesem csaknem felébredtél végre? – hallotta Ba'al gúnyos hangját

- Mit akarsz tőlem? – szipogta a lány

- Nos, az Ori megkért, hogy szedjek ki belőled néhány dolgot bármilyen módszerrel. – itt egy kis hatásszünetet tartott, leguggolt Susan előtt és a lány fejét felemelte, hogy a szemébe nézhessen – De én nem akarlak bántani.

- Miért hinnék neked? – nevetett fel hisztérikusan a lány – Megölted a szüleimet és Maleket, mindenkit, akit szerettem.

- De téged nem tudnálak bántani.

- Ugyan miért? Mennyivel lenne nehezebb az én életemet kioltanod, mint bárki másét?!

Válasz helyett megcsókolta a lányt. Susan próbált menekülni, de a férfi túl szorosan tartotta.

- Azonnal ereszd el! – csattant fel egy másik férfi hangja hátulról

- Awagon! – sziszegte Ba'al, miközben elengedte Susant, aki újra elkezdett zokogni – Te meg mit keresel itt?

- Jöttem meglátogatni a menyasszonyomat, remélem nem bánod. – mondta a wraith majd gúnyosan elmosolyodott

Ekkor hatalmas energia hullám száguldott végig a hajón. Ba'al és az emberei nem érezhették, viszont a wraithek és az Ori igen.

- Alaine, reméltem, hogy nem hagyod ki ezt a remek találkozást. – mondta Awagon szinte nevetve – Ba'al menj hátrébb, veszélyes a kicsike. – felelte a most már mellette álló Goa'uldnak

- Te átkozott wraith! – sziszegte Alaine – Persze, hogy nem hagyom ki a pusztulásod percét!

És, hogy megmutassa, hogy komolyan gondolja egy villám csapódott a két férfi mellett a földbe.

- Megbosszulom rajtad Laegen halálát. – sziszegte

- Azt inkább hagy tegyem meg én úrnőm, rajtad! – mondta az ekkor belépő Hoved, kezeiben energia gömbök gyűltek, majd mind a kettőt útjára küldte

Alaine emberfeletti gyorsasággal próbált kitérni, de mind a kettő eltalálta. A lány sikoltva zuhant neki a falnak és a két gömb szó szerint odaszegezte a hozzá.

- Most már az enyém! – csattant fel egy újabb férfi

Egy Ori volt, most nem az előhírnök bőrébe bújva, hanem való alakjában. Ember magas lehetett az alak, de emberi formáját régen elveszítette és szinte tűzgömbként közeledett a lány felé.

Alaine felsikoltott, amikor a férfi megállt előtte pár méterre, forró volt a levegő. Az Ori megérintette a lány arcát, ekkor nem volt forró a keze, hanem hihetetlenül hideg. Se Alaine, se Susan soha sem érzett még ekkora fájdalmat, sikított amennyire tudott, szabadulni próbált, de nem sikerült. Egész testét kín hullámai járták át többször is, mintha ezernyi kést újra és újra belevágtak volna a testébe. Imádkozott, hogy veszítse el az eszméletét, de amikor arra a szintre ért a kín alábbhagyott, majd mikor megerősödött a teste a kín is újra fellángolt.

Az Ori a lány emlékeiben kutatott, mind két élet érdekelte, hátha talál valami információt. Majd meg is találta Susan emlékeiben, Atlantisz mégsem pusztult el, és megtudta, hogy melyik bolygókon élnek az Asgardok az Ida-galaxisban.

- Köszönöm hercegnő! – mondta és elvette a kezét a lány arcától – Atlantisz a miénk lesz, de előbb pusztuljon minden hitetlen! Most már tudjuk hol rejtőznek az Asgardok. Legközelebb a Nox rejtekhelye jön, önszántadból vagy hasonló módszerekkel.

Felnevetett, a két gömb eleresztette Susant és ő eszméletlenül rogyott a földre.

Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, Yngst, John, Evan és egy orvosi csapat fent voltak Thor hajóján és indulásra készek voltak. Rodney határozottan megkönnyebbült, amikor megtudta, hogy az ősök el tudják majd távolítani Lorne és Susan emlékeit a fejéből.

Lorne nagyon nem volt jól, másodfokú égési sérüléseket szerzett régi apja varázslatától, de ez őt egyáltalán nem érdekelte, csak a bosszú. Az orvosok még megfigyelés alatt akarták tartani még egy hétig, de ő reggel eljött.

- Még félóra és elérjük a bolygót. – mondta Thor miközben Johnra nézett

- Szerinted van esélyünk megmentetni?

- Mindent meg fogunk tenni. Azt mondtátok, hogy volt velük Furling is?

- Igen, Yngst azt mondja, hogy az az utolsó Furling, de mi annyira emlékeztünk, hogy ott volt tízezer éve a tanácsokozáson.

- Nem tudom miért tette, mi inkább mind meghalnánk mintsem őket szolgáljuk.

- Azt hiszem mi mind Atlantiszon is így vagyunk vele, de ott az a rengeteg gyenge ember, akik eddig semmiben sem hittek, az Ori csodákat mutat be. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy soha sem állíthatjuk meg őket.

- Remélem nincs igazad John Sheppard. Remélem időben érünk oda, hogy Susan ne mondjon semmit.

- Ismerem, inkább meghalna, mintsem bármit is kiadjon, ő is katona.

- Az Ori a gondolatokban képes olvasni. Sajnos nem kell semmit mondania, hogy megtudják, amit akarnak.

Ebben a pillanatban hallották meg Susan sikolyát. John hihetetlen gyorsassággal futott el a hang irányába, majd meglátta a földön fekvő McKayt.

- Langsdom, nagyon fáj, öljetek meg kérlek. – suttogta fájdalmasan Rodney a lány hangján

- Susan? – kérdezték reménykedve

- Tudják, hogy Atlantisz nem pusztult el és azt is, hogy hol élnek az Asgardok. Sajnálom, nagyon sajnálom. – mondta sírva, majd nem szólt többé

- Susan, mondj még valamit kérlek! – kérlelte John

- Ne érj hozzám Sheppard, iszonyatosan fáj mindenem. – nyögte Rodney – Mi a fene történt?

- Azt mondtad, hogy nem fogják megölni! – csattant fel John Yngst felé fordulva

- Még mindig ebben hiszek királyom, de azt egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem fogják megkínozni.

- Reménykedjünk, hogy a jeladója még rajta van, különben nem fogom tudni meg találni aközött a rengeteg jel között. – merengett Thor

- Zelenka találmánya volt a számára, hogy a hajában csatként van a jeladó. Azt nem hiszem, hogy ki szedték volna. – mondta Lorne

Húsz perc múlva léptek ki a hipertérből a bolygónál, de amit mellette láttak mindenkit elborzasztott. Egy teljesen kész Szuperkapu. A bolygó körül wraith kaptárhajók és goa'uld hajók is sorakoztak, mindegy védekező pozíciót tartva a Szuperkapu körül.

- Siessünk, perceken belül megnyílhat a kapu. – szólt ki Thor az irányító teremből

Álcázást vett fel a hajó és a feltételezett Alterrani város felé mentek, meg is találták a jeladó jelzését és fel is sugározták a központi terembe. Tényleg Susan volt, de nagyon rossz állapotban volt. Több mély hosszú vágás szabdalta testét, amikből a vér erősen folyt mind két csuklója fel volt vágva az ütőerénél, amiből folyamatosan fröcskölt a vér. Karjaiban egy kisgyermeket tartott.

- Evan! – mondta, amint meglátta a férfit, majd elveszítette az eszméletét

Erős kezek ragadták meg és rántották fel a földről. Mindene sajogott az előző kínzástól, megállni sem tudott így térdre rogyott. Most csak Hoved, az Ori és a Furling voltak bent. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ami most következik ahhoz Awagonnak és Ba'alnak gyenge a gyomra. Nem hibáztatta őket, ő sem nézte volna végig, ha a két gyűlölt férfival tennék azt, amit most vele fognak.

- Csak néhány kapucím, és amíg a bátyádék ide nem érnek nem esik több bajod, és ígérhetem, hogy gyors és fájdalom mentes halálod lesz. – mennydörögte az Ori

- Úgy látszik mégsem vagytok istenek, ha azok lennétek tudnátok magatoktól is. – mondta cseppnyi félelem nélkül Susan

Felkészült a halálra, ha Johnék érte jönnek, őket is elfogják, és akkor megölik őket. Evan halott, csak az okot nem tudta, hogy miért kell meghalniuk.

- Bátor vagy hercegnő, vagy inkább ostoba? – kérdezte a férfi miközben körbe járta – Látod mi van ott? – mutatott hátra – Igen Larion az. Visszaadhatom az életét mindössze pár kapucímért cserébe. És az a kislány elpusztíthatja az összes wraitht, még azt is aki megölt titeket.

- Hazudsz! – mondta sírva – Tudod, hogy Hoved elintézte, hogy soha többé ne születhessen újra.

- Valóban, de én isten vagyok, és hatalmamban áll visszahozni őt.

A Furling kivette a kislányt a kapszulából, letette az Ori és Susan között félúton. Az Ori elsuttogott néhány szót. Larion bőre ismét emberszínű lett, látszott ahogy visszatér belé az élet, majd felült.

- Alaine néni, Alaine néni! – mondta nevetve és odabújt a zokogó lányhoz. – Mi a baj, szomorú vagy?

- Nem kicsim, nem. Ezek az öröm könnyei.

- Nos hercegnő, hol laknak a Noxok? – Susan csak megrázta a fejét – Örökre meghal a lányod, ha nem válaszolsz.

Nem akarta kiadni a barátaikat viszont Alaine a lányát sem akarta elveszíteni, ő az utolsó élő személy, aki emlékezteti Laegenre.

- Soha! – kiáltotta és egy villámot küldött útjára

A villám útjából az Ori könnyedén tért ki, majd a Furling szívébe állt bele. A hat méteres monstrum élettelenül dőlt el a földön és nem mozdult többet. Az Ori sem tétovázott tovább, egyet kiáltott, amitől a kislány élettelenül rogyott bele Susan karjaiba.

Hoved felzárkózott mellé és mind ketten átkokat szórtak a lányra. Hosszú és mély vágások keletkeztek Susan egész testén, eleredt az orra vérre, a csuklóján felszakadtak az ütőerek. A szobában minden csupa vér volt már.

Az Ori éppen a halálos varázslat mondására készült, amikor a lány egy fehér fény kíséretében eltűnt a szobából.

- Ezredes, semmit sem tehetünk, túl sok vért veszített. A kislány meg már halott volt, amikor odaértünk. – mondta gyászos hanggal az egyik orvos

- Tegyenek meg mindent, nem halhat meg a húgom.

- Nem tudunk, talán csak annyi ideje van, hogy el tudjon tőle búcsúzni uram, sajnálom.

- Én talán tudok valamit tenni. – mondta Yngst

- Hogy érted?

- A gyógyításhoz értek uram.

- Tegyél meg mindent.

Yngst mindenkit kizárt az ideiglenesen felállított kórházi szobából, még Lorne sem mehetett be, így ő most a Larion holtteste mellett ült.

- Hát nem ő volt a legszebb kislány? – kérdezte Johnt – És egész életemben mindössze egyszer láttam élve.

- Bajban vagyunk! – hallatszott Thor hangja – Most fog megnyílni a Szuperkapu.

Mindenki odasietett a vezérlőbe és a kaput nézte. A hatok ékzár éppen ebben a pillanatban kódolt, majd a hetedik is. Megnyílt a kapu, pár másodperccel később egy hatalmas hajó lépett át rajta, majd ezt még négy követte.

- El fogunk veszni. – suttogta Susan a hátuk mögött

Nem nézett ki jól, minden ruhája véres volt, bőre sápadt és hófehér a vérveszteségtől, ennek ellenére már egyetlen seb sem volt rajta. Arca elkínzott és tekintete fájdalmat tükrözött. Lorne magához szorította és mindenki azt a pontot nézte ahol a Szuperkapu állt még akkor is amikor beléptek a hipertérbe.

Két órával később értek Atlantiszra. Susant azonnal a gyengélkedőre vitték ahol Hermiod és Thor meglátogatta.

- Sajnálom, én nem akartam kiadni a lakóhelyeiteket. – suttogta letörten – Miattam fogtok elbukni.

- Nem a te hibád. – mondta mindkét Asgard – Nem védekezhettél ellene.

- Én most visszamegyek értesítenem kell őket. – mondta Thor – Fel kell készülnünk a védekezésre.

- A Furlingok kihaltak, kénytelen voltam megölni az utolsót. A noxokról viszont nem tudnak.

- Legalább ennyi szerencsénk van.

- Szóval tudnak Atlantiszról. – sóhajtotta Weir – Meg kell szerveznünk a védelmet.

- A Daedalus itt marad és segít ebben. – ajánlotta fel Caldwell

- Köszönöm ezredes.

Pár percig néma csöndben álltak majd megszólalt a riasztó.

- Nem várt külső aktiválás!

- Pajzsot fel! – adta ki az utasítást Elizabeth

- Hang kapcsolat van, az SGC az! – kiáltott fel megkönnyebbülten a katona

- Dr. Weir ha kérhetem engedje le a pajzsot, némi segítséget küldenénk. – mondta Landry tábornok

- Örömmel tábornok.

Mint egy tucatnyi katona érkezett át fegyverekkel és két teljesen teli ZPMet is hoztak.

- A Nox küldte a ZPMeket, nekik nincs rá szükségük! – mondta Landry – Föld vége!

A csillagkapu lekapcsolt.

- Nos az esélyeink a nulláról kicsit feljebb jöttek. – állapította meg Rodney

Az Ori idegesen járkált fel s alá a saját űrhajóján. Nagyon alábecsülte a lányt, hiába volt gyenge, ha az az egy varázslat is célba talált volna, már halott lenne. A Furlingért nem volt kár, nem volt túl nagy segítség amúgy sem.

Ha szerencséje van elvérzett Alaine, de ebben sajnos nem bízott, nem érezte meg a felemelkedetek gyászát, tehát megint megúszta. De abban biztos volt, hogy a most egy ideig nem fognak támadni.

Most, hogy tudta hol élnek az Asgardok, új terület volt arra, hogy elpusztítsák a hitetleneket, így az ideérkezett öt hajójukból hármat azonnal az Ida-galaxisba irányított. Mivel a hercegnőből nem tudta kiszedni, hogy az utolsó szövetséges hol rejtőzik, megtudja majd az Asgardtól.

Nekik mindegy, hogy mikor ugyanis a teljes örökkévalóság rájuk vár. Atlantisz ostroma ráért addig, amíg az asgardokat kiirtják. De utána nem lesz megállás, őket fogja rettegni és imádni a teljes világegyetem.


	19. Chapter 19

**18. fejezet: A tékozló fiú hazatér**

Néhány nappal későbbre teljesen világossá vált, hogy valamiféle állóháború alakult ki. A Szövetség megmaradt az Alterran bolygó közelében, nem támadtak, csak vártak valamire, és az Atlantiszon lévőknek pedig eszük ágában sem volt támadniuk. Nekik ez a helyzet tökéletesen megfelelt.

A két új ZPMmel évekig is kitarthattak volna egy ostrom esetén kivéve, ha az Ori hajók fegyverzete képes átlőni az atlantiszi pajzsot, és azt már tudták, hogy asgardi pajzsok is összesen egy lövést bírnak felfogni.

Nem volt rózsás a helyzetük, Atlantisz tízezer éve volt elhagyatott, ez idő alatt egyetlen Alterran sem volt a városban, a fegyverzetük és a pajzsuk semmit sem fejlődött, míg az Ori ezek minden gyengeségét ismerte, és így fejleszthették ki a saját offenzív, illetve defenzív fegyvereiket, pajzsaikat.

Carsont, Evant és Susant kiengedték a gyengélkedőről. Amikor éppen volt egy kis pihenője az expedíciónak Caldwell ezredes megtartotta a ez előléptetési ceremóniát, így Atlantiszon megint volt egy Sheppard őrnagy.

Azért döntöttek így, mert mind a két helyszínen háború dúlt, és kétséges volt, hogy mikor fognak az Atlantisziak a Daedalusszal együtt újra visszatérni a Földre. És mivel az SGCnek csak egyetlen ZPMe volt, ami meg lemerült a legutóbbi tárcsázáskor így megint nem volt a két helynek közvetlen kapcsolata egymással.

Yngst segítségével Rodney végre megint normális ember lehetett, ugyanis nagy szerencséjére minden emléket sikerült törölni a fejéből, és végre nem érezte Sheppard és Lorne érzéseit és nem látta az emlékeiket sem.

Asgard és Jaffa hajók megerősítették, hogy az a két wraith hajó, amit korábban Thor látott közeledni a Tejútrendszerhez, soha sem érte el a galaxis szélét sem, ugyanis valamilyen meghatározhatatlan esemény hatására visszafordult.

Ennek ellenére az athosiakat kimenekítették a szárazföldről, és Atlantiszon szállásolták el a Geniivel együtt. Annak ellenére, hogy már hónapok óta szövetségben álltak a Geniivel senki sem örült a társaságuknak.

Az egyik reggel segélyhívás érkezett az egyik bolygóról, és Caldwell úgy gondolta, hogy most nem a szokásos csapatot küldik ki, hanem, Sheppard őrnagyot küldi ki egy csapat élén.

- Még szerencse, hogy nekem nem kell mennem, még hogy te osztogatnál nekem parancsokat. – nevetett fel a reggelinél John, amikor megtudta Caldwell utasításait – Akkor addig, amíg te azon a bolygón szórakozol, mi kapunk egy normális feladatot.

- Azt hiszem ez esetben el kell vennem a jó kedvedet, ugyanis a megszokott csapattal megyek, míg te itt maradsz és megírod a jelentéseidet, amikkel Caldwell szerint el vagy maradva. – vigyorgott rá a bátyjára Susan

Miután befejezték a reggelit, John felkereste Caldwellt.

- Ezredes, zavarhatom egy percre? – kérdezte a felettesét

- Nyugodtan!

- Uram, minden tiszteletem az öné, de nem engedheti ki a húgomat egyedül, főleg, hogy ez csapda is lehet, és mindketten tudjuk uram, hogy az Ori el akarja fogni őt is.

- Megnyugodhat alezredes biztosan nem csapda és az őrnagy önmaga kérte, hogy elvégezhesse ezt a feladatot, ugyanis a segélyhívás Ford hadnagytól érkezett.

- És ha Fordot kényszeríttették, hogy jelentkezzen, uram?

- Alezredes, a húga felnőtt nő, az amerikai légierő őrnagya.

- Akkor arra kérem uram, hogy legalább a csapattal hagy tarthassak.

- Magának itt van dolga, holnapra kérem azt a tíz jelentést, amivel még késésben van. Mellesleg nem egyedül mennek. Lorne őrnagy és a csapata is velük tart.

- Köszönöm uram.

- Leléphet!

- Köszönöm, hogy ennyire megbízol bennem John Sheppard! – kiáltott ideges Susan – Hogy lehetsz ennyire… ennyire idióta?

- Idióta? – húzta fel a szemöldökét John

- És még viccelődni is van kedved? Nem tudom, hogy te mit szólnál, ha a felettesed megkérdőjelezné a rátermettségedet!

- De én…

- Nem, de te! Igenis ezt tetted! Miért gondolod, hogy nem tudok egy ilyen feladatot végrehajtani? Miért John?

- Féltelek ennyi az egész.

- Köszönöm, de tudok magamra vigyázni!

- Igen? Legutóbb is ha csak két percet is késünk, megöltek volna.

- Most mennem kell, de nehogy azt hidd, hogy ezzel itt befejeztük!

Tíz perccel később mind a nyolc ember ott állt az irányító teremben. Elizabeth és Caldwell az utasításokat mondták. A csapat nem vihetett Ugrót arra az esetre, ha az egész mégiscsak csapda lenne. Az akció vezetője Susan lett, Lorne csapata csak biztosítani ment.

Háromóránként kellett bejelentkezniük az Ori veszélye miatt. Elsődleges feladatuk Ford megmentése, minden más hanyagolható. Átküldtek egy MALPot, az semmilyen életjelet illetve mozgást nem jelzett.

- Mozgás emberek! – adta ki a parancsot Susan, amint megkapták Caldwelltől az indulási parancsot

- Vigyázzanak magukra! – mondta aggódva Weir a rádión

A bolygón éppen kettős naplemente volt, minden nyugodt volt, semmi sem utalt arra, hogy bármi is lehet a csillagkapu közelében. Egy réten voltak, körülöttük a minden oldalon erdő volt. A madarak békésen csicseregtek a fákon, távolról farkas vonítást lehetett hallani.

- Őrnagy, maga és a csapata maradjanak itt és biztosítsák a Csillagkaput! Ja és maradjanak rádiókapcsolatban. – adta ki Lornenak és csapatának az utasítást Susan

- Igenis asszonyom! – válaszolt az őrnagy vigyorogva

- Asszonyom, de furcsán hangzik! – sopánkodott Rodney, miután beértek az erdőbe

- Szerintem lassan hozzá kell majd szoknod. – mondta nevetve Ronon

- Ha Ford megint az enzimes hülyeségével jön elő, lelőhetem? – kérdezte reménykedve McKay

- Nem, mellesleg el sem találnád. Láttalak már lőni és az igazat megvallva azt sem értem, hogy adhatnak a kezedbe fegyvert. – legyintett Susan – Maradj tudósnak, ne akarj katona lenni.

- Ezt pont te mondod?! – csattant fel kicsit talán túl hangosan is Rodney

Minden elcsendesedett körülöttük. Éppen annyira, hogy meghallják a furcsa zajt, ami egyáltalán nem illett bele az erdőbe. Leginkább építkezés zajára hasonlított. Arra felé tartottak néma csendben, percek multával a madarak újra elkezdtek csicseregni, így sokkal nehezebb volt a hangokat követni.

Mintegy húszpercnyi sétával kiértek az erdőből és egy domb előtt találták magukat. Vagyis inkább egy sírhely előtt ugyanis volt a dombnak egy bejárata, ami nyitva is volt.

- Susan, nem innen jön a hang. – mondta McKay amikor az ajtóban utolérte a lányt

- _Hic iacet sepultus inclitus Rex Arturius, rex quondam, rexque futurum!_ – olvasta döbbenten Susan a falon lévő feliratot

- És ez mit jelent? – kérdezte Teyla

- Itt nyugszik Arthur, a hajdani s majdani király!

- Az az Arthur? A Kerekasztal lovagjaival? – nézett kérdőn Rodney rá

- Igen, ő az.

- Ős volt?

- Daniel szerint Merlin segített neki felemelkedni. – mondta majd bekapcsolta a rádióját –

Evan, szólj kérlek Weiréknek, hogy megtaláltuk Arthur király sírját.

- Merlin féle Arthur? – hallatszott a döbbent hang

- Igen ő az, vagyis remélem. Bemegyünk a sírba, lehet, hogy lefedettség van bent és nem működik a rádió. Sietünk. Sheppard vége.

- Egy ős, aki alszik? – kérdezte Teyla

- Elméletileg a legendákban Arthur halálos sérülést szerzett fiától Mordredtől, de nem halt meg csak elaludt, hogy amikor a népének a briteknek újra szükségük lesz rá akkor felébred.

- Nem Fordot kéne megkeresnünk? – kérdezte Rodney, nem akart egy sírba belépni

- Az évezred felfedezés lehet, Ford, ha eddig vigyázott magára, főleg, hogy lejött arról a kaptárhajóról még kibír egy-két órát.

Bementek a falakon fáklyák égtek és az egész folyosót bevilágították. A falakon és a padlón is friss vérnyomok voltak láthatóak. Kibiztosították a fegyvereket. Tíz méterrel később beértek egy terembe. A földön mintegy tíz férfi feküdt vérbe fagyva és a terem közepén egy ravatal is állt, rajta egy férfi, szemei csukva, arca nyugodt körülötte minden véres, elvérzett. Álmában érte utol a halál.

Ebben a pillanatban valaki Susanra vetetet magát és a lány nyakának szegezett egy tőrt.

John már majdnem egy órája ült a megírásra váró jelentések felett, de neki ez az alig ötven perc éveknek tűnt. Soha sem szerette a papír munkát, annyira feleslegesnek vélte. Tehetetlennek érezte magát.

Tudta, hogy hamarosan eljön az az idő, amikor olyan döntéseket kell hoznia, amik egy teljes faj fennmaradásához kellenek. Amint elkezdődik Szövetség ellen a mindent eldöntő háború, felébrednek. Félt attól, hogy mi lesz akkor, mennyi fog önmagából megmaradni?

De erre a kérdésre senki sem tudta a választ még Yngst sem. Az ős amióta itt tartózkodott Atlantiszon szinte folyamatosan bombázva volt különböző kérdésekkel, de ő meglepő módon mindenre készségesen válaszolt.

John fáradtan elment egyet sétálni, nem tetszett neki, hogy csak így nélkülözték. Emberek rohangásztak, főleg a régészek Arthur királyos könyvekkel. Pár sarok után belefutott Carsonba.

- Mi ez a felhajtás? - kérdezte

- Nem is tudsz róla? Lorne az előbb jelentkezett be, Susanék megtalálták Arthur király sírját. – mondta lelkendezve Carson

- Hé, hé, hé! Álljunk meg egy percre. Milyen Arthur, az az Arthur? – kérdezte John megdöbbenve

- Igen az.

- Az istenit a Pegazus rendszerben vagyunk, és Arthur az angoloknál van...

- Felemelkedett ős volt, legalább is Daniel Jackson ezt mondja...

A fegyverek egyszerre fordultak kibiztosítva Susan felé.

- Mindenki dobja el! – kiáltotta a fogva tartó

- Aidan? – nyögte a lány

- Susan? – kérdezte a fiú és leengedte a kést – Azt hittem, hogy azok jöttek megint vissza, akik ezt tették.

- Ellenük egy késsel nem mentél volna sokra. – mondta halkan Susan

Végignézett a halottakon, mindegyik abba a kínzásba halt bele, amit az Ori rajta is használt. Arthur végig aludta az egészet, megnézte közelebbről a férfiakat és megakadt a szeme egy gyönyörű férfin. Még soha sem látott ilyen szép férfit életében, ő lehetett a néhai Lancelot.

Mindannyian felemelkedett ősök lehettek, és alig pár órája halottak. Azaz az Ori vagy valamelyik előhírnökük itt van a közelben. A falakon botfegyverek nyoma és az egyik lovagon wraith táplálkozási nyom is látható volt.

- Jó lenne innen eltűnni. – ajánlotta mindenkinek – A Szövetség még mindig itt lehet a közelben.

- Mit szabadítottatok már megint a galaxisra? – nyögte tehetetlenül Ford

- Mi kivételesen semmit. – mentegetőzött Rodney – Az Orit Daniel Jacksonnak köszönhetjük.

- Meg kell mutatnom előtte valamit, nem tudom, hogy mi lehet az, de te talán tudod.

Kifele menet Teyla előhalászott egy rádiót Fordnak.

- Őrnagy, megtaláltuk Fordot, mutat még valamit, utána visszaindulunk a kapuhoz. Jelentsenek Elizabethnek!

- Értettem asszonyom! – mondta Lorne, de a hangjában továbbra is nevetés bujkált

- Asszonyom? – nézett Ford meglepődve a lányra

- Előléptették őrnaggyá! – mondta Ronon

- Gratulálok! – vigyorgott Susanra

Továbbra sem volt teljesen minden rendben Ronon és Ford között. A fiatal hadnagy mutatta az irányt, ami a hangok felől jött. Húsz perc múlva el is értek egy helyhez, amihez hasonlót még soha sem láttak. Időközben besötétedett, de ezt a helyet így is látták.

Az erdő egy ponton véget ért és egy hatalmas körben semmi sem volt csak egy mélyedés ameddig a szem ellát. Iszonyatosan mély volt és az egész felett nem éjszakai, hanem nappali égbolt tündökölt. Víz volt lent mindenhol, de a mélyedés közepén egy pompás város volt látható. De a hangok nem innen jöttek.

- Édes istenem! – mondta Susan – Ez pont úgy néz ki, mint ahogy Daniel leírta az Istenek Városát az Ori galaxisában.

- Kezdem azt hinni lassan, hogy tényleg istenek. – mondta Teyla

- Odébb láttam, hogy hajókat is építenek. – mondta Aidan

- Tűnjünk el innen nem akarom, hogy megtudják, hogy itt vagyunk.

Ebben a pillanatban jelentkezett rádión Lorne.

- Őrnagy, megtámadtak minket!

- A kaput meg tudják tartani?

- Negatív, túl sokan vannak.

- Mivel állnak szemben?

- Egy csapat Jaffa, wraithek és az Ori emberei az élükön Hoveddel!

- Azonnal vissza az erdőbe és északnyugat felé gyertek, arról érkezünk.

Fél órával később találkozott a két csapat az erdőben. Kerestek egy könnyen védhető pontot és ott táboroztak le. A kapunál mintegy százan lehettek, ennyi emberrel nem vehették fel a harcot.

- Meglátott? Evan az istenit!

- Nem tudom Susan, tényleg nem. Volt más elfoglatságom is, mint azzal törődni, hogy a régi apám meglát-e vagy sem.

- Mindegy, pihennünk kellene, ne haragudj.

Másfél órával később a Szövetség megtalálta a rejtekhelyüket, esélyük sem volt a menekülésre, elfogták őket. A társaság már csak abban bízott, hogy Johnék időben ideérnek, mert különben minden reményük szertefoszlik.

Alig fél órával később jött az újabb üzenet, megtalálták Fordot. Másfél órával később tudták meg, hogy a kinti csapat a Szövetség erők miatt elveszítették a Csillagkaput, így John és egy másik csapat Ugrókkal készen állva várták az indulást.

Még nem indultak el, amikor Thor üzenete elért hozzájuk. Az Asgardoknak sikerült elmenekülniük az Ori elől, és időközben Vaseertől kapott egy üzenetet. Nem az Odüsszeia, hanem a Korolev, az orosz hajó pusztult el a Tejútrendszeri ütközetben. De amennyire az asgard tudós meg tudta állapítani a Korolev fedélzetéről az Ori minden élő embert átteleportált a saját hajójukra, köztük Cameron Mitchell alezredessel és Daniel Jacksonnal.

És elindultak az Ori hajókat követve a Chulak felé. Ha az űrben nem sikerült őket legyőzni, remélhetőleg a bolygó felszínén sikerülni fog.


	20. Chapter 20

**19. fejezet: A Szövetség tervei**

Az Ori hajók éppen ebben a percben haladtak át a Szuperkapun az Ida-galaxisba, és a megadott koordináták felé igyekeztek, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra eltöröljék az Asgardokat a föld színéről.

Az összes bolygó helyét tudták és biztosak voltak győzelemben ugyanis az Asgard pajzsok semmit sem értek a fegyvereikkel szemben. Túlságosan is biztosak voltak, fel sem merült abban a tudósban, aki az egyik előhírnök testébe bújt, hogy máshogy is alakulhatnak a dolgok.

Nem szerettek a saját valódi alakjukban megjelenni, csak akkor tették, amikor nem volt más választásuk. Túlságosan kimerítő volt, ugyanis abból a dimenzióból nyerték ilyenkor az erejüket, amiből száműzték őket. Nem bírták elviselni a felemelkedettetek.

De, majd ha kiirtották őket, akkor minden rendben lesz. Most építik a Pegazus rendszer egyik bolygóján az új városukat, ahol megteremtik azokat a feltételeket, amiben ők kényelemesen ellehetnek.

Ba'alt és Awagont ki kellett vonniuk a királyi család el fogásából ugyanis mind a két férfi szerelmes volt a lányba, és ez roppant kellemetlenül hatott volna mindenre. Így őket átküldték a bolygók lakosainak leigázására.

Lassan a három hajó elérkezett az első bolygóhoz az Othalahoz. Az Ori idegesen csapott rá a műszerfalra, ugyanis a bolygó helyén semmi sem volt. Igen, odáig nem jutott el a tudós a gondolatolvasásig, hogy megtudja, hogy amikor a replikátorokkal harcoltak akkor a bolygó elpusztult.

Tovább indultak, órákkal később elértek a másik bolygóhoz, de ott még inkább feldühödött, senki sem volt a bolygón. Semmi élet nem volt rajta, és ugyanígy járt a többi bolygóval is. Sehol sem találtak egy Asgardot. Dühöngve tért vissza a flotta a Pegazus rendszerbe, tehát Alaine figyelmeztette őket, hogy a flotta úton van.

Mind a húszan külön vonultak megbeszélésre, és megegyeztek, hogy a megmaradt negyven élő Tanácsosnak csatlakozniuk kell hozzájuk, belőlük is olyannak kell lenniük, mint ők a száműzöttek. És az előző életüket elsőként Hovednek kell majd feláldoznia.

Persze ők nem lesznek olyan erősek, mint az eredeti húsz tudós, de a hatalmuk nekik is hatalmas lesz, és attól perctől kezdve, hogy ők is Orik lesznek őket is csak a hármas illetve „teremtőik" pusztíthatja el, ezt persze nem kell majd tudniuk.

Mostani legfontosabb feladatuk, hogy egykori teremtményeiket az Arusasokat. Őket a wraithek után teremtették, de nem organikus, hanem mesterséges életformának. Nem is igazán teremtették, hanem csak megragadták az alkalmat, amit a többi tudós nem tett meg.

Eredetileg ezeknek a nanitoknak az volt a céljuk, hogy a wraitht támadják meg már sejti szinten ez által elpusztítván ellenségeiket, de ezt az Ori természetesen nem engedhette meg. Az eredeti tudósokat eltették láb alól és továbbfejlesztették a nanitokat, akik egy idő után képesek lettek bonyolultabb szervezeteket utánozni, majd sikerült megteremtőik, azaz az Alterranok alakját felvenni.

Ebben a balesetben halt meg annak idején Treavol herceg mennyasszonya és ekkor bukott le a társaság. Amint a kísérletről a Tanács és az uralkodó tudomást szerzett azonnal elrendelték ennek a fajnak a kiirtását, akiket persze az Ori tökéletesen felszerelt mindenféle technológiával.

Nagy csata volt az űrben, az alterranok szinte teljesen kiirtották ezt az új fajt, ami lényegében az ő törekvéseikből alapult meg. A megmaradt nanitok elmenekültek egy bolygóra, amit viszont az elmúlt tízezer évben senki sem talált meg.

Persze azt senki sem tudta, hogy ő egyik tudósuk volt, aki megalkotott egy androidot, aki később megépítette az első replikátorokat. És ez igen nagyszerű teljesítmény volt, ugyanis a replikátorok majdnem a kihalás szélére sodorták az asgardokat. És azok a replikátorok is képesek voltak több milliárd nanitból emberi alakot felvenni akárcsak az ő eredeti nanitjaik.

És most ha minden igaz végre meglelték ezt a bolygót és éppen az a félkegyelmű Ba'al és Awagon tette. Az Orinak egyre kényelmetlenebb kezdett lenni a wraithek és a goa'uldok jelenléte. Az volt az igazság, hogy nélkülük is tökéletesen boldogultak, és előbb vagy utóbb őket is el kell majd pusztítani, elfogadhatatlan volt, hogy Ba'al még mindig istennek tekinti magát, miközben láthatta, hogy ők az Ori az egyetlen igaz istenek a világegyetemben.

Ennek ellenére felszerelték a saját fegyverzetük gyengébbik változatával a goa'uld és a wraith hajókat is és a pajzsaik korábbi változatával is. Így a flottájuk elpusztíthatatlanná vált, ugyanis nem létezett olyan fegyver, ami képes lett volna a pajzs bármelyik változatát akárcsak megrongálni és a fegyverek minden akkor ismert pajzsot képesek voltak átlőni, akár még az Atlantiszt védő pajzsokat is. Persze a tudósok nem volt idióták. Azok a fegyverek és pajzsok amiket a szövetségeiknek adtak, nem árthattak az ő hajóiknak.

Közben persze levadászták az áruló Tanácsosokat, akik az elmúlt tízezer évben is a királyi család visszatértére vártak. Már csak egyetlen egy maradt, Yngst. És ha ő is meghal, akkor végre elkezdhetik a mindent eldöntő háborút a felemelkedett alterranokkal szemben.

Addig nem tudnak mit tenni, ugyanis az a férfi az utolsó kapocs a két dimenzió között. Ugyanis a férfi nem képes többé energia lényként létezni viszont felemelkedett, tud kommunikálni a többi felemelkedettel és minden olyan tulajdonsága megvan, mint ami egy energia lénynek is van. És ezáltal figyelmeztetni is tudná őket a közelgő támadásra.

A másik gondja az volt a tudós társaságnak, hogy rájöjjenek, hogy miért pont csak az a három ember képes elpusztítani őket. Tudták, mindig is, hogy csak ők, de a miértre még így tízezer év távlatában sem tudtak választ adni.

Merlin utolsó védelmi pozícióját sikerült elpusztítaniuk ugyanis a támogatott Arthurja és a lovagjai, azok a szánalmas felemelkedett emberek, még csak nem is Alterranok végre elpusztultak.

Mondjuk nem teljesen volt igaz, ugyanis Arthur félig Alterran volt és a bukását féltestvére Morgan LeFay tanácsos nő intézte el. Nagy szolgálatára volt a nő az Orinak, ezért az elsők között lesz a jutalomkor.

Ugyanakkor ugyanazon a bolygón órákkal később LeFay csapatainak sikerült elfogniuk Alainet és Laegent a halandó embereikkel együtt. A dolog külön szépsége az volt, az Ori új városa is azon a bolygón volt.

Azonnal ki is adták a parancsokat Hovednek és LeFaynek, hogy hallgassák ki az embereket utána végezzenek velük, akárcsak Alainenal, de Laegent vigyék az Istenek városába, hátha át lehet téríteni az ő oldalukra és az hatalmas nyereség lenne.

Minden idők legfiatalabb felemelkedett alterranja és az egyik legkiválóbb hadvezér, aki ráadásul a két herceg legjobb barátja, micsoda nyereség lenne számukra. Beállítani egy egyszerű emberrablásnak, és amikor már őket szolgálja visszaengedni Atlantiszra, hogy ő maga végezzen a két herceggel. Előtte soha sem jönnének rá, igen ezt fogják tenni.

Egy Ori, két goa'uld és két wraith hajó tartott az Asuras bolygó felé. Most nem bíztak magukban annyira, mint az asgardokkal szemben, mert ott belebuktak ebbe. Ha kell minden erőt be fognak vetni annak érdekében, hogy a nanitokat a saját oldalukra állítsák, ha ez nem jönne össze elég tűzerőt hoztak magukkal ahhoz, hogy abban az esetben az egész bolygót letöröljék a föld színéről.

Mire leszálltak a bolygóra többen már kijöttek eléjük. Egy ötven év körüli férfi szólította meg őket.

- Oberoth vagyok, társaim Liam és Arria az asurasi Felső Tanács vezetői vagyunk. Önökben kit tisztelhetek?

- Szövetséget jöttünk kötni az Ori nevében. – mondta az egyik előhírnök – Az én nevem nem érdekes én csak az Ori hitét hirdetem, de ők Ba'al és Awagon.

- Egy wraith! – morgott Oberoth

- Igen, jól látod…

- Mit akarnak tőlünk?

- Pontosan tudjuk, hogy kik vagytok, az Ori teremtményei. – folytatta unottan az előhírnök – És azt is tudjuk, hogy annak idején az Alterranok ki akartak titeket irtani, mi segíthetünk abban, hogy bosszút álljatok.

- Mégis hogyan, a legtöbben felemelkedetek, őket nem lehet elpusztítani. És azt is tudjuk, hogy a teremtőinket száműzték, de nélkülük nem lennénk itt, mindent nekik köszönhetünk.

- Hidd el, hogy megvannak rá a módszereink. – mondta gúnyosan Ba'al

- Emlékeztek még arra, hogy kik voltak, akik kiadták a parancsot az elpusztításotokra? – kérdezte Awagon

- Persze, azt nem lehet elfelejteni!

- A legtöbben megbánták a tettüket, és a bocsánatotokat kérik, de csak így tarthatták fel a látszatott, hogy az uralkodót szolgálják.

- És az uralkodó?

- Már halott, viszont életben van a lánya és a fia, rajtuk bosszút állhattok. Ők is el fognak jönni erre a bolygóra, ezt garantálhatjuk uraim. – mondta az előhírnök – És ha elpusztítjátok őket, hatalmas jutalomban részesültök.

- Mindenben a teremtőink szolgálatára leszünk. Beszállunk a háborúba a ti oldalatokon. Pusztuljon minden Alterran! – mondta ki a döntő szavakat Oberoth

Megbeszélték, hogy amint az Atlantisziak ideérnek a Felső tanács mit is fog mondani az expedíciónak. Arról viszont nem sikerült értesülést szerezniük, hogy ezt a tervet Liam és Arria szabotálni fogja, mert ők a felemelkedéshez való utat keresték.

Hoved és LeFay elégedetten mászkált a foglyok között. Az idős tanácsos az elégedettség mellett ideges is volt, múltkor nem sikerült végezni a lánnyal, és a fia is túlélte. Alábecsülte őket, sokkal szívósabbak voltak, mint annak idején. Hosszú ősz szakállával idegesen babrált, egészen addig, amíg a nő gyilkosan rá nem nézett.

LeFay pontosan az ellentéte volt a férfinak, magas és gyönyörű. Hosszú fekete göndör haja a háta közepéig ért, és bárki el tudott veszni a miközben az arcát nézte. Ajkai keskenyek és szinte mindig gúnyos mosoly bujkált rajtuk, szempillái hosszúak és igézőek és a szemei sötétebbek még az éjszakánál is.

- Lassan össze is ülhetnénk egy családi vacsorára, nem gondolod Hoved? – mondta kacagva

- Hallgass Morgan! – csattant fel az idős férfi

- Még szerencse, hogy nem kell megölni, kár lenne érte. – nevetett tovább a nő miközben körbejárta Lornet – A te arcodon Alaine egészen mást látok, mint annak idején. Régen egy csöndes a szüleinek engedelmeskedő gyermek voltál csupán. Míg most egy teljesen önálló személy tekint vissza, egy vezető. Mit ne mondjak a régi sokkal szimpatikusabb volt. Régen egy parancsot sem mertél kiadni, míg most te vezeted ezeket az embereket. Szánalmas vagy!

- Én ennek a fejlődésnek határozottan örülnék. – mondta Rodney miközben megvonta a vállát – Úgy emlékszem már akkor is utáltad.

Körübelül mindenre emlékezett, amire Lorne és Susan, igaz az érzelmek átütésétől sikerült megszabadítani, de az emlékeket már nem lehetett visszavonni.

- Rodney hallgass! – kiáltott rá kétségbeesetten Susan – Egyszer nem tudnál végre csöndben maradni!

- Hoved mondta, hogy te más vagy, mint a többiek. Nem vagy Alterran és mégis, hogyan halandó?!

- Rodney, nem kell neki válaszolnod! – mondta Susan

- Hogyan? – kérdezte a nő, ugyanazt a trükköt használva, mint a wraith

- Gén terápia… - nyögte McKay

- Rendben, vigyétek! – majd odafordult Lornehoz miközben Susan fejét hátrahúzta és egy tőrt szorított a lány nyakához – Mond Laegen végig akarod nézni, ahogy a szeretett hercegnőd nyakát átvágom?

- Azonnal vedd le róla a mocskos kezed! – sziszegte tehetetlenül a férfi

- Ezt nemnek veszem, vigyétek Laegent! – mondta letörten és odalökte a lányt egy Jaffához – Amint elmentünk végezzetek velük.

- Evan! – sikította Susan

Odébb mentek pár lépést, körgyűrűk jöttek fel, Lorne, Rodney, Morgan Hoved és a kíséretük eltűnt. A következő pillanatban megnyílt a kapu és két Ugró jött át rajta amik azonnal tüzet is nyitottak a Jaffákra és a wraithekre.

Pár másodpercig tartott csak a küzdelem és a végén csak az ő hat emberük maradt talpon. Az Ugrók leszálltak és John szállt ki az egyikből.

- Hol van Lorne és McKay? - kérdezte

- Elvitték őket.

- Kik?

- Hoved és Morgan. Nem hiszem, hogy megölni akarják őket, mert akkor itt végzetek volna velük. – mondta Teyla

- Menjünk vissza Atlantiszra, ott kitalálunk valami tervet, hogyan is szabadítsuk ki őket. Ford, hogy érzi magát?

- Köszönöm uram, voltam is jobban.

A csapat áthaladt Atlantiszra és megkezdték a terveket kidolgozni a kiszabadításra vonatkozónak.

Miután Lornet és McKayt elhelyezték az Istenek Városának egyik pontján Hoved és LeFay útban voltak, hogy találkozzanak tudósokkal. Tudták, hogy jutalmat kapnak, de amire gondoltak a közelébe sem ért annak, amit az Ori akart adni.

- Végrehajtottuk a feladatot! Jutalmat ígértetek! – mondta a nő

- Oh, igen. Meg is kapjátok! – felelte vidáman az egyik tudós

Egy másik elsuttogott pár szót, mire a két tanácsos kínok között vergődve terült el a földön.

- Jutalmat ígértetek! – hörögte a nő

- Ez a jutalom! – röhögtek fel mind a húszan

Pár perccel később a fájdalom eltűnt, amikor felálltak megdöbbenve tapasztalták, hogy a régi testük a földön van elszenesedve, és amikor egymásra néztek, megdöbbenve tapasztalták, hogy mindkettejüknek csak a lelke maradt meg, ami most már ugyanolyan lángoló akárcsak az Orié. Ők is azzá váltak, mint akiket az elmúlt tízezer évben szolgáltak. Mind a ketten a győzelem mámorában fürödve nevettek fel és az Ori csatlakozott örömükhöz.


	21. Chapter 21

**20. fejezet: Az Istenek városa**

Rodney idegesen mászkált a szobában. Nem tűnt börtönnek, bár úgy érezte, főleg az idegesítette, hogy Lorne nem törte magát azon, hogy kiszabaduljon.

- Halott ember vagyok! - mondta

- Saját magának köszönheti, hogy ide került doki. Megmondták, hogy hallgasson. – felelte teljesen higgadtan Evan

- Elárulná, hogyan lehet ennyire nyugodt? A barátnőjét pár perccel ezelőtt ölték meg! – fakadt ki Rodney

- Életben vannak mindannyian, és már visszatértek Atlantiszra.

- Honnan?

- Érzem, mind a négyen megérezzük egymásról az ilyet. Vissza fognak jönni értünk.

- És maga szerint mit akarnak velünk tenni őrnagy?

- Van egy tippem, hogy azt akarják, hogy Laegen az Orit szolgálja, de hogy magával mi a tervük doki, fogalmam sincs.

- Ki kell innen jutnunk, maga nem így gondolja?

- Szerintem nincs esélyünk kijutni, vagy ha sikerül is, mihez kezdünk fegyvertelenül. Túl sokan vannak a gyűrűkig nem jutnánk ki.

Pár percig csendben ültek, majd bejött egy előhírnök a szobába.

- Az Ori üdvözöl benneteket, és üzenik, hogy a városban szabad járásotok van, ugyanis elég sokáig fogtok itt maradni hitetlenek. – mondta majd megfordult és kiment

- Nos doki menjünk, hátha talál valamit, ami kijuttat minket.

Félórán keresztül bolyongtak a városban, ami leginkább egyetlen palotának tűnt, de semmit sem találtak. Sehol egy olyan hely, ami arra utalna, hogy valami ellátja energiával a helyet. Pedig a lámpák világítottak és mintha a ház is élt volna.

Egy órával később a két férfi belebotlott Ba'alba és Awagonba.

- Miért pont Rodney és az őrnagy? – kérdezte szinte kiabálva Elizabeth

- Rodney azért, mert képtelen befogni a hatalmas száját! – sziszeget Susan

- Tisztelettel beszéljen a felettesével őrnagy! – csattant fel Caldwell

- Sajnálom uram!

- Jelentsen őrnagy!

- Igenis uram! A megbeszéltekhez hasonlóan Lorne őrnagy és a csapata ott maradtak őrizni a kaput és csak mi négyen mentünk tovább. Egy idő után furcsa építkezéshez hasonló hangot hallottunk, így elindultunk arra, mert Ford hadnagynak még nem találtuk nyomát. Útközben megtaláltuk Arthur sírját, és Ford is ott volt. Ő megmutatta nekünk az „Istenek városát", dr. Jackson hívta ennek. Ekkor jelentkezett be Lorne őrnagy, hogy megtámadták őket. Elrejtőztünk miután újra csatlakozott hozzánk a másik csapat, de túlságosan is gyorsan megtaláltak minket, és kétlem, hogy amiatt, mert Hoved érezte volna az őrnagy jelenlétét.

- Fordra gyanakszik?

- Igen uram, ő volt az, aki leginkább lesápadt, amikor Morgan kijelentette, hogy végezzenek velünk.

- És van valami fogalma, hogy miért pont ők?

- Lorne őrnagyra van elképzelésem, McKayre fogalmam sincs, uram.

- Ha Ford tényleg áruló, mi lehet a dolga? - gondolkodott el Caldwell – Alezredes, menjen és kérdezze ki! – mondta és Johnra nézett

- Uram, azt hiszem tudom, az a feladata, hogy velünk végezzen.

- Biztonságiak azonnal a gyengélkedőre! – hallatszott a hangosbemondón Carson ideges és riadt hangja

Az elosztóból mindenki gyorsan a gyengélkedőre szaladt. Az ajtóban őrködő két fiatal katonát lelőtték. Yngst a földön feküdt természetellenes pozícióban, minden kétséget kizárólag halott volt. Ford most éppen Carsont tartotta sakkban és a kezei a doki nyakára fonódtak.

- Ford ereszd el, azonnal! – üvöltött rá John

- Soha! Ha vele végeztem ti ketten jöttök Sheppard! Az Ori jutalma hatalmas lesz!

Öten tüzeltek egyszerre, második lövés senkitől sem kellett, Ford holtan esett össze. Carson zihálva rogyott le Ford teste mellé.

- Köszönöm! – motyogta – Meghalt. – mondta, miután kitapogatta a fiú nyakát

- Rendben, azt akarom, hogy égessék el, ne forduljon elő ugyanaz, mint Mitchell ezredessel. – adta ki a parancsot Caldwell – Doki, ha jobban van jöjjön azonnal az elosztóba és valaki kerítse elő Zelenkát is.

Öt perccel később érkezett meg az elosztóba Zelenka és Carson is, mind a ketten eléggé feszültnek tűntek. Miután leültek Caldwell belefogott.

- Egy terv kéne arra, hogy hogyan is hozzuk ki az „Istenek városából" a két emberünket. Sajnálatos módon nem bízhatunk senkiben sem, ugyanis mint láthattuk még Ford hadnagyot is képesek voltak a saját oldalukra állítani. Szerencsére nem olyan mértékben, mint azt az illetőt, akivel Mitchell ezredesnek dolga volt. Elsőként a legfontosabb, hogy dr. McKayt kihozzuk ugyanis a városról a tudása felbecsülhetetlen.

- Uram, tiltakoznék! – mondta Susan

- Igen őrnagy? És az előző kijelentését nem érzelmi alapokra helyezte.

- Nem uram, csak részben. A városról mindent tudnak hisz egykor ők is itt éltek. És Evan Lorne őrnagy szerintem többet tud a városról Laegen révén.

- Úgy véli?

- Uram, - kezdte John – Laegen annak idején Tanácsos volt és emellett az Alterran Flotta magas rangú tisztje. Mindent tud, de őket nem a város, hanem mi fogjuk érdekelni. Még mindig nem tudjuk miért akarnak elpusztítani minket.

- Nem gondolja, hogy azért, mert attól félnek, hogy maguk egyesíthetik az ősöket és úgy már elpusztíthatóak lennének? – vonta fel az ezredes a szemét

- Szerintem attól félnek, hogy az öt faj szövetsége újra egyesül. – mondta Elizabeth

- A Furlingokat kiiktatták, már csak négy faj maradt. – tiltakozott Carson

- Szerintem eltértünk a tárgytól hölgyeim és uraim! – mondta hadarva Zelenka

- Igaza van doktor. Nem tudjuk, hogy mi vár magukra odakint, ezért ön doktor, velük megy, hátha valami olyasmibe ütköznek, amihez műszaki tudás is kell. Dr. Beckett, remélem az ön feladatát nem kell megmagyaráznom. És még valami, ha bármilyen gyanú is felmerül azzal kapcsolatban, hogy az Orit szolgálják, tudják mit kell tenniük.

Mintegy tíz perccel később a két ugró átért a csillagkapun és az Istenek Városa mellett nem sokkal szálltak le, de még ott ahol nem volt víz, azaz a mélyedésen kívül.

- Nocsak kiket látnak szemeim Lornet és McKayt! – mondta fölényesen Ba'al

- Csaknem egy bukott rendszerúr! – válaszolta vissza Lorne szinte már jó hangulatban – És egy ronda embernek tűnő wraith, Awagon.

- Laegen! – sziszegte a wraith

- Én is örülök, hogy látlak tieteket, esetleg megmondhatnátok, hogy merre van a kijárat. – próbálkozott Rodney

- Csaknem le akar lépni doki? A szórakozás csak most fog következni! – felelte mosolyogva Ba'al – A társaitok most lépték át a csillagkaput két Ugróval. – lehalkította a hangját – Az összes Ori őket várja, most tudunk normálisan beszélni, gyertek.

Mind két férfi megdöbbent, ennek ellenére követték a goa'uldot és a wraitht.

- Nos mit akartok? – kérdezte Rodney, amint beértek az egyik szobába

- Segítséget. – mondta nemes egyszerűséggel Awagon

- Segítséget?! Ti nem vagytok magatoknál! – köpte Lorne megvetően – Miért segítenénk, elárulod? Ba'al, te megölted Susan szüleit, sőt Maleket is. Awagon, te pedig mind a négyünkkel végeztél tízezer éve.

- A többiek a Földön, már kapcsolatba léptek a csillagkapu parancsnokságotokkal, és felajánlották a segítségüket az Ori ellen. – mondta Ba'al és átnyújtott egy papírt Lornenak – Kényszerhelyzetben vagyunk.

- Ez goa'uldul van.

- Tudom, Susannak küldöm. Ő el tudja olvasni, minden benne van.

- Honnan tudod, hogy a többi klón kapcsolatba lépett velük?

- Kapcsolatban áll az összes klón egymással és az igazival.

- Lenyűgöző! – mondta Rodney, majd csöndben maradt, amikor mind a három férfi le súlytó pillantást vetett rá - Miért lennétek kényszerhelyzetben? Az ember azt gondolná, hogy aki az Ori szövetségese csak jó helyzetben lehet.

- És miért nem tesztek semmit? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Lorne

- „Ha az ember kényszerhelyzetbe kerül, mindig van választási lehetősége. Egészen addig, amíg már lépnie kell." – mondta Ba'al

- Hasimir Fenring gróf: Arrakisi tudósítások. Tehát olvastál Dűnét, remek és ez rajtunk hogyan segít? – morgott Rodney

- Mi lenne ez a lépés amit meg kéne tennetek?

- Elpusztítani Alainet. – mondta Awagon – De egyikünk sem képes rá.

- Remek, a barátnőről le lehetne szállni végre, mindenkinek!

- Az a sejtésünk, hogy miután mindent végrehajtottunk nekik kiirtják a Goa'uldokat és a wraitht.

- Szarügy! Bocs srácok, de értetek nem lenne nagy kár. – vonta meg a vállát Lorne

- Könnyedén elpusztíthatnánk titeket! – sziszegte Awagon – Azonkívül jogunk is lenne ugyanis ő – bökött fejével Lornera – azáltal, hogy tudjuk ki szeretője igen veszélyes pozícióban vagy.

- Tudjuk, de nem fogjátok megtenni, mert csak mi segíthetünk nektek. – válaszolta Rodney

- Egy emlék, csak ne most! – mondta hangosan felnyögve Lorne, majd elveszítette az eszméletét

McKay egyedül maradt Awagonnal és Ba'allal. A két férfi másodpercekkel később kiment a szobából és Rodney éles villanást látott, majd egy űrhajón találta magát. Körülötte ott állt Zelenka, Teyla, Ronon, és nem messze tőlük eszméletlenül feküdt Lorne, a két Sheppard és Carson.

Már mintegy tíz perce kerestek lejáratot, amikor belebotlottak a gyűrűkbe. Zelenkának ez volt a harmadik terepfeladata, minden egyes kis zajra hatalmasakat ugrott és sík ideg volt. Mondjuk ugyanez elmondható volt Carsonról is.

A gyűrűk a társaságot a várostól mintegy félmérföldnyire rakták le. A víz tetején álltak, az hullámzott akkor, amikor a gyűrűk visszamentek a földbe, de ők nem lettek vizesek. Ott álltak a víztükör felett pár centire.

- Ez bámulatos! Ilyet még soha sem láttam, ez ellent mond a fizika minden törvényének. – lelkendezett Zelenka

- Kicsit halkabban Zelenka, mert ha így folytatja, akkor már az Ori is tudni fogja, hogy itt vagyunk. – intette csendre John

- Szerintem már tudják, hogy itt vagyunk, csak arra várnak, hogy odamenjünk. – mondta Carson

- Nos, ez esetben ne várassuk őket olyan sokáig. – jegyezte meg Ronon

- Szerintem Susannak, dr. Beckettnek és dr. Zelenkának itt kéne maradnia. – mondta Teyla

- Igazad van, a három doki itt marad!

- John? Miért? – kérdezte Susan – Evan ott van bent.

- Mert parancs! És pontosan ezért, mert az érzelmeidre hagyatkoznál!

- Egyre inkább olyan vagy, mint Langsdom! – mondta a lány és hátat fordított neki

John csak megrázta fejét és elindultak. Már egészen közel jártak a városhoz, amikor John nekiment egy falnak, de ugyanott Teyla és Ronon át tudtak menni. John megütötte a levegőt és az ütése helyén meglátszott az erőtér helye.

- Remek, védő mező az ATA génre. – morogta – Én nem fogok tudni bejutni.

- Talán Zelenkával bemehetnénk és ő remélhetőleg ki tudja kapcsolni az erőteret. – ajánlotta Teyla

Még a rádióház sem tudott odanyúlni, amikor egy tucatnyi felfegyverzett Ori hívő ember jött ki a városból. Pillanatok alatt körbezárták őket. A két férfi és a nő felkészült a védekezésre, amikor John eszméletlenül rogyott le a földre, fehér fény vakította el Teylát és Ronont, amikor kinyitották a szemüket egy hajón voltak.

- Ugyan Susan, legalább ha történik valami, mi tudjuk Atlantiszt figyelmeztetni. – mondta Carson

- Evan bent van!

- Pontosan ez az az ok, ami miatt nem lehet semmilyen érzelmi kapcsolat a katonák között, ha jól emlékszem még a kiképzés éveire. – mondta Zelenka

- És ha igen? Ha Ba'al nem öli meg Maleket ez nem következett volna be!

- Úgy véled Susan?

- Nem tudom, talán. – mondta megadóan a lány

- Miért álltak meg ott? – kérdezte Carson

- Azok ott emberek, akik jönnek? – kérdezte Zelenka

Választ már nem kapott, mellette Carson és Susan eszméletlenül feküdtek. Villanás töltötte be a teret, mikor kinyitotta a szemeit egy hajón volt. Pár pillanattal később újabb villanás kíséretében meglátta McKayt.

A három fiatal férfi jókedvűen jött el a partiról, amit éppen az egyiküknek tartottak. Ugyanis azt ünnepelték, hogy Laegen tanácsost pár napja léptették elő az Alterrani flotta főparancsnok helyettesévé.

Azért tudtak meglógni, ugyanis Alaine nem volt jelen. A hercegnő több napja gyengélkedett ezért még a jegyese előléptetésekor sem volt jelen. A férfi nem hibáztatta, pontosan tudta, hogy a lány gyűlöl mindent, aminek a háborúhoz van köze.

Hangosan nevetve értek el Langsdom lakosztályáig. Amint be akartak lépni Alaine jött ki a barátnőivel a saját szobájából.

- Egy kicsit nem lehetne halkabban?

- Ugyan drága húgom, ünnepelünk. – vigyorgott rá a bátyja

- Ittatok, ráadásul igen sokat. – vágta hozzájuk vádlón

- Ünnepelünk! – nevetett a másik két férfi is

- Hatalmas botrány lesz abból, ha megtudják, hogy a két herceg és te Laegen itt rendeztek bulit.

- Szakadj el a földtől egy kicsit kedves, miért lenne belőle bármi gond? – kérdezte Laegen

- Esetleg ti is csatlakozhattok hölgyeim. – mondta Treavol és rámosolygott az Alainenal lévő hat lányra – És te is jöhetnél Alaine, szerintem sokkal jobban vagy, hiszen már megint kötekedsz.

- Baj lesz belőle.

- Miért kell folyton apuci rendes kislányát játszani, nőj fel már végre! – mondta halálosan komolyan Langsdom – Mikor volt olyan, hogy saját döntést hoztál, vagy utasítottál volna valakit? Miközben ezt kéne tenned, hercegnő vagy nem egy cseléd!

- Mennyire igazad van hercegem! – mondta az ekkor ideérő Morgan LeFay, átölelte férfit – Menjünk és folytassuk a bulit. Nem szorulunk a húgod társaságára.

- Menjetek ti is! – csattant rá a barátnőire Alaine és sértődötten bevonult a szobájába

- Ne rontsa el ez a hangulatot! – búgta Morgan

Végül mindannyian folytatták a partit.

Zúgó fejjel tértek magukhoz. Pár perccel később egy előhírnök jött be a szobába ahol voltak.

- Az Ori üzeni, hogy most végig fogjátok nézni Atlantisz bukását, majd utána végeznek csak veletek a bolygón. Ja és jó szórakozást kívánnak.

- Beszélni akarok velük! – mondta Susan

- Sajnálatos módon egyikőjük sincs itt, mind az Istenek városában maradtak. Mi előhírnökök irányíjuk ezt az öt hajót.

A hajó alig érezhetően megrándult alattuk. Kinéztek az ablakon, a hiperűrben voltak. És ha igazat mondott a hírnök Atlantisz felé száguldottak. Figyelmeztetni sem tudták az embereiket, a város el fog bukni, hasított mindannyiukba a felismerés.


	22. Chapter 22

**21. fejezet: A halál csupán a kezdet**

Ba'al és Awagon elégedetten tartott az Hoved és LeFay színe elé. Megtették, amire megbízták őket, eljutatták a hamis papírokat az Atlantisziakhoz, de sajnálatos módon soha sem kapják meg ott.

Bementek abba a szobába, amit mindennél jobban utáltak, csak egy átlátszó fal választotta el őket az ebbe a dimenzióban kiépített tüzes dimenziótól, amiben az Ori lakott.

- Szép volt az a hazugság, hogy nektek kell megölnötök a lányt, már az én szívem is lassan kezdett megszakadni. – kacagott fel LeFay

- Köszönöm úrnőm! – mondta Ba'al és meghajolt a tűzalak előtt

- Szerintetek elhitték, hogy át akartok állni? – kérdezte Hoved

- Nem tudom, remélem. – felelte Awagon

- Tényleg igaz az rendszerúr, hogy a többi te kapcsolatba lépett az ottani hitetlenekkel felajánlva a segítséget ellenünk?

- Igen, de természetesen a döntő pillanatban majd visszaállnak a ti oldalatokra.

- Remek húzás, remek! Most menjetek. – küldte el őket Hoved – Van pár bolygó, aminek a lakosai hitetlenek, szórakozzatok jól.

Mikor már fent voltak a hajóikon Awagon megkérdezte Ba'alt.

- Mégis mi volt abban a levélben, amit Alainenak küldtél.

- Az Ori ötlete volt, majd megtudod, amikor eljön az ideje. – mosolyogott a rendszerúr

- Ezt nem hiszem, el! – fakadt ki Susan – Ez a barom tényleg ekkora hülyének néz minket?!

- Ba'al levele ugye? – kérdezte Lorne, a lány bólintott – Mi van benne?

- Kiröhög minket és közli, hogy úgysincs semmi esélyünk győzni a Szövetség ellen. Jah, és persze tájékoztat arról, hogy a klónok a Földön kapcsolatba lépnek a parancsnoksággal, hogy segítsenek nekünk, majd elárulnak. Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy nem tudjuk figyelmeztetni őket?

- Susan, ha nem tűnt volna fel egy Ori hajón vagyunk, ami épp Atlantisz felé tart, hogy elpusztítsa azt. – mondta John

- Rodney és Radek biztosan kitalálnak valamit, hogy lejussunk. Mellesleg megvannak a rádióink, a jeladóink és a fegyvereink is.

- Ez is valami, legalább van annyi holmink, hogy bosszút állhassak az öcsémért és a legjobb barátomért. – sziszegte Lorne

- Életben vannak mind a ketten. – mosolygott rá Susan

- Hogyan?

- Vaseer üzenetet küldött Thorral, a Korolev pusztult el nem az Odüsszeia.

- Esélyünk sincs kijutni még ebből a szobából sem. – mondta Rodney

- Nem ismerjük a technológiát, és semmilyen vezérlőt nem találtunk, amivel ki lehetne nyitni. – folytatta Zelenka – Mintha gondolatokkal irányítanák ezeket.

- Gondolatokkal? – fintorgott Teyla és Ronon

- Ez az!

- Mégis, hogy érted, hogy ez az? – kérdezte összefont karokkal McKay

- Daniel írta az egyik levelében, hogy az előhírnökök agya olyan területeket használ, mint a felemelkedett ősök.

- Ezek szerint ha erősen gondolunk rá akkor ki fog nyílni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ronon

- Persze csak ATA génesekkel működik.

- És ha nem? – kérdezte Rodney

- Akkor megvárjuk, amíg te vagy Radek kitaláltok valamit.

- Nos ki fog először próbálkozni?

- Aki kérdezte, gyerünk Rodney láss neki. – ajánlotta John

McKay hosszasan koncentrált arra, hogy kinyíljon az ajtó, de semmi sem történt. Pár perc után John megunta és átvette a feladatot. Éppen csak arra gondolt, hogy kinyíljon, amikor az ajtó kitárult.

- Ezen mi volt olyan nehéz? – kérdezte Rodneyt – Ha megbocsátanak hölgyeim, de most mi megyünk előre.

- Vele meg mi van az utóbbi időben? – kérdezte Teyla

- Pontosan kezd olyan lenni, mint Langsdom.

Kiléptek a folyosóra, kihalt volt. Egy idő után elágazáshoz értek. Erre már mászkáltak emberek, igen sokan, ami azt illeti.

Amennyire meg tudták állapítani a hajó hatalmas volt. Senki sem szólította meg őket, csak biccentettek feléjük. Nyilvánvalóan azt hitték, hogy ők is közülük valók. Pár perc keresgélés után megtaláltak egy olyan helyet, amit szokatlan fény világított meg.

Bementek abba a szobába, mindent fehér fény ölelt magához. Egy hatalmas fehérgömb volt kint és ez világított be.

- Ez meg mi a fene lehet, Rodney? – kérdezte John

- Fogalmam sincs, még soha sem láttam ilyet.

- Olyan, mintha ez adná a hajó minden energiáját. – mondta Zelenka

- Ez az Ori hatalma barátaim. – hallatszott egy hang a hátuk mögül

- Mégis mi az, hogy az „Ori hatalma"? – kérdezte Rodney a szokásos stílusában

- Ti hogy-hogy nem tudjátok? – kérdezte a férfi

- Nos mi az akaratunkon kívül vagyunk itt. – mondta Teyla

- Mire szolgál ez az öt hajó? – kérdezte Carson

- Gyertek, üljünk le valahol.

Visszamentek arra a részre ahonnan indultak, ebből arra következtettek, hogy ezek lehetnek a lakóhelyek. Útközben mindannyian azon tanakodtak, hogy vajon miért nem vették el a fegyvereiket. Ennyire nem tekintik őket fenyegetésnek? Ronont éppen ezért a szokásosnál is jobban szemmel tartotta John, mert félő volt, hogy a férfi be akarja majd bizonyítani az ellenkezőjét.

- Meg kell tenned Langsdom, ez az egyetlen esélyünk! – hallotta John a könyörgő női-, és férfihangokat

- Szóltatok? – kérdezte a körülötte állókat

- Nem, valami baj van? – kérdezte Susan

- Nem, semmi, lehet, hogy csak fáradt vagyok.

- Meg kell tenned, értük is és a népünkért!

- Mégis mit? – kérdezte magában

- El kell pusztítanod ezeket a hajókat, ha nem teszed meg minden Alterran elpusztul. Királyom, könyörgünk!

- Hogyan tudnám? Még ember vagyok.

- Meg tudod tenni! Meg kell tenned!

- De ha elpusztítom ők is meghalnak.

- Nem, már jön a felmentő sereg. A Daedalus és a Hipapheraklus már úton vannak ide.

- Honnan tudják?

- Figyelmeztettük őket.

- Nem tehetitek, nem avatkozhattok be.

- Megtettük, hogy a fajunk fent maradhasson.

- Rendben, ha nincs más választás megtetszem!

- Köszönjük uram!

- John? Ébren vagy még? – kérdezte Susan

Beértek ugyanabba a szobába. Ekkor értek ki a hiperűrből, és Atlantisz naprendszerének szélén lévő bolygó körül voltak. Innen Ugróval 15 óra volt Atlantisz és feltehetőleg ennél sokkal kevesebb ezekkel a hajókkal. Két hajó tűnt fel előttük, az Orion és a Daedalus.

- Ismeretlen hajók, azonosítsák magukat! Itt Caldwell ezredes az Amerikai légierőtől. – hallották a rádiójukon keresztül

Elizabeth idegesen mászkált az irodájába, ennyi idő alatt már vissza kellett volna érniük vagy legalábbis be kellett volna jelentkeznie John csapatának. De azóta rádiókapcsolat sincsen velük, hogy elmentek.

Caldwell fél órája kiküldött két csapatot, azok már bejelentkeztek, hogy nem találták meg a másik csapatot és az Ugrók érintetlenül vannak lerakva, így most azokkal visszatérnek, miután végigpásztázták a bolygót és nem találták meg Sheppardék jeladóinak jelét.

Ez vagy azt jelentette, hogy azokat elpusztították vagy nem voltak a bolygón. Még egy ok volt, ami komoly aggodalomra adott okot. A mélyűri szenzorok jelentése szerint öt Ori hajó tartott Atlantisz felé és ezzel a sebességgel órákon belül elérik a várost.

Fél óra után az Ori bolygóján hagyott két Ugróval visszatértek Caldwell emberei.

- Semmilyen nyomot nem találtak?

- Semmit asszonyom, sajnálom! – mondta az egyik férfi

- Dr. Weir! Ideje lenne elgondolkodni a város evakuálásán. – mondta Caldwell

- Ezredes, igaza van.

Ebben a pillanatban vakító fehér fény töltötte be Weir irodáját. Mikor kinyitották a szemüket egy nő állt a szobában.

- Nem kell evakuálni. Nem fognak a hajóik idáig eljutni, Langsdom gondoskodik róla. – mondta a nő

- Maga meg kicsoda? – kérdezték mind a ketten egyszerre

- A nevem lényegtelen. Egy felemelkedett Alterran vagyok, csak ez a lényeg. Ki kell hozniuk a herceget és a hercegnőt a hajóról, akárcsak a tanácsost.

- Honnan tudjuk, hogy megbízhatunk-e magában? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Caldwell

- Uram, tudnia kell, hogy felemelkedett Alterranként nem hazudok soha. Kérem, hozzák ki őket, ha nem teszik a fajunknak vége.

- Túl kockázatos!

- Meg fogjuk védeni a Daedalust és a Hipapheraklust, nem lesz önöknek semmi bajuk.

- Rendben! – mondta Caldwell

A nő elmosolyodott, majd visszaalakult energiává és elhagyta ezt a dimenziót.

Negyed órával később elindult mind a két hajó. Négy órával később elérték a naprendszer határát. Alig kellett várniuk, mert nem sokkal később öt hatalmas hajó lépett ki a hipertérből.

- Ismeretlen hajók, azonosítsák magukat! Itt Caldwell ezredes az Amerikai légierőtől. – mondta Caldwell

- Végre egy ismerős hang, szép időzítés uram! – mondta John

- Nem jöttünk volna, ha az ősök nem figyelmeztetnek.

- Beavatkoztak? – kérdezte döbbenten Susan

- Ezredes, úgy tudjuk, hogy önnek van egy terve, hogy soha se érjék el a hajók Atlantiszt.

- Igen uram, rajtam kívül mindenkit sugározzanak fel a hajóra.

Carson, Lorne és Susan kétségbeesve néztek Johnra, ők rájöttek, hogy mire készül.

- Nem teheted! – mondta a lány

- Ez az egyetlen lehetőség!

- Nem, nem az öngyilkosság az egyetlen megoldás!

- Akkor mégis micsoda?! A mi galaxisunkban a Jaffák, az emberek, a Tok'rák, a Lucian szövetség és az Asgard sem tudta megállítani őket! Senki!

- John? – nézett rá könyörgően Teyla

- Uram, készen állnak a felsugárzásra?

- Igen, még 10 másodperc.

- Én maradok! – mondta Susan és kiszedte a hajából a jeladót

- Mondtam, hogy nem. Remélem egyszer megérted, hogy miért teszem. Szeretlek Susan! – mondta

Ököllel arcon csapta a lányt, aki mintegy rongybaba rogyott a földre.

- Vigyázz rá! – mondta Lornenak

A következő pillanatban a társaság több tagja már nem volt a hajón. Egyedül maradt, most már nem találta olyan jó ötletnek az egészet, mint korábban. Kinézett az ablakon, úgy tűnt, hogy a két hajó miatt ők megálltak.

A Daedalus és az Orion kissé távolabb mentek és megálltak ott. John futva ment a fénylő gömb felé, úgy tervezte, hogy ott fogja elkezdeni. Kikapcsolta rádiót, a fickót, aki beszélni akart velük leütötte és ott hagyta a folyosón.

Beért a terembe. Átkozta magát azért amit tenni készül, végtére is több ezer ártatlan van a hajókon, bár ha belegondolt ezek az „ártatlanok" világok százait mészárolnák le az Ori nevében.

Még egyszer utoljára Susanra és Teylára gondolt, majd belekezdett.

- Végtére is nem lehet olyan nehéz, Chayának is sikerült

Lehunyta a szemét és egy mélyet lélegzett. Koncentrálni kezdett, hogy megsemmisüljenek a hajók. Hihetetlen energia száguldott rajta végig, még hallotta, hogy bekapcsolnak a riasztók, hallotta, vagyis inkább érezte, hogy az előhírnök emberek élén kétségbeesve futnak erre, hogy megállítsák.

Mikor elég közel voltak szabadjára engedte az energiát, majd holtan rogyott össze. Az utolsó gondolata az energia szabadjára engedése előtt a húga és Teyla volt. John Sheppard soha sem tudta meg, hogy az öngyilkos akciója sikerrel járt-e.

- Gyorsan, minél távolabb kell kerülnünk! – adta ki az utasítást Caldwell, amint a csapat megjelent a hídon – Az őrnagy miért eszméletlen?

- Az ezredes volt, Susan ott akart maradni. – válaszolta Teyla

- Mégis Sheppard mire készül?

- Öngyilkos akcióra uram! – mondta Lorne

- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Susan amint magához tért

- A Daedaluson. – mondta Rodney

- John?

- Ott van még mindig.

Mikor a két hajó Caldwell szerint kellő távolságra ért, megálltak. Mindenki az ablaknál állt. Susan Evanba kapaszkodott, nem érdekelte a protokoll sem, nem tudott volna megállni a saját lábán.

Teyla általában kifürkészhetetlen arca most rémületről árulkodott. Ronon tehetetlenül mászkált fel s alá. Rodney és Radek is csak néma csöndben álltak, most még ők is felhagytak azzal, hogy melyikük is a jobb fizikus. Carson legelöl állt Lorne és Susan mellett.

Pár perccel később robbanások rázták meg az Ori hajókat és mind az öt egyszerre robbant fel. Susan sírva rogyott volna térdre, ha nem fogja meg Lorne. Teyla felsikoltott fájdalmában és önkéntelenül is a hasához kapott.

- Visszamegyünk Atlantiszra! – mondta Caldwell – Lorne őrnagy, Sheppard őrnagyot kísérje a gyengélkedőre és most már ön a rangidős tiszt Atlantiszon.

- Uram, erről nem lehetne akkor beszélni, amikor Susan nincs itt. – kérdezte a férfi

- Daedalus, itt Atlantisz! – hallatszott a rádión Elizabeth hangja – Mégis mi a fene történt ott kint maguknál?

- Sheppard alezredes öngyilkos akciója sikerrel járt, az öt Ori hajó megsemmisült.

- Akkor hogyan került alig egy perce John Sheppard a Csillagkapu terembe?


	23. Chapter 23

**22. fejezet: Az Alterranok uralkodója**

- Ezt mondja még egyszer! – mondta Caldwell

- Itt van John Atlantiszon. – válaszolta Weir megint

- És, mégis hogyan került oda? Mit mondott? – kérdezte Susan – Beszélhetek vele, Liz kérlek.

- Eszméletlen, reméltem, hogy ti meg tudjátok magyarázni.

- Két óra múlva Atlantiszra érünk, remélhetőleg addigra kapunk válaszokat. Caldwell vége!

A két óra, amíg beértek Atlantiszra szinte végtelennek tűnt. Amint leszálltak a keleti dokkban mindenki rohanva indult a gyengélkedő irányába. Mikor odaértek John még mindig eszméletlen volt.

- Dr. Beckett beszélnem kell önnel! – jött oda Virgina Potter doktornő – Őrnagy, maga is jöjjön, a bátyjáról van szó.

- Mégis mi a baj? – kérdezte rémülten Susan

- Ő nem John Sheppard, a DNS-e alapján legalább is.

- Ha nem ő akkor kicsoda vagy micsoda? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Carson

- A vizsgálatok alapján egy tökéletesen egészséges férfi, legalább annyira, mint Chaya volt. A további vizsgálatok eredményeit még nem kaptuk meg, de szerintünk ő egy ős, és mindössze az újlenyomat egyezik Sheppardéval.

- Langsdom lenne? – nézett fel könnyei alól Susan

- Lehetséges. Le kéne pihenned Susan, majd szólok, ha felébredt.

- Nem. – rázta meg a fejét – Itt maradok.

Fél órával későbbre már mindenki elhagyta a gyengélkedőt. Caldwell és Weir is meghagyták, ha John magához tér azonnal értesítsék. Egyedül Susan és Carson maradt ott. Teyla kapott nyugtatókat, mert teljesen kikészült, és, hogy tudjon aludni valamit ő is.

Egy órával később Lorne visszament a gyengélkedőre, ő sem tudott aludni, de ő leginkább Susan miatt aggódott. Odahúzott egy széket és leült a barátnője mellé.

- Carsonnak igaza van, pihenned kéne. – mondta a lánynak

- Megvagyok Evan, tényleg.

- Hányadik kávédat iszod?

- Nem tudom, negyediket talán. Azon gondolkodok, ha ő tényleg Langsdom mennyi maradhatott meg Johnból? Amúgy, miért áll ennyi őr az ajtóban?

- Caldwell rendelte őket ide.

- Már most félnek tőle.

- Tudod kicsim, hogy az emberek félnek attól, amit nem ismernek. Én álmos vagyok, megpróbálok aludni valamit.

Megcsókolta a lányt és kiment. Susan nagyot sóhajtva fordult vissza a bátyja felé. Semmit sem változott, pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint, amikor elváltak az Ori hajón. Meghalt és most mégis itt van, ezt nehezen tudta elfogadni.

Rettegett attól, mi lesz akkor, ha John nem fog rá emlékezni és másra sem. Ha csak Langsdom emlékei maradnak meg benne. Elizabeth mondta ezt, hogy egy jóslatban olvasta. Nagyon remélte, hogy ez nem fog bekövetkezni.

Felkapta a fejét, amikor megérezte, hogy John megmozdult. Ránézett a férfira, aki mosolygott rá.

- John, hogy vagy? - kérdezte

- Köszi Alaine, bocs Susan. Egész tűrhetően, csak a fejem hasogat.

- John vagy Langsdom vagy?

- Őőő… ez egy igen jó kérdés. Álljunk csak meg egy percre, hogy a fenébe kerülök Atlantiszra?

- Ezt mi is szeretnénk tudni, meghaltál az Ori hajón és elvileg egy perccel utána itt voltál.

- Carson, gyere le, John magához tért. – mondta a rádióba Susan – Annyira örülök, hogy itt vagy.

- Amúgy mi a baj, miért van ott annyi őr, és miért nézel rám ilyen furcsán?

- A DNS-ed szerint már nem vagy a bátyám, hanem ős lettél.

- Igaz, a kérdésedre mindkettő vagyok.

- Hogy érted?

- Mindenre emlékszem, mind a saját, mind az előző életemre. Tényleg meghaltam?

- Igen, John, tényleg. Már azt hittem, hogy örökre elveszítettelek.

- Hogy érzi magát ezredes? – kérdezte Caldwell, aki ebben a pillanatban érkezett ide Carsonnal és Elizabethtel

- Köszönöm uram, egy kis fejfájástól eltekintve tökéletesen érzem magam.

- John, mégis mi történt odakint? – kérdezte Weir

- Halvány fogalmam sincs. Az utolsó emlékem, ha halálom előtt van, utána, hogy itt ébredek fel Atlantiszon.

- Ugye tudja, hogy maga már nem John Sheppard? – tette fel a kérdést Caldwell

- Uram, határozottan állíthatom, hogy az vagyok, és persze most már Langsdom is. Nehéz elmagyarázni, de tényleg én vagyok. És uram, a barátaimat el lehetne küldeni? – bökött a fejével az ajtóban álló őrökre

- Tudja ezredes, hogy muszáj maradniuk.

- Amennyire az EEG meg tudta állapítani, nincsen idegen tudat az ezredes agyában. – mondta Beckett

- Akkor mégis mivel magyarázod doki, hogy emlékszem mindenre.

- Milyen mindenre?

- Pontosan tudod. Emlékek!

- Nem tudok rá magyarázatot, ahogyan a sajátomra és a két őrnagyéra sem.

- Mikor hagyhatja el a gyengélkedőt Carson? – kérdezte Weir

- Mivel semmi baja, holnap, most éjjel még felügyelet alatt akarom tartani.

- Köszönöm, mellesleg ha valaki találkozik az Alterran jósokkal, ki vannak rúgva, mert már megint tévedtek. Tudja mire gondolok Elizabeth, nem veszíti el egyik emberét sem.

- Ennek igazán örülök John. Hagyjuk most pihenni, reggel találkozunk.

- Menj te is Susan rád fér.

Kimentek a gyengélkedőről. Caldwell intett a lánynak, hogy kövesse. Mind a hárman bementek Weir irodájába.

- Meg tudja magyarázni őrnagy? Mégis mi történt vele? Mitől ennyire furcsa, beismerem tényleg ő, de mégsem.

- Ő most már minden Alterran uralkodója. Ezen nincs mit változtatni uram, és amint kirobban a végső háború, mi is azzá válunk, akik voltunk.

- Szerinted mekkora lesz a változás a viselkedésében?

- Ez nem az én szakterületem Liz, de amennyire emlékszem Langsdom szinte ugyanolyan volt, mint John, szóval szerintem nem lesz nagy változás és továbbra is képes lesz alezredesi kötelességit ellátni.

- Leléphet őrnagy!

- Jó éjt!

Susan visszament a szobájába, átöltözött, odabújt Lorne mellé. A férfi átölelte majd mindketten elaludtak. És Susan igen furcsát álmodott. Az Istenek városában volt, az Ori éppen tanácskozott Ba'allal és Awagonnal.

Nem sokkal az Ori hajók felrobbanása után hatalmas öröm tört ki a felemelkedett Alterranok között, Langsdom felébredt azzal, hogy feláldozta az életét a fajukért. Igaz meghalt, de sokan voltak, akik feláldozták volna az felemelkedett lényüket azért, hogy uralkodójuk visszatérhessen az életbe.

Öt Alterran adta az életét, de megérte alig egy perccel később Langsdom már Atlantiszon volt és régi énjét is, John Sheppard emlékeit is sikerült megőrizni. Most már nem volt más teendőjük, mint megvárni, míg a többiek is felébredjenek.

Eddig a fő indok, nem az volt a nem beavatkozásra, mert nem avatkozhatnak be, hanem féltek az Ori hatalmától, mert sejtették, hogy semmi esélyük sem lenne ellenük. Persze ez azonnal megváltozik, amint felébrednek, remélhetőleg nem ilyen dramatikus körülmények közepette. Legalábbis ebben reménykedtek.

Egy ideig ebben a dimenzióban mélységes öröm uralkodott, majd nem sokkal később az elképzelhetetlen düh és harag is fellángolt. A felemelkedettek azonnal tudták, hogy az Ori megtudta, hogy az Alterranok uralkodója visszatért.

Ba'al és Awagon visszafele készültek a leigázott bolygóról. Dühösek voltak, ugyanis nem találtak a bolygón egyebet, mint tizenkét kis falut, amiben pusztán gyerekek éltek.

Zelenka hiába javította meg pár hónappal korábban. Igaz a mező kint tartotta volna a wraith dárdákat, de Ba'al Jaffái percek alatt megtalálták és elpusztították a ZPMet.

Az Ori parancsa miatt senkit sem hagytak életben, bár Ba'al még válogatott néhány gyereket leendő gazdatestnek vagy éppen Jaffának. Majd otthagyták a halott bolygót, hogy aztán soha többé ne nézzenek felé vissza.

A visszafele tartó úton Awagon megérezte az Ori dühét, sejtése volt csak arról, hogy mi történhetett, de az, ami a valóság volt a legvadabb képzeletét is felülmúlta.

- Az Ori dühös, nagyon. – mondta Ba'alnak

- Szokásuk, ezt már megszokhattuk tőlük. – vonta meg a vállát a rendszerúr – Szerinted, most éppen mi lehet a bajuk?

- Alainék megint megléptek, vagy esetleg Atlantiszt már nem találták ott, vagy nem sikerült elpusztítaniuk a társaságot.

- Lehet, majd megtudjuk, amint visszaértünk az Istenek városába. Mellesleg én annyira nem vagyok amiatt letörve, hogy a lány megint megmenekült, már ha ez történt.

- Megnyugodtam, már azt hittem én vagyok az egyetlen.

Alig három órával később megérkeztek az Istenek városába. Senki sem hivatta őket, és kapcsolatba sem tudtak lépni az Orival. Ekkor már tudták, hogy komoly gondok vannak.

Elsőre nem tudták, hogy mi okozza a felemelkedetek nagy örömét, de amikor megtudták, azt kívánták bárcsak sose tudták volna meg. Az öt hajójuk elpusztult, de ez volt a legkisebb gond. Vagyis ez is hatalmas volt, de akkor is eltörpült a másik mellett.

Az az idióta Awagon, nem végzett jó munkát. Langsdom felébredt! És mégis hogyan, hogy elpusztította a hajókat. Ráadásul a leges legnagyobb probléma az volt, hogy a királyi családot most nem fenyegette kihalás ugyanis egy utód úton volt.

Bár erről egyenlőre csak ők tudtak róla, és reményeik szerint sikerül majd eltenni láb alól a leendő anyát a szörnyszülöttel együtt.

- Megérkeztek! – mondta Hoved

- Ah igen, mit is kéne velük tennünk? – kérdezte az egyik tudós

- Awagonnak fizetnie kellene a tízezer évvel ezelőtt elkövetett hibájáért. – mondta Morgan

- Nyugalom hölgyem, annyit nem hibázott, végül is azóta nyugtunk volt tőlük. De ha jól emlékszem te magad is benne voltál abban a végrehajtó csoportban, akik visszahozták őket.

- De Laegen nem szerepelt a tervben. – tiltakozott a nő

- Ezt Hoveddel kell megbeszélned. Ő akarta, hogy a fia is visszatérhessen egyszer, és, hogy vele együtt minket szolgáljon.

- Már jönnek is.

Ba'al és Awagon a saját hajóikon voltak, amikor megjött a parancs, hogy jöjjenek le a városba. Kelletlenül, de végrehajtották a parancsot, igazából arra voltak kíváncsiak, hogy mi okozza az Ori éppen aktuális gondjait.

- Ah, végre itt vagytok! – mondta az egyik tudós

- Mi volt azon a bolygón? – kérdezte Hoved

- Csak gyerekek, többé nem fognak gondot okozni nektek. – mondta Awagon

- Remek, remek! Végre egy jó hír.

- Miért gondok vannak? – kérdezte Ba'al

- Fogalmazhatunk így is. Az öt hajónk, ami Atlantiszra tartott elpusztult és ellenségeink is megmenekültek, de ami még nagyobb baj Langsdom felébredt.

- Mikor támadjuk meg újra Atlantiszt? – kérdezték mind a ketten egyszerre

- Még nem tudjuk, majd akkor ha a többiek is felébredtek. Mert nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy a halálukkal ébrednek fel.

- És most nekünk mi lesz a feladatunk?

- Még nem tudjuk, de biztos lehetsz benne, hogy majd kitaláljuk.

- Értettük.

- Ah és hercegnő! – mondta Morgan és gúnyosan mosolyogva ránézett Susan Sheppardra – Nyugodtan tudasd az embereiddel amit itt megtudtál. És tudjátok, hogy nem vagytok sehol sem biztonságban, még az álmaitokban sem. Egyszerű volt elérni, hogy ide kerülj.

- És Alaine, a bátyádnak üzenjük, hogy használja ki azt a rövidke időt amíg uralkodó, mert nem fog sokáig tartani és elpusztítjuk Atlantiszt és az összes Alterrant. És most ébredj!

Susan sikítva ébredt fel Atlantiszon. A feje sajogott és iszonyatos hányinger kínozta. Hihetetlen gyorsasággal gondolkodott, hogy most tényleg csak álmodott vagy a valóságot látta.

- Jól vagy? – halotta Evan hangját

- Igen, csak rosszat álmodtam.

Magára kapta a köntösét és kiment az erkélyre. Hideg csípős szél fújt kint és az egész város ködbe burkolózott. Ha az álom igaz volt, ha nem mindenképp figyelmeztetnie kell Caldwellt még az előtt, hogy a Daedalus visszatér a Földre.

Ránézett az órájára, még két óra volt napfelkeltéig. Reggel akart indulni a Daedalus. Gyorsan felkapkodta a ruháit és a keleti dokkokhoz ment. Már pakoltak be a hajóra, felment a fedélzetre és szerencsére Caldwellt is ott találta.

- Uram, beszélhetnék magával? Fontos lenne.

- Ugye tudja őrnagy, hogy egy óra múlva indulunk vissza a Földre.

- Igen uram, gyors leszek.

Gyorsan elmondta amit megtudott.

- Érdekes, és ezzel miért hozzám fordult? Miért nem a Sheppard alezredeshez.

- Uram? Nem teljesen értem, hogy mire céloz ezzel. Ön a rangidős tiszt itt.

- De mi elmegyünk és az alezredes van rangban alattam.

- Úgy érti uram…?

- Igen, dr. Beckett szerint az bátyja minden tekintetben el tudja látni a feladatát. De természetesen ahogy visszaértünk én is foglalkozok majd az üggyel.

- Értettem uram.

- És még valami őrnagy, Lornet áthelyezem a maguk csapatába, így mostantól hatan lesznek.

- Igenis uram!

- Leléphet őrnagy!

Susan nem sokkal amint beért az irányító terembe a Daedalus visszaindult. Egyedül maradtak, de legalább annyit tudtak, hogy a Szövetség egy ideig nem fog megkísérelni egy újabb támadást.

Viszont arra rá kell jönniük, hogy hogyan állítják meg őket mielőtt kiirtják a felemelkedetteket.

Elment reggelizni és már most ezen a korai órán ott találta Zelenkát és Rodneyt, megint vitatkoztak. Egy másik asztalnál Ronon, John és Teyla reggeliztek és együtt nevettek a két fizikuson.

- Máris elengedtek John? – kérdezte

- Carson szerint is tökéletesen vagyok, így már most eljöhettem.

- Caldwell visszahelyezett az aktív szolgálatba, és Evant is áthelyezte hozzánk, az előbb beszéltem vele.

- Remek, van is egy kapu címünk, reggeli után indulunk.


	24. Chapter 24

**23. fejezet: Káin**

Reggeli után minden készen állt az indulásra. Elizabeth vonakodva akarta csak Johnt elengedni, de Caldwell visszahelyezte aktív szolgálatba, így ő nem tarthatta vissza. Féltette a férfit, végtére is nemrég tért csak vissza az éltbe ősként. Bánatosan nézte az ugrót, amint az áthaladt a csillagkapun.

A csillagkapu az űrben volt és éppen most a bolygó éjszakai oldalán. Két hold keringett a bolygó körül, az egyik kékes árnyalatot tükrözött a másik vörös színű volt. Bementek a légkörbe, nem is kellett sok idő és Rodney talált is egy várost nem messze tőlük.

A város mellett tette le John az ugrót, majd gyalog indultak be oda. Fülledt meleg volt, az eső esett és igen gyakran villámlott is. A város fallal volt körülvéve és bent a házakban égtek a fények.

Rodney nagy bánatára nem tűntek túlságosan civilizáltnak és ő emiatt vissza is akart fordulni. Amint beértek a város főterére, feltűnt nekik a villámlások közepette, hogy nem messze a falutól egy hatalmas domb van rajta egy kivilágítatlan kastéllyal.

Bementek a helyi kocsmába, nem volt nehéz megtalálni ugyanis a főtéren volt a helyi templom mellett. Bent viszonylag jó hangulat volt, egészen addig, amíg be nem mentek. Akkor mindenki elhallgatott és csak pár suttogást lehetett hallani.

- Éjszaka utaznak.

- Ennyire bátrak?

- Szerintem ostobák!

- Jó estét, miért lennénk ostobák vagy bátrak? – kérdezte John

- Hát a szörny miatt.

- Mégis milyen szörny? – kérdezte Rodney

- Aki kint garázdálkodik, és a kastélyban lakik, mindig elragad az embereink közül.

- Már megint egy wraith? Mikor zuhant le a hajója… - sóhajtott fel Susan

- Ez nem wraith, ez a Szörny. Ez a vért szívja ki az emberekből a nyakukon keresztül.

- Szóval egy vámpír. – állapította meg Lorne

- Mi az a vámpír? – kérdezte Teyla és Ronon

- Az, amit ezek az emberek leírtak. – mondta Rodney – Mellesleg nálunk a gyerekeket riogatják velük.

- Elintézzük, bízzanak bennünk. – mondta John

- Maguk nem tudják, mire vállalkoznak, eddig, akik megpróbálták, senki sem jött élve vissza.

- Megoldjuk, higgyék el!

- Na szóval, mit is tudunk a vámpírokról? – kérdezte Rodney

- Laurell K. Hamilton szerint a szemükkel megidézhetnek, nekik a halálhoz a tűz, az ezüst és a megölés is elég. – mondta Susan

- A WoD szerinti vámpírok elérnek a Végső halálba a naptól, a lefejezéstől és a diablerie-től. – mondta John

„_S eljő majd az idő_

_Mikoron a Mindenekfölötti Átka_

_Tovább meg nem tűretik._

_Mikoron Káin vérvonala véget ér._

_Mikoron Káin vére gyenge lesz,_

_S nem ismerik majd e Gyermekek az Ölelést,_

_Mert vérük vízként fog folyni akkor_

_S elapad ereje is._

_Ezen időkben ti pedig tudni fogjátok majd,_

_Hogy a Gyehenna_

_Hamarosan utolér benneteket._

_Nód könyve"_

- Lorne igazán remek, hogy maga is olvasta a Vampire the Masquerade-t, de ez most rajtunk hogy segít? – vonta fel a szemöldökét

- Ezeket az ősi tanokat honnan tudja uram? – kérdezte az egyik falusi

- Ezek nálunk egy játékban szerepelnek. – mondta Susan – Ez nem lehet valóság. Mi a neve ennek a városnak?

- Énók, Az Első Város. – mondta majd egy versbe kezdett

„_Kezdetben az egyetlen Káin vala, az első._

_Káin, ki feláldozta fivérét, szeretetből._

_Káin, ki számkivetetté vált ezért._

_Káin, kit halhatatlanság átkával sújtottak._

_Káin, kit megátkoztak a vérvággyal._

_Káin kinek ajándéka a lét._

_Káin, a nemzőket nemző._

_Hosszú idő után át Nód földjén élt,_

_Magányban szenvedőn._

_Egyedül egy ónon át._

_Az idő emlékké enyhítette kínját,_

_a halandók világába visszatért,_

_az emberek közé, a halandók közé,_

_hogy lássa fivéreinek földjét."_

- Éljen és akkor az azt jelenti, hogy az a vámpír aki itt garázdálkodik Káin? – nézett fel Rodney – Ha igen hatalmas nagy bajban vagyunk.

- Ez a bolygó az ősöké volt nem? – kérdezte Teyla

- De igen az adatbázis szerint.

- Akkor Káin egy bukott ős. – állapította meg Lorne

- Nem értitek ez egy hatalmas felfedezés történelmileg! – lelkesedett Susan – Ez Énók, az Első város, ami elpusztult az özönvíz alatt. Ha minden igaz akkor az Ószövetség mégiscsak igaz, de nem a Földön történt hanem itt.

- Tényleg volt itt egy özönvíz kisasszony, ami 40 napon és 40 éjjen áttartott és az Ősök segítettek mindent újra építeni utána.

- Kik ezek az Ősök? – kérdezte Ronon

- Nem tudjuk, csak annyit amennyi a legendákban fent maradt, az Ősök fehér fényű lények voltak. Ennyit tudunk.

- Felemelkedett Alterranok? – kérdezte Rodney

- Úgy tűnik. Vagy az Ori. – fintorgott Lorne

- Kik azok az Ori? – kérdezte az egyik falusi

- Nem fontos, nem kell tudniuk róluk.

- És annak idején volt több ilyen szörnyeteg is? – kérdezte Susan

- Ah, igen voltak, de úgy kétszáz évvel ezelőtt eltűntek. 13 ősi démon ébredt fel és mindegyiket kiirtották, majd a Szörny, nem sokkal később felébredt és ő a tizenhárom démonnal végzett, azóta belőlünk táplálkozik.

- Tehát a Gyehenna elért ide. Amikor az Ősatyák felébrednek a torporból éhségüket csak gyermekeik vére olthatja. Nem emlékszem szó szerint, de az a lényege. – mondta John

- Vannak a templomban ezzel kapcsolatban szövegeink, de mi már nem tudjuk elolvasni.

- Megmutatnák? – kérdezte Susan

- Persze erre parancsoljanak.

Átvezették őket a templomba, ami egyszerre templom és könyvtár is volt. Susannak odaadták a papírokat, amin ezek a feljegyzések voltak és egyáltalán nem volt meglepődve, hogy az alterranok nyelvén íródott. Megtalálta azt a szövegrészt, amit a férfi bent mondott el, és hangosan olvasta a folytatást.

- _„Káin uralkodója lett egy nagy népnek, de így is magányos maradt,_

_mert a sok közt nem akadt egy sem, ki Őhozzá felért volna._

_Bánata nőttön nőtt, és még egy bűnt elkövetett:_

_(önmagának három, három gyermeket nemzett.)_

_A három sarj is létrehozta utódait, megalkották Káin sok unokáját._

_S jött Káin, s szólott: „Legyen vége e bűnnek, több tőletek ne szülessék!"_

_És Káin szava törvény vala, betartotta mind, ki tőle származék._

_A város ott állt korokon át, ez alkotta az Ő országának középpontját."_

- És akkor ez lenne az a város? – kérdezte John

- Várj van még folytatás is. – mondta Susan és folytatta

„_De aztán jött az Özönvíz, a Nagy Áradat, amely belepte a világot._

_A város rommá vált, és elpusztultak mind a benne lakók._

_Káin ekkor szomorú lett, s bánatában magányra vágyott._

_Mint a pusztába kiűzött kutya, ekkor olyan volt._

_Sorsára hagyta sarjait, akik mégis megkeresték,_

_kérték, térjen vissza, hogy a várost újra felépítsék._

_Ám Káin nem engedett a szónak; „A Víz büntetés volt", mondta_

„_Az én büntetésem, mert visszatértem az élők világába,_

_mert megszegtem a törvényt, az egyetlen erőset, a fontosat.""_

- És ekkor jöttek a legendáink szerint az Ősök és felépítették ezt a várost. – mondta a falusi – De erről Káin sarjai nem tudtak és védve voltunk tőlük egy ideig. De amikor a Szörny mindenkit kiirtott a nap feketévé vált és a fehér holdunk vérvörös színt öltött.

- Megtaláltam, Végzetpróféciákként írták le.

„_És a világ hideggé válik,_

_és tisztátlan dolgok buggynak elő a földből,_

_és nagy viharok tombolnak majd, a villám tüzeket gyújt,_

_az állatok elpusztulnak, torz testtel hullanak a halálba._

_És akkor az ős-ősatyák kiemelkednek a földből,_

_megtörik régóta tartó böjtjüket, és egészben magukba_

_olvasztanak minket…_

_És tudni fogjátok, mikor jön el ez az idő,_

_látni fogjátok a vér meghígulását, a nemzésre képtelen_

_vámpírokat._

_Látni fogjátok a klánon kívülieket, akik uralkodni fognak._

_Látni fogjátok a Vadak, akik még a legerősebb_

_városokban is levadásznak minket._

_Amikor elérkezik ez az idő, látni fogjátok a véneket…_

_és azok, akik a szív vérét isszák életben maradnak,_

_és a Vértestvérek mind a hozzájuk hasonlókhoz bújnak_

_és a vitae ritka lesz, akár a gyémánt…_

_Ragyogjon a fekete nap!_

_Ragyogjon a vérszínű hold!_

_A Gyehenna közeleg…"_

- Na jó, annyira nem lehet vészes ellenfél ez a Káin, bebizonyítom neki, ha megengeded John. – morogta Ronon

- Egyetértek, ha ez az izé itt mászkál még mindig akkor el kell pusztítanunk. – bólintott Teyla is

- Nos, Susan te mész Teylával, Ronon te mész Rodneyval, Evan te velem jössz. Mindenki maradjon folyamatos rádiókapcsolatban. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is Káin reggelije legyen. Érthető voltam? Ok, akkor hajnalban találkozunk az Ugrónál. – osztotta ki a parancsot John – Jah és ha bármi felmerül, Káint öljétek meg, tudom, hogy ő a második ember, de akkor is.

A másik két csapat már tíz perccel ezelőtt elment, de Teyla és Susan még csak most akartak elindulni. Eddig a városlakókat nyugtatták, hogy minden rendben lesz és egyszer és mindenkorra elpusztítják a Szörnyeteget.

Már éppen indultak, amikor egy idős nő jött oda hozzájuk.

- Vigyázzatok gyermekeim! Van még egy utolsó két rész, ami sok-sok évvel ezelőtt elveszett, kevesen ismerik.

„_Káin nélkül tértek vissza a megmaradt halandók közé._

_Visszatértek, és kijelentették: a világ mostantól az övék._

_Mindegyik gyermek sarjat nemzett, hogy Káin fényét tovább vigyék,_

_de egyikben sem volt meg atyjuk kincse: a bölcs mértékletesség._

_Kitört a nagy háború, az Öregek sarjaik ellen vívtak;_

_az öldöklő háború, melyben gyermekek szülőket irtottak."_

„_A lázadók felépítették az új várost, és megalapították a (13) törzset._

_Gyönyörű volt a város, lakói imádták építőit, akár az isteneket._

_Létrehozták saját gyermekeiket, a káiniták Negyedik Nemzedékét._

_De rettegték a Dzsihadot, így sarjaiknak tiltották a gyermekek nemzését._

_Az újak nem teremthettek utódokat, a vének a hatalmat maguknak tartották._

_Ha mégis létrejött egy gyermek, azt űzték és megölték, és vele nemzőjét is elpusztították._

_E város oly nagy volt, mint Káiné, és egyre csak nőtt, csak növekedett,_

_majd, mint minden, mi élő egyszerre haldoklani kezdett._

_Az istenek először nem látták a gondot, csak később vették észre: valami elromlott._

_A város elpusztult, az istenek hatalma szétfoszlott._

_Menekülniük kellett, és magukkal vittek minden sarjat, porontyot._

_De útközben sokan meghaltak – velük a gyengeség végzett,_

_s mivel a kordában tartó hatalom már nem létezett, sok menekülő utódokat nemzett._

_Megszaporodtak a káiniták, de ez nem lehetett így soká, pedig uralták a Földet._

_Idővel már túl sokan lettek, kitört a háború ismét._

_Az Ősatyák még mindig rejtőzködtek – az óvatosságot ők már ismerték._

_A gyermekek városokat építettek, sarjakat nemzettek,_

_utódokat, akik közül sok a harcokban örökre elveszett._

_Kegyetlen volt ez a háború, kik akkor éltek alig maradtak páran,_

_sokan meghaltak, néhányan emlékeznek már csak az igazságra._

_A kontinenseket árként lepte el a halandók tömege,_

_a káiniták városait lerombolni vágyók hatalmas serege._

_A halandók saját harcukat vívták, de vérüket értünk ontották._

_A háború végén a káiniták elbújtak, ne találják egymást,_

_elrejtőztek,a halandók őket többé ne lássák._

_Rejtőzünk még ma is, mást nem tehetünk,_

_a Dzsihad még tart; bújnunk kell, nehogy áldozatok legyünk."_

- Ennyi lenne, késő van, lassan előjön és én akkor már nem akarok a szabad ég alatt lenni.

Teyla és Susan elindultak, nekik jutott a domb és a kastély. Az eső szerencsére már elállt, de még mindig fenyegetően dörgött az ég és villámlott is. Pár perccel az elindulásuk után volt a rádión bejelentkezés és minden csapatnál tiszta volt a levegő.

Tíz perccel később kiértek egy rétre, megpihentek, mivel Teyla nem érezte magát túlságosan jól.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Susan

- Semmi komoly, csak egy kis hányinger és szédülés. Napok óta ez van, és főleg reggel nagyon rossz.

- Ha visszaértünk azonnal jelentkezz Carsonnál.

- Meglesz. – mondta mosolyogva Teyla, majd felkapta a fejét – Valami figyel minket.

- Hol? Nem látom! – mondta Susan

A következő pillanatban Teyla egy hangos sikoly kíséretében neki csapódott a legközelebb fának.

- John! Megtámadtak minket! – kiáltotta a rádióba, majd a következő pillanatban, amikor megpillantotta az alakot suttogva mondta – Édes Istenem!

- Ne vedd annak az alaknak a nevét a szádra Szeth leánya. – sziszegte mély hangon az alak

Villámlott és a fény megvilágította a jövevényt. Férfi volt, minden kétséget kizárólag. A bőre szürke a szemei feketék és mintegy három méter magas volt. Ahogyan leírták Káin maga.

- Vedd le azt a micsodát! – mondta és Susan letette a földre a rádiót

Hallani lehetett, hogy a többiek kapcsolatba próbálnak lépni a két nővel, de ők már nem válaszolhattak. A férfi elmondott egy szót, amitől Susan sikítva rogyott le a földre.

- _„Magam formálom a sorsom Nódtól keletre_

_És száműzetésben építem fel birodalmamat._

_Aranytrónusokra emelem gyermekeim,_

_És együtt uralkodunk Szeth utódai felett._

_Mert jobb a sötétben úrnak lenni,_

_Mint hamis alázat köntösét viselni a fényben."_ – mondta Káin

Ezek voltak az utolsó szavak, amiket a lány hallott azelőtt, hogy teljesen magához ölelte volna a sötétség.


	25. Chapter 25

**24. fejezet: A megbocsátás**

- John! Megtámadtak minket! – hallották Susan hangját a rádióban, majd suttogva csak ennyit – Édes Istenem!

- Susan, válaszolj! Susan! – kiáltott Sheppard – Hol vagytok? Susan, Teyla válaszoljatok!

Fél perc sem telt el, amikor a távolból Susan sikolyát hallották.

- A francba! – mondta – Rodney, azonnal vissza a városba, a templom előtt találkozunk!

- Hol voltak Teyláék? – kérdezte Ronon

- Nem tudjuk, siessetek vissza! – mondta Lorne

Alig tíz perccel később mindannyian ott voltak az templomnál.

- Mikor indulunk utánuk? – kérdezte Ronon

- Természetesen nappal, nem vagyok olyan őrült, hogy éjszaka eredjek egy vámpír nyomába! – tiltakozott Rodney

- Doki, maga még nappal sem menne utánuk. – mondta Lorne

- Ezt most miért mondta őrnagy? Magát azért küldték ide, hogy engem kritizáljon?

- Megérdemelnéd. – válaszolta John – A falusiak mondták, hogy két óra van pirkadatig. Ennyi idő bőven elég, hogy visszamenjek Lornenal erősítésért. Ti itt maradtok Rodney.

- És mi van akkor Sheppard ha addig nem élnek?

- Én csak Teyla miatt aggódok. Még Káin is igen nagy gondban lesz ha megöli Susant, mert ha Alaineként ébred fel, ami meg fog történni abban az esetben ha meghal. Akkor nem lennék Káin helyében. Egyetértesz Lorne?

- Ebben az egyben igen. Vagy még akkor sem lennék ott, amikor csak részlegesen ébred fel Alaine.

- Addig tartsátok a frontot és Rodney olvasgasd azokat a szövegeket, hátha leírnak valamit arról hogy is tehetjük el láb alól. És egyikőtök sem hagyja el a falut, ez parancs!

Amint az Ugró felszállt a falusiak elő mertek jönni a rejtekhelyeikről, onnan ahol eddig elbújva vészelték át az éjszakát.

Tíz perccel később Lorne és John már az eligazítóban ültek. Nem rég fejezték be történet elmondását és, azóta Elizabeth idegesen mászkált fel s alá. Most hagyta abba az üvöltözést a két férfival. Még soha sem látták ilyennek és mind a ketten jobbnak látták, hogy nem szólnak egy szót sem.

- Mégis hogy lehetett ekkora ostobaságot tenni John? – kiabált – Éjszaka közepén kimenni egy vámpír után?

- Máskor is volt hasonló esetünk Elizabeth, csak akkor egy wraith után mentünk. Nem értem, hogy egy vámpír miben különbözne egy wraithtől.

- Attól, hogy maga ős lett John, nem sodorhatja veszélybe az embereit!

- Asszonyom, minden tiszteletem az öné, de bocsásson meg azért, hogy mindannyian segíteni akartunk azoknak az embereknek, nem az alezredes ötlete volt, hanem Rononé és Teyláé. És természetesen mindenki egyetértett velük. – talált rá a hangjára Lorne is

- És mi a véleményük ki tudják szabadítani őket?

- Nappal mindenképpen, feltéve ha nincsenek ghouljai. – vonta meg a vállát John

- Erre nem alapozhatunk, Szeth a ghoulja.

- Szeth? Ádám és Éva harmadik fia? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Weir

- Igen, az első ghoul és az első mágus.

- Feltéve, ha még nem emelkedett fel és ezt a valószínűséget kizárnám. – mondta Lorne

- Őrnagy, maga miről beszél?

- Kihagytuk volna, hogy Káin Alterran? – nézett össze ártatlanul a két férfi

- Igen azt az apróságot kifelejtették! És ezt Langsdomnak nem kellett volna tudnia?

- Nem, még soha sem hallottam róla korábban, lehet, hogy ez az egész sokkal ősibb, mint a családunk. – mondta John – De valahogy mégis tudunk róla, persze szerepjátéknak tartjuk odahaza a Földön.

- Remek… Menjenek, de addig ne próbáljanak visszajönni, amíg Susant és Teylát meg nem találják.

Tíz perccel később négy Ugró haladt át a csillagkapun.

Ronon idegesen mászkált a faluban, hajnalodni kezdett. Feljött a fekete nap, adott világosságot, de ez messze volt a rendes napsütéstől.

- Mikor jönnek már vissza? - vicsorgott

- Addig örülj, amíg nem kell kimenni oda! – ellenkezett Rodney

- Otthagynád őket kint meghalni?

- Igen, inkább ők, mint én…

- Ennyit Rodney morális megközelítéséről, azt persze megvárod, amíg ők megmentik a te hátsódat. – mondta John, aki ekkora ért ide húsz emberrel

- Nem úgy értettem, de én nem akarok oda kimenni.

- Rendben, akkor doki maga itt marad. – mondta Lorne – Srácok, akit keresünk nagyvalószínűséggel fent van abban a kastélyban. Nem tudjuk hogyan pusztíthatnánk el, igaz nappal van, de mindenkitől a lehető legnagyobb odafigyelést és óvatosságot kérem. Fogalmunk sincs arról sem, hogy hogyan nézhet ki és azt sem, hogy vannak e ghouljai. Folyamatos rádiókapcsolatot akarok, és négyes csoportokban fogunk menni, azaz öt csoport lesz és a mienk hármas.

- Rodney te a nap hátralevő idejét a könyvtárban töltöd és olyan szövegeket keresel ami arra utalhat, hogyan is lehet elpusztítani Káint. Mindenki tudja a feladatát, szóval indulás! – adta ki a parancsot John

Susan kicsit kóvályogva ébredt fel, mindene fájt, de ennek most kivételesen örült, azt jelentette, hogy Káin nem végzett vele. Kinyitotta a szemét, tőle nem messze Teyla feküdt. A nő fején egy csúnya seb éktelenkedett, biztosan akkor szerezte, amikor a fának repült.

Teyla nem volt rendben, akkor viszont nem lehetett ghoul sem. Próbálta a nőt felébreszteni, de nem sikerült neki. Kereste a rádióját, majd eszébe jutott, hogy ott hagyta az erdőben és még Teyláé sem volt meg.

Szóval kapcsolatba nem tudott lépni Johnékkal. A fegyvereik megvoltak, igaz minek. Egy olyan hatalmas lényt, mint Káin nem lehetett holmi ilyen gyermekded fegyverekkel elpusztítani. Kint sötét volt, azaz a vámpír még mindig ébren lehetett. Ez aggodalommal töltötte el Susant.

- Látom felébredtél Szeth leánya! – halotta a mély hangot – Nem állt szándékomban sérülést okozni neki, csak olykor magam sem vagyok tudatában a képességeimnek. Nem tudok rajta segíteni, csak akkor ha a ghoulom lesz, mivel Szeth már évezredekkel ezelőtt felemelkedett. Ő tudott volna segíteni.

- Miért hoztál ide Káin?

- Te más vagy, mint akiket eddig láttam itt a Földön. Te egy Alterran vagy, egy az én fajomból. Nem hittem volna, hogy már megtört a tiltás, ami kijelentette, hogy nem léphettek erre a világra. Az utolsók az Első város újra építésekor voltak itt, de akkor én már torporban feküdtem. Egészen addig, amíg kétszáz évvel ezelőtt fel nem ébredtem.

- És elpusztítottál minden utódodat.

- Igen, reméltem, hogy az Átok véget ér és végre felemelkedhetek. A határán voltam, amikor megöltem Ábelt és ezzel sújtottak.

- Tudom, ismerjük a történetet. De még mindig nem válaszoltál, hogy miért hoztál ide minket? Vacsorának?

- Talán, attól függ, hogy fogsz viselkedni. Azt akarom, hogy a segítőm legyél.

- Nem leszek vámpír! Ha mégis megteszed, megnézem a napfelkeltét.

- Nem erre gondoltam.

- A véredből sem fogok inni, nem leszek ghoul, bár tudom, hogy milyen előnyökkel járnak.

- Félreértesz Szeth leánya! – nevetett fel a vámpír – Azt akarom, hogy abban segíts, hogy felemelkedhessek és lerázhassam magamról az Átkot. Amint ezt sikerült véghezvinned te és a társad szabadon távozhattok, ha nem akkor tudod, hogy mi vár rátok.

- Legalább őt engedd el, ha így marad meghal.

- Az ő élete is a te kezedben van. – mondta Káin miközben kifele ment a szobából – Lassan hajnalodik, este találkozunk.

- Ez annyira nem fair! Nem ártottunk neked! – kiáltott kétségbeesve a férfi után Susan

- Én sem akartam Ábelnek. – hallatszott elhalóan a hang, majd becsukódott az ajtó és a lány hallotta, hogy a zár is kattan egy hangosat

Susan reményvesztetten rogyott le a legközelebbi székre. Pár perc után odasétált Teylához, az lázas volt és még mindig nem tért magához. Levette a saját pulóverét és azzal takarta be társnőjét, mást nem tehetett.

Mégis mit tegyen, ötlete nem volt, hogy hogyan segíthetne Káinon. Kinézett az ablakon, a fekete nap első sugarai megvilágították a szobát. Leült az egyik sarokba, majd elaludt.

- Igazán remek, maradjak megint a könyvtárban. – morgott a férfi

- De ha gondolod velünk is jöhetsz. – mondta John – Bár ki tudja miféle teremtmények lehetnek Káinon kívül abban a kastélyban; vérfarkasok, élőholtak…

- Ok, ok! Értettem elsőre is. Ha találok valamit szólok.

Végül elindultak, az egyik falusitól megtudták, hogy itt a nappalok nem túl hosszúak, azaz már nagyvalószínűséggel megint besötétedik, mire felérnek a kastélyhoz. Az Ugrókat hátrahagyták, nem akartak túl nagy feltűnést.

A falusinak tényleg igaza lett, már sötét volt, mire felértek a domb, vagyis inkább kisebb hegy tetejére, ami elméletileg Káin nappali szálás helye volt. A főbejárat egy hatalmas kétszárnyú fa ajtó volt és mi sem természetesebb, hogy zárva volt.

Mivel ez az ajtó zárva volt Lorne szétküldte az embereket kettes csapatban, hogy járják végig a kastélyt, hogy másik bejáratot keressenek. Ő maga Rononnal tartott. Jó félóráig tartott végigjárni az egészet, de semmit sem találtak, mintha úgy lett volna építve, hogy a főbejáraton kívül máshol ne érkezhessen hívatlan látogató.

- Rendben, akkor robbantsátok be az ajtót! – utasította John az embereit amint visszaértek

Ketten felszerelték a C4eket, aztán mindenki hátrébb állt és robbantottak. Amint elült a füst látták, hogy semmi sem történt az ajtóval, még csak sérülés sem látszódott rajta. Mikor a következő adag robbanóanyagot rakták fel az ajtóra az magától kitárult.

Bentről hihetetlen sötétség köszöntött rájuk. Bementek és egy hatalmas teremben találták magukat. Itt már sikerült három életjelet fogniuk, el is indultak arra felé, félúton járhattak, amikor az egyik eltűnt.

Gyorsabb tempót vettek fel, majd végre felértek a szobába, aminek a közepén Susan térdelt Teyla földön fekvő teste felett.

Mikor Susan felriadt az ajtó nyílására már sötét volt kint. Káin jött, hogy számon kérje, mit is talált ki. Az igazság sajnos az volt, hogy semmit. És így nem igazán akart a vámpír elé kerülni. Felállt és megkerülte az asztalt, minél messzebb akart tőle kerülni, de ez azt jelentette, hogy Teylát viszont ott kell hagynia.

- Nos Szeth leánya kitaláltál valamit? – kérdezte a férfi

- Még nem, sajnálom… - hebegte a lány

- Nos, ennek tudod mi a következménye. Sajnállak megölni, hiszen te más vagy, mint akikkel eddig találkoztam. – szinte bánatot lehetett kihallani a hangjából

- Ha adnál még egy kis időt, akkor biztosan ki tudnék találni valamit. – mondta megrökönyödve Susan

- Nincs tovább időtök, éhezem.

Susan arra próbált koncentrálni, hogy Alaine ereje előjöjjön, de annyira pánikba esett, hogy semmi sem történt. Káin már ott állt előtte, csak egy szót mondott és a lány térdre rogyott. A férfi félretolta áldozata haját és készült megharapni a nyakát, de ebben a pillanatban robbanás zaját hallották meg.

Káin kisuhant a szobából és Susan fel tudott állni. Egy pillanatra megnyugodott, hogy értük jöttek, de a következő pillanatban félelem hasított belé, hogy Káin bizonyosan megöli a bátyjáékat. De tudta, hogy ez nem következett be, mert a férfi alig tíz másodperc múlva vissza is tért.

- Értetek jöttek, de nem fognak életben találni már. Sajnálom.

Suttogta miközben magához húzta Susant.

- Bocsáss meg magadnak! – sikította a lány, mire a vámpír elengedte

- Miről beszélsz Szeth leánya?

- Ugye nem bocsátottad meg magadnak, azt amit az öcséddel tettél? – hadarta halálra rémülten Susan

- Nem, de nem is tudok. Megöltem őt!

- Muszáj lesz, szerintem ez kell ahhoz, hogy felemelkedhess. Mióta is súlyt téged az átok? Hány évezrede?

- Majdnem húsz évezrede…

- És ez idő alatt nem bocsátottál meg magadnak. Te azt tetted amit kértek tőled. A saját hibádból lettél megátkozva.

- Hallgass! – csattant fel a férfi

- Tudod, hogy ezt kell tenned, csak nem volt aki ki merte volna mondani különben miért hoztál volna ide? Miért? Nem kell félned a megbocsátástól, már Ábel is megette. Legalább próbáld meg érte és a szüleidért.

- Nem megy!

- Kérlek próbáld meg, ha megteszed megtörik az átok, és többé nem bántasz senkit.

A férfi elhátrált a lánytól, leült a földre és úgy tett mintha meditálna. Hatalmas erő száguldott végig a szobán. Susan ránézett a férfire, akiből lassan fehér energia nyalábok törtek elő, majd az egész teste tiszta fehér lett. Felemelkedett.

- Köszönöm Szeth leánya. – mondta Káin – Elmehettek, nem is tudom, hogy mivel fejezhetném ki a hálámat.

- Gyógyítsd meg Teylát.

- Mi sem természetesebb. Ég veled Szeth leánya! - suttogta

Odalebegett Káin Teyla teste felé, megérintette a nőt, majd semmivé lett. Susan szinte tapintotta a férfi boldogságát, soha sem hitte a kétségbeesett ötlete menti meg az életét. Letérdelt Teyla mellé és megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a fejéről eltűnt a seb és már láza sincsen, csak alszik.

Lépéseket hallott a folyosóról, majd betoppantak Johnék. John örömében karjaiba zárta húgát, örült, hogy élve látja. Evan most akármilyen nehezére esett vissza fogta magát. Két katona rögtönzött hordágya készített Teyla számára, majd visszaindultak a városba.

Mire leértek már kezdett feljönni a nap és meglepetten látták ők is és a városiak is, hogy a napjuk már nem fekete sugarakkal világít, hanem rendes sárgával. A bolygójukat tartó átok is megsemmisült Káin felemelkedésével.

Gyorsan visszatértek Atlantiszra, ahol Carson azonnal megvizsgálta Teylát. Majd félrehívta Johnt, Evant és Susant.

- Nem tudom, nehéz elmondanom, sőt hatalmas baj lesz ha Elizabeth fülébe jut a hír. – mondta Carson – Sőt még máshol is gondok lehetnek belőle.

- Mégis miről beszélsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét fáradtan Susan

- Nem is tudom, hogy mondjam…

- Nyögje már ki doki! – türelmetlenkedett Lorne is

- John apai örömök elé nézel. Teyla terhes. – mondta ki végül – Az Alterranok trónörököse úton van.


	26. Chapter 26

**25. fejezet: Más világ**

- Ugye ezt most nem mondod komolyan? – kérdezte John megrökönyödve

- De igen, már csak arra leszek kíváncsi, hogyan is adjuk Elizabeth tudomására. Nem lesz elragadtatva. – felelte Carson

- Ebből még jó kis botrány lesz. – sóhajtott fel Susan, mire Evan is bólintott

- Ti valamit tudtok, amit mi nem! – nézett a két fiatalra John

- Higgyétek el, nem akarjátok tudni! – védekezett Susan, majd megadóan emelte fel a kezeit bátyja és Carson nézésre – Na jó, rendben. Liz szerelmes Johnba, csak épp a protokoll miatt nem mutathatja ki. És neked sem lenne szabad Teylával. Nos eddig ezzel nem volt gond, de most.

- És mi lenne, ha egyszerűen nem mondanánk el Weirnek? – kérdezte Lorne

- És mit nem akar elmondani nekem őrnagy? – hallotta meg a társaság Elizabeth hangját

- Semmi fontos Elizabeth! – mondta Carson, miközben legyintett egyet

- Ha jól sejtem Teylával van valami. Ő az egyetlen, aki még mindig a gyengélkedőn van.

- Komolyan semmi gond sincsen.

- Lorne őrnagy mondata nem volt ilyen derűs. Történt valami vele, amiről tudnom kellene? – Carson Johnra nézett, aki fáradtan bólintott, a nő ezt felvont szemöldökkel figyelte – Uraim?

- Teyla terhes! – mondta ki végül Beckett – Semmi más baja sincsen.

- Terhes? És mégis ki az apa?

- Én! – mondta halkan John

Elizabeth megsemmisülten nézett az idősebbik Sheppardra.

- Carson, lássa el Teylát mindennel, amit csak akar, nem akarom, hogy bármiben is hiányt szenvedjen, és mostantól nem mehet több küldetésre, nem kockáztathatunk. – mondta, de közben végig Johnra nézett – Találtunk egy bolygó címet, ami elég érdekesnek tűnik. Holnap reggel indulnak alezredes. Amúgy félóra múlva mindenkit várok az elosztóban jelentést tenni.

Mindenki a nő után nézett, egyedül Susannak tűnt fel, hogy mennyire sebzetten távozott a gyengélkedőről Weir.

- Már csak egy kérdés, hogy mennyire lesz a gyerek más, mint mi. – mondta Carson

- Ezt mégis, hogy érted? – förmedt rá John

- Te ős vagy, most már, de amikor a gyermek fogant már akkor is 90 körül volt benned az gén, míg Teylában wraith DNS van. Nem csodálkoznék, ha az Ori el akarná pusztítani őt és a magzatot.

Ebben igaza volt, senki sem tudhatta, hogy mi lesz a gyermekből, ha egyáltalán élve megszülethet. Mindenki fáradtan ment a szobájába tusolni, majd vissza az eligazítóba jelentést tenni.

Az egésznek erőltetett hangulata volt, főleg attól a hírtől. Rodney csak itt hallotta az egészet és Teyla természetesen még mindig a gyengélkedőn volt. Mindenki elmondta a saját hozzáállását és véleményét a legutóbbi akcióval kapcsolatban.

Mikor végeztek Elizabeth kijelentette, hogy az ügyet Caldwell elé fogja vinni amint a Daedalus visszaért, amihez már alig egy hét van hátra.

- Egy hét? De hiszen csak két napja indultak. – kérdezte döbbenten Susan – Az az egy hét arra sem elég, hogy a Földre érjenek.

- Dehogynem! – húzta ki magát Rodney büszkén

- Már megint kezdi. – sóhajtott fel Lorne reményvesztetten, mire a teremben mindenki elvigyorodott

- Ezt mégis, hogy érti? – kérdezte dühösen McKay

- Rodney! Inkább magyarázd el, hogyan csinálják. – kérte John halkan

- Mikor Yngst élt és itt volt Atlantiszon megosztotta velünk a hiperhajtóművek tervét, sőt majdnem egy teljeset csinált. Közel volt a befejezéshez, amikor Ford megölte, így Zelenka és én fejeztük be, teljesen működőképes, és mint láthatjátok nagyon gyors.

- Rendben, végeztünk. Holnap reggel indulnak. – zárta le az egészet Weir

Másnap reggel mindenki hétkor már a menzán volt és reggelizett. Teyla még mindig a gyengélkedőn volt, Carson ott tartotta, mert meg akarta tudni, hogy a születendő gyermek milyen is lesz, mert ha valami szörnyszülött, akkor még az abortusz is szóba kerülhet.

Nyolcra mindenki elkészült és az Ugróban várták az indulást. Továbbra is feszült volt a hangulat, sőt Elizabeth most már Susannal sem állt szóba. A lány ezt nem értette, ő megmondta a nőnek, hogy nincs esélye a bátyjánál, csak éppen az okot nem mondta el.

HXZ-512 ez volt a bolygó címe, és az adatbázis szerint egy Ős városnak is kellett rajta lenni. Át is értek a csillagkapun, nem kellett telt el sok idő és Rodney talált egy igen erős energia jelet, így hát arra tartottak.

Alig negyed óra múlva megpillantottak a távolban egy hatalmas tornyot, pontosan olyan volt, mint Atlantisz főtornya, csak sokkal nagyobb annál. John nem messze a toronytól akarta lerakni az Ugrót, amikor életjeleket vettek észre.

Álcázva közelebb repültek és megdöbbenve látták, hogy a wraith, a Jaffák és a szent hadsereg emberei vannak itt és velük volt még egy előhírnök is. Aki éppen oda néz ahol a rejtett ugrójuk van, majd a kezét rájuk mutatja.

John megpróbált megfordulni, de nem sikerült neki és egy drone találta el az Ugrót. Ennek következtében elveszítették az álcázást és a manőverezés is sokkal nehezebb lett. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak visszafelé repültek a csillagkapu irányába, de nem sikerült, még egy találatot kaptak, aminek a következtében az ugró lezuhant.

Ronon és John tért magához elsőként. Gyorsan megállapították, hogy senki sem sérült meg túlságosan, de az ugró totálkáros lett, ehhez kivételesen Rodney sem kellett. Felébresztették a többieket is, majd útnak indultak.

- Fáj a fejem, és így nem tudok gyalogolni! – nyavalygott McKay

- Akkor nyugodtan maradj itt Rodney és várd meg, amíg a barátaink ide nem érnek, biztosan találtok érdekes témát, amiről beszélgethettek. – mondta John

- Igazad van, azt hiszem, mégiscsak tudok gyalogolni.

- Milyen messze lehetünk a kaputól? – kérdezte Susan

- Ha jól emlékszem innen három óra gyalog. – vonta meg a vállát John

- Emlékszel? – nézett rá mindenki furcsán

- Ez volt a kedvenc nyaralóhelyem annak idején. – vigyorodott el – Arra kell menni! – mutatott az egyik irányba

- Siessünk, már a közelben lehetnek. – mondta Ronon és Rodney kivéve mindenki egyet értett vele

Johnnak igaza volt, alig több mint három óra múlva tényleg odaértek a kapuhoz. Azt hitték, hogy megpróbáltatásaik mára véget érnek azzal, hogy hazaérnek, de még csak nem is sejtették, hogy az ellenkező dolog fog megtörténni.

Amint visszaértek Atlantiszra az fogatta őket, hogy mindenki rájuk fogja a fegyverét.

- Tegyék le a fegyvert! – mondta John – Parancs!

- Maga nekünk nem parancsol őrnagy! – mondta a katona

- Százados, összekeveri velem, nem emlékszik, én vagyok őrnagy, ő pedig alezredes.

- Fogalmam sincs tizedes, hogy miről beszél.

- Itt valami határozottan nem stimmel. – morgott Ronon

- Végre valaki, aki megmondhatja, hogy mi az átkozott fene folyik itt! – vidult fel John, amint meglátta Weirt

- Tegyék le a fegyvert! – mondta Elizabeth, majd átölelte Johnt – Már azt hittük, hogy meghaltatok, egy hónapja semmit nem tudunk rólatok.

- Liz, ez biztos? Ugyanis alig öt órája mentünk el innen. – mondta Rodney – A Szövetség ott volt, megtámadtak minket és lezuhant az Ugrónk, ha Langsdom emlékei nincsenek meg akkor vissza sem jutunk.

- Milyen szövetség és ki az a Langsdom? Rodney miről beszélsz? Biztosan szörnyű dolgokon mentetek keresztül, Carson megvizsgál titeket. John fiad született, gyönyörű gyerek. Ah és Susan Malek is itt van Atlantiszon, jöttek ők is segíteni a keresésben.

- Az nem lehet. Malek meghalt több mint egy évvel ezelőtt, Ba'al ölte meg. – mondta könnyes szemmel Susan

- Te tévedsz. Sumner ezredes majd beszélni akar veletek, de most menjetek pihenni.

Elkísérték őket a gyengélkedőre, mindenféle szokásos vizsgálatot végre hajtottak rajtuk. Már előre mosolyogtak azon, hogy mit fognak szólni ha meglátják, hogy John ős. Miután végeztek leültek a menzán beszélni.

- Ez felettébb különös. – morgott Ronon

- Egy párhuzamos világ, de hogyan? – kérdezte Susan

- Nem tudom, de szeretném tudni. Bár amennyit most tudunk nincs nagy eltérés a mi univerzumunk és e között.

- Nincs? Rodney az istenit, itt él Malek, sőt itt van Atlantiszon. Nálunk lassan két éve halott, sőt Carson semmit nem tudott az emlékekről. És itt halottak vagyunk.

- És ne felejtsd el, hogy Sumner is itt van. – mondta John – Ja és még mindig azon a rangon vagyunk, mint három éve.

- Hogyan juthatunk vissza? – kérdezte Lorne és Ronon egyszerre

- Először is jó volna tudni, hogyan kerültünk ide. Beszélnem kell Radekkel, hátha vele valamit ki tudunk találni.

- Valami akkor is bűzlik itt. Carson azt sem engedte, hogy meglátogassam Teylát. Mintha az itteniek nem is azok lennének akik.

Ebéd közben bejött egy katona.

- Sheppard tizedes, az elosztóban Malek várja. - mondta

- Megmondaná neki, hogy nem szeretném most látni. – felelte halkan a lány – Úgy akarok rá emlékezni, ahogyan annak idején láttam. – ezt a társainak mondta

- Ah, várjon egy percet! – szólt a katona után Rodney – Szóljon Zelenkának, hogy jöjjön ide.

- Dr. itt nincsen semmilyen Zelenka, sajnálom. – morgott

A katona amint kiért az ebédlőből sötéten elvigyorodott. „_Most már legalább tudjuk, hogy van valami, amitől félsz hercegnő!_"

- Mégis mi az, hogy nincs Atlantiszon Zelenka?! – csattant fel Rodney miután a katona kiment – Velünk együtt jött!

- Nyugodjon meg doki, ezzel nem old meg semmit. – mondta Lorne és megpróbálta kinyitni az ajtót – Zárva!

Most már mind az öten rájöttek, hogy ez még párhuzamos világ sem lehet, mert a CSK-1 tapasztalatai alapján azok nem ilynek. Kint már kezdett sötétedni, amikor újabb látogatót kaptak. Elizabeth jött be Sumnerrel és Morgannal.

- Mit keres itt ez a kurva? – förmedt rá Weirre Evan – Ah, értem. Szép játék volt Morgan, de már elég ebből rájöttünk, hogy foglyaitok vagyunk.

- Legyen, de ez sokkal jobb lett volna nektek Laegen. – kacagott a nő – Akkor most ébredjetek!

Éles villanást láttak mindannyian, majd kinyitották a szemüket. Még mindig az ugróban voltak, de mostanra már körbe vette őket a Szövetség itt lévő szinte teljes hadereje.

- Innen lesz szép kijutni. – nyögte John és a sajogó fejéhez nyúlt, a keze véres lett

Végig nézett a társain, senki sem volt jól, mindenki megsérült.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy nem valóság? – nézett Susan Lornera

- Morgan elkövette azt a hibát, hogy meglátogatott az egyik álmomban és eldicsekedte, hogy most már ő és az apám is Ori lettek. Jól vagy?

- Tökéletesen csak a csuklóm fáj iszonyatosan.

- Eltört. – mondta Ronon amint ránézett

- Hogy fogunk kijutni? – kérdezte rémülten Rodney

- Mágia. – mondta John

- És mi mégis hogyan? – nézett rá húga és Lorne

- Fogalmam sincs, de szerintem kitaláljátok. Ronon, Rodney ti fogtok minket fedezni.

Kinyitotta az ajtót és kirohant rajta, a többiek mi mást tehettek volna, követték. A Szent hadsereg emberei nem tüzeltek, úgy látszik parancsba kapták, hogy élve fogják el a társaságot. John, amit kiért elkiáltotta magát Alterran nyelven minket következtében két hatalmas kő-, illetve földfal emelkedett ki a földből.

Furcsa erő kerítette hatalmába Susant és Evant, Alaine és Laegen ébredezett. Susan is elmondott pár szót mire hatalmas orkánszerű szél támadt a földről a por a magasba emelkedett és az egész rázúdult az ellenségeikre.

Mikor sikerült elég messzire elérni tőlük Evan következett. Mögöttük fák dőltek ki elzárva az üldözőket tőlük. Mikor már nem hallották az üldözőik zaját megálltak egy percre.

- És most merre? – kérdezte John

- Hiszen te tudod az irányt! – nyögte Rodney

- Nem, hazugság volt, soha sem jártam ezelőtt ezen a nyomorult bolygón.

- Arra! Arról jöttünk. – bökött az egyik iránya Ronon

Igaza lett. Mire odaértek a kapuhoz, az üldözők lassan kezdték őket újra beérni. Amint átértek a kapun Rodney felkiáltott, hogy kapcsolják be a pajzsot. Mintegy húsz katona csapódott neki a pajzsnak mielőtt a kapu deaktiválódott volna.

- Mégis mi történt? Alig indultak el pár órája! – jött le aggódva Elizabeth

- Most legalább tényleg ő. – nyugtázta John egy mosollyal

- Ott volt a Szövetség is, majdnem elkaptak minket. – mondta Susan

- Hogy sérültetek meg?

- Lelőtték a hajót, éppen hogy csak megmenekültünk. Jaj, a fejem is mennyire fáj. Azt hiszem megkeresem Carsont, hogy írjon fel rá valamit. – monda Rodney

- Rendben, mindenki irány a gyengélkedő utána találkozunk az elosztóban.

Így tehát mindenki a gyengélkedőre ment. Johnnak össze kellett varrni három öltéssel a fejét és Susannak gipszbe tették a kezét, a többiek csak kisebb agyrázkódást kaptak. Carson meg is jegyezte, hogy szerencsések voltak, hogy ilyen könnyen megúszták a dolgot.

- Komoly gondban vagyunk Elizabeth! – mondta John – Ezek olyan könnyedséggel tudnak beleférkőzni az álmainkba. Ha Lorne nem jön rá, hogy mi is az lehet, hogy most már nem lennénk itt.

- Mit lehet ez ellen tenni?

- Fogalmam sincs.

Susan átnézett a szobán Lornera, amikor meglátta, hogy Morgan ott áll a férfi mögött és a kezét Evan vállán tartja. Becsukta a szemét, és amikor kinyitott már senki sem állt ott, de meghallotta a nő nevetését a fejében, majd elveszítette az eszméletét.


	27. Chapter 27

**26. fejezet: A rémálmok kezdete**

Morgan emberi alakjában türelmetlenül járkált fel s alá a teremben. Az Ori parancsa volt, ugyanis titokban akartak a nővel beszélni. A frissen maguk közé emelt tanácsosoknak nem kell róla tudniuk főleg Hovednek nem.

- Csalódtunk benned Morgan. – mondta a férfi amint bejött

- Bocsássatok meg, Laegen túlságosan okos, és jól ismer engem. – mondta alázatosan a nő

- Igen tudjuk, túlságosan sok mindent mondtál el neki magadról még olyan régen…

- De…

- Nyugodj meg, egy neked sokkal jobban tetsző feladatot kapsz most, amiben Laegen is benne van. Tedd a hercegnőt teljesen ártalmatlanná. Tudjuk, hogy mestere vagy az álmok és a gondolatok manipulálásához. Tegyél meg mindent, hogy a Alaine többé ne jelentsen veszélyt ránk. Bármilyen módszert használhatsz, csak ne okozz csalódást. Te is és mi is tudjuk a gyenge pontjait Malek és Laegen.

- Nyugodjatok meg, nem fogok csalódást okozni. – mondta a nő és a szája gúnyos vigyorba húzódott – Remélem nem bánjátok, de már korábban bele kezdtem.

- Remek!

Mikor felébredt azonnal felismerte a helyet ahol van, a gyengélkedő volt az. A feje nagyon fájt, eszébe jutott az utolsó emléke Morgan Evan mögött. Biztosan agyrázkódást kapott azért képzelődött.

Fel akart ülni az ágyban, rátámaszkodott a bal kezére és éles fájdalom lett a jutalma és egy reccsenés. A törött csuklója és még a gipsz is eltört. Amint felült körbe nézett, senki sem volt erre, feltételezte, hogy éjszaka van.

Alig fél perccel később Carson jött be.

- Látom már fel is ébredtél. – mondta – Azt hiszem, kicsit alábecsültem az agyrázkódásodat, amikor kiengedtelek délután.

- Azt hiszem láttam Morgant is mielőtt elájultam. – mondta halkan a lány – Evannál.

- Csak az agyrázkódás miatt biztosíthatlak kedves. – mosolyodott el Carson – A sín eltört bekötözöm újra, aztán reggel majd el is mehetsz, de legalább egy hétig még pihenned kellene.

- Ez hihetetlen, hogy mindig én fogom ki. – csóválta meg Susan a fejét

- Inkább te, mint Rodney. Ő elviselhetetlen ilyen téren. Kész is vagyok, most pihenj még van pár óra reggelig. – majd ásított egyet – Rám is rám férne.

Susan csak pár perccel később aludt el. Majd nem sokkal később álom kezdődött pontosan akkor, amikor Carsont is elnyomta az álom. De most valami más volt Johnnak már nem álmodta azt, amit a három társa.

Gyönyörű csillagos éjszaka volt, a hold ezüst fénye éppen Atlantisz városát világította meg. Bent a városban éppen bál volt, mindenki ott szórakozott, ennek ellenére négyen nem érezték jól magukat.

Sokak szemében megint csak egy bál volt, ahol megjelentek népük leghatalmasabbjai, de még csak nem is sejtették, hogy minden pompa és szépség mögött megtört lelkek is lehetnek. Alaineban egy világ omlott össze, amikor kijelentette az apja, hogy jegyesével Laegen tanácsossal felbontották a jegyességét és egy wraithhez kell feleségül mennie.

Természetesen Langsdom és Treavol azonnal tiltakoztak a herceg apjánál, de semmit sem értek el vele. Az idős férfinak az Alterranok békéje sokkal fontosabb volt a lánya boldogságánál. Mint mondta két megtört szív nem érdekli neki csak az Alterranok számítanak.

Egy valaki örült tiszta szívéből a dolgok folyásának és az nem volt más, mint a Tanácsba frissen bekerült fiatal nő Morgan LeFay. Ő ugyanis már az első naptól kezdve próbálta elcsábítani Laegent, de erre igen kevés esélye volt ugyanis Alaine féltékeny szemei mindent láttak, most viszont az a kislány nem állhat az útjába.

Hoved egyetértett Morgannal, bár egy kicsit idősnek ítélte meg a fia számára, de megnyugtatta a nőt, hogy majd beszél a fia fejével. De hát Laegen szerelmes volt és egy szerelmes férfinak beszélhet bárki. Tehát Hoved szavai süket fülekre találtak a fiánál, akit továbbra is csak Alaine érdekelt és fordítva.

Alaine amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, amikor nem minden szem rá szegeződött kiosont a teremből és a rejtek helyére menekült. Kint állt az erkélyen a szeméből végigcsordult egy könnycsepp az arcán majd a földön vált millió darabra.

- Olyan szép ez az este, ne legyél szomorú. Sokkal szebb vagy ha mosolyogsz. – hallotta meg az ismerős hangot

- Laegen! – suttogta – Nem lenne szabad itt lenned, és ha követtek.

- Nyugodj meg a bátyádék kint őrködnek. – mondta mosolyogva

A kezei a lány derekára fonódtak, és magához húzta őt. Ajkai Alaine ajaki felett időztek pár centire, majd megcsókolta. A lány húzódott el előbb, mikor felnézett a férfira annak a máskor mindig vidám kék szemei ezúttal bánatosan nézték őt.

- Nem akarom, nem akarlak elveszíteni! – suttogta

- Ez ellen sajnos nem tehetünk semmit kedvesem. De nem fogsz elveszíteni, a szívem örökké a tied. És én mindig azt fogom tenni, amit a gyönyörű úrnőm parancsol. – mondta szelíden

- Siessetek az őrség erre jön, felteszem már mindenhol téged keresnek. – szólt be Langsdom

Alaine még egy gyors csókot adott a férfi ajkaira majd kisietett. Az őrség bizonyosan azt hitte, hogy a bátyáékkal akar lenni, így nem kérdezősködtek Laegen után. A férfi amint a többiek elmentek szomorúan tért vissza a lakosztályába.

A három férfinak tűnt fel először, hogy Alaine eltűnt a teremből. Nem hibáztatták, a protokoll szerint Langsdomnak és Treavolnak végig az uralkodó mellett kellett volna lenniük, de tiltakozásuk jeleként barátjukkal Laegennel voltak.

Természetesen ez sokak rosszallását kiváltotta, de senki sem merte szóvá tenni. Morgan hiába próbálta felkelteni Laegen érdeklődését a fiatal férfi csak Alainet nézte.

Amint feltűnt nekik a lány eltűnése ők is kiosontak a teremből. Pontosan tudták, hogy hol lehet Alaine. És igazuk is lett. A két herceg kint maradt őrködni, míg barátjuk bement húgukhoz.

- Ennek nem lesz jó vége. – mondta Treavol

- Tudom, de mi mást tehetnénk. Apánk ostoba, a wraitht ez nem fogja érdekelni, valakikből táplálkozniuk kell.

- És a nagybátyám ezt nem hiszi el.

- Lépéseket hallok! – morogta és egy kicsit kinyitott az ajtót és beszólt rajta - Siessetek az őrség erre jön, felteszem már mindenhol téged keresnek.

Alaine kiosont az ajtón pillanatokkal később. És elindultak az őrség felé. Ők nem tettek fel kérdéseket csak visszakísérték hármójukat a bálterembe.

Másnap reggel Evan már kora hajnalban ott volt Susanért a gyengélkedőn. Mivel a lánynak semmi baja sem volt az éjszakai megfigyelésen Carson kiengedte, de senki sem tudta, hogy a komoly gondok csak most fognak jönni.

Mivel a teljes csapat éppen „betegszabadságán" volt egy hétig minimum, így végre mindenki azt tudta tenni, amit akart. Teyla nem akarta Johnt látni, így kivitetette magát a szárazföldre a népe közé.

Amennyire Carson meg tudta állapítani semmi baja sincsen a leendő babának. Ennek ellenére a nő képtelen volt a férfira nézni, aki ezek után természetes a kezét is megkérte. Teyla időkérés miatt utazott el.

Ronon örült leginkább a kényszeredett szünetnek, ugyanis végre gyakorolhatott, és zenét hallgathatott. Az egyik finn katona, akivel edzeni szokott megmutatta Rononnak a Therion nevű finn metál együttest és a férfi azóta folyamatosan ezt hallgatta és gitározni is tanult.

John miután Teyla faképnél hagyta leült Rodneyval a videó szobában, és futballmeccset néztek. Próbálták Susant és Lornet is oda hívni, de a lánynak pihennie kellett és a férfi mellette maradt.

Amikor Susan elaludt Evan is odament a többiekhez meccset nézni.

- Elaludt. – mondta, amint lehuppant az egyik székre – De nincs valami rendben vele.

- Agyrázkódása van, mégis mit vártál. – nézett rá John

- Nem-nem a legutóbbi emlék óta. Mit ne mondjak nem volt épp kellemes. Neked mi a véleményed róla.

- Emlék, megint? – vonta fel a szemöldökét

- Neked nem?

- Azóta egy sem volt, hogy meghaltam. Nektek most mi volt?

- Awagonnal való eljegyzése, és azóta olyan zárkózott.

- Megértem, az az időszak senkinek sem volt könnyű, főleg kettőtöknek nem. Carson azt mondta, hogy Susan azt mondta neki, hogy mielőtt elájult az elosztóban melletted látta Morgant. Bár szerinte csak az agyrázkódás miatt volt. Te ismered a legjobban Morgant.

- Bárcsak ne ismerném. – sóhajtott Lorne – Ha akkor látta, az szerintem nem a véletlen és nem is a sebesülés műve. Te is tudod, hogy Morgan úgy befolyásolja azt, hogy mit lássunk, vagy mit álmodjuk, mintha mi egy könyvet lapoznánk.

- Most már csönd, kezdődik a meccs! – szólt rájuk Zelenka és Rodney

Közben Susan a szobájában álmodott.

Sötét volt és villámlott, hideg esőt áztatta a ruháját és a hajából már csöpögött is. A villámlás megvilágította a fákat, egy erdőben volt és a közelben Jaffák üvöltését hallották. Előtte futott valaki, de sötét volt így nem ismerte fel.

Tudta, hogy álom és, hogy üldözik őket a Jaffák, csak azt nem értette, hogyan lehet ennyire valóságos. Már vagy tíz perce futottak, az ereje kezdte elhagyni. Ez nem lehet egy álomban minden lehetséges.

Rázta a hideg, és a lábai is iszonyatosan fájtak és a gipsze is átázott a bal kezén, fel akart ébredni, de nem sikerült neki. Megállt, majd attól biztosan felébred ha a Jaffák ide érnek. Társa is megtorpant és visszafordult hozzá.

- Susan siessünk! Mindjárt beérnek! – siettette Malek – Tudják, hogy Tok'ra vagyok, szerinted életben hagynak minket ha elkapnak? Ezek Anubis Jaffái, nem fogja őket érdekelni, hogy oda vigyenek uruk elé.

- De ez csak egy álom Malek, te már halott vagy. – rázta meg a fejét a lány

- Nem vagyok az, élek még, de ha nem sietsz, akkor mind a ketten halottak leszünk. – felelte és megfogta Susan kezét, és húzni kezdte

A lány érezte a fiú kezének melegét. Ekkor gondolkodott el rajta, hogy nem is biztos, hogy álom az egész. Anubis fogságában voltak, lehet, hogy amit Atlantiszról hitt csak az az álom.

- Vissza kell mennünk Jackékért! – kiáltott fel

- Halottak, csak te voltál már életben, legalább te életben voltál kedvesem. – mondta és bíztatólag rámosolygott a lányra

Sikerült találniuk egy barlangot, így oda be tudtak húzódni és remélték, hogy nem találják meg őket a Jaffák. Susan odabújt Malekhez aki átölelte és megcsókolta a lányt. Susan pár perccel később álomba szenderült. Jó volt újra a férfi karjaiba lenni, Lorne mintha soha sem létezett volna, eszébe sem jutott, örült, hogy Malekkel lehet.

Hatalmas robajra ébredt fel, a Jaffák megtalálták a barlangot. Fegyver csak Maleknek volt, így ő viszonozta a tüzet, Susan csak a vacogott összebújva a földön a láztól és a félelemtől. Alig fél perc múlva hallotta, hogy az egyik lövedék nem a falba, hanem Malekbe csapódik. A férfi hangtalanul zuhant le elé, élettelen szemei a semmibe meredtek.

A lány felsikoltott, az egyik Jaffa odament elé a fegyverét rászögezte és lőtt.

Susan fájdalmas sikoly közepette ébredt fel. Jobb kezét azonnal a bal vállára tette ahol az álomban a lövés érte. Amint odanyúlt felszisszent fájdalmában, tényleg volt ott egy égett seb és a pólója ottani része hiányzott. Majd a következő pillanatban meghallott a fejében egy női gúnyos nevetést.

Kezdett pánikba esni, álmodott csak és mégis megvan az a sérülése, amit ott szerzett. Felkapott magára egy köntöst és a gyengélkedőre sietett.

- Jézusom, mi történt veled? – kérdezte rémültem Carson, amint meglátta a sebet

- Csak álmodtam. – mondta fájdalmasan Susan – És meg mernék esküdni, hogy Morgan nevetését hallottam azután, hogy felébredtem. Félek Carson! Bármit keresek az emlékeimben mindenhol belé ütközök.

- Megértelek. Itt maradsz éjszakára vagy vissza mész a szobádba?

- Nem hiszem, hogy itt bármi más jobb lenne.

- Rendben, idehívom a bátyádékat.

- Gyerünk vidd már be! – kurjantott John

- Shep lásd már be, hogy idén esélyetek sincs. – mondta vidáman Lorne

- Evan, csak azért, mert megint kikapnak attól még bajnokok is lehetnek.

- John, ha megnézed a táblát matematikailag arra is elég kevés esély van, hogy az élvonalban maradjanak. – mondta Rodney

- Sheppard alezredes jelentkezzen mihamarabb a gyengélkedőn! – szólalt meg a hangos bemondó

- Ah, már megint mit akarnak tőlem.

- Én fáradt vagyok, további jó szurkolást mindenkinek. – mondta Lorne

John azonnal a gyengélkedőre sietett. Ott Carson félrehívta.

- Gondban vagyunk!

- Ha Teylára gondolsz igen tudom. – morgott Sheppard

- Én most a húgodra gondoltam.

- Susanre? Mi van vele? – kérdezte megrettenve

- Alig negyed órája jött be egy súlyos égési sérüléssel a vállán.

- Mégis mi történt?

- Azt mondta, hogy Jaffa fegyver okozta az álmában és utána Morgan nevetését is hallotta.

- Sejtettem, hogy az a nő ilyennel fog előállni. Mindig is gyűlölte szegényt. Félek, hogy most nem fog leállni, mint annak idején és halálba fogja hajszolni, és mi nem tehetünk semmit, csak ha megöljük Morgant.

- És az Orinak érdekében állna megölni őt?

- Addig nem támadnak, amíg ti is újra nem lesztek magatok. Hiszen ha feláldozzátok magatokat, hogy a hajóik soha se érjenek ide feltámadtok úgy, mint én. Ám ha már úgy jönnek, hogy felébredtünk mind a végső halálunkat okozná a mentőakció.

- Soha sem hittem volna, hogy ilyen messzire mennek el. – csóválta meg a fejét Carson

- Morgantól sajnos kitelik és ezt Evan tudja a legjobban. Visszaviszem Susant hozzá. Utána meg kimegyek a szárazföldre és beszélek Teylával.

John átkarolta a húgát, hogy segítsen neki a járásban. Most tűnt fel neki, hogy a lánynak még a lába is tele van vágásokkal. Pár perc alatt odaértek Susan szobájához, és bementek. Lorne ott olvasott az ágyon, de amint Susan meglátta felsikoltott és elveszítette az eszméletét.


	28. Chapter 28

**27. fejezet: További problémák**

Pár pereccel később tért magához. Remegett a félelemtől és a megalázottságtól. Nem tudta, hogy valóság volt-e amit az előbb látott vagy csak a képzeletének a szüleménye. Feltételezte, hogy igen, mert John és Evan is az ágya mellett ült.

- Sajnálom. – suttogta

- Mit láttál? – kérdezte Lorne – Morgant?

- Nem akarok róla beszélni. John tudom, hogy Teylához indultál, menjél én megleszek.

- Rendben, csak ide hívom Carsont, lázas vagy.

- Nem kell, semmit sem tud tenni. Senki sem tud semmit tenni.

- Legyen, de legalább pihenni próbálj meg! Ez parancs! – sóhajtotta John majd kiment a szobából

Rononhoz ment, hogy megkérje a férfit, kísérje el a szárazföldre. Utána keresett egy pilótát, aki kiviszi, ugyanis hála Carsonnak egyedül nem repülhetett addig, amíg a Daedalus vissza nem érkezik.

Húsz perces unalmas repülőút után értek ki a szárazföldre. Bár az utolsó néhány perc nem volt unalmas ugyanis akkor érkezett egy segélyhívás a telepesektől, hogy Teylát eszméletlenül találták meg a sátrában.

Amint odaértek John és Ronon rohanva mentek Teyla sátráig. A nő a földön feküdt, pulzusa alig volt és a légzését is alig lehetett érezni. Idegőrlő várakozás volt, amíg visszaértek vele Atlantiszra.

A faluban senki sem tudta, hogy mi is történhetett. Susan végig ott volt a bátyja mellett, amíg Carson megvizsgálta Teylát. És mindenki megdöbbent, amikor végül is majd egy órás vizsgálat után Beckett kijött a gyengélkedőről.

- Jól tettétek, hogy elhoztátok. Ha kicsit később értek oda lehet, hogy már nem élne.

- Mégis mi történt? – kérdezte John

- Valaki megmérgezte.

- De miért és kicsoda? – kérdezte rémülten Susan

- Nem tudom, de ettől elvetélt. Sajnálom John.

- De hiszen ott a népe között biztonságban volt, mindenki szereti és senki sem akarhatott ártani neki. – mondta John megrökönyödve

- Én az Orira gyanakszom. Olyan szerrel mérgezték meg, ami az athosiak tudásán magasan túlmutat.

- Igen, nekik tényleg érdekükben állt, hogy mind a gyermeket mind Teylát megöljék. – csóválta meg a fejét Lorne

- De hogyan juthattak oda? Elvileg minden hajót láttok, ami itt van a naprendszerben, vagy akárcsak közeledik Atlantisz felé. – vicsorgott Ronon

- Nem kell nekik hajó. Energia lényként könnyedén odajuthattak és beletehették Teyla italába vagy ételébe. – sóhajtott Carson – A kegyetlenkedésük tárháza kimeríthetetlen. Most már amúgy bemehettek hozzá bár még holnap reggelig aludni fog, és nekem most még beszélnem kell Elizabethtel.

- John, ha nem haragszol én lefeküdnék aludni, nagyon fáradt vagyok. – nézett fel bátyjára Susan

- Semmi baj, rád fér. Úgysem vagy túl jó színben, az utóbbi időben.

Evan is vele ment, ő sokkal fáradtabb volt a lánynál, de vigyázta annak keserű és fájdalmas álmát.

Awagon és Ba'al nemrég tértek csak vissza a Pegazus-rendszerbe, most értek vissza a Tejútból ahol felügyelték az Ori invázióját. Csak külső szemlélők voltak, ezúttal szerencséjükre, ugyanis az inváziót megint visszaverték.

Természetesen egyikkőjüknek sem volt jó kedvük, főleg azután, hogy Morgan dorombolva és búgva adta tudomásukra, hogy mit is tesz Susannal. Panasszal nem élhettek az Ori előtt, azok így sem voltak elragadtatva az érzelmeik miatt.

Az Ori szokásához híven megint dühöngött, de nem csak Tejútbeli sikertelenségük miatt, hanem a saját galaxisukban, amióta átköltöztek ebben a galaxisban lévő Istenek városába „odahaza" igen sok Ori ellenes lázadás robbant ki. Egyben bíztak, hogy remélhetőleg Hoved akciója sikerrel jár.

- Gyűlölöm! – fintorgott Awagon

- Szerintem igazán ambiciózus nő. Kegyetlen és mindent elér, amit akar. Ettől függetlenül nem nekem szimpatikus, de nem bízok benne.

- Ilyenkor te magad gondolkodsz vagy a kukac a fejedben? – kérdezte a wraith megvetően

- A férfi. – húzódott gúnyos mosolyra a férfi szája – De ezt te wraith barátom soha sem értheted meg.

Majd hátra sem pillantva kisétált a szobából. Awagon még percek múlva is dühöngött.

- Ostoba goa'uld! Egyszer még megismered a wraith haragját és hatalmát. És én leszek ott, és én fogok a vesztes képedbe röhögni, amikor te és a klónjaid elveszítitek ellenünk a háborút!

Hoved idegesen járkált fel s alá a teremben. Ideges volt, mivel nem derülhetett ki Morgan előtt az a terv, amit most végrehajtott és zavarta, hogy a wraith és a rendszerúr máris visszatértek. Soha sem szívlelet egyiket sem.

Kinézett az ablakon, csak a hatalmas vízfelszínű síkságot látta maga előtt. A szoba ajtaja nyitva volt így láthatta, amint előhírnökök tucatjai sétálnak a folyosón akár csak a Szent hadsereg emberei. Alig kellett pár percet várnia, amikor az egyik tudós érkezett be.

- Hogy sikerült, amivel megbíztunk? - kérdezte

- Remekül, bár kevés időm volt, Langsdom útba volt a szigetre.

- Egészen pontosan mit takar ez a remekül?

- A magzat már ott a szigeten halott volt, és ha egy kicsit is mellettem áll a szerencse mostanra már a nő is halott. Bár ismerve Treavol orvosi tudását…

- Nem baj, még később is lesz lehetőség, hogy végezzünk a nővel. Most elmehetsz, de Morgannak ne szólj róla?

- Miért ne?

- Nem tartozok magyarázattal a döntéseinket illetően!

- Nem, persze, hogy nem, miért is gondoltam, bocsáss meg! – motyogta az idős tanácsos, de mire felnézett a tudós már sehol sem volt

Morgan jó hangulatban hagyta ott a két férfit. Imádta ezt tenni, sőt még inkább élvezte a játékot onnantól kezdve, amikor megérezte Ba'al vágyát. Jó szórakozás lesz elcsábítani a férfit, csak még előtte megszerzi magának végre Laegent.

Ah igen erről jutott az eszébe Alaine, annak az átkozott kislánynak a szenvedései csak most kezdődnek, az a kis égési sérülés a vállán csak a kezdet volt. Addig fogja folyatni amíg a halál megváltás lenne a számára.

De a halált csak kívánni fogja ugyanis ő nem fogja hagyni, hogy véget vessen az életének. Laegen is el fogja hagyni, ha eléggé szereti. Igen a terve tökéletes és működni is fog. Háttal állt az ajtónak, valami furcsa dolgot érzett. Érzéki ajkai mosolyra húzódtak.

- Korábbra vártalak. – mondta halkan

- Akkor jövök, amikor kedvem van és nem akkor amikorra Morgan LeFay vár engem! – sziszegte a frissen érkezett – Mi az Ori nem a játékszereid vagyunk kislány. Összetévesztesz a hercegnővel, a tanácsossal és a rendszerúrral!

A nő lebiggyesztette az ajkait, tehát semmilyen érzelme nem maradhat az övé. Csalódott volt, ennek ellenére örült is, ugyanis tudnia kellett a tudósnak az új tökéletes tervéről is.

- Úgy tudjuk van egy új terved!

- Igen, hallgass tudós és akkor elmondom!

Míg az Orinál hatalmas öröm volt a felemelkedett Alterranok között bánat uralkodott, alapjában véve az Orinak már ez örömöt okoz, de most kivételesen nem ez volt.

- Megölték, Langsdom fia halott! – sóhajtott egy férfi, majd egy nőre nézett – Mit értél el nála?

- „Egy szót se szól s nem értem, hogy meddig s mit vár, hogy mért nem lép a trónra ő, aki a törvényes király." – suttogta – Ha nem tesz semmit, előbb vagy utóbb végeznek velünk.

- Mondtad neki, beszéltél vele?

- Szerinted nem próbáltam, meg sem hallgatott. Mintha a falnak beszélnék. Átnézett rajtam, mintha levegő lennék. Alaine sokkal inkább leköti.

- Valami baja van a hercegnőnek? – az energia lénynek most először lettek emberi vonásai és azon félelem látszott

- Lássuk csak, ha jól tudom eltörte a bal csuklóját és… - elcsuklott a hangja

- És?!

- És Morgan terrorizálja őt álmában és akkor is, amikor ébren van. – mondta bánatosan – Egyre rosszabbul van.

- Be kell avatkoznunk.

- Azt nem tehetjük! Már így is eléggé megtettük, amikor arra kértük John Sheppardot, hogy áldozza fel az életét Langsdomért, elfelejtetted, hogy mivel tudtuk csak a halandó emlékeit megmenten?

- Emlékszem, de nincs más választásunk. Háborúba megyünk, de nem kerülhetünk ki belőle győztesként. El kell pusztítanunk Hovedet és Morgant akárcsak a többi régi tanácsost.

- De már ők is Orik lettek, esélyünk sincsen. A halálba küldenél minket Gammel?

- Te mit tennél a helyemben Smukt? – kérdezte a nőt

- Menj és beszélj te Langsdommal! Hátha téged meghallgat régens! Neked nincs jogod minket háborúba hívni, ahhoz csak nekik hármójuknak van, és ha Alaine feleségül megy Laegenhez akkor már négy személynek. De ne felejtsd el, hogy neked nem áll hatalmadban se jogodban.

Miután Smukt befejezte a mondanivalóját faképnél hagyta a férfit.

John feje még mindig sajogott a legutóbbi beszélgetéstől. Még mindig nincs hozzá szokva a gondolati úton lévő beszédhez. Smukttal beszélt már megint, a nő próbálta meggyőzni, hogy foglalja már el végre az őt megillető helyet, de még mindig elutasította.

Túlságosan gyengének érezte magát ahhoz, hogy máris uralkodó legyen. Kellene hozzá neki még Alaine és Treavol közelsége is, de mivel még mind a ketten emberek nem tud még mit tenni. Azt meg nem akarta elhinni, hogy az Alterranok máris a kihalás szélén vannak.

Tarthatták önzőnek, de még akkor sem állt készen, főleg így, hogy meghalt a fia és a húga is ilyen kétségbeejtő helyzetben van. Álmosnak érezte magát majd lassan elnyomta az álom Teyla ágya mellett.

Susan össze-vissza forgolódva aludt az ágyában. Mellette Evan őrködött, nem mutatta ki, de sokkal jobban félt, mint a lány. Megint lázas volt, hiába erőltette a lányba bele azokat a gyógyszereket, amiket Carson felírt úgy tűnt, hogy nem akarnak használni.

Fáradtan dőlt le a könyvével Susan mellé. Pár perccel később közel volt ahhoz, hogy elaludjon, amikor ismerős női kacajt hallott. Kibiztosított pisztollyal fordult a hang irányába.

- Morgan! - sziszegte

- Tedd le azt szépen, úgy sem árthatsz vele. A rádiód sem működik. – mondta mosolyogva

- Mit akarsz?!

- Miért vagy ilyen rideg velem Laegen, áruld el kérlek. Soha sem ártottam neked.

- Nem? Nézz csak rá! Mit ártott neked Susan?

- Elvett téged!

- Tévedsz Morgan! Én mindig is őt szerettem!

- Ah, remélem ez most majd változni fog, főleg amikor őrületbe kergetem a szeretett hercegnődet. – mondta miközben végig simított Susan arcán – Valóban kár érte szép, nagyon.

- Vedd le róla a kezedet, te átkozott boszorkány! És hagyd őt békén mindörökre!

- Azt szeretnéd? Rendben, de van egy feltételem.

Miközben mondta odasétált a férfihoz és hozzá akart bújni, de Lorne nem hagyta és a falig hátrált. Morgan odasiklott hozzá és átölelte az egyik kezével, meg akarta csókolni és a szabad keze becsusszant a férfi nadrágjába.

- Ne merj még egyszer hozzámérni! – csattant fel Lorne miközben ellökte magától a nőt – Mi lenne a feltételed?

- Hagyd el azt a kislányt és legyél az én szeretőm, ha megteszed békén hagyom.

- Hazudsz!

- Tudod mennyire fáj, hogy nem bízol meg bennem? – biggyesztette le a ajakait – De lásd, hogy komolyan gondolom, adok egy nap haladékot a válaszodig. És addig meggyőzés képen szenvedj Alaine, szenvedj csak! – mondta nevetve majd köddé vált

Susan teste megfeszült az ágyon és fájdalmasan felsikoltott. Evan azonnal oda ugrott és látta, hogy a lány mind a két kezén hosszú vágás éktelenedik, de furcsa mód nem vérzett.

- Ne higgy neki, úgysem hagyja soha abba ezt. – suttogta a lány fájdalmasan

- Susan, hogy érzed magad?

- Voltam már jobban is. Ugye nem hiszel neki, és nem hagysz el? – már a könnyei is kicsordultak – Kérlek Evan!

- Veled maradok, bármi is történik. Mennyit hallottál?

- Mindent, arra ébredtem, hogy hozzám ér.

- Menjünk el Carsonhoz, jobb lenne, ha látná a sebeidet. Lábra tudsz állni?

Susan megrázta a fejét, Lorne így rádión hívta ide Beckettet. Pár perccel később oda is ért. Elszörnyedve látta, hogy a nő már megint mit tett a lánnyal. Azonnal hordágyat hozatott és a gyengélkedőre vitette, hogy össze tudja varrni ott a vér nélküli sebeket.

Miután végzett Susan sebeinek ellátásával még leellenőrizte Teylát, majd az elosztóba ment, hogy Elizabethtel beszéljen.

- Tud valamit tenni? – kérdezte a nő

- Sajnálom Dr. Weir, de mind a kettő meghaladja a tudásomat.

- Szóval azt mondja, hogy amivel megmérgezték Teylát nem athosi szer volt?

- Igen, annál sokkal fejlettebb, de van egy nagyobb gondunk is. Lorne őrnagy mondta miután Susant bevittük a gyengélkedőre.

- Mégis micsoda?

- Morgan ott volt a szobájukban. Könnyedén bejuthatnak Atlantiszra, és mi nem tudjuk őket ebben megakadályozni, sőt fel sem tűnik ha itt vannak.

A Daedalus éppen visszafele tartott Atlantiszra a fedélzetén Daniel Jacksonnal és Cameron Mitchell-lel, a Daniel örült, hogy végre kicsivel több, mint két év után ő is idejöhet. A hajó most ért ki a Tejútrendszerből és akart behatolni a Pegazus rendszerbe, amikor egy hirtelen lökést érzett mindenki a hajón.

Caldwell idegesen ment a hídra, hogy számon kérje ezt az ügyeletes tiszttől.

- Mégis mi volt ez?

- Nem tudom uram, csak annyit, hogy megálltunk.

- Megálltunk, ezt mégis hogy érti?

- Mintha fal lenne előttünk, és nem akarna beengedni minket a Pegazus rendszerbe.

- Rádió üzenetet tudunk küldeni?

- Nem uram, semmit sem tudunk tenni. Csak állunk egy helyben.

- Ébresszék fel Hermiodot és Novakot, lássuk, hátha ők ki tudnak valamit találni. És ha van valami, azonnal értesítsenek!

- Igenis uram!


	29. Chapter 29

**28. fejezet: A Daedalus útja**

Kora hajnalban ért földkörüli pályára a Daedalus a Föld körül. Már csak az ügyletesek tartózkodtak fent, a többiek a dolgaikat intézték lent. A Csillagkapu parancsnokságon Daniel éppen a holmijait pakolta össze, ugyanis végre Atlantiszra mehetett.

Végre szabadságra mehetett, vagyis inkább nem kell most hetekig látnia Valát. Mivel szerencséjére a nő itt marad, fel akarja kutatni a lányát. Sam és Teal'c is önként jelentkezett, hogy segítenek ebben neki, így csak Cameron kísérte el Atlantiszra.

Cameron is örült az utazásnak így végre találkozhat régen látott barátját John Sheppardot is, illetve kíváncsian várta az újra találkozást Susannal is, már lassan két éve nem találkoztak, és amikor kinevezték a SG1 parancsnokának szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy Susan Atlantisza ment.

Késő délutánra a Daedalus legénysége letudta a dolgait és készen álltak az indulásra, így a búcsúzás után Daniel és Cameron is felszálltak. Megkezdték egyhetes unalmas útjukat. Másfél napnyi útra voltak Atlantisztól, amikor elérték a galaxis határát.

A hajókon mindig földi időszámítással dolgoztak, így most a Daedaluson este fél 12 volt. Már csak az ügyeletes tisztek voltak ébren és azok, akik nemrég fejezték be a szolgálatot és ők csak most vacsoráztak.

Daniel, Cam és Lindsey és egy hadnagy az ebédlőben pókereztek. Novak örült, hogy végre egy kicsit megszabadulhatott Hermiodtól, az asgard mára már kezdett az idegeire menni.

- Úgy hallottam maga jóban van Susannal, hogy van? – kérdezte Daniel

- Mikor eljöttünk onnan két hete tökéletesen volt. Azóta főleg jól vagy, hogy Evan Lorne Atlantiszra ment.

- Igen? Ennek örülök.

- Ki az a Lorne? – nézett rájuk Cam

Választ már nem kapott ugyanis egy hatalmas lökés hullám rázta meg a hajót és a székekről mindannyian a földre zuhantak. Kinéztek az ablakon és megdöbbenve látták, hogy megálltak.

Caldwell idegesen ment a hídra, hogy számon kérje ezt az ügyeletes tiszttől.

- Mégis mi volt ez?

- Nem tudom uram, csak annyit, hogy megálltunk.

- Megálltunk, ezt mégis hogy érti?

- Mintha fal lenne előttünk, és nem akarna beengedni minket a Pegazus rendszerbe.

- Rádió üzenetet tudunk küldeni?

- Nem uram, semmit sem tudunk tenni. Csak állunk egy helyben.

- Ébresszék fel Hermiodot és Novakot, lássuk, hátha ők ki tudnak valamit találni. És ha van valami, azonnal értesítsenek!

- Igenis uram! Dr. Lindsey Novak és Hermiod azonnal jöjjenek a hídra!

- Azt veszem ki a tekintetedből, hogy elpusztítanád őket a legszívesebben. – mondta a hídra belépő férfi

- Remek megfigyelő vagy Awagon. – mondta gúnyosan Ba'al miközben továbbra is a buborékban lévő Daedalust nézte – Két régi ellenségem is van a hajón, sőt egy Asgard is.

- Honnan veszed?

- Van a hajón egy kémem, aki a Trösztnek dolgozik.

- A parancsnok az?

- Nem, a parancsnok Steven Caldwell ő egyszer már volt goa'uld, és emiatt biztonsági óvintézkedéseket tesznek. Nem a kém egy egyszerű ember. Az emberek ostobák, szerintem még meg sem fordult a fejükben, hogy a Tröszt az elmúlt egy év során az enyém lett.

Awagon dühösen hagyta el a Rendszerúr hajóját. Alig ismert rá a férfira főleg azóta, hogy az két napja együtt töltötte az éjszakát Morgannal. Azóta mintha senkinek sem lett volna szüksége rá a wraithre. Szorult a kötél az ő és a fajtája nyaka körül.

Ráadásul az egészet maguknak kell majd megoldani, mert annyira nem fognak megalázkodni, hogy a tápláléktól kérnek segítséget.

Időközben Ba'al gúnyos mosollyal továbbra is a földi hajót nézte.

Gammel az Alterranok régense gondolataiba merülve töprengett, hogy mitévő is legyen. Megoldást kellett találnia arra, hogy Smuktot mihamarabb eltehesse láb alól, kezdett igen zavaró lenni a nő.

Mivel ha a nő ilyen ütemben folytatja a tervét, akkor igen gyorsan meggyőzi Langsdomot, ami viszont katasztrófához vezetne, nem jöhet vissza a trónra. Mivel neki még feladatai vannak, amit az Ori szabott ki rá.

Bár a sors kegyetlen fintora, hogy Gammelt átverték, ugyanis hiába ígérte meg neki az Ori, hogy amint végrehajtja a tervet ő és a hozzá hű emberei éltben maradnak, de erről szó sem volt. Minden Alterrannak pusztulnia kell.

- Smukt, nem meg mondtam, hogy ne zavarj! – csattant fel, amint megérezte, hogy megjelent valaki mögötte

- Nem kell aggódnod, nem ő jött! – hallotta a búgó hangot

- Morgan! Minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat Tanácsos?

- Tudod, hogy most már nem Tanácsos vagyok, hanem Ori! – sziszegte a nő – Smukt még mindig éltben van, sőt naponta többször is beszél Langsdommal.

- Szerinted nem tudom? – morgott a férfi

- Mikor végzel vele?

- Nem tudom még, hogy mikor, túlságosan nyilvánvaló lenne.

- Talán csaknem félted a pozíciódat régens? Egy egyszerű felemelkedett vagy, szerinted nem találunk helyetted bárkit erre a pozícióra?

- Dehogynem, ezt is pontosan tudom Morgan! Amúgy Hoved mikor fog tudomást szerezni arról, amit teszel Alainenel?

- Honnan? – csattant fel a nő

- Langsdom, szerinted? És szép munka volt megölni a fiát, elismerésem.

- Tessék?

- Ah, akkor te erről nem tudsz. Hoved megölte Langsdom fiát és lehet, hogy a nő is belehal a vetélésbe.

- Erről én miért nem tudok? – dühöngött a nő

- Tudtommal a főtanácsos sem tud arról, amit te teszel a fiáékkal. Azt hiszem az Oritól kéne ezt számon kérned. – most nézett először a nőre, remegett a dühtől és a félelemtől, hogy ilyen könnyen ki tudják őket használni

- Elég!

- Rendben, miért jöttél amúgy?

- Újabb parancs! Mindenképp el kell Langsdomnak foglalnia az őt meg illető helyet, hogy végre elindítsa a háborút, hogy az Ori elpusztíthasson minden hitetlent.

- Remek! – morgott a férfi – Mellesleg, hogy szórakoztál a Rendszerúrral? Van egyáltalán még olyan férfi Laegenen kívül a galaxisban, akivel nem bújtál még ágyba? – nézett fel vidáman a férfi

- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy a pozíciód megvédhet a hatalmamtól Gammel! – sziszegett Morgan majd köddé vált

Tehát azt akarják, hogy az a pojáca legyen újra az uralkodó, de ez ellen, tenni is tud. Behivatta két lojális emberét.

- Öljétek meg Smuktot, de állítsátok be úgy, mintha az Ori végzett volna vele…

Pár óra elteltével Caldwell idegesen ment le Mitchell és Jackson társaságában Novakhoz és az asgardhoz. Még mindig semmilyen eredményt nem tudtak felmutatni, pedig máskor mindig nagyon rövid idő alatt álltak elő valamivel.

Mikor odaértek megdöbbenve látták, hogy a nő és az asgard az ablakon bámul kifele, miközben Kevanaugh üvöltözött velük.

- Befogná végre doktor? – kérdezte Novak – Ah, ezredes!

- Megtalálták már a problémát?

- Igen, nézzen ki az ablakon, Ba'al hajója, onnan jön az erőtér, ami itt tart minket fogva. – mondta Hermiod

- Tudunk valamit tenni?

- Semmit, semmink sem működik, amivel bármit tudnánk tenni.

- Esetleg a vadászok megpróbálhatnák kilőni a hajót?

- Sajnálom uram, de kinyitni sem tudjuk a dokkot. Mintha mindent ők irányítanának.

- Caldwell ezredes jöjjön a hídra! Caldwell ezredes jöjjön a hídra! – hallatszott a rádión

Caldwell nyomában Jacksonékkal a hídra ment.

- Uram, az ellenséges Goa'uld hajó belépett a hiperűrbe és a minket fogva tartó pajzs elenyészik.

- Fel akartak minket tartani! – morgott Cameron – Uram, miért?

- Fogalmam sincs, egy napot vesztegeltünk itt.

- Valami történhetett Atlantisszal? – kérdezte Daniel

- Tizedes, elég közel vagyunk, hogy rádió kapcsolatba léphessünk Atlantisszal?

- Még nem uram, addig legalább még két óra utat kell megtennünk.

- Rendben, amint a pajzs eltűnt azonnal indulunk és amint lehetséges kapcsolatba lép Atlantisszal!

Evan Lorne fáradtan írta az egyik jelentését, ideges volt, akárcsak mindenki, de most nem csak Susan miatt, ugyanis a Daedalusnak már rádió kapcsolatba kellett volna tegnap lépni velük, de semmit sem tudtak a hajóról.

Ezen kívül alig maradt pár perce addig, hogy Morgan megjelenjen és a választ követleje. Teyla már sokkal jobban volt, ez legalább egy kicsit javított mindenki közérzetén és a nő másnap már el is hagyhatja a gyengélkedőt.

Csak éppen Teyla kedve nem volt jó, végre anya lehetett volna, erre megölik a magzatát. Mostanra már mindenki tudta, hogy az is az Ori műve volt, akárcsak az, hogy Susan Sheppard ilyen állapotban van.

- Nos milyen választ adsz nekem Laegen? – hallotta a búgó hangot a fejében – Elég magadban mondanod a választ, tudom, hogy a tegnapi után óvintézkedéseket tettél, ezért nem vagyok ostoba, hogy eljöjjek.

- A válaszom, hogy soha! – mondta – De úgyis tudtad, hogy ez lesz, szóval nem tudom, miért vártál eddig.

- Ugye tudod, hogy a szeretőd bánja a döntésedet Laegen?

- Kettőnk döntése volt, főleg, hogy az egyik felemelkedett révén tudjuk, hogy amint újra azok leszünk, akik voltunk, már nem tehetsz ellenünk semmit. És Susan inkább vállalja ezt a kockázatot. – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül, remélte, hogy valami hatása lesz

- Aljas szemétláda!

- Csaknem dühös vagy Morgan? Hogy rájöttünk a gyenge pontodra? – nevetett fel keserűen, bár lelke mélyén megkönnyebbült, hogy végre talált egy gyenge pontot a nőben, de Susan nagyon is élt még és a halála előtt Morgan rengeteget kínozhatja

- Ezt még nagyon meg fogjátok bánni!

Letette a laptopot az asztalra és a gyengélkedőre sietett. Susan a mesterségesen előidézett orvosi kómában feküdt, ez volt a legjobb megoldás, hogy a fájdalomtól megóvhassák a lányt. Amint odaért megérezte Morgan dühét.

Keserűen elmosolyodott, hogy legalább valamilyen módón sikerült visszaverni a támadását, de nem tudta meg, hogy mekkorát tévedett.

Morgan gyorsan kiötlött egy tervet, hogy hogyan is tudja tovább kínozni Alainet. Mivel most fizikai sérüléssel úgy sem ér el sokat, akkor az álmokban fogja tovább az őrületbe kergetni.

Pár perccel azután, hogy Laegennel beszélt már ott állt Ba'al hajójának hídján. A férfi még mindig a Daedalust nézte. Csak ennyi kellett, feltartani a hajót, hogy az Ori meg tudjon valamit csinálni.

- Ba'al, azonnal vissza kell térned az Istenek városába! – mondta halkan – Awagon már ott van.

- Kár, hogy nem pusztíthatom el őket.

- Majd annak is eljön az ideje hidd el! – mondta mosolyogva, majd megcsókolta a férfit

Pár perccel később a hajó már a megadott bolygó felé repült.

- Atlantisz, itt a Daedalus! Kérem jelentkezzenek! Atlantisz, itt a Daedalus! Kérem jelentkezzenek! – próbálkozott a tizedes

- Daedalus, itt Dr. Rodney McKay! Hol maradtak ilyen sokáig? Már itt kéne lenniük, azt hittük valami bajuk történt.

- Csak feltartóztattak minket egy egész napra. Azt hittük, hogy valami történt magukkal és azért.

- Fogalmazhatunk így is. Az elmúlt egy napban kétszer is járt az Ori Atlantiszon. Ha maguk itt lettek volna akkor már az érkezésük előtt tudtuk volna, ugyanis a radarjaik képesek jelezni a felemelkedett energia lények útját.

- Mégis mi történt? – kérdezte most már Caldwell

- Megölték Teyla leendő gyermekét, akinek az apja John volt és Susannal is vannak gondok.

- Fél nap is ott vagyunk, akkor majd beszélünk. Daedalus vége!

Fél nappal később a hajó leszállt Atlantisz keleti dokkjában.

- Shep! – mondta széles vigyorral Mitchell, amint meglátta John – Sose gondoltam, hogy eddig viszed. Mellesleg a kedvenc csapatod nem muzsikál szépen a bajnokságban.

- Cam! Fociról nem beszélek! – morgott – Mi szél hozott ide a világ végére?

- Semmi különös, csak Jacksont kísérem.

- Dr.! – biccentet Daniel felé

- Susan merre van? – kérdezte

- A gyengélkedőn. – mondta komoran John

- Történt vele valami?

- Igen, nincs teljesen jól.

- Olyan más vagy Shep!

- Ezen ne csodálkozzon uram, ugyanis egy őssel van dolga. – mondta hátulról Lorne, aki most ért ide – Dr. Jackson örülök, hogy újra láthatom

- Shep, te ős? – nevetett fel Cameron – Ez csak vicc?

- És mit szólnál Cam, ha azt mondanám, hogy az Alterranok uralkodója vagyok?! – vigyorgott barátjára

- Már hallottuk, hihetetlen, de ha lehet Jackson előtt ne említsd, mert amíg itt lesz nem fog békén hagyni.

- Szóval ezzel kapcsolatban, mit is tudtok arról a fegyverről, amit Merlin készített? – hadarta

- Az Ori elpusztította. És Merlin is halott. De gyertek üljünk le valahol ahol nyugodtabban beszélhetünk.


	30. Chapter 30

**29. fejezet: Valóság vagy csak újabb álom?**

Kinyitotta a szemét és azonnal rá is jött, hogy hol van, a gyengélkedőn. Sikerült volna megoldani a Morgan problémát? Reménykedett benne, de amint meglátta Janust szörnyű balsejtelme lett.

- Úrnőm, végre felébredt! Hogy érzi magát?

- Hol vagyok, és hogy kerültem ide? Hol vannak a többiek? És maga hogy kerül ide? Maga tízezer éve halott.

- Atlantiszon van, lelőtte a wraith a hajóját. Sajnálom úrnőm, de Langsdom és Treavol nem élték túl.

- Nem érti, hol vannak a társaim? Carson Beckett, John, Evan, McKay, Elizabeth…

- Elizabeth néhány napja távozott a Földre, mint tudja.

- Nem, nem tudom!

- Ő mesélt magának a világáról, amíg kómában volt, szerintem ez okozhatta ezeket az álmokat.

- Janus, mi van az időgépével?

- Úrnőm, nem tudom, hogy miről beszél. Maga is pontosan tudja, hogy nem lehet ilyen szerkezetet építeni amióta az Orit száműztük.

- És Laegen? Ő itt van?

- Úrnőm, mi van magával? Laegen majdnem száz évvel ezelőtt meghalt járőrözés közben. Nem emlékszik?

- De, tényleg meghalt. – mondta csüggedten a lány, erre még ő is emlékezett

- Megyek és értesítem a Tanácsot az állapotáról. Bizonyára örülni fognak, hogy az uralkodónk végre felébredt.

- Magával megyek, vagyis legalább szeretnék már felkelni.

- Ezt megengedhetem.

Miután Janus kiment Alaine körülnézett a szobában, pontosan olyan volt, mint emlékezett rá, csak valahogy hiányoztak neki Carson dolgai innen. Kisétált a folyosóra, hatalmas nyüzsgésre emlékezett, de most alig páran sétáltak kint.

Amint meglátták meghajoltak és a hogyléte felől érdeklődtek. Ő csak egyszerűen válaszolt, majd a szobájába indult, vagyis oda, amit a szobájának vélt. Nem is csalódott, itt is az volt a lakosztálya, mint amire emlékezett.

Mindenképp beszélnie kell Elizabethtel. Ő talán magyarázatot tud adni az olyan kérdésekre, amit szentségtörésnek gondolna a Tanács. Janus azt mondta, hogy soha sem volt időgépe. Miért hazudott?

Kellett lennie, hiszen Weir sem lenne itt nélküle. És egyáltalán ez nem lehet a valóság. Az utolsó emléke, hogy Carson bead neki egy injekciót, ami a mesterséges kómába jutatta. Vagy az Treavol volt és utána szenvedte azt a balesetet, amit Janus mondott. Nem az nem lehet, ott volt mellette Evan is, mielőtt elaludt volna a saját korában. Akkor viszont ez megint Morgan játéka.

De ha az mégsem volt igaz, akkor az lenne igaz, amit Janus mondott? Össze volt zavarodva és hihetetlenül egyedül érezte magát. Az ágya melletti asztalkán egy fénykép volt. John, Carson és Evan voltak rajta, pontosabban Langsdom, Treavol és Laegen.

Emlékezett, hogy mikor készült, két évvel Laegen halála előtt. Egy másik kép is volt ott Lariont és őt ábrázolta. Az emlékektől könnyek szöktek a szemébe, ez nem igazság, miért neki kell ennyit szenvednie? Miért? Mit vétett?

- Úrnőm! – halott egy túlságosan is ismerős hangot – Alaine hercegnő? Jól érzi magát?

- Mit akarsz tőlem Morgan? Nem kínoztál már eddig is eléggé? – fordult meg a nő irányába

De amit látott arra nem volt felkészülve. Morgan a máskor mindig a szépségtől és a bujaságtól sugárzó Morgan most csak egy összetört nő volt. Arcán félelem, fáradtság és megviseltség látszott.

- Nem tudom, hogy miről beszél úrnőm? Annak viszont nagyon örülök, hogy újra talpon látom. – mondta

Alaine önkénytelenül is összerezzent annyira igaznak hatottak a szavai.

- Miért jöttél? – kérdezte most már normális hangon

- A Tanács látni óhajt, hogy a Földre menekíthessünk.

- Mióta van kiürítési parancs?

- A szüleitek halála óta úrnőm. Nem emlékszel? Langsdom adta ki a parancsot. Már csak a Tanács maradt itt és pár orvos, akik téged ápoltak.

- Miért éppen a föld? Ott halandók vagyunk…

- Akik tudtak természetesen felemelkedtek, de akik még nem álltak készen azok már elhagyták városunkat.

Követte Morgant a Tanács teremig, amit az expedíció majd elosztónak használ. Mindenkit arcról felismert, de alig pár ember nevére emlékezett. Hoved, Morgan, Yngst, és Janus. De valahogy mindannyian annyira mások voltak, mint ahogy emlékezett rájuk.

- Úrnőm, örömünkre szolgál, hogy jobban érzi magát. Mi vagyunk az utolsó csoport, tíz perc múlva mi is visszatérünk a Földre. Kérem, szedje össze a holmijait. És jöjjön ide vissza. Már csak ennyien maradtunk itt a városban, és mi is kénytelenek vagyunk menni. Már a mi hatalmunk sem képes tovább megvédeni a várost.

Visszasietett a szobájába és bepakolt néhány ruhát egy bőröndszerűségbe, beledobta a két fényképet is és visszament az elosztóba. A Tanács tagjai is mind ott voltak már. Nehéz szívvel hagyta itt a várost.

Végtére is az elmúlt háromszáz évet itt töltötte el. Ellenkezés felesleges lett volna, ezt ő is érezte. Hiába volt király az Alterranok között az igazi hatalom mindig is a Legfőbb Tanács kezében volt. Az uralkodói cím mintegy névleges cím volt.

Amint átérnek a csillagkapun minden ilyennek vége. Ott ugyanis halandó még ő is, most háromszáz éves fogalma sem volt, hogy a Földön mi fog vele történni. Vagy azonnal meghal, vagy elkezd öregedni.

Nagyot sóhajtva lépett át a kapun, ő volt az utolsó. És amint átért kinyitotta a szemét a Gízai-fennsíkon volt. Viszont amikor körülnézett azt látta, hogy ő az egyetlen aki átjött. A Tanács tagjai eltűntek. Egyedül volt. Ráadásul a piramisok is álltak.

- Morgan miért teszed ezt velem? Miért? – rogyott sírva a földre, de választ ezúttal nem kapott a nőtől

Megpróbált felébredni, de nem sikerült neki, majd eszébe jutott, hogy a teste kómában fekszik, tehát még üzenni sem tudott, hogy ébresszék fel. Csapdába esett, ráadásul az idő itt gyorsabban telik. Feltéve, ha nem valami furcsaság történt a Csillagkapuval az utazása alatt.

Természetesen a CSK1-gyel töltött évei alatt ilyen problémai is volt, nem próbálta magát győzködni, valahogy ez maradt meg a fejében és teljesen kezdte elfelejteni az „előző" életét, mintha meg sem történt volna.

Eszébe jutott a Weir név, arra még emlékezett, hogy beszélni akart vele, amint ide ér, de hogy mit a akart a férfitől vagy nőtől már nem rémlett neki. Abban az álomban mi is volt a neve? Nem jutott többé eszébe a Susan Sheppard név sem.

Miután összeszedte magát elindult a városba. A tűző napon majdnem egy órába telt mire beért a városba. Az emberek megbámulták, annyira különbözött tőlük. Hallotta, hogy róla sugdolóznak és még azt is furcsának találta, hogy felismeri a nyelvet.

Majd eszébe jutott, hogy ezt is használták Atlantiszon. Majd feltűnt neki egy férfi a piac túloldalán. Odarohant és megszólította a saját nyelvén.

- Janus? - kérdezte – Hol vannak a többiek?

- Nem értem, hogy mit mond kislány. – mondta egyiptomiul a férfi

- Janus, nem ismer meg? – kérdezte most már egyiptomiul Alaine

- Nem vagyok Janus, bár az őseim között volt egy ilyen férfi, aki azt állította, hogy másik világról jött. De ennek már háromezer éve is meg van, ha jól emlékszem.

- Köszönöm! – dadogta majd otthagyta a férfit

Tehát mégiscsak valami baj volt. Háromezer évvel később van, mint ahogy ide kellett volna érnie. De miért pont ő, hiszen csak öt percet várt mielőtt átjött a kapun. Ha nem késlekedik, most a többiekkel lehetne, és nem ő lenne az egyetlen Alterran a világon.

Sikítozást hallott maga mögül, felkapta a fejét és arra nézett. Furcsa ruhás férfiak fura hangon üvöltöznek az emberekkel. Riadtan rázkódott össze amikor egy fiatal nő megérintette a kezét.

- Gyere velem, láttak átjönni a Chaapa'ai-on. Téged keresnek, hogy Rá elé vigyenek.

- Ki az a Rá?

- Erre most nincs idő, ha megtalálnak elé kerülsz és onnan még soha sem jött senki vissza élve.

Mivel mást nem tudott tenni követte. Az elkövetkező heteket a gazdag nő házában töltötte és igen sok mindent megtanult az egyiptomi kultúráról. Addig csak a házkörül a hatalmas kertben sétálhatott majd az egyik délelőtt a nő ment oda hozzá.

- Feladták a keresést, azt hiszik, hogy itt hagytad ezt a helyet.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy végre kimehetek a városba is?

- Igen Alaine. És ha bárki kérdezi, hogy ki vagy, csak válaszold azt, hogy Junu egyik szolgálója vagy.

Alaine letörten sétált ki a birtok ajtaján. Szolgáló ő? Hiszen neki leste mindenki nem is olyan régen a parancsait, óhajait, de ezt nem mondhatja meg, hogy egy másik faj uralkodónője. Úgysem hinnének neki és csak a közröhej tárgya lenne.

Természetesen ismerték Atlantisz legendáját az itteniek és tudták, hogy voltak, akik megmenekültek az elsüllyedt városból, de gyűlölték őket, mert ők úgy tudták, hogy a város amiatt süllyedt el, mert az ott lakók kihívták az istenek ellen a haragjukat.

Alaine csak nevetett titkon ezen, még hogy a wraith, az az alantas belőlük táplálkozó faj isten lenne. Most először jutott az eszébe, hogy ők viszont tényleg azok voltak. Ők a születésüktől kezdve halhatatlanok, de sajnos őket is meglehet ölni.

Ennek ékes bizonyítása, hogy már csak ő él a Valorvart dinasztiából és arról fogalma sincsen, hogy itt halandó-e vagy itt is halhatatlan. Amikor senki sem látta akkor próbálkozott a mágiájával és boldogan látta, hogy működik. Tehát ez alapalján halhatatlan is maradhatott.

A mostani időkben hiányzott neki leginkább Treavol és Langsdom. Úgy emlékezett, hogy volt egy harmadik férfi is, de annak sehogy sem tudta felidézni az arcát és a nevére sem emlékezett.

Az egyik nap ránézett a fényképeire megvolt mind a kettő megvolt, viszont neki nem tűnt fel, hogy azok máshogy néznek ki, mint pár hete. Az elsőn csak bátyja és unokatestvére volt, a másikon pedig csak ő.

Az egyik nap kora hajnalban kelt és kisétált a kikötőbe. Szerette a tengert, minden nap ott ült és így próbált Atlantiszra emlékezni, de ez a világ annyira más, mint szeretett otthona. Ott minden kényelme megvolt, míg itt küzdeni kell az életben maradásért.

Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy napok óta valaki folyamatosan figyeli, amikor a mólokon ül. A föníciai férfi, aki nézte már az első nap óta próbálta összegyűjteni a bátorságát. A többi tengerész társa csak nevetett a férfi gyávaságán egészen addig, amíg ők is meg nem látták Alainet.

Annyira más volt, mint a többi nő akit eddigi életükben láttak, maga a tökéletes szépség, nemesség és elegancia. Mintha egy istennő szállt volna alá. Egyik késő délután mégis összeszedte minden bátorságát odament.

Alaine most is, mint mindig a tengert nézte a nap melege kellemesen simogatta a hátát.

- Szép hölgyem, miért ül itt mindig egyedül? – hallotta meg a hangot, ami furcsán törte az egyiptomit

Gyorsan pattant fel, kapott volna a fegyvere után, ami Atlantiszon mindig rajta volt, de annak a helyén most csak a ruhája anyaga volt. Sikoltva ismeret fel a férfit, a szülei és Malek gyilkosát, az egyik legkegyetlenebb goa'uld rendszerurat magát Ba'alt. Megcsúszott a nedves mólon, elesett, beverte a fejét és beleesett a tengerbe.

Nyögve nyitotta ki a szemét, a feje iszonyatosan fájt és pár pillanatig mindenből kettőt látott. Viszonylag puha ágyban volt és be volt takarva. Hátra nyúlt a fejéhez, és érezte, hogy megalvadt vértől ragacsos az egész haja.

Sírva fakadt és a saját nyelvén szitkozódott. Pár perc alatt sikerült lehiggadnia és nem sokkal ezután ki is nyílt az ajtó. Az a férfi jött be, akit délután is látott. Nem jött rá, hogy miért is rémült meg tőle, hiszen a fiatal férfi igen szemrevaló.

- Hogy érzi magát? Remélem nem rémítettem halálra. - kezdte

- Csak egy kicsit megijedtem. Nem tudom, hogy miért.

- Pedig olyan volt, mintha egy szellemet látott volna. Nammun vagyok egy egyszerű föníciai hajós. De önért bizonyára már aggónak hölgyem.

- Nem, nem hiszem, már nincs senki a világon, aki értem aggódna.

- De ön…

- Kérlek, hívj csak Alainenak.

- De Alaine, mindenkiért aggódnak.

- Értem nem! – jelentette ki dacosan – Nem él már senki a népemből.

- Miért? Hova valósi?

- Atlantisz. – mondta halkan majd látta, hogy a férfi arca elfintorodik – Hazugság, amit mondanak az ottaniakról! Nem igaz, hogy a bűnösségünk miatt süllyedt el! Én vagyok az uralkodójuk, és esküszöm, hogy semmit sem tettek.

- Höl… Alaine, én semmi ilyet sem mondtam. – mondta a férfi lágyan – Csak meglepett, hogy valakit látok a legendás szigetről.

- Haza akarok menni! Vigyél vissza Junuhoz, most az ő házában lakom.

Tehát a férfi visszakísérte a szállásadója házához. Alaine végig rettegett. Emlékezett, hogy valaha volt együtt férfival kettesben, de arra már nem, hogy kivel és félt, hogy Nammun bármit is akarhat tőle.

Egyedül volt, nem tudta megvédeni magát és szörnyen hiányzott neki a kísérete, akik mindentől megvédik. Végtelennek tűnő idő volt mire visszaértek Junu házához. A nő idegesen jött ki, amint meghallotta, hogy Alaine visszatért.

- Remélem, még találkozunk. – mondta Nammun

És gyorsan csókot lehelt a lány ajkaira, majd eltűnt a sötétben. Alaine hosszasan bámult utána, amíg Junu ki nem ért hozzá. Zavartan számolt be neki arról, ami aznap történt vele. Junu semmit sem értett abból, amit lány elhadart neki, de nem is zavarta.

Alainet furcsa bizsergető érzés kerítette hatalmába, amikor a hajósról beszélt és tudta, hogy még soha sem volt ennyire boldog ezelőtt, mint amikor Nammunra gondol. Már alig várta, hogy holnap a parton megint találkozhasson vele.

Junu örült, hogy sikerült végre összetalálkoztatnia a férfit a lánnyal. Elégedett gúnyos mosollyal tért vissza a szobájába, és amikor a tükörbe nézett egy egészen más nő tekintett vissza rá.

- Ostoba vagy Alaine! – nevetett fel hangosan – Már arra sem emlékszel, hogy ő volt, aki megölt mindenkit, akit szerettél. Még egy kis idő és arra sem fogsz emlékezni, hogy Laegen élt-e valaha. És ha Treavol megtöri az álmot, ami fogva tart, őket sem ismered fel többé.

Annak ellenére, hogy hangosan nevetett senki sem ébredt fel a házban.


	31. Chapter 31

**30. fejezet: Hosszú napok, hosszú éjszakák**

Hetek teltek el és Alaine szinte minden idejét Nammunnal töltötte, az idő hihetetlen gyorsasággal telt a férfi mellett, de a lány mégis szomorú volt, ugyanis vészesen közeledett az az idő, amikor a hajósnak vissza kellett térnie Föníciába a rakománnyal.

Régi élete egyre kevesebbet jelentett a számára, észre sem vette, hogy az ágya melletti két kép egyik nap eltűnt. Már nem kesergett bátyja Langsdom és unokatestvére Treavol után sem. Elfelejtette őket, már a saját szemében is csak egyke volt.

Az egyik együttlétük után Alaine kéjesen nyújtózkodott el a selyemtakarók között. A férfi őt figyelte majd pár perc után felállt és felöltözött. A lány vissza akarta tartani, de amikor a Nammun szemei fehéren izzottak fel riadtan hátrált a falig.

- Hazudtam neked. – mondta a férfi, furcsán mély hangon

- Ki vagy, vagyis mi? – kérdezte remegő hangon a lány

- Ba'al vagyok, tudom, hogy sokat mond ez a név.

- A föníciai vihar és tenger isten. De ez nem lehet. – dadogta – Miért hazudtál nekem?

- Te is hazudtál nekem. Tudom, hogy milyen hatalmakkal bírsz. Nem tagadhatod, hogy nem vagy istennő.

- Én csak egy egyszerű halhatatlan vagyok. Egy olyan nép királynője, akik már nem élnek és soha többé nem is fognak. Hatalmam sincs.

- A viharoknak parancsolsz. Én megadhatom neked mindazt, amire vágysz. Hatalmat, az istennőm lehetnél. Az emberek imádnának. – súgta a Rendszerúr a lány fülébe – Tudom, hogy csakis erre vágysz. Tudom, honnan jöttél és, hogy ott már semmi sincsen és nem vár rád semmit, de itt világok hódolnának szépségednek és hatalmadnak. Csak mondj igent és soha többé nem lennél egyedül.

Miközben mondta magához vonta a meztelen lányt, és csókokkal halmozta el.

- Tudom, hogy vágyod a hatalmat, nem kell tőle félned.

- Rendben, legyen, aminek lennie kell. – mondta Alaine és a szemében furcsa tűz lángolt fel

- Választanunk kell neked egy jobb nevet is. Anat, ehhez mit szólsz? – kérdezte Ba'al (Anat a föníciai mitológia szerint Ba'al női(es) alakja volt, és a hatalma ugyanakkora volt. És természetesen Anatot a viharok-, és a tengerek istennőjeként tisztelték)

- Anat… – ízlelgette új nevét – Tetszik, határozottabban jobb, mint a mostani.

- Örülök, hogy tetszik. Most pedig öltözz, találkozónk van Rával. Ha már úgyis az ő birodalmában vendégeskedek, úgy illik, hogy bemutassam neki ifjú arámat. Utána pedig visszatérünk Föníciába, hogy uralkodhass az új néped felett.

- Nagyszerűen hangzik.

- Jaffa kree! – szólt ki Ba'al – Azt akarom, hogy mire visszajövünk legyen kész a hajóm.

- Igenis nagyuram! – hajolt meg a férfi

Ránál való találka igen jól telt, a Rendszerúr teljesen el volt bűvölve Alainetól és furcsamód az is kiment a fejéből, hogy annak idején el akarta fogatni a lányt. Gyorsan az utazás indokával elhagyták a piramist.

Ba'al a Jaffái kíséretében a kikötőbe vitte a lányt és felszálltak a hajóra. Nem sokkal azután, hogy a hajó kifutott a nyílt tengerre, Alaine többé nem emlékezett arra, hogy valaha Alaine lett volna-e a neve.

Mindent elfelejtett, azt is, hogy egykor a szíve lágy volt és képes volt az embereket szeretni. Most csak megvetéssel tudott ránézni a földművelő halandó emberekre. Teljesen átváltozott, de ebben nemcsak Ba'alnak volt szerepe.

Most már csak két dolgot tudott szeretni Ba'alt és a hatalmat. Az erejét arra használta fel, hogy az emberekben félelmet keltsen és nem arra, hogy őket segítse. Lassanként elhitte, hogy ő is isten és a hatalma felér a Rendszerurakéhoz. Bár ez igaz volt, sőt az is, hogy meghaladta azokét is, de ezt egyik fél sem tudta csak Junu.

Nem sokkal azután, hogy a pár Föníciába ért Anat hatalmas vérengzést tartott azok között, akik nem ismerték el a hatalmát. Attól a perctől kezdve a nevét ugyanolyan félelemmel és tisztelettel ejtették ki, mint Ba'alét.

Hamarosan csak arra emlékezett, hogy a népének az Alterranoknak volt odahaza Atlantiszon a mindenidők legnagyobb királynője. Mindenki szerette és hódolt neki. Pár hónappal később indulásra készen voltak, hogy meghódítsák az egész galaxist, mert ugyanis egyikőjük sem érte be a koszos kis Földdel.

Smukt becsületére legyen mondva, a szerencsétlen nő az utolsó pillanatig küzdött az életéért, bár arra, hogy megmenekülhessen esélye sem volt. Két felemelkedett férfi csalta el ide erre a kietlen lakatlan bolygóra azzal, hogy beszélni akarnak vele.

A nő természetesen elment, ugyanis meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy bármit is terveznek, ismerte őket már évezredek őket, de nem is tudta, hogy mekkorát tévedett.

Amint megérkeztek az egyik férfi egy furcsa szerkezetet vett a kezébe. Smukt azonnal felismerte, hogy mi is az a szerkezet. Megpróbált energia lényként elszáguldani, de a sugár azonnal eltalálta.

A nő sikoltva zuhant alá halandó emberként. Próbált Langsdomtól segítséget kérni, de már nem tudott telepatikus úton kapcsolatba lépni senkivel. Haldoklott, érezte, hogy a sugár nem csak halandóvá tette, hanem megváltoztatott benne valamit, ami rövid úton vezet a halálához.

- Ki küldött titeket? – kérdezte nyögve

- Ugyan Smukt drága, ne légy ennyire naiv. Tudod, hogy ki küldött minket. – röhögött fel az egyik

- Gammel!

- Okos kislány! – mondta a másik

- A régens mióta szolgálja az Orit?

- Ah, el sem tudod képzelni Smukt, olyan régen. Téged évezredek óta átvertek. De ne aggódj az Ori parancsa az, hogy Langsdom uralkodó legyen. Hogy végre hadba szólítsa a hitvány Alterranokat és az Ori végre végezhessen velük.

A két férfi nevetését még akkor is hallotta, amikor azok energia lényként tovaszáguldottak a bolygóról. Átkozta magát, hogy nem jött rá az árulásra korábban. Pedig olyan nyilvánvaló volt.

A két társa meg ostoba, ők is ősök, nem hihetik, hogy az Ori megkíméli az életüket. Ha ezt hiszik Gammellel együtt akkor ostobábbak, mint ő maga.

Egyre fáradtabb lett. Utolsó gondolatai azok voltak, amit mindig is akart, hogy láthassa Langsdom megkoronázását és azt, hogy győzelemre vezeti népüket, de erre már soha sem fog sor kerülni. Lehunyta a szemeit, lassan elaludt és soha többé nem ébredt fel újra.

A kietlen bolygón csupán egy hó alatti kupac utalt arra, hogy ott nyugodt az Alterran birodalom ügyeiben leginkább hívő ős holtteste. Soha senki sem kereste őt, lassan a nevét is örök homály fedte.

Gammel boldogan lebegett energia lényként a kedvenc helyén. Smukt halott volt, a két férfi jól végezte dolgát, ennek ellenére, mivel túl sokat tudtak, nem hagyhatta őket életben. Már egyenesen várta, hogy Morgan megjelenjen az újabb szemrehányásával, de ezúttal senki sem jött.

Úgy látszik, hogy a nőt túlságosan lefoglalja az új terve végrehajtása és már a régi ismerősöket sem látogatja meg.

Pár perccel ezelőtt volt egy megbeszélése Langsdommal amiben tudatta a férfival, hogy Smukttal végzett az Ori. A leendő uralkodó mélységesen le volt törve és már a bosszún járt az esze.

Gammel elégedett volt ugyanis nem kellett már sok, hogy kirobbantsa minden idők legnagyobb háborúját. Már minden csak azon múlik, hogy Langsdom mikor foglalja el az őt megillető helyet.

Cameron, Daniel, John és Evan a dokkoktól az elosztóba mentek, hogy ott beszélhessenek nyugodtan.

- Szóval Merlin halott. – sóhajtott Jackson – Sajnálattal hallom. És Arthurék?

- Ők sincsenek életben, de Susan szobájában vannak képek Arthurról, a sírjáról és a lovagokról. – mondta Lorne

- Ti mit tudtok erről? – nézett fel Mitchell

- Mi jóformán semmit, Susan az, aki mindent tud az ilyenekről.

- Hát igen Shep, de vele most sajnos nem tudunk beszélni.

- Azokat a képeket esetleg meg tudná mutatni őrnagy? – kérdezte Daniel

- Persze doki, egy perc és idehozom őket. – mondta Lorne és alig fél perc múlva már vissza is ért velük

- Hmm, igen érdekes. Mitől halottak mind?

- Mint ti is tudjátok, hogy az Ori kifejlesztett valamit, amivel képes a felemelkedett Alterranokat halandókká tenni. Utána végeztek velük.

- Igen, igen. A képek alapján próbálták védeni Arthurt. A végsőkig kitartottak, de hiába. Arthur tényleg csak aludt?

- Susan legalább is ezt mondta, hogy még holtában is olyan volt, mint aki csak alszik. Az egész olyan furcsa volt ott.

- Ti nem láttátok Shep?

- Én akkor éppen nem voltam a csapattal. Susan vezette őket, de Teyla, Ronon és McKay ott voltak.

- Az a McKay? – fintorodott el Daniel

- Igen, ő.

- Akkor inkább azt hiszem, hogy megvárom, amíg Susan felébred.

- Arra sajnos még sokat kell várnod. – mondta John letörten

- Miért?

- Ugyanis orvosilag lett kómába juttatva. Morgan miatt. Mielőtt megkérdezed igen, LeFayről van szó.

- Mit tett Susannal?

- Ha elmész a gyengélkedőre, meglátod, de ne haragudj Daniel, de nem tudunk róla beszélni.

Ebben a pillanatban szólalt meg rádió.

- Sheppard alezredes és Lorne őrnagy azonnal jöjjön a gyengélkedőre! Sheppard alezredes és Lorne őrnagy azonnal jöjjön a gyengélkedőre!

Egyikőjük sem szólt, bőven elég volt egymásra nézniük, hogy tudják Susannal történt valami. Mind a négyen odamentek, mire odaértek már ott volt a gyengélkedőn Elizabeth és Caldwell is.

- Carson, mégis mi a franc történt? – förmedt az orvosra John

- Súlyos fejsérülést szenvedett. Fogalmam sincs hogyan.

- Morgan! Már megint. Ébreszd fel azonnal! – csattant fel Lorne

- Evan nem tudom, fel akartam, de a fejsérüléstől kómába esett. Sajnálom.

- Még ez is. Nem elég, hogy az Ori megöltette Smuktot, most még Susan is. Mikor fog magához térni Carson?

- Nem tudom John, de fel kell készülnünk a legrosszabbra, lehetséges, hogy soha.

Most amíg rendbe nem jön hosszú napok és éjszakák vártak a társaságra.

Morgan határozottan elégedett volt magával. Ba'al segítségével hatalmas haladást ért el. Igaz kicsit bánta, hogy az erejét meg kellett osztania a Rendszerúrral, de ha az kellett a sikerhez, ennyit kész volt feláldozni.

Nem is emlékezett, hogy ez a terve mikor jutott az eszébe, de remek volt. Most már nem az volt a célja, hogy Susant az őrületbe kergesse, hanem, hogy felejtsen el mindent és szeressen bele a legnagyobb ellenségébe.

Amiben persze Ba'al örömmel vett részt. Fáradtságos munka volt ez, de azt már sikerült elérnie, hogy Alaine elfelejtse Laegent és már nem is emlékezett a bátyjáékra sem. Terve az volt, hogy a mai napig végigviszi a lány emlékeit, és úgy fogja beállítani, mintha az atlantisziak rabolták volna el.

És ha Susan egyszer újra felébred a kómából, soha nem ismer meg senkit onnan és elszökik, hogy az Orit szolgálja és, hogy Ba'allal lehessen. Igen ez a tökéletes terv, és akkor majd semmi sem áll annak az útjába, hogy megszerezhesse magának Laegent.

Csak egy szépséghibája volt a tervnek, amint Alaine újra Alaine lesz a halála után, ez az egész megtörik és az elnyomott emlékeit kapja vissza.

- Mégis mire volt jó ez a terved Morgan? – csattant fel mögötte az egyik tudós

- Talán nem örülnétek, ha Alaine minket szolgálna?

- Erre mennyi esélyt látsz, hogy bekövetkezzen?

- Az már csak a Rendszerúron múlik, hogy mennyire tudja elcsavarni a lány fejét. Ha sikerrel jár a haláláig minket fog szolgálni.

- És ha mégsem?

- Akkor akár az idők végéig kómában tudom tartani a hercegnőt.

- Nem tetszik, hogy a goa'uldot is bevontad a dologba.

- Ő a kulcs az egészhez, nem érted az emberek gyűlölik a kegyetlensége miatt. Langsdom mostani szüleit ő ölte meg, és gondolj bele a herceg mit fog érezni, ha a szeretett húga a szülei gyilkosával osztja meg az ágyát.

- Nagyon ravasz vagy Morgan. Jól az emlékezetébe vésem, hogy senki se akarjon az ellenlábasod lenni.

- A wraithel mi lesz?

- Még nem tudjuk, ha a hercegnőt sikerül megszerezned nekünk, akkor már rájuk nem lesz szükségünk. Addig is tökéletesen elvannak.

- Értettem.

- Folytasd a munkádat Morgan, de nehogy csalódás legyen a vége.

- Nem kell aggódnod, nem fogtok csalódni.

- Remélem is.

Awagon idegesen tért vissza a hajójára. Morgan és az Ori nem is tudta, hogy kihallgatta őket. Most először életében tényleg féltette az életét, nem akart meghalni, hiszen csak alig tízezer éve volt életben.

És Ba'al elárulta, ő volt az egyetlen, akiben megbízott. És most Morgan az az átkozott kígyó a Rendszerurat használja arra, hogy a társai ellen fordítsa a hercegnőt, az ő mennyasszonyát. Ez a tisztség őt illetné, de nem, Morgan Ba'alnak osztotta ki a feladatot.

Valamit ki kellett találnia, hogy bebizonyítsa, hogy a Szövetségnek igenis szüksége van a wraithre. Mert ha ez nem sikerül, akkor végük van.

Felmerült benne, hogy talán neki kéne végeznie Alainenal megint, de most csak azért, hogy a lányt kímélje meg ezektől. Nem fordulhat a társai ellen, ha megteszi mindennek vége. Belegondolt mi lenne ha végezne Ba'allal, de erre sem volt esélye. Ugyanis még ő sem tudta, hogy melyik az igazi.

Szorult a kötél a nyaka körül.


	32. Chapter 32

**31. fejezet: A Galaxisok úrnője**

Még maga Ba'al sem volt tisztában azzal, hogy mi is fog kisülni Morgan tervéből, de élvezte a helyzetét. Legalább nem kell a saját életét féltenie, a klónok kit érdekelnek, azok pótolhatóak. Sőt még Susannal is kellemesen töltheti idejét a lánynak kreált álomvilágban.

Susan Sheppard azaz Alaine Valorvart, mint az Ori egyik híve vagy szolgája. Milyen lealacsonyító, de hát mást nem lehet tenni, de legalább itt lesz vele. Mióta is vár erre? Ah, igen öt hosszú éve, azóta, hogy meglátta a Rendszerúr találkozón.

Igazából arra a mai napig nem jött rá, hogy a lány és Jackson hogyan jutottak be, de ez már nem is számít. De mi lesz, ha Morgan terve kudarcot vall és a lány már itt van? Meg kell majd ölni? Nem azt bizonyára nem, ugyanis az Ori azt nem akarja, hogy Alaine felébredjen.

Ideges volt másrészről, ugyanis a jelentést várta a besúgójától, aki a közelmúltban a Daedalussal Atlantiszra érkezett. Csak pár percet kellett várnia, hogy az embere végre bejelentkezzen.

- Mire vártál eddig, ha jól tudom már napok óta ott vagy! – mondta halkan

- Bocsáss meg nagyuram, de túl sok dolgom volt.

- Az egyetlen dolgod az, hogy nekem kémkedj! A többi nem fontos!

- Nagyuram, ha nem teszem a munkámat, akkor lebukhatok.

- De akkor legalább több információt tudnál összegyűjteni!

- Bocsáss meg nagyuram!

- Most utoljára, mond, mit tudtál meg?

- Nem túl sok mindent, igazából senki sem tesz mostanság semmit. Mindenki a Sheppard lány és amiatt a Teyla miatt aggódik. Jackson pórul járt, itt sem fog semmit találni az Ori ellen.

- Miért is aggódnak a két nő miatt?

- Teylát nemrég megmérgezte egy Ori vagy az Orihoz közelálló személy és elvetélt. Ha jól tudom John Sheppard fattyával volt terhes. A másik lány, valami Morgan kínozza folyamatosan. Ezért mesterségesen kómába juttatták, de valahogy fejsérülést szenvedett és most már elveszítették felette az irányítást.

- És valami támadás az Ori ellen?

- Semmi, védekezésre készülnek. És mindig azt említik, hogy tudják, hogy az Ori addig nem támad, amíg mind a négyen fel nem ébrednek. Szerintem ennek semmi értelme nagyuram.

- Dehogynem. Többet segítettél, mint hitted. Óvatosan járj el, egy éve is éppen hogy csak nem buktál le. És, majd ha a Sheppard lány magához tér, szöktesd meg Atlantiszról és hozd el hozzám!

- Értettem nagyuram! Kevanaugh vége!

Tehát a lány most már tényleg Morgan teljes befolyása alatt van. Sebaj, majd ha véghezvitte ő maga a saját feladatát, akkor újra felébred, de már, mint Anat.

Jackson fáradtan böngészte Susan jegyzeteit, semmit sem talált arra vonatkozólag, hogy hogyan is arathatnának végső győzelmet az Ori ellen. Pedig az idő egyre sürgette, igaz most kivételesen nem Atlantiszt kellett félteni, hanem a Tejutat.

Az Ori ugyanis megint ott akart támadni. Ugyanis a vezetőjük elég idős lett ahhoz, hogy a Szent hadsereget irányíthassa, aki viszont nem volt más, mint Vala lánya.

Gondolatait vidámabb témára terelte, Atlantiszt lenyűgözőnek találta és készetetést is érzett, hogy most már itt maradjon, legalább egy évig, utána majd még meglátja. Nem is értette, hogy miért csak három év után jött el ide.

Annyi információt talált itt a városról, az Alterranokról és persze az Oriról is. Felsóhajtott már megint az Ori. Bármire is gondol vagy bármit tesz, előbb utóbb visszajut az Oriig. Beleborzongott ennek a tudatába.

Irigyelte Cameront, hogy ő itt most csak szórakozik és végre hosszú évek után találkozhatott a barátjával. Míg őt Landry úgy küldte ide, hogy keressen megoldást az Ori ellen, és Mitchell csak kísérőként jött.

De nem talált semmit, egyszerűen semmi. A tudósok szépen eltűntettek mindent magukról, amikor tízezer éve száműzték őket. Semmilyen feljegyzés a munkájukról, se semmiről. Fáradt volt, hiába ivott meg már minimum öt kávét, így fogta magát és megkereste Camet, Johnt és Evant.

Caldwell amint meghallotta az itt történteket megtiltott minden földön kívüli akciót, egészen addig, amíg a dolgok végére nem járnak. Így Daniel is pontosan tudta hol keresse a három férfit.

Természetesen megint meccset néztek. Daniel mindent meg akart tudni ezekről az emlékekről, de eddig még senkinél sem ért el sikert, mert mindenki elhajtotta. Tudta, hogy csak Susan mondaná el az egészet, de vele most nem beszélhet.

Bár szíve mélyén megértette őket, hogy most nem akarnak semmi olyanról beszélni, aminek köze van a lányhoz, de neki tudnia kellett. Hátha a tudással tehet valamit azért, hogy Susan rendbe jöjjön. De nem erőltette őket.

- Jackson, végre elődugtad a képedet a könyvekből! – kurjantotta Cameron – Mond, találtál valamit?

- Semmit, egyszerűen semmi sincs. Viszont minden az Orihoz vezet.

- Ezt mi is megmondhattuk volna, ha kérdez minket doki. – vonta meg a vállát Lorne

- De még mi sem találtunk semmit, pontosabban én sem az emlékeim között. – sóhajtott fel John

- Teljesen semmi?

- Tényleg semmi, már kezdjük azt hinni, hogy elpusztíthatatlanok.

Beckett imént vizsgálta meg Susant, de semmilyen változást nem tapasztalt. Ő is fáradt volt, bár ez most mindenkire elmondható volt itt Atlantiszon. Összeszedte a holmijait és elindult Weir irodájába, ahol már a nő és Caldwell vártak rá.

- Mire jutott Carson? – kérdezte Weir

- Semmi jóra, nincs semmi. Se javulás, se romlás.

- Tud valamit tenni doktor? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Caldwell

- Sajnálom semmit. Én lennék a legboldogabb, ha tehetnék valamit, akármilyen keveset is. De találtam valamit, olyan mintha álmodna.

- Álmodna? Mit jelent ez Carson.

- Még nem tudom, de van egy rossz gyanúm, hogy Morgan van már megint a dolog mögött.

- Amint megtud valamit, azonnal szóljon nekünk. – mondta Caldwell

- Rendben.

- Nem, megmondtam, hogy nem! – csattant fel Rodney – Ezzel nem mész semmire Zelenka!

- De a számítások helyesek, nézd meg! – hadarta a cseh fizikus

- De attól még az egész rossz!

- Ugyan McKay csaknem azt hiszi, hogy bármire mehetnek ezzel az egésszel. – szólt az ajtóból gúnyosan Kevanaugh

- Maga meg mi a francot keres itt! Nincs joga itt lenni!

- Csak arra voltam kíváncsi, hogy hogyan haladnak a Goa'uld hajóról jövő sugárral.

- Hogy miről? – néztek oda mind a ketten

- Ah, semmi, nem is szóltam egy szót sem. – mondta Kevanaugh titokzatos mosoly kíséretében

Anat elégedetten ment végig a Jaffái kíséretében az éppen leigázott bolygón. Az elmúlt néhányezer évben hatalmas birodalmat építettek fel Ba'allal. Elégedetten nézett végig az ember tömegen, akik a lábaihoz borulva imádták.

A nevét a Rendszerurak is félték, ha maguk között Ba'alt kegyetlennek tartották, akkor őt minek? Nem érdekelte. Szerette a hatalmát és azt is, ahogyan a hívei hívták. Anat, a galaxisok úrnője.

Ugyanis amint a teljes Tejútrendszert leigázták nem álltak meg, egyikőjük sem érte be ennyivel, ha tovább is mehetnek. És ők továbbmentek. Minden más normális ember megállt volna, de ők túlléptek minden határt.

És semmi sem volt, ami megállíthatta volna őket. Semmi ez esetben még az Ori sem, sem a felemelkedett ősök, sem az Asgard. Alig kétszáz év leforgása alatt a Pegazus rendszer, az Ida-galaxis és az Ori galaxisa is Anatnak és Ba'alnak hódolt.

A Rendszerurak félték az erejüket és természetesen gyűlölték mindkettejüket, hogy ekkora hatalomnak parancsolnak, de gyávák voltak összefogni ellenük. Bekövetkezett az, amitől a Tok'ra mindig is tartott.

Most nem sok Rendszerúr osztozott a hatalmon, hanem egyetlen egy. Természetesen próbálkoztak szabotázzsal, de semmire sem mentek vele. Még a Föld is elbukott, most már semmi sem állhatott ellen az egyesült goa'uld flottának.

Anat vezetése alatt kiirtották a Föld teljes lakosságát, felkutatták a Noxot, az Asgardokat és a Furlingokat. Egyik fajból sem maradt még csak képviselő sem. Nem adott kegyelmet. Elégedett volt a győzelmével, már csak az hiányzott, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra a felemelkedett Alteranokkal végezzen.

- Nyugtalannak látszol Anat drágám! – mondta Ba'al

- Ugyan, nem vagyok az. Csak gondolkodok.

- Min?

- Arról, hogy hogyan szabadulhatnánk meg a többi Rendszerúrtól. Az, hogy már nincs meg a hatalmuk sokkal veszélyesebbé teszi őket, mintha még meglenne.

- Nem teljesen értem, hogy mire gondolsz.

- Rendszeruraknak hívják magukat, amikor már nincs is olyan naprendszer, amiben uralkodhatnának. Már senki sem hisz bennük, nincsenek Jaffáik sem se flottájuk. A bolygók, amin élnek csak a mi kegyelmünkből az övék.

- Attól tartasz, hogy össze fognak ellenünk?

- Nem, csak unatkozok. Nemrég győztük le végleg a replikátorokat, nincs már ellenségünk rajtuk kívül. – biggyesztette le ajkait a lány

- Ne felejtsd el, hogy az Orit sem sikerült teljesen legyőznünk.

- Tudom Ba'al! De ne felejtsd el, hogy ők a szövetségeseink, kénytelenek voltunk meghagyni az embereiket a beléjük vetett hitükben, hogy erősek maradjanak. Amellett remélem nem felejtetted el, hogy az uralkodójuk vagyok.

- Pontosan hogy is tervezed a többi Rendszerúr megölését? Egymás ellen fordítod őket?

- Dehogyis. – kacagott fel a lány – Én magam akarok mindegyikkel végezni.

- Sejtettem. – húzódott gúnyos mosolyra Ba'al szája – Ezért is alkotunk ilyen tökéletes párost.

Anat végre is hajtotta, amit mondott. Néhány héten belül az összes többi goa'uld halott volt. Természetesen minden hozzájuk hű Jaffát és embert kivégeztetett. Régen volt ekkora öldöklés a goa'uldok között, főleg, hogy nem is fajtársuk végzett velük, hanem egy Alterran.

- Most mi lesz Morgan? Majdnem egy időben vagyunk. – mondta Ba'al a beérkező nőnek

- Ne aggódj, minden részlet ki van dolgozva. Most pedig az lesz a dolgod, hogy elküldöd arra a bolygóra ahol a mostani társai foglyul ejtik. És amint felébredt elkezdődik a rémálom számukra, nekünk meg a megérdemelt szabadidőnk.

Anat nagyon jó kedvében volt, amikor visszatért Ba'allal közös bolygójukra. Végre kiélhette magát. Most már tényleg nem állt senki az útjában ahhoz, hogy mindent ő uralhasson. Bár egyvalami volt, de azt nem akarta elpusztítani.

Atlantisz. Nemrég értesült a kémeitől, hogy a városába a Földről megmenekült expedíciós csoport rendezkedett be. Iszonyatosan dühítette, hogy ennyire kiment a fejéből a városa és engedte a puhány alávaló embereknek az oda menekülést.

De sajnos a várost nem pusztíthatja el, nem is tudta, hogy miért, de nem akarta. Majd ott rendezi be a Pegazus rendszeri központját. Milyen remek ötlet is volt. A wraitht küldte a város elfoglalására, de a nyomorult semmirekellők kétszer sem tudták elfoglalni, így neki kellett cselekednie.

Maga mellé hivatott egy-egység Jaffát, természetesen a legjobbakból és útnak indult, hogy visszafoglalja Atlantiszt. Útközben még Ba'altól is jött üzenete a férfi igen feldúlt volt. Tehát most jött rá, hogy elhozta az elit Jaffáit.

- Mégis hova mész? Most vettem észre, hogy a legjobb hadosztályom eltűnt.

- Nem kell ennyire aggódnod, csak visszafoglalom Atlantiszt.

- Arra ott van a wraith.

- Az a semmire kellő hitvány banda eddig már kétszer szenvedett kudarcot, ráadásul a legutóbb még a várost is majdnem elpusztították! Teljesen felesleges bármivel próbálkoznod, nem állíthatsz meg.

- Eszem ágában sem volt, csak nem értem, hogy miért olyan fontos neked Atlantisz.

- A szülővárosom! A hatalmam jelképe! Amint elfoglalom mindenki hódolni fog nekem.

- Csak vigyázz magadra! – Anat mintha aggodalmat hallott volna ki a férfi hangjából

- Tudod, hogy elpusztíthatatlan vagyok.

- A Rendszerurak is azt hitték, egészen addig, amíg nem végeztél velük…

- Talán tudsz valaki, aki elpusztíthatna engem?

- Nem, de esetleg aggódni lehet, nem? Végtére is azok vannak most ott, akik több goa'uldot is megöltek, sőt túlélték a mészárlást. Ha gondolod csatlakozhatok hozzád.

- Meg ne próbáld Ba'al, magam is elboldogulok velük!

Anat dühös volt, még soha sem volt, hogy Ba'al ilyet tett volna. Miért kérdőjelezte meg, hogy alkalmas lenne-e elfoglalni Atlantiszt. Annyiszor bizonyított már, bár végül is megértette, mert most az érzelmei ragadták el ezzel kapcsolatban. Eddig mindene döntésében higgadt volt, de most nem.

Nem igazán érette, hogy miért akadt ki ennyire most, de most is bebizonyítja, hogy alkalmas. Szerette a férfit, bár azt nem tudta, hogy a férfi, hogy érez iránta. Igaz az elmúlt tízezer évet együtt töltötték, de továbbra sem tudta, hogy csak az ereje miatt van-e Ba'al vele vagy, mert érez iránta valamit.

Két hajó várta őket a városnál, amik elcsalták a flottáját onnan. Könnyű volt, ugyanis nem akart a városban kárt tenni. A naprendszer szélén csapott össze a két flotta, majd rövid időn belül a sivatagbolygón folytatták a csatát.

Egy ideig úgy nézett ki, hogy ő és a Jaffái állnak győzelemre, amíg fel nem tűnt három férfi a színen. Kettő nagyon hasonló volt hozzá, Alterranok, érezte, míg a harmadik férfi nem volt különleges csak egy egyszerű halandó, de ahogy a fegyverekkel bánt az fantasztikus volt.

„_Jó lenne első Jaffának"_ – gondolta Anat

Pár perc leforgása alatt az összes Jaffa holtan feküdt a földön. Az atlantisziak, vagyis a földiek már bejutottak Anat hajójára. Nem menekült, csak átkozta magát. Mégiscsak Ba'alnak volt igaza, miért is nincs itt most a férfi.

Személyi pajzsot nem viselt, hiszen eddig elpusztíthatatlannak hitte magát, de most érezte, hogy hiába halhatatlan attól ő még nem elpusztíthatatlan. A hídon állt amikor a három férfi bejött. Rájuk nézett, a kezeiben villámok jelentek meg, de a három férfi könnyedén tértek ki a támadások útjából.

A hosszú sötétbarna hajú barna szemű férfi és a kékszemű lefogták, amíg a harmadik a zöldes barna szemű beadott neki egy injekciót. Küzdött, hogy kiszabaduljon, de az ereje egyre csak fogyott és majd mindent átvett a sötétség.

- Dr. Carson Beckett jöjjön azonnal a gyengélkedőre! Dr. Carson Beckett jöjjön azonnal a gyengélkedőre!

Mindenki sejtette, hogy valami baj történt, így igen sokan tartottak most a gyengélkedőre. Szerencsére nem baj történt, ugyanis örömmel tapasztalták, hogy Susan magához tért.

De a társaság boldogsága nem tartott sokáig Susan nem ismerte fel őket és a máskor mindig barátságos szemekből most csak gyűlölet és megvetés sugárzott.


	33. Chapter 33

**32. fejezet: A szökés**

Mikor felébredt, megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy nincs megkötözve. Kinyitotta a szemeit és csak aggódó arcokat látott. Azonnal felismerte őket, azok voltak, akik foglyul ejtették. Akkor viszont miért ilyen nyugodtak.

- Hogy érzed magad Susan? Mit tett veled Morgan? – kérdezte a kékszemű férfi

Mégis milyen kérdés, hogy Morgan mit tett? Morgan a legjobb barátnője, a nő volt az első a felemelkedett Alterranok közül, aki behódolt neki. És miért hívják Susannak? Megvető arckifejezéssel fordult vissza a társaság felé.

- Én inkább azt kérdezem, hogy ti mit tetteket velem? - sziszegte

- Mi veled? – nézett fel a zöldes barna szemű – Húgom, mi a fenéről beszélsz? Nem emlékszel? Te magad kérted, hogy Morgan miatt kerülj orvosi kómába, lett egy fejsérülésed és most tértél magadhoz.

- Jól tudsz hazudni pór! És most remélem, nem bánjátok, de lassan ideje lennem visszamenni Ba'alhoz. – mondta és felállt

- Susan, még maradj! Kell pár vizsgálat! Valami komoly bajod lehet! – szólt Carson és megfogta a lány gipszes kezét

- Ne merj még egyszer az engedélyem nélkül megérinteni! – kiáltott miközben egy energialökéssel átlökte a dokit a szoba másik végébe

Katonák jelentek meg az ajtóban kibiztosított fegyverekkel. Anat csak felnevetett.

- Ugye nem hiszitek, hogy a gyermeteg fegyvereitekkel elpusztíthattok? Ennél azért több kell egy isten megöléséhez.

- Egy isten? Susan ezt most ugye nem komolyan mondod? – kérdezte megrökönyödve Lorne

- Miért, csaknem az a Susan, akit folyamatosan emlegettek fontos volt neked? – nézett a férfira, annak az arcáról minden leolvasható volt, ajkai gúnyos mosolyra húzódtak – Tudod, mit tudok erre mondani? Pech! Szóval most vagy önként elengedtek, vagy pedig kénytelen leszek mindannyiótokat elpusztítani.

- Őrnagy, mégis mivel lenne képes mindenkit megölni, hiszen fegyvertelen! – kérdezte Caldwell

- Ah, szóval mindent összevetve azt mondod, hogy nem látszom veszélyesnek? Megsértesz vele. – sóhajtott fel a lány bánatosan – Hagy mutassam meg mire gondoltam.

Pár pillanatig csak állt egy helyben, majd villámok kezdted cikázni körülötte. Majd az embereket kikerülve csapódtak a falba.

- Ha nem engedtek, gondoskodom, hogy a következő adag ne tévesszen célt!

Nem tűnt fel neki, hogy a csoportból valaki eltűnt, így nem láthatta ahogy Ronon ráugrik. Csak a fájdalmat érezte majd mindent átvett a sötétség.

- Dr. Beckett, mi történt az őrnaggyal? – kérdezte Caldwell az elosztóban

- Fogalmam sincs uram! Még várjuk a vizsgálatok eredményeit, akkor talán többet mondhatok.

- Mi az, hogy fogalmad sincsen Treavol?! Te vagy a legjobb és még erre sem jössz rá? – förmedt az orvosra John – Bocs, Carson!

- Szerintem olyan, mint akit valaki más irányít. – jegyezte meg Rodney

- Nem, az nem Morgan taktikája. – sóhajtott fel Lorne

- Agymosásra gyanakszik őrnagy?

- Igen uram.

- És meg tudjuk törni?

- Igen uram.

- Erről te tudtál és csak most szólsz? – nézett rá John kérdőn

- Csak azért, mert úgysem fogjuk megtörni, ennyi az egész.

- Miért nem őrnagy?

- Mert ahhoz meg kellene ölnünk őt uram.

Kevanaugh idegesen mászkált a szobájában. Már majdnem egy órája próbált kapcsolatba lépni Ba'allal, de a Rendszerurat, mintha nem is érdekelné, hogy üzenetet kísérel meg küldeni. Végre megértette, hogy a főnöke miért kérte, hogy a lányt jutassa ki a városból.

Ismerte Susan Sheppardot, de amit ma látott a gyengélkedőn, nos attól még mindig a hideg futkosott a hátán. Már késő este volt itt Atlantiszon, tehát nemsokára eljön a legalkalmasabb idő, a szöktetésre.

Még tízpercig próbálkozott, amikor hagyni akarta az egészet meghallotta Ba'al unott hangját.

- Mit akarsz már megint?

- Nagyuram, a lány magához tért.

- Igen? Ez ám a jó hír mára. Mikor tudod kihozni onnan?

- Pár óra nagyuram, ugyanis lassan éjfél van itt.

- Nagyszerű!

Gyorsan elmondta még, hogy melyik bolygóra jöjjenek, majd megszakította a kapcsolatot.

Anat idegesen mászkált Atlantisz egyik börtönében. Képesek voltak bezárni, őt! Mióta lehetett fogságban? És Ba'al miért nem jött utána? A férfi talán azt hiszi, hogy meghalt vagy csak egyszerűen nem vesz tudomást róla.

Idegesítette még az a tudat is, hogy az a férfi már órák óta bámulja, aki azon a nyavalyás bolygón beadta neki az altatót. Nem szólt semmit csak őt nézte, akárcsak a másik egy szemüveges alak.

- Nincs jogotok itt tartani! – nézett a férfira – És nehogy azt higgyétek, hogy ez a szánalmas börtön megakadályoz abban, hogy kijussak innen. És ha ez megtörténik, akkor inkább azt kívánnátok, hogy hagytatok volna azon a bolygón.

- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz húgom. – sóhajtott fel John

- Ne merészelj még egyszer a húgodnak nevezni! – sziszegett a lány

- Rendben, ha nem vagy a húgom ki vagy?

- Nem úgy illene, hogy először ti mutatkoztok be?

- John Sheppard alezredes az amerikai légierőtő. Ő pedig Dr. Daniel Jackson.

- Hazudsz!

- Tessék?

- Nem ember vagy, hanem Alterran. Ugyanezt éreztem a kékszeműnél és az orvosnál is.

- Jogos, Langsdom Valorvart vagyok. Az Alterranok uralkodója.

- Megint hazudsz. – nevetett fel a lány – Az Alterranok uralkodója én vagyok. És a nevem Anat. Mi az Jackson csaknem megijedtél?

- A neve! – hebegte

- Elmondod neki te, vagy kisegítselek?

- Anat? Nekem nem mond semmit. – vonta meg a vállát John

- Ostoba vagy, ha ezt így nyíltan mered mondani.

- Már megbocsáss, de nem is tudom, hogy melyikünk van a börtön belsejében. – mondta keserű mosollyal – Kivele Daniel, mi a jelentősége Anatnak?

- Anat a föníciai mitológia szerint Ba'al női(es) alakja volt, és a hatalma ugyanakkora volt. És természetesen Anatot a viharok-, és a tengerek istennőjeként tisztelték.

- Ah, tehát most nemcsak Morgan keze van a dologban, hanem az átkozott Rendszerúré is.

- Ne merészeld még egyszer szádra venni vagy Morgan vagy Ba'al nevét, mert akkor még azt is megbánod, hogy a világra jöttél.

- Tudod Susan, akit te ennyire istenítesz Ba'alt, ő ölte meg a szüleinket! – kiáltott rá a lányra – És ő ölte meg Maleket is!

- A szüleimet nehezen, ők már több mint tízezer éve halottak. És Malek, igen megérdemelte, egy átkozott Tok'ra volt csupán. És most jó éjt mindkettőtöknek! – mondta gúnyos mosollyal

A következő pillanatban mind a két férfi a bénító lövedék hatására eszméletlenül rogyott földre. A jövevény lekapcsolta a börtön pajzsait és a lány győzedelmi mosollyal sétált ki onnan.

- Úrnőm, innen szabad az utad a csillagkapuig.

- Nagyszerű munkát végeztél.

- Úrnőm, ez az a cím ahol Ba'al vár ránk.

- Ránk? Nem, te itt maradsz. Kell valaki, aki továbbra is kémkedik itt a városban. Remélem megérted Kevanaugh.

- Természetesen Úrnőm!

Kevanaugh átadta azt a papírt, amire felírta a címet, majd sietősen visszaosont a szobájába. Anat egy bénító pisztollyal a kezében indult a csillagkapu terembe. És mint Kevanaugh ígérte, valóban mindenki aludt.

Nagyszerű munka. Majd egyszer, ha alakalom lesz rá, jutalmat is kaphat. Gyorsan tárcsázta a címet. A csillagkapu megnyílt, távolból lépteket hallott, így nem volt ideje tovább maradni. Futva ment át a kapun.

Amint átért az le is kapcsolt. A bolygón éppen most járhatott az idő dél körülre. És nem csalódott Ba'al már várta őt. Mosolyogva sóhajtott fel, végre hazaért!

Awagonnak tátva maradt a szája, amikor meglátta, hogy Ba'al kivel érkezett vissza az Istenek városába. Természetesen tudott a tervről, de legmerészebb álmaiban sem merte gondolni, hogy Morganék már ennyire közel vannak.

Tehát ez lenne a vég? Teljesen kétségbe volt esve. Valamit nagyon gyorsan ki kellett találnia, ha meg akarja tartani az életét. Gyűlölte Morgant és Ba'alt azért, amit a lánnyal tesznek. De ha véletlenül meghalna?

Igen, ez egy ötletnek nem is olyan rossz. Valahogy meg kell öletnie Alainet, hogy újra Alaine lehessen. Idegesen szállt fel a hajójára és eltávolodott az Istenek városától, hogy a kaptár királynőkkel beszélhessen.

Hosszú tanácskozás után megszületett a döntés. Michael lesz az, aki elteszi a lányt láb alól, de, hogy ez mikor lesz végrehajtva az még számukra is rejtély volt.

- Tehát erre a bolygóra ment. – mondta Caldwell

- Oda nem követhetjük uram.

- Miért nem alezredes?

- Azon a bolygón van az Istenek városa. De ha még oda is megyünk, és véletlenül ráakadunk esélyünk sincs elfogni.

- Az ereje hatalmas. Alainenak volt ekkora hatalma, de csak akkor, amikor mi ketten ott voltunk vele. – mondta Carson

- És az ereje még nem volt a tetőpontján. Ha ott lett volna, akkor egyszerűen szólva, mi már nem lennénk itt.

- Ki kell deríteni, hogy ki segített neki megszökni… - mondta Ronon – Valaki, aki az Ori vagy Ba'al alkalmazásában áll.

- De miért ez volt a terve az Orinak? – kérdezte megrökönyödve Teyla

- Mert tudták, hogy nem leszünk képesek megölni, még úgysem, hogy tudjuk, hogy őt kapnánk vissza. – sóhajtott fel Lorne

- És mi lenne, ha Ronont kérnénk meg, ha egyszer összefutunk vele lője le…

- Rodney!

- Nem McKay, erre még én sem lennék képes. Sajnálom. – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi

- Megpróbálok majd minél többet kiszedni Morganból.

- Te hogy a francba beszélsz azzal a nővel? – kérdezte Cameron

- Sajnos túlságosan jól ismerem, és fogadni mernék, hogy nemsokára felkeres dicsekedni azzal, amit elért.

- Rendben őrnagy, akkor felállítunk a szobájában megfigyelő pontokat.

- Tiltakozok uram, ha tudja, hogy megfigyeljük nem fog eljönni valós alakjában. De ha itt lesz, azt hiszem, lesz annyi erőm, hogy itt tartsam.

- Próbálja meg őrnagy, mindenki leléphet! – zárta le a dolgot Caldwell

- Min gondolkozol Rodney? – kérdezte John és Zelenka

- Tegnap, amikor bejött Kevanaugh, azt mondta, a sugár Ba'al hajójáról jött.

- Igen, ezt tudjuk… - mondta Zelenka

- De én megkérdeztem Novakot, hogy honnan jöttek rá ott akkor, és ő azt mondta, hogy nekik a Daedaluson is Kevanaugh mondta.

- Igen, nem értem, hogy mire akarsz kilyukadni.

- Arra, hogy amíg a fazon nem mondta nekik, se Novak, se Hermiod nem tudta meghatározni a dolgot. Utána is mindent, amit megtudtak az is Kevanaughtól származott.

- Ez igen furcsa. – vonta fel a szemöldökét John – Rendben valakit ráállítok a fazonra.

- Nos Awagon, úgy hallottam, hogy gondjaid vannak. – szólt Gammel a wraith mögül

- Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy pont a régens fog meglátogatni. – morgott

- Esetleg tudok neked segíteni, hogy megtarthasd a nyomorult életedet.

- És ezzel együtt a tiedet is Gammel meg a pozíciódat?

- Mondjuk.

- Nem értem, hogy miért teszed, te is az Ori egyik talpnyalója vagy, nem érdekel téged, hogy mi lesz a királyi családdal és az sem, hogy a többi Alterrannal sem. Éppen ezért öletted meg Smuktot is, nem igaz?

- Honnan tudsz róla?

- Megvannak a saját forrásaim. Ugye tudod mi történt Aleinenal?

- Tudom, és azt is, hogy nem tetszik neked, hogy ennyire átvertek.

- Mit akarsz pontosan Gammel?

- Ugyan Awagon, mind a ketten nyernénk a dologgal. Azt akarom, hogy játszd ki egymás ellen Hovedet és Morgant. Egyik sem tud a másik tervéről, ezt meg a saját informátoraimtól tudom.

- Szóval Hoved még csak nem is sejti, hogy Morgan mit tesz a kicsi fiával?

- Pontosan. És Morgan sem tud arról, hogy Hoved meg van azzal bízva, ha a nő túl magasra törne tegye el láb alól.

- Abban reménykedsz, hogy egymást pusztítják el? És elterelődik rólad az Ori figyelme, és megtarthatod régensi pozíciódat?

- Nem is vagy olyan ostoba, mint ahogy tartják rólad.

- Ezzel te mit nyernél?

- Mit is? Ha megmaradok, mint régens Langsdom nem lesz uralkodó, megmaradnak az Alterranok akiknek, én parancsolok, és ha szerencsénk van az Ori magát pusztítja el, és a világegyetem a kettőnké lesz.

- Miért higgyek neked?

- Higgy amit akarsz, de tudom, hogy te is menteni próbálod magad akárcsak én. És neked még a saját fajod is ott van, akit azzal, hogy Alaine átállt a mi oldalunkra kihalás fenyeget.

- Mit tegyek?

- Egyenlőre csak várunk. És tudom, hogy meg akarod öletni a hercegnőt, várjatok vele még egy kicsit, hátha a mi kezünkre játssza a lapokat.

Anat idegesen mászkált az Istenek városának folyosóin. Ba'al alig pár órája kísérte ide vissza máris eltűnt, pedig beszélni akart vele. Nem tetszett neki, hogy találkozott Awagonnal, de az igen, hogy a férfi arcán félelmet látott.

Igen rettegjen, ugyanis folyamatosan elbukik a wraith minden kísérlete. Igaz nem minden, de aminek Atlantiszhoz van köze azok igen. Szerencséje van, hogy elment, mert ha akkor beszélni tudott volna vele, nem biztos, hogy már életben lenne.

Visszament a lakosztályába és meghagyta a Jaffáknak, hogyha Ba'al végre visszadugja a képét a városba, azonnal keresse fel. Nem is kellett sokat várnia, mert a Rendszerúr pár perccel később meg is érkezett.

- Meddig voltam ott? Miért nem jöttél korábban értem? – támadt rá a férfira

- Az emberemet azonnal utasítottam, hogy szabadítson ki. Amúgy összesen egy nap volt. Nekem is ide kellett érnem, mert nekem úgy rémlik valaki nem kért a segítségemből.

- Tudom, bocsáss meg, ostobaság volt egyedül megtámadnom a várost.

- Bizonyítani akartál, de miért? Mindenki elismeri a hatalmadat nem kell bizonyítanod.

- Talán csak magamnak akartam.

- Kevanaugh hol van?

- Ott hagytam, hogy továbbra is kémkedhessen.

- Nem is olyan rossz ötlet, ott talán több hasznunkra lesz, mint itt. – mondta és leült az ágy szélére

- Azok az emberek olyan ostobák voltak, bár volt velük három Alterran is, akik még veszélyesek lehetnek. A wraithel mit fogunk tenni?

- Még nem tudom, de egyre inkább kezd kényelmetlen lenni a jelenlétük.

Anat odasétált a férfihoz, megcsókolta és ledőltek az ágyra.


	34. Chapter 34

**33. fejezet: Gyanúban**

Morgan látta, hogy Ba'al tart a lánytól. Mit tudhat, amit ő nem? Teljesen a befolyásuk alatt van, igaz akkora hatalommal, ami neki soha sem adatott meg és ő csak álmodhat róla. Talán magának az eredeti húsz tudósnak sincs olyan ereje, mint Alainenak most.

Mit tettek? Kezdett kételkedni a küldetés sikerében. Lehetséges lenne, hogy a vesztüket hozta maguk közé? De ez most nem számított, legalább nem volt Laegennel a lány. Mélyet sóhajtott, fáradt volt az elmúlt napok eseményei miatt.

De minden kép el kell mennie Laegenhez, kíváncsi volt rá, hogy a férfi milyen képet fog vágni, főleg amikor megtudja, hogy szeretett hercegnője az Istenek városában éppen Ba'allal enyeleg.

Már előre élvezte a siker ízét és a kárörömöt. Ha már egyszer a férfi nem lehet az övé, akkor Alaine se lehessen az övé és ezt a lehető legfájdalmasabban érte el. Határozottan büszke volt magára, de keserűséget is érzett.

Ha mára mindennel végzett kiveszi szabad napnak a nap hátralevő részét és a wraith üggyel, majd csak holnap foglalkozik. Vagy egyszerűen átpasszolja az egészet Hovednek vagy Anatnak.

Akkor legalább az ő keze tiszta maradna kivételesen. Ennyit megérdemelne, főleg, hogy az utóbbi időben mennyi mindent tett az Oriért, míg Hoved csak a sarokban lapult. De természetesen nagyon gyanúsnak találta, hogy Hoved csak a sarokban lapul. Szint biztos volt benne, hogy tervez valamit, de vajon mit?

Kitörölte a fejéből a kétségeit, majd a következő pillanatban már Lorne atlantiszi szobájában volt

- Ezt mégis, hogy képzelted Evan!? – hallotta Lorne Sheppard ideges hangját maga mögül a folyosón

- Fogalmam sincs mire érted Shep. – mondta és indult volna tovább, de John a vállánál fogva a falhoz lökte

- Egyedül szembe szállni Morgannal? Megvesztél? A saját halálodat akarod?

- Azt hiszem, hogy van annyi erőm, hogy addig itt tartsam, hogy kiszedhessem belőle, amit tudni akarunk.

- Közel sincs annyi erőd, Johnnak igaza van, belehalnál. – mondta Carson is, aki most érte be őket

- Akkor kérlek, áruljátok el, hogy mégis mi a francot tegyek? Ennyivel tartozok Susannak, és magamnak is…

- Magadnak? Az istenit ember, semmit sem tehettél! Nekem nincs meg az erőm egyedül, hogy azzal a nővel szembeszálljak. És a hangsúly az egyedülön van! Közülünk te vagy az, aki a legmesszebb áll attól, hogy az legyen, aki volt.

- Egyedül vagyok igen, de nem akadályozhatjátok meg, hogy megtegyem!

- Parancsba adhatom!

- Caldwell is parancsot adott!

- De én, mint az uralkodód!

- Nem teheted! – nézett végre rá megrökönyödve

- Valóban nem fogom, de segítünk, ugye Carson?

- Mégis hogyan Shep?

- Megosztjuk veled az erőnket.

- Megosztani? – nevetett fel keserűen – Már megbocsáss, de látsz rajtam valahol bármi jegyet, hogy Valorvart lennék?

- Igaza van John. – mondta Carson is

- Tévedetek, Smukt elmondta, hogy hogyan is tudjuk veled megosztani az erőnket. Hála a húgomhoz fűződő kapcsolatod révén.

- Talán elfejtetted, hogy ő most éppen a rossz fiúkkal van? – szólt bele a vitába Cameron is, aki még Johnnal ért oda

- Cam, az istenit maradj már csöndben!

- Rendben itt sem vagyok. – emelte fel védekezően a kezeit

- Tisztában vagyok, hogy ott van, igaz könnyítene a helyzeten, ha itt lenne, de szerintem így is megoldjuk. Mit gondolsz Evan?

- Vágjunk bele, és okozzunk annak a nőnek igen kellemetlen meglepetést.

- Lenne egy igen fontos kérdésem. Tőled mit akar Lorne?

- Nem tudja elviselni, hogy nemet mondtam neki.

- Hát igen, nincs is rosszabb, mint egy kikosarazatott nő.

- Őt nem sokan kosarazták ki, fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy akinél próbálkozott mindenki beengedte az ágyába.

- Jó nő lehet. – morfondírozott Cameron

- Az is. – vigyorodott el John – Az ágyban is, de erről Teylának egy szót se kérlek.

- Te együtt voltál vele? – fordult vele mindenki szembe

- Fiatalság… régen volt és… hé, de én nem tartozok magyarázattal… Carson annál inkább!

- Ő is? – Lorne teljesen összetört

- Egy buli után… - hebegte a doktor

- Mikor láthatom ezt a nőt? – nézett fel csillogó szemekkel Cam

- Csak koncentrálnod kell majd, ennyi az egész. A többit elintézem én. – mondta John Evannak

- Viszlát nemsokára!

Hoved zaklatott volt, mióta megkapta a parancsot Morgannal kapcsolatban egy nyugodt pillanata sem volt. A kémei jelentését hallgatta és osztogatta az új feladatokat. Fáradtnak és elgyötörtnek érezte magát.

Ennyire öregnek még soha sem érezte magát, pedig most már megváltotta az örök hallhatatlanságot azzal, hogy Orivá vált. Mostanság kezdett rájönni, hogy az Ori igen sokat titkol előtte.

Erre igazán nem volt nehéz rájönni főleg, hogy szembe találkozott a kézen fogva sétáló Alainenal és Ba'allal. Még a kép emlékébe is beleborzongott, ez csakis Morgan műve lehetett. Ennyire gyűlölni azt a lányt, aki mindössze annyival ártott neki, hogy magába bolondította azt a férfit, akit a nő mindennél jobban kívánt, és aki emiatt elutasította.

Hogy még arra is képes legyen, hogy ide hozza a legnagyobb ellensége karjaiba, csakhogy ne lehessen együtt az ő fiával Laegennel. Ah igen, Laegen egy teljesen más ügy volt. A fiával is kellene valamit kezdeni, hogy itt legyen mellette, mert nem akarja a halálát látni.

De sajnos erre szinte a nullával volt egyenlő az esély, ugyanis a férfi soha sem fogja megbocsátani neki azt, hogy annak idején megölette Lariont. De már mit számít ez? Az volt az első vér ami a kezéhez ragadt, és mind közül a legnehezebb.

De már nagyon régen felhagyott a számolással és sikerült elérnie, hogy egyik se nyomja a lelkét, de Lariont nem tudta kitörölni a fejéből. Az istenit, mégiscsak az unokája volt, és ha akkor életben marad, ki tudja milyen világ lenne most?

De ez a kérdés örök rejtély maradt. A másik nagy probléma Alaine, vagyis aki lett belőle Anat. Morgan és az Ori nem ment vele túlságosan messzire? Mi lesz, ha az a lány pusztítja el őket Ba'allal karöltve.

Ennek a gyanújának hangot is adott nemrég, amikor „négyszemközt" tudott beszélni az egyik tudóssal. De mintha azok semmit sem mernének tenni addig, amíg a lány a közelben van. Az Ori természetesen megnyugtatta, hogy most jobban felügyelik a Rendszerurat, nehogy valami ostobaságot tehessen.

És megpróbálják Alainet még inkább az irányításuk alá vonni. A legjobb kérdés, hogy ez mennyire fog nekik sikerülni. Ő személy szerint rettenetesen aggódott a lány hatalmas ereje miatt. Még soha egy Alterrannál nem tapasztalt ekkora erőt.

A másik gyanús pont; Awagon és Gammel. Ösztönei súgták, hogy azok ketten valamit terveznek, természetesen fogalma sem volt, hogy mit és az sem biztos, hogy igaza van, de azért jó lesz szemmel tartani őket, de most pihenni fog egy kicsit. Legalább egy napot és csak elmélkedik majd.

Awagon nemrég fejezte be a kaptárkirálynőkkel való legújabb társalgását. Ahol megosztotta velük azokat az információkat, amiket Gammel mondott neki. Nem igazán hitt bennük, de több királynő megerősítette azokat.

Nem bízott a régensben, sőt határozottan nem tetszett neki, hogy az is a wraithel akarja elvégeztetni a piszkos munkát. „Öljétek meg Alainet!" volt a parancs. Mintha annak a fazonnak nem száradna még vér a kezéhez.

De akkor mi van, ha ezek ellenére csak csapdába akarja őket csalni. Nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. És arról sem volt semmi fogalma, hogy Gammel tényleg így gondolja, vagy csak várja az alkalmat, hogy végre kiirthassa őket.

Ilyen döntések esetén bánta, hogy ő áll az összes wraith felett. Igaz a kívül állók úgy tudják, hogy territoriálisan élnek, de ez csak a látszat, mindenki neki tartozik feltétlen engedelmességgel.

Persze sokan voltak, akik megpróbáltak ez ellen tenni, de a sors szomorú történései mellett tértek jobblétre. Ő volt a legtökéletesebb az összes közül, ez mindig is hatalmas fensőbbséggel töltötte el.

Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy lehetne másképp. Éppen ezért féltette annyira most az életét, még olyan sokra vihetné. Ráadásul most amióta kiderült, hogy találkozott Gammellel még gyanúba is keveredett, hogy tervez valamit Anat ellen.

Az Ori pontosabban Morgan tökéletesen tudta, hogy nem fog tetszeni neki, amit Alainenal terveznek. Morgan tudta, hogy még mindig szereti a lányt, de a nő gondolkodását ismerve, miért ne tegyünk tönkre még több „embert"?

Az Ori hivatta, az előhírnök nemrég távozott a hajójáról, sőt még egy Jaffa is járt nála nemrég. Azt hitte először, hogy Ba'al akar vele beszélni, de ebben tévedett, Anat volt, akinek parancsa szerint azonnali hatállyal kellett volna megjelenni ő istennői személye előtt.

Nem tudta, hogy a lány mennyire gondolja komolyan, így egy kitérő választ adott a Jaffának, aki csak vonakodva akart elindulni. Úgy látszott, hogy retteg az úrnőjétől. Awagon nem tudta eldönteni, hogy miért.

Ismerte Alainet, de ő nem volt parancsolgatós, Susan harcos és tüzes, de ő sem tűnt túl veszélyesnek, természetesen senkit becsült alá, de egyikkőjüktől sem szokta meg ezt a hangnemet.

Így, amikor olyan kedve lett elindult. Először az Ori kihallgatásán vett részt. Természetesen mindent tagadott a Gammellel való találkozással kapcsolatban, így minden gond nélkül engedték el onnan, de Anatnál már nem volt ilyen szerencséje.

- És mégis honnan vetted, hogy ez így helyes Kevanaugh? – kérdezte megvetően Rodney

- Minek is magyarázzam McKay, eddig mondhattam bármit, mindent leszólt.

- De igen érdekelne minket, hogy honnan jött rá, miközben se Novak, se Hermiod nem jött rá. – hadarta Zelenka

- Zelenka, ha megengednéd, akkor én kérdezek. Nos?

- Esetleg okosabb vagyok, mint az a csaj és a szürke? – vonta meg a vállát a férfi – És örülnék ha végre elismerné, hogy az én munkásságom is ér valamit, nem csak a maguké.

- Rodney?

- Majd meglátjuk, esetleg megmutathatná az elméletét, mert ha nekem is sikerülne kidolgoznom egy olyan rendszert is ami ott volt…

- Azt akartad mondani, hogy nekünk. – vágott a szavába Zelenka, utána csehül folytatta – Az öntelt barom, mikor szabadulok már meg végre tőle?

- Igen, nekünk. – morogott Rodney – Mit akartál csehül mondani?

- Semmit, ami rád tartozna.

- Rodney, Radek, esetleg nem folytathatnánk? – kérdezte Elizabeth – Nos Kevanaugh mivel tud előállni?

- Ez most megint egy kikérdezés, mert az esetben semmivel.

- Nem az, csak kíváncsiak vagyunk.

- Rendben akkor elmegyek és hozom a jegyzeteimet. – morgott a férfi

- Komolyan nem tudnátok egyszer legalább egy óráig veszekedés nélkül együtt dolgozni? – fordult felvont szemöldökkel Weir a két tudós felé, de azok nem válaszoltak – Valamit titkol Kevanaugh.

- Határozottan. – mondták mind a ketten egyszerre

- Próbáljatok meg minél többet kiszedni belőle. Nem lennék meglepve, ha ő segített volna Susannak megszökni.

- Elizabeth, vele kapcsolatban már többször volt megalapozatlan gyanúnk.

- Rendben, legyetek óvatosak, megnézem, hogy mi van Carsonékkal.

Anat fel-alá mászkált a szobájában. Örült, hogy végre megint együtt lehet Ba'allal, de a kérdések, amik azóta merültek fel, hogy visszajött nem hagyták nyugodni. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy ennyi ilyen fontos ügyet hagyott volna hátra.

Szórakozottan rázta meg a fejét, de hát eddig csak magával foglalkozott, még jó, hogy nem emlékszik ezekre. De most, most eljött az ideje, hogy végre a kezébe vegye a dolgokat. Már egy órája várt Awagonra.

Annak a micsodának volt elég bátorsága, hogy ne azonnal jöjjön. Ez tetszett neki, de határtalanul fel is dühítette. Egy wraith nem várakoztathat meg egy istennőt. Főleg az dühítette, hogy az Ori felszólítására ment előbb, pedig az ő Jaffája ért oda hamarább.

De ezek után Awagon majd viselje saját hülyeségének következményeit. Ő figyelmeztette. Nem sokkal később megérkezett.

- Remélem, többé nem leszel ilyen pofátlan. – fordult a jövevény felé Anat

- Bocsáss meg úrnőm, többször nem fog előfordulni. – mondta, miközben mélyen meghajolj.

Érezte a lány erejét, akkorát, amekkorát még soha senkinél és félt még jobban feldühíteni. Nem akarta, hogy ez ölje meg őt.

- Ajánlom is Awagon, különben nem lesz több olyan alkalom, hogy élve találkozunk.

- Értettem, mit akarsz tőlem úrnőm?

- Szerinted? Válaszokat nyomorult!

- Válaszokat? Mivel kapcsolatban? – fogalma sem volt, hogy mire akar kilyukadni.

- Ugyan Awagon, pontosan tudom, hogy nem vagy olyan ostoba, mint ahogy az Orinak adod ki magad. Szóval ne játssz a türelmemmel!

- Atlantisz? – kérdezte

- Nagyszerű, akkor most a válaszokat akarom, hogy miért nem tudtátok elfoglalni eddig.

- Van teli ZPMük.

- És ha van, mit kell vele tenni? Lemeríteni a támadásaitoktól, nem igaz?

- Igen úrnőm, de ezzel van egy kis gondunk.

- Nocsak Awagon, mi lenne az?

- Eddig amikor támadtunk minden esetben el akarták pusztítani a várost, nehogy a mi irányításunk alá kerüljön.

- Nem tennék meg! – mondta az ajtóból Ba'al

- Dehogynem Ba'al. Akkor is meg akarták, amikor az egyik emberem, éppen Michael Kenmore néven emberként volt ott fogva tartva.

- Folytasd! – intett a Rendszerúr

- Megvan a menekülési útvonaluk az úgynevezett Alfa bázisra. Tényleg elpusztítanák, amit tudnak lementik a komputereikre és tovább állnak.

- Köszönöm Awagon leléphetsz! – mondta Anat titokzatos mosollyal

- Minek örülsz ennyire? – kérdezte Ba'al amint a wraith távozott

- Van egy tervem. Az Alfa bázison fogjuk tőrbe csalni őket. Jaffa! Kutassátok fel ezt a bázist! Felteszem lakatlan bolygó a wraith miatt.

- Értettem úrnőm! – mondta a Jaffa és három társa társaságában távozott a szobából.

- Pontosan mi lenne terv?

- Az még titok Ba'al, de szükségem lesz a programozói tehetségedre hozzá. – mosolyodott el a lány

- Azt hiszem már sejtem, mit akarsz, bosszút állni.

- Pontosan. Nagyon drágán megfizetnek azért, amit velem tettek.


	35. Chapter 35

**34. fejezet: Meglepetések**

Lorne a kétszemélyes ágy közepén ült törökülésben és koncentrált, és amikor egy kicsit lazított gondolkodott is. Nem értette, hogy Morgan miért várat magára, hiszen már Susan elég régen elment.

Egyre nehezebben koncentrált, napok óta egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt. Pedig szüksége volt rá, hogy sikerüljön. Ha nem sikerül abba bele is halhat, és nem hitte, hogy neki olyan szerencséje lenne, mint Johnnak.

És ha az Ori tud valamit, és csak azért tették Susannal azt, amit, hogy ők maguk pusztítsák el amiatt, hogy soha többé ne jöhessen vissza? Ez és hasonló kérdések gyötörték, és nem hagytak neki nyugalmat.

Folyamatosan azt a képet látta maga előtt, hogy Susan Ba'allal van. Felsóhajtott, tehát Morgan már itt van a közelben, de vajon miért nem mutatja még magát? Talán túlságosan legyengült eme tette közben?

Talán annyira is, hogy elpusztíthassák? De akkor megtörne az, amit a lánnyal tett, vagy semmi sem történne? Vissza akarta kapni Susant, nem érdekelte, hogy milyen és mennyi követ kell megmozgatnia érte, vagy mit kell megtennie érte.

- Miért gondolsz ennyit rá? – búgta a megszokott hang a fülébe – Ő többé nem lesz veled. Most is valahol az Istenek városában Ba'allal enyeleg. De én eljöttem, hogy megvigasztaljalak.

- Köszönöm Morgan! – fordult Lorne sugárzó mosollyal a nő felé – Mire is mennék nélküled?

- Ezt most komolyan gondolod? – kérdezte teljesen döbbenten

- Miért mit vártál, meddig tudunk dacolni ellened? – nézett közvetlen közelről a nő szemébe – Csak próbálom Susanon túltenni magamat. Te nyertél, sikerrel jártál.

- Te nem szoktad ilyen könnyen túltenni magadat a dolgokon! – csattant fel Morgan

- Belefáradtam, ennyi az egész. – felállt és odasétált az egyik íróasztalhoz, amin Susan jegyzetei voltak, és két növény is állt – Holnap végre elviszik őket innen.

- Szóval mindent el akarsz felejteni, ami vele kapcsolatos? – kérdezte gyanakodva

- Igen. Lehet, hogy Atlantiszt is itt hagyom és visszamegyek a Földre.

- És ha csatlakoznál hozzánk? Az apád bizonyára örülne neki. – mondta halkan miközben átölelte a férfit

- Ugyan Morgan, ő még nálad is aljasabb! – suttogta, megcsókolta a nőt és odatolta a falhoz

A következő pillanatban elszakadt a nő szájától, a kezeivel leszorította a másik kezeit. Morgan félelemmel tekintett fel, amikor a hatalmas erőt megérezte, szökni próbált Atlantiszról, de a három férfi közös ereje itt tartotta a falhoz szögezve.

- Átkozott! – kiáltotta

- Hogy tetszik a meglepetés Morgan? – kérdezte levegő után kapkodva Lorne

- Hogyan? Neked nem lehet ekkora erőd! Bele kellett volna halnod! Ostoba barom!

- Tudod Morgan nem volt egyedül. – szólalt meg fáradtan az ajtóból John

Kimerült volt akár csak Carson, egyikőjük sem gondolta, hogy a nő itt tartása ennyi erőt von el tőlük. Ennek ellenére mind a hárman elégedettek voltak. Biztosításként kibiztosított fegyverrel itt volt Daniel és Cameron is.

- Nem lehet! Laegen nem Valorvart!

- Megtaláltuk a kiskaput, hála Smuktnak! – vigyorgott John – És most kivele, mi volt a célod azzal amit a húgommal tettél?

- Ugyan szerintem pontosan tudod Langsdom. – mosolyodott el a nő

- El fogod árulni! – kiáltott rá a férfi

Energia hullám csapott át a szobán, Morgan sikoltva zuhant térdre. Keskeny ajkai közül kicsordult egy vércsepp. Dühödten nézett fel amint letörölte.

- Csak azért, hogy szenvedni lássalak mindannyiótokat! – kacagott fel

Most rajta volt a sor, az ereje pillanatok alatt zúzta szét az őt fogva tartó erőteret. Minek következtében a három férfi rogyott térdre. Daniel és Cameron tüzeltek, de a golyók a nő előtt megálltak, majd leestek a földre.

- Ostobák, elpusztíthatnálak titeket! – mondta – De ezt az örömet meghagyom Alainenak! Mert nélküle semmik vagytok, de ezt ti is tudjátok. És Laegen, előbb vagy utóbb, de az enyém leszel!

A következő pillanatban már sehol sem volt, csak hamu maradt azon a helyen ahol az előbb még állt. A három férfi halálosan fáradtan kelt fel a földről. Szinte minden erejük elment erre a pár percre. A nőnek igaza volt Susan nélkül semmit sem tehettek.

Ezért is kellett elválasztani tőlük, nehogy megtalálják a tökéletes hangsúlyt. Mind a hárman fáradtan zuhantak ágyba és hosszú idő után megint megtalálta Carsont és Evant egy emlék.

Langsdom és Laegen éppen Treavol vizsgáját nézték a kiképző bolygón. Az elméleti vizsgán már túl volt, éppen most volt a gyakorlati, és annak is egészen pontosan a legutolsó része. Hogyan is lehet mágiával védekezni és támadni.

Természetesen ez a része a vizsgának nagyon keveseknek volt, ugyanis nagyon keveseknek adatott meg eme képesség. Amúgy mindenkinek, aki a felemelkedés útján volt, voltak természetfeletti képessége, de ezek a közelébe sem értek azoknak, akik mágiát tudtak használni.

Nem ment túlságosan jól neki, és ezen a két fiatalabb férfi igen jól mulatott. Főleg, hogy ők tudták, ha Langsdom nem lenne itt, akkor Treavol teljesítménye még siralmasabb lenne. Bár a férfi nem akart itt lenni, őt nem érdekelte a katonáskodás.

Ő tudós volt, csak a tudomány érdekelte, ezért is nem értette nagybátyját, hogy miért küldte ide. Langsdomot azért, mert Atlantiszon a botrányairól volt híres, Laegen minden idők legfiatalabb felemelkedettje, így ez is érthető volt.

De önmaga ő nagyszerű orvos volt odahaza, nem érdekelte különösebben a wraith elleni harc, arra ott voltak mások is. Langsdom nevetése zökkentette ki.

- Langsdom, Laegen! – csattant fel a vizsgáztató – Nem gondoljátok úgy, hogy máshol szórakozzatok? Szóval kifele!

- Akkor meg is adhatja a következő időpontot Treavolnak, uram! – nevetett – Vagy egyszerűen buktassa meg, őt ezek a dolgok úgysem érdeklik, csak vissza akar menni Atlantiszra a kémcsövei mellé. Vagy ha tényleg azt akarja, hogy átmenjen, hivassa ide a húgomat.

- Az átkozott Valorvart vér! – morgott a férfi – Rendben Treavol, átment, csak tűnjenek már innen!

- Kösz Langsdom! – mosolyodott el fáradtan Treavol, amint jó messzire értek a vizsgáztatótól – Nem tudom, hogy miért erőltette ennyire, úgysem megy Alaine nélkül és ezt ő is pontosan tudja.

- Túl vagy rajta barátom és ez a lényeg. Haza mehetsz! – mondta Laegen

- Végre, majd te leszel az Langsdom akinek, gondjai lesznek a vizsgával, egyedül. – vigyorgott Treavol

Este a végzősök jó nagy bulit csaptak, majd másnap reggel a Hipapheraklus vette fel őket, hogy mindenkit Atlantiszra vigyen.

Morgan a szobájának a padlóján feküdt hatalmas kínok között. Orrából ömlött a vér és arra sem volt ereje, hogy felvegye Ori alakját. Alábecsülte őket, és ez lehet, hogy az életébe fog kerülni.

Soha sem hitte, hogy a düh és a gyűlölet ennyi erőt adhat valakinek. Átkozott Gammel! Bizonyára ő árulta el Smuktnak, hogy azok ketten hogyan oszthatják meg erejüket Langsdommal. Meg kell öletnie, feltéve ha rendbe jön.

De rettegve tapasztalta, hogy nemcsak arra nincs ereje, hogy a másik alakját felvegye, de arra sem, hogy a felemelkedettek síkjára távozhasson erőt gyűjteni.

Morgan LeFay életében először retteget. Végtelennek tűnő idő alatt elállt az orrvérzése és sikerült felkelnie a padlóról. Megállni alig tudott, de már volt annyi ereje, hogy ebben a testben, hogy a saját síkjára távozhasson.

Erről az Orinak is tudnia kell, hogy mire képesek. Ekkor jutott az eszébe, hogy miért is ilyen fontos az Orinak négyük elpusztítása. Talán azért, mert ők képesek csak elpusztítani az Orit?

Nem, az lehetetlen, biztosan nem ez az ok, hiszen egy felemelkedetett csak azzal a módszerrel lehet végleg megölni, amit ők dolgoztak ki. Akkor az ok még mindig az, hogy amik. Azt tudta, hogy az Ori háborúban akarja a többieket kiirtani.

És csak Langsdom az akire hallgatnak és ő hívhatja hadba a felemelkedetteket. Mert ha ez nem történik meg, nem nyílik meg az a sík és minden tervük dugába dől. Figyelmeztetni kell az Orit, de most még erőt gyűjt.

- Morgan majdnem belehalt! – csattant fel az egyik – Nem mondom, hogy nem érdemelte volna meg.

- Hogyan voltak képesek ekkora erőt összehozni a lány nélkül?

- Laegen, hogyan tudták vele megosztani az erejüket?

- Smukt. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki tudta és megosztotta a tudását még a halála előtt Langsdommal.

- Valamit ki kell találnunk mielőtt vagy ők vagy Alaine végez velünk.

- Ah igen Alaine, nem tetszik, hogy szolgának tekint minket.

- Morgannal beszéld meg!

- Meg kéne már ölnünk!

- Még nem jött el az ideje. Amíg a hercegnő itt van, nem végezhetünk vele, hiszen az ő ereje formálja Alainet olyanná, mint aki most.

- És ha megölnénk mi a hercegnőt? Ha jól tudom Gammel és Awagon pontosan ezt tervezik.

- Van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy jobban járunk ha nem végzünk a wraithhel, még jó szolgálatunkra lehetnek a végső győzelemig.

- Utána meg úgysem marad más életben csak a híveink és mi.

- A végső háború nagyon közel van.

- Igen, amint a hercegnő újra önmaga lesz elkezdődik.

- És már sajnos mi magunk sem tudjuk, hogy mi is lesz a kimenetele. Remélem lesz annyi hivőnk, hogy mi kerüljünk ki győztesen.

Anat már várta a visszatérő Jaffákat, akiket napokkal ezelőtt küldött ki, hogy keressék meg az Atlantisziak Alfa-bázisát. Korábbra várta a választ, ugyanis nem sok feltérképezetlen bolygó maradt.

Aggódva vette tudomásul azt, ami Morgannal történt és ettől csak még bosszúszomjasabb lett. Nem elég, hogy őt elfogták, de majdnem megölték a legjobb barátját is. Ez tarthatatlan és valamit minél hamarabb kell tennie.

Ba'alt ki akarta hagyni ebből az egészből, nem azért mert bármi baja lett volna a férfival, csak féltette. Ah, igen ő nem tudott a férfi több tucat klónjáról. És ezt természetesen senki sem fogja az orrára kötni.

Érezte az Ori félelmét, de miért? Mit tehet az a három alterran, hogy maga az Ori is fél tőlük? Végül is valaminek kellett történnie, hogy Morgan majdnem belehalt a velük való találkozásba, de ő Anat könnyedén szökött meg onnan.

Elmélkedéséből egy a szobába belépő Jaffa zavarta meg.

- Úrnőm! A kiküldött felderítők jelentik, hogy megtalálták azt a helyet, amit kerestél!

- Nagyszerű, üzend meg nekik, hogy vizsgálják meg alaposan a helyet, hogy hogyan lehetne a legsikeresebb a támadás.

- Értettem úrnőm! Megyek és megteszem a szükséges lépéseket!

- Tehát máris megtalálták a bolygót? – kérdezte Ba'al

- Igen, meg! Végeztél a rád bízott feladattal?

- Persze, mégis mi mást vártál?

- Nem, semmi.

- Jó kis meglepetésben lesz részük!

- Ha jól emlékszem a Föld nem semmisült meg ugye?

- Természetesen nem, de nincs rajta élet, csak azok a rabszolgák, akiket odavitettél más bolygókról.

- Írd bele a programba, hogy soha ne tárcsázhassák a Földet! Nem mehetnek vissza, hiába vannak olyan kevesen, de értenek az ottani dolgokhoz.

- Már megettem. Pihenned kellene, fáradt vagy, majd én elrendezem a dolgokat.

- Nem! Meg tudom oldani magam is!

- Rendben, de most pihenj, ez parancs!

- Nekem nem parancsolsz Ba'al! – sziszegte a lány, majd megenyhült – De igazad van, komolyan rám férne. Lorne vagy Laegen, honnan ismerős ez a név?

- Hoved fia, minden kétséget kizáróan onnan! Ő említhette.

- Lehet, de mióta Morgan visszajött Atlantiszról sok gondolat megfordult a fejemben, nevek, érzések és össze vagyok zavarodva. Nem értem, hogy hogyan és miért.

- Pihenj! – mondta, és magára hagyta a lányt

Tudta, hogy mi történt Morgannal és átkozta a nőt az ostobasága miatt. Még szerencse, hogy az ő iránta érzett érzései nem kerültek elő, mert akkor már nem lenne az élők sorában. Azokat, amiket ellene tett.

Eszébe jutott a tizenegy évvel ezelőtti első találkozásuk. Még a mai napig is hallotta a kislány szívszaggató könyörgését, amint a szülei életéért esedezik, de ő végzett velük. Nem bánta meg a tettét és nem érzett semmit sem.

Egyszerűen megérdemelték, Susan nem tudta a valódi okot, hogy akkor miért is kellett meghalnia a szüleinek. Bizonyára nem mondták el neki, hogy nem egyszerű történészek voltak a szülők, hanem azért küldték oda őket, hogy vele végezzenek.

Akkor ott a lánnyal is végezni akart, de valami miatt nem tudta megtenni. A mai napig nem értette, hogy miért, de ezt a döntését sem bánta meg soha sem.

Morgannak vissza kellett nyernie az erejét, különben itt semmi sem fog megmaradni. Az az idióta miért ment vissza Atlantiszra Laegenhez? Nem értette a nőt. Pár sarok után szembe találkozott Awagonnal.

- Nocsak, kit látnak szemeim, csaknem egy bukott istent? – kérdezte a wraith szint nevetve

- Látom, még mindig nem adtad fel, hogy dacolj velem. De ha nem teszed meg, nagyon pórul jársz wraith komám!

- Csaknem fenyegetőzni akarsz Ba'al? Csak, hogy tudd, nem félek tőled, úgysem tehetsz velem semmit.

- Tőlem nem is kell, engem még mindig köt az átkozott Ori szava, hogy nem ölhetlek meg. Pedig milyen jó lenne.

- Látod, akkor miért fenyegetsz még mindig?

- Engem köt az Ori szava, de Sheppardot nem. És gondolom tudod, hogy mi történt Morgannal.

- Ennek a két dolognak mi köze van egymáshoz?

- Látogasd meg a lányt és megtudod, ha Morgan nem erősödik meg nagyon hamar Sheppard újra Sheppard lesz.

- Hazudsz Ba'al!

- Látogasd meg Awagon és rájössz, hogy most nem!


	36. Chapter 36

**35. fejezet: Szomorú hétköznapok I.**

Elizabeth Weir aznap is, mint mindig mióta itt vannak Atlantiszon, a hajnal első sugaraival kelt ki az ágyból. Igaz már órák óta nem tudott aludni, őt is nagyon megviselték az elmúlt napok, hetek történései.

Aggasztotta, hogy mi lehet Susannal, hiszen már majdnem két hét telt el azóta, hogy elszökött Atlantiszról. Sőt amióta Morgan utoljára itt járt, beszélni sem tudott a három férfival, ugyanis azóta szinte mindig aludtak.

Csak Johnnal tudott pár szót váltani, aki annyit mondott, hogy a találkozás szinte minden erejüket kivette. Az orvosok természetesen megvizsgálták mind a hármójukat, de semmit sem találtak azon kívül, hogy kimerültek.

Egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy mégis elveszíti embereit, mert amilyen életstílust kezdtek mind a hárman felvenni, az nagyon kezdett messze esni a megszokottól, de amilyen helyzetben voltak ezt meg lehetett érteni.

Másik nagy gondja az volt, hogy mi is legyen a Teyla üggyel. Ezzel kapcsolatban végtelen bánatot érzett, miért pont azt a nőt választotta John? Akkor annak idején Susan ezt nem mondta el.

A jelentéssel addig még várni akart, amíg a többi ügy elrendeződik. Végtére ő sem akarta, hogy Johnnak azonnal el kelljen mennie a Földre a hadbíróság elé. Nem csak azért, mert lehet, hogy nem engedik ide többé vissza, hanem a húga miatt is.

Susannal mitévő legyen? Nem küldheti az embereit arra a bolygóra, az már szinte gyilkosságnak számítana. De nem is hagyhatják ott, akkor sem ha nem önmaga. Mi lesz, ha visszanyeri a saját személyiségét és mindenre emlékezni fog?

Imádkozott azért, hogy majd soha se emlékezzen semmire, túlságosan is törékeny volt a lány, hogy azt elviselje, amit most átélhet ott.

Másik fontos ügy, hogy kiderítsék, ki is segített Susannak megszökni Atlantiszról. Most nem vonta azonnal kérdőre Kevanaught, mert legutóbb is hibázott a férfinél. Nem akarta, hogy most is az érzelmei vezessék.

Amúgy meg kételkedett abban, hogy tényleg ő tette volna, ennyire nem lehet ostoba. Ha egyszer már meggyanúsítják, hogy a Trösztnek dolgozik, akkor nem tenne ilyet. De ha nem ő, akkor ki tehette?

Aki minden gyanú felett állt, az most Caldwell volt, ekkora hibát nem követnének el újra. De az elkövető nem goa'uld volt, hanem rendes ember, ugyanis a Caldwell eset óta mindenki rendszeres „goa'uld szűrésen" kellett átesnie.

Akkor tehát vagy egy Jaffa vagy sima ember az, aki itt kémked Ba'alnak, vagy a legrosszabb esetben egy Zatarc, bár ilyen esettel már régen találkoztak. Így emiatt, el is tervezte, hogy amint találkozik Rodneyval és Carsonnal, azonnal elrendeli a vizsgálatokat.

Természetesen, ha az „elkövető" valamelyik csoportba tartozik, akkor menekülni próbál, amint megtudja a vizsgálatokat, és akkor legalább nem kell mindenkinek átesnie a vizsgálatokon. De ehhez még a Földi parancsnoksággal is kapcsolatba kellett lépni, hogy egy Tok'ra jöjjön ide egy Zatarc vizsgálóval.

Kinézett az ablakon és a nap már erősen sütött, még soha sem elmélkedett eddig. Lezuhanyozott, felöltözött és elment a menzára reggelizni. Mindig, amikor itt van a Daedalus Caldwellel reggelizett, de most amire odaért a férfi már befejezte.

Meglepetten látta, hogy itt találta Sheppardot, Beckettet és Lornet is a menzán ilyen korán. A három férfi elmélyülten beszélgetett, fel sem tűnt nekik, hogy Weir bejött és rájuk köszönt.

Elizabeth döbbenten hallotta, hogy nem angolul vitatkoznak, hanem ősül. Miközben beszéltek Jackson hihetetlen gyorsasággal jegyzeteli, amit mondanak, míg Mitchell csak reménytelenül néz rájuk.

- Jó reggelt, elkésett! – mondta egy rövid mosoly kíséretében Caldwell

- Jó reggelt! – mondta fáradtan – Csak gondolkodtam.

- Esetleg szabad tudnom, hogy miről?

- Arról, hogy az emberein végeztetek Zatarc és goa'uld tesztet?

- Elárulná, hogy miért?

- Valaki, aki segített Sheppard őrnagynak megszökni a városból, még mindig itt van.

- Felteszem az én embereimet gyanúsítja.

- Nincs gyanúsítottam, de az ittenieken is meg lennének csináltatva a tesztek.

- Rendben, hozatok egy Zatarc vizsgálót. Mégis mit remél ettől a tervtől?

- Hogy minél többet megtudhatunk arról, hogy miért is kellett nekik az őrnagy.

- Kiket gyanúsít?

- Magán és hármójukon kívül, mindenkit.

- Még saját magát is Dr.?

- Ezekben az időkben még magamban sem lehetek biztos.

- Én miért nem és ők hárman sem?

- Maga már volt goa'uld gazdatest, nem hiszem, hogy kockáztatnának. És ők hárman, hallja milyen nyelven beszélnek? Nekik kéne elpusztítani az Orit és a wraitht, ha befolyásolták volna őket, már nem lennének itt, főleg nem az alezredes, hiszen ő már ős.

- Ennek ellenére én ragaszkodom, hogy mind a négyünket is vizsgáljanak meg. És ha most megbocsát, intézkedem, hogy a tesztek mihamarabb elkezdődhessenek.

Cameron Johnnal sétált végig a folyosón, az előbbi vitájukból igaz nem értett semmit, de annyi esze mégis volt, hogy tudja súlyos gondok vannak. Majd Danielt kifaggatja, alkalma lesz hosszasan elbeszélgetni vele.

Nem értette Johnt, amióta elvált annak idején a barátjától, az annyira megváltozott, szinte meg sem ismerte. Igaz régen még nem is tudták, hogy kicsoda, mintha évek teltek volna el azóta, hogy ide jött.

Ráadásul most reggel jött a parancs Landrytől, hogy Jacksonnak és neki még aznap vissza kell menniük a Földre, mert ott is gondok vannak. Hogy miért nem tudott olyan időbe születni, hogy nyugis időket élhessen.

Felsóhajtott, nem kellett volna katonának jönnie, vagyis inkább elvállalni akkor a CSK1 parancsnoki székét, de hogy elfogadta, azt sem bánta meg. Viszont a visszahívást iszonyúan bánta, mert itt akart lenni, hogy Susannal beszélhessen.

De nagyon úgy látszott, hogy majd csak a következő alkalommal. Feltéve, ha lesz következő alkalom. Azt, hogy segíteni akart John értékelte, de egyidejűleg el is hárította mondván, neki nem kell emiatt kockáztatni még egyszer az életét.

Pontosabban azt mondta, hogy ez meghaladja az ő képességeit és ez az egész nem is az emberek harca. Cameron ebből persze nem sokat értett.

- Shep, miért nem hagyod? – kérdezte sokadszor már

- Már mondtam Cam, ez nem az emberek gondja.

- Te is ember vagy.

- Alterran, és ez nagy különbség. És azért sem, mert nem akarom a barátaimat veszélybe sodorni. A Végső Háború lassan kitör, és fogalmam sincs, hogy lenne-e esélyünk győzni.

- Ezt mondta az az ős is a földön.

- Orlin ugye?

- Igen, olvastad a jelentést?

- Ah, nem a többiek mondták.

- Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy kommunikálni tudsz a többi őssel?

- De, én igen. A többiek még mindig nem, igaz ők még emberek.

- Nekem ez az egész olyan zavaros Shep.

- Neked? – nevetett fel – Hidd el, sokkal jobb helyzetben vagy, nekem még annyira sem tiszta ez az egész, mint sokaknak.

- Szóval most éppen te vagy az univerzum legtökösebb őse és neked sem tiszta minden?

- Valami ilyesmi. A képességeimet sem tudom teljesen használni…

- És neked kéne azokat a srácokat háborúba vinned…

- Valami ilyesmi…

- Nem járnának jól.

- Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok ősként gondolkozni csak John Sheppardként megy. Susannak meg ez az egész a legjobban.

- De ő épp a rosszfiúknál van…

- És ő maga is „rosszfiú". Attól félek, hogy most fognak támadni valahol.

- Én is erre gondoltam, majd beszélek Landryvel, hogy küldjön még elég katonát.

- Nem oldana meg semmit, azokkal a fegyverekkel nem hiszem, hogy meg tudnánk őket állítani.

- Ennyire rossz a helyzet?

- Te is harcoltál az Orival már, pontosan tudod, de most az lesz a különbség, hogy a Szent hadseregen felül még a saját húgommal is szembe kerülök.

- Mekkora most az ereje?

- Nem tudom, de amit Morgan mondott és a többiektől tudom, hatalmasabb, mint amit el tudnánk képzelni. Állítólag most még az Ori is retteg tőle.

- Végre megtaláltuk akkor az ellenszerüket.

- Sajnos nem, Alaine soha sem volt olyan erős, mint most Susan.

- Miről beszéltetek a menzán?

- Jacksont kérdezd Cam, ő szerintem mindent értett, bocsi, de nem akarok róla beszélni. – mondta fáradtan, megcsóválta a fejét és otthagyta Mitchellt

Lorne a reggeli megbeszélés, vagyis inkább csak általános veszekedés után leverten ült az ágyon. A földön még mindig ott voltak Susan könyvei és jegyzetei pontosan ott, ahol hagyta őket. Neki nem volt ereje elpakolni, még reménykedett, hogy hamar visszakapja a lányt.

Minden boldogság kiveszett belőle, amikor Morgan utoljára itt volt, azóta szinte élni sem volt kedve. A többiek végig aludták az elmúlt néhány napot, de ő csak hazudta. A szemét nem tudta lehunyni, mert folyamatosan rémálmok gyötörték.

De ezeknek semmi köze sem volt Morganhoz. Ezek csak úgy jöttek és annál rosszabbak voltak, hogy próbálta kitörölni a fejéből az egészet. Tudta, hogy Morgan csak a szerencsének köszönheti, hogy innen sikerült megszöknie.

Ha erősen rákoncentrált a nőre, akkor szinte maga előtt látta és tudta, hogy mi van vele. Mindenkinél kipróbálta, sikerült is, még Susannál is, de amit ott látott inkább gyorsan menekült onnan.

Érezte a lány heves gyűlöletét mindenki, vagyis inkább csak a világ ellen és érezte a vonzódását Ba'alhoz, amikor ezt megérezte a szíve szakadt meg. Főleg ami még nagyon kiborította Weir vizsgálata.

Minek kellett nekik hármójuknak is részt venni a vizsgálatokon? Csaknem gondolja, hogy nekik bármi közük is lehet az egészhez? Ha igen, akkor az a nő teljesen megőrült. És még ott van Caldwell is.

Zavarta, hogy az ezredes egyfolytában figyelemmel kíséri mind a hármójukat. Ha akarták volna, már elmehettek volna innen és nem állíthatta volna meg őket senki.

Daniel pár perccel korábban fejezte be a jegyzetek átnézését és pár könyvet kölcsön is kért, hogy lemásolhassa, de megígérte, hogy visszaküldi őket majd. Most meg Carsonra várt, a doki valamit beszélni akart vele, mintha nem lennének gondjai e nélkül is.

Mikor rákoncentrált az emberekre megpróbálta befolyásolni őket, de nem sikerült neki. „_A francba_!" – gondolta. Tehát ilyen módon nem hozhatja vissza Susant, akkor viszont ki kell találnia valami mást, de meg kell tennie.

- Hazudtál Weirnek, miért? – kérdezte a belépő Carson

- És ha igen? – vonta meg a vállát – Változtat ez valamin?

- De miért? Azzal nem hozod vissza őt!

- Nem tartozok neked magyarázattal!

- Szerintem igen. Az orvosod vagyok.

- Látod csupán ennyi.

- Miért csinálod ezt magaddal? Szerintem vissza kéne menned a saját szobádba addig, amíg visszajön.

- Még ezt is megtiltanád? Csak itt érzem úgy, hogy velem lenne.

- Mindenkinek megnehezíted a munkáját ezzel!

- Nem tenném, ha Laegen lehetnék! Akkor már régen visszahoztam volna! Sheppard gyáva, csak azért nem tett még semmit!

- Talán elfelejted, hogy négyünk közül te vagy az egyedüli felemelkedett? Mi csak egyszerű halhatatlanok vagyunk!

- Ennek ellenére te is elfelejted, hogy engem is megöltek akkor!

- Miért teszik ezt? Pontosan ezt akarják, hogy egymás torkának essünk. Tudom, hogy mennyire fáj ez maguknak, de erősnek kell lennünk mindannyiunknak. – mondta Weir, aki ott állt az ajtóban

- Tudom asszonyom, de nem megy! – mondta Lorne

- Sajnáljuk Elizabeth! – felelte Beckett

- Őrnagy, Carsonnak igaza volt, pakoljon és menjen vissza a szobájába. És miről hazudott nekem?

- Értettem asszonyom! Arról, hogy én is végig aludtam az elmúlt pár napot. Az az igazság, hogy semmit sem tudtam aludni.

- Carson írjon fel az őrnagynak altatót. Fél óra múlva visszajövök, addigra, már egyikkőjüket sem akarom itt találni.

Daniel éppen Susan jegyzeteit olvasgatta, amikor hallotta, hogy valaki belé.

- Jackson, beszélnünk kell! – mondta Mitchell és lehuppant az egyik székre

- Miről is? – kérdezett vissza a férfi anélkül, hogy felnézett volna a könyvből

- Itt valami nincs rendben…

- Bizony, hogy nincs, de ez odahaza is elmondható.

- Miről beszéltek reggel Johnék az ebédlőben? Tudom, hogy te tudod, de ő nem hajlandó róla beszélni.

- Igazából nem hiszem, hogy tudnod kéne Cam, annak sem örültek, hogy én értettem belőle valamit.

- Nyögd már ki Jackson!

- Lorne mindenképp azt akarja, hogy tegyenek valamit, de a többiek szerint ez öngyilkosság lenne és ők várni akarnak. Röviden ennyi.

- Mire várni? Az istenit, de a lány John húga!

- Én is ezt mondtam, Susan is azt akarná, mint Lorne. Ő kérdés nélkül menne bármelyikünk után, de Johnt én nem ismerem. Csak azt tudom, hogy nagy felelősség nyomja a vállát.

- Beszélek Johnnal még a visszaindulásunk előtt, ez nem állapot!

- Visszaindulás?

- Landry azonnali hatállyal visszahívott minket, még ma mennünk kell.

- Én maradok! Nem vagyok katona és Weir is biztosan engedi, hogy maradjak.

- Nem rossz ötlet.

- Amúgy szerintem felesleges lenne beszélni vele, nem hiszem, hogy meg tudod győzni, főleg ha fele olyan makacs, mint Susan.

- Sajnos az, de majd meglátom, hogy mit tehetek.

- Te mit tennél a helyükben Cam?

- Én utána mennék, sajnos nem ismerem olyan jól, mint ti, de veletek együtt mentette meg a Földet az Antarktisznál.

- Ott ő is neked köszönhette a hátsóját. – mosolyodott el

- Ő volt, aki a legtöbbet volt bent mellettem a kórházban. Majd egyszer nem jött többé, elérni sem tudtam. Most már tudom, hogy ide jött akkor. Te mit tennél?

- Mivel nekem többször mentette meg az életemet, mint én neki. De ez nem fontos én gondolkodás nélkül már most indulnék.

- Rendben Jackson, közlöm Landryvel, hogy némi magánakciónk támadt.


	37. Chapter 37

**36. fejezet: Szomorú hétköznapok II.**

Teyla szárnyaszegetten ült Johnnal közös szobájukban és a férfit nézte. Nagyon megváltozott az elmúlt hetekben. Szinte rá sem ismert. John levert volt és szinte folyamatosan ingerült.

Nemrég beszélt Daniellel, hogy próbálja meggyőzni a férfit arról, hogy ne csak várjanak a csodára, hanem tegyenek is érte valamit. Teyla teljesen egyetértett Lornék ötletével, minden jobb, mint itt várni.

John természetesen nem értett egyet vele, szerinte továbbra is öngyilkosság az egész. Bár Teyla tudta, hogy amikor a férfi kimondta ezeket a szavakat, élete legnehezebb döntését hozta meg. És tudta, hogy ő is menne a húgáért, de nem küldhette az embereket a biztos pusztulásba.

Az egész bázison csak Carson, Caldwell és Weir voltak azok, akik egyet értettek John javaslatával, így a többi ember véleménye nem számított. Ronon volt az egyetlen, aki még ott a megbeszélésen nyíltan szembe mert szállni a döntéssel.

Teylának mostanság semmire sem volt ereje, csak nemrég engedték ki a gyengélkedőről, még mindig siratta elveszett gyermekét. Ráadásul a kedve is folyamatosan romlott, amikor Johnra nézett.

- Kérlek, legalább hallgasd meg őket!

- Nem Teyla, és nem akarok erről többet beszélni!

- Miért? Mitől rettegsz ennyire? Tudom, hogy valamitől igen, szóval ne tagadd le John!

- Attól, hogy ha szembekerülök vele, meg kellene ölnöm.

- De ő most nem Susan, és ha megölöd, visszakapod a húgodat.

- Akkor is képtelen lennék ártani neki még akkor is ha tudom, hogy nem ő az.

- De ismered őt, tudod, hogy azt akarná, hogy tedd meg! Mégis meddig hagyod, hogy a szüleitek gyilkosa azt tegyen vele, amit csak akar? Mert te is tudod, hogy éppen vele van!

- Nem maradnál csöndben végre? – kiáltott rá a nőre kétségbeesve

- Nem John! Nem menekülhetsz el ezelől úgy, mint ahogy a bohócok ellen tetted! Igenis küzdened kell! Kérlek legalább Susan miatt csak! Neked talán nem tűnik fel, hogy Evan jobban szenved mindenkinél? Ha nem teszel valamit ő már ott tart, hogy… mindegy.

- Nem mindegy, hol Teyla?

- Hogy öngyilkos legyen, hogy Laegenként tehessen valamit. A felemelkedettek mit akarnak?

- Amit Lornék…

- Akkor John?

- Még meglátom, hogy mit tudok tenni. Senkit sem akarok egy öngyilkos akcióba belehajszolni.

- Senkit sem kell, mindenki szereti a húgodat, és mindenki vállalná.

- Éppen ez az, és ha nem járunk sikerrel? Minden egyes halál az én lelkiismeretemen száradna.

Ezzel a mondattal kisétált a szobából. Teyla reménytelenül rogyott vissza az ágyra. Ki győzhetné meg a férfit? Erre nem tudta a választ, de mindenképp meg kellett találnia a választ ha meg akarják menteni Susant.

Semmi sem volt már olyan Atlantiszon, mint amióta a lány elment. Addig volt némi boldogság is, de ma már mindenkiben csak bánat volt. A másik ok, ami nagy bizonytalanságra adott okot, hogy amióta mindenki tudott a két vizsgálatról, senki sem próbált menekülni.

Mintha nem félne az illető, vagy nem volt már Atlantiszon vagy pedig nem is tudott arról, hogy ő segített Susannak megszökni. Ő már túl volt mind a két vizsgálaton, és mind a kettő negatív eredménnyel zárult.

Fáradt volt, a sok megrázkódtatás miatt nehezen tudott csak aludni és pihenni, de nem vette be a Carson által kapott gyógyszereket. Mivel fel volt mentve minden szolgálat alól egyenlőre így most csak unatkozott.

Carson utasítása alapján még edzeni sem edzhetett. Teljesen börtönben érezte magát, legszívesebben a népével lett volna a szárazföldön, de nem hagyhatta itt Johnt ilyen nehéz időben. Miközben elmélkedett észre sem vette, hogy mikor nyomta el az álom.

Ronon épp edzést tartott a katonáknak és neki is feltűnt a változás. Senkinek sem ment annyira semmi, mint amikor Susan még itt volt. Az a fiatal lány képes volt az egész itt lévő expedícióba lelket önteni még a legnehezebb időkben is.

Hiányzott neki a lány, hiába tudta, hogy semmi esélye sincs nála, már akkor megtetszett neki, amikor először meglátta. Nem tudott itt ülni és nézni, hogy semmit sem tesznek. John miért nem tesz semmit?

Egyszerűen még mindig nem szokott hozzá a várakozáshoz és türelme sem volt. Tenni akart valamit. A legutóbbi megbeszélésen ő volt az egyetlen, aki hangosan tiltakozott John terve miatt, de leszavazták.

Senki sem tudott az edzésre figyelni, így Ronon befejezte. Miután visszament a szobájába, lezuhanyozott és neki állt gitározást gyakorolni. Máskor volt, hogy rászóltak amiatt, hogy túlságosan hangos, de most senki sem jött.

Éppen a Therion-tól a „Crowning of Atlantis" című számot hallgatta és ezt próbálta gitáron eljátszani. Mikor megunta elővette a kardjait és gyakorolni kezdett.

„_Circles on the surface _

_Speak of the ancient who fell from grace _

_Through their use of magic _

_They become a legend of old days. _

_Waters of the Dream World _

_Shows pictures from the Land of Before _

_A continent of dreams _

_That you could watch on a foreign shore. _

_On the strand sand dune _

_Strike waves of Neptune. „_

Nem értette Johnt továbbra sem. Hiszen a bátyja a lánynak. Ha ő lenne a helyében, már régen elment volna az Istenek városába és kifüstölte volna a helyet. A zene ritmusára támadott, és közben azon elmélkedett, hogy mennyire igaz az a szám amit éppen hallgat.

Mindenki a galaxisban ezt a helyet tartja a legendás városnak, a hely ami képes lehet legyőzni az ellenségeiket. De az emberek tévedtek, hacsak meg nem teszik azt a lépést amire Sheppard képtelen.

„_From the tales of Solon _

_To the depth of astral memory _

_The legend of Atlantis _

_Will appear from the Great Old Sea. _

_Dive into the abyss _

_To find the lost luciferic crown _

_And put it on the head _

_On the ruler of the sunken town. _

_On the strand sand dune _

_Strike waves of Neptune. „_

Mikor Atlantisz kiemelkedett, nem lehetett itt, de Teyla népe igen és bennük egy új remény ébredt, megjöttek azok akik végre képesek legyőzni a wraitht. De csalódást kellett okozniuk, mert nemhogy nem győzték le a régi ellenségeiket, de újat is hoztak.

A Szövetséget, akik ellen eddig semmi sem bizonyult eredményesnek. Csak két kisebb győzelem volt eddig. De ennyivel nem nyerhetik meg a háborút. A két kis győzelem, Morgan csapdába esése, ahonnan éppen csak sikerült megszöknie.

És az öt hajójuk megsemmisülése ezzel egy időben Langsdom ébredése, a néhai elsüllyedt város uralkodójának ébredése. Akire még a népe is vár, hogy újra a királyuk legyen és győzelemre vezesse az Alterranok népét.

„_In the Crowning of Atlantis _

_Memories will rise from the hidden stream of consciousness _

_Up to the surface of the sea. _

_Atlantis bear once again the Crown of Drakon _

_To Agharti. _

_Zodee-en teh Par-geh _

_Sod-ar teh Buh-zod-deh _

_Har-geh Ah-na-na-he _

_In the Crowning of Atlantis _

_Ecstasies will rise from the deepest depth of consciousness _

_Up to the surface of the sea. _

_Atlantis bear once again the Crown of Pan _

_To Arcady."_

Ha befejezte a gyakorlást, beszél Johnnal, nem érdekli a következmény. Ha a férfi nem hallgatja meg, akkor itt hagyja Atlantiszt. És majd csak akkor jön vissza ha az ittenieknek végre megjön az eszük.

Ha más nem is, ő nem fogja hagyni, hogy az a goa'uld azt tegyen Susannal amit csak akar. Tudta, hogy legszívesebben Lorne is menne, de a férfi nem teheti meg a parancsok miatt. És éppen ezért szenvedett mindenkinél jobban.

Még a mágia sem volt képes arra, hogy Morgant megállítsa. Ha a három férfi azt a nőt alig tudta megfékezni, akkor mi lenne, ha az egész Orival kerülnek szembe, vagy csak akár Susannal.

Mert mindannyian azt mondták, hogy a lánynak Anatként sokkal nagyobb volt az ereje, mint Alaineként bármikor. De sajnos ugyanaz a helyzet volt vele is, mint mindenki másnál, képtelen lett volna végezni a lánnyal, ha szemtől szembe kerülne vele.

„_Zodee-en teh Par-geh _

_Sod-ar teh Buh-zod-deh _

_Har-geh Ah-na-na-he _

_Waters in the Ocean _

_Speak of the acient who fell from grace _

_When they took the Trident _

_and became a legend of old days. _

_Dive into the abyss _

_To find the lost luciferic crown _

_And put it on the head _

_On the ruler of the sunken town. _

_On the strand sand dune _

_Strike waves of Neptune."_

Akkor viszont nem marad más választása, mint Morgannal végezni. Azzal a nővel tudna, csak ne találkozzon majd össze Susannal. Bár eszébe jutott, hogy ezzel gondok lesznek, ugyanis csak az Ori képes arra, hogy felemelkedettekkel végezzen.

Még inkább zavarta, hogy John nem vesz tudomást a népe hívásáról, akikre pedig nélkülük kihalás várna. Az Alterranok biztosan segítenének legyőzni Anatot és visszaszerezni a hercegnőjüket.

A számnak vége lett és a következőre már nem tudott odafigyelni, lerakta a fegyvereit, lezuhanyozott, majd elindult megkeresni Johnt, hogy végre beszélhessen vele, mint férfi a férfival.

De előtte még el kellett mennie a vizsgálatok eredményéért, amik természetesen negatívak voltak nála is. Fogalma sem volt, hogy Weir mit várt ettől, csak nem képzelte, hogy a legközelebb állók árulták el a lányt.

Megcsóválta a fejét és az elosztóba ment, ott találta Johnt Cameronnal együtt.

Rodney és Zelenka órák, ha nem napok óta ültek Kevanaugh jegyzetei felett, egyikük sem értette, hogy mi miért is van. Mind a kettejüknek tátva maradt a szeme és a szája ugyanis olyan nem volt még, hogy ők ne értettek volna valamit.

Ha ez mégis előfordult, akkor is órák alatt mindig rájöttek a megoldásra. Kevanaught nem kérdezték meg, hogy mit hogyan gondolt, túlságosan nagy volt az egójuk hozzá. Már majdnem annyi kávét ittak meg, hogy a bázis készleteit kifogyás veszélyeztette.

Hiába éjszakáztak, hiába tettek bármit nem jutottak előrébb. Végül elértek arra a szintre, hogy mégiscsak megkérdezik majd másnap reggel egy jó kiadós alvás után Kevanaught. Igazából most őket sem érdekelte ez a munka.

Egyikőjük sem tartotta magát bátornak, sőt gyávának, de mind a ketten segíteni akartak, hogy Susan végre újra önmaga lehessen, és itt legyen Atlantiszon. Csak kérni kellett volna őket.

- Beleőrülök ebbe a várakozásba! – morgott Rodney

- Szerintem azzal segíthetünk a legtöbbet, ha ezt befejezzük. – felelte fáradtan Radek

- De ha egyszer nem megy, kíváncsi volnék Kevanaugh honnan szedte ezt össze, mert hogy nem egyedül tette az is biztos.

- A goa'uldra gondolsz?

- Mi másra? Mérget vennék, hogy tőlük. Ő vajon már túl van a vizsgálatokon?

- Fogalmam sincs, de nem tűnt túl idegesnek ez ügyben. Szóval lehet, hogy csak szerencséje volt ezzel itt.

- Lehet, de akkor sem hagy a gondolat nyugodni, és mégis mire volt jó, hogy mi is átestünk a vizsgálatokon? Az eszem megáll, hogy minket is gyanúsítottak.

- Rodney! Mindenkinek át kell esnie, én voltam az első. – mondta Weir aki ekkor lépett be

- Ez igazán megnyugtató Liz, de akkor is! Ő már átesett?

- Nem még nem, de eddig semmi olyat nem tanúsított a viselkedése, hogy köze lenne a dologhoz.

- Miért nézett be hozzánk doktornő? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Zelenka

- Csak szeretném tudni, hogy hogyan állnak a dologgal.

- Sehogy. – csóválta meg a fejét Rodney – Tudjuk, hogy működik, láttuk a Daedalus felvételeit, de még Novak és Hermiod segítségével sem jutottunk előrébb.

- Ahhoz meg mindenkinek túl nagy az egója, hogy Kevanaught megkérdezzétek, ha jól sejtem.

- A fején találta a szöget doktornő! Van még valami probléma?

- Ami azt illeti igen. Mint tisztában vannak vele Mitchell ezredesnek és Dr. Jacksonnak ma kellett volna vissza mennie a Földre a csillagkapun keresztül, de nem tudjuk tárcsázni a Parancsnokságot, örülnék ha megnéznék.

- Ugróval próbálták tárcsázni?

- Természetesen, és semmit sem találtunk, hogy bármi gond lenne. Egyszerűen nem kódol le a 8. ékzár.

Szóval Rodney és Radek a vezérlőbe mentek és nekifogtak „szerelni", vagyis inkább megtalálni a problémát. Végül órák alatt de rájöttek Jackson segítségével, hogy az ok nem lehet más, mint egy vírus, amit Ba'al szabadított rá a csillagkapujukra.

Landry idegesen járkált az irodájában. Jacksonnak és Mitchellnek már egy órája vissza kellett volna érni a bázisra, de ami még aggasztóbb volt, hogy innen nem tudták tárcsázni az Atlantiszi bázist.

Lee, Sam és Walter azóta, hogy a hibát észlelték a megoldáson dolgoztak. Mi lehet vajon olyan ok, ami miatt nem tudják a Pegazust tárcsázni. És még üzenni sem tudnak oda. Dühös volt, hogy semmit sem tudtak ezen kívül a két elfogott Ba'al klónból kiszedni.

Dr. Lam megerősítette, hogy csak klónok, de tudtak valamit, amit nem voltak hajlandóak elárulni. Volt egy olyan baljós érzése, hogy az igazi Rendszerúr áll a dolgok mögött. Ami viszont kevés vigaszt adott, ugyanis az értesülések szerint az igazi a Pegazus rendszerben volt.

A két klón csak annyit volt hajlandó elárulni, hogy az igazi éppen Susan Sheppard őrnaggyal mulatja az idejét, aki elárulta az embereket és a Szövetség oldalára állt. Ebben természetesen Landry nem hitt.

Annyit természetesen tudott, hogy mi történt ott, de az hazugság volt, hogy Susan átállt volna főleg a szülei gyilkosához. Azok a hírek is nyugtalanítóak voltak, hogy Susant az egyik Ori név szerint Morgan LeFay agymosásnak vettette alá és így állt át a lány.

- Uram, azt hiszem rájöttünk, hogy mi a gond. – mondta Walter

- Kivele főnök. Ha jól sejtem megint Ba'alhoz van köze.

- Igen uram! – mondta Sam – Nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy megint vírust juttatott a csillagkapukba, ami egyenlőre úgy tűnik, hogy csak ezt a két kaput blokkolja az egymás hívásában. – rajzolta a táblára a földi és az atlantiszi csillagkaput

- Fel tudják törni? És honnan juthatott ez annak az eszébe?

- Dolgozunk rajta uram. Eredetileg akkor szerezte meg a programot amikor mi küldtük ki a csillagkapujára, de tudjuk, hogy jó a programozásban, így nem tudom, hogy mikorra várható eredmény.

- Ha lehet ezredes minél hamarabb, tudni akarom, hogy mi van Atlantiszon. Leléphetnek!


	38. Chapter 38

**37. fejezet: A lebukás**

Kevanaugh kezdett ideges lenni, eddig tökéletesen higgadtan kezelte a dolgot, hogy neki is alá vetnie magát a vizsgálatnak, de ahogyan közeledett az ideje egyre nyugtalanabb volt. A goa'uld teszttől nem tartott, arról tudta, hogy negatív lesz.

De a Zatarc teszt, azt valahogyan meg kéne úsznia, mert ha oda jut akkor már az első és egyetlen kérdésnél lebukik. Akkor itt börtönbe kerül és ráadásul, ha egyszer Ba'al kezei közé kerül utána, annak kellene majd örülnie ha meg sem született volna.

Pár perce szerzett tudomást a Rendszerúr vírusáról, amit a csillagkapuba juttatott. Azaz amint kitört a háború, nem tud segítség jönni a földről. Mert szerencsére abban kételkedett, hogy az itt lévő tudósok bármelyike fel tudta volna rövid időn belül törni, ebbe természetesen magát is bele értette.

Örömmel töltötte el, hogy a négy tudós nem tudta megfejteni a jegyzeteit. Már szinte várta, hogy megkérjék, ossza meg velük, hogy mégis mi a francot tartalmaznak. Persze tudta, hogy mindannyian látták és tudták, hogy létezik a dolog, csak azt nem érették hogyan.

Pedig milyen egyszerű is volt az egész, de ezt nem értheti mindenki, csak a legjobbak és most legalább bebizonyíthatta, hogy mennyivel jobb fizikus, mint Zelenka vagy McKay. Ekkor jutott az eszébe, hogy jelentenie kell Ba'alnak.

Nem akarta megtenni, a Rendszerúr higgye csak azt, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben van itt. Bár a férfi segíthetne neki megszökni innen, mielőtt túlságosan késő lenne. És arról is tudnia kell, hogy egyenlőre az itteniek nem akarnak támadni, csak ülnek a seggükön.

Nem értette, hogy miért? Mi jó származik abból, hogy a lány révén még inkább hagyják megerősödni az Orit. Bár addig Ba'al legalább jól érezheti magát az őrnaggyal, és így gyengült az emberek oldala is.

Elővette a táskájából a fekete gömböt, itt volt az ideje, hogy jelentést tegyen.

- Korábbra vártam a jelentkezésedet Kevanaugh! – mondta gúnyosan Ba'al

- Bocsánatodért esedezem nagyuram, csak kisebb gondok adódtak itt. – mentegetőzött a férfi

- Mégis mik? – kérdezte lustán a Rendszerúr

- Rájöttek, hogy egy belső ember segített kijutni innen Sheppardnak. Goa'uld tesztet hajtanak végre mindenkin és Zatarc teszten kell átesni.

- Vagyis ez azt jelenti, hogy rövidesen le fogsz bukni.

- Igen nagyuram, de bízom a kegyelmedben, hogy segítesz megszökni innen azelőtt, hogy rám kerülne a sor.

- Elárulnád, hogy miért tenném meg rabszolga?

- Igen fontos információkat szereztem az itteni helyzetről.

- Mondjad, és még megfontolom a kérésedet.

- Nem fognak a lány után menni.

- Igen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi – És miért nem?

- Sheppard nem akarja az embereket feláldozni, mert tudja, hogy nem sok esélye lenne a húga ellen. Ezen kívül senki sem akad a bázison, aki végezni tudna vele.

- És a többiek, hogy vélekednek?

- Mindenki a támadást pártolja Caldwellen, Weiren, Sheppardon és Becketten kívül.

- Nagyszerű hírek.

- Hogy döntöttél a kérésemmel kapcsolatban?

- Egyenlőre ott maradsz.

- De nagyuram, akkor lebukok!

- Tudom, pontosan ez lesz a cél, remélhetőleg az Alfa bázisra fogna vinni. Susan éppen azt készül megtámadni a közeljövőben, ha ott vagyunk kihozunk.

- És ha itt tartanak majd fogva nagyuram?

- Akkor, amikor a támadás tart, egy csapat Jaffa és ember a szent hadseregből érted megy majd.

- Köszönöm nagyuram! – mondta és ezzel megszakadt a kapcsolat

Felsóhajtott, eltette a gömböt. Eljött az ideje, hogy ő maga is átessen a vizsgálatokon. Azt, hogy az emberek hogyan fognak reagálni még elképzelni sem tudta.

Morgan sokkal jobb színben volt, mint néhány nappal korábban. Mint értesült róla, az alatt a pár nap alatt míg gyengélkedett Sheppard majdnem visszanyerte az emlékeit. Ezt a Jaffáktól tudta meg, hiszen Ba'al és Awagon is messze elkerülték a várost.

Ah igen, a két gyáva szerelmes férfi. Mindketten, akik az életükkel fizetnének azért, ha a lány felismerné őket. Awagontól igen könnyen meg lehetne így szabadulni, de Ba'altól nem. A goa'uld teljes más tészta.

Kitudja hány klónja rohangászik a három galaxisban összesen. Ráadásul a Földiek is próbálkoztak már a végleges megölésével, de ahol megöltek egyet, annak a helyén még kettő bukkant fel.

Nemrég beszélt az Orival, azt, amit kapott tőlük teljesen megérdemelte. Számítania kellett volna arra, hogy Laegenék készülnek valamire. De még legvadabb álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy a dühük ennyi erőt képvisel.

Előbb fejezte be a beszélgetést Anattal, úgy tűnt, hogy most már megint teljesen az irányítása alatt tartja a dolgokat, még szerencse. Elképzelni sem tudta volna, mi lett volna a ha a lány itt ébred tudatára.

Képes lett volna az Istenek városát is elpusztítani, bár természetesen az Orinak nem okozott volna semmilyen sérülést, de akkor is a teljes város, a Jaffák a wraith és a Szent hadsereg jelentős károkat szenvedett volna.

Akkorákat, hogy lehet, hogy soha sem heverte volna ki a Szövetség, és az Alterranok könnyű szerrel lerohanhatták volna őket. Talán mégiscsak túl messzire ment a hercegnővel kapcsolatban, de már nem állhat le.

Tájékoztatnia kell Ba'alt, az Ori parancsának megfelelően, hogy most már visszatérhet a kis játékszere mellé. Illetve minél hamarabb kezdjék meg az Alfa bázis támadását. Ha szerencséjük lesz, akkor ott végezhetnek Langsdommal illetve a másik kettővel is.

Mennyire szép is lenne, ha ö tudna végezni az Alterranok uralkodójával, ez reménykedett abban, hogy kiengesztelné az Orit a Laegennel való vereség miatt. De nem is sejtette, hogy ezek a törekvései mennyivel rövidítik meg az életét.

Még mindig gyengének érezte magát, de annyira nem, hogy még egyszer olyan hibát kövessen el a lánynál, mint legutóbb. Pihenni fog, nagyon megérdemli. Addig is az Ori tökéletesen tudja őt pár napig nélkülözni.

De amint erőre kap, győzelemre fogja vinni a Szövetséget az Alterranokkal szemben. Már alig várta, hogy lássa Langsdom, Treavol és Laegen arcán a vereséget.

Anat a Ba'allal közös ágyán ült, olyan furcsán érezte magát az elmúlt napokban, mintha nem is önmaga lenne. Furcsa gondolatok jártak a fejében, olyanok, mint amik még soha. De szerencsére ezek elmúlóban voltak, amióta Morgan járt nála.

Össze volt zavarodva, egyedül érezte magát, mert Ba'alt is napok óta nem látta már. Csak a Jaffák voltak itt neki, de azok is olyan furcsán viselkedtek. Nem akarták kiengedni a lakosztályból, mintha attól félnének, hogy valami baja esik.

Vagy valami olyat tenne, amit nem kéne. Zavarta a bezártság és az egyedüllét. Idegesen dobta ki az Eredet könyvét a folyosóra. Csak ez az egy olvasni valója volt, de nem volt rá kíváncsi.

Őt ne próbálja meg az Ori a hite alá hajtani, benne hinni kell nem pedig neki másokat imádnia. Leült az asztalhoz és a kezébe vette a kristályokat, amiket Ba'al hagyott neki itt a támadással kapcsolatban.

Nemsokára eljön az idő, hogy megtámadják az Alfa bázist. Az a kis győzelem lesz ami végre kirobbantja a végső háborút, amit természetesen a Szövetségnek kell megnyernie. A Jaffák nyugtalanul fészkelődtek az ajtóban.

- Ha ennyire nem tudtok elviselni, nyugodtan mennyetek ki! – nézett rájuk

- Szó sincs erről úrnőm! – hajolt meg az egyik

- Akkor miért vagytok ilyen zaklatottak Jaffa? Az igazat akarom tudni!

- Nos, úrnőm… mint tudja ön egy nagyon vonzó nő.

- És eljátszottatok a gondolattal, ha valamelyikőtök és én…

- Igen úrnőm! De már mélységesen megbántuk.

- Ugye tudod Jaffa, hogy már kevesebbért is öltem meg másokat. – nézett felvont szemöldökkel a két férfi felé – De ezt most hízelgésnek veszem, de ugye jól tudjátok, ha Ba'al megtudja nem éltek soká.

- Az úrnőnk kegyelmében vagyunk.

- Rendben, kerítsétek végre elő Ba'alt, napok óta keresem, de senki sem tudja megmondani, hogy hol van és a türelmem fogytán. Amíg meg nem találjátok vissza se gyertek!

Visszament a szoba közepén álló asztalhoz és a rajta lévő gyümölcskosárból elővett egy fürt szőlőt és azzal sétált az ablakhoz. Kint a síkságon a Szent hadsereg gyakorlatozott a Jaffákkal. Édes győzelem lesz.

Elmosolyodott magában, kár lenne ezt a két fiatal Jaffát megöletni, volt bennük kurázsi, főleg, hogy így nyíltan vállalták, hogy mit is gondoltak. Sokan nem merték volna a szemébe mondani. Még egyszer akár magas pozícióba is juthatnak.

Bár azt nem értette, hogy miért pont ő, hiszen Morgan sokkal szebb nála. Hallotta, hogy kinyílt mögötte az ajtó, de nem fordult hátra, ugyanis nem tartott támadóktól.

- Hallottam, hogy már sokkal jobban érzed magad Anat. – mondta Ba'al

- Jaffa! Kint várjatok! – szólt rá mind a kettőre, majd amikor kimentek akkor szólalt meg újra – Mégis hol voltál az elmúlt néhány napban?

- Volt valamennyi elintézetlen ügyem.

- És ez már ok arra, hogy bezárass, mint valami veszélyes ragadozót?

- Fogalmam sincs miről beszélsz. Azt mondták nekem, hogy beteg voltál, azért nem engedtek ki innen, de ahogy látom már megint tökéletesen érzed magad.

- Ah igen, pompásan. És készen állok arra, hogy elpusztítsunk minden Alterrant.

- De mi lenne, ha előtte egy kicsit egymással foglalkoznánk?

- Nem is olyan rossz ötlet Ba'al, már úgyis hiányoztál.

A férfi magához húzta és megcsókolta. A lány szenvedélyesen viszonozta, szorosan hozzásimult Ba'alhoz, érezni akarta a bőre forróságát és az illatát. A férfi felkapta a lányt, az ágyhoz vitte és ott Anatnak megszűnt létezni a külvilág.

Awagon amint megtudta, hogy Ba'al visszatért a városba, úgy döntött, hogy beszélni fog vele. De lepattant a szoba ajtajában álló két Jaffáról. Miszerint uruk majd küldet érte, amint befejezte a dolgát úrnőjükkel.

Akkor majd Ba'al maga jöjjön el hozzá, ha akar valamit, mert ő nem marad tovább itt a városban. Gammellel is beszélnie kellett. Tehát Morgan megerősödött, ha a goa'uld éppen a lánnyal van.

Kár, reménykedett, hogy Alaine fog végezni a Rendszerúrral, de hát nem lehet mindenben szerencséje. Visszatért a hajójára ahol már Gammel várta.

- Mit akarsz már megint tőlem Gammel? – kérdezte lustán a férfit

- Csak szeretném tudni, hogy miért nem töltötted az elmúlt néhány napot az Istenek városában.

- Nem tartozok neked magyarázattal.

- Csak olyan érdekes, hogy pont akkor menekülsz el onnan, amikor Ba'al is.

- Ah, gondolom tudod, hogy mi volt Morgannal.

- Hogy, az. Arról mindenki tud. – ráncolta a homlokát – Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen erősek a hercegnő nélkül.

- Senki sem, de ez majdnem a veszte is lett.

- Ah, szóval ez volt az ok Awagon, hogy arra a néhány napra elveszítette az irányítást Alaine felett.

- Igen, ennyi volt. És mint tudod, Alaine nincs túlságosan oda értem.

- A helyében én sem lennék. Megölted, és most féltetted az életedet.

- Ba'alnak több van a rovásán, már ha fejezhetem ki magam így.

- Ő egészen pontosan mit is tett a lánnyal szemben?

- Bonyolult, majd máskor. Most pedig inkább áruld el, hogy mit akarsz.

- Hogy álltok a tervvel? Azzal a Michael nevű wraithhel?

- Alakul a dolog, csak még az időpontban nem egyeztünk meg. Felteszem, hogy tudsz a támadásról, amire készülnek.

- Persze, hogy tudok. Még előtte végeznetek kell a lánnyal.

- Miért?

- Mert ha az bekövetkezik, minden Alterran beszáll Langsdom hívására a háborúba.

- Nem túlságosan gyávák hozzá?

- Sajnos, ha a királyuk hívja őket, akkor az én megbízatásom lejár.

- Hacsak a lány ki nem írtja a családját.

- Ezt hogy érted Awagon?

- Gondolj csak bele Gammel. Ők nem tudnak ártani Susannak, éppen ezért lett ez Morgan terve. Viszont a lány nem ismeri fel őket, könnyűszerrel elintézheti őket. És ne felejtsd el Langsdomnak már csak egy halála van hátra.

- Laegent nem ismernék el uralkodónak és Treavolnak meg nincsenek ilyen törekvései.

- Bizony, a doki soha sem lenne az uralkodó. Alainet nem fogadnák el, amíg nem lesz újra önmaga, így újra te jutsz pozícióba.

- És arról meg mi is tudunk gondoskodni, hogy Anatból soha se lehessen újra Alaine.

- Látod Gammel, neked is teljesen világos, csak segítség kellett.

- Csak azt nem értem, hogy miért néz téged az Ori olyan ostobának, hogy ne fáradjanak a megöletéseddel.

- Tudod Gammel, valahogy túl kellett élnem az elmúlt tízezer évet, így van benne tapasztalatom.

Kevanaugh egy kicsit idegesen ment az orvosi laborba. Le kellett buknia, az ura parancsolta, de akkor sem értett, hogy mire jó az egész. Sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna, ha már idejött volna és az Asgard sugártechnológiával felsugározza.

Úgy legalább nem kellett volna majd elviselnie a megaláztatásokat, amit az itteniektől kapni fog. Jogtalanul ugyanis neki semmi köze nem volt ahhoz, ami a lánnyal történt, nem is tudott róla semmit.

Pár perccel később már túl is esett a goa'uld teszten és negatív lett. Látta az ajtóban Sheppardot amint bánatosan megcsóválja a fejét, nem ezt az eredményt várta. Innen ideje volt a Zatarc vizsgálóba menni.

De semmi kedve sem volt. A bázison éppen rock nap volt a feszültség levezetésére és a hangosbemondóból Therion szólt, most éppen „To Mega Therion" című szám. Megnyugtatta a zene, majd amikor a következőket hallotta riadtan toppant meg.

„_The wound of Ba'al will be healed_

_When sign of time is unsealed_

_The wound of Ba'al will be healed_"

Sápadtan tekintett körbe urának neve hallatára, majd a következő pillanatban meghallotta, amint kibiztosítottak a háta mögött egy fegyvert.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ez buktat le téged. – mondta szinte jókedvűen Sheppard

- Szép munka volt Ronon. – jegyezte meg Mitchell is az akkor odaérkező Dexnek

- Kösz.

- Honnan jutott az eszedbe ez a szám?

- Fogalmam sincs, úgy éreztem, hogy megér egy próbát. – vonta meg a vállát

- És akkor most Kevanaugh úgy érzem lesz miről beszélgetünk. – mondta John

Hovednek nagyobb gondjai is voltak, mintsem azzal törődni, hogy az ostoba goa'uld és a wraith menekült a városból. Morgan csak magának köszönhette az egészet. Ráadásul az Ori is hivatta, beszélni akart vele.

Feltételezte, hogy azok most sokalltak be a nőre itt van az ideje, hogy végezzen vele. Az igazság az volt, hogy nagy kedve lett volna félreállítani Morgant. Akkor mennyivel kevesebb gondja lett volna, de előbb kíváncsi volt, hogy az Ori mit akar tőle.

- Mit óhajtotok tőlem? – kérdezte a tudóstól, aki felkereste

- A Morgannal való ügyeidről akarunk tájékoztatni.

- Ha most kell vele végeznem, akkor már készen állok.

- Nem, éppen ez az, nem végezhetsz vele, sőt segítened kell neki abban, hogy többé ne veszítse el az uralmat a lány felett.

- Szabad tudnom, hogy a hercegnő meddig marad itt?

- Egészen addig, amíg minden nem lesz a mienk.

- Értettem, nem fogtok csalódni bennem.

- Ajánljuk is Hoved, nagyon ajánljuk.


	39. Chapter 39

**38. fejezet: A vallatás**

John, Cam és Ronon kísérték be Kevanaught az egyik kihallgató szobába. Egy kiskatonát útközben elküldték Weirért, Caldwellért és Lornért, hogy őket is értesítsék. John meghagyta Rononnak, hogy ő csak a fenti üvegfal mögül hallgassa meg a kihallgatást.

Ugyanis még mindenkiben élt, hogy legutóbb, amikor Ronont küldték Kevanaught meggyőzni mi is lett a végeredménye. Egyikőjük sem értette, hogy miért nem volt még a vizsgálat alatt sem ideges a férfi.

És most is csak győzedelmi mosollyal várta, hogy tegyék fel neki a kérdéseket, mintha pontosan azt várta volna, hogy lebukjon. Vagy akár parancsba is kaphatta. Pár perccel később megérkezett Caldwell és Lorne is.

Az ezredes ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy csak Mitchell és ő legyen bent a kikérdezésnél, mert sajnos nem nagyon bízott abban, hogy bárki más higgadtan tudná kezelni a helyzetet.

- Nos Kevanaugh, miért szöktette meg Sheppard őrnagyot Atlantiszról?

- Ba'al parancsolta. – vonta meg a vállát

- Mégis mióta szolgálja azt patkányt? – érdeklődött most Cameron

- Lássuk is, mikor is keresett meg a Tröszt a Földön?

- Hé, hé, hé! Hogy jön ide a Tröszt?

- Még nem tudják? Komolyan nem tudják, ez jó! – nevetett fel Kevanaugh – Nos talán akkor meg kéne várnom, hogy Ba'al világosítja fel magukat, vagy a Földön lévő társaik, ők már biztosan tudják. Ah, el is felejtettem nem tudják a Földet tárcsázni, és ők se Atlantiszt, micsoda pech!

- Hagy öljem meg! – morgott fent Ronon

- Nos Kevanaugh? – csapott az asztalra Caldwell – Magának és Ba'alnak mi köze van a Tröszthöz?

- Ba'al irányítja a Trösztöt, csupán ennyi!

- Mi a terve a szövetségnek az őrnaggyal?

- Nem tudom.

- Szerintem meg igen! – csattant fel Mitchell

- Bármit is hisznek nekem csak annyi volt a feladatom, hogy eljutassam hozzá.

- Ennyire azért, nem kéne hülyének néznie minket. – mondta Caldwell és az ajtóban álló katonákhoz fordult – Hozassák ide a Zatarc vizsgálót.

- Igenis uram!

- Miért nem látja be Kevanaugh, hogy sokkal jobban járna, ha saját magától adná ki az információkat. Ha nem teszi meg, akkor esetleg még Ronont is beküldhetjük magához.

- Maga fenyeget engem ezredes? – vonta fel a szemöldökét

- Vegye úgy doktor, hogy igen.

- Nincs rá joga!

- Valóban? – mosolyodott el Caldwell – Hála Ba'alnak el vagyunk vágva a Földtől, ők sem tudnak velünk kapcsolatba lépni, így most én hozom a parancsokat.

- Nem meri megtenni. – nyögte Kevanaugh sápadtan

- Oh, dehogynem merem. És meg is fogom tenni, ha nem kezd el beszélni!

- Rendben, mit akar tudni?

Anat kényelmesen nyújtózkodott el az alvó Ba'al mellett. Tudta, érezte, hogy Awagon nemrég itt járt és a férfival akart beszélni, de ő emiatt nem fogja felébreszteni. Maga köré csavarta a takarót és az ablakhoz sétált.

Untatta a város egyhangúsága, innen ugyanis csak a tornyokat látta és azt a helyet ahol a Jaffák és a Szent hadsereg emberei gyakoroltak. Őket nézte és szánalommal tekintett a sok halandóra.

A Jaffák még mindig sokkal jobb harcosok voltak és ez gondot jelentett, ugyanis belőlük igen kevés volt. Talán kétezer, míg a sima emberekből csak itt majdnem húszezer. Ráadásul még az eső is esett.

Majd ha eláll, lemegy és megszemléli a készülődést. Ugyanis már csak ezeknek a felkészültsége áll a támadás megkezdésének az útjába. Valamit kell tennie, hogy gyorsabban készüljenek fel.

Néhányszáz halandó élete igazán nem nagy ár a győzelemért. Főleg, hogy mindegyik eldobná az életét az Oriért, csakhogy felemelkedhessenek, de ők nem tudják az igazat. Az Ori soha sem segített felemelkedni senkinek.

És még a soraikba is csak két új őst emeltek fel, Morgant és Hovedet. Soha senki mást, nem akarnak osztozni a hatalomba. Anat felsóhajtott, neki nem kell felemelkednie sem a hatalomért, ő más, mint a többiek.

Ostoba halandók, még ha az igazat is tudnák, akkor sem fordulnának az Ori ellen, mert tetszik nekik az a csoda, amit bemutatnak. Szemfényvesztés, szinte minden Alterran képes arra, hogy bármikor jobb „csodákat" bemutassanak.

Ah, de igen az ostoba Alterranok nem avatkoznak be, gyávák. Nincs meg bennük az a törekvés, mint az Oriban, és egykor ez a ma két külön nép egy volt? Szánalmas. Azon gondolkodott, hogy amikor megtámadják az Alfa bázist, nem kéne engedni a Jaffákat harcolni.

Őértük kár lenne, míg a sima emberek pótolhatóak. Utánpótlás Ori hívőkből bármikor szerezhető, de Jaffák akik hozzá és Ba'alhoz hűek, már problémásabb ügy lenne. Felöltözött, nem érdekelte, hogy esik most fog rendet rakni a seregében.

Kint az ajtó előtt négy Jaffa őrködött, kettőt magával vitt. Hideg szél fújt kint, megborzongott, de ment tovább. Az eső továbbra is megállás nélkül esett. Alig telt el pár perc derékig érő hajából már szinte csavarni lehetett vizet.

A hadserege amint meglátta egy emberként hajoltak meg előtte, illetve térdeltek le istennőjük előtt.

- Jaffa kree! – szólt oda a gyakorlatokat vezető Jaffának

- Renek Anat! _(Hódolatom Anat!)_ – mondta mélyen meghajolva

- Kritan Jaffa! _(Figyelem Jaffák!)_ Feladatom van számotokra!

- Óhajod parancs úrnőm!

- Öljétek meg azok közül a száz leggyengébbet, mégsem kétszázat, hagy tanuljanak belőle. Hozassátok ide most őket! Joa qua? _(Értetted?)_

- Ti'u, Anat! _(Igen, Anat!)_ – mondta meghalás közepette

- Tun'cma'le! _(Nagyszerű!)_ – mosolyodott el a lány

A Jaffák körbe jártak a rémült emberek között majd a kétszáz kiválasztottat kiráncigálták Anat elé.

- Benna! Ya wan, ya darn! _(Térdelj le istennőd előtt!)_ – kiáltotta az első Jaffa és a többiek térdre kényszeríttették az embereket

- Most pedig Jaffa, lássatok neki! – adta ki Anat a parancsot

A ki nem választottak szörnyülködve nézték végig, ahogy a Jaffák lemészárolják a társaikat, de meg is értették, hogy mostantól még keményebben kell majd dolgozniuk.

- Ha egy hét múlva nem álltok készen a támadásra, én magam végzek majd mindannyiótokkal. – nézett még vissza a lány utoljára majd visszament a városba

Még Ba'allal is beszélnie kellett, szerencsére mire visszaért a férfi is felébredt már.

Lorne és Sheppard idegesen mászkáltak kint a folyosón. Már órák óta faggatták Kevanaught, de még mindig semmi használhatót nem mondott. Daniel és Cameron már régen letettek arról, hogy megnyugtassák a két férfit.

Mitchell húszpercenként jött ki hozzájuk, hogy beszámoljon arról, hogy a doki addig mit árult el. Annyit tudtak csak meg, hogy Ba'al megszerezte a Tröszt feletti hatalmat. Szóval most már mélyebben voltak, mint eddig hitték.

Illette elárulta, hogy Anat támadásra készül. El akarja foglalni az Alfa bázist. Arra a kérdésre csak megvonta a vállát, hogy milyen büntetést is fog kapni, hogy ezeket elárulta. Mindenki megdöbbent, amikor meghallották, hogy Ba'al parancsára kellett feladnia magát.

De sajnos igaz volt, amit mondott. Arra a kérdésre sajnos nem tudott választ adni, hogy miért pont Susan, vagyis pontosabban azt a felelte rá, amit mindenki tudott, hogy mert őt képtelenek lennének megölni.

- És magának mi a jutalma azért, hogy kijuttatta? – kérdezte Caldwell

- Fogalmam sincs. Soha semmit sem szokott előre megmondani.

- Ki fogja magát szabadítani innen?

- Erre nem válaszolok. – vonta meg a vállát a férfi

- Esetleg behívhatjuk Ronont uram. – mondta Mitchell

- Nem is olyan rossz ötlet…

- Rendben. Igen ki fognak. Bárhol fognak fogva tartani értem jön.

- Ugyan miért? Én hagynám magát ott megrohadni ahol van. – felelt Mitchell

- Szerintem Ba'al is, hisz mint tudjuk olvasta a Dűnét, és ehhez van egy nagyon jó idézet benne. „Soha se bízz egy árulóban, még akkor sem ha az téged szolgál." – vigyorgott az ajtóban Lorne – Pech Kevanaugh.

- Őrnagy? – nézett rá Caldwell

- Beszélnem kell magával uram.

- Mit akar őrnagy? – kérdezte a folyosón

- Az Alfa bázis még mindig nem jelentkezett be, már két órája késnek.

- Maguk próbálták már őket tárcsázni.

- Nem uram, nekünk is csak most mondta a kanadai technikus. Azt mondták, hogy nem akarták az ezredest zavarni a kikérdezés alatt.

- Lépjenek kapcsolatba velük.

- Értettem uram!

- Leléphet őrnagy!

Caldwell fáradtan ment vissza a kihallgató szobába. Kiszedték Kevanaughból, hogy az Alfa bázis is el lett vágva Atlantisztól. Ba'al vírusa volt, ami meggátolja a bázist, hogy bárhova tárcsázni tudjanak.

Szóval most egy súlyos választást kellett eldönteniük, hogy vagy magára hagyják az Alfa bázist, vagy több egységet is átküldenek, miközben útnak indítják a Daedalust és a Oriont, hogy az ottaniakat kimenekítse és visszahozza őket Atlantiszra.

Végül eldőlt, kiküldenek több csapatot Mitchell, Sheppard vezetésével, míg a Daedalus Caldwell és az Orion Lorne parancsnoksága alatt elindul oda. Ez azt jelentett, hogy Atlantisz védelem nélkül marad.

Lehet, hogy Anatnak végig ez volt a terve, hogy minden haderejüket oda csoportosítsák, hogy a lány elfoglalhassa a várost. De lehet, hogy csak egyszerűen az Alfa bázisnál akarta kiélni magát.

John még mindig habozott és nem kérte a felemelkedettek segítségét egyik helyszínen sem, pedig azok már készen álltak és csak erre a parancsra vártak ahhoz, hogy Langsdomból végre uralkodó váljon.

Caldwell kiadta a parancsot, hogy minden nélkülözhető katona Sheppardékkal megy még aznap a bázisra, Carson, Zelenka és Rodney kíséretében. Míg, akikre szükség van a két hajón, azok csak másnap indulnak.

Kevanaugh egy igen tágas cellát kapott, amit az egész nap őrizni kell minimum hat őrnek. Meghagyta Caldwell, hogy semmilyen esetre se engedjék majd le a pajzsot, bármelyik szövetségesük is próbál ide jönni, mert nagy valószínűséggel az ellenség lesz az.

- Siessetek majd! – mondta Mitchell Lornenak

- Igyekszünk Cam.

- Jackson ugye az Orionnal jön majd?

- Shep és Caldwell nem rajongott az ötletért, hogy ő is akar jönni, de nem fog feltűnni, hogy véletlenül feljutott a hajóra. Teyla és Ronon veletek megy?

- Aha. Nem tudom, hogy ebből mi fog kisülni. Van esélyünk győzni?

- Tudtommal ti is megvertétek a Chulakon őket. – mondta John

- Igen, de ott volt elég sok Jaffa és a szövetségünk minden tagja és köze nem volt ahhoz, hogy az Ori konkrétan valós alakjában megjelenjen.

- De itt az Alterranok is felbukkanhatnak, ha valaki végre hadba szólítja őket. – nézett Lorne Sheppardra

- Evan, tudod, hogy nem akarom.

- Orlin azt mondja, hogy nem hiszi, hogy az egész győzelemmel zárulhatna. – mondta Jackson – De Evannak igaza van, ha nem hívjuk őket, tényleg elbukunk.

Pár perccel később a radarok négy ismeretlen hajót észleltek a város felett, amik pár pillanattal korábban léptek ki a hipertérből. A riadó készültséget alig néhány másodperccel később le is fújták, ugyanis csak Asgard hajók voltak.

Thor, Heimdall, Freyr és Odin érkeztek meg, hogy segítséget nyújtsanak. Végtére is az Asgard, mind az Alterranok, mind a földiek szövetségesei voltak.

Az egész város az emberek kivégzésétől volt hangos. Ba'al érezte, hogy ennek még súlyos következményei lesznek. Hogy lehetett ilyen felelőtlen az a lány. Bár valahol megértett őt. Csak azt nem értette, hogy miért akar ennyire támadni.

A Jaffái szóltak, hogy Awagon beszélni akart vele, de most nem érdekelte az az átkozott wraith. Fontosabb ügyei is voltak például, mit mondjon majd az Orinak, hogy Susan mért mészároltatta le az embereiket.

Látta az ablakból visszafelé jönni a városból. Még azt is ki kellett találnia, hogy mit tegyen majd Kevanaughhal. Bár az volt az érzése bármit is ígért a férfinak hagyni fogja ott ahol van, mostanra már úgyis kiszedtek belőle mindent.

Ezért hagyta vajon ott a lány Atlantiszon? Miközben pontosan tudta, hogy a doki le fog bukni előbb vagy utóbb. De ez miért volt jó neki?

- Kevanaugh lebukott. – mondta Anat amint belépett

- Tudom, mondta korábban. Miért volt jó hagyni? Most már mindent tudnak és nem fognak odamenni.

- Ennyire félreismered őket? Éppen ezért fognak oda menni, nem fogják hagyni, hogy az embereiket lemészároljuk.

- Ha már a kivégzéseknél tartunk, mire volt jó, amit az előbb csináltál?

- Még mindig nem készültek fel és valamivel ösztönözni kellett őket. – dorombolta

- Akkor sem kellett volna megölni őket. Az Ori nem fog örülni, hogy megölted őket.

- Csaknem félsz tőlük? – nézett értetlenül a férfira – Ha úgy akarnám, elpusztíthatnám őket. De szükségünk van rájuk.

- Te igen drágám, de én nem. Én csak egy Rendszerúr vagyok. – mondta Ba'al és ekkor hasított belé először, hogy igazából nem sok hatalma van

- Azért végeztem velük, mert egy hét múlva már azon a bázison akarok lenni és elpusztítani őket.

- Mire szolgált, hogy hagytad Kevanaught lebukni, minden erejüket oda fogják vinni.

- Tudom. – mondta sugárzó mosollyal – Hovedtől tudom, hogy már most elindultak. Azelőtt kell lecsapnunk, hogy a fia odaérne Caldwellel a hajóikon, mert akkor kicsúsznak a kezeink közül. Látni akarom az arcukon a vereségük keserű ízét. A vírus működött, szép munka volt Ba'al.

- Még szép, hogy működött hiszen én csináltam. Feltörniük sem lesz egyszerű.

- Szóval nem árultad el Kevanaughnak hogyan készítetted?

- Persze hogy nem. „Soha se bízz egy árulóban, még akkor sem ha az téged szolgál." Nem is állt szándékomban többet megosztani vele, mint amennyit tudnia kell.

- Jó kis idézet. Remélem otthagyod megrohadni, ahol van.

- Az az ostoba elhitte, hogy kiszabadítjuk. Soha sem állt szándékomban megtenni.


	40. Chapter 40

**39. fejezet: Seregszemlék**

Sheppard és Mitchell az Atlantiszon található katonák 95-ával lépte át a csillagkaput az Alfa bázisra. Annyit tudtak csak, hogy az ellenség még nem érkezett meg, így felállíthatják a támaszpontjukat.

Utána elkezdődhet a majd néhány napos várakozás, amíg a Daedalus és az Orion ide nem ér. Az asgard hajóknak ilyen értelemben most sajnos nem vették hasznát, ugyanis nem fért rajtuk el túl sok ember.

Ennek ellenére mind a négy hajó velük tartott. Belegondolni sem tudtak, hogy mekkora lesz az ellenük érkező sereg, és azt sem tudhatták előre, hogy Susan is eljön-e vagy csak az Istenek városából irányítja majd a rajtaütést.

A másik érdekes dolog az volt, hogy vajon élve akarják-e őket, hogy valakikkel a wraitht is etessék, vagy csak egyszerűen lemészárolják az ittenieket. Ha a wraithnek viszik őket, akkor kicsivel több esélyük lenne.

A nap egész részét azzal töltötték, hogy védhetővé tegyék a bázist, és kiépítsenek védelmi állásokat. Aknákat telepítettek és megjelöltek egy x helyet, ahol felveszik őket az ideérkező hajók abban az esetben, ha már ostrom alatt lennének.

A bázis egy viszonylag nehezen védhető helyen volt, nem messze a csillagkaputól egy síkság kellős közepén. A távolban nem lehetett erdőt, se hegyet, még csak dombot sem látni. Egyetlen dolog volt, ami kettéválasztotta a helyet, egy kis patakocska. Ennyi volt a hely védelme.

Mitchell rosszállóan csóválta meg a fejét Sheppard mellett. Pontosan tudta, mire gondol a barátja, itt esélyük sem lesz felvenni a küzdelmet. De ha más nem volt be kellett érni ennyivel. A nap végére mindenki fáradtan ült le bent a frissen kialakított menzán.

- Végre pihenhetünk. – mondta ásítva Mitchell

- Az egész csak most kezdődik. Készülődnek. – rázta meg a fejét John – Nemsokára ők is itt lesznek.

- Pedig már kezdtem örülni, hogy van még egy kis időnk.

- Azt mondják Susan sietteti az egészet és a Szent hadsereg még nem áll készen.

- Akkor mégis miért? – nézett fel Ronon

- Nem akarja, hogy elmenekülhessen innen bárki is.

- Halottak vagyunk!

- Rodney! – szólt rá mindenki

- Nem látjátok, hogy erről szól az egész? Ez egy kelepce és mi szépen belesétáltunk, hogy miért is nem maradtam Atlantiszon.

- Gondolod, hogy Ba'al megint beveti a sugarat és nem engedi ide a hajókat? – kérdezte Teyla

- Ez az! – mondta Zelenka

- Mégis mi „ez az"?

- Csak rá kellene jönnünk, hogyan hatástalanítsuk, vagy hogyan építsük meg a sajátunkat.

- Zelenka már csak alig néhány napunk van addig amíg az egész háború ki nem törik, nincsen rá időnk. – mondta Rodney

- És ha bevonnák Kevanaught. Segítségéért felajánlhatnák a szabadságát. – ajánlotta Zelenka

- Radek, mondta már valaki magának, hogy terroristákkal nem tárgyalunk. – nézett rá dühösen John

- Szerintem meg Ba'al sem kötötte az orrára azt, hogy hogyan működnek, ha még ti sem jöttetek rá Rodney, nem hiszem, hogy ő tudna valamit. – mondta Carson is

- Ebben igazat adok doki. – bólogatott Mitchell is

- Én viszont arra kíváncsi lennék, hogy hol tartotok a droneok feltöltésével, és a szék már működő képes? – kérdezte John

Azért ez a bolygó lett választva Alfa bázisnak, mert egy szempontból volt csak védhető, annak idején Alterran előőrs volt és volt a bázis alatti teremek egyikében egy Irányító szék. És még a ZPM sem merült le.

Igaz a helyőrség kifogyott droneokból, de azokat fél évvel korábban sikerült szerezni az egyik bolygóról, akárcsak Ugrókat, így Rodney és Radek azzal dolgoztak eddig, hogy az álcázó generátorokat és pajzs generátorokat a bázisra kötötték.

Igaz attól féltek, hogy az ősök elől hiába rejtik el a helyet, ők megtalálják emlékezetből vagy bárhogyan, de legalább működő pajzsuk legyen. Bár féltek attól, hogy a naquada-generátorok nem tudják túl sokáig fent tartani a pajzsot, de reménykedtek.

- Nos, nem volt emberünk, akivel tesztelhettük volna, mert Carson nem volt hajlandó beleülni. – védekezett Rodney

- Carson? – nézett rá John

- Pontosan emlékezik mindenki, hogy mi volt akkor is, amikor déli-sarkon Rodney belekényszeríttet. Mellesleg John, te vagy ős, neked kéne megtenned.

- Lehet, hogy az vagyok, de utánam benned a legerősebb a gén jelenléte. Szóval most azonnal velük mész és letesztelitek.

- Ebből még gond lesz.

- Ugyan Carson, még droneok sincsenek a közelében. – próbálta Zelenka nyugtatni

Az egész társaság követte. Muszáj volt, hogy Carsonnál működjön, ugyanis katonákat nem lehetett ide leküldeni, mert rájuk majd a támadáskor lesz szükség. És természetesen Rodney sem lehetett az, aki irányíja, mert akkor ki látta volna majd el a szükséges technikai teendőket.

Bár az sem volt teljesen jó ötlet, hogy Carson vezérelje a széket, ugyanis fogalmuk sem volt, hogy ilyen távolságból meg tudják-e osztani az erejüket. Márpedig ha Susan itt lesz és erre nagy valószínűség volt, akkor viszont kell majd az az erő.

Bár még abban is reménykedtek, hogy Lorne ideér időben. John előre rettegett azon, hogy újra kell majd találkoznia a húgával és lehet, hogy meg is kell majd ölnie. Előre gyűlölte magát minden tettéért.

Az éjszaka eseménytelenül telt el, míg másnap mindenki a riadó zajára ébredt fel. Három kaptárhajó, négy Hatak osztályú goa'uld hajó és három hatalmas Ori hajó jelent meg a bolygó körül.

Az expedíció tagjai próbáltak kapcsolatba lépni velük, de egyik hajóról sem érkezett válasz. A megjelenéstől számítva két óra alatt a síkság másik végén egy hatalmas hadsereg sorakozott.

Hiába próbálták leszedni a bolygó körül tartózkodó hajókat még a droneok is hatástalanok voltak ellenük. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy mindegyik hajót felszerelték az Ori pajzsokkal, akkor viszont az ideérkező hajóikra biztost pusztulás várt.

Látták, hogy az ellenfél tagjai között csak alig található pár Jaffa, ami igen meglepte őket. Viszont rengeteg wraitht és előhírnököt is láttak közöttük. Azaz az Ori a fegyvereken kívül mágiával is akar támadni.

Susant, Ba'alt, Awagont, Hovedet vagy Morgant még egyenlőre nem fedezték fel a tömegben, bár feltételezték, hogy ők a hajókról fogják vezényelni a sereget. Vagy majd csak akkor jönnek le onnan, ha már tudják, hogy biztos a győzelem.

Támadást még nem indítottak a Szövetség ellen, egyelőre úgy tűnt, hogy azok csak felvonultak és mintha a támadással még mindig ráérnének. Idegőrlő várakozás kezdődött, már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy kinek lesz több türelme.

Landry az irodájában várt arra, hogy mire is jutnak Carterék a vírus semlegesítésével. Mint baljóslata beigazolódott a két fogságban lévő Ba'al klón minden segítséget megtagadott és semmilyen módszerrel nem tudták rávenni őket a segítségre. Úgy tűnt a két klónt sokkal inkább lefoglalja az egymással való versengés, hogy melyikük is a jobb.

Most már a Carter és Lee párosa mellett segített nekik egy Tok'ra is, aki nem rég érkezett, hogy segítsen nekik. Ezen kívül éppen Vaseer is itt volt, de még így négyen sem haladtak túlságosan hatásosan.

Az asgard viszont rájött, hogy Alterranok által használt vírusokból is található benne. Tehát akkor nemcsak Ba'al hanem az Ori keze is benne van a dologban. Ez sokkal inkább megnehezítette a dolgukat.

Mert ha csak simán a Rendszerúr vírusa lett volna, azt könnyűszerrel semlegesítik, de most egy olyan mechanizmust kellett feltörniük, amit tízezer éve senki sem látott. Igyekezniük kellett, mert Thor tudósítása szerint az ottaniaknak nem maradt ideje, hogy ezt megtegyék.

Még nyugtalanítóbb az volt, hogy Thor beszámolt, hogy Atlantisz háborúba keveredett. Vagyis közel állnak ahhoz, hogy a Szövetség lerohanja az Alfa bázisukat. Landry ezt igen nehezen osztotta meg a tudósokkal.

Mert így most már az idővel is versenyt kellett futniuk. Mivel más választása nem volt kénytelen volt az Odüsszeuszt és az új orosz hajót a Korolev utódját útnak indítani az Atlantisziak bázisához, hátha időben odaérnek.

Természetesen ezekre a hajókra is felszerelték az Yngst által megtervezett hajtóműveket, így akár kevesebb, mint egy hét alatt képesek voltak elérni a célpontjukat. Landry nagyon reménykedett abban, hogy odaérnek időben.

Teal'c jelentkezni akart a küldetésre, de a tábornok őt a Lucian szövetséghez küldte, mert ebben a galaxisban is egy újabb Ori támadástól tartottak, mint később kiderült nem is volt ez rossz feltétezés.

Természetesen ez nem volt olyan jelentős, mert megint „csak" egy előhírnök hullám indult el. Mindenképp kellett nekik az ember, hogy a Pegazus-rendszerben győzedelmeskedhessenek.

Landry egy ideig nem akarta elengedni erre a küldetésre az majdnem másfél éve az Odüsszeuszon szolgáló Alexander Lorne hadnagyot. A fiatal tiszt még csak Susan Shepparddal volt egyidős, azaz huszonkét éves, és mivel a bátyja ott szolgált félt, hogy elragadhatják az érzelmei.

De Emerson ezredes ragaszkodott, hogy magával vigye Lornet, mert már ő is harcolt fél évvel ezelőtt az Ori ellen. Vala is kérte, hagy mehessen a társasággal, mert szeretne Daniellel találkozni, de ez természetesen Ori hívősége miatt el lett vetve.

Landry éppen jelentéseket olvasott, amikor Walter jött be a szobába.

- Uram! Zavarhatok egy percre? - kérdezte

- Mondja főnök!

- Jonas Quinn most jelentkezett be, Carter ezredes elküldte azokat a részeket, amit már megfejtettek, de ők elakadtak.

- És?

- Jonasék sem jutottak semmire uram. Az ezredes üzeni, hogy dolgoznak rajta, de nem valószínű, hogy valaha megtalálják az „ellenszert".

- Szóval azt akarja mondani, hogy amíg Ba'al nem semlegesíti a saját vírusát semmit sem tehetünk.

- Sajnálom uram!

Anat dühöngött, amikor megtudta, hogy az ellenség ki akarja menekíteni arról a bolygóról az embereit és már útnak is indultak a hajók. Sőt még inkább kiakadt, amikor megtudta, hogy négy asgardi hajó is csatlakozott az ellenséghez.

Bár minél többen jönnek, annál nagyobb lesz a győzelem, amit arathat fölöttük. Magához hivatta az első Jaffáját és Awagont, hogy utasítsa őket, mindannyian szedjék össze az embereiket, mert indulnak.

Az előhírnökök szóltak a Szent hadsereg embereinek, és alig néhány óra alatt már úton volt a Szövetség flottája. Morgan és Hoved az Ori egyik hajóján mentek, Anat és Ba'al az egyik Hatakjukon míg Awagon a wraith kaptárhajóján.

Szerencséjükre az Alfa bázis mindössze néhány naprendszerre volt az Istenek városának bolygójától, így még félnapos késéssel elindulva is napokkal korábban odaérhetnek ahhoz a bolygóhoz. És ha megint bevetik Ba'al fegyverét, akkor az emberek hajói még a naprendszer közelébe sem tudnak majd jönni.

Gammel beszámolt Anatnak útközben, hogy egyelőre nem kell nagy ellenállásra számítani, ugyanis a magát uralkodónak tartó Langsdom még nem szólította hadba a felemelkedett Alterranokat.

Amikor a lány rákérdezett, hogy Gammel miért nem hívja őket erre az oldalra harcolni, a férfi hebegve adta azt a választ, hogy az ősök nem akarnak beavatkozni ebbe a létsíkba. Anat sugárzó mosollyal adta tudtára, ha nem tudja őket rávenni mindegyik pusztulásra számíthat Gammellel az élen.

Alig pár óra alatt a flotta megérkezett a bolygó köré. Anat utasításba adta, hogy minden wraith, ember és előhírnök azonnali hatállyal szálljanak ki a bolygón a bázistól nem messze a síkság másik végén.

Senki sem volt olyan ostoba, hogy megkérdezze, hogy a Jaffáknak miért nem kell menniük, bár kiolvasta harcosai szeméből, hogy leginkább harcolnának. Ezért csak egy kisebb egységet küldött le, akik biztosítják, hogy a többiekkel minden rendben legyen.

Anat csak a hajójáról figyelte egyelőre a lenti történéseket, nem lepődött meg, amikor a földiek droneokkal támadták meg a flottát, de egyetlen egy sem találta el őket. Vagy ha el is, akkor az Ori-pajzsoknak köszönhetően semmilyen sérülést nem szenvedtek.

Most már értette, hogy miért pont ez a bolygó lett kiválasztva. Egy Alterran előőrs volt a bázis alatt. És az átkozottak rákötötték az Ugrók generátorait, hogy ne csak a ZPM merüljön. Nem számít úgysem.

Majd ha elindul a csata, akkor a bombázásokba úgyis gyorsan lemerülnek azok a pajzsok és akkor úgyis mindegy lesz. Nagyon kíváncsi volt arra az alakra vagy alakokra, akiknek ez az ötlet kipattant a fejükből.

A hadsereg felsorakozott, jelentette az egyik Jaffája. Akkor most kezdődik a türelemjáték, amit úgyis ők fognak megnyerni. Szánt szándékkal tartotta fel csapatainak a támadási parancsát, jó volt nézni, hogy az emberek egyre inkább kezdik elveszíteni a türelmüket.

Rajta kívül már mindenki támadott volna, de nem mertek ellent mondani és ő csak nézett ki hajójának az ablakán. És mosolygott, olyan kegyetlen mosoly volt ez, hogy akár Morgan vagy Ba'al is megirigyelhette volna.

Felmérte az ellenséges erőket. Kicsit megdöbbenve, de elégedetten szemlélte, amit látott. Egy szék, amivel nem mennek semmire a pajzsaik ellen, de ha a sereg ellen vetik be, az előhírnökök könnyedén elháríthatják majd.

Légierő, csupán öt Ugró, legalább is ennyit látott, de nem hitte, hogy volt elrejtve, mert a szenzorok azokat is észlelték volna. Tudta, hogy ezek után már ezeket sem fogják használni, mert a bolygó körül keringő flotta könnyedén leszedhette volna őket.

Már két erős védelmi dolgukat veszítették el. Anatot ez hatalmas örömmel töltötte el. Könnyebb lesz a csata, mint várta? Ilyen kérdéseken elmélkedett, miközben további egységeket mérte fel.

Így külsőre, amit látott, nem volt több katona itt 300nál. Az ő egységeik száma alsó becslésre is hatezer volt. A kedve kezdett rossz lenni, nem ilyen egyszerű győzelmet akart, hanem nagy csatát.

Bár még lehet, hogy az a Langsdom tartogat meglepetéseket, akárcsak az a másik két férfi, akik majdnem elintézték Morgant. Rájuk még jó lesz odafigyelni.

- Nincsenek túl sokan. – mondta a belépő Ba'al

- Tudom, de ettől még oda kell rájuk figyelni. Nem akarom elkövetni azt a hibát, mint a közelmúltban. Akkor is lebecsültem őket, és legyőztek.

- Az most nem fordulhat elő.

- Hogy te milyen optimista vagy Ba'al! – kacagott fel

- Tudod, hogyha nem lettem volna, akkor a Rendszerurak is eltöröltek volna.

- Bár még nem hiszem, hogy minden eldőlt, ott van velük Hoved fia és az a Langsdom is, aki az Alterranok uralkodójuknak tartja magát.

- Nincsenek itt ősök?

- Bizony, és ezt nagyon gyanúsnak tartom.

- Szóval nem bízol meg Gammelben?

- Abban? Nem, valamit titkol, de, majd ha lesz egy kis időm, akkor kiszedem belőle.

- Majd emlékeztess rá, hogy soha se kerüljek az utadba. – mosolyodott el a férfi – Mikor támadsz?

- Mindenki ezzel a kérdéssel zaklat. – sóhajtott fel – Nem kell sok idő, és ők veszítik el a türelmüket, már nem kell sokáig várni rá.

Közben az Ori is nagy tanácskozást tartott Hoved és Morgan háta mögött a Végső háborúval kapcsolatban.

- Ha elég ideig meg tudjuk tartani magunknak a hercegnőt, akkor elég nagy esélyünk van arra, hogy mi nyerjük meg a Végső háborút.

- Igen, akkor szinte biztos, hogy mi nyerjük meg!

- És mikor törik ki végre a háború?

- Amint a hercegnő saját kezűleg végez egy Alterrannal. – vonta meg a vállát az egyik

- De eddig úgy tudtuk, hogy ha mind a négyen felébredtek. – tiltakozott a többi

- Igen, de az ereje képes átszakítani azt a vonalat, ami a haláluknál keletkezne.

- Szóval, akkor már csak rá kell venni Alainet, hogy a mostani ütközetben beavatkozzon, lehetőleg úgy, hogy Langsdomnak ne legyen más választása, mint hívni az Alterranokat és akkor Alaine biztos végez minimum eggyel.

- Pontosan ezt fogja tenni. Bízzunk most az egyszer benne. – nevetett az egyik


	41. Chapter 41

**40. fejezet: Harc az Alfa bázisért**

Közeledett az éjszaka, John és Cam minden katonája fáradt volt és ideges, akárcsak ők maguk. Úgy tűnt Susan jó a türelemjátékokban. A bázis személyzete már alig bírta a ki a nyomást, ami rájuk nehezedett.

Vacsoránál több ízben is Rononnak kellett szétválasztania az összeverekedő katonákat. John eltűnődött, hogy a lány szándékosan teszi ezt, vagy csak azt várja, hogy a felemelkedettek beavatkozzanak.

De ha azt, akkor igen sokáig fognak itt állni és azon nevetni a Szövetség tagjai, hogy az emberek egymásnak esnek, mert ő nem fogja hadba hívni a népét. Bár Lorne biztos ezt akarná, ha itt lenne, és mindenki más is egyetértene vele.

Kint kellemes szél fújt, a bázistól kicsit távolabb figyelte a másik oldalt. Mindenhol hatalmas fények, és éppen imádat lehetett. Ide ebbe a táborba is elhallatszott az előhírnökök lelkesítése és a Szent hadsereg tagjainak üdvrivalgása.

Ez a lelkesítés pedig nem tett jót az emberei között, akik még nem pánikoltak vagy még nem voltak túlságosan leverve, most már azok voltak. Így biztosan nem nyerhetnek. Tudta, hogy a támadást nem halogathatják a végtelenségig.

Reggel, ha addig nem omlik össze minden embere, akkor fognak majd támadni. Természetesen minden embere részt vett a Földön már valamilyen háborúban, de az akkor is másvolt.

Ott szinte minden esetben az USA volt előnyben, de itt nincs USA, se másmilyen ország, a katonái nem egy országból vannak, hanem itt az emberiség harcol majd, minden eddiginél hatalmasabb ellenségével.

Az általános morál csökkenést leginkább az váltotta ki, amikor mindenki meglátta az ellenséget, alig húszsoros túlerőben voltak. Az esélyeik nullával voltak egyenlők. Ha már ezzel kellett szembenézniük mindenki azt kívánta, hogy a csatamezőn essen el és ne wraith kajaként végezze.

- Mikor támadunk? – kérdezte Mitchell mellette

- Reggel. Remélem, hogy nem arra készülnek, hogy most éjszaka rohannak le minket. – csóválta meg a fejét John

- Az emberek teljesen kiborultak.

- Tudom, de mi mást tehetnénk?

- Hívhatnád tudod kiket.

- Nem, nem és nem! Nem fogom őket idehívni.

- Miért John? Nélkülük esélyünk sincs.

- Te is tudod, hogy az Ori képes őket halandókká tenni, azt nem tudom, hogy tömegesen is megy-e nekik, de ha igen akkor csak a halálba küldeném őket.

- És inkább megteszed velünk.

- Mi innen eltűnni nem tudunk, és nem akarok egy teljes népet feláldozni még akkor sem, ha ők ezt akarják.

- Ők akarnak jönni? És akkor miért nincsenek még itt?

- Csak akkor avatkozhatnak be, amikor én mondom. Az Ori végső célja az ő kiirtásuk, nem akarom megkönnyíteni nekik.

- Rendben, de most pihenjünk, holnap nehéz nap vár ránk.

Kora hajnalban, még szinte a nap sem jött fel eldördült az első lövés. A harc megkezdődött.

A Daedalus és az Orion olyan gyorsassággal közeledett, amilyen gyorsaságot csak el tudott viselni a két hajó hiperhajtóműve. Ezzel a gyorsasággal már csak egy nap volt az útjuk. Mindenki reménykedett, hogy még idejében oda fognak érni.

Félnapnyira jártak, amikor Lorne megtudta kezdetét vette az egész az Alfa bázison. Így kénytelenek voltak megkockáztatni a gyorsabb sebességet, aminek az is lehetett a következménye, hogy a hajók hajtóműve súlyosan károsodni fog.

De nem tehettek mást. Szerencsére súlyos károsodás nélkül értek oda a bolygó másik oldalára, mint ahol a Szövetség flottája állomásozott. Senki sem állította meg őket, ezt gyanúsnak találták.

Látták, hogy az ellenségnek vannak normális hajóik is, azaz reménykedtek benne, hogy azokon nem olyan pajzs található, mint az Ori nagy hajóin. Megkerülték a bolygót és felsorakoztak a flottával szemben.

Caldwell kiadta a tüzelési parancsot. Droneok tucatjai és asgard lövedékek százai hagyták el mind a hat hajót. Alig fél perc volt hátra a becsapódásig, majd bekövetkezett. Lorne idegesen csapott le a szék karfájára.

Semmi sem történt. Azokon a hajókon is Ori pajzsok voltak.

- Uram, ezekkel semmit sem tudunk tenni. – mondta Lorne rádión

- Tudom őrnagy. Pillanatnyilag nem támadnak. Vajon miért?

- Halvány fogalmam sincs uram, de távozni nem tudunk innen. Sőt felfelé nem is tudunk sugározni, csak lefelé.

- Mennyi embere van a hajón őrnagy?

- Alig száz, és ebből csak ötven katona.

- Akkor lent találkozunk.

Anat elégedetten nézte a harcot, semmi esélye sincsen az embereknek, állapította meg. Ennek annyira nem örült, így nem lesz oka, hogy beavatkozzon és nem is hitte, hogy megengednék, hogy lemenjen.

Idegesítette viszont, hogy Gammel még mindig nem jelentkezett és semelyik oldalon nem jelentek még az Alterranok, bár amíg az emberekén nem, addig még nincs gond, de mi az, hogy a Szövetségén sem még.

Le fog számolni Gammellel, nem érdekelte mi lesz a következménye, de ez nem az első esett volt, hogy a férfi hibát követett el. Zavarta, hogy mindenki titkol valamit a környezetében, még Ba'al is. Majd ezeknek is utána kell, hogy járjon, de nem most, majd.

Alig telt el fél nap, amikor már közel álltak a győzelemhez, de nem lehetett boldog, mert egy igen erős személy közeledett a bolygóhoz. Hoved fia volt az, a Hipapherakluson. Tehát ideért a felmentő seregük.

Bekapcsoltatta a zavaró erőteret, tehát ha még vannak is más tagjai a flottájuknak, akkor azok csak csatlakozni tudnak majd hozzájuk, de távozni innen nem. Emellett az erőtér nemcsak a hajók távozását akadályozta meg, hanem az asgard sugárzástechnológiát is, úgy, hogy most már csak lefele tudtak sugározni, felfele nem.

Az ellenfél itt ragadt a bolygón illetve a hajók is bolygó körüli pályán. Egy szemernyit sem aggódott, amikor a Hipapheraklus és a másik öt hajó feltöltötte a fegyvereit és tüzeltek. Ásítás mellett vette tudomásul, hogy a pajzsoknak meg sem kottyant a támadás.

De már Laegen is megérkezett, most kezd a játszma egy kicsit izgalmasabbá válni, vagyis nagyon remélte, mert ha nem akkor ő maga megy le és intézi el pár perc alatt az egészet. Morgan amint megtudta, hogy a férfi megérkezett azonnal le akart menni a bolygóra, de Anat megtiltotta.

Emlékeztette a nőt, hogy mi is történt vele nem is olyan régen. Amikor érdeklődött Hovednél, hogy a fiával mi is legyen, az öreg férfi csak megvonta a vállát és azt felelte, hogy a lány döntésére bízza, hogy milyen büntetést kapjon a férfi azért, amiért szembe szállt velük.

Magához hivatta Awagont, hogy megvitassa a wraith támadási technikáját.

- Nem akarom, hogy továbbra is kint repkedjenek a dárdák. – mondta keményen

- Szabad tudnom, hogy miért nem? – vonta fel szemöldökét a férfi

- Akár el is árulhatom. – felelte gúnyosan a lány – Nem akarom, hogy ilyen könnyű legyen a győzelem. Túlságosan egyhangú lenne.

- Értettem. Akkor utasítom az wraitheimet, hogy csak a sebesültekből táplálkozzanak.

- Köszönöm, végre van egy normális valaki a környezetemben. Csak így tovább Awagon és még talán jutalmat is kapsz a közeljövőben. – mosolygott rá Anat

- Megtisztelsz!

A földiek támadtak elsőként, még kora hajnalban. Egy tucat drone szállt az ellenséges tábor felé. Mivel az előhírnökök is aludtak, akárcsak a tábor minden más tagja, az elsők még találtak.

Hatalmas pusztítást vittek véghez. Véres emberi tetemek feküdtek mindenhol, a levegő az égett hús szagától volt büdös. Alig pár perccel később már az egész tábor talpon volt és mindenkinek a kezében fegyverek voltak.

A következő drone csoport már nem érkezett meg a Szövetség táboráig, félúton felrobbantak és nem okoztak semmilyen kárt. A földiek bosszankodva vettek tudomást arról, hogy elveszítették a leghatékonyabb támadásukat.

A következő hullámban az öt Ugró készült támadásra. Mindegyikben két-két ember volt csak. Ott kezdődtek a gondok, hogy nem akart az álcázás bekapcsolni. Már majdnem félúton voltak a másik tábor felé, amikor további problémákról számoltak be.

Elveszítették minden irányításukat az Ugrók felett, majd a rádió kapcsolat is megszűnt. A kint lévő emberek látták, amint az öt hajójuk egyszerűen megáll a levegőben, majd leereszkedtek közvetlen egymás mellé.

Először örültek, de furcsállták, hogy miért ilyen természetellenesen is értek földre, majd pár pillanattal később sárga nyaláb érkezett az egyik Ori hajóról egyenesen eltalálva az Ugrót. A hajó felrobbanásának következményeként a másik négy is robbant.

A földi egységek megsemmisülve álltak a támaszpontjuktól nem messze. Már csak a szárazföldi egységeik maradtak meg. Idáig elhallatszott a Szövetség üdvrivalgása, de ez most az egyszer kijózanítólag hatott rájuk és készen álltak a támadásra.

John és Cameron vezetésével elindultak az ellenséges tábor felé, és azok is elindultak feléjük. Bármi is fog történni ők nem hagyják majd magukat. John magával hozta Carsont is. A férfi nem akart a frontvonalra menni.

De kénytelen volt, mert a Széket tovább nem tudták használni, és ha mágiát kell bevetniük, akkor, muszáj ott lennie. Útközben voltak, amikor az első dárdák megjelentek a levegőben.

- Akiknél rakétavető van, készüljenek! –kiáltotta át a hangzavart Mitchell

- Amint a dárdák lőtávon belül vannak, azonnal tüzeljenek! Nem érhetnek el idáig! – mondta Sheppard is – Ha ideértek és elkapnak minket végünk van. Értették?

- Igen uram! – bólintott a tucatnyi katona

- Akkor kezdjünk bele! – bíztatta a társaságot Mitchell

De nem kellett semmit sem tenniük, ugyanis a dárdák mielőtt lőtávon belülre értek volna valamilyen oknál fogva visszafordultak és a bolygó körül keringő flottájuk felé indultak. Ez nagy megkönnyebbülés volt a földiek számára.

Végtelennek tűnő alatt végre megérkezett a közelükbe a Szövetség is. A wraithek már nem voltak közöttük és úgy tűnt, hogy Jaffák sem, csak egyszerű közönséges emberek, botfegyvernek tűnő puskákkal.

És a legtöbb emberen csak bőrvért volt, néhányon pedig a középkori szintnek megfelelő félvért szerűség. Egyik sem tűnt igazi harcosnak, és mint Valától tudták valóban nem azok, de féltek, hogy Susan igenis hadsereget próbált meg belőlük formálni.

Mert nincs veszélyesebb sereg, mint az, ami fanatikusokból áll és még a harchoz is értenek. Az előhírnökök egy tucatja most is ott állt a sereg élén a botjaikkal és a Gonosz gyermekeit átkozták és áldották az Orit.

Sheppard és Mitchell egyszerre kiáltották a támadási parancsot. A háromszáz katona egyszerre kezdett tüzelni az ellenséggel. A másik oldal támadása sikertelen volt, de a földieké több tucat embert öltek meg.

Néhány másodperc alatt hatalmas tűzharc alakult ki. Az előhírnökök mágiával védték az embereiket, de még így is elég nagy veszteségeket szereztek. A földieknél egyelőre csak két ember halt meg és fél tucat sérült csak meg.

Carson az egység legvégén kuporgott, próbálta ellátni a sérülteket, ő látta csak meg, hogy az előhírnökök megunták a védekezést és ezúttal támadni fognak. Öt előhírnök emelte meg a botját és a velük szemben álló földiek több métert repültek hátra.

A következő pillanatban mindkét oldalt fény vakította el, majd csak egyetlen kiáltást hallottak, majd ezt halálsikolyok követték. Sheppardék kinyitották a szemüket és nem sokkal előttük Lorne állt.

Körülötte véres indák tekeredtek és mindegyiken hatalmas tüskék díszelegtek. A majdnem húsz hatalmas inda a földből nőtt ki. Megint elkiáltotta magát, aminek következtében az indák becsapódtak az ellenség soraiba és megint majdnem száz emberrel végeztek.

Azok, mint az eszeveszett próbáltak tüzelni, de az indák hárították azokat, egy sem találta el Lornet.

- Bocs a késésért srácok! – kiáltotta hátra

- Wow, jobb belépőre nem is számíthattunk volna. – nevetett fel Mitchell

- Shep te esetleg valamit, csakhogy megfutamodjanak? – kérdezte Evan

Sheppard gyilkos tekintettel meredt az előhírnökök csoportjára. Hatalmas erő száguldott végig a síkságon. John körül most apró hegyes földszilánkok jártak táncot. Az előhírnökök felismerték a veszélyt, támadást indítottak, de vízcsóva elmosta őket.

Carson is magára talált. Az ellenség hadereje rájött, hogy nem győzhetnek, így megfordultak és menekülni kezdtek és csak az előhírnököket hagyták hátra. John eleresztette a szilánkokat.

Egy pillanatig semmi sem látszott, majd utána az egy csoportban álló előhírnökök vérző sebekkel holtan rogytak le a földre. A Szövetség Szent hadserege egy Alterrantól és két még nem egészen őstől megfutamodott.

- Erről ennyit! – csapta össze a kezeit Lorne és az indák visszasüllyedtek a földbe

- Szép munka volt Evan! – veregette meg társa vállát Mitchell

- És mi ezektől tartottunk ennyire uram? – nevetett fel az egyik katona

- Szép munka volt uraim! – mondta Caldwell is – Azt hiszem, hogy most mindenki megérdemelne egy kis pihenést. Veszteségeink?

- Két ember uram, itt és még tíz az ugrókban. – mondta Sheppard

- Az első napot megnyertük, az Alfa bázis a mienk, de Susan fent van az egyik hajón, és az egységei veresége után be fog avatkozni. – csóválta meg a fejét Carson

- Tudom doktor, de addig is pihenjen mindenki.

A győzelem hírére mindenki vidáman tért vissza a támaszpontra. Egy-null volt az állás a földiek javára, de az volt a legnagyobb kérdés, hogy meddig.

Anat nagyon dühös volt, elveszítették a győztesnek hitt első csatát. De a háborúnak még közel sincsen még vége. Soha sem hitte, volna, hogy Hoved fiának ekkora ereje van. Még csak nem is felemelkedett megint, és az a doki sem.

Csak Langsdom Alterran és azok hárman tönkre verik az előhírnököket. Nem hagyhatta. Beavatkozik, döntötte el. Szólt Hovednek és Morgannak, hogy megint szükségük lesz előhírnökökre, és utána maradjanak is ott.

- Győztek! - sziszegte

- De csak ezt a csatát, a háborúnak messze sincsen vége Anat. – mondta Ba'al

- Meg fogják még azt is bánni, hogy megszülettek. Velem nem dacolhatnak. – morgott

- Ugyan drágám, nem te akartál egy kissé izgalmasabb harcot. – szólt óvatosan a férfi – Ez akár még neked is jó, főleg, hogy megmutathatod a hatalmadat nekik.

- Mennyire igazad van. – mondta a lány vidám hangon – Morgan és Hoved már ott vannak. Awagon később csatlakozik hozzánk. Te velünk tartasz?

- Persze, hogy igen. – mondta a férfi hangosan, majd ezt gondolta

„Természetesen nem akarom kihagyni a társaid arcán látszó vereséget, amikor azt fogják látni, hogy veled vagyok."


	42. Chapter 42

**41. fejezet: A Végső háború kezdete**

Az Odüsszeusz és az orosz hajó már a közel volt a bolygóhoz, remélték, hogy nem késnek el. Hat napja indultak el a Földről, amint Landry megtudta, hogy el vannak vágva Atlantisztól. Végtelennek tűnt az az idő, amíg ideértek.

A két hajó nem messze a bolygótól lépett ki a hipertérből és azonnal meg is látták a két flottát. Senki sem értette, hogy miért nem támadnak és, hogy az ellenség miért engedi őket közel jutni és csatlakozni a saját flottájukhoz.

Amint odaértek kapcsolatba próbáltak lépni elsőként a bolygón tartózkodó embereikkel, de minden kísérlet kudarcba fulladt, amikor a flottával léptek kapcsolatba az már elsőre is sikeres volt.

Novak és Hermiod tájékoztatta őket, hogy ők sem képesek fél napja kapcsolatba lépni a többiekkel, vagyis amióta lementek, de az biztos, hogy nem szenvedtek súlyos veszteséget, mert a szkennerekkel folyamatosan pásztázzák a bázist.

Emerson nehéz helyzetben volt, most kockáztasson, hogy lemenjenek egy esetleges csapdába, vagy maradjanak itt és az ott lévőkre lehet, hogy ezáltal biztos halál vár. Végül úgy döntött hosszas huzavona után, hogy ők mennek és a másik hajón lévő katonák majd csak akkor, ha meg tudják oldani a felfelé sugárzást is.

Kora estére járt az idő, a társaság a menzán ült és fáradtan, de elégedetten fogyasztotta a vacsoráját. Bár örömük nem volt teljesen felhőtlen, ugyanis holnap feltehetőleg Susan is beszáll a csatába és akkor nekik tényleg semmi esélyük sem lesz.

Caldwell parancsba adta, hogy ma este mindenkinek pihennie kell és a biztonság kedvéért dupla őrséget állítatott. Bár ő sem bízott abban, hogy a katonák egy esetleges támadás esetén meg tudnák állítani Sheppard őrnagyot, de bizakodott.

Szeretett volna a bolygó körül keringő embereivel kapcsolatba lépni, de ez nem sikerült neki azóta, hogy itt voltak lent. Fogalma sem volt, hogy azok mire gondolhatnak, hogy mi történt velük.

Feketekávé iszogatta és közben Mitchell szenvedélyes beszédét hallgatta, amint Lornet kérdésekkel ostromolta a reggeli „akciója" miatt. Végignézett a három férfin; Sheppard, Lorne és Beckett.

Semmivel sem tűntek másnak, mint bármelyik másik ember, de mégis már szinte nem is emberek. Sheppard már nem is, egy ős. Csak ők lennének képesek megállítani a lányt és magát az Orit?

- Mégis hogyan csináltátok? – kérdezte megint

- Azt tudom, hogy Shep hogyan, de hogy én vagy Carson, halvány fogalmam sincsen. – rázta meg Lorne a fejét – Mi egyszerűen nem vagyunk még ősök, bár akárhányszor próbáltam már sikerült, de még mindig nem tudom a miérteket.

- Akkor is valami fantasztikus volt! – vigyorgott Mitchell

- Rosszabb vagy Cam, mint egy gyerek! – nevetett fel Daniel is

Még beszélgettek és kártyáztak egy ideig, majd úgy félóra elteltével fehér fény töltötte be a menzát, és amikor a fény elült egy csapat katona állt a terem közepén. Az első döbbenet után Evan hangja töltötte be a szobát.

- Te mégis mi a francot keresel itt? – szögezte Lorne a kérdést egy fiatal katonának, aki feltűnően hasonlított rá

- Szerinted? Én is a légierő embere vagyok. Mellesleg nem is tudom, hogy ki volt az, aki szó nélkül tűnt el otthonról.

- Neked ehhez semmi közöd nincs Alex!

- Izé, minket is beavatnál Evan, ez meg ki? – kérdezte Sheppard

- Az öcsém. Alexander Lorne hadnagy. Emerson ezt nem néztem volna ki belőled. – nézett rá a legjobb barátjára

- Én ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy jöjjön, de csak azért, mert már harcolt az Orival.

- Azt kétlem! Bár lehet, hogy akkor kiküldtek egy vagy két átkozott előhírnököt, de ez más, ezt a háborút itt nem nyerjük meg fegyverekkel. Ezt mágiával vívjuk, erre ti belesétáltok… - sziszegte

- Laegen elég! Őrnagy! – csattant fel egyszerre John és Caldwell Lorne válaszra sem méltatta őket, hanem kisétált az épületből

- Uram szabad tudnom, hogy miről beszélt? – kérdezte Emerson Caldwelltől

- Természetesen, csak előbb pakoljanak le az embereinek gondolom pihenésre van szüksége, holnap reggel megint csata lesz. Sheppard maga menjen az őrnagy után és beszéljen a fejével.

- Azt hiszem szerencse, hogy Landry útnak indított minket. – mondta Emerson miután a katonái kimentek

- Nem olyan biztos. Az őrnagy igazat mondott, ez nem a mi csatánk, hanem az ősöké, mi maximum az embereikben tehetünk kárt, de a jelenlegi helyzetben csak három olyan emberünk van, akik el tudnak intézni egy Előhírnököt.

- Sheppard alezredes Lorne őrnagyot Laegennek hívta… én nagyon régóta ismerem az őrnagyot, de ilyen nevét nem ismerem. – mondta zavartan a férfi

- Ez az egész eléggé komplikált, Sheppard már nem Sheppard, legalábbis a DNS-e szerint, hanem egy ős. Egészen pontosan ő az Alterranok uralkodója, nos Lorne és Beckett is ilyen akár csak Susan Sheppard őrnagy.

- Tényleg ő hol van? Nem is láttam.

- Ez a legbonyolultabb része az egésznek. Ő most éppen Ba'allal és a Szövetséggel van, miután azt hiszi magáról, hogy ő Anat, Ba'al húga és felesége… legalább is dr. Jacksontól ezt tudtam meg.

- De mégis hogyan, az a Rendszerúr végzett a szüleivel!

- Leginkább agymosás Lorne őrnagy miatt. Lorne hadnagyot minden esetre tartsa bent, nem mehet ki, nem tudhatja meg a másik oldal, hogy ő is itt van.

- Értettem uram!

Lorne nagyon dühös volt, amint kiment két fa dőlt ki mellette. Próbált lehiggadni, de tudta, hogy Susan már tudja, hogy valami miatt iszonyúan dühös. Mégis miért hozta ide Emerson? És Landry hogyan engedhette meg, egy huszonkét évesnek, hogy eljöjjön.

John, Mitchell és Daniel kijöttek utána és mellette álltak meg. Érezte, hogy Carson, Teyla és Ronon is itt vannak, de ők hátrébb maradtak. Mi lesz ha Morgan észreveszi az öccsét? Nem az nem történhet meg.

- Mégis mi volt ez az előbb bent? – kérdezte Sheppard

- Pontosan az aminek látszott. – vonta meg a vállát Lorne

- Miért nem mondtad soha, hogy van öcséd?

- Mert teljesen mindegy, Laegennek nincs. És nem éppen a legjobb viszonyban váltunk el.

- Susan és én sem annak idején.

- De az teljesen más.

- Miért lenne az?

- Ő a húgod és az úrnőm. És mivel nagy szerencsém van talán megint a mennyasszonyom lesz és egyszer talán a feleségem is. Míg Alex, Alex marad örökre. Ő halandó mi halhatatlanok vagyunk.

- Annyira más vagy Evan. – hallották meg a halk hangot

- Neked fogalmad sincs arról, hogy mi volt velem öcsi! – mondta gúnyosan – És nem hinném, hogy magyarázattal tartozom.

- Majd én elmondok neki mindent és majd csak akkor kerülj legközelebb elém, amikor végre uralni tudod az indulataidat. – mondta keményen John

- Ahogy a királyom óhajtja! – felelete Lorne és meghajlás után elindult a szállások felé

- Mégis mi a franc van vele? – néztek Sheppardra a többiek – És ez már egész nap ilyen volt, nem csak akkor, amikor ő ideért.

- Szerintetek? – sóhajtott – Érzi, hogy Susan mit gondol és mire készül. Nem csoda, ha kikészül.

- Tehát akkor reggel? – kérdezte Ronon

- Igen, nem sokkal hajnalhasadás után Susan Larissa Sheppard is csatába száll. És fogalmam sincs, hogy mi hárman megússzuk-e élve. – miközben ezt mondta Carsonra nézett

- Akkor azt hiszem még utoljára kipihenem magam. – húzta be a nyakát a doki – Jóéjszakát!

A többiek egyetértettek vele és követték. Majd mikor már senki sem volt a közelükben John belekezdett a történetbe. Természetesen azt kihagyta, hogy Susan Evan barátnője és azt is, hogy éppen Susannal kell majd harcolniuk.

Tulajdonképpen csak annyit mondott el, hogy ki is a bátyja és, hogy mi lesz belőle. A többit majd a srácnak Evantól kell hallania, nem az ő dolga családi huzavona még akkor sem, hogy egykor majd jó eséllyel ő is bele fog tartozni.

Még sötét volt kint, de a társaság már reggelizett. Rodney mohón itta a kávéját tudta, hogy lehet, hogy ez az utolsója. Evan elnézést kért Johntól az előző esti viselkedése miatt, de a férfi csak legyintett egyet jelezvén, hogy megérti a másikat.

Fegyvert már csak megszokásból vittek magukkal, tudták, hogy nekik úgysem kell majd. Evan örömmel hallotta, hogy a testvére nem jöhet ki, mert Caldwell megtiltotta. Morgan miatt, tehát az ezredes mégsem annyira reménytelen, mint mindenki tartja róla.

Gyalog mentek el arra a helyre ahol tegnap volt a csata, az ellenség úgy látszik, hogy éjszaka kijött a holtestekért, mert mostanra már csak a vér tanúskodott arról, hogy itt bármi is lett volna.

Egyelőre semmi sem látszott, csak a szürkületben az, hogy a távolban pár helyen tüzek égtek éjszaka. Innen hátranézve még látszottak a támaszpontnál maradt katonák, akik egy estleges hátsó támadástól védik az ott maradt tudósokat.

Halkan beszélgettek, Ronon volt leginkább türelmetlen, aki a győzelem miatt le akarta rohanni a Szövetség erőit, úgy vélte, hogy sikerrel járnának, de ezt mind a négy itt lévő ezredes elvetette.

Az igazság az volt, hogy McKay és Zelenka is a csoporttal akartak jönni, de Caldwell nem engedte. Jacksont sem akarta, de őt az ős és goa'uld tudása miatt kénytelen volt elhozni. Végtelennek tűnő idő múlva végre meglátták az ellenséges tábor mozgolódását.

- Ha nem érnek ide mindjárt elalszok! – morgott Ronon

- Nyugi Rony-boy! –csitítgatta Mitchell – Ah már jönnek is.

- Ha még egyszer úgy mersz hívni, mint az előbb…

- Bocs.

- Szerintetek mi lesz a mai mérleg? – kérdezte Teyla és Daniel

- Az igazat, fogalmam sincs. – rázta meg a fejét John

- Ha tényleg itt lesz, sokkal jobbnak kell lennünk, mint tegnap. – mondta Carson

- Pedig a előző napi támadás is nagyon megerőltető volt. – felelte fáradtan Lorne

- Azt a… - mondta Daniel

- Wháó! – nyögte Cam

- Ez ugye nem igaz? – kérdezte felháborodva John

- Sose hittem volna! – köhögte Carson

- Ez most csak álom? – vigyorodott el Ronon

- Hogy nekem nem tudott soha így felöltözni. – mondta megrökönyödve Evan

- Miért ő kicsoda? – kérdezte Alex a tömegből

- Susan Sheppard. – mondta halkan Emerson – A bátyád barátnője.

Tényleg ő volt, csak annyira más volt, mint ahogyan annak idején valaha is látták. A sereg elején érkezett, egy újatlan fekete bőr felső volt rajta, amiből a köldöke. Ezen kívül egy hosszú fekete bőr szoknya volt rajta, aminek mind két oldala combközépig fel volt sliccelve.

Ezekhez egy térd alá érő fekete bőrcsizma magas sarokkal. Hosszú barna haja most hullámos volt és dereka alá hullott le, arcán csak egy enyhe fekete smink. Gyönyörűen nézett ki és mosolyogva közeledett.

- Ah, örülök, hogy tetszik, amit láttok, de amit mondani fogok, attól nem lesztek már a továbbiakban boldogak. – mondta még mindig mosolyogva

Anat bosszúsan nézett végig a seregén, rettegtek és a legdühítőbb az volt, hogy nem tőle. Hanem attól az ostoba Langsdomtól. Mi az, hogy csak egy bizonyos Alterrantól rettegnek és nem az istennőjüket félik.

Morgan és Hoved lassan végeztek az új előhírnökök „teremtésével". Jutalom gyanánt kapták a legfanatikusabb hívek. Most több hívet emeltek előhírnökké, mint amennyivel érkeztek, mert tűrhetetlen volt, hogy azoknak egyetlen egy támadás elég volt arra, hogy az összessel végezzenek.

Kora reggel volt, lassan itt az ideje a támadásnak, annak, ami végre eldönti az egészet, egyszer és mindkorra. Nem szándékozott magával vinni mást, csak alig pár száz embert. Nem akarta, hogy Morganék elrontsák a szórakozását.

El is indultak, negyed óra gyaloglással elértek arra a helyre a hol a földiek már vártak rájuk. Hallotta, amint azok elismerően beszélnek róla. Mosolyogva közeledett majd megszólalt.

- Ah, örülök, hogy tetszik, amit láttok, de amit mondani fogok, attól nem lesztek már a továbbiakban boldogak. – mondta

- Miért mégis mit akarsz mondani? – kérdezte John

- Szerintem pontosan tudod Valorvart!

- Ugyan Anat, csaknem hiszed, hogy elpusztíthatsz minket?

- Dehogynem. – kacagott – Tudom mit tettetek Morgannal, de ő gyenge hozzám képest. De nem vagyok boldog, hogy így kell megtennem.

- Mégis hogyan? – kérdezte Lorne

- Úgy, hogy nem tudtok nekem ártani. Te szereted őt Laegen, érzem. Egyikőtök sem tudna neki ártani. Valamiért fontos nektek.

Evan kiáltása törte meg a kora reggeli csendet, három inda csapódott a lány irányába. De soha sem érték el. Anat nevetve mondott ki egy szót, aminek következtében az indák porrá válva zuhantak a földre. És a társaság az energia hullám következtében hátrálni kényszerült.

Alex döbbenten figyelte azt a férfit, akiről eddig úgy tudta, hogy az édestestvére. Megrémült a látványtól, ahogy Evan teste körül az indák tekeredtek. Bátyja szemében különös tűz égett, látszott rajta, hogy nem akar ártani a lánynak, de mégis.

- Csak ennyire vagy képes? – kérdezte Anat megvetően – Apád azt mondta, hogy sokkal többre. Csalódtam benned. – hátrafordult – Ti menjetek, egyedül is boldogulok.

Visszanézett a társaságra, ekkor vette észre a tömegben álló Alexandert. Gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Carson vette megint észre, hogy a lány támadni készül így ő készült ellentámadásra. Anat érezte, amikor a három férfi megosztja egymással az erejét.

Kivárt a támadással, erre kíváncsi lesz. A földiek szemszögéből annyi látszott, hogy három különböző támadás válik eggyé és eltalálják a Sheppard lányt, minek a következtében egy hatalmas robbanás volt a végeredmény.

Mind a hárman kimerülten rogytak térdre, titkon remélték, hogy nem élte túl és már Atlantiszon van Alanieként. Amint a csönd visszaköltözött a helyre meghallották a lány kacagását.

Pillanatok múlva jeges szél fújt át a síkságon és a füst és por eltűnt. Anat ott állt ahol a támadás előtt. Még csak egy karcolás sem esett rajta viszont egy mély gödörben állt. Felemelte a kezét és villámok csaptak a földiek közé.

Szerencsére azok felkészültek erre, így senkit sem talált el. A lány elsuttogott pár szót és egy energia gömb vette körbe őt, ami szélesedni is kezdett. Mind két Lorne, Carson, John, Ronon és Teyla nem mozdult. A gömb növekedése csak akkor állt le, amikor ők is benne voltak.

- Nos remélem, most már tudunk beszélni. – mondta

- Inkább áruld el mit akarsz és ne játssz velünk. – Evan hangja remegett a dühtől

- Mért akarja mindenki elrontani a szórakozásomat? – kérdezte, miközben lebiggyesztette a szája széleit

- Csak, mert senkit sem érdekelnek a kicsinyes játékaid?! – nézett rá Ronon

- Rendben, ha így állunk. Valorvart veled kezdem!

- Melyikünkkel is? – nézett zavartan egymásra Carson és John

- Elég!

Egy villámot küldött Sheppard felé, de Teyla elé vetette magát, így a őt találta el. A nő fájdalmas sikoly kíséretében rogyott térdre John előtt.

- Feláldoznád ezért az életedet? Jó harcos vagy, akár még magam mellé is vehetlek.

- Igen, meghalnék érte! – mondta Teyla

- Ugyan miért, ő halhatatlan. Ha majd öreg leszel és csúnya úgyis otthagy. Én kínálhatom neked az örök életet.

- Mert szeretem! – suttogta halkan

- Rendben akkor előbb te fogsz meghalni!

Ezúttal több tucat villám indult meg Teyla és John irányába. Kitérésre esély sem volt. John Teyla elé ugrott. Majd a villámok célba értek, idegen férfi halálsikolya töltötte be a kupolát. A következő pillanatban a kupola szertefoszlott.

Egy ős feküdt John és Teyla előtt. A lány közelebb lépett hozzájuk, arcán a győzedelmi kifejezés helyett egy rémült kislány arca volt látható.

- Édes istenem, mit tettem! – mondta sírva a lány

- Nem a te hibád úrnőm, ők akarták ezt. Te nem tehettél semmit. A Végső háború kitört. – nyögte a férfi, a szemei lecsukódtak és többé nem nyíltak ki.

- Mit tettem, mit tettem? – nyögte sírva a lány

- Susan? – kérdezte John és Evan

Susan felnézett rájuk, bólintott majd elveszítette az eszméletét.


	43. Chapter 43

**42. fejezet: Hacsak néhány órára is**

Abban a pillanatban, amikor Anat ereje szertefoszlott Hovedet és Morgant halálfélelem kerítette hatalmába. Ők még nem tudták, hogy egy Alterran is meghalt, csak annyit, hogy Anat megint Susan Sheppard volt.

Ha erre az Ori rájön, márpedig rá fog akkor nekik végük. Ba'al és Awagon furcsán nézett rájuk, hogy mi is lelte őket. Nem válaszoltak inkább azonnal felmentek a hajóra. Balszerencséjükre ott már az egyik tudós várta őket.

- Csaknem szökni akartok? – kérdezte

- Nem, semmi csak nem akartunk ott maradni. – mondta Morgan

- Jó látni, hogy még mindig ennyire rettegtek tőlünk, de nem kell félnetek, ez nem a ti hibátok volt. Ha az lett volna, már halottak lennétek.

- Tessék? – fordultak mind a ketten a jövevény felé

- Pontosan tudtuk, hogy ez fog történni. A Végső háború kitört.

- De mégis hogyan? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hoved

- A hercegnő végzett egy Alterrannal. Ez okozta a mágiátok törését. Feladatot kaptok, szerezzétek vissza, a tervünknek vele még nincsen vége. – mondta és szertefoszlott

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét az első dolog, amit meglátott a megszokott kék szempár volt az. Susan sírva bújt oda Evanhoz és a férfi gyengéden ölelte magához a remegő lányt.

- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte.

- Az Alfa bázison, most már minden rendben lesz. – csitítgatta.

- Hogy kerülök ide? Hol a gipszem és mi ez az istenverte ruha rajtam? – kérdezte rémülten

- Kicsit hosszú történet kedvesem, de most már semmi gond sincs.

- Valamit titkolsz. – ekkor vette észre a kezén a föníciai karkötőt – Ez, hogy kerül rám?

- Az csak egy karkötő.

- Nem. Hol van John?

- Egy perc és visszaért, mitől rémültél meg ennyire?

- A karkötő a föníciaiak a házasságot szimbolizálták vele, akárcsak napjainkban a gyűrű… ugye nem azt akarja ez jelenteni? – nézett fel a férfira könnyein keresztül, aki erre keserves arckifejezéssel fordította el az arcát – Mit tettek velem?

- Ezt mi is szeretnénk tudni Susan. – mondta John, aki most lépett be, magához ölelte a húgát, majd bánatosan nézett rá – Csak annyit tudunk, hogy az elmúlt néhány hetet Ba'allal töltötted az Orinál.

- Ez ugye csak vicc? – nyöszörgött

- Nem, sajnálom. Anatnak nevezted magad és pár órája Teylát is majdnem megölted, akárcsak több tucat katonánkat.

- Istenem! És mégis hogyan mi történt velem?

- Csak annyit tudunk, hogy Morgan és Hoved irányítottak téged. Visszamegyek Teylához, pihenj még.

- Evan, bocsáss meg, kérlek! – mondta miután John kiment

- Nincs mit megbocsátanom, nem te voltál. Te ezt soha sem tetted volna és szeretlek! – rámosolygott a lányra és megcsókolta

Susan szenvedélyesen csókolt vissza, odébb húzódott az ágyon és maga mellé húzta a férfit. Érezte, hogy Evan mennyire vágyódik utána, magukra rántotta a takaróját. A férfi úgy szorította magához a csókok közben, mintha attól félne, hogy örökre elveszítheti.

Kezei egyre feljebb haladtak a lány combján ott ahol a szoknya fel volt sliccelve. Susan egy könnyed mozdulattal szabadította meg Lornet a pólójától és elkezdte a férfi mellkasát végig csókolni.

Evan felnyögött és még inkább magához húzta a lányt, le akarta venni annak a felsőjét de a szűk bőrtopnak a hátán nem cipzár, hanem fűző volt.

- Pedig már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy kiment a divatból. - suttogta

- Siess! – sürgette a lány

Evan ügyetlenül kezdte kikötni a fűzőt, mikor végre a csókok között megtalálta a csomót kopogás hallatszott. Hihetetlen gyorsasággal ugrott ki az ágyból és kapta magára lihegve a felsőjét és kapcsolta be az övét.

Éppen csak végzett, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, Alex volt az.

- Remélem, nem jöttem rosszkor… – mondta zavartan

- Nem. – mondta Susan – Te lennél Evan öccse?

- Igen, Alexander Lorne vagyok.

- Susan Sheppard, örülök, hogy végre megismerhetlek. Sokat hallottam rólad.

- Mi kevesebbet. – vallotta be a fiú

- Hogyhogy?

- Alex, nem hiszem, hogy Susant érdekelné…

- De igen érdekel. Miért nem meséltél nekik rólam?

- Igazából mesélt. – mentegetőzött a fiú – Csak a szüleink nem túl boldogok, hogy egy nála kilenc évvel fiatalabb lánnyal van együtt. És nekik meg sincs az engedélyük, így még arról sem mesélhet túl sokat, hogy milyen is vagy igazából. És akkor sem lesznek majd boldogok, ha megtudják, hogy Evan micsoda is.

- Laegenre gondolsz Alex? – nézett fel Susan

- Igen, ez az egész olyan hihetetlen.

- Tudom. – mosolyodott el – De nem kell aggódnod Laegen szinte mindenben hasonlít Evanra.

Megint kinyílt az ajtó Daniel és Cameron volt az.

- Shep most mondta, hogy magadhoz tértél. – vigyorodott el Mitchell – Jó téged újra látni.

- Uram, enyém a megtiszteltetés…

- Cam.

- Rendben Cam.

- Látod Evan nem meg mondtam, hogy újra itt lesz. – veregette meg az ezredes Lorne hátát

- Reméltem, hogy korábban tudunk beszélni és békésebb időkben. Örülök, hogy jobban vagy és már csak egy dolgunk van, kitalálni hogyan is jutunk vissza Atlantiszra, és végre ott elmagyarázhatsz néhány részletet, amit nem értek. – hadarta Daniel

- Hé, hé, hé! Lassabban Danny-boy! – mondta Cam

- Értettem mindent, hozzá vagyok szokva. Ott majd igen, de, most ha nem haragudtok fáradt vagyok és szeretnék pihenni. Olyan sok minden történt, hogy…

- Ez természetes. Amúgy Caldwell majd csak akkor hallgat ki ha már újra Atlantiszon leszünk. – mondta Cameron – Evan, maradj itt vele és vigyázz rá. Carson nemsokára bejön. Majd vacsoránál találkozunk.

Mindenki kiment. Susan érezte, hogy örültek annak, hogy így látják ennek ellenére még mindig tartottak tőle. Szomorúan húzta fel a térdeit magához és ölelte át őket. Egyedül Evan volt, aki nem félt tőle még Johnnál is érezte a tartózkodást.

A saját bátyjánál, ez mindennél jobban elszomorította. Miket tett miért azt érdemelte? Talán nem bizonyította elégszer a hűségét és bátorságát az amerikai hadsereg felé?

- Mit tettem, amiért mindenki fél tőlem?

- Igazából semmit, azon kívül, hogy meg akartál minket ölni, de végül is csak egy Alterrant öltél meg.

- És Teylát majdnem. John ezt mondta.

- Nem súlyosak a sérülései, holnap már el is mehet a gyengélkedőről.

- Tehát én most rab vagyok?

- Ismered Caldwellt, amíg Carson meg nem tudja pontosan mondani Atlantiszon, hogy te vagy az addig sajnos igen.

- De te nem félsz tőlem.

- Nem, én nem. Mi okom lenne, tudom, hogy te vagy. John csak… nem tudod min mentünk keresztül. Ha az a felemelkedett nem ugrik bele a halálos támadásodba már ő és Teyla halottak lennének.

- Remélem, egyszer megbocsátják.

- Hagy nekik egy kis időt, mint mondtam nehéz idő volt mindenkinek. Rám is rám fér egy kis pihenés, aludj jól.

- Evan, mi lenne, ha folytatnánk azt, amit az előbb abbahagytunk? – kérdezte halkan, felállt az ágyból és odament az ajtóhoz ahol a férfi állt

Evan elmosolyodott bezárta kulcsra az ajtót és visszafordult a lányhoz. Megfordította, hogy a fűzőhöz férjen. Miközben a fűzőt csomózta ki lágy csókokkal halmozta el a lány meztelen nyakát és vállát.

Sikerült a csomót kikötnie és innentől már könnyedén boldogult. Maga felé fordította a lányt és megcsókolta. Susan szorosan hozzábújt és közben lefejtette a férfiról a pólóját megint. Evan felkapta a lányt és odavitte az ágyhoz, és ott lefektette rá.

Amint végzett a fűző kibontásával ledobta maguk mellé a földre. Susan szorosan hozzábújt, hogy mindenével érezhesse a férfit, az az egyik kezével magához húzta a másikkal a lány combját simogatta.

Pár pillanattal később Evan megérezte, hogy valami baj van. Susan teste megfeszült és elhúzódott tőle, majd meghallotta, hogy a lány zokog. Körbe tekerte takaróval és felültette.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte rémülten

- Én nem tudom, egy kép ugrott be, miközben Ba'allal vagyok. Istenem, én ezt nem tudom elviselni. – zokogott

- Nyugodj meg, most már nem árthat neked. – próbálta nyugtatni miközben átölelte

- Nem utálsz érte?

- Ezt már megbeszéltük Susan. Pihenned kéne, túl sok volt neked, amin átmentél.

- Igazad van, hoznál nekem majd normális ruhát?

- Persze, aludj jól!

Lorne Johnékat kereste meg, meg is találta őket a menzán. Eszébe jutott valami abból Susannak, ami ott volt, ez nem volt túlságosan jó jel. Ő is észrevette, amit a lány. Igen az ember hajlamos attól félni, amit nem ért meg.

Dehogy még John is. Lehet, hogy ő is félne a barátnőjétől, ha őt ölte volna majdnem meg. Teyla leszámítva, hogy a villám csapta meg, ennek ellenére jól érezte meg magát és már ő is itt volt a többiekkel együtt.

- Valami vele? – nézett rá John amint lehuppant az egyik székre

- Gyenge nagyon és érzi, hogy mindenki fél tőle.

- De maga nem. – mondta Rodney

- Jól látja doki, én nem.

- Emlékszik valamire? – kérdezte Teyla

- Igen. Arra, hogy volt Ba'allal együtt.

- Ezt jobb lett volna, ha erre az egyre nem emlékezett volna. – rázta meg a fejét John

- És amin nagyon kiborult az a karkötő volt. Jackson igazán szólhattál volna, hogy mégis mi a francot jelképez az a karperec.

- Mivel fogalmam sincs. Nem igazán konyítok a föníciaiakhoz. Sajnálom. Miért mit jelképez?

- A házasságot. És azonnal rájött, hogy Ba'alhoz van köze a dolognak.

- Ha tudtam volna…

- Vajon miért mondott le ilyen hirtelen az Ori róla? – kérdezte Teyla

- Van egy olyan rossz érzésem, hogy még nem tette. – mondta Carson

- Valamit ki kell találnunk. – mondta Mitchell – De majd csak reggel, mert már nagyon fáradt vagyok.

Mindenki nyugovóra tért, Lorne képtelen volt aludni, rossz előérzete volt. Kiment a szabad ég alá és ott leült az egyik kidőlt fa mellé. Érezte az itt lévő Alterranokat, beavatkoztak és így most már háborúban vannak.

Mi lehet majd ennek az egésznek a vége? Vajon az Ori képes Susan nélkül is győzelmet aratni? És vajon mikor fogják Atlantiszt megtámadni? Nagyon remélte, hogy az Ori ezzel kapcsolatban fenntartja az elképzeléseit és csak akkor, ha mind a négyen újra ősök lesznek.

A távolban a Szövetség táborában vígan égtek, annyi ártatlan ember, akik csak egy hazugság miatt dobják el maguktól az életet. Ennél nem létezett nagyobb ostobaság. Pár perc múlva esni kezdett az eső és inkább úgy döntött, hogy bemegy.

Benézett megint Susanhoz a lány békésen aludt, már ha valaki tud békésen aludni olyan szörnyűségek után, mint amin ő átment. Az a ruha, amiben visszatért gyűrötten volt a szoba egyik sarkába dobva és a katonai egyenruhájában aludt.

Visszament a menzára, hogy elhozzon még egy kékzselét és ott találta Zelenkát és Rodneyt. Már megint, pontosabban még mindig vitatkoztak.

- Megtalálták már a megoldást arra, hogy hogyan mehetünk el innen? – kérdezte

- Maga még mindig nem alszik? – néztek fel – Nem még mindig nem.

- Susan hogy van? – kérdezte Rodney

- Alszik, bár vannak dolgok, amire emlékezik, és nem tudom, hogy mikorra fogja feldolgozni.

- Igazából már közel vagyunk, már csak egy-két nap és rájövünk. – mondta Zelenka

- Csak tartsunk ki addig.

Susan reggel már korán felébredt, ki akart menni levegőzni, de az ajtóban álló két katona nem engedte.

- Mért nem mehetek ki?

- Ismeri a szabályokat őrnagy. Caldwell ezredes megtiltotta, hogy kiengedjük mielőtt beszélt volna magával.

- Akkor esetleg idehívhatná őrmester. Köszönöm.

Visszament a szobába és leült az ágy szélére. Kinézett az ablakon, nem szeretett fogságban lenni ráadásul a saját emberei között nem. Bár megértette, hogy miért félnek tőle, hiszen meg akarta ölni Teylát és a bátyját, bár akkor nem volt önmaga.

Alig kellett pár percet várnia és Caldwell megérkezett.

- Uram! – szalutált

- Pihenjen őrnagy! Hogy érzi magát?

- Nem igazán tudom, össze vagyok zavarodva. Emlékszem pár dologra az elmúlt néhány hétből és ezek annyira összezavarnak. Én soha sem akartam senkinek sem ártani.

- Nem ölt meg senkit a mieink közül őrnagy, nyugalom. Mikre emlékszik? Segíthet abban, hogy megtudjuk miért kellett nekik?

- Sajnálom uram, de teljesen más dolgok jutottak eszembe.

- Például?

- Ba'al és én. – mondta halkan és lehajtotta a fejét, hogy a feledtese ne lássa, hogy elpirult

- Dr. Beckett megerősítette, hogy már önmaga, ha gondolja, kimehet sétálni, de csak a két katona kíséretében.

- Köszönöm uram.

Lorne amint meghallotta, hogy Susan kint sétál azonnal csatlakozott hozzá. Bár még megvárta, hogy a lány megbeszélje a dolgokat Teylával és örömmel látta, hogy a beszéd végén a megszokott öleléssel válnak el egymástól.

Susan is boldog volt, mivel most már, hogy reggeli közben tudott beszélni az emberekkel végre érezte, hogy már nem félnek tőle. Ezt Carsonnak köszönhette, hogy a doki kijelentette, hogy a lány megint teljesen önmaga.

Bár a férfit nyugtalanította a tudat, hogy az Ori nagyvalószínűséggel nem mondott le róla. Bár ő is jókedvet színlelt, hogy ne rontsa el a kedvét. Már egy ideje tervezgetett egy dolgot, hogy megtegye, de eddig nem volt bátorsága.

Bár eddig nem tudta volna megtenni, mert Novak hozta azt, amit akart, ugyanis a Földön kellett megcsináltatnia. Johnnak már elmondta, amit szeretett volna és a férfi áldását adta rá.

- Susan szeretnék valamit mondani. – mondta dadogva, nagyon ideges volt. – Hozzám jönnél feleségül?

- Tessék? – nézett rá a lány megdöbbenve, majd amikor eljutott a tudatáig elmosolyodott – Igen. Hiszen ez az a gyűrű, amivel annak idején is eljegyeztél! – mondta csodálkozva, amikor Lorne felhúzta a gyűrűt az ujjára

- Reméltem, hogy emlékszel még rá. – felelte és megcsókolta

- Nocsak galambocskáim. – hallották meg Morgan gúnyos hangját

- Fiam, most szépen hátrálj el a hercegnőtől, ő ugyanis velünk jön. – mondta Hoved

- Abból ugyan nem eszel! – sziszegte Lorne és egy támadást indított, amit az apjáék könnyedén kivédtek

Pár pillanattal később hátulról John és Carson is támadtak, de semmi sem történt, hatástalan volt. Susan is megpróbálkozott, de annyira gyenge volt, hogy még egy villámot sem tudott megidézni.

Most Morganon és Hoveden volt a támadás sora. Mind a ketten energialökéssel ostromolták meg a fiatalokat, melynek következtében elszakadtak egymástól. Lorne a kidőlt fán landolt Carsonnal és Johnnal együtt.

Susan a másik irányba repült és egy sziklának esett. Beverte a fejét, a halántékából vér kezdett csurogni és eszméletlenül rogyott le a földre. A három férfi védeni akarta a lányt, Ronon, Teyla és Alex tüzet nyitott a két ősre, de semmi sem használt.

Pár pillanattal később Hoved és Morgan ott álltak Susan mellett majd a megszokott fehér fény kíséretében mind a hárman eltűntek.


	44. Chapter 44

**43. fejezet: Gammel halála**

Gammel várakozott, Morgan és Hoved nemrég látogatta meg, hogy tartsa fel a többieket addig, amíg ők meg nem teszik azt, amit az Ori parancsolt nekik. Igazán kíváncsi volt arra, hogyan lesz arra mind a hármuknak elegendő erejük, hogy minden felemelkedetett feltartsanak addig, amíg ők elrabolják a hercegnőt.

Feltartani mindegyiket miközben Langsdom hívja őket? Őrültség! Megőrültek? Ha megteszi minden bizonnyal elbúcsúzhat az életétől, mert Anat nem hagyja őt éltben azért, hogy az Alterranok nem az ő oldalára álltak.

De ha nem teszi meg, akkor viszont itt és most Morganék ölik meg, bár ha segít lehet, hogy gyorsan vesz egy-két életben maradási leckét Awagontól és, akkor lehet, hogy túléli az Anattal való találkozást.

Pár perccel azután, hogy a két tanácsos távozott Gammel, akárcsak a többiek megérezték Langsdom hívását. Az egyikőjük közbeavatkozott, hogy megmentsék, ha korábban értesült volna, akkor a lány terveiről akkor az uralkodó mostanra halott lenne.

De nem, annak az átkozottnak fel kellett áldoznia az életét és így meg kellett kezdődnie a Végső háborúnak. Vajon ha visszamehetnének tízezer évet, hagynák, hogy az Ori ezt tegye? Nem, akkor biztosan kitartott volna az uralkodó család mellett.

De hát ez nem történt meg, és mivel ő a legerősebb olyan Alterran, akiről nem tudják, hogy az Ori szolgálatában áll, így ő lett a régens. Kiterjesztette a tudatát és olyan hálót hozott létre, hogy egyik ős sem tudott a saját dimenziójukból kilépni.

- Mit tettél? – kérdezték felháborodva és rettegve, amikor rájöttek, hogy a férfi mit is tett – Ehhez nincsen jogod régens!

- Komolyan azt hiszitek? – szegte fel a fejét és ránézett az ideérkezettekre

- Langsdom hívott minket, eressz!

- Majd akkor, ha az Ori megint magánál tudhatja a hercegnőt.

- Te átkozott! Mióta szolgálod őket?

- Nem is tudom, sok-sok évezrede. – vigyorgott rájuk, tudta, hogy ők nem árthatnak neki

Az ősök próbálták átszakítani a pajzsot, hogy megállítsák Hovedet és Morgant, de minden kísérletük kudarcba fulladt. Végtelennek tűnő percek után azonban a pajzs magától oszlott szét.

Majd kéttucatnyi ős állt John Sheppard előtt, de elkéstek alig pár másodperccel korábban tűntek el a húgával Morganék.

- Mégis mi tartott eddig? – förmedt rájuk – Ha jól emlékszem már percekkel korábban hívtalak titeket?

- Bocsáss meg királyom! – mondta az egyik miközben meghajolt – A régens elárult minket, ő nem engedte, hogy jöjjünk.

- Az Orit szolgálja uram! – mondta egy nő

- Tehát megtetted, nem lehetet volna mondjuk egy nappal ezelőtt, John? – kérdezte fájdalmasan Lorne

- Ebben egyet kell vele értenem. – csóválta meg a fejét Carson is

- Hercegem, tanácsos! – köszöntötték a másik két férfit is

- Nem használt volna ha korábban hív minket, hacsaknem azelőtt teszi meg, hogy a hercegnőből nem lett Anat. – mondta a férfi megint

- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte John

- Arbejde, uram!

- Nos remélem el tudjátok intézni, hogy mi elmehessünk innen vissza Atlantiszra, van valami sugár, amit használnak és attól nem működnek a transzport sugaraink… - egy pillanatra elhallgatott majd hátra fordult – Ronon, hívd ki Rodneyt és Zelenkát. – utána visszafordult Arbejde felé – Ők majd elmagyarázzák, hogy mi is ez pontosan, és ha megoldható, akkor ezt kéne semlegesíteni és valami féle védelem is kéne legalább addig, hogy be tudjunk lépni a hiperűrbe.

- Vegye úgy, hogy készen is vannak ezek uram. Azt hiszem tudom, hogy mire gondolt a sugárral, de azért meghallgatnám az embereit.

- Várjunk csak egy percet! A vírusról nem is szóltál John!

- Rátok hagyom Rodney, ti ebben úgyis jobbak vagytok. Mi addig megszervezzük a védelmet, mert úgy tűnik, hogy, azok megint támadni készülnek, és jelentést kell tennem Caldwellnek.

John bement a bázisra és megkereste Caldwellt. Ott találta vele Emersont és Mitchellt is.

- Az őrnagy hol van? – kérdezte Caldwell

- Az Orinál uram. Az Alterranok késve érkeztek. Ez is volt a terve az Orinak. De van egy jó hírem is, visszamegyünk Atlantiszra.

- Hogyan ha szabad tudnom? – vonta fel bizalmatlanul a szemöldökét Caldwell

- Az Alterranok elintézik.

- Megbízhatunk bennük?

- Természetesen uram, mindenben engedelmeskednek nekem.

- Rendben leléphet!

Mitchell társaságában ment ki, mire kiértek, az Alterranok már sehol sem voltak, viszont rádió kapcsolatba tudtak lépni a flottájukkal. A távolba tekintett, a Szövetség egységei megint támadni készültek, így ideje lenne innen távozni.

Hallotta rádión keresztül, hogy Caldwell kéri a felsugárzásokat. Végre itt hagyhatják ezt az istenverte bolygót. Jó lenne megint Atlantiszon lenni, de úgy lett volna az igazi ha Susan is visszajöhetett volna.

De kitört a Végső háború, ha ennek egyszer vége lesz, vagy az Ori fog elpusztulni, vagy ők. És jelen állás szerint pillanatnyilag az ellenség állt jobban. Ha Gammelnek akkora ereje volt, hogy egymaga feltartsa az összes őst, akkor Morganék mire képesek?

Vagy akárcsak Susan Anatként? A húga azzal az erővel akár képes lenne bolygókat is elpusztítani. A hármuk közös ereje még csak nem is ártott neki, míg Morgant majdnem megölte. Nem akart még egyszer Anattal találkozni semmilyen csatamezőn, csak akkor, ha az őket támogatja, erre meg igen kicsi az esély.

Pedig már annyira örült, hogy végre visszakapta a húgát. Most, hogy néhány órára újra itt volt, így érezte, hogy mennyire is hiányzik neki a lány. Kihozatja onnan kerül, amibe kerül. Megrázta a fejét, nem küldheti halálba a saját népét, csak bízott benne, hogy történik majd valami, aminek következményeképpen visszakaphatja.

Már minden csapat fent volt a hajókon, becsukta a szemét, és mire kinyitotta már a Daedalus hídján volt és a Szövetség flottáját maguk mögött hagyták és a hajórajuk belépett a hiperűrbe.

Landry már nagyon ideges volt, már a Pentagon is várta a jelentést, hogy mikor is sikerül végre semlegesíteniük a vírust. Hiába dolgoztak együtt a Tok'ra tudósokkal és az Asgardokkal eddig semmi haszna nem volt.

A két Ba'al klón semmit sem árult el a vírussal kapcsolatban, viszont a harcok kimenetelét örömmel hozták Landry tudomására, főleg azt, hogy a Sheppard lány újra az Ori kezében van. Sőt a klónokkal kapcsolatban dr. Lam is rossz hírekkel számolt be.

Végre rájöttek, hogy hogyan lehetnek a klónok kapcsolatban az igazival. Az ATA gén megtalálható a dnsükben. Akkor akár még olyan dogokra is képesek lehetnek, mint az ősök, az pedig kétségbeejtő lenne.

Hosszú napok teltek el bármiféle eredmény nélkül, mindenki fáradt volt már, és ez még a bázis hangulatán is sokat rontott. Mikor már minden reménnyel feladtak, külső aktiválás volt, pár másodperces ugyan, de tömérdek információ érkezett Atlantiszról.

Végre mindenki elmehetett pihenni, az ottaniak, pontosabban az ősök megoldották.

A flotta két nap alatt ért vissza Atlantiszra. Rodney első dolga az volt, hogy üzenetet küldjön a Földre. Elizabeth kíváncsian várta a jelentéseket, hogy végre kiderüljön, hogy mi is történt a közel két hét alatt.

Ezelőtt Zelenka még egy tárcsázást kért az Alfa bázisra, de nem sikerült kapcsolatot létrehozni. A megbeszélés alatt Arbejde is ideért a városba és ő is jelentést tett, miszerint az Alfa bázisnak elnevezett bolygó megsemmisült.

Ahogyan mindannyian érezték Alaine volt az, aki elpusztította a bolygót. És utána a Szövetség flottája vissza is vonult az Istenek városához. Egyelőre másról nem tudnak, csak annyiról, hogy Gammel nem fogja ezt az árulást könnyedén megúszni.

- És mégis most mit tegyünk uram? – kérdezte Arbejde Johnt

- Egyenlőre nem tudom, majd szólok, hogyha lesz valami.

A vörös hajú ős meghajolt és energia lényként eltűnt.

- Ahogy látom az ősök is harcolnak a mi oldalunkon. – jegyezte meg Elizabeth

- Igen, bár még így sem biztos, hogy mi nyerünk. – csóválta meg a fejét Carson

- De hiszen most is maguk nyertek.

- Nyertünk doktornő? – kérdezte Caldwell – Köze nem volt a győzelemhez ennek. Végrehajtottuk azt, amit az Ori akart, ennyi történt.

- Ezt nem értem.

- Asszonyom, a hármunk ereje arra sem volt elég, hogy akár csak egy karcolást ejtsünk Anaton. Az Ori azt akarta, hogy ő robbantsa ki a Végső háborút, és ő megtette. Most már nincs vissza út, vagy mi halunk ki vagy az Ori. Minket Alterranokat biztosan kiirtanak, de maguk, ha behódolnak még megmenekülhetnek. – mondta Lorne

- Őrnagy, miért beszél magáról úgy, mintha ős lenne, még nem az…

- Nehéz elmagyarázni asszonyom, de Carson és én is úgy érezzük, hogy amikor Susan megölte azt a felemelkedetett mind a ketten igen közel kerültünk a régi önmagunkhoz. Lehetséges, hogy nekünk meg sem kell majd halnunk, hogy Treavol illetve Laegen legyünk.

Arbejde és a másik tíz ős nézett farkasszemet a közeledő előhírnökökkel. Egyikőjük sem érzett nagy fenyegetést, nem volt az ellenség erős. Bár végtére is, nem ősök csak a megvilágosodás felé vezető úton levő emberek, akik soha sem érik el, amit hisznek.

Pár pillanattal később az előhírnökök élén megjelent Hoved, Morgan és Gammel is. Így máris érdekesebbnek ígérkezett a közeledő csata. Két bukott ős, akik már az Orihoz tartoznak és a régens.

Morgan és Hoved régi emberei alakjukban voltak, ők ezt jobban szerették, mint az Ori formájukat. Gammel, aki még mindig alterran volt fehér régensi ruháját hordta még mindig, rozsda vörös haja a vállára hullott és smaragdzöld szemei diadalittasan csillogtak.

Amint megtudták, hogy az ellenség elmenekült, az saját haderejüket is visszasugározták a hajóikra és csak az előhírnököket hagyták itt.

- Csaknem felvonult előttünk a népünk mocska? – kérdezte Arbejde, az érkezőktől

- Lehet, hogy azok vagyunk, de mi életben leszünk még akkor is, amikor az Alterran névre már senki sem fog emlékezni. – kacagott Morgan

- Meglehet, de mi akkor úgy fogunk elveszni, hogy soha nem alacsonyodtunk le addig, hogy az Orit szolgáljuk.

- Ti a Valorvartokat szolgáljátok akkor, és ez sem jobb. – mondta Hoved

- Ők legalább nem akarják, hogy mindenki imádja őket. És nem mészárolják le a halandókat azért, amiben hisznek. – mondta hangosan egy nő – Mi hisszük, hogy Smukt nem hiába halt meg.

- A jó öreg Smukt, nem élt sokáig miután rá uszítottam az embereimet. – nevetett Gammel

- Szóval te voltál, te átkozott régens? Szégyen népünknek, hogy neked engedelmeskedtünk tízezer hosszú éven keresztül. – sziszegte Arbejde

- Elhiheted, hogy élveztem a hatalmat.

- Nagyon meg fogsz fizetni ezért!

- Ugyan, ki árthatna nekem? Ti?

Válasznak energiagömbök tömkelegét kapta. Mind a hárman könnyedén tértek ki és visszatámadtak tűzzel. Ez volt az egyetlen fajta mágia, ami tiltott volt az Alterranok körében, mert ez volt a legpusztítóbb.

Soha nem született még olyan Alterran, aki ha mágiát tudott használni az ne lett volna valamelyik „őselem", a föld, a lég, a víz, a tűz, a viharok, a természet, avagy a gyógyítás között a tudása. Csak erre terjedt ki a tudásuk és a tűz mindenki számára tiltott volt, aki ezt használni merte emberek vagy más alterranok ellen, azt száműzték.

Bár olyan ős sem született soha, aki több félét tudott volna használni, de ha egy jó nevű családban valaki úgy született, hogy tűz inkább letagadták.

Ezért is okozott nagy meglepetést most Gammel tudása, ugyanis mindenki úgy tudta, hogy nem ért a mágiához. Azt mindig is tudták, hogy Morgan milyen fortélyokkal rendelkezik, tűz. Ő soha sem tagadta.

Az ő támadásuk is sikertelennek bizonyult, ugyanis ketten vízzel támadtak vissza, és nagy nehezen sikerült eloltaniuk a tüzet. Az előhírnökök is támadtak, bár a felemelkedettekkel szemben semmi esélyük sem volt.

Az ősök nem akartak ölni, vagy legalábbis még képtelenek voltak megtenni, hogy elpusztítsák az előhírnököket. Ezt természetesen Morganék is észrevették.

- Csaknem képtelenek vagytok még nekik is ártani? – kérdezte

- Majd meglátod! – szegte fel a fejét Arbejde

Támadott és a föld kristályok ugyanúgy végeztek az előhírnökökkel, mint ahogyan két nappal korábban Langsdom ölte meg az akkori előhírnököket. A férfi ránézett a két Orira, akiknek az arcán döbbenet volt. Nem hitték volna, hogy megteszi.

Elmormolt pár szót, a kezében egy hosszú kristálypenge képződött. Most azzal támadott, Gammelt megcélozva, de mielőtt odaért volna, megérzett valamit. Akárcsak a többiek. Mind Morganék, mind az alterranok a következő pillanatban már nem voltak a bolygón.

Saját dimenziójukból nézték, hogyan is pusztul el az egykori előőrs bolygója a hercegnőjük parancsára.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, világos fény vakította el őt. Ah, tehát egy szarkofágban van. Nem igazán emlékezett, hogy mi történt, utolsó emléke, hogy a halálos támadást indítja Langsdomra és a barátnőjére.

Ráadásul nem is ebben a hosszú egyrészes ruhában volt, lent a bolygó felszínén. Kikecmergett a szarkofágból, udvarhölgyei, akik eddig aggodalmasan csacsogtak mélyen meghajoltak előtte.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte a fiatal lányokat

- Súlyosan megsérült úrnőm, akkor, amikor az Alterranok beavatkoztak. – mondta az egyik félénken, őket is jól betanították

- Ah, igen. – elgondolkodott, az utolsó villanás, tényleg az, hogy egy ős beleáll a villámokba – Szóval kitört a Végső háború. – jegyezte meg elégedetten – Ba'alt hol találom?

- A hídon úrnőm! Elkísérjünk?

- Nem kell, menjetek vissza a szobámba, miután beszéltem vele, visszamegyek én is.

Kiment a hajó folyosójára, az ajtóban ott talált két Jaffát, akiknek intett, hogy kísérjék el. Egyenesen a hídra ment és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a lány nem tévedett, pontosan tudta, hogy hol fogja megtalálni a Rendszerurat.

- Látom már sokkal jobban vagy, aggódtam érted. – köszöntötte a férfi

- Mi történt?

- Az Alterranok voltak. Beavatkoztak a másik oldalon. Csak annyit láttunk, hogy a kíséreted pillanatok alatt elintézik. Morgan és Hoved alig tudtak téged kimenteni. Segítettek nekik megszökni, ellenünk használták fel a sugarat. Már úton vannak Atlantisz felé.

- Gammel! Az az átkozott, mindenért megfizet, amint visszaértünk az Istenek városába.

- Megérdemli. Én is azt tenném a helyedben.

- Nincs többé szükségünk régensre, ugyanis a királynő visszatért! Jaffa, nyiss csatornát az összes hajóra!

- Megtörtént úrnőm!

- Itt Anat az istennőtök és a Szövetség egyesült flottájának parancsnoka. Minden hajó azonnal nyisson tüzet a bolygóra. El fogjuk pusztítatni megtorlásként!

Minden hajó egyszerre tüzelt, perceken belül semmi sem maradt a bolygóból. Amint meggyőződtek erről a flotta megfordult és néhány órán belül már újra az Istenek városának bolygója körül állomásoztak.

Anat a megszokott vallató szobájának trónszékén ült és elégedetten figyelte a földön kínok közt fetrengő Gammelt.

- Hibáztál Gammel! – sziszegte

- Sajnálom úrnőm! A bocsánatodért esedezem.

- Esetleg még meggondolhatom! – mondta a lány és megint egy villámot szórt a férfira, aki üvöltve vágódott el a földön – De addig még sokat fogsz szenvedni. Válaszokat akarok! Miért az ő oldalukra álltak?

- Fogalmam sincsen úrnőm! Nem tudom, hogy miért nem téged akarnak elfogadni uralkodónak. Hiszen te vagy az uralkodó úrnőm. Esetleg kideríthetem.

- Nem fogod, már eddig is eléggé sokat hibáztál.

- Többé nem fogok úrnőm. – nézett rá a lányra könyörögve

- Ezt garantálhatom! – mosolyodott el könyörtelenül Anat

Gammel kínokkal teli halálsikolyát mindenki hallotta az Istenek városában.


	45. Chapter 45

**44. fejezet: Awagon előléptetése**

- Gammel halott! – mondta Arbejde Johnnak – Nem ilyen halált érdemelt, de megkapta, ami neki járt.

- Csak ezért siettél ide?

- Igen uram, úgy érzem, hogy nem várhatott, hogy megtudd.

- Ugye a húgom végzett vele?

- Igen uram. Arról nincs tudomásunk, hogy hogyan, csak annyit, hogy ő volt.

- És ha szabad tudnom, hogy miért nem ti végeztetek vele akkor, amikor megtudtátok, hogy elárult benneteket? – kérdezte Cameron

- Mi nem vagyunk képesek megölni egy másik felemelkedetett. Soha nem is voltunk képesek rá. Csak az Ori képes azzal a fegyverrel, amit ők készítette.

- De Susan megölte azt az őst, amikor Johnnal akart végezni. – mondta Evan

- Laegen uram, azt mindig is tudtuk, hogy a Valorvartok mások, mint mi. De, hogy miben mások arról igen keveset tudunk.

- Például? – kérdezte Rodney

- Ők soha sem emelkednek fel. Ez valamiféle mutáció, ami dominánsan öröklődik.

- De akkor mivel magyarázod, hogy mégis tudnak mágiát használni.

- A mutáció valami olyasmi, mintha felemelkedettként születtünk volna. – mondta John

- Tudtad? – fordult felé mindenki

- Ezt igen, de arra én sem tudok magyarázatot, hogy Susan hogyan ölte meg.

- Erre mi sem tudunk válaszolni, sajnálom. – mondta Arbejde – Ha megbocsátnak, még sok elintézni valóm van.

- Menj csak. – vonta meg a vállát John, mire az ős eltűnt

- Nekem lenne valami mondani valóm, amiért most valójában idejöttem. – mondta Cameron – Danielnek és nekem a ma visszainduló Odüsszeusszal vissza kell mennünk a Földre.

- Nem maradhattok? – kérdezte Ronon

- Landry parancsa, és neki még Caldwell sem mondhat nemet. Sajnálom, de amint lehet, majd megint igyekszünk jönni, remélhetőleg jobb időben. Evan! – valamit kotorászott a zsebében – Ezt azt hiszem Morganék itt hagyták. – átnyújtotta a gyűrűt

- Tehát még volt olyan kedves, hogy leszedje Susan ujjáról. – morgott

- Várjunk csak egy percre Lorne! Te eljegyezted a húgomat a kérdezésem nélkül?

- Azt hittem elég nagylánynak tartod, hogy ne kelljen kikérnie a véleményedet, és úgyis bele egyeztél volna. – vigyorodott el

- De akkor is! – majd visszafordult Mitchellhez – Mikor indultok?

- Mindjárt, a holmim már a fedélzeten van. Jah, és még valami Evan, az öcséd itt marad.

- Alex? Miért?

- Parancs megszegés, mivel még nem volt priusza Caldwell és Emerson úgy döntött, hogy itt marad meghatározatlan ideig. De most már tényleg mennem kell.

- Mikor jársz majd újra Atlantiszon? – kérdezte John

- Amint Landry elenged.

Percekkel később az Odüsszeia, az orosz és a négy Asgard hajó elindultak Atlantiszról. Atlantisz megint védtelen maradt, csak a Daedalus és az Orion állt a város és a Szövetség közé.

Alexander Lorne hadnagy úton volt Caldwell irodájába. Most már átkozta magát, hogy miért volt olyan ostoba, hogy megszegte az ezredes parancsát. Ugyanis neki esze ágába sem volt itt maradni Atlantiszon, ő legszívesebben hazatért volna a Földre.

Most majd szolgálhat itt a bátyja alatt, mert volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Caldwell Evan alá fogja beosztani. Vagy ha szerencséje van, akkor John Sheppard alá, bár az alezredesnek mindenképp mindenről amúgy is be kéne számolnia.

Odaért az ajtó elé, felsóhajtott és bekopogott.

- Szabad! – szólt ki az ezredes

- Hivatott uram?

- Igen hadnagy, foglaljon helyet. – mutatott egy székre – Azt hiszem tudja, hogy miért hivattam ide hadnagy!

- Igen uram!

- Miért szegte meg a parancsot az Alfa bázisnál? Nem véletlenül volt megtiltva, hogy kimenjen.

- Mert úgy éreztem, hogy a csapat segítségére lehetek uram.

- Elárulná hadnagy, hogy miért? Egyáltalán tudja, hogy miért lett parancsba adva, hogy nem?

- Nem tudom uram, csak úgy éreztem. És senki sem mondta, hogy miért nem.

- Maga mégis megmerte kérdőjelezni a felettese parancsát, sőt meg is szegte. Mégis mennyit tud arról ami itt folyik?

- Csak annyit uram, hogy Lorne őrnagyból mi lesz. Semmi mást nem.

- Morgan meglátta magát?

- Nem tudom uram, azt sem, hogy ki az a Morgan.

- Rendben, akkor először elmegy az alezredeshez, az őrnagyhoz és Dr. Becketthez és bármi is történik kiszedi belőlük, hogy mi is folyik itt. Utána még nem tudom, hogy meddig mindenben engedelmeskedik Sheppard alezredesnek és ha ez idő alatt semmilyen panasz nem érkezik magára, akkor amint visszatérünk a Földre eltekinthetünk a hadbíróságtól, de csak ebben az esetben.

- Értettem uram!

- Leléphet hadnagy!

Awagon még mindig nem mert előjönni a szobájából. Ő is tökéletesen hallotta Gammel halálát, akárcsak mindenki a városban. Az egyetlen szövetségese halott volt, és ha Anat helyében lenne, akkor saját magával végezne.

Pár perccel Gammel halála előtt találkozott Ba'allal is, de a férfi sem tudta megmondani, hogy a lány mire készül. És úgy tűnt, hogy a Rendszerúr is fél valamitől. Talán felszólhatott volna a régensért? Nem biztosan nem tette volna meg, mert akkora már halott lenne.

Idegesen mászkált föl s alá. Morgan alig egy perce ment el és rajta is látszott, hogy fél. Mit tudhat a kegyetlenkedésen kívül a lány, ami miatt még mindig kell az Orinak? Hiszen megtette amit akartak, kirobbantotta a Végső háborút.

Szerinte az Ori most ment túl messzire azzal, hogy visszahozták őt. Miért nem hagyták meg Alainet az őrületben, addig sem árhatott volna nekik. Egyáltalán most képes ártani az Orinak? Végtére is megölt könnyedén egy felemelkedetett.

Nem, mintha nem érdemelte volna meg a halált. De ha ezt vesszük ő maga is követett el hibákat, nem is keveset. Remélhetőleg Anat szemében nem olyan súlyosakat, mint Gammel, mert akkor perceken belül halott lesz.

Tudta, ha most számon kérik a hibáit, hiába van tízezer éves tapasztalata a túlélésért folytatott játszmában, ezt akkor sem nyerheti meg. Vajon mitől kapott ekkora vérszemet a lány azóta, hogy újra itt van.

Nem csak Gammel, mivel ennek a fejleménynek leginkább az Alterranok örülhetnek, de az a több ezer ember, akit lemészároltatott amiatt, hogy a földiek elmenekültek. Mennyivel jobban szerette azt, amikor a lány csak Alaine volt.

De az még tízezer évvel ezelőtt volt. Akkor nem volt még itt se Ba'al és az Ori sem merte újra betenni a lábát ebbe a galaxisba. Akkor csak ők a wraith voltak azok, akik itt mindent birtokoltak és már azzal győzelmet arattak az ősökön, hogy számbeli fölényben voltak.

Akkor az Asuras bolygó nanitjai, vagy Ba'al hogy is hívta őket? Replikátorok, ez az. Szóval akkor ezek a gépek sem voltak jelen. Próbáltak rejtőzködni az Alterranok elől, akik el akarták őket pusztítani azért, mert az Ori teremtményei.

Awagon elégedetten mosolyodott el, megvan a terve, amivel megmentheti az életét. A Szövetség kibővítése, be kell vonni végre a nanitokat a háborúba. Az ajtó kivágódott és két Jaffa jött be rajta.

- Anat úrnő látni óhajt téged, azonnal! – mondta az egyik

Most jön a vég vagy a dicsőség. Kelletlenül igaz, de követte őket.

- Nem, én nem vagyok hajlandó mondani neked semmit! – jelentette ki Evan

- Az ezredes mondta, hogy világosítsatok fel arról, hogy mi is folyik itt. – ellenkezett Alex

- A te öcséd. – mondta ősül majd megvonta a vállát John – Én már elmondtam neki, hogy ki leszel. De ez ettől kezdve családi ügy.

- Azért ne felejtsd el John, hogy te is a család tagja leszel. – vigyorodott el Carson

- De te is.

- Legalább segítenétek, én nem tudok beszélni róla, Susan az egyetlen, aki tud. – morogta Evan

- Szabad tudnom, hogy miről beszéltek? – nézett fel reményvesztetten Alex

- Ti már megint ősül hablatyoltok? – kérdezte Rodney – Csak annyi, hogy egyikőjük sem akar semmit mondani neked.

- Te is elég sok mindent tudsz Rodney! – csillant fel John szeme, majd gonoszul elmosolyodott – Majd ő mesél neked.

- Na nem, erről ne is álmodj Sheppard! Nekem még egy csomó dolgom van Zelenkával.

- Szerintem megoldja egyedül is.

- Nem, én tudom, hogy nem boldogul egyedül.

- Rodney! – szólt rá hangosan mindenki

- Meg tudom egyedül is csinálni, nem kell McKay segítsége. – mondta a hátuk mögül Zelenka

- De nem kell aggódnod Rodney, ha valamit nem tudsz majd kisegítünk. – mondta Carson

- Mindent tudok…

- Ah, igen ő tartja magát erre felé a legintelligensebb pasasnak. – nevetett fel John

- Ezt mégis, hogy értetted?!

- Hallgass Rodney! És inkább kezd el.

Másnap délben még mind az öten ott ültek a menzán és addigra a három illetékes is belejött a mesélésbe.

Morgan fáradtan dőlt le az ágyon. Nagyon zavarta, hogy a lány ilyen könnyedén végezni tudott Gammellel. Most az ereje is sokkal nagyobb lett, hogy nem csak ő, hanem Hoved is rajta tartja a szemét.

Viszont annak örült, hogy Laegenék együttes ereje arra sem volt elég, hogy akár egyetlen karcolást ejtsenek rajta. Ah, igen Laegen! Megkérte a lány kezét és az igent mondott! Valamit kell ez ellen tennie, nem lehetnek együtt soha sem.

Mivel különb az a lány, hogy ő kell neki. Nem is olyan szép, mint ő és mindig csöndes, soha sem okozott komoly gondot, de Sheppardként más, mint annak idején Alaineként. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi tetszik rajta a férfiaknak.

Ba'al, Awagon és Laegen szerették. És megint visszajut Laegenhez, az egyetlen férfi, akit nem tudott megszerezni magának. Az egyetlen, aki visszautasította. Őt, ezt senki sem merte megtenni soha sem.

Ráadásul így sem adja be a derekát, hogy a lány nem lehet vele, lehet, hogy soha többé. Bár a soha többé kicsit túlzás, egyszer meg fog halni, hacsak nem használja rendszeresen a szarkofágot, akárcsak Ba'al.

Bár ettől még inkább nőni fog a kegyetlensége, de valamit valamiért. Elvégre a Rendszerúr gazdateste is kicsivel több, mint tízezer éves, igen, így a lány is kihúzhatná nagyon sokáig.

Egészen pontosan addig, amíg az Orinak tervei vannak vele. És azt, hogy meddig lesz rá szükségük senki sem tudja megmondani. Azzal sajnos nem mennének semmire, ha megölnék, kétszer egymás után nem tudnák elpusztítani, és akkor csak azt érnék el, hogy Alaine felébredjen, és onnantól elveszítenének bármilyen kapcsolatot vele.

Egy kép villant az eszébe, egy férfiról, akit kint látott az Alfa bázison. Pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint Laegen. Megrázta a fejét, Laegen egyke volt, biztosan csak képzelődött. De a kép mindig visszamászott a fejébe.

Elmosolyodott. Lehet, hogy Laegen az volt, de az nem jelenti azt, hogy Evan Lorne is. Gonosz ötlet kezdett megformálódni a fejében. Elsőként, ha nem is Laegent szerzi meg, a testvére is megteszi.

Evan percek óta hallgatta John beszámolóját, kezdett álmos lenni, már majdnem egy napja csak ők beszéltek. Ránézett az öccsére, az alig akarta elhinni azt, amit hall. Az igazat megvallva, ha ő hallaná ugyanezt, mindenkit a zárt osztályra küldene.

Sokszor elgondolkodott, hogy miért pont ő került ebbe a helyzetbe? Vajon ugyanez lenne a felállás, ha nem vállalta volna el az Atlantiszi küldetést. Igazából ott dőlt el, hogy jön, amikor megtudta, hogy Susan is itt van.

És akkor mi lett volna, ha nem találkoznak a naquada bányászbolygón és soha sem jött volna el ide? Mindenhol ez a rengeteg ha. Carson néhány órája végzett az öccse ATA génes vizsgálatával és semmi rendellenességet nem talált. Nem volt magasabb, mint az átlag, talán kicsit alacsonyabb.

Tehát neki nem kell majd ezeket a dolgokat átélnie. Milyen szerencsés is, bár volt jó dolog abban is, hogy az ember más. Csak ez ne járna azzal, hogy a barátnője nélkül kell lennie amiatt, hogy az ellenségnek szüksége van rá, olyan okok miatt, ami nagy valószínűséggel még az ellenfeleiknek sem világos.

- Tudok az öcsikédről Laegen. – búgta a megszokott hang a fejében – Csaknem azt hitted, hogy elrejtheted előlem?

- Morgan, te átkozott! Ha ártani mersz az öcsémnek, esküszöm, hogy megöllek!

- Ezzel régebben is számtalanszor fenyegetőztél már drágám!

- Meg fogsz fizetni mindenért, csak találkozzunk egyszer személyesen.

- Csak, hogy tudd Laegen. Az öcsédet nem fogja tőlem megvédeni az, hogy ha visszamegy a Földre. Bárhol megtalálom, és őt nem védi semmi, mint téged.

- Evan! – rázta meg John – Jól vagy?

- Megölöm Morgant! – sziszegte

- Tud róla? Evan?!

- Szerinted? Még szép, hogy tud!

- Akkor most azonnal visszaküldjük a Földre.

- Felesleges John.

- Mégis miért lenne az? – kérdezte Carsonnal együtt

- Mert most már nincs hely sehol ahova ne érne el az Ori ereje és ezáltal Morgané is.

- Ez most azt jelenti, hogy nagy bajban vagyok? – nézett fel Alex

- Röviden és tömören igen. – nézett az öccsére Lorne

Anat a székén ült, miközben Awagont figyelte. Örömmel nézte, hogy a wraith retteg tőle. Pedig most nem is bántani akarata a férfit csak megjutalmazni. Ugyanis valakinek kérdezés nélkül kell végrehajtania a parancsait.

Gammel már semmire sem volt jó, főleg, hogy a felemelkedettek ellene fordultak, amikor megtudták, hogy az Orinak dolgozik. Míg Awagon, neki az összes wraith megteszi, amit mond, mindennek tetejébe őt az Ori teremtette.

És csaknem lesz olyan ostoba, hogy a saját teremtői ellen fordulnának? Ba'al azért nem lehetett az, amit most Awagonból akart csinálni, mert a férfi a szeretője és a kinevezés olyan, hogy keveset fog az illető az Istenek városában tartózkodni.

Ráadásul Awagon azt is mondta, hogy valami nagyszerű tervel állt elő. Hah, erre kíváncsi lesz. Mi lehet olyan nagyszerű terv, ami neki még nem jutott az eszébe?

- Nos mi lenne az a zseniális terv, amit említettél Awagon?

- Mint tudod, most legyőztek minket. – nézett fel és meglátta a ridegen felcsillanó szemeket. – Természetesen ez csak Gammel hibája volt. Nekem az az ötletem, hogy bővítsük ki a szövetséget.

- Kibővíteni? Hogyan?

- A nanitokkal az Asuras bolygóról. Ők is gyűlölik az Alterranokat, mert azok ki akarták irtani őket. Annak idején apád indított még háborút ellenük, de a mi közbeavatkozásunknak „hála" el lettek felejtve.

- És velük mire mennénk?

- Úrnőm, ők pontosan olyanok, mint a replikátorok.

- Nem is olyan rossz ötlet Awagon. És mivel az egyetlen fegyver, amivel le lehetne győzni őket elpusztult. Megállíthatatlanok leszünk.

- Én is erre gondoltam úrnőm.

- Tudod, hogy miért hivattalak ide?

- Nem úrnőm. – arcára felélem ült ki, de amint a lány ezt észrevette felnevetett

- Nem akarlak megölni, nem kell tartanod tőle. Még a háború előtt említettem, hogy esetleg előléptetlek, emlékszel?

- Igen úrnőm.

- Megdolgoztál érte, hogy megkapd ezt a kinevezést. Mostantól te leszel az egyesült szövetséges flotta főparancsnok helyettese.

- Úrnőm, nem is reménykedtem, hogy…

- De ha hibázol, ugyanaz lesz a sorsod, mint Gammelé.

- Értettem úrnőm, nem fogsz bennem csalódni.

- Ajánlom is Awagon. Első feladatod az lesz, hogy a nanitok vezetőjét a színem elé hozd. Most távozz!


	46. Chapter 46

**45. fejezet: A Szövetség kibővül**

Az Ori tagjai még soha sem voltak annyira dühösek és idegesek, mint akkor. Mégsem mertek semmit sem tenni. Mégis, hogy képzelte a lány, hogy a Szent Hadsereg összes emberét lemészároltatja a Jaffákkal a kudarc miatt.

Emiatt az erejük egy kicsit meggyöngült. Észrevehetetlenül igaz, de akkor is. Az emberek meg majd röhöghetnek, ha megtudják, hogy az erejük vesztesége belülről fakad. Féltek a lánytól, ugyanis amióta Hovedék visszahozták még inkább irányíthatatlanabb és kiszámíthatatlanabb lett.

Valamit tenniük kell, mielőtt az Alterranok rájönnek a gyengéjükre. Nem, nem jöhetnek rá, ha megteszik, akkor a háború igen gyorsan véget érne, ráadásul azoknak az átkozott Alterranok sikerével.

De mit tehetnének a lánnyal? Legfőképp azért, mert Gammelt és a másik felemelkedettet olyan könnyedén ölte meg. Ők tudtak Gammel tervéről, hogy Awagonnal együtt akarják majd megöletni a lányt.

Most már talán sajnálták, hogy hagyták megöletni a Régenst, mert ha ő itt lenne, akkor Awagonnal együtt el tudnák intézni a lányt.

- Ez nem is rossz ötlet. – vigyorodott el az egyik

- De mégis, hogyan tartanánk titokban, hogy visszahoztuk?

- Larionra sem jöttek rá, ha rájöttek volna, akkor a wraith igen nagy gondban lenne.

- Awagon lett a második legbizalmasabb embere.

- Ebből talán kihozhatunk néhány dolgot. Remélhetőleg nem késünk el. Morgan és Hoved rettegnek.

- Te is tudod, hogy nem csak ők! – vágta rá a többi – Ennek nem lesz jó vége. Ba'al legutóbb csak egy klónját küldte ide. A Jaffák az egyetlenek, akik nem félnek tőle.

- Nem csoda, hiszen mindenkit lemészároltatott.

- Beszélnünk kell majd egyszerre Gammellel, Awagonnal és azzal a wraithhel, akivel el akarják végeztetni a piszkos munkát.

- Már csak egy gond van, hol van Gammel teste?

- Valahol egy hideg szobában, gondoltam erre is. – mondta a legfiatalabb

- Nagyszerű, csak előbb még kell pár új hívő, hogy újra elég erősek legyünk.

Elizabeth, mint mindig most is Caldwellel reggelizett, mind a ketten azt mérlegelték, amit Lorne őrnagy mondott nekik. Talán mégsem volt annyira jó ötlet a hadnagyot itt tartani, de most már teljesen mindegy, Morgan rájött.

Ráadásul tovább nehezítette a dolgokat, Landry tábornoktól üzenetet kaptak, hogy mik is derültek ki a Ba'al klónokkal kapcsolatban, sőt valakiknek sikerült behatolniuk a Csillagkapu parancsnokságra és megszöktetni őket és Kavanaught is vitték magukkal.

Ráadásul a férfi igen sokat tudott Atlantiszról, ha nem mindent, amit azok, akik itt vannak. Bár lehetséges, hogy már nincs is életben, főleg ha már kiszedtek belőle mindent. És mint mindenki tudta, hogy Ba'al megszerezte Anubisz minden technológiáját annak bukásakor.

Emellett parancsba kapták, hogy következő utasításig a Daedalus és a teljes legénysége ott marad Atlantiszon. És tegyenek meg mindent, hogy visszaszerezzék Sheppard őrnagyot. Bár ez sajnos nem volt olyan könnyű, mint ahogy hangzott.

Annyit tudtak csak róla, hogy megölte Gammelt és kivégeztetett több ezer embert csak azért, mert nem tudták megakadályozni az emberi flotta elmenekülését. Soha nem tehették volna, mert az alterranok segítettek ebben.

- Min gondolkodik doktornő? – nézett fel a tányérjáról Caldwell

- Csak azon, hogy mit tehetnénk. Semmi sem jut az eszembe. Valamire készül a Szövetség, ez biztos, bárcsak tudnánk, hogy mire.

- Szerintem meggyengültek. – mondta a másik asztaltól teli szájjal Rodney

- Mégis hogy érti doktor?

- Mint tudjuk majdnem harmincezer ember volt ott, ennyi hívő elvesztése a reményeim szerint meggyengítette őket.

- De az ősök nem említettek ilyet.

- Mert ők nem is tudhatják. Az Ori száműzve lett, minden kapcsolatot megszakított az Alterran társadalom az Orival, amikor kettészakadtak.

- De akkor honnan tudták meg a mészárlást és Gammel halálát?

- Gammel az alterranok régense volt, formálisan nem Ori csak az ő szolgájuk a másik síkon. – csettintett párat majd folytatta – Míg Hoved és Morgan már minden értelemben Ori, nekik nincs közük a régi fajukhoz, ennek ellenére Lorne őket is tudja ellenőrizni. Ez az!

- Arra gondol, hogy használjuk az őrnagyot, hogy tudjon meg dolgokat az Oriról?

- Pontosan, ezredes!

- Ezt mégis, hogy gondolod Rodney? – kérdezte Elizabeth

- Nem mondtam volna?

- Nem, nem mondtál semmit.

- Azt hittem már említette, sebaj, akkor majd most én. Szóval Lorne egyik ilyen képességének hatására meg tudja mondani, hogy mire gondolnak, vagy mit éreznek azok az ATA génesek, akikre kíváncsi.

- Innen tudta, hogy Sheppard őrnagy is ott lesz?

- Igen, de arra mindenki rájöhetett.

- Keresse meg az őrnagyot doktor és beszéljen vele.

- Maga szerint sikerrel járhatunk? – szegte fel a fejét Weir

- Remélem doktornő, más lehetőségünk úgysincs, és addig is nem várunk értelmetlenül.

- És ha kerestetnénk egy másik Alfa-bázist?

- Nincs értelme, ha legalább egy Orinak megvan az a képessége, mint az őrnagynak, teljesen felesleges.

Awagon pár perccel ezelőtt érkezett meg az Asuras bolygóra a hajóján. Kivételesen hivatalos úton volt. Kék szemeivel a távolt fürkészte, hosszú göndör fekete haját a szél belefújta az arcába, ahonnan szórakozottan tette vissza a füle mögé.

Anat megveszett, vagy mégis mi baja volt a lánynak, hogy tárgyalásokhoz őt küldte? Igazából nem is tárgyalás, inkább csak egy meghívó átadása, hogy a lány várja őket az Istenek városában tanácskozásra.

De legalább messze lehet az Istenek városától, ha Anatnak megint düh kitörése lenne, és akkor ő legalább megússza ez esetben. Talán mégiscsak volt valami jó a kinevezésében. Ba'al érezhetett valamit, ugyanis az elmúlt napokban nagyvalószínűséggel csak a klónjait küldte el.

Talán ennyire félt, hogy a lány elpusztítja őt is? Fel nem ismerhette, ugyanis most már ketten tartják ebben az állapotban, és nem hitte, hogy Morgan és Hoved ennyire gyenge lenne, hogy máris a felbomlás jelei mutatkozzanak.

Sokkal inkább a szarkofág. A lányok, akiket Alaine kapott Awagon hivői közé tartoztak, így mindenről tájékoztatták a wraitht. Igen „szeretett" alterranjuk az utóbbi időben, pontosabban amióta visszajött igen sok időt tölt a szarkofágban.

Többet, mint Ba'al, pedig a Rendszerúr is igen sokat szokott ott lenni, de hát nála valamilyen szinten érthető is, hiszen az ő gazdateste már tízezer éves lassan, míg a lány, ha minden igaz még huszonkettő sincsen.

Megint körbe nézett, még mindig nem volt itt senki. Pedig pontosan tudták, hogy most érkezik, szándékosan előre küldött egy követet. Átkozottak, legalább megtisztelhették volna azzal, hogy kijönnek.

Főleg, hogy ismerik a rangját. Még mindig ízlelgette a megszólítását Az Egyesült Szövetséges Flotta Főparancsnok Helyettese. Azaz, ezzel Alaine azt akarta érteni, hogy most már ő is magasabb pozícióban van, mint az Orik?

Szép gondolat, de vajon a teremtői meddig fogják hagyni, hogy a száműzőjük ezt tegye? Nem számít ez most, addig is élvezi a hatalmi pozícióját. Főleg, hogy így a wraithnek most annyi tápláléka van, amennyit csak akar.

Elindult a kíséretével a város belseje felé, közben továbbra is gondolkodott. Az Ori téríteni továbbra is az előhírnököket küldi ki, de most már ha nem akarnak behódolni, őket a wraitht küldik ki elrettentésül, eddig igen jól bevált hogyha hisznek az Oriban, akkor megszabadítják őket a wraithtől.

Természetesen szinte mindenki megadja magát előbb vagy utóbb, de addig hatalmas készleteket halmoznak fel a wraithek. Így az elmúlt két évben, amióta a Szövetség tagjai, soha sem látott béke honolt közöttük, és rengeteg táplálékszállító hajó épült.

Már voltak olyan bolygóik, amire az elfogott embereket vitték és a bolygóknak természetesen nem volt csillagkapujuk sem. Magának a tökéletességnek volt ez az időszaka. Végre beért a Tanács épületéhez.

Amint meglátták az asurasiak elálltak, az útjából, így könnyedén tudott bemenni. A tanácsteremben ott volt Oberoth, Liam és Arria és még sokan mások, de Awagon csak őket ismerte fel. Fogta magát és lehuppant az egyik székre, és ez hallhatólag felháborodást keltett az emberek között.

- Nos szabad tudnom, hogy miért nem jött valaki elém? – vonta fel a szemöldökét

- Nekünk meg azt lenne szabad tudnom, hogy miért kellett volna? – kérdezte Oberoth

- Talán, hogy a Szövetséges flotta ne rohanjon le titeket az arcátlanságotokért? – vigyorodott el a wraith

- Miért jöttél? Az Atlantisziak még mindig nem jöttek el.

- Hidd el, majd fognak. Anat beszélni óhajt veletek az Istenek városában. És tudom, hogy nem akarsz nemet mondani Oberoth. Nem akarod annak a lánynak a haragját megismerni.

- Ki lenne ez az Anat? – kérdezte Liam

- Nem más, mint őfelsége Alaine Valovart hercegnő. Az Ori legújabb játékának eredménye.

- Mit tettetek? – csattant fel Oberoth

- Ha eljössz, kifaggathatod Morgant és Hovedet. Nem ajánlom emellett a késlekedést.

- Rendben, menjünk. – sóhajtott fel Oberoth

Morgan már órák óta figyelte az ágyon olvasó fiút, aki semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy észrevette, vagy megérezte volna a nő jelenlétét. Ez kicsit lesújtotta, a bátyja már bizonyára felfedezte volna a jelenlétét.

Bár most nem biztos, ugyanis annyi ős mászkált Atlantiszon, hogy soha sem fedezné fel, vagyis nagyon remélte. Nem akart megint úgy járni, mint a legutóbb. Bár már teljesen rendben volt, nem tudta, hogy vajon a most el tudna-e menekülni.

Szerencsére ebben a fiúban alig található valami az Alterranok génjéből, így ő semmire sem képes. Csak egy egyszerű földi halandó. Ráadásul nagyon fiatal, mennyi idős lehet? Hallotta a csata közben, hogy annyi, mint Alaine most.

- Nem unalmas a könyv? – kérdezte és odalépett az ágy elé – Nem működik, és arra is felesleges indulnod, nem fog kinyílni az ajtó. Ah, és a pisztolyod sem működik.

- Ki vagy te?

- Milyen udvariatlan, a bátyád nem ilyen. Ő legalább tudja, hogy a férfiak mutatkoznak be előbb.

- Morgan LeFay ugye?

- Látom, tudod, hogy ki vagyok Alex.

- Mit akarsz tőlem?

- Csak beszélgetni, le legyél ilyen ellenséges, kérlek.

- Tudom, hogy miket tettél!

- Ah, pedig én nem vagyok olyan szörnyeteg, mint ahogy Laegenék beállítanak.

- Nem? Elég megnézni, hogy mit tettél Susannal! – mondta hevesen

- Te beleszerettél. – állapította meg szomorúan Morgan, mire a fiú fülig pirult – Viszont még vegyük figyelembe, hogy mit tettem. Segítettem őket visszahozni. Ha nem tettem volna…

- Normális életük lenne.

- Nem, nagy valószínűséggel meg sem születtek volna, te sem, mert ebbe a partiban a szüleitek is benne voltak, tehát inkább megköszönhetnéd, hogy megtettem.

- Miért nem hagyod békén Evant? És miért tetted azt Susannal amit?

- A hercegnővel azért tettem azt, mert parancs volt. Nekem soha sem állt érdekemben őt bántanom. A bátyádat meg… azt hiszem, mert szerettem. De most már nem érdekel, feladtam, tudom, hogy ő csak Alainet szereti. – hazudta drámai hangon

- És hozzám miért jöttél el?

- Csak kíváncsi voltam rád. – odahajolt a fiúhoz, csókot lehelt az ajkaira majd eltűnt

Percekkel később, mikor már az Istenek városában ült, magában mosolygott. Remélhetőleg minden majd a tervei szerint fog menni.

John, Carson, Evan, Teyla és Ronon a menzán ebédeltek. Evan kelletlenül igaz, de végrehajtotta Caldwell utasítását, de semmire sem ment vele. Egyszerűen most még Susant sem tudta elérni.

Ami még inkább aggasztotta, hogy Morgant sem. Ezek után már az Orin sem csodálkozott, bár Morgan is Ori volt. Az Alterranokat ellenőrizni könnyebben ment, mint valaha, de nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ahogy kirobbant a háború az Orit sehogy sem tudják már elérni.

- Min gondolkodsz? – kérdezte Teyla

- Csak azon, hogy miért nem tudok elérni egyetlen Orit sem.

- De van, ami még furcsább. – mondta Carson – Amióta Susan elment, egyetlen egy emlékünk sem volt.

- Nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét John

- De egyetlen egy volt. De az is csak álom, azóta semmi. És abban sem volt Susan. – tűnődött Lorne

- Tegyünk már valamit! – csapott az asztalra Ronon

- Türelem! – válaszolták a többiek

- Nincs kedvem itt ülni és várni tovább!

- Tudod hol a Csillagkapu Ronon, csak szólj Caldwellnek vagy Elizabethnek és mehetsz. – vonta meg a vállát John – Mellesleg ők éppen valami megoldáson törik a fejüket megint.

- Remélem hamar kitalálnak valamit, Rononnak igaza van, megőrülök a várakozásban. – sóhajtott fel Teyla

Mindannyian az ajtó felé fordultak, amikor az kinyílt. Alex jött be, az arca sápadt volt és ijedtnek is látszott.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Evan, bár sejtette

- Morgan, az előbb járt nálam.

Anat Ba'al társaságában ment be a tárgyalónak kinevezett szobába, ugyanis Awagon pár perccel korábban ért vissza Oberothhal. A Goa'uld kíváncsi volt rá, hogy mi is fog kijönni a tárgyalásokból. Szerinte nem volt túlságosan jó ötlet ezekkel szövetkezni.

De a lány amilyen makacs volt, nem is érdekelte, hogy mit mondnak neki. Talán meg kéne neki tiltania, hogy annyi időt töltsön a szarkofágban. De ehhez még magának az Orinak sincsen meg a bátorsága.

Anat furcsállta, hogy miért kezdett el mindenki félni tőle, azóta, hogy visszajött. És ez már azelőtt elkezdődött, hogy megölette volna az embereket. Az Ori persze dühönghetett, hogy a Jaffák közül senkit sem ölt meg, de azok nem is hibáztak.

Örült, hogy Awagon ilyen gyorsan ide tudta hozni ezt az alakot, talán mégsem volt olyan hülyeség ilyen magas pozícióba juttatni. Ő tudta mindig is, vagyis inkább érezte, hogy a wraith csak játssza az idiótát, de valóságban nem az.

- Örülök, hogy eljött Tanácsos! – mondta Anat és intett a férfinak, hogy üljön vissza

- Miben lehetek a szolgálatára úrnőm? – kérdezte a férfi, Awagon pontosan kioktatta, hogy mi is a helyzet, így már mindent tudott

- Remélem Awagon mondta, hogy miért is hivattam ide.

- Igen, mondta.

- Szeretném a régi nézeteltéréseinket rendezni. Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni azért, mert tízezer éve az apám háborút indított maguk ellen és ez majdnem az asurasiak vesztét okozta.

- Nem fontos úrnőm. Mi is az Ori teremtményei vagyunk, akár a főparancsnok helyettesed, így tökéletesen megértjük, hogy az alterranok gyűlölnek minket.

- Megadom a lehetőséget, hogy bosszút állhassatok rajtuk, abban az esetben, ha csatlakoztok a Szövetséghez.

- És ha nem tesszük meg?

- Nem igazán hiszem, hogy ezt a lehetőséget felkínáltam volna Tanácsos! – csattant fel – De ez esetben még távozhatsz, de a bolygódat és fajodat ellenségnek fogjuk tekinteni és eltörölnünk titeket a történelem palettájáról.

- Csak érdeklődtem úrnőm, fel sem merült bennem az a lehetőség. – nyögte Oberoth – Természetesen megígértük, ha a teremtőink hívnak minket, akkor beszállunk az oldalukon a háborúba.

- Reméltem, hogy ezt válaszolod Tanácsos. Most térj haza és mond el a népednek a jó hírt, hogy a Szövetség új taggal gyarapodott.


	47. Chapter 47

**46. fejezet: Gammel feltámadása**

Miért, Morgan mit akarhat Alextől? Kérdezte magában Evan. Az öccse mindent elmondott, amit a nővel beszélt, de titkolt valamit, valamit nem mondott el. Morgan, hogy miért nem tudsz végre minket békén hagyni?

A nő igen bátor volt, ha visszajött Atlantiszra, bár most amennyi ős itt megfordul esély sincs arra, hogy észrevegye. Sőt most már Evan azt is tudta, hogy nem tud egyetlen Orit sem leellenőrizni.

Reménykedett benne, hogy az öccse elég erős ahhoz, hogy ellenálljon a nő csábításának. De Morgannak meg igaza volt, ő is benne volt annak idején a játszmában, amivel visszahozták őt és a többieket újra az életbe.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen, hogyan állíthatná meg a nőt, majd hirtelen az eszébe jutott Hoved! Hogy az apja, miért nem jutott korábban is az eszébe. Erősen kellett koncentrálnia, de végül sikerült az apjával kapcsolatba lépnie.

Furcsállta a dolgot, hiszen az idős tanácsos is Ori lett, de talán amiatt sikerülhetett, hogy közeli rokonok.

- Beszélnünk kell! – gondolta

- Nocsak fiam, régen nem beszéltünk. – felelte érdeklődően Hoved

- Nincsenek erre a röhejes közjátékokra igényeim.

- Akkor mond, mit akarsz.

- Morgan!

- Igen, mi van vele?

- Pontosan tudod, mikor fog végre békén hagyni engem?

- Fogalmam sincs Laegen, hogy miről beszélsz. – mondta őszintén a férfi, és ezt Evan is érezte

- Hogy a fenébe lehet, hogy nem tudod? Apám, te is Ori vagy!

- Miről nem tudok? – kérdezte a férfi és emberi alakjában ült le a Lornenal szemközti székre – Mit kéne tudnom?

- Morgan alig fél órája meglátogatta az öcsémet. Az e korban élő öcsémet. Állítólag megunta, hogy utánam mászkáljon, de ettől függetlenül folyamatosan zaklat, és amit Susannal csinált.

- Azt mondod, hogy igen gyakran meglátogatja Atlantiszt?

- Ugyan, kérlek, ne játszd az ostobát apám.

- Én erről semmit sem tudok, nem várom el, hogy bízz bennem, de ez az igazság. Az Ori nem kötötte az orromra, hogy mik annak a libának a feladatai. Csak annyit, hogy figyeljem és…

- És?

- Erről nem beszélhetek.

- Miért nem? Talán elárulnád az Ori titkait? Te is pontosan tudod, akárcsak ők, hogy nincs mivel győznünk ellenük.

- Rendben, de csak azért, mert a fiam vagy. Az a feladatom, ha túl magasra törne, akkor végezzek vele, vagy legalábbis tegyem egyszerű halandóvá. De a mostani feladatunk miatt, egyelőre az eredeti húsz elvetette az ötletet.

- És most már ti ketten tartjátok ott Susant. Csak azért, hogy nekem ártsatok?

- Tudod, hogy nekem soha semmi bajom nem volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a hercegnővel vagy.

- Ennek ellenére megöletted a lányunkat.

- Nem volt más választásom…

- Dehogynem volt! Yngst is nemet mondott az Orinak, és még öt másik tanácsos velem együtt!

- Igen fiam, de mind halottak is. Akik az Orit szolgálják életben vannak. Rendben van, számon kérem Morganon, hogy mit akar még mindig tőled, de tudd, hogy én erről semmit sem tudtam.

A következő pillanatban Hoved már sehol sem volt. Az apja nem hazudott, tényleg nem tudott Morgan mesterkedéseiről, de ahogyan kiderült, ez nem tetszett az Orinak sem. Ezt talán kihasználhatják.

Felvette a rádióját és átugrott John szobájába, hogy beszámoljon arról, amit megtudott, majd Caldwellhez ment. Az ezredesnél ott találta Weir is, és amit elmondott nekik, arról a nőnek egy nagyszerű terv jutott az eszébe.

Elizabeth türelmetlenül járkált az irodájában. Nagyon zavarta, hogy az Ori emberei ilyen könnyedén juthatnak be Atlantiszra. Morgan szinte mindennapos vendég volt már errefele, sőt most még Hoved is.

De legalább az megnyugtatta, hogy Lorne szerint az idős tanácsos semmit sem tudott arról, amit a nőnek kellett végrehajtania. Ha sikerülne őket egymásnak ugrasztani, akkor talán nyerhetnének egy kis időt. Ami talán elegendő lenne valamilyen terv végrehajtásához.

De az egészben annyi a „ha". Fogalma sem volt, hogy mitévő legyen és még a tervet is ki kéne találni. Ráadásul most még Caldwellnek sem jutott semmilyen ötlet az eszébe, igaz senki másnak Atlantiszon.

Vajon mire készülhet az Ori? És vajon miért tiltották Hovednek, hogy most ölje meg Morgant, bár abból, amit Lorne elmondott neki, nem igazán garantálta a nő életét. De ha Susant ott akarják tartani, akkor teljesen mindegy.

De miért kell nekik ennyire az a kislány? Megtette, amit akartak, kirobbantotta a Végső háborút. Lehetséges, hogy Morgan továbbra sem akarja, hogy együtt lehessen Evansal. Ebben az esetben a férfi ugyanúgy érezhet, mint ő.

Kétségbeesetten nézett ki az ablakon, nem akart Johnra gondolni, de nem tudott nem rá. Hiába próbálta elfejteni, hiszen a férfi Teylát szerette, de ez sem sikerült.

- Min emészti magát doktornő? – kérdezte Caldwell

- Semmi, csak a szokásos, olyan jó lenne, ha az egésznek vége lenne, és végre pihenhetnénk. – mondta halkan

- Ahhoz valamit ki kellene találnunk, azzal kapcsolatban, hogy az Ori mit akar és, hogy hogyan semlegesíthetnénk őket.

- Tudom ezredes. De senkinek sincsen semmi ötlete.

- Hermiod sem tudott kitalálni semmit, Novak meg szinte…

- Novakot megértem, hogy nem tud dolgozni és gondolkodni.

- Miért?

- Maga nem tudta ezredes, hogy a két Lorne unokatestvére?

- Nem, fogalmam sem volt róla.

- Megyek, megnézem Rodneyt és Zelenkát, hátha ők jutottak valamire.

- Nem Radek, mondom, hogy ez így nem jó!

- Mégis miért nem jó? Mert nem te találtad ki Rodney? Erről van szó, hogy féltékeny vagy?

- Hogy én féltékeny? Ne röhögtess Zelenka!

- Rodney! Nem fejeznéd be, kérlek! – mondta Elizabeth az ajtóból – Mire jutottatok?

- Csak arra, amire mindenki, hogy Hoveden keresztül kéne támadnunk. – vonta meg a vállát Zelenka

- Nem, ez nem működhet, egyáltalán hogyan tudna Lorne kapcsolatba lépni Hoveddel, hiszen a fazon Ori.

- Szerintem sikerülhet. – ellenkezett Radek

- Ezek szerint ti nem tudjátok? – kérdezte döbbenten Liz a két férfit – Lorne őrnagy kapcsolatba tudott lépni Hoveddel.

- Akkor marad Radek terve. – ismerte be morogva Rodney

Anat örült, ennek ellenére mégsem volt elégedett a sikerrel. Mintha túlságosan is könnyen ment volna az egész. Ezzel Ba'al is egyetértett, de Awagon nyugtatni próbálta, hogy minden rendben lesz. Csak egy kis fenyegetés kellett, hogy ez így menjen.

Vajon Awagon milyen messzire ment el, hogy ez elérje? Nem számít, végtére is a szövetségesiek lettek. Ha mégsem, akkor majd a wraith fizet meg a hibákért. Addig is viszont élvezzék ki a győzelem édes ízét.

A fiatal lányok most is követték, mint az utóbbi időben mindig, sőt többen nyíltan kikezdtek a Jaffákkal. A Rendszerúr nem örült ennek, de a lány csak nevetett a dolgon. Most pedig már csak ki kell találni, hogy mikor támadják meg az embereket legközelebb.

Bár még előtte le kéne tesztelni az asurasiakat, hogy mire is képesek. Így keresni kell egy leigázandó bolygót. Szerencsére ilyenből igen sok van. Majd ott bizonyíthatnak, és ha nem elég jók, akkor sajnos végük lesz.

Végtére is nem tudni, hogy mennyire jó harcosok, ugyanis tízezer éve az Alterranok majdnem eltörölték őket föld színéről, igaz azóta volt idejük fejlődni. Bár ha azt vesszük az emberek ellen más harcolni, mint a felemelkedett ősök ellen. Nagyon is, bár az Ori fegyverének hála pillanatok alatt lesz az ősökből újra ember, ha ezt vesszük, akkor ugyanaz.

Érezte, hogy az Ori titkol valamit előle. Vajon mit terveznek már megint? Zavarta, hogy nem tudja, hogy mit. Számon még nem kérte, mert az olyan nagy bizalmatlanság lenne a szövetségeseivel szemben, és most nem veszítheti el őket.

Awagon, ő is titkol valamit, de nála sem tudta, hogy mit. Hiába hitte azt, hogy már ismeri a wraitht, a férfi mindig meg tudta lepni valamivel, bár csak ez az egy. A többinél mindig rájött, hogy mit is. Nemhiába Awagon a legjobban sikerült egyede az Orinak.

Ba'al fél tőle, sajnálta, hogy ezt látja, hiszen soha sem tudna neki ártani, őt még akkor sem ha sorozatosan hibázna. És ezt hiába mondja a férfinak, mintha tudomást sem venne róla, csak arról a fenyegetésről, ami ő lehet.

- Kéne találni majd egy bolygót, amin tesztelhetjük az új szövetségeseinket. – mondta miközben Ba'al felé fordult

- Ilyen hamar? Még fel sem készültek arra, hogy háborúzniuk kelljen. – vonta meg a férfi a vállát, ő tudta, hogy ez hazugság ugyanis lassan egy éve már az Ori felszólította őket, hogy bármikor csatába hívhatják őket, csak egyszerűen nem bízott meg bennük – Várjunk néhány napot, amíg összeszedik magukat.

- Addig legalább megkereshetjük a leigázandó bolygót is.

Hoved idegesen csapta be maga után Morgan szobájának az ajtaját. A nő az ágyon feküdt és csak mosolygott, mint mindig. Bár elsőre értetlenül nézett Hovedre, azután rájött, hogy bizonyára a tanácsos pici fia árulkodott.

Bár akkor most kezd izgalmassá válni a játék. Soha sem értette, hogy miért tart ki a férfi ennyire a fia miatt, hiszen ez végtelenül meggyöngíti. Igazán beletörődhetett volna, hogy a fia soha sem fog átállni az Ori oldalára.

Inkább halna meg az átkozott Alainenel együtt, mintsem bemocskolja a nevét, ahogy az apja tette. Igaz Laegen nem is tűz volt, hanem természet és az Ori soraiban nincs is senki, aki más tudással bírna, mint tűz.

Najó, most Alaine, aki a viharokkal és nemcsak emiatt, de nagyon kilóg innen. Hoved, Hoved mikor adod végre fel a reményt?

- Nos mit szeretnél? – kérdezte

- Szerintem pontosan tudod Morgan, hogy miért vagyok itt! – csattant fel Hoved

- Ugyan öreg barátom, nem ártottam senkinek sem.

- Nem Morgan? És a fiam? Miattad szenved.

- Nem tehetek róla, én mondtam, hogy senkinek sem lesz baja, ha otthagyja a lányt.

- De te is tudod, hogy szereti Alainet, mindig is szerette! Ennyire zavar még mindig, hogy nem kaptad meg őt?

- Hallgass! – sziszegte a nő

- Tehát igazam van Morgan! Ha megtudom, hogy még egyszer ott voltál Atlantiszon a fiam közelében, megöllek!

- Remélem, akkor azt nem tiltod meg, hogy az öccsét meglátogassam.

- De igen, mert azzal is neki ártasz. Nagyon vigyázz magadra Morgan!

Amint befejezte kiviharzott a szobából. Morgan hangosan felkacagott.

- Én fogok veled végezni, nem te velem!

John idegesen babrált a villájával, már lassan félórája ült az ebédje felett, de még mindig nem evett egy falatot sem. Körülötte mindenki más már befejezte az evést, de ő még mindig csak ült és nézte a tányérját.

Ennek nem lesz így jó vége így, rázta meg a fejét. Felnézett, Carson Teylával és Rononnal beszélgetett. Vajon eddig is itt voltak? Lehetséges, bár nem vette eddig észre őket.

- Szerinted John? – kérdezte Teyla

- Tessék? Sajnálom, nem figyeltem.

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy Rodneyék terve sikerrel járhat-e. Tudod, hogy Evannak sikerült Hoveddel kapcsolatba lépnie és, hogy így akarják majd egymás ellen fordítani Morgannal. – mondta Carson

- Akár még sikerülhet is. – felelte John szórakozottan

- Még szép, hogy fog. – mondta Ronon – Ha olyan önteltek, mint ahogy mondtátok, előbb vagy utóbb elintézik egymást.

- Hát, az előbb jobb lenne. – mondta Carson – Főleg, hogy ők ketten irányítják most Susant, így ha az egyikőjük kiesne, lehet, hogy nem lenne többé Anat.

Pár pillanattal később Arbejde jelent meg az asztaluk mellett.

- Üdvözletem! Hölgyem, uraim! – mondta meghajlás közben

- Tudsz valami újat? – kérdezte John

- Sajnos nem sok mindent, azon kívül, hogy Hoved és Morgan szépen hajbakaptak. – vigyorodott el – Ugye az a ti érdemetek uram?

- Valami olyasmi. Felvilágosította Evan Hovedet, hogy Morgan, miket is szokott itt ténykedni. – mondta Teyla

- Nagyszerű ötlet volt, soha sem rajongtak egymásért, és ez most. Szép munka volt uram. Lehet, hogy ezt folytatnotok kellene, mert szerintem ez a belső viszály előbb vagy utóbb meggyengítheti az Orit.

- Akkor beszélek Evansal, hogy több bájcsevegésre hívja ide az idős tanácsost, és akkor mindenféle hazugsággal teletömhetjük a fejét.

- Vajon hinni fog nekünk? – kérdezte az ős

- Te mondtad, hogy mennyire gyűlölik egymást, el fogja hinni.

Morgan és Hoved ott volt a többi Orival a saját dimenziójukban a tűzzel övezett világban. Bármennyire is jól érezték magukat az alacsonyabb létsíkon vagy az Alterranokéban, mégis már ide tartoztak, itt szerezték a legtöbb erőt.

Egyikőjük sem tudta, hogy mit akar az eredeti húsz, ugyanis még mindig nem bíztak bennük teljesen és nem avatták be őket mindenbe. Egészen pontosan szinte semmibe. Mivel a többi Tanácsost Hoved és Morgan megölte, így egy ideig nem kellett újabb „felemelésre" számítani, legalább is ezt hitték.

Mikor a húsz megmondta nekik, hogy Gammelt fogják visszahozni, megdöbbentek. Mire kell az Orinak az az átkozott régens? Morgan hangosan is szóvá tette, mire azt a választ kapta, hogy szükségük van rá, az elkövetkező időkben.

- Mellesleg nem kéne ezzel töltenünk az időnket, ha ti nem engedtétek volna meg, hogy megölje. – morgott az egyik

- De nekünk fogalmunk sem volt, hogy mire készül. – védekezett Hoved

- Mégis miért nem, ugyanis ti vagytok vele folyamatosan!

- Nem avat be minket semmibe, még Ba'alt sem mindig! – tiltakozott most Morgan

- Sem azokat a lányokat, akiket Awagon küldött neki se a Jaffáknak. – felelte Hoved

- Most mégis tudjuk, hogy mit fog tenni. Keres egy bolygót, hogy az új szövetségeseinket tesztelje. De most ne ezzel foglalkozzunk, Gammel ügye sokkal fontosabb. És mindenkit figyelmeztetek, hogy Alaine egyelőre nem tudhatja meg, hogy újra életben lesz. Főleg azt nem, hogy ő is Ori. – mondta a legidősebb – Kezdjük el! Ti csak erőtöket osszátok meg, mivel nem tudjátok, hogy mit kell tenni. Ez sok mindenben eltér attól, amit annakidején tetettek.

Az eredeti húsz odament ahol a legerősebb volt a tűz, a dimenziójuk magja. Nem volt biztos, hogy sikerrel járnak, hiszen eddig csak egyetlen ember volt, akit visszahoztak Lariont. Muszáj volt, hogy sikerüljön, mivel csak Gammel viheti véghez azokat a dolgokat, amiket kitaláltak.

Körbeállták a „magot" és elkezdték megosztani a hatalmukat. Bíztak abban, hogy annyira vissza tudják fogni az erejüket, hogy az Alterranok ne jöhessenek rá, hogy mit tettek, bár abban is volt jó dolog, ha rájöttek.

Könnyebben lehetett volna őket kiirtani, Gammel, mint csali, ez sem utolsó szempont. Mivel ők úgysem pusztíthatják el őket. És a Valorvartok sem ölhetnek meg felemelkedettet, csak ha mind a hárman ott vannak és ez sajnálatosan elég sokáig nem lesz így.

Gammel sértetlen teste pillanatok múlva megjelent a tökéletes kör közepén. Mind a húszan furcsa nyelven kántáltak valamit, Morgan és Hoved egy szót sem értettek belőle. Viszont az érezték, hogy valami megváltozik.

A dimenziójuk kezdett kitágulni, hogy egy új taggal a 23. Orival újra megalkossa önmagát. Hirtelen szinte minden erő kiszállt mind a kettejükből. Percek teltek el és az erejük még mindig nem kezdett visszatérni.

A kántálást még mindig hallották, majd teljesen váratlanul egy robbanás rázta meg a dimenziót. A világuk összeomlott, majd szinte azonnal egy új és sokkal erősebb keletkezett. Kinyitották a szemüket, a hely nem változott, csak úgy érezték, hogy erősebb lett, akárcsak az ő saját erejük.

Az eredeti húsz között most már ott állt Gammel is, még mindig régi alakjában. Zöld szemeivel őket nézte és rájuk vigyorgott. Az Ori csak ekkor jött rá, hogy mennyivel megerősödtek, hála a férfinak, akit még mindig rengeteg Alterran tisztelt, akik csak titkon értettek egyet az Orival.

És rengeteg olyan világ is volt, ahol Gammelt istenként tiszteltek, mert beavatkozott a többiek tudomása nélkül, hogy „segítsen". A feltámasztás jobbkor nem is jöhetett volna létre az Ori számára.


	48. Chapter 48

**47. fejezet: Morgan tervei**

John, Carson és Evan az éjszaka közepén egy hatalmas erőkitörésre ébredteké. Az Ori mégsem tudta elrejteni Gammel feltámasztását. Bár már nem is érdekelte őket. Mind a hárman azonnal felöltöztek és az elosztóba mentek.

Bár ők nem tudták, hogy mi történt csak az erejét érezték, de már az sem kecsegtetett jóval. Alig telt el pár perc a holtsápadt Arbejde megjelent előttük. Amint meglátták a férfit, minden reményük szertefoszlott.

Bár részben tévedtek, ők azt hitték, hogy Susannal történt valami, de nem.

- Mégis mi volt ez? – kérdezte John

- Az Ori maga közé emelte Gammelt.

- De hiszen Gammel halott, vagy nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Lorne

- Az volt, az Ori képes feltámasztani embereket.

- Mégis hogyan és miért? – szegte fel a fejét Carson

- A hogyant nem tudjuk és a miértre is csak találgatunk, de egy biztos, hogy ezzel az Ori határtalanul megerősödött.

Még szinte be sem fejezte a mondatot, de már sehol sem volt. Ha eddig nem tudtak az Orival semmit sem kezdeni, akkor most végképp holtpontra jutottak. Ezek után még az sem segítene, ha Hovedet és Morgant egymás ellen fordítanák.

Ugyanis ha ennyire megerősödtek, akkor ez a hatalmas erő Gammeltől jön. Tehát mégsem csak egy egyszerű régens volt, hanem még a felemelkedett Alterranokat is sikerült a saját ügye mellé állítani.

Megegyeztek, hogy ezt azonnal Caldwell és Weir tudomására kell hozni, nincs mást tenni. John ment Lizhez, és Evan Caldwellért a Daedalusra. Carson addig ott maradt és továbbra is reménytelenül bámult maga elé.

Gammel kifele nézett az ablakon, nem igazán érdekelte, hogy mögötte Hoved és Morgan idegesen mászkál fel s alá. Nem értette, hogy miért hozta vissza az Ori és ráadásul miért emelték maguk közé.

Még nem mondták el, a két tanácsos meg mélyen hallgatott. Szerinte ők tudták, de semmit sem szóltak. Mind a hárman tudták, hogy az Alterranok már tudnak az új Ori tagról, sőt azt is érzik, hogy a hatalmuk mennyire megerősödött.

Most már igazán nincs szükségük az asurasiakra. Gammel végignézett a két társán. Igen, határozottan titkolnak valamit, sőt Morgannak tervei is vannak. Bár megvoltak a saját tippjei, hogy miért hozták őt vissza.

Érezte, hogy mindenki fél, pontosabban retteg Alainetől. Szóval lehet, hogy tudnak a tervről, amit Awagonnal tervezett és azt akarják, hogy vigyék véghez. Csak erről lehetett szó.

- Milyen újra közöttünk lenni? – kérdezte Morgan

- Remek. – felelte nemes egyszerűséggel a férfi – És mikor mondjátok meg, hogy miért is hoztak vissza?

- Nem tudjuk, csak annyit, hogy kellesz nekik pár feladatra, amit szerintük csak te tudsz végrehajtani. – vonta meg a vállát Hoved

- Érdekes.

- Nem félsz attól, hogyha a lány megtudja, hogy életben vagy, újra el akar majd pusztítani? – nézett bele a zöld szemekbe Morgan

- Nem, nem félek. – mosolyogott rá

Ah, tehát nem tudják? Semmi baj, akkor nem fogja se az övékre, se a húszéra kötni, hogy őt most már egy Valorvart sem tudja elpusztítani nem, hogy az Ori. Mindent megtudott róluk, amikor visszahozták.

Igen, ez lesz mindannyiuk veszte, majd ő egy személyben fogja alkotni az Orit és hatalmasabb lesz, mint a húsz elképzelni tud. Milyen szép ötlet, kiadni mind a huszonkettőt a Valorvartok kezére, míg csaknem ő marad.

Nem haragudott a lányra, hogy megölte, hiszen így egy sokkal hatalmasabb teremtményt hozott létre a tudtán kívül, ha azt Ori tudta volna, soha sem engedi meg, hogy megölje, vagy nem hozták volna vissza.

Bár Gammelnek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy csupán Awagon örül visszatértének, igen az Ori biztosan tudott a tervükről, hogy mit akarnak tenni a lánnyal. Tehát ők sem akarják már itt tudni annyira.

De majd elsőként ezt a kettőt öleti majd meg egymással, bár Morganért kár lenne, mivel nagyon jó az ágyban. Akkor elsőként majd csak Hovedet, aminek hatására remélhetőleg Laegenék támadni fognak.

Ráadásul egyelőre köszönettel tartozott az Orinak még amiatt is, hogy felügyelet tartották a lányt, akkor, amikor Morgan és Hoved elveszítették az erejüket, nem lett volna jó dolog, ha feleszmél és elpusztítja a várost.

Elmosolyodott, majd holnap elkezdi az egészet, amit kigondolt. Morgan meg fogja tudni, hogy Hovednek meg kell őt ölnie, ha túl magasra jut, de majd az Ori pusztulása után igen magasra fog jutni, feltéve, ha nem Alainet emeli maga mellé.

Elizabeth mint mindig most is türelmetlenül járkált az elosztóban. Mindenki látta rajta, hogy egyre kétségbeesettebb. Bár ez sajnos mindenkire igaz volt. Ráadásul, ha minden igaz, akkor most veszítették el a háborút.

Gammel visszatért és annyi ember és alterran hitt benne, mint magában az Oriban. Mégis hogyan pusztíthatnák el? Susan megtette egyszer, de mit értek el vele? Semmit, az Ori visszahozta őt.

Caldwell is hasonlóan érzett, ráadásul ő volt az, aki minél korábban és hamarabb le akarta zárni az ügyet, mert már visszatért volna a Földre a családjához. Akárcsak a hajójának legénysége Novak kivételével.

Végtére is a nőnek itt volt a két unokatestvére, de mindenki másnak a családja odahaza. Amit nem tudni, hogy látnak-e még valaha. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, hogy az Ori addig nem támadja újra a Földet, amíg Atlantisz áll.

Tehát ki kell tartaniuk a végsőkig, hogy a több milliárd embert megvédjék. Annyira nehéz és kétségbeejtő dolog volt, hogy ha bármit elrontasz vagy rosszul teszel, az a hat milliárd ember életét teszi kockára.

Weir és Caldwell most kezdték megérteni első ízben Rodneyt, amikor mindig olyan feladatot kap, ha nem teljesíti, akkor emberek halnának meg. Idegőrlő feladat volt, sőt Liznek már az a mennyiségű nyugtató is kevés volt, amit Carson felírt neki.

Weir ránézett Lornera, ismerte az embereit, így látta rajta, hogy akármennyire elrejti a félelmét és aggodalmát, John és ő van leginkább elkeseredve. Főleg, hogy neki a mennyasszonya van ott.

Valamelyik este mondta el neki, és azt is, hogy Alex igaz semmit sem szólt, de Morgan többször meglátogatta őt, és félt attól, hogy a nő esetleg elcsábíthatja az öccsét. Elizabeth megígérte a férfinak, hogy beszél majd a fiúval.

- Ez így nem állapot, tennünk kell valamit! – csapott dühödten az asztalra Ronon

- Mégis mit? Ha eddig volt esélyünk most már annyi sincs. – felelte Teyla

- Kaufman és csapata, akárcsak sok másik meglátogatta a szövetséges bolygókat. Mindenhol végig pusztított a járvány. Vagy nem maradtak élő emberek, vagy már mind az Eredetben hisznek. – mondta Weir

- És a kölykök, őket miért nem hoztuk ide? – nézett fel McKay

- Meghaltak Rodney, akik meg nem, nem találtuk meg őket. – hajtotta le a fejét John

- Azok a gyerekek most már vagy Jaffák vagy goa'uldok, Susan mondta.

- Evan, maga mióta tudott róla?

- Az Alfa bázis óta asszonyom.

- Akkor mégis mit fogunk most tenni? – kérdezte Carson

- Várni doktor, mást nem tudunk. És remélhetjük, hogy valaki odaát elég gyorsan megelégszik az őrnagy tevékenységével és sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom és megölik. Végétre csak így kaphatjuk vissza, nem?

- De igen uram, csak így.

- Nos, akkor ajánlhatom, hogy mindenki imádkozzon, hogy ez mihamarább bekövetkezzen. És alezredes? Nem tudnánk alterranokat küldeni, hogy ők tegyék meg ezt.

- Nem hiszem uram, hogy sikerülne. Legutóbb, amikor ott jártunk a város pajzsa még engem sem hagyott átlépni, pedig akkor még ember voltam.

- Értem, mindenki leléphet!

Alex megint olvasott a szobájában és várt. Tudta, hogy Morgan ma is el fog jönni, hiszen megígérte. Ő hiába mondta, hogy nincs szüksége a nőre, megakadályozni nem tudta, hogy jöjjön. Mostanra már nem értette meg a bátyját.

Hogy utasíthatta annak idején vissza ezt a nőt, hiszen egy bombázó. Megrázta a fejét, mégis milyen gondolatok fordulnak meg benne. Nem az a nő az ellenségük, az Ori egyik tagja… bárcsak ne nézni ki ennyire jól.

Reményvesztetten nézett bele a tükörbe, mi történik vele? Mikor próbálta az egészet elmondani Evannak, hirtelen kiment a fejéből, akárcsak az, hogy megemlítse, hogy Morgan megint itt járt.

Nem, neki nem szabadna ilyet éreznie senki iránt, hiszen katona. Bevillan a kép, ahogy csókolózott a nővel. Nem! Majd a nevetését hallotta. Elég! Zihálva rogyott le a legközelebbi székre.

Ő ezt nem akarta, már bánta iszonyatosan, hogy akkor megszegte a parancsot, vagy, hogy egyáltalán ide eljött. Landrynek volt igaza, nem kellett volna. Viszont legbelül valami azt kívánta, hogy Morgan bárcsak mindig itt lenne vele.

Ráadásul, ha kiderül, hogy nem mondta el az igazat, amire ráadásul képtelen Morgan miatt, hadbíróság elé kerül és börtönbe fog kerülni. Ráadásul így is feketebárányának számított a családban, igaz Evan is, mert mind a ketten katonának mentek ahelyett, hogy a családi étteremben dolgoznának.

Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy mit éreznének a szülei, ha börtönbe kerülne és mindez amiatt a nő miatt.

- Csaknem hiányoztam Alex? – kérdezte Morgan

- De. – mondta „_Jézusom, mi ütött belém? Ez hazugság, addig örültem, míg nem láttam._" – Most miért jöttél?

- Miért vagy még mindig ilyen ellenséges velem? – kérdezte a nő bánatosan – Tudod, hogy semmit sem tettem, amivel ártanék neked.

- Ugyan kérlek Morgan, legalább ne hazudj! Ha nem tettél volna, akkor el tudnám mondani, hogy egyfolytában itt vagy velem és Atlantiszon.

- Ah, az csak egy kis biztonsági óvintézkedés volt. Ugyanis nem sokan szeretnek errefelé.

- Miért nem csodálkozok ezen.

- Kérlek ne légy velem ilyen.

Morgan megcsókolta a fiút majd eltűnt.

Elégedett volt. Egyelőre minden a terve szerint ment. Alex Lorne már szerelmes volt belé, még akkor is, ha nem akarta beismerni. A markában volt. Bár vele nem akart semmi olyat játszani, mint Alainenel, csak fájdalmat okozni Laegennek.

Az is bőven elég, ráadásul, ha majd kidobja Alexet, bánkódni fog a fiú és ezzel is csak fájdalmat fog okozni a bátyjának, aki remélhetőleg előbb vagy utóbb hozzá fog menekülni. Remélhetőleg.

Már csak azt kéne kitalálnia, hogy Gammellel és Hoveddel mit tegyen. Nagyon zavarta Gammel fensőbbsége, és ahogyan viselkedik azóta, hogy visszahozták. Ekkor merült fel benne a kérdés, hogy az Ori érte megtenné-e vagy sem.

Bár valószínűleg nem. Francba! Hát ennyire nem jelentenek semmit az Orinak? Akkor vajon miért emelték maguk közé őket? Most már lényegtelen volt az egész. Itt volt ő is és addig, amíg ebben a pozícióban.

Ráadásul érezte, sőt mi több tudta, hogy már semmi közük sincsen a hercegnőhöz, mivel az ő felügyeletét is megkapta Gammel. Mindenhol csak Gammel, ha nem árulta volna el annak idején az átkozott Alterranokat, akkor ma nem lenne itt.

Igen, akkor minden nyugodtabb lenne. Nah, de nem számít, először is még inkább magába bolondítja a fiatal Lornet, utána majd kiderül, hogy mit is fog tenni. Csak még a támadás is soron van, amin tesztelik az asurasiakat.

Majd utána, már alig várta.

Awagon nem sokkal azután, hogy befejezte a vacsoráját elégedetten üldögélt a szobájában. Ő is tudta, hogy Gammel visszatért. Legalább a szövetségese itt van, bár azt nem tudta, hogy Anat miként fog reagálni az információra.

Sejtette, hogy nem fog repesni a boldogságtól, de mit is számít az. Az Ori olyan magas szintre került a férfi révén, amiről Anat csak álmodozhat. Bár ez kétségbeeséssel is eltöltötte, ugyanis így most az Ori is végezhet vele.

Bár akkor mi van, ha csak Gammel ilyen erős és az Ori megmaradt? Bár ebben nem bízott, mert az eredeti húsznak is valamilyen mértékben meg kellett erősödnie, bár ez az erőlelépés akár minimális is lehet csak.

Az Ori magához hivatta, bár tőlük nem félt annyira, mint a lánytól, nem kéne megváratni őket. Így összeszedte magát és elment oda. Azt hallotta, amire gondolt. Kettejüknek kell majd megölniük a lányt.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Gammel tud valamit, mert egész végig igen furcsán viselkedett.

- Örülök, hogy újra látlak Awagon. – mondta Gammel a wraith lakosztályában

- Pontosan ugyanúgy nézel ki, mint két hete. – vonta meg a vállát a wraith

- Tudom, és ez igazán nagyszerű. – vigyorodott el a férfi – Sőt most még erősebb is vagyok, mint valaha.

- Remek. – morgott a másik

- Ah, hallottam az előléptetésedről, gratulálok. Így könnyebb lesz megcsinálni a feladatot.

- Ha azt hiszed, hogy én fogom megölni nagyot tévedsz. Nem leszek még a város közelében sem, amikor meghal.

- Csaknem félsz, hogy a halála előtt magához tér és mindent elpusztít? Ahhoz Alaine gyenge.

- Akárcsak Langsdom, amikor elpusztította az Ori hajóit.

- Igazad lehet… az erejük megvan, csak belehalnak. – vakarta meg a fejét Gammel

- Akkor továbbra is az lesz a terv, hogy Michael végzi el a piszkos munkát.

- Igen, és én most megyek. Meglátogatom Alainet.

Anat ideges volt. Ő is pontosan érezte az energia kitörést, akárcsak Awagon. Bár ő a wraithhel ellentétben nem jött rá azonnal, hogy mi is okozta. Vagy ha rá is jött, nem akarta elhinni.

Hiszen ő végzett vele, mert annyit hibázott. Nem volt oka visszahozni őt az Orinak. Végtére is a férfi csak egy áruló volt, aki elárult a népét és a közelgő vesztüket okozta. Bár ez az indok elég az Orinak.

Eddig összesen három alterrant emeltek maguk közét, és mind a három most is itt van és fontos szerepet játszottak az Alterran társadalomban évezredeken keresztül. De az a társadalom, ami az uralkodója ellen fordul, azoknak nem érdemel semmilyen könyörületet.

Még az Orit is kitagadták, miért? Mert új éltetet teremtettek az asurasok és a wraithek személyében. De most nagyon ráfizettek, és rá is fognak a jövőben is. A Szövetség nem fog leállni addig, amíg ki nem írtja mindet egyenként.

Ennek ellenére, hogy még közel sem volt vége a háborúnak elégettséget érzett. Megvolt a bolygó címe ahol letesztelik az asurasokat, és ha sikerrel járnak sokkal közelebb kerülnek a háború végéhez, de ha nem, akkor meg végük.

Mivel nincs szükségük olyanokra, akik semmire sem jók, és azért kell kiirtani őket, mert ha nem teszik meg, akkor esetleg szövetségbe lépnek az emberekkel és addigra meg már mindent tudni fognak a Szövetségről.

- Az Asuras hajók már a kiválasztott bolygó körül vannak, már csak ránk várnak. – mondta Ba'al

- Akkor hagy várjanak még egy darabig. Még jól érzem magam itt, nem kell sietünk. – mosolyodott el a lány

- Milyen eredményt akarsz?

- Fogalmam sincs. Az az igazság, hogy be akarom fejezni, amit néhai apám elkezdett. Nem bízok meg bennük.

- Nekem sem rokonszenvesek. Valamire készülnek a hátunk mögött. Van olyan ott, aki a megvilágosodást és a felemelkedést keresi.

- Hah! – mondta megvetően – Azok csak ostoba gépek, nem fognak tudni soha felemelkedni. És emiatt gondolod, hogy elárulhatnak minket? Igen van benne valami. Indulj el Ba'al én majd csatlakozok a flottához Awagonnal, amint kedvem lesz menni. – megcsókolta

Mikor Ba'al elindult a Jaffákkal visszasétált az ablakhoz. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy az ajtó megint kinyílt. Viszont összerázkódott a hang hallatán.

- Milyen régen nem láttalak úrnőm! – mondta Gammel gúnyosan

- Nocsak, csaknem te Régens. – az ő hangja is legalább annyira gúnyos volt, mint a másiké – Minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat?

- Csak jöttem megnézni a gyilkosomat és megköszönni, hogy egy sokkal hatalmasabb lénnyé tettél vele.

- Megint meg foglak ölni Gammel, ne is reménykedj! – gonoszul elmosolyodott és egy villámot küldött a férfi irányába.

Az nem tért ki, csak állt és, miután eltalálta a villám felnevetett.

- Ennyi ma már nem lesz elég drága úrnőm!

Mosolyogva sétált oda a lányhoz, oda lökte a falhoz és megcsókolta.


	49. Chapter 49

**48. fejezet: Az első közös rajtaütés**

- Eressz el, vagy nem lesz semmi és senki, aki meggátolna abban, hogy most már végleg megöljelek! – sziszegte Anat

- Miért tenném, hiszen az előbb magad is láthattad, hogy nem tudsz elpusztítatni. Miért ne használnám ki akkor ezt a remek lehetőséget? – kérdezte nevetve Gammel

- Mert az uralkodód vagyok?

- Látod, pontosan ez teszi az egészet sokkal érdekesebbé, hogy Ba'al miatt tiltott gyümölcs vagy, de nem érdekel, ugyanis az a nyamvadt goa'uld sem árthat nekem.

- Takarodj addig, amíg megteheted!

- Most az egyszer még megúsztad Alaine, de legközelebb nem fogod!

- Miért hívsz így én Anat vagyok Gammel!

- Ah, nem emlékszel? Tényleg nem, és most Valorvart?

Gúnyos mosollyal nézett le a lányra, aki rettegve nézett vissza rá. Ugyanaz a tekintet, mint annak idején, amikor meghallotta Laegen halálhírét.

- Szegény kicsi Alaine. Milyen rossz is neki, amikor mindenki összefogott ellene.

- Miért teszed ezt? Engedj el, vissza akarok menni Atlantiszra. – nyögte Susan

- Nem, még nincs itt az ideje úrnőm. Gondolom most mész megnézni az új szövetségeseinket Anat.

- Nem volt nehéz kitalálnod Gammel. Szóval most takarodj, mert dolgom van.

- Még látjuk egymást úrnőm!

- Ebben nem kételkedek, és akkor azt nem úszod meg élve!

Anat dühösen kapta fel a fejét és igyekezett ki a szobából. Míg a hajójához ért hátra sem fordult. Mégis, hogy képzelte ezt az az átkozott. Megcsókolta, miközben megérintenie sem lett volna szabad.

Remegett a dühtől, nem hitte volna, hogy a férfi megteszi. Ráadásul megölni sem tudta, pedig a legerősebb varázslatot mondta rá. Ez még kétségbe is ejtette. Bár a férfi megmondta, hogy nem árthat neki, nem hitt benne, egészen eddig.

Vajon ez akkor is bekövetkezett volna, ha nem öli meg? Akkor is maguk közé emelte volna az Ori, mint Hovedet és Morgant? Annyi megválaszolatlan kérdés, amire soha sem fog válasz születni.

Saját maga vezette át a hajóját a másik naprendszerbe, mert ott volt a bolygó, közel is volt és kellően védtelen. Ha az asurasiak jól beválnak az embereknek esélyük sem lesz és a Szövetség erősebb lesz, mint valaha.

De ha nem, akkor sem lesz semmi gond, hiszen Gammelnek hála az Ori is hatalmas erőre tett szert. A flotta már várt rá. Minden készen állt a támadásra, már csak arra vártak, hogy ő odaérjen és kiadja a parancsot a támadásra.

Átszállt a Ba'allal közös hajójára és azonnal a hídra sietett. A Rendszerúr, Awagon és Oberoth már ott voltak. És végül kiadta a parancsot. A bolygón élő nép haláltusája megkezdődött.

Igen fejlett civilizáció élt a bolygón. Nem volt csillagkapujuk, így soha sem tudtak távoli bolygókra utazni. Viszont viszonylag fejlett űrtechnológiájuk volt, amivel a naprendszerük mind a négy lakható bolygóját belakták.

Még nem fedezték fel a hiperhajtóműveket, és már soha nem is fogják tudni megtenni. Eddig azt hitték, hogy ők az egyetlenek a világegyetemben, de nem is tévedhettek volna nagyobbat.

Világméretű pánik tört ki, amikor az idegen flotta a semmiből előkerült anyabolygójuk mellett és orbitális pályára állt. Az éppen hivatalos kormány próbált kapcsolatba lépni a flottával, ám nem jártak sikerrel.

Az Ori figyelmét elkerülte ez a naprendszer, ha nem, akkor lehet, hogy életben maradtak volna. Bár kitudja, megvolt a civilizáció saját működő vallása, lehet, hogy soha sem hajtottak volna fejet az Eredet vallásának.

Valamilyen okból, senki sem tudja a wraithhel sem találkoztak addig a napig. Mindent megúsztak addig a napig, és éppen ez lett a vesztük. Ugyanis békés civilizáció voltak, évszázadok óta nem ismerték a bűnözést és a háborút.

Mivel abban hittek, hogy az istenek csak őket teremtették, mióta a legvégső háborúban letették a fegyvert, nem készítettek többé defenzív és offenzív fegyvereket és pajzsokat. Nem ismerték a háború fogalmát, de ha ismerték volna, akkor sem menekülhettek volna.

Az anyabolygó éjszakai felén élők láthatták, amint a másik három bolygójuk pillanatok alatt robban fel. Fényes képződményeket hagyván az éjszakai égbolton. Mintegy harmincmilliárd ember élt azon a három bolygón.

Nem értették, hogy miért teszi az idegen flotta ezt. Hiszen ők soha sem ártottak senkinek, nem találkoztak még idegen fajjal. Ők békések voltak, és csak kapcsolatba akartak lépni velük. Igazából soha sem tudták meg, hogy azért sem maradhattak életben, mert az Alterranok leszármazottai voltak.

Miután elpusztult a három másik bolygójuk, napokig nem történt semmi. A civilizációnak, akiket Antarnak hívtak, volt elég idejük, hogy a múzeumokból összeszedjék a régi háborús kellékeket.

Tudták, hogy nem menekülhetnek, de soha sem fogják feladni, nem voltak olyanok. Ha kell addig fognak küzdeni, amíg az utolsó emberük is meg nem halt a bolygón. Több tucat rövid távú vadászt találtak, amik még működő állapotban voltak.

A még épségben lévő naprendszeri hajóikra is felszereltek támadó és védekező fegyvereket és a felszálló pályához szállították őket. Fiatal férfiak és nők szállnak be a hajókba, a legjobb utasszállító pilóták.

De ez most más, most nem rutinrepülésre készülnek két bolygó között. Most a halálba tartanak, oda ahonnan nincs többé visszatérés. Kérik isteneiket, de ők éppen máshol vívják a háborújukat.

Ugyanazzal az ellenséggel, akikkel ők néznek szembe. A legtöbb ember ajkairól a Gammel név hallatszik. De ők még nem tudják, hogy az egykori „istenük" az ellenségük legnagyobb embere lett.

Fiatal nők és férfiak, akik soha sem harcoltak. Soha sem estek át katonai kiképzésen és most mégis rajtuk múlik az Antarok jóléte. Minden elveszett. Még egyszer visszanéznek a szeretteikre, majd beszállnak a hajóikba.

A visszaszámlálás megkezdődött.

Tíz. Mindenki bekapcsolta a hajtóműveket. Többekből reszketeg sóhaj szakadt ki, ők mind a hajókat figyelték. Ha nem tudnak valamit tenni, akkor nekik végük, akárcsak a rokonaiknak a többi bolygón.

Kilenc. Ebben a másodpercben futott be a hír, hogy az utolsó anyahajójuk és cirkálójuk is odaveszett. Mintha az ellenséget semmi sem állíthatná meg. Az elnök elkezdte az utolsó beszédjét a tévében és a rádióban.

Nyolc. A hajtóművek felzúgtak, most már nem volt más hátra, mint gyorsan ellenőrizni, minden más rendszert, nehogy becsődöljenek fent a bolygó körül. Végre sikerült a bolygó körül keringő flottával kapcsoltba lépni.

Hét. Egy fiatal nőnek a képe jelenik meg a monitorokon, aki közli, hogy nincsen menekvése a bolygónak és annak lakosainak a Szövetségtől. Persze, gondolta magában egy fiatal katona, majd mi megmutatjuk.

Hat. Mindenkinél minden berendezés rendben volt, hallgatták egyszerre az elnököt és a fiatal nőt, aki magát az Egyesített Szövetséges Flotta főparancsnokának nevezte. Miféle szövetség lehet ez, és miért támadták meg őket?

Öt. A monitoron egy ismerős férfi jelent meg. Gammel volt az, pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint ahogy a képeken ábrázolták őt. Az istenük elárulta őket. De miért? Hiszen eddig mindig megvédte őket.

Négy. De most nem, ellenük fordult, és ez azt jelenti, hogy mindenki más is, az emberek elveszítették védelmezőjüket, pedig még csak nem is tudták, hogy Gammel volt az, aki kiadta a bolygójuk címét.

Három. Minden katona most már az elkövetkező csatára gondolt, milyen lehet kioltani egy életet? A legtöbbek fejében ez fordult meg, sokakat nem érdekelt, hiszen azok kiirtották a másik három bolygójukat.

Kettő. Az elnök befejezte a mondani valóját, mostantól a katonák csak magukra számíthatnak. Rajtuk múlik, hogy az Antaroknak mi lesz a végük. Keserű vég, senki sem mondta ki, de tudták.

Egy. Igaz Gammel elveszített összesen negyvenmilliárd hívőt, az ereje semmit sem csökkent, sőt talán még növekedett is tőle. Valami megváltozott az Orival kapcsolatban, mások lettek. Az antarok kétségbeesetten néztek fel a flottára.

Nulla. A hajók útnak indultak, a teljesen értelmetlen halálba. Ezzel egy időben a bolygó másik oldalán becsapódott az első nukleáris naquadával megerősített bomba. Az Antar civilizáció végnapja elkezdődött.

Még maga az eredeti húsz is meglepődött az eredményen. Mégis hogyan lehetséges? Hiszen most veszítették el Gammel híveinek több mint a felét és megerősödtek. Pedig most határtalanul meg kellett volna gyöngülniük.

Valami megváltozott, többé nem szorultak az emberekre és azokra, akik lemondtak a szabad akaratukról. Gammel mindent megváltoztatott. Az erejük most már az uralkodni vágyásukból és az alterranok iránt érzett megvetésükből fakadt.

Megállíthatatlanokká váltak, viszont a legnagyobb gyengeségüket továbbra sem veszítették el, a Valorvartok továbbra is végezni tudnak velük, de amíg ők ezt nem tudják semmi baj nem lesz.

Most már az Ori ereje megállíthatatlan gyilkos pestisként fog végig száguldani a galaxisokon. Senki sem lesz, aki megállíthatja őket. Hiszen hiába fognak mindent leigázni, az sem lesz elég nekik és a további sikerekért élő vágyuk még nagyobb erőt fog adni nekik.

És mindezt a régensnek köszönhetik, hogyan volt rá képes? Bár feltehetőleg erre még önmaga sem tudna választ adni, de őket már nem érdekelte. Megkapták, amire vágytak valaha, sőt annál többet is.

A figyelmüket, most ők is az Antarok bolygója felé fordították, kíváncsiak voltak, hogy mi is lesz a kimenetele. Bár ez nem volt kétséges, de az, hogy Anat elpusztítja-e őket, vagy sem az igen.

- Érdekes, csaknem támadni fognak? – kacagott Anat – Mit hisznek, hogy van esélyük? Láthatták, hogy mit tettünk a másik három bolygójukkal.

- Emberek, pontosabban az alterranok leszármazottai. Azt hitték, hogy meg fogom őket menteni. Mennyire naivak. – mondta gúnyosan Gammel, aki csak pár perce érkezett meg

- Nincsenek is védelmi és támadó felszereléseik, hittek az istenükben, hogy nem lesz több háború.

- Igazán megható Gammel, de nekem úgy tűnik, hogy mégis támadni fognak. – mutatott a monitoron a mintegy húsz vadászra, ami feléjük közeledett

- Ezek csak bolygóközi utasszállítók. Amit gondolom felszereltek a több száz éves fegyvereikkel. Még a földieknek is fejlettebb technológiájuk volt, mint ezeknek akkor.

- Pedig már őket is túlságosan könnyű volt elpusztítani. – jegyezte meg Ba'al

- Awagon! – fordult a lány a wraith felé – Indítsd az embereidet! Szedjétek le a vadászokat még azelőtt, hogy ideérnének. Nem mintha veszélyt jelentetnének, csak zavarnak a kilátásban.

- Már úton vannak. – mondta a wraith néhány másodperc múlva

- Remek! Oberoth ugye a nanitokra nem hat a nukleáris sugárzás?

- Nem úrnőm!

- Akkor szálljatok le a bolygóra és irtsatok ki mindenkit. Senkinek se kegyelmezzetek.

- Úrnőm, minek, ha úgyis belehalnak a sugárzásba?

- Ellent mersz velem mondani?

- Nem, eszem ágában sem volt.

- Tudom, hogy meghalnak, hiszen csak emberek. Awagon, hívd vissza a dárdákat. Az asurasiak fogják őket is elintézni. A flottád menjen az ő bolygójukhoz, és ha nem teszik meg, amit parancsoltam, pusztítsd el az Asurast!

- Óhajod parancs! – mondta vigyorogva

Az Antarok hajói kiléptek a bolygójuk légköréből, és amit láttak kétségbe ejtette őket. A bolygójuk másik oldalán több tucat atomrobbanás volt, és nukleáris salakká változtatta a fél bolygót.

Mind a húsz vadász a Szövetség flottája felé tartott. Pár perc után megpillantották a feléjük tartó wraith dárdákat. Egy fiatal lány vezette az akciót, akit barátai csak Catnek hívtak. Neki is, akárcsak a többieknek a családja a már elpusztított bolygón voltak.

Mikor elég közel értek a dárdákhoz tüzet nyitottak. Furcsa módon azok nem támadtak vissza, sőt mi több pár perc után vissza is fordultak.

- Ez az! – kurjantott bele a mikrofonba egy fiatal férfi – Cat! Láttad, hogy megfutamítottuk őket?

- Igen! – mondta a nő, de érezte, hogy valami messze sincs rendben.

A dárdák visszamentek a hajójukra és a három cirkáló beugrott a hiperűrbe és otthagyta a bolygót. Pár percig örömünnep volt a pilóták között, amíg meg nem látták az újabb hullámban feléjük tartó hajókat.

Mind a húszan alakzatot vettek fel, és közeledtek. Cat parancsára egyszerre tüzeltek, összesen három hajó semmisült meg. A nő dühödten káromkodott, hiszen a pajzsok fogták fel a lövéseket, mert különben mind célba talált.

Az asurasiak viszonozták a tüzet. Egyelőre csak pár hajó. Cat társai hihetetlen gyorsasággal tértek ki előle, viszont egyvalakit eltaláltak, a hajója felrobbant. Az asurasiak hajói pillanatok leforgása alatt vették körbe az antarokét.

Azok hiába lőttek, semmire sem mentek vele, az elavult fegyvereik semmire sem mentek a jól felfegyverezett hajókkal szemben. Egyesével intézték el az antar hajókat. Nem kegyelmeztek senkinek.

Ha megtették volna, legközelebb ők lettek volna ugyanabban a helyzetben. Cat hajója volt az utolsó. Még egyszer utoljára visszanézett az izzó bolygóra. Becsukta a szemét és egy akkor még ismeretlen hatalom segítségét kérte. És valahol a távolban, egy másik galaxisban Merlin újra felébredt.

Az asurasiak leszálltak a bolygó azon felén, ahova még nem dobtak le atombombát. A pusztítás ennek ellenér már itt is megmutatkozott. Az egész bolygó a nukleáris sugárzásban haldoklott.

Felfoghatjuk úgy is, hogy Anat jótevőnek küldte őket ide. Embernek néztek ki, ennek ellenére nem voltak azok. Csak gépek, akiknek nem ártott a sugárzás. Az emberek fejvesztve menekültek, hogy megmenekülhessenek a biztos halál elől, de nem volt hova.

Az egyik férfinak kinéző nanit vagy replikátor megállt egy tucat ember előtt. Azok reménykedve néztek fel rá, de az ő szemeiben csak pusztulás volt, és remény nem. Ember kezeiből egy-egy kard lett. A sikolyok messzire elszálltak a haldokló városban.

Mire a bolygó ezen oldalán is sötét lett, a másik oldalra a nappal már csak egy halott bolygóra sütött le. Még kellett fél nap és már élő embert senki sem találhatott a bolygón. A bolygó forró izzó katlan lett, ahol évezredekig nem lesz majd semmilyen élet.

Anat győzedelmes mosollyal nézte a bolygó teljes pusztulását. Bár azt sajnálta, hogy az asurasok sikerrel jártak. Annyival egyszerűbb lett volna, ha Awagonnal elpusztíthatta volna őket. Nem volt rájuk szüksége, de az Ori nem mondott mást.

Három nappal később az Istenek városában Anat még mindig dühös volt és magányos. Ba'alt Awagonnal együtt elküldte, hogy tárgyaljanak az Asurasokkal. Így most egyedül volt, az udvarhölgyei és a Jaffái társaságában.

Morgan megint Alexander Lornenal szórakozott, úgy tűnt, hogy élvezi, hogy uralhatja a fiút. Hoved, nem bízott meg a férfiban, így neki a társaságát sem kereste. Akkor meg nem maradt más csak Gammel.

Viszont a férfi őt nem érdekelte, semmilyen formában. Csak idegesítette még mindig, hogy visszahozták és legszívesebben megölte volna azért, amiért megcsókolta. Bár nem is volt, annyira rossz az a csók.

Dühös volt, mert tudta, hogy a férfi csak játszik vele. Hogy lett ekkora egója? Mindegy nem számít, előbb vagy utóbb megtalálja a módját, hogy elbánjon vele, de akkor már örökre!

- Ennyire nem tudsz kiverni a fejedből úrnőm? – kérdezte mosolyogva Gammel

- Tudtommal nem adtam engedélyt arra, hogy be gyere ide!

- Remélem tudod, hogy a város az Orié és nem a tied, szóval akkor jövök ide, amikor csak akarok. – odasétált a lány elé

- De ez az én szobám, ahova az engedélyem nélkül nem léphetsz be, és nem érdekel, hogy ki vagy!

- Jöttem, mert amióta Ba'alt elküldted, csak rám gondolsz. – suttogta a lány fülébe

- Hogy neked mekkora egód van, te jó ég! – nevetett fel Anat

- Nincs igazam, úrnőm?

- Természetesen nincs! És most takarodj!

- Szerintem meg igen, tudom, hogy kívánsz engem. – nevetett fel, magához húzta a lányt és megcsókolta

Anat, amint kiszabadult lekevert neki egy pofont.

- Ne merészelj még egyszer hozzámérni!

- Pedig én tudom, hogy akarod! – mondta furcsán – Azt fogod tenni, amit én akarok!

- Szerintem nem! – felelte dacosan

- Gyenge vagy ahhoz, hogy ellentmondj Alaine!

Attól kezdve, hogy Gammel kimondta a lány nem emlékezett semmire, csak arra, hogy másnap egyedül ébredt fel meztelenül az ágyában.


	50. Chapter 50

**49. fejezet: Morgan és Alex**

Túl messzire ment, talán mégsem volt jó ötlet átadni neki az irányítást. Most azt tehet vele, amit csak akar, amit már tízezer éve akar. De sajnos egyetlen hiba volt ebben, hogy amikor átadták neki az irányítást, aláírták, hogy Morgan és Gammel ne tudják őt többé kordában tartani.

Ráadásul elpusztítani sem tudják őt. Valami olyat teremtettek, amire soha sem gondoltak. De a változás, amit a régens hozott, valami elképesztő volt. És most már az emberekre sincsen szükségük.

Vagy mégis? Valakit uralniuk kell, és az alterranok nem fogják hagyni, hogy csak úgy uralmuk alatt tartsák az embereket. Ezért veszniük kell, elsőként a három Valorvartnak. Ha ők életben maradnak, keresztbe tehetnek az Orinak, amit ők nem akarnak.

Ráadásul most, hogy Gammel lefeküdt a lánnyal felmerült bennük a legnagyobb probléma. Mi lesz, ha Alaine terhes lesz? A Valorvart gének fognak öröklődni, tehát még egy olyan teremtmény születne, ami a vesztüket okozhatja.

Ezt majd az egykori régens tudomására kell hozniuk, mégsem játszhat az Ori életével. Csak hát az eredeti húsz, Morgan és Hoved mit sem tudtak arról, hogy a huszonharmadikat már a Valorvartok sem intézhetik el.

Nem tetszett nekik emellett az a tény, hogy Morgan csak úgy játszik Alexanderrel. Hiszen legutóbb is, amikor ott járt és lebukott, majdnem az életével fizetett. Bár nem lenne hülyeség letesztelni, hogy azok hárman most mire képesek ellenük.

Tudták mind a húszan, hogy Hoved meglátogatta a fiát Atlantiszon és beszélt neki az ő terveikről. Nem büntették meg a főtanácsost, hiszen ez, hogy tudnak a terveikről, akár még segíthet is abban, hogy Morgant mihamarabb félreállítsák.

De pechűkre, mit sem tudtak arról, hogy a titkos maguk közti beszélgetéseikről Gammel mindent tud. És, hogy ő nem fogja hagyni, hogy Morgan meghaljon. Inkább előbb saját maga végez majd Hoveddel.

Miután végeztek, utasították Morgant, hogy mihamarább lásson neki a tervének végrehajtásához.

Rodney éppen a legfrissebb csillagászati eredményeket nézte meg és nem akart hinni a szemének. Ez lehetetlen, három fényes pontot észlelt a távolban, amik korábban még nem voltak ott.

Különösen érdekes, hogy a napokban sikerült felfedeznie egy ős csillagászati eszközt, melynek segítségével nem azt a képet látja a csillagokról, mint a normális CCD-vel, távcsövekkel vagy akár a Föld körül lévő Hubblelel, hanem valós idejűt.

Bár még ő sem értett mindent, hiszen ez a tudás jóval meghaladta az övét, vagy bármelyik másik emberét. Nem is tűnt volna fel neki, ez a furcsaság, ha előző nap véletlenül nem az arrafelé eső égboltot kémlelte volna.

Kivételesen segítséget kért Hermiodtól, akiben bízott annyira, hogy esetleg az asgard tud logikus magyarázatot arra, hogy hogyan lehetséges, hogy egy naprendszerben három bolygó szinte azonos időben válik ilyen képződménnyé.

Magyarázatot ő sem tudott, csak abban tudtak megegyezni, hogy bizonyára a szövetség csinálhatott ott valamit. Ráadásul aggodalomra adott okot, hogy a számítógépes elemzések szerint, az a naprendszer közvetlen szomszédja az Istenek városának.

Rodney sikeresen meggyőzte Lizt és Caldwellt, hogy mindenképp meg kell nézniük, hogy mi történt ott, már csak fizikai tudásuk előrelépését illetően is. És nagy meglepetésér mind a ketten egyetértettek vele.

Atlantiszi idő szerint hajnali hatkor indult a Daedalus a keleti dokkból. John parancsára Lorne hadnagynak is a csapattal kellett tartania. Ám nem is tudta, hogy ezzel a lépésével mennyire kiszolgáltatta Morgannak.

Miközben a fénysebesség feletti tartományban haladtak Rodney minden lehetőséget mérlegelt Hermioddal és meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy az asgard is legalább annyira izgatott, mint ő.

- Nem, nem hiszem, hogy bolygók lettek volna. – mondta Hermiod

- De, mindenképp azoknak kellett lenniük. Különben miért pusztultak volna el. – ellenkezett Rodney

- És ha azok gázóriások voltak, és egyszerűen nap lett belőlük?

- Mint az űrodüsszeiában ugye? Mint amikor a Jupiter fogta magát és a monolitnak köszönhetően nappá változott, hogy az Európa jege alatt élők evolúciója elkezdődjön?

- Nem tudom, hogy miről beszél McKay.

- Persze, hogy nem tudod, hiszen nem olvastál Arthur C. Clarkot.

- És ha… - kezdete az asgard

- Ez akár meg is történhetett, hiszen Susan feltehetőleg olvasta.

- De az Ori nem áll magasabb szinten? És miért lett volna jó nekik egy négy csillagból álló naprendszert létrehozni? – kérdezte Alex

- Ah igen a géniusz megszólalt. Fogalmam sincs, csak felvetettem a gondolatát.

- Kevésbé is veszekedhetnének uraim. – szólalt meg Caldwell – Még negyed óra, mire odaérünk. Akkor úgyis kiderül, és nem kell emiatt egymás torkának ugrani.

Kicsivel több, mint negyed óra volt az út. Egészen pontosan tizennyolc perc. Amint kiléptek a hiperűrből mindenkinek elállt a lélegzete. Most már senkinek sem voltak kétségei, hogy a Szövetség tette azt, amit.

Radarral felmérték, hogy a naprendszerben három bolygó pusztult el a napokban. Korábbi Atlantiszi számítógépes adatokból tudták, hogy mindegyiken képesek lehettek az emberek élni. Az elpusztult bolygók körül űrhajók maradványait találták meg.

A hajóval megközelítették a naprendszer egyetlen lakható bolygóját, de ami a szemük elé tárult, talán jobb lett volna, ha Rodney soha nem is találja meg azt a szerkezetet. A bolygó körül mindenfelé roncsok, wraith és olyan, amit nem tudtak megállapítani, mert nem ismerték fel.

Letapogatták a bolygót élet után, de semmit sem találtak. Az egész bolygó halott volt, csupasz izzó a radioaktív-salaktól. Évszázadokig semmilyen új élet nem születhet itt újra. Egészen biztos volt, hogy a Szövetség tette.

Bár nem vallt rájuk. Miért pusztítanák el azokat az embereket, akiket a hívőikké tehetnének, főleg úgy, hogy egy szomszédos naprendszerben vannak az Istenek városával. Ha eddig azt hitték, hogy kiismerték a Szövetséget, most hatalmasat kellett csalódniuk.

Caldwell kiküldött két ugrót, hogy az egyik idegen űrhajót hozzák fel a hajóra, feltéve, ha nem radioaktívak. Kíváncsi volt, hogy McKay és Zelenka mire jutnak vele azután, hogy megvizsgálják őket.

Miután végeztek a felhurcolással mindenki pihenőt kapott és visszaindultak Atlantiszra.

Alex fáradtan dobta le magáról az izzadt és koszos holmijait, ugyanis ő is abban a csapatban volt, akik behozták az idegen hajót és elrendezték a raktérben. Lezuhanyozott, majd a tiszta ruháiban ledőlt az ágyra.

Egy napjuk volt még, amíg visszaértek Atlantiszra, és neki nem sok kedve volt hallgatni McKay és Hermiod vitatkozását, a hajót és a kiirtott civilizációt illetően. Inkább pihent, amíg nem figyelt rá senki és nem kellett semmivel sem foglalkoznia.

- Nem hívtál, már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy el is felejtettél. – mondta Morgan és hozzábújt a fiúhoz

- Megint összekeversz Evansal. Nekem nincsenek olyan szuper képességeim, mint neki.

- Semmi baj Alex, én így szeretlek téged, ahogy vagy. – búgta és megcsókolta a fiút

- Hagyj! És menj el, mielőtt rájönnek, hogy itt vagy.

- Miért nézel ekkora ostobának Lorne? A videó azt mutatja, hogy olvasol, pontosan addig, amíg el nem megyek. És nincsenek itt a bátyádék, hogy megérezzék a jelenlétem.

- Miért teszed ezt, miért tettétek ezt ezekkel az emberekkel?

- Én miért? Mert szeretlek. – hazudta – És azok az emberek, azok negyvenmilliárdan voltak és a halálos ítéletükhöz nekem semmi közöm.

- Nincs? Hiszen Ori vagy.

- Alaine adta ki a parancsot. Nekem semmi közöm sem volt hozzá.

- Susan? Nem lehet, hazudsz!

- Ugyan miért tenném? Mint mondtam nem akarok neked ártani. Ő már nem az a lány, akit a bátyád szeret és soha többé nem is lesz ugyanaz Alex. Ezt mond meg neki, ha beszéltek róla.

- Nem tehetem.

- Miért? Miért ne mondhatnád el, ha én üzenem? Melyikünket szereted jobban? Őt vagy engem?

- Ezt ne nem érheted. Téged is és őt is szeretem, de máshogy. Ő a bátyám te pedig…

- Mond ki nyugodtan, hogy a szeretőd vagyok, más úgysem hallja.

- Menj, kérlek! Ha Atlantiszra értünk, majd beszélünk.

- Rendben, majd ott. – felelte Morgan, még egyszer megcsókolta a fiút, majd eltűnt

Alex kétségbeesve rogyott le az ágyra. Miért pont vele történik ez? Átkozta magát, most még inkább, mint korábban. Miért tette ezt, miért nem hallgatott arra a rohadt parancsra. Ha megteszi, akkor már otthon lehetne a Földön.

Nem érdekelte, hogy Morgan nem lenne vele, biztosan találna magának bárkit, akik csak akar. Az istenit! Miért gondol ilyesmikre? Hiszen otthon várja a barátnője. Mit is fog neki mondani, hogy már nem szereti egy idegen nő miatt.

Hisztérikusan felnevetett. Hiszen Morgan nem is ember, hanem egy Ori, ráadásul a barátnője nem is tud róluk. Nem is tudhat, még a szüleik sem tudnak arról, hogy mit is dolgozik a két fiúk.

Csak annyit tudnak, hogy egy idegen országban, jelenleg Irakban végeznek békefenntartó feladatokat az Amerikai Egyesült Államok légierejének kötelékében. Ha tudnák az egészet! Hogy az idősebbik fiúk micsoda.

Akárcsak a mennyasszonya, egy idegen faj képviselői, ráadásul a legmagasabb helyről. És, hogy ő a fiatalabbik a Föld egyik legnagyobb ellenségének egyik tagjának a szeretője. Ha ezt megtudnák.

- Istenem! Mitévő legyek? – kérdezte leginkább magától

A Daedalus közben Atlantisz felé tartott.

Rodneyt már mindenki várta, hogy sikerült-e végre élete legnagyobb felfedezését megtennie-e vagy sem. Mindenkinek elment a kedve az egésztől, amikor meglátták a levert társaságot.

Ennek ellenére Elizabeth azonnal meg akarta hallgatni az eredményeket. Viszont senki sem számított arra a szörnyű hírre, amit Alex és Arbejde akartak mondani a bolygókról. Sőt az ősök most már tudták, az Orival kapcsolatos híreket is.

- Nos mire jutottatok ott Rodney? – kérdezte Weir

- Azt tudjuk, hogy mind a négy bolygó lakott volt. Igen fejlett civilizáció voltak. Arbejde mondta, hogy Antarnak hívták magukat. Soha sem volt csillagkapujuk, így messzire nem jutottak el, de meghódították a környező bolygókat. Viszont a fénysebesség feletti sebességet sem ismerték.

- Ott laktak az Istenek városának szomszédságában, hogyhogy nem tűntek fel nekik eddig? – kérdezte John

- Arbejde mondta, hogy ezek az emberek Gammelben hittek, és úgy vélték, hogy az Istenük meg fogja védeni őket.

- De az az idióta miért hagyta őket lemészárolni, hiszen beléjük szerzik az erejüket? Egyáltalán hány ember élt azokon a bolygókon? – tette fel a kérdést Evan – És ki adta ki a parancsot az elpusztításukra?

- Negyvenmilliárdan éltek azon a négy bolygón. – mondta Alex – És a szeretett Susanod adta ki a parancsot a vérontásra bátyám!

- Ezt mégis honnan veszed? Ah nem is kell mondanod Morgantól. Miért hiszel annak a nőnek?

- Semmivel sem jobbak maguk az Orinál. Miért hiszik az ellenkezőjét? Az Alterranok sem jobbak, ezt ti is tudjátok!

- Hadnagy? – nézett rá mindenki

- Mennyivel jobbak az Alterranok? Majdnem kiirtották a replikátorok őseit, csak azért mert az Ori teremtette őket? Mi joga volt az akkor apádnak így döntenie alezredes?

- Csupán annyi, hogy arra tervezték őket, hogy Alterrant öljenek? – vágta rá dühösen John – Magának nincs joga rajtunk semmit számon kérni!

- Nincs? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Alex

- Őrmester! – nézett az egyik bent álló férfira Evan – Lorne hadnagyot kísérjék a szobájába és nem hagyhatja el azt felsőbb utasításig! – majd odafordult az öccséhez – Ha Morgan megint magánál jár hadnagy, azonnal értesítsen, nem érdekel hogyan, de tegye meg! Vagy a legegyszerűbb, hogy mondja meg neki, ha nem gyáva, akkor eljön hozzám is Ez parancs! Vigyék!

- Szerelmes. – mondta Carson – Miért van az, hogy az, amit az a nő akar mindent elér?

- Tudja doki, hogy nem így van. – mosolyodott el keserűen Lorne – Azért teszi, mert egyvalamit soha sem fog elérni.

- Terveznek valamit arra az esetre, ha idejön? – kérdezte Caldwell

- Nem tudom uram, a legutóbbi akció nem válna be újra. De dr. McKay még akart valamit mondani, hallgassuk meg.

- Köszönöm. – morogta Rodney – Egy rossz hír lenne az.

- Kivele doktor, ezeknél rosszabb már nem lehet.

- De igen. Az Orinak már nincsen szüksége emberi hívekre ahhoz, hogy meglegyen a hatalma. Most már csak azért van szükségük az Eredetre, hogy legyen kikkel lemészároltatni azokat, akik nem hisznek bennük.

- Tényleg Susan volt az, aki kiadta a parancsot Rodney? – kérdezte Elizabeth

- Megint ő. Sajnálom, de ezt most nem a Szövetség számlájára kell írnunk, hanem a nanitokéra. Amennyire az ősök tudják egy teszt volt, és sikeres, így a szövetség kibővült.

Lorne idegesen csapta be maga mögött a szobájának ajtaját. Mégis, hogyan merészeli az öccse ezt így? Még akkor is, ha Morgan befolyásolja. Nincs igaza, Susan nem olyan. Ha magánál lenne nem tenné meg!

Susan mit fog érezni, ha majd megtudja, hogy milliárdok és egy egész civilizáció halála szárad a lelkén. De az majd csak akkor lesz, ha visszakapta őt. Most életében először félelem fogta el ezzel kapcsoltban.

Az a lány már nem Susan Sheppard lesz többé. Ennek ellenére az Alterranok nem hibáztatják, és ha szerencséjük lesz, ezeket kitörlik az emlékezetéből, mikor Alaine Valorvartként visszatér hozzá.

Ő nem ezt akarta, ő Susant akarta visszakapni, viszont Laegen Alainet. Nehéz döntés lett volna máskülönben, de így nem kellett eldönteni semmit. Ezt a csatát Laegen és Alaine nyerte abban a pillanatban, hogy a lányból Anat lett.

- Tudod, hogy nem ő volt, hanem Anat. – mondta John

- Hogyne tudnám, de akkor is fájt. – szegte fel a fejét, nem hallotta, hogy a társa bejött

- Azt mondják, hogy törlik majd a memóriáját. Nem fog semmire sem emlékezni abból, ami ott történt.

- Ők nem ölhetik meg? Hiányzik, nagyon. – ismerte be végül

- Tudod, hogy nem tehetik. És nem csak neked hiányzik, hanem mindannyiunknak. Azt mondták már nem kell sokat várni.

- Annyira rettenetes, hogy azt várjuk, hogy akit mindenkinél jobban szeretünk, mikor öli végre meg az ellenség. Undorodok magamtól John.

- Én is, de ha újra itt lesz, mindene visszaáll a régi kerékvágásba és minden rendben lesz.

- Szeretnék hinni neked, szeretnék.

Alexet visszakísérték a katonák a szobájába és megálltak kint az ajtóban. Még szerencse, hogy nem üveges volt az eleje, mint annak idején Michaelnek. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért tette azt, amit, az előbb tett.

Ő nem akart szembeszállni a feletteseivel és főleg nem a bátyjával, viszont arra késztetést érzett, hogy megvédje Morgan becsületét. Felnevetett, az a nő és a becsület. Az lenne a világ nyolcadik csodája.

Micsoda nonszensz, hogy ilyen felmerül a gondolataiban, de kell, hogy legyen annak a nőnek is becsülete. Nem lehetett mindig ilyen. Milyen lehetett az Ori előtt? Evan pontosan tudja, de hiába kérné meg úgysem mondana semmit.

Evan hiába is tagadja féltékeny, hogy Morgan visszautasította őt. Mégis mit várt, hogy megbocsátja a nő neki, hogy annyit időzött Susannál? Már nem értette, hogy mit evett abban a kislányban.

- Szép munka volt az előbb Alex. – mondta a nő és szorosan hozzásimult

- Azért ne hidd, hogy máskor is ellen fogok szegődni a feledteseimnek. Börtönbe kerülnék, és akkor nem tudnál jönni.

- Kihoználak, és magammal vinnélek az Istenek Városába. Csak te és én. Nem lenne jó dolog?

- Hallottad, hogy a bátyám mit mondott? Keresd meg. – mosolyodott el a fiú

- Csak féltékeny. Bántja, hogy téged választottalak ő helyette.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Igen, úgy. Gyere és szórakozzunk egy kicsit.

Morgan odahúzta Alexet az ágyhoz.

- És még valami. – suttogta – Ha legközelebb beszélsz a bátyáddal mond meg neki, hogy üzenem Alaine mostanában Ba'al mellett Gammellel is megosztja az ágyát.

- Hogy te milyen aljas vagy Morgan. – mondta Alex a csókok között, miközben lefejtette a nőről a ruháját.

Anat idegesen ült az ágyán. Gammel az az átkozott mégis hogy képzelte, hogy ennyire megalázza őt? Azért nagyon drágán meg fog fizetni, csak még ki kell találni, hogy hogyan. Ez nem maradhat megtorlatlanul.

Pár percig néma csendben ült, majd elmosolyodott megvolt a terve. Nem volt benne sok minden, az egyszerűségében volt a tökéletessége. Az egyik udvarhölgyét elküldte a férfiért és parancsba adta, hogy a többi lánnyal tegyenek valamit, majd hivatja őket, de addig ne zavarja őket.

Pár perc múlva megérkezett a férfi. A lány rámosolygott, kilépett a köntöséből és úgy ment oda a férfi elé. Aki egy pillanatra meglepődött majd megcsókolta a lányt. Anat gondoltban mosolygott, ha összejön, amit tervezett nem fogja őt ez az Ori sokáig megalázni.

De most még csak higgye azt, hogy uralkodhat felette, mert nem sokáig élvezheti ezt az örömöt.


	51. Chapter 51

**50. fejezet: Elizabeth álma**

Elizabeth most is mindig korán hajnalban kelt fel. De ez a nap most valahogy más volt, mint az eddigiek. Nem érezte túl jól magát, de ez volt a legkisebb, az előző napok eseményei még inkább megviselték, mint eddig.

Még mindig nem akarta elhinni, hogy Lorne hadnagy ennyire ellenségesen viselkedett tegnap, és amiket mondott. Annak a negyvenmilliárd embernek a haláláért Susan felelős? Az istenekre, nem lehet igaz.

Bár nem is igazán hihettek a fiúnak, hiszen még a vak is láthatta, hogy nem önmaga. Morgan, megint visszajutottak hozzá. Bármerre is indultak, mindenhol az Oriba és a Szövetségbe botlottak.

Valamit kell ez ellen tenniük. De sajnos erre nem volt sok esélyük, ha igaz volt, amit Arbejde mondott, akkor már emberekre sincsen szükségük. És mivel a férfi ős, igen kicsi volt a valószínűsége, hogy hazudott volna.

A másik kérdés már hónapok óta húzódott, de még mindig nem jutott döntésre. Igazából a dolog már tárgytalan és eddig sikerült is elrejteni a dokumentumokat Caldwell elől. Az ok, ami ezt okozta Teyla terhessége volt.

Ő még mindig szerette Johnt és képtelen lett volna ártani neki, inkább szenvedett a tudattól, hogy a szeretett férfi azzal a nővel van. De mik voltak a lehetőségek? Felelőségre vonatja a felettesével?

De azzal is mit érne el? Johnt hadbíróság elé küldenék, vissza a Földre, és nagy valószínűséggel soha többé nem jöhetne vissza. Vagy egyszerűen közölné, hogy többé nincs szükség itt az emberekre és kitenné őket Atlantiszról, hogy az ősök újra visszajöhessenek.

Nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen, és a Johnos kérdések csak a gondok egyik fele volt. Lezuhanyozott, és miután felöltözött elindult a menzára, Caldwell valószínűleg már várt rá. A férfi már eldöntötte, hogy a fiatalabbik Lornet a Földön hadbíróságra viszi.

És erről még ő is hiába próbálta lebeszélni. Az ezredes eldöntötte, hogy mostantól megteszi a kötelezettségeit, és nem fogja olyan könnyedén venni őket. És a sors fintora volt, hogy ennek a következményeit, pont egy ilyen fiatal katona fogja magán viselni.

Aki ráadásul még azt sem tudja, hogy mit csinál, mert szinte biztos, hogy Morgan irányítása alatt áll. Leginkább azon csodálkozott, hogy Lorne őrnagy is egyetértett az ezredes parancsával és nem tiltakozott.

Megrázta a fejét, annyira furcsa ez a katonaság, ezért nem is akarta, hogy ennyi katona jöjjön ide Atlantiszra, néhány hely jobb katonák nélkül. Ez is az lenne, ha nem lennének ellenségeik, és nem volna szükség rájuk.

Útközben senkivel sem találkozott, aki most le lett volna verve. Hát igen végre mindenki egy kicsit feledni tudta Susant, ugyanis mindenkit érdekelt az az űrhajó, amit behoztak. Ha korábban találják meg őket, akkor lehet, hogy egy fantasztikus szövetségest leltek volna bennük.

De semmi sem maradt a bolygóból, csak az az egy szétroncsolódott hajó. Ennyi maradt egy nagyszerű civilizációból, azokból, akik Gammelben hittek. Istent játszott és elárulta őket, hogy tehette?

Vagyis inkább miért? Nem tudhatta, hogy az lesz az eredmény ami. Mindegy, pihenni fog most egy kicsit és nem fog ezekre gondolni, hiszen megígérte Carsonnak. Beért a menzára egy időben Caldwellel.

A férfinak is meglepően jó kedve volt, a sikeres küldetés miatt. Még nem látta a Johnékat, bár valahogy úgy érezte, hogy rájuk nem ragadt át mindenki jó kedve. Végtére is nekik nem sok örömük volt.

- Jó reggelt doktornő! – ült a megszokott asztalhoz Caldwell egy kávéval

- Jó reggelt! Feltűnt, hogy milyen jó kedve van mindenkinek.

- Dr. McKay egy igen jó hírrel állt elő a roncs vizsgálata közben. Nálunk sokkal fejlettebbek voltak, még úgyis, hogy nem ismerték a hiperhajtóműveket, a fegyverzetük is.

- Ennek ellenére úgy tudom, hogy nem találtak ellenséges roncsokat, csak egypár wraith dárda maradványokat.

- Ez igaz, de ha ezeket a fegyvereket, amiket találtunk rekonstruálni tudják Zelenkáék, akkor a Földön tudnak belőlük gyártani és a mi fegyvereink mellé kiegészítésnek jók lesznek.

- Igen, ez valóban jó hír. – mosolyodott el Weir

- Bár sajnos semmit sem tudunk erről az új ellenségről, csak annyit, hogy a replikátorok ősei. A roncsot természetesen átvizsgáltattam mielőtt a hajómra, illetve Atlantiszra engedtem volna, semmit sem találtunk, ami nanitra utalna.

- Vajon képesek ők is emberei alakot felvenni?

- Nem tudom doktornő. Ha jól tudom, amiket itt Atlantiszon találtak, csak mikroszkopikus nagyságúak voltak.

- Igen, de azok ellen nem háborúzhattak az Alterranok.

- Az alezredes mit mondott?

- Fogalma sem volt, hogy hogy nézhetnek ki, vagy melyik bolygón élnek, még jóval a születése előtt lezárultak a harcok.

- Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy a vírusokon keresztül, akár az emberforma dolgokra is számíthatunk?

- Elképzelhető.

- Én megyek, van még pár dolgom, amit el kell intéznem a hajón.

Megreggelizett és elindult az irodájába. Négy csapatot vártak vissza, pár nappal korábban küldték ki újra az első csoportot. Végre úgy látszott, hogy őket most már tényleg végre fogja hagyni a Szövetség, de jó kérdés volt, hogy meddig.

Eddig senkibe sem ütköztek a csapatok, igaz elővigyázatosságból csak olyanok lettek kiküldve, akikben nincs ATA gén. Lehet, hogy ez volt az oka annak, hogy az ellenség nem talált rájuk.

Ronon volt a legboldogabb, amikor Weir megmondta neki, hogy az egyik csapattal tarthat. Természetese Teyla is elkísérte, a nő sem bírta már a bezártságot. Ráadásul nagy segítséget nyújtottak a csapatoknak.

Hiszen, amit Atlantiszról tudtak felbecsülhetetlen, de nem tarthatták őket itt. Weir talán még örült is neki, hogy Teyla egy ideig nincs itt, legalább beszélhet majd Johnnal úgy, hogy a nő nincs vele.

De mit is fog mondani neki? Hogy hagyja ott Teylát és legyen vele? Megrázta a fejét, hülye vagy kislány. Nem fogja ott hagyni és a karjaidba futni, pedig mennyire jó lett volna, de ez csak álom marad.

Akárcsak az, hogy itt hagyni ezt az egész kócerájt és a világegyetem legtávolabbi bolygóján letelepedni, minden és mindenki nélkül, csak John és ő. De nem lenne szabad ilyenre gondolnia, hiszen ő felel mindenkiért, aki itt van.

És azokért is, akik most éppen nem tartózkodnak Atlantiszon. Megnézte a laptopján a mai teendőit. Meg kellett hallgatni a négy visszaérő csapatot, illetve az aznap induló hattal beszélnie. Meglátogatni és kifaggatni Rodneyt, Carsonhoz menni újabb adag nyugtatóért.

És még beírta, hogy beszélnie kell Johnnal és az idősebbik Lorennal. Mozgalmas napnak ígérkezett ez is. Pedig mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna ha az szerepelt volna ott, hogy szabadnap. Igazán rá fért volna, és mindenki másra is.

Elindult, hogy megkeresse Rodneyt és Zelenkát. Mind a két férfi azóta dolgozott a roncson, hogy visszaértek Atlantiszra. Régen dolgoztak ennyire lelkesen, hiszen ritkán találni olyan emberei civilizációt, ami az emberiség felett állt.

Mind a ketten a nagy laborban voltak, ugyanis csak ide fért be a hajó. Most is lázasan dolgoztak. Szinte abba sem hagyták, úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon élvezik a dolgot. Ha minden sikerül és jól megy majd, akkor lehet, hogy rekonstrukáli tudják majd a hajót.

Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ezek jobban az F-301-eseknél is, szóval nagy előre lépés lett volna, ha meg tudták volna csinálni. És a két férfit ismerve, főleg Rodneyt az egója miatt meg is fogja tenni, csakhogy végre megkaphassa majd a Nobel-díját.

- Elizabeth! – kiáltott fel Rodney, ahogy meglátta a nőt – Ezt látnod kell!

- Elég sok minden látnivalóm van ezen a hajón Rodney. Hogy álltok?

- Nagyon jól, számítógépes szimuláción mindent sikerült helyreállítanunk. Természetesen még egy csomó minden van, amit meg akarunk nézni és vizsgálni rajta, de ha végzünk a Daedalus visszaviheti a Földre és elkezdhetik a gyártását. – mondta elégedetten Zelenka

- Ez igazán nagyszerű, de mire jutottatok?

- A fegyverek, még ha igaz is, hogy évszázadokkal ezelőtt készültek, túlhaladják a mieinket. Látnod kellett volna Sheppard arcát, amikor ezt megtudta, megint ragyogott, de ez nem fontos. – csettintett párat az ujjaival – Nos mint mondtam a fegyverek szinte érintetlenek maradtak és a panel is.

- Igaz nem olyan fejlett, mint az Asgard vagy az ős technológia, de akkor is fényévekkel a mienk előtt áll. – vette át a szót Zelenka – Még, akkor is ha csak felújítjuk a most meglévő F-301-eseket, akkor is nagyon jól fogunk állni.

- De mi a véleményetek arról, hogy nem találtunk replikátor hajókat?

- Ezt sajnos nem tudjuk. – mondta Radek

- Lehet, hogy nem is voltak hajóik, vagy azokat is Ori pajzs védi, mert azok ellen szinte minden tehetetlen. – csóválta meg a fejét McKay

- De úgy emlékszem, hogy mondtátok volna, hogy dárda maradványokat találtatok.

- Igen, de kétlem, hogy az Ori azokra pazarolna pajzsot.

- Vagy tényleg nem is volt a replikátoroknak hajójuk. – vonta meg a vállát Zelenka – Végtére is semmit sem tudunk arról, ami a bolygón volt, hiszen, minden radioaktív. Vagy nem voltak, vagy nem tudtak egyet sem elpusztítani.

- Ez viszont nem túl jó hír. – mondta Liz – Hagylak titeket dolgozni, nekem még elég sok dolgom van mára.

Magára hagyta a két férfit. Legalább volt egy kis előrelépés, igaz nem sok a számára, de a katonaságnak mindenképpen. Legalább az Amerikai Légierő boldog lehet majd, igaz nem kereskedés útján, de sikerült igen fejlett technológiára szert tenniük.

John örült a hírnek, persze, hogy örült hiszen katona és mindene ez, hogy minél jobb és jobb gépeket vezethessen. Hiszen ő mondta az Ugrókra is, hogy igen sokan ölni tudnának azért, hogy ilyet vezethessenek.

És persze, pont egy olyan katonának jutott ez a lehetőség, mint John. Caldwell nem volt megbékélve az idősebbik Shepparddal, ahogy mondta ő még tiszti rangot sem adna neki, nemhogy alezredesit.

De az élet már csak ilyen volt. Fáradt volt, így még Simon is az eszébe jutott. Ha nem jött volna ide, akkor ma boldog házasságban élne a férfival, de akkor nem is ismerné Johnt. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy az egykori vőlegénye még mindig hiányzik neki.

Teyla és csapata még mindig nem ért vissza, akkor most van itt a legjobb lehetőség, hogy Johnnal kettesben tudjon beszélni. Megint eszébe jutott, hogy elmondja-e a terhességi incidenst Caldwellnek vagy ne.

Egyszerűen nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. De most az a legfontosabb, hogy Johntól mindent megtudjon a replikátorokról, valamit csak tudnia kell neki és Carsonnak, lehet, hogy akkor még nem éltek, de annak idején valaki, valamit biztosan mondott nekik.

Rendben, mondta magában. Akkor először John, utána Carson és ha egyikőjük sem tud semmit, akkor ide hivatja majd Arbejdét, hátha az az ős tud valamit mondani erről. Rádión hivatta Johnt az irodájába.

Sheppard pár perccel később már ott is volt nála. Kivételesen nem volt bánatos, hanem rá is ráragadt mindenki jó kedve. Végtére Rodney mondta is, hogy mennyire fellelkesült a fegyverek és a hajó helyreállításának hírére.

Vagy csak egyszerűen belefáradt és túltette magát azon, hogy Susan nincs itt és úgy fogta fel a dolgot, hogy a Földön van dolga és majd visszajön. Ez is egy hozzáállás volt. Leült a székre és onnan nézett rá Elizabethre.

- Mit szeretne? – kérdezte

- Rodney mondta, hogy hogy állnak a hajóval.

- Igen, végre hosszú idő után ez volt az első jó hír. Beszéltem Caldwellel lehetek majd az első hajó tesztpilótája. – mondta boldogan, akárcsak egy gyerek

- Nagyszerű hír John, de igazából nem ezért hivattam ide. Kérem mondjon el mindet arról, hogy mit tud ezekről a replikátorokról.

- Már mondtam, hogy semmit. Sajnálom. Évekkel azelőtt ért végez az a háború, mintsem Treavol megszületett volna. Ha ő sem tud semmit, kérdezze meg Arbejdét, ő talán tud valamit mondani.

- Teyla, hogy van? – csúszott ki Liz száján

- Jól, nagyon boldog, hogy végre megint utazhat a csillagkapun, akárcsak Ronon. Nem volt nekik való ez a bezártság. Az igazat megvallva nekem is hiányzik.

- Tudja, hogy biztonsági okok miatt...

- ...nem mehet egy ATA génes sem sehova, főleg nem egy Alterran, tudom. – morgott John – És meddig lesz ez érvényben? Egyszer majd csak ki kell próbálni, hogy valaki megy.

- Tudom.

- Szerintem akár már most is mehetnénk mi is Lornenal, vagyis a régi csapat, hiszen a galaxisban most annyi ős mászkál, hogy soha sem találnának meg minket.

- Őt lehet, hogy nem, de magát igen John. Tudtommal azzal, hogy Valorvart más, mint a többi ős.

- Annyira azért nem vészes a különbség. – vonta meg a vállát – Csak annyi, hogy mi felemelkedés nélkül vagyunk olyanok, mint a többiek felemelkedve.

- Ez eléggé más.

- Meglehet. Beszéljen Carsonnal hátha tud segíteni, ha nem idehívom Arbejdét.

- Köszönöm.

Akkor nem maradt már hátra arra a napra beszélni Carsonnal, Lornenal és ha nincs eredmény az őssel is. És még csak dél volt, de már most halálosan fáradtnak érezte magát. Lement ebédelni és utána elindult Carsonhoz.

Carson is dolgozott, a roncsban talált holttestet boncolta fel. Amint meglátta Elizabethet kiment hozzá, bár még nem végzett mindennel. Érdekesnek találta az eredményeket, így mindenképp meg kellett osztania a nővel.

Liz már az üvegajtón keresztül is látta, hogy mennyire izgatott a doktor, így kíváncsi volt, hogy mivel is állhat elő. Igaz őt nem érdekelte túlságosan az orvostudomány, de erre kíváncsi volt, hiszen ritkán adódik, hogy egy idegen kihalt civilizáció tagját boncolni tudják.

- Ez hihetetlen, azt hiszen rájöttem, hogy miért is kellett meghalniuk.

- Igen? Mi lenne az ok?

- Alterranok voltak. Vagyis a leszármazottaik. Ebben a fiatal hölgyben az ATA gén mennyisége 10os. El tudja hinni?

- Ez hátborzongató. Tehát elkezdték kiirtani az összes őst.

- Nagyon úgy tűnik. Fiatal volt a lány, Susannal lehetett egy idős, teljesen egészséges. Nincs sugárfertőzésre utaló nyom a szervezetében. Tehát ő már nem volt a bolygón, amikor ledobták az első nukleáris bombát.

- Mennyire maradt éppen a test?

- Nagyon, megfulladhatott, mert egy szilánk darab fúrta át a skafanderét.

- Beszélnünk kéne. Mit tud a nanitokról?

- Semmit. És John sem, szerintem már ő is mondta, hogy jóval a születésem előtt lett vége a háborúnak, és senki sem akart róla beszélni. Sajnálom, de szerintem Arbejde tud a dolgokról, amik akkor és ott történtek.

- Igen, John is ezt mondta, hogy ő tud majd valamit mondani. Akkor köszönöm, beszélek majd Arbejdével.

- Én még befejezem a boncolást.

Tehát az Alterranok leszármazottai voltak azok az emberek. De akkor hogy kerültek oda arra bolygóra ahol nincs is Csillagkapu. De lehet, hogy volt, csak később az ősök vitték el, hogy senki se zavarhassa ott őket, a felemelkedésben.

De ez a nép, harcolt nem tűntek kifejezetten ősöknek. Hogy kik vagy mik voltak az Antarok most már örök rejtély fog maradni. De már tudták, hogy mi volt az oka annak, hogy az a nagyszerű civilizáció kihalt.

Tehát az Ori ennyire komolyan gondolta, hogy kiirt minden alterrant. Kétségbeejtő volt ezt tudomásul venni, csak azért mert nem értettek valaha egyet az Eredettel? Az még nem indok arra, hogy pusztulásra ítéljék őket.

Nagyon fáradtnak és betegnek érezte magát, így úgy döntött, hogy inkább másnapra halasztja a beszélgetést Lornenal és Arbejdével. Kikapcsolta a rádióját, visszament a szobájába, amint lefeküdt, szinte azonnal elnyomta az álom.

Késő éjjel volt már Atlantisz felett, Rodney és Radek már befejezték aznapra a munkát. A labor körül csak egyetlen egy őr állt. Nem számítottak veszélyre, emiatt volt csak egyedül a német katona.

Unatkozott, ez volt élete legnyomorúságosabb feladata, legalább ha egy társat kapott volna, de nem egyedül kellett itt lennie egész éjjel. Fáradtan húzott oda magához egy széket és ült le rá. Elővette a könyvét és olvasni kezdett.

Percekkel később mászkálást hallott bentről a laborból. Bement, de nem látott senkit, ennek ellenére a motoszkálást tovább hallotta.

- Van itt valaki? – kérdezte

Senki sem felelt, viszont néhány másodperc múlva meglátott valami furcsa dolgot a földön, még soha sem látott ilyet. Egy fényes gömb volt az. Felvette, az egy fényeset villant, és a férfi hangtalanul omlott a földre és nem mozdult többé.

A gömb alakot kezdett felvenni, és a férfiból táplálkozott. Alig pár perccel később a földön fekvő férfiból már csak a ruhái maradtak és a ruhák előtt ugyanúgy kinéző meztelen férfi állt.

Gyorsan felkapkodta a ruhákat és visszament az őrhelyre.

- Már csak meg kell találnom a módját, hogy a többiekkel kapcsolatba lépjek. – motyogta maga elé.


	52. Chapter 52

**51. fejezet: Merlin visszatér**

Elizabeth másnap kipihenten ébredt fel. Alaposan nyújtózkodott, régen volt, hogy ilyen jól aludt volna. Ráadásul úgy érezte, hogy az ő rossz kedvének is kezd nyoma veszni, hála a kiadós alvásnak.

Viszont kezdett elmenni a kedve, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy beszélnie kell Lornenal és Arbejdével is. Talán mégiscsak jobb lett volna, ha tegnap végzett volna velük. Nagyon éhes volt, hiszen tegnap nem is vacsorázott.

Elsőként ért le a menzára, hiszen kora hajnal volt, és meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy Lorne ott volt. Úgy tűnt, hogy ő az egyetlen, akire nem ragadt rá az előző napi jó kedv. Egykedvűen iszogatta a kávéját és egy könyvet olvasott.

- Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte Weir

- Természetesen asszonyom. – felelte a férfi – Még sosem láttam ilyen korán itt.

- Nem tudtam aludni, tegnap korán feküdtem le, de maga ilyenkor?

- Mióta Susan nincs itt, nem tudok aludni. Rémálmok ilyesmik. – vallotta be kelletlenül – És akármennyire furcsán hangzik, arra várok mindig, hogy egyszer csak előtűnik a semmiből, akárcsak az alezredes annak idején.

- Mellesleg látom magára nem ragadt rá az előző napi jókedv.

- Valóban asszonyom, de az az igazság, hogy nincs is miért.

- Miért egyezett bele abba, hogy az ezredes hadbíróság elé küldje az öccsét?

- Ezt kellett tennie. – vonta meg a vállát – Parancsot szegett, amivel nem csak a saját, de az itt élők életét is veszélybe sodorta. Ezen kívül szembeszállt a feledteseivel és lepaktált az ellenséggel.

- Őrnagy, ennyi erővel magát is odalehetne küldeni.

- Tudom asszonyom, és ha az ezredes így dönt, nem állok ellen.

- De tudja, hogy ez azt is jelentheti, hogy lehet, hogy többé vissza sem térhet Atlantiszra?

- Ez pontosan az a kérdés asszonyom, amiben nem dönthetnek. Mi jogon tiltana el egy katonai bíróság attól, hogy a népemmel lehessek? – kérdezte – Egy háborúban, egy olyan háborúban, ahol kihalás szélén állunk? Sajnálom, elragadtattam magam.

- Nem, teljesen megértem magát és az alezredeséket is. De szerintem mi is ott fogunk állni, főleg ha az Alterranok elbuknak. Carson végzett a fiatal nő boncolásával, az ATA gén előfordulása a szervezetében 10os volt.

- Az Alterranok leszármazottai voltak, közelebbiek, mint azok, akik a Földön élnek. Mikor elkezdődtek az emlékek nekem nem volt ilyen magas.

- Carson említette, hogy az utóbbi időben egy ilyen emlék sem fordult elő semmilyen formában. Igaz ez?

- Igen asszonyom.

- Pontosan mióta?

- Mióta Susan nincs velünk. És ez szerintem, nem lehet véletlen egybeesés. És ha most megbocsát, húsz perc múlva kezdődik a műszakom. Minden jót asszonyom!

- Magának is őrnagy!

Most már csak meg kell várnia, hogy John felébredjen, és ide tudja majd hívni Arbejdét, de addig is még rengeteg dolgot el kell intéznie.

Awagon visszafelé tartott az Istenek városába, az elmúlt néhány napot házon kívül töltötte. Felügyelte az Asurasokat Anat parancsára. Sajnálta, hogy az asurasok ennyire segítőkészek voltak, nem igazán akart velük szövetkezni.

Teljesen feleslegesnek tartotta most már. Amikor az életét mentette meg az ötlet, akkor még jó volt, de annak már vége. De legalább az élete nincs már veszélyben, vagy mégis? Nem tudhatta, hogy a lánynak mikor borul el annyira az agya, hogy megölje.

Bár egyelőre úgy tűnt, hogy lefoglalja, hogy Gammelt elintézze. Awagon nagyon remélte, hogy ez hosszantartó szórakozás lesz, addig ő békésen ügyködhet a háttérben. Ott ahol mindig is szeretet tevékenykedni.

Lassan, gondolta lassan eljön az idő, amikor végre kell hajtania neki és Gammelnek az Ori terveit, azaz végezni a lánnyal. Ennek határozottan örülne, ugyanis akármilyen volt Anat, ő Alainet szerette.

De Gammel vajon meddig tudná kibekkelni, hogy ő még igenis tud szórakozni a lánnyal? Amit tízezer éve nem tudott megtenni, meg eddig sem csekélyke hatalma lévén, azt most akarja bepótolni.

De ha egyszer Alaine újra emlékezni fog, a bosszúja édes lesz, bár nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ez Gammelt a legkevésbé sem izgatja, azaz tudhat valami olyat, amit jó volna kideríteni, hiszen úgysem beszéltek azóta, hogy a férfi feltámadt.

Hmm, nem is rossz ötlet ezt most megejteni, gondolta a wraith. Bár nagyon kételkedett benne, hogy bármit is megtudhat, azért próbálkozni mindig lehet hátha egyszer mégiscsak sikerrel jár.

Márpedig, amikor ilyesmit szokott csinálni, azok az akciók általában sikerrel szoktak végződni. Tény, hogy félt, de nem engedhette meg magának azt a luxust, hogy kimutassa, meg ennél okosabb is volt.

Meghunyászkodni megfog, ha szükséges, hogy a régens újra megbízzon benne, ennyit igazán megtehet a siker érdekében. Viszont többet nem igazán akar tenni az ügyért, vagy ennyi vagy, semmi más, annyit talán meg sem ér az egész dolog.

A lányoktól, akiket Alainenak ajándékozott megtudta, hogy amíg ő és Ba'al az Asurason tartózkodott úrnőjük igen sokat volt együtt Gammellel. Awagon már tudta egy ideje, hogy most a férfi irányítja a lányt, de arra gondolni sem mert, hogy ennyire kihasználja.

Ostobaság volt a részéről vagy túlzott bátorság, igen erre már korábban is gondolt. A fiatal hölgyek beszámoltak arról is, hogy egy ízben a hercegnő nem ismerte fel őket és a szemében rettegést láttak csupán.

Susan lehetett az, egyre kevésbé tetszett neki a játék, amit az egykori régens űzött. Túl nagy volt a kockázat, bár a férfi hatalma a csillagos eget súrolta. És még arra sem tudott rájönni, hogy honnan is származott ez az erő.

Ismerte, csak szerette volna nem ismerni az Ori felépítését, így tökéletesen tudta, hogy emberek kellenek a hatalmukhoz. Viszont Gammel feláldozta negyvenmilliárd hívét, nem értette, hogy miért.

Igaz, ő nem tudta, hogy már nem kellenek emberek a hatalmuk fent tartásához. A mindig mindent tudó Awagon egy lépés hátrányba került. Végre odaért a társa szobájához, kopogott és belépett rajta, remélve, hogy nem ez lesz élete legutolsó beszélgetése.

- Awagon, végre már vártam, hogy mikor látogatsz meg megint. – vigyorgott a vörös hajú férfi

- Gammel! – hajolt meg egy nagyon kicsit – Gondoltam beszélgethetnénk.

- Beszélgetni, hm, igen nem ártana. Főleg nem a kis hercegnőtökről.

- Miért mi van Alainenel? – kérdezte unott hangon

- Csupán annyi, hogy te és az a goa'uld visszajöttetek az Istenek városába, csupán ennyi. Bár veled semmi kivetni valóm sincsen, de azzal a féreggel igen.

- Csaknem féltékeny vagy? – engedett meg a wraith egy mosolyt magának

- Féltékeny? Hah! – mordult fel – Ha akarnám azt is elfelejtené, Ba'al létezik egyáltalán, de Morgan nem engedi, volt erre is ideje miközben a Laegen e kori öccsével játszadozik. Szánalmas nőszemély, emellett léha is.

- Valóban az. – Ó ha tudnád, hogy mennyire, te nem ismered őt Gammel, nagyon nem, nevetett magában – Szóval, gondolom, azt akarod, hogy Ba'alt távolíttassam el a városból.

- Ezért is szerettem volna mindig is veled együtt dolgozni Awagon, okosabb vagy, mint aminek mutatod magad. Tanulnom kellene tőled.

- Igen, ezt említetted Orivá válásod előtt is. – szándékosan nem mondta, hogy a kivégzése előtt

- Valóban, szóval majd valamikor el is kezdhetnénk, ha lesz időd, de csak azután, hogy a feladataidat végre hajtottad.

- Nem kell aggódnod beszélek Alainenel, hogy küldjön minket valami miatt jó messzire el a Galaxisból.

- Ez az ötleted kivételesen nem jó. Te is tudod, hogy a galaxisunkon kívül tucatjára vannak Ba'al klónok és nem menne bele, hogy ő maga itt hagyja a Pegazust, már ha ő az igazi. De amilyen hiú még a többi klónjának sem engedné, hogy a lányhoz nyúljanak, tehát valami „helyi" elfoglaltságot keress magatoknak, hogy mi az, azt a kreativitásodra bízom. Most menj, majd még beszélünk barátom.

Remek, vegye rá a lányt gyanú nélkül, hogy megint küldje el őket. Remélte, hogy meg tudja majd oldani úgy, hogy Alaine nem fog gyanút. Nem lenne vidám a dolog kimenetele, ha rájönne, hogy a Szövetséges flotta főparancsnok helyettese Gammel utasításait követi.

Jaj, sóhajtott fel, ha eddig azt hitte, hogy könnyű dolga lesz, akkor most már rájött, hogy a helyzet csak rosszabb és rosszabb lesz csak és javulásra esély sincsen. Maximum, ha sikerülne a négy, Anattal együtt öt szövetségest egymás ellen fordítania.

De természetesen ezt úgy kéne megoldania, hogy ő maga megússza a dolgot, amit viszont nem látott, hogy a fajának pusztulását ez esetben hogyan tudná elkerülni. Talán majd beszél a kaptár királynőkkel és Michaellel.

Anat most az egyszer nem mászkált idegesen, hanem gúnyos mosoly volt arcán miközben a trónszékén ült. Előtte három Jaffa térdelt és éppen a jelentésüket hallgatta az asurasi akcióról. Ba'al még mindig közben az Orit tájékoztatta.

Semmiféle újdonsággal nem tudtak neki szolgálni, mindent rendben találtak a bolygón, semmiféle jele nem volt, hogy az úrnőjük ellen készülnének valamivel. Igaz felesleges lett volna ugyanis, nem árthattak volna neki.

Vagy ha meg is teszik, akkor megismerkedtek volna egy istennő haragjával, és ezt az Asurasok sem akarták megkockáztatni egyelőre. Annyira nem voltak ostobák, hogy az éppen kényes egyensúlyt megbontsák.

Viszont kérték, hogy állandó felügyelet legyen a bolygón. Anat nem értette, hogy ez miért lenne nekik jó, de nem vitatkozott. Kelletlenül, de Awagont és Ba'alt készült visszaküldeni oda, ugyanis kettejüket kérte Oberoth.

Nem tetszett neki, hogy éppen a Rendszerurat akarják ott tartani, de ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy mindent a parancsa szerint cselekedjenek, akkor hát legyen. Gyanította, hogy Gammel keze lehet a dologban.

Akkor viszont miért akarja, hogy Awagon is menjen? Talán azért, hogy kevésbé feltűnő legyen a dolog, vagy valamire készül az egykori Régens. Talán még mindig egykori hatalmára ácsingózik, amit akkor bukott el, hogy az Ori visszahozta őt?

Nyílt titok volt, hogy azóta az ereje és a hatalma sokkal nagyobb lett, de mennyivel szebb lett volna az Alterranok uralkodóját elcsábítani és tőle megszerezni a hatalmat. A lány gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

Nem lesz olyan könnyű dolga a régensnek, mint szeretné, nem fogja megadni neki azt az örömöt, hogy önként adja át a hatalmat, azt ő csak szeretné. De Anat átlátott a tervén, most már nem sikerülhet.

Nem is igazán figyelt arra, hogy a Jaffák mit is mondanak, a saját tervei sokkal fontosabbak voltak, ráadásul az egészet még Ba'altól is hallani fogja. Ah igen, a férfi, hol késlekedhet ilyen sokáig?

Nem hitte, hogy az Ori ilyen sokáig fel meri tartóztatni. Intett a kezével, hogy a Jaffák fejezzék be a beszédet.

- Mit óhajt úrnőm? – kérdezte az egyik

- Keressétek meg Ba'alt és üzenem neki, hogy azonnal látni akarom. Ha az Ori beszél vele, nem érdekel hozzátok ide most! És Awagont is értesítsétek, hogy látni akarom.

- Értettem úrnőm, azonnal intézkedünk. – hajolt meg a férfi és társaival együtt elhagyta a termet.

Csupán pár percet kellett várnia mire a goa'uld belépett a szoba ajtaján. A férfi egyetlen kézmozdulattal küldte ki a lányokat a szobából, majd csak akkor fordult Anat felé, amikor azok már kiértek.

- Úgy hallottam, hogy már megint el akarsz távolítani a városból. – sziszegte

- Eltávolítani? – vonta fel a szemöldökét – Ugyan kérlek, nem kéne elhinned a pletykákat.

- Akkor mégis mivel magyarázod, hogy újra visszaküldesz az Asurasra?

- Csak erről van szó?

- Félredobsz, mint egy elunt játékszert.

- Csak az életedet próbálom megvédeni ostoba! – csattant fel a lány

- Az életemet. – mondta gúnyosan Ba'al – Miért milyen veszély fenyegetné isteni mivoltomat?

- Gammel. – vonta meg Anat a vállát

- Mégis mit tehetne velem az a bukott Alterran?

- Az a bukott Alterran éppen az Ori legerősebb tagja, kézben tudom tartani az ügyet, ha nem vagy itt és nem kell az életed és Awagon élete miatt aggódnom.

- Mióta aggódsz Awagon élete miatt Anat?

- Csupán azóta, hogy megtudtam a kémeimtől, ha Awagon meghal a királynők a szövetség ellen fordulnak.

- Nem lenne kár értük.

- Tudom, de akkor is, nem engedhetjük meg magunknak ebben a pozícióban, hogy bármennyit is gyengüljünk, az a terviem végét is jelentheti.

- És mik a terveid?

- Majd mindent a maga idejében. – felszegte a fejét – Awagon ideért.

A férfi belépett, a lány azonnal látta rajta, hogy ideges. Vajon miért? Hiszen azt sem tudja, hogy miért lett idehivatva, talán ez az ok. Most először zavarta, hogy a wraith fél tőle, az soha sem szül teljes bizalmat.

Pedig most olyan „emberekre" volt szüksége, akik nem félnek tőle és megbízhat bennük, ez kellett a tervei sikeréhez. De ezek olyan tervek voltak, amikhez még sok tervezésre volt szükség, és még senkinek sem mondta el őket.

- Itt vagyok, hivattál úrnőm. – hajolt meg Awagon – Miben lehetek a szolgálatodra?

- Szükségem van rátok az Asuras bolygón.

Awagon megingott egy pillanatra. Ezt vajon Gammel csinálta, de akkor miért szólt neki is? Vagy a lány akar tenni ellene valamit? Összezavarodott, már nem értette, hogy ki játszik kivel, illetve ki akar kinek ártani.

- Természetesen úrnőm, mikor induljunk vissza? És mi lenne a feladatom?

- Végre valaki, aki nem ellenkezik. Tanulhatnál tőle Ba'al. – nézett lekicsinylően a férfira és a szavai csöpögtek a gúnytól.

Itt valami nincs rendben. Állapította meg a wraith. De megnyugodott, hogy a lány haragjának célpontja most kivételesen nem ő. És igen meglepődött, hogy a Rendszerúrra dühös ennyire.

Soha sem látta, hogy a férfira dühös lett volna. Bár ekkor esett le neki, hogy igen Gammel irányítja a lányt. Kíváncsi volt, hogy ez ellen mikor akar majd valamit tenni a férfi, és ha igen sikerrel járhat e valaha.

Kételkedett benne, de legalább a saját életét nem kellett féltenie így, amíg Gammel szövetségese, addig Alaine sem fog neki ártani. Vagyis reménykedett benne, hogy így lesz. A szövetség bukná be a halálát.

- A feladat nem megterhelő, csupán a rend fent tartása, és most azonnal induljatok a flotta harmadával.

- Értettem úrnőm! – mondta, majd Ba'allal elhagyták a termet.

Elizabeth megbeszélést hívott össze az elosztóban, ott volt, John, Evan, Carson, Caldwell, McKay, Zelenka, Arbejde és ő. Éppen az Alterrant faggatták a nanitokról. Nem sok újdonságot tudott a férfi mondani, mint amit ők is tudtak.

Régen az Ori egyidőben a wraith megteremtésekor egy másik projecten is dolgoztak. Erre az akkori uralkodó adott nekik utasítást. Egy ideig nagyon jól haladtak vele, de ez idő tájt történt valami a tudósokkal.

Már uralkodó parancsát követték hanem istent játszottak és megteremtették az önálló gondolattal rendelkező nanitokat, akiknek az lett a fő feladatuk, hogy replikálódjanak és pusztítsák el az Alterranokat.

És mindenkit, aki nem hisz az Eredetben, amit a tudósok ekkor találtak ki. A nanitok rövid idő alatt képesek lettek emberei alakot felvenni. Amikor az uralkodó erre rájött háborút indított ellenük.

A feladat az volt, hogy irtsák ki őket. De mivel emberi alakjuk volt, néhányuknak feltehetőleg sikerült elmenekülniük. Ma már tudjuk, hogy ez biztosan megtörtént. És ettől kezdve semmit sem hallottak róluk a legutóbbi támadásig.

- És mit gondol, miért nem támadtak eddig? Ha ennyire gyűlölik az Alterranokat miért nem, ezt nem értem. – mondta Zelenka

- Talán túl kevesen voltak, talán nem akartak bosszút, vagy ha igen, akkor lehet, hogy az Ori visszatértét várták. Végtére is ők a teremtőik. – vonta meg a vállát Arbejde

- És tud valamit arról, hogyan lehetne őket elpusztítani? – kérdezte Weir

- Merlin annak idején csinált egy gépet, ha jól emlékszem az önök galaxisában.

- Az elpusztult és Merlin is halott a legjobb tudomásunk szerint.

- Ez esetben sajnos semmit sem tudunk tenni, hacsaknem újra építjük a gépét.

- McKay, Zelenka ez a maguk feladata lesz, amint megtaláljuk a tervrajzokat. – mondta Elizabeth

- Nincsenek tervrajzok? – fintorgott Arbejde

- Sajnos nem találtunk semmi ilyet, de ha szerencsénk van az Asgardok tudnak egyet készíteni. – mondta Caldwell

- Ez meg mi a fene? – kelt fel John és lenézett a csillagkapu elé

- Az lehetetlen! – mondta Arbejde is, aki úgyszintén beleborzongott az energia kitörésbe és ő is ugyanoda nézett, mint Sheppard.

Pár pillanattal később már mindenki odanézett, de semmit sem láttak. Fél perc telt el, amikor minden fény elment egy pillanatra. Mivel kint éjszaka volt már, semmit sem láttak, de mire visszatért a fény egy idős férfi állt lent a csillagkapu előtt.

Fehér ruhát viselt, egy botra támaszkodott. Hosszú fehér haja és szakálla volt, arca ennek ellenére kortalan és a zöld szemei is vidáman csillogtak. Nyakában egy medál volt, pont olyan, mint amit Daniel mutatott egy könyvben.

Merlin volt az, vagy legalább is nagyon hasonlított rá.

- Te istenverte öregember! Hol a fenében voltál az elmúlt tízezer évben? – kérdezte Arbejde, amint kiértek az elosztóból – Egyáltalán tudod, hogy mi történt ez idő alatt?

- Arbejde, én is örülök, hogy látlak. Hogy mi történt, igen sok minden. – elgondolkodott, a társaság csalódott, a férfi inkább tűnt szenilis öregembernek, mint Merlinnek – Morgan majdnem elintézett, de erre nem lesz megint lehetősége. Csapdába csalt…de majd Arthurék elintézik, neki is megvan rá a hatalma.

- Arthur halott. – mondta John

- Ah hercegem! Idősebbnek tűnik, mint amikor legutóbb láttam. Tényleg az lenne? Sajnálatos. Arbejde tízezer évet mondtál?

- Igen, és Langsdom már nem herceg, hanem ő az uralkodónk.

- Ah, remek, remek. Mindig is mondtam, hogy nagyszerű uralkodó lesz belőle.

- Merlin, tudod, hogy mit tett a fiad?

- Gammel, hallottam, hogy ő lett a régens. Ezt is mondta, hogy igen sokra fogja vinni. Az anyja ambícióit örökölte.

- Idióta vénember! Elárulta a fajunkat! Az Ori leghatalmasabbika lett, miután visszahozták az életbe. Egyedül a hercegnőnek volt annyi esze, hogy végezzen vele, de hiába.

- Sajnálatos, sajnálatos, de majd megoldjuk valahogy. Alaine itt van? Még mindig olyan szép, mint annak idején.

A társaság reményvesztetten nézett össze, ez a szenilis vénember lenne az Alterranok utolsó reménysége?


	53. Chapter 53

**52. fejezet: Asuras bolygója**

Anat iszonyatosan dühös volt, amikor megtudta, hogy az az ostoba Oberoth támadást indított Atlantisz ellen. Mégis mit gondolt, hogy egymaga visszavághat az Alterranoknak? Akik ráadásul nem is élnek abban a városban?

Awagon üzenetet küldött az Asurasról, hogy a városban látogatást tett az Atlantiszon levők közül McKay, Dex, Emmagan, Weir és Langsdom. Ennek ellenére nem tudták elpusztítani őket. Szánalmas.

És ez az egész alig egy napja történt. Tisztogatást kéne tartania a replikátorok között, hiszen nem volt állapot, hogy többen a felemelkedést keresik. Niam is ilyen volt, sőt ő még el is árulta a saját fajtáját.

Sőt ő még mindig kint lebeg az Atlantiszhoz közeli űrben, ideje lenne őt összeszedetni és „illő" kihallgatásban részesíteni. Amit természetesen nem élhet túl. Ha ezek után az Alterranok felemelik maguk közé, a saját felelőségük lesz.

A másik gondja, az, hogy napokkal korábban volt egy energia kitörés Atlantisz közelében. Morgan volt a leginkább meglepődve tőle és ő volt a legdühösebb, amikor rá is jött, hogy kitől származik. Merlin.

Az egyik legöregebb Alterran, akinek olyan hatalmas tudás állt a rendelkezésére, hogy akár könnyedén kitalálhatott olyan gépezetet, ami által az ősök elpusztíthatták volna az Orit. Igaz ők maguk is Merlintől lopták a halandóvá visszaalakító gépezetet.

Idegesen tekintett fel az előtte térdeplő Jaffákra. Valamit mindenképp tennie kellett, ha nem akarta, hogy az irányítás mindenképp kicsússzon a kezei körül.

- Ba'al mikorra ér vissza? – kérdezte

- Még néhány nap úrnőm. Az üzente, hogy neki és Awagonnak fontos elintézni valójuk van az Asurason. – felelte a férfi

- Vajon mi lehet neki olyan fontos, hogy visszautasítsa a meghívásomat?

- Sajnos úrnőm ezt nem árulta el, csak annyit, hogy néhány nap múlva tud visszajönni hozzád.

- Értem, most távozzatok, de Gammelt hívjátok ide beszédem van vele.

- Most úrnőm?

- Azonnal Jaffa!

Dühösen dobta le a naplóját az egyik asztalra. Mégis mi az, hogy váratni meri? Az tény volt, hogy ő küldte oda a férfit, de attól, az még nem játszatja a sértődött istent. Súlyosan meg fog fizetni mindenért, ha egyszer visszajön.

Awagon, nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ő volt a legnormálisabb embere. A wraith túlságosan is féltette az életét ahhoz, hogy ellenkezni merjen vele. És emellett minden feladatot tökéletesen hajtott végre a kinevezése óta.

A harmadig Gammel volt, neki senki sem parancsolhatott, ugyanis ő emelte az Orit egy sokkal magasabb létsíkra, mint amilyenen annak idején voltak. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy mit is tegyen vele.

A tervéhez meg csak Awagonban bízhatott meg, szánalmasnak tartotta, hogy abban a wraithben bízhatott csak meg, de ha más nincs. Végtére is a férfi maga mögött tudhatta az összes kaptár királynőt.

Az erejük talán elégnek bizonyul majd ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön az Orit eltörölni a föld színéről, ha ez nem sikerülne akkor már úgyis mindegy, hiszen mindenki elbukik. Meg kell állítani őket.

Csak nemrég jött rá a helyzet súlyosságára, akkor amikor Gammel fejében kutatott és remélte, hogy a férfi nem jön rá. Most fordult elő, hogy királynősége létére ő is félt. Ezért akarta itt tudni Awagont és Ba'alt is, de attól tartott, hogy ők sem állíthatják meg az egykori régenst.

Még inkább dühítette, hogy se Hoved, se Morgan, sőt még az Ori többi tagja sem tudott arról, hogy mire készült a férfi. Gondolkodott, hogy közölje-e velük, de akkor viszont rájönnének, hogy többé nem rejthetik el a gondolataikat előlük.

Igazából Anatban fel sem merült, hogy az, amiket kiolvasott a férfi fejéből köze sincsen a valósághoz, és azt tudatja vele, amit akar. És Gammel nagyon élvezte ezt a játékot, jobban, mint Morgan azt, hogy szórakozhat Laegennel és a lánnyal.

- Ideje volt, hogy ideérj! – csattant fel Anat, akkor amikor a férfi belépett a szobába, igyekezett még mindig a fölényét kimutatni, nem akarata, hogy feltűnjön, hogy fél tőle – Azt hiszem, hogy tudod miről akarok beszélni.

- Igen sejtem, már kiküldtem egy hajót, hogy hozzák be Niamot, hogy beszélhess vele. – mosolyodott el sötéten

- Kivételesen nem erről lenne szó, hanem az apádról Gammel.

- Merlinről? – úgy köpte a nevet, mintha a világ legnagyobb ellensége lenne

- Mit tudsz nekem róla mesélni?

- Igazából nem sokat, tízezer éve nem láttam. Morgan tegnap mondta, hogy Atlantiszon van. A szenilis vénember azt hiszi, hogy árthat nekünk. – nevetett fel

- Valamiért LeFay mégis retteg tőle.

- Annakidején megpróbálta megölni. Tudod akkor, amikor eltűnt. Majdnem sikerült neki és ha igaz az, amit az az ostoba liba állít apámnak sokkal nagyobb az ereje és a hatalma, mint annak idején. És még bármit kitalálhat az öreg.

- Mint például?

- Tudod az a szerkezet, amit a Szent hadsereg használ, hogy az alterranokat halandóvá tegye…

- Apád találmánya volt csak éppen az ori ellen?

- Arra akarta, de soha sem használt, hiszen tudod, hogy elpusztíthatatlanok vagyunk Anat, nem úgy, mint a te fajtád.

- Ezzel arra akarsz kilyukadni, hogy én nem vagyok az és a helyemre pályázol? – szemei szikrát szórtak

- Úrnőm ne érts félre, kérlek. – felelte Gammel nyájasan – Nem vágyom a posztodra, hiszen tudod, hogy máris magasabban vagyok és nekem soha sem engedelmeskednének az Alterranoknak. Ah, elfelejtettem, hogy neked sem teszik meg, hanem csak Langsdomnak.

- Hallgass Gammel, nem akarsz feldühíteni! Lehet, hogy most még nem parancsolok Alterrannak, de ez meg fog változni, amint a Valorvartokkal végzek és te is, akárcsak a többi Ori kénytelenek lesztek behódolni nekem. – gúnyosan rámosolygott a férfira – Ha nem, akkor megismeritek a hatalmat régens, ezt ne felejtsd el.

- És mégis mikorra tervezed ezt az egészet kislány?

- Hamarabb Gammel, mintsem sejtenéd. – csókot lehelt a férfi ajkaira – És most távozz!

Ah tehát ezt tervezi, megöletni Langsdomot, Treavolt és Laegent. Ez még jó is lehet, akkor még Morgannak is keresztbe lehetne majd tenni. Csak sajnos nem érnének el teljes sikert. Ugyanis az uralkodó halna meg végleg a másik két férfi visszatérne.

De mennyi időre? Ha a lányon múlik nem sokkal élnék túl az első halálukat sem. Akkor aztán már semmi sem állíthatná meg őt, ahhoz, hogy mindent uralhasson. Az Orival könnyedén elbánhatna, ha akarna, de még szüksége volt rájuk.

Nem hihette az eredeti húsz, hogy neki Gammelnek ilyen hatalmas ereje van, nem, nem derülhet ki. Bár a lány már rájött nem árulja el nekik, annál jobban fél tőle. Főleg úgy, hogy hamis gondolatokat olvastat ki a fejéből.

És annak az ostobának még az eszébe sem jut, hogy csupán játszik vele. De sajnos már nem sokáig, ugyanis nemsokára kénytelenek lesznek végezni vele, mielőtt az ötletét meg nem valósítja, és tényleg megpróbálja kiirtani az Orit.

Azt egyszerűen nem engedhette meg, még szüksége volt rájuk. Még nem tudta, hogy miért, de a későbbiekben biztosan jók lesznek valamire, akárcsak a wraith és az asurasiak. Valamire, majd amikor már csak ő lesz az egyetlen és mindenek fölött fog állni.

De leginkább maga mellett tudta volna még Alainet. Most ha meghalt soha sem lesz olyan teljesen, mint az a lány, aki tízezer éve élt. De ez nem is baj, Susan Sheppard jegyeiből is igen sok marad belőle, és az a lány igen ambiciózus.

Egyszer igen jó uralkodó válna belőle, ha a bátyját és az unokatestvérét valami baj érné, sőt még talán Laegent is. És ezek után nem lenne nehéz meggyőzni arról, hogy az egykori régens milyen csodásan tudná őt segíteni az uralkodásban.

Addigra nem lenne Tanács sem, igaz már ma sem létezik, így a hatalom az uralkodó kezében van. Bár ha Anatnak maradna meg, az is remek lenne, senki sem merne nemet mondani neki és főleg, hogy őt Gammel irányítja.

Jó tervek, hozzá is fog látni a tervéhez, amint az apjával tesz valamit. Nem állapot, hogy az öreg tudós újra ott van az Alterranok között. Morgant kell megint ráuszítani az egykori mesterére.

Legutóbb is legyőzte ráadásul annyira, hogy az öregnek tízezer évig rejtőzködnie kellett, hogy visszanyerje az erejét. De sajnálatos módon igen megerősödött, lehet, hogy majd saját maga végez vele.

Bár igen sokat köszönhetett neki, végtére is az ő vére volt, neki köszönhette az egykori régensi címét is. Mégiscsak Morgan marad, majd utasítja is, amint a nő visszatér Lornetól. Aztán ha most elbukik Merlinnel szemben, akkor nyugodtan veszhet.

Akkor nem lenne magyarázkodnia sem, hogy miért is végzett a nővel. Végtére is ha nem tudja legyőzni Merlint nem érdemli meg, hogy életben maradjon. És amilyen erős most az apja biztosan ez fog történni.

Utána a nő csúfos bukása következtében Hoved lesz az, akinek el kell majd tennie láb alól az öreget. Bár ahogy az öreg tanácsost ismerte, az még segítene is Merlinnek csakhogy Morgan elbukjon.

Ez a helyzet azóta állt fent, hogy megtudta miként is szórakozik Morgan a kicsi fiával. Gammel imádta a nőt érte, és sajnálta is, hogy előbb vagy utóbb el kell tetetnie láb alól, de túlságosan is magasra tört.

Ezzel még a személyes terveit is veszélyeztetheti a nő, hogy ne tehesse meg be kéne avatni, de akkor meg ott tudna keresztbe tenni ahol csak lehet. Sokkal egyszerűbb megöletni és majd ha valamikor szükség lenne rá újra visszahozni.

Ugyanis erre már egyedül is képes. Az átkozott tudósok még csak nem is sejtették, hogy magát a végzetüket emelték fel maguk közé. De ez már a múlt volt és többé nem tudták visszacsinálni ezt a hibájukat.

Elégedetten nézett fel az ágyán fekvő két meztelen fiatal lányra. Mind a ketten Anat szolgálói voltak és Awagon engedelmével mindent megadhattak neki, amit csak akar. A wraith határozottan nem volt ostoba.

Bizonyította, hogy a lányok neki is jelentettek nemcsak az „istenüknek". Sőt még ezen felül megosztják vele azt is, amit az ágyban tudnak. Végtére is ő inkább volt ember, mint Awagon.

Viszont tény volt, hogy nem voltak annyira szépek és jók bizonyos mesterségekben, mint Alaine, de be kellett érnie néha a kevesebbel is. Ez a nap is olyan volt. Mára elege volt Anatból, még hogy utasítgatja. Szánalmas.

Szerencsére Ba'al még három napig biztosan nem ér vissza, Awagon elintézte, hogy még a lánnyal tudjon ez idő alatt foglakozni. Holnap, majd igen holnap megint felkeresi ezúttal nem beszélgetés céljából.

De addig is be kellett ezzel a kettővel érnie. Mosolyogva indult el az ágya irányába. De közben a képzelete már a holnapra koncentrált.

John az ágyában feküdt és a plafont nézte. Csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy sikerült elmenekülniük arról a hajóról. És persze Niam segítsége nélkül semmire sem jutottak volna. Sajnálta, hogy a férfi nem jutott el ide.

Nagy segítség lett volna, de Rodney programátírása nem tartott sokáig, a többiek az Asurason megtudták, hogy mit tett és innentől kezdve nem volt megállás. Bár a férfi elmondta, hogy tudták, hogy előbb utóbb oda mennek.

Sőt, hogy van egy olyan Atlantiszon, mint ők, de azt már nem tudta megmondani, hogy kiről is van szó. Nagyon őszinte volt, ő tényleg fel akart emelkedni. És még azt is elárulta, hogy az Asurasok a Szövetség tagjai.

Tehát Susan nem fogja megtorlatlanul hagyni a helyzetet. Sőt még dühítőbb volt, hogy amikor kimentek ellenőrizni Niam testét, már nem volt ott. Valószínűleg számon fogják rajta kérni azt, amit tett.

De legalább Oberoth elpusztult. Ráadásul szerencséje volt, hogy nem ismerték fel, ha megtörtént volna, akkor soha sem jutott volna ki onnan élve. Elizabeth ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő is menjen.

Ó, igen! Az uralkodójuk meg tudta volna győzni őket, hogy segítsenek, ha nem éppen az alterranok halálos ellenségei lettek volna. Ráadásul a képességeit sem tudta ott használni, még szerencse, hogy Lorne és Carson nem jöttek.

Sőt még Ba'alt és Awagont is érezte ott a bolygón. Tehát a húga is rájött, hogy ott semmire sem megy az erejével és így az ölebeit küldte. De akkor legalább nincsen együtt a férfival, ennyi legalább pozitív, ami kisült belőle.

Teyla nem volt most mellette, megint edzést tartott, Carson dolgozott, Evan meg magát emésztette az öccse és Susan miatt. Ő már kezdte feladni, és a lehető legkevesebbet gondolni rá, attól, hogy emészti magát nem kapja hamarabb vissza a húgát.

- Sheppard alezredes azonnal jelenjen meg az eligazítóban! Sheppard alezredes azonnal jelenjen meg az eligazítóban! – halotta a rádióban

Fáradtan kelt fel az ágyról, már megint mit akarhatnak tőle. Már véget ért a műszakja, így biztosan megint semmi jóra nem számíthatott. Biztosan Merlin már megint, amióta az öreg itt volt, minden felborult.

És sajnos nem tévedett az eligazítóban Lorne, Beckett, Arbejde, Liz, Caldwell és Merlin vártak rá.

- Mi volt olyan fontos? – kérdezte fáradtan

- Merlinnek támadt egy ötlete, ki vele öreg. – mondta az ős a társának

- Ötlet? Milyen ötlet? Jah, hogy nekem, tényleg volt valami, az előbb még a fejemben volt. – vakarta meg a fejét Merlin – De mostanra elfejtettem, sajnálom uram. Nem mégsem! Azt hiszem, hogy tudom mivel lehetne az Istenek városának pajzsát semlegesíteni. Ez volt az ötletem ugye Arbejde vagy valami más?

- Nem, pontosan ez volt.

- Ez egyszerűen remek! – robogott be Rodney – Ez az öreg egy kincs. Még működhet is.

- Mi működhet fiacskám? – nézett fel Merlin

- A semlegesítés. – csettintett párat, majd Weir felé fordult – Ha sikerrel járunk elvileg az Ori erejét is blokkolhatjuk.

- De hiszen ez nekem csak most jutott az eszembe? Gondolatolvasáshoz is ért fiam?

- Nem Merlin, már három napja csak erről beszélünk.

- Tényleg?

- Igen Merlin. – mondta Rodney

- Valóban, milyen feledékeny vagyok… - elgondolkodott egy percre – Miről is beszéltünk? Jah igen, van egy ötletem.

- Igen tudjuk, már elmondtad. – sóhajtott Arbejde – Elviszem a szállásra, még mindig zavart egy kicsit. – mentegetőzött

Elizabeth és Caldwell a háttérben mosolyogtak a beszélgetésen.

- Ez mókás. – jegyezte meg Lorne

- Valóban őrnagy, de legalább valamilyen formában segít nekünk. – felelte Liz

- Segít? – nézett fel Rodney – Az nem kifejezés. Amikor letette elé Zelenka a terveket, amiket kidolgozott folytatta. Az öreg kész főnyeremény.

- Csaknem megjelent valaki, aki még nálad is okosabb? – csillant fel John szeme

- Ezt egy szóval sem mondtam.

- Rendben uraim, akkor önök szerint működhet? – kérdezte Caldwell

- Az nem elég ha semlegesíti az Orit uram. – mondta John

- Valóban nem, Susan Alterran… - kezdte Carson

- … de egy Ori irányítja. Mégpedig Gammel. – fejezte be Evan

- De ha Gammelt sikerül semlegesítenünk, akkor Susan felébred, nem? – kérdezte Liz

- Nem hiszem, hogy ennyi elég lenne. – mondta az ekkor visszaérő Arbejde – Az egykori régens olyan hatalommal rendelkezik, amivel az eredeti húsz nem. Nem tudom, hogy őt sikerülne-e blokkolni, de ha igen, a Jaffákra, a Szent hadsereg embereire és a wraithre is kellene bent számolnunk.

- Ennek ellenére dolgozzák ki azt a blokkolót doktor, még jól jöhet a későbbiekben és még valami. Hogy állnak az Antar hajó rekonstrukciójával?

- Zelenka most is azzal foglalkozik, egy héten belül elkészülünk vele.

- Köszönöm. Alezredes, őrnagy! Azt akarom, hogy az itt lévő asurast bármilyen eszközzel, de találják meg.

- Természetesen uram! – mondták egyszerre, majd John Arbejde felé fordult – Most menj, de örülnénk egy kis segítségnek majd a keresésben.

- Természetesen uram, szervezek egy csapatot. – meghajolt és köddé vált

Evan ideges volt, pontosan tudta, hogy Susan gyűjtette be Niam testét az űrből. És a férfi mindent el fog neki mondani. Ezen kívül előző nap, amikor a társaság az Asurasra ment volt megint egy kellemetlen beszélgetése az öccsével.

A végére alig bírta megállni, hogy ne húzzon be neki. Nem lehetett igaz, amit mondott, hogy Susan most már Gammellel is megosztja az ágyát. Ezt biztosan Morgan találta ki, hogy még inkább ártson neki.

Ahhoz pedig gyáva volt, hogy ezt leellenőrizze. Túlságosan félt attól, hogy talán igaz az üzenet. Novaknál keresett vigaszt, de az unokatestvére sem tudott biztató szavakat mondani neki, ő is annyira szenvedett, mint a férfi.

Semmi ötletük nem volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mit is tehetnének Alexszel. Mivel nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy most már csak Morgan tud rá hatni. Vagyis egészen pontosan csak Morganra hallgat.

A Daedalusról tartott vissza a saját szállásra, amikor Merlinnel futott össze. Nem volt türelme az öregemberhez. Bár a felemelkedettek azt mondták, hogy csak idő kell neki, mielőtt újra olyan lesz, mint régen, de ő nem bízott ebben.

- Ah fiacskám, beszélnem kell veled. – szólt Lorne után, amikor a férfi elsétált mellette.

- Miről lenne szó? – kérdezett vissza fáradtan

- Leülhetnénk valahol, tudod az öreg csontjaim…

- Felemelkedett vagy, nem mintha számítana, de menjünk.

- Mit értesz felemelkedetten?

- Nem számít, mit akarsz?

- Én? Inkább az, hogy te mit akarsz.

- Nincs időm erre. – mordult fel Evan

- Tanácsos, maga még mindig a szép hercegnőnk miatt emészti magát, de tudja, hogy ő a wraithé, nem emlékszik?

- Annak vége Merlin, az tízezer éve volt.

- Ah igen, mindig ez a tízezer év. Arbejde is mindig ezzel nyaggat. Csak tudnám, hogy miért… hiszen alig telt el valamicske idő azóta, hogy Morgan legyőzött.

- Ez is tízezer éve volt… és én még nem vagy Laegen, de már mondtuk magának. És Alaine a jegyesem megint.

- Ezt örömmel hallom viszont, de hogy érti, hogy maga nem Laegen?

- Lorne őrnagy jelentkezzen az elosztóban! Lorne őrnagy jelentkezzen az elosztóban! – szólalt meg a hangosbemondó

- Sajnálom Merlin, de mennem kell!

- Rendben fiacskám, majd folytatjuk, ha eszembe jut, hogy miről is akartam veled beszélni.

Nagyot sóhajtva hagyta magára a férfit. Valami igazat mégis mondott, valóban nem tudta, hogy mit is akar tenni. Gyorsan oda is ment, ott csak a dühös Johnt találta. Sejtette, hogy semmi jóra sem számíthat.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte

- Találkozni akar velem az Asurason, hogy végre elrendezhessük, hogy ki is az Alterranok igazi uralkodója.

- Ugye nem mész el Shep?

- Ezt ugye nem gondoltad komolyan? Azok a nanitok neki engedelmeskednek, sőt Awagon és Ba'al is ott vannak, nem vagyok őrült.

- Akkor most?

- Kap egy illő nemleges választ. – vigyorodott el


	54. Chapter 54

**53. fejezet: Végzetes szerelem**

Morgan elégedetten nyújtózott el az ágyban, kora reggelre járhatott az idő Atlantiszon. Még Alex is aludt; szinte undorral nézett végig a fiatalabbik Lorneon. Megvetően fordult el, hogy meddig ment el, ez a fiú a közelébe sem ér a bátyjának.

Aki talán csak pár szobányira alszik egyedül, mennyire jó lett volna vele lenni. Pontosan tudta, hogy miféle beszélgetés zajlott le a testvérek között előző nap. Elégedett volt önmagával ebben a tekintetben.

De sajnos még mindig nem érte el a kellő hatást, még mindig nem verte ki a fejéből Laegen azt a kis szukát. Pedig ő már azt is elérte, hogy Gammel elcsábítsa. Mit szerethet rajta vagy benne ennyire, hogy még mindig kitart mellette?

Már komolyan kezdett azon aggódni, hogy soha sem fogja megérteni. Elégedett volt viszont azzal, hogy Merlin nem ismerte fel. Bár ha az öreg felismerte volna, akkor mostanra biztosan a hercegek kezében lenne.

Belegondolni sem akart abba, hogy Langsdom mit tenne vele, akárcsak Laegen. Már megint ő, ráadásul az utóbbi időben egyre gyakrabban jutott az eszébe. És ez már őt is igazán kezdte aggasztani.

Hoved semmit sem szólt a legutóbbi beszélgetésük óta, de nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy figyelteti. Egyenlőre semmi konkrétat nem mert tenni Laegennel szemben, most tartott Hovedtől, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy Gammel az ő oldalán áll.

Visszanézett az alvó fiúra. Vele mentek a dolgok a legkönnyebben az elmúlt tízezer évben. Végtére is csak egy ostoba halandó volt, aki belekeveredett a nagyok játszmájába a saját hülyesége miatt.

Hogyan reagálna Laegen ha megölné az öcsikéjét? Mivel tudta, hogy megszerettetni magát nem fogja soha a férfival, akkor töltse ki raja a második kedvenc időtöltését. Ahogy nézni az emberek szenvedését, nincs is jobb.

Sőt Laegen talán még azt is tudja, hogy visszahozhatja a testvérét a halálból, de milyen áron. Abban csak neki lenne öröme és ismerte a férfit, megtenné. Hmm… nem is olyan rossz ötlet.

Végigsimított a fiú arcán. Milyen kár érte, hogy meg kell halnia, de ha más lehetőség nincs arra, hogy megkapja, amit pontosabban akar, meg fogja tenni. De nem ám ő, majd a hármas elvégzi helyette a munkát.

Ő nem fogja bemocskolni a kezét egy halandó vérével. Hagy szenvedjen emiatt is a bátyja. Milyen érzés lehet, hogy a saját öcséd a te kezed által hal meg. És, hogy visszakaphassa… Felkacagott.

- Mi olyan vicces Morgan? – kérdezte ásítva Alex, aki felébredt rá

- Semmi, aludj tovább, most mennem kell. – mosolygott rá

- Nem maradhatnál még egy kicsit? – húzta vissza magához

- Nem, hajnal van és a bátyád ma is megkeres.

- Semmi kedvem vele beszélni. – fintorgott a fiú

- Nem is kell, hiszen én is itt leszek, és megvédelek tőle.

A következő pillanatban már az Istenek városában volt. Elégedetten dőlt le az ágyára, ahol Gammel már várt rá.

- Úgy tűnik van egy remek terved, remélem nem tévedek. – mosolyodott el gúnyosan a férfi

- Pontosan.

- Beavatsz?

- Ha nem árulod el Hovednek, abban az esetben igen.

- Tudod, hogy én sem rajongok az öregért Morgan, így ki vele.

- Szegény Alex ma meg fog halni. – kacagott fel – És a legszebb a dologban, ha Laegen vissza akarja kapni őt, megkaphatja, gondolom tudod milyen áron.

- És szerinted, akarja majd?

- Oh, hát hogyne. Te nem ismered őt annyira, mint én. Azért is bármit megtenne, hogy a kis szajháját visszakapja. De sajnos őt nem adhatjuk vissza, pedig mennyire jó lenne már megszabadulni tőle örökre.

- Ilyet még nem láttam Morgan LeFay féltékeny. – nevetett fel Gammel

Morgan felé csapott, hogy lekeverjen a férfinak egy pofont, de az könnyedén kapta el a kezét.

- Én nem próbálkoznék ezzel. Miért fáj ennyire az igazság?

- El sem hiszed, hogy mennyit próbálkoztam, annak idején és most is, de még csak észre sem vesz. Mi van abban a kis fruskában, ami bennem nincs? Még csak fele olyan szép sincs, mint én! – sziszegte

- Tény, hogy nincs. De van benne valami ellenállhatatlan és vonzó, ami belőled hiányzik.

- Mégis micsoda Gammel?

- Nézzük, amikor nem Anat hanem Alaine. Könyörületesség, kedvesség, egy belső báj…

- Elég!

- Most menj Morgan mielőtt olyat tennél, ami miatt olyat kéne tennem, amit később megbánok. Ha végre lehiggadtál beszélünk. Most megyek, lassan találkám van a hercegnővel. – vigyorgott a nőre

Morgan idegesen indult ki a szobából, de megállt, amikor meghallotta a férfi nevetését.

- Téged sem nehéz kidobni a szobádból, további szép napot! – felelte Gammel és mosolyogva hagyta el a szobát.

Morgan dühösen rogyott vissza az ágyra. Még hogy ő féltékeny? Nevetséges! Gammelnek ment el az esze nem neki. És még volt képe ilyesmiket mondani neki. Szedd össze magad, mondogatta magának nem túl sok sikerrel.

Mára már csak annyi dolga volt, hogy megjelenjen a kedves családi beszélgetésen, aztán majd kiderül ott a többi. Nem sajnálta feláldozni Alexet, főleg ha ez azt jelentette, hogy megszerzi Laegent.

A nap hátralevő részében a tervét szövögette. Mikor megérezte, hogy a testvérek egy helyen vannak megjelent Atlantiszon.

Hoved fel alá mászkált, egyszerűen nem értette, hogy Morgannak mi terve lehet a fia öccsével, bár arra rájött, hogy semmi jó sem. Túlságosan is jól ismerte a nőt, hogy tudja, nem mond le semmiről ilyen könnyen.

Már kezdett ott tartani, hogy nem várja meg az húsz parancsát, hanem végez a nővel. Más ezerszer megbánta, hogy csatlakozott az Orihoz és elárulta a Valorvartokat. Akkor tízezer éve csak dühös volt, ezért hozta meg a hibás döntést.

Ha nem tette volna meg, akkor minden egészen máshogy alakulhatott volna. Akkor talán rájöhetett volna arra is, hogyan lehet legyőzni az Orit. Bár erre az utóbbi időben nem is gondolt, hiszen amióta önmaga is ori tudta, hogy legyőzhetetlenek.

És a fia is ott van a másik oldalon, neki meg nem tudott volna fájdalmat okozni se megölni őt. Megrázta a fejét, ez nem lehet igaz, ilyet nem lenne szabad éreznie. Soha sem érzett ilyet főleg nem a fia iránt.

A szívében csak egy ember volt mindig is ilyen fontos neki, de ő meghalt egy balesetben. Most jutott az eszébe, hogy azóta nem is gondolt arra a balesetre, amióta megtudta a tényt. Pedig ő mindig is ki akarta deríteni, hogy mi is volt az ok.

Csupán annyit tudott, hogy egy baleset, mégpedig ugyanaz, amikor Treavol mennyasszonya is az életét veszítette. Leült az ágya szélére és meditálni kezdett. Pár percig csak azok az emlékek jöttek elő, amiket már ismert.

De utána olyan képek ugrottak be, amiket elvileg, akkor ott látott, de soha többé nem emlékezett rájuk. Két holttest, eddig csak a herceg mennyasszonyáéra emlékezett, a terem hátsó bejáratánál a félhomályban a húsz tudós közül hárman mosolyognak.

Majd később meglátogatják őt. Veszekedés, majd minden sötétség és attól kezdve Atlantiszon arra már senki sem emlékezett, hogy a két nőt egy helyen találták meg. Mivel a Valorvartok csak a lány haláláról értesültek először arra már senkinek sem volt ideje, hogy a főtanácsos feleségének haláláról is hírt tudjanak nekik adni.

Így lebuktak, hiszen a Valorvartokra nem tudtak hatni. És igen ő Hoved Velesar adta ki az Ori száműzetését és igen Alaine olvasta fel a tárgyalóban. És akkor az Ori meg akarta átkozni a Valorvartokat, de nem sikerült.

Kinyitotta a szemét, dühösen dobta le a földre az előtte levő könyvet. Laegennek mindenképp meg kell tudnia. Átkozta magát, hogy évezredeken keresztül ennyire könnyen félre tudták vezetni.

Ez így nem volt állapot, erre már ő is rájött. Mostantól minden idejét azzal fogja tölteni, hogy rájöhessen miképp pusztíthatja el az Orit. Méltó bosszú lenne a felesége megöléséért. Hiszen csak most jött rá, hogy mennyire is hiányzik neki a nő és a fia.

Niam Anat trónusa előtt térdelt. A férfi egészen addig jól érezte magát, amíg meg nem mondták neki, hogy ki elé is hozzák. Tudta, hogy mire számítson pontosan ismerte a lányról szóló híreket.

Sőt tőle még Oberoth is tartott, pedig a Tanácsos soha senkitől sem rettegett. Felnézett a szép arca, ahol semmilyen könyörületességet nem látott. Már felkészült rá, hogy meghalt. Eddig csak Awagon élte túl az ilyen személyes beszélgetéseket.

Anat méla undorral nézett végig a férfin, az emlékeiből kiderült, hogy mit is akart elérni, az akciójával. Felemelkedni, röhej, nem volt más csak egy halom gép. McKay igen szépen átírta a programját, de sokat nem ért el vele.

Főleg, hogy az Asurason tartózkodó Ba'al átprogramozta a hibát és most már ha a földiek megint próbálkoznak, akkor sem fognak sikert elérni. De mit is tegyen ezzel a nyomorult géppel most?

Ölje meg megtorlás gyanánt, hogy voltak olyan ostobák és megtámadták Atlantiszt? Vagy pedig az irányítása alatt tegye meg vezetővé? De mégis, miért tették? Pontosan tudták, hogy az Alterranok nem fogják engedni, hogy elpusztítsák a városukat.

De már mindegy, a földiek megtudták, hogy van még egy ellenség, aki a Szövetség oldalán áll. Már megint áthúzták a számításait és miért? A régen halott apja miatt. Nem lehet igaz!

Dühösen csapott a trónszék karfájára. Ráadásul Langsdom is nemleges választ küldött a találkozójukra. Biztosan a nője miatt, Teyla igen így hívták. Bármit megtenne az átkozott Valorvartért.

Gammelt kell ráállítani az ügyre, ő biztosan megtöri majd azt a nőt. Ha nem, akkor meg teljesen felesleges lenne életben hagyni. Előbb vagy utóbb, bármilyen módszerrel is, de meg fogja szerezni Langsdom elől a trónt.

- Nos Niam, mit tegyek vele? – kérdezte gúnyosan – Én magam végezzek veled, vagy adjalak át a tiednek? Úgy tudom, pontosan tudják, hogy mit tettél ellenük, hogy átálltál a földiek oldalára. Ők is végeznének veled.

- Miért akkora bűn elérni a felemelkedést, mint ahogyan a teremtőink is tették?

- Miért akartok olyanná válni, mint az ori?

- Nem minden teremtőnk tagja annak, akiket ti száműzötteknek hívtok úrnőm. – morgott

- Meglehet Niam, de ők mostanra halottak. Nem lettek felemelkedett Alterranok. A bűnük sokkal nagyobb volt, mintsem maguk közé emelték volna őket a többiek. És még mindig nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre, ők vagy én?

- Nem teljesen mindegy? – szegte fel a fejét – Így vagy úgy akkor is, a megsemmisülés lesz a sorsom.

- Legyenek a replikátorok, úgy tudom remek módszereitek vannak. De előbb még beszélgetni fogunk. Miért akartok felemelkedni?

- Ismered a gondolataimat, így tudod.

- Titeket pusztításra teremetetettek és replikálódásra, nem másra, csak erre. És én tőled akarom tudni, nem pedig mindegyikőtök gondolata alapján. Nem akarod megismerni a haragomat gép.

- Azzal válnák olyanná, mint az Alterranok.

- Ennek ellenére mégis gyűlölitek őket. És tudod, hogy el akartak pusztítani titeket, miért reménykedsz abban, hogy maguk közé emelnek? Én is Alterran vagyok, pontosan tudom, hogy soha sem fog bekövetkezni, az ellenségeink vagytok, legalábbis nekik.

- Hazudsz! – nyögte a férfi

- Hazudok Niam? – felnevetett – Ugye ezt te sem hiszed. Pontosan tudják, hogy nem sikerült kiíratniuk titeket. És Oberoth idióta terve miatt és amiatt, hogy nem sikerült a földieket megölnötök Langsdommal együtt, tudják, hogy hova jutottatok! Ezek után még mindig azt hiszed, hogy felemelnek? Ennyire ostoba nem lehetsz!

- Hallgass! – kiáltott fel

- Nekem ne merj parancsolni! – csattant fel a lány és három villámot küldött útjára. Niam üvöltve vágódott el a földön – Tönkretettétek a tervemet! Örüljetek annak, hogy nem engedem a fajodat elpusztítatni. Ha akarnám megtehetném, az Alterranok csak arra várnak, hogy a védelmemet elküldjem az Asuras környékérő.

- Nem fogod megtenni. – nyögte a feltápászkodó férfi

- Most még nem, de nemsokára, ha megint ilyen ostobaságot csináltok, én magam fejezem be apám parancsát. Jaffa kree! Vitesd Ba'al és Awagon elé, ők adják át az új Tanácsnak és üzenem, hogy holtan akarom látni, ha meg akarják élni a másnapot.

- Értettem úrnőm!

- Látod Niam, ők betartják a parancsaimat, így életben maradhatnak. – vigyorgott könyörtelenül a férfira

Elégedetten dőlt hátra a székében. Lehet, hogy ennek ellenére megadja az örömöt Awagonnak, hogy ő és a wraith elpusztíthatja az asurasiakat.

John szórakozottan tartott az elosztóba, most kapta meg húga válaszát a nemleges válaszra. A lány dühöngött, de ő most már csak nevetett rajta. Caldwell nem értetet a derűlátását, de a férfi kifejtette neki.

Anat túlságosan félti a pozícióját és a saját szabadságát és életét ahhoz, hogy egy nyílt támadásba bocsátkozzon Atlantisz irányába. Így egy ideig biztosan nem kell támadásra számítaniuk és ez igen megnyugtató.

Se Caldwell és Weir nem értelmezte ilyen jól a helyzetet, de még Merlin is John álláspontja mellett foglalt helyet.

- De, de biztosan így van. – mondta – A fiam gyáva.

- Mi köze van ennek a Gammelnek? – kérdezte Lorne

- Tényleg mi is? Várjunk csak, az előbb még… ah igen. Ő irányítja.

- Susant? – nézett rá John

- Susan, ő meg ki?

- Alaine.

- Mi köze van az egésznek a fiamhoz? Ő rendes gyerek, az anyja nagy kedvence volt mindig is.

- Azt mondtad ő irányítja. – Evan kezdett kijönni a sodrából, nagyon nem volt türelme az öreghez.

- Ó, igen! Tényleg ezt mondtam volna?

- Nyögd már ki öreg végre, vagy inkább hallgass az lenne a legjobb! – csattant fel Evan

- Azt hiszem jobb lenne ha kimenne őrnagy. – szólt hátulról Weir

- Ez esetben a fiam félti a befolyását.

- Remek, és azt tudod, hogy mit tervez? – kérdezte John

- Alaine? Ó, nem.

- Nem ő, hanem Gammel.

- Biztosan semmi, áldott jó gyerek.

- Istenem segíts. – fordult Caldwellék felé Sheppard

- John, nincs valami rendben vele. – szólt Weir

Visszafordult Merlin irányába. A férfi most egészen normálisan viselkedett, nem úgy, mint eddig.

- Itt van, az a boszorkány! – sziszegte – Most nem fogja megúszni a dolgot olyan könnyen, mint amikor legutóbb találkoztunk.

- Morgan? Ő van itt? – kérdezte Sheppard

- Ó hát hogyne, ki más lenne. – nevetett fel Merlin – Mutassuk meg neki, hogy nem kószálhat itt csak így büntetlenül.

- Hol van?

- Laegen öccsénél. És még mindig nem jött rá, hogy tudom, hogy itt van.

Korát meghazudtolva futva indult el a szállások irányába. Mindenki követte és amikor Alexander szobájához értek meglepetten tapasztalták, hogy tényleg ott van Morgan, aki a megszokott gúnyos mosolyával fogadta őket.

Alex a bátyja utasításra szinte fogolynak tekinthette magát Atlantiszon. Amióta elmondta Morgan és a saját véleményét a társaságnak, azóta ki sem mozdulhatott a szobából. El sem akarta hinni, hogy a bátyja tette ezt vele.

Most már tudta, hogyha a Daedalus egyszer végre visszatér a Földre, akkor otthon hadbíróság elé fog kerülni, és nemcsak parancsmegtagadás lesz a vád. Átkozta magát, hogy akkor kiment, ennek köszönhetően feltehetőleg a következő néhány évet a börtönben töltheti majd.

Morgan azt mondta, hogy ma lesz egy beszélgetése Evansal, de ő nem akarta a bátyját látni, sem mint testvér, sem mint felettes. Bár a nő azt is megígérte, hogy most az egyszer megvédi őt, de hogyan?

Alig telt el pár perc ezek után a gondolatok után, amikor Evan lépett be a szobába. Dühös volt, bár mikor nem volt az, amikor ide jött. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és az öccsére nézett.

- Gondolkozott azokon a dolgokon hadnagy, amiket legutóbb mondtam? – kérdeztem

- Nem fejeznéd már ezt be?

- Kérem válogassa meg a szavait katona, ha a felettesével beszél! – csattantak keményen az idősebbik testvér szavai

- Értettem uram. A kérdésére a válasz uram, nem uram!

- És tudhatom, hogy miért nem hadnagy?

- Mert még mindig az a válaszom...

- …hogy ti sem vagytok jobbak, mint mi Laegen. – fejezetbe be a mondatot Morgan

- Morgan milyen régen nem láttalak. – mondta gúnyosan – Minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat?

- Hogy megvédjem Alexet tőled Laegen.

- Tőlem? – nevetett fel keserűen – Szerinted én bántanám? Az istenekre Morgan ő az öcsém!

- Azért szóltál máris Merlinnek, hogy itt vagyok? – nézett rá mosolyogva, majd a belépő társaságra nézett – Régen láttalak öreg, a fiad üdvözöl.

- Te átkozott boszorkány! Most nem fogod megúszni annyival, mint tízezer éve.

Morgan szinte meg sem várta a választ és támadott, de Merlin nevetve védte ki. Majd ő tűz helyett jégszikrákat küldött a nő irányába, de azok víz gyanánt landoltak a padlón. Evan látta, hogy egymással vannak elfoglalva.

Itt volt az ő ideje, hogy mindenért megfizessen a nőnek. Koncentrált és egy hatalmas tüskékkel teli inda indult meg a nő felé.

- Morgan! – kiáltotta Alex és beugrott az inda elé.

Evannak ideje nem volt ideje megfékezni a saját támadását, és így az inda az öccsét találta el, aki hangtalanul erősen vérezve rogyott a földre. Morgan felnevetett majd eltűnt, már nem látták csak a hangját hallották.

- Köszönöm Laegen, ha véletlenül meghal, tudod, hogy kaphatod vissza.


	55. Chapter 55

**54. fejezet: Élet és halál között**

A gyengélkedőn, mint máskor most is néma csönd volt. Az egyik ágy mellett Novak és Lorne ült, a beteg Alex volt. Carson szerint kész csoda volt, hogy nem halt bele, de még így sincs közel sem túl a nehezén.

Most értették meg, hogy az Alterranok miért is nem akarnak beavatkozni a halandók ügyeibe. Hiszen Evan még közel sem volt alterran, ha az lett volna, akkor az öccse már nem lenne életben.

A gyógyítók próbálkoztak azzal, hogy a fiút helyrehozzák, de az erejüket valami blokkolta. Nem kellett hangosan kimondani, mindenki tudta, hogy az Ori az. Pontosabban mindenki Hovedre, Gammelre és Morganra gyanakodott.

Evan soha sem akarta az öccsét bántani, átkozta magát, hogy amennyire ismeri a nőt egyszerűen képtelen volt átlátni a tervén. Eddig ilyen még nem nagyon volt. De miért volt jó ez neki? Ez hihetetlen volt, hogy még mindig nem mondott le róla.

Pedig tudhatta volna, hogy inkább eltemeti az öccsét, mintsem igent mondjon a nőnek. Vagy mégsem? Dühös volt és kétségbeesett, az istenit! Nem hagyhatja, hogy meghalljon. De ha meghal, akkor miképp kapná vissza?

Az biztos, hogy nem halandóként. Elég! Parancsolt magára, nem, nem fog Alex meghalni, de ha igen, akkor ráér azokon a kérdéseken rágódni, hogy miként is tesz majd a nő kedvére. De honnan tudta?

Kitől, mitől, hogyan és miért? Ennyire aljas nem lehet senki, még ő sem. Bár ha ez bekövetkezik a nő tudhatná, hogy akkor is csak a testét kaphatja meg, de a szívét és a lelkét sohasem. Az egyvalakié Susané.

- Abbahagynád? Nem fog meghalni, szóval ne emészd magad ezeken, mert én is kezdek ideges lenni és nem tudok dolgozni Evan. – mondta Beckett

- Bocs Carson, de egyszerűen nem hagy nyugodni a gondolat.

- Tényleg megadnád neki, amit akar, csakhogy visszakapd.

- Susanért is megtettem volna és igen Alexért is.

- Nem adná vissza soha sem. – csóválta meg a fejét John

- Ugye maguk most nem arról…

- Kérlek hallgass Lindsey. – szólt rá unokatestvérére Lorne

- Ne higgy Morgannak, ennyit még mindig nem tanultál meg fiam? – kérdezte Hoved

- Azért jöttél, hogy rajtam röhöghess.

- Beszélnünk kell, fontos, az anyádról van szó. Mit tudnak arról uraim, amikor az ön menyasszonya meghalt Treavol herceg?

- John ne hívd a biztonságiakat, hallgassuk végig.

- Biztosan jó ötlet? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi

- Kérem királyom hidd el nem akarok senkinek sem ártani, csak az Orinak.

- Tessék? – fordult felé mind a három férfi, mivel érezték, hogy ez nem hazugság

- Csaknem észhez tértél főtanácsos? Ideje volt. – mondta Arbejde, aki ekkor jelent meg a szoba közepén. – Tehát végre rájöttél, hogy ki ölte meg a feleségedet.

- Az anyámat? Baleset volt… - mondta halkan Evan

- Azt mondtad főtanácsos, hogy akkor, amikor a mennyasszonyom? Akkor csak ő halt meg. – vonta meg a vállát szomorúan Carson

- Egészen pontosan csak ez a hír jutott el az uralkodóig. Ketten voltak ott, amikor a száműzöttek lebuktak. Utána mindenkinek kitörölték az emlékeiből, hogy a főtanácsos felesége is ott volt. Vele is az Ori végzett. – mondta Arbejde – De ettől függetlenül Hoved, te is Ori vagy.

- Na ne mond. – sziszegte a tanácsos – A bocsánatodért esedezem Langsdom.

- Nocsak, van benned alázat is. Ezt az arcodat soha sem ismertem meg. – nézett rá Lorne

- És miért kéne megbocsátanom? Azért, amit a húgommal tettél, amit a családommal tettél, amit a fiaddal tettél?

- Visszahoztalak titeket. Igaz beismerem, hogy én is közrejátszottam abban, hogy a szüleitek meghaljanak, de a fiam ellen soha semmit sem tettem. Az ő halála nem szárad a lelkemen, csak a tiétek. Kénytelen voltam az Ori parancsait teljesíteni, ha nem akartam meghalni.

- Bizonyítsd be, hogy tényleg a mi oldalunkon állsz. – mondta Carson

- Már azzal, hogy itt vagyok és elmondtam ezeket a saját létemet veszélyeztetem. Ha az Ori rájön a legkevesebb az lesz, hogy kitaszítanak maguk közül és végeznek velem.

- Arbejde?

- Igen királyom?

- Hazudik, vagy tényleg az igazat mondja, akármennyire is meglepő és hihetetlen az.

- Az igazat mondja uram, már amennyire meg tudom állapítani, nem sokszor volt lehetőségem egy Orival csevegni.

- Merlin tényleg itt van?

- Az a szenilis vénember igen. – vágta rá Lorne

- Valóban az, de ha éppen kitisztul a tudata pár percre, akkor zseniális. Hatalmas segítség lenne, hogy rájöjjünk hogyan is lehet elpusztítani az Orit.

- Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy nem tudod? – nézett rá Arbejde

- Mit hiszel, hogy Morgan, Gammel és az én orromra kötik? Szinte semmit sem mondanak, hanem a háttérből irányítgatnak minket. Mennem kell, mielőtt rájönnek, hogy itt vagyok.

- Szóval megbízhatunk benne Arbejde? – kérdezték mind a hárman

- Szerintem igen, mindig is tudtuk, hogy félrevezették, de soha sem hittük volna, hogy ennyire. Nagyon jó szövetséges uraim. Nagyon jó.

Elizabethet nem hagyták nyugodni a gondolatai. Hoved átállna az ő oldalukra? Ez megint valami rossz tréfa lehetett csak, de ha Arbejde is megerősítette, akkor csak igaz lehet. De miért csak most. Végtére is a lényeg az volt, hogy megtenné.

De a történet amit elmondott annyira abszurd volt, az Ori miért hazudott volna, nem lett volna teljesen mindegy, hogy egy vagy két holttestet találnak akkor ott? Bár végtére is, ha már akkor is az volt a tervük, hogy megszerzik maguknak a tanácsost, akkor nem.

És sikerült is a férfit tízezer éven keresztül félrevezetni. De akkor most direkt engedték el vagy véletlen volt? Ha véletlen, akkor lehet, hogy valami hasonlóval fognak próbálkozni, mint Niam esetén, és az senkinek sem lenne jó.

Vagy amitől a férfi tartott, hogy megölik. De hogyan lenne lehetséges, hiszen Ori. Persze Elizabeth úgy gondolta, hogy az Ori igenis tudja, hogyan lehet őket legyőzni, de a húsz nem fogja elmondani a három újnak.

A másik probléma, hogy ezek után mi lesz a fiatalabbik Lornenal, ha egyáltalán rendbe jön. Megpróbálta az ellenséget megvédeni a saját embereivel szemben. Valamit ki kell majd találnia, ha nem akarja a fiatal fiút börtönbe záratni.

De Caldwell már tervbe vette, ha magához tér, akkor indulnak haza és otthon hadbíróság elé állíttatja. Evan még nem tudott róla, de őt most egészen más dolgok foglalkoztatták. Nem akart a saját öccsének a gyilkosa lenni.

De valószínűleg egyet fog érteni Caldwellel. Nem értette a katonákat. Pár perce látogatta meg Carsont a gyengélkedőn, de a férfi semmi jóval nem tudott szolgálni Alexander állapotát illetően. Még mindig válságos állapotban volt.

Igazából arra sem tudott választ adni, hogyan maradhatott életben, hiszen bele kellett volna halnia, ismerve, hogy Evan minden erejét beleadta. Sőt Carson beszámolt arról is, hogy Lorne mit tenne meg, csakhogy visszakapja az öccsét abban az esetben, ha meghalna.

A harmadik gond Merlin. Igazából vele nem sok gond volt, sok vizet nem zavart, de ahogyan viselkedett Morgan megjelenésekor. Mintha minden élet visszaszállt volna belé, de amint a nő eltűnt megint olyan volt, mint régen.

És ez a férfi lenne Gammel atyja, a mostanra egyik leghatalmasabb Orié. Nem veszélyezteti az az ittenieket, ha itt tartják őt? Bár már lassan egy hete itt volt, úgy tűnt az Orit nem érdekli.

Merlin, mindig is máshogy képzelte el, az öreg varázsló. A róla szóló meséken nőtt fel, és megélte, hogy találkozzon vele, erre egy szenilis öregemberrel találkoztak. Nem tagadta le Caldwell előtt, hogy csalódott egy kicsit.

De kétségeit Zelenka és McKay szerencsére szertefoszlatták, amikor mondták, hogy az öreg mekkora nagy segítség nekik. Így Merlinnel az állításuk szerint sokkal többet haladtak bármilyen tudományos téren, mint amióta együtt dolgoznak.

A jó dolog, aminek legalább örülhetett, hogy az Antar hajó felújításával tökéletesen végeztek és, amint a Daedalus visszatér a Földre, elkészítik a prototípust, amit aztán John fog kipróbálni.

Elfintorodott. Még mindig nem árulta el Caldwellnek, hogy John és Teyla együtt vannak. Azóta folyamatosan mardossa a bánat, amióta tudja. Szólnia kéne, tökéletesen tudta, de nem akart Johnnak rosszat, így azt tervezte el, hogy majd csak akkor szól, amikor Susan újra itt lesz.

- Min gondolkodik Liz? – kérdezte Caldwell – Meg sem szólalt egész reggeli közben.

- Sajnálom Steven, csak a mostani dolgokon járt az eszem. Lorne hadnagy, Hoved, Merlin és az Antar hajó.

- Igen, ezeken én is igen sokat gondolkodtam. Vajon megbízhatunk Hovedben?

- Arbejde szerint teljes mértékben.

- És benne?

- Sheppard alezredes feltétel nélkül megbízik benne. Arbejde felemelkedett, így nem tud hazudni, hacsak nem ő is az Ori szolgája, de ezt kétlem, mindig itt van segíteni.

- Ez igaz, most önnel értek egyet.

- Az alezredes érdeklődött, hogy mikor oldom, vagy oldja ön fel az ATA génesek kapun való utazásának tiltását. Az emberek unatkoznak itt.

- Fogalmam sincs, nem akarom kockáztatni, hogy Sheppard vagy Lorne az ellenség kezére kerüljön, vagy akárcsak bármelyik ATÁs, még akkor sem ha nekik nincsenek olyan képességeik és múltjuk, mint Sheppardéknak.

- Attól fél, hogy ha elfogják őket, akkor Susan elé kerülnének?

- Igen, és annak szerintem beláthatatlan következményei lennének. Szóval, míg az őrnagy újra nincs Atlantiszon, nem utaznak.

- Teljesen egyetértek Steven, ha megbocsát.

- Természetesen, de még semmit sem evett.

- Nem vagyok éhes, de köszönöm, hogy aggódik értem. További jó étvágyat!

Rodney és Zelenka végre elégedetten dőlhetett hátra, végre befejezték az Antar hajó rekonstrukcióját. A katonák éppen most szállították át a hajót a Daedalusra, ugyanis az napokon belül indult volna vissza a Földre.

Rodney egyszerűen nem értette meg Sheppard lelkesedését, az Antar hajó ugyanis fényévekkel a lantiszi hajók mögött volt fejletség szintet nézve. Viszont Merlin munkásságának igen örült.

Ő is, akárcsak mindenki más igen furcsállta az öreget, annyira más volt, mint ők. Sőt most még a Hoved ügy is itt volt a nyakukon. Na, de Merlin, most az egyszer lassan kénytelen lesz bevallani, hogy valaki okosabb, mint ő.

Így most minden eddiginél keményebben dolgozott, hogy bebizonyítsa az ellenkezőjét. Igaz egyelőre nem sok sikerrel, ennek ellenére nem adta fel még a reményt. Valamivel elő kellett állnia.

Soha sem ismerte volna be, hogy Merlin igenis okosabb, pedig az öreg alterranak csupán az élettapasztalata sokkal hosszabb és nagyobb volt, mint Rodneynak. Így most a dühét a szerencsétlen cseh tudóson élte ki.

- Nem tudnál végre valamit rendesen megcsinálni? – förmedt rá Zelenkára

- Ha nem tetszik a módszerem Rodney, akkor megoldhatod te magad is, és akkor szerencsére az önérzetedet nekem gyógyítgatnom! Igazán beismerhetnéd már, hogy Merlin igenis nagyobb tudós, mint mi valaha is leszünk.

- Nem, én jobb vagyok és be is bizonyítom! – morgott a férfi

- Rosszabb vagy, mint egy gyerek! Én befejeztem már, ha gondolod old meg te magad. – elindult kifelé majd csehül folytatta – Istenem, ekkora seggfejet!

- Mondtál valamit? – kérdezte dühösen Rodney

- Nem, semmit, jó éjszakát!

- Idióta! – csattant fel McKay, amint kiért Zelenka

Fáradtan rogyott le a laptop elé. Egyszerűen nem lehet igaz, miért nem érti meg senki. Ennyire nem bonyolult a helyzet. Talán Radeknek van igaza és be kéne ismerni a vereséget? Megrázta a fejét.

Nem, nem fogja beismerni, nincs az az Isten, hogy megtegye. Tudta, hogy a nevetség tárgyává fog válni, addig amíg be nem bizonyította az ellenkezőjét, de ha megtette akkor majd csak ő fogja learatni a babérokat.

Végtére is egyedül is mennyi dolgot megoldott, akárcsak most az Antar hajókkal. Akkor is bebizonyítja Sheppardnak, Liznek, Zelenkának és legfőképpen Merlinnek. Bár az öreg már megmondta, hogy őt nem érdekli a dicsőség, de Rodneyt ez nem érdekelte.

Teyla és Ronon most értek vissza egy küldetésről. Csak egy rutinküldetés volt a Genii bolygójára, ahova csak pár hete térhettek vissza a lakók. Semmi különös nem volt, nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy az Ori nem tért vissza oda többé.

A hatalmas városban most csak alig pár száz ember lakott, a többit elvitte a Szövetség. Ladont viszont az zavarta, hogy Kolja még mindig nem került elő és tudták, hogy mindkét Sheppard fejére pályázik.

Jelentést tettek Weirnek, hogy odaát a barátoknál most minden csöndes. Utánuk még több csapat is befutott, hogy az utóbbi egy hétben sehol sem volt támadás a Szövetség részéről. Túlságosan nagy volt a csend.

Mind a ketten azzal értettek egyet, hogy nemsokára megkezdik a végső támadás. Sajnos ezzel Carson és John is egyetértett. Vagy ha nem, akkor Susan tervez valamit, bár ilyesmiről Hoved nem számolt be.

A jelentés után Teyla lezuhanyozott, átöltözött és elindult edzést tartani, az utóbbi időben Ronon nem tartott vele, ugyanis a férfi a gitár tudományát javítgatta. Ma csak három fiatal katona ment gyakorolni.

Úgy félóra után Teyla kezdte rosszul érezni magát, majd hallotta, hogy a két fiú és egy lány összeesnek. A botokkal fordult abba az irányba, és ott meglátott egy viszonylag magas lapockáig érő vörös hajú és zöld szemű elég jó képű férfit.

- Szóval te lennél Langsdom mennyasszonya? – kérdezte gúnyos mosollyal

- Ki vagy te?

- Azt hittem, hogy ennél jobb ízlése van. – mondta – Egy halandót választani, aki soha sem fog tudni felemelkedni. Alaine legalább jól választott még akkor is, ha Morgan nem örül neki. Úgy hallottam az apám itt van.

- Gammel?

- Igen én vagyok.

- Ha John megtudja, hogy itt vagy meg fog ölni.

- Ugyan kérem, hölgyem. Annyira unom mindig ezt hangoztatni, de minket nem lehet elpusztítani.

- Igen sokan buktak már el, akik mindig ezt bizonygatták.

- Igen tudom, de ők nem voltak istenek, mi pedig azok vagyunk. Nem tűnsz ostobának, azaz tudod, hogy nem fogod megmondani az uralkodónak, hogy itt voltam.

- Dehogynem.

Támadott a botokkal, Gammel nevetve ütötte ki a kezeiből és a falhoz lökte.

- Ha megmondod tudni fogom és még azelőtt halott leszel, mielőtt ő reagálhatna rá. Tudom, hogy nem akarod kipróbálni szépségem! Még majd találkozunk, további szép napot! – megcsókolta majd eltűnt

Mikor indult volna, hogy megnézze mit csinált a férfi a három katonával, valaki hozzáért a vállához.

- Jól van Teyla? – a lány volt az

- Igen, mi történt?

- Csak úgy félbehagyta a mondandóját, pár másodperccel ezelőtt.

- Sajnálom, csak máshol jártak a gondolataim. Hol is tartottunk?

John éppen Anat válaszát olvasta, mulattatta a lány dühe. Megnézte volna az arcát, hogy hogyan reagált arra, hogy valaki nemet mert mondani neki. Egyre inkább úgy gondolta, hogy lassan ideje lenne valamit tenni, hogy a húga itt legyen.

Nemcsak azért, mert hiányzott neki, hanem szeretett volna mára csillagkapun küldetésre menni. Meg aggódott azon, ha Alexander meghal, akkor Evan mit fog tenni. A férfi már így is az összeomlás szélén állt.

Nem akarta tudni, hogy mi lenne, ha elveszítené az öccsét, főleg Morgan miatt. Kész lenne megtenni, és ez a tény igen nyugtalanító volt. Valamit ki kellett találnia, megtilthatná neki, de mire menne vele, parancsmegtagadás lenne a vége.

És nem akarta a másik Lornet is a hadbíróság elé küldeni, főleg úgy, hogy tudták kicsoda vagy micsoda az idősebbik, bőven elég a fiatalabbat odahurcolni, mert azt még a bátyja kérvényezte és talán igaza is volt benne.

Abban legalább szerencséje volt, hogy Rodney és Zelenka befejezték az Antar hajó rekonstrukcióját. Így most a Daedalus hazaviszi, ahol remélhetőleg hamar végeznek a teszt hajó megépítésével.

Azt visszahozzák ide és akkor végre kipróbálhatná. Legalább ennyi öröme lenne főleg, hogy még mindig nem utazhatott a csillagkapun. Már lassan kezdte megkérdőjelezni, azt, hogy ő a második legmagasabb rangú személy itt.

Vagyis, hogy ő lenne a rangidős, ha Caldwell nincs itt. Sőt a legszomorúbbnak azt ítélte meg, hogy Arbejde és az új tanács is teljesen egyetértett Liz és Caldwell döntésével, hogy nem utazhatnak.

Igaz ők más okból értettek egyet, nekik az volt a céljuk, hogy az uralkodójukat, a hercegüket, a régi tanácsost, aki a flottájuk főparancsnoka halálát lelje Anat egyik csapdájában. John a legszívesebben leváltotta volna őket.

Ha nem hagyja meg annak idején, hogy az összes politikai dolgot Elizabeth intézze az ő nevében. Dühösen csapott az asztalra az ebédje mellé. Ennyire nem lehetett ostoba, vagy mégis? Ha visszavonhatná, amit tett, biztos nem adta volna át.

- Mitől vagy ilyen dühös uram? – kérdezte Merlin

- Semmi, nem fontos. – most jutott az eszébe, hogy az öreggel ült le ebédelni

- Miről is kezdtünk el beszélni, kicsit kihagy a memóriám.

- Nem figyeltem sajnálom.

- Most épp melyik étkezésnél is tartunk?

- Ebédnél Merlin.

- Már tényleg, akkor mennem kell, még nem fejeztem be valamit.

- De igen, erre még emlékszem.

- Tényleg? Remek, akkor most van időm pihenni. Mi van a levélben és kitől kapta?

- Ez, már mondtam, hogy a húgom küldte.

- A hercegnő mikor jön vissza újra?

- Majd ha a fiad visszaengedi.

- Csaknem nála vendégeskedik? Ha igen, akkor mindenképp felkeresem őket. De Alaine nem Laegen jegyese?

- De igen, de mint párszor mondtuk már Gammel már az Ori tagja.

- Nem, az biztosan nem lehet, ő nem olyan.

- Idióta öregember! – morgott Arbejde, mikor lehuppant az egyik székre – Mond, miért voltál magadnál, amikor Morgan itt volt Atlantiszon?

- Az a boszorkány itt volt? Mikor, és erről én miért nem tudok?

- Az istenekre vénember! Te figyelmezettél minket rá! – csattant fel a vörös hajú férfi

- Tényleg? Ah, igen, már rémlik valami. De miért is kérdezted?

- Mindegy, nem fontos! Csak szólok a fiad pár perce ment el innen.

- És meg sem látogatott, az anyja szíve meg fog szakadni, ha ezt megtudja. Szegénykém!

- Találj ki valamit, amivel rá tudunk jönni, ha az Ori tagjai itt vannak.

- Miért is? Amióta száműzve lettek nem jöttek még csak a galaxisba sem.

- Nem fontos, hogy miért csak készítsd el.

- Akkor, ha megbocsátanak. További szép estét! – mondta majd magában motyogva távozott – Csak tudnám, hogy most mit is kell csinálnom.

Carson estére végre egy kis jó hírt tudott mondani, ami szerint Alexander Lorne végre túl van az életveszélyen és most már csak idő kérdése és rendbe fog jönni. A kevésbé jó hír viszont az volt, hogy már szállítani is lehetett.

Azaz a Daedalus másnap reggel útnak is indul vissza a Földre és csak az Orion marad Atlantisz védelmének. Mindenki remélte, hogy az Ori nem ezt az időt fogja választani arra, hogy támadást indítsanak.


	56. Chapter 56

**55. fejezet: Gammel és Awagon terve**

Gammel egyszerűen nem értette, hogy Langsdom hogyan választhatta azt a nőt? Tény, hogy tüzes volt és szép, de halandó. Nem élvezheti a társaságát túl sokáig, az ő mértékével, hiszen előbb vagy utóbb meghal.

Míg a férfi ugyanolyan fiatal marad évezredeken keresztül. Ráadásul most már azzal, hogy találkozott a nővel soha sem fog tudni felemelkedni, sőt! Sőt, hogy rajta keresztül mekkora fájdalmat is tudna okozni riválisának.

Rivális, igen. Nem hiheti senki azt, hogy azzal, hogy Orivá vált nem vágyik arra, hogy ő uralja az Alterranokat, bár ez már kevés. Ő most már az egész univerzumot akarta uralni, ha megteheti, miért érné be egy kicsi, pontosabban egyetlen néppel?

És igen most jött el az a pillanat, hogy Alaine ittléte kezd kényelmetlen lenni, ő csak hátráltatja a terveit, annak ellenére, hogy milyen kellemes éjszakákat töltenek együtt. Morgan légy átkozott, Laegen visszakapja a kislányt!

Sajnos így kell lennie, ha tehette volna végleg elpusztítaná. Pedig kár lenne érte, de muszáj lesz. Hiszen csak ők állnak a sikere útjába. Lehet, hogy többieket elpusztíttatja a Valorvartokkal, utána pedig minden az övé lesz.

És már tudta is, hogy ki fog segíteni neki a terve végrehajtásában. Nem más, mint Awagon. Bár annak idején már beszéltek arról, hogy az egyikőjük sem akar itt lenni a gyilkosság időpontjában, de a wraith biztos talál majd valakit a munkára.

Az a Michael nevű, igen ő tökéletes lenne hiszen egyik wraith sem örül annak, hogy ő annak idején ember volt és megvetik. Milyen pech. De az ilyen megvetettek mindent megtennének, hogy újra beilleszkedjenek.

De ez esetben az alany még azt sem tudta, hogy mivel jár majd az áldozat halála. Ha abba belehal az Ori egy része semmi gond, a dolgok még szebbek lennének. Már csak úgy kéne szervezni, hogy Ba'al itt legyen, míg Awagon nem.

De sajnos azzal sem menne sokra, ha Ba'al itt lenne, már nem volt benne biztos, hogy az igazi van-e itt a Pegazus rendszerben, főleg amióta megfenyegette majdnem két héttel korábban. Anat nem tudta ezt, de amit nem tud attól a feje sem fáj.

Egy keményebb fenyegetés bőven elég volt ahhoz, hogy a jelenlegi rivális szeretőt igen messzire űzze. Nem értette egyszerűen, hogy Ba'al hogyan maradhatott ennyi ideig életben, főleg, hogy csak nemrég ismerte meg a klónozást.

Sajnálta, hogy nem volt ott korábban, hogy ő maga végezhetett volna az akkor még egyetlen Rendszerúrral. De ez nem sajnos nem történt meg, sebaj. A mostani problémákra kell odafigyelni.

Mindenképp kell Awagonnal beszélnie, hogy a wraithei előkészíthessék a merényletet. Sőt Atlantiszon van egy asurasi is. Igen ő is tökéletes alanya lesz a terveknek. Bár ott gyorsan kell cselekedni.

Igaz még nem bukott le, de az csak idő kérdése kell, hogy legyen. Főleg, hogy szinte minden idejét ott tölti az új Alterran Tanács. Arbejde vezetésével. Az istenekre! Gammel pontosan tudta, hogy most jól választottak.

Arbejdénél nem ismert becsületesebb embert. Őt nem fogják tudni megszerezni maguknak. Sőt Hoved is nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy többet nem kíván segíteni az Orinak. Hiszen rájött arra, hogy annak idején mi is történt.

Kár, nagyon nagy kár, hogy nem figyeltek jobban oda a gondolataira. Szerencsére Morgannál ilyen dolgoktól nem kell tartani. Ugyanis a nő elől semmi sem lett eltitkolva, sőt utálja Alainet, akárcsak Merlint.

Gammel csak mosolygott magában, az apja nem jött rá, hogy ott volt Atlantiszon legutóbb. Nem is baj, így nem tudták meg, hogy Teylát látogatta meg. Sőt azt sem, hogy ezek után a nőnek kevés ideje van az életből.

Alaine halála, majd feltámadása után lesz a tökéletes alkalom, hiszen akkor a nanit is lebukik és kivételesen senki sem fog az Orira gondolni. Kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy a hercegnő visszatérte után Morgan mikor öleti meg magát.

Hiszen a nő úgy tudta, hogy nem pusztíthatják el a Valorvartok, és Gammelnek esze ágában sem volt arról felvilágosítani, hogy mekkorát téved. Mert szinte biztos volt benne, hogy megpróbálja majd végleg megölni a lányt, hogy a főparancsnokot megszerezze.

Igen, előléptették főparancsnokká a fiatal Velesart. Hiszen a régi meghalt annak idején, és a legjobb emberük Laegen volt erre a pozícióra. Alaine nem fog örüli, amikor megtudja. Sőt Morgan még annyira sem.

Bár milyen főparancsnok az olyan, akinek nincsen flottája? Felnevetett! Awagonnak legalább az van, de annak a nyavalyás alterranak csak egyetlen hajója van a Hipapheraklus, de az is olyan állapotban, mint annak idején a parancsnok.

Soha senki sem jött rá, hogy ki is ölte meg Hipapheraklust. Gammel meg nem reklámozta, hogy az apja háta mögött ő tette meg. Balesetnek lett ez is elkönyvelve, túl sok „baleset" történt azokban az időkben, de Hovednek hála egyikre sem jöttek rá.

Awagon végre kapcsolatba lépett vele. Itt az ideje, hogy megbeszéljék a tervet, aminek következtében Anat órái meg vannak számlálva. És remélhetőleg minél több Orié is.

Morgan iszonyatosan dühös volt, átkozta Treavolt, hogy ennyire jó orvos. Ha ő nem lett volna ott Lorne mostanra halott lenne és már megkapta volna Laegent, az új főparancsnokot. Ő is nevetett az alterranokon.

Minek kellett főparancsnokot kinevezni egyetlen hajóra? Bár így már még édesebb lenne a győzelem, hogy ennyire magas beosztásba került. Dühítette, hogy az átkozott herceg miatt bukott el a terve.

Most már a gyengélkedő közelébe sem tudott menni anélkül, hogy alterranokba ne ütközött volna. Úgy tűnt, hogy a régi faja hazatért és újra berendezkedett Atlantiszon. De minek? Úgysincs túl sok idejük hátra.

Ennek ellenére érezte, hogy terveznek valamit, valamit, ami miatt a Szövetség napjai leáldozhatnak. Ezt a félelmét megosztotta Gammellel is, de a férfi csak nevetett rajta és parancsba adta, hogy figyelje Hovedet, mert elárulta őket.

Tehát az egykori főtanácsos inkább visszatérne az alterranok oldalára. De vajon miért változott meg a tízezer éve hozott döntése? Tudta, hogy valami komolynak kellett történnie és nem Alex volt az ok.

Valami más, hiszen az öreg nagyon gyűlöli a Valorvartokat, mi kellett ahhoz, hogy az Orit jobban meggyűlölje? Elmerült a gondolataiban, és Hoved emlékeiben kutatott. Alig fél perc kellett ahhoz, hogy megtalálja, amit keresett.

Gyorsan vissza is vonult, nehogy a férfi rájöjjön, hogy kutatott a fejében. Ez nem lehet igaz! A nő megszédült egy pillanatra, vajon Gammel tudott róla? És ez az egész, hogyan maradhatott tízezer éven át titokban.

Nem érezte át Hoved fájdalmát, ő úgy vélte, hogy a két nő hibája volt az, hogy beleütötték az orrukat az Ori dolgába, megérdemelték a sorsukat. Tehát ez az apróság volt, ami miatt úgy döntött, hogy jobb lenne újra a Valorvartoknak engedelmeskedni.

Mintsem továbbra is szabadon élni az Alterranok ellen Oriként. Lemondana a férfi a hatalmáról és erejéről csak azért, hogy újra talpnyaló legyen? Nem ezt nem hagyhatja, mostanra elég lett.

Megöli, és nem fogja érdekelni, hogy Laegen mit gondol. Úgysem fogja gyanítani, hogy ő volt, majd azt hiszi, hogy Ori tette, hiszen elárulta őket. És akkor utána ő ott lesz, hogy megvigasztalja a gyászoló férfit.

És ha véletlenül nem bukik le, akkor a Velesar kétszeresen fog gyászolni. Szegény kicsi Alex, azt hiszik most, hogy hazaviszik a Földre biztonságban lesz tőle. De nem, oda már nem ér el az Alterranok keze, hogy megvédjék.

Bár persze a Tejútrendszer területén is voltak ősök, de azok gyengék. Nekik nem volt erejük visszatérni a Pegazusba. Ha lett volna, már itt lennének és Langsdom oldalán állnának. Hmm! Ez nem is rossz ötlet!

Gyengék, nem jöttek segíteni ők lesznek az elsők, akiknek pusztulniuk kell. Amint tudja a húsz tudomására hozza az ötletét. Végtére is az Alterranokat akarták kiirtani, miért pont a Pegazusban lakókkal kéne kezdeni?

És persze Alaine vinné véghez a mészárlást. Milyen szomorú is lesz, ha egyszer a hercegnő felébred, és mire fogja megtenni, hogy a saját népét már kiirtotta és most őt fogják megint megölni.

Milyen szomorú vége is lesz a Valorvart családnak. Elfintorodott, de ha mindenkit kiirtanak az azt jeleneti, hogy Laegennek is meg kell halnia, de ő azt nem akarta. Hátha meg tudja győzni a férfit, hogy álljon át az oldalukra.

De nem, ezt már nem lehet, hiszen Hoved elárulta őket. Az átkozott vénember! Valamit ki kellett találnia. A fejében ekkor meghallotta a hívást, hogy a húsz beszélni óhajt vele, azonnal. Felsóhajtott, majd a következő pillanatban már ott volt Gammellel együtt.

Awagon rettegett. Mégis, hogy jutott ez eszébe Gammelnek, főleg most és főleg ilyen hirtelen. Megölni Anatot, annak idején még egyetértett volna, de most már őrültségnek tartotta. Azóta állt a Szövetség győzelmi pozícióban, hogy a lány itt volt.

Visszaadni őt a Valorvartoknak, hogy az erejük újra a régi legyen? Mit akar a régens, elveszíteni a háborút? Mivel az nemcsak a wraith pusztulását hozná, hanem mindenkiét. Elsősorban az Oriét.

Már ha elpusztíthatók egyáltalán. Tulajdonképpen kételkedett abban, hogy őket legyőzheti-e valaha. Bár ha legyőzhetetlenek, akkor miért van szükségük a Szent Hadseregre, a wraithre és Ba'alra? Na meg Alainera.

Bár végtére is ők felemelkedett lények és miért harcolnának, ha ott van mindenki más, aki lesi a kívánságaikat? Awagon szinte áldotta azt a tízezer évet, amíg az Ori nem tette be a lábát a Pegazus galaxisba.

Egy ideig tényleg betartották a száműzetést, de arra még ő sem gondolt soha, hogy többé nem jönnek vissza, és nem fogják visszakövetelni azt, ami szerintük őket illeti. Milyen szép is lett volna nélkülük az élet.

Már beszélt Michaellel és utasította, hogy holnap reggel, mikor Anat a reggelijét fogyasztja, akkor kell vele végeznie. Azt nem tette hozzá, hogy úgysem fogja túlélni, de nem kellett neki egy olyan „ember", aki már volt ember annak idején.

Csak bemocskolja a wraithek tökéletes társadalmát. Egyszer már úgyis segített nekik, és csak a terv miatt maradhatott életben. Mivel senki mást nem áldozna fel ahhoz, hogy megöljék Alainet.

Igazából nem is akart vele végezni, hiszen a lánynak köszönhette, hogy ilyen magas pozícióba jutott és féltette azt is és az életét is. Bár Gammel megígérte, hogy megtarthatja a lány halála után is a posztjait, de ő nem bízott benne.

Ahhoz már túlságosan is ismerte az Orit, hogy ezek után megpróbálják majd eltenni láb alól. Még szerencse, hogy nem is lesz a város közelében, így egy ideig megtarthatja a nyomorult életét.

Szeretett volna hinni abban, hogy bízhat Gammelben, de a férfi annyira más lett azóta, hogy az Ori maga közé emelte. Annak idején tudott benne hinni, de mára már nem. Tudta, hogy kezd paranoiássá válni, bár nem akarta beismerni.

Fogta a hajóját és visszatért az Asuras körül állomásozó flottához. Ba'al tökéletesen megvolt itt és nem volt hajlandó visszatérni az Istenek városába Anat hívására. Sőt még elégedett is volt magával.

Vajon miért? Hiszen látta már a lányt dühösnek a férfira, és talán még arra is képes lenne, hogy megölje a férfit, hiszen már az ágyon kívül nem veszi sok hasznát, arra meg ott van mostanság Gammel.

De ki volt ő, hogy beleszóljon a nagyok játszmájába? Csak egy wraith semmi több, igen, sokkal jobb, míg a történéseket jó messziről nézi és kimarad mindenből. Jobban akart életben maradni, mint bárki mást.

Reménykedett benne, hogy a lány halála után nem ő rá fogják rákenni a dolgot, bár akár az Ori örülhetne is, hogy végleg megszabadulnak tőle, bár az nem fogja vigasztalni őket, hogy a fél város el fog pusztulni.

Hoved szinte biztos volt benne, hogy az Ori már tudott az árulásáról. Azaz, mihamarabb el kellett tűnnie a városból, bár sehol sem volt biztonságban tőlük. Mivel nagyon sok energiát kellett elhasználnia, hogy ne maradhasson az Ori dimenziójába.

Az Alterranokéba nem mehetett, onnan kizárazott, amikor jutalomból Orivá vált. Jutalom? Keserűen felnevetett. Az őt ért legnagyobb átok volt, amit csak kaphatott. Morgan és az unokaöccse Gammel Velesar nem így látták, de ez az ő saját véleményük volt csupán.

Elárulni a Valorvartokat, élete legrosszabb döntése volt. Inkább halt volna meg a többi olyan tanácsossal, akik nem pártoltak át. Igaz azóta egyetlen tanácsos sem volt már életben a régiek közül.

Az Ori csupán őt és Morgant emelte maguk közé, a többiekkel végeztek. Ráadásul a bátyja ott van Atlantiszon. Merlin, tízezer éve nem látta, sőt csak most tudta meg, hogy miért tűnt el annak idején.

Azt is Morgannak köszönhette. Túl sok helyen akar az a nő keresztbe tenni neki. Elsőször a fia, régen és most is, azután a bátyja. Gammel pontosan tudta, de a férfi világ életében megvetette az apját.

És a nagybátyját is, akárcsak unokatestvérét. Féltékeny volt azoknak a sikereire. Egy pillanatra megállt a töprengésben és rettegve tekintett fel. Meg fogja öletni Anatot, de nem azért, mert félti a pozícióját.

Hiszen ő volt a régens és Alainet a régensnek ígérték az után, hogy újra feltámadt. Hiszen, akkor még nem tudták, hogy Laegen is visszatérhet. És Gammel mindig szerette volna magának a lányt.

Nem szerelemből, csupán amiatt, hogy ő is magas pozícióba juthasson Alaine révén. Utána véletlen baleset éri a két herceget, majd a feleségét is. A Valorvartoknak végük és ő lett volna az uralkodó.

Igaz ezt a pozíciót az elmúlt tízezer évben is betöltötte, de most ott van Laegen is, a fia. Bár gyanította Hoved, hogy ez esetben a legrosszabb rémálmai fognak teljesülni, de ha bármit tehet a halála előtt az az lesz, hogy mindenáron megvédi a fiát.

De vajon mibe fog neki ez kerülni? Az Ori büntetésből visszahozza és újból, és újból végezne vele? Az az igazság, hogy megtehették és büntetés képen meg is tették volna. Hiszen Alainenak is visszaadták kínzásból Lariont.

Az a kislány, a saját unokája is miatta halt meg, pedig még csak nem is látta soha életében. Ő volt az, aki kiadta a helyet Awagonnak, nem tudta már megmondani, hogy miért. Pedig ha életben maradhatott volna.

Akkor mára nem lenének Awagonék, bár az Ori már akkor visszajött volna és mészárlást rendezett volna, hogy a teremtményeiket elpusztították. Lehet, hogy akkor most már nem lenne Ori, mert elpusztították volna őket.

Feltéve, ha elpusztíthatóak, de remélte, hogy még őt sem lehet. Vagy a másik eshetőség, hogy mára nem léteznének Alterranok és minden élő ember nekik hódolna. Már képtelen volt magára, mint Ori tekinteni.

A többiek is tudták, hogy megváltozott és visszatért hozzájuk, de senki sem jött rá, hogyan dobhatná le Ori mivoltát. Pedig Hoved semmi másra nem vágyott jobban, csakhogy ezt megtehesse.

Valamit ki kellett találnia, hogy végrehajtsa a terveit. Ha nem tudja megtenni, azt az egész Alterran faj bánhatja. Sőt a kihalás szélére kerülnek és úgy fognak eltűnni, mint alig egy éve a furlingek. Nem történhet meg.

Anat amiatt elégedett volt, hogy az Asurasok kérdés nélkül már „végezetek" Niammal, viszont dühítette, hogy még mindig nem tudták az emberüket kihozni Atlantiszról. Mire vártak, hogy a férfi lebukjon?

Mivel őt Merlin kérdés nélkül el tudná pusztítani, sőt még a tudása sem jutott el a többi nanithoz az új Tanács miatt, akik most ott vannak, de érdekes módon kommunikálni tudnak vele. Meg kell találnia a módját, hogy elpusztítsa Atlantiszt.

Már nem érdekelte, hogy a városa és a hatalma jelképe, mivel az Alterranok újra ott voltak pusztuljon a város, majd újjáépítik és egy sokkal nagyszerűbb város képében, ami még inkább kiemeli majd a királynő érdemeit.

De ott már nem lesz helye se az Orinak, se Ba'alnak. Se senki olyannak, aki megmeri kérdőjelezni a hatalmát és pozícióját. Senki, ott csak ő lesz, a Jaffák és a wraith, velük épít majd új birodalmat a Szövetség romjain.

És persze azoknak az Alterranoknak megbocsát, akik átpártolnak hozzá, és a bocsánatáért esedeznek, amikor beismerik, hogy a Valorvartok nem is az igazi uralkodóik. És rá fognak jönni, hogy Anat sokkal nagyszerűbb uralkodó, mint Langsdom.

Awagon, a férfi már visszatért az Asurashoz, és beszámolt arról, hogy Ba'al hogyan is viselkedett az elmúlt időszakban. Ami viszont nem volt túl bíztató. Túlságosan is elbízta magát. A megunt szerető, hiszen már nem volt rá szüksége.

Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mikor unt rá a Rendszerúrra. Biztosan, akkor, amikor összejött Gammellel. De a régenstől félt, ő volt az egyetlen élőlény az univerzumban, akitől félt. Nem tudta, hogy miért, de félt.

Próbálta leküzdeni ezt az érzést, de nem sikerült neki, már gondolt rá, hogy a férfi befolyásolja így, hogy féljen tőle és élvezhesse azt a hatalmát, amit az Ori adott neki. Valamit kell vele tennie.

Nem hagyhatja életben, de azt sem tudta, hogyan sikerülhetne neki, hiszen Alterranként könnyedén elbánt vele, de amióta Ori lett többször próbált vele végezni, de mindegyik sikertelen volt.

Mintha nem lehetne elpusztítani, de mindig ezt hangoztatta ő is és a többi is, hogy ők elpusztíthatatlanok. Valorvarték is ezt hitték, és annak idején Awagon intézte el őket. Tehát az Ori is legyőzhető valahogy.

Muszáj annak lennie, és neki kell rájönnie mihamarabb. És nem fogja még Hovedet sem bevonni a dologba, hiába árulta el az Orit. Mindenki tudta már, egy ilyen jelenetős dolog nem maradhat sokáig titokban.

Szóval Velesar visszaállt a fiáék oldalára, már három Velesar van a másik oldalon, de a leghatalmasabb még mindig az Orién, és nem úgy tűnt, hogy Gammel át akarna állni. A férfi is világuralomra vágyott.

Talán jobban is, mint a többi, de természetesen ő is egyedül akarta azt a hatalmat. Mindenki akarta, de az eredeti húsz együtt, ők csak úgy voltak erősek. Ezt a gyengeséget kell kihasználnia, ha győzni akar.

Legközelebb, ha Awagon visszajön az Istenek városába, akkor megosztja vele a terveit, hogy vagy együtt bukjanak bele, vagy együtt győzedelmeskedjenek. Hogy utána mi lesz a wraithhel, az már nem az ő dolga.

Elégedetten feküdt le aludni, még nem tudta, de Anatként utoljára.

Awagon és Morgan tűzben égő teremben várakoztak. Egyikük sem szerette ezt az alakját használni, de ha a húsz akar velük beszélni, akkor nem vitatkozhattak. Hoved nem volt itt, tehát tudták, hogy az árulásával kapcsolatban akarnak kettejükkel szólni.

- Mekkora esélye van, hogy vissza tudjátok téríteni az egykori főtanácsost a helyes irányba? – kérdezték

- Hogy vissza? – kacagott Morgan – Nincsen olyanra szükségünk, aki egyszer már elárult titeket, ki garantálja, hogy nem tenné-e meg megint?

- Messzire még Morgan drágám. – sziszegte Gammel, még szükség volt a nőre, nem akarta, hogy máris megölesse magát – Én tudnám garantálni, hiszen az öreg is Velesar. De most az egyszer egyet kell értenem vele, tényleg nincs rá szükségünk, csak gyengít minket. És az Alterranok rájönnének, ha mi irányítanánk az öreget.

- Igazatok van.

- Akkor mégis mi legyen vele? Öljük meg szerintem. – mondta óvatosan LeFay

- Nem kell aggódnod, meg fogjuk tenni. Most távozzatok! – nevetett mind a húsz

Hedder, a nanit végre megkapta az utasítást. Furcsállta, hogy Gammeltől jött, de a férfi biztosította, hogy a parancs Anattól származik. Aki azt akarja, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra vége legyen Atlantisznak.

A parancs egyszerű volt és egyetlen utasításból állt, gyilkolás. A személyt ismerve nem lesz könnyű dolga, de a régens bízott abban, hogy a replikátor megoldja. Nemsokára, majd akkor, amikor jelt kap.

A feladat végrehajtása után el kell majd menekülnie a városból, bár ha működés képtelenné válik, akkor majd a tudatát és a tudását az Asurason áttöltik egy másikba és tudni fognak mindent.

És ő nagy hírnévnek örvendhet, hogy megölte azt a személyt, amire parancsot kapott. És már nem kellett sokáig várnia. Pár nap és várt rá az örök dicsőség.


	57. Chapter 57

**56. fejezet: Anat halála**

Ba'al most az egyszer nem bánta, hogy nélkülözték. Gammel túl ostoba volt, ha azt hitte, hogy ennyivel félreállíthatja. Pontosan tudta, hogy mire készülnek, megölni Anatot. Hagy tegyék meg.

Legalább a Jaffáit nem veszélyezteti már semmi, hiszen magához hivatta őket, és már csak a lányhoz hű néhány tucat maradt ott az Istenek Városban. Ők a feláldozható hányadhoz tartoztak.

Awagon nemrég tért onnan vissza, nagyvalószínűséggel Gammel hivatta megint, hogy előkészítsék a gyilkosságot. De a meglepetés, ami rájuk fog várni, amit ő Ba'al tartogat sokkal jobb lesz, mint amire ők gondoltak.

Elizabeth végigsétált a folyosón és még mindig furcsállva nézte, ahogyan az ősök elhaladtak mellette. Itt voltak már lassan egy hete, de még mindig nem tudta megszokni a jelenlétüket.

Johnnak, Carsonnak és Lornenak köszönhette, hogy az expedíció itt maradhatott Atlantiszon. Ha a három férfi nem jár közben, az Alterranok könnyedén hazaküldték volna őket. Soha sem remélte, hogy találkozni fog velük és most mégis.

Annak ellenére, hogy miket hallott róluk az Asurasoktól, teljesen mások voltak. Mindenkinek segítettek, magyaráztak a városról és megtettek mindent, amire kérték őket. Meghagyták a város felügyeletét is az embereknek.

Végtére is nekik köszönhették, hogy újra itt vannak szeretett városukban. Egyedül a katonai dolgokat nem hagyták rá az emberekre, de természetesen Caldwellt meghagyták a pozíciójában.

Vagyis úgy, hogy a férfinak végre kell hajtania azokat a feladatokat, amiket az uralkodójuk mond. John egy ideig csak vigyorgott a dolgon, majd kijelentette, hogy szó sem lehet róla és továbbra is Caldwellt akarja látni a legmagasabb katonai pozícióban.

Arbejde nem volt túlságosan boldog emiatt, de kénytelen volt belemenni a dologba. Ennek ellenére a Tanács kinevezte Laegen Velesart az Alterran flotta főparancsnokának. Arra a kérdésre, hogy miszerint lehet valaki főparancsnok egyetlen hajó mellett a válasz annyi volt, hogy már készülnek a hajók.

- John odavolt, amikor megtudta, hogy hajók készülnek. – mondta Rodneynak Weir

- Tudod, hogy olyan, mint egy nagy gyerek, ezen nem vagyok meglepődve. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mennyi és remélem Orion osztályúak.

- Vajon mennyi kéne belőlük, hogy akár egyetlen Ori hajót is megsemmisíthessünk?

- Ha rájönnek, hogy milyen pajzs védi őket, és hogyan lehet semlegesíteni, akkor egyetlen egy is elég lesz. – mondta Zelenka

- De nem tudják Radek. És ez a baj!

- Ennyivel nem lehettek jobb tudósok az Ori tagjai. – gondolkodott Liz

- Valóban nem dr. Weir, de a mi embereinkkel végeztek. Az egyetlen, aki életben van és jobb náluk az Merlin, de az öregből nem sok mindent tudtunk kiszedni. – vonta meg a vállát Arbejde

- Van rá esély, hogy valaha jobban lesz?

- Azt sem tudjuk, hogy Morgan mit csinált vele. Ha tudnánk, akkor talán tehetnénk valamit érte, de addig nem sokat. De ő semmit sem mond, csak annyit, hogy a nőnek szerencséje volt. Amúgy valami készül.

- Mégis mi? – néztek rá mind a hárman

- Nem tudom, de Hoved nem tudott eljönni a Tanács ülésére, csak üzenetet küldeni, hogy nem engedik. Több nem jutott el hozzánk, megszakadt a kapcsolat.

- Szóval rájöhettek, hogy elárulta őket, pech! – mondta Rodney

- Óvatosabban beszéljen Laegen tanácsos apjáról! – sziszegte Arbejde – Ha megbocsátanak, akkor nekem mennem kell.

Csak akkor szólaltak meg legközelebb, amikor a férfi már kiment a menzáról.

- Rodney muszáj volt? – nézett rá Liz

- De igazam van, ti nem így látjátok?

- Még ha igazad is van, akkor sem mondod ezt legközelebb az új főtanácsos előtt! – csattant fel Liz

- Most az egyszer egyet kell vele értenem Rodney. Így is Sheppardnak köszönhetjük, hogy itt maradhattunk, ne rontsd el ezt a lehetőséget. – mordult fel Zelenka is – Blázen! _(Ostoba)_

- Mit mondtál?

- Semmit, megyek vissza dolgozni, nélküled úgy jobban lehet. Mŭj bŭh! _(istenem)_

- Ennek meg most mi a baja?

- Igaza van Rodney.

- Mégis miért lenne igaza?

- Ne játssz a kényes pozíciónkkal. Szerencse, hogy még mindig itt lehetünk. Nem akarok miattad visszatérni a Földre, főleg, akkor nem, amikor az Alterranok itt vannak.

John határtalanul boldog volt, amikor megtudta, hogy az Alterranok flottát építenek. Csak azt bánta, hogy Lorne fog felette rendelkezni és nem ő. Bár ha egyszer sikerül lerázni az őt követő két őrt, akkor.

Mikor rákérdezett, hogy miért mennek utána, azok csak megvonták a vállukat, és azt felelték, mert a főtanácsos ezt parancsolta nekik. John nem értett velük egyet, végtére is mi baja eshetne a városban.

Végtére is még Caldwell nem bírálta felül a saját parancsát, így egyetlen ATA génes sem hagyhatta el a várost a Sheppard lány visszatértéig, bárhogyan is történik majd az meg. De, majd ha a flotta ideér, akkor már az ezredes parancsa sem tarthatja itt.

És természetes Lorne az ő parancsainak engedelmeskedik. Így semmi sem akadályozhatja, végtére is ő az uralkodó, még akkor is ha a Tanács kezében van az igazi hatalom. De Susant ismerve, nem sokáig fog így maradni.

De kíváncsi volt, hogy mennyi marad meg a húgából, ha Alaine lesz belőle. Remélte, hogy nem olyan lesz, mint régen, hanem olyan, mint Susan. Akkor aztán a Tanács elfelejtheti a hatalmat, mert visszaszerzi neki.

Legalább is bízott benne. Lorne a tudtára adta, hogy nem igazán bízik az ittlevő ősökben. Az volt az igazság, hogy ő sem. Elvégre felemelkedett volt, ennek ellenére sokkal inkább John Sheppardnak érezte magát, mint Langsdomnak.

Tudta, hogy nem így kellett volna lennie, látta az ősök arcán is, de nem volt más választása. Ő is véget akart vetni a háborúnak, akárcsak azok. Nem hallgatott Elizabethre, a nő még reménykedett békés megoldásban.

Mivel csak egyetlen békés megoldás létezett volna, ha behódolnak az Orinak, és akkor is az Alterranoknak és neki mindenképp vesznie kellett volna. Tudta, akárcsak azt is, amit mindenki más is érzett, hogy készül valami.

Nem hagyta nyugodni, érezte akárcsak a többiek, és mivel Valorvart volt, érezte a teljes fajának kétségeit és érzéseit. Dühítette, mert még mindig nem jött rá, hogyan is zárhatná ki a fejéből ezeket.

Carsonnak még nem voltak ilyen gondjai, és ő semmit sem tudott segíteni a férfinak. A többi orvos sem tudott semmit kitalálni. Semmilyen nyugtató és altató sem használt. Ráadásul Teyla is megváltozott.

Egészen pontosan, azóta, hogy Arbejde szerint Gammel itt járt Atlantiszon. Hiába kérdezte a nőt, az tagadta, hogy az egykori régens őt látogatta volna meg. Ennek ellenére Teyla sokkal távolságtartóbb lett.

Bár most ráhagyta, voltak más elfoglaltságai is, amik nem tűrtek halasztást, újra eggyé kellett kovácsolni az Alterran nemzetet. Ráadásul még parancsot is kapott a Tanácstól. Mindenképp tovább kell adnia a Valorvart géneket.

Johnt igen meglepte a kérés, eddig még csak egyszer gondolt bele, hogy gyerekei lehetnének, amikor Teyláról kiderült, hogy terhes, igaz az óta az Ori végzett a meg nem született gyermekkel.

A férfi azt mondta, hogy köszöni, de még korai és inkább Carsont és Rodneyt zaklassák ezzel, meg Lornet. Bár Evant visszavonta, nem akarta, hogy majd a húgának gyereke legyen, ha visszatért. Egyszer már volt nekik és az is elég volt, az a gyermek sem élt sokáig.

Ráadásul, amikor Teylának felvetette az ötletet a nő szitkozódva dobta ki a szobából. Hogy még gondolni se gondoljon ilyesmire. Így kicsit szórakozottan a vetítő terembe ment meccset nézni.

- Látom már kicsit jobb kedved van. – mondta Evannak

- Megkerestek, tudom, hogy téged is. Ezt komolyan gondolták? A gyerekekre gondolok…

- Szerintem eléggé. – vonta meg a vállát

- Ha igen, akkor nem akarsz McKayjel találkozni. Miért jutott eszedbe hozzá küldeni az ősöket?

- Susan génjei vannak benne. Carson mondta, hogy formálisan ő is Valorvart.

- Jogos. – vigyorodott el Lorne – Ő nem örült a felkérésnek. És Carson sem, Cadman hadnagy nem akar gyereket. És Teyla?

- Az előbb dobott ki a szobából. És te? Mellesleg nem engedem, hogy a húgomat megkérdezd majd erről, ez parancs őrnagy!

- Látom valaki nagyon nem akar nagybácsi lenni. – vigyorgott a férfi tovább, majd elkomorult az arca – Vitassuk meg ha visszajött, remélem nem kell már sokáig várnom rá.

- Ezt mindannyian reméljük.

- De miért sürgetik ennyire, hogy újabb Valorvartok szülessenek? Ha nem ússzuk meg valahogy, azok a gyerekek sem érnék meg a felnőttkort. Ah jön Rodney, megyek vissza olvasni, jó szórakozást Shep.

- Ezt mégis, hogy képzelted John Sheppard?! – kérdezte McKay felháborodva

- Nem tudom, hogy mi a bajod. – vigyorgott rá a férfira

- Nem? Azok, azok gyereket akarnak tőlem! De miért én, utálom a gyerekeket!

- Kétségtelen, hogy rossz választás vagy, még akkor is ha Valorvartnak kell mondanod magadat a génjeid alapján. Remélem nem emelkedsz fel soha, mert igen rosszul járnánk.

- Ezzel most mit akartál mondani?

- Szerintem tökéletesen értetted Rodney. Szánalmasnak találnék a családomban egy tőled származó Valorvartot. – sziszegte John, egy mélyebb hangon, mint ami megszokott volt tőle – És most menj, nem tartok igényt a jelenlétedre.

- Ezt még nagyon meg fogod bánni Sheppard vagy Langsdom, nem érdekel, hogy éppen melyik vagy. Elegem van a folyamatos megalázásodból.

- Ez a magánügyed Rodney!

Nem akarta ennyire megbántani a férfit, csak nem volt türelme hozzá. Ráadásul most először Langsdomként beszélt valamelyik emberével, és nem akarta. De ha ennek így kellett lennie, akkor ő nem állja útját.

Ha az ősök is ennyire akarják, akkor legyen meg a Tanács akarata.

Lorne vidám hangulatban indult ki a videó szobából. Őt még szerencsére nem terhelte akkor felelősség, mint Johnt. Még, de csak idő kérdése, hogy mikor lesz ugyanakkora, hacsak nem nagyobb a felelősség a vállán.

Bár ki tudja, hogy mit hozhat a jövő. Lehet, hogy a flottát már azelőtt elpusztítják mielőtt az elkészülne. Nem értette, hogy miért pont őt választották a feladatra. Annyi nála sokkal jobb ember akadt volna rá.

Bár a Tanács szerint ő volt a legalkalmasabb a tudása és tapasztalata miatt, de nem értett egyet velük. Annak idején nem is élt olyan sokáig, hogy egy megbízást elláthasson kellőképpen. Mert ki volt ő mégis?

Egy harmincegy éves amerikai katona a légierő kötelékében őrnagyi ranggal. Nem volt túl sok, sőt szinte egy senki. Aki annak idején, hát Laegen Velesar sem túl sok vagy túl jelentős személy az Alterran történelemben.

Talán úgy emlékezhetnek, hogy a legfiatalabb felemelkedett, aki egy ideig egy Valorvart hercegnő jegyese lett, majd az uralkodó elhajította egy wraith kegyeiért. Egy Velesar, akinek az apja mára az Ori tagja.

Az egykori főtanácsos fia, aki talán maga is sokra vihette volna annak idején, mind a katonai mind a hadseregi pályafutását, ha az uralkodó nem száműzi, majd egy wraith rajta ütés közben nem veszítette volna az életét.

Annak köszönhette azt, hogy ki nem végezték annak idején, hogy a két herceg közeli jó barátja volt. Különben az uralkodó, kivégeztette volna, amikor megtudta, hogy a lánya tőle szült gyermeket.

Egyszer már volt apa, még ha úgy is, hogy csak ebben az életében tudta meg. Nem, bármit is akar a Tanács még egyszer nem. Túl nagy a kockázat ezekben az időkben. Az sem biztos, hogy az Alterranok életben maradnak.

Megrázta a fejét, Atlantisz olyan üres volt Hoved és Susan nélkül. Valami nem stimmelt, ennyit nem gondolt már hetek óta a lányra, ma pedig a gondolatai folyton körülötte jártak. Kiterjesztette a tudatát és idegeneket keresett a városban, de legnagyobb bánatára nem talált senkit csak az ősöket.

Tehát most éppen egyetlen Ori sem tartózkodik a városban, bár sejtette, hogy Morgannak köszönheti az egészet, csakhogy még inkább szenvedjen. De nem LeFay nem kapod meg ezt az örömöt.

Bár akkor is furcsa volt, Morgan mindig henceg neki, most mégsem jelent meg. Semmi sem történt, lehet, hogy mégsem ő az? De akkor ki teszi ezt. Az eredeti húsz biztosan nem, azokat nem érdekli pont ő.

Az is biztos, hogy nem a „kedvenc" barátnője az. Hovedet is kizárta, az apja már az Alterran nézeteket vallotta és letette az esküt Langsdomnak, már csak abban reménykedtek, hogy gyorsan kitalálnak valamit, hogy ledobhassa Ori mivoltát.

Akkor már csak egy valaki maradhatott, és az nem volt más, mint Gammel. Az egykori régens mit akarhatott tőle? Fogalma sem volt, csak annyit tudott, hogy éppen ő tölti az idejét Susannal.

- Tudom, hogy te vagy az Gammel, mit akarsz? – kérdezte nagyon halkan

- Még csak nem is köszönsz nekem? Megbántasz Laegen. – hallotta a fejében a választ

- Csaknem túlságosan gyáva vagy ahhoz, hogy megjelenj előttem? Vagy az apádtól félsz?

- Nem tartozik rád egyik sem. Túl sok Alterran van ott, és most még nem jött el az ideje, hogy elpusztítsam őket.

- Akkor mit akarsz? És miért juttatod folyton Susant az eszembe?

- Pontosan ő az, aki miatt felkerestelek testvér.

- Testvér? – kérdezte döbbenten a férfi

- Tán még mindig nem emlékszel? Gammel Velesar vagyok. Hoved és Merlin testvérek csakhogy felvilágosítsam az emlékeidet.

- Inkább nyögd ki, amit akarsz!

- Visszaadom neked a hercegnőt, de csak egy ideig, tudod, hogy miért.

Lorne egy pillanatra megszédült, valami történt, messze innen. Valaki felébredt, Susan!

- Látom, érzed Laegen! És most emlékezz, hogy miért csak egy ideig kistestvér!

Susan halott, de Alaine él! Szédülése továbbra is megmaradt, majd a sötétség magához ölelte, ahova Gammel nevetése kísérte.

Carson éppen az egyik betegével bajlódott és gipszelte be a férfi lábát. A katona az egyik külső akcióban esett el szerencsétlenül és a bokája eltörött. Könnyedén meg lehetett volna gyógyítani, de a katona nem járult hozzá, hogy valamelyik Alterran hozzá érjen.

Pedig mennyivel könnyebb lett volna. Vagy akárcsak ha ő maga értett volna a gyógyításhoz. Mulatatta a helyzet, hogy a korának egyik legjobb orvosa volt úgy, hogy soha sem értett a gyógyításhoz.

Egy gondolat nem hagyta egyszerűen nyugodni. Arbejde felkereste ma őt, és kérte, hogy válasszon valakit feleségül magának, mert mindenképp szükségük lesz a Valorvartok új generációra, hogy a dinasztia újra a régi fényében tündököljön.

Mikor Carson közölte, hogy neki van barátnője és nem fogja otthagyni, sőt gyermeket sem akarnak egy ideig az új főtanácsos grimaszokat vágva hagyta ott a férfit. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ezt komolyan gondolták.

Lorne elmondta neki, hogy Arbejde hasonló választ kapott Johntól, tőle és Rodneytól is. Beckett egyszerűen hitte el, hogy még McKayt is zaklatták ezzel. Minek nekik ennyire egy új nemzedék?

A jelenlegi állás szerint a leghamarabb még ebben az esetben is Lornenak és Susannak lenne gyermeke, de John hallani sem akart az ötletről. Igazság szerint megértette a férfit. Hasonló helyzetben ő is ezt tette volna.

Bár felesleges volt már a múlton töprengeni, úgysem lehet visszacsinálni vagy megváltoztatni. Inkább a jövőre kellett odafigyelni. Hiszen a múltban semmi sem volt. Semmilyen utalás, se semmi, ami az Ori legyőzésére utalna.

Akkor, mindegy mi volt akkor, már minden más azóta. Kicsit zavarta őt is az itt lévő ősök látványa. Annyira hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy ő is közéjük tartozott, vagyis csak fog. Ennek ellenére mindegy egyes alkalommal hercegnek nevezték.

Neki a Carson, vagy a doktor is tökéletesen megfelelt volna, de az Alterranok nem mentek bele ebbe és ragaszkodtak, hogy a férfit a rangján szólítsák. Befejezte a katona lábának gipszelését.

Visszafelé tartott, hogy megírja a kórlapot, amikor furcsa dolgot érzett. Öröm, hatalmas öröm mindannyiukból. Ez viszont csak egyet jelentett, Susant. Még odapillantott az egyik ágyra ahonnan hatalmas erőt érzett.

Susan aludt rajta békésen. Hirtelen megszédült és elveszítette az eszméletét.

Anat kényelmetlenül nyújtózkodott az ágyán, majd összerázkódott. Valami nem stimmelt ma, a lányok nem várták, hogy felébredjen. Felkapta a ruháit és kisietett a folyosóra. Sehol nem volt senki az ajtóban álló két Jaffán kívül.

Érezte Gammel jelenlétét most is, akárcsak minden alkalommal, amikor egyedül ébredt fel. Mikor rákérdezett az egyik őrre, hogy hol vannak a szolgálólányai, a férfi eleinte nem akart válaszolni.

Mikor megkapta a fenyegetéseket, akkor nagy nehezen kinyögte, hogy aznap van Anat születésnapja és meglepetésre készültek. És ezért fejedelmi reggeli fogja őt várni, ami mindenben kielégíti majd az istennő kívánságait.

A lány csak elmosolyodott ezen. Eddig az eszébe sem jutott, hogy ma lenne a születésnapja. Hiszen annyi évet élt már meg, hogy maga sem számolta, sőt már régen elfelejtette, hogy létezik ez a nap.

Viszont elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy valakik még emlékeznek. Ezért még meg kell őket jutalmazni, hogy ennyire figyelmesek voltak. A mai nap, igen, tökéletesnek tűnt, hogy a tervébe bele kezdjen.

Viszont ahhoz vissza kell majd rendelnie Awagont a városba. Igen hatékony munkaerő volt, és sajnálta volna, ha nem tud itt lenni. De Ba'al bizonyára egyedül is boldogult az Asurason történő dolgokkal.

Bizonyára, ha még arra sem volt képes, hogy istennője parancsára ide jöjjön vissza az Istenek városába. De sebaj, nélküle is tökéletesen boldogul, sőt még azt is ki kellett találnia, hogyan szabadulhat meg végleg a férfitól.

Hiszen már nem volt rá szüksége. Így belegondolva soha sem volt, a többi Rendszerurat is ő Anat intézte el, Ba'alnak semmi köze nem volt azokhoz sem. Dühítette, hogy az átkozott féreg ennyire ki tudta használni, bár ő jobban megtette a férfivel, mintsem az gondolná.

Az őrei nélkül ment át az ebédlőbe. Mikor belépett megdöbbentette a látvány. Minden lány, aki a szolgálatában volt a földön feküdtek holtan. Wraith végzett velük. Awagon nem lehetett ennyire ostoba!

De miért, hiszen ő küldte a lányokat a szolgálatára. Vagy arról lehetett csak szó, hogy valaki elárulta a flotta főparancsnok helyettesét Anat jobb kezét. Végül is igen sokan lehettek féltékenyek a legtökéletesebbre.

Sőt ő maga is tudott olyanokról, akik Awagon életére törtek, de azok már nem voltak életben. Csak erről lehetett szó, de akkor vajon a wraithe még életben lehet-e és ki állhat az árulás mögött?

Megfordult, hogy értesítse a Jaffáit, hogy azonnal kezdjék meg a város átkutatását az áruló miatt, amikor Michael ugrott elé és szúrt egy tőrrel. A lánynak ideje sem volt reagálni, a wraith emberfeletti gyorsasággal csapott le rá.

Annyi ereje még volt, hogy villámokkal sújtson le a férfira. A halálosan sebzett wraith elhátrált a lánytól és földre rogyott. Diadal ittasan vigyorgott Anatra.

- Gammel és Awagon az üdvözletét küldi Alaine Valorvart! – sziszegte, majd elterült a földön

Susan Sheppard fájdalomtól görcsölve nézett le a kezére, ami véres volt. Már csak térdelt, nem volt több ereje. Nem értette, hogy mi történt, hogy hogyan került ide Atlantiszról, mert a helyet azonnal felismerte.

Awagon és Gammel, ők ölették meg. Hol vagy szerelmem? Laegen? Kérdezte leginkább magától. Tudta, hogy haldoklik, de nem tudta, hogy ő vajon visszajön-e, mint a bátyja. De nem tehetett mást, meg kellett tennie.

Ha tud a halálával annyi Orit visz magával, amennyit csak tud. A fájdalom hullámain keresztül koncentrált, majd annyi energiát engedett szabadon, ami bárki becsületére vállhatott volna.

A Jaffák, az itt tartózkodó wraithek és a Szent hadsereg emberei csak egy fehér villanást láttak, majd szinte semmi sem maradt a városból és a környékből. Az Ori szerencsésnek mondhatta magát.

Egyik tagjuk sem veszett oda, és ezt is csak Gammelnek és Awagonnak köszönhették, akik elárulták, hogy valaki elárulta őket és a hercegnő életére törtek. Gammel magában nevetett, bekövetkezett, a lány az ősi törvények szerint hamarosan az övé lesz, akárcsak az Alterranok trónja.

Közben Alaine Valorvart békés álomban aludt Atlantisz gyengélkedőjén.


	58. Chapter 58

**57. fejezet: Az igazi hercegnő**

Laegen apja és nagybátya kérése ellenére sem jelent meg az eljegyzési bálon. Nem, nem volt olyan isten, akinek a kérésére elment volna. Sőt még Atlantiszról is elmenekült a felemelkedettek síkjára.

Nem akarta látni Alainet, miközben hozzákényszerítik ahhoz a wraithez, Awagonhoz. Az, hogy pontosan ugyanúgy néz ki, mint ők még hátborzongatóbbá tette a dolgot. A mai napig nem értetet, hogy mért volt ez jó.

Hiszen minden wraith egyforma volt. Attól, hogy ez úgy néz ki, mint egy ember nem lesz jobb és ugyanúgy belőlük fog táplálkozni. Hiszen nem lehet egy egész fajt éhezésre kárhoztatni, de úgy tűnt, hogy az uralkodó pont ezt készül megtenni.

És miért? Csak, mert az átkozott kénye kedve most épp így kívánta és ezáltal az sem érdekelte, hogy olyanokat szakít szét, akik szeretik egymást. Sőt, bár az nem nagyon érdekelte, hogy a Valorvartok utáni legbefolyásosabb családot szégyenítette meg.

Ez őt nem érdekelte, csak Hovedet és Gammelt. Ők vágytak a hatalomra, de Laegen nem. Ő csak Alainet szerette, és az érdekelte, hogy a lány mindig boldog lehessen. De most már soha sem lesz az.

Tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy az uralkodó száműzze őt, vagy utasítja, hogy vegye el a LeFay család legfiatalabb lányát Morgant. Ha már választani lehetett volna, akkor inkább a száműzetés.

Bár bízott benne, hogy a két barátja Langsdom és Treavol nem fogják hagyni az egyiket sem. Mennyire örült volna, ha a legjobb barátja ült volna a trónon és nem az apja. Akkor nem lenne ilyen eset, mint ez a mai.

Laegen tudta, hogy a két férfi hasonló képen nem jelent meg, akárcsak ő. De abból nagyobb botrány lenne. Ráadásul őket erővel is oda vitetheti az uralkodó. Igen a Valorvartok nagy hátránya.

Nem tudnak a felemelkedettek síkjára lépni. Ő viszont nem érezte magát olyan erősnek, hogy a barátaival maradjon. Inkább elbujdosott, lehet, hogy egyesek gyávaságnak tartották, de őt nem érdekelte.

- Végre megtaláltalak. – hallotta maga mögül Gammel hangját – Apád már mindenhol kerestet.

- Magánügye. – vonta meg a vállát Laegen

- Csak azért, mert vége van, és a Tanács éppen összeülni készül.

- Jó nekik. Nem vagyok kíváncsi ma a marhaságaikra.

- Nekem kellene ott lennem helyetted.

- Végre valaki, aki így gondolja. Pontosan tudod Gammel, hogy szívesen átadom a helyemet, csak az apámat győzd meg.

- Te is tudod, hogy a nagybátyám soha sem menne bele.

- Beszélek vele az érdekedben. De soha sem gondoltál arra, hogy mi van akkor, ha Merlin nem akarja, hogy tanácsos legyél?

- Neked kellett volna az ő fiának lenned, nekem pedig Hovedé. Akkor biztosan a Tanácsban lennék.

- Nem biztos, én is csak azért kaptam ezt a pozíciót, mert…

- Alaine igen. Olyan szépen mutatott Awagon mellett. Olyan szép pár. – felnevetett – Ennél már csak egy párosítás lenne szebb, ha én lettem volna ott.

- Hallgass Gammel!

- Csaknem összetöröm a szívedet öcsike?

- Megyek a tanácskozásra. Remélem sokáig nem látlak.

Treavol bosszúsan csóválta a fejét. Hogyan is mondhatná el a nagybátyának, hogy mi is Alaine baja. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ne legyen egy újabb botrány belőle. Alainenak szerencsére semmi komoly problémája nem volt.

Mindössze annyi, hogy még mindig Laegen elvesztése miatt volt depressziós. Pedig a férfi halála óta már lassan hetven év telt el. Valamit ki kellett találnia, a lány tudta, hogy ez a baj, meg is mondta neki.

Szólnia kell legelőször Langsdomnak. Remélhetőleg tud majd valamit a húgával tenni, ha már más úgysem. Szórakozottan ment át unokatestvére lakosztálya felé, amikor az egyik „szobából" veszekedést hallott.

Azonnal felismerte a két hangot Merlin és Gammel volt az. Menni akart tovább, esze ágában sem volt hallgatózni, egészen addig, amíg meg nem hallotta a Valorvart nevet. Akkor hirtelen megtoppant és közelebb ment az ajtóhoz.

- Ennek mégis mi értelme lenne? – csattant fel Gammel – Mindenki tudja a jövőbelátók nélkül is, hogy a Valorvart dinasztia sorsa megpecsételődött. Az a béketárgyalás, amire mennek, soha sem fognak visszajönni élve.

- Ha az uralkodó nem is, akkor is ott van a fia és a lánya. Nekik is ugyanolyan engedelmességgel tartozol már most is, mintha Langsdom uralkodó lenne.

- Ők is mind odavesznek. Ennyire nem lehetsz ostoba? Egyáltalán tudsz arról, hogy a Tanács a bátyád vezetésével mit csinált?

- Nem Gammel, de nem is érdekel. – sóhajtotta fáradtan Merlin

- Ők is tudják, hogy még a két herceg és a hercegnő sem maradnak sokáig életben. Megcsinálták a tiltott rituálét. Azok hárman vissza fognak térni.

- Nem lehet! Hoved ennyire nem lehet ostoba!

- Ó, dehogynem és ez nem volt ostobaság.

- Ugyan mit tudhatsz te erről fiam? Te csak a hatalmat vágyod, amit soha sem fogsz elérni.

- Valóban, Hoved fiaként kellett volna születnem, és Laegennek kellett volna a tiednek lennie. Mi volt ő, ami miatt akkora pozíciót nyert? Ah a hercegnő kis kegyeltje, ennyi.

- Ne gyalázd be a nevét, nem érdemli meg. Többet tett az Alterranokért, mint te valaha is fogsz.

- Ebben tévedsz apám, de nagyot. Szerinted, ha a Valorvartok ebben az időben kihalnak ki lesz a régens? Hála a befolyásotoknak, én. Mivel Hoved tanácsos, akárcsak te, ti nem lehettek azok. Drága jó Laegen halott és ő is tanácsos volt, és mivel a Velesar a legbefolyásosabb család a Valorvart után, én leszek az, aki a visszatértükig a trónra kerül.

- De…

- Ne szakíts félbe! Ki tudja mennyit kell majd rájuk újra várni, de amikor újra itt lesznek, az ősi törvények értelmében én leszek Alaine Valorvart új jegyese. Általa fogom végérvényesen megszerezni a trónt és félreállítani Langsdomot és Treavolt.

- Ez nem fog sikerülni, a Tanács tudni fog róla.

- Nem fog ez a legszebb a dologban, ugyanis téged drága apám kedvenc tanítványod fog megölni, még mielőtt bármit is tehetnél. Nem akadályozhatod meg a tervemet, a nagyszerű tudós valamin kísérletezett megint, de balul sült el és belehalt. Morgan drágám, gyere és tedd meg, amit már nagyon régen meg akartál tenni.

Treavol senkinek sem tudott szólni akkor a dologról, ugyanis két nappal később az uralkodó a felesége és a szülei életüket vesztették a béketárgyalásokon, és alig három héttel később két társával együtt egy wraith dárdában lelte halálát.

John békésen ült húga ágya mellett. Virginia Potter doktornő szerint még egy ideig nem fog magához térni. A doktornő megállapított, hogy a lány most már ős. A férfi kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon kire is üt, Susanra vagy Alainera.

Ezen kívül pedig már annyira szeretett volna vele beszélni, hiszen annyira hiányzott neki. Elizabeth pár perce ment lefeküdni, de meghagyta, hogy azonnal keltsék fel, ha Susan magához tért.

John átpillantott az ágy felett Carson és Lorne felé, még mindig „aludtak". Vagyis megmert volna esküdni, hogy egy újabb emlék volt. Vajon ők is megérezték? Bizonyosra vette, mert amikor ő megérezte, már nem tudott velük kapcsolatba lépni.

Most, hogy visszajött a régi megválaszolatlan kérdések helyére újabbak is jöttek. Vajon most még Morgan tud neki ártani, vagy már nem. Mire emlékezhet az elmúlt hónapokból? Bár Arbejde azt mondta semmire, remélte, hogy így van.

Alaine törékenyebb volt, mint Susan és nem tudta, hogy mennyire roppanna össze azoknak a szörnyűségeknek hallatán, amit akkor tett, amíg Anat volt. A legszörnyűbb a negyvenmilliárd ember megöletése.

Elhessegette a gondolatot a fejéből, az nem ő volt. Susan soha sem tette volna meg, Gammel viszont igen. Visszapillantott alvó testvérére, mintha idősebbnek nézne ki, vagyis komolyabbnak.

Igazából az elmúlt félév alatt összesen egyszer látta, és még fiatal volt, változhat. Remélte, hogy Caldwell nem küldi majd hadbíróság elé. Az üzenetet már elküldték a Földre, így amikor a Daedalus olyan közelségbe ér, közlik velük a jó hírt.

Nem lehetett tudni, hogy a Daedalus mikor indulhat majd vissza Atlantiszra, ugyanis most akarták felszerelni rá az új hajtóműveket, amiket az Alterranoktól kaptak. Mivel az emberi flotta leglassabb hajója éppen a Daedalus volt.

Így a Földön felszerelik a hajtóműveket, és utána már csak napok kérdése, hogy újra itt legyenek, de addig még majdnem három hét telik el, hogy odaérjenek. John elvigyorodott, de addig is nyugtuk lesz Caldwelltől.

Sőt ha Landry tábornok még engedélyt is ad, akkor napokon belül az ATA génesek megint teljesíthetnek Atlantiszon kívüli feladatokat. És végre megszabadulhat egy időre a folyton körülötte mászkáló ősöktől is.

Idegesítette, hogy folyton ott vannak ahol ő, sőt azzal a gyerekes kérdéssel nem is inkább parancs volt, de nem érdekelte. Lorne és Susan még fel sem ébredtek, de a Tanács már válaszokat követeltek, hogy mikor lesz az esküvő időpontja.

Nem értette, hogy miért nincsen bennük tapintat, hiszen csak most jött vissza a húga. Nem értette, hogy hova sietnek ennyire, ha tudtak várni tízezer évet, akkor maximum még egybe nem hallnak bele.

- Muszáj mindig ilyen gondterheltnek lenned bátyus? – kérdezte Susan

- Mikor ébredtél fel? – mosolygott rá a húgára

- Pár pillanattal ezelőtt. Mi történt velem? Sikerült valamit Morgannal csinálnotok? Várjunk csak egy pillanatra. Meghaltam. – mondta teljesen nyugodtan, mintha magától értetődő lenne

- Tényleg meghaltál, de most már minden rendben lesz Alaine.

- A Susannál maradjunk, ha te is a Johnt használod. Mi történt, mennyi idő telt el?

- Kicsivel több, mint félév. – nyögte Sheppard

- De akkor most már minden rendben lesz ugye? – kérdezte azzal a hanggal, ami Alaine sajátja, majd megrázta a fejét – Dehogy van rendben bármi is, mit tett az a nő velem?

- Mi nem tudjuk Susan. Lehet, hogy megunta, mert fél napja csak úgy meghaltál.

- Olyan könnyen beszélünk erről, olyan furcsa. – megrázta magát – És mi történt az elmúlt fél év alatt?

- Semmi különös, rossz volt nélküled, hiányoztál mindenkinek. Merlin visszajött, és az Alterranok visszaköltöztek. Röviden ennyi. Olyan jó, hogy újra itt vagy.

- Én is örülök, hogy látlak, bár nekem összesen annyi emlékem van, hogy elaludtam és most újra itt vagyok, mintha csak felkeltem volna reggel. Sajnálom, hogy ennyi ideig voltam távol. Azt mondtad az ősök itt vannak? – most pillantott oldalra – Megint egy emlék? Az istenekre mennyire hiányozhattam neki.

- Sokkal jobban, mint gondolnád. – mosolyogott még mindig, és ha tudnád, hogy mit tettél egészen eddig – Felteszem emlék megint. Milyen, hogy megint mindenre emlékszel?

- Kicsit túl sokszor haltam meg… – mondta ábrándozva, majd felkacagott – Kicsit furcsa, háromszáz évnyi élet. Vajon mikor ébrednek fel?

- Huh? – ásított egy hatalmasat – Fogalmam sincs.

- Mikor aludtál rendesen utoljára? Minimum tíz évvel nézel ki idősebbnek, mint amennyi vagy John. Ugye nem virrasztottál felettem minden éjjel?

- Mikor is? Amikor ez az egész dolog kezdődött veled.

- Ah, akkor most kérlek és menj lefeküdni. Megleszek, hidd el, kérlek.

- Itt fogok maradni Susan.

- Felkeltsem Lizt, hogy ő tessékeljen paranccsal az ágyba? Nem hiszem, hogy örülne neki. – fedte meg

- Na jó, lefekszem. Remélem Potter elenged már reggel, ha igen reggelinél találkozunk. Jó éjt! – egy puszit adott a lány arcára

Nem akarta itt hagyni, de ha nem megy el, akkor lehet, hogy rájött volna, hogy valami nincsen rendben. Legszívesebben üvöltött volna, hogy mindenki tudja hogy érez. Legalább megnyugtató volt, hogy úgy tűnt Susanból több maradt meg benne.

Az istenekre! Remélte, hogy mindenki el tudja játszani a szerepét, azzal kapcsolatban, hogy eddig csak kómában feküdt a gyengélkedőn. Az ősöknek igazuk volt, tényleg nem emlékszik semmire.

De csak kérdés volt, hogy Morgan vagy Gammel mikor fedik fel előtte azt amit eddig tett. És abba John belegondolni sem tudott, hogyan reagálna rá a húga. Az biztos volt, hogy beleroppanna.

És attól kezdve már az Alterranok sem tudnák folyamatosan kitörölni az emlékeit komoly károsodás nélkül. Nem tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy bármikor újra elveszítheti, vagy bármi történhet vele.

De legalább Evan és Carson ott lesznek vele, ha felébrednek végre. Lehet, hogy most az egyszer az Alterranoknak igazuk van és tényleg mihamarabb össze kéne házasodniuk, de milyen már, hogy ő házasodna előbb.

Se emberként, se alterran uralkodóként nem lehetett és nem is volt kivetni valója Evan Lorne személyét illetően. Szóval majd holnap olyasmiről akarja majd a fiatalokat meggyőzni, amihez kedve sincs.

De legalább a válaszban biztos volt, hogy mind a ketten igent mondanak. Ez legalább egyszerű lesz. Gondolta még elalvás előtt, de ő ekkor még mit sem tudott az ősi törvényről.

Susan John hátát nézte, amíg a férfi kiment a gyengélkedőről. Furcsállta a viselkedését, régen nem ilyen volt. Érezte, hogy titkolt valamit, valamit, amiről jobb lenne, ha soha sem tudná meg. De mi lehet az?

Majd kérdezi holnap. Átnézett Lorne ágyához, majd odasétált. Valóban hosszú idő telhetett el, állapított meg, miközben hosszú tincset kisöpört a férfi arcából. Fél év. Vajon várt rá eddig, vagy választott valaki mást?

Remélte, hogy Evan kitartott mellette. Ő biztosan megtette volna, ha ez az egész vele történik. Bár nem csodálkozott volna, ha elunta volna a várakozást. De ha más nőt választ, azzal Morgan bizonyosan végzett volna, akárcsak vele.

Fél év, még mindig olyan furcsán hangzott. Valami folyamatosan történt vele ez idő alatt, aminek az lett a vége, hogy meghalt. Meghalt megint, már másodszor az emlékei szerint. De megint itt van, ez jó oldala az egésznek.

Kicsit furcsán érezte magát. Most érezte igazán, hogy Alaine mennyire más volt, mint Sheppard. De mind a ketten ő voltak, elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja maga mögött emberi mivoltát, túlságosan is kötődik hozzá.

És ő végtére még mindig Susan Sheppard. Annyira furcsa volt, nem tudott ezzel az érzéssel megbarátkozni. A következő pillanatban Evan elkapta a derekát és lerántotta magához, minek következtében a lány felsikoltott.

- Ugye rosszul éreztem, hogy arra gondoltál, hogy elhagytalak? – kérdezte a férfi, mire Susan fülig pirult – Annyira hiányoztál drága!

- Te is nekem. John mondta, hogy fél év telt el…

- Csss! – suttogta és magához ölelte a lányt, most már semmi sem volt, ami elszakíthatta volna tőle

Susan fáradtnak érezte magát, és nem akarta a férfit semmivel sem megbántani főleg, hogy az ennyire örül a viszontlátásnak, ennek ellenére pillanatokon belül elnyomta az álom az ölelő karokban.

Evan hallotta, amikor Beckett felébredt a másik ágyon. Egy átkozott emlék volt, megint. Bár az elmúlt félévben nyugtuk volt tőle, most így utólag a hiányukat nem bánta. Viszont határtalanul örült, hogy Susan újra itt volt.

Lepillantott rá és látta, hogy elaludt, most ez volt a legjobb, amit tehetett. Azt mondta John mondta neki a fél évet. Tehát nem tud semmit. Óvatosan felült az ágyban és betakarta. Felpillantott Carsonra.

Tehát Gammelnek köszönheti, hogy újra itt van, csak azt nem értette, hogy miért csak egy ideig kapta vissza. Nem érdekelte, küzdeni fog, többé nem fogja elveszíteni őt. Így is eleget szenvedett.

Intett Carsonnak, hogy menjenek ki.

- Nem tud semmit , arról ami az elmúlt félév alatt volt, viszont Johnnal már beszélt. Azt hiszem most az egyszer megköszönhetjük Gammelnek, amit tett.

- Nem hiszem Evan. Emlék volt, egy olyan, amit soha senkinek sem tudtam elmondani egészen idáig. Azt mondod ő volt, persze hiszen megvannak az indokai. Az Alterranok trónja kell neki.

- De hiszen az John kezében van.

- Susanon keresztül akarja.

- De hogyan, ő csak hercegnő… és az én jegyesem.

- Valóban, de az nem érvényes. – elfintorodott – Az ősi törvény értelmében.

- Mégis mi a francról beszélsz Carson?

- Az ősi törvény értelmében Gammel Velesar az új jegyese Alaine Valorvartnak attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy újra felébredt. Beszélnünk kell Arbejdével és Johnnal.

- De…

- Majd ha odaértünk, akkor mindent elmondok.

Így az éjszaka közepén kirángatták Johnt, Rodneyt és Lizt az ágyból, illetve Arbejdét és Merlint a saját síkjukról. Természetesen senki sem volt boldog emiatt, de amit hallottak még inkább megdöbbentette őket.

- Valami megoldásnak csak kell lennie, ezt mégsem hagyhatjuk. – mondta Weir

- Igaza van hölgyem, eltörölhetnéd Arbejde. – vonta meg a vállát Merlin – Te megteheted az uralkodó beleegyezésével.

- Miről beszélsz öregember?

- Miről is? Nem emlékszem. Jah, a törvény. Ősrégi már, a Velesar név sem olyan öreg, mint az a törvény.

- Egyáltalán Gammel élne ezzel a jogával? – kérdezte Rodney

- Egészen biztosan. Hiszen, akkor miért mondta volna Evannak, hogy csak egy időre, sőt ami most volt az emlékben.

- A fiam, mindig is féltékeny volt rád Laegen. Bárcsak az én fiam lehettél volna.

- Miért volt rám féltékeny Merlin? – kérdezte Lorne

- Miért is? Valami köze van a hercegnőhöz. És neki meg valami törvényhez.

- Annak idején azt mondta, hogy Awagon helyett csak egy jobb párja lehetne Susannak, ő maga… - gondolkodott hangosan Lorne

- Ez az! Azt hiszem szerette.

- Vagy csak a hatalmat akarta? – kérdezte Arbejde

- Tudod, hogy soha sem akarta, ő áldott jó gyerek volt.

- Valóban, csak majdnem megöletett Morgannal. – sziszegte John

- Félreértés lehetett. Milyen törvény is?

- Szóval az biztos, hogy élni fog a jogával, és ez ellen nem tehetünk semmit Főtanácsos? – kérdezte Weir Arbejde felé fordulva

- Nem hiszem, ha akar élni vele, akkor kénytelenek vagyunk fejet hajtani neki, hiszen Velesar.

- Azt nem… - kezdte Rodney, csettintett párat, majd diadal ittasan nézett fel – Azt nem használhatjuk fel ellene, hogy nem Alterran többé?

- Rodney te zseni vagy! – nézett fel John

- Nem az, csak a Velesar vér teszi. – vigyorodott el Merlin

- Előbb voltam ilyen okos öreg, mintsem a két „család" génjének kombinációját kaptam volna. És John köszönöm, mindig is tudtam. Akkor jöttem rá, amikor háromévesen…

- Rodney! – üvöltött rá a teremben mindenki

- De ez működhet asszonyom. Végtére is már Ori, hivatalosan nem is tagja többé a népünknek. De, hogy biztosak legyünk benne, minél hamarabb meg kell tartani az esküvőt.

- Hé, hé, hé! Álljunk csak meg egy pillanatra. Milyen esküvő és miért szervezkedik mindenki a hátam mögött? – kérdezte Lorne

- Alterran érdek Evan. – vigyorodott el bambán John

- Na jó, én visszamentem Susanhoz. – zárta le – Mindenkinek további szép éjszakát!

Awagon elégedetten sétált végig a hajójának folyosóin. Nem volt többé Anat. Mennyire más lesz majd most minden. Bár sajnálta a lányt, hiszen igen magas pozícióba emelte, félt, hogy elveszíti.

Bár az Ori megnyugtatta, hogy a figyelmeztetés miatt megtarthatja a posztot, ennek ellenére féltette az életét. Gammel elvileg még mindig ott állt mellette, de Ba'al nem. És itt a Rendszerúr volt az erősebb.

Gammel sajnálatát fejezte ki, hogy a lányokat is meg kellett ölni, akik Anat szolgálatában álltak, mert olyan jól el tudott velük szórakozni. De a tökéletes terv miatt ők is veszteséglistára kerültek.

Csak a híreket hallotta, még nem látta, de az Istenek városa teljesen megsemmisült. Végtére is egy Valorvart ébredt fel, mi mást vártak. Ennek ellenére az Ori máris talált egy másik bolygót, ami megfelel céljaiknak.

Épülőben volt, az új Istenek városa, ami még pazarabb lesz, mint az eddig. Remek, szórakozzanak jól, csak őt és a wraitheket hagyják végre békén. Visszament a szobájába, és meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy nincs egyedül.

Az árnyak között egy női alakot vélt felfedezni. Bizonyosan valamelyik híve vagy az egyik kaptárkirálynő az. Mosolyogva csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, és felgyújtotta a világítást, ám a vigyor a képéről egy pillanat alatt fagyott le.

Az arcán ahol az előbb még jó kedv látszott átvette a halálfélelem, ez a vég, szinte biztosra vette. Ez nem lehetett igaz, ráadásul itt az Asuras körül, erre nem lehetett képes, tudta, hogy nem.

- Miért nézel ki úgy Awagon, mint aki éppen szellemet lát? – a hangtól hideg veríték csurgott végig a hátán – Tudod, hogy benned bízom meg a leginkább. A segítségedre van szükségem.

Hallhatóan nyelt egyet. Gammel megesküdött, hogy ez nem történhet meg. Ha az Istenek városa elpusztult ez hogyan lehet itt? Mélyen meghajolt, kényszeríttette magát, hogy ne remegjen a hangja.

- Miben lehetek a szolgálatodra Anat?


	59. Chapter 59

**58. fejezet: Az új Istenek városa**

Awagon rettegve pillantott fel a lányra, még mindig nem értette hogyan történhetett meg. Hiszen ő is érezte, hogy percekre eltűnt Alaine ereje. Annak biztosan a halálának kellett lennie, más nem lehetett.

Ennyire pedig nem változtathatta meg Gammelt, hogy a feltámadása után is ilyen legyen, ezt az Alterranok nem engedték volna. Érezte a nőből áradó gonoszságot. Nem Alaine nem válhatott ilyenné.

Annál jobban ismerte, végtére is évtizedeket töltött vele Atlantiszon. Soha sem volt jó a kapcsolatuk, ennek ellenére tudta, hogy a lány soha sem lenne képes még neki sem ártani, akármennyire is gyűlölte.

Alaine nem is, de Susan Sheppard igen, belőle kinézte, hogy elpusztítaná, pusztán azért, mert annak idején mit művelt vele, Laegennel és a lányukkal. De hiszen az is az Oritól jött, ő nem tette volna meg máskülönben.

De az élete sokkal fontosabb volt, mint bármi más és, hogy életben maradjon azért természetesen bármit megtett. Még olyan dolgokat is, amiket így tízezer év távlatából vagy megbánt vagy nem.

- Ugyan Awagon, ártottam én neked valaha? Talán nem jól emlékszem, de én tetettelek abba a pozícióba, amiben most vagy. – mondta Anat

- Természetesen nem, csak bocsáss meg, de kicsit meglepődtem, hogy itt látlak.

- Ugyan miért Awagon? Nem mehetek oda, ahova akarok?

- Nem erről van szó, csak hallottunk híreket, az Istenek városának pusztulásáról… – letörölt egy izzadtság cseppet a homlokáról – És azokban a hírekben arról számoltak be, hogy meghaltál. – egészen pontosan tudom, hogy megöltek, ezt nem mondta ki hangosan.

Tudta, hogy egy robbanástól pusztult el a város, aminek a középpontja a halálának helyszíne volt. Michael nem hibázott, sőt nem érkeztek hírek Alterran hajókról a bolygó közeléből.

Igaz nem is voltak hajóik, akkor viszont az emberek sem jártak arra. Az ő fegyvereik túlságosan kevesek voltak ahhoz, hogy bármilyen kárt okozzanak az Orinak. Akkor viszont nem érette, hogy mégis mi történt.

- Tudod Awagon, akinek a halálhírét keltik igen sokáig életben marad. – nevetett fel a lány – De erről én is hallottam, hogy az Alterranok voltak. De mire odaértek én már nem voltam a bolygó közelében sem.

- Értem, micsoda szerencse. Mire is mennénk nélküled. – egy mosolyt küldött a lány felé – De azt mondtad, hogy a segítségemre van szükséged.

- Szükségem van az új Istenek városának pontos címére. Úgy tudom, hogy azóta épül, hogy a régi elpusztult, lassan készen kell lennie.

- Természetesen, kiderítem, amint tudom. Megszállsz addig a hajómon?

- Nem, köszönöm. Ba'al hajóján leszek. További szép napot Awagon! – szólt még hátra, miközben kiment.

A wraith felnyögött, amint a lány kiment. Ba'al, hogy ez eddig nem jutott az eszébe. Annak az istenverte goa'uldnak hogyan juthatott az eszébe klónt csinálni. Ennyire nem lehetett oda érte.

Ha az Ori rájön, mind a kettejüket elpusztítja és a másolatokat is. De ez már nem az ő gondja volt. Csak arra lett volna kíváncsi, hogy Alaine hatalmából mennyi van ebben a másolatban. Remélte, hogy nem sok.

Gondolati úton üzenetet küldött Gammelnek, legalább valaki tudjon róla, hogy a Rendszerúr mit tett, aztán az Ori eldönti, hogy mit is akarnak vele kezdeni. Attól kezdve, hogy leadta az információt, már nem az ő felelőssége volt.

Nem gondolta volna soha, hogy Ba'al ennyire ostoba lesz. Ennyire egy félredobott szerető sem lehet ostoba. Mit remélt, hogy szembe szállhat az Orival? Az más kérdés volt, hogy ő is hasonlót tervezett a királynőkkel.

Érezte Gammel dühét, a terveinek keresztbe tett, hogy Anat újra itt van. Awagon pontosan tudta, hogy az Alterran trónra fáj a férfi foga, többek között. Tudta, inkább érezte, hogy nem fog olyan könnyen menni a dolog, mint ahogy a társa akarta.

Eltöprengett, pont ebben a pillanatban kapott utasítást az Oritól. Szedje össze a flottát és menjen a Tejútba. Tervük volt, az ottani felemelkedettekkel. Azok továbbra is kiálltak amellett, hogy nem avatkoznak be.

Pedig nekik is érezniük kellett az uralkodójuk hívását, ha nem hát nem. Ezzel aláírták a halálos ítéletüket. Awagon előre látta, hogyan pusztul el mindegyik és a Tejútrendszer végső védelmi vonala, hogyan szűnik meg létezni.

Elfintorodott. A mai napig nem értette meg, hogy miért gyűlölik egymást annyira, de nem is érdekelte, amíg a győztes oldalon állt, addig minden rendben volt. A flotta indulásra készen volt. Elindultak a szuperkapu felé.

A régi Istenek városából az Ori fekete lyukat csinált, hogy még több energia lássa el a kaput, főleg, hogy most már, hogy eljöttek az ő erejük nem táplálhatta a tovább azt. Odaindultak, azt ígérték, mire odaérnek a kapu már nyitva lesz.

Készen arra, hogy elpusztítson minden felemelkedetett a Tejútrendszerben. Ha sikerült megcsinálniuk, már csak a Pegazusban lesznek élők. Tegyük meg, gondolta Awagon, legyen meg az Ori akarata.

Mire végeznek, már készen fogja várni őket az új város, ami még inkább a száműzöttek hatalmát fogja szimbolizálni. De addig is pusztuljon minden hitetlen. Elfintorodott, akkor a wraith is erre a sorsra fog jutni? Bár tőlük soha sem követelték meg a hitet.

Másnap reggel Susan Sheppard elhagyhatta a gyengélkedőt, és John visszahelyezte aktív szolgálatba. Miközben a menzára sétált, a megszokott személyek helyett idegen nőket és férfiakat látott. Nem emberek voltak.

Kicsit ijesztőnek tűnt a dolog, mikor a saját embereivel találkozott, mindenki lelkesen és vidáman köszönt. Felsóhajtott, legalább vannak, akik örülnek annak, hogy újra itt volt. Az ősök közül többen is nemtetszésüket nyilvánították ki a viselkedése miatt.

Nem értette, hogy miért, hiszen ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint eddig. Ah, szóval az volt a bajuk, hogy túlságosan olyan, mint Susan. Őt nem érdekelte, emlékezett, hogy milyen volt Alaine, és nem akart olyan lenni megint.

Elmosolyodott, most nem, ebben az életben nem fogja a Tanács befolyásolni, mint annak idején. A saját élete, a saját kezében van, mások nem dönthetnek róla. És csak a bátyjának, illetve a parancsnokának tartozik engedelmességgel.

Ha nem tetszik nekik, magukra vessenek. Ő ilyen volt, ha nem tetszik neki, vegyék el a rangját és hagyják békében élni. Még szinte ki sem jött a gyengélkedőről, már három Alterran támadta le, hogy mikor lesz az esküvő.

Igen furcsán nézett rájuk. Milyen esküvő és kivel? Jó, a kivel nem volt kérdés, de még soha sem beszéltek házasságról, legalábbis ebben a korban nem. Nem értette, hogy hogyan gondolhattak ilyenre.

Bement a menzára, a megszokott asztalnál ott ült John, Ronon, Rodney, Carson, Zelenka, Evan és Johntól a legtávolabb Teyla. Egy pillanatig rájuk meredt, Sheppard nem is mondta, hogy szakítottak volna Teylával.

Hiszen, ami neki rémlett, hogy akkor még a házasságról beszéltek, vajon mi romolhatott meg köztük. Mikor ránézett Evanra, egy pillanatra megtorpant, és beleremegett az érzésbe. Ilyen mély érzelmeket még soha sem érzett.

Még tegnap éjjel sem, most értette meg, hogy milyen különleges kapcsolat volt Alaine és Laegen között és egy kicsit elszégyellte magát, hogy ennek az érzésnek a közelében sem volt Susanként, nem tudta, hogy lehet valaki iránt így érezni.

Vajon ha az apja tudta volna, akkor is elszakítja őket Awagon miatt? Bizonyosan, de nem volt csoda, hogy a férfi halála után a saját haláláig depressziós volt. Most értette meg, hogy Alaine miért gyűlölte ennyire a háborút.

Pár pillanattal később összeszedte magát és rámosolygott a társaságra. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy egy vörös hajú férfi is van velük, de nem emlékezett rá, hogy látta már itt korábban. És valóban Arbejde volt az, még régről ismerte, de ebben az életben még nem találkoztak.

- Susan! – kiáltott fel John – Örülök, hogy végre kikecmeregtél onnan.

- Sziasztok, örülök, hogy újra látlak titeket. – mondta kedvesen, majd az arca megkeményedett, amikor az ősre pillantott – Arbejde, minek köszönhetem a jelenlétedet?

- Úrnőm! – mondta és meghajolt – Látom, most ki tudod mutatni az ellenszenvedet, régen nem sikerült. Ezt nevezhetjük hátránynak vagy haladásnak? – kérdezte a férfi gúnyosan

- Én mindenképp az előnyömnek mondom. Mit keresel itt? Ha nem volt annak idején teljesen nyilvánvaló, akkor most mondom, többé ne gyere a közelembe, hacsak nem akarsz nagyon pórul járni.

- Susan? Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Lorne és átölelte a lányt

- Arbejde? – nézett rá John – Válaszolj, ez parancs!

- Ugyan úrnőm, már számtalanszor elnézésedet kértem azért az esetért.

- Mégis mi történt közöttetek? – kérdezte Carson

- Csupán annyi, hogy ez a patkány megcsókolt, Laegen temetése után.

- Nem tudtam visszafogni magam, fiatal voltam és meggondolatlan. Még csak felemelkedett se voltam.

- Sajnálattal hallom, hogy az lettél. Na jó, esetleg megbocsáthatok. – elvigyorodott – Gratulálok az előléptetésedhez főtanácsos!

- Nem haragszol? – pislogott a vörös hajú férfi

- Ugyan, minden nő szereti, ha tudtára hozzák, hogy milyen szép és csinos, ez alól én sem vagyok kivétel. – mikor eszébe jutott, hogy mit mondott elpirult

- Susan? – nézett rá mindenki, egyedül csak Evan nevetett, ő ismerte Alainet igazán

- Khm, sajnálom. – védekezett Susan

- Nos Arbejde, miért is jöttél ily korai órán? Mondani akartál valamit. – mondta John

- Mint tudjátok, sikeres támadást indítottunk az Istenek városa ellen, amit sikerült részben elpusztítani. – kezdte a férfi – Az Ori elpusztította a bolygót, hogy az a szuperkaput lássa el energiával és Hovedtől kapott információk alapján ez az új bolygó, ahol a mostani város épül.

- Milyen gyorsan lesz kész? – nézett fel Rodney

- Hoved pár perce hozta a híreket, és ő azt mondta, hogy a város órákon belül elkészül.

- Nem jó hír. – morgott John

- Ez nem minden. Van ennél rosszabb is. Tíz Ori hajó érkezett a kapun keresztül és további harci erősítést hoztak az új városba. – felsóhajtott, majd magában folytatta – _Ez nem minden van még valami, amit nem mondhatok Alaine úrnő előtt, jó lenne, ha mihamarabb tudnánk beszélni uraim._ – Válaszként a három férfi csak bólintott – És még egy valami, Awagon és a flotta elindult a Tejútrendszer felé.

- Erről tudnak a Földön? – kérdezte Radek

- Nem a Föld a célpont, hanem az ottani felemelkedettek. Pontosan tudták, hogy ők nem csatlakoztak a hívásodra uram, és ezért mennek leigázni őket.

- Tehetünk valamit értük Arbejde? – kérdezte Susan

- Sajnálom úrnőm, de kétlem. Annyit tehettünk, hogy üzenetet küldtünk nekik, hogy mire számítsanak, de ismeri a saját fajtáját. A válaszuk annyi volt, hogy úgysem támadják meg őket, mert soha sem avatkoztak be.

- Ennyire még ők sem lehetnek ostobák? – csattant fel Lorne

- Sajnálom főparancsnok, bocsáss meg tanácsos, de ez a válaszuk. Most mennem kell, további szép napot.

- Azt akarjátok mondani, hogy a Végső Háború kitört? – nézett a társaságra Susan – Carson, Evan, ti is…?

- Kicsit bonyolult hogyan, de igen kitört. – mondta Ronon és Teyla – Mi magunk sem tudjuk, hogyan csak megtörtént.

- Itt mindenki titkol előlem valamit. – suttogta a lány

- Ezt mégis miből gondolod? – nézett rá Rodney

- Érzem.

- Kérlek, ne gyere ezzel a felemelkedett vagyok és okosabb nálatok dumával. – morgott Rodney

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszélsz McKay! Egyáltalán magadnál vagy? – pislogva nézett vissza a bátyjára – John mióta?

- Nem sokkal az után, hogy elmen… elaludtál. Sikerült Morgant elég szépen kikészítenünk, ott valami megtört és akkor. – felelte Sheppard

- Értem. – mosolyodott el – Liz megkért, hogy ugorjak be hozzá beszélgetni. Gondolom ebédnél találkozunk majd.

Most már egészen biztos volt benne, hogy valamit titkolnak. John elszólta magát, hogy érette, hogy azután, hogy elment? Mi történhetett addig amíg nem volt itt? Ki kell valakiből szednie, mihamarabb.

Nem is gondolta, hogy milyen hamar teljesül majd a vágya, de azt sem, hogy amit hallani fog, az nagyon, de nagyon nem fog neki tetszeni.

Carson, John és Evan a megbeszélt időpontban jelentek meg az Arbejde által megjelölt ponton. Mind a hárman tudták, hogy nem rejtegethetik túl sokáig a valóságot Susan előtt, hiszen miatta álltak ott ahol.

Sheppard majdnem elszólta magát, de mi lett volna, ha rájön? Vagy nem érdekelné, vagy összeomlana. Sajnos amennyire ismerték a második lehetőség volt a valószínűbb. Ezt meg senki sem akarta. Még biztosan nem.

A hírek kétségbeejtőek voltak, amiket Hovedtől tudtak meg, de sejtették, hogy amit most fognak hallani, az az eddigieknél is rosszabb lesz. Mi lehetne pedig ennél is rosszabb, főleg, amit a lány előtt nem lehet elmondani?

Biztosan Anathoz, vagy valami olyasmihez lehetett köze, amit Susan tett az elmúlt félév során. De vajon mégis micsoda? Valahogy mind a hárman érezték, hogy nem akarják megtudni, hogy mi.

Arbejde oldalán Hoved is ott volt, az egykori és a mostani főtanácsos elmélyülten beszélgettek, és csak akkor vették észre a három férfit, amikor odaértek hozzájuk. Hoved fejbiccentéssel üdvözölte hármójukat, majd csak ennyit szólt.

- Ba'al klónozta a hercegnőt, Anat még mindig életben van, ráadásul nem egymaga van, ha Gammeltől jók az értesüléseim több száz is lehet belőle, akárcsak a Rendszerúrból.

Miután Elizabeth elbeszélgetett Susannal a lány Evan társaságában távozott az elosztóból, de John és Carson ott maradtak. A három férfi tekintete nem árult el semmi jót. És nem volt benne biztos, hogy hallani akarta.

Annak örült, hogy a lány jól volt és majdnem újra a régi. Bár volt néhány új tulajdonsága, de Weir feltételezte, hogy azok Alaine jegyei voltak, így nem volt furcsa, hogy kiütköztek Susanon.

Boldog volt, hogy ő is inkább az ekkori testének jegyeit őrizte meg és nem azét, aki annak idején volt. Így eddig nem veszítette el egyik emberét sem, sőt talán most még esély is lesz Johnnál, hiszen a húga beszámolt róla, hogy neki úgy tűnt szakítottak.

Mikor erre rákérdezett Liz nem tudott mit mondani. Neki nem tűnt fel, hiszen sok más dolga és feladata volt. Nem mondta ki hangosan, de a három férfival szinte beszélni sem lehetett az idő alatt, hogy nem volt itt Susan.

Most sem szóltak sokat, csak elmondták, amit Hoved hozott a tudomásukra, pedig már kezdte azt hinni, hogy legalább ez a napja jó lesz, de nem. Ba'al nem volt normális, inkább örült volna, hogy megszabadult tőle.

De, nem erre ő még teremt belőle? Mit várt, hiszen tudhatta volna milyen Anat, és hogy nem érdekelte volna őt a férfi, ha az érdekei úgy kívánják, elpusztítja. Ő is reménykedett, hogy a klónok ereje nem ér fel az eredetivel.

Ha azt tenné, nagyon nagy bajban lennének. Bár végtére is ők nem annyira, akkor legalább az Ori figyelme egy kicsit elkalandozna róluk és a saját belső vitáikat kellene megoldaniuk.

Most jutott eszébe, hogy ez eredetileg Morgan ötlete volt, így őt vonnák felelősségre, talán még el is pusztítanák Hoved szerint. Bár most ő állt ennek a szélén, igazán megkedvelte a férfit, sajnálta volna, ha miattuk veszti életét.

Hoved mondta, hogy felkészült a halálra, tudja, hogy ez a sorsa, de ahhoz ragaszkodott, hogy Liz ne mondja el Lornenak. Nem akarta, hogy a fia megtudja. Nem akart tőle bocsánatot sem kérni, tudta, hogy mindegy.

Evan soha sem fog neki megbocsátani, ahhoz túlságosan nagy a bűne, mintsem megtehette volna. Elizabeth nem érett vele egyet, még akkor sem, amikor megtudta, hogy miért. De a férfi túlságosan büszke volt.

Mint minden Alterran, ezen nem lehet változtatni. Rákérdezett, hogy mennyi ideje van hátra, a férfi csak annyit mondott, napok. Nem tudta ő sem pontosan, csak annyit, hogy akkor lesz neki is vége, amint lerohanták a Tejúti ősöket.

És még valakit meg kellett valakinek ölnie itt Atlantiszon, neveket nem tudott mondani, hiszen az Ori kizárta a belső körökből, amikor megtudták az árulását. Itt volt Atlantiszon és feladta a küzdelmet.

Talán azért nem akarta, hogy Lorne is tudjon róla, mert akkor megpróbált volna valamit tenni ellene. Őt ismerte annyira, hogy tudja nem adta volna fel ilyen könnyen.

- Ön is tudja doktornő, hogy nem lehet őket megállítani. – mondta a férfi bánatosan

- Az istenit Hoved! Maga is közéjük tartozik, valamit csak tud tenni. – csattant fel Weir

- Sajnálom, de nem, bárcsak tehetnék vagy többet tudnék róluk, de nem.

- De miért? És miért nem küzd ellene?

- Mi értelme van, ők teremtettek. Azt tettem és hittem, amit ők akartak. Nem tudok ellenük dacolni, ha tudtam volna már megettem volna doktornő. Sőt még a saját unokám halálát is én okoztam.

- Valamit ki fogunk találni.

- Esélytelen doktornő. – mosolyodott el keserűen, majd eltűnt

- De mi, akkor sem adjuk fel ilyen könnyen. – suttogta maga elé Weir

Teyla most is, mint az elmúlt két hétben az edzőterembe ment egyedül. Most is Gammellel volt találkozója. Mióta rendszeresen találkoztak Teyla megértette az Ori hívőket, igazuk volt, hogy bennük hittek.

És az Alterranok hazudtak azzal, hogy az Ori nem emeli maguk közé az embereket, hiszen élő példa rá Morgan, Hoved és Gammel is. Hazudtak ebben is, akárcsak minden másban. És ezeket beengedték a városba.

Az a szerelem, amit egykor John iránt érzett elmúlt és gyűlölet vette át, észrevette, hogy Susan is rájött, de nem érdekelte, ők is ugyanolyanok, mint a többiek. Csak Gammel volt az, akiben bízhatott.

Az egykori régens volt az egyetlen, aki szerette őt. Mostanra bizonyosan tudta, hogy Sheppard csak azért csábította el, mert a népe támogatását akarta és, hogy még több mindenkin uralkodhasson.

Most már hálás volt azért, hogy az Orinak sikerült megölnie a férfi és az ő meg nem született gyermekét, nem akart még egy szörnyszülöttet erre a világra, bőven elég volt három. Főleg a lányból volt elég egy életre.

Ő megmutatta az elmúlt félévben, hogy milyenek is az Alterranok valójában, és csak színészkedés minden más, amit tesznek. De már nem sokáig, majd ő Teyla Emmagan lebuktatja mindenki előtt ezt a kompániát.

És akkor mindenki, aki mellettük áll, elhagyja őket, nem lehetnek olyan ostobák az emberek, hogy ne értsék meg. Utána már könnyű lesz végezni velük örökre. És majd ő lesz az, aki az uralkodóval végez.

Gammel büszke lesz rá, hiszen megöli a legnagyobb ellenségét, és onnantól kezdve a férfié és az övé lesz az Alterran trón, és az Ori közé emelik majd, hiszen megesküdtek és meg is tartják.

Az egykori régens már várt rá. Odament hozzá és megcsókolta. Igen, minden úgy fog történni, ahogyan eltervezték, hiszen nem is sikerülhetne máshogy. És utána majd kettejüké lesz a világegyetem.

- Késtél! – lökte el magától Gammel Teylát

- Bocsáss meg, csak eddig szemmel tartottam azt az álszent cafkát. – morogta a nő

- Felteszem Alainera gondolsz.

- Igen rá, mindenki határtalanul boldog, hogy visszajött, főleg Lorne.

- A kis öcsi igen, de nem sokáig. – vigyorodott el a régens

- Terveznek valamit, sajnos nem tudom azóta, hogy nem vagyok jóban Shepparddal.

- Nem meg mondtam, hogy férkőzz vissza a kegyeibe? – csattant fel a férfi

- Tudom, hogy ezt mondtad, de az nem olyan egyszerű! – védekezett Teyla

- Ugyan miért? Én úgy tudom, hogy még mindig beléd szerelmes asszony!

- Valóban, de megtetszett neki egy fiatalnak kinéző alterran is. – úgy köpte az alterran szót, mintha fájdalmat okozna

- És te még ennyit sem tudsz megoldani? Csalódtam benned, azt hittem sokkal többre vagy képes Emmagan.

- Nem, meg tudom oldani, csak még kell egy kicsi idő, de megoldom.

- Ne tegyem el láb alól azt a kis fruskát? Talán könnyebben menne, amit kértem.

- Megoldom egymagam!

- Hát hogyne, egészen biztosan, de ne felejtsd el, ha nem sikerül, neked lesz véged, és soha sem válhatsz olyanná, mint én vagyok.

- Nem fogsz bennem csalódni!

- Remélem! – mondta, megcsókolta majd eltűnt, az utolsó mondatot Teyla már csak a fejében hallotta – Ha egy kis sikert is elérsz csóknál nagyobb lesz a jutalmad.

Ostoba liba! De legalább annyira, hogy nem jött rá arra, hogy becsapta. Ráadásul még ellenszenves is. Undorodott magától, hogy egyáltalán megcsókolta. De legalább nem kell sokáig játszania.

Ugyanis lassan vége van, tudta, hogy úgyis el fog bukni a merénylet közben, de feláldozható volt. Ki kell derítenie ezen kívül, hogy ki az a kislány, aki felkeltette Langsdom figyelmét, vele tervei lesznek.

Megkereste Heddert, majd módosította parancsot. McKay is zavarta, egyszerre volt Valorvart és Velesar vére, nem maradhatott életben.

- Hedder új parancs! – szólalt meg a férfi fejében

- Mit parancsolsz Gammel?

- McKayt öld meg titokban, majd amikor Emmagan elbukik a merényletben öld meg, és utána te végezz az uralkodóval. El fog bukni, de te meg tudod tenni.

- Ahogy parancsolod!

8


	60. Chapter 60

**59. fejezet: Átállások**

Morgan felnézett Gammelre, tehát eljött a nap. A mai napon kezdődik meg a háború egy új szakasza. Mire végeznek, a Tejútban egyetlen ős sem marad majd életben. Mivel már zajlottak a harcok, senki sem állíthatta meg az Orit, hogy odamenjenek.

Nem sokára végrehatják a merényleteket Langsdom ellen, a nő is tudta, hogy Teyla el fog bukni, de még voltak néhányan, akik szívesen megtették volna a parancsot. Lesz kikből válogatni.

Ő végezni akart Alainenal is, de Gammel határozottan megtiltott, hogy bármit is tegyen Laegen vagy a lány ellen. Azt viszont nem tiltotta és nem tilthatta meg, hogy Alexander Lorneon élje ki a kegyetlenségét.

Tudta, hogy a fiú a Daedaluson fekszik még mindig eszméletlenül. Felkacagott, milyen szomorú, hogy soha többé nem is fog felébredni és nem láthatja a Földet. A hajó még szerencsére közelében sem volt a Földnek.

És utána, ha az öccse meghal még ott van az apja is, akivel maga az eredeti húsz fog végezni az aljas árulása miatt. Szegény Laegen, de remélte, hogy két ilyen súlyos veszteség mellett könnyebben fog megtörni.

Mivel nem hagyhatta, hogy boldog legyen Alaine mellett. Ha ő sem lehet boldog, hát egyikőjük se legyen az soha sem. Végtére is a húsz megmondta a hercegnőnek a száműzetésükkor, hogy soha sem lesz az.

Úgy döntött, hogy körülnéz az új városban, még nem látta az egészet, csak annyit, hogy megállapítsa sokkal nagyobb és pazarabb, mint az előző. Végtére is nagy győzelemre készültek, megérdemelték a luxust.

De ő sem akart kimaradni belőle, mire visszaér Hoved már halott lesz. A húsz szerint elegen lesznek Gammellel, hogy végezzenek a tejúti felemelkedettekkel, végtére is vehették megtisztelésnek.

Pár pillanattal később már ott volt Awagon hajóján, ebből a galaxisból könnyebb volt elérni azokat az ősöket. De még előtte volt, egy másik elintézni valója, Alex. A húsz engedélyt adott rá, hogy megtegye.

Morgan boldog volt, bár még így is visszahozhatja Laegennek, és még az árat is tudja érte. De félt tőle, hogy soha sem menne bele, de akkor hagy szenvedjen csak. Elmosolyodott, ott volt a Daedaluson.

Még senki sem látta, de ott állt a fiú ágya előtt. Gondolkodott, hogy fájdalom mentesen ölje-e meg, végül is hónapokig a szeretője volt. Csak ez mentette meg a fiatal fiút a szenvedéstől. A nő elsuttogott pár szót.

Számított rá, hogy számon kérik tőle, hogy miért nem kínozta meg előtte, majd kitalál valamit akkor. A fiú rájöhetett valamire, mielőtt Morgan befejezte volna a szavak kimondását Alex rettegve nézett rá.

Őt nem érdekelte, legalább annak örüljön, hogy semmit sem fog érezni. Érezte, hogy könny szökik a szemébe, ez nem lehetett igaz! Nem érezhetett semmit a fiú iránt, ő Laegent szereti, de ez a kölyök annyira hasonlít rá.

Kimondta a legutolsót, Alexander Lorne teste visszazuhant az ágyra. Morgan odasétált és még egyszer utoljára csókot lehelt a halott fiú homlokára.

- Sajnálom! – suttogta, majd eltűnt.

Hoved csapdába esett az Ori síkján az Istenek városában. Nem emlékezett arra hogyan került ide, de nem érdekelte. Tudta, hogy mostanra halottak a tejúti ősök és nem tudta megmenteni a fia öccsét sem.

Elbukott, mint apa, mint alterran és most már, mint ori is. Pontosan tudta, hogy nincs esélye a harcban, hiszen minden eddigi tudás szerint az Ori valóban elpusztíthatatlan. Már korábban feladta az egészet.

Csak a fia tartotta ebben a világban, de az megvetette őt. Már csak azt szerette volna, ha csatlakozhat a túlvilágon a halott feleségéhez, akit az Ori vett el tőle. De eltervezte, ha ma úgyis meghal, legalább úgy teszi meg, hogy a Velesar névhez méltó legyen.

Ha akarta volna bármeddig feltarthatta volna a húszat, és ezzel igazán meglepte volna őket, hiszen azok nem tudták, hogy a tűz mellett a vizet is tudja uralni. Igaz senki más sem. De végül megette.

Vízpajzs vette körbe miközben azok folyamatosan támadtak rá. Nagyon sok energiát vont el tőle a pajzs fent tartása. Érezte, hogy folyamatosan gyengül körülötte és, hogy forróság kezdi körülölelni.

- Örökké szeretni foglak fiam! – mondta halkan

A vízpajzs nem bírta tovább és összeomlott. Az idős férfi testét lángok vették körbe, ez más volt, mint az a tudás, amit ismert, azzal nem tudott volna még Morgannak sem ártani, nemhogy ezeknek.

A fájdalom hatalmas volt, ennek ellenére semmilyen hangot nem hallatott. Pillanatok múlva csak egy kupac hamu maradt az egykori főtanácsosból.

Minden pillantás Evan Lornera szegeződött, amikor a férfi kiejtette a kezéből a tálcáját és az ebédje a földre esett. Kétségbeesetten nézett körbe, mégis hogyan értette ezt Hoved. Próbált vele kapcsolatba lépni, de nem sikerült.

Mi történhetett vele? Eddig mindig sikerült neki kapcsolatba lépni hiszen az apja volt. De most miért nem. Oldalra nézett ott volt Susan és a szemeiben könny csillogott. Mi történhetett? Hiszen a lány nem sírna Hovedért.

Hagyta, hogy odakísérje az asztalhoz, John tekintete is annyira furcsa volt. Ő is érezte, hogy más is történt, de ez csak egy rossz érzés volt, hogy az öccsével is történt valami. A következő pillanatban Arbejde is megjelent az asztalnál.

- Evan! – kezdte Susan

- Alex és Hoved halottak, ugye? – halotta a hangját, de nagyon messziről

- Sajnálom. – nem volt benne biztos, hogy ki válaszolt – Az ottani felemelkedettek üzenték, igazából ez volt az utolsó hír tőlük, Morgan volt az. – csuklott el egy női hang

- Vajon miért nem lepődök meg? – kérdezte keserűen

Felállt és kisietett a menzáról, remélte, hogy senki sem követi egyedül akart lenni. Még nem tudta hogyan mondja el Lindsey Novaknak, illetve a szüleinek. Utána eszébe jutott, hogy Lindsey ott van a hajón.

Mit érezhetett, hiszen a lány mindig is közelebbi viszonyban volt az öccsével, mint ő. De a szüleinek mit mondjon. Nem mondhatta el az igazságot, ráadásul saját maga okozta Alex halálát.

Sőt még Hoved is halott volt, soha sem volt oda érte, de akkor is az apja volt. Vajon tudta, hogy ez lesz a sorsa? Ha igen, akkor miért nem szólt? Tudhatta volna, annak ellenére, amit iránta érez mindent megtett volna, hogy megmentse.

Felnézett, amikor meghallotta, hogy kinyílik az ajtó, Susan volt az. Hát mégiscsak igaz lenne, amit az Ori a száműzetésükkor mondott neki, hogy soha sem lehet boldog? A lány odament hozzá és átölelte.

- Mesélsz róla? Talán könnyebb lesz elviselni. Annyira sajnálom, hogy soha sem ismertem az öcsédet. Milyen volt? – kérdezte Susan és Evan érezte, hogy megnyugszik a hangjától

- Tudod hogyan kaphatod vissza őt Laegen, csak hagyd ott értem a hercegnőt! – hallotta Morgan hangját a fejében

- Átkozott! – csattant fel hangosan

- Mi a baj?

- Morgan tette, tehát ezért ölték meg Hovedet, hogy véletlenül se hozhassa vissza őt.

- Mit kér cserébe az öcsédért?

- Nem, nem soha!

- Evan az istenért, ha ennyire szeretted tedd meg neki, lehet, hogy ezzel ő győzött, de akkor is.

- Képtelen lennék megtenni. Nem hagynálak el azért, hogy…

- Ő a testvéred Evan, ő többet ér mint én. – mondta bánatosan

- Lehet, hogy igazad van, de akkor sem. Nem akarok a saját öcsém ellen harcolni, Ori lenne. Nálad jobban senki sem tudja, hogy mi nem vagyunk képesek halottakat visszahozni. Ha ő továbbra is a mi oldalunkon állna, újra megölnék. Morgan megakadályozhatta, hogy felemelkedjen, de az én engedélyem nélkül nem hozhatja vissza.

- Vissza kell menned a Földre beszélni a szüleiddel.

- Ők nem a szül… – felsóhajtott – Igazad van, elkísérnél?

- Tudod, hogy rám mindig számíthatsz. – rámosolygott

Evan magához ölelte és meg akarta csókolni, amikor Rodney hangja töltötte be Atlantiszt.

- Segítség! – sikította

- A szobájában van, aki tud jöjjön! – John hangja ellentmondást nem tűrve hallatszott

Mind a ketten kibiztosított fegyverrel rohantak McKay szállása felé. Végtelennek tűnő idő alatt értek oda, de mikor ott voltak szerencsére Rodney is jól volt. Sajnos nem emlékezett a támadója arcára, mert Ronon elijesztette.

Arbejde megrökönyödve nézte a labor belsejét, akárcsak John. Nem akarták elhinni, amit láttak. A földön növények voltak és az egyik falat valami elektromos égette meg.

- Ez ugye nem az, aminek látszik? – kérdezte Lorne

- Mikor és hogyan, de ő nem… – mondta Susan is – Rodney hogyan csináltad?

- Fogalmam sincs, csak féltem, erre ezek jelentek meg a földön és egy villám csapódott be a falba, mire a férfi elmenekült.

- Azt hiszem lesz egy beszédem Carsonnal. – mondta Weir

- A Tanács nem lesz boldog, ha ezt megtudja. – morgott Arbejde

- De hiszen benne az alterran gén összesen fél százalékos, nem kellett volna rá képesnek lennie, ráadásul kettőre. – morgott egy fiatal ős nő is

- De a génkezelést Evan és az én génjeimből kapta. És pontosan ezt a kettőt használta, tudom, hogy a gyerekek sem képesek mind a két szüleik tudását használni, de itt más a helyzet. – mondta Susan

- Eszerint az Ori rájött, hogy van egy fél Valorvart fél Velesar vérű emberünk. Remek, de mi egy gyereket akartunk nem ezt. – mutatott Rodneyra Arbejde

- Mi az, hogy ezt kikérem magamnak! Csaknem féltékeny, hogy olyasmire vagyok képes, amire maga nem?

Mindenki önkéntelenül elvigyorodott, de a pillanatnyi boldogság gyorsan elszállt, rá kellett jönni, hogy ki próbálta megölni Rodneyt mielőtt újra lecsaphatott volna.

A tánc elkezdődött. Egy elhagyatott bolygón voltak, csak ők ketten Gammel és Morgan. Pontosan érezték, hogy Hoved mikor halt meg, de nem érdekelte őket. Awagon és a flottája a bolygó körül várakozott.

Egy különleges erőforrással sugároztak a bolygó felszínére, a húsz szerint nem lesznek képesek a felemelkedettek ellenállni ennek és mindenképp el fognak jönni, és ha itt vannak már nem lesz akadálya, hogy újra halandókká váljanak.

És persze, amikor rájönnek, hogy csapda az erőtér blokkolni fogja a képességeiket és nem fognak tudni elmenekülni és üzenni se. Ők ketten pedig innen fogják lángba borítani bolygót, és utána mehetnek vissza a pegazusba.

Érezték, hogy gyűlnek köréjük a felemelkedettek. Ha eddig nem is tudták, hogy a régensük elárulta őket, akkor most már erre is rájöttek. Már ők is tudták, hogy ez a bolygó tömegsír lesz.

A többieknek odaát igazuk volt. Miért is voltak ennyire naivak? Miért is hitték, hogyha nem avatkoznak be akkor megúszhatják a dolgot? Langsdom oldalára kellett volna állniuk, mert így azzal, hogy elbuknak szabad lesz az útja az Orinak.

Mindenki itt volt, egy felemelkedett sem hiányzott. Awagon már várt a parancsra, a szerkezet működésbe lépett. Percek múlva már csak Gammel és Morgan voltak halhatatlanok a bolygón, mindenki más halandó lett.

A húsz megosztotta velük a hatalmukat és a bolygót forró tűz ölelte körbe, mindenhol sikolyokat, és égő hús bűzét lehetett érezni. Fél óra kellett és mindegyik halott volt, már senki sem tarthatta vissza őket a galaxistól.

A tánc véget ért.

Teyla értesült a hírekről, hogy a „társa" megpróbálta megölni McKayt, de sajnos nem járt sikerre. Elmosolyodott, ő sikerrel fog mikor megöli az uralkodót, hiszen ez már nem az a férfi volt, akit annak idején szeretett.

John Sheppard több mint fél évvel korábban meghalt az egyik Ori hajó fedélzetén. Ez, aki most itt van csak egy hamisítvány még akkor is ha pontosan ugyanúgy néz ki, mint John. Elővette a két rövid kardját és elindult.

Most biztosan egyedül lesz, hiszen ilyenkor mindig olvasni szokta a Háború és békét. Nem pisztolyát vette magához, távolról lelőni valakit gyávaság volt. Ő közelről fogja kivégezni Langsdomot.

Úgy sokkal nagyobb volt a dicsőség. Útközben találkozott egy német katonával, aki sejtelmesen rávigyorgott. Tehát ő volt a replikátor, ebben egészen biztos lett, amikor a férfi kezei helyén egy pillanatra kard lett.

Együtt mentek el a lakosztályig, ahol csak Teyla lépett be a szobába. Jól tippelte a férfi egyedül volt. A férfi mosolyogva nézett fel rá, de nem mozdult el a helyéről csak jelezte, hogy Teyla is üljön le mellé.

Megingott egy pillanatra, ahogy megérezte John erejét, mintha Gammel eddigi minden szava hazugság lett volna. Most értette meg, hogy csak becsapták, de már késő volt. Rájött, hogy ő volt az, aki kiadta szerelmét az Orinak.

Ekkora ugyanis Hedder már bent volt a szobában és egyenesen felé indult el. John is észrevette, mert elkezdett tüzelni, de a golyók csak áthaladtak a férfin. A bal karja helyén kard lett, jobb kezében továbbra is pisztoly.

Teylára vetette magát, a nő már nem tudott kitérni, a penge áthaladt a gyomrán és a hátánál jött ki. Fájdalmasan felsikoltott, mire Hedder kitépte az átalakult kezét belőle és tüzelve lépett tovább.

Ekkor hátulról női és férfi kiáltás hallatszott egy inda és egy villám találta el a replikátort, aki ettől bénultan rogyott össze és nem mozdult többet, kiégett a villámok hatására. A következő pillanatban John már Teyla mellett térdelt.

- Annyira sajnálom! – nyögte a nő – Majdnem megölt, ugye nem lett semmi bajod?

- Maradj csöndben, tartalékold az erődet. Carson nemsokára ideér. – mondta szinte sírva

- Már mindegy John, késő. Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy szeretlek. – suttogta, majd lecsukta a szemeit és többé nem nyitotta ki újra

John remegve tette le a földre Teyla holttestét és könnyes szemmel nézett fel húgára és Lornera. Erőlködve tartotta vissza a könnyeit, ha Evan sem sírt, ő sem fog, csak Susan sírt csendesen, ő mindig is jóban volt a nővel.

Egyszerűen nem értette, hogy miért pont most és ilyen váratlanul kezdett el az Ori támadni, ah eddig csak a hátérben voltak. Susan, azért mert ő itt van, eddig nem volt szükséges az ő támadásukra, mert volt valaki, aki megtette helyettük.

Teylánál fegyverek voltak, most értette meg, hogy azért jött a nő, hogy végezzen vele. Mindenképp meg akarta találni a módszerét hogyan pusztíthatják el az Orit, ő maga fogja megtenni egyesével azért, ami miatt nekik kellett szenvedniük.

Alig egy perc múlva Carson és az orvosi csapat meg is érkezett elszállítva a két testet. Beckett Susant is magával vitte, hogy nyugtatód adjon neki. John és Evan ketten maradtak a szobában.

- Susan miatt támadnak most. – mondta keserűen Sheppard

- Tudom, arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy mikor jön valaki és mondja el neki, hogy mi volt az elmúlt félévben vele. – vonta meg a vállát Lorne

- Eléggé összehangolt támadásnak tűnt. – egy percig csöndben álltak mind a ketten, majd John összerázkódott. – Ó a francba! Irány a gyengélkedő!

- Mi történt? – a következő pillanatban ő is megérezte – Gammel itt van.

Akkor, amikor kiindultak mind a ketten meghallották Susan sikolyát.

A gyengélkedőre tartottak, nem mintha az elmúlt félévet nem ott töltötte volna, ennek ellenére most jogosnak érezte, hogy Carson nyugtatót akar neki adni. Tényleg érezte a szükségét, ez a mai nap kicsit sok volt neki.

Most is felmerült benne, hogy valamit elhallgatnak előle, miért nem eddig támadtak, akkor, amikor nem tudták megosztani az erejüket. Valaminek történnie kellett, hogy most. Tudni akarta, hogy mi is volt az.

Egészen eddig a padlót nézte, de most, amikor nekiment az előtte menő orvosnak megtorpant. A következő pillanatban az orvos szó szerint elszállt előle és a falnak csapódva zuhant a földre.

Már senki sem volt talpon csak ő és felismerte a férfit Gammelt. Az egykori régens rámosolyogott szinte kedvesen majd a kezét felemelve a falhoz szorította a lányt. Susan csak felnyögött, amikor a falnak esett.

- Az istenek hoztak újra közénk hercegnő! – mosolygott rá közvetlen közelről

- Mit akarsz tőlem?

- Így kell köszöntened a szeretődet Alaine? – csóválta meg a fejét Gammel

- Te meg mi a fenéről beszélsz?

- Ah, vagy úgy... – felnevetett – Szóval nem emlékszel az elmúlt fél évre.

- Mire kéne emlékeznem Gammel? Arra, hogy Morgan miatt kómában feküdtem? És arra, hogy még te sem tettél semmit azért, hogy jobban legyek?

- Hogy én drága Alaine? Neked köszönhetően az Ori legnagyobbika lettem. De még erre sem emlékszel, mindenki titkolja előled, hogy mit is csináltál, de lásd milyen jó vagyok hozzád megosztom veled az élményeidet. Amit az Alterranok eltitkoltak. És emlékezni fogsz arra is, hogy nemsokára össze fogunk házasodni, a bátyád trónja az enyém lesz. – megcsókolta – Emlékezz hercegnő mindenre!

Nevetve tűnt el. Emlékképek villantak Susan fejébe, már nem akarta tudni, hogy mi is történt vele. Nem, ez nem lehetett ő, ő nem mészároltatott volna le negyvenmilliárd embert, csak úgy szórakozásból.

Próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy ez nem igaz, de valahol belül mélyen tudta, hogy mégis. Nem akarta a többit látni, de a képek nem kímélték. Felsikoltott és elveszítette az eszméletét. De az emlékképek ott sem hagyták nyugodni.

Elizabeth idegesen járkált az elosztóban, tőle pár méternyire Ronon ült és az egyik kését babrálta. Máskor egészen biztosan rászólt volna, de ez most nagyon nem az a helyzet volt. Ezen a napon minden összeesküdött ellenük.

Hovednek igaza volt, a fia tényleg megpróbálta volna megmenteni, annak ellenére is, hogy mit tett. De már az idős főtanácsos sem volt itt közöttük, ezt is tudta, hogy megölik. És az általa mondott merénylőkre is fényderült.

Soha sem hitte, hogy az Orinak sikerül Teylát megfertőzniük, hogy az ellen a férfi ellen forduljon, akit szeret. Ráadásul még Alexander Lorne hadnagyot is megölték, őt tudták, hogy Morgan LeFay.

Három közeli ismerős egy nap alatt, de legalább annyi vigaszuk volt, hogy a Daedaluson senki más nem veszítette el az életét és odaértek a Földre. Viszont a Tejút összes felemelkedettje halott volt.

Senkit sem kíméltek, ez viszont azt jelentette, hogy senki sem hódolt be az Orinak, viszont így már senki sem volt, aki megállíthatta volna az inváziójukat. Ha akarták volna a tejutat eltörölhették volna.

Lehet, hogy erre készülnek, de még nem lehetett tudni. Lehet, hogy azt tervezték, hogy támadnak egy elterelő hadműveletként és megosztják az itt élő ősöket, hogy könnyebb legyen őket elpusztítani.

Susannal is történt valami, még mindig eszméletlen volt, Carson állítása szerint Gammel csinált vele valamit. A másik hír, amit Beckett hozott, hogy Teyla terhes volt megint, az Ori valami miatt nem akarta, hogy Valorvart gyermek szülessen.

Erre adhat okot Rodney megtámadása, mikor azonosítatták vele a német katona testét megállapította, hogy ő volt. És még meg is találták Wilhelm Klausenberg testét is, a replikátor megölte, hogy átvehesse a helyét.

Evan engedélyt kért, hogy hazamehessen Susannal az öccse temetésére és ezt természetesen nem tagadhatta meg tőle. Megértette a férfit, a szüleinek nem volt kellően magas hozzáférése a katonai adatokhoz.

Lehet, hogy soha sem fogják megtudni, hogy mi is történt a fiatalabbik fiúkkal. Ez a gondolat elborzasztotta, mindenkinek joga van tudni ebben az esetben, hogy mi történt. Írt az elnöknek, hogy megkaphassák a legmagasabb hozzáférést.

Nem bízott benne, hogy megkapják, de meg kellett próbálnia. Közben neki még meg kellett szerveznie Teyla temetését itt, bár gyanította, hogy az athosiak maguk akarják majd végrehajtani a szertartásokat.

Felsóhajtott a hét további napjai igen eseménydúsnak ígérkeztek.

Mikor felébredt csodálkozott, hogy ott találja maga mellett a bátyját, Carsont, Evant, Rodneyt és Ronont. Pontosan tudniuk kellett, hogy mit tett, ennek ellenére az arcukon aggódás volt csak. Ennek ellenére képtelen volt a szemükbe nézni.

Így utólag tudta, hogy nem önként tette Anatként azt, amit tett hanem Morgan majd Gammel irányította, ennek ellenére a saját bűneinek érezte, főleg, hogy Ba'allal és Gammellel csalta Evant.

A szülei gyilkosával, ennyire nem lehetett Morgan aljas, mert Gammel csak a maga hasznára hajtotta a malmot, de LeFay ott alázta meg és gázolt belé ahol csak lehetett. Ráadásul még Alexet is ismerte.

És igent mondott Evannak, úgy kérte meg a férfi a kezét, hogy tudta miket tett és, hogy megcsalta.

- Jól vagyok, komolyan! – mondta

- Mit csinált veled Gammel? – kérdezte Evan

- Visszaadta az emlékeimet, azokat, amiket az elmúlt félévben tettem. – suttogta bánatosan – Hogy szerethetsz még ezek után is Laegen?

- Nem te voltál az, mindenki tudja, hogy mi történt Hoved elmondta. Kellett nekik valaki közülünk, hogy az alterranok megtörjenek. Bármit amit tettél nem te voltál, te soha sem tudtad volna megtenni. Ismerlek.

- Igazad lehet. – elmosolyodott, de magában tudta, hogy ez nem igaz, de nem akarta megbántani a férfit – Carson elmehetek?

- Persze, semmi bajod sincsen, és ha a Földön jársz ezt küld el anyukámnak.

- Én a Földön, mikor és miért?

- Reméltem, hogy elkísérsz Alex temetésére és a szüleimhez, végtére is ha emlékszel be kell mutatnom nekik a menyasszonyomat. – mondta elmosolyodva Lorne

8


	61. Chapter 61

**60. fejezet: A Lorne család**

Újra a Földön voltak, Susan nem is emlékezett, hogy mikor volt itt utoljára, végtére is már semmi sem kötötte ide. Talán csak a barátai, akik a parancsnokságon szolgáltak, de még ők is jelentéktelennek bizonyultak az Atlantiszon folyó dolgokhoz képest.

Az igazság az volt, hogy sokkal jobban örült volna, ha más esetben kellett volna visszalátogatnia. Végtére is a legutolsó eset is azért volt, hogy Malek sírját látogathassa meg. És Johnt sem hagyta szívesen magára.

Még indulás előtt mind a ketten részt vettek Teyla temetésén, amit az Athosiak tartottak, ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy ők vezessék a szertartást. Hiszen az ő vezetőjük volt, sőt még azt is bejelentették, hogy elhagyják Atlantiszt.

Nem volt miért maradniuk tovább, még akkor sem, hogy az ősök hazatértek. Itt sem voltak nagyobb biztonságban, mint máshol. Susan mélységesen sajnálta, hogy itt hagyják őket, hiszen több barátja is volt az athosiak között.

Újra itt volt a csillagkapu parancsnokságon, ahol felnőtt. Sajnálatára Landry tábornoktól megtudta, hogy a CSK1 éppen küldetésen van, így majd csak visszafele lesz velük ideje találkozni.

Kint egy kocsi várta őket. Szótlanul utaztak, ő leginkább az elmúlt félév dolgain elmélkedett. Vajon lesznek olyanok a temetésen, akik miatta vesztettek el valakit? Nagyon remélte, hogy nem.

Nem tudott volna szembenézni velük, annyira közel sem volt elég erős. Sajnálta, hogy ilyen körülmények között találkozik majd Evan szüleivel. Még nem találták ki, hogy mit is mondjanak nekik.

Egyenlőre a szülők annyit tudnak, hogy kötelesség teljesítés közben Irakban. De ha tudhatnák az igazat. Nagyon remélte, hogy soha sem fogják megtudni, nem hitte volna, hogy fel tudnák dolgozni.

Végül is odaértek a temetés helyszínére, sok ismerős és ismeretlen arcot látott. Többek között felismerte Paul Emersont, az Odüsszeia majdnem teljes legénységét, sok tisztet, Caldwellt, Novakot és Jacket is.

Bementek a ravatalozóba és Susan egy koszorút tett le. Egyelőre még senki sem ment oda hozzájuk. Furcsállta, hogy a szülők még nem mentek oda idősebb fiúkhoz. Visszamentek a szabadba.

A nap sütött és nagyon meleg volt, késő tavasz lehetett itt Amerikában. Caldwell most vette őket észre és sétált oda.

- Részvétem Lorne őrnagy! – mondta – Sajnálom, hogy semmit sem tudtunk tenni az öccséért.

- Köszönöm uram! Nem az önök hibája Morgan biztosra ment, senki sem tudta volna megállítani. – vonta meg a vállát Evan.

- Sheppard őrnagy örülök, hogy újra köztünk látom, hogy érzi magát?

- Köszönöm uram, most már jól vagyok, csak azt sajnálom, hogy ilyen körülmények között. – majd odafordult társához – Még nincsenek itt a szüleid?

- Nem látom őket. Remélem megbocsát uram! – csak biccentett az ezredes felé és Susant Novakhoz és Emersonhoz terelte.

Evan furcsán nézett barátjára úgy tűnt, hogy több van unokatestvére és közte, mint eddig hitte. Körbenézett megint és valóban még nem látta a szüleit és senkit a családjából, csak a katonaság kötelékéből.

Hol késlekedhetnek, hiszen a Daedalus már napokkal ezelőtt visszaért a Földre. Ránézett Novakra, ő is értetlenül forgatta a fejét, a rokonait keresve, de senkit sem vett ő sem észre. Valaminek történnie kellett.

- Evan! – bökött Lindsey a fejével a férfi mögé – Azt hiszem muszáj átesni a kötelezőn.

Susan megborzongott mellettük.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Lorne

- Ki az a nő ott a szüleid mellett? Annyira ismerős. És miért van Alterran itt a temetésen?

- Soha életemben nem láttam még. – mondta Novak

- Alterrant mondtál? Én nem érzek semmit. Valóban, nekem sem ismerős az a nő.

A nő feléjük fordult, a lány csak most ismerte meg. Már látta egyszer korábban így, amikor a rémálmok kezdődtek. De nem akarta elhinni, amit lát. Miért lenne gyászruhában, és miért sírna Alexander Lornért Morgan LeFay?

- Morgan az, felismerem! – nyögte

Amióta végrehajtotta az eredeti húsz parancsát, csak a bűntudat gyötörte. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy beleszeretett abba a jelentéktelen halandóba. Hiszen csak egy nevetséges egyszerű kis játékszer volt csupán.

A bátyjának egy szánalmas másolata, még akkor is, ha Laegen még mindig csak halandó. Tudták, hogy ez fog történni, és ezért kapta ezt a feladatot? Már százszor és ezerszer megbánta a tettét. Hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba?

Ha ellent mond, lehet, hogy halott lenne, akárcsak Hoved, de legalább az a kis nyavalyás élne, és még Laegen is megbocsátott volna neki. Vagy ha nem szajkózza ennyire ezt az ügyet, akkor is élne a fiú.

Próbálta visszahozni Oriként, de nem volt rá képes. Alaine varázslatát még ő sem tudta feltörni. Tudta, hogy szándékos óvintézkedés volt, arra, hogy többé nem tehessen vele semmit, de ő nem is akart.

Többé nem ártott volna neki, képtelen lett volna rá. Gammel te átkozott! Tudtad, hogy ez lesz a vége, mégis rávetted őket, hogy ezt tegyem! Most világosodott meg előtte a régens minden terve.

Azt akarta, hogy összecsapjon Laegennel, ahol aztán mind a ketten életüket veszti, így sokkal könnyebben övé lenne az Alterran trón. Csak azt nem értette, hogy az mi a fenének kell a férfinak?

Hiszen oly könnyű a felemelkedetteket elpusztítani és kitörölni őket a történelemkönyvek lapjairól, akárcsak a Furlingokkal tették annak idején és megannyi fajjal, akiknek a nevére már senki sem emlékszik.

Mivel hiába próbálják eljátszani a tökéletes népet, amikor még nem voltak felemelkedettek rosszabb dolgokat vittek véghez, mint az Ori most. Vajon ezt a mostani Valorvartok tudják?

A szüleik, nagyszüleik és még korábbi rokonaik nevében az Alterran nép micsoda mészárlásokat vitt véghez, mielőtt belefutottak a Hármas szövetségbe évmilliókkal ezelőtt? És hogy az Asgardok, a Nox és a Furlingek változtatták meg őket.

És nekik köszönhetően lettek az Univerzum egyik leghatalmasabb faja? Akik szinte mindenkinek megbocsátanak? Ő is csak megbocsátást akart, azért amiért végzett a fiúval. Tudta, hogy annak bátyjától soha sem kapja meg.

És Merlintől sem, más meg már nem élt a Velesar családban, hacsak nem az a félig Valorvart félig Velesar vérű Rodney McKay, de ő ember volt és ő sem az a megbocsátó fajta. Hiszen őt csak a saját jóléte érdekelt.

Akkor viszont nem látott más kiutat, mint, hogy az eredeti halandó szülőktől kérje a megbocsátást. Pár pillanattal később már a Földön volt, vagyis inkább a temetés helyszíne felett figyelte a gyászolókat.

A gondolatokból kiolvasva már tudta, hogy hol laknak a szülők. Mikor emberi alakban bekopogott az ajtón, akkor már egy fekete nadrágkosztüm volt rajta, szépsége a múlté volt, csak megy megtört gyászoló nem túl szép fiatal lány volt.

- Sajnálom, de most nincsen időnk ügynököt fogadni. – mondta egy férfihang, amikor egy kicsit kinyílt az ajtó – Miben segíthetek kisasszony?

- Ugye önök Alexander Lorne szülei? – kérdezte Morgan félénken

- Igen, ön kicsoda? – kérdezte

- Elnézést, de goromba voltam Laura Smith vagyok, a fiúk barátnője. Fogadják őszinte részvétemet.

- Kérem fáradjon be, megkínálhatom valamivel? Andrew Lorne vagyok, a feleségem Charlotte. Nem is tudtuk, hogy Alexnek volt barátnője.

- Nem tudom, hogy mennyit szabad elmondanom, de ott ismerkedtünk össze ahol szolgált. Ápolónő a foglalkozásom és minket is oda osztottak be.

- Gondolom civil, mert az idősebbik fiunk már kint van a ravatalozóban, mert a katonáknak már ott kell lenniük. – mondta a nő

- Elnézésüket kell kérnem azért amit mondani fogok. De én okoztam a fiúk halálát. – felpillantott és meglátta a tévében a bombázást, magában elmosolyodott, majd a drámai hangján folytatta. – Nem vettem észre egy bombát és ő rántott félre, nem kellett volna megtennie, de ő feláldozta értem az életét. – zsebkendővel egy könnyet feltörölt az arcáról. – Úgy véltem mindenképp tudniuk kell róla.

- Higgye el Miss Smith nincs miért bocsánatot kérnie, gondolom ön is megtette volna ugyanezt érte. – mondták mind a ketten

- Köszönöm, hogy így látják. Önökkel tarthatok a temetésre?

- Persze, csak hozom a holmimat és indulhatunk. – mondta Charlotte

- Akkor gondolom ismeri az idősebbik fiunkat is, úgy tudom, hogy mostanság egy helyen szolgáltak.

- Igen, ismerem Evant. – mondta, jobban is, mint ti hiszitek – Akárcsak a mennyasszonyát, azt a doktor Susan Sheppardot. – magában felnevetett, az álszent kis hercegnőt

- Úgy hallom nincs túl jó véleménnyel az őrnagyról.

- Már ő is ott van a ravatalozóban uram, majd meglátja, hogy miért nem. Túl fiatal legfőképpen a fiához. – és mert ő az enyém, egy olyan kis cafka, mint Alaine nem állhat a boldogságom útjába – Fogalmam sincs, hogy mit bír annyira benne, már bocsánat a kifejezésért.

- Szeretem azokat a nőket, akik kimondják a véleményüket. – a férfi felnevetett majd elkomorodott megint – Sajnálom, hogy soha sem lesz a menyem, de majd ha gondolja eljöhet látogatóba, amikor csak akar. Charlotte és én is örülnénk neki.

- Nagyon szívesen! – főleg, amikor a győztes seregeink élén fogunk bevonulni a Földre és minden hitetlennel végezni – A közeljövőben meg fog történni.

Charlotte lejött az elemeltről és kocsiba ültek. Az útközben senki sem szólt egy szót sem, később egy másik autó is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Morgan feltételezte, hogy Novak szülei lehetnek azok, együtt lesz a család a leleplezésre.

Már nem érzett bűntudatot, ha így hazugsággal sikerült elérnie, hát nem bánta, legalább megszabadult a kellemetlen érzéstől. Hazugság, oda se neki, elferdíteni az igazságot mindig is egyszerűbb volt, mint a valós dolgot megmondani.

Alig negyed óra múlva értek oda a temetőhöz. Amint beértek körbenézett Laegen és Alaine ott álltak két ismerős mellett. De sok más embert is felismert. Pillanatokkal később vette csak észre Sheppard arckifejezését.

Abban a minutumban jött rá, hogy lebukott, hiszen a lány már látta ezt az alakját az egyik álmában. Átkozta magát, hogyan lehetett ilyen ostoba! De remélte, hogy itt nem fognak semmit lépni, ennyi ember előtt.

Ha meg lesz egy kis ideje, akkor eltűnik a fenébe. Meghallotta a fejében Gammel nevetését. Tudta, hogy egy ideig nem lesz esélye menekülni, az átkozott régens mégis elérte, amit akart. De itt abban az esetben csak Alaine és ő fog itt veszni.

Mindig is tudta, hogy Morgan ostoba, de hogy ennyire, ezt még legmerészebb álmaiban sem mert volna gondolni. Ennyi hűhó egy halott halandóért, aki pár évtized múlva úgyis meghalt volna valami földi halálos betegségben.

Nem értette, hogyan szerethette egyszerre mind a kettőt. Laegent még értette, hiszen mindenki tudta, hogy mi meg ki, de az egyszerű halandó öccse, aki semmire sem volt jó, csakhogy critter legyen.

Igaz annak tökéletes is volt. Nem tudta, hogy miért, hiszen ő is annyi nővel kezdett, de egyikbe sem szeretett bele. Talán, mert kevesebb volt a lelkiismerete, mint a nőnek. Ez pedig egyszerűen nehezen volt elképzelhető.

De most Morgan ott volt a Földön a Lorne szülőknél, és ez volt a fontos. Hogyan is tovább? Le fog bukni, az alakja miatt, és akkor nem lesz menekvés. El fogják pusztítani egyszer is mindenkorra.

Ah, szóval szökni akarsz Morgan drágám, de abból nem eszel. Elmormolt pár szót és felkacagott a nő fejében. Már az is tudta, hogy nincs menekvés. Kezdődjék hát a játék!

Evan elindult a szülei felé, közben gyilkos és undorodó pillantással nézett többször Morganra. Susan ott ment az oldalán, neki kellett visszatartania a férfit, nehogy itt végezzen a nővel, már ha meg tudná tenni persze.

- Ez meg mi a francot keres itt? – kérdezte dühösen

- Eljött a temetésre, talán nem szabad neki? – kérdezte vissza Andrew

- Megölte az öcsémet!

- Pontosabban az öcséd feláldozta az életét érte, mert te még erre is képtelen lettél volna! – csattant fel Charlotte

- Feláldozta, mi? – kérdezte gúnyosan – Mit hazudtál nekik Morgan drágám?

- Nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz őrnagy. Biztosan megzavarodott, a gyász miatt. – felelte Morgan

- Ugyan már LeFay, ennél jobban ismerünk. – mondta Susan ősül

- Úgy hiszed Valorvart? – kérdezte vissza ő is ősül, majd a kezét a szája elé kapta, de addigra a Lorne szülők jó pár lépést hátráltak – Ah, akkor már mi értelme van az álcának.

A következő pillanatban jég- és földkristályok fúródtak Morgan testébe és öt ős jelent meg a nő és Susanék között. Az egyikőjük Arbejde volt, és a másik négyet is igen gyakran látták már Atlantiszon.

- Főparancsnok azt hiszem jobban tennéd, ha a szüleidet kivinnéd innen a hercegnővel együtt. – mondta hátrafordulás nélkül Arbejde

- Lindsey kérlek! – szólt unokatestvérére

- Mi folyik itt Evan? Válaszokat akarok! – csattant fel az apja

- Majd később uram, kérem jöjjenek velem. – mondta Susan

- Ennyire félsz még mindig tőlem Valorvart? – kacagott fel Morgan a sérülései ellenére

- Soha sem féltem tőled LeFay, csak határtalanul megvetettelek és szánlak téged.

- Szánsz? Ennél jobb kifogást is kitalálhattál volna. Drága Laegened nem mesélte, hogy milyen jól szórakoztunk mi ketten, amíg te Ba'allal és Gammellel enyelegtél?

- Ah, dehogynem, hogy majdnem sikerült elkapniuk téged.

- Átkozott!

A következő pillanatban támadott, mindent tűz ölelt körbe; az emberek menekültek, csak a hat ős és Evan maradtak bent. Most már nem vártak tovább Susan és Lorne is egyszerre támadtak, akárcsak a másik négy.

Mindannyian hallották, hogy Morgan Gammelért sikít, majd pont a becsapódás előtt a nő és a tűz eltűnt, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Pillanatokkal később már a négy ős sem volt sehol, és csak ketten álltak a ravatalozóban.

Egymásra néztek, a Lorne szülőknek ezt soha sem lett volna szabad megtudniuk, a katonák, akik itt voltak, úgyis tudtak róla. Sejtették, hogy ebből még hadbíróság is lehet majd, de most az volt a legkisebb gondjuk.

Hogyan is meséljék el a szülőknek, hogy kik és mik valójában. És, hogy hogyan fogadnák főleg azt, hogy Morgan visszaadhatta volna a fiúkat, de milyen áron, és hogy Susan akadályozta meg egy varázslattal, hogy soha többé ne támaszthassák fel.

Evan most örült volna ha már felemelkedett lett volna, akkor ő is olyan angolosan tudott volna távozni, mint a főtanácsos és kísérete. Nem akart beszélni a szüleivel, főleg nem az apjával.

Mindig is félt az ex-ezredestől. A férfi csak azért hagyta ott a katonaságot, mert Charlotte ezt akarta, ő volt az egyetlen, aki örült, hogy mind a két fia és az unokahúga is a hadseregnél kaptak munkát, de a felesége miatt nem hangoztatta.

- Evan! – csattant a férfi hangja az ajtóból – Mégis mi volt ez?

- Ne aggódjon, majd mindent elmagyarázok uram! – nyelt egy hatalmasat, majd megpróbálta másfelé terelni a szót – Ő Susan Sheppard a menyasszonyom, Susan ő az apám Andrew Lorne.

- Örvendek a szerencsének uram! És fogadja őszinte részvétemet Alex miatt.

- Köszönöm, én is örvendek. Nos mi volt ez az előbb, úgy láttam, hogy csak anyád és nem tudunk a dologról.

- Ebből most már biztosan hadbíróság lesz. – nyögte Susan

- Szóval nem igaz, amit a fiam haláláról mondtak, ugye Evan?

- Nem egészen, a temetés után elmondunk mindent. – felelte a férfi – Itt a pap, azt hiszem elkezdhetné a ceremóniát.

A temetési ceremónia alatt mindenki sokkal feszültebb volt, mint előtte. Morgan látogatása mindent tönkre tett. Néma csendben zajlott az egész, majd a vége után Lindsey elnézést kért, hogy nem tud maradni.

A Daedalus ugyanis este 11kor indult vissza Atlantiszhoz, most már az új hajtóművekkel, amikkel két napos az út. Emerson is vele tartott, neki és az Odüsszeia legénységének is vissza kellett térniük a hajójukhoz.

Novak szüleinek gépe is indult vissza New Yorkba, így ők sem tudtak maradni. A Lorne szülők így csak Evan és Susan társaságában tértek vissza otthonukba. Külvárosi lakás volt Los Angeles egyik főleg veterán katonák által lakott negyedben.

Egy emeletes házban laktak, kisebb kerttel a tenger közelében egy domb tetején. Leparkolt mind a két kocsi a ház előtt. Evan kisegítette Susant és bekísérte a házba. A férfi némi honvággyal nézett végig, semmi sem változott.

Viszont szomorúság is volt benne, már szinte alig érezte magát ide valónak, az ő otthona a Atlantiszon a népe között van. Az igazi szülei halottak, Andrew és Charlotte mindössze „bábok" voltak az alterranok tervében.

Egy gondosan kiszámított terv részei, miként újra itt lehet. Mintha csak a dűnét olvasná Herberttől, ahogyan ott a Bene Gesseritek akarták évezredek alatt létrehozni a Kwisatz Haderach-ot. Belegondolva hátborzongató volt az egész.

Főleg azért, mert mint kiderült az öccsében nem volt ATA gén, azaz teljesen véletlen volt, ami szinte lehetetlen, vagy valamelyik szülejében van és, akkor az Velesar vér. De azt nem értette, hogyan lenne lehetséges.

Egyke volt, legalábbis amennyire tudta, Hoved bizonyosan mondta volna, ha később született volna testvére, még akkor is, ha az már nem él. Merlinnek is csak egy fia volt Gammel és neki sem volt még utódja.

És Merlinnek és Hovednek sem volt másik testvére, de hiszen itt vannak Susanék is, és a Valorvart vér tízezer éve tényleg kihalt. Megrázta a fejét, most nem ezen kell töprengenie, hanem valahogy túl kell élnie az apjával való beszélgetést.

- Nos, szeretném, ha elkezdenéd azt, ami a temetés előtt volt. – kezdte Andrew

- Erről nem lenne szabad beszélnem, titkos információ…

- Nem kell ezt a maszlagot mondanod, én is katona voltam, pontosan tudom! De nem érdekel, hogy hadbíróság elé kerülsz, tudni akarom, hogy mi történt az öcséddel!

- Ő pont oda tartott, parancs megszegésért, ami végül is a halálát okozta. – felelte Evan

- Ezt mi is tudjuk, ennyit mondtak csak. – mondta Charlotte – Egyáltalán hol szolgáltatok az elmúlt időben?

- Nem ebben a galaxisban uram, a Pegazus rendszerben. – mondta Susan halkan

- Tehát a csillagkapu még mindig működik. – mosolyodott el a férfi

- Tudtál a csillagkapuról? – nézett fel döbbenten Evan

- Persze, ott szolgáltam a nyugdíjig. Kisasszony, Sheppard nevet mondott? Ön a lánya Maria és Paul Sheppardnek?

- Igen uram, ismerte a szüleimet?

- Ott voltam azok között, akik visszahozták önt a szülei holttestét arról a bolygóról. Ezen kívül jóban is voltam velük.

Megcsörrent Susan telefonja.

- Bocsássanak meg egy pillanatra!

- Tudtál róla és soha sem említetted?

- Titkos információ volt, honnan tudhattam volna, hogy mind a ketten ott szolgáltok. A lány tiszta anyja, jól jártál vele, bár kicsit fiatal. Mennyi idős is?

- Annyi, mint Alex volt.

- Landry tábornok volt az, Emerson és Novak elmondták neki, hogy mi volt. Beszélt az elnökkel, aki megadta a legmagasabb hozzáférést önöknek.

- Lindsey mért nem tudott maradni? – kérdezte Charlotte

- Ha elmondunk mindent úgy sem fogjátok elhinni. A hajója éppen most indul vissza Atlantiszra. – monda Evan

- De azért mondjátok, kíváncsiak vagyunk mindenre.

Mindent elmeséltek, attól kezdve, hogy a naquada bányabolygón találkoztak, egészen a temetésig. Semmit sem hagytak ki, csak Susan kirándulását az Ori oldalán. A halálát egy balesettel tudták le.

A szülők igen meglepődtek azon, hogy kik is ők. Főleg, hogy napokkal később kiderült, hogy egyikkőjüknek sincsen ATA génjük, pedig az csak öröklődéssel adódik tovább. Ennek ellenére örültek, hogy a fiatalok egymásra találtak.

Viszont kénytelenek voltak beismerni maguknak, hogy többé szinte semmilyen szerepet nem fognak a fiúk életében játszani, főleg az után, hogy ismét felemelkedett alterran lesz belőle. Így nemsokára a másik „gyermeküket" is elveszítik.

Viszont arra kérték őket, hogy legalább az esküvőn hagy vegyenek részt bárhol is tartják majd. És még arra kérték őket, hogy legalább egy unokájuk hagy lehessen. De azt csak a két fiatal tudta, ha az Ori győz nincs annyi idejük hátra, hogy gyermekük születhessen.

Szinte az egész éjszakát átbeszélgették és csak reggel indultak vissza a Csillagkapu parancsnokságra. Ott már várta őket a helyi SG1 egy része. Pontosabban Daniel és Cameron. A többiek kivették jogos szabadságukat.

- Hogy fogadták az ősök az egészet? – kérdezte Cam ebéd közben

- Lehetett volna rosszabb is. De legalább kiderült, hogy az apám is itt szolgált.

- Susan olyan más lett. – mondta Daniel

- Mit vártál, egy hercegnő végül is. – mosolygott Evan – Most hol van, azt mondta nem éhes.

- Azt hiszem Valával ment valahova. Mikor meghallotta a hercegnő rangot azonnal elkezdte érdekelni Susan, talán vagyont remél. – nevetett fel Cameron – Mi nem mondtuk meg, hogy a rang csak a vére miatt van, és vagyon nem párosul hozzá.

- Tulajdon képen miért is tartottatok itt még minket?

- Hát, Cam akar mondani nektek valamit, Landry nem volt túl boldog emiatt, de kénytelen beletörődni.

- Mégis mit fiúk?

Mitchell csak elvigyorodott.

- Majd vacsoránál elmesélem.

8


	62. Chapter 62

**61. fejezet: Cameron döntése**

Elérkezett az este, Susan is előkerült Valával, úgy tűnt, hogy hamar összebarátkoztak. Bár a lány sajnálta, hogy Teal'c és Sam nem lehettek itt, ettől függetlenül megpróbálta magát jól érezni, de ez az elmúlt események fényében nem volt olyan könnyű.

Lent ültek öten a menzán és a vacsorájukat fogyasztották. Cameron még mindig nem nézett fel és kezdte el, amit akart mondani, csak nézte a vacsoráját. Ami azt illeti Danielnek sem volt éppen túl jó kedve.

- Nos, nem is tudom, hol kezdjem. – mondta Cam

- Az elején, mi ez a gyászos hangulat itt? – kérdezte Susan

- Woolsey és az elnök le akarják állítani a Csillagkapu programot. Úgy vélik, hogy jóval kevesebb csapat is elég lenne, szám szerint 3. Mivel az intergalaktikus híd közepén a város is felépült, meg ugyebár az ősök ott vannak Atlantiszon, már nem kell semmilyen védelem.

- Mellesleg Woosley idejön, hogy veletek beszéljen, nemsokára ide kell érnie. – tette hozzá Daniel

- Tehát tíz év után vége mindennek? – nézett fel Susan

- Igen, és a CSK-1et végérvényesen nyugdíjazzák. Landry már beleegyezett, de még titeket is meg szeretnélek kérdezni, hogy Daniel és én átmehetnénk Atlantiszra, feltéve, ha van még két hely ott számunkra.

- Persze, hogy van Cam, ha akarsz Vala te is jöhetsz.

- Megtisztelsz, de én maradnék. Nagyon jól érzem magam itt a Földön. – mondta a nő

Megszüntetni a Csillagkapu parancsnokságot? De miért? Az Szövetség nyújtotta veszélynek még mindig nincsen vége, és az Ori nem fogja hagyni, hogy olyanok éljenek a galaxisban, akik nem hisznek bennük.

Még akkor is, ha már nincsen szükségük a halandók beléjük vetett hitére. Ez itt már pusztán arról szólna, hogy ne éljenek hitetlenek. Mivel azokkal sokkal könnyebb dolguk van, akik lemondanak az életükről miattuk.

Az ő testeiket el lehet foglalni és az emberek között járni újra, élvezni azt, amit a halandók tudnak. És természetesen a legfontosabb, senki sem tud felemelkedni azok közül, akik imádják őket.

Ez egy szükséges lépés volt, hogy a létszámuk azonos maradhasson, és olyan hatalmassá váljanak, mint amilyenek most. Evan nem értette, hogy miért nem kell Woolsey és az elnök szerint védelem ide a Földre.

Miből gondolták, hogy az alterranok megvédik őket. Hiszen az Ori mészárlásba kezdett, minden alterran leszármazottal végeznek. Nem hagynak kivételt, az ő galaxisukban és az Idában nincsen ilyen, de a Pegazusban és a Tejútban hemzsegnek.

A régi Alterran helyőrsök, amik egy pár éve még lakottak voltak, mára kihaltak, mindenkivel végeztek. A Pegazus az ott élő ősök miatt még tartja magát, de a Tejút már most elbukott a felemelkedettek halála miatt.

Csak nagyon rövid idő kérdése volt, hogy ez a galaxis teljesen lakatlanná váljon, vagy teljesen behódoljon az Orinak, de az ATÁsoknak akkor is veszniük kellett. Az Alterranoknak pedig erejük sem létszámuk nem volt arra, hogy mindenkit megvédhessenek.

Egy katona jött be, és átadta a parancsot, miszerint Woolsey azonnali hatállyal beszélni akart a két őrnaggyal. Átvezette őket az elosztóba.

- Kérem, foglaljanak helyet! – mutatott a székekre Woolsey – Gondolom tudják miről akarok önökkel beszélni.

- Igen, már hallottunk a csillagkapu program majdhogynem felszámolásáról. – mondta Susan

- Akkor bizonyára megértik, hogy mindez szükséges lépés volt. A város felépült az intergalaktikus híd közepén. És már alig van helyünk Atlantiszon.

- A kapuhíd városa valóban elkészült, de az embereknek semmit sem kellett rá áldozniuk, és ez is csak az önök kényelme miatt lett. És mégis hogyan mondhatja, hogy Atlantiszon semmi helye a fajuknak? – csattant fel a lány – Tudtommal a bátyám igen kegyes volt, hogy megengedte, hogy bárki ott maradhasson. Nem kellett volna megengednie, és ezzel a hozzáállással talán jobb is lett volna.

- Mégis hogy meri ezt a hangot megengedni magának őrnagy? – kérdezte Landry

- Éppen népem trónörököseként szóltam hozzá a vitához tábornok és nem pedig az amerikai légierő őrnagyaként. És úgy vélem a főparancsnok is hasonló véleményen van velem.

- Valóban uraim, nem tudom, hogy mit várnak az alterranoktól, nem vagyunk elegen ahhoz, hogy még az önök galaxisát is megvédhessük. Önök is tudják, hogy kihalás küszöbén álló faj vagyunk. Lehet, hogy Atlantiszt egy ideig meg tudjuk tartani, de a Szövetség túl erős, és mi túl kevesen vagyunk. A négy faj szövetsége felbomlás szélén áll; a Furlingok kihaltak a Noxnak alig maradt pár képviselője, az Asgardok még mindig a sebeiket nyalogatják a replikátorok elleni csata miatt. Minket megtizedelt az Ori, a wraith és az, hogy akik nem tudtak felemelkedni emberekké váltak. Lássák be, a mi helyzetünk sem rózsásabb. Nincs többé olyan alterran vérű, aki fel tudna emelkedni az Ori miatt. – mondta Lorne – Komolyan, mit várnak tőlünk? Csodát? A nagybátyámtól remélnek valamit Merlintől, aki komoly szellemi sérüléseket szerzett tízezer évvel ezelőtt és még mindig nem lábalt ki belőle, nem jobb, mint egy szenilis vénember.

- A készülő flottára gondolt az elnök őrnagy.

- Nem járulok hozzá, és a Tanács sem fog, hogy az emberek védelmében ide kerüljenek az Auróra osztályú hadihajóink és az uralkodó sem fog. – vonta meg a vállát Lorne

- Az uralkodó tudtommal az légierő alezredese, kénytelen lesz megtenni. Főleg, hogy maguk addig nem mennek vissza Atlantiszra, amíg ez nem fog megtörténni. Elnöki utasítás. – mondta Woolsey

- Akkor Bush elnök megőrült, ha nyílt háborút akar kezdeni az ősökkel. – mondta Susan – Ön is így látja tábornok? Lehet, hogy úgy érkezetem ide, mint Sheppard őrnagy, de nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy Valorvartként fogok távozni, nem tarthat minket fogva itt a Földön.

- Valóban őrnagy, de itt van az áthelyezésük azonnali hatállyal. Sajnálom, de még mindig a hadsereg kötelékébe tartoznak. – mondta Landry

- De ha erővel megyünk vissza, nem tudják megakadályozni. – felelte Evan – Főleg, hogy mi nem tekintjük erőszakos cselekedetnek, de nem biztos, hogy a többi tanácsos és a főtanácsos ilyen megértő lesz.

- Fenyegetni mer őrnagy? – csattant fel Woolsey

- Ha azt akarja gondolja úgy, hogy igen. De mi akkor is visszamegyünk Atlantiszra.

- Nem, és az ottaniak nem fogják megtudni, hogy miért is nem mennek vissza, még egy ideig.

- Tényleg ennyire embernek gondolnak minket? – nézett fel szinte nevetve Susan – Már tájékoztattuk a tanácsot, illetve az uralkodót arról, hogy mi is folyik itt. Nem kell aggódnia Mr. Woolsey egyik embernek sem fog bántódása esni Atlantiszon.

Landry melléjük lépett, majd szembefordult Richarddal és ököllel behúzott neki egyet, mire a férfi rongybabaként esett a padlóra.

- Ostoba, akárcsak az elnök, ezt már régen meg kellett volna tennem. – mondta

- Szép ütés volt uram. – vigyorodott el Lorne

- Önökkel értek egyet őrnagy. Éppen ezért is fog magukkal visszamenni Mitchell és Jackson. Mondták, hogy örömmel fogadják őket.

- Természetesen uram, de tudnia kell, hogy minden, amit mondtunk igaz, tényleg nem tudnak segíteni egyelőre az ősök. – mondta Susan

- Tudom a bátyja mindenről beszámolt, nem hibáztatom magukat. És higgyék el nem lennék a maguk helyzetében. Induljanak, mielőtt ez magához tér.

A kaputeremben már várt rájuk Daniel és Cameron. Együtt léptek át a csillagkapun, hogy alig negyed óra múlva már az intergalaktikus kapuhíd középpontjában lévő éppen felépült városában legyenek.

Teyla temetése utáni napon nagy nyüzsgés volt a városban, mindenki az Athosiaknak segített, ugyanis már úgy érezték, hogy nincs többé maradásuk, most, hogy a népük vezére meghalt egy árulás során.

Az egyik csapat talált nekik egy ideális földművelő bolygót, ami eddig lakatlan volt, de rendelkezett saját csillagkapuval, így még a wraithtől sem kellett tartaniuk miután odaköltöztek. Az alterranok is természetesen felajánlottak minden segítséget, akárcsak az emberek, de az athosiak nem fogadták el.

Igaz Teyla is mindig mondta, hogy mennyire büszke nép az övé, de soha senki sem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire. Majdnem az egész nap a költöztetéssel telt, mikor végeztek és végre visszaértek a városba John a könyvével fáradtan ült le a szobájában.

Ha eddig nem is igazán érezte magát magányosnak, most hogy mindannyian elmentek innen már igen. Senki sem élt már Emmagan családjából, aki itt maradt volna a bánatában. Az Athosiak igaz hangosan nem mondták ki, de Johnt hibáztatták.

És ezt nem rejthették el előle, igaz az Alterranok gondolataiban nem tudott olvasni, a halandókéban könnyedén. És így még jobban fájt neki az egész. Sőt az is bántotta, hogy az aki, és Teylának emiatt kellett meghalnia.

Ráadásul még a Földön is gondok akadtak, nem akarták Susanékat visszaengedni. Nem küldött senkit, tudta, hogy meg fogják oldani. Viszont az Ohra-ra elküldte Rodneyt, mintegy fogadóbizottságot Mitchellék érkeztének.

Mindig is utált elnevezni dolgokat, viszont túlságosan hosszúnak találta az intergalaktikus kapuhíd közepén lévő űrállomást, ezért Szergely Sznyegov Istenemberek című munkájában található hasonló funkciót ellátó bolygója után keresztelte el Ohra névre.

Viszont az Athosiak távozásával egy igen fontos dolog ütötte megint fel a fejét, az élelem hiánya. Eddig a szárazföldön megtermelték a kellő mennyiségű táplálékot, amit meg nem kereskedésből szereztek be.

De most senki sem termelt nekik gabonát, nem vadásztak húsra, se semmi. Jó, az más kérdés volt, hogy a felemelkedetteknek nem volt szükségük élelemre, de az itt élő embereknek annál inkább.

Főleg, hogy a mostani földi eseményeknek hatására nagy valószínűséggel elszakadnak a háború végéig a Földtől. A Daedalus is most már itt marad majd Atlantiszon nem fog visszatérni az anyabolygóhoz jó ideig.

A többi hasonló osztályú hajót is kivonják a Tejútban a forgalomból, hiszen túl költséges a fenntartásuk. A Földnek megszűnt a védelme, Emerson ígéretet tett, hogy amint tud, eljön a legénységével Atlantiszra.

Hiszen ha nekik nincsen szükségük pilótákra és hajó parancsnokokra, a szövetségük érdekében az Alterranoknak van. John tudta, hogy Arbejde felkereste az USA elnökét és felajánlották a segítségüket.

A segítség abban merült ki, hogy a védelme érdekében a teljes Földet kiürítenék és evakuálnák a Pegazus rendszerbe, ahol valamilyen módon meg tudnák védeni az emberiséget. De az elnök nem fogadta el. És konkrétan a Föld védelmét követelte.

De ez a főtanácsos kerek perec megtagadta, és az indokot is megmondta. Kevesen vannak és senki sem akar egy olyan dimenzióban lenni, amiben alig néhány hete kiirtottak egy galaxisnyi őst. Nyomasztó lett volna és nem akartak meggyengülni ez által.

Teljesen egyetértett velük, sőt most már ostobaságnak tartotta, hogy egyáltalán elmentek az elnökhöz. Végre megértette, hogy mit is jelent uralkodónak lenni és mit jelent, ha egy egész nép sorsa áll vagy bukik a tettei miatt.

Elhatározta, hogy méltó lesz arra a címre, amit megörökölt, vagyis inkább megkapott. Nem fog megint csalódást okozni, mint Teyla esetében. Tudta, hogy a nő mélységesen egyetértene vele, mert ő mindig is erre akarta rávenni.

Átkozta magát, hogy csak a halála után jött rá mindenre, ha korábban lép, akkor talán még ma is élne, akkor talán máshogy állna a háború. Annyi ha és talán. Megpróbálta lezárni magában a múltat és előre nézni.

Most nem volt idő gyászolni, meg kellett nyerni a háborút, végleg el kellett pusztatani a Szövetséget és kimondani, hogy az Alterran nép végre megint ellenség nélkül élhet és folytathatja onnan a fejlődését, ahol az evakuáláskor abbahagyták.

Teyla is ezt akarta volna. Most értette meg igazán húga bánatát és fájdalmát abból az időből, amikor az elveszítette Maleket. De ő már túltette ezen magán, sőt Lorne sem mutatott gyengeséget az öccse elvesztése miatt.

Ő John Sheppard sem mutathat, főleg nem, hogy mindenki az ő lépéseit figyeli, az ő döntéseire várnak. Igaz Elizabeth adott neki szabadságot, de nem fog vele élni, talán majd máskor, ha eljön az ideje, de ez most nem az az idő.

Letette a könyvet, képtelen volt akárcsak egy sort is olvasni. Vacsora időre járt, így a menzára ment. Csatlakozott Rononhoz, a férfin nem látszott, hogy megviselték volna a dolgok. Johnt iszonyúan dühítette, hogy csak ő ennyire puhány.

- Hogy érzed magad Shep? – nézett fel Ronon a vacsorájából

- Voltam már jobban is. Azok mik ott melletted?

- Csak kották. Tudod a gitárhoz. – vonta meg a vállát – Remélem, most már elkezdünk végre harcolni.

- Igen, túl sokáig vártam. Korábban kellett volna, akkor talán… mindegy. Nem várunk tovább.

- Ők nem akarnak, Weir ostobaságnak tartja.

- Nem érdekel, ez nem az emberek harca, hanem a mienk.

- Végre úgy beszélsz, ahogy egy ideje már kellett volna. – vigyorodott el

- Tudom és sajnálom. Mostantól minden más lesz. Hivatalosan is háborúban állunk a Szövetséggel. És nem érdekel, hogy az emberek mit mondanak.

- Remélem nekem is szántál valami helyet a terveidben.

- Jah, majd te adod a zenei aláfestést a fajunk és Atlantisz pusztulásához. – felnevetett – Azt mondják jól játszol. Még nem tudom, elvileg a flotta nemsokára ideér, utána elkezdünk készülődni.

- Hallottam Mitchell és Jackson nemsokára idejönnek.

- Valóban, már az Ohrán vannak. Örülök, hogy jönnek, nagy segítség lesznek.

- Reméljük, és John Merlin beszélni akart veled.

- Az a vénember miről?

- Fogalmam sincs, csak azt mondta, adjam át.

- Akkor megyek és megkeresem az öreget, további szép estét!

Az ősök régen építettek várost, de még mindig tudták, hogy mi a dolguk. Az Ohra is pazar lett a maga nemében. Ez nem hasonlított Atlantiszra és hajtóművei sem voltak, csupán egy város, vagy inkább űrállomás volt két galaxis között félúton.

Hat különböző része volt, minden fajnak külön egy rész. A Noxnak, az Asgardoknak, az embereknek, a Jaffáknak, a Tok'rának, az ősöknek, azaz a mostani szövetség minden fajának. A Nox minden életben maradt tagja már itt volt, hiszen a bolygójuk elbukott.

Az Ori rájött, miközben elpusztították a felemelkedetteket. Alig maradtak egy tucatnyian, a városuk Atlantisz testvérvárosa is elpusztult a benne lakó noxokkal együtt. Jelenleg az Asgardtól csak hárman voltak itt.

Azok, akiket a Nagytanácsuk küldött ki diplomáciai delegáció gyanánt. A Jaffa tanács is csak kevés tagot küldött pillanatnyilag, meg azok voltak itt, akiknek a bolygóját lemészárolták és egyelőre nem volt hová menniük.

A Tok'ra tudósok szép számban voltak, ők ugyanis tanulni akartak az igen magas létszámú ősöktől. Az emberek közül éppen most Atlantiszról volt itt csupán néhány tudós és mintegy húsz katona arra az esetre, ha valaki megtámadná őket.

Rodney nem örült, hogy őt küldték ide. Úgy érezte, hogy ezzel megalázzák, hogy nem végezhet inkább valami feladatot Atlantiszon, ami az ő intellektuális képességeihez megfelelő. De inkább nem állt le Johnnal most vitatkozni.

Viszont zavarta, hogy Zelenka persze maradhatott a dolgainál és dolgozhatott, míg ő menjen ki az Ohrára fogadó bizottságnak két olyan ember elé, akik amúgy sem szeretik. Főleg, hogy még Merlinnel is beszélnie kellett volna.

Az öregnek az utóbbi időben egyre gyakrabban voltak tiszta időszakai, amikor még beszélni is tudott arról, amiről kérdezték. Rodney tudta, hogy Arbejde volt a legboldogabb, hogy most nincs a városban.

A Főtanácsost igazán feszélyezte, hogy, mind Susan, mind Lorne képességet tudta használni. Ráadásul életveszélyben is van, mivel az Ori tudta, hogy mire képes. Igazából semmire, azóta semmilyen eredményt nem ért el.

Se egy villám, se egy átkozott gaz vagy egy növény kivirágoztatása. De elhatározta, hogy mindenképp meg fogja tanulni, hiszen nincsen olyan dolog, ami neki nehéz lenne, végtére is ő a legokosabb ember.

Már órák óta várt nyugtalanul, már itt kellett volna lenniük. Valami történt a Földön, és ha igen hogyan fogja Johnnak megmagyarázni. Majd végre valahára megnyílt a csillagkapu és a várt társaság jött át rajta.

- Rodney, mióta vársz már ránk? – kiáltott Susan

- Már megint ez? – nézett fel reménytelenül Cam és Daniel

- Pedig hozzá kell szoknotok. – vigyorodott el Lorne

- Mi az, hogy megint EZ?

- Szóval ez lenne az Ohra. Jobban néz ki, mint ahogy mondták. – folytatta a lány – Szóval mióta vársz ránk?

- Csak pár órája, már azt hittem nem is jöttök.

- De nem is gondoltál rá, hogy visszamenj, igaz?

- Amilyen a bátyád mostanában, inkább vártam volna napokat.

- Csaknem félsz Johntól?

- A fejébe vette, hogy uralkodó lesz és egészen kikelt magából. Én félni, ne nevettess kislány.

- Beszélek a fejével. Van még itt valami dolgunk, vagy indulhatunk?

- Menjünk.

Elizabeth is felfedezett némi változást John viselkedésében Teyla halála óta, bár ő ezt leginkább csak a gyásznak titulálta. Bár ahogy Rodney menekült előle, abban volt valami hátborzongató.

McKay soha sem félt Johntól még a bogaras esetben sem, most pedig mintha rettegne. A tanács kijelentette, hogy nem akarják őt itt látni, amiatt ami lett, de John határozottan közölte, hogy nem fogja Rodney elhagyni Atlantiszt.

Carson szorult a legnagyobbat az egész miatt, igaz az emberek mind mellette álltak, de egyik alterrannak sem tetszett az a tény, hogy génkezeléseket alkalmazott. Hiszen bármikor kialakulhatott volna hasonló baleset, mint Rodneynál.

A Tanács beszámolt neki arról, hogy Morgan ott volt a Lorne fiú temetésén, nem értette, hogy a nő, hogyan lehetett ennyire ostoba, hogy elmenjen. És sajnos még szerencséje is volt, ugyanis el tudott menekülni.

Viszont az örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy Cameron Mitchell és Daniel Jackson Atlantiszra jönnek és itt is maradnak végérvényesen. Hallotta a botrányt, miszerint a Csillagkapu Parancsnokság szinte beszünteti a működését.

Erre a hírre reagálva Johnnak voltak utasításai, miszerint Atlantisz megszakítja a kapcsolatot a Földdel és mindössze az Ohrán fognak velük beszélni, ha a földiek eljönnek oda. A lépést azok után értette meg, amikor megtudta, hogy Woolsey és az elnök erővel akarta ott tartani a két őrnagyát.

Sejtette, hogy ezt a döntést a Tanács csikarta ki belőle, elsősorban azért, mert tudjuk, hogy kiket nem akartak vissza engedni ide. Ez már szinte nyílt háború volt az ősök és az emberek között, amire mindenképp megoldást kellett találni.

És most ebben az esetben nem az alterran faj életben maradásáért, hanem a Föld teljes lakossága miatt. Elizabethet most nem az itt élő ősök élete foglalkoztatta, hanem a saját népéé. Akiket most csak ő menthet meg.

Valahol megértette Johnt, hiszen a férfinak most már tényleg nem lesz senkije a földön, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy egyik itteni barátjának sincsen. Nem áldozhatja fel a teljes emberi fajt csak azért… mindegy.

- Carson te mit szólsz John viselkedéséhez?

- Mint ember, vagy mint Alterran? – kérdezte vissza a férfi

- Mind kettő. – sóhajtott Weir

- Emberként elítélem, végtére nekem is ott él a családom. Viszont az elnök és az N. F. B. ostoba, hogy a Föld minden védelmét megszüntették abban bízva, hogy majd az ősök megvédik őket. Alterranként teljesen egyetértek, végül is ellenségesen léptek fel a trónörökös és a jegyese ellen.

- Nem értem, hogy miért jutottak erre a döntésre. Nem hittem volna, hogy ebben az időben fejezik be a csillagkapu projectet. Pont akkor, amikor minden értelmes létformát veszély fenyeget.

- Én sem, de nem tudunk mást tenni. És szerintem mostantól ön az Liz, aki képviseli az embereket, azt hiszem John is teljesen egyetért ebben.

- Megtisztelnek vele Carson.

- Nem várt külső aktiválás! Nem várt külső aktiválás! – hallatszott a rádióban

Mind a ketten kimentek. Amint odaértek a kanadai technikus felnézett.

- Dr. McKay azonosítója.

- Engedje le a pajzsot!

- Értettem asszonyom!

Valóban mind az öten jöttek, pár pillanat múlva John is megjelent a csillagkapu előtt és megölelte barátját. Elizabeth elkomorodott, ha minden igaz volt, akkor ők voltak az utolsó csapat, akik a Földről jöttek.

Tudta, hogy nem érhetett így véget. Mindent meg fog tenni, hogy ne ez legyen a két érintett faj közötti utolsó diplomáciai kapcsolat. Végtére is, szinte csak ehhez értett, legalább abból kihoz valamit, amiben valamit tud tenni.

Mind a hatan az elosztóba mentek, ahol Elizabeth és Carson már várt rájuk. Johnnak valamennyit enyhült a fájdalma és a bánata, legalább még egy jó barátot tudhatott maga mellett. Tudta, hogyha másban nem is Mitchellben megbízhat.

Mostantól minden más lesz, nagyon más. Mindig azt mondták neki, hogy olyan kemény uralkodónak kell majd lennie, mint az apja volt. Örülhetnek, ez most teljesülni fog, lehet, hogy az embereknek nem fog tetszeni, de már nem érdekelték az emberek.

Ránézett a húgára, a látta a szemében, hogy mennyire aggódik érte. Egy pillanatra máshogy látta a világot, nem hagyhatja a gyásza miatt veszni azokat, akik közé tartozott egyszer. A másik pillanatban már megint nem érdekelte.

Elhatározta, hogy beszél Carsonnal és felirat valamilyen gyógyszert, most nem volt szabad depressziósnak lennie, hiszen minden ezen fog múlni. És senkit sem akart elveszíteni a mostani lelki állapota miatt.

Semmire sem emlékezett abból, amit Elizabeth elmondott, a saját gondolataira figyelt csak. Bár tudta, hogy ez így nem jó, de nem tudott másra. Kifele menet belebotlott Merlinbe. Már csak ez hiányzott neki.

- Egyszer úgyis megtalálod a boldogságot uram. – felelte a férfi

- Már megvolt, többé soha sem. – vágott vissza

- Dehogynem, az én asszonyom lassan ötszáz éve halott, mégis boldog vagyok, hogy itt lehetek.

- Adj hozzá még tízezret öreg! – morgott

- Tudom, hogy még boldog leszel. Most még fájhat, de elég időd lesz elfeledni. Az ajándék közeleg.

- Milyen ajándék Merlin?

- Milyen is? Pedig az előbb még megvolt.

- Legalább ilyenkor lehetnél normális, azt mondják olykor már sikerül, de én még nem vettem észre és nincs türelmem a hülyeségeidre.

- A fiatalság… mindig csak a nők érdeklik őket. Miről is beszéltünk?

- Majd ha eszedbe jut, keress meg. – indult volna el, de az idős ős megállította

- Megvan, az ajándék úton van!

- Milyen ajándék?

- Amit az unokaöcsém kap.

- A flottára gondolsz Merlin? – megrázta az öreget – Nyögd már ki végre!

- Ah igen a flottára.

- Mikorra ér ide? És hány hajó?

- John Sheppard alezredes azonnal jöjjön az irányítóba! John Sheppard alezredes azonnal jöjjön az irányítóba! – harsogta a rádió

- Majd ők válaszolnak a kérdésedre Langsdom.

John futva tette meg visszafele az utat. Mindenki a képernyőt nézte a naprendszer szélén mintegy ötven nagy hajó lépett ki a hipertérből.

- Bajban vagyunk! – mondta Rodney

- Nem, nem vagyunk abban. – mondta Shep és elmosolyodott – Evan íme a flottád. Remélem én is kapok egy hajót belőle, nem akarom kihagyni.

- Mind Auróra osztályú. Ezek valóban nem pihentek. – vigyorodott el Lorne is. – Persze Shep, miért is ne, Arbejde nem lesz boldog, de kit érdekel.

Mindannyian a közeledő flottát nézték. Hosszú idő óta most ébredt fel mindenkiben, hogy van még esélyük.

9


	63. Chapter 63

**62. fejezet: A flotta érkezte**

**Az utolsó csak ősökkel lakott bolygó**

Messze valahol a Pegazusrendszer egy eldugott sarkában, mindenki elől rejtve tengette minden napjait a bolygó, aminek a neve Maevolish volt, ami emberi nyelven leginkább Menedéket jelentett.

Annak idején tízezer éve a királyi család és a Tanács tudta nélkül hozták létre, és mind a mai napig titokban is maradt. Itt még virágzott Atlantisz dicső fénye. Csillagkapu nem vezetett a bolygóhoz, csak hajóval lehetett megközelíteni.

A mostani tanács természetesen már tudott a létezéséről, Laegen Velesart kivéve, de most úgy érezték, az ottaniak, hogy a királyi családnak mindenképpen tudnia kell erről a helyről, hogy valahova tudjanak menekülni, ha baj van.

És ne az legyen az egész háborúnak a kimenetele, mint a legutóbb. Igen, ez a hely tökéletes menedék lenne mindenki számára. Az egész populáció egyetlen városban élt, ami szinte az egész bolygóra kiterjedt.

Politikai, tudományos és közéleti központ is volt egyben. Itt még élt majdnem tízezer nem felemelkedett tisztavérű alterran is, a népük utolsó reménységei. És itt ezen a bolygón illetve körülötte készült egészen eddig a flotta a főparancsnokuk számára.

Sokan nem értettek egyet abban, hogy egy még embernek odaadni a készülő ötven hajót és a vezérhajót is. Még akkor sem, ha az illetőből a halála után Velesar lesz, főleg, hogy belőle is könnyen áruló lehet.

Akárcsak az apjából és unokatestvéréből. Nem értették, hogyan bízhat meg benne az uralkodó főleg annyira, hogy neki adja a húga kezét. Valaki mást kellett volna találnia, nem a régi jegyest. Valaki, aki az elmúlt tízezer évben is a fajukért dolgozott.

Ennek ellenére kénytelenek voltak elindítani a hajókat. Szinte mindenki figyelte a városból az ötvenegy hajó indulását és azt is, hogy beléptek a fénysebesség feletti tartományba és alig egy nap múlva már Atlantiszon legyenek.

**Három nappal korábban:**

- Mikor indulnak? – kérdezte egy nő a társát – Még mindig nem tudom, hogy jó ötlet-e az utolsó hajóinkat is odaadni annak a Velesarnak.

- Miért mit akarsz? Megkapta azt a pozíciót, ami már tízezer éve is járt volna neki. Te is pontosan tudod, hogy miért nem kapta meg, akkor ezt a címet. Három nap múlva amúgy. – vonta meg a vállát a férfi

- Hogy miért is? Valóban emlékszem, az akkori uralkodó átlátott rajta. Pontosan tudta, hogy csak a cím kell neki.

- Az istenekre asszony! Ennyire nem ismerted Laegent? Vagy talán féltékeny vagy a hercegnőre? Vagy az bánt, hogy soha sem kért feleségül egyetlen Velesar sem?

- Még mindig jobb, mint ágyról-ágyra járva megszerezni a hatalmat. – vágott vissza a nő

- Eldöntetett a kérdés LeFay! A hajók mennek és ezen te sem változtathatsz. Ne akarj olyan lenni Elain, mint amilyen a nővéred Morgan.

- Én nem vagyok olyan Arthur Pendragon! – mondta – Egyenlőre Morgan és Merlin halottnak hisznek, vigyázz, mert nem akarod a végső halálodat. Bocsáss meg Tanácsos! Biztosan nincs más megoldás, muszáj őket elküldenünk? Te is tudod, hogy nincs más védelmünk.

- De nem is tudnak a bolygóról. Nyugodj meg semmi bajunk sem lesz itt továbbra sem. Mellesleg a tanács 1 a 48 arányban leszavazott.

- És az ötvenedik?

- Laegen, de ő az öccse temetésén volt. Morgant majdnem sikerült elkapnunk. De Gammel kihozta.

- Pedig megérdemelte volna. Olyan régóta várjuk a győzelmünket, remélem nem kell a Velesarban csalódnunk. Nem hiszem, hogy még egyszer kibírnánk újra tízezer évet.

- Győzni fogunk Elain, ha nem tesszük kihalunk és velünk együtt azok is, akik az alterranok védelme alatt állnak.

- Úgy beszélsz rólunk Arthur, mintha te is alterran volnál. Te vagy az egyetlen tanácstag, aki nem az, hanem egy ember volt valaha. Még csak alterran vér sincs benned, a feleségednek köszönheted, hogy felemelkedtél és persze Merlinnek.

- Tudom. Mennem kell, a Tanácsnak újabb ülése lesz. Atlantiszon, ott fogom megvárni a flotta megérkezését is. Utána visszajövök és folytathatjuk a további értelmetlen beszélgetésünket.

Elain felnézett, amikor a férfi eltűnt. Megigazította apácaruháját és imádkozni kezdett. A bűne nagyobb volt, mintsem bármelyik isten megbocsáthatott volna neki. Tudta, hogy soha sem fogja Arthurt újra látni.

Ugyanis addigra semmi sem marad majd Maevolishból, mire a flotta Atlantisza ér. Elmondani senkinek sem tudta, hogy mit tett, Gammel és Morgan tettek róla, hogy ne tehesse meg. És az Ori flotta közeledett.

Négy nap és vége lesz itt mindennek, elmehetett volna, de nem tette meg. Remélte méltó büntetés lesz számára, ha ő is itt hal meg mindenki mással, támaszkodott hitére, hogy az istenek megbocsátanak neki a tettéért.

Kint volt a mezőn, nem messze istenének templomától. Lassan kezdett beborulni és eső is várható volt. A természet most az ő akaratának engedelmeskedett. Az idő is olyan zord volt percek alatt, mint a lelke.

Bement a templomba, letérdelt az oltárhoz, szeméből könny csurgott és újra belefogott az imájába. Már késő éjjel volt, mikor visszatért Atlantisz testvérvárosába.

John akárcsak egy kisgyerek, olyan érdeklődéssel figyelte a flottát attól kezdve, hogy kiléptek a hiperűrből a naprendszer szélénél. Ott ahol egyszer az utolsó harci műholdjuk állt. Ötven és egy kis hajó közeledett.

El sem akarta hinni, hogy nem hazudtak és tényleg készítettek egy flottát a számukra, olyan hihetetlennek hatott az egész. De így utólag már ezért megérte a légierőhöz csatlakozni annak idején.

Ezekért a hajókért ölni tudtak volna a légierőnél szolgáló katonák, már csak azért is, hogy láthassák, arról álmodni sem mertek volna, hogy egyáltalán vezethessék azokat. John kíváncsi volt, hogy az ősök engedni fogják-e ezt a sima embereknek.

Remélte, hogy igen, bár nem ismerte Lorne szándékait nagyon bízott benne, hogy Emersonnak és Mitchellnek is tartogat egy hajót, ha már úgyis eljöttek a Földről, hogy hozzájuk csatlakozzanak.

Percekkel a hajók felbukkanása után még az Ohráról is futott be hír, hogy az Asgardok pontosabban Thor és Loki Atlantiszra érkeznek, ugyanis beszédük lenne a Tanáccsal a „Négy" faj szövetségének tanácsának felállításáról.

Elizabeth tiltakozott, hogy miért nem veszik be ebbe a szövetségbe a furlingok helyett, de erre a kérdésre inkább senki sem válaszolt neki. Carson beszélt vele négyszemközt, hogy most egy ideig jobb lenne hallgatni az emberek érdekeiről.

Közben a flotta egyre csak közeledett. Susan arcán néha-néha átfutott Alaine közkedvelt arckifejezése, miszerint mindent megvet, aminek a háborúhoz van köze, de úgy tűnt, hogy csak olykor villannak fel ezek az érzelmek.

Hiszen most már ő is katona volt, aki mindenképp le akart számolni az Orival egyszer és mindenkorra. Lorne hasonló gyerekeskedéssel várta a flottájának érkezését, akárcsak John. Még meg is jegyezte, hogy utoljára a saját makettjeinél látott ekkora hajóhadat.

Ezen a megjegyzésen mindenki nevetett. Végre felszabadult egy kicsit a légkör Atlantiszon. Fél órával később megérkezett a Daedalus is, Caldwell elismerően fütyült egyet, amikor meglátta a monitort.

- Ez ám a szép teljesítmény, elismerésem az ősöknek Sheppard! – mondta

- Köszönöm uram, a nagyságán még én is meglepődtem amúgy. De úgy tűnik, ha ezek a srácok készítenek valamit, azt nagyban teszik. – vigyorgott bele a mikrofonba – Már alig várom, hogy kipróbálhassak egyet. Ugye megengedi uram?

- Ebben a kérdésben Lorne őrnagyot kérdezze, végtére is övé a flotta nem az enyém és nem az amerikai hadseregéé. Igazam van őrnagy?

- Köszönöm, hogy így látja uram! – mondta Evan – Ha gondolja ön is kipróbálhat egyet.

- Nincs meg bennem a gén, és ha jól hallottam megtiltották doktor Beckettnek a további génterápiákat, de a próbarepülésen számíthatnak rám.

- Már csak neveket kell találni a hajóknak. – mondta Susan

- Ezt is magukra bízom. Caldwell kiszáll, találkozunk a városban, ha leszálltunk.

A következő pillanatban egy idős férfi jelent meg a terem közepén, a szemeiből könny csurgott, majd térdre esett.

- Úrnőm, uraim a Maevolish elesett! – csak ennyit mondott mielőtt egy kupac hamuvá égett volna

Awagon most „menekült" el Gammel és Morgan elől. Ezek teljesen megőrültek, nem volt jobb szava rá. Mégis hogyan gondolta a nő, hogy elmegy arra az átkozott temetésre, tudta, hogy ott lesznek mind a ketten.

Meg is halhatott volna, feltéve, ha elpusztítható egyáltalán. Ráadásul most kitalálták, hogy megtalálták az alterranok utolsó titkos előőrsét. A wraith ha nem félt volna tőlük ennyire kineveti őket a szemük láttára.

Azért kellett a beleegyezése, hogy kölcsönkaphassák a flottát. Még mindig félnek Anattól valamilyen ok miatt. Ki kellett derítenie, csakhogy árthasson nekik. Vagyis Morgannak, mert Gammel továbbra is játszadozott vele.

Végtére is a hercegnőt még mindig nem látogatta meg, még nem volt meg a tervük, hogyan is állítsák félre a két Valorvartot és a Velesart. Ha ők már nem lesznek Gammelé lesz Alaine és az Alterran trón is.

Awagon eddig négy különböző Anattal találkozott, de eddig úgy tűnt, hogy mindegyik olyan bizalommal van irányában, mint az eredeti volt a halála előtt. Most megint az Asuras körüli pályán állt a flotta, ide hívták őket vissza.

Még mindig nem bízott senki a replikátorokban. Ezért is kellett folyamatos felügyelet a bolygó köré, ha véletlenül valami ostobaságot csinálnának könnyű legyen őket elpusztítani végleg. Pedig már most sem tudtak sok mindent tenni.

Anat parancsára a repülő városokból már mostanra kiszedték az összes ZPMet így azokkal már nem lehetett repülni. Ha segíteni akartak, akkor az Ori és a wraith hajókon kellett utazniuk és a felszerelésüket szállítani.

Az Asurasi tanácsot természetesen azonnal megszüntették és a két vezető Ba'al és Awagon lettek. Hiszen ők voltak folyamatosan a flottával a bolygó körül. Lent a bolygón senki sem tehetett semmit az ő jóváhagyásuk nélkül.

Awagon éppen Anathoz tartott a fiatal nő beszélni akart vele. Szerencsére régen látta utoljára, de tudta, hogy nem húzhatja a végtelenségig a találkozást vele. És ő ellenben Ba'altól nem rendelkezett klónokkal.

Bement a nő lakosztályába az egyik Ori hajón. Most is fiatal nők és férfiak vették körül, akik csodálattal néztek fel rá.

- Késtél Awagon! – kezdte Anat

- Bocsáss meg úrnőm, csak még mindig eltévedek ezeken a hajókon, olyan nagyok. – mondta

- Hihetetlen, hogy neked mindig ilyen kifogásaid vannak. – nevetett fel a lány

- Tudtommal ezért szeretsz ennyire. – ment tovább óvatosan

- Valóban és ezért nem végeztetlek ki az arcátlanságod miatt. Gammel az előbb járt nálam, hallom nem akarod a flottámat odaadni nekik.

- Valóban, biztosan létezik az a bolygó? Úgy hallottam, hogy LeFay húgától származik az információ, ő viszont nem áll a mi oldalunkon. A flotta, ami igen szép nagyszámú elkészült a körül az állítólagos bolygó mellett. Szerintem csapda.

- Jogos érvelés Awagon, de Morgan és Gammel biztosítottak, hogy nem hazudott a nő. Így vezéreld a flottát oda azonnal!

- Értettem úrnőm! Ez esetben bocsáss meg még intézkednem kell.

Anat csak egy egyszerű kézmozdulattal küldte el. Awagon tudta, hogy beszélnie kell Ba'allal, nem engedheti meg a férfi, hogy a lány ennyire szabadon mozogjon. Az egy másik kérdés, hogy miért is nem tartotta maga mellett.

Messze ettől az egésztől, az egész cirkusztól a tejút rendszerben. Vagy azt nem értette, hogy az Ori miért nem pusztította el őket, akkor, amikor kiderült ez az egész. Megvonta a vállát, ő nem szól bele a nagyok ügyeibe.

Visszament a hajójára és kiadta a parancsot a flotta indulására, hogy menjenek és véget vessenek megint több ezer ha nem millió életnek. Kezdte magát nagyon mocskosnak érezni. Eddig csak azért öltek, mert éltben kellett maradniuk.

De most, pusztán hobbiból és faji hovatartozás miatt végeztek emberek milliárdjaival. Felfordult a gyomra, ha belegondolt, hogy mi volt az elmúlt egy évben. Ő nem hitte volna, hogy ez fog történni.

Soha sem hitte volna, hogy teljes fajokat akarnak kiirtani, azok után, hogy kettőt létrehoztak. A legszívesebben kiszállt volna az egészből. Felsóhajtott, el kellett minden gondolatot és érzelmet rejtenie.

Ha ki tudódik nem csak az ő feje fog a porba hullani, hanem minden más wraithé is, egészen addig, amíg oda nem jutnak, mint a Tejúti felemelkedettek. És márpedig a népe vezéreként nem akart a vesztük lenni.

Főleg, hogy egyelőre nem is tudta az Ori, hogy nem csak a kaptárhajók vannak kint az űrben, hanem egy bolygójuk is. A belháborúk csupán álcák voltak, hogy a bolygó létezését titokban tarthassák.

Awagon tudta, ha kitudódna az első dolguk lenne annak a lemészárlása és természetesen az ősökre fognák. De ez nem történhetett meg, mindent meg fog tenni, hogy ne ez legyen. De ahhoz szüksége van segítségre.

Mégpedig ki kell derítenie, hogy a legenda igaz-e.

Gammel erősen gondolkodott, de nem tudott rájönni, hogy miért is hozta ki Morgant Alaine támadása elől. Megérdemelte volna, hogy ott vesszen, ha ennyire ostoba. Vagy inkább szerelmes. Elvigyorodott.

Jól számított rá, hogy a nő beleszeret a halandóba, igaza is lett. Felnevetett. Ha ilyet eltervez mindig igaza van. Mégis ki tudna ellenállni annak, amit akar. Szerencsére még senki ilyenbe nem botlott bele.

Nos, Morgan. Csak azért nem hagyta ott veszni, mert akkor túl korán jöttek volna rá, hogy mégiscsak elpusztíthatóak, és az nem lett volna épp kellemes szituáció. Meg kellett még maradniuk egy ideig abban, hogy halhatatlanok.

A másik kérdés Elain volt, vajon Orivá tegye-e büntetés gyanánt a mindig is oly vallásos LeFayt. Bár ő ezt is az istenei átkozott jeleként venné, hogy így vezekeljen népe megmaradt tagjai felé. Ha megtenné, azt is csak Morgan dühítése miatt lenne.

Vagy pedig csak járassa le a LeFay nevet végképp azzal, hogy az egyik főpapnőjük, akiben mindenki megbízott adta ki a Maevolish helyét. Csodálta egykori népét azért, hogy még előle is el tudták rejteni.

De ez már mind a múlt volt, hiszen útban voltak a Maevolish felé, hogy végleg eltöröljék. És az Alterran flotta soha sem érkezhet vissza időben, mire visszaérnek már csak egy halott bolygót fognak találni.

Ami továbbra is azt hirdeti majd, hogy az Ori mindent képes elpusztítani, viszont ők elpusztíthatatlanok. Két nap és ott lesznek. Addig senki sem tud majd a közeledésükről, és amikor odaérnek, már nem menekülhet senki.

A Mavolishon a négy nappal korábbi megmagyarázhatatlan vihar óta minden teljesen rendben volt. Semmi sem utalt a készülő tragédiára, az Alterran flotta nagyjából mostanra érkezhetett meg Atlantiszhoz.

Viszont a tanácskozás még mindig tarthatott, vagy a Tanács maga akarta átadni a hajóhadat az ifjú főparancsnoknak. Annyira fiatal még nincsen tapasztalata, ő továbbra is ezeket a nézeteket vallotta.

Ha nem halt volna meg tízezer éve, akkor bizonyára remek parancsnok lett volna. Bár ő Elain soha nem is ismerte Laegent. Kétezer évvel a királyi család bukása után született itt ezen a bolygón, itt is emelkedett fel később.

Talán ezért is árulta el őket, már nem akart tovább élni, viszont Alterran volt, felemelkedett, nem tudott volna öngyilkos lenni. A halandó életet felesleges lett volna választani, a többiek soha sem járulta volna hozzá.

Nekik tisztavérű Alterranoknak nem voltak olyan hátrányaik, mint a Tejúti felemelkedetteknek, ők bármikor fel tudták venni a halandó alakjukat anélkül, hogy következménnyel járt volna.

Míg másik galaxisbeli rokonaik ezután nem emelkedhettek újra fel. Micsoda előnye volt, ha az ember, nem emberből emelkedett fel, hanem Alterranból. Ő már érezte nővére és az egykori régens közeledtét.

Már csak órák voltak hátra az életből. De halála előtt legalább újra halandó lehet, az ami mindig is lenni akart. Csak azt bánta, hogy ehhez mindenki mást is fel kellett áldoznia. Nem akart olyan lenni, mint a nővére, de végül az lett.

Kinézett az ablakon, gyerekek futottak el nevetve a kertben.

- Játszatok csak, úgysem fogtok tudni már sokáig. – mondta, leginkább magának.

Pontosan tudta, hogy senki sem menekülhet el, az Ori megoldotta, hiszen hogyan máshogy mészárolták volna le a Tejúti rokonaikat. Ráadásul igen sokan voltak itt, a megszokott egymillió helyett hat millióan.

Az újévet ünnepelték, ami meghozza számukra a győzelmet a háborúban. Aki nem volt itt, az nagyvalószínűséggel Atlantiszon volt, hogy a flotta érkeztét nézzék meg és voltak azok is, akik még mindig nem avatkoztak be és csak a saját síkjukról figyelték az eseményeket.

Mindenki tudta, hogy a népesség összesen tízmillióra rúg már csak. És Elain ezt a számot is kiadta az Orinak, így örülhetnek, hiszen a fajuk több mint felét sikerül majd elintézniük itt a Maevolishon.

Sejtette, hogy ezt a háborút amúgy sem tudnák megnyerni, akkor miért vesznének el kínok között, ha lehetséges fájdalommentesen, itt az utolsó Menedékükön is. Továbbra is a gyerekeket nézte, amikor valami furcsát érzett.

A gyerekek is tapasztaltak, hiszen felnéztek az égre. Próbált valamit tenni a régi erejéből, de semmit sem tudott. Rájött, hogy miért, halandó volt. Tehát a Szövetség flottája már ideért. Itt a vég.

- Bocsássanak meg nekem az istenek ezért a tettemért! – suttogta, majd mindent betöltött a meleg fehér fény.

Morgan súlyos sérülései ellenére is elégedetten nézte a támadást. Nem akartak túlélőket, a wraithnek máshonnan kellett vacsorát szereznie. Nem is értette, hogyan rejthették el előle is a bolygót, hiszen a LeFay család minden tagja tudott róla.

De ennek már most vége, alig egy órán belül semmi sem marad az ősök Menedékéből. Valamivel több, mint hatmilliós volt éppen a bolygó lakossága. Micsoda örömünnep lesz az Orinál, ha ezek mind meghalnak.

Több mint az Alterran faj fele. Végtére is megmondta valaki Langsdomnak, hogy igyekezzen az uralkodással, mert nemsokára nem lesz olyan, akin uralkodni lehetne. Bár benne is felmerült, hogy minek is kiirtani mindenkit, nem lesz kin uralkodni.

A húsz megnyugtatta, hogy bőven lesznek még sima halandók, nem csak ebben az ismert négy galaxisban, akiken lehet majd uralkodni és kitölteni a bosszújukat. Mindig lesznek újabb és újabb leigázható népek.

Mindig is így volt és az elkövetkezőkben sem lesz máskülönben. Csak csendben nézte a bolygót, ami oly magányosan keringett a három holdjával. A teljes családja ott volt lent, de nem érdekelte.

Hiszen megvetették, amikor kiderült, hogy a tűz az eleme és nem valami olyan, amit nem kell rejtegetni. Megérdemlik a halált, főleg, azért is, hogy nyolcezer éven keresztül rejtegették a húgát előle.

Hiszen nem akarhatták, hogy olyan legyen, mint a legfiatalabb nővére. De ez nem sikerült, hiszen drága Elain adta ki a Maevolisht az Orinak. Nem fordította félre a tekintetét, a húsz ott tartotta az összes őst.

Érezte, hogy a testén keresztül teszik ezt, feltételezte, hogy Gammel is hasonlót érez. Bár az egykori régens annyira más volt, lehet, hogy neki is megvolt az ereje, hogy ne kelljen a tudósok segítsége.

Tudta, hogy már rájöttek, hogy történik valami. Látta a sugarat, ami beborította a bolygót, már csak halandók voltak odalent. Majd elindultak az első bombák, hogy véget vessenek minden életnek ott lent.

Érezte, hogy a húsz visszahúzódik, már nem volt szükség az asszisztálásukra, Anat megtette innentől kezdve a dolgát. Atombomba, mocskos dolog volt, de ők nem akarták beszennyezni a kezeiket az alterranok vérével.

Ők így mindösszesen a nézői maradhattak a dolognak, amikor a nukleáris vihar alább hagy hála McKaynek leküldhetik a replikátorokat, hogy a véletlenül életben maradtakkal is végezzenek.

Érezte, hogy egyvalakinek sikerült elmenekülnie, de pillanatokon belül, annak az élete is elhalványult. Alig negyed óra múlva már a replikátorok visszafelé tartottak. Anatot nem érdekelte, hogy megvárja a vihar csitulását.

Senki sem maradt életben. Az Ori flotta visszafelé haladt az Asuras körüli pályára. Hiszen az Alterranok nem tudtak az Új istenek városának címéről, Hoved nem tudta elmondani a helyét, így az biztonságban volt.

- Ugye ez nem igaz? – kérdezte remegő hanggal Arbejde – Tényleg azt mondta, hogy a Maevolish elpusztult?

- Mi ez, amit így emlegettek? Válaszolj Arbejde! – csattant fel Susan – Mi ez a menedék?

- Egy bolygó, ahol az utolsó nem felemelkedett alterranok élnek. Ott készült a flotta is.

- LeFaynek igaza volt főtanácsos, tényleg nem kellett volna az egész flottát idehozni. – mondta a belépő barna hajú férfi

- Hé, magát már láttam valahol! – mondta Susan és Daniel egyszerre – De hiszen meghalt! Ön Arthur Pendragon!

- Valóban úrnőm! Szerencsére megmenekültem, de a társaim nem. Úgy tudom, hogy ön járt a sírboltomban. Az ön ereje ébresztett fel.

- Örülök, ha ez így történt. Ki ez a LeFay, akit emlegetnek, ugye nem Morgan?

- A húga úrnőm!

- Ő volt a legfiatalabb…

- Elain nyolcezer évvel ezelőtt született, ezért nem tud róla úrnőm!

- Hányan voltak a bolygón Arthur? – kérdezte Arbejde

- Hat millióan főtanácsos! Hat millió az összes tízből! Tudod mit jelent ez?

- Én pontosan tudom Pendragon! – mondta egy szőke hajú férfi, aki most lépett be – Hogy a legfiatalabb lányom is elárult, Elain adta ki a Maevolish helyét az Orinak!

- LeFay tanácsos! – hajolt meg egy picit Arthur – Biztos vagy ebben?

- Úrnőm, bocsáss meg! Most még szebb, mint amikor utoljára találkoztunk. – majd visszafordult a két tanácsoshoz – Bocsássanak meg nekem az istenek ezért a tettemért! Ezek voltak az utolsó gondolatai, amik hozzám elértek!

- De legalább annak örülhetünk, hogy az Ori eddig csak akkor tudott felettünk győzelmet aratni, ha valaki elárult minket a sajátjaink közül. – mondta reményvesztetten Susan – De legalább nem mertek még nyíltan támadni, pontosan tudják, hogy Laegen és Treavol nem önmaguk. Azt hiszem Atlantisz még egy ideig biztonságban van, ha nem, akkor egy kellemetlen meglepetés éri őket.

- Úgy látom úrnőm, igaz, amit rólad mondanak, hogy előnyödre változtál. – mosolyodott el keserűen LeFay

John, Evan, Carson, Caldwell, Elizabeth és Rodney az egyik új hajón voltak. Leginkább a három katona volt oda a hajó miatt, akárcsak Rodney, mert ő soha sem látott még teljesen működő Auróra osztályú hadihajót.

Minden őstervezés volt rajta, azt leszámítva, hogy minden hajóra került asgard sugárzás technológia. Így könnyű lesz majd ha szükséges az egyik hajóról a másikra áttranszportálni a fedélzeten tartózkodókat.

Már csak a hajók elnevezéséről voltak viták. Caldwell kitartott amellett, hogy ne olyasmi nevük legyen, mint a Hipapheraklus volt. A másik két férfi nem értett egyet, hiszen ők ismerték a nagy hadvezért annak idején.

De sikerült megegyezni, hogy a fele földi, a fele alterran nevet fog kapni. Mikor végeztek a megnézésükkel visszamentek Atlantiszra, hogy meghallgassák Susant, hogy mi is ez a Maevolish ügy.

9


	64. Chapter 64

**63. fejezet: A víz alatti világ**

Laegen és Treavol a csillagkaputól a városig az úton sétáltak. Valamelyikük felnézett maguk fölé, majd gyorsan visszakapta a tekintetét az útra. Nem volt túlságosan biztonságos, amit látott.

Egy hatalmas félgömb alagútban haladtak majdnem tíz kilométer mélyen az érintett óceánbolygó fenekén. A tudósok itt tesztelték a pajzsokat ahhoz, hogy ha szükséges Atlantisz is bármikor biztonságosan a tenger mélyére süllyedhessen.

Már látták maguk előtt az apró várost, ahova felmérő körútra tartottak az uralkodó felesége parancsa szerint. Igaz azt mondták, hogy teljesen biztonságos és a pajzs könnyedén kibírna még egyszer ekkora mélységet a két fiatal férfi nem volt nyugodt.

Még úgy kétszáz méterre voltak a várostól, amikor a fogadóbizottságuk kijött eléjük. A két fiatal férfit kísérő hat katona letérdelt és lehajtották a fejüket. Treavol és Laegen csak egy fejhajtással köszöntötték az érkezőket.

Négyen közeledtek feléjük, három férfi és egy nő. Mindannyiuknak kék bőre volt, hosszú hegyes fülük, világító sárga szemük és a hajuk zöld. A három férfinél fegyverek voltak, és védekezően állták körbe a nőt.

A férfiak ruhája egyszerű kékes ing volt, zöld nadrág és a vértjük, ami leginkább a középkori mellvértekhez volt hasonlatos. Hosszú zöld hajukat egyetlen varkocsba fogták hátra, a fegyverük leginkább lándzsához hasonlított.

A nőnek kiengedve omlott a sötétzöld haja a dereka alá, ő egy ezüstszínű földig érő talárt viselt. Fegyvert nem láttak nála, ha volt is, akkor nagyon jól elrejtette azt. Mikor úgy tíz lépés távolságba ért az alterranokhoz ő is meghajolt.

- Hercegem, tanácsos örömömre szolgál, hogy fogadhatlak titeket. – mondta lágy hangján – Aldannar vagyok, a tenger istennőjének legfőbb papnője és Melindor népének vezetője. Emmenna királynő már tudomásomra hozta, hogy érkeztek.

- Sajnos Emmenna nagynéném nem viseli már a királynői rangot úrnőm, Mortisse a férje felvette az uralkodó címet és a hercegnő csak királyné, még akkor is, ha vér szerint ő a Valorvart és nem az uralkodónk. – felelte Treavol

- Sajnálatos fordulat. Nagy bánatomra régen nem tudtam Atlantiszon járni, mióta a kötelezettségem ide szólít, ennek ellenére igen jóban vagyok még mindig Emmennával és a húgával Maptaine hercegnővel, ha jól sejtem ő az ön édesanyja.

- Igen, úrnőm, kérem, szólítson csak Treavolnak, és bocsásson meg, be sem mutattam társamat Laegen Velesart.

- Szóval ő lenne Alaine jegyese? Emmenna jól választott a lányának. – felkacagott – Mindig jó érzéke volt kiválasztani az ideális partikat. – elkomorodott – Másoknak.

- Mikor járt utoljára Atlantiszon úrnőm? – kérdezte Laegen

- Régen, lassan ezer éve. Mortisse határozottan kijelentette, hogy semmit sem akar a melindoroktól, sőt meg is tiltotta, hogy betegyük a lábunkat a városba. De menjünk beljebb, látom titeket feszélyez a nyílt víz. Szabad tudnom, hogy miért kerestetek fel?

Mikor bent voltak, a Valorvart csak akkor válaszolt.

- Elsősorban a pajzs miatt. De mindez csak ürügy. – hajtotta le a fejét Treavol – Emmenna úrnőnk ezt küldi önnek, megőrzésre.

A nő elmosolyodott, amikor átvette a csomagot.

- Vigyázni fogok rá, addig, amíg újra el nem jöttök érte, bármikor is legyen az.

Az álomnak hirtelen vége szakadt, Carson és Lorne egyszerre riadtak fel Atlantiszon. Evan felébresztette Susant, hogy azonnal beszélnie kell vele és a többiekkel. A lány morogva ugyan, de felkelt, hiszen még hajnal sem volt.

Alig negyed óra múlva már ők négyen, Liz, Rodney, Arthur, Arbejde és Tintagil LeFay már az elosztóban voltak. Carson és Evan meglepetten tapasztalták, hogy a másik két Velesar, Arthur és a főtanácsos még nem is hallottak róla.

Pedig egy népet nem nehéz annyira elrejteni, főleg, ha tudták, hogy a melindorok tesztelték Atlantisz későbbi pajzsát, ami már kiállt egy háborút és tízezer évet az óceán fenekén. LeFay csak gondolkodva állt.

Idegesen babrálta tejföl szőke haját, ő többet tudott a dologról, mint a herceg és az ifjú tanácsos. Emmenna az ő tanácsára küldte akkor oda azt a csomagot. Tudta, hogy miről szól, de semmi konkrétumot nem ismert.

Jól ismerte a Melindor népét is, hiszen az egyik legidősebb felemelkedett volt. Annak idején nem volt benne a tanácsban, ennek köszönhette, hogy a mai napig életben maradt. A tenger gyermekei mindig is nagy szövetségesei voltak az Alterranoknak.

- Mindenképp el kell oda menniük uram. – szólalt meg végül

- Mégis mit nyerünk velük? – kérdezte John két ásítás között

- Egykor a szövetségeseink voltak, amit aztán az atyja felbontott, máig ismeretlen okból. És a csomag titeket illet.

- Mi van benne? – kérdezte Susan

- Emmenna úrnő annyit mondott csak annak idején, hogy a Valorvartok származásának titka. – megcsóválta a fejét. – Csak ennyit tudok.

- Rendben. Holnap reggel, vagyis ma reggel, Carson, Evan, Rodney, Ronon és Cam megyünk. Te Susan mész Jacksonnal az Ohrára, úgy tudom mégiscsak oda mennek Thorék. Remélem, egyetért Elizabeth.

- Természetesen John. – ránézett Susanra, aki a megdöbbenéstől csak tátogni tudott. – Te mindig is jóban voltál az Asgardokkal, azért kell neked menned, de én is elkísérlek.

- Az én származásomról is szó van benne. – méltatlankodott

- Valóban úrnőm, de ha csapda; nem kockáztathatunk. – mondta LeFay – Sőt nagyszerű lenne, ha újra szövetségeseinkként tudhatnánk őket.

- Akkor most mindenki irány aludni, még hosszú idő van reggelig. – még szinte be sem fejezte John a három alterrannak már nyoma sem volt.

Másnap kora reggel MALP-ot küldtek át Melindor óceán bolygójára, hogy meg bizonyosodjanak a felől, hogy még mindig ott vannak-e. A jármű könnyedén jutott át és kezdte el az adást sugározni.

Azt legalább tudták, hogy a pajzsok még mindig működnek, így ugró nélkül gyalog indultak át oda. Fegyvert csak az elrejthető mennyiségben vittek magukkal, mégsem akarták a félelmet kelteni abban a népben.

Reménykedtek benne, hogy a melindoriak nem haltak még ki, végtére is Aldannar megígérte, hogy várni fog rájuk. Bíztak benne, hogy az Ori nem találta meg ezt a bolygót, bár bíztató volt, hogy az alterranok sem tudtak a bolygó közelébe menni energia lényként.

A bolygó koordinátái pedig rejtettek voltak, hiszen csak Emmenna pár bizalmasa ismerte, előtte pedig az anyja. Úgy tűnt, hogy a kapucím a Valorvartok női ágán öröklődött tovább, de Alaine soha sem tudhatta meg egészen eddig a napig.

Ott voltak, ahol tízezer éve egyetlen alterran sem járt. Carson és Lorne kivételével mindenki lenyűgözve nézte a pajzs alagutat, aminek a végén egy város volt. Mindannyian nevetést hallottak.

Felnéztek és körülöttük a pajzson kívül szép fiatal lányok mosolyogtak rájuk és nevettek feléjük. Akárcsak a szirének, Rodney meg is jegyezte hangosan, mire mindegyik eltűnt onnan. Most már csak néma csend vette őket körül.

John hallotta meg először a lépéseket a távolból, mindannyian arra tekintettek és meglátták a feléjük igyekező csapatot.

- Pont, mint annak idején. – jegyezte meg Evan

Aldannar közeledett feléjük négy katonájának kíséretében, de valahogy érezték, hogy nincs minden rendben. Árnyak kísérték őket a pajzson túlról, majd áttörtek rajta és „emberként" folytatták útjukat, az úrnőjüket kísérve.

Annak ellenére, hogy annyira más volt gyönyörűnek lehetett nevezni, most nem ezüstszínű talár volt rajta, hanem ugyanolyan aranyszínű, mint a szemei. Mélyzöld haja két fonott copfban a hátát verdeste.

Kísérői nyilvánvalóan tudták, hogy kik érkeztek ennek ellenére rezzenéstelen arccal mérték fel a társaságot. A tekintetükben talán volt valami lekicsinylő is, főleg akkor, amikor az embereken néztek végig.

Johnnak figyelmeztetőleg meg kellett érintenie Ronon vállát nehogy a férfi megpróbálja bebizonyítani, hogy nincsen joguk így bámulniuk rá. Sheppard mélyen meghajolt a nő előtt, amikor odaértek hozzá.

- Úrnőm! Langsdom Valorvart vagyok az alterranok uralkodója, beszélnem kell veled. – mondta

- Pontosan tudom, hogy ki vagy. – hangja ugyanolyan zengő volt, mint annak idején – Úgy látom mindenki itt van a húgodat kivéve, hol hagytad az úrnődet herceg?

- Az úrnőmet? Nem értelek papnő.

- Az álszent apád a hagyományokat is eltörölte? – sziszegte Aldannar, minek következtében a tenger is mélyet morajlott. – Ugye azt tudod, hogy az előtted lévő uralkodónak, az anyádnak kellett volna lennie, nem pedig az atyádnak.

- Sajnos erről semmit sem tudok úrnőm. Hogyan is fogalmazzam, annak idején nem érdekelt az uralkodás. Katona voltam, vagyok és leszek. Azt mondták, hogy van itt egy csomag, ami a származásunkról szól.

- A Valorvart családban a nők a magasabb rangúak. Erről az alterranoknak azonban nem szabad beszélniük. Azt hallottam, hogy jó uralkodó vagy. Mivel Emmenna fia vagy nem fogok a tanácsotokhoz fordulni azzal, hogy adják át Alaine hercegnőnek a trónt, te is méltó vagy rá. – majd Evanhoz fordult – Sajnálom, ami az apáddal történt Laegen, és remélem, hogy mihamarabb eltörlitek azt az ősi törvényt, ami jelenleg Alainet Gammelhez köti, és boldogak lesztek anélkül, hogy másnak is tartoznál kötelességgel. Ah, hogy még nem emlékszel rá, sebaj, addig örülj, amíg még nem. – Carson felé fordult – Hercegem, te voltál hosszú idő után az első, aki a mi népünkből választott jegyest magának, de az Ori miatt, nem jöhetett végre a második házasság a népeink között. Tudom, hogy most van valaki, aki a szívednek kedves, de remélem azért valamikor népem egyik tagja ismét boldoggá tehet téged. – mosolyogva nézett Rodneyra. – A Tanács gyűlöl téged halandó, érzem az erődet több van benned, mint, amit hinni mersz. Akaratod ellenére lettél félig Valorvart, és ezzel szörnyű sorsot vívtál ki magad ellen, de remélhetőleg a Velesar vér megvéd ettől. Ha akarod, és keményen küzdesz és harcolsz mindenidők egyik leghatalmasabb mágusa lehet belőled. Tudom, hogy mára már alig maradtak, de egyszer lehetsz a vezetőjük. – most Cameron jött soron – Az életedet bátor harcos egy olyan népért kockáztatod, akik soha sem voltak részei a te világodnak. Nemes tett, milyen kár, hogy kevés az ily dicső ember. Higgy abban, amit el szeretnél érni és akkor nagyon sokra viheted. – Ronon volt az utolsó – Kételyt látok a szívedben, tudom, hogy mennyire gyűlölöd a wraitht és az Orit. Próbáld a gyűlöletedet kordába fogni, és legendás harcossá fogsz válni. Igaz benned sincsen meg az ifjú alterranok vére, ennek ellenére tudom, hogy ha eljön az idő és akarod felemelkedhetsz úgy is, hogy az Ori gátolja ezt. Tudom, hogy mire vagy képes és Langsdom hálás lehet, hogy ilyen társra akadt. Tudd Ronon, hogy az életemet bármikor rád bíznám, hiszen a szíved tiszta és a gyűlöletet csak az ellenségeidnek tartogatod. Felejtsd el a szerelmet az iránt, akit szeretsz, ő soha sem fogja viszonozni, máshol viszont rá fogsz találni arra, aki rád várt.

Visszalépett a testőrei közé.

- Kérlek gyertek, sok megbeszélni valónk van még.

Susan, Weir és Jackson alig pár perce érkeztek meg az Ohrára. Az Asgardok rossz híreket hoztak. Mikor kinéztek az ablakon, már akkor is rengeteg Asgard hajót láttak ott. Susan félt attól, amit hallani fog.

Végtére is miatta tudta meg az Ori, hogy hol élnek a barátaik. Remek szövetséges az, aki kiadja a másik bolygóinak a helyeit. Bár az Asgard nagytanács és a többi asgard sem hibáztatta, a lány saját hibájának érezte.

Kíváncsi lett volna, hogy mi van Johnékkal ott azon az óceánbolygón. Bár most ő is rossz híreket hozott, a Maevolish az eddigi legnagyobb vereségük. Felnézett, és meglátta az egymással vitatkozó Tintagilt és Arbejdét.

Amikor azok is észrevették egy cseppet meghajoltak, és halkabban folytatták a vitatkozást. Mint aznap megtudta LeFay lett Arbejde helyettese a Tanácsban. Személy szerint nem tartotta jó ötletnek két áruló apját abba a pozícióba helyezni.

Hangosan nem mondta ki, mert a két férfi, akkor előhozhatta volna a Laegen témát, végtére is Lorne családjában is két áruló volt. Susan jó alaposan mérte végig Tintagilt, mint hallotta ő volt az egyetlen szőke a családban.

Ha minden igaz volt és nem csak a földi Arthur mondakörre támaszkodhatott, akkor Igrainetól örökölték a lányaik a fekete hajat és hasonló színű szemet. Az volt az igazság, hogy nem rémlett neki Igraine.

Viszont valami nem stimmelt, a legendák, amiket hallott és ismert úgy szóltak, hogy Arthurban semmi alterran vér nincsen. Ennek utána kell majd járnia, ránézett Danielre, ő is hasonlókon gondolkodhatott.

Míg Liz odament a két tanácsoshoz és velük elegyedett szóba. Majd Daniellel együtt ő is odasétált.

- Az asgardok nem hoztak jó híreket úrnőm! – mondta LeFay

- Tintagil, mikor kaptunk utoljára bárkitől is jó híreket? – kérdezte

- Igazad van. Bár a flotta elkészülte…

- Hogy még inkább fenyegetésnek nézzenek minket. Bár igazad van, már van esélyünk védekezni.

- Az asgardok is megszakították a Földdel a kapcsolatot. Szükségszerű, de elkeseredett lépés volt. El tudom képzelni, mit érezhet az elnök és az SGC. Főleg, hogy az utolsó kint lévő hajójuk is dezertált. – hadarta Daniel ősül

- Valóban. – bólogatott Arbejde is – Az Odüsszeia napokon belül ideér. Akkor a jelenlegi számítások szerint teljes lesz a flottánk.

- Ezek az asgard hajók is miattunk jöttek, vagy csak menedéket keresnek? – kérdezte Susan szándékosan angolul, hogy Weir is értse

- Nem válaszoltak, azt mondták majd Thor és Freyr válaszolnak nektek. – vonta meg a vállát a főtanácsos

- Köszönöm, már nem lesz itt rátok szükség, visszamehettek Atlantiszra.

- Engedelmeddel úrnőm! – meghajoltak mind a ketten majd eltűntek

Mind a hárman bementek a hatalmas tárgyaló terembe, ahol már a két Asgard várta őket. Sajnálatukra egyik fél sem tudott kedvező híreket mondani. Mindenki ismerte az Ori hozzáállását, így tudták mi vár az Ida-galaxisra.

Egyelőre csak néhány bolygót veszítettek el, de tudták, hogy ez csak a kezdet. Így engedélyt kértek, hogy a hajóik itt az Ohra körül, illetve Atlantisz naprendszerében lehessenek addig, amíg az evakuálás folyik.

Az asgardok nem kergettek hiú reményeket és ábrándokat azzal kapcsolatban, hogy akár a döntetlent kihozhatják az Oriból, azt pedig végképp nem remélték, hogy tárgyalóasztalhoz ülhetnének velük.

Természetesen Susan nem mondhatott nemet nekik. Mint kiderült az Asgardok tudtak a Maevolish létezéséről, így mélységes bánatként érte őket, hogy a bolygón minden elpusztult. De igen, legalább a flotta megmenekült.

Viszont igen meglepődtek azon, hogy nem is hallottak soha a Melindorról. Thor és Freyr megkérték őket, hogy amit tudnak róluk, juttassák el a hajóikra, mert kíváncsiak lennének rájuk, viszont nem maradhattak tovább.

A háború nem áll meg amiatt, hogy valaki tanácskozni kíván. Weir és Susan kétségbeesetten néztek a két távolodó asgard után, lehetséges, hogy most látják őket utoljára életben.

- Valamit kell tennünk, ez így nem állapot. – mondta Weir

- Tudom Liz, de elképzelésem sincsen, hogyan léphetnénk az Ori ellen. – vonta meg a vállát a lány

- Hacsak nem azzal, hogy irtsunk ki minden Ori hívőt. – felelte Daniel

- Nem mennénk vele semmire, már nem belőlük nyerik az erejüket. – morgott Susan

- De nem is azért. – nagy levegőt vett, következett a hadarós rész – Eddig úgy tűnt az elmondásaitok alapján, hogy nem ők csinálják a dolgokat, hanem a Szent hadsereg, Ba'al, Awagon és a wraithei és a replikátorok. Ez alapján, ha a „segítséget" iktatnánk ki, egy ideig meg lennének bénulva, hogy új haderőt hozzanak össze.

- Nem rossz, de nem leszek tömeggyilkos. És lehet, hogy nem is használ. Mi van, ha csak kényelem és a gyorsaság miatt használnak segítséget.

- Igaza van dr. Jacksonnak, én sem látok jobb megoldást.

- Akkor beszéljétek meg a dolgot Johnnal és a Tanáccsal, ők döntenek. Menjünk haza.

Mind a hatan néma csöndben kísérték a nőt, az előbb hallottakon gondolkoztak. Miket tudhat a nő? Amiket mondott, vagy csak úgy mondta, hogy mindenkit jobb kedvre derítsen, vagy a jövőbe lát.

Nem is tudták, hogy melyiknek örültek volna jobban. De valóban felvidította őket, amit mondott, de ettől eltekintve halálra is rémítette a hat férfit. Már kételkedtek abban is, hogy jó volt-e egyáltalán eljönni ide.

John gondolkodott, hogy átadja tényleg Susannak a koronát, ha a lány akarja, akkor legalább nem az ő vállát nyomná ekkora felelősség. Talán venne valahol egy nyaralót, és nem mozdulna ki többet onnan.

Furcsállta, hogy az anyja soha sem mesélt neki erről, csak Carsonnak és Lornenak. És vajon mit értett Aldannar azon, hogy másnak is tartozott kötelességgel? De látta barátján, hogy annak még fogalma sincsen az egészről.

Most ezekben, az időkben megbánta, hogy annak idején hagyta magát rábeszélni, hogy ide jöjjön. Nem lenne ilyen helyzetben, ha otthon maradt volna, vagy mégis? Félt attól, hogy mit fognak itt megtudni.

Talán jobb lett volna, ha ez az emlék még váratott volna magára a többieknél. Sőt még a húga hírei is vízhangoztak a fejében, hogy az Asgardok szörnyen állnak a saját frontjukon és evakuálnak.

Rodney mintha nem is a földön járt volna. Megrészegítette a gondolat, hogy nemcsak tudásban, hanem más téren is jobb lehet mindenki másnál. Bár a jó kedve egy pillanat alatt elszállt, amikor meglátta John gyilkos tekintetét.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy Aldannar mit értett azon, hogy szörnyű sors vár rá azért, mert Valorvartnak minősül. Remélte, hogy nemsokára megtudja rá a választ. Bár rettegett attól, amit hallhat.

Hiszen azt tudta, hogy az Ori mindenképp halottnak akarta tudni, az összes Valorvartot, de egyik sem tudta, hogy miért. Meg akarta tudni a választ, hogy legalább felkészülhessen a legrosszabbra is.

Viszont nagyobb hatalommal bírhat majd, mint az összes ma élő alterran, sőt a mágusaik vezetője lehet majd. Elmosolyodott, bár akkor leesett, hogy azt jelenti, hogy harcolnia kell majd. Bár bízott benne, hogy utászként túlélheti valahogy.

Carson alig akarta elhinni, hogy annak idején egy melindori volt a menyasszonya. Kicsit meglepődött a dolgon. Az most beugrott neki, hogy otthon Atlantiszon viszont soha sem látta senki, mivel az első alkalommal érte a baleset.

Vagyis már pontosan tudta, hogy nem baleset volt, hanem az Ori ölte meg Laegen anyjával együtt. Valaki nagyon titokban akarta tartani, hogy még mindig életben vannak. De miért, miért voltak ilyen ellenségesek velük?

Az rémlett neki, hogy az egykori uralkodó tiltotta meg, hogy ide jöjjenek. De miért? Kereste a választ, de nem találta meg. Aldannar tudta, hogy most Laurával van együtt, de remélte, hogy innen lesz felesége.

Bár megértette, hiszen Laura halandó volt, előbb vagy utóbb meghal, míg ő ugyanilyen fiatal marad, ki tudja meddig. Egy második feleségnek? Kétségbeejtő gondolat volt, hogy még ez is megtörténhet.

Evan életében először nem volt abban biztos, hogy annakidején nem csalta meg Alainet. De ki volt az, akinek bármivel is tartozott? Egyszerűen nem tudott rájönni, senki sem rémlett neki, akivel olyan közeli kapcsolatban lett volna.

Egy név volt, de Morgan nem lehetett, hiszen már nem zaklatta volna, ha annak idején megtörtént volna. De a papnő azt mondta, hogy most nem lesz ilyen, tehát az illető hölgy már halott volt.

Legalább is nagyon remélte. Megpróbált nem rá gondolni, inkább azon gondolkodott, hogy miként lehetne eltörölni azt az átkozott ősi törvényt. Mindenképp meg kell találni a módját, hiszen Gammel akár erővel is kényszerítené a lányt.

Most ugrott be, hiszen akkor ő tudta, hogy Susannak kellett volna a trónra ülnie. Beleremegett a gondolatba, hogy ezt elmondhatta neki Mortisse. Tehát unokatestvére tízezer évet várt arra, hogy uralkodó lehessen, de peche volt.

Cameron soha sem hitte volna, hogy róla ezt mondják, bátor katona. Önkéntelenül is vigyorgott magában. Bármennyire is jól ismerte Johnt sajnos nem tudta átérezni a gondjait. Ez meghaladta a képességeit.

Bár bízott abban, hogy valamikor meg fogja, és segíteni tud neki, úgy, hogy közben az embereken is segít, akik a Földön maradtak. Most, hogy itt volt jutott az eszébe, hogy mit is hagyott hátra a legjobb barátjáért.

Rossz volt belegondolni, hogy hatmilliárd ember fog meghalni vagy válik Ori hívővé pár ostoba ember döntése miatt, akik nem hallgattak az ész érvekre. Kíváncsi volt, hogy a nő mit értett azon, hogy bármit elérhet.

Természetesen neki is megvoltak az álmai, amiket mindig is meg akart valósítani, nagyon remélte, hogy a nő szavai ezekre vonatkozott. És akkor minden rendben lesz, mivel ezt a háborút ők fogják megnyerni.

Ronon pontosan tudta, hogy mi az a kétely, ami a szívében van, de ő akkor sem értett egyet azzal, hogy John győzelemre viheti az embereit. Legendás harcos válhat belőle, ő lesz az, aki legyőzni a Szövetséget.

És a nevére örökre emlékezni fognak. Végtére is mi mást várhat az élettől, ha nem ezt. Tudta, inkább csak érezte, hogy a nő igazat szólt és mintha újult erő ölelte volna körbe a lelkét, mint aki mindenre képes.

Sőt igaza lehet, tényleg el kell felejtenie Susant, hiszen most már teljesen magától értetődő volt, hogy Lornenak szánták. Mikor a nő felé fordult, mintha megérezte volna, hátrafordult és a férfira mosolyogott.

Máshol megtalálod, megrázta a fejét, ostoba vagy Ronon ez halhatatlan kizárt, hogy magára gondolt volna. Bár nem biztos, azt mondta, hogy felemelkedhet, ő halhatatlan volt és azzal Ronon is azzá válna.

Beértek a kupola alá, itt egy város terült el, nem volt nagy, alig pártucat házból állt és egyetlen nagy térből. Végtére is az óceán gyermekeinek nem volt szükségük ilyen helyre ők a vízben éltek, és csak ritkán jöttek elő onnan.

Aldannar bekísérte őket az egyik hatalmas csarnokba.

- Most mennem kell, de majd visszajövök. Addigra mindent tudni fogtok a Valorvartok származásáról és arról, hogy egyesek miért akarják őket halottnak látni. – mondta megfordult és kiment az ajtón a kíséretével együtt, akik közül ketten becsukták a kétszárnyú ajtót

Bent korom sötét lett, majd kékes fények gyúltak és hangok kezdtek suttogni.

„R_égen, mikor még népünk is fiatal volt még a szárazföldön laktunk, igaz a tenger közelében. Már akkor is fejlett társadalmunkat a kicsiny sziget nem volt képes eltartani. Embereink körbeutazták a Melindort, de sehol máshol nem találtak szárazföldet._

_Így kénytelenek voltunk a tengerből élni, néhány ezer év alatt, olyanná fejlődtünk, mint amilyenek most vagyunk. Ennek ellenér sokakban élt a vágy, hogy újra a szárazföldön akarnak élni. Hajókat építettek, ami kivitte őket a csillagokba._

_Azokon a világokon, ahova eljutottak csillagkapukat emeltek. Igen mi voltunk az első kapuépítők. Az egyik hasonló bolygón, mint a sajátunk belebotlottunk az első értelmes lényekbe. Alterrannak nevezték magukat._

_Egyetlen hajójuk volt, de az is használhatatlanná vált, azt mondták, hogy az Ida-galaxisból érkeztek, mert az életfeltételeik megszűntek. De kaptak egy hajót az asgardoktól, amivel ide tudtak jönni._

_Ez mind évmilliókkal ezelőtt volt. Segítettünk nekik, várost építeni, ez lett Atlantisz. Sokáig békében éltünk, megosztottuk a tudásunkat, és ők gyorsan lehagytak minket fejlettségi szintben. Embereink rájöttek, hogy mégiscsak a tengerben érzik jól magukat és haza tértek._

_Az Alterranok átvették a kapuépítők szerepét és szétrajzottak a galaxisban. De továbbra sem feledkeztek meg rólunk. A mieink éltek az ő városaikban és számukra építettük ezt a várost, amiben ti is vagytok._

_Annak ellenére, hogy fejlettebbek voltak, isteneknek neveztek minket, azért mert mi halhatatlanok voltunk. Nem kellett sok idő, és az első alterranok megtalálták a módját a felemelkedésnek._

_Megtiltottuk nekik a beavatkozást, nehogy valami olyat tegyenek, ami a későbbiekben káros lehet a világegyetemnek. Betartották, ennek ellenére egy áthidalhatatlan szakadék keletkezett a népeink között._

_A halhatatlanságunk akkor keletkezett, amikor a tengerbe költöztünk, és az alterranok, azt hitték, hogy nem osztunk meg velük valamit. Ezekben a veszélyes időkben egy melindori lány és egy alterran férfi egymásba szerettek._

_Gyermekük is született, aki inkább hasonlított az Alterranokra, mint ránk. Ő volt az első Valorvart. Képtelen volt a vízben élni és az a mágikus képessége is megvolt, mint az ifjak sajátja. Viszont örökölte a halhatatlanságunkat._

_De azt az árat kellett érte fizetnie, hogy soha sem emelkedhetett fel és ha bolygó méretű varázslatot csinált belehalt. Az Alterranok tisztelték és megtették uralkodónak, mivel ő az istenek gyermeke volt._

_Mivel nem volt tudatában a képességeinek igen hamar meghalt, de gyermeke követte őt a trónon, aki persze örökölte a gént. Előbb utóbb valakinek nem tetszett, hogy mások is ilyenek lehetnek, mert ezzel bemocskolják az alterran gént._

_A Valorvartok persze nem értettek egyet és megpróbálták fent tartani a törékeny békét. Többen szövetkeztek a hátuk mögött, hogy ki kell mindet irtani, de soha sem sikerült. A Valorvartok mindig is jóban voltak velünk._

_Emmenna királynő rossz férjet választott, Mortisse örökre kitiltotta a melindoriakat az Alterran városokból, és a népünk feledésbe merült, egészen mostanáig. Mi mindannyian reméljük, hogy újra szövetséget alkothatunk._"

Elnémultak a hangok.

- És mit tudtok az Oriról? – kérdezet Lorne

„_Csak annyit, hogy abból építkeztek, amit elődeik hátrahagytak. Hiszen ha minket istenként lehet tisztelni, akkor ők sokkal jobbak nálunk, okosabbak, fejlettebbek. Ha tudtuk volna, és ha hallgattunk volna a jövőbe látókra._

_Ha arra vagytok kíváncsiak, igen a mi hibánk, hogy a tudósokból az Ori lett!_"

10


	65. Chapter 65

**64. fejezet: A wraith legenda**

Awagon nyugtalanul ücsörgött a wraith bolygó központi könyvtárában és azokat a dokumentumokat kereste, amiknek köze lehetett a legendához. Anat szerencsére engedélyezte neki a pár nap „szabadságot".

És, hogy miért is keresett valamit itt? Nos a legenda nem kevesebbről szólt, mint egy hajóról, aminek nincsen párja. Egy olyan wraith hajó, ami maga képes az emberekből az életerőt kiszívni bolygó körüli pályáról.

A legenda szerint csak egyetlen ilyen aratógép létezik és az is, mintegy tízezer éve készült. A tulajdonosa állítólag egy ugyanolyan lény, mint maga Awagon. Ő ezt nem hitte el, hiszen az Ori állítása szerint is egyedül volt.

Szinte semmi konkrétumot nem talált róla, csak annyit, hogy létezik. De már az sem jutott az eszébe, hogy miként gondolt a legendára először. Elméletileg ennek a hajónak a tűzereje is sokkal nagyobb, mint a sima kaptárhajóknak.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy az Ori miért nem szólt neki az aratógép létezéséről, feltéve, ha létezik persze. Annyival megkönnyítette volna a dolgukat, ha lenne egy ilyenük. Többé nem kéne a dárdákkal vadászni.

Csak oda mennének, és bolygókat fosztanának meg életerejüktől. Még az is szerepelt benne, hogy nem öli meg az embereket egyszeri használat, csak a másodikba halnak bele. És egy egész bolygónyi életerő milyen sokáig tudná ellátni a hajót.

Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy az ilyen hajót eddig az övéi miért nem tudtak kitalálni, vagy hogy ki volt az, akinek az ötlet kipattant a fejéből. Vajon az Ori, hogyan fogadná a hírt egy ilyen létezéséről.

Boldogok lennének, hogy ilyen fejlettek lettek, vagy csak simán kiirtanák őket, hogy a segítségük nélkül ily fejlettek lettek? Nem tudott dönteni, hiszen az egész az akkori kedélyállapotuktól függene.

További napokat töltött hiábavaló kereséssel, amikor fáradtan feladta az egészet, egy női hang szólalt meg a fejében.

- Minket keresel Awagon. – így szólt a hang.

Nem volt neki ismerős, soha sem hallotta még. Elmondta, hogy hova kell mennie, hogy megtalálhassa azt, amit keres.

- Ha tudni akarod Gammel, már úton van ide. – morogta a női hang – Nem tudom felfogni, hogy minek kellett leleplezned minket.

- Az elmúlt majdnem tízezer évben megvoltatok erre felé, de ennek vége. Össze kell fognotok drága teremtményem.

- Minek? Hogy minden wraith egy helyen legyen a könnyebb kiirtásunk érdekében?

- Bah! Ne légy már mindig ilyen pesszimista! Eszünk ágában sincs eltörölni a föld színéről, még.

- Látod Gammel, ott van az az átkozott még! Túlságosan szemtelen lettél, mióta az Ori maga közé emelt.

- Ugyan kérlek Nefadar, te is pontosan tudod, hogy mindig ilyen voltam. Szóval értetted a parancsaimat? Te vagy még az egyetlen, aki ismeri az aratógépek elkészítésének módszerét. Nem fog veled végezni.

- Ezt ugye te sem hiszed, hogy azok után, hogy elmondtam nem fog megölni. – a lány kék szemeiben félelem csillant

- Csak tedd, amit mondtam, vagy én magam öllek meg! – mondta Gammel és eltűnt a hajóról.

A lány idegesen állt fel a székéből, úgy száznyolcvan centi magas volt, jó húsban lévő, lapockáig érő szőke haja és kék szeme. Arca egyáltalán nem volt szép, sőt talán még csúnyácska is volt hosszú orra miatt.

Keserűen felnevetett, és még őt szándékosan Awagonnak teremtették. Remek viccnek tartotta valaki, az a nyomorult régens, de nem kap belőle. Pontosan tudta, hogy Awagont azért küldik, hogy elpusztítsa.

De milyen meglepő lenne, ha ő tenné meg ezt a wraith vezetőjével. Bár volt elég kéme a wraith között, hogy tudja Anat nem hagyná annyiban a dolgot, és megkeresné és végezne vele az összes követőjével együtt.

Ő nem tudta, hogy mi volt annak idején a lantisziak és a wraith között, hiszen ő csak az előző háború befejezte után született, ha ez a legmegfelelőbb szó. És a mostaniban sem kívánt részt venni.

Neki megvolt a felségterülete, boldognak érezte magát itt. Nem tudtak róluk egészen eddig, és a legenda sem említett semmi konkrétat. Annyit tudtak a többiek róluk, amennyit a kémei elhintettek közöttük.

Megvoltak a megfelelő módszerei arra, ha véletlenül errefelé keveredett egy wraith soha sem találtak volna rá. Erre most fedje fel magát! Már sajnálta, hogy nem kereste az Ori elpusztításának módszerét.

Ha tudná Gammel már halott lenne és soha sem találná meg Awagon sem őket. Az üvegen keresztül az űrt fürkészte. Már csak néhány óra és vége. Bár talán, nem egészen biztos volt, hogy a régens parancsba adta a kivégzését.

Elég jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy ezt tudja. Ráadásul előle nem is menekülhetett, ő bárhol megtalálná és túl kicsi volt a világegyetem ahhoz, hogy olyan messzire futhasson, ahova annak a hatalma már nem ér el.

Bár mindegy volt, ő nem akart a népirtásban részt venni, ami a galaxisra várt, annál talán mégiscsak jobb a halál. Bár vérengző szörnyetegeknek tartják őket, ez nem volt igaz. Annyira voltak azok, mint bármelyik másik ragadozó.

Annyit öltek, amennyi élelemre szükségük volt, de ezt az emberek nem érthették meg. Nekik az az évente néhány ezer élet bolygónként is túl sok volt. Nem volt bűntudata, ő tényleg csak annyit öltek, ahányra szükségük volt.

Sőt be sem mocskolták a kezüket, őket a hajó látta el élelemmel. Nem is emlékezett, hogy mikor ölt személyesen utoljára. Talán az aratógép elkészülte előtt volt ez. Azóta a hajót sem hagyta el, igaz szüksége sem volt rá.

Érezte, hogy hirtelen túl sok wraith került a közelébe, kinézett az ablakon és látta, hogy egy kaptárhajó éppen most lépett ki a hiperűrből nem messze az ő hajójától. Elfintorodott, tehát a Hóhér megérkezett.

Awagon érdeklődve figyelte ezt a furcsa hajót. Teljesen máshogy képzelte el. Hatalmas volt egy kaptárhajóhoz képest, külseje ugyan hasonlított a megszokott hajóikhoz, de mégis oly nagyon más volt.

Vajon ki és miért titkolta eddig a létezését? Gammel tudott róla, legalább is ezt mondta, de akkor miért nem árulta el mostanáig? Ráadásul azt beszélte a régens, hogy az aratógépen van egy olyan wraith is, mint ő.

Konkrétabban egy nőstény. Awagon soha sem hitte volna, hogy van „belőle" még egy. Megrázta a fejét, nem szabad így rá gondolnia, hiszen parancsba kapta, hogy el kell pusztítania, amit megtudja az aratógép tervrajzait.

Már most rosszul volt attól, amit tennie kell, de hát az ő élete fontosabb volt, mint azé a lányé, aki a hajó úrnője. Ha már választania kellett, akkor bárkit feláldozott volna csak azért, hogy életben maradhasson.

Kíváncsi volt, hogy mit tartogathat népének ez az újfajta technológia, de félt is, ha az Ori megtudja, bármi megtörténhet. Másfelől, az a lány sem lehet ostoba, tehát tudhatja, ha felfedték a titkát, akkor az életéért jönnek.

Vajon kiadja a tervrajzokat, ha nem öli meg korábban? De addig ő sem végezhet vele, amíg az nem árulja el a titkát. Patt helyzet is kialakulhatott, és a ki tudja, meddig fent maradhatna.

Valami ésszerű és logikus megoldásnak léteznie kellett. Remek, tudta, hogy mit kell tennie, de valahogy csak megoldja. Eddig s megoldott mindent, ami az életben elé került. Ez sem lesz olyan nehéz.

- Át kívánok lépni a hajódra úrnőm! – mondta félhangosan Awagon

- Gyere, ígérem nem esik bántódásod és hagyd kérlek ezt az úrnőzést, te vagy a fajtánk ura, nem kell előttem meghunyászkodnod. – felelte szórakozottan a lány

Awagon egy dárdával ment át a másik hajóra. Ott két normális wraith vezette őt a helyi „trónterembe". Amint belépett a lány rámosolygott. Awagon egy pillanatra megtorpant, a nő fogai emberiek voltak.

- Te ember vagy? – bukott ki belőle

- Nem. – felelte a másik és a két tenyerét a férfi felé fordította, valóban ott volt mindegyiken a szívókorong – Még be sem mutatkoztam, Nefadar vagyok.

- Örvendek. – morgott a férfi – Mégis mi az oka, hogy eddig itt rejtőzködtél és nem jelentél meg? Ez már a második háborúnk az Alterranok ellen.

- Számomra az első. Jóval fiatalabb vagyok nálad. Gammel talpnyalója vagy, még nem említette, akkor, amikor ide küldött?

- Nem ő küldött…

- Ugyan már kérlek, ne legyél ostoba! Ori; szerinted nem tudja befolyásolni a gondolataidat, akárcsak Morgan tette az alterranok hercegnőjével?

- Elég jól informált vagy ahhoz képest, hogy itt a világ végén bujkáltál, ki tudja mióta.

- Nyolcezer év, amióta Gammel megteremtett. Mellesleg igen jó kémhálózatot építettem ki a wraith között, elhintve a legendát.

- Remek… Elmeséled, hogyan készülnek ezek a hajók? Még sosem láttam ehhez foghatót.

- Eddig ez az egyetlen, nem tenném meg, ha nem kaptam volna parancsba. – felsóhajtott – Lássunk neki, erre gyere itt bent le is ülhetsz.

Gammel jót mulatott a társaságon. Rájött, hogy a lány átlát rajta, ennek ellenére mégis felengedte magához Awagont. Úgy tűnt, ha már választani kellett a két halál között, akkor a gyors és fájdalom mentest választja.

Bár érezte, hogy a wraith férfi vonakodott megtenni a parancsot, valami megváltozott benne. Ennek ellenére továbbra is megbízott benne. Persze, csak addig, amíg megteszi, amit mondanak neki.

Ha már nem fogja, akkor nem lesz rá szükségük, se neki, se az Orinak. De most nem nagyon érdekelték az efféle dolgok. Jól érezte magát, remekül elszórakozott három Anat klónnal. Bár nem voltak olyanok, mint Alaine, de arra még várnia kellett.

Egyelőre veszélyes volt odamenni, főleg, hogy megtalálták a Melindoriakat. Eddig majd egy tucat alterrant kínzott és ölt meg azért a címért, hogy hol laknak a tenger gyermekei, de senki sem tudta megmondani.

Tulajdonképpen nem is csodálkozott ezen, hiszen Emmenna is csak három, vagyis már négy emberrel osztotta meg. Laegen, Treavol, LeFay tanácsos és most már Alaine is tudta. Igazán remek kilátások.

Viszont kénytelenek lesznek megtalálni őket, hiszen nem születhetett még egy olyan degenerált dinasztia, mint a Valorvart. Legalább is az Ori így látta, és az alterranok között is biztosan lesz olyan, aki így látja.

Sajnos mára már csak azok az alterranok maradtak életben, akik elkötelezett hívei voltak a tanácsnak és az uralkodói háznak. Ha nem csak ilyenek lennének, könnyűszerrel ki lehetett volna egy polgárháborút robbantani.

De pechre vagy szerencsére már mutatóba is alig maradt felemelkedett. A Maevolish események után még mindig volt olyan ős, aki nem avatkozott be. Hihetetlennek hatott, de mégis voltak ilyenek.

Nem sokan a megmaradt négymillió ősből összesen kétszázezer. Ők lesznek majd a háború következő elkerülhetetlen veszteségei. Gammel felröhögött, micsoda szomorú veszteség, de előfordul.

De most a két wraith sokkal érdekesebb és fontosabb volt minden más „fontos" ügynél. Már tudta, ha a lány megpróbálja megölni Awagont, be fog avatkozni, még szüksége volt a férfira.

Az Ori támogatta az ötletében, hogy jó volt elárulni ezt. Bizonyosra vette, hogy a tudósok meglepődtek azon, hogy annak idején ő is teremtett wraitht ráadásul a legtökéletesebbük képére, de nem adtak hangot neki.

Bár ha megtették volna, egészen biztosan nem áll jót magáért. Pedig az sajnálatos lett volna, nem akarta képességeit ilyen hamar felfedni a többiek előtt. Csodálkozott azon, hogy még mindig nem is sejti senki.

Na, mindegy végtére is addig haladnak jól a tervei, amíg Laegen halandó, a tudósok nem jönnek rá, hogy mire is képes és, hogy már Awagon is birtokában van annak, hogyan is lehet aratógépet gyártani.

Már csak egyetlen feladata volt, ami még csak nem is volt kellemes, megakadályozni, hogy Laegen meghaljon. Pedig mennyire jó lenne kétszer elpusztítani egymás után, de erre esélye sem lehetett.

Hiszen Laegen mindig is tehetségesebb és jobb volt a harcokban és a párbajokban. Gammel akármennyire is gondolkodott nem emlékezett egy esetre sem, hogy unokatestvérét legyőzték volna.

Jó a mágusok teljesen más lapra tartoztak, de azokból egy sincs az Ori között és az Alterranok között is alig ezer élt már csak. Nem tudta megmondani miért, de retteget attól, hogy Laegen újra önmaga lesz.

Bár nem volt Valorvart és nem pusztíthatta el a többieket, ettől eltekintve félelmetes ellenfél volt. Most értette meg, hogy a tudósok miért akarták annyira, hogy az apja nyomdokaiba lépjen és ő is Orivá váljon.

És ezt is Morgan akadályozta meg. Már sajnálta, hogy annak idején nem ölte meg Merlin és, hogy a nő meg nem végzett az apjával. Hiszen az öregnek már akkor sem kellett sok, hogy rájöjjön a megoldásra.

És ha most észhez tér, akkor nem lesz semmi, ami megakadályozhatná az Ori vesztét. Olyan sok mindent el kellett intéznie, mert mindenki más kevés volt hozzá, ráadásul Awagonra is szüksége volt.

- Öld meg és gyere azonnal vissza az Istenek városába, beszélnünk kell! – sziszegte

- Muszáj? Olyan sok hasznunkra lenne…

- Ellent mersz mondani Awagon? A húsz soha sem engedné, hogy életben maradjon, túl sokat tud. Ha nem ölöd meg keresek valaki mást, de akkor még Anat sem ment meg téged a haragomtól!

- Legyen, ahogy akarod!

- Ajánlom is!

Awagon érdeklődve hallgatta végig a lány beszámolóját és szorgosan jegyzetelt. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ezzel a módszerrel ilyen hajókat lehet építeni. Szórakozottan mosolyodott el, hogy neki ez nem jutott az eszébe.

Pedig annyira triviális volt az egész. Már előre látta, hogy az ilyen hajók tucatjai fogják átszelni az űrt. Sőt azzal a hajtóművel, amit Nefadar kidolgozott, olyan galaxisokba juthatnak, amiről eddig csak álmodni tudtak.

Nem akarta megölni a lányt, hiszen annyi mindent feltalálhatott volna még, ha nem jött volna Gammeltől az átkozott parancs. A férfinak abban igaza volt, hogy az Ori tényleg nem hagyta volna életben.

De titokban nyugodtan elrejthették volna. Bár félt annyira Gammeltől, hogy ne merjen ellenkezni, ha az parancsot ad. És sajnos most sem volt máshogy, de nem saját kezűleg fogja megtenni.

Ránézett a lányra, de az elfordított a tekintetét.

- Sajnálom! – suttogta

- Tudom, és azt is, hogy így kell lennie. – lehelte – Már akkor tudtam, mikor Gammel megjelent a hajómon. Nem kell sajnálnod, engem erre teremtettek.

- De… Akkor megölhettél volna, amikor idejöttem.

- A régens akkor is végzett volna velem. Bele kell törődnöd, de az élet csak jobb lesz egy wraithel kevesebb, eggyel kevesebb éhes száj. – felnevetett, de a szemei könnyektől voltak nedvesek

- Ez nem igaz… – de csöndben maradt, mikor a lány rátette a szájára két ujját.

- Ne nehezítsd, csak csináld!

Csak megfordult és ott hagyta a társát, az ajtóhoz ekkor ért oda négy wraith. Nem nézett rájuk, csak bólintott, azok elindultak ő pedig kimenekült a szobából. Alig tett pár lépést, amikor meghallotta a lány sikolyát.

Fal mellett lerogyott a földre és kétségbeesetten nézett maga elé, ezzel már ők sem jobbak többé, mint az Ori. Pedig ő soha sem akart ilyesmit tenni, ő nem azért a népe vezére, hogy egymást mészárolják.

Erősen kellett küzdenie, hogy ne sírja el magát, a lány sokkal jobban hasonlított rá, mint hitte volna. Mind a ketten szörnyszülöttek voltak a saját fajtájuknak, úgy érezte, hogy eddig senki sem értette meg ennyire.

Hacsak nem Alaine. Igaz soha sem voltak jóban, ennek ellenére igen sokat beszélgettek egy ideig. Igen a Valorvartok is hasonlóak az alterranoknál, mint ő a sajátjai között. Igen a szörnyszülöttek mindig jól megértik egymást.

De most erősnek kellett lennie vagy legalább látszania, hiszen Gammel máris látni akarja a városban. Valahonnan kellett kerítenie egy királynőt, hiszen a wraithek csak nekik engedelmeskedtek, ha ő nem volt jelen.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy ezek után mit akarhat tőle a régens. És azt sem tudta, hogy miért volt számára ilyen jó, hogy még inkább szörnyeteggé tette őt és az összes életben lévő wraitht. Miért volt jó?

Visszament a hajójára és elindult az Istenek városába, hiszen nem volt más választani valója, ha életben akart maradni.

Morgan végre tudta uralni az érzelmeit és a gondolatait. Nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen sok idő telik, mire rendbe szedi magát. De végre sikerült kiverni a fejéből Alexandert, mintha nem is létezett volna soha.

Igaz nem ment volna egyedül, Gammel segített neki ebben. Mint mindenben segít, mindenhol ott van, ez zavarta. Bár most már minden készen állt, hogy végre megszerezze magának Laegent.

Mivel Gammelnek minden áron az Alterran trón kell, és jelen állás szerint igen közel is áll a megszerzéséhez. Morgannak fogalma sem volt, hogy honnan találta meg az egykori régens azokat az iratokat, amire a terveit alapozza.

Soha sem hitte volna, hogy Mortisse uralkodása csaláson alapult. Női ágon öröklődik, bah! Remélte, hogy annak idején senki sem gondolta volna komolyan annak a félkegyelmű Alainenak adni a trónt.

A mostani énje viszont egészen más, ő képes lenne uralkodni és ezt Gammel is látta. Ha feleségül veszi, és HA! És ott nagybetűs ha, ha a Tanács elfogadja az érvelését, és kénytelenek lesznek a törvénynek behódolni egy Ori kerül a trónra.

Innen pedig már teljesen egyértelműek lennének a tettei, a Tanácsnak mindenképp fel kéne bomlania, hiszen most az ő kezükben van a hatalom. Oh, Mortisse, már visszasírta az egykori uralkodót.

Ő a Tanács felett is uralkodott, amennyire tudott, csak az átkozott Valorvart felesége nem hagyta ebben. Személy szerint nem ismerte Emmenna és férje uralkodásának majdnem 90át, hiszen Morgan Treavollal volt egyidős.

Viszont ha Gammelnek nem sikerül a terve, valahogyan mindenképp félre kell állítania Laegent és a másik két Valorvartot, akárcsak a Tanácsot. És abban ő is szívesen segítene, hiszen ott van az átkozott apja is.

Egy apa, aki elárulta mind a két leányát és kitagadta őket. Tintagil LeFay, aki még csak nem is hasonlított senki másra a családban. Elgondolkodott, lehet, hogy Igraine, az anyja megcsalta férjét.

Ez magyarázná, hogy mind a három lány miért fekete hajjal és sötét szemmel született, míg Tintagil tejföl szőke és smaragdzöld szemű volt. De ma már ez sem számított, a LeFay családnak is csak két tagja maradt.

És ez is egyel több fő, mint ami Morgannak a kedvére volt. Már előre elképzelte, hogy milyen lesz apja arcán látni a Valorvart dinasztia és velük együtt az összes Alterran vesztét, mikor megöli.

Felkacagott, milyen szomorú, ha rajta múlik Gammel édesen dédelgetett álmából semmi sem lesz. Hiszen mire ő és a húsz végez, nem lesz alterran, akin uralkodni lehetne majd. És a legvégén nem marad senki.

Belegondolt, hogy galaxisok fognak elnéptelenedni azáltal, hogy mindenkit kiirtanak. Nem tudta, hogy meddig mennek majd a mészárlásban, de azért némi embert és hozzájuk hasonló lényeket részben életben kell hagyniuk.

Hiszen, ha nem marad senki, mire lenne jó az egész? Egyben már most biztos volt, hogy az „Ori galaxisa" érintetlen marad, hiszen az ottaniak feltétel nélkül hisznek teremtőikben. Kezdte gyanítani, hogy tényleg az övék.

Hiszen hiába voltak szinte minden elpusztítói az Orinak megvolt a hatalma ahhoz, hogy éltet teremtsen. És ezt többször be is bizonyították. Most értette meg, a céljuk minden élet kioltása.

Hogy utána az összes galaxist az ő saját egykori képmásukra teremetett lényekkel telepítsék be azokat. És lehet, hogy hasonlítani fognak rájuk, de mindenben az egykori isteneik ellentétei lesznek.

Ah, igen a melindoriak, őket felkutatni nem sikerült az elmúlt tízezer évben. A rejtőzés és elbújás nagymesterei. Azok, akiknek köszönhetik, hogy az egykori megmentett lényeik az ember mára Alterran és Ori.

Ekkor érezte meg, hogy Awagon visszatért a városba, tehát Nefadar halott és már ők is birtokolják az aratógépek technológiáját. Elmosolyodott, ez a nap egyre jobb, és jobb lesz.

A húsz onnan folytatta a merengést, ahol Morgan abbahagyta. A tenger gyermekeinek népe igazán nem vethette meg őket, sőt! Sőt igazán megbecsülhetnék őket, főleg, hogy ők voltak az egykori társadalomnak az a része, ami az ő örökségüket továbbvitte.

Ők terjesztettek el egy új vallást, az Eredetet. Életeket hoztak létre, és ahova száműzték őket, benépesítették saját egykori képükre annak a galaxisnak megannyi világát. Ők csak védték az embereket az Eredettel.

Az Alterranok egykori fajuk többsége voltak azok, akik megpróbálták őket kiirtani, akárcsak teremtményeiket. Az Ori csak védekezett, eleinte. Majd a három részre szakadt emberi faj egy ideig lenyugodott.

Az emberek lassan elfeledték, hogy társaik mikké váltak és nem tudtak többé felemelkedni és visszatértek a Földre. Az Alterranok annak ellenére, hogy az Ori tagjai tudósok voltak a tudományba temetkeztek.

Az alterran vérűek tudjuk mit tettek a Pegazusban, majd ők is a Földre mentek elindítván az emberek második evolúcióját. Míg a felemelkedettek magukra hagyták rokonaikat, és csak magukkal törődtek.

És többé nem avatkoztak be az új törvényeik miatt. Csak most, hogy kitört a Végső háború. És ők a legkisebb létszámú csoport az Ori mit is tett? „Őrizte" és „védte" nyáját, hogy végleg véget vethessenek mindenkinek.

Mindenkinek, aki nem az eredetben hisz és az alterranokhoz tartozik. Ők saját belátásuk szerint nem tesznek mást, csak megtisztítják a romlottaktól az univerzumot.

- Ez így olyan romantikus és megpróbál minket beállítani úgy, mintha nem is lenne a szívünk helyén jég, és nem lennénk romlottak. – vigyorgott az egyik

- Romantika! – fintorogtak a többiek – Talán soha sem létezett. Morgan mindig is nagy álmodozó volt.

- Valóban, de rájött, hogy mire készülünk.

- De nem mindenre!

- Még Gammel sem tudja!

- Ha az megtörténik igen sok minden meg fog változni. Végre lesz valaki, aki a közelébe mehet a Valorvartoknak minden nehézség nélkül.

- Gammel már most is megtehetné. Az ostoba azt hitte, elrejtheti előlünk, azt, amit tud.

- De ő azt nem tudja, hogy az apja, Laegen és az a félvér ember elpusztíthatják. Azt hiszem, ezt nem kell az orrára kötni.

- De engem zavar, hogy mi sem tudjuk elpusztítani.

- Könnyedén ki lehet játszani az Alterranoknak, ha úgy hozza.

- Mikor is érkezik amúgy az Eredet kitalálója és elindítója?

- Nemsokára és mindenki meg lesz lepve, ha kiderül, hogy ki is az!

Awagon útban volt Gammel szállása felé. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a férfi miről is akart ilyen hirtelen beszélni vele, főleg itt. Nyugodtan tudtak volna a hajóján vagy az aratógépen is beszélni.

Idefele leírta az aratógép fizikáját és elkészítési módszerét, sajnálta, hogy nem maradt gyorsan ideje a hajtóművet is leírni, amivel felszerelhetnék a mostani kaptár hajókat és cirkálókat. De a régens fontosabb volt.

Kopogott az ajtóban, amikor odaért. Bár tudta, hogy nincs szüksége rá, ennek ellenére megtette. Az ajtó némán nyílt ki és hang sem szólt bentről. Awagon gondolta talán még nincs is itt, ennek ellenére belépett.

Bent halványan égtek a lámpák és remek látvány volt a kivilágított város így késő este. Valóban Gammel még sehol sem volt, viszont az asztalon meg volt terítve két személyre, de a tányérok már üresek voltak.

Női parfümöt érzett, és biztos volt benne, hogy az egyik Anat volt itt már megint. Ő nem fog beleszólni a régens dolgába, hagy szórakozzon, ahogy csak kedve tartja, de őt hagyja ki belőle teljesen.

Már egy jó ideje nem volt gyomra a Szövetség tetteihez és dolgaihoz, csak azért nem tett ellenlépéseket, mert élni akart. De ha meglesznek az első prototípusai az új hajtóműnek, soha sem fognak a nyomukra akadni.

Megérezte, amikor Gammel megjelent a szobában. A férfi majdnem derékig érő vörös haja most ki volt engedve és az arca morcos volt. Awagon sejtette, hogy valami közben zavarta meg, de hogy épp kivel nem volt rá kíváncsi.

- Hivattál. – kezdte a wraith – Remélem semmit sem zavartam meg.

- Valóban hivattalak, és nem, nem zavartál meg semmit – mosolyodott el, de csak egy vicsorítás lett belőle

- Csak nem gond van?

- Semmi megoldhatatlan és semmi olyan, ami rád tartozna! – pár pillanatig elgondolkodott – Ha jó sejtem Nefadar halott.

- Igen az. Mért hivattál?

- Ah, remélem mindent elárult. Mikor fogtok neki az új hajók építésének?

- Amint találunk egy megfelelő bolygót. És az új hajtóművekkel mi legyen? – kérdezte

- Hogy azokkal. – elvigyorodott – Nem volt soha semmilyen hajtómű sem, nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz.

- Csak fáradt lehetek. – túrt bele fekete hajába Awagon – Tényleg nem tudom, hogy miért mondtam, csak az aratógépekről beszélt.

- Nagyszerű! Azonnal lássatok neki a munkáltatoknak. Most pedig menj!

Awagon visszatért a hajójára és kiadta a parancsokat a wraith legendában szereplő aratógépek építéséről.

Gammelnek pedig már csak ki kellett találnia miként óvhatná meg unokatestvérét az újbóli felemelkedéstől. Remélte egy jó ideig kihúzhatja baj nélkül. De nem is tudta, hogy Laegen Velesar ébredése mennyire is közel van.

Hála a wraith legendának.

10


	66. Chapter 66

**65. fejezet: Az aratógép**

Két nap telt el azóta, hogy visszatérek a Melindorról. John elégedetten nézett végig a városban nyüzsgő embereken és alterranokon. Majdnem olyan volt minden, mint annak idején, de csak majdnem.

Evannal tartottak az ugrókhoz, ugyanis végre elérkezett a flotta első tesztelése. Minden készen állt, már csak kettejükre várt mindenki. Igazából egyelőre semmi komolyabb fejhajtást nem terveztek.

Csak körbe repülni a naprendszert. Ha jó gyorsasággal tudják megtenni, akkor egy öt hajóból álló járőr „körözne" a naprendszerben illetve a határán. Remélhetőleg sikeres lenne a védekezésben.

Minden készen állt, az éppen most aktív legénység is itt volt, akárcsak Aldannar. Az alterranok új szövetségese semmi esetre sem akarta kihagyni az első akciót, ami akár a győzelmüket is meghozhatja.

Izgatottan léptek fel mind a ketten a Hovedre. Susan ötlete alapján nevezték el a vezérhajót az egykori tanácsosról. Megérdemelte, azért amit tenni próbált értük, még akkor is, ha átverték.

Már úton voltak, amikor rádión megállították őket.

- Alezredes, őrnagy azt hiszem későbbre kell halasztanunk a tesztelést. – mondta Elizabeth – Sajnálom, valami igen fontosat talált Kaufman és csapata, és azt üzenték, hogy mindenképp szükségük van önre őrnagy.

- Rendben asszonyom, bár nem tudom, hogy mi fontosabb ennél. – morgott

Különösen Arbejde nem volt elragadtatva, hogy ennek így kellett történnie. Ő volt az, aki a leginkább le akarta tudni a tesztelést. Végtére is a Tanács fejeként az ő vállát nyomta a város védelme.

Bár már nem sokáig, tudta, hogy hamarosan leveszik a terhet a válláról. Ugyanis egyelőre nem merte kiosztani Lornenak a teljes védelmet, nem tudta hogyan reagálna a Tanács. Főleg, hogy Evan még halandó.

Az irányító teremig Weir beszámolt neki, hogy valami különleges ércet találtak odaát, és mivel mindenki tudta, hogy geológiából diplomázott nem maradt kérdéses, hogy őt fogják kérni arra a bolygóra.

Lorne nem volt elragadtatva az ötlettől, sokkal inkább feladatának érezte a flotta tesztelését ebben a helyzetben. Mintsem ostoba köveket vizsgálgasson egy idegen bolygón, amivel, nagy valószínűséggel semmire sem mennek.

Kelletlenül igaz, de átment a bolygóra. Kaufman és a csapata már vártak rá. A falu, amiben a csillagkapu volt, igazán furcsán hatott. Kör alakban épült a legmagasabb épület köré, ami egy templom volt.

A csillagkapu a falu középpontjában volt, egy ligetben. Igazából magának ennek a ligetes térnek az átmérője is csupán száz méter lehetett. A házak leginkább az ipari forradalom szintjén álló angol településnek ment volna el leginkább.

Ennek ellenére a templom ajtaja fából volt, és acél keretes. A templom utáni két legmagasabb épület közvetlenül a szent hely mellett álltak. Ezek három-három emeletesek voltak. A többi csak földszintből és emeletből állt.

Valami furcsát érzett a katedrálisnál, alterran erőt. Körül nézett a lakosokon, akik mind összegyűltek az érkeztére. Nem tűntek ősnek, akkor viszont, az Ori! Szinte egészen biztos volt, hogy nekik emelték.

Akkor viszont áruló van az övéik között még mindig. Másra nem tudta vélni a dolgot, bár nem érzett a közelben se orit, se alterrant. Az egész annyira furcsa és gyanús volt, egyetlen egy dolgot érzett wraitht.

- Kinek emelték ezt a templomot? – kérdezte

- Senkinek, már akkor is itt volt, amikor az őseink ideértek. Védelmet nyújt a wraithtől. – mondta egy középkorú nő.

Evannak ekkor tűnt csak fel, hogy nincsenek az emberek között gyerekek. Egyetlen egy sem. A legfiatalabbnak kinézők is vele lehettek egykorúak. Kaufmanék miért nem említették meg ezt?

- És hogyan véd? És miért nincsenek gyerekek itt?

- Nem engedi, hogy el tudják szívni az életünket. Az aratógép elől ez az egyetlen menekvésünk. Aki kint marad gyermek, olyan idős lesz, mint te. A következő eljövetelkor pedig már bárhol van, meghal. Az öregek, akik kint maradnak már elsőre. – nyelt egy nagyot a nő

- Akkor miért nem mentek el innen?

- Minden világ, amit ismerünk, retteg az aratógéptől.

- Mi ez az aratógép?

- Alig három óra és megtudod.

John, Carson, Ronon, Rodney és Susan két órával később már készen voltak, hogy Lorne után menjenek és megtudjanak valamit erről az aratógépről. Senki sem hallott még az Alterranok között sem róla.

Vagy legalább is nem beszélt róla. Arbejde hallgatott, mint a néma sír, pedig ugyanannyit tudott erről a hajóról, mint annak kitalálója. De nem mondhatta meg, egymás után, akkor már a második főtanácsost vádolnák felség és hazaárulásért.

Még nem. Majd csak akkor, ha megtörtént az a nagy esemény, amire Aldannar célzott. Még túlságosan frissek voltak a nő szavai, illetve, az, amit utána tett. Ami azzal jár, hogy egyvalami korábban fog megtörténni.

Két nappal ezelőtt Sheppardék távozása után jelent meg a Melindoron. Elsőre nem tudta, hogy hol van, majd felismerte a legendák alapján. Az isteneik városát, legalábbis régen annak tisztelték őket.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit keres itt, vagy hol van a bolygó. Ő csak a Valorvartok erejét követte. Már elég ideje tartózkodott ott, hogy tudja őket követni bárhol is vannak. Körbenézett csodálattal.

Egy kicsit elszégyellte magát, hiszen nem volt joguk ősöknek nevezniük magukat az emberek előtt, hiszen a melindoriak sokkal ősibbek, mint ők maguk. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért is jött ide.

- Már vártam, hogy gyere Arbejde Lal, Ganas Lal fia, ha nem tévedek. – hallott egy kellemes nő hangot

- Nem tévedsz. Ha jól sejtem Aldannarhoz van szerencsém.

- Én vagyok főtanácsos. Tudom, hogy miért jöttél, de ezekre a kérdésekre tőlük kapsz majd választ.

- Honnan és hogyan?

- Látom a jövőt, néped hálás lesz neked rövid időn belül.

- Mégis miért?

- Nem mondhatom el, mert meg akarnád változtatni. Csak utalásokat tehetek, meg kell értened. Minket is kötnek a kozmikus szabályok, nemcsak titeket ifjú.

- Mit fogok tenni?

- Látom, nem adod fel. – elmosolyodott, sárga szemein megcsillant a fény – Kétszeresen adsz reményt a népednek, de közben halál fogja járni az utadat. A pártfogoltad veszélyben van, akit a megölésére küldtek, nem tudja megtenni és nem is akarja, de ha kiderül, akkor leendő szövetségeseiteknek vége. Védd meg őt, az ő ügye az alterranoké is.

- De mégis…

- Mennem kell és neked is főtanácsos! – mondta miközben ő maga is vízzé vált és beolvadt a tengerbe a pajzson kívül – Menj és teljesítsd a sorsodat!

A következő pillanatban már ő sem volt a bolygón. Látta, hogyan küzd Awagon azért, hogy meg tudja tenni, amit Gammel parancsolt. Nem értette, hogy a lány miért adta fel ilyen könnyen a küzdelmet.

Nem halotta a beszélgetés elejét, csak a végéből sikerült az utolsó két mondatot elkapnia.

- Ez nem igaz… – de csöndben maradt, mikor a lány rátette a szájára két ujját.

- Ne nehezítsd, csak csináld!

Látta, hogy Awagon a könnyeivel küszködve indult kifele a teremből, viszont négy wraith indult el Nefadar felé. A lány csak leeresztette a kezeit és a földet bámulta. Nem hagyhatta, hiszen a lány annyira más volt, mint a többiek.

„_Az ő ügye az alterranoké is_". Hallotta a fejében Aldannar hangját; „_Védd meg őt!_" Fény villant a teremben, a lány felsikoltott, mire újra félhomály lett, Arbejde véres ruhákban állt a lány előtt, már csak az őt körül ölelő fehér fény világította meg a szobát.

Ránézett az wraithre, kezét nyújtotta és felsegítette a földről. Bíztatólag rámosolygott Nefadarra, de a lány alig tudott a remegés miatt megállni. A férfi megérezte, hogy Awagon még mindig kint van.

És küzd, nehogy elhagyja az ereje, és szembe tudjon majd nézni Gammellel. Most értette meg, egyik wraith sem akarja már a háborút. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen a lánnyal. Mégiscsak népe ellensége.

Néhány másodperc múlva kiterjesztette az auráját, minek következtében a wraith néhány lépést hátrált riadtan.

- Gammel most már nem tudja meg, hogy élsz. Azt fogja hinni, hogy meghaltál. – mondta

- Miért főtanácsos? Miért?

- Awagon nem tudta megtenni, én meg nem tudtam volna végignézni, és szükségünk van rád.

- Nekünk? – nézett fel értetlenül

- Azt hiszem, nélküled nem győzhetünk. A tudásod és te annyira más vagy.

- Ő is gyűlöli őket, jobban, mint bárki hiszi. Hidd el a wraith akarja leginkább a háború végét. Mit fogsz velem tenni?

- Van hova menned?

- Csak ez az aratógépem van, másom nincs. – vonta meg a vállát

- Akkor magammal viszlek Atlantiszra. Nyugodj meg, nem mint wraitht, hanem mint egy menekültet az egyik bolygóról. Ott biztonságban leszel.

- Hogyan hálálhatnám meg?

- Találd meg, hogyan győzhetünk, csak ennyit kérek. És még valami, nem derülhet ki, hogy miből éltek itt. Át kell állítanod a hajót, hogy újra emberi energiát szívjon.

- De az emberek halálát okozza…

- Tudom, de meg kell tenned, ha nem teszed meg és rájönnek, kiirtanak mindenkit.

- Legyen, ahogy akarod főtanácsos!

Nem volt különösebb gondja lejuttatni a lányt egy bolygóra. Alig értek le, egy cirkáló lépett ki a hipertérből. Megérkezett az aratógép új királynője, akinek az első dolga az volt, hogy egy bolygó fölé vigye kipróbálni a hajót.

Atlantiszra sem volt nehéz bejuttatnia, senki sem kérdezősködött, amikor a főtanácsos beállított a fiatal lánnyal. Biztosította Carsont, hogy már megvizsgálta őt és nem hozta volna ide, ha nem bízna meg benne.

És természetesen betegsége sincs semmilyen, így senkinek sem kellett miatta aggódnia. Még a bolygón szerzett Nefadarnak egy kesztyűt, hogy folyamatosan hordja, hogy ne bukjon le. Szerzett neki szobát is.

És megígértette a lánynak, hogy semmi esetre sem fog az onnan kijönni, csak ha mondja neki. Alig sikerült elrendeznie a dolgokat, amikor Evan bejelentkezett a csillagkapun keresztül, hogy hallott-e valaki az aratógépekről.

Tudta, hogy valaminek történnie kell, valaminek, de hogy mi az még nem tudta.

A kis társaság átért és ott találták a csapatot is a faluban. Úgy tűnt, hogy ez az egész fontosabb így első körben, mint az az érc, amit találtak. De semmire nem mentek a katedrálissal sem.

Se Johnnak, se Susannak nem rémlett semmi ilyen az emlékeikből. Kapcsolatba léptek Atlantisszal, de az ottani ősöknek sem volt elképzelésük, hogy ez a szerkezet, pontosabban épület mi lehet.

Nekiálltak kikérdezni az embereket erről az aratógépről. Mint kiderült úgy százévente szokott a hajó visszatérni ide két-három hétre. Ez idő alatt bolygó faluit és városait járja végig és hatóránként tér vissza egy-egy helyre.

Ilyenkor bármiféle invázió vagy eljövetel nélkül szívja ki az emberekből az éltet. Minden nagyobb településen van egy ilyen templom, ami teljes védelmet ad az élet elszívása ellen. Volt már rá példa, hogy senkit sem vesztettek.

De arról senki sem tudott beszámolni, hogy, ha semmilyen „táplálékot" nem sikerült beszerezniük, akkor sem jöttek le. Mintha nem érdekelte volna a wraitht, hogy mennyien vannak itt és ilyesmik.

Az itt lakók, amúgy jó barátságban voltak a környék bolygóinak lakosaival és ők szokták elszállásolni azokat az embereket, ahol eljövetelek vannak. Úgy tűnt, hogy csak ezen a bolygón vannak ilyen katedrálisok.

Időközben Pendragon és LeFay is megérkeztek, hogy elmondják, mit találtak a bolygóról Atlantisz adatbázisában. Theria a világ neve, legalábbis az első alterran telepesek így nevezték el, amikor ide tévedtek.

Atlantisz után itt épült a második város, amiatt a különleges érc miatt, amit Kaufman és csapata megtalált újra. Ami többek között a lantiszi hadihajók külső borításához, a helyi íriszhez, és magához a városok építéséhez is elengedhetetlen lett.

De egy idő után kényetlenek lettek elhagyni a bolygót, a wraith fenyegetés miatt. Carson és Rodney feltételezte, hogy ekkor emelték a templomokat. Egészen biztosan nem védelem miatt, talán csak azért, hogy emlékeztessék az utókort, hogy itt jártak.

Hogy mi lett Atlantisz testvérvárosának a sorsa, senki sem tudta, még az adatbázisban sem szerepelt. Utána a két tanácsos már nem is maradt tovább, hiszen még állításuk szerint rengeteg elintézni valójuk volt.

Mindenki még mindig az itt élőkkel volt elfoglalva, amikor az űrben berepült a nap elé és megszólaltak a harangok.

John Carson társaságában dolgozott, pontosabban leginkább lazsált és figyelte a dokit, hogy az vizsgálja az embereket. Beckett legnagyobb sajnálatára vagy talán örömére az eddig megvizsgáltak között nem volt ATA génes.

Ezek szerint, ha a Szövetség tudomást szerez róluk, akkor sem valószínű, hogy végeznek velük, csak megpróbálják majd megtéríteni őket. Hacsak nem elég jó indok ez a furcsa épület itt mögöttük.

Mind a két férfi furcsán érezte magát a templom környékén, egyikőjük sem tudta megmondani, hogy miért. Carson legnagyobb megdöbbenésére mindenki tökéletesen egészséges volt, semmilyen betegségük nem volt.

Ha nem találkozott pontosabban nem élt volna ősök között, szinte egészen biztosan annak vélte volna ezeket, az egyszerű halandókat. Valami határozottan furcsa volt a helyben, de úgy tűnt, hogy az ittenieket nem zavarja.

És Ronont sem, ő ugyanolyan természetes volt, mint mindig, de mindenki más, akiben megvolt az ATA feszülten viselkedtek, akárcsak ő maga is. Ennek ellenére próbálta legyőzni a feszültségét és kedvesen bánni a páciensekkel.

Valami eltakarta előle a napot. Felsóhajtott.

- Alezredes kérem, nem tudna odébb állni? Nem látok semmit. – morogta

- Ha nem három méterre lennék tőled, akkor azt mondanám, hogy ok…

Ebben a pillanatban szólaltak meg a harangok.

Ronon a közelben mérte fel a terepet Kaufman csapatával. John küldte el felderíteni, hogy hol tudnának kellően jó fedezéket kiépíteni. A férfi egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nem sokáig maradhat az Ori előtt az rejtve, hogy már nincsenek Atlantisz.

Semmilyen jó helyet nem találtak, főleg, hogy maximum félórányi távolságra mehettek, mert a falusiak szerint nem sokára jön az aratás. És Sheppard nem akarta kockáztatni senkinek sem az életét.

Ronon fejében még mindig Aldannar szavai jártak. Tudta, érezte, hogy a nő igazat mondott, de akkor sem volt könnyű. És mégis kire érthette, hogy már várja? Egykori jegyese meghalt.

Azóta nem engedett meg gyengéd érzelmeket magának, és megesküdött, hogy soha nem is fog, egészen addig, amíg egyetlen wraith is életben van. De ahogyan az a nő nézett rá. Az istenit!

Gyorsan körbenézett, muszáj lesz kiverni Aldannart a fejéből, nem gondolhat rá folyamatosan. Hiszen egészen biztos, hogy a nő nem magára gondolt a kijelentéskor. De ahogyan őt nézte.

- Menjünk vissza, itt nincsen semmi a kopár szántásokon kívül. – mondta

Alig negyed óra alatt vissza is értek a faluba. Az a kép fogadta őket, hogy Rodneyt sehol sem látták, Carson a templom előtt embereket vizsgált, Sheppard pár méternyire az egyik fának támaszkodva unottan szemlélődött.

Míg a legtávolabb Susan és Evan voltak, a falu másik végén a lány egy igen idős férfival beszélgetett, míg társa ugyancsak nem talált jobb elfoglaltságot az unatkozásnál. Már ültek volna le pihenni, amikor megszólaltak a harangok.

Rodney morogva vette tudomásul, hogy a munka nagyja már megint neki jutott. Fáradtan és magát furcsán érezve ment be a templomba, hogy megtalálja azt az erőforrást, ami megvédi az ittenieket a wraithtől.

Nem tudta megmagyarázni, de nem érezte magát tökéletesen. A végtagjai furcsán bizseregtek és a feje is lüktetett. Végignézett a többieken, úgy tűnt, hogy csak Kaufmanék és Ronon azok, akik kitűnően érzik magukat.

Nem kellett neki műszer sem, hogy érezze az oltár alól jön a hatalmas energia. Biztosan tudta, hogy nem ZPM, mivel annak semmilyen hatása nem volt az alterranokra. De ez határozottan különös volt.

Hiszen már tudták, hogy a Theria ős bolygó volt a wraith felbukkanása előtt és, hogy biztosan nem építenének olyan szerkezetet, ami önmaguknak okoz valamilyen károsodást. Hacsak nem akarták, hogy visszatérjenek.

De mi lehetett itt a bolygón, ami miatt mindenképp meg akarták akadályozni a visszatérést, és ami egyben véd a wraithtől? Semmilyen elképzelése sem volt erről, de elhatározta, hogy saját maga fog rájönni.

Nem fogja megkérdezni az „alterranjait" erről. Be fogja bizonyítani nekik, és a Tanácsuknak, hogy méltó arra, hogy elismerjék. Leemelte az oltár tetejét és megpillantotta a szerkezetet.

Elég volt ránéznie, hogy lássa ez nem Alterran tervezés volt, csak hasonlított rá. Az írásjeleket felismerte, de csak azért, mert nemrég látta Susan egyik könyvében. A jelek is csak hasonlítottak az ősékére.

Nyelt egy hatalmasat, miért építkezett itt és tartja távol az Ori az Alterranokat? És miért építenek olyan gépezetet, ami a wraithtől véd? Hiszen ők már nem voltak a galaxisban, amikor a wraith kialakult.

Belegondolt, és rájött, hogy hülyeség. Hiszen az Ori teremtette a wraitht. De akkor ezen a bolygón még alterranok éltek. Nem volt más magyarázat csak, hogy valami van itt, ami miatt az Ori lemészárolta az ősöket.

És építettek templomokat, ahol lehet őket imádni és beszereltek valamit, ami miatt nem tudnak sokáig itt maradni az alterranok. És utána benépesítették a saját képükre teremtett emberekkel.

Ez az érc nagyon ritka lehetett, és akkor ennek a felhasználásával készülhettek az Ori pajzsok is, csak valahogy módosították a hatalmukkal. Az istenit! Jutott az eszébe, ha ez a szövetség egyik erődje…

… akkor már tudják, hogy itt vannak. Főleg, hogy két Valorvart is van a bolygón. Már csak egyvalamit nem értett. Hogy miért engedik ide a wraitht? Persze elrettentésnek tökéletesek, ha nem imádják az Orit eléggé, jön a wraith és megeszi őket.

Mihamarább el kellett tűnniük innen. Indult volna ki, hogy megossza mindenkivel mire jött rá, amikor a harang megszólalt és az emberek rohanva zúdultak be a templomba.

Lorne és Susan, pontosabban csak a lány a falu vénjével beszélgetett. Mint megtudta az öregembertől, már több mint száz éves volt és ez neki már a második hulláma, amikor eljön az aratógép.

De tudta, hogy az utolsó is lesz ez, ami most egy órán belül kezdődik. Legutóbb nem sikerült beérnie a templomba. Így nem volt már sok ideje, de még olyan sok mindent meg akart osztani a lánnyal.

Susan nem értette, ha ilyen idős miért nem halt bele már az előzőbe, hiszen nem sok élet volt benne. Az öreg csak annyit válaszolt, hogy az itteni wraithek humánusak és csak annyi életet szívnak ki az emberekből, hogy biztosan ne haljanak bele az elsőbe.

Utána meg teljesen mindegy, nem volt még olyan, aki túlélte volna a másodikat, még akkor sem ha a templomban volt. Ezért nem volt egy gyermek sem most itt a faluban, hat órával ezelőtt halt meg mind.

Egyik sem hallgatott az idősekre és elmentek a faluból. Nem értek vissza a harangra, csak mikorra a kapu bezáródott. Igazából semmi érdemlegeset nem tudott mondani, csak, hogy a wraith az isteneik büntetése.

Azért, mert nem imádják őket eléggé, és hogy emlékeztessék a halandókat az erejükre, mint végrehajtókat, vagy mint az apokalipszis lovasait küldik el figyelmeztetőleg százévente. Aki nem imádja őket, eléggé meghal.

- És milyen néven tisztelitek az isteneket? – kérdezte Susan

A férfi válaszra nyitotta a száját, de abban a pillanatban megszólalt a harang és az öreg porrá omlott a két fiatal szeme láttára. Hallották a rémült kiáltásokat és látták a templom felé rohanó tömeget.

Susan csak döbbenten állt és nézte ahogy a menekülők közül is többen hamuvá omlanak. Ők lehettek a múltkori szerencsétlenek. Érezte, hogy Lorne megragadja a kezét és húzza a templom irányába.

Nem értette, hogy miért, hiszen belőle nem tud ebben a korban wraith táplálkozni, és ezt Evan is tudta. Kirántotta a kezét a férfiéból és megtorpant, de a társa is megállt. Már majdnem rákiáltott, hogy ne legyen ostoba és mentse a saját életét.

De végül is engedte, hogy az magával húzza. Még mindig egészen messze voltak, amikor más férfiak és nők a városon kívülről sikoltozva feltűntek mögöttük. Fél úton járhattak, amikor a templom ajtaja elkezdett becsukódni.

A férfi még erősebben húzta Susant, az ajtóban feltűnt John is, aki üvöltve siettette őket. Már a lépcsőn voltak, tisztán látszott, hogy nem fognak mind a ketten beérni, mielőtt az ajtó becsukódik.

Evan maga elé rántotta Susant és a befele csukódó ajtón tiszta erővel belökte a lányt. Még látta és hallotta, hogy a lány sikoltva csúszik a márvány padlón, majd felpattan, és visszafelé fut, de az ajtó nagy csattanással becsukódott.

Nem értette, hogy miért nem engedi el végre és megy, hiszen rá nincs hatással. Ehelyett Evan belökte a csukódó ajtón, felsikoltott, amikor a kemény márványnak ütközött. Amint lelassult felállt és futva indult kifele.

- Evan! – sikoltotta és nekiütközött az akkor becsukódó ajtónak

Sírva rogyott térdre, kilincset vagy valamilyen nyitó eszközt keresett, de semmit sem talált.

- Rám nincs hatással! Miért csináltad? Evan! Nyílj már ki te vacak!

John megpróbált közelebb menni, de valamiféle erőtér vette körbe a húgát és nem tudott oda jutni. Susan zokogva ütötte az ajtót, minden ütése nyomán az ajtóba villám csapott és repedések keletkeztek rajta.

- Evan! Miért tetted? Miért? Miért?

A fehér márványra már vér is folyt a lány kezéből, de ő még mindig nem adta fel, hogy kijusson innen. Bent a gyertyák gyászosan világítottak, majd hirtelen sötét lett, és az ajtó lassan elkezdett kinyílni.

Susan felpattant és rohanva indult ki. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, amikor meglátta Evant. Majd odarohant a férfihoz és zokogva bújt hozzá. Mikor Johnék is kiértek megértették, hogy miért is torpant meg.

Lornet csak az egyenruhája miatt lehetet az összes többi idősnek kinéző embertől megkülönböztetni. Ránézett Carsonra, mindannyian tudták, ha a doki nem talál hat óra alatt valami megoldást meg fog halni.

Ráadásul itt az volt a baj, hogy még Hoved sem tudta megmondani, hogy ő is vissza fog-e térni felemelkedettként vagy újra meg kell tennie. Ötven-ötven százalék esélyük volt, hogy végleg meghaljon, vagy visszajöjjön.

Senki sem mert kockáztatni. Ráadásul, hogy Rodney megmondta, hogy Ori erőd a bolygó. Ezek után senki sem akart itt maradni. Félő volt, hogy nemsokára feltűnnek, hogy véget vessenek a Valorvartoknak.

Pontosan tudta, hogy Susan miért torpant meg, de ez más volt, mint a wraithek normális életszívása. Nem tudhatta és nem is akarta megkockáztatni, mi van, ha a lány mégsem immúnis erre a módszerre.

Magát kevésbé féltette, hiszen jó eséllyel újra visszajön Laegenként. De azt nem élné túl, ha megint elveszítené a lányt. Túlságosan is fontos volt a számára. Hallotta, hogy a lány az ő nevét sikoltja.

De nem figyelt rá, próbálta kifürkészni, hogy mi történik a hajón, de semmire sem ment vele. A körülötte álló mintegy öt nő, és hat férfi félelme mindent blokkolt. Furcsa energiát érzett, ami a templomból jött.

Térde rogyott tőle, már korábban is érezte, de akkor soha ilyen erősen. A templomból Alaine és az Ori ereje tört ki. Pontosabban a lány szabadulni akart, de a másik erő próbálta elnyomni és bent tartani.

Pár pillanat múlva mást is érzett, körülötte az emberek térde rogytak és az Eredet szövegét hadarták gyorsan. Most jött el a végítélet, magát nem látta, csak a többieket, hogy a bőrük aszódni kezd.

Az ereje kezdte cserbenhagyni, keze ráncos lett, kitépett egy hajszálat és megnézte, ősz volt, nem fekete. Keserűen felnevetett, mióta a háború kitört nem hitte volna, hogy megéli az öregkort és most, tessék.

Mellette többen felsikoltottak amiatt a fájdalom miatt, ami a testükbe hatolt. Ő csöndben volt, érzett már rosszabbat is. Viszont, amit nem tudott elviselni, valaki félt, rettegett, próbálta megakadályozni, hogy ez megtörténjen.

Nem kellett sok idő, hogy rájöjjön, de pillanatokkal később jött rá, hogy tévedett. Nem Morgan aggódott érte, hanem Gammel. A férfi nem akarta, hogy meghaljon, félt attól, aki vissza fog térni.

Erre az érzésre egészen megnyugodott, most már tudta, hogy csak hat óra és újra itt lesz. Ezt leszámítva félt a haláltól, de már nem számított. Látta, hogy az ajtó kinyílik és Susan jön ki rajta sírva.

Megtorpant, majd zokogva futott oda hozzá. Kezei véreztek, de nem érdekelte.

- Miért tetted?

- Hogy téged megvédjelek Susan!

- Én rajtam nem hatott volna.

- Nem tudhatjuk, de velem minden rendben lesz. Hidd el, kérlek!

- Az sem biztos, hogy vissza tudsz jönni…

- De már igen, Gammel elárulta magát. – mondta, de a hangja remegett

- Carson ki fogja találni, mivel gyógyítsunk meg Evan, de tűnjünk el innen. – bíztatta Sheppard

- Ori erőd, tudom. És már ők is tudják, hogy itt vagyunk. – vonta meg a vállát Lorne

- Tudsz járni? – kérdezte Carson

- Aham.

Maguk mögött hagyták a Theriát és visszatértek Atlantiszra. Carson azonnal munkához is látott. Mint rájött egy élőlény okozza a folyamatos gyengülést, és ez öli meg az illetőt bárhol is van, akkor, ha az aratógép bekapcsol.

A Tanács tagjai értetlenül álltak az eset felett, egy gyógyító sem tudott Lornenal mit kezdeni. Az Ori ha ők voltak, megint tökéletes fegyvert alkottak. Rodney, Zelenka és Carson az élőlény semlegesítésén dolgoztak.

De tudták, hogy a következő négy óra nagyon kevésnek fog bizonyulni, ha eredményt akarnak elérni és meg akarják menteni Evan életét. Arbejde most értette meg, hogyan valósította meg Aldannar jóslatát.

Tudta, hogy az Ori és a wraith még sok ilyen aratógépet fog építeni a közeljövőben, így nem maradt más választása Nefadar talán tud segíteni nekik. Eldöntötte, már indult is lányhoz, hogy utána odavihesse a dokikhoz.

Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a wraith lány meg fogja találni a megoldást. Természetesen a földiek segítségével, de azt tudta, hogy Evan Lorne életét már a lány sem mentheti meg.

Felnézett a gyengélkedő órájára, az szerint már nem volt sok ideje. Sajnálta, hogy ő okozta a halálát, de így legalább nem lesz viszály a Tanácson belül, hogy Velesar még mindig ember.

Már csak három óra huszonnyolc perc volt hátra az aratógép újbóli beindításáig. És utána Laegen Velesar újra önmaga lesz. Felsóhajtott még egyszer hátranézett a hercegnőjére és annak jegyesére majd elindult a wraithért.


	67. Chapter 67

**66. fejezet: Laegen Velesar**

Elizabeth hallotta a híreket, hogy mind a két csapat visszaért a bolygóról, de nem tudta, hogy mi volt a sietség oka. Senki nem mondott neki semmit, se Caldwellnek, pedig már jelentést kellett volna tenniük.

Odaért a gyengélkedőre és egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy nem jól lát. Mit keresett itt Hoved? Úgy tudta, hogy a férfi meghalt, amikor jobban megnézte a beteget egy pillanatra megfordult vele a világ.

Ekkor tűnt csak fel neki a katonai egyenruha. Kénytelen volt a falnak támaszkodni, hogy megtartsa az egyensúlyát. Kezdte elképzelni, hogy mi volt ott, de nem látott az őrnagyon semmilyen sérülést.

Mihamarabb beszélni akart Johnnal vagy Rodneyval, hogy végre valaki felvilágosítsa a történtekről. Látott már wraith támadást túlélt embert, és tudta, hogy a szerint nincs túl sok ideje hátra Lornenak.

És mi lett mindenki mással? Az ügyeletes azt mondta, hogy mindenki visszajött. Hogyan volt mégis lehetséges, hogy ezt nem vette észre? Ha látta volna, akkor bizonyosan szól, de ha nem, akkor wraith van Atlantiszon?

Kintről a folyosóról hallotta, hogy Rodney és Zelenka veszekedve közelednek erre. Kiment a két férfi elé.

- Az irodámba Rodney, most azonnal! – mikor beértek csak akkor szólalt meg megint – Elárulnád, hogy mégis mi volt ott kint? Láttam Lorne őrnagyok!

- A bolygó egy Ori erőd volt, vagyis még mindig az, akik wraithhel riogatják az ottaniakat százévente.

- Szóval sikerült egy eljövetelbe belefutnotok?

- Igen, vagyis nem. Egy úgynevezett aratógép járja a bolygót. – ránézet az órájára – Nekünk mennünk kell, meg kell találnunk az élőlény semlegesítését alig három óra alatt, vagy Evan meghal. – majd kiviharzott a szobából

Nem követte, kicsit túl sok információt hallott nagyon rövid idő alatt. Ori erőd, wraithekkel, aratógép, valamilyen élőlény, három óra? Pár perc néma döbbenet után mégis úgy döntött, hogy meghallgatja valamelyik Sheppardot.

John mesélt el neki és Caldwellnek az egészet, ami a Therián történt. Most már sajnálta, hogy nem jöttek el onnan, akkor, amikor megérezték, hogy nincs minden rendben, de így alakult. Legnagyobb sajnálatára.

Viszont megnyugtatta a nőt és az ezredest, ha nem is találják meg a megoldást, most már egészen biztos, hogy Lorne őrnagy vissza fog térni Laegen Velesarként. Liz nem osztotta különösebben az örömét.

Ő nem volt benne egészen biztos, hiszen a Tanács sem tudta biztosra mondani, de Sheppard kiállt amellett, hogy Gammel elárulta magát. Ez így már felettébb gyanús lett számára. Jobban, mint eddig bármi más.

Miért fél attól az ori leghatalmasabbika, hogy a Velesar felébred? Hiszen, amennyit tudott a dolgokból Anat nem tudta elpusztítani, pedig Susannak akkor az ereje hatalmas volt, nagyobb, mint Lornenak valaha is lehet.

John sem tudott semmit sem mondani ezekről, a rejtélyes aratógépekről, se semmi másról. Pár perccel az után, hogy az alezredes távozott, egy fiatal katona jött be, hogy McKayék laborjában gond van.

A kérdésre, hogy mi is az, azt a választ kapták, hogy Arbejde egy wraitht hozott a városba, elvileg ő segítene a három dokinak, de Ronon végezni akar vele.

Carson soha életében nem érezte magát ennyire tehetetlennek. Már majdnem másfél órája ült Zelenkával és Rodneyval, de semmilyen megoldást nem találtak, és az idejük, pontosabban Lorne ideje vészesen fogyott.

Még akkor is, ha a férfi biztos volt benne, hogy Laegenként visszajön, akkor sem hagyhatta meghalni. Nem csak a miatt, mert ember volt, hanem egyszer már meghalt úgy, hogy semmit sem tehetett érte.

A barátja volt már több mint kétszáz éve. Megrázta a fejét, nem ez volt a legjobb pillanat az emlékeken való töprengésen. Felnézett a másik két férfira, ők is csak tehetetlenül nézték az élőlényt, ami egy ember halálát fogja okozni.

Próba alapján beengedték az egysejtűt a Sheppard lány véréből vett mintába, és a hatás megdöbbentette őket. Eddig úgy tudták, hogy a lány immúnis a wraith életszívásra, de itt a lény elkezdett zabálni.

Azaz, Lorne valóban megmentette Susan életét. Nem volt semmi támpontjuk, hogy mi alapján lehetne bármit is kezdeni ezzel. Egyszerűen bármit próbáltak ki, zsákutcába futott. Hiszen semmit sem tudtak az aratógépről.

Ha tudtak volna valamit, akkor talán könnyebben haladtak volna, de így? Mind a hárman tudták, hogy esélyük sincsen időben kitalálni valamit. És akkor is tudták, mikor neki kezdtek. Annyira tehetetlennek érezte magát.

Nem sokkal azután, hogy visszajöttek mindenféle képen megvizsgálta Evant, de semmire sem jutott. A kérésére Susant ő maga kísért vissza a lány szobájába és ott adta be neki a nyugtatókat.

Szerencsére sikerült elkerülnie Elizabethet, nem akart most a nővel és Caldwellel beszélni, főleg, hogy semmi kézzelfoghatót nem sikerült volna mondani. John is ott loholt folyamatosan a nyakában.

Jacksonnal és Cameronnal együtt, ők most értek vissza egy másik csapattal egy bolygó felderítéséről. Az alatt a pár nap alatt, hogy itt voltak, nagyon gyorsan beilleszkedtek. Már szinte kiabálva küldött el mindenkit maga körül.

Nem tudott dogozni, hogy ennyien voltak körülötte. Bőven elég volt már előre is Rodneyt és Radeket hallgatni. Főleg, hogy három alterran gyógyító sem tudott az őrnaggyal mit kezdeni. Egyszerűen nem reagált.

Olyan tehetetlennek érezte magát és már alig egy óra volt csak hátra. Fáradt is volt, hiszen lassan másfél napja nem aludt összegségében. Ahogy látta Rodney és Radek sem voltak jobb állapotban.

Kopogtatást hallott, majd az ajtó kinyílt. Arbejde volt az egy fiatal nővel.

- Azt hiszem én tudok segíteni. Végül is az én hibám, hogy az emberük ilyen állapotban van. – mondta a lány

- Na mégis hogyan kislány? – kérdezte Rodney – Ha mi nem jövünk rá, akkor te miért?

- Onnan, hogy én terveztem az aratógépet. – mondta a fejét leszedve

- Tessék? – fordult felé a három férfi – Ismételje meg, amit mondott! – hadarta Carson – Te vagy az a menekült, akiről Liz mesélt. Honnan tudhatnál bármit is erről?

- Onnan, hogy ő wraith hercegem. – vonta meg a vállát Arbejde

- Te, te egy wraitht hoztál Atlantiszra? Neked elment a maradék józan eszed is főtanácsos?!

Mozgást szinte nem is láttak, csak hallották, hogy a lány egy sikoly kíséretében a falnak zuhan és Ronon rászegezi a fegyverét, miközben a torkánál fogva tartja a levegőben.

- Ereszed el ember! – csattant fel Arbejde

- Én csak segíteni szeretnék, nem emberek pusztítására terveztem az aratógépet, hanem növényeke energiájának begyűjtésére. – köhögött Nefadar

- Te is az vagy, miért lennél, más, mit a többiek? – sziszegte Dex

- Engedd el Ronon! – mondta Weir – Köszönöm, hogy ideszóltak, hogy úton van ide.

A férfi szinte dobta a lányt, aki köhögve rogyott térdre.

- Én nem akartam senkit bántani.

- A tanács tud róla, hogy itt van? – kérdezte Weir

- Nem, még nem. – rázta meg az alterran a fejét – Nem hagyhattam, hogy megöljék. Ő más, mint a többiek. Gammel teremtménye, de túlbecsülte a saját képességeinek határát és olyat alkotott, ami még őt is túlszárnyalta.

- Ezt hogy érted? – förmedt rá Rodney

- Ő és a kaptára nem emberekből táplálkozik, hanem valóban növényekből és állatokból…

- De amit tapasztaltunk? Lorne őrnagy haldoklik! – csattant fel Elizabeth

- Az én hibám. Az Ori nem tudhatta, hogy túlhaladta az ő teremtményeit. Mikor azt hitték meghalt én utasítottam, hogy állítsa át az aratógépet arra, hogy emberi életet szívjon. Én okoztam a főparancsnok halálát, neki semmi köze ehhez.

- Az Ori feltett szándéka kiirtani minket. Igen sok olyan él a Szövetség sorai között, akik tudják és egyszer átállnának. Erről az Alterran Tanács is tud. Mindenben a segítségetekre leszek, ha nem döntötök úgy, hogy megöltök. – ránézett Weirre.

- Én ember vagyok, nekem nincs döntésem, de jól jönne a segítség ha tényleg megbízható. De úgy tudom, hogy már alig van idő, szóval uraim, hölgyem munkára. És Ronon, amíg nem derül ki, hogy mi lesz a sorsa nem mehet a közelébe. És ön főtanácsos, azt hiszem bocsánat kéréssel tartozik Lorne őrnagy és a Tanács felé.

John pár perce hagyta ott Evant a gyengélkedőn. Egyre kevésbé volt türelme, hogy közeledett az idő. Annak ellenére, hogy olyan derűs hangulatot mutatott Weirnek, a közelében sem volt valójában.

Rettegett, hogy már alig van idő, az újbóli beindulásig. A húga aludt, elég nyugtatót adott be neki Carson. Rettegett, hogy Lorne mégis tévedett és mi lesz, akkor, ha mégsem térhet újra vissza közéjük.

Látta barátja szemében, hogy ő is tart ettől és fél a haláltól, pedig ő maga az Ori egyik tagjának gondolatából tudta meg. Olyan hihetetlen volt, alig tíz órája a Hoved fedélzetére tartottak, most pedig…

Megnézte Susant, aludt békésen. Talán így volt valóban a legjobb. Ideges volt, alig tudott pár percig egyhelyben maradni. Mindig is gyűlölte a várakozást, és nem is volt jó benne. Cameron és Daniel valahova elmentek, miután Carson kihajította hármójukat.

Hihetetlennek találta, hogy most akár Susan lehetne ott ahol most Evan van. De ha minden igaz a férfinak van még egy esélye, egy halhatatlan élet, míg a lánynak nem lett volna több. Hátborzongató volt.

Az a hír igen megdöbbentette, hogy Arbejde wraitht hozott Atlantiszra. Tudta, hogy neki kéne döntenie a sorsa felől, amit majd a tanács megkérdőjelez vagy nem, de most nem volt ereje hozzá.

Semmivel sem tudta lefoglalni magát, nem volt türelme semmihez. Pedig tudta, hogy azzal nem megy sokra, hogy ha a saját idegeit is felőrli. Leginkább neki is nyugtatóra lett volna szüksége, de Carsont nem zavarhatta.

A többi orvossal meg szóba sem akart állni, végtére is, mindig is utálta őket. Estére járt már az idő, így lement a menzára vacsorázni, de egy falat sem ment le a torkán. Rononhoz csatlakozott.

A férfi szemmel láthatólag igen dühös volt. Johnnak nem voltak afelől kétségei, hogy a wraith miatt van ez. És nem is csodálkozott, nem értette, hogy Arbejde miért volt ennyire ostoba. És a másik, hogy a Tanács miért nem pusztította már el.

Mikor eljött az idő fogta magát és a szívében rettegéssel indult el a gyengélkedőre.

Felnézett a gyengélkedő órájára, alig volt pár perc hátra. Most kezdett el igazán félni, még ha vissza is jön többé-kevésbé halhatatlanként, akkor is meghal. Elképzelése sem volt arról, hogy mi lehetett ez a dolog.

John megmondta neki, hogy megmentette a húga életét, nem tudta, hogy ezt tette, de nem bánta meg. Bármikor megtette volna a lányért, ennek ellenére félt a haláltól. Minden normális ember félt tőle.

Még akkor is, ha tudták, hogy utána csak egy jobb élet várja őket. Jobb? Nem volt benne egyáltalán biztos. A háború nem ér véget Laegen Velesar ébredésével. Milyen jó is lett volna, ha ez történne.

De ő is tudta, hogy minden eddigi ébredéssel az univerzumnak csak rosszabb lett. Langsdom, az Ori felismerte az igazi veszélyt; Alaine, kitört a Végső Háború. Treavol és az ő esetében vajon mi fog történni?

Végtére is ennél mi lehet rosszabb már? Veszítenek? Nem, addig amíg Carson nem lesz újra önmaga nem fognak támadni, vagy legalább is nagyon remélte. Hiszen a flottájuk még ki sem lett próbálva.

Hihetetlen volt belegondolni, hogy aznap a flottát akarták kipróbálni, erre mindenki a halálos ágyához jöttek. Látta Weir tekintetét, amikor felismerte. Magában nevetett keserűen, hogy a nő Hovednek nézte.

Többen jöttek meglátogatni őt, de nem akarta, hogy rajta szánakozzanak. A Tanácsból, csak LeFay, Pendragon, Arbejde és egy nő jött el hozzá. Hoztak gyógyítót is, de az sem segített rajta. Valahogy sejtette.

Arbejde még elnézést is kért tőle, hiszen neki köszönhette, hogy ez megtörtént. Nem hibáztatta a férfit emiatt, csak azért, hogy wraitht hozott Atlantiszra. A lány is próbált rajta segíteni, de ez meghaladta a képességeit.

Képtelen volt életet visszaadni a férfiba. Mint elmondta az lehetett a baj, hogy évszázadok óta nem fogyasztott emberi energiát. Lorne megdöbbent ennek hallatán, de most nem volt ereje meghallgatni a lányt.

Így az inkább visszament dolgozni Radek, Rodney és Carson laborjába. Furcsa szerzet, állapította meg magában. Már alig volt egy perc hátra. Megszorította az ágy karfáját, leginkább üvöltött volna, de nem tette.

John visszajött, ránézett. Most kezdett pánikba esni, hogy látta a férfit. Ő talán jobban félt, mint Lorne. Furcsa dolgot érzett, mint mindig, ha Ori volt a közelben. Már korábban feltűnt neki, hogy mások nem érzik.

Gammel volt az, és nem is kételkedett, hogy hol van. Szólni akart, hogy John járjon utána, de az óra visszaszámlálója lejárt. Ahol eddig Evan Lorne feküdt, csak egy por kupac maradt.

Néma csönd ereszkedett Atlantiszra. Még az ősök is megérezték Lorne halálát, de ők már azt is tudták, hogy a dimenziójukban Laegen Velesar még ébredezik. Nem kellett sok idő, hogy a főparancsnokuk újra itt legyen.

És akkor végre megkezdhetik a rendes tanácsüléseket is, hiszen így már senkinek sem lehet semmilyen kifogása az ellen, hogy az egyik tanácsosuk ember lenne. Többen látták, hogy Langsdom még mindig ott ül a férfi ágya mellett.

Viszont a felemelkedettek is féltek, senki sem tudta megmondani, hogy lesz-e valami olyan rendellenesség, mint Merlin esetében. Nagyon remélték, hogy nem, nem akartak egy újabb Velesart elveszíteni.

Egyszerűen nem engedhették meg maguknak.

Olyan furcsát álmodott, régen nem érezte magát ilyen biztonságban. Egészen pontosan akkor, amikor még kislány korában beteg volt és az anyja vigyázott rá. Az ő haja lógott így az arcába akkor.

De valami hiányzott, nem az anyja illatát érezte, hanem egy férfiét, ami nem Evané volt. Bár még benne volt az a rengeteg nyugtató azonnal felébredt és kinyitotta a szemét. Vörös haj lógót az arcába.

Felnézett, bár tudta, hogy ki lesz az. Gammel volt, még így is azonnal tudta, hogy nem tudja elpusztítani. Páros lábbal rúgta le a férfit az ágyról. Próbált felkelni, de az izmai tiltakoztak ellene.

Mindene fájt, tudta, hogy a nyugtatók hatása. Pisztolyt teljesen felesleges volt fogni a férfira, az sem használt volna ellene, akárcsak bármi más. Már Anatként is próbálta elpusztítani, de amióta Ori volt nem lehetett.

Gammel könnyedén kelt fel a földről és csalódott arckifejezéssel lökte vissza az ágyra a lányt.

- Így kell a leendő férjedet fogadni Alaine? – kérdezte

- Még mindig beképzelt vagy! – nyögte és próbálta a férfi kezei közül kihúzni a sajátjait – Eressz el!

- Nem áll szándékomban! Senki sem tudja, hogy itt vagyok, kellemesen is eltölthetjük az időt.

- Evan tudja, hogy itt vagy.

- Még van úgy egy óránk, az előbb szűnt meg embernek lenni, és még nem ébredt fel Laegenként. Miért tiltakozol a sorsod ellen királynőm?

- Nem vagyok uralkodó, és remélem sokáig nem is kerül rá sor. És a sorsom nem te vagy, hanem Laegen.

- A törvények szerint hozzám tartozol, nem hozzá. Oh, tehát nem mondták el neked? Elhallgatták az igazságot?

- Nem vagyok kíváncsi a hazugságaidra!

- Tudnék én hazudni neked?

- Szerintem igen.

- Te lennél az uralkodó a törvényeitek alapján. Mindig is női ágon öröklődött a Valorvartok uralkodása, hiszen az első is nő volt. Anyád melléfogott, mivel Mortisse elvette tőle a hatalmat, neked nem kéne hagynod, hogy a bátyád elvegye azt, ami téged illet. Együtt uralkodhatnánk az alterranok fölött.

- Te Ori vagy, és soha sem lennék a feleséged. Én őt szeretem nem téged.

- Ennek ellenére, ha jól tudom, nem voltál vele azóta, hogy visszajöttél. Szerintem azért, mert belém szerettél csak nem mondod meg neki.

- Gyűlöllek! És takarodj!

- Előbb utóbb rájössz, hogy tényleg engem szeretsz. – oldalra hajtotta a fejét és elfintorodott – Azt hiszem tényleg mennem kell. Nemsokára találkozunk úrnőm! – megcsókolta a lányt és eltűnt

Magához ölelte a plüss állatait és zokogva aludt el újra.

Minden olyan meleg és fényes volt, soha sem hitte volna, hogy újra megtapasztalja. Hiszen olyan régen volt az egész. Emlékek, fájdalmasak és vidámak egyaránt. Folyamatosan egyre újabbak és újabbak villantak a fejébe.

Emlékek az első felemelkedéséről, amiről a ami napig nem értette, hogy miként sikerült, ha soha sem meditált. Ennek ellenére, még harminc éves sem volt, mikor megtörtént. Korának legfiatalabbika lett ez által.

A barátai a két Valorvart; Langsdom és Treavol. Az akkori trónörökössel nőtt fel szinte, egészen a száműzéséig igen sokat voltak együtt. És ki miatt volt a száműzés? Alaine; uralkodójának lánya.

Bármit megtett volna érte, a szíve mindig is a lányé volt. Mintha egymásnak teremtették volna őket. Mindig együtt voltak, bánatban és boldogságban, még azután is, hogy Mortisse elválasztotta őket.

Csak két dolog próbált meg közéjük állni, az egyiknek soha sem sikerült Morgan LeFaynek, míg Emmenna Valorvartnak majdnem. Soha sem mondta el Alainenak, hogy miként lehetett az övé.

Az egykori királyné, ő választotta a lányának, de soha sem hitte, hogy egymásba szeretnek. Csak a rang miatt lett ő választva, az akkori főtanácsos fia, remek stratéga, a legfiatalabb felemelkedett.

Csupa remek rang, amivel mire ment? Hogy csak játszottak vele, kihasználták, főleg azért, mert szerelmes lett. Volt idő, amikor megbánta, hogy beleszeretett Alaineba. Mennyivel könnyebb lett volna nélküle minden.

Bár ha ez nem történt volna meg, lehet, hogy akkor is kötelességgel tartozott volna Emmenna felé, de talán akkor könnyebb lett volna. Akkor nem fájt volna neki ennyire megtenni, akkor, amikor a nő akarta.

Majd miután elszakították a lánytól, akkor is folytatnia kellett, azért, hogy Emmenna ne hozza a lány tudomására, hogy az egykori szeretett jegyese megcsalta. Semmivel sem volt jobb, mint az Ori tagjai.

Gyűlölte a nőt, akárcsak a férjét és az összes Valorvartot. De mégsem, hiszen Langsdom, Treavol és a lány nem voltak olyanok, mint a szüleik. Bár Meptain és Mortisse öccse, akik Treavol szülei voltak nem hasonlítottak idősebbik testvéreikre.

Alaine leginkább olyan volt, mint Meptain, csöndes és magának való, Treavol is rá ütött. Míg Langsdom, ő egyértelműen az anyja, mindig is nagy nőcsábász volt, ennek ellenére más volt. Elege volt, nem akarta az emlékeket tovább.

Mégsem minden Valorvartot utált, csak azt a kettőt, akik miatt tönkre ment az élete és, akik miatt elveszítette azt, akit szeretett és az életét. De hiszen meghalt, ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy meghalt.

Az utolsó felderítés, amikor hosszú évek után újra láthatta Alainet. Az uralkodó tiltása ellenére a Tanács visszarendelte Atlantiszra, egy tanácsülésre. Végtére is a Tanács mindig is nagyobb befolyással rendelkezett, mint az uralkodó család.

Meg is beszélték, hogy újra találkoznak, ha visszaért a felderítésből. Az uralkodó „kérte" meg, hogy menjen el hiszen szüksége volt annak a csapatnak a szakértelmének. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem akarta ott látni.

Alig, hogy átmentek, valami eltalálta a hajót, még nem wraith cirkáló volt, de az is látták. Nem tudták álcázni a hajót és egyikőjük sem tudott a felemelkedettek síkjára menni. Halandók lettek, valaki elárulta őket.

Senkit sem láttak, de ő érezte az Ori jelenlétét. De honnan tudták, hogy itt lesznek? Awagon! Ő adhatta ki, egészen biztos volt benne, hogy tudta, hogy még mindig szeretik egymást Alainenal.

De mitől lettek halandók? Még látta a lövéseket, amik közeledtek az ugró felé, majd betaláltak. Meghalt, akkor mégis mit érez? Pontosan olyan, mint amikor legutóbb felemelkedett. Nem értette.

Egy újabb emlék, egy olyan, amire nem szívesen emlékezett. Belépett egy szobába, pontosabban lakosztályba. Nem kellett sok idő, hogy felismerje Emmennáé volt. Felismerte az emléket is, az első alkalom volt az.

Próbálta elfelejteni az egészet, elfutni, de nem sikerült. Nem akart rá emlékezni, hiszen ekkor pecsételődött meg a sorsa. Fiatalkori önmaga belépett és még nem csukta be az ajtót maga mögött.

Az uralkodó felesége egy áttetsző hosszú fehér köntöst viselt, alatta pedig nem volt semmi. Laegen zavartan sütötte le a tekintetét és próbálta elrejteni az arcát, mert tudta, hogy elpirult.

- Hivattál úrnőm! – hebegte

- Valóban ifjú Velesar. Csukd be az ajtót, úgy, hogy más ne tudjon bejönni. – felelte a nő

- Értettem úrnőm! – nyögte a férfi

- Gyere ide! Gondolom nem hitted, hogy ingyen megkapod a lányom kezét? – kérdezte

- Nem hittem, hogy akkora szerencsém van úrnőm.

- Mond, ugye szebb vagyok, mint a lányom?

- Igen úrnőm! – mondta, de továbbra sem nézett fel

Habár mindenki tudta, hogy Alaine is gyönyörű, sőt igen sokan azon a véleményen voltak, hogy szebb lett, mint az anyja, de ez nem volt igaz. Tény, hogy ő is szép volt, de Emmenna közelébe sem érhetett.

- Tudod, mit kell tenned, ha engem sikerül boldoggá tenned, akkor örömmel adom neked a lányomat is.

Neeem! Nem akart emlékezni, szó szerint fizikai fájdalmat okoztak neki ezek az emlékek. Ő soha sem szerette Emmenát, csak azért tette, amit tett, hogy Alaine az övé lehessen. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan reagálna a lány, ha megtudná.

Hiszen olyan törékeny és csöndes. Ó, Alaine vajon meg tudsz majd valaha bocsátani azért, amit veled, vagyis érted tettem? Még több emlék rohanta meg, majd a meleg és a fény megszűnt.

Mindent hideg és üresség uralt. Elmosolyodott, most már mindenre emlékezett. Pár pillanattal később megjelent Langsdom előtt.

- Hercegem! – hajolt meg

- Evan? – kérdezett vissza a férfi

- Nem emlékszel rám Langsdom? Laegen vagyok.

- De igen, de azt hittem te is a mostani nevedet fogod használni. És már nem vagyok herceg. Elvileg az uralkodó vagyok.

- Mostani nevemet? – nézett fel zavartan – Mi ez a ruha rajtad? És nem csak alterranok vannak itt. Mi folyik itt?

- Ó a fenébe! Te is eszerint. – morgott a férfi, majd felsóhajtott és elkiáltotta magát – Arbejde! – majd visszafordult Lorne irányába.

- Bevetted! – nevetett fel – Nem hiszem el Shep, hogy bevetted!

- Hogy rohadnál meg Evan! – most már ő is nevetett – Jó téged újra itt látni.

- Nekem mondod? Már majdnem elfelejtettem, hogy milyen is felemelkedett ősnek lenni. Már nincs itt Gammel.

- Itt volt? Mikor és miért?

- Mielőtt meghaltam, akkor ért ide. Alaine, bocsánat Susan miatt.

- Uram? Miben lehetek a segítségedre? – kérdezte Arbejde – Főparancsnok!

- Most már semmiben. – vonta meg a vállát Sheppard – Evan menj, Susan nagyon fog neked örülni.

John vidáman ment el Weirtől és a nő nagyon megkönnyebbült. Szóval az őrnagy mégsem tévedett azzal kapcsolatban, hogy újra visszajön. De benne is megvolt a baljóslat, az elmúlt két ébredésnél valami rossz történt.

Vajon most mi fog történni? Mikor megosztotta a félelmeit Caldwellel az ezredes is teljesen osztotta a nézeteit. Bár úgy vehették, hogy ez esetben a Földtől és az emberektől való elszakadás volt ez a dolog.

Nekik talán valóban nem volt szükségük az emberekre, de azoknak nagyon nagy szükségük volt arra, hogy kapcsolatban maradjanak Atlantisszal, de eddig senkit sem engedtek az tovább az Ohráról.

A négy faj – alterran, nox, asgard és a melindor – elhatárolódott az Ohrán levő többi fajtól – ember, jaffa, tok'ra – és nem fognak nekik segítséget nyújtani. A háború mindig is szörnyű áldozatokat követelt.

Ez is ilyen döntés volt. Bár John nem értett velük együtt csak részben, nem szólhatott bele a dolgokba, ez a Tanács fennhatósága volt. Beszélnie kell majd Lornenal, hátha ő képes meggyőzni a Tanácsot.

De ő csak egyetlen ember volt az ötvenegy fős tanácsból, és ha jól tudta egyhangú döntésnek kell születnie, hogy valamit elfogadjanak. Erre viszont sajnos igen kicsi esély volt. Szóval, amíg döntés nem szüleit el vannak vágva az anyabolygójuktól.

Rodney nagyon fáradt volt már, valamilyen furcsa módón megérezte, hogy mikor halt meg Lorne, illetve a férfi visszatérését is. De a saját munkájukkal nem jutottak sokkal közelebb. De most legalább volt idejük.

Egy kicsit furcsán is érezte magát, akárcsak akkor, amikor Susan „ébredt" fel, mintha benne is megváltozott volna valami. Lehet, hogy a lány halála volt annak az oka, hogy azzá válik, amivé?

És akkor Lorne halála miként járul ehhez majd hozzá? Valami megváltozott benne, ebben teljesen biztos volt. Talán az a gén vagy még, akármi, amit kapott megváltozott azzal, hogy azok is megváltoztak, akiktől kapta?

Eddig nem beszélt erről Carsonnak, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi a folyamatos betegség beképzelésére fogná a dolgot, de ő nem volt ilyen. Ha úgy hitte, hogy valami baja van, akkor tényleg volt.

Tűnődött azon, hogy megkérdezi Aldannart a dologról, a nő biztosan nem küldené el. És még segítene is neki. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mivé válhat, de kíváncsi volt rá. Tudni akarta és azt is, hogy miért vadásznak rá.

Mivel, amennyit a nő előttük mondott azt túlságosan kevésnek érezte. Azért, mert az ő vérükből valók. Érezte, hogy igen sok mindent elhallgatott a nő, csak azt nem, hogy miért. Évmilliók óta léteztek Valorvartok.

Miért csak tízezer éve irtották őket ki először és, ha tudták, hogy ez fog történni, miért nem akadályozták meg? Mint megtudta Awagon kérésére szakították a meg a kapcsolatot a melindóriakkal.

Végül is ők látták a jövőt, de ha látták, akkor miért hagyták, hogy a wraith ennyire a közelébe férkőzzön az egykori uralkodónak? Lehet, hogy a férfi nem hallgatott rájuk, de ha igen miért nem?

Hiszen a felesége is tőlük származott, az a nő, akit szeretett és, akinek köszönhette, hogy oda jutott ahova. Dühösen csapott le az asztalra, és amikor elvette a kezét égett foltot látott ott. Nagyot nyelt és Carsonra nézett.

A férfi döbbenten nézett rá, akárcsak Zelenka és a wraith lány. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történik vele. Talán még sem akarta annyira tudni, átkozta Carsont, hiszen miatta van ilyen állapotban.

De hiszen ő is akarta, hogy megkapja a gént. Talán mégiscsak hiba volt három évvel ezelőtt azt az utat választani. Bárcsak vissza lehetne csinálni az egészet. Vagy mégsem? Aldannar szerint nagyon sokra viheti.

Megpróbálta kitisztítani a fejét, de nem nagyon sikerült neki. Már a feje is fájt. Mi történik velem? Kérdezte magában dühösen. Választ már nem kapott, mert magához ölelte a sötététség.

11


	68. Chapter 68

**67. fejezet: Egy tanácsülés**

Csöndben nézte az alvó lányt, látta rajta, hogy sírt. Pontosan tudta, hogy mit akart tőle Gammel már megint. De arról fogalma sem volt, hogy miért erőltette a dolgot. Hiszen tudhatta, hogy soha sem fogja meggondolni magát.

De most már meg fogja tőle tudni védeni, vagy legalábbis nagyon remélte. Már csak azt nem tudta, hogyan fogja megmondani neki, azt, ami régen történt. Annak ellenére, hogy egészen biztos volt benne, hogy megbocsátana.

Hiszen ő is megtette. Elnézte a lánynak, hogy Anatként együtt volt Ba'allal és Gammellel is. Viszont Susan magának nem tudta megtenni, azóta is marta a lelkifurdalás, annyira, hogy még őt sem engedte újra magához közel.

Annyira, mint régen. Fájt és rosszul esett neki, de bármennyit várt volna rá. Így nem rótta fel a lánynak ezt. Inkább csak csöndben várt, végül is korábban is kibírt több mint félévet, most ez a rövid idő semmiség lesz.

A fejét a kezébe temette és, amikor felnézett látta, hogy Susan őt nézi mosolyogva. Ennek ellenére látta a mosoly mögött bánatot. Lassan kezdett hinni az Ori egykori átkában, hogy soha sem lehetnek boldogok.

- Tényleg te vagy az Laegen? – kérdezte a lány

- Igen, vagy ismersz valakit, aki úgy néz ki, mint én? – kérdezett vissza

- Úgy féltem, hogy elveszítelek szerelmem! – suttogta

- Ugyan miért történne meg? – rámosolygott, hacsak nem a múlt árnyékai miatt

- Gammel itt járt.

- Tudom, sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam ideérni időben. Csinált veled valamit?

- Nem. – rázta meg Susan a fejét – Csak halálra rémített.

- El kell mondanom valamit. Már nagyon régen meg kellett volna tennem. Régen, eddig nem emlékeztem rá, de talán jobb is lett volna. És sajnálom az egészet, csak érted tettem.

- Nem kell érte bocsánatot kérned. Megértelek, és te is megbocsátottál nekem.

- Tudtad? – nézett rá értetlenül – És ha igen, miért hagytál ennyire szenvedni?

- Csak a halálod után tudtam meg, az anyám mondta el, hogy milyen kötelességgel tartoztál felé, hogy megkaphass. Én is megtettem volna a helyedben, nem haragszom, mert tudom, hogy soha sem éreztél iránta semmit. Csak kötelesség volt.

- Köszönöm.

- Annyira hiányoztál, mint Laegen. Eddig nem mertem kimondani, de most hogy már megint te vagy. Úgy sajnálom, hogy olyan rideg voltam veled, azóta, hogy visszajöttem. Furcsa, de Gammel ébresztett rá, hogy mekkora hibát követtem el. Szeretlek!

Rámosolygott, lehúzta maga mellé az ágyra és megcsókolta.

Carson már tényleg a végletekig kimerült volt, ennek ellenére nem hagyta ott a gyengélkedőt. Rodney felett őrködött éppen. A férfi állapota már javult egy kicsit és már nem volt közvetlen életveszélyben.

Már akkor érezte, hogy nincs valami rendben McKayjel, amikor csak úgy dühében villámmal a kezében csapott le az asztalra. Sőt, akkor kezdett határozottan rosszul lenni, amikor Laegen visszatért.

Aldannar azt mondta neki, hogy sokra viheti, ezért reménykedett benne, hogy nem fog belehalni ebbe. Ami ráadásul a saját hibájából következett be. De ennek ellenére tudta, hogy véletlenül került pont az ő kettejük génje egybe.

De akkor még nem lehetett tudni előre, hogy négyükből mi is lesz. Megvizsgálta Rodney vérét, dnsét különösen az ATA gént. Szó szerint majdnem lefordult a székről, amikor meglátta az eredményeket.

Nem akart hinni a szemének, kezdte megérteni, hogy az Ori miért is akarja megölni és a Tanács miért retteg tőle. Egyszerűen nem lehetett igaz, amit látott. Eléggé ismert a múltját ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogy ez lehetetlen.

Már látott Valorvart és normál felemelkedett vérmintát és DNS mintát is. Rodneyban megvoltak a Valorvartok jegyei is, az ATA génben, ennek ellenére a Lorneból származók szerint Rodneynak is felemelkedettnek kellett lennie.

De ez nem lehetett igaz. Látta a két Sheppardét is, az ő apjuk felemelkedett volt, ennek ellenére bennük csak Valorvart gének maradtak, hiszen az volt a domináns. De Rodney, fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen vele.

Nem tudta, hogy túlélheti-e ezt a dolgot, hiszen még nem volt olyan, hogy az ő családfájukból bárki felemelkedett volna. Elméletileg a legendák szerint lehetetlen. De itt volt az élő bizonyíték, hogy nem.

Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy saját hibájából egy sokkal nagyobb szörnyeteget hozott létre, mint amilyennek az Ori őket tartja. Vajon a Tanács hogyan fog dönteni a Rodneyt illető kérdésben?

Ami ráadásul nemsokára kezdődni is fog. Bár tudta, hogy egyhangúnak kell lennie a döntésnek, és tudta, hogy Lorne nem fog belemenni semmi olyanba, ami a dokinak árthatna. Legalább is nagyon remélte, hogy nem.

Egyelőre hiába kért segítséget az alterranoktól, senki sem segített neki. Tudta, ha parancsba adná segítenének, de nem akart parancsolni. Az nem ő volt, nagyon messze állt tőle a dolog. Az Treavol volt, nem ő.

Pihennie kellett volna, már nem mert több koffein tablettát bevenni, mert tudta, hogy az már igen káros lenne a szervezetére. Viszont még mindig nem akarta Rodneyt sem itt hagyni, hiszen féltette a barátja életét.

Leült a laptopja elé, hogy tovább elemezze McKay DNSét, ennek ellenére percek múlva elaludt.

Weir pár perce jött el McKaytől, megdöbbenve hallotta, hogy mi is történt vele, főleg azt, hogy Carsonnak nem segítettek az alterranok. Nem értette, hogy miért nem parancsolta meg nekik, hiszen engedelmeskedtek volna.

Kétségbeejtőnek találta, hogy hogyan történhetett meg ez a dolog a dokival. Egyetértett Beckettel, hogy ennek valóban nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie. Elmerengett, hogy ez lesz Laegen ébredésének következménye?

Mivel Rodney halála hatalmas veszteség lenne mindenkinek. Ebben még a Tanács is egyetértett, hogy amíg Merlin nem önmaga saját magának, addig McKay az egyetlen esélyük, hogy valamit kitaláljanak.

Ráadásul a Tanács most kezdi el végre az igazi üléseit, amiben Rodney kérdése az elsők között lesz. És nemcsak a mostani állapota, hanem az egész létezése. Megrémítette a gondolat, hogy ez megfordult a fejükben.

Bár valahol mélyen egyetértett velük, ennek ellenére nem akarta, hogy megtörténjen. Csak Lorneban bízhatott, hogy nem hagyja, hogy bármit tegyenek vele. Sőt az emberiség sorsáról is dönteni fognak.

Akárcsak az istenek; egy faj túléléséről vagy pusztulásáról nem lehetne összesen ötvenegy „embernek" döntenie. Hiszen ez nem így működött. Nem akart beletörődni, hogy háború van, és minden háborúban van elkerülendő veszteség.

Talán csak azért nem, mert az ő eredeti világáról volt szó. Talán ha a Jaffák egyik bolygóját kellett volna feláldozni, akkor könnyebben ment volna. Fogalma sem volt, hogy ebben a kérdésben Lorne miként döntene.

Mivel nem sokkal ébredése után azonnal Susanhoz ment. Gammel megint itt járt, ráadásul anélkül, hogy bárki megérezte volna. Félt tőle, hogy legközelebb nemcsak a lányt látogatja meg, hanem megpróbálja megölni Merlint.

Egyelőre „csak" a Sheppard lányt akarta, és általa megszerezni az Alterran trónt. Nem tudta, hogy mit remélt ezzel, főleg, hogy már Ori és az a tervük, hogy mindegyikkel végeznek. Talán így könnyebben menne?

Meglehet, hogy igen. De azt is tudta, hogy a Tanács nem fogja hagyni, hogy az ősi törvény megmaradjon. Vagyis nem maradhatott meg, mivel akkor mindennek vége lenne. Katasztrófa lenne, ha egy Ori lenne a leendő uralkodó.

Pontosabban a jelenlegi. Mivel egészen biztos volt abban, hogy Gammel akár erővel is elvenné a hatalmat Johntól, és magához ragadná Susan révén. Hiszen, mint már tudták női ági öröklődés volt.

Lorne szerette volna, ha ott lett volna a kezdődő ülésen, de a Tanács határozottan kijelentette, hogy nem fog rajta részt venni egy halandó. Kivételesen Arbejde is egyetértett velük, pedig ő mindig is nyitott volt az emberek irányába.

Ráadásul a tanácskozás már nem is Atlantiszon lesz, hanem a saját síkjukon, már nem volt rá szükség, hogy itt legyenek. Bár Evan megígérte, hogy mindenről tájékoztatni fogja, nem volt kétsége, hogy meg fogják benne akadályozni.

Hiszen nem volt véletlen, hogy nem akartak ott embert. Lehet, hogy később nem lesz kifogásuk, de most még, minden olyan új volt. Arbejde meglátogatta, és rosszallását fejezte ki a saját embereiket illetően.

Konkrétan három „emberéről" volt szó. A főtanácsos képtelen volt megérteni, hogy Lorne és a két Sheppard miért nem viselnek a rangjuknak megfelelő öltözetet, és miért hordják továbbra is az emberi ruháikat.

Elizabeth csak mosolygott ezen, bár az igazat megvallva ő sem értette a dolgot. Azt eddig is tudta, hogy John és Susan továbbra is minden parancsát teljesítik Caldwellnek és továbbra is feledtesüknek tekintik.

De eszerint Evan is. Caldwell válasza csak az volt, hogy kicsit zavarja a dolog, de hatalmas megtisztelésnek vette. Bár ezeknek a híreknek magában örült, hogy mégsem lett igaz a jósok próféciája.

Arbedjének csak azt válaszolta, hogy majd beszél a fejükkel ebben az ügyben. Bár esze ágában sem volt, nem akart velük összeveszni és egyelőre jól haladtak a dolgok ebben az irányban.

Kijött a zuhany alól, majd elindult vacsorázni a menzára. Steven már bizonyosan várt rá.

John a szobája ablakából vágyakozva nézte a bolygó körül keringő flottát. Még az óta abban a majd három órában sem volt módja felmenni oda megnézni közelről a hajókat. Pedig mennyire ott akart lenni.

Hiába volt az uralkodó a fentiek csak a főparancsnok jelenlétében engedhették volna fel. Viszont Lornenal nem tudott beszélni, mert mással volt elfoglalva az ülés előtt. Hiába mondta, hogy Laegen megengedné az őröket nem érdekelte.

Így dühöngve hozta vissza a városba az ugrót a bolygó körüli pályáról. Igazság szerint ez egy jó szórakozás lett volna. Nem volt arról szó, hogy próba járatra akarta volna vinni őket, hanem csak megnézni.

Legszívesebben kirángatta volna a húgától a férfit, csakhogy felmehessen végre. Ráadásul, hogy tudta, amint előkerül mennie kell a tanács ülésre. Dühösen dobta le a Háború és békét a földre.

Ezt teljesen elfelejtette, hogy Laegen folyamatosan ülésezett már annak idején is. Soha sem szerette, és John szerint a férfi hozzáállása mostanra sem változott. Unatkozott, semmit sem tudott csinálni.

Főleg mióta Teyla nem volt itt. Ilyenkor hiányzott neki a leginkább, nem mintha máskor nem, de ilyenkor különösen. Ronon beleölte magát a zenébe, szinte hozzá sem lehetett szólni ilyenkor.

Susan Evannal volt, Caldwellel és Weirrel nem akart társalogni, Beckett, mint mindig a betegekkel foglalkozott. És már csak egy ember maradt McKay, de ő pedig éppen élet-halál között feküdt betegen a gyengélkedőn.

Carson elmagyarázta, hogy mi is a helyzet Rodneyval, de szinte semmit sem fogott fel belőle. Annyit ő is tudott, hogy ez lehetetlen ennek ellenére mégis megtörtént. Carson még elmondta, hogy a többiek nem segítenek.

John dühöngött, hogy miért nem adta parancsba, így ő tette meg, hogy tegyenek meg mindent Rodneyért. Hiszen ők is tudták, hogy minden az ő eszén múlik mostanság. Ha ő nem lett volna Atlantisznak már régen vége lett volna.

A parancs hatására több olyan ős érkezett a városba, akiket még soha sem látott és nekiláttak morogva igaz, de Rodney meggyógyításának. Igaz ez a parancs szöges ellentéte volt a Tanács parancsának.

De Johnt nem érdekelte, őt sokkal jobban foglalkoztatta a barátja élete. Bár tett sok ostobaságot, például a naprendszer felrobbantása és hasonlók, de olyan sokszor mentette meg őket és az ő életét is.

Visszatért a jelenbe, felvette a könyvet a földről és visszatette a könyvjelzőt. Már a felénél tartott. Három év alatt a könyv fele, nem siette el. Olyan hihetetlen volt számára, hogy már több mint három éve itt voltak.

Ráadásul nemsokára még karácsony is lesz. Nem tudta, hogy kinek lesz kedve ünnepelni, bár gyanította, hogy sokaknak. Az Alterran újév a flotta megérkeztének napján volt és igen véresre sikeredett.

Remélte, hogy az embereké nem ilyen lesz. Felsóhajtott, már nem is a mienk, hanem az embereké. Egyre kevésbé tudott magára úgy gondolni, mint ember. Pedig azt az oldalát nem akarta elveszíteni.

Vagy mégis? Belül valami azt súgta, hogy már nem az, és az érzés folyamatosan erősödött benne azóta, hogy Teyla nem volt vele. Mintha a nő lett volna az utolsó dolog, aki még az emberek között tartotta.

Hiszen nem volt az, már régen halott volt és még nem volt életben, amikor az emberiség kialakult az ő második evolúciójukból. Végül is miért tartozna valamivel az embereknek? Tettek ők valamit?

Csak rosszat, kétségbeesetten nézett maga elé, ezek nem az ő gondolatai voltak, nem lehettek azok. Mit tettek végtére is, ráébresztették az orit, hogy vannak még alterranok és, hogy az emberiség belőlük alakult ki.

Megtették, hogy újra magára talált az Ori, a száműzöttek újra visszatértek. És senki sem állíthatja meg őket. A legegyszerűbb lenne menekülni, nem pedig szembeszállni velük. Hiszen nem győzhet ellenük senki.

De valahogy mégiscsak kell sikerülnie, ha nem látott a Tanács reményt, akkor miért hozták őket vissza? Valamilyen módon közre kell játszaniuk, nem? Ezekre a kérdésekre viszont a hangok nem feleltek.

Lorne mikor otthagyta a lányt, az még mindig aludt. Felöltözött és gyalog indult el a tanácskozás helyszínére. Mikor odaért látta, hogy a megszokott hely üres, káromkodott egyet, most jutott eszébe, hogy már nem itt lesznek többet.

Alig órája volt még csak újra ős, de olyan furcsa volt neki ez az egész. Tudta hogyan juthat el a felemelkedettek síkjára, ennek ellenére idegenkedett még a dologtól, akárcsak akkor, amikor először emelkedett fel.

Épp csak rágondolt, hogy feljusson, amikor a teste energiává változott és már ott is volt. Többen elégedetlenen néztek rá a Tanács tagjai közül, amikor emberi alakjában megjelent ott. Csak ő volt ilyen alakban.

Mindenki más energia lényként volt jelen. Magában morgolódott csak, de legyen nekik igazuk átalakult. Különösen érezte így magát, még nem szokta meg újra. És ő annak idején is jobban szeretett mindig emberi alakban járni.

Kevés időt töltött a felemelkedettek síkjában már tízezer éve is. Ezt igen sokan neheztelték már akkoriban is, csak akkor Hoved miatt nem merték nyíltan kimondani, de most az egykori főtanácsos már halott volt.

Ráadásul Lorne volt az egyetlen Velesar most a tanácsban. Merlin még mindig nem volt beszámítható, noha ez elmúlt órákban Laegen ébredésével az állapota igen sokat javult. Ez mindenkit megdöbbentett.

Érezte, hogy igen sokan morgolódnak viszont Rodney miatt. Csak Arbejdének, Tintagilnak és Arthurnak nem volt véleménye a dologról. A Tanácsból ők hárman viselték sorsukon az itt élő embereket.

A többiek nem értettek egyet azzal, hogy ebből mit nyerhetnének. A három férfi és Laegen hiába érveltek, a másik negyvenhét hajthatatlan volt. Az sem érdekelte őket, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha kihalnak.

Mindig is gyűlölte a politikát, ez most sem változott. Az előző tanács legalább nem volt ennyire érdektelen más fajokat illetően. Igaz, de hányan voltak életben abból a Tanácsból? Morgan és ő.

Hét olyan tanácsos volt vele együtt, akik nem árulták el az alterranokat az Oriért. Ők voltak az első áldozatok. Majd a többiek azzal az állítással, hogy az árulók nem megbízhatóak. Hoved és Morgan Orivá lettek.

Azóta Hoved rájött, hogy becsapták és megölték, maradtak ketten. Az a mostani csak annyival volt jobb az előzőnél, hogy itt remélhetőleg nem voltak árulók. Nem akart itt lenni, nem akart a politika hadszínterén is harcolni.

Bőven elég volt neki a flotta is, azt a pozíciót sem akarta. Nem akart ekkora felelősséget. És szerinte más sem akart volna. Senki sem indokolta meg, hogy miért ő lett a főparancsnok. Igaz eddig szóba sem álltak vele.

A Tanács tagjai – azt a három férfit kivéve – eddig csak Johnnal és Susannal álltak szóba, mert ők már azok, akik. Hiába volt ő tanácstag a másik negyvenhét megvetette az emberi múltjáért, és nem bíztak benne.

De a legszomorúbb, hogy egymásban sem bíztak. Szánalmasnak érezte, hogy ezeken múlik egy faj léte vagy bukása.

- Miért én lettem a főparancsnok? – kérdezte

- Csak, mert nem volt más választásunk. Sajnos nem volt más, aki nálad jobban értett volna ehhez Velesar. – mondta gúnyosan egy nő

- Azért lett az, mert azt mondtam! – csattant fel Arbejde – És nem azért, amit te mondtál! Már tízezer éve is ebbe a pozícióba kellett volna kerülnie Hipapheraklus főparancsnok halála után, de mint tudjuk ki miatt nem kapta meg.

- Mortissének legalább volt némi józan esze! – vágott vissza a nő

- Coral kérlek, hagyd abba ezt végre. – mondta halkan LeFay – Már számtalanszor végighallgattuk ezt. Csak féltékeny vagy, hogy egy Velesar kapja a pozíciót és nem az apád.

- Hipapheraklus Hvordan után az apámnak kellett volna megkapnia, hiszen Hipapheraklus az apja volt.

- Viszont elfelejted drága hölgyem, hogy még mindig a Velesar a legbefolyásosabb név a Valorvart után. – felelte Arthur

- Te Pendragon, te csak hallgass! Még csak Alterran sem vagy! Nem is kéne a Tanácsban lenned!

- Ha ezt így folytatjuk, akkor mindenképp elveszítjük a háborút… – mondta Lorne

- Neked kéne tenned valamit a flottával, te értesz hozzá. – válaszolta Coral gúnyosan

- De most más miatt jöttünk! – vette vissza a szót Arbejde – Első mi legyen a félvérrel és a másik, hogy mikor legyen az esküvő.

- Hé, hé, hé! – szólt közbe Evan – Nem ti fogjátok megszabni az éltemet és Alainét sem!

- Talán elfelejted, hogy a királyi család felett állunk? – kérdezte Coral

- Lehet, hogy régen így volt, de ők nem egészen azok. Nem fogják hagyni, hogy felettük uralkodjatok, és én sem. És ami McKayt illeti, mindenki egyetért, hogy rangjának megfelelően kell vele bánni.

- Ne nevettess Velesar, mégis mi lenne a rangja?

- Nézd meg a vérét, mit találsz Coral? Egy Valorvart herceg!

- De az nem lehet… Formálisan olyan, mintha a te és Alaine gyereke lenne…

- És Alaine talán nem hercegnő? Erről senki sem nyit vitát, megkövetelem erővel, ha kell, hogy úgy kezeljétek!

- Talán mégiscsak jobban hasonlítasz Hovedre, mintsem tudtuk. – mosolyodott el Tintagil – Egyetértek, hogy ennek így kell történnie. Viszont Laegen a házasság elől nem menekülhetsz el.

- Ki akar? – vigyorgott, majd elkomorodott – De mint emlékeztek, van egy ősi törvény, ami szerint egyelőre Gammelt illeti a hercegnő keze.

- Hacsak ennyi a gond, szerintem könnyen megoldjuk és még az uralkodó is engedni fogja az eltörlését. – mondta Arbejde

Mikor felébredt már sötét volt kint, de mostanra már nem érezte magában a nyugtatókat sem. Ennek ellenére még mindig fáradtnak érezte magát. Összeszedte magát és elindult a menzára vacsorázni.

Éhes volt és boldog. Laegen itt volt vele újra. Ez még azt a pánikot is elnyomta, hogy Gammel megint nála járt. De hálával tartozott a férfinak, ráébresztette, hogy hibázott. Beért a menzára.

Caldwell Weirrel vacsorázott, a férfi valamit magyarázott, úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon belemerültek valamibe. Susan remélte, hogy Liz el tudja majd felejteni Johnt és kívánta, hogy boldog legyen majd Stevennel.

A legtávolabbi asztalnál ott ült a szokásos csapat, Dr. Heitmeyer, Katie Brown, Laura Cadman és Lindsey Novak. Most jutott az eszébe, hogy milyen régen nem is beszélt velük már. Több mint fél éve.

Na jó, ez volt teljesen igaz Novakkal szokott beszélni, és amióta visszajött Heitmeyerrel is igen sok időt töltött kezelésen. Hiába bizonygatta, hogy jól van a doki nem értett vele egyet. És a lány tudta, hogy igaza van.

De vannak olyan dolgok, amiken még egy orvos sem tud segíteni, hanem magának kellett megtennie. Többek között a tízezer éves emlékek, és a közelmúltban történt dolgok is. De leginkább az ősrégi emlékek.

Amiket, azt hitt, hogy végre elfelejtett Evan megint felhozta. Azt az ügyet az anyjával. Gyűlölte érte Emmennát, képes lett volna tönkre tenni a lánya boldogságát, csak azért, hogy minden kívánsága teljesülhessen.

Őt is becsapta, akárcsak az apját. De ha ezt tette, akkor Laegen is becsapta őt. Nem mondott igazat a férfinak. Ő soha sem tette volna meg, inkább megmaradt volna a titokban való találkozásoknál.

Dühös volt a férfira, annak ellenére, hogy szerette. Tényleg szerette még mindig? De hiszen az előbb még annyira örült annak, hogy újra együtt vannak. Bizonyára már a Tanács az esküvőt tervezi.

De arra nem is gondolnak, hogy mik az ő érzései! Nem tudta, hogy valóban férjhez akar-e menni. És a miért pont Laegen Velesar lenne? Hiszen nem ő választotta magának, hanem a szüleik döntöttek így.

Lehet, hogy ők intézték el mágiával is, hogy egymásba szeressenek? Az arcát a kezébe temette, nem akarta a hangokat hallani! Ő igenis szereti a társát, mindig is szerette. Nincs benne kétség.

Igaz az anyját gyűlölte, de Laegennek megbocsátott. Neki mindent képes lett volna megbocsátani, akárcsak a férfi neki. De a hangok továbbra sem hagyták nyugodni, ott motoszkáltak a fejében.

Próbálta kizárni őket, de nem sikerült. Arra rájött, hogy ez most nem az Oritól jön, ez sokkal személyesebb és mélyebb volt annál. Mintha valamelyik családtagjától jött volna. De az nem lehetett.

Tudta, hiszen csak John és Carson voltak életben. Pillanatokkal később elmúlt a fejfájása, ami az első hanggal jött a fejébe és a hangok is csöndben maradtak. Picit kótyagosan ült le ahhoz az asztalhoz, ahol a másik négy nő is ült.

- Jól vagy Shepy? – kérdezte Heitmeyer

- Igen, csak egy pillanatra megfájdult a fejem.

- Régen voltál erre. – mondta Laura – Már hiányoltunk.

- Tudom, sajnálom. Remélem most már több időm lesz veletek kártyázni, meg minden. – ránézett a bánatos Katiere – Mi a gond?

- Rodney!

- Már megint mit csinált? – morgott Susan – Ha megbántott nagyon megbánja.

- Nem ilyen, élet és halál között fekszik a gyengélkedőn. – mondta a nő helyett Novak

- Istenem! Mi történt?

- Hol voltál azóta, hogy visszajöttetek? – kérdezték mind a négyen

- Aludtam, Carson jó nagy adag nyugtatót adott be nekem. Csak annyit tudok, ami Evannal történt, vele már beszéltem, de Rodneyt nem említette.

Elmondták, hogy mit is hallottak Carsontól. Susan azonnal otthagyta őket és a gyengélkedőre sietett. Valóban a férfi nem volt túl jó színben. Nem értette, hogyan történhetett ez a dolog.

Nem lett volna szabad ennek történnie. Hiszen már annyi Valorvart született annak idején, és senkinél sem volt ilyen. Larion is normális kisgyerek volt a haláláig, pedig pontosan olyan volt, mint Rodney.

Pontosan olyan, hiszen még a génkészlete is ugyanaz. Nem akarta, hogy meghaljon, igaz akármennyire idegesítő volt, attól még kedvelte. És a barátjának tartott, olyan ember volt, akiben megbízott.

Pedig ez ebben az időben igen ritka volt. Néhány ős „körözött" Rodney körül, biztosra vette, hogy John parancsára. Mivel a Tanács nem rajongott érte, vagy talán Evannak sikerült meggyőznie őket?

Nagyon remélte, hogy így van. Nagyon bánta, hogy nem tud segíteni neki, főleg, hogy már egy gyógyító sem élt azok közül, akiket annak idején ismert. Az alterranok otthagyták Rodney ágyát.

Elindultak felé, illően meghajoltak, majd egy nő szólalt meg.

- A herceg most már rendben lesz.

- Köszönöm! Azt mondta herceg?

- Igen úrnőm! Velesar tanácsos rendelkezett így, hogy a doktort a rangjának megfelelő címen kell szólítani. Ha megbocsátasz, mennünk kell.

- Menjetek csak! – mondta, majd Rodney felé fordult és elmosolyodott – Ez sokat fog dobni, az egódon, nem?

Rodney halk hangokra ébredt, nem nyitotta ki a szemét, csak figyelt. El sem akarta hinni, amit hallott. Ő, mint herceg? Ráadásul Lornenak köszönheti? Ez biztosan csak félreértés. Bár nem volt benne biztos.

Susan hangját is hallotta.

- Ezt mégis, hogy értetted? – kérdezte vissza

- Látom kár volt érted ennyit aggódnom. Sokkal jobban vagy. – vigyorgott rá

- Valóban, csak fáradt vagyok. Mi történt?

- Kicsit bonyolult. És hosszú lenne elmondani.

- Van időnk, nem? Mesélj Susan.

- Hmm, na jó! – sóhajtotta

Úgy húsz percben sikerült összefoglalni a dolgokat. Rodney dünnyögve mondta el a véleményét a dologról. Alig akarta elhinni, amit hallott, ő sem tudta elképzelni miként történhetett meg ez.

Ez után a lány magára hagyta, hogy pihenhessen. Szüksége is volt a pihenésre. Rodney megígértette, hogy szóljon Aldannarnak, mivel beszélni akar vele. A férfi fáradtan dőlt vissza az ágyra.

Még mindig nem érezte magát tökéletesen, de egy fokkal jobban volt, mint órákkal ezelőtt még a laborban. Nem tudta, hogy mi történt vele akkor, az alapján, amit a lány mondott el arra következtetett, hogy a felemelkedéshez lehetett valami köze.

Pár perccel az után, hogy a lány elment megjelent az ágy mellett a semmiből Lorne. Rodney egy pillanatra ijedten ugrott meg az ágyában, majd dühösen nézett a férfira. Eltakarta a szemét, mert zavarta az Evant körülölelő fehéres fény.

Tudta, hogy miatta lett ilyen állapotban, ennek ellenére nem hibáztathatta, mert nem az ő hibája volt. Ő még nem is látta a férfit azóta, hogy visszaértek a Theriáról. Időközben az életéért küzdöttek, de eszerint nem sikerült.

- Jó téged látni. – morogta – Sajnálom, nem sikerült.

- Ezt a napot fel kell írni, Rodney bocsánatot kért. – vigyorodott el – Hogy vagy? Ahogy látom, mégiscsak teljesítették a parancsot, még ha vonakodva, akkor is.

- Jah, de ne reménykedj, hogy még fogsz tőlem bocsánatkérést hallani.

- Gondoltam, de nem baj, ezt soha sem felejtem el. – arca elkomorodott – Remélem, hogy gyorsan megtaláljátok az ellenszerét az aratógépeknek. Nem lenne jó, ha ártatlan emberek ezrei meghalnának meg emiatt, akkor, amikor elkészülnek.

- Élvezitek, hogy mindig az én nyakamba vartok emberi életeket? És az egóm kényszerít, hogy megcsináljam!

- Hidd el Rodney, hogy nem. Most mennem kell, még nem ért véget a tanácskozás.

Majd eltűnt. McKayben továbbra is megvolt az az érzés, hogy minden felemelkedett igen furcsa. Bár tudta, hogy hatalmas felelősség nyomja Lorne vállát. Remélte, hogy már nem kell sok idő, hogy Aldannar megérkezzen.

Bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy akarja a nőtől hallani azt, amit várhatóan az mondani fog. De nem volt mit tenni, meg kellett tudnia az igazságot. Tudta, hogy most már ő is kezd olyanná válni, mint az alterranok.

Bár sejtette, hogy ő maga soha sem fog olyanná válni, mint a másik négy, ettől eltekintve nagyon fog rájuk hasonlítani. Nem tudta, hogy akarja-e azt, amit Aldannar mondott neki még a Melindoron.

Megérkezett a nő, most már egészen biztos volt, hogy nem akarja megtudni, hogy mit hozhat számára a jövő.

11


	69. Chapter 69

**68. fejezet: Az ősi törvény eltörlése**

- Hallottam, hogy szeretnéd tudni, hogy mit hozhat a jövő számodra. – mondta búgó hangján a nő

- Már nem vagyok annyira biztos a dologban. – felelte a férfi

- Mit szólnál, ha inkább a múltat mutatnám meg, amiben neked is nagy szereped volt? – kérdezte

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszélsz.

- Tudom, hogy nem tudsz semmit Zander Amrath. De elmondhatom, ha kíváncsi vagy rá. Csak egy valamit tudok a múltadból, soha sem beszéltünk annak idején, de azt hiszem, hogy bőven elegendő lesz az, amit mutatni fogok.

- Mondjad, ennek köze van ahhoz, ami most velem történik?

- Talán, de nem tudom. Most aludni fogsz, és mikor felébredsz, már emlékezni fogsz.

Még szinte be sem fejezte a mondatot Rodney már aludt. Annak ellenére, hogy nem volt tudatánál tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy éppen mi is történik a testével és tudta, hogy látni fog valamit.

Valamit, ami örökre meg fogja változtatni az életét.

**Nyolcezer évvel korábban a Talronid bolygóján**

Zander Amrath most érkezett vissza a Talronidra. Korábban már igen sokat volt itt, hiszen a bolygón található város maga volt a tudományok paradicsoma. Amint kilépett a csillagkapun azonnal elmosolyodott.

Három hatalmas több méter magas ajtó volt a szobában, kettő jobbra illetve balra a csillagkaputól és egy szemben vele. Még soha sem látta, hogy mi van a másik kettő mögött, csak azt, ami előtte van.

Az most is, mint mindig nyitva állt. Sárgás fény vette körül, felnézett maga fölé, ott tornyosult az óceán. Mennyire szerette a vizet, de most nem volt ideje ezen töprengenie. Előre tekintett és elindult.

Belépett az ajtón és a kör alakú megszokott folyosót vette szemügyre. Mint minden alaklommal Alterranok tucatja sietett fel s alá. A gangról rengeteg ajtó nyílt tovább, amik további folyosókra, szobákra nyíltak.

Itt a fő folyosón minden tele volt ketrecekkel, terráriumokkal. Bennük tucatnyi különböző állat, több olyan is, amit korábban életében nem látott csak itt. Senki sem figyelt rá, míg belépett az egyik teleportáló rendszerbe és felment a legmagasabb emeletre.

Itt már nem voltak állatok, se növények, mint az alsóbb szinteken. Itt már nem foglakoztak biológiával és botanikával csak szín tiszta tudománnyal. Pontosabban azzal a részével, amit Amrath tudománynak hívott.

Azaz pajzsok, fegyverek, űrhajók, városok tervezésével foglalkoztak. Ennek ellenére volt egy biológiai feladat is, amit minél hamarabb meg kellett csinálni. Furcsállta, hogy itt csak nem felemelkedett Alterranok voltak.

Legendákból hallotta, hogy két ezer évvel korábban a legendás Atlantisz városából a fajuk elmenekült és valakiknek a visszatérését várják, mivel a legnagyobb ellenségük a wraith legyőzte őket.

Hallott olyanokat is, hogy képesek felemelkedni az alterranok, de ebben nem nagyon hitt korábban, csak amikor találkozott Gammellel a régensükkel. Most neki tartozott engedelmességgel.

Azóta, hogy otthagyta a saját fajtáját. Belenézett a tükörbe és Rodney lett rosszul attól, ami visszanézett rá. Az arcot felismerte a sajátja volt, de a bőre kék volt, a szemei sárgán világítottak és rövid sötétzöld színű haja volt.

Alig akarta elhinni, hogy melindori volt. De már kezdett neki rémleni a dolog. A férfi megigazította a köntösét, majd nagyot sóhajtott. Nem bánta meg, hogy ott hagyta a népét és a bolygóját.

Ő mindig is más volt, mint a fajtársai. Azok soha sem vágytak arra, hogy a tudományt saját jólétükre használják, azt meghagyták a fiatal alterranoknak. Hiszen ők lelték csak örömüket a tudományban.

De ő vágyott a tudásra, ami hatalom volt. Elárulta a melindoriakat és ez által nemkívánatos személy lett a Melindor bolygóján, de nem érdekelte, őt csak a tudás érdekelte. Csak az és semmi más.

Nem ismerte be magáról, de megszállott volt. De zseniális elme is, számos alterrannál fogékonyabb volt a technika szakterületére. Ezért is tűrték meg itt, csak is ezért és mivel a régensüknek tervei voltak vele.

Miután átöltözött elindult, hogy megint körbe járja a várost. Régen nem fordult vele elő, hogy elhagyta a bolygót, de ez most ilyen alkalom volt. Az egyik alterran város köré pajzsot emeltek és ezt felügyelte.

Visszament a legalsó emeletre és itt kezdte el a dolgot. A nagyobb állatok üvöltöttek mellette, amint elhaladt a ketrecek közelében. De nem figyelt rájuk, a növények semmit sem csináltak csak ott voltak, mint mindig.

A szobákba benézett és elhozta a jelentéseket. Majd végül megállapodott az egyik labornál, ami leginkább egy delfinhez hasonló állatott tartott fogva. A különlegessége az volt, hogy úgy táplálkozott, hogy elszívta a körülötte lévő planktonok életenergiáját.

A delfin már közeledett a végéhez, ideje volt. Amrath nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen sokáig ki fogja húzni. Hiszen nem derülhetett ki, hogy szövetmintákat vett az állatból Gammel feladatához.

Ő csak vitte a dolgokat a régensnek, de az alterran készítette a dolgot a legnagyobb titokban. Még neki sem árulta el, pedig ő volt a bizalmi embere. Nem értette, hogy a férfi hogyan nem bízhatott a saját embereiben.

Az állat perceken belül kimúlt és parancsba adta, hogy azonnal égessék el, senkit sem érdekelt, hogy miben pusztult el, majd szereznek a tengerből még egyet. Hiszen az úgyis tele volt velük.

Továbbment és vizsgálódott. Figyelte az egyik fiatal tudós lányt, akinek a testében növekedett egy tárgy. Az egyik legelső kísérlete, ami ebben a témában sikeredett. Mindenki, aki a fajába tartozott, az belehalt ebbe.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi lehet az a tárgy. Egy furcsa löttyöt injekciózott be annak idején a lányba, mikor az még csecsemő volt. Ez is Gammel parancsa volt és ő nem kérdőjelezte meg.

Tudta, hogy napok kérdése csak és kézbe veheti a dolgot akármi is lesz belőle. Visszament a dolga végeztével a saját laborjába, majd egy titkos ajtón egy belső laborba távozott. Ott az asztalon feküdt egy fiatal lány.

Gammel teremtménye. Zander tudta, hogy egy wraith az, akit arra termettek, hogy segítsen legyőzni a wraitht. Fehér ruhában aludt, vagy még mindig nem volt benne élet egyáltalán? Ezt nem tudhatta.

Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd lement egy-két helyre még beszélni az itt dolgozókkal. Alig telt el fél óra, mikor megszólalt a vészjelző a csillagkaput rejtő teremből. Mivel katonák nem voltak erre az alterran tudósok mentek oda.

Annak a két szobának az ajtaja nyitva volt, aminek még soha sem látta a belsejét. Tucatnyi ugró volt mindegyikben. A lány jött feléjük, körülötte alterranok zuhantak a földre és elkezdtek foszlani.

Üvöltöttek a fájdalmukban, minden testrészük kezdett elváltozni. Szél kezdett fújni Zander nem értette hogyan, de a haldoklók felől homok tapadt a kezére és az arcára. A lány egészen közel ért hozzá.

Mellette alterranok próbáltak minél messzebb kerülni, de őket is elkapta ez a valami. Az a fiatal lány is köztük volt. Amrath női sikolyt hallott és elkapta a fejét a haldoklókról. A wraith lány zokogott térelve a homokban.

Észrevette, hogy rá nem hat ez a kór, ami tizedeli az alterranokat. Mikor a lány észrevette bemenekült az egyik hajóba, ami furcsa módon elindult, megnyílt a csillagkapu és a wraith elmenekült rajta az ugróval.

Zandernek esélye sem volt odaérni. Csak a haldoklókat nézte, nem tudta levenni a tekintetét róluk. Valakinek a kézfeje vált le a kezéről és amint leért a földre homokként durrant szét.

Egy másiknak a feje vált ketté és még mielőtt leért volna az agya homokszemekként szóródott szét a levegőben. Véletlenül levegőt vett és homok került az orrába, nem érzett szagot ennek ellenére minden kijött belőle.

A sikolyok nem hagyták nyugodni, látta a fiatal lányt, amint szétbomlik, és a hasában megjelenik a tárgy. Pillatanokkal később a nőből már semmi sem volt és a dolog leesett a földre. Fehér villanás töltötte be a várost.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy még az állatok is elpusztultak akárcsak növények. A haldoklók már nem voltak itt, viszont mindenhol homok szálldogált. Határozottan rosszul volt.

Fogalma sem volt hogyan élhette túl, zúgó fejjel és botorkálva indult el a tárcsázó irányába. De nem érhetett oda, már tudta, hogy Gammel becsapta, és a dolog arra volt, hogy aki túlélné, azt pusztítsa el.

Nem tudta, hogy a régens miért árulta el a fajtáját. Mikor felpillantott a tárcsázó mellett ott állt a férfi. Szánakozva nézett rá és ingatta a fejét. Hangosan elkiáltotta a magát, ami a kihalt városban hosszú ideig vízhangzott.

Zander csak a tűzgolyót látta, ami felé tart. Menekülni próbált, de az eltalálta, nem érzett fájdalmat sem, amikor meghalt. És utána sem maradt más csak por. Gammel hangja még akkor is vízhangzott, amikor már nem volt a városban.

Lorne csak pár perccel korábban ért vissza a tanácskozás helyre. Beszélt Johnnal, és ő belement, hogy eltöröljék azt a nyavalyás törvényt. Csakhogy ez kevés volt, hiszen eredetileg az uralkodónak és a feleségének kellett döntenie.

Csak úgy volt érvényes, de most nem volt másik személy. Nem volt az uralkodónak hitvese és ez gond lehetett. Nem tudta, hogy elég lesz-e második személynek Susan, végül is neki van a második legnagyobb rangja.

És tulajdonképp neki kéne abban a pozícióban lennie, mint ahol a bátyja van, de tudta, hogy soha sem menne bele, hogy átveszi John helyét. Maximum akkor, ha ezzel a döntéshez közelebb kerülnének.

De nem kerülnének közelebb, hiszen éppen ezen volt a vita. Olyan furcsán érezte magát, tudta, hogy fáradtnak kéne lennie ennyi idő után, de nem volt az. Már el is felejtette, hogy ez társul a felemelkedettséggel.

Viszont nekik is szükségük volt szünetekre, ilyenkor látogatta meg Johnt, Rodneyt és Susant is. Sajnos emlékezett, hogy soha semmilyen szabad ideje nem volt azokban az időkben, mikor tanácskozások voltak.

De most tudta, hogy meg fogja úszni, akkor, amikor a flottát irányítja. A Tanács megneveztetett egy személyt vele, aki helyettesíteni fogja azokban az időkben. A válasznak viszont nem örültek.

Hiszen a személy nem volt más, mint Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Így morgolódás közben kénytelenek voltak újra beüzemelni a régi tanácstermet Atlantiszon, ahol addig tanácskoztak, amíg Lorne még ember volt.

Alterranok panasszal fordultak a Tanács felé, hogy McKayt miért is kell úgy nevezni, ahogy, miközben halandó és nem is alterran. Hosszas magyarázkodás jött, de a felemelkedettek nem értettek egyet.

Lorne nem is csodálkozott ezen, de elhatározta, hogy ebben a kérdésében nem fogja megadni magát a Tanácsban, és mindent megtesz, hogy ez így maradjon, hiszen szükségük volt McKayre, akármennyire is rossz volt ezt bevallani.

Aldannar neki nem volt hajlandó elmondani azt, amit Rodneynak mutatott az álmában, és a férfi még mindig aludt. Zavarta, hogy nem érzi magát fáradtnak, hiányozott neki ez az érzés. Sőt fenntartásai voltak.

Nem akart újból harcolni a Tanács előtt, de a politika csak ebből állt. De ő soha sem volt politikus, mindig is csak harcos volt, bárki bármit mondhat. Harcos és kegyelt ennyi, igazság szerint soha sem értett a politikához.

A többi tanácsos is lassan visszaért a terembe, Coral mint mindig méla undorral méregette. Végignézett a termen, vajon hányan tudhattak arról, hogy annak idején milyen ügye is volt a király hitvesével?

Nagyon remélte, hogy nem. Talán még most is száműznék érte, de vajon John engedné? Nem hitte. Egy csatát már megnyert itt, nem tudta, hogy a továbbiakban hogyan lesz ez a dolog. Mivel még mindig csak 3 szövetségese volt.

Mikor mindenki megérkezett csak akkor szólalt meg.

- Beszéltem Johnnal, elnézést Langsdommal és ő a mi ügyünk mellett áll.

- Persze, hogy igen hiszen a húga és az egyik barátja sorsa függ ettől a kérdéstől. – fintorgott Coral

- Mi lenne Hvordan, ha egyszer magadnak tartanád meg a véleményedet? Senki sem kíváncsi rá! – nézett rá LeFay

- De az az egy személy nem elég még sajnos. – szólalt meg egy lágy női hang

Mindenki felé fordult. Nienyar Quete még soha sem szólalt meg a tanácsban, amióta annak a tagja lett. A derékig érő haja ezüstszínű volt, szemei ibolya kékek, bőre márvány fehér, arca gyönyörű. Annak idején Alaine egyik barátnője volt és szóbeszéd szerint Langsdom szeretője.

Talán igaz is volt, hiszen azóta nem mutatta magát a férfi előtt, hogy az újra önmaga volt, sőt Lorne talán még féltékenységet is látott a szemeiben, mikor John Teylával volt. De annak idején túl kis családból származott, hogy felesége lehetett volna a trónörökösnek.

De mivel mára a családok szinte felbomlottak és hatalmas változások következtek be, manapság a Quete család is befolyásosnak számított. De a lány most már félt kiállni Langsdom elé.

- Valóban Nienyar, de mint tudjuk, most nincs felesége az uralkodónak és… – Lorne szava elakadt, nem akarta kimondani, mert tudta, hogy megbántaná a nőt – Szerinted mit tegyünk? – szavaiból kihallatszott, hogy ő támogatná a kapcsolatát a barátjával

- Azt mondanám, hogy találjunk feleséget neki, mihamarabb… – lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ne lássák, amint elpirul – De őt ismerve nem menne az olyan könnyen. Talán ha a hercegnő szavazna a feleség helyett?

- Talán magadat akarod feleségnek? Úgy tudom, hogy tényleg a szeretője voltál Nienyar és ezzel a szavakkal hitelt adtál a pletykáknak. De gyáva vagy, mióta nem is látott téged?

- Hallgass Coral! – csattant fel Evan – Nincs jogod ítélkezni felette, és senkinek sincs.

- Talán ez az új szereped Velesar? Hogy mindenkinek a védelmét magadra vedd? – vágott vissza a nő

Lorne lehajtotta a fejét, ő mindig is ilyen volt, hogy megvédett mindenkit, csak magát és Alainet nem tudta. Pontosabban Susant, azt a személyt, akit egyedül meg akart védeni a bánattól és mindentől, de nem sikerült.

- Igen, mert ez vagyok én, ez a sorsom Hvordan! – szegte fel a szemét – Én támogatom, hogy Alaine döntsön. – ránézett Arbejdére, aki bólintott.

- Szerintem a szavazás is felesleges, mindenki egyet fog érteni ezzel. – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, végig nézett a termen majd folytatta – Akkor most két órás szünet.

Mikor mindenki eltűnt a teremből odafordult Lornehoz.

- Beszélsz vele te?

- Persze, csak még alszik, hiszen nekik éjszaka van. De szerintem felkel mire vége lesz a szünetnek, ha nem kések. Nem hinném, hogy olyan sokan visszasírnának.

- Tudom, hogy utálod ezt az egész dolgot…

- Ráadásul nem is én választottam magamnak, hanem Merlin és az apám.

- Miért nem mondasz le?

- Akkor ki állna ki az emberekért? – mosolyodott el keserűen.

Susan kezdte magát úgy érezni, mint annak idején. Egyedül feküdt le és egyedül és kelt fel. Tudta, hogy akár napokig folyamatosan is tarthat a tanácskozás és ez idő alatt folyamatosan egyedül kellett lennie.

Reggel, mint mindig csatlakozott Rononhoz edzeni, de mostanság, hogy különlegesnek számított egyre nehezebb volt. Különlegesnek számított azzal, hogy három árnyéka volt a sajátja és még két kísérője.

Hiába adta parancsba, bármit tett a két alterran nem ment el. A két nő nem akarta hagyni azt sem, hogy vívjon és eddzen a férfival. Nem tartották illőnek, hogy más férfival tartózkodik kettesben.

Hiába próbálta magyarázni, hogy ez teljesen megszokott az emberek között, mivel semmi sem fog történni, de azok nem értették meg. Egyszerűen nem akarták, de még John sem tudta elküldeni őket.

Arbejdének szólt, de a férfi nem tudta otthagyni a tanácskozást és nem ért rá vele foglalkozni. Kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni magát a két árnyék társaságban. Nem szólaltak meg akkor sem nagyon, ha hozzájuk szólt.

Nem olyan régen emelkedhettek fel, és hatalmas megtisztelésnek érezték, hogy rá vigyázhatnak, és nem érezték magukat kellően fontosnak, hogy egy Valorvarthoz szólhassanak. Reménytelen helyzet volt.

Elment reggelizni, és legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Merlint is ott találta. Odament az asztalhoz és megszólította a férfit.

- Jó reggelt Merlin, csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte

- Persze hercegnő! Hogy érzed magadat most este?

- Reggel van, de egész jól, csak kicsit unatkozok. Te?

- Hogy is? Kicsit furcsán, de tűrhetően. Nem tudom, hogy miért eszek, nincs is rá szükségem. Laegent hol hagytad?

- Tanácsülésen van még mindig. Már lassan két napja.

- Az sokáig szokott tartani, minden esetben. Csak sajnos rám már nem tartanak igényt. Hoved mindig is, na mindegy.

- Hoved halott, még nem mondták? Pedig kellett volna.

- Tényleg, igazad van, lehet, hogy mondták. Tényleg mondták, nem azt a sorsot érdemelte volna, amit kapott.

- Valóban.

- Miről is kezdtünk beszélni úrnőm? – nézett fel a férfi

- Egyáltalán nem fontos.

- Már későre jár ideje mennem, még van pár dolgom, amit el kell intézni. – felelte az öreg és elindult kifele a menzáról.

A lány csak nézett utána. Talán mégis csak igaz volt, hogy valamit javult az öreg állapota. Ez tényleg látszott rajta, mintha éberebb lett volna és mintha sokkal inkább tudatában lett volna, annak, hogy miről beszél.

Emlékezett a bátyja halálára. Még ha tízezer évig nem is beszéltek, akkor is fájdalmas lehetett az egész neki. Folytatta a reggelijét és kávéját iszogatta, amikor Lorne jelent meg előtte a semmiből.

- Utálom, mikor ezt csinálod. – morogta

- Bocs. – rávigyorgott, lehajolt és megcsókolta a lányt – Hogy érzed magad?

- Unatkozok. – vonta meg a vállát – Egész éjjel tanácsokozás volt? hiányoztál.

- Igen, és most is mennem kell vissza. Már két órája szünet van, csak nem akartalak felkelteni, amikor aludtál. Lenne egy kérdésem.

- Mondjad, van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem úszom meg.

- Ugyan, épp a mi jövőnkről van a kérdés.

- Nem, még nem akarok házasságot, ha erre gondoltál...

- Szerintem is korai, de a Tanács – védekezett a férfi – Szóval mivel két „királyi" személye kell a Tanács döntéseinek elbírásálára és az általában az uralkodó és a neje, de most ilyen nincs. Ezért úgy dönöttünk, hogy most te leszel a másik, aki dönt.

- Nyögd már ki Evan kérlek. – nézett rá a lány

- Szóval, egyetértesz az ősi törvény eltörlésében?

- Ez az, amivel Gammelhez lennék kötve?

- Az.

- Akkor igen.

- Örülök. Ma megpróbálok több időt veled lenni, de most mennem kell. Szeretlek! – azzal el is tűnt.

Hangosan felsóhajtott, tehát eldöntetett. Már csak meg kellett a Tanácsnak hoznia a döntést és végre felszabadult. Milyen szép is lenne akkor az élet. Lassan befejezte a reggelit, majd elindult Johnhoz.

Mikor azt hitte, hogy végre mindennek vége, akkor kezdődött csak a rosszabbik része. Már látta magát meghalni, hogy milyen volt annak idején élnie. Rodney életében nem volt még ennyire összezavarodva.

De most más képeket is látott. A csillagkapunál voltak; ő, Susan, Kaufman és csapata. Indultak egy bolygóra, nem tudták, hogy hova, csak annyit, hogy a maradék Genii lakos ide menekült.

Azután, hogy elhagyták Atlantiszt, az alig félezer életben maradt emberük. Ebben persze nem voltak benne Cowen egykori emberei és azok, akik manapság Koljával tartottak. Az ő számukat senki sem ismerte.

Ladontól érkezett egy segély hívás miszerint Kolja és csapata megtámadta őket. Ennek kivizsgálásása indultak. Az a hír járta, hogy Kolja manapság az Ori egyik talpnyalója, így csapdára kellett számítani.

John igazság szerint nem akarta elengedi a húgát, de a lány ragaszkodott, hogy legalább ő mehessen. Rodney nem tartotta szerencsés ötletnek, de Sheppard ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy akkor ő is menjen.

Semmi kedve sem volt esetleg megint találkozni a renegát geniivel. Sheppard eredetileg Lornet is velük akarta küldeni, de ha tényleg csapda volt, akkor a férfit bármikor megölhették volna hiszen felemelkedett volt.

Rodney megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy Evan és Susan már házasok, fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ez csak egy álom, vagy a jövőt látja. Remélte, hogy nem, mert akkor bármilyen rossz kisűlhetett volna belőle.

Remélte, hogy csak álom, mivel John nem lehetett olyan ostoba, hogy a trónörököst csak így belesétáltat egy csapdába, hiszen nyilvánvalóan az volt. Carson még kiosztott nekik valamit, nem volt benne biztos csak egyben, hogy a férfi még ember volt.

Nem volt ideje ezeken a dolgokon tűnődni, mert a lány kiadta a parancsot az indulásra. Amint átértek megdöbbent. Ez a Talronid volt, ahol annak idején éllt. Az ajtók ugyanúgy nyitva voltak, mint annak idején, de a homok most már nem volt itt.

Távolról beszéd és lövések hallatszottak, minden sötét volt, pontosabban a kék tengeren átszűrődő fény világította csak meg a helyet. Susan magával húzta az egyik ajtó menedékébe, és intett Kaufmannak és emberinek, hogy széledjenek szét.

Ők is követték őket, a folyosón még mindig ott voltak a ketrecek és az elszáradt növények, de életnek nem volt nyoma. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogyan kerülhettek be ide a Genii emberei.

A lövések irányába mentek, amik egészen pontosan a baloldali hangárral vízszintes legelső folyosóról jöttek. Azon lopakodtak végig, a folyosó végén egy hatalmas nagy terem volt. Kolja emberei most lőtték le az utolsó embert is.

Majd ötszáz véres tetem feküdt a teremben egymáson. Három állig felfegyverzett katona állt a halom közepén, egy előhírnököt vettek körbe. Susan volt az első, aki felismerte a férfit, az előhírnök nem volt más, mint maga Kolja.

Megérezhette a jelenlétüket, mert feléjük indult az embereivel. Sheppard kiadta a parancsot a tüzelésre, de valamilyen pajzs lehetett rajtuk, mert egy sem talált be. Majd menekülni kezdtek.

A lány próbálkozott villámokkal is, de azok is mind hatástalanok voltak a négy ellenféllel szemben. Mire visszaértek a hármas szárnyhoz a kaput már őrizték. Így kénytelenek voltak bal oldalra behúzódni.

Az ugrók között jól el tudtak bújni egy ideig, majd lépéseket hallottak. A terem legvégéből nyílt mégegy ajtó, oda mentek be. Egy előadó terem lehetett tíz sorban voltak lefele székek húsz minden sorban.

A legalján volt egy bemélyedés Kaufman oda tolta be a lányt és McKayt, úgy látszott, hogy felsőbb utasítást kaptak, hogy mindenképp védjék meg őket. A Genii emberei bejöttek, Kaufman három emberét lelőtték.

Viszonozták a tüzet és a három katona holtan esett össze. Csapdában voltak, így kénytelenek voltak kitőrni magukat. Mikor kiértek senki sem volt már sehol sem volt senki, sőt az egyik ugró is hiányzott.

- Hadnagy, vigye McKayt a kapuhoz! – mondta Susan

- De őrnagy! Parancsba kaptam az alezredestől, hogy magát is meg kell védenem! – felelte a férfi

- De John itt van és majd kivisz engem. – mondta és az eltűnt ugró helyére bámult

- Susan, de ott nincs semmi. – felelte McKay

A következő pillanatban Sheppard sikítva rogyott a földre.

- Ne, nem hagyhatsz itt! John! – sikította

Rodney is odanézett és valóban, mintha látta volna az ugrót és benne John Sheppardot, csak valahogy idősebbnek tűnt és más volt. A következő pillanatban minden sötét lett és Rodney zihálva ült fel a gyengélkedőn az ágyában.

- Amit láttál az a múltad és a jövőd egyik formája lehet. Most mennem kell, de bizosra veszem, hogy még beszélünk. – felelte Aldannar is kisétállt a szobából.

McKay reményvesztetten dőlt vissza az ágyra.

Lorne visszatért a tanácskozás helyszínére, az arcokon várakozást látott, bár mindenki tudta, hogy mi lesz a lány válasza. Mivel neki is jó kedve volt, így Arbejde meg sem kérdezte, hanem csak kihírdette.

Az ősi törvényt sikeresen eltörölték. Már csak egy fontos teendőjük volt mára, mint, hogy kiválasztani az esküvő napját. Lorne nem értette, hogy ebben miért a Tanács dönt és miért nem ők. Végül is az ő életük.

De ebben a kérdésben viszont nem tudott eléggé érvelni és kiállni magáért. Egyhangúlag leszavazták. Aznap 2006. december 20-át írták és a Tanács 30-ára írta ki az esküvőt. Minden feladatuk megvolt.

Így minden tanácsos a lehető leggyorsabban hagyta el a termet.

John határozottan nem volt jó kedvében, amikor Evan elmondta neki a Tanács határozatát. Egyre kevébé tudta őket tolerálni, nem értette, hogy minek ez a felhajtás. Ráadásul csak tíz napuk van hátra.

És a másik nem akarta, hogy a húga férjhez menjen. Nem Lornenal voltak gondjai, a leendő sógora volt a legkisebb problámája. Soha sem hitte, hogy a tizenhat évvel fiatalabb húga fog előbb megházasodni.

Igaz ez már tízezer éve is hasonló képpen törtétnt volna, de akkor is Susan csak alig múlt huszonkét éves. Bántotta a dolog, bár nem tudta, hogy miért. Hiszen akármennyire is próbálták titkolni Teylával már nem sokkal Susan távozása után szakítottak.

Már a nő halála előtt sem szerette azt, csak szeretett volna maga mellett tudni valakit, akiben megbízhat, és akivel együtt lehet. Csak a ragaszkodásról szólt, nem a szerelemről. Hiszen ő mindig is mást szeretett.

Vagyis egészen pontosan attól kezdve, hogy felébredt. Azóta bár hogy is próbálta elfelejteni Nienyar Quetet, nem sikerült neki. Még Teyla sem tudta feledtetni azt a törékeny szépséget.

Igazság szerint azt sem tudta, hogy a lány életben van-e még mindig, vagy már régen elesett az Orival folytatott harcban. Jó lett volna tudni. Bántotta így vissza tekintve, hogy csak kihasználta Teylát.

De annak idején szerette, de az pedig olyan régen volt. Remélte Teyla megbocsát neki majd valaha, azért mert csak kihasználta. Bízott benne, de ha nem teszi meg, akkor sem tud semmit tenni ellene.

Fáradtan vette újra a kezébe a könyvet. Egész éjjel nem aludt, már látta, hogy a redőny résein besüt a hajnali nap. Kezdte teljesen elveszíteni az időérzékét. Viszont éhes volt, de nem akart menni.

Pontosabban enni szeretett volna, de az embereket nem akarta látni. A hangok is azt súgták neki, hogy maradjon itt és ne menjen oda közéjük. Sőt még azt is, hogy járjon utána a Velesar múltjának.

Gyűlölte ezeket a hangokat, hiszen megpróbálta mindenki ellen fordítani. Megpróbállt nem tudomást venni róla, de nagyon nehezen ment. Folyamatosan ott volt a fejében és mindenfélét sugdosott.

Letette a könyvet és kiment az erkélyére friss levegőt szívni és remélte, hogy a fejfájása is el fog ettől múlni. Pár perc elteltével ment csak vissza a szobába. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére ott állt a Nienyar.

A lány csak nézett rá a maga megszokott bánatos arcával, de még így is gyönyörű volt. John rámosolygott, odalépett hozzá magához ölelte és megcsókolta. Majd úgy ölelte magához, mint ha megint elveszíthetné.

11


	70. Chapter 70

**69. fejezet: Egy kötelék elszakad**

Morgan nem volt elégedett. Annak viszont örült, hogy végre minden sérülése elmúlt. Mostantól jobban kellett majd magára vigyáznia. Kétszer került Laegennel összetűzésbe és majdnem mind a kettőbe belehalt.

Ráadásul akkor még csak ember volt. Most pedig már újra felemelkedett, tehát eljött az idő, hogy végleg elszakítsa a hercegnőtől. Főleg, hogy a törvény még mindig hatályban volt, így Gammelnek is szerencséje lehet.

Ő nem vágyott a hatalomra, csak ugyanaz a célja volt, mint annak idején. És ebben még mindig ugyanaz az egy személy akadályozta meg. És fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan tegye el végre láb alól.

Hiszen, mint az informátoraitól is hallotta, hogy folyamatosan védelem alatt van és nem csak ő. Mintha előre tudnák, hogy meg akarja ölni végre. Vagy csak Laegen ismerte ennyire jól, ami viszont teljesen igaz volt.

Szórakozni akart, ölni, gyilkolni és hallani, ahogyan az életükért rimánkodnak az emberek. Nem tudott semmit tenni és unatkozott, a húsz megtiltotta neki, hogy Atlantiszra menjen.

Sőt az utóbbi időben még Gammellel sem tudott beszélni, hiszen a férfi mindig arra hivatkozott, hogy van jobb elfoglaltsága annál, mintsem vele beszéljen. Egyre jobba zavarta a férfi viselkedése.

Hiszen egyre és egyre inkább kezdett elszakadni ettől a valóságtól és már nem is az Ori érdekeinek dolgozott, hanem csak saját jólétének élt. Bár a húsz még nem talált benne kivetni valót, mert akkor már halott lenne.

De érezte, hogy ez már csak idő kérdése lehet, bár félt attól, hogy akkor neki is „mennie" kell, vagy rövid úton neki is vége lesz. Átkozta magát, hogy ennyire függött az egykori régenstől. Fogalma sem volt, mikor történt ez meg.

Ettől még nagyobb félelem kerítette hatalmába, miféle erőknek parancsolhatott Gammel? Talán a húsz tudott valamit, amit a saját hasznukra hajthattak és a miatt volt még mindig életben. De rá Morgan LeFayre miért van még szükségük?

Remélte, hogy azok tudják rá a választ, mert ő nem találta meg és ez kétségbeejtő volt. Bár ő még mindig úgy látta, hogy rá nagyobb szükségük van, mint a wraithre vagy a replikátorokra.

De rájuk is csak azért volt szükség, hogy a flottát kitöltsék, amivel el lehet majd pusztítani Atlantiszt. Mennyire szerette volna már látni, az egykori főváros pusztulását és a mostani Tanács bukását.

Dühítette, hogy összesen csak egy megingatható személyt sikerült találnia magának. Ezek egyáltalán nem voltak korruptak, mint a régiek. Visszasírta a régi Tanácsot, ha még életben lennének, majd ő lenne a fejük.

Milyen szép is lett volna, ha ez megtörténik. De nem így alakult a dolog. A másik dolog, amit nem értett, hogy Laegen miért is nem őt választotta. Ez a kérdés, amióta a férfi érdekli mindig felmerült.

Nem tudta, egyszerűen nem értette, hogy miért kapott elutasítást. Hiszen neki soha, senki sem mondott nemet. Még mindig bántotta, hogy soha semmit sem kapott tőle. Elhessegette a gondolatot.

Ennyire nem unatkozhatott. Az egyszerűen nem fordulhatott elő. Pár pillanattal később megérezte, hogy valaki megjelent mögötte, de az illető nem Ori volt, tehát Coral ideért és vége a tanácskozásnak.

Megfordult és valóban a nő volt az.

- Tudsz nekem valami jó hírrel szolgálni? – kérdezte

- Sajnálom Morgan, de nem. – felelte a nő

- És miért nem? Mit határoztatok?

- Egészen pontosan meg lett mondva mire szavazzunk. Még mindig nem értem, hogy mit eszel azon a Velesaron. Lassan rosszabb lesz, mint az apja.

- Még mindig nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre Coral!

- Bocsáss meg, kérlek. Az esküvő tíz nap múlva lesz. Eltöröltették az ősi törvényt.

- A fenébe! – csattant fel – Gammel sem lesz boldog.

- Sőt az uralkodó egykori szeretője újra visszatért hozzá.

- Tehát Nienyar életben van. Milyen érdekes fordulat. Most menj!

Visszafordult az ablak felé, amint a nő eltűnt a szobából. Meg kellett akadályoznia, hogy azt az esküvőt megtartsák. Meg kellett ölnie addigra Alainet, vagy Laegent. Ha már az övé nem lehet, akkor másé se legyen.

Gammel dühöngött, amikor meghallotta a hírt, négy Anat klón fizetett az életével a hír érkeztének. Nem értette, hogyan fogadhatták el ilyen gyorsan az eltörlését. Visszasírta a régi uralkodót.

Az egészen biztosan nem ment volna bele a dologba. Sőt most Alaine volt az, aki döntött a törvény sorsáról. Most már semmi sem álhatott annak az átkozott esküvőnek az útjába. De utána, előbb vagy utóbb úgyis megutálják egymást.

Lehet, hogy ők már elfelejtették az átkot, de egészen biztos volt benne, hogy az Ori nem, és mindent meg fognak tenni, hogy a hercegnő soha se lehessen boldog a választottjával. Milyen szép is lenne a világ.

Remélte, hogy ő fogja majd tudni végrehajtani ezt, aminek a következtében a lány majd hozzá menekül. Soha sem szerette, csak egy trófeát látott benne és az utat a hatalomhoz. A politikai házasságokban nincs helye a szerelemnek.

Az más kérdés volt, hogy szórakozni lehetne, főleg miután az összes Valorvartot félre állítja, és végre elvenné azt, ami jár neki. Azt, ami neki már tízezer éve is járt volna a rangjának megfelelően.

Zavarta, hogy titokban fel tudták az alterranok építeni azt az űrállomást a két galaxis között. Egyelőre nem próbálkoztak az elpusztításával, de mikor kiderül, hogy még mindig nem volt tesztelve a flotta a kérdés eldöntetett.

Az a bűnfészek nem maradhatott meg, egy olyan hely, ahol minden ellenséges faj képviselői élnek? Sőt külön jó hírnek számított, hogy Langsdom minden diplomáciai kapcsolatot megszakított az emberekkel.

Sőt a földiek utolsó hadihajója napokon belül csatlakozik az alterran flottához. A teljes tejútrendszer védelem nélkül maradnak. És ha ez nem a tökéletes időpont azoknak a kiirtásához, akkor micsoda?

Átkozta magát, hatalmas hibát követett el, mikor megölette Nefadart. Pontosabban, amikor nem hallgatta ki Awagont a hiperhajtóműről, hanem csak kitörölte a férfi emlékezetéből. Nem tudta, hogy miért tette.

De mindez már nem számított, ami egyszer megtörtént nem lehetett visszahozni. Főleg, hogy ismerte a wraitht eléggé ahhoz, hogy tudja mostanra valószínűleg már semmi sincs a lány testéből.

Annak idején, mikor megteremtette, soha sem hitte, hogy ennyire kinövi magát. Egy gyilkoló gépnek lett teremtve, de ő leküzdötte ezt és a pusztító tudását beleépítette egy hajóba. Szóval az majdnem maga.

De ha ez így van, akkor a hajónak a lány pusztulásával el kellett volna pusztulnia! Awagon hazudott volna? Nem, hiszen ő is érezte azt, amikor a wraith meghalt. De eszerint mégsem, valaki megmentette.

Ettől kezdve igazán jó kérdés volt, hogy ha elpusztítja a hajót, akkor a lány is belehal, akárhol van? Feltételezte, hogy igen. De akkor ott volt a másik lehetőség, hogy a többi aratógép működni fog?

Remélte, hogy igen. Emlékezett még, hogy a lány maga volt annak idején a halál, most pedig vegetáriánus. Szánalmasnak találta ezt a dolgot, de Awagont láthatóan elbűvölte a szörnyszülött.

Véget kellett ennek vetnie, rendet kellett tennie a wraithek között. Igen, meg fogja tenni, amint elkészül az első aratógép, a réginek vesznie kell. Leginkább azért is, mert az okozta Laegen halálát.

Meghalt a nyavalyás! És pont akkor, amikor annyira akarta, hogy még sokáig ember maradjon. Elhatározta, hogy ezen túl nem fog semmit sem kérni, hiszen eddig minden ilyen dolog ellene fordult.

De most első sorban a legfontosabb dolog, elpusztítani az Ohrát, rajta minden élettel.

Awagon még mindig nem volt jól, rémálmok üldözték és még nappal is rosszul volt. Nem értette, hogy miért nem mondott nemet. Bár akkor már ő is halott lenne, és talán egy halál bőven elég volt.

Sajnálta a lányt, hiszen hiába ismerte nagyon rövid ideig, soha senki sem tudott ilyen közel kerülni hozzá. Végtére is Nefadar szinte olyan volt, mint ő. Pontosabban pontosan ugyanolyan volt.

Nem tudta, hogy akarja-e azt, hogy az aratógépek elkészüljenek, hiszen életek milliárdjait ontaná ki. Vissza akart térni a háború előtti időkre, amikor csak annyit öltek, amennyi élelemre szükségük volt.

Bár leginkább ő arra az időre tért volna vissza, amikor megteremtették őket és rabszolgák lettek. Ma már akkor szembe szállt volna az Orival. Akkoriban talán még győzhettek volna és az alterranok talán találtak volna megoldást.

Már akkor és nem csak most. Tudta, hogy ma már létezett megoldás a wraith kórra, már emennyire ezt betegségnek lehetett nevezni. Hiszen Michael is volt ember, ő is szívesen vállalta volna ezt.

Bár leginkább csak, akkor, ha egészen biztosra ment volna vele, hogy számukra véget ért volna a háború. De az Orit ismerve, akkor már őket is holtan akarnák látni. Bár gyanította, ha a háború véget ér, nekik is végük lesz.

De ehhez a kérdéséhez addig is úgy próbált hozzáállni, hogy legalább a háború végéig életben vannak, és addig van idő kitalálni, miként is tudnának megmenekülni. Feltéve, ha ez lehetséges lesz.

Gammel közölte vele, hogy szükség rá és a wraithekre az Ohra körül, hogy azt az űrállomást elpusztítsák. Ő nem találta olyan jó ötletnek, így nagy nehezen sikerült magát kimentenie most ez alól.

Viszont azt nem tudta megtenni, hogy egy wraith sem küld el, így a legkevésbé lelkiismeretes öt cirkálót és három kaptárhajót küldte el a flottával. Az istenek legyenek irgalmasak a lelkükhöz.

Az utóbbi időben egyre gyakrabban imádkozott hozzájuk, ezt nem találta meglepőnek, hiszen megtudta, hogy az első wraithek maguk is alterranok voltak annak idején. De az Ori is az volt. Nem értette mi lehetett a gond.

Ő csak annyit tudott, hogy száműzték őket a wraith megteremtéséért. De nem tudta megérteni, hogy a száműzötteknek miért volt jó és ma is miért jó, hogy istent játszanak. Bebizonyították, hogy tudnak életet teremteni.

De nem csak ők voltak erre képesek, hanem mindenki. Hiszen a szülés is ennek minősül, más mégsem tekintette magát ezért mindenhatónak. Valami másnak is kellett történnie annak idején, amiért ezek ilyenek lettek.

Ezeknek nem volt már más csak az Eredet. Ennek éltek, ez volt a filozófiai eltérés. De ezért nem kellett volna mindenki ellen háborút indítani. Gyűlölte őket, ő nem akart soha háborút. Annak idején is az Ori robbantotta ki.

És a segítségükkel majdnem kiirtották az összes alterrant. Határtalanul boldog volt, hogy Alainék visszatértek. Nagyon remélte, hogy ők lesznek a megoldás a problémára. Vagy ha az összes wraithnek pusztulnia kell, az az ő kezüktől legyen.

Mennyivel könnyebb dolga lett volna, ha annak idején nem öli meg Lariont. Ismerte a lantiszi legendákat, csak ezért végzett a kislánnyal. Bár ne tette volna meg, mélységesen bántotta, hogy ennyit ártott Alainenak.

Ma már nem ölte volna meg, ha ugyanabba a helyzetbe jutnának, mint tízezer éve. Inkább segítene nekik megszökni. Vajon milyen lenne a világ, ha akkor nem járult volna hozzá Velesar és a három pontosabban négy Valorvart halálához?

Mindenképp beszélnie kell majd velük, meg kell mondania, hogy kész megadni magát nekik és a tanácsuk ítélkezhet felettük. A kaptárkirálynők egyhangúlag egyetértettek vele. Ezzel elvetették a leendő lázadás csíráját.

Az Odüsszeia a legújabb számítások szerint fél nap múlva érték volna el az Ohrát. Az emberek sajnálták, hogy ilyen későn értek oda, ugyanis reménykedtek benne, hogy a december huszonnegyedikét már Atlantiszon töltik.

De a jelenlegi számítások szerint csak karácsony első napjára érnek majd oda és a szentestét a hajón töltik. De legalább biztonságban érezhették magukat. Hiszen az Ori nem szerzett tudomást az érkezésükről.

Senki sem volt a hajón, aki most a Földön lett volna, hiszen a csatlakozás teljesen önkéntesen ment. Többen voltak, akik inkább odahaza maradtak, mintsem csatakoztak volna a Pegazusba tartó hajóra.

Emerson már várta, hogy végre ott lehessen, hiszen ott volt Evan és Lindsey is. Már értesült idefele barátja haláláról, de legalább annak örülhetett, hogy visszatért. Már nagyon kíváncsi volt az Ohrára.

Annak idején ő is olvasta az Istenembereket, így volt elképzelése, hogy milyen is lehet a bolygó, vagyis a mostani esetben az űrállomás. Sőt regéket hallott már a flottáról is. Ötven hajó, a Földnek soha sem volt ennyi hajója.

Még mindig a hiperűrben haladtak, már csak alig tíz óra volt az Ohrára való érkezésig. A fedélzeten lévők mind feszült várakozással türelmetlenkedtek az érkezés miatt. Aztán onnan már jó kérdés volt, hogy a hajó hogyan fog Atlantiszra eljutni.

Várható volt az is, hogy ez őrjáratra ott marad az Ohránál, akárcsak a Daedalus és alterran legénységet kap. Új értesülések szerint a főparancsnok nemsokára parancsnokokat választ a flotta hajóira.

És amennyit tudtak a híradásokból, nagyon lehetségesnek tűnt, hogy ember parancsnokok is kapnak lehetőséget. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Evan kikre gondolhatott, de szívesen lett volna valamelyik hajó kapitánya.

Semmilyen probléma sem merült fel az Ohráig a hajón, de amikor kiléptek az űrállomás mellett a hiperűrből egy csata képe fogadta őket. Négy Ori hajót tartott sakkban hat másik, sőt egy Ori hajó törmelékei borították be az űrt.

Szinte lehetett mondani, hogy Lorne karácsonyi ajándék gyanánt szenteste napjára időzítette a flotta tesztjét. Egy egyszerű körutat szervezett az Ohráig és vissza ide, hat hajóval összesen.

Így nyolc fordulóban akarta letudni az ellenőrzésüket, mert nem akarta nagyon őrizetlenül hagyni Atlantiszt. Ezzel a döntésével Caldwell is egyetértett. A hat hajó és a Hoved – a parancsnoki hajó – atlantiszi idő szerint reggel tízkor indult útnak.

A mostani tesztpilótáknak magát, Johnt, Carsont, Caldwellt és még három őst választott. Az alterranok zúgolódtak Caldwell miatt, hiszen a férfiban még ATA gén sem volt. De a tiltakozás hiába valónak bizonyult.

Susan is menni akart, de őt nem engedték, hiszen rá szükségük volt az esküvő szervezése miatt. Nagyon megbántódott, amikor ezt közölték vele, hiszen ő is pilóta volt, míg Carson nem. A doki szívesen át is adta volna a helyét.

John reggel az ajándékok mellett elmondta a húgának, hogy kettős esküvő lesz harmincadikán és nem csak az övék. Susan igen furán nézett a bátyára, nem értette, hogy kit választott ilyen hamar.

Viszont határtalanul boldog volt, amikor a férfi közölte, hogy az illető nem más, mint Nienyar. Hiszen a lány sem tudta eddig, hogy barátnője életben van-e még egyáltalán. De mint kiderült igen és az érzései sem változtak.

Így ők ketten kelletlenül igaz, de a városban maradtak, míg a férfiak elmentek megint hadat viselni. Zelenka és Rodney is a társasággal tartott, mind a két férfi mindent tudni akart a hajókról.

Lindsey és Hermiod is Caldwell hajójával tartottak, akárcsak az embereik, így a város szinte kiürült. Mindenki, aki ott volt az irányító köré gyűlt és feszülten várták, hogy miként is fog bemutatkozni a flotta.

Mindenkit lenyűgözött a lantiszi hajók tervezése, kivitelezése és maga az egész hajó. Merőben más volt, mint a Földiek folyamatos négyzetes hajói. Ezek úgy néztek ki, mint az Orion, azaz a Hipapheraklus és technikai szinten is olyanok voltak.

Gyorsabbak, jobban felfegyverkezettebbek voltak, mint az Auróra osztályúak. Három év alatt sikerült minden energiájukat belefektetve ötven hajót felépíteniük. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy megállják-e a helyüket az Ori hajókkal szemben.

Az alterran hajók sokkal magas színvonalúak voltak, mint az asgard hajók és Zelenka és Rodney végre neki láthattak szerelni és tanulni. Hiszen eddig csak kétszer sikerült ilyen hajóra feljutniuk.

Pontosabban ilyenre csak egyszer és Auróra osztályúra is csak egyszer. Így most mindenkinek az idegeire mentek a folyamatos kérdezősködésükkel. A legtöbben már az elindulás pillanatában bánták, hogy eljöhetett a két doki.

Amúgy már első ránézésre is látszott, hogy a Hoved mindenben különbözik a többi hajótóé. Ez jóval kisebb volt, mint rájöttek sokkal gyorsabb azoknál és technikailag is sokkal magasabb szinten van, a többihez képest

Ezt a hajót csak ekkoriban sikerült kifejleszteniük, így ezért készült belőle csak egy. Ez volt a legutolsó hajó. A fegyverzete ugyanolyan, bár az ezen található droneok sokkal erőteljesebbek voltak.

A működése és irányítása úgy tűnt, hogy egyezik a többivel. Egyelőre úgy tűnt, ha sikerrel vizsgáznak a hajók, akkor megkezdhetik a harcot az Ori ellen. De már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy miként fog végződni a bemutató.

Lorne szándékosan jelölte meg az Ohrát, mint az első körút célállomása, hiszen tudta, hogy Emersonék lassan ideérnek végre. Volt pár terve a két földi hajóval, egyelőre jó hasznát vennék nekik az Ohra védelmében.

Bár a férfi sejtette, hogy se Caldwell, se Emerson nem szívesen hagynák el a hajóikat, de nem lesz más választás. Valakinek vigyáznia kell erre a helyre, és ide nem pazarolhatnak el hajót a saját flottájukból.

Alig pár óra alatt elértek az Ohrához. Mindenhol néma csend és béke honolt még. De a radaron már látszott az elkövetkező baj. Figyelmeztették az űrállomáson lévőket, hogy lehetséges, hogy evakuálniuk kell.

Senki sem tudta, hogy működnek-e a hajók fegyverei tökéletesen vagy nem, de alig pár percük volt arra, hogy erre választ kapjanak. Mindenki reménykedett, hogy sikerrel járnak, mivel akkor lenne esélyük.

De ha nem, akkor akár fel is adhatják majd a harcot, mivel ha rájön az Ori, hogy a flotta használhatatlan ellenük, akkor Atlantisz lenne a következő célpont. És semmi sem lenne, ami megállíthatná őket.

Minden hajón megszólaltak a riasztók, egyes készültségbe léptek. Felsorakoztak harci alakzatba és mindannyian a radart figyelték. Öt Ori hajó közeledett és egy tucatnyi wraith hajó. Úgy tűnt a replikátorok ma otthon maradtak.

McKay és Zelenka kiszámolta, hogy hol és mikor fognak másodpercre pontosan kilépni az hiperűrből, így a saját hajóik abba az irányba sorakoztak fel. Lorne kiadta a parancsot, hogy a wraith hajókkal kezdjék.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy kiléptek ebbe a térbe. Már csak percek voltak hátra, mindenki egyre idegesebb volt, nem volt szabad elbukniuk. Lorne folyamatos fejmosást kapott a tanácstól, amiatt, hogy Langsdom és Treavol is ott volt vele.

- Próbálkozzatok, hogy a droneok egyszerre több hajót találjanak el, ez az egyetlen esélyünk! – mondta a rádióba Evan, amit minden hajón hallottak

- Ne aggódj már ennyit, szétrúgjuk a hátsójukat! – felelte szinte nevetve John

Lorne elmosolyodott magában, senki sem örült jobban, annak, hogy eljöhetett, mint John. Mint egy hatalmas gyerek, Rodney is ezt a kifejezést használta. És igaz is volt, hiszen a férfi semmi mást sem akart, mint ilyen tesztrepüléseket.

Pár perccel később a wraith hajók értek ide korábban. Mind a hat hajó tüzelt, sárga droneok szelték át a hideg teret és csapódtak be a hajókba. Egy-két találtat elég volt hajónként és a wraith hajókból csak törmelék maradt.

Idejük sem volt felfogni, hogy mi történt velük. Olyan gyorsan lezajlott minden, mikor az Ori hajói is kiléptek az hiperűrből világossá vált számukra, hogy nem tudták figyelmeztetni őket az itt lévő hajókról.

Vagy ennyire biztosak voltak a győzelemben, hogy csak azért is szembeszálltak velük. Eljött az igazság pillanata. Lorne admirális parancsára egyszerre tüzeltek a hajók, egy hajót megcélozva.

Az első néhány megakadt a hajó pajzsán, majd a többi könnyedén hatolt át a pajzson és átmentek a hajó törzsén is. A hajó hatalmas detonációk kíséretben robbant fel és a törmelék meg zavarta az érkezőket.

John hangos kurjantása hallatszott a másik hajóról a rádión keresztül, minden hajón pár pillanatnyi öröm volt, de még hátra volt négy másik hajó. A radaron feltűnt még egy érkező, de hamar sikerült nyugtázni a kilétét.

Az Odüsszeia közeledett, milyen szép győzelemnek is lesz a tanúja. Caldwell figyelemre és biztonságra utasította a kapitányokat, hogy ne bízzák el magukat, mert az általában egyenlő a vereséggel.

Az Ori hajók kétségbeesetten tüzeltek, erre nem számítottak, hogy valaki győzhet ellenük. Ketten a Hovedet vették célba, hiszen látható volt, hogy ez a vezérhajó. Narancssárga hullám találta el hajót.

De a pajzs sikeresen felfogta a találatot, igaz lecsökkent az ereje 30 alá, és ez azt jelentette, hogy nem bírna ki még egyet. Sheppard és Carson hajója is kapott egy-egy találatot, d azok, csak harmincöt százalékkal vitték le a pajzsokat.

Ebben a pillanatban lépett ki az Odüsszeia és az is felsorakozott a hét lantiszi hajó mögé. Azok percek alatt sikeresen elpusztították a hajókat, megvédve így az Ohrát a fenyegetéstől. A flotta nem is mutatkozhatott volna be sikeresebben.

Atlantiszon mindenki nagy örömmel fogadta az első győzelmet, és ez mindenkinek hatalmas erőt és hitet adott. Újra volt esély arra, hogy legyőzhessék az Orit. Bár mindenki gyanította, hogy új hajókon fognak dolgozni.

Egy sokkal jobb pajzson, ami már nem fogja átengedni a fegyvereiket magukon. De, legalább amíg ezt nem sikerül megvalósítaniuk van esélyük. Ráadásul igen sok addig. Senki sem tudta, hogy mennyi idő kell az Orinak a felkészülésig.

De addig is legalább vidámság lesz, hiszen Langsdom is bejelentette, hogy aznap, mikor a húga férjhez megy, ő is megnősül. Legalább a Tanácsnak jó hangulata volt, ha már az embereknek nem.

Főleg, hogy kiderült, hogy meg tudnák az alterranok védeni a Földet, de nem fognak tenni semmit ezért. Talán majd, ha sikerült legyőzniük az Orit, de akkorra már nem lesz erre szükségük.

Bár reménykedtek benne, hogy nem fog az Ori a Tejútban támadni, hiszen rájöhettek, hogy az alterranok mégiscsak félelmetes ellenfél, akik már tudnak ellenük küzdeni, reménykedtek.

Hiszen nekik már csak ez maradt, semmi más. Már csak egy hajója maradt a Földnek, az ami megtagadta, hogy csatlakozik az Alterran flottához. Bár félő volt, hogy ezzel az elnök támadni akar majd.

Majd kiderül, de most ez az öröm ideje volt, de nem mindenkinek. Volt, akinek egy nem kívánt és várt találkozás megzavarta a boldogságát.

A flotta visszaérkezése után gyalogosan tartott Susan szobájához. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy hallotta az örömhírt, ennek ellenére ő is el akarta neki újságolni az egészet. Nagyon jó kedve volt, régen nem volt ilyen.

Mikor beért a szobába megdöbbenve látta, hogy a lány nincs ott, csak Morgan LeFay.

- Már megint mit akarsz? – kérdezte

- Gratulálok a győzelmedhez főparancsnok, többet nem lesz benne részetek. És szeretnék gratulálni az esküvőhöz is, élvezzétek addig, amíg nem végzek mindkettőtökkel.

- Nocsak, feladtad a várakozást? – kérdezte gúnyosan

- Szórakozz csak rajtam Velesar, amíg megteheted. Fogalmam sincs, hogy miért vártam rád évezredekig, hiszen gyűlöllek. Nálad jobban csak a Valorvartokat utálom. Nem is tudom, hogy milyen sorrendben végezzek veletek. Melyik lenne fájdalmasabb, neked végignézned Alaine halálát vagy fordítva?

- Te megőrültél! – mondta undorodva

- Mindig is az voltam! – csattant fel – Majd ha odaértem, akkor eldöntöm. De egyet ne feledj Laegen drága, soha sem lesztek boldogak a házasság után. Hiszen megátkozta a húsz őt. Remélem, legközelebb csak holtatokban látlak titeket! – felkacagott és eltűnt

Pillanatra megtántorodott, amikor a nő ereje megcsapta. Ez megőrült! Más magyarázata nem volt rá, de legalább elszakadt az a kötelék, ami hozzá kötötte. Az átokra sajnos emlékezett, de remélte, hogy nem igaz.

Egy része igaz volt, valóban a wraith végzett mindenkivel, akit a lány szeretett. De ez akkor volt, amikor együtt voltak az ő haláláig együtt boldogok voltak. Hacsak órákra is, de akkor is azok voltak.

De az Ori már tudott a vereségükről, már csak idő kérdése volt az ellencsapás. Bár reménykedett, hogy Atlantisz ellen még mindig nem fognak jönni, hiszen Carson az életét feláldozva el tudná őket pusztítani.

Volt egy tippje, hogy hol találhatja a lányt, így elindult a menza felé, de a félelem most már útitársa maradt. Morgan miatt, ismerte eléggé, hogy megpróbáljon majd végezni mind a kettejükkel.

Szörnyű volt abban reménykedni, hogy Gammel majd megóvja a lányt, hiszen még mindig bízott benne, hogy az unokatestvére még mindig az alterran trónt akarja és ahhoz szüksége volt Susanra.

Morgannal ellenőriztette le az igazát, és nem csalódott. Nefadar tényleg ott volt Atlantiszon. És mint megtudta Arbejde Lal tényleg megmentette a lányt, fogalma sem volt, hogy a főtanácsos miért tette amit.

Ami még jobban zavarta, hogy megtudta Aldannar még mindig ott van a városban. Mit akarhatott az az átkozott nő ott? Halványlila gőze nem volt róla. Viszont most volt ideje kikémlelni McKay erejét is.

Szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy a férfi ereje csak növekedett azóta, amióta legutóbb látta. Sőt, most hogy volt ideje jobban vizsgálódni ismerősnek is találta. Mintha már sokkal régebben is látta volna.

Majd eszébe jutott, hogy a Talronid bolygóján, ő volt az áruló melindori. Hogy ez eddig miért nem jutott az eszébe? Milyen szánalmas, hogy most így kell vezekelnie az egykori bűneiért. Az istenek kegyesek voltak.

Szóval az egykori teremtmény az egyik készítőjénél „lakik" és pont annál, akit annak idején nem tudott elpusztítani. Vajon, ha a lányban most felébresztené a gyilkos lelkét, életben hagyná a férfit?

Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ez nem tudna megint megtörténni, hiszen a gyilkos lélek lett az aratógép. Nem érdekelte, el kellett pusztítania egyszer és mindenkorra Nefadart. Nem találhatott ki semmit az alterranoknak.

Szerencsére Awagon ismerte már az aratógépek elkészítését, így az egyetlen működőt elpusztíthatja. Meg volt a bolygó címe is, ahol a hajó keringett és „táplálkozott". Két Ori hajót küldött oda.

Ő a mozira pedig Atlantiszon marad. Már vagy fél órája várt ott, amikor érezte, hogy Morgan megérkezik, majd elhagyja a bolygót. Tehát most közölte Laegennel, hogy őt is és Alainet is megöli.

Laegent engedni fogja, persze ha sikerül a nőnek, de Alainet, soha! Neki a trón kell, semmi más, csak a trón! Utána elpusztítatja a húszt a lánnyal és a bátyjával, de milyen szomorú is lesz, ha utána meghalnak.

És akkor minden az övé, talán életben fogja hagyni azokat, akik behódolnak neki, talán nem. Ez még a jövő muzsikája, de egy már most is biztos volt, hogy soha sem lesznek boldogok. Ha kell, ő lesz az, aki betartja az átkot.

Érezte, hogy most érnek oda a hajói az aratógéphez. Lenézett a wraith lányra, most is a három dokival dolgozott. Amint az első lövedékek betaláltak az aratógépbe, az orrából vércsík indult.

Elégedett volt önmagával, mégsem tévedett ezzel kapcsolatban. A lány felsikoltott fájdalmában, testén sok seb jelent meg. Majd porrá omlott, amint az első aratógép megsemmisült. Gammel elégedetten tért vissza az Istenek városába.

Már csak egy dolga volt hátra, hogy pokollá tegye Alaine és Laegen közelgő házasságát.

11


	71. Chapter 71

**70. fejezet: Az esküvő**

Carson még mindig, pontosabban megint Rodneyékkal dolgozott. Már az egyik feladatot sikeresen végrehajtották. Nefadar DNSét felhasználva sikerült az aratógépet „semlegesíteni". Vagyis most már tudtak ellene védekezni.

Ugyanis kidolgoztak egy módszert, aminek következményében az élőlény éhen hal a szervezetben. És az aratógép bekapcsolásával sem tud újra életben maradni, sőt azt az életerőt, amit elszív, visszajuttatja a testbe.

Így, ha ki tudták volna számolni, hogy hol is fog lecsapni a Szövetség a meglévő és a készülő hajókkal, akkor talán lett volna esélyük. De mindenkit be kellett volna ahhoz oltani, hogy sikeres legyen.

De milliókkal ezt megcsinálni? Lehetetlennek tűnt, főleg, hogy nem is volt biztos, hogy mindenkire hatna a készítmény. Rengeteg emberre lett volna szükségük ahhoz, hogy tesztelhessék.

Így majd az ittenieken lesz tesztelve, de egyelőre ezek a katonák voltak a fontosak, hogy életben maradjanak. Fáradt volt megint, nem tudta, hogy ezt mi okozhatta, hiába pihent bármennyit nem használt.

Pontosabban, akkor jól volt, ha messze került a lánytól. Rodney elmondta neki, hogy mit is mutatott neki Aldannar. Arra gondolt, hogy ez lehet az ok, hogy a wraith önkéntelenül is táplálkozik.

Hiszen a hajója, amin eddig élt, oly távol volt tőle. Lehet, hogy nem is tudott erről, Carson szerint ez lehetett a megoldás, hiszen Zelenka is igen fáradtnak tűnt, csak Rodney nem. Akárcsak annak idején, ha lehetett neki hinni.

Kicsit még mindig mámoros állapotban volt a győzelem miatt, de nem tudta megbocsátani magának, hogy emberek ezreit ölte meg. Weir nem értette az aggodalmát, hiszen háború volt, és ezt, muszáj volt megtenni.

Hiába próbálta meggyőzni a nő, ha nem tette volna meg, ők lennének hallottak, de Carsont nem lehetett meggyőzni erről. Szerencséjére soha sem tudta meg, hogy hány ember volt azokon a hajókon.

Rodneynak és Zelenkának most egy másik feladatuk is volt, hiszen a lány kidolgozott egy újfajta hiperhajtóművet. Ami nem a fénysebesség feletti utat tette gyorsabbá, hanem az egyik helyről a másikra való ugrást.

Érdekes elképzelés volt, több tudományos fantasztikus könyvben találkoztak már ezzel a lehetőséggel, de eddig semmilyen technikai forrásuk nem volt meg hozzá, hogy ezt megvalósítsák.

Bár őt nem érdekelte ez a dolog, így megkérte a lányt, hogy foglalkozzanak valami más dologgal, amihez ő is hozzá tud szólni. Nefadar már válaszolt volna, amikor kiejtette a kezéből a kémcsöveket és térdre rogyott.

- Rájött! – nyögte a lány

Az orrából vércsík indult meg, majd fájdalmasan felsikoltott, a ruhája több helyen felszakadt és sebek jelentek meg a testén. De ezekből már nem vér, hanem homok zúdult elő. Pillanatokkal később porrá omlott.

A három férfi még hallotta Gammel nevetését, mielőtt minden csöndes lett. Carson megsemmisülve nézett a homok kupacra. Fogalma sem volt, a férfi hogyan jöhetett rá. Hiszen a lány olyan biztos volt a dolgában.

Letörölt egy könnycseppet az arcáról és végre megérezte, hogy a fáradtsága hirtelen elmúlt. Így utólag már nem örült neki. Hiszen akármilyen keveset volt itt a lány, megkedvelte, más volt, mint a többiek.

Annyit még tudott, hogy akkor az egyetlen aratógép is megszűnt létezni. Nem értette még, hogy milyen kapcsolat volt ez, a wraith és a hajója között, még nem volt mód arra, hogy ezt részletesen megbeszéljék.

És már nem is lesz rá soha. Látta Rodneyn, hogy mennyire megrémült és tudta, hogy mi történik. Hiszen már látta korábban is. Valahogy ki kell majd találnia, hogy miként lehessen könnyebben semlegesíteni a készülő hajókat.

Nefadar annyit elárult neki, hogy elegendő lesz az irányítókkal végezni, hogy a hajó elpusztuljon és fordítva. Már csak az lesz a kérdés, miként jutnak el úgy a hajókhoz, hogy azt könnyedén elpusztíthassák azokat.

Rodneyt most nem érdekelte az új hajtómű, se semmi. Mihamarabb kimenekült a laboratóriumból. Mikor ezt látta utoljára, akkor ő maga is meghalt. Most nem akarta, hogy ez történjen.

Annál sokkal jobban féltette az életét. Hiszen alig élt még valamennyit és még hosszú élet állt előtte. Vagyis szerette volna ezt hinni, nagyon is. Örült, hogy Gammel nem végzett vele, bár nem tudta, hogy miért.

Annyit tudott csak, hogy folyamatos felügyeletet kapott Lornenak hála, de hogy a „kísérete" hol maradt, arról sem volt fogalma. Feltételezte, hogy a saját síkjukról figyelik, és onnan avatkoznának be.

Ha megtennék. Hiszen nem rejtették el a gyűlöletüket, amit iránta éreztek, de úgy tűnt, hogy jobban féltek Lorne haragjától, mintsem szembe mertek volna szállni a parancsával. És ennek Rodney nagyon-nagyon örült.

Mióta megtudta, hogy mi pontosabban ki volt annak idején Aldannar és a többi melindori messzire elkerülte. Nem hibáztatta őket, de legalább hagyhatták volna, hogy helyrehozza a hibáit, amit régen elkövetett.

Bár Gammel megtette, elpusztította a lányt, de ez továbbra sem volt olyan szintű, mint amit ő tett. Ezért a tettéért minimum életfogytiglant kapna, ha nem ölnék meg ha nem végezték volna ki.

És ezt csak a hazaárulásért kapná az Egyesült Államokban, vajon milyen ítélet járna egy teljes faj elárulásáért? Ezt sem tudta, de nem is akarta megtudni. Kevanaugh eltűnt a Földön még annak idején.

Abban egészen biztos volt, hogy a férfi már nincsen életben. Hiszen egészen biztos volt, hogy Ba'al nem hozta ki onnan. Annyira még az a nyavalyás goa'uld sem volt ostoba. Bocsánatot kérne kérnie a tenger gyermekeitől?

Vajon mire menne vele? Megbocsátanának, vagy nem? Az ő véleménye az volt, hogy nem. Mostanra már kezdett megnyugodni egy kicsit. Tudta, hogy vissza kell térnie a munkájához, az a hajtómű igen rendkívüli.

Már neki is felmerült ez az ötlete annak idején, de nem tudta, hogyan valósíthatná meg a dolgot. Most már tudta, hiszen a lány szinte mindent kidolgozott, meg majd Merlin is segít benne, ha épp észnél lesz.

Bár tudta, hogy most nem sok ideje lesz. Meg nem értette, hogy miért is dolgozik még most is, hiszen még mindig karácsony volt. Kíváncsi lett volna, hogy mit is hoz az újév, tudni akarta. Hiszen annak idején látta a dolgokat.

De a saját sorsát akkor sem, ezt nem értette. Bár az rémlett neki, hogy minden képességét elveszítette, amikor lepaktált Gammellel annak idején. De most jó hasznát venné, de semmi sem történt bármit is próbált.

Összesen az a két dolog ment, amit Sheppardtól és Lornetól „örökölt". Nem örült neki, hogy csak ennyit, többet akart. Főleg, hogy folyamatosan hallotta a fejében Aldannar hangját a fejében, arról, amit a nő a Melindoron mondott.

Valamit majd csak kitalál, hiszen ő a legokosabb ember Atlantiszon. Vagy még ez is kevés lesz?

John Sheppard régen volt ennyire boldog, mint most, már csak két nap volt hátra az esküvőkig, de ő már most sem tudott aludni. Korábban azt hitte, hogy ennyire csak a nők tudnak izgulni, de nem.

Már alig várta, hogy újra rajtaüssenek az Orin, és újabb győzelmet arathassanak. Már előre érezte, hogy újra megnyerik a háborút. És ebből is ki akarta hagyni a húgát, akárcsak az előzőből.

Hiszen valakinek itt kellett maradnia Atlantiszon is, bár Carson ezt a feladatot szívesen vállalta volna magára, de John nem értett vele egyet. Bár a férfi ebben a korban semmit sem értett a harcokhoz, remélte, hogy, majd ha Treavol lesz, akkor.

Bár Treavol akkor sem szerette a háborút, de értett a katonáskodáshoz. És a harci tapasztalatára most is szükség volt. Jobban is, mint azt sejtették. De ez még mind a holnap zenéi közé tartozott.

John szerencséjére a Tanács egy ideig szüneteltette az üléseket, így minden idejét Nienyarral tudta tölteni. Egyedül Coral volt, aki ellenezte ezt az egészet, de a nő mindent ellenzett, amivel a társai egyetértettek.

Az elmúlt három napban a flotta többi részét is letesztelték, és azok a hajók is szerencsére kifogástalan állapotban voltak. Minden készen volt egy rajtaütésre. Egyelőre nem az Istenek városát tervezték.

Az szinte a háború végét jelentené, de talán ezt kellett volna tenni, hiszen erre számítana az Ori legkevésbé. Olyan szívesen nézte volna meg a tudósok arcát, amikor elvesztik a háborút, de a síkjukra egyetlen Alterran sem tud belépni.

Mikor közölte a terveit Lornenal és a húgával, a lány dühöngött, hogy megint ki akarják hagyni az egészből. Evan egyetértett vele, ő is féltette Susant, de négyszemközt megemlítette, hogy kellene a tapasztalata.

Ezzel John sem tudott vitatkozni, de nem akarta, hogy még a lány miatt is aggódni kelljen a harcok alatt. Nem érdekelte, hogy megint az érzelmei befolyásolják, hiszen tudta, hogy a Tanács is egyetértene vele.

Ennek ellenére gyűlölte a Tanácsot, és csak ezzel az egy döntéssel értette egyet. Caldwellnek is elmondta a terveit, és az ezredes egyáltalán nem volt elragadtatva a döntéstől, de a férfi a Tanácsnak fejet hajtott.

Máskülönben John egész nap látványosan szenvedett és unatkozott. Hiszen megint senki sem mehetett küldetésre, okulva Lorne balesetéből. Igazság szerint ez csak a fedő indok volt, az ősök nem engedték őket.

Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy miként álltak az aratógépek készítései, csak annyit, hogy több tucat bolygón épülnek, hihetetlen sebességgel. Az Alterranok még az emberek életét sem akarták kockáztatni láthatólag.

Vagy inkább csak a saját biztonságukat féltették ez által? Johnnak halvány elképzelése sem volt róla. Most, ezekben a napokban jött rá, hogy valóban milyen keveset jelent uralkodónak lenni.

Hiszen semmiben sem dönthetett. Igaz kikérték a véleményét, de soha semmibe nem volt döntő szerepe. Ha erre magától nem jött volna rá, akkor Lorne utalásaiból könnyedén rájöhetett volna.

Viszont tetszett neki, amit Evan tanácsolt, hogy ott lázadjanak a Tanács ellen, ahol csak lehet. Lehet, hogy ez erősebb tanácsnak bizonyult, mint az előző, de mindez csak a látszat volt. Gyengék voltak.

Az erejük csupán annyiban rejlett, hogy nem volt köztük áruló, legalábbis annyi, mint az előzőben. Minden másban az előző alatt voltak, hiszen semmi érdemlegesben nem tudtak dönteni ez idáig.

John meglepődött azon, amit Lorne mondott neki, hiszen az nem volt más, minthogy töröljék el a Tanácsot.

Maga sem értette, hogy miként jutott erre a következtetésre LeFay, Arbejde és Arthur társaságában. Ők voltak csak, akikben megbízott, és akik szinte mindenben egyetértettek vele. Bár most nem.

A három másik tanácsos azt akarta elérni lényegében, amit Lorne, de a végkifejletben nem értettek egyet. Azok azt akarták, hogy a feloszlatása után Alaine vegye át a trónt a bátyjától és, hogy Lornenal közösen foglalják el a királyi széket.

A férfi tiltakozott, hiszen Gammelnek is végig ez volt a célja. Hiszen vele sokkal könnyebben tudna végezni, mint bármelyik Valorvarttal. Ráadásul Susan életét sem akarta így veszélybe sodorni.

Másrészt tudta, hogy a lány nem rajongana az ötletért, ahogyan ő sem. Hiába próbálta társait meggyőzni, hogy ez felesleges, hiszen John is most készül házasodni, de semmire sem ment az érvelésével.

- Valamit akkor is tennünk kell! – mondta Arthur – Hiszen tudjuk, hogy árulók vannak a Tanácsban, ez nem maradhat így.

- Mégis mennyien vannak? – nézett fel Lorne

- Elegen ahhoz, hogy előbb vagy utóbb szembe szálljanak velünk. – morogta LeFay – Vegyük első körben Coralt.

- Ugyan öreg barátom, ezt te sem hiszed. – mordult fel Arbejde

- Végtére is van benne valami. – morgott Lorne is – Ötről én is tudom, hogy árulók.

- Én nyolcról. – sóhajtott fel Arbejde lemondóan

Végül is összerakták a névsort. Akikről biztosan tudták, hogy Ori kémek, vagy feltehetőleg azok a számuk tizenkettőre rúgott. Az ötvenfős tanácsból, katasztrofálisnak találták a számot.

Több mint a Tanács ötöde. És ezek döntenének a fajuk sorsáról. Evan nem értette, hogy miért árulták el őket. Hiszen az Ori több mint tízezer éve kijelentette, hogy mindenkivel végezni fognak.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyenek velük, hiszen már most is olyan kevesen voltak. Caldwellnek is kikérte a véleményét, aki bármiféle mellébeszélés nélkül azt felelte, hogy azt kéne tenni, amit a katonai szabályzat megkövetel.

Természetesen háborús időben. Azaz tárgyalás nélküli kivégzést, ahogyan az Alterran törvényekben le volt írva. És ő is ott volt a meghozataluknál, ha bűnösök voltak azok, akkor helyesen ítélkeztek.

Ha nem, akkor talán elveszi a kedvét az igazi árulóknak, és a nevük örökké mocskos marad, akárcsak a háború végén az elkerülhetetlen veszteségnek fogják őket tartani. Ha túlélik ezt a háborút.

De most nem akart ilyen dolgokkal foglalkozni, hiszen már csak napok voltak hátra az esküvőjéig. Mindig, amikor ez jutott eszébe a félelem ott motoszkált benne Gammel és Morgan ígérete miatt.

De emlékezett arra, amit Aldannar mondott neki, hogy most boldogok lesznek. Nem tudta, hogy a papnő vagy az Ori tagjai fognak az ő és Susan sorsának formálásában erősebnek bizonyulni.

Nagyon remélte, hogy az egykori isteneik lesznek azok. Bár igazság szerint annak örült volna a legjobban, ha saját maguk formálhatták volna azt, de erre ilyen rangban és pozícióban soha senkinek sem adatott meg.

Felpillantott az ágyról, ahol eddig ült néma csendben percek óta. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha Susan észrevette volna az érkezését. De lehet, hogy igen csak túlságosan is el volt foglalva a dolgaival.

- Miért nem pihensz egy kicsit? Folyamatosan túlhajszolod magad. – mondta megfedően

- Én? – nevetett fel a lány – Te nem pihensz soha. És még nem vagyok fáradt Evan.

- Tudod, hogy már nincs szükségem pihenésre. Egy rakás energiának miért lenne?

- Ne beszélj így magadról! – fordult felé Susan, odament és megbökdöste – Egész igazinak tűnsz és nem energiának. – elmosolyodott

- Nincs túl jó kedved.

- Ez nem igaz, már alig bírom kivárni a harmincadikát. Pedig már csak két nap.

- Nem erről van szó Susan. Tudom, hogy rosszul esik, hogy nélkülözünk, de meg kell értened…

- Nem, és nem akarom Evan! Ugyanannyi jogom van hozzá, mint nektek. Talán én nem vagyok katona?

- Emellett más is vagy, még akkor is, ha nem szándékozol belenyugodni. És kötelességed van a néped felé, ők számítanak rád.

- Nem én választottam ezt a sorsot, talán elfelejtetted? Ha lehetne, visszafordítanám az időt, és soha sem jönnék ide! Én csak normális életet szeretnék, bármiféle kötöttségek nélkül. Nem akarok senkinek sem felelősséggel tartozni. Én még túlságosan gyerek vagyok ehhez, ez nekem sok. Más egész életében nem él meg ennyit, és én csak huszonhárom vagyok. Mond meg, mennyi esélyünk van, hogy életben maradjuk főparancsnok? Mondjad! – ezt már kiáltotta

- Pontosan tudod. – felelte halkan a férfi és elfordította a tekintetét – És ha nem jöttünk volna ide, akkor is ez történt volna.

- Honnan lehetsz ennyire biztos benne?

- Erre a kérdésedre is tudod a választ Alaine…

- Ne hívj így még egyszer! – csattant fel – Nem vagyok ő, és Susan Sheppard vagyok és örökké az is maradok! Ha nem tetszik, akkor talán kérd meg az Orit, hogy hozza neked vissza Emmennát vagy rohanj vigasztalódni Morganhoz, de engem hagyj békén! – felnézett a társára, aki már ott állt előtte – Szegény főparancsnok, szegény tanácsos, emlékszel még milyen áron szerezted ezeket a címeket? Emlékszel, hogy miket tettél ellenem, hogy mindezt elérd? Ezek után még van képed azt mondani, hogy szeretsz?

Mikor befejezte Susan sírva rohant ki a szobából. Még időben, mert Lorne nem volt benne biztos, hogy tovább is kibírta volna, hogy ne pofozza fel a lányt azért, amit mondott, főleg, hogy nem volt igaz. Remegve ült le az ágyra.

- Istenem, add, hogy ne legyen igaz az átok!

Susan sírva rogyott le az egyik elhagyatott labor padlójára. Ő nem akarta ezt mondani és tenni. Nem akarta megbántani a férfit, egyszerűen nem értette, miként jöttek ilyen szavak a szájára.

Tudta, vagyis elég jó elképzelése volt arról, hogy ezeket miért is mondta, de miért? Miért gyűlölte őket ennyire az Ori, nem értette, hogy miért akartak végezni velük. Hiszen ők békén hagyták őket.

Neki semmi kifogása nem volt az ellen sem, hogy kísérletezgettek, hiszen minden Alterran ezt tette és teszi. Az más kérdés volt, hogy felelniük kellett a két halálos áldozatért. De nem értette, hogy az apja miért száműzte őket.

Ő semmit sem tett ellenük, csak az ítéletet olvasta fel, de semmi mást. Ennek ellenére mindennel kapcsolatban őt találták meg. Az átok, csak őt átkozták meg, a bátyját és Treavolt nem. Csak őt.

De miért? Miért volt olyan fontos, hogy a többieket kihagyják? Gammel vajon tudhatja az okát? Nem akart vele beszélni, de ha bármekkora remény lett volna rá, hogy megtudja, akkor nagyon szívesen találkozott volna vele.

Dühös és kétségbeesett volt. Mellette villámok csapódtak be minden felé a falakba, de nem érdekelte, hogy bármit tönkre tehet ezzel. Legszívesebben mindenkivel végzett volna, aki közé és Lorne közé állhatott.

Majd félóráig maradt itt, az alatt sikerült valamelyest lenyugodnia, majd visszament a szobájába. Lorne ott ült az ágyon az ölében ott volt a laptop és úgy tűnt, hogy valamit ír. Körülötte pedig mandula darabok köröztek.

Olykor felnyúlt és evett egyet. Picit mókásnak tűnt ez a látvány, főleg, hogy most még azzal sem törte magát, hogy az őt körülvevő fehér fény eltűnjön. Tudta, hogy a férfi hallotta, hogy bejött ennek ellenére nem nézett fel.

- Laegen, sajnálom. Igazságtalan voltam, tudom, hogy nem tudom visszaszívni azt, amit mondtam, de hidd el, nem akartam ezt mondani. – kezdte halkan.

- Tudom, semmi baj. Kimerült vagy ennyi az egész. – felelte és megcsókolta

- Nem hiszem, hogy csak ennyi lenne. Félek, hogy az átok be fog teljesülni. – suttogta

- Aldannar nem említette, így én még reménykedek. Menj és beszélj Caldwellel, tudom, hogy akartál. Én itt leszek, mikor visszaérsz. És hidd el minden rendben lesz, csak ne gondolj rá, mert az nem tesz jót.

- Igazad lehet. De honnan tudod, hogy… – felmordult – Már megint a gondolataimban olvasol!

- Nem, két napja említetted. – vigyorodott el

Caldwell az irodájában ült és jelentéseket olvasott. Nemrég kaptak egyet a Geniitól, hogy kénytelenek voltak elhagynia a bolygójukat és egy másikra menekültek. Hiszen Kolja megtámadta az anyabolygót.

A jelentés szerint alig tudtak elmenekülni az ott élők. Mindenki, aki tudta ezt tette elvégre, mint kiderült az egykori csapásmérő parancsnok már nem volt teljesen önmaga. Ladon pedig itt járt Atlantiszon egy rövid ideig.

Erről Elizabethen és rajta kívül senki sem tudott és nem is szándékozott ezt senkinek sem elmondani. Bőven elég volt két embernek tudnia egyelőre, hogy a Genii hova is menekült a wraith elől.

Kolja ügye volt a legrosszabb hír az egészből, hiszen még mindig mind a két Sheppardre vadászott. Ő is holtan akarta látni őket, akárcsak az Ori. Steven feltételezte, hogy ez volt annak az oka, hogy összeszűrte a levet velük.

Fáradt volt, még nem volt ideje pihenni a flotta tesztelése óta. Hiszen minden egyes személynek a jelentését el kellett olvasnia. Pontosabban el akarta olvasni, még az Alterranok is adtak neki beszámolót.

Ezen igazán meglepődött, főleg, hogy megtudta nem kapták parancsba, pusztán megbíztak a férfi harci tapasztalataiban. Igaz nem mondta ki hangosan, de tudta, hogy tudják, hogy nagy megtiszteltetésnek gondolja.

Végtére is ő volt az egyetlen ember a városban, akit megbecsültek Becketten kívül, de őt már szinte nem lehetett emberszámba venni. Egyik alkalommal az egyik ős meg is jegyezte, hogy sajnálja, hogy Caldwell nem alterran.

Főleg, hogy úgy milyen csodás főparancsnok helyettese lehetett volna Velesar parancsnoknak. Steven csak legyintette ezen, hiszen Lorne már felkérte korábban a Tanács és bárki más tudta nélkül erre a posztra.

Amit természetesen nem utasított vissza, hiszen ez így katonai pályafutásának a csúcsa lett. És büszke volt rá, hiszen ilyen pozícióba csak az előd halálával lehetett bekerülni, és hogy Lorne nem alterrant választott, ez annak a bizonyítéka volt, hogy még mindig számít az emberekre is.

Hallotta, hogy jelez az ajtó. Hangosan kiszólt, hogy, aki ott van bejöhet, majd fáradtan állt fel. Nem hallhatta ki az illető, hogy szólt. Ennek ellenére Susan lépett be pillanatokkal később az ajtón.

- Uram, beszélhetnék magával? – kérdezte a lány

- Hogyne őrnagy, kérem, foglaljon helyet. – mutatott egy székre – Miben lehetek a segítségére? – kérdezte, annak ellenére, hogy ő volt a magasabb rangú személy

- Az lenne a kérdésem, hogy… – egy pillanatra elakadt a hangja – Meg szeretném kérni uram, hogy legyen ön az, aki bekísér az oltárig az esküvőn.

- Biztos, hogy engem gondolt erre a feladatra Susan? – vonta fel a szemöldökét

- Igen uram, igazság szerint úgy gondolok önre uram, mintha az apám lenne. Ha már nekem úgysincs egy sem. – bizonytalanul elmosolyodott

- Köszönöm! Megtisztel vele.

- Nem uram, enyém a megtiszteltetés. – vonta meg a vállát a lány és kisétált.

Elizabeth harmincadikán is, mint minden másnapon még napfelkelte előtt kelt fel. Az első kávéját kint itta meg az egyik erkélyen. Már elég ideje volt itt, de mostanáig nem jött rá, hogy mi zavarta eddig.

Mióta itt voltak, még mindig nem esett a hó. Bár tudta, hogy olyan övben vannak, ami ezt nem teszi lehetővé, de akkor is hiányozott. Ez a harmadik karácsonyuk volt, hó nélkül. És már az ünnepek is elmúltak.

Ma, ha minden igaz egy új korszak köszönt az Alterranokra. Bántotta, hogy John ilyen hirtelen házasodik meg, egy ismeretlen személlyel. Nem akarta elveszíteni, még nem állt készen rá, hiszen ő nem volt erős.

Legalább annak tudott örülni, hogy a férfi boldog, hiszen nem látta annak, ki tudja mióta. Nem akart elmenni az esküvőre sem, bár nem akarta Susant cserbenhagyni. Hiszen annyit könyörgött neki, hogy legyen ott.

Vajon a lány tudta, hogy még mindig a bátyját szereti? De most már tényleg reménytelen volt a dolog. Látta már Nienyart, és esélye sem volt semmilyen versengésre. Hiszen az a nő örökké ott lesz vele.

Míg ő, Elizabeth Weir mit tudna nyújtani? Lehet, hogy még fiatalnak néz ki, de belül már érezte, hogy nem az. Lassan meg is fog látszani rajta, és ötven, ha nem csak negyven év, és halott lesz. Feltéve, ha más lesz a háború kimenetele.

Lorne elmondta neki, hogy az újév első napján fogja kihirdetni, hogy kik lesznek a hajók parancsnokai és a háború ezzel új szakaszba fog lépni. Egy újesztendő, vajon az utolsó is lesz az Alterranok számára?

Vagy csak egy új kort fog elhozni, amiben mindenki felett az ősök fognak őrködni és senkinek sem kell majd a szövetség fenyegetésétől tartani? Nem tudta, de remélte, hogy ez fog bekövetkezni.

Megreggelizett és elindult Susanhoz. Jól sejtette a lánnyal most egyetlen alterran sem volt. Csak Novak ült az egyik széken a szobában és elmélyülten beszélgettek valamin. De azonnal csöndben maradtak, ahogy Weir belépett.

- Olyan nyugodtnak tűnsz. – mondta Liz

- Ez csak a látszat, eléggé ideges vagyok. – felelte Susan – Már csak pár óra van hátra. El sem hiszem, hogy végre megtörténik.

- Hogy érted, hogy végre? – vonta fel a szemöldökét

- Annak idején hatvanhárom évig voltunk jegyesek, amíg Awagon és Mortisse, vagyis az apám nem szólt bele a dologba. El sem hiszed, hogy mióta vártam erre a pillanatra.

- És Nienyar?

- Majd visszajövök később Shepy. – mondta Lindsey és kisietett a szobából

- Ugye már nem? Liz, kérlek, mond, hogy már nem. – nézett könyörgően a nőre

- Ha letagadom, akkor is tudni fogod, hogy hazudtam. Így meg sem próbálok hazudni neked. Még mindig.

- Nienyar és Langsdom. – felsóhajtott – Ha jól tudom, majd száz évig voltak szeretők annak idején. És ő a halálunk előtt néhány héttel tűnt el. Akkoriban, mint Merlin. Azt hittük, hogy meghalt, de nem.

- Azaz, neki is sikerült túlélnie az Ori tisztogatását. Miért nem tudok neki örülni?

- Megértelek. Ha gondolod, nem kell eljönnöd az esküvőre. Az övék lesz előbb a protokoll szerint, amin mi nem veszek részt sajnos. Nem engedték, nem akarták, hogy Evan a ruhámban lásson az esküvő előtt. – felnevetett – Valaki elmondta az emberek babonáját nekik és elhitték. Ha meg tudom, hogy ki volt megbánja.

- Akkor majd ott találkozunk!

Akkor legalább azt nem látja, amit nem akar. Visszament az irodájába, még feladatai is voltak.

Órákig tartott, amíg elkészültek az ősök Susannal. A lány most talán még Rodneyt is felülmúlta nyavalygásban és abban, hogy mindenkinek az idegeire ment. Nem akart ekkora felhajtást.

Csak a haja vett két órát igénybe, hogy hárman végezzenek vele. Igazság szerint ő most is csak hátra kötötte volna, de ezt nem engedték neki. Négyen segítettek neki, hogy a ruhája is tökéletes legyen.

Mindennek annak kellett lennie, hiszen annak idején igen sok idejük volt erre a feladatra. Sokan voltak, akik már tízezer éve is látni akarták ezt az esküvőt. De most végre lassan megkapják, amire vártak.

A ruha uszályát ketten vitték a lány után, amikor elindult. Az első sarkon már várta Caldwell, hogy elkísérje. Belekarolt és úgy mentek tovább. Voltak, akik nem voltak hivatalosak az esküvőre, ennek ellenére rengeteg Alterran tolongott a folyosókon.

Mindenki mélyen meghajolt, amikor elhaladtak előttük. Hatalmas kíséretben értek oda a szertartásos teremhez. Az ajtó magától nyílt ki, majd amikor beértek be is csukódott. A lány picit megrettent a tömegtől.

Ő egy csendes kis esküvőt tervezett és gondolt, de itt több százan voltak, ha a vendégek száma nem érte el az ezer főt. Ránézett a terem végén álló Lornera, és elmosolyodott. A férfi azért is csak az őrnagyi ruháját vette fel.

Caldwell elindult, így kénytelen volt menni. Ruhájának szegélye, így is, hogy az uszályt ketten hozták a földet söpörte, ruhájának ujja eltakarta az ujjait, így senki sem látta szerencsére, hogy ökölben van a keze.

Egy pillanatra kitekintett oldalra és pont Johnra és Nienyarra nézett, de visszakapta a tekintetét előre. Haját kontyba kötötték, csak néhány tincse lógott szene szét. Végtelenig tartott az idő, amíg odaértek.

Megálltak Lorne mellett és Caldwell visszalépett az első sorba. A „pap", aki előttük állt ismerős volt. Oh igen, hiszen ő vezette volna a menyegzőt már tízezer éve is. A teremben, pontosabban csarnokban igen sokan beszéltek.

A pap csak köhintett egyet ember és alterran egyszerre hallgatott el.

- Nos, külön kérésre kicsit máshogy fog zajlani a szertartás, de mindenki nyugodjon meg, nem fog fennakadást okozni. – kezdte nyájasan. – Nos mindenki tudja, hogy miért vagyunk itt. Már tízezer éve kellett volna ennek megtörténnie, de legalább itt vagyunk. Na, akkor kezdjünk is bele. Azért gyűltünk itt ma össze isteneink színe előtt, hogy lássuk, miként köti életét össze két fiatal szerelmes. – majd elkezdte mondani a ceremónia szövegét, majd a végén egy pillanatra elhallgatott és folytatta. – Te Alaine Valorvart, született Susan Sheppard elfogadod e hites férjedül az itt megjelent Laegen Velesart.

- Elfogadom! – mondta, bár kicsit furcsállta, hogy őt tették előre, de gondolta, biztosan a rangja miatt. Elvette a gyűrűt Novaktól és felhúzta Evan ujjára.

- És te Laegen Velesar, született Evan Lorne elfogadod e törvényes feleségednek Alaine Valorvart hercegnőt?

- Igen, elfogadom! – ő Paul Emersontól vette át a gyűrűt

- Nekem itt már nincs sok dolgom – mondta a pap – A rám ruházott hatalomnál fogva mostantól férj és feleség vagytok. Megcsókolhatod a menyasszonyt.

Lorne rámosolygott a lányra és megcsókolta. A csarnokban mindenki éljenzett és tapsolt, majd néma csönd lett, amikor meghallották Gammel és Morgan nevetését, majd a hangjukat.

- Remélem, emlékeztek az átokra! – mondták, majd néma csend lett a teremben.

11


	72. Chapter 72

**71. fejezet: Az aratógépek ideje**

Jó néhány hét telt már el Laegenék esküvője óta, volt néhány rajtaütés is, amiből rendre a Szövetség került ki vesztesen. De Gammel egyáltalán nem bánt a dolgot. Sőt talán örült is, főleg, hogy így elbízzák magukat.

Még mindig el volt telve saját magától az esküvőn tett cselekedete miatt. Bár ahogy azt a kettőt figyelte az elmúlt időben, nem úgy tűnt, hogy az átoknak lett volna bármilyen foganatja. De ami késik, nem múlik.

És neki rengeteg ideje van, főleg az utóbbi néhány napban történt dolog miatt. Főleg, ha ez kiderül majd, a lantisziaknak főhet majd a fejük. Valamit ki kell majd találniuk, hogy új fegyverekre tegyenek szert.

Ők még nem tudták, de a tudósoknak alig két napja sikerült végre kidolgozniuk az új pajzsokat, amik remélhetőleg minden dronet felfognak majd. Ha igen, a világ minden ideje az övé. Nem félt Rodneytól.

Már rájött, hogy a férfi tud a múltjáról, de manapság még így félig felemelkedetten sem olyan okos, mint annak idején volt. És soha nem is lesz, hiszen ő nem emlékezhet mindenre, ami régen volt.

Ez a dolog nem mindenkinek adatik meg, és a melindori Zander Amrath nem tartozott ezen szerencsések közé. Mára már csak ő volt az egyetlen, aki emlékezett a férfi múltjára és neki esze ágában sem volt megosztani vele.

És az a főpapnő, Aldannar sem fog tudni segíteni rajta, soha sem. Vagy ha megpróbálja, akkor a nő nem fogja megérni a másnapot. Bár tudta, hogy ez azzal fog járni, hogy soha sem tudja meg a Melindor helyét.

Hiába próbálta kiolvasni a bolygó helyét azoknak a fejéből, akik ott jártak, nem ment vele semmire. Mikor ezt az információt kereste, üres zavartságot talált csak. Mintha nem is emlékeztek volna a címre.

Sőt még szörnyű fejfájás is tört rá, nem hitte volna, hogy még valaha érezni fogja ezt. Csak egy valamit tudott meg a tenger gyermekeiről, hogy ebben a galaxisban élnek egy óceánbolygón, de ezt eddig is tudta.

Ha ez így marad, akkor kénytelen lesz majd, minden egyes óceánbolygót elpusztíttatni a galaxisban, de félt, hogy még ettől sem oldódna meg a dolga. De végtére is miért is kéne ezektől tartania?

Bár, nem véletlenül hívták őket isteneknek az alterranok annak idején. Senki sem tudta, hogy milyen fejlettségi szinten állnak. Ezt a dolgot mindig is titkolták, ennek ellenére mindenki megbízott bennük.

Mortissét kivéve, csak ő láthatott át rajtuk. És ezeket a kétségeket meg is osztotta az uralkodó Gammellel, annak idején még. Szívesen gondolt ezekre az időkre, senki sem tudta, hogy miket csinált.

Apja révén kimaradt a Tanácsból, de ettől függetlenül titokban Mortisse bizalmasa lett. És az uralkodó igen sokat mesélt neki. Soha senki sem tudta rajta kívül, hogy a két legfiatalabb Velesar milyen szerepet játszott a régi Alterran birodalom bukásában.

Ő tudatosan, míg a másik Laegen pusztán véletlenül került ebbe a játéba bele. Egészen biztos, hogy véletlen volt? Régen még elhitte volna, de ma már nem. Csak azt nem tudta, hogy kinek a keze volt benne.

Mortisse előre látta, hogy mi is lesz a birodalmának sorsa, és őt Gammel Velesart választotta ki leendő uralkodónak és titokban fel is készítette. Bár annak idején a Tanács mást választott régensnek, ő nem engedte.

Minden riválisával végzett, és lám hova jutott. Ők halottak tízezer éve, míg ő az univerzum egyik, ha nem legerősebb és leghatalmasabb teremtménye. De igazán csak akkor lehet erős, ha végez a tudósokkal.

Látta a wraithek szemében a kétséget, már egyik sem akarta ezt a háborút. Ők nem, de az Ori és a replikátorok még igen. Nem látta, hogy miért ne pusztítsa el Awagonékat már most. Aztán eszébe jutott.

Valahogy el kell érnie, hogy legalább az egyik Valorvart oda kerülhessen, ahol a tudósok vannak. Mindenképp el kell pusztítaniuk őket, de ezt nem köthette az orrukra. Végtére is miért nem? Nem tudta.

Valamire készültek, vissza akarták hozni az Eredet elindítóját. De ki lehetett az, vajon ő is ugyanúgy rejtőzködik, mint ahogyan a Valorvartok tették, vagy már köztük járt, csak nem emlékezett a múltjára?

Bár most ez nem volt fontos. Napokon belül el fognak készülni az aratógépek első darabjai. És attól kezdve nem lesz megállás. Atlantisz felé sajnos nem küldhette, hiszen túl sok hajó volt arra felé.

Amúgy arról fogalma sem volt, hogy a felemelkedett Alterranok ellen hatásos-e a mostani. Annak idején ő életben maradt, akárcsak a melindori, de az alterranok meghaltak, de azok, akik nem voltak azok meghaltak.

De most, mint kiderült a sima emberekre is hatással volt, de a felemelkedettek ellen? Az egyik hajóba beleszereltette az aratógép mechanizmus mellé Merlin egykori találmányát. Talán így, hogy újra halandók lesznek.

De sajnos nem nagyon bízott abban, hogy bármelyik felemelkedett megjelenne segíteni a halandókon. Tudta, hogy az egyik bolygó körül éppen ott tartózkodik a flotta egy része, ott fogja kipróbálni az új pajzsokat, és az aratógépeket.

Már alig várta az újbóli találkozást.

Három héttel korábban az újév első napján Lorne megnevezte azt az ötven személyt, akik a hajók parancsnokai lesznek. Akiket a halandók közül választott, igazság szerint senkit sem lepett meg.

Emerson, Beckett, John, Mitchell, Caldwell és még öt másik katona lettek parancsnokok. És persze Lorne is. A másik negyven hajó parancsnokai alterranok lettek, többen már az Első háborúban is a hajókon szolgáltak.

Caldwell nem fogadta el a felkínált posztot, inkább átengedte a pozíciót egy alterrannak. Úgy vélte a férfi, hogy ezzel valamilyen szinten meg lehet majd békíteni az ősöket. Részben igaza is lett.

Így ő inkább visszatért a Daedalus fedélzetére. Viszont Novakot elengedte a Hovedre, hogy ott szolgáljon, bízott benne, hogy Hermiod elegendő lesz a hajó fedélzetére. Az Odüsszeia parancsnokságát pedig egy Alan Thomspson nevű ezredes lett.

Így most ez a két hajó látta el az Ohra védelmét. Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy elegendő lesz-e vagy sem, de nem volt több. Két nappal korábban a Föld hadat üzent az Alterranoknak. Senki sem vette komolyan a fenyegetést.

Ezt bizonyította, hogy semmilyen módon nem befolyásolták az ősök az emberek mozgásterét. Az Ohrára befutó hírek szerint a Föld nem csak nekik üzent hadat, de több fajjal megszakították a diplomáciai kapcsolatokat.

Többek között az Asgarddal, a Jaffákkal és a Tok'rával is. Az utolsó beérkező hírek szerint katonai csapást mértek a SGCre és mindenkit módszeresen kivégeztek. És hasonló tisztogatások voltak bolygó szerte.

Mindenkit módszeresen kivégeztek, akinek köze volt a Csillagkapu programhoz és nem volt lojális az elnökhöz. Igen sokan csak, hogy életben maradjanak, igent mondtak az elnöknek. A Föld a harmadik világháború szélén állt.

De amint a hírek befutottak már tudták, hogy ez nem történt meg, viszont a régi rendszer teljesen eltűnt. Már nem voltak országok, csak egyetlen egy, aminek az egykori USA elnöke lett a vezetője.

A Földön egyetlen egy ország, inkább állam létezett már csak, az Egyesített Nemzetek Szövetsége lett a neve. Senkinek sem kellett mondania, tudták, hogy az Ori állt a háttérben. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy mikor pusztítják el a bolygót.

Segíteni sehogy sem lehetett volna, hiszen elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy újra észhez térjenek. De addig is a saját frontjukon sokkal fontosabb dolguk volt, a Föld problémája nem volt olyan fontos.

Caldwell igaz hetente többször járt vissza Atlantiszra, ennek ellenére új katonai vezetőt nevezett ki a város élére Susan Sheppard személyében. Ugyanis a lány nem tarthatott a flottával, őt itt hagyták.

Mindenki úgy vélte, hogy valakinek itt kell maradnia a városban, hogy felügyelje az embereket és az alterranokat egyaránt. A lány iszonyatosan dühös volt, amikor megtudta, hogy ő lesz az.

De nem tudott semmit sem tenni ellene. Arbejde, LeFay és Pendragon maradtak a lánnyal és beavatták a készülő palotaforradalomra, amivel, megdöntik a Tanács hatalmát egyszer és mindenkorra.

Susannak fogalma sem volt, hogy ez miért is lenne jó nekik, de mivel John és Lorne is egyetértett a három tanácsossal így ő sem vitatkozott. Sőt kénytelen volt ő vezetni a kivégző osztagokat is.

Kénytelenek voltak bevetni Merlin gépét felépíteni újra alig két hét alatt, hogy végezni tudjanak az árulókkal. Mind a tizenkét tanácsost kivégezték és mellette még majd száz másik felemelkedettet is.

Susan nem akarta ezt sem, de muszáj volt neki megtennie. Érezte és tudta, hogy meg kell tennie. A népéért és, hogy az Ori se tudja őket befolyásolni többet. Ő nem vett részt bennük, csak a parancsokat adta ki.

Egyedül érezte magát ennek ellenére, hiszen Lorne még nem látogatta meg, azóta, hogy elindultak. Nienyar nap, mint nap elmondta, hogy jól vannak és semmi bajuk. Ő minden nap meglátogatta Johnt.

Ezért nem értette, hogy Evan miért nem jött még vissza, hiszen alig pár másodpercébe kerülne. Biztos volt benne, hogy a férfinak sok a dolga, de azt már nem hitte, hogy ennyi. De addig is bánatában a munkába ölte magát.

Gammel elégedettséggel nézte az elkészült húsz aratógépet. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy az eredeti húsz miatt készült ennyit. Nem értette, hogy miként lehettek ennyire önteltek, hiszen közel sem voltak elpusztíthatatlanok.

Még mindig nem akarta elmondani a Valorvartoknak, talán rá jönnének az ő titkára is, arra, amit még ő sem tudott. Alig várta, hogy kipróbálhassa őket. Ezeken már az új pajzsok voltak. Azokat is tesztelni kellett.

Sikerült kifejlesztenie a tudósoknak egy újfajta offenzív fegyvert is, amit majd a bolygó szinten akartak kipróbálni, csak egy „gond" volt velük. Azok teljes planétákat tehettek évezredekre lakhatatlanná.

Már látta előre a világegyetem sorsát, ehhez még a jövőbelátás képessége sem kellett. Most értette meg igazán, hogy mit is akar majd az Ori tenni az univerzummal. És a gondolatába még ő maga is beleborzongott.

Hihetetlen volt, hogy ennyire megdöbbentette. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy a kegyetlenségnek lehet olyan határa, amit még ő sem tud elviselni. Most már tudta, hogy ez is lehetséges.

Hallotta Morgan nyomorúságos sikolyát, amikor a nő rájött ugyanerre. Mind a ketten csak azt hitték, hogy a saját fajtájukat akarják megölni, de nem azt, hogy mindent, amit valaki annak idején megteremtett.

- Mit tegyünk? – hallotta a nő hangját.

- Fogalmam sincs drágám, fogalmam sincs. – válaszolta.

- Soha sem hittem, hogy ezt tervezik titkon. Talán Hovednek igaza volt, hogy visszakozott?

- Nem tudom, de fogd fel úgy a dolgot, hogy a világmindenség leghatalmasabb lényei leszünk, ha mindez megtörténik.

De ha minden igaz, akkor soha sem fog ez megtörténni, hiszen addigra mind a húsz halott lesz, akárcsak Morgan. De addig is kíváncsian várta a próbát, már a bolygó is ki volt választva. Zimia békés világa.

Több milliárd emberrel rajta. A wraith örülhet és remélhetőleg minden kétség ki fog belőlük veszni.

Morgan szenvedett annak a súlya alatt, amiket megtudott. És a másik dolog, az esküvő volt, ami nagyjából egy hónapja volt. Akármennyire is gyűlölte Laegent, nem tudta elfelejteni azt, hogy mennyire szereti.

Sőt kifejezetten dühítette, hogy a tanácsban lévő összes kémét sikeresen kiszúrták és a kis hercegnő vezetésével ki is végezték őket. Velesar három leglojálisabb társát hiába próbálta volna átállítani, soha sem járt volna sikerrel.

Az egyik az apja, aki kitagadta és gyűlölte a nézeteiért mindig is. Arthur, akit majdnem megöletett közös fiúkkal Mordreddel, de az a derék fiú halt csak meg a csatában. És Arbejde, őt talán még meggyőzheti.

De sajnos ebben sem bízott túlságosan, a férfi mindig is hithű Valorvart imádó volt, amióta csak élt. Pontosabban az egész Lal család. És azt is tudta, hogy Laegennel sem megy semmire, de valamit meg kell tennie.

Sajnos egyelőre nem tudta a jóslatot beteljesíteni, főleg, hogy a férfi a nászéjszaka óta rá sem nézett a lányra. Még csak nem is érdeklődött felőle, minden erejét a flottájába ölte. Nem értette, hogy miért.

Ennyire félt volna attól, hogy elveszítheti? Mindenképp ki kell majd derítenie, vagy az átok tényleg hatott és már nem szereti? Ennek örült volna a legjobban. Bár tudta, hogy mindig is sokat voltak távol egymástól.

Volt, hogy évekig nem is beszéltek annak idején. Lehet, hogy most is ez a helyzet. Átverés? Talán. Majd ha lesz egy kis ideje, akkor mindenképp utána fog járni. De most Gammel feladatát kell teljesítenie.

Most egyelőre rész fog venni az aratógépek tesztjén és remélte, hogy szembe fog találkozni Laegennel is. Már nagyon várta, főleg, hogy a férfi egyedül lesz a Hoved fedélzetén. Remek szórakozás lesz.

A másik, hogy a Föld problémájával igen jól állt a helyzet. Minden olyan gátló dolog megszűnt, amikor a Lorne szülők meghívták magukhoz. Akkor veszett el a Föld egyszer s mindenkorra.

Az elnököt nem volt nagydolog áttéríteni és kellően jó fegyvereket tudott szolgáltatni, hogy az egész bolygót onnan az uralma alá vegye. Az elnök egy ostoba báb lett csupán, és amikor már nem veszik a hasznát, akkor vége lesz.

Egy kis elterelés kell majd, hogy közben majd a flottájuk lerohanhassa Atlantiszt. De addig is már az egyik aratógépen volt Gammel mellett, hogy kiélvezzék a közelgő győzelmet.

Awagon kétségbeesetten vette tudomásul, hogy az aratógépek első szériája elkészült. Szerencsére megúszta, hogy őt is hozzáláncolják az egyik hajóhoz. Valamilyen okból, most is csak nőstények kerültek erre a feladatra.

Kötelessége volt részt venni a teszten, de nem akart. Gammel elújságolta neki, hogy milyen bolygó is lesz az. Négy és fél milliárd embert fognak megölni, amikor a húsz hajó egyszerre üzemel be.

Mivel nem sikerült az eredetinek a konstrukcióit nagyon megváltoztatni, így ezeknek a hajóknak is a arató része, csak hat óránként tudtak bekapcsolni. Így minden bolygónak, amit megtámadnak összesen hat órája volt.

Húsz jelentéktelen kis hatalommal bíró királynőt választott ki a wraithek bolygójáról. Értük nem lesz annyira nagy kár, ők még a készülő lázadásról sem tudtak. De nem is fognak tudni róla.

Nem volt szükséges feltétele a dolognak. Viszont a teljesen lojális királynők tudták, hogy melyik az a húsz, akik irányítani fogják az aratógépet. Ekképpen, ha majd kirobban a lázadás, akkor könnyedén véget vethetnek majd a hajóknak.

Mikor odaért a saját cirkálóján a bolygóhoz, csak akkor tudatosult benne, hogy kiké is a bolygó. Ő csak a legendákban ismerte a Tenger gyermekeit, de ez a planéta nem volt olyan, mint amiről a mítoszok szóltak.

Hiszen ennek a bolygónak csak a hetven százalékát fedte víz és volt kellő mennyiségű szárazföld. Gammel és Morgan csatlakozott hozzá, majd még a támadás előtt vártak, hogy az Ori hajói és a replikátorok ideérjenek.

**Zimia, a vesztegzár harmadik napja**

Évmilliók óta éltek itt a bolygón és az óta fejlődtek. A bolygónak nem volt csillagkapuja, az első telepesek, akkor kerültek ide, amikor az régi melindori és alterran közös vállalkozás egyik hajója lezuhant a bolygóra.

Nem sokan élték túl a zuhanást, ez még azokban az időkben volt, amikor az alterranok közül még senki sem emelkedett fel. Így a bolygón élőkben sem volt meg a vágy. Bár felesleges is volt számukra.

Hiszen mindenki tudta, hogy mi keletkezik ennek a két fajnak a kereszteződéséből. Olyanok, mint a Valorvartok. A bolygón szinte csak ilyen félvérek éltek. A csillagkaput soha sem tudták felépíteni.

Elveszett a tudásuk, ami ehhez kellett. Figyelmeztetni, vagyis riasztani nem tudták a társaikat, így itt maradtak és hoztak létre egy fejlett társadalmat. Valamilyen oknál fogva viszont sikerült észrevétlennek maradniuk.

Mire sikerült olyan társadalmat felépíteniük, hogy újra az űrbe tudtak menni, elfelejtették valódi származásukat. Se a melindoriak, se az alterranok nem keresték a sajátjaikat, és azokra sem akadtak a Zimia lakosai sem.

Az ellenséges flotta három napja tartotta blokád alatt már a bolygót. A hivatalban lévő kormány hiába próbált kapcsolatot felvenni nem sikerült. Vészjeleket küldtek az űrbe, hátha valakihez eljut és jön segíteni.

A saját flottájukat egyelőre nem merték visszarendelni a naprendszer széléről, volt egy olyan érzésük, hogy soha sem járnának sikerrel. A harmadik nap reggelén üzenet érkezett a mély űrből, hogy úton van a segítség.

Az Alterran flotta jelentkezett be és a parancsnokuk Laegen Velesarként mutatkozott be. A férfi megígérte, hogy órákon belül odaérnek a bolygóhoz. De a kormány szerint ez is késő lehetett már.

Nem volt más esélyük kénytelenek voltak megbízni a rejtélyes idegenekben. Felajánlották, hogy a saját flottájuk csatlakozik hozzájuk, de a választ már nem kapták meg, a Szövetség most jött rá erre.

És azonnal blokkolta a kommunikációs csatornákat. És a bolygón élőknek úgy tűnt, hogy támadásba lendültek. A bolygó lakosai mind furcsa szinte elviselhetetlen fájdalmat éreztek, ami egy idő után abba maradt.

Az emberek öregekként támaszkodtak fel a földről, míg mindenki más hasonló fiatalságú kinézettel, viszont nagyon fáradtnak érezték magukat. Annak idején járt erre pár wraith kaptárhajó és cirkáló, hogy felismerjék, ezt a wraith okozta.

De képtelenek voltak rájönni, hogy mi is történt most velük. Még nem tudták, hogy alig pár órájuk maradt hátra. Abban a perben, ahogy az Alterran flotta belépett a naprendszerbe a bolygójuk végnapja elkezdődött.

- Több, mint négy hét telt el Evan, és te még mindig nem voltál Atlantiszon Susannal. – morgott John a Hoved hídján.

- Mondhatod Shep, hogy gyáva vagyok. Ez az igazság. Félek őt bármilyen veszélynek kitenni. – vonta meg a vállát Lorne.

- Nem hiszem, hogy bármi gond lenne, azon kívül, hogy mind a kettőtöket a bánat emészt. Elég erősek vagytok ahhoz, hogy szembeszálljatok Morgannal és Gammellel.

- Lehet, de Gammelt még csak megsebezni sem tudta Susan még Anatként sem. Féltem, hogy ő látná kárát az egészből.

- Evan! Elég nagylány, hogy megoldja. Veled együtt. Parancsba adjam, hogy visszamenj hozzá, vagy magadtól is mész?

- Látom, nem hagysz választási lehetőséget. – morgott Lorne – Ideje lenne visszamenned a hajódra, mindjárt odaérünk a Zimia rendszerébe.

John még egyszer hátrafordult majd kisétált a hídról és a hangárba ment. Visszatért a saját hajójára, de semmivel sem lett jobb kedve a beszélgetéstől. Valamilyen szinten megértette a férfit, de ő inkább szembe nézett volna a veszéllyel.

De ő nem dönthetett ebben a kérdésben, most nem. Talán, ha Susan is itt lenne, de neki ott kellett maradnia. Hiszen most sem kockáztathatták meg azt, hogy egy esetleges elkerülhetetlen vereség esetén a Valorvart dinasztia teljesen kihaljon.

És ezt a Tanács sem engedte volna. De addig, amíg a húga ott van Atlantiszon, addig is a Tanács felszámolásával foglalkoznak. Saját maga vezette vissza a hajójára az ugrót. Könnyedén felismerte a sajátját.

Igaz teljesen egyformák voltak, ennek ellenére a Bíborfolyót minden egyes alkalommal megtalálta. Amint odaért azonnal felsietett a hídra és elfoglalta az irányító széket. Már nem voltak a hiperűrben.

Mivel számítottak arra, hogy a Szövetség még mindig ott lesz a bolygó körül a szomszédos naprendszerben léptek vissza a normális térbe. Ekkor ment csak át Lornehoz, és most, amikor a másik flottát észlelték tért csak vissza.

Kíváncsi volt, hogy ez melyik is, de mivel ennyire különös hajókat, csak képeken látott, biztos volt benne, hogy ezek a „szövetséges" hajók. A következő pillanatban ő is hallotta az azoknak menő üzenetet.

- Itt Laegen Velesar, az Alterran flotta főparancsnoka, idegen hajók azonosítsák magukat, vagy tüzet nyitunk. – mondta Lorne.

- Itt Serena Inkdel a Zimiai flotta főparancsnok helyettese! – hallotta minden hajó egy nő hangját – Inkább maguk azonosítsák magukat. Nem lehetünk biztosak benne, hogy ti nem őket szolgáljátok.

- Valóban parancsnok! – mondta John – De mi csak a segélykérésre érkeztünk. Az Ori és a talpnyalói nekünk is az ellenségeink.

- Mennyi hajójuk maradt ezen a tízen kívül Inkdel parancsnok? – kérdezte Evan

- Semmi uram. – sóhajtotta és vizuális csatornát is nyitott – Mi is csak azért vagyunk itt, mert egy másik naprendszerben voltunk felderítésen.

Sárga szemei szomorúan csillogtak. Lorne Rodneyért kiáltott, a férfi megdöbbenve látta, hogy a nő melindori. Talán még ismerősnek is tűnt Serena neki. Nem, kétségbeesetten nézte, nem lehetett ennyire idős, amikor meghalt.

Hiszen akkor ők az egykori kaputelepítő expedíció túlélői lehettek. De ők évmilliókkal ezelőtt vesztek el. Evan ránézett Rodneyra és látta, hogy a férfi felismerte a nőt, akkor viszont, remélhetőleg barátok voltak.

Most nem volt idő McKayt kifaggatni, majd ha ennek vége. Visszafordult a nő felé.

- Megkérhetném, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzánk? Remélhetőleg sikerül megoldanunk a problémájukat.

- Természetesen uram. Remélem segíteni is tudunk.

- Egyelőre csak maradjanak a védelmünkben, majd mi elintézzük.

- Köszönöm uram. Inkdel vége!

Parancsba adta, hogy minden hajó azonnal induljon a Zimia felé. A húsz alterran hajó elindult, hogy elpusztítsa az Ori itt lévő flottáját. Majdnem egy óra volt az út a bolygóig, de már messziről látszott, hogy nincs minden rendben.

Az éjszakai oldalon jöttek, elsődleges letapogatás szerint a bolygó hetven százaléka volt víz, ennek ott ahol szárazföldnek kellett lennie semmilyen fényt nem láttak. Inkdel is hangot adott aggodalmának.

A letapogatás eredménye szörnyű gondolatoknak adott alapot. Életnek nyomát alig érzékeltek. Igazság szerint csak a bolygó másik oldalán találtak, de azok az ellenséges flottától származtak.

Majd ami ekkor következett minden eddigi borzalmat felülmúlt.

Gammel még mindig Awagon és Morgan társaságában volt az egyik hajó fedélzetén. Időközben Ba'al és Anat is megérkeztek a replikátorok társaságában. Gammelnek időközben tudomására jutott, hogy kik laktak a bolygón.

Annyi ideje volt, hogy megtapasztalja, hogy az itt élő alterranoknak már semmilyen képességük nem maradt. És úgy tűnt, hogy a Tenger gyermekei sem ismerik már a múltjukat. Milyen szomorú tény.

Talán, ha ezek az elcsökevényesedett izék, jobb szót nem talált rá, birtokában lettek volna a Valorvartok képességeinek, néhányat életben hagyott volna. De így értelme sem volt, nem pusztíthatták el a húszat.

Pedig annyira szerette volna, ha nagy lehetőségek lettek volna ezekben az elfajzottakban. De megint kudarcot vallott ebben a tekintetben. Amikor hírül vették, hogy a szomszédos naprendszerbe megérkeztek Velesarék, akkor kapcsoltatta be az aratógépeket.

Minden tökéletesen működött az aratógépek felszívták magukba az életenergiát és azonnal szétosztották a többi közelben lévő wraith hajó között. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ennyire könnyen megy majd.

Közeledtek a hajók, nem volt hat órájuk az újbóli beindításig, mihamarabb tenniük kellett valamit. Ő bízott benne, hogy most már könnyedén elbánnak az alterran hajókkal, de az új pajzsok csak az aratógépeken voltak még.

A húsz sürgette, hogy pusztítsák el a bolygót, az új fegyverekkel, hiszen biztosra kellett menniük, hogy innen sem szerezhetnek semmit sem meg. Gammel magában elvigyorodott. Nem hitte volna, hogy a húsz ennyire félti az életét.

De addig is a megszokott atombombákkal maradtak első lépésben. Awagon nagy nehezen kiadta a parancsot a tüzelésre. Több tucatnyi bomba robbant fel a bolygón, kiirtva annak teljes lakosságát.

A flotta a nappali oldalra rendeződött át, hiszen a másik az éjszakai felől közeledett. Amint az alterranok kellő távolságba értek a színdarabhoz, Gammel kiadta a parancsot a bombák indítására.

A bombáknak előre határozták meg a „becsapódás" helyszínét. Mindegyik arra indult, ahova a koordinátái mondták. Majdnem ötven ilyen pokolgép indult és foglalta el helyét a bolygón, a felszíntől három kilométer távolságban.

Egyszerre kezdték sugározni az ionsugarakat maguktól. Ahol a talajt érték a víz felforrt és elpárolgott, a föld rázkódni kezdett és lávát lövellt magából. Percek alatt az egész bolygó szó szerint felforrt.

Majd mikor ezzel végeztek az egész pillanatok alatt lehűlt. Az űrből is látni lehetett, hogy az egész felszín üveges formát öltött. Mindenki tudta, hogy többé ezen a bolygón nem lesz már élet. Megölték.

Mikor a bombák elvégezték a dolgukat, visszatértek az aratógépek belsejébe, hogy legközelebb egy újabb világot pusztíthassanak el vele végre. A szövetség kegyetlenkedése nem ismert határokat.

Az alterran hajók fedélzetén lévő felemelkedettek rosszul lettek a bolygó halálától. Soha ekkora kínt még nem éreztek, hosszú percekbe telt, amíg össze tudták szedni magukat a rosszullétből.

Lorne, amint jobban érezte magát kiadta a parancsot a támadásra. Nagyon remélte, hogy a fegyver csak bolygók elpusztítására alkalmas, ha nem, akkor nekik végük. Rodney próbálta a visszavonulásra rávenni, sikertelenül.

Tizenöt-tizenöt hajó jobbról illetve balról kerülte a bolygót, hogy lecsaphassanak a Szövetségre. A replikátor hajók, akárcsak Ba'al hajói abban a pillanatban eltűntek, ahogy a flotta láthatóvá vált.

- Az aratógépeket szedjük ki legelőször! – mondta Evan

- Nem gond Evan, sima ügy lesz, akárcsak legutóbb. – vigyorgott John

De Lorne sajnos nem osztotta ennyire barátja derűlátását. Valami „gond" lehetett, hiszen nem hagyták volna ennyire védtelenül ezeket a hajókat. Csupán két wraith cirkáló három kaptárhajó és öt Ori csatahajó maradt itt.

És a wraith hajók, már így is indultak. A Zimiai flotta tüzelt először, ők a távozni készülő kaptárhajókat szedték le, de a két cirkáló elmenekült. Az alterranok az aratógépekre támadtak, de még a Hoved fegyverei sem tudták átvinni a pajzsot.

Az Ori csatahajói támadtak egészen addig, amíg az alterranok a teljes biztonságban lévő aratógépeket támadták. Ők is tudták, hogy esélyük nem lenne a Hipapheraklus osztályú hajókkal, így a másik tizet támadták.

Azoknak a pajzsa nem volt képes felfogni a fegyverek tűzerejét, az egyik oldalon kettőt a másikon hármat robbantottak fel. A robbanás erejébe összesen még négy hajó veszett oda. Már csak az utolsó maradt meg.

Lorne látta, hogy most az lesz a célpont, így ő maga a Hoveddel állt bele az arra tartó támadásokba. Ez alatt a többi hajó leszedte az Ori cirkálókat, az aratógépek pedig beléptek a hiperűrbe.

A Zimiai flottából csak Serena Inkdel parancsnoki hajója maradt egyben, de az is komoly sérüléseket szerzett, akárcsak Evan hajója. A férfi azonnal parancsba adta, hogy a flotta térjen vissza Atlantiszra.

Két nappal később a jelentések meghallgatása után Elizabeth fáradtan és összetörten ült az elosztóban. Mindig is tudta, hogy mekkora kegyetlenségre képesek az Ori tagjai, de most a saját emberei is odaveszhettek volna.

Hihetetlen volt belegondolni, hogy ha az összes hajójukra ilyen pajzsokat szerelnek, akkor valaha lesz esélyük győzni ellenük? Hiszen, ha a pajzsaik ilyenek, akkor már csak idő kérdése, hogy jobb fegyvereik legyenek.

Olyanok, amik könnyedén viszik majd át a flotta hajónak pajzsát és akár Atlantiszét is, hiszen azok egyeznek. A másik, hogy egy újabb majdnem kiirtott fajt kell pátyolgatniuk. Akiket nem hitte, hogy véletlenül választottak.

Inkdel a gyengélkedőn volt, akárcsak a hajóján életben maradt összesen hatvan személy. Carson megvizsgálta őket, fél melindori és félig alterran volt mindegyik. Viszont furcsállta, hogy nem rendelkeztek alterran képességgel.

A Tanács megmaradt tagjai azonnal összeültek, hogy ezt a dolgot megvitassák. Hiszen ha szándékos volt a választás, akkor a szövetség utánuk fog jönni és Atlantisznak sokkal kevesebb ideje volt hátra, mint hitték.

Rodney elmondta, hogy emlékszik a parancsnokra még abból, abból az időből, amikor még ő is melindori volt, ezzel Aldannar is egyetértett. Ő most is régen elveszett „nővére" mellett volt. Minden olyan békésnek hatott.

Viszont ez a találkozás Rodneyt is alaposan megváltoztatta. Kezdett dolgokat látni, amik még nem történtek meg. Igaz a kezdetleges jövőbe látási képessége csak perceket mutatott előre, de akkor is kiütköztek.

Susannal érkezett meg a gyakorlási óráról lihegve és a lány szinte rettegve mondta el McKay fejlődését. Minden mágia típust használni tudta már most. Igaz a legalacsonyabb szinten még, de akkor is.

Senki sem tudta, hogy mi történt Rodneyval, de most erre idő sem volt, hiszen a nem várt csillagkapu aktiválás történt. A Genii volt az.

- Megtámadtak minket, azonnali segítséget kér… – megszakadt a kapcsolat.

11


	73. Chapter 73

**72. fejezet: A Genii segítsége**

Rodney kétségbeesett, sokkal jobban, mint ahogy kimutatni tudta volna. Nem értette, hogy miként történhetett meg ez a dolog vele. És miért vele és miért most. Milyen köze lehetett Serenának az egészhez?

Gyanította korábban is, hogy a jövőbe látás képessége előbb vagy utóbb ki fog rajta ütközni, de azt már senki sem tudta kitalálni, hogy miként tudja az összes mágia fajtáját használni.

Pedig ezek a dolgok csak az alterranok sajátja volt. Mit tett vele annak idején Carson? Látta Susanon, hogy a lány mennyire retteget, amikor meglátta mire képes. És még a Tanács is azonnal befejezte az ülését.

Senki sem tudott ésszerű magyarázatot adni a dologra és ettől egyre jobban kezdett kétségbeesni. Vajon ezek a dolgok addig fajulnak majd, hogy már ő sem fogja tudni uralni? És akkor mi lesz?

Most még mindent az irányítása alatt tudott tartani, de az közel sem volt biztos, hogy a későbbiekben is így marad majd a dolog. Sőt a másik a Genii segítség kérése, ő már látta korábban ezt az esetet.

Pontosabban Aldannar mutatta meg neki, akkor, amikor felfedte előtte a származása titkát. Vissza fog térni a Talronidra, előző halálának helyszínére. Mindenki furcsán nézett rá, amikor ezt közölte velük.

Susan rettegve, ennek ellenére olyan anyásan nézett rá. Mindig kiment a fejéből, hogy formálisan olyan, mintha a fiatal lány az anyja lenne. Ennek ellenére ki tudta olvasni a lány gondolataiból, hogy félti őt.

Vajon mi lesz majd a bolygón? Az, amit látott vagy egy teljesen másik jövő? Csak annyit látott előre, hogy ő is menni fog, de hogy mi lesz, az már egy másik kérdés volt.

John nem akarta elengedni Susant erre az útra, de a húga egészen addig vitatkozott vele, hogy végül kénytelen volt beleegyezni. De Rodneyt nem értette, soha sem ismerte ilyennek a férfit. Nem értette.

Nienyar csak mosolygott a dolgon, szerinte nagyobb függetlenséget kéne adni a lánynak, hiszen úgy tűnt, hogy képes lesz megbirkózni a dologgal. Már tízezer éve is az lett volna, csak mindenki elnyomta.

Csókkal vált el a feleségétől és elindult az elosztóba, hogy kiossza a feladatokat a mentőcsapatnak. Kevés embert szándékozott küldeni, mivel Ronon éppen nem volt ott Susant, Rodneyt és Kaufmant a csapatával.

Legszívesebben ő is ment volna, de Caldwell is egyetértett, hogy nagyobb függetlenséget kell adnia a lánynak, hiszen ő is katona. És nem vigyázhat rá egész életében, nem tehette meg a saját húgával.

Így kelletlenül igaz, de kiadta a parancsokat az elosztóban.

Lorne csak akkor értesült a dologról, amikor már a csapat távozott a csillagkapun. Baljós előérzete volt, hiszen nem tudott kapcsolatba lépni a lánnyal, akármennyire is próbálta. Aggodalmának hangot is adott John előtt.

A férfi és Nienyar megnyugtatták, hogy biztosan kizár mindenkit Susan a fejéből, hogy a küldetésre koncentráljon. Hiszen annyira szeretett volna bizonyítani, ismerte ennyire őt. Mindig is ilyen volt.

Ennek ellenére beszélni akart vele, de valahogy nem jött össze az egész. Valami furcsa volt, hiszen még Rodneyt sem érte utol. Viszont nem akart őrszemeket kiküldeni, nem akarta megbántani a lányt.

Azzal, hogy még egy ilyen rutinfeladaton is ellenőrzi, hogy mit csinál. Ideges volt, és nem tudott az ülésre sem figyelni. Meglátogatta a gyengélkedőn a zimiai menekülteket. Úgy tűnt, hogy nincs semmi komolyabb bajuk.

Utána elsétált a keleti dokkokig, hogy leellenőrizze a hajók javítását. Alig tudott pár lépést megtenni anélkül, hogy meg ne állították volna és erről, arról ki ne faggassák. Már kezdte megérteni a Caldwellt.

Hogy a férfi miért is nem vállalta el a feladatot. Igazán megterhelő volt, és szinte semmi szabadideje nem volt. Végül sikeresen visszaért a szállására, örült, hogy végre egyedül lehet, de nem. Aldannar várt rá.

- Főparancsnok! – hajolt meg a nő.

- Főpapnő! – biccentett. – Miben lehetek a szolgálatodra?

- A Talronidról van szó uram.

- Talronid? Nem értem miről beszélsz. Kérlek, magyarázd el, fáradt vagyok.

- Ez a neve annak a bolygónak, ahova Zander Amrath és az úrnő ment.

- És ez miért olyan lényeges?

- Zander ott halt meg annak idején, a hely átkozott. Gondolom rájöttél, hogy nem tudsz velük kapcsolatba lépni. Nem véletlen, annak idején Gammel intézte így.

- És ezt miért csak most mondod?

- Mivel most értesültem a dologról és eszembe jutott az a vízió, amit korábban láttam. Nagy veszélyben vannak.

- Megyek és szólok Johnnak. – felelte Evan megszédülve.

- Felesleges, nem fogtok tudni utánuk menni. Sajnálom.

Lornet nem érdekelte, hogy a nő mit gondol megfordult és futásnak eredt. Johnt az ebédlőben találta, nem lepődött meg a dolgon, hiszen a férfi mindig itt volt. Elhadarta neki már útközben a dolgot.

Így Sheppard már az ajtóban várta és együtt mentek Weirhez. De sajnos Aldannarnak lett igaza és nem tudták tárcsázni a Talronid kapuját.

Caldwell ahogyan értesült a fejleményekről azonnal Atlantiszra sietett, hogy beszélni tudjon az érintettekkel. Egyszerűen nem fért az eszébe, hogy egy megtámadott bolygóra miért csak ennyi embert küldtek.

De ez volt a legkisebb dolog. Ha Rodney tudta, hogy mi történt és mi fog ott történni, akkor miért nem számolt be erről? Egyre jobban kezdett olyan lenni, mint az Alterranok, arrogáns és felfuvalkodott.

Bár egész életében ilyen volt, de ez most csak rosszabb és rosszabb lett. Kezdte úgy látni a dolgokat, hogy talán jobb lett volna, ha nem megy el innen. Akkor ez az ostoba döntés sem született volna meg.

És persze a tanács megmaradt emberei is őt hibáztatták, kivéve a szokásos öt őst. Nem értette, hogy a többieknek mi lehet a gondjuk. Még Merlin is kivételesen az öttel értett egyet, meg fogják oldani.

Steven félt tőle, ha ez nem történik majd meg, akkor majd az ő feje fog a porba hullani, csak, mert Evan vagy John nem vették el tőle a katonai beosztást. Kilátástalan volt a helyzete. Bármi is fog kijönni az ő fogja megbánni.

Parancsba adta ő is, hogy azonnali hatállyal tárcsázzák a Talronid bolygóját, de semmilyen eredményt nem értek el. A kapcsolat nem jött létre. A flottát sem lehetett küldeni, senki sem tudta hol a bolygó.

Zelenka ugyan dolgozott a hely kiszámításán, de nagyon félő volt, hogy hasonló védelmi mágiával védték a helyet, akárcsak a Melindort. Akkor viszont soha sem fogják megtalálni a Pegazus csillagai között.

Caldwell erről is beszélt Aldannarral, de a nő nem tudta a módját, hogy miként lehetne a védelmi rendszert áttörni, vagy miképp lehetne a bolygó helyét kiszámítani. Hiszen még ő maga sem tudta a saját bolygójának a helyét.

Pedig Radek szerint, ha Melindor helye meglett volna, akkor a Talronid helyzetét is könnyedén ki lehetett volna számolni. Eszerint csak két ember volt, aki pontosan ismerte a planéta helyzetét, Gammel és McKay.

Mivel nem volt más választása kénytelen volt ő is a várakozók csapatához csatlakozni.

- Ha tizenkét óra múlva még mindig nem jelentkeznek, töröljék a kódjukat a rendszerből. – mondta ki végül.

Carson morogva tartott vissza a gyengélkedőre a csillagkapu teremből. Nem akarta elhinni, amit Caldwell mondott. Talán nem tudta, hogy kik vannak kint? Ő nem állt le vitatkozni, nem az ő dolga volt.

Ő volt az egyetlen, akinek Rodney elmondta, amit akkor látott. Ha tudta volna, hogy ez lesz belőle, akkor elmondta volna. Mivel McKay elmondta hova is fognak menni, mind a hat személynek adott aratógépre ellenszert.

Habár Nefadar már több ezer éve nem járt azon a helyen, amit a férfi mesélt neki a helyről megrémítette, ezért volt ennyire elővigyázatos. Pedig tudta, hogy semmi gond nem lehet, hiszen a Genii is hosszú ideje ott él.

Kik támadhattak rájuk? Az Orira gyanakodott, de az „isteneket" miért érdekelt volna egy ilyen kis jelentéktelen nemzet? Amennyire ő tudta legutóbb is Kolja volt a vétkes azért, hogy menekülniük kellett.

Miért paktált volna le az egykori csapásmérő parancsnok azokkal? Ennyire nem gyűlölhette a Johnt és Susant. De ha mégis, akkor hatalmas adu lehetett a kezükben. Hiszen bármit megtett volna, hogy megölje őket.

Ami pontosan egyezett volna a húsz tervével. Nem ment vissza, gondolta, hogy mindenki más is kikövetkeztette ezt. Most kezdet idegesíteni, hogy semmit sem tud tenni a saját népéért. Valamit kell ez ellen tennie.

Valahogy mindenképp át kell a közeljövőben esnie a saját felemelkedésén. Nem akart tovább halandó ember lenni. Hónapok óta nap, mint nap vizsgálta a vérét, de az ATA gén nem növekedett tovább.

Megállt a 95on, és bármit is tett nem akart feljebb menni. Pedig már csak alig három százalék kellett volna a felemelkedésig. Már most is annyi olyan dolgot felfedezett és meggyógyított, amire azt hitte korábban, hogy lehetetlen.

De mire is megy velük? Az emberek már soha sem fogják megtudni, hiszen félt, hogy annyi ideje már nincs az emberiségnek, hogy hozzájuthassanak ezekhez. Keserűen csapott az asztalra.

Nem akarta elhinni, hogy az öngyilkosság megfordult a fejében. Ennyire elkeseredett lenne? Vagy csak ennyire gyorsan véget akart vetni a háborúnak? Egyedül érezte magát, hiszen Laura visszatért a földre.

Azok kevesek egyike volt, akik még láttak abban reményt, hogy valami esélyük lesz. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy a barátnője is elhagyta. Már képtelen volt megérteni őt, a nő szerint már annyira más volt.

Mégis mit várt? Ez egy háború, mindenkit megváltoztat, akár akarattal, akár a nélkül. Talán Aldannarnak lesz igaza és tényleg valakit a tenger gyermekei közül kéne megint választania?

Végignézett a gyengélkedőn fekvő Zimia utolsó túlélőin. Melindor és Alterran „gyermekek" voltak. Kiéve Serena, ő volt az egyetlen tisztavérű. Hihetetlennek találta, hogy a senki sem hasonlított közülük a Valorvartokra.

Ideje volt vizitet tartania, így a gondjait háttérbe szorította és elindult leellenőrizni a betegeit.

Alig pár minutummal az után, hogy átléptek a csillagkapun az le is kapcsolt a hátuk mögöttük. Már itt a teljes káosz uralkodott. Mindenhol holtestek hevertek. Ez nem hasonlított Rodney álmához.

Az ajtók már most is nyitva voltak, de nem borított mindent a sötétkék fény, minden lámpa felkapcsolt, amint ideértek. Szóval búcsút mondhattak az álcának. Rodney körbenézett, homok már sehol sem volt.

Annak ellenére, hogy Kaufman meg akarta állítani odament, ahol annak idején meghalt. A megfeketedett padlón ott volt az emberi alak. Kezdett rosszul lenni megint, akárhányszor ezt a helyet látta.

Vagy ébren, vagy álmában. Folyamatosan ez a hely kínozta, bárhol volt vagy bármit csinált. Kíváncsi lett volna, hogy Aldannarnak mi köze van ehhez az egészhez. De volt az az érzése, hogy a nő bünteti.

Azért, amit egykor tett. Már számtalanszor kért bocsánatot, de nem kapta meg a nőtől. És az csak annyit válaszolt, hogy az alterranoktól kellő büntetést fog a tetteiért kapni. Vajon erre gondolt, ami most történik vele?

Odanézett a csapat többi tagjára, Susan éppen most osztotta ki kézjelekkel, hogy ki merre menjen. És a lány csatlakozott hozzá. Kaufman két embere balra, a hadnagy és a másik katona a jobb oldali terembe mentek be.

Míg Susan és Rodney az egyenesen nyíló folyosó ajtajának két szélén álltak meg. Onnan figyelték a folyosót, minden nyugodt volt, csak a holtestek zavarták meg a békét. Rodney végre megint szemügyre vehette a hatalmas csarnokot.

Nem tudta, hogy mennyi idő telhetett el, de mikor újra feleszmélt a másik négy férfi is ott volt már mellettük. Hirtelen lövéseket és sikolyokat hallottak a bal oldali folyosóról. Susan indult előre majd a lány pár lépés után megtorpant.

Kicsit zavarta, hogy Rodneyt ennyire leköti a hely és nem figyelt a fontosabb dolgokra. Pedig nagyon kellett volna, csak hatan voltak itt, és a lány is tudta, hogy ez a létszám édeskevés, főleg, ha azok vannak itt, akikre számított.

- Meredith! – bökdöste reménytelenül oldalba McKayt, de még erre sem hallgatott, felsóhajtott majd beleszólt a rádióba nagyon halkan – Ha végeztek, jöjjenek vissza!

- Értettem asszonyom! – hallotta két férfitól.

Újra összpontosított nehogy valaki szembe támadhassa őket. Egyelőre úgy tűnt, hogy minden Genii embert kivégeztek. Nem látott véres lábnyomot eddig, gyanította, hogy akit elkaptak, senki sem menekülhetett.

Kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon még mindig itt lehet-e az ellenség vagy már régen eltűntek. Akármennyire is egyedül akart bizonyítani megpróbált a bátyjával kapcsolatba lépni, hogy küldjön két őst a hely miatt, de nem sikerült.

Nem értette, hogy miért, hiszen alterran laboratóriumvárosnak tűnt a hely, nem értette, hogy miért lett volna blokkolva a hely. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy járt volna itt régebben, lehet, hogy a halála után épült.

Pár perc alatt vissza is értek Kaufmanék és mindössze működőnek tűnő ugrókat találtak mind a két teremben. Rodney is csak ekkor eszmélt fel. Sikoly és lövöldözés hallatszott, mindannyian kibiztosították a fegyvereiket.

Susan indult el elsőként, de néhány lépés után megtorpant, Gammel hangját hallotta a fejében:

- _„Lángoló tűzön ér el az átok,_

_Örökké ott lesz veled, mint az álmok._

_Házasság után többé boldog nem leszel_

_S én fogok rád várni, keress meg…"_

Ekkor értette meg, hogy tudják, hogy itt vannak. Hangosan káromkodott egyet, ennek ellenére nem akart üres kézzel távozni. Fogalma sem volt, hogy Gammel miért nem tudja még mindig békén hagyni.

Tovább indult és bepillantott a folyosóra. Semmit sem látott, viszont intett az embereinek, hogy kövessék. A folyosón nem láttak holttesteket, de vér mindenütt volt. A halál szaga belengte a helyet.

Rodney kezdett öklendezni, de Kaufman hátrébb tolta, hogy friss levegőn legyen. Egész közel értek, hogy lássák a folyosó végén lévő kör alakú termet. Bent három férfi állt és egy negyedik, aki…

…, aki az előhírnökök megszokott ruháját hordta. De nem bot volt nála, hanem egy puska. Egy kisgyerek térdelt előtte, a három férfi felemelte a fegyverét és lőttek. A kislány felsikoltani sem tudott.

Viszont Kaufmannak kellett Susan száját betapasztania, nehogy a lány felordítson tehetetlenségében. Azok valamit meghallhattak, mert feléjük fordultak, Susan ekkor ismerte fel az előhírnököt.

Nem volt más, mint Kolja.

Rodney erre már konkrétan emlékezett. Nagyon sok minden volt, ami egyezett, de nem minden. A víziójában nem volt már élő itt, de most még igen. A három férfi elindult feléjük, Susan pedig visszavonulót fújt.

Ő maradt fedezni a társait, támadott villámokkal, de semmire sem ment vele. A hatás ugyanaz volt, mint amikor Gammelt támadta. Eltalálták őket, de azok jöttek csak. Rodney nem mert támadni, inkább visszavonult.

Mind a hatan visszaértek a központi részbe, de a tárcsázó már nem volt ott. Erre nem emlékezett, ilyen nem volt legutóbb. Szerencsére Kaufmanék voltak felderíteni, így a bal oldali terembe húzódtak be.

A terem most is ugyanaz volt, mint a legutóbb. A legalján most is megvolt a kis szoba, ahova a hadnagy őt és Susant is betessékelte, hogy majd ők vigyáznak.

- A kinti ugrót kéne elvinnünk. – mondta levegő után kapkodva – Más megoldást nem látok.

- Nincsen rá időnk. Zárva volt, nem tudtam kinyitni. – morogta a lány és kibiztosította a fegyverét – Hadnagy, előbb vagy utóbb kénytelenek leszünk kitörni.

- Tudom asszonyom. – mondta a férfi, anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna – Vajon csak négyen vannak?

- Akkor sem megyünk semmire, hiszen nincs tárcsázónk. – hadarta McKay – Koljáékon kívül hat nő és három felemelkedett van. Azoknak a nemét nem tudom megmondani. És mi persze.

- Felemelkedett? – kérdezte döbbenten Kaufman

- Ori természetesen. – ragyogó szemmel fordult Susan felé. – Nem gondolod, hogy ideje lenne a kedves férjedet idehívni és még pár emberét?

- Szerinted nem gondoltam már rá? – sziszegte – Képtelen vagyok kapcsolatba lépni a mieinkkel. – felkapta a fejét – Mindenki maradjon csöndben, itt vannak.

A három férfi belépett a terembe, Kaufman emberei tüzet nyitottak, de a töltények lepattantak a pajzsukról. Azok viszonozták a tüzet, és a hadnagy három embere holtan rogyott össze.

Villámok szelték át a kis termet, de még mindig hatástalanok voltak. Susan hangosan szitkozódott, Gammel emberei voltak. Ő volt az egyetlen, akiről tudta, hogy az emberiben képtelen kárt tenni.

Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a miatt, mert ő ölte meg annak idején a férfit. És ez is valamiféle immunitás lehet, mint benne a wraith életlopás ellen. Valami eszébe juthatott, berántotta maga mellé Kaufmant és Rodneyt lökte ki a három férfi elé.

Azok azonnal tüzeltek, de minden golyó kikerülte a férfit. McKay kétségbeesetten sikoltott fel és a Genii emberei a tűz martalékai lettek. Susan megrökönyödve állt társa mellett, pont a tűz jött elő.

De most nem volt idejük ezen gondolkodni, mindenképp vissza kellett jutniuk Atlantiszra. Alig léptek ki az ajtón, amikor az ott álló ugrónak csukódott be az ajtaja. A lány és McKay volt elől, így csak ők látták a benne ülő férfit.

Aki nem volt más, mint John Sheppard.

Kaufman is kiért az ajtón, és meglepődött, hogy a két társa milyen mereven bámulja az ugrót, ami ugyanúgy állt ott, mint eddig. Benne is megvolt az ATA gén, akárcsak az Atlantiszon lévő emberek legtöbbjében.

De ő azon kevés emberek közé tartozott, akik soha semmilyen furcsaságot nem tapasztaltak ezzel kapcsolatban, és ez most is így volt. Körbejárta a hajót és kereste, hogy hol tudja kinyitni, de nem jött rá.

- Az istenit! Hadnagy azonnal vigye McKayt a kapuhoz és jöjjenek rá, hogyan mehetünk haza. – ránézett a tétovázó férfira – Hadnagy, vigye McKayt a kapuhoz! Most!

- De őrnagy! Parancsba kaptam az alezredestől, hogy magát is meg kell védenem! – felelte a férfi

- Hiszen ő itt van, és majd megvéd. – morogta és még mindig az ugrót bámulta

- Asszonyom, biztos, hogy jól van? – kérdezte Kaufman

Rodney látta, hogy a csillagkapu kinyílik, majd az ugró elindul és nem vett tudomást az előtte álló férfiról. Már kiáltott volna, amikor látta, hogy az átmegy a férfin, mintha az ott sem lett volna.

- John! – sikoltotta Susan és térde rogyott – Nem hagyhatsz itt! – ő is ugyanazt látta, mint Rodney

Kaufman megrántotta McKayt a kapu irányába, és kiesett a vízióból. Az ugró ugyanott állt, mint az előbb. Felrázta Susant is, ami kissé remegve állt fel és döbbenten meredt maga elé. Kiáltások és lépések zaja hallatszott a városból.

Rodneynak sikerült a gondolatai útján kinyitnia az ugrót és Atlantisz címét tárcsáznia az ottani panelen. Futva indultak a kapuhoz, már nagyon közel voltak, amikor ismerős női kiáltását hallottak és egy ismerős férfi nevetését.

Susan azonnal reagált és az ellenséges villámok egy pajzsba ütköztek. A térdei egy pillanatra megroggyantak a becsapódás erejétől. Nem akart felnézni, tudta, hogy saját magától származtak.

Kaufman és McKay csak ekkor kecmeregtek fel a földről és ők is Anat és Gammel felé néztek. A csillagkapu még mindig nem kapcsolt le szerencséjükre. Mind a hárman tudták, ha nem érnek oda meghalnak.

- Alaine és Zander! – mondta a vörös hajú férfi – Micsoda meglepetés! És máris távozni akartok? Milyen kár!

- Ugye nem engedjük el őket, ilyen hamar? – kérdezte a többi öt Anat és felzárkózott a másik mellé.

- Kaufman most azonnal vigye el! – súgta oda – Amíg kimennek, feltartom a pajzsot, odaát találkozunk.

Mindegyik Anat támadott, Susan alig tudta feltartani a pajzsot. Rodney kilépni készült, hogy Gammelre támadhasson. Úgy tűnt összeszedte minden bátorságát, hogy szembe nézzen egykori gyilkosával.

A lány is látta, így kénytelen volt meggyengíteni a pajzsot, hogy egy hatalmas erőlökéssel mind a két férfit úgyszólván átlökje a kapun. De ez lett a veszte, a következő közös csapás áthatolt a meggyengült pajzson.

Még látta, hogy a két társa átjut a kapun, erősítette volna vissza a pajzsot, de az már nem tartott ki. Érezte, ahogy a becsapódás áthatol rajta, és a villámok eltalálják. Eszméletlenül rogyott a fölre és a kapu is lekapcsolt mögötte.

Kaufman és Rodney mindössze a lépcsőknél értek földet Atlantiszon és a kapu le is kapcsolt. Rodney életében először tehetetlen dühvel nézte a kaput. Miért nem hagyta a lány, hogy szembe szálljon Gammellel?

Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy képes lett volna legyőzni őt. És ezt miért nem látta előre? De ez legalább jobb volt, mint az előzőben. Ott még a kaput sem érték el. Most tudatosult benne, hogy Susan nem jutott át.

Mi lehet vele? Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy meghalt. Az Anatok nem hagyták életben, és Gammel miért nem avatkozott be. Érezte, hogy valaki vállon ragadta és maga felé fordítja. John üvöltözött vele, de nem hallott belőle semmit.

Mindössze látta, hogy mozog a szája, de semmi sem jutott el az eszéig. Ki akarják cserélni egy Anat klónra? De arra mindenki rájönne. Ha csak nem, de képes lenne elpusztítani Atlantiszt a klón. És még akkor is sokan maradnának.

John mögött megjelent Lorne is, ő is ugyanolyan sápadt volt, mint a másik. Most jutott el tudatáig az első pár mondat.

- Hol van, mi történt? – üvöltött rá John

- Meghalt. – nyögte és kitörölte a könnyeit a szeméből.

Ő úgy érezte, hogy ez az igazság. Belepillantott a jövőbe, nem látott semmit, amihez a lánynak köze lett volna. Remélte, hogy azért van ez így, mert még nem tökéletes eme tudománya. Nagyon remélte, hogy így van.

Most tudatosult benne, hogy az egész csapda lehetett. Ha nem halt meg még, akkor is egészen biztos volt benne, hogy szenvedések sora fog rá várni. De ezt talán felhasználhatná, hogy a háborút megnyerjék.

Alaine Valorvart, mint a háború mártírja. Megborzongott, ezt nem gondolhatta komolyan, ő ilyet soha. Emlékek rohanták meg, hiszen régen is ilyen volt, mindenből megpróbálta kihozni a legjobbat.

Nem, nem tehette meg ezt, hiszen akkor megint elárulná az embereit. Lehet, hogy Meredith Rodney McKay egy gyáva féreg is, de akkor sem fogja feladni ezt az énét. Nem lesz újra Zander Amrath.

Hiszen akkor már most is feladhatnák a harcot, mert megint eladná az alterranokat azért, hogy életben maradhasson. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan juthatott előző életében ilyen mélyre, de most nem fog megtörténni.

Felnézett, Aldannar nézett rá bánatos tekintette.

- Üdv újra köztünk Zander. – sóhajtotta, majd Sheppardre nézett. – Mostantól nem bízhattok benne királyom, újra a régi önmaga. Tudta, hogy mi fog történni a Talronidon, mégsem avatott be titeket. Nem látom a jövőben a hercegnőt, sajnálom uram.

- Mától minden más lesz. – megvetően nézett Rodneyra. – Vigyétek a zárkába, majd ha lesz időm, akkor beszélünk.

- Sheppard nem teheted, nem láttam előre! Semmit sem! – kiáltotta rémülten.

- Legalább ne hazudj! – csattant fel Evan – Életedben egyszer fájna szembenézni a tetteddel? Feláldozta érted az életét! Erre te hazugságokba ringatod magad? Szavakkal lehet, hogy ezt mondod, de elfelejted, hogy mindenki tud olvasni a gondolataidban?

- Nem azt a jövőt láttam, ami megtörtént, hanem egy másikat!

- Igen, a másikban mind odavesztetek. – vonta meg a vállát Aldannar – Vigyétek!

Mikor senki sem látta, akkor kezdett el csak sírni. Egészen biztos volt, hogy ketten nem tévedhettek sajnos a dologban. Most ő veszítette el a lányt, pont fordítva, mint tízezer évvel korábban.

Ezért érezte, hogy vele kell mennie? Hogy most nem hagyhatta volna magára. De kétségei voltak, hiszen nem hitte, hogy Gammel Velesar lemondott volna a trónról. Az ujján lévő gyűrűre nézett, nem lehetett igaz.

Próbált kapcsoltba lépni unokatestvérével és Morgannal, de nem sikerült. Biztosan még mindig azon a bolygón voltak. Lehet, hogy az a bolygó blokkolta a melindoriak jövőbelátó képességét is?

Hiszen Rodney védekezett, hogy ott semmit sem látott, csak még itt Atlantiszon. Hazudott volna? Annyira ismerte a férfit, hogy tudja lehet, hogy gyáva, de soha sem áldozná fel a barátait. Semmilyen körülmények között.

Próbáltak embert küldeni oda, de megint nem sikerült kapcsolatot létrehozni a Talroniddal. Zander szerint fel kellett volna a lányt mártírként használni a háborúhoz. Mivel, akkor a semlegesek is becsatlakoztak volna.

Undorodott ettől az elképzeléstől. Susan soha sem akarta volna, hogy vértanú váljék belőle. Nem kellett egy újabb személy, akit imádhatnak. Hiszen egy ilyen téveszméből született az Ori is.

De most már Laegen Velesar főparancsnokot semmi sem kötötte az élethez. Felőle az emberségét is elveszíthette. A Szövetség eme tette nem fog megtorlatlan maradni. Meg fogja tenni, amit eltervezett.

- Több millió, ha nem milliárd életről beszélünk Laegen! – mondta kétségbeesetten Nienyar – Langsdom próbáld észhez téríteni!

- Egyetértek vele! Pusztuljon az összes hívőjük el a nukleáris viharokban. Minden bolygót fel fogunk perzselni.

- Nem tehetitek! – csattant fel a nő – Azzal nem gyengítitek el őket, nem értek el vele semmit!

- Miért nem? Mindet ők teremtették. Semmi közük az emberiséghez, ahhoz, amiben egyszer közösen léteztünk. – vonta meg a vállát Evan

- Inkább várjuk meg, hogy ők pusztítsanak el minket? Nem hiszik, hogy megmerjük tenni. – érvelt John is

- Már korábban is meg kellett volna tennünk. Meg kell tennünk a népünkért.

- És szerintetek mennyien fognak mögétek állni? A Tanács soha sem fog beleegyezni! – sziszegte a nő

- Nos, azt hiszem, akkor itt az ideje, hogy megtudják a többiek, hogy a Tanács nem létezik többet. – mondta elszántan Sheppard

- Nem szüntetheted meg! Nincs jogod hozzá szerelmem!

- Nem ő döntött így. Arbejde, Tintagil, Arthur és én. Most pedig mennem kell, a flotta indul az Ori galaxisába. Nem marad senki sem életben.

John csatlakozott hozzá, Nienyar kétségbeesetten nézett utánuk. Semmi fogalma sem volt, hogy mi jöhet ki ebből. A Tanácsnak annyi, pedig évmilliók óta ők döntöttek az Alterranok sorsáról.

Félt, hogy a két férfi a gyászában most indították el azt a lavinát, ami az Alterran birodalom bukásához és vele együtt a teljes faj kihalásához vezet. Már tudta, hogy minden eddigi semleges is csatlakozott a harchoz.

Szánalmasnak érezte, hogy a hercegnőjük újbóli halála kellett ahhoz, hogy mindenki észhez térjen a semlegesek közül. Most már neki a feladata királynéként, hogy itt maradjon, és a népéért kiálljon.

Nem érezte magát ehhez erősnek. Őt soha sem nevelték uralkodónak, egész eddigi életében is mindig parancsokat teljesített csak. Tudta, hogy össze kell szedni magát, hogy mindet meg tudjon oldani.

Hiszen, ha ez nem sikerül, akkor minden elveszett.

A furcsa társaság elégedetten nézte a földön fekvő eszméletlen lányt. Igazság szerint fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mihez kezdjenek vele. Gammelben felmerült, hogy megöleti a tudósokat vele.

Kolja mindenképp meg akarta ölni, amiatt, hogy a bátyja miatt mennyi sérelmet és megaláztatást kellett eltűrnie. Morgan és az Anat klónok tökéletesen osztották a véleményét, de Gammel nem hagyta.

Hiszen neki nagyra törő tervei voltak. Sőt ha minden jól megy, akkor még Laegent és a többi Valorvartot is meg tudja ölni. Ha szerencséje lesz, akkor néhány napon belül ő fogja a teljes univerzumot uralni.

A városban mindenhol hamu szálldogált, a Geniiból mára semmi sem maradt. Csak Kolja és a hozzá hű emberek. Gammel boldog volt, végre minden készen állt. Tudta, hogy az Alterran flotta mire készül, de nem érdekelte.

Hiszen azok az emberek is csak a húsz egykori uralmára emlékeztetnének. És legalább annyival kevesebb embert kell majd neki elpusztítania. Hiszen az ő terveiben is az volt, hogy a saját teremtényeivel tölti fel a galaxisokat.

Már most előre örült a ténynek. Gondolkodott rajta, hogy megtartson-e Anat klónokat a saját szórakoztatására, egyelőre úgy volt vele, hogy remek ötlet. De minek ezeket, ha itt van Alaine is.

Úgy ha Laegen életben marad, bármeddig kínozhatja vele. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy a Genii segítségével fogja el majd a hercegnőt. De nem finnyáskodott a siker volt a lényeg.

11


	74. Chapter 74

**73. fejezet: Anat és Alaine**

Erős fejfájással ébredt, megpróbált felülni, de a kezei és a lábai össze voltak kötözve és a száját is kipeckelték. Haja kibontva omlott az arcába és a földre, azaz rájöttek, hogy a hajgumiban volt az adóvevő.

Kinyitotta a szemét és körbenézett, egy zárt szobában volt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hol lehet, bár azt tippelte volna, hogy még mindig a Talronidon. Megpróbált Evannal vagy a bátyjával kapcsolatba lépni, de nem sikerült.

Most már biztos volt, hogy még mindig a városban van. Kísérletet tett kiszabadítani magát a kötelekből, de képtelen volt az erejét használni. Tehát az Anat klónok tudták blokkolni a képességeit.

Arra még emlékezett, hogy Rodney és Kyle Kaufman átjutottak. Vajon már útban van a felmentő sereg? Vagy pedig azért, mert nem jutott ki, azt hiszik, hogy meghalt? Nem ez nem fordulhatott elő.

Percek kérdése lehet csak, hogy jöjjenek. Próbálta a kezeit kiszabadítani, de ahogy erőlködött a kötelek csak mélyebben vágtak a kezébe. Katonai mellénye már nem volt rajta, akárcsak a golyóálló mellénye sem.

És a bakancsából is kiszedték a kését. Csodálkozott, hogy nem ölték még meg. Pedig igen sokan akarták holtan látni. Kolja, akkor bizonyosan Johnt várja, hogy előtte végezhessen vele. De Kolja téved, ha azt hiszi, hogy a bátyja majd idejön.

Hiszen most, hogy elvetette Nienyart már nem kellett ő. Már alig bírta kivárni, hogy ezt a szövetség itt lévő tagjainak a képébe mondhassa. Kíváncsi volt, hogy mi lesz a reakciójuk. Biztos volt, hogy megölik.

De talán nem is bánta volna a dolgot. Tudta, hogy már megint depressziós, nem tett jót neki, hogy ennyit volt távol Evantól. De tudta, hogy a férfi sem viselte jól a dolgot, csak azt nem értette, hogy akkor miért.

Felpillantott, tudta, hogy közelednek a folyosón. Érte jöttek, már kíváncsian várta, hogy mi lesz a végkimenetel. Két férfi jött be az ajtón, Jaffák. Úgy tűnt, hogy feszélyezte őket, hogy Susan úgy néz ki, mint úrnőjük.

De melyik is? Legszívesebben felnevetett volna, de inkább hagyta, hogy elvágják a lábán a köteleket és kilökjék a folyosóra. Már alig várta a találkozást a klónokkal és Gammellel. Bár őt nem tudta legyőzni.

De arra megesküdött, hogy a klónok nem fogják élve elhagyni ezt a helyet. Nem értette, hogy miért kötözték meg, hiszen így is meg tudja oldani a dolgot. Majd csak akkor, ha odaért. Hagy legyen meglepetés.

A két Jaffa kilökdöste a központi terembe, már ott várt rá az összes Anat és Gammel unottan. Mennyit lehetett eszméletlen? Erre nem tudott rájönni, a két férfi térde kényszeríttette a társaság előtt.

Gammel elégedetten szemlélte, míg a nőkből érezte a kiáradó dühöt és a megvetést. Nem értette, hogy miért. Hiszen tudniuk kellett, hogy belőle vannak. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem akarja tudni az igazságot.

Már készült arra, hogy elpusztítsa őket, amikor meglátta a szerkezetet, biztosan azt hiszik, hogy blokkolva vannak a képességei. De nem is tévedhettek nagyobbat, ostobák.

- Mihez is kezdjünk veled hercegnő? – kérdezte Gammel.

- Pusztítsuk el, csak veszélyt jelent ránk. – mondták a klónok.

- Nem hiszem, nem fogja kockáztatni az életét, főleg ebben az állapotban nem. – mosolyodott el.

A lány értetlenül nézett fel. Milyen állapotban?

- Oh, hogy te még nem tudod Alaine, terhes vagy. És szerintem tőlem és nem Laegentől.

Rodney amikor éppen nem az őt ért sérelmeken háborgott, akkor a jövőt fürkészte. Igen hamar rájött, hogy nem kell aludnia ahhoz, hogy a dolgokat lássa, hiszen ébren is könnyedén rátalált arra, amit keresett.

Ezen kívül még alterran képességeit is gyakorolta, és határozottan jól haladt benne. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyi idő telhetett el azóta, hogy Aldannar bezáratta ide. Sőt még Sheppardék is egyet értettek vele.

Talán úgy maximum egy napot becsült volna. Felsóhajtott, nagyon gyorsan megtanulta, hogy az eljövendő soha sem ugyanaz. Ez minden eddigi tudásával ellent mondott. Hiszen a jövő folyamatosan változott.

Soha sem mutatta ugyanazt az arcát. De mégis mindegyik annyira hasonlított egymásra. Nem akarta elhinni Aldannarnak, hogy Susan halott, de egyik jövőben sem tudott a lány nyomára akadni. Miért is nem szólt Sheppardnak?

Csodálkozott, hogy a többiek miért nem őrültek bele abba, hogy nem egyedül élnek a saját testükben. Neki már az idegeire ment Zander. Olyan gondolatokat súgott a fejébe, amik neki soha sem jutottak volna az eszébe.

Hiába hívta az őröket, hogy Carsonnal akar beszélni, azok még arra sem méltatták, hogy bejöjjenek a szobába. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen. Kénytelenül lefeküdt a kemény ágyra és pillanatokon belül elnyomta az álom.

Álmában a gyengélkedőn volt, pontosabban előtte. Az orvosok bent Carsonnal az élen valakivel foglalkoztak. Kint Lorne és John álltak idegesen Nienyarral. Ő is ott állt Weirrel, de Susan sehol sem volt.

Majd eszébe jutott, hogy ez nem is meglepő, hiszen eddig sem látta. Bentről női sikoly hallatszott, megremegett a hangra. Mégiscsak a Sheppard lány volt az. Benézett az ablakon, és a mögötte lévő falig hátrált.

A lány terhes volt és ez egy szülés volt. Fogalma sem volt róla, ez mikor lehet majd? Egy meg nem történő jövő, vagy mégiscsak életben van. És már vajon most is másállapotban lehet. Ők pedig otthagyták.

Néhány perc eltelt, amikor Carson sírva jött ki. Nem akart hinni a fülének, Susan nem élte túl, csak a kislány. De abban egészen biztos volt, hogy azt nem akarják látni a többiek. Azt? Rodney nem értette.

Úgy tűnt, hogy őt senki sem látja, így Beckett mögött bement a nyitott ajtón és megállt a csecsemő felett. Az különösen élénk tekintetét fordította McKay felé. Rövid vörös haja volt és a szemei zöldek.

Az arcvonásai, te jó ég! Álmában felsikoltott, ezt a tekintetet soha sem felejtheti el, persze, hogy felismeri egykori gyilkosának leányát. Gammel! De mikor, hogyan és miért? Susan hogyan tehette?

A kisgyerek gonoszul elvigyorodott, de ez nem lehet, hiszen egy kisgyerek még nem tud mosolyogni, majd mindent fehér fény töltött be. De az álomnak nem szakadt vége, megint ott állt, ahol az álom elején.

A jelent megint ugyanaz volt, most szinte meg sem várta, hogy Carson kijöjjön berontott. Pontosabba átsétált a falon, mire beért a csecsemő már a bölcsőben hevert, de Susan megint nem élte túl. Meg kell akadályoznia a valóságban.

Rettegve tette meg a bölcsőig az utat, de amikor lenézett a kislánynak fekete haja volt, felpislogott rá, majd bömbölni kezdett. A szemek ugyanolyan kékek voltak, mint Evannak. A börtönben riadt fel.

Nem értette, hogy mire szolgált az álom, de abban biztos volt, hogy Susan életben van. Még. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a gyerek megfogant-e vagy sem, de ha nem, akkor nem szabad majd megtörténnie.

Gondolati úton üzent Lornenak és Sheppardnak, hogy beszélni akar velük.

Evan dühösen indult el a börtön felé. Halványlila gőze sem volt, hogy McKay még mit akar mondani neki. Azok után, hogy hagyta meghalni a feleségét. Ha elkezd majd megbocsátásért könyörögni, ő maga végez majd vele.

Az elmúlt két napban aludni sem tudott, ez most rosszabb volt, mint, amikor Anatként odaát volt. Akkor még volt esélye, hogy újra látja, de így már a remény is elveszett. Talán ha sikerül a Talronidot tárcsázni.

De akkor sem akarta látni, a lány holttestét. Bármennyire is erősnek mutatta magát mindenki előtt, tudta, hogy ehhez gyenge lenne. A folyosón szembetalálkozott a hasonlóan dühös Johnnal is.

Nem kellett kérdeznie, hova is megy. Teljesen egyértelmű volt. Amrath mind a kettejüket meg akarja győzni, hogy ő ártatlan lenne és semmi köze nincs az egészhez? Nem fog neki sikerülni.

Meg akarta találni a Talronid helyét, elvileg kiszámíthatatlan, de tudta, hogy Rodneyban megvan a képesség, hogy minden ilyet megoldjon. Talán még meghagyja majd az életét. De csak addig, amíg ki nem számolja.

Mivel a Tanácsot sikeresen felszámoltak, ő döntött minden katonai dolgot érintő kérdésben, és ez is az volt. Rajta kívül csak hárman maradtak magas beosztásban Arbejde, LeFay és Pendragon. Nienyar le lett fokozva pusztán királyi feleségnek.

Magában keserűen felkacagott. Néhány napja még a trónörökös férje volt, ma pedig pusztán a katonai vezető. Ennek ellenére nem érdekelte semmilyen cím és rang, ő csak a szerelmét akarta bármilyen áron visszakapni.

Senki semmit sem tudott mondani arról, hogy mi is folyhat a Talronidon, hiszen Gammel olyan tökéletesen ellátta védelemmel. De vajon honnan tudhatott ilyen dolgokat nyolcezer évvel korábban?

Hiszen a történetek szerint az Ori nem is tudott a bolygóról. Valamilyen módon Zander módosította a Melindort védő rendszereket. Hiszen a Melindorról bármikor bárkivel kapcsolatba lehet lépni, de onnan nem.

Valahol reménykedett benne, hogy bebizonyosodik Rodney ártatlansága, hiszen szükségük volt a férfira és, annak ellenére, ahogyan ő és John is bánt vele, mind a ketten a barátjuknak tekintették.

Hiszen az Ori tudósain kívül ő volt az egyetlen, aki Merlin közelébe ért. Márpedig tudósokra nagyon nagy szükségük volt, bármi, amit kitaláltak vagy ki fognak, akár a háború kimenetelét is megváltoztathatja.

Főleg, hogy Rodney a hiperugrást kezdte kidolgozni. Ezzel a módszerrel pedig a közlekedés annyira meggyorsulna a flotta a számára. Mivel azt az ötletet elvetették, hogy mindenhova szuperkapukat telepítenek.

Pedig jelenleg még mindig a csillagkapu volt a leggyorsabb utazási módszer. De az alterranok nem akartak bolygókat elpusztítani a hajóik utaztatása miatt. Így Merlinnel dolgozott McKay együtt.

És Evan is határozottan örült volna ennek a módszernek, hiszen ezt már a sci-fi könyvekben is nagyon szerette és mindig is ilyen hajót akart vezetni. Odaértek a cellákhoz. Rodney idegesen mászkált fel s alá.

- Végre, hogy ideértetek. – mondta – Susan életben van.

- Tessék? – kérdezte mind a két férfi egyszerre döbbenten. – Ha csak az életedet akarod ezzel megmenteni, semmire sem mész vele. – morgott Sheppard.

- Nem, láttam kétfajta jövő kivetülésben is. Igaz mind a kettőben meghalt, de az csak hónapokkal később történt. – felnézett a két férfira. – A szülésbe halt bele mind a kétszer. Ötven százalék esélye van, hogy te vagy az apa Evan, a másik fele az, hogy Gammel.

- Ezt mégis, hogy érted. – nyögött fel Lorne – Soha sem csalna meg.

- Te is tudod, hogy ki tudja törölni és megváltoztatni az emlékeket az unokatestvéred. Szóval szerintem nem is tudja, hogy ő volt… - vonta meg a vállát – Mellesleg rájöttem, hogyan tudnám kiszámolni a Talronid helyét. Amúgy a második énetek nektek is ilyen követelőző és akaratos volt?

- John, remélem megengeded, hogy…. – megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem kell engedélyt kérnem. Odamegyünk. Rodney, te is jössz. Addigra ajánlom, hogy megtaláld. Azt hiszem, hogy jobb lenne…

- Tudom, hogy mire gondolsz és nem szívesen, de egyetértek és maradok. – mondta keserűen Sheppard – Hozzátok vissza a húgomat.

- Addig vissza sem fogunk jönni. McKay gyorsabban! – nézett a dokira Lorne és kiviharzott a szobából nyomában Rodneyval.

John elmosolyodott magában, Carson megint szép nagy hisztit levágott, hogy nem akar elmenni a flottával. De nem tehetett mást, kénytelen volt. John is ment volna velük, de most nem lehetett. Nienyar átölelte és hozzábújt.

Lenézett a lányra, megnyugtatta a jelenléte. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi fog a flottára várni oda kint. Félt, hogy talán későn érnek majd oda. Meg fog halni, de csak hónapok múlva. Folyamatosan ott volt a mondat a gondolatiban.

Terhes, legalább is Rodney szerint. Pár perccel a flotta elindulása után Aldannar is megerősítette, hogy látta az eljövendőkben Susant. De ő semmilyen részletet nem tudott mondani csak, hogy látta.

Pedig mindig mindent megtett, hogy ne essék a húgának baja. De eszerint felesleges volt az akaratán kívül távol tartani a csatáktól, hiszen egy gyermek kihordása fogja a vesztét okozni. Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni.

_Meg fog halni a húgom._

Visszatért a munkájához, hiszen mást nem tudott tenni. Nem volt kedve jelentést írni és azt elküldeni Caldwellnek az Ohrára. Pedig, azt mindenképp hírül kellett volna adnia, hogy a flotta megint útnak indult.

Bár, gondolta meg fogja hagyni ezt a kellemes szórakozást Evannak, hiszen ez az ő feladata volt. Egészen pontosan ez is, hiszen katonasági ügy volt. Unatkozott, egyszerűen majd beleőrült a várakozásba.

Most kezdte megérteni, hogy Susan miként érezhetett, amikor itt hagyták. Pedig ezek csak a protokoll szükséges lépései voltak. Ó, elmehet a fenébe, aki az átkozott udvari etikettet írta! Hiszen azt nem háborúra tervezte.

_Meg fog halni a húgom._

De miért? Egy olyan személy, mint ő nem ilyen halált érdemelne. Hanem dicsőt, a csatatéren. Nem pedig a szülőszobán! Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy emiatt Lornet hibáztassa vagy pedig a lányt.

Ronont hiába kereste, a férfi valamelyik csapattal tartott az egyik bolygóra. Mindenkit megpróbáltak maguk mellé állítani, akit csak lehetett. De nem túl sok olyan ember volt, akit érdemes lett volna.

Hiszen alig egy-két olyan nép élt a galaxisban, akik technológiai szinten, akárcsak minimálisan, de felvehették a harcot a Szövetséggel. Bár, akik ilyenek voltak, nagy valószínűséggel mára halottak is.

Többek között a Genii, az Antarok, még régről azok, akik a gyógyszert kutatták, lehetett volna tovább is folytatni a sort. Gyanította, hogy nemsokára a Föld következik, ők az utolsók a sorban.

Mielőtt elérnének a Négy faj szövetségéhez, amiből a furlingokkal már sikeresen leszámoltak. Az asgardok egyelőre megúszták, akárcsak a nox. Akkor utána marad az ezer sebből vérző alterran nemzet.

Nem hitte, hogy foglalkozni fognak a melindoriakkal, hiszen ők tudás szinten viszonylag alacsonyan álltak. És még az Ori sem tudta kiszámolni, hogy hova rejthették el a Melindort. Ők legalább védve voltak.

_Meg fog halni a húgom._

Lenézett maga elé a papírokra. Pihennie kellene egy kicsit, hiszen arra sem emlékezett, hogy ezeket mikor hozta ide, vagy mikor ment el mellőle Nienyar. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ennyire stresszes dolog az ilyen.

Remélte, hogy visszahozzák Susant. Akkor is, ha Rodney ezt a jövőt látta a húgának, már most elhatározta, hogy nem fogja hagyni, hogy ez megtörténjen. De még legrosszabb rémálmaiban sem fordult meg, mi lesz, ha nem élnek még annyit, hogy az a gyermek megszülessen.

Hiszen azt tudta, hogy az Ori soha sem hagyná megszületni.

Gammel eloldozta és hagyta, hogy azt tegyen, amit csak akar, de a kapu közelébe nem mehetett. A férfi pontosan tudta, hogy nem kockáztatná a gyereket, főleg, hogy nem tudja, hogy kitől van.

Igazság szerint még a férfi sem volt benne biztos, hogy az övé lenne. Mit tenne az Ori, ha kiderülne? De annyit tudott, hogy az a gyermek mindenképp kell neki a tervei beteljesítéséhez. Hiszen az is Valorvart lesz.

És egy kisgyermekért nem lenne kár, ha belehalna abba, hogy elpusztítja az Orit. Pontosan tudta, hogy Alaine előző lánya Larion is milyen sokra volt hivatott. Egymaga el tudta volna pusztítani a wraitht.

És ez? Hiszen mind a két Velesar igen sokra vitte, mind a kettőtől remek örökséget kaphatna. Vagyis kapott valamelyikkőjüktől. Bár ha Laegen az apja, akkor nem biztos, hogy életben hagyja majd Susant.

De addig is ki kell majd derítenie. Tulajdonképp arra nagyobb esély volt, hogy az övé, hiszen a lány tudtán kívül többet voltak együtt, mint Alaine Laegennel. De milyen szomorú, hogy ezt ők nem tudják.

Figyelte Alaine minden mozdulatát, hogy mit tesz szabadon. A lehető legmesszebb elkerülte az összes klónját. Mindenkitől elhúzódott és leült az egyik sarokba. Nem is mozdult onnan órák óta.

Gammel tökéletesen tudta, hogy itt teljes biztonságban vannak, hiszen a zavaró pajzsokat ő maga tervezte és készítette el. És természetesen, akik előállították már régen nem voltak életben. Mindenre gondolt.

Hiszen a hely még az Ori elől is rejtve volt. Hogy erre rájöjjön nem kellett sok idő, hiszen Morgan még nem jelent meg, hogy kérdőre vonja. Hogy miért is nem ölte még meg a hercegnőt. Kezdte a nő idegesíteni.

Tudta, hogy nemsokára eljön az idő, hogy átadja Morgant az apjának, hogy Merlin megtorolhassa a nőn az elmúlt tízezer év sérelmeit. De ha ez megtörténik, majd ő gondoskodik róla, hogy egyik se élje túl.

Valamit kellett tennie, legalább, hogy az apja teljesen észhez térjen, hogy ne tűnjön árulásnak az, amire készül. Bár mindegy volt, hiszen őt az Ori sem tudná elpusztítani, de nem lesz szabad rájönniük.

Vajon elmondja a lánynak, hogy mire készül vele és, hogy ők a Valorvartok a kulcsai mindennek? Nem tudta eldönteni, bár felhasználhatná az egyik klónt is a tervei végrehajtásához. Azok is ugyanolyan jók lennének.

Hatalmas energiarobbanást érzett, érzékeit idegesen futatta végig a városon és a rendszerein, de hibát nem talált. Odasétált a Susanhoz és megállt előtte.

- Látom, még mindig nem érzed magad jól, pedig azt tehetsz, amit akarsz. – mondta.

- Akkor visszaengednél Atlantiszra. – vonta meg a vállát.

- Azon kívül. Szeretnél valamit a kényelmed érdekében?

- Mik a terveid velem? – felnézett a zöld szemekbe.

- Miből gondolod, hogy terveim vannak pont veled? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

- Valamire csak kellek, ha még nem öltél meg. Ne vágj ilyen fapofát, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy igazam van Gammel.

- És ha csak azért, hogy távol tartsalak Laegentől? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Te nem vagy ilyen aljas, az Morgan módszere. Neked van olyan nagy önbizalmad, hogy akkor keress fel, ha ő is ott van Atlantiszon. Élvezed, hogy tudja, mikor van Ori a közelben. Ismerlek elég jól. Mindig is ilyen voltál.

- És ha csak gyönyörködni akarok benned?

- Ott vannak a klónok, és te is tudod, hogy nálam rengeteg szebb nő van. Én semmi sem vagyok hozzájuk képest. Példának okáért Morgan közelébe sem érek megjelenés szempontjából.

- Rendben megfogtál. – emelte fel védekezően a kezét a férfi. – Szeretek veled társalogni, ennyi az egész. És mellesleg még mindig nem mondtam le róla, hogy rajtad keresztül szerzem meg az engem illető trónt. – fenyegetően villantak meg a szemei.

- Pontosabban azt a trónt, amin a bátyám ül és nem én…

- De téged illet. Eleget voltam annak idején apád belső körében, hogy tudjam és éltem is már, akkor, amikor elvette a trónt az anyádtól Alaine. A női ági öröklődés továbbra is ugyanaz marad. Vajon mit szólna a szeretett néped, ha megtudnák, hogy Langsdom csak trónbitorló?

- Ezt inkább rajta kérd számon, nemsokára ide ér a flottával együtt. – mosolyodott el magabiztosan Susan.

- Látom már nincs kedved beszélgetni. Majd később még felkereslek. Ide tartanak. – felkacagott – Nevetségesebb dolgot ki sem találhattál volna.

Sértődötten perdült meg és elsietett a folyosón.

Az egyik Anat idegesen figyelte Susant. Idegesítette, hogy pontosan ugyanúgy néz ki, mint ő, de mégis a tökéletes ellentéte. És, hogy őrá odafigyelt Gammel, míg a klónokat teljesen magára hagyta.

Nem tehette meg, főleg nem egy ilyen tökéletlen valakiért. Nem értette se ő, se a többi, hogy miért nem ölte meg. Hiszen az a kis senki még csak az ő és „testvérei" nyomába sem érhet, soha sem.

Vagy talán Gammel pont az ellenkezőjét gondolja, hogy ők nem érhetnek annak a nyomába? De vajon miért és kicsoda lehet? És miért annyira más, mint ők? Annyit tudott csak, hogy mi a másik neve és rangja.

Alaine Valorvart az alterran nép trónörököse. Vajon miért nem olyan, mint ő és a többiek? Kiérezte belőle a jóságot és az ellentétét annak, amik ők voltak. Mikor a lány ránézett látta a szemében a szánalmat.

De vajon miből származott ez a szánalom? Mit tudhatott az a kislány róluk, ami miatt ezt érzi irántuk. Nem akarta tudni a választ mindössze végezni vele, hiszen elveheti tőle és a többiek elől Gammelt.

Arra még emlékezett, hogy Ba'al a saját céljai miatt teremtett ennyit belőle, de mára a rendszerúrból alig maradt néhány klón. Csak azok maradtak, akik el tudták őket engedni és mindenben engedelmeskedtek nekik.

Alig egy tucat rendszerúr csupán. És soha többé nem lesz több belőlük. Hiszen a gépet elpusztították, ami képes volt embereket sokszorosítani. Vajon ez a szánalmas lény mikor szállt ki onnan?

Fel sem merült benne, hogy Alaine lehetett az első. Annyira szánalmasnak érezte. El fogja pusztítani, nem lesz, aki megállítsa. Sőt a többiek még támogatni is fogják. És utána Gammel is tehet, amit akar.

Miközben elindult érezte, hogy egy kétségbeesett üzenetet sikerül a lánynak a klónok erejével kiküldenie egy másik síkba. Az átkozott! Megszaporázta a lépteit, de amikor odaért volna, meglátta Gammelt a lánnyal beszélni.

- Ott vannak a klónok… – hallotta a lány hangját.

Visszahúzódott a fal mögé, vajon róluk beszéltek? Hallotta Gammel hanghordozását is, ilyen kedvesen velük soha sem beszélt. Most már egészen biztos volt benne, hogy fontos a férfinak az a kislány.

Gammel úgy fél perc múlva idegesen ment el mellette, észre sem vette őt. Mikor már nem volt látótávolságon belül, csak akkor lépett ki a fal mögül. És valahol ugyanott állt meg, mint a férfi korábban.

- Reméltem, hogy nem jössz vissza ilyen hamar. – morgott a lány anélkül, hogy felnézett volna.

- Elvárom, hogy tisztelettel beszélj velem! – sziszegte Anat.

- Te? Semmi jogod nincs hozzá, csak egy átkozott replika vagy semmi más. Ba'al teremtett, hogy ne unatkozzon.

- Hazudsz!

- Kérdezd meg Gammelt ha jónak látod, az igazat mondom. – felnézett a szemeiben most is szánalom volt.

- Ne nézz rám így! – csattant fel. – Te vagy a szánalmas másolat nem én!

- Azt akartad mondani, hogy ti, nem? – kérdezte Susan – Belőlem egy van, belőletek sok. Ha van egy kicsi bennem a mostani énemből, tudnod kell, hogy nem hazudok.

Egy pillanatra megfontolta, amit a másik mondott. Megrohanták az érzelmek és a másik lány emlékei. Tényleg az volt az igazi és ők csak…, nem ezt nem tehették velük. Szemébe könnyek gyűltek.

Letörölte őket és elmosolyodott. Most már tudta, hogy milyen a másik, az eredeti személy. Könnyű lesz helyet cserélni vele és átvenni a helyét Atlantiszon, amint ideér a flotta. Még Gammel is büszke lesz rá.

Kegyetlen mosollyal nézett le Susanra, de a lány már nem ült előtte a földön, hanem pár méternyire állt. Az arcán kétségbeesett kifejezés ült, tehát rájött arra, amire ő is. Nem volt ideje tétovázni.

Csupán egy másodperccel késett el, Susan már támadott. Anat csak a villámokat látta maga felé jönni, majd minden sötét lett.

Evan pár perccel korábban kapta meg az üzenetet Susantól, és abból számolás nélkül is meg tudta határozni a Talronid helyét. Úgy negyed órával később Rodney is ugyanazokat a koordinátákat hozta, ahova akkor már tartottak.

Mikor elmondta a dolgot a dokinak fogalma sem volt, miféle képpen tudta azt a biztonsági rendszert ilyen módszerrel áttörni. Hiszen amennyire tudta Gammel tökéletesnek készítette el a zavaró berendezést.

De arra biztosan nem gondolt, hogy egyvalakiből hat lesz ugyanazon a helyen, és ez által töri meg a struktúrát. Tehát találtak hozzá egy kiskaput. Talán ez a módszer lenne majd hatásos a Melindor helyzetének kiadására is?

Lorne tudta, hogy mindenképp figyelmeztetnie kell majd Aldannart erről a fejleményről, amint hazaértek. Ha hazaérnek. Remélte, hogy nem fognak ellenállásba ütközni, hiszen unokatestvére elég biztos volt a menedékét illetően.

Még jó fél óra volt addig, amíg odaérnek a bolygóra. Tudta, hogy kénytelen lesz majd az egészet elpusztítani, nehogy Gammel újraépíthesse és továbbfejleszthesse a berendezést. Bízott benne, hogy senki sem él rajta.

Rodney állítása szerint óceánbolygó csupán, amin a víz alatti város az egyetlen település, de az is nyolcezer éve lakatlan volt. Vagy ki tudja, hogy mik éltek a vízben a város körül. Bár életnek nyomát a csapat nem tapasztalta.

Ezt Kaufman is megerősítette, hogy semmi sem volt ott. Hiszen a Genii is halott lehetett addigra már. Szóval semmilyen bűntudatot nem kell majd éreznie a bolygó elpusztításával kapcsolatban.

Már határozottan várta, hogy nagybátyja és Rodney végre kifejlesszék az ugrásra képes hiperhajtóműveket. Egyszerűen már most unta ezeket,. a hosszú utakat. Úgy pedig csupán percekig tartana.

Nemsokára kiléptek a hiperűrből nem messze a bolygó felszínétől. Sehol nem volt senki, sőt a bolygón sem tudtak semmilyen életjelet bemérni. Lescannelték a bolygót, de semmi sem utalt arra, hogy az óceán mélyén város lenne.

Utasította a másik két hajót, hogy maradjanak pozícióban, ő addig lemegy és körülnéz. A következő pillanatban már az elbeszélésekből ismert városban volt. Csupán két életjelet érzékelt lent, és abból az egyik Ori volt.

Elindult abba az irányba, több női holtesten vezetett az út, mind úgy nézett ki, mint Susan. A klónok lehettek. Nemsokára odaért ahonnan a két elő személyt érzékelte, nem csalódott az egyik Gammel volt a másik pedig az eszméletlen Susan.

- Már vártalak testvér. – fordult felé a férfi

- Azt hiszem ennek a dolognak most fogunk egyszer és mindenkorra pontot tenni a végére. – felelte

- Nem is kétlem Laegen.

A fehér és a vörös energia lény összecsapott.

Mikor Anat holteste a földre rogyott megérezte, hogy a többiek tudják, hogy mit tett a társukkal. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy el tud-e bánni mindegyikkel. Jöttek, hallotta a kiáltozásaikat.

Érezte, hogy Kolja elmenekül a Talronidról, valami készült. Ehhez nem kellett semmilyen alterran érzék sem. Már látta a klónokat, amikor hihetetlenül nagy energia száguldott végig a városon.

Az erejétől ő is felsikoltott, fájdalmas volt és mégis annyira ismerős, mintha a saját magának egy része lett volna. Látta, hogy ez a dolog eltörölte a feléje igyekvő Anatokat, majd csak érezte őt is körbejárta.

Majd visszahúzódott oda ahonnan jött. Nem mert mozdulni, sejtette, hogy kitől jön, de ő hogy került ide? Atlantiszon kéne lennie, nem érezte, hogy idejött volna. John, hol lehetsz? Nem kiáltott bátyja után.

Pillanatokkal később egy árnyék tűnt fel a távolban a holttestek mögött, majd a hozzátartozó alak is. Bár már az árnyból felismerte benne a bátyját John Sheppardot. Elindult volna felé, de megtorpant.

Nem a szokásos egyenruhát viselte és megint idősebnek tűnt, mint ami most. Inkább arra a vízióra emlékeztette, amit akkor látott, amikor az ugró eltűnt a „fogságba" esése előtt. A férfi rávigyorgott.

Minden kétsége elszállt. Mégiscsak John volt az, csak a ruhája volt más. Sheppard tekintete elkomorodott; elkiáltotta magát és Susan eszméletlenül rogyott a földre.

Gammel is megérezte Kolja menekülését és a klónok halálát. Ő korábban már ismerte ezt az erőt, hiszen annyiszor kínozták vele. Mit keres itt Laegen? És hogyan került ide? Majd ez a fura hatalom, ahogy jött úgy is tűnt el.

Csak akkor mert kimenni. A lány eszméletlenül feküdt a földön. Lehajolt hozzá, hogy ellenőrizze minden rendben van-e, amikor lépéseket hallott. Nem kellett semmit tennie, hogy felismerje az illetőt.

Mosolyogva fordult meg és támadott. Mindig is tudta, hogy Laegen félelmetes ellenfél, de elfelejtette, hogy ennyire. Egyik támadása sem találta el ellenfelét, viszont pillanatokkal később az egyik inda az oldalába mart.

Fájdalmat és forróságot érzett a seb helyén. Nem tekintett le, inkább minden erejét a menekülésre koncentrálta. Mikor az Istenek városában megpihenhetett, megnézte az oldalát. Tüzes vér szivárgott belőle.

Eddig soha senki sem tudta megsebezni. És rájött, hogy csak azért tudott élve eljönni, mert Laegen nem megölni akarta, csak megmenteni Alainet. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy őt is meglehet ölni.

És soha sem hitte volna, hogy éppen az unokatestvére lesz az, aki képes rá. De miért pont egy Velesar, ha egy Valorvart nem? Próbálta begyógyítani a sebet, de nem sikerült, sőt még nagyon fájt is neki.

Most már tudta, hogy a későbbiekben jobban kell majd óvakodnia Laegentől, sőt szeretett Talronidjának is vége. Kénytelen lesz egy jobb zavaró mezőt kidolgozni, ami remélhetőleg sikeresebb lesz.

És ki kell derítenie, hogy miként találta meg az Alterran flotta. Sok munkának nézett elébe.

11


	75. Chapter 75

**74. fejezet: A „baleset"**

Lorne abban a pillanatban, ahogy megérezte Gammel szökését visszaalakult emberi alakjába és lehajolt a lánymellé. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor a pulzusából érezte, hogy minden rendben van vele.

Fogalma sem volt, hogyan jutassa fel Susant a hajójára, hiszen még rádió kapcsolatot sem volt képes létrehozni a bolygó körül keringő flottával, akárcsak a telepátia sem működött. Az átkozott zavaró készülék.

Nem akarta itt hagyni a lányt, hiszen még mindig itt lehet, aki végzett az Anatokkal. Mérhetetlen gonosz erőt érzett a holttestek irányából. Felismerte, hogy mitől van, a másik átkozott tulajdonság.

Alig ismert egy-két olyan embert, aki az árnyakkal bírt volna. De itt olyasvalaki volt, aki azzal. Jelenleg csak egyvalakiről tudta, hogy ezzel az erővel bír, de Rodney nem volt már itt mióta és ő nem ártott volna Susannak.

A mostani Alterranok közül csak McKay volt, elvileg mindenki más halott volt. Most csak egyetlen név ugrott még be neki, aki nem rejtette el ezt; Mortisse. De az egykori uralkodó is régen, nagyon régen halott volt.

De az is biztos volt, hogy Gammel félte ezt az erőt és nem akaródzott neki szembeszállni vele. Evan nem értette azt sem, hogy miért menekült el unokatestvére az előbb. Nem tűnt fel neki az ellenfele sérülése.

Két férfi jelent meg mögötte és már a rádió kapcsolat is élt. Tehát Rodney nem tétlenkedett és kikapcsoltatta a Talronid zavarómezejét. Sőt meg is hagyhatta a két alterranak, hogy vigyék fel neki.

Egy ilyen valóban jól jönne a hajóknak, sőt Atlantisznak is, ha egyszer úgy döntenek, hogy a várossal egy másik bolygóra költöznek. Ami akár az elég közeli jövőben is előfordulhat, hiszen mindenki ismeri a város helyét.

Parancsba adta, hogy, aki tud jöjjön le a városba és keressen valami szállítóeszközt, amivel fellehet jutni a Hovedre. Hiszen még Carson is meg akarta vizsgálni a lányt. Felemelte és lefektette az egyik ágyra.

Hosszasan nézte, nem akarta elhinni, hogy terhes lehet, főleg nem Gammeltől. Akkor a férfi azért nem akarta itt hagyni. Ismerte annyira, hogy tudja, valamire kellett volna annak az átkozottnak a gyermek.

Mikor megérintette Susan kezét, első ízben olyan helyen itt a városban, ahol nem volt ruha a lányon őt is megrohanta valami. Először undorral néz egy vörös hajú kislányt, majd sírva tartja kezeiben a fekete hajút.

Megtántorodott, Rodney is ugyanezt látta. Mi történik vele? Mi van ezen a helyen, amitől ezt látta? Milyen szörnyűségeket művelt Gammel ezzel a hellyel? Vajon ő is belenézhetett itt a jövőbe. Mit rejt ez a tenger?

És mit a Melindoriaké? Hiszen ők is könnyedén fürkészhetnek a jövőben, akkor a Valorvartok miért nem, és ő Velesar létére miért? Mindenhol megválaszolatlan kérdések voltak. De egyben biztos volt, nem szabad ennek a helynek fent maradnia.

- Közeledik egy flotta. – hallotta a lány hangját – Gammel nem fogja hagyni, hogy esetleg megtartsd a helyet magadnak.

- Jól vagy? – térdelt le aggódva az ágy mellé.

- A gyerekre gondolsz, ugye? – kérdezte a ki nem mondott kérdést, a férfi bólintott. – Még nem fogant meg. És én látom, hogy te leszel az apja, nem tudom mi ez a hely. Nem kéne a jövőbe látnunk, neked legalább is nem.

- Nem ér a gondolatimban olvasnod. – mondta komoran. – Gammel is látta én is, mi nem vagyunk Valorvartok. – pillanatra elhallgatott, mintha gondolkodna – Az embereim nem látnak semmit.

- Az Ori flottája jön, el kell mennetek innen. – mondta megint.

- Carson meg akar vizsgálni…

- Visszamegyek Atlantiszra, többet nem tehetek most.

- John örülni fog, hogy lát. Ott maradt.

- De, láttam, hogy itt van… - elhallgatott, de akkor csak egy olyasvalakit ismert, aki ennyire hasonlított a bátyjára, de ő már halott volt. – Mennem kell, ti is tűnjetek el innen és pusztítsd el ezt a helyet!

- De…

- Parancs Laegen!

A férfi lehajtotta a fejét és eltűnt. Tudta, hogy Susan vissza fog menni Atlantiszra. Honnan tudhatta meg az Ori flottája, hogy itt vannak. Parancsba adta az embereinek, hogy mindenki menjen vissza a hajókra.

A radarok már jelezték a flotta közeledtét, nagyon kevés idejük volt csupán. Mikor az utolsó emberi életjel is eltűnt a bolygóról, csak akkor sugároztatta le az atombombát a városba. Nem akarta látni a végét.

Pillanatokkal azelőtt, hogy az Ori flottája kilépett volna a hipertérből a hat alterran hajóból öt eltűnt a bolygó körüli pályáról, csupán egy maradt ott Carson Becketté.

John, amint meghallotta, hogy ki érkezett a csillagkapun azonnal a kaputerembe sietett. Egyetlen pillantás elegendő volt, hogy megállapítsa, hogy tényleg a húga volt az érkező. De valahogy más volt körülötte minden.

Valami nagyon furcsa volt, erre rá is jött, amikor magához ölelte a lányt. Hangosan felnyögött, amikor képek rohanták meg; Nienyar a földön feküdt vérbe fagyva, körülötte más alterranok is holtan feküdtek.

Kinézett az ablakon a város a víz alatt volt. A bolygó körül már csupán három alterran hajó tartotta magát a Szövetség flottájával szemben. Eleresztette Susant és hátrált pár lépést. Úgy nézett a húgára, mintha szörnyeteget látna.

Már most tudta, hogy a lány valamiképpen megváltozott, már nem ugyanaz, mint régen volt, de mégis. A jövőbelátás; a Melindor népének sajátja. Egy pillanatra megdermedt, hiszen ő is tudta honnan eredtek.

De soha sem látott annak idején a jövőbe, sőt egy másik Valorvartról sem tudott, akinek hasonló képességei lettek volna. De, akkor miért éppen most jött elő ez? Miért nem annak idején, vagy ha soha.

Vajon Susan is látta a jövőt? Egészen biztos volt benne, érezte a húgát körülölelő idegen energiát, ami mégis oly ismerősnek hatott. Mi történhetett odaát a Talronidon? Erről viszont halvány elképzelése sem volt.

- Szóval te is láttál valamit. – mondta a lány olyan halkan, hogy csak John halhassa meg.

A férfit nem volt soha könnyű meglepni, de most kiütközött az arcára a döbbenet. Belenézett húga zöldes barna szemeibe és megrémült attól, amit azokból kiolvashatott.

- Ők, hogyan? Egyik sem olyan, mint mi. – nyögte ki végül.

- Tudom, és azt viszont nem, hogy miként és hogyan. Azon a helyen volt valami, van egy érzésem, hogy Rodney és Merlin tudják rá a választ. Parancsba adtam Evannak, hogy pusztítsa el a helyet. És Carson nem fog visszatérni.

- Tudom, az egyik hajónk odaveszett. – morogta, ő is ugyanúgy látta most már – De legalább az árulóknak is végük lesz.

- És visszakapjuk Treavolt végre. – elmosolyodott, majd elkomorult az arca. – Csak azt sajnálom, hogy ilyen áron bátyám.

- Nem mi választjuk ki a sorsunkat, bár most már megvan hozzá az esélyünk, hogy változtathassunk rajta.

- Drasztikus módon még mi sem tudjuk majd megtenni, hiszen a jó döntéseinket ott sem fogjuk megváltoztatni, nem kockáztathatunk, túl sok függ tőlünk.

- Bár ne így lett volna…

- Nem magunk választottuk, ezzel együtt kell élnünk.

- Menj, az orvosok meg akarnak vizsgálni, hogy minden rendben van-e veled.

A lány csak biccentett és elsietett John mellett. Most sajnálta igazán, hogy már senki sem él a vérvonalukból, ennek a végére akart járni, tudni akarta, hogy miért vannak azok a változásuk velük, amik.

Olyan képességek, amik annak idején, soha sem voltak. Nem mert beletekinteni a jövőbe, félt attól, amit ott láthat. Vajon ez átok, vagy áldás volt? Nem tudta, csak azt, hogy nem mondhatja el Nienyarnak, amit látott.

El kellett mondania Elizabethnek, hogy Carsont elárulták az emberei és, hogy emberként többé nem fog visszajönni. Tartott tőle, hogy a nő nem fogja jól fogadni ezt a hírt, de nem volt más választási lehetősége.

És Lornet is figyelmeztetnie kellett, hogy nem fordulhat vissza, mert akkor ők is odavesznek. Ezt nem látta előre, csak volt egy ilyen baljós előérzete. Ha mindennek vége, akkor pedig beszélni fog Merlinnel.

Elizabeth döbbenten ült és még mindig a falra meredt azóta, hogy John kiment az irodájából. Nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott, hogy Carson meg fog halni nemsokára és Alterranok okozták a vesztét.

Ennyire senki sem lehetett elkeseredve, hogy a saját hercegét adja át az Orinak. Mit remélhettek vele? Félelme hasított belé, arról, amit régen Sheppardék állapítottak meg. Addig nem fognak támadni, amíg mind nem önmaguk.

Szóval ilyen hamar megelégedtek volna a dologgal? Remélte, hogy nem így van, az ősök akármennyire is bíztak Evanban, ezt a háborút nem nyerhették meg. Maximum sokáig húzhatták fajuk haláltusáját.

Hiszen fogalmuk sem volt arról, miként győzhetnék le az ellenséget, feltéve, ha az egyáltalán legyőzhető. Ki tudja megmondani előre, hogy kik fogják elárulni a királyi családot a megmenekülés reményében?

Ember volt, nem tudta, hogy mennyire különböznek az alterranok gondolkodás módja az övéktől, de rengeteg ember megtenné. Nem mondta ki hangosan, de a kétségbeesés minden fajban azonosan nyilvánul meg.

A Földi Konföderáció is Ori hajókkal egyetemben támadást indított a Noxok bolygója ellen. A kémektől származó információk szerint nem találtak meg senkit. Ennyi szerencséjük legalább volt.

Viszont a hírek igen rossz híreket is közöltek, nem tudta hogyan mondhatná majd el Rodneynak, hogy a húgát kivégezték két nappal korábban. Erre a sorsra jutott Landry, Dr. Lee, Dr. Carter, Jack, Hammond és a névsor csak folytatódott.

Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ennyire elfajulnak a dolgok a régi anyabolygón. Továbbnézte a névsort, bár tudta, hogy kiket fog rajta találni. Mindenkinek a teljes családja, akik Atlantiszon tartózkodtak.

Ki kellett végezni a hozzátartozókat, mint a Földi Konföderáció ellenségeinek hozzátartozói, akik bármikor szeretteikhez hasonlóan elárulhatják vezetőiket és isteneiket az Orit. Egyvalamin viszont meglepődött.

Nem találta a listán Evan Lorne szüleinek a nevét. Lindsey családtagjait megölték, de Lornét nem. Miért? Azt tudta, hogy annakidején Morgan meglátogatta őket, miért hagyta volna az a nő életben őket?

Mára meg tanult nem hinni a véletlenekben, az Orinak eszerint még mindig tervei voltak az őrnaggyal. De vajon micsoda és miért? Megint ott volt a miért, túl sok kérdés és egyikre sem talált választ, ez zavarta.

Miként fogja tudatni az embereivel, hogy mindaz, amiért küzdöttek, a családjuk, a szeretteik halottak? Hogyan fognak erre reagálni? Számított rá, hogy a nagytöbbség bele fog rokkanni.

Talán jobb lenne, ha elhallgatná az egészet előlük. Nem, ennyivel tartozott nekik, főleg, hogy itt maradtak, amikor már semmi közük nem volt az alterranokhoz. Figyelemre méltó volt a bátorságuk.

Nagy valószínűséggel tudtak is arról, hogy ez fog odahaza történni. Igen, amit itt tettek az elmúlt több mint három év alatt; joguk volt tudni az otthoni eseményekről. Ránézett Caldwellre, aki a szobában mászkált fel s alá.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi is hasonló következtetésre jutott, mint ő. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy melyikkőjük mondja el a híreket. Hiszen a katonák Steven alá, míg a tudósok Weir alá tartoztak.

Közösen, az lesz a legjobb és a legkézenfekvőbb ötlet. Ránézett az órájára, alig két óra volt Lorne visszaérkezéséig. Kíváncsi volt, hogy Carson mikor tér vissza újra közéjük. Hamarosan szembe kellett nézniük az ostrommal és ezelől nem volt kitérés.

Susan egykedvűen tűrte, míg az orvosok elvégezték rajta a rutinvizsgálatokat. Nem értette, hogy erre milyen szükség volt, hiszen a műszerek most is azt mutatták, mint mindig. Hogy tökéletesen egészséges.

Végül is mi mást kéne várni egy Alterrantól? Még mindig képtelen volt rájönni, hogy miféle hely lehetett a Talronid. Óceánbolygó volt, és mint ilyen ez is menedéke lehetett volna a tenger gyermekeinek.

De lehet, hogy ők is tudtak valamit, ami miatt nem mentek oda? Vagy kihaltak arról a bolygóról? Mint Aldannartól megtudta annak idején igen sok óceánbolygón éltek szert a galaxisban.

Az kirajzásuknak Mortisse határozata vetett csak vissza, hiszen ő mindig is ki nem állhatta a Melindoriakat, vagy azokat, akiknek közük volt hozzá. Fájdalmas felismerés hasított belé, akkor miért vette el Emmennát?

Igazság szerint soha sem ismerte igazán jól az apját, soha sem volt ideje a férfinak a gyermekeire. És így jobban belegondolva Emmenna sem foglalkozott velük sokat. Hárman voltak egymásnak.

Pontosabban bátyjának és Treavolnak ott volt Laegen, de neki senki soha. Miért pont most jutottak ezek a gondolatok az eszébe? Milyen jelentősége lehetett a dolognak? Emlékezett még Treavol mennyasszonyára.

Annak ellenére, hogy Treavol atyja Mortisse öccse volt, soha sem vetette meg a tenger gyermekeit. Ő nem ellenezte a házasságot, viszont Alaine apja, mikor tudomást szerzett a dologról, őrjöngött.

Megfenyegette unokaöccsét, ha nem küldi haza a lányt, akkor majd ő megteszi, de akkor a hercegnek sem lesz maradása Atlantiszon, de a fiatal férfi kerekperec megtagadta a parancsot. Napokkal később történt a „baleset", amiben a lány és Hoved felesége meghalt.

Természetesen az Ori okozta a balesetet akkor. Felnyögött, milyen köze volt az apjának az Orihoz? Hiszen az uralkodó volt az egyetlen, aki ellenezte a tudósok száműzetését, szerinte szükségük volt rájuk.

Felpattant az ágyról ahol ült és kirohant a gyengélkedőről. Most már tudta, hogy kit látott kétszer a Talronidon, csak azt nem, hogy miként. Hiszen tízezer éve halott volt, korábban halt, meg mint ők.

Mind a hárman látták felrobbanni a hajót, ott halt meg akárcsak az öccse, Emmenna és a húga Maptaine. Miként élhette túl? Nem, az nem lehetett, hogy saját maga akarta volna a gyermekei halálát.

Azonnal Johnhoz rohant, útközben értesítette Arbejdét és LeFayt, hogy azonnal beszélni akar velük a bátyja szobájában. Mire odaért már ott volt mindenki, még Nienyar is.

- Életben van. – zihálta – Ő volt az, aki a halálunkat akarta.

- Úrnőm? – nézett rá a két tanácsos. – Susan? – kérdezte a bátyja is.

- John, az apánk. Még mindig él.

- Paul Sheppard? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi meglepetten – Azt hittem láttad, amikor Ba'al megölte.

- Mortisse Cennenre gondolok, Treavol atyjának bátyjára, a mi apánkra, aki elvileg eszerint még mindig az Alterran trón tulajdonosa.

- Trabal bátyja még életben van? Hiszen láttuk felrobbanni a hajóját! A wraith volt az.

- Az apánknak valamilyen köze van az Orihoz John.

- Szerintem csak kimerült úrnőm. – mondta óvatosan Tintagil – Jobb lenne, ha visszamenne pihenni. Szüksége lenne rá.

- Egyet kell vele értenem Alaine. – mondta Arbejde is. – Túl sok volt önnek a Talronidon tett kirándulás.

- Tökéletesen vagyok. Rodney is látta, mind ketten láttuk a Talronidon.

- Szerintem is csak képzelődtél. Mindenki tudja, hogy halott. – felelte Nienyar is, majd John felé fordult. – Nem igaz, hiszen egyszer sem érezted az erejét. Küld el pihenni, nem kerülhet rosszabb állapotba.

- Ugye ezt most nem mondjátok komolyan? – kérdezte a lány felháborodva. – John legalább te higgy nekem, a bátyám vagy.

- Sajnálom Susan, egyáltalán nem éreztem őt, mióta a hajó felrobbant. Tényleg pihenned kell, pihenned kell. Nem tesz jót a gyereknek…

- Hiszen még meg sem fogant! Miért van mindenki ellenem? – lerázta a John kezét a válláról. – Rendben, de ha majd egyszer megjelenik, nem mondhatjátok, hogy nem szóltam.

Azzal dühösen szaladt ki a szobából. Nem érette, hogy miért nem hisz neki senki. Evan majd biztosan fog. Ezzel a gondolattal álomba is szenderült a szobájában.

Carson látta a hídról, hogy a másik öt hajó eltűnik a hipertérben, de az övé még csak elindulni sem akart. Nem értette, hogy mi lehet a gond, hiszen az ős berendezések nem szoktak csak úgy elromlani.

A rádió sem működött. A hadihajó teljesen működés képtelen volt. Árulás! De ki és miért ezt a hajót? Hirtelen jutott eszébe a felismerés, hiszen minden más hajón felemelkedettek voltak, akik el tudtak menekülni.

Hacsak nem az volt a kritérium, hogy ő Valorvart. Az Ori meg akarta kezdeni Atlantisz ostromát, de ahhoz arra volt szükség, hogy ne legyen már egyetlen ember sem hármójuk közül. És ennek a kritériumnak csak ő tett eleget.

De ki árulhatta el, és miért éppen most? Miért nem volt elég jó Atlantiszon végezni vele? Hiszen ha a hajóra feljutottak az árulók, akkor a városban is ott vannak. Lorne miért nem tudott most az egyszer ráhallgatni?

Ő határozottan megmondta, hogy nem akar jönni, igaz minden alakalomkor ezt mondta, de most legalább az őrnagy majd beláthatja, hogy neki Carson Beckettnek volt igaza. Többé soha sem fog beülni egy ilyenbe.

Nem is lesz felesleges hajó sem, ha majd valahogy visszajut Atlantiszra. Vajon megölik majd, vagy rabként tartják majd ott valahol, hogy biztosan ne tudjon galibát okozni az Ori számára?

Bár félt tőle, hogy végül is az Ori a halála mellett fogja lerakni a voksot, hiszen feltételezhető volt, hogy látni akarják majd egyszerre az összes Valorvart vereségét, mikor Atlantisz elesik.

De nem fogják ők szeretett városukat olyan könnyen adni, sőt még ő sem magát. Bár nem sok mindent tudott tenni az öngyilkosságon kívül, mivel a fegyverek sem működtek. Az ellenséges flotta belépett a rendes térbe.

Úgy tűnt, hogy nem tekintik fenyegetésnek az ittlévőket, hiszen összesen két hajó közeledett. Carson keserűen felnevetett, hogy ezek milyen biztosak voltak magukban. Már csak ő volt a saját hajójának fedélzetén.

Legyen öngyilkos? Hiszen ennek következtében, mikor felébredne már Atlantiszon lenne, ott ahova tartozik. De nem tudta megtenni, ő nem volt olyan, hogy eldobja magától az életét. Küzdenie kellett.

Tudta, hogy, akkor milyen sors vár rá, kínzások, miegymás, de akkor sem volt képes megtenni, hogy végezzen magával. Elképzelte, hogy mit kapna akármelyik katonától, ha most látnák, hogy mire készül.

De ő nem volt harcos és Treavol sem volt az, soha sem, még ha a családja annak is akarta látni. Ő mindig is tudós, orvos volt, akinek a feladata az élet megőrzése és nem annak elpusztítása volt, még akkor is, ha a sajátja volt az.

Lépéseket hallott a fedélzeten, nem lehettek az Ori tagjai, sem a szövetség emberei, hiszen még túl messze voltak. Meg akart fordulni, de elkésett, tompa tárgy találta el a fejét és ő eszméletlenül rogyott a földre.

Lorne dühösen mászkált a folyosókon, most értesült róla, hogy miért nem jutott vissza Carson hajója a városba. Sőt az az idióta még engedte is foglyul ejteni magát, nemhogy öngyilkos lett volna. Az ostoba!

Pontosan tudta, hogy mi a kötelessége, ennek ellenére nehezére esett megtenni. Lehet, hogy csak egy áruló volt, és végezzen kétszáz őssel ezért? Feltételezhette volna, hogy a bűnös most nincs itt.

De az is lehetett, hogy bízott abban, hogy a főparancsnok nem végeztet ki mindenkit azok közül, akik ott voltak. De az is lehetséges, hogy másik hajón volt az áruló és csak utólag ment át Beckettére.

John és Caldwell egyetértettek a teljes legénység kivégzésével, de Susan és Nienyar tiltakoztak, szerintük ez nem volna jó lépés, hiszen akkor igen sokan fordulhatnának ellene és az uralkodó ellen.

Volt a felvetésben valami, de nem hallgatott a két nőre. Kénytelen megtenni, hogy mindenki lássa milyen következményei vannak az árulásnak. Nem értette őket, nem fogja az Ori éltben hagyni őket. Mit hihettek?

Ennél sokkal nyugtalanítóbb volt, amit John mondott neki Susanról, hogy elvileg a lány látta Mortissét, a régen halott apjukat. Rodney is említett valamit, hogy látták az idősebb Sheppardot ott, de az csak vízió volt szerinte.

Ő is gyanította, hogy a lánnyal történt ott valami más is, és a bátyja aggodalma csak megerősítette a ebben a sejtésében, és nem faggatózott a feleségénél ez ügyben tovább. Inkább mindent meg kell majd tennie, hogy pihenhessen.

Visszafelé az elosztóba ugrott be neki, hogy mit keres itt megint Caldwell. Hiszen az ezredesnek feladatai voltak az Ohra körül. Susan említette korábban neki, hogy kezd valami kialakulni Liz és Steven között.

Ez lehetett indok, de amennyire ő tudta, a férfinak otthon a földön családja volt, de elvált már nagyon régen. Tippjei sem voltak, hogy miről akartak vele beszélni, mi lehetett olyan fontos, hogy még pihenni sem pihenhetett?

Belépett Weir irodájába, a férfi és a nő azonnal felálltak és az arcukon látta, hogy semmi sincsen rendben. De ezt ő is tudta, miért nem tudtak várni addig, amíg Carson nincs itt Atlantiszon újra?

- Mi olyan fontos, ami nem várhatott még addig sem, hogy letusoljak? – kérdezte.

- Ez, főparancsnok. – Caldwell átnyújtott egy köteg aktát neki.

Főparancsnok? Akkor valami igen komoly ügyről lehet szó. Megint, kezdett elege lenni a háborúból. Őt ebben az életben nem erre képezték ki, hogy folyamatosan harcoljon. Egy katona sem kapta meg a kiképzést erre.

Sőt még Laegen sem, az a régi százéves kiképzés sem adott kellő tapasztalatot arra, amiben most részt kellett vennie. Mi lehet ezekben a papírokban? Földi jelzés volt rajtuk, mi olyan fontos az alterranoknak ezekben?

Hiszen az új Földi Konföderációhoz már tényleg semmilyen kapcsolata nem kötődött az Alterran birodalomnak. Kis híján hadi állapot volt az egyetlen, ennyi semmi más. Ezek meg most mit akarhatnak tőle?

Belenézett az elnök rendeletei, a Konföderáció kikiáltása óta. Egy hatalmasat nyelt, miközben olvasta. Igazság szerint nem sokat tudott a dologhoz hozzászólni, neki soha sem volt erőssége a politika.

Majd legutoljára elért a kivégzési listához. Gyorsan végigfutotta, rengeteg ismerős nevet és idegent is talált rajta, de ami leginkább megdöbbentette, hogy a szüleinek neve nem szerepelt a listán. Felnézett.

- Ezt mire véljem? – kérdezte – Ezt hogyan tehette meg? És őket miért nem? – egy pillanatra olyan volt, mint egy elveszett gyermek.

- Reméltük, hogy maga választ tud adni a kérdésre. – mondta halkan Elizabeth.

- Még mindig azt akarják, hogy átálljak. És ezáltal érezzem, hogy milyen kegyesek. Nem tudom, hogy minek nekik még egy Velesar.

- Ez minden mondanivalója őrnagy? – kérdezte Caldwell.

- Igen uram! Az emberek már tudnak róla?

- Még nem, napokon belül elmondjuk nekik. – felelte Weir.

- Köszönöm, hogy elmondták.

- Leléphet őrnagy!

Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát, pedig ez fizikailag lehetetlennek minősült nála. Susannal akart lenni, hiszen az egyetlen ember, aki most fontos volt, nem tehetett semmit. Az idő meg fogja oldani Treavol Valorvart kérdését.

Visszasétált Susannal közös szobájukba, átölelte a lányt és hosszú idő óta először elaludt.

John képtelen volt megérteni, hogy miért nem akarta kivégeztetni a Carson hajóján szolgáló legénységet. Pedig ez volt az egyetlen megoldás, hogy a későbbiekben ne merjen senki ellenük merényletet megkísérelni.

Kelletlenül ismerte be, hogy nem a saját életét, hanem a húgáét és Nienyarét félti, és értük bármit megtenne. Éppen ezért kell megtenni a kivégzéseket, hogy senki se próbáljon a kettejük életére törni.

Susan szavai vízhangoztak a fejében, amiket később Rodney is megerősített. Nem lehetett életben, hiszen az éreznie kellett volna. És mindenki más is tudná. Egy uralkodó létezése senki előtt nem maradhatott rejtve.

Még akkor sem, ha az vér szerint nem volt Valorvart. Lehet, hogy éppen ezért tudott eltűnni? Vagy olyan „álomban" lehet, mint annak idején Merlin volt? Nem ez elképzelhetetlen volt, vagyis az egész dolog a számára.

Hiszen azt mondták mind a ketten, hogy teljesen normálisnak tűnt, márpedig Merlinről ez nem mondható el. Bár az a dolog minden kétséget kizárólag Morgannak volt köszönhető. Nem lehetett életben.

Ugyanis tökéletesen emlékezett a szüleinek halálára. Ott voltak mind a hárman, amikor a wraith felrobbantotta a diplomáciai hajót. De miért voltak mind a négyen rajta? Miért, hacsak valaki nem azt akarta, hogy mind odavesszenek.

Mortissének semmi köze sem lehetett az Orihoz, hiszen akkor nem mentette volna meg őt és Carsont a haláltól. Halott volt és kész, sőt az életüket köszönhették neki. Meg kell majd vizsgáltatnia a húgát.

Akárcsak Rodneyt, bár a férfi később elbizonytalanodott, sőt megjegyezte, hogy valószínűleg Johnt láthatta a jövő egyik kivetülésében, hiszen az állítólagos „apjukkal" sehol máshol nem találkozott.

Sem ő, sem más melindori. Bár azóta megrendült a beléjük vetett bizalom, hogy a hercegnőt sikeresen visszahozták. Mindannyian azzal védekeztek, hogy biztosan a Talronidot övező pajzs miatt nem láttak bele a jövőbe.

De akkor mi magyarázta, hogy ott Susannak és Evannak is látomásai lettek a jövővel kapcsolatban? És miért csak ők ketten? Bár Susan Valorvart volt, így ez a melindori származás révén érthető volt.

De Lorne és Gammel? A két Velesar továbbra is hatalmas kérdőjelnek számított a szemében. Remélte, hogy Merlin válaszokat tud adni a kérdéseire, ha már Evan semmit sem tudott mondani a dologról.

Merlin viszont, a ma élő legöregebb felemelkedett. Valamilyen okból holtan akarják tudni és ez nem csupán a tudósi képességei. Miket tudhatott az öreg, hogy ennyire a vesztét akarták? És ő is Velesar.

Mi a baja az Orinak a Velesarokkal? Lorne erre sem tudta a választ, ő mindig is csak egy jelentéktelen sakkfigura volt a saját állítása szerint. Nagyban csak Hoved és Merlin játszottak. Még Gammel is egy vicc hozzájuk képest.

Nem kellett sokáig keresnie Merlint, meg is találta. Megint a menzán volt és éppen evett. John elmosolyodott, mintha csak Rodneyt látta, bár az öreg csont és bőr volt, míg McKay, ő teljesen más ügy.

- Beszélnünk kell Merlin! – mondta és lehuppant az egyik székre. – Most!

- Ah persze. – motyogta az idős férfi. – Bármikor állok a szolgálatodra. De miben is?

- Miért van Gammelnek és Laegennek a jövőről víziói? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – És a húgomnak és nekem?

- Hogy nektek, az érthető. Hiszen melindori származásúak vagytok. És hogy nekik? Miről is beszéltünk?

- Ezt most nem veszem be, tudom, hogy egész eddig csak szórakoztál, hogy Morgantól védd magad! Ebből elég legyen Merlin!

- Hogy, én? Nem értem miért gondolod ezt? – kérdezte komolyan, majd megint visszaváltott a megszokott formájához. – Miről is beszéltünk?

- Miért van Gammelnek és Laegennek a jövőről víziói? – tette fel most már idegesebben a kérdést John.

- Erről nem szabad beszélni! – nyögött fel.

- Miért nem? Parancsba adhatom, az uralkodód vagyok! – csapott az asztalra dühösen.

- Mortisse tiltotta meg…

- Ő nem volt Valorvart, én az vagyok, és hozzánk köt az esküd, nem a Cennen házhoz.

- Nem, nem lehet! – nyöszörgött.

- Kinyögöd végre, vagy kihajítalak az egyik űrhajóról a hipertérben!

- A Velesar család is melindori eredetű. – hajtotta le a fejét megadóan.

- De…

- Elmagyarázom uram! – sziszegte, tekintetében nyoma sem volt az előző őrületnek. – Remélem nem kell a halálommal fizetnem az ostobaságodért Langsdom, hogy el kellett hagynom a remek álcámat. – felemelte a kezét – Nem, maradj csöndben, ha csak egy szót is szólsz, nem mondok semmit.

És belekezdett a meséjébe. John úgy érezte, hogy soha sem lett volna szabad ezt megtudnia. Megértette az apját, hogy miért nem engedte meg, hogy Gammel és Laegen megtudja ezt. Ez mindent megváltoztatott.

Annak idején, mikor az első Valorvart beleszeretett egy melindori lányba, ennek a férfinak volt egy ikerbátyja is, aki úgyszintén melindori lányt tett asszonyául. Viszont az ő fiúgyermekük más lett, mint az alterranok első uralkodója.

Ő is az ifjakra hasonlított, akárcsak az atyja, sőt minden tulajdonsága ugyanaz volt. Képes volt felemelkedni, és a hatalmát használni anélkül, hogy belehalt volna. Nem volt halhatatlan, csak ha felemelkedett.

Az ő magjaiból ettől kezdve csak férfiak születtek. Felvette a gyermek az anyja családi nevét a Velesart. És a két család a Valorvart és a Velesar örökre szétváltak, egészen Laegen és Alaine találkozásáig.

Az ő nászuknál tört meg az addigi rend, leánygyermek született belőle. Talán felhígult a vérük, talán az azonos gének találkozása lehetett. Senki sem tudta, de mégis leány született, nem kisfiú. Soha sem lett volna szabad megtörténnie, talán.

De még a régi időkre visszatérve a jövőbe látás volt az egyetlen dolog, amit örököltek a melindoriaktól. Viszont arra képtelenek voltak, hogy a saját vérvonalukat lássák a jövőben. Soha sem tudhatták mi lesz velük.

Eleinte minden generációban megvolt az adottság, majd Merlin és Hoved apjában már nem volt meg, akárcsak a testvérpárban. Már azt hitték főleg a leány után, hogy lerázták a terhet magukról.

De eszerint nem, az ajándék vagy átok újra feléledt, mind a két fiúban. Merlin arra nem tudott választ adni, hogy miért pont a Talronidon és miért pont most kezdett ő és Susan is látni dolgokat.

11


	76. Chapter 76

**75. fejezet: Treavol Valorvart**

Mindenkit készületlenül ért Atlantiszon, amit Merlinről megtudtak. És persze ennek a hírnek rövid idő múlva az Orihoz is el kellett érnie, ez volt a törvényszerűség, főleg, hogy az alterran főváros hemzsegett a kémektől és az árulóktól.

Bár kicsit késett és ezért a hírvivő az életével fizetett, amikor Új Celestesen elmondta a híreket Gammelnek és Morgannak. Egyikőjük sem hitte volna, hogy Laegen kivégezteti a Treavol hajóján szolgálókat.

Főként azt nem, hogy még kihallgatást és tárgyalási lehetőségeket sem adott nekik. Egyre inkább kezdett olyanná válni ebben az értelemben, mint Gammel. Éppen ezek a rossz hírek miatt nem mert a hírnök jönni.

Morgant rettegéssel töltötte el a hír, hogy Merlin mindezidáig csupán tettette a dolgot. Tehát soha sem volt olyan jó, mint hitte magát. Viszont az öreg Velesar, tartott tőle, hogy még szembe kell majd néznie vele.

Társát, mintha teljesen hidegen hagyták volna az apjáról érkezett hírek. Nem mutatott semmiféle érzelmet sem. Egyáltalán voltak még érzelmei ennek a férfinak? Morgan egyáltalán nem tudta megítélni a dolgot.

Bár neki megvoltak a saját dolgai és tervei, az, hogy az Ori mit tervez Atlantisszal, az őt nem nagyon érdekelte. Ő már feladta a harcot, hogy mihez is kezdjen a Valorvartokkal és Laegennel. A gyűlölete élve emésztette fel.

Az volt a terve, hogy mihamarabb elpusztítsa őket és hosszú, nagyon hosszú szenvedést kelljen mindegyiknek kiállnia. El is tudná kezdeni Treavollal, de az Ori nem akarta engedni neki, hogy megkínozhassa.

Egyszerűen nem jött rá, hogy miért tartja még életben az Ori. Talán addig akartak támadni, amíg ez itt volt? Hiszen akkor a trió nem elég erős, volt valami a dologban, de elég veszélyes volt a játék így.

Bármikor elpusztíthatja a férfi a várost. Bár amennyire ő ismert, soha sem lenne rá képes. De ki tudja, hogy az az ember, aki most Treavol, meddig merészkedne el. Igaz valamit sejtetett a régi valójából, hogy hagyta magát fogságba esni.

Bár az a régi Treavol, aki a háború elején élt, ő soha sem tette volna meg. De a vége felé élő már igen. Akkor ez az ember is rá hasonlít? Nem jött rá, hogy ez miért volt neki jó, hiszen tudnia kellett, hogy itt mi vár rá.

Mi vár rá, ha fogságba esik. Ennyire még ő sem tisztelhette és becsülhette a saját életét. Morgan soha sem hagyta volna, hogy ez történjen. Inkább halt volna meg bármiféle képpen, mintsem az ellenség kezére jutni.

Bár semmiféle dolgot nem tudnak majd belőle kiszedni, mivel nem hitte, hogy bármit is az orrára kötöttek volna. Ahhoz még Valorvart létére is túlságosan megbízhatatlan volt, legalábbis Mortisse szerint.

Személy szerint Lady LeFay ezekből semmit sem tudott, ő nem került be soha az uralkodó vagy a feleségének belső körébe. Ahhoz túlságosan jelentéktelen szereplő volt, mindenki szerint az alterranok sakktábláján.

Bár azért megtudott egy-két információ morzsácskát a saját módszereivel. Ha ezek nem lettek volna, soha sem vitte volna ilyen magasságokba. Bár ez is kétértelmű volt, sokaknak az áhított pozíció.

Míg megint másoknak a pokol meg mélyebb bugyra. Neki természetesen nem ezt jelentette. Valahogyan mindenképp meg kell szereznie magának a herceget. Úgy kell mindennek történnie, ahogy ő akarja.

Az természetesen nem érdekelte, hogy esetleg magának a húsznak, vagy Gammelnek is tervei vannak. Az övé mindenek felett áll. Ezért is lesz egyszer az Ori leghatalmasabbika. És akkor a teljes univerzum fog a lábainál heverni.

De addig még igen sok dolga volt hátra.

Gammel furcsa elégedettséggel szemlélte a rabot. Mindig is Treavolt tartotta a legkevésbé veszélyesnek, és most lám a feltételezése beteljesülni látszik. Bár ki tudja, hogy most milyen lesz. Hiszen Alaine is nagyon más volt.

Tudta, hogy Morgannak is tervei vannak a herceggel, de nem engedhette meg, hogy az ő kezei közé kerüljön. Tudta, hogy akkor bármi történne, de a nő nem élné túl a találkozást. Azért Treavol is veszélyes jószág volt.

Emlékezett még azokra az időkre, amikor a herceg hadnagyként szolgált az Alterran flottában. Lehet, hogy soha sem volt jó katona, de a stratégai képességei mindig is kimagaslottak az átlagéból.

Igazság szerint, csak emiatt vették hasznát a seregben, és persze amiatt tűrték meg, mert Mortisse unokaöccse volt. De ezeket leszámítva még nem kellett, nem volt szabad leírni. Veszélyes ellenfél volt.

Az Ori kénytelen lesz átadni neki a herceget, hiszen ők féltik a nyavalyás életüket. Nem gondolta volna, hogy kockáztatná valamelyikük az életét, még akkor sem, ha biztosak abban, hogy nem ártana nekik semmit.

Vajon mit forgathat a fejében? Láthatólag beletörődött a helyzetébe, de vajon arra vár, hogy mindent elpusztíthasson? Idegesítette, hogy egyáltalán nem ismeri Treavolt. Mindenki másról már tudta volna, hogy mit akar.

De ő nem, sőt még az arcáról is csak teljes nyugalmat és békét tudott leolvasni. Idegesen csapott a falra, amitől az oldalán lévő seb is elkezdett sajogni. Nem tudhatják meg, hogy megsérült. Nem lehet.

Az az átkozott Laegen! Hogyan volt rá képes, amikor még az Ori sem tudta volna megtenni, nemhogy a Valorvartok. De ő mégis, egy átkozott Velesar. Miért? Egyszerűen nem találta rá a választ.

Ő ugyanis nem tudott arról a dologról, amit Merlin elmondott Sheppardnak. Ah igen a másik nyugtalanító dolog az apja volt. Szerencsére megtanulta annyira kordában tartani az érzelmeit, hogy Morgan előtt ne mutassa ki őket.

Bár végül is semmi sem lett volna belőle, ha megtudja, maximum annyi, hogy láthatja őt is ki lehet hozni a béketűréséből, ennyi. Talán még egy ilyen dolog is az ő malmára hajtaná a vizet. Elmosolyodott.

Bár ebből is ki tud majd hozni valamit, mind eddig mindenből, amibe belefogott. Hiszen ettől ilyen hatalmas, mint most. Neki nincsenek korlátai, most éppen az oldalán a seb, de minden rendben lesz, ha nem fut össze Laegennel.

De hogyan kerülhetné el a férfit, miközben az folyamatosan Atlantiszon van. Valahogy el kell csalni az egész flottát onnan. Az Ohra lesz a megoldás, elég fontos támaszpont az, hogy oda menjenek.

És ott pusztulnia kell minden Valorvartnak Alainet kivéve, és Merlinnek és Laegennek is. Mivel tanács nincs már, senki sem állíthatja meg, és nem tántoríthatja el a tervétől, hogy ő lehessen az uralkodó.

Sajnálta, hogy bármelyiküket is életben kell tartani, de csak ők képesek megölni az átkozott Orit. Egy ember jött be és letett egy lapot az asztalra. Odasétált és elolvasta, az átkozottak!

Az Ori határozottan megtiltotta, hogy Treavol közelébe menjen. Valamit ki kellett találnia, hogy mégis odajusson.

Carson a földön feküdt, fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyi idő telhetett el, de még mindig érezte, hogy az egész test sajog. De a fájdalom kezdett alábbhagyni. Lehet, hogy azt hitték, hogy elveszítette az eszméletét.

De ennek most nagyon örült. Tudta, hogy nem Gammel és Morgan voltak azok, akik megkínozták. Ők megjelentek volna, de amíg az egész tartott nem látott és nem is érzett senkit a közelben.

Miért nem végeztek vele? Talán gyengíteni akarják a többieket ott Atlantiszon? De tudhatnák, hogy három ember elegendő, nem kell ő is, hogy elég erősek legyenek a védelemhez. Mit akarhatnak megtudni?

Ő úgy emlékezett, hogy mindent tudnak a városról. Hiszen tudniuk is kell, egykor ők is ott éltek. Mit akarhattak tőle? Valorvart volt, ez viszont elég fontos, mindannyiukat meg akarták ölni, de ő még nem halt még eddig.

Akkor miért nem ölik meg, tisztában vannak vele, hogy előbb vagy utóbb belőle is újra régi önmaga lesz. De ezt nem akarta, nem akart újra az a személy lenni. Treavol szinte ellentéte volt Carson Beckettnek.

Már minden rejtett képessége kijött, mit terveztek még vele? Az ő képességieket akarták felhasználni a többiek ellen? De miért pont ő? Hiszen világéletében ő volt a trió leggyengébb láncszem.

Nem, annak idején nem, akkor Alaine, ezért próbálkozhattak vele, de egy túl hatalmas lényt hoztak létre Anatot. Nem akart újra Treavol lenni, csak meg akart halni egyszerűen, mint mindenki más.

Már bánta, hogy megtalálta annak idején a gént, ami örökre megváltoztatta az életét. A fene essen az egész átkozott Csillagkapu projectbe. Meg akarta ebben a pillanatban találni a módját, hogy visszafordíthassa az időt.

- Mit akartok tőlem? – nyögte a levegőbe.

- A jövőbe látási képességedet Valorvart! – hallott egy sziszegő hangot.

- De én nem is látok a jövőbe…

- Még nem, de fogsz. Unokatestvéreid is látják, hiszen melindori származékok vagytok. Addig maradsz itt, amíg nem fogod elmondani nekünk, amit tudni akarunk a jövőről.

- De én, akkor sem látok bele!

- Egészen biztos, hogy fogsz Treavol, egészen biztos.

Újra fájdalom hasított a testébe. Mit vártak ettől, ő még ember. Legszívesebben üvöltött volna, de nyöszörgésen kívül más hang nem jött ki a száján. Hiszen a többiek sem láttak semmit, miért gondolják ezt?

A kín egyre jobban, és egyre mélyebbre ásta magát Carson testében. Hiába fogadta meg, hogy nem fogja megtenni, fájdalmasan felordított. Imádkozott, hogy legyen vége az egésznek, fejezzék már be.

Hatalmas örömöt érzett, mikor magához ölelte a meleg sötétség.

Még sötét volt kint, amikor Lorne felébredt. Csak a holdfénye sütött be az ablakon, de ez nem adott túl sok fényt. Hallotta, ahogy mellette Susan szuszog álmában. Örült, hogy nem ébresztette fel.

Nyugtalanította, amit Nienyar mondott neki, John és a nő szerint egyre komolyabb mentális problémái vannak Susannak. Ő ebben nem akart hinni, bár még semmi jele nem volt, hogy az Anatkénti dolgok kijöttek volna rajta.

Nagyon remélte, hogy ezek nem annak a következményei. Állítólag látta Mortissét. Az adatbázisból és a feljegyzésekből tudta már ő is, hogy a férfi meghalt. Beszélnie kell majd a lánnyal, utána kell járnia a dolognak.

De nem akarta ezekkel a dolgokkal bántani, hiszen szerette, és félt, hogy mély sebeket szakítana fel a beszélgetés. De mi van akkor, ha a lánynak van igaza? Kételkedett benne, de akkor mi lesz?

Sőt külön rossz volt megtudni, amit John mondott neki, hogy Merlin egészen eddig csak színlelt és, hogy a Velesarok annak idején egy család voltak a Valorvartokkal. Hihetetlen volt, hogy rokonok.

Ebből érthető volt, hogy miért is látnak a jövőbe, de ez miért csak most jött ki rajtuk és Carsonon miért nem? Bár lehet, hogy már ő is, hiszen a férfi most különösen nem akart eljönni az útra. Tudta volna?

De akkor miért nem mondta meg? Ha megmondja, akkor itthon hagyja és nem lettek volna ezek a gondok. Akkor lehet, hogy más esik fogságba? Ezt már nem tudhatta, és még Atlantiszt sem hagyhatja itt egy ideig.

Hacsak Sheppard nem egyezik bele, hogy a húga is megkaphasson egy hajót. Mivel csak ő tudta megmondani, hogy Gammel mikor van Atlantiszon. És Susan szerint a gyermeke még mindig nem fogant meg.

- Már megint mi miatt aggódsz ennyire szerelmem? – kérdezte lágyan Susan.

- Nem akartalak felébreszteni. – suttogta Evan.

- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre.

Oldalra fordult, és ránézett a lányra. Teljesen éber volt, a szemében semmi sem árulkodott őrületről. Kinek lehet igaza?

- Semmi sem, csak felébredtem.

- Régen aludtál utoljára. – mosolyodott el.

- Most úgy éreztem szükségem van rá. Unalmas folyamatosan ébren lenni. – felnevetett. – Még akkor is, ha itt vagyok éjszaka.

- Gondoltam, hogy nem vagyok túl szórakoztató jelenség alvás közben.

Susan közelebb húzódott a férfihoz, így most már egész testével hozzá simult. Végigsimított Evan hátán, mire ő átölelte és megcsókolta a lányt. Már egészen biztos volt abban, hogy nincsen semmi baja.

- Mennyi ruha van rajtad egy egyszerű alváshoz? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben levette a lányról a pólóját és a hangjában nevetés bujkált.

- Nem számítottam rád, főleg ilyen formában nem. – mondta levegő után kapkodva.

Susan hangosan felnyögött, mikor Evan a combjai közé csusszant. A férfi a lány ajkaira tapasztotta a sajátját és hosszasan megcsókolta, és még inkább magához szorította. Fél óra múlva lihegve feküdtek egymás karjaiban.

Lorne még mindig gyengéden simogatta a lány törékeny testét. Elégedetten nézett végig a párján, bár soha sem látta még ennyire törékenynek és soványnak. Susan csillogó szemekkel boldogan nézett fel rá.

Nem, nincsen semmi baja, ennek ellenére kénytelen lesz erről beszélni vele. De nem akarta ezt a békét megbontani. Régen volt ennyire boldog, hogy a lánnyal lehet. Az átok egyre inkább kiment a fejéből.

Tegye meg most? Rontsa el ezt a szép pillanatot? Nem hagyta nyugodni, hogy bármi komolyabb baja lehet Susannak. Miért kellett ezzel Johnnak előállnia, mintha nem lett volna amúgy is elég gondja.

- Gondjaid vannak. – kezdte megint.

- Beszélnünk kell! – most nem nézett rá, nem akarta megtenni, félt, hogy esetleg mégis a többieknek van igazuk a lányt illetően. – A többiek azt mondták, hogy…

- És te hittél nekik. – mondta bánatosan. – Őrültnek tartanak, de tudom, hogy mit láttam és, mit éreztem. Tisztában vagyok róla, hogy mindenki úgy tudja meghalt, de szerintem él.

- Nem lehet, hogy csak képzelődtél? Vagy Johnt láttad?

- Te is őrültnek tartasz? – hallotta a hangján, hogy már sír.

Nem akarta bántani. Hangosan felsóhajtott és csak utána szólalt meg.

- Én hinni szeretnék neked Susan, tudom, hogy semmi bajod sincsen. De neked is be kell látnod, hogy igen furcsákat láttál.

- Rodney is látta, de letagadta. Nem értem, hogy miért. – könnyesek voltak a szemei, amikor felnézett. – Te tényleg hiszel nekem?

- Igen kedvesem, hiszek. – bár egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy hisz neki, de sokkal egyszerűbb volt hazudni, hogy ne fájjon annyira. – Lezuhanyozok, és mennem kell, van pár dolog, amit el kell még intéznem.

A valamikor születendő gyermek sem hagyta nyugodni. Mikor kiszállt az ágyból és elindult a zuhanyzó felé, már nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy az őt körülölelő fehér fény ne látszódjon.

- Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte a lány.

Mosolyogva fordult hátra és csak a fejével intett, hogy jöjjön.

Awagon a zárt ablakon keresztül figyelte Treavolt. Most már egy ideje nem jelentkezett nála az Ori. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit akartak tőle, főleg, hogy csak ők húszan mehettek be a herceghez.

Nem kellett közelebb mennie, hogy tudja a férfi haldoklott. Meg volt benne a kellő tapasztalat, hogy ezt érezze. Valamit kellett érte tennie, nem tudta végignézni ezt az értelmetlen kínzásokat.

Ezzel talán jó pontot is szerezhet az Alterranoknál, majd egy esetleges későbbi szövetséget illetően a Szövetség ellen. De valahogy túl kell majd élnie mindezt. Bár ha meghal mások viszik tovább az álmait.

Valami nem túlságosan feltűnő módszerrel kéne végrehajtani a dolgot. De miképp? Nem érdemelte meg, hogy ennyit szenvedjen. Miért gondolja ezeket? Hiszen annakidején olyan könnyedén végzett vele.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy miként tudná átjátszani Gammelt vagy Morgant, mert gyanította, hogy mind a ketten a kínálkozó alkalmat várják. Mint valami dögevők, bár az ő indokaikat megértette.

Sőt hallott olyan pletykákat is, hogy azért tartják itt, hogy benne is kijöjjön a jövőbe látás képessége. Talán mégsem annyira biztos az Ori a győzelmében, ha látni akarják a jövőt? Vajon miként lehet őket legyőzni?

Awagon azon a véleményen volt, hogy az Ori ezzel minden határt túllépet, amit még emberinek lehetett nevezni. Ehhez ő és a wraithei már végképp nem akartak semmilyen formában asszisztálni, de nem ám.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyire olvasnak a gondolataiban, de ez nem maradhat így. Elfordult a szobától, még nem tudta, hogy mikor és hogyan, de valamit tenni fog. Anathoz nem fordulhatott, ő is élve akarta a herceget.

Hát hogyne, hiszen mindannyian Gammel befolyása alatt álltak. Ha Gammelt sikerülne kiiktatni, de fogalma sem volt róla miként és hogyan lehetne. Az átkozott Ori! Miért is nem tagadta meg annak idején őket?

Elfordult az ablaktól és dühösen indult vissza a saját lakrészébe. Mikor odaért a szobájában legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Ba'alt találta. Már hosszú ideje nem látta a rendszerurat sehol, semmilyen formában és ez sem volt túl jó színben.

Való igaz egy jó ideje mindenki mellőzte, Anat szinte mindent megoldott, többé már nem volt szükség rá.

- Régen láttalak, mit akarsz? – kérdezte unottan.

- Segítséget. – vonta meg a vállát a férfi.

- Nocsak Ba'al a büszkeséged hova lett? – hangja már gúnyos volt.

- A fene essen az átkozott büszkeségembe és a tiedbe is. Ezt nem tűrhetjük tovább!

- Nem egészen értem mire gondolsz, hiszen én tökéletesen megvagyok Anat kegyeltjeként. Az nem az én bajom, hogy kegyvesztett lettél.

- Szerinted nem tudom, hogy mit terveztek? Ha gondolod, megoszthatom az információimat az Orival is.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy mire gondolsz Ba'al. És ha megbocsátanál, tudod merre van az ajtó!

- Mit fog szólni az Ori, mikor az általam elfogott kaptárkirálynők elmondják a terveiteket? – kérdezte szinte vidáman.

Erre már Awagon is odafordult. Arcán van düh szikrázott, Ba'al már tudta, hogy megfogta a wraitht. Blöff volt a részéről, de akkor is működött, ha nem ez lett volna még egy klónnal lett volna kevesebb és a számuk már vészesen fogyott.

- Mit akarsz? – sziszegte dühösen Awagon.

- Én is le akarom rázni a rabigájukat, nem csak ti. Felajánlom a segítségemet bármiben, amiben csak kell. Nem maradtam túl sokan, hogy ne ragadjak meg egy ilyen lehetőséget.

- Nagy valószínűséggel mind belebukunk.

- Jobb csatában elesni, mint ülve várni a halált.

- Ezt soha sem hittem volna rólad Rendszerúr. Hány klón maradt életben Gammel és Anat tisztogatása után?

- Nyolc az eredetit is beleértve.

Mikor Ba'al távozott, Awagon reményvesztetten dőlt le az ágyára. Nyolc van már csak belőle. Valamit sürgősen ki kell majd találniuk, de legalább azt már tudta, hogy Treavolt miként szabadítja meg szenvedéseitől.

Rodney folyamatosan gyakorolt, amióta visszaértek a Talronidról. Folyamatosan új erőket fedezett fel magában, már nem kellett neki Susan segítsége sem. Bűntudta volt, ha a lányra gondolt. Nem tudta miért tagadta le, amit látott.

Ő azt nem hitte, hogy Mortissét látták, szerinte John egyik jövőbeli kivetülése volt. Annak kellett lennie, az ember, még ha Alterran is nem szokott tízezer éve halott embereket látni élve. Főleg, hogy az a hajó ott sem volt.

Kaufman nem látott semmit, így könnyedén letagadhatta, hogy ő is látta. Nem akarta, hogy őt is őrültnek tartsák. Bár az orvosok megállapították, hogy a Sheppard lánynak volt egy idegösszeroppanása is a Talronidon.

Carsonról még mindig semmi híre sem volt senkinek és ez igen zavarta. Pedig már lassan két nap is eltelt, hogy nem ott ragadt a Talronidnál. Már ő is a jövőbe látott? Ezért nem akart arra az útra elmenni?

Nem tudta eldönteni, hiszen Beckett minden egyes flottai útnál előadta ugyanazt a hisztit és már mindenkinek az idegeire ment vele. Ha már emberként is a jövőbe látott, miért nem mondta el senkinek?

Ha megteszi, akkor most nem lenne ott és… mikor fogják vajon megölni? Vagy meddig tartja magánál az Ori? Minden kérdés után csak egyre több jött elő. Megrázta a fejét, erre nem volt most ideje.

Végre sikerült a térugró hajtóművek első darabját elkezdeni építtetni. Most Merlin felügyelte a dolgot. Igazán meglepődött, amikor kiderült, hogy öreg egészen eddig csak tetette az egész dolgot.

Valamilyen szinten megértette és ez biztosan olyan védekező mechanizmus lehetett, mint ami náluk volt/van az emlékeiket illetően. Az öreg alterran szerint napokon belül kész lehet a hajtómű.

Könnyű dolguk volt, hiszen Merlin elárulta, hogy annak idején félig elkészült egy, és szerencséjére sikerült elrejtenie Morgan és Gammel elől. Rodneynak most esett le, hogy mi is volt valójában Nefadar.

Őt a saját apjának példájára akarta létrehozni Gammel, mivel azt hitte, hogy sikerült Merlint megöletnie. És Nefadarnak majdnem sikerült is létrehozni a hajtóművet nyolcezer év alatt. Milyen szerencse, hogy végül mégsem.

Kintről hangzavart hallott, veszekedést. Alighogy kinézett az ajtón egy villám repült el a feje fölött és a laborban a szemközti falat találta el. John próbálta az erősen ellenálló húgát a gyengélkedő felé vinni.

Rodney összerázkódott, miatta van ilyen helyzetben. Látta, hogy mindenki menekül a közelből, mivel már John is kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét a közelben álló fák földje is a levegőben szállt.

- Én is láttam! – mondta hangosan.

Susan abbahagyta a vergődést és John is értetlenül fordult felé, a föld abban a pillanatban zuhant le a padlóra. Az egész folyosót betöltötte már. Shep a „Mit is mondtál?" arckifejezéssel nézett rá.

- Nem képzelődött. Nem hiszem, hogy téged láttunk volna a jövőben John. Láttam a Talronid pusztulását.

- Látod, én megmondtam, hogy nem vagyok őrült? – nézett vádlón a fiatal lány a testvérére.

- Akkor miért hallgattad el, amit láttál? – kérdezte Sheppard.

- Hiszen te nem lehettél, és másról nem tudtam akkor, aki ennyire hasonlítana rád. Azt hittem, hogy képzelődök. De továbbra sem tudom, hogy miként láthattam bármit is egy tízezer éve halott valakiről.

- Életben kell lennie, máshogy nem lehet. – vonta meg a vállát Susan.

- Akkor miért nem jelentkezett még eddig? – Evan jelent meg előttük. – Valami itt nagyon bűzlik ebben a dologban.

- Kutassunk a jövőben, hátha találunk valamit. – mondta tűnődő hangon Rodney. – De ha lehet, ezt most fejezzétek be, figyelnem kell a hajtómű építését. – ezzel bevonult vissza a laborjába.

John bocsánatot rebegett a húgának majd visszamenekült a szobájába. Rodney beismerte a dolgot, de az az illető akkor sem lehetett az apjuk. Mindenki tudta róla, hogy meghalt. De róluk is. Hoved mit hallgatott még el előlük?

Merlin szerint semmit. Minek hozták volna vissza Mortissét, ha szinte mindenki ki nem állhatta az uralkodót. Akkor már inkább Emmennát hozták volna vissza, az egykori királynőt majdnem mindenki szerette.

Hogyan tehette ezt Susannal, hiszen megígérte neki annak idején, hogy mindenben hinni fog neki és most őrültnek nézte? Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ezt tette a saját húgával. Átkozta magát, nem tudta, hogy helyrehozhatja még-e ezt valaha.

Volt egy olyan rossz érzése, hogy sohasem. De Lorne se hitt a lánynak, ez kiderült abból, amit mondott. Lehet, hogy az egész csak az idegösszeroppanása miatt volt. Túl sok mindent látott és csak huszonhárom éves volt.

Na jó és háromszáz egynéhány, de akkor is sok volt. Nem hitte még magáról sem, hogy kibírta volna. Beletekintett a jövőbe, az első néhány alkalommal inkább csak próbálkozott, hogy rájöjjön, miként kell.

Semmit sem talált, ami a mostani problémával lett volna kapcsolatos. Főleg Carsont látta itthon Atlantiszon, csak azt nem tudta behatárolni, hogy mikorra látja a dolgokat. Ez mindig érdekes kérdése volt a jövőbe látásnak.

Bármennyire keresett bármit is vele kapcsolatban semmit sem talált. Úgy két óra múlva adta fel az egész dolgot. Fáradt lett tőle és nagyon éhes, most már értette, hogy miért eszik McKay folyamatosan ennyit.

Elindult a menzára, hogy uzsonnázzon valamit, amikor megérezte Carson halálát és Treavol ébredését.

Hallotta, hogy valaki a mellé lép, erre kinyitotta a szemét. Meglepetésére Awagon volt az. Legszívesebben ráüvöltött volna, de semmilyen hang sem jött ki a torkán. Mit akarhat itt ez a gyilkos?

Azután eszébe jutottak Nefadar szavai, miszerint a wraith már ugyanúgy ellensége az Orinak, akárcsak az Alterranok. Akkor viszont segíteni jött volna? Carson nem látta, hogy miként tehetné meg.

Hacsak nem öli meg őt újra. Vajon megtenné, ha kérné? Vagy az Ori küldte őt ide, hogy hátha ő ki tud belőle szedni valamit, vagy azt akarják, hogy ő pusztítsa el Awagont? Nem fogja megtenni ezt a szívességet nekik.

Az időérzékét már teljesen elveszítette, így fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mióta lehetett itt ebben a szobában. Társaival nem tudott kapcsolatba lépni, ahhoz is túlságosan gyenge volt. Viszont nem értette, hogy hol késlekednek.

Hiszen Susanért is minden egyes alkalommal elmentek. Akkor viszont érte is jönni fognak, bár ez az Istenek városa volt feltehetőleg, nem biztos, hogy élve bejutnának ide. Remélte, hogy ebben az esetben nem próbálkoznak.

De akkor is rossz érzése volt emiatt, hogy ő nem olyan fontos, hogy érte jöjjenek. Miért nem? Ha nem az, akkor Lorne miért ragaszkodott minden egyes alkalommal azért, hogy menjen el a flottával.

A felismerés fájdalmas volt, ő feláldozhatóbb volt, mint Susan. De miért kellett őt ennyire kihasználniuk? Nem tudta, hogy mivel érdemelte ki ezt az egészet, ha tényleg így van. És mi van akkor, ah csak az Ori játszik vele? Megint.

Felnézett Awagonra és megdöbbentette, amit látott. A wraith aggódott volna érte? Mi végre és mi okból? Hiszen mindig is halálos ellenségek voltak. Nem értette.

- Jöttél nevetni a szenvedéseimen? – nagy nehezen tudta csak kipréselni magából a szavakat, mindene fájt tőle.

- Segíteni szeretnék rajtad Treavol. – suttogta a wraith.

- Segíteni, mégis hogyan? Ha ezt akarod tenni, ölj meg.

- Azért jöttem. Sajnálom, amit annak idején ellenetek tettem.

- Akkor hát Nefadar mégsem hazudott, tényleg velünk vagy.

- Él még? De hiszen…

- Mindent elmondott nekünk rólad. Tudjuk, hogy mit terveztek, valamikor próbálj majd Atlantisszal kapcsolatba lépni.

- Köszönöm!

- Azt mondtad segíteni jöttél…

- Vedd be ezeket, nem fogsz fájdalmat érezni, legalább is azt hiszem.

Odaadta a három bogyót, felállt és kisétált a szobából, már minden csak a hercegen múlott. Remélte, hogy van benne annyi bátorság, hogy megtegye. Hiszen az Ori bármeddig életben tudta volna tartani, ha arra lett volna szükségük.

Kifele menet erős energia hullám csapta meg, mikor hátrafordult már csak az üres szoba volt mögötte. Mosolyogva indult vissza a szállása felé, megtette, innen már nem volt visszaút. Dicsőség várt rá vagy a teljes bukás.

Elizabeth értesült Carson visszatéréséről azonnal a gyengélkedőre sietett. Elgondolkodott, hogy vajon miért automatikusan oda jutnak a feléledés után? Vajon mi történhetett vele, hogy csak napokkal később ölték meg?

Mit tehettek vele? Nem, nem akarta tudni a részleteket, az volt a lényeg, hogy újra itt volt Atlantiszon ott, ahova valójából tartozik is. Az orvosok már megvizsgálták és szerintük súlyos traumát okozott az ott eltöltött idő.

Pedig ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie. Hiszen az alterranok mindenkinél egészségesebbek és soha semmilyen betegségük nincsen. De akkor mi magyarázza Susan gondjait is?

De ha már itt van, akkor semmi sem fogja az Orit visszatartani attól, hogy ne kezdjék meg a végső ostromot és támadást az Új Alterran birodalom ellen. Főleg, most még inkább sebezhetőek voltak.

Már nem volt Tanács sem, akik bármiféle döntést meghozhattak volna. Amint hallotta, amióta létezetek alterranok Tanács is volt. És ezt most megszüntették, mire volt ez jó? Tény, hogy a tanácsosok nagy része korrupt volt.

És igen sokan meg akarták buktatni a Valorvartokat. A háborúnak most készülő szakaszára viszont senki sem volt, aki felkészült lett volna, ezt még ő is tudta diplomata létére. El fognak bukni.

Nagyon remélte, hogy nem lesz igaza. Ennek ellenére nem merte megosztani a félelmeit senkivel, nem akarta őket ezzel még inkább lelombozni. Ott volt a másik dolog is a halál lista. Nem tudta, hogyan fogadnák.

Pedig el kell mondania, bár átruházhatná az egészet Caldwellre, mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna az egész abban az esetben. De akkor is a teljes felelősség az övé, ő kérte meg az embereket, hogy maradjanak.

Mire a gyengélkedőre ért Carson már ébren volt. Szólni akart, de a férfi nyugalomra intette. Te jó ég! Mennyire más volt az az ágyban fekvő illető, mint Beckett. Tekintete sokkal inkább parancsoló, nem az a kedves, mint amit már megismert.

- Beszéltem Awagonnal a wraith mellettünk áll. Készek bármikor elárulni az Orit. – mondta.

- Biztosan nem értetted félre?

- Az istenit asszony, emlékszel, hogy Nefadar is mit mondott. Velünk vannak, képesek lesznek arra, hogy hátba döfjék az Orit.

Weir kicsit megdöbbent a hangsúlyon, mindig is tudta róla, hogy kiváló stratéga volt, annak ellenére, hogy nem harcolt, ha nem volt muszáj. Talán mégis csak van benne valami, remélhetőleg ők majd kihúznak minket a pácból.

12


	77. Chapter 77

**76. fejezet: Mindenki egy helyen**

Gammel nem értette, hogy miért akarja őt a húsz látni. Volt egy ötlete Awagon ballépése, de azt ők is meg tudták volna könnyedén oldani. Miért tette, sőt miért készült arra, hogy elárulja a szövetséget?

Hiszen annyira gyáva volt, miért tette? Vajon neki mi köze lehet ahhoz az ostobához? Pontosabban mind a kettőhöz, hiszen az az ostoba Ba'al is elárulta őket. Ezt konkrétan már várta, hogy mikor következik be.

Hiszen amióta sikerült az Anatokat a rendszerúr ellen fordítani, a klónok folyamatosan vadásztak a férfi klónjaira. Ha jól értesült, akkor már alig maradtak páran, nemsokára talán megvalósul a terve és mind halott lesz.

Nem siette el a dolgot, hiszen a tudósok úgysem árthattak neki és Laegen sem volt a közelben, hogy árthasson neki. Az az idióta Awagon majdnem minden tönkre tett, még csak beszélni sem tudott Treavollal.

Miért akarta annyira az Ori előhívni a herceg jövőbelátási képességé? Hiszen eddig ők is elég jól kitaláltak mindent, de az akkor is más, hiszen nem láttak a jövőbe. Mit akarhattak megnézetni vele?

És vajon van arról fogalmuk, hogy ő is lát dolgokat? De vajon mitől, erről halványlila gőze nem volt, de még nem is állt szándékában megosztani a többiekkel. De mi van, ha azok tudják és ezért akarják látni?

A fene essen az összesbe! Az egész nyavalyás Szövetségbe, sokkal jobb lenne, ha minden hatalom az ő kezében összpontosulna. Nem várhatott tovább, már így is eléggé messze ment mindenki.

Reménykedett benne, hogy majd ő megmentőként rendbe tudja majd hozni a galaxisokat. Hmm, vagy egyszerűen itt hagyja őket, és egymaga hódítana meg több más galaxist, akkor senkinek sem tartozna semmivel.

Belépett a kijelölt szobába, bent sötét volt, de a közepén álló alak megvilágította azt. Most is tűz alakjában volt itt az egyik. Nem férhetett Gammel fejébe, hogy miért szerethetik ezt a formájukat.

Már nem is emlékezett arra, hogyan nézhettek ki annak idején, amikor még alterranok voltak. Bár Orivá válásuk után egy ideig állítólag még a rendes alakjukat tudták viselni. Elfintorodott.

Remélte, hogy nem vették észre, eszerint egyszer majd ő is így fog kinézni, akárcsak a húsz. Remélte, hogy addig még évezredei lehetnek hátra, nem akarta elveszíteni a küllemét, hiszen ez ő maga volt.

Feltételezte, hogy a tudós már tudja, hogy itt van, így csak csendben várakozott. Nem akarta az illetőt, vagy talán mindegyiket megzavarni a töprengésében.

- Tudod, hogy miért hívtunk ide? – kérdezte az alak.

- Nem, bár van egy tippem. – vonta meg a vállát.

- Tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy te is belelátsz a jövőbe, tudnunk kell, hogy megtudják-e, miként pusztíthatnak el minket.

- Honnan tudhatnám, ha még én sem…

- De igen, te tudod miként lehet minket véglegesen megölni. – hátrafordult és felnevetett Gammel értetlen arcán. – Szerinted nem tudunk mindenről, amit tervezel. Mit vártál? Mi teremtettünk, szerinted nem tudunk mindene lépésedről?

- Én nem úgy ért…

- De igen! Az a szerencséd, hogy túlságosan fontos vagy a terveinkben, különben már régen átadtunk volna Merlinnek vagy Laegennek, hogy megöljenek.

- Rendben, megpróbálom kideríteni, hogy megtudják-e. – hajtotta le a fejét. – De miért látok a jövőbe, nem vagyok Valorvart.

- Ó, dehogynem!

Ezzel elmondta ugyanazt, amit Merlin Sheppardnak Atlantiszon.

Minden készen állt, mindenki az Ohrán volt, aki fontos résztvevője volt az Ősi szövetségnek és persze jelen voltak a különböző fajok menekültjei is. Aldannar ideges volt ennek ellenére.

Bár most semmi különösen nyugtalanítót nem látott a jövőben, ennek ellenére, már tudta, hogy Gammel tud a származásáról. Arbejde és Tintagil LeFay mellett állt nyugtalanul, és közben tekintetét Rononra szegezte.

A férfi még mindig nem mondott le arról, amiről le kellett volna neki. A nő tudta, hogy ez a harcos halálához fog vezetni nem is olyan sokára. Vajon elmondja neki, de azzal megszegné a legalapvetőbb szabályukat.

Nem mintha eddig nem tette volna meg jó néhány alkalommal, de most már többet nem tehetett meg, főleg egy halandóért nem, még akkor sem, ha annyira meg akarta volna tenni. Nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen.

Megfordult és az egyik hatalmas ablakhoz sétált és kinézett rajta. Az Ohra körül hat lantiszi és két földi hajó őrködött, nehogy bárki is megzavarhassa őket itt. Aldannar nem hitte, hogy máris támadást indítanának.

Az Ori már tudott Gammel terveiről, de vajon miként fogják megállítani őt. És az ő szövetségük az Orit? Semmilyen választ nem talált erre a kérdésére az elmúlt majdnem tizenegyezer év alatt.

Sőt most még erről is elvonták a figyelmét amiatt, hogy miként volt lehetséges, hogy a Talronid hozta ki bennük a jövőbelátást. Rodneyban ő ébresztette fel, de Alaine és Laegen, akkor kezdtek látni, amikor ott voltak.

Ezután rögtön Langsdom is, de Gammel igen jó kérdés volt. Volt egy sejtelme, hogy mitől, és ezt a saját népének a múltjában kellett keresnie. De Treavol miért nem? Bár ő nem volt ott azon a helyen.

De az óta már volt kapcsolata a többiekkel. Talán ő azért nem, mert megtagadta hercegi mivoltát és csak egy egyszerű doktor akart lenni? De ezt a luxust nem engedhette meg magának, ezt mindenki tudta.

Visszament a saját lakosztályába, amit arra az időre kapott, amíg itt voltak az Ohrán. Nem szerette ezt a helyet, nem vette őt körbe a tenger. Bár az építők beépítettek egy hatalmas tavat is, az nyomába sem érhetett természetes élőhelyének.

Ő már akkor is élt, amikor még a szárazföldön éltek évmilliókkal ezelőtt. Az elsők között volt, akik alkalmazkodtak a vízi élethez. De valami nagyon furcsa volt, hosszú evolúciós folyamatnak kellett volna lezajlania.

De itt alig volt pár évtizedes, de miért? Amennyire emlékezett még a régi mesékből, nem mindig azon a bolygón éltek, hanem egy másikról indultak ki, ami óceánbolygó volt úgyszintén. Egy rejtett világ a mondákból.

Hiszen ott már annak idején is a tengerben éltek, akkor miért éltek hosszú ideig a halhatatlanságukat lerázva a szárazföldön? Ekkor értette meg, egy lázadó kolónia leszármazottai voltak, akiket száműztek.

De mit tehettek annak idején az őseik? Ennek ellenére ők a Melindor népe maradt mára az egyetlen, ahol az ő fajtájuk élt. De mikor kezdődött a jövőbe látásuk? Még emlékezett, hogy nem látott mindig előre.

Az első halál a vízben, jutott az eszébe. Az változtatta meg őket örökre, de miért? Egy tenger gyermekének a halála kellett ahhoz, hogy ez előjöjjön. De akkor a múltban miért nem jött elő ez Laegenben és Treavolban?

Nem tudta, de tényleg köze lehetett, hiszen Gammel az elmúlt nyolcezer évben nem járt a Talronidon és Zander, akkor halt meg. És amikor ott voltak most, mindannyiukban előjött. És a por, ami a lányon maradt.

Ez lehetett a megoldás Langsdomra, de Treavolt nem értette, hogy miért nem. Itt valaminek kellett lennie, hogy ő miért nem. De képtelen volt rájönni, hogy miért. Addigra talán már nem volt por rajta?

De járt most is, akárcsak a többiek a Melindoron is. Hiszen akkor még csak John volt önmaga. Ez lehetett a megoldás, hiszen ők egymás nélkül semmit sem értek, ezt mindenki tudta. Igen, ennek kellett lennie.

Hiszen, akkor, amikor már hárman voltak ők maguk, pontosabban négyen, ha Zandert is beleértik, már elég erősek voltak, hogy megbirkózzanak a dologgal. Hiszen addig gyengék voltak, és ez védelmi mechanizmus lehetett.

Elmosolyodott, a régi tanács értette a dolgát, nagyon is. Felpattant és elsietett, hogy beszélhessen Lornenal, mindenképp meg kellett tudniuk, hogy mire is jött rá.

Awagon megdöbbent azon a tényen, hogy semmilyen következménye nem lett annak, hogy segített a foglyon. Főleg, amikor találkozott Gammellel, amint a férfi kijött egy szobából, igen dühösen és az egyik tudós követte.

Szerencséje volt, nem állították meg, sőt teljes mértékben átnéztek rajta. Mintha ott sem lett volna. Nem tudta, hogy mikor volt neki ennyire nagy mázlija. A szerencsecsillaga igen magasan ragyogott akkor.

Gyorsan visszasietett a hajójára és messze maga mögött hagyta a Celestis városát. Nem értette miként lehetett ilyen idióta nevet adni a helynek. A régi sokkal jobban hangzott, de ma már nem élt ember, aki emlékezett volna rá.

A bolygón élő embereket még annak idején szétosztották a kaptárok között, talán még mindig voltak idevalósiak a hajója fagyasztójában. De már rájuk sem volt szükség, főleg, amióta az aratógépek üzemleltek.

Úgy két óra alatt el is érte a saját anyabolygóját az Aldort. Kinézetre soha sem mondta volna senki, hogy ez a wraith faj központi bolygója. Ahol még a tudósok hozták őket létre, ezért a hely sok része lantiszi tervezésű volt.

A kis bolygó – úgy olyan Mars méretű világ – többi része leginkább erdős volt, a vad dzsungelekben falvak voltak elrejtve, az ilyen kis közösségeket királynők vezették és a legtehetségesebbekből lettek a kaptárok irányítói.

Voltak nagy városok is, amik leginkább egy darab nagy tömbből álltak, ezek olyanok voltak, mint maguk a hajók is. Manapság ezeket látták el készletekkel az aratógépek, amikor visszaértek a rajtaütésekről.

A főváros közepén állt a hatalmas lantiszi egykor kutató épület állt. Ez ma már a tanács termeként funkcionált, körülötte minden be volt építve majd három kilométeres körzetben. Épületeken kívül mást nem lehetett látni.

Bár a gyűlés épület mellett volt egy elég nagy terület, ami a leszálló pálya volt. Vagyis közvetlenül a hajógyár mellett volt a felszállás. Ha egy hajó onnan felszállt, többé soha sem szállt le újra.

Itt utólag már csak dárdákat fogadtak. Awagon most is itt szállt le, akárcsak minden egyes alkalommal, ha „hazatért". Kicsit dühösen szállt ki a hajóból és elindult a lantiszi épület felé. A királynők nagy része már itt volt.

Hazudott neki Gammel, Nefadar mégsem halt meg akkor. Valakit el kell majd küldeniük Atlantiszra, hogy tárgyalhasson egy esetleges szövetségről. De mekkora esélye lenne, hogy a flotta nem lövi ki a hajót?

Egy küldönc érkezett oda hozzá és átadott egy levelet. Gyorsan kibontotta és elolvasta. Tehát mindenki az Ohrán van. Valakit oda fog küldeni, döntötte el, remélhetőleg meg fogják hallgatni a küldöncöt.

Végtére is ő mentette meg Treavolt is az Ori bolygóján, ennyivel tartoztak az alterranok nekik. Sőt, neki az volt a véleménye, hogy ennél is többel. Hiszen Nefadar sokat segíthetett nekik, és neki el kellett mondania, hogy mit éreznek.

Remélte, hogy ezzel a döntéssel nem sodorja veszélybe az Aldort és a wraitheket, mint fajt. Beért a terembe, az elmúlt tizenkét ezer év alatt, amióta léteznek, már eléggé átalakították a szükségleteikhez.

Az egykori labort kibővítették és kör félkör alakban tribünt emeltek. A terem másik végén volt egy külön szék az övé. Elvégre ő volt a népe vezetője. Úgy tíz perccel később minden királynő megérkezett.

A számuk megfogyatkozott, azaz már megint szembekerültek Laegen flottájával. Remélte, hogy az egyeztetés velük sikerrel fog járni. Végignézett a nőstényeken, összesen háromszáz kettő.

És ebben benne vannak az aratógépek is. Szánalmas mennyiség, hiszen alig négy éve még a kaptárok száma meghaladta az ezret. Ha így folytatják az alterranok, nagyon rövid időn belül kihalnak a wraithek.

Vagyis visszaszorulnának erre a bolygóra. Éhség, egymást pusztítanák el. Megrázta a fejét, nem ez nem történhet meg! Ha kell, akkor lealacsonyodnak addig, hogy ők is növényeken éljenek. Valahogy lehetséges volt.

Hiszen, ha egynek sikerült, akkor másnak is sikerülni fog. Muszáj lesz, ha nem valósul meg a szövetség, vagy a fegyverszünet az ősökkel. Bár megértette őket, ha nem egyeznek bele, hiszen annyit ártottak nekik.

Felállt, mikor már mindenki itt volt, a királynők azonnal csöndben maradtak és érdeklődve figyeltek oda.

- A tervünk a következő szakaszába lép. Képviselőt küldünk Langsdomhoz, mindannyian az Ohrán vannak. Meg kell hallgatniuk minket, nem lehet így vége a fajunknak.

Szavait néma csend, majd döbbent moraj hallatszott, miközben kiindult a teremből, hogy kiválassza a hírnököt, aki remélhetőleg megváltást hoz a wraitheknek.

Jackson és Mitchell katasztrofális eredménnyel értek vissza a bolygóról, ahova Ronon és Kaufmannal mentek el. Nem volt semmilyen segélykérés, az egész csapda volt és kénytelenek voltak Ronon halálhírét meghozni.

Ez az a bolygó volt, ahova az athosiak költöztek Teyla halála után. Eredetileg Johnt kérték, de ő nem érzett elég erőt magában, hogy odamenjen. Így egyvalaki ment oda, aki egykor közel állt a nőhöz.

De, amint kiderült, ez sem volt elég.

**Három órával korábban az Athosiak új bolygóján**

A társaság még egészen vidám hangulatban lépett át a csillagkapun a Whatcha bolygójára, amit lassan háromnegyed éve tudhatott magának a párszáz athosi túlélő. Minden sokkal jobb állapotban volt, mint amikor utoljára itt jártak.

A falu lakossága úgy tűnt, hogy egész szépen beleolvadt az itteni lakosságba és elvegyültek közöttük, hiszen ennyi embert soha sem láttak még itt, csak annyit tudtak, hogy nem lakatlan a világ.

Ronon és Kaufman érdeklődve tekintettek körbe a lakosságon. Egyikőjük sem volt elragadtatva, hogy ide vezényelték őket az Ohráról. Főleg, hogy most lett volna idejük egy kicsit pihenni is, de nem.

Rononnak még ott úgy tűnt, hogy Aldannar akart mondani valamit neki, de a nő hihetetlen gyorsasággal tűnt el a színről. Valamit határozottan furcsállt, nem látott ismerőst az eléjük kijövő emberek között.

Pedig egészen eddig meg volt róla győződve, hogy szinte mindenkit ismert az ottaniak közül. Hiszen Teylával elég sok időt töltött annak idején a kontinensen, mindig ő kísérte el a kirándulásokra.

Daniel hatalmas érdeklődéssel figyelte a középkor szintű települést, bár korábban már megtapasztalta, hogy errefelé szinte minden város ilyen, akkor is meglepődött. Hiszen a Tejúton alig volt ókori falvaknál fejlettebb terület.

Bár nem csodálkozott azon, hogy szinte mindenhol érezhető volt az egykor virágzó Alterran birodalom hatása. Igen, biztosan ennek volt köszönhető ez a dolog. De ennek még utána kellett járnia, hogy biztos legyen benne.

Örült, hogy végre kimozdulhatott egy nem selejtes csapattal is, hiszen Caldwell és Sheppard eddig mindig a maradék csapatokhoz osztotta be Cameront is és őt is. Mintha meg akarták volna őket védeni.

De most végre még, ha a feladat unalmasnak is tűnt, akkor is itt lehetettek a tűzvonalban, nem biztosító csapatként, hanem egyedüliként. Szinte kívánta, hogy történjen valami, hogy egy kis izgalom is érje őket.

Hiszen már annyira kezdett elszokni tőle, már hiányzott neki. Furcsa zaj ütötte meg a fülét, mint amikor valaki felolvas, monoton beszédet, a szöveget nem is kellett hallgatnia, hogy tudja egy előhírnök volt az, már bánta, amit kívánt pár perccel korábban.

Cameron felszabadultnak érezte magát, amiért újra csapatot vezethet, sőt Jackson még a régi CSK-1ben is ott volt. Sőt, most nem a Tejúton voltak, hanem egy másik galaxisban. Ilyet nem sokan mondhattak el magukról.

Főleg, hogy Shepparddal együtt annak idején, még a hadbíróságon is megfordultak. De most nem törődött a múlttal, ki akarta élvezni a jelent. Kíváncsi volt, hogy mi lehetett az a komoly probléma, amit nem tudtak maguk megoldani.

Neki egyelőre semmilyen galiba nem szúrt szemet, de hát ki ért a bennszülöttekhez. Mindenki a megszokott munkájával foglakozhatott, a nők a piacon vásároltak, árusokkal alkudoztak és ilyesmik.

Megállított egy csinosabb fiatal nőt és megkérdezte, hogy minek volt olyan sürgős idehívni őket. Ő azt felelte, hogy a templom felépítésében kell a segítség, amit az új istenüknek emelnek.

Cam elfintorodott, isten, tehát akkor nem lehet az Ori, ezen lényegében felélezhetett volna, ha Jackson nem bökdöste volna még és mutatott volna valakire. Megcsóválta a fejét, ez nem lehet igaz.

De ebben az alakban valami furcsa volt, nem volt botja, ennek ellenére tisztán látszottak rajta az előhírnökök jellegzetességei. Prédikált, mint mindegyik általában, de minek? Hiszen nem kellett már hívek az erejükhöz.

A másik érdekes dolog, hogy nem az Orit hivatott hirdetni, hanem csak egy személyt. Egyet? Nem értette, hiszen az Ori most épp huszonkét tagot számlált. Gammel megunta volna őket, vagy Morgan?

- Az Egyetlen és az Igazi, ő az, aki megteremtette az Eredetet! Az Ori régen eltért az eredeti ösvénytől, amit Ő kiszabott nekik. – kiabálta a férfi. – Áthágtak minden szabályt, olyanokat tettek, amit nem lett volna szabad…

- És mégis ki lenne ez az egyetlen? Gammel vagy Morgan? – kérdezte Cameron. – Vagy valamelyik a húsz tudós közül megunta a többieket?

- Nem tudom, hogy kikről beszélsz idegen, a tudósokat az Ő kegyelme tette azzá, hogy sok évezredes álma alatt vigyázzák a munkásságát. Ő képes csodákra, igazi csodákra, nem úgy, mint az Ori…

- Bla, bla, bla… Ezt már mind hallottuk, mikor azok is ezt mondták mindenkinek.

- És már ők sem váltották be az ígéreteiket. – kontrázott Jackson. – A tied miért tenné?

- Emberek millióit irtották ki a nevükben. – vonta meg a vállát Kaufman is.

Ekkor tűnt fel nekik, hogy Ronon eltűnt mellőjük.

- Sheppard te mi a francot keresel itt? – hallották a férfi kiáltását, majd pillanatokkal később a fájdalommal teli üvöltését.

Már az elejétől fogva érezte, hogy nincs itt semmi, főleg ez az érzés akkor nyert tanúbizottságot, amikor meglátta az előhírnököt és azt, amit mondott. Semmi sem stimmelt, elég ideje volt dolga az Orival, hogy tudja, most más a helyzet.

A szeme sarkából valamit észrevett, ismerős jel volt, hiszen szinte amióta élt mindig is harcolt a wraithel. Most is olyan árnyak suhantak el a tér másik végén, ami rájuk utalt. Nem szólt a többieknek elindult.

Nem követték, úgy tűnt senkinek sem tűnt fel a távozása, de nem baj. Egymaga is el tudott bánni az életszívókkal. Követte az árnyakat, most már biztos volt benne, hogy a Szövetség szórakozik.

De miért? Morgan és Gammel, belőlük kinézné, de amennyit tudott a másik húszról, ők nem ilyenek voltak. Kiért a városból, és követte az árnyat az erdős részbe. Elővette a fegyverét, és halálosra állította.

Nem fogja megúszni, aki itt van. Ennyire éles és kirajzolódott árnyat még soha sem látott. Egy kaptárkirálynő? Nekik lehet, hogy van akkora erejük, és most éppen csapdába akarja csalni, de ő sem most jött le a falvédőről.

Úgy kétszáz méterre a várostól meglátott egy alakot az erődben, igen messze volt tőle, ennek ellenére ki tudta venni.

- Sheppard te mi a francot keresel itt? – kiáltott rá a férfira.

Az csak hátranézett a válla felett, nem volt teljesen szilárd, át lehetett látni raja. Gonosz vigyor jelent meg az arcán, a kezével Ronon felé intett, majd eltűnt a semmiben. Ronon most vette észre a felé közeledő árnyakat.

Gyorsak voltak és minden irányból körülvették. John miért tette ez? Az árnyak odaértek és mindenirányból átszáguldottak a testén. Fájdalmasan felüvöltött, majd minden fokozatosan sötét lett. Mire a földre rogyott, már nem élt.

Miután meghallották az üvöltést mind a hárman arra futottak, de már csak Ronon Dex holttestét találták meg a földön. Nem volt más választásuk azonnal vissza kellett menniük Atlantiszra.

Ahol megtalálták pórul járt társukat minden csupa vér volt, mintha a pórusain keresztül vesztette volna el minden vérét, hiszen sebek nem látszottak rajta. Cameron és Kaufman felemelték a testet és várost kikerülve indultak el a kapuhoz.

Útközben senkibe sem botlottak, így minden probléma nélkül tudtak visszaérni Atlantiszra. Ott az egyik doktor azonnal átvette Ronon testét és hármójukat az Ohrára küldték, hogy beszámolhassanak a fejleményekről.

Lorne, Carson, Rodney és a két Sheppard értetlenkedve hallgatták Aldannar történetét, ennek miért így kellett lennie? De erre a kérdésre sem tudott választ adni senki sem. Már csak ketten éltek az egykori tanácsból.

De Merlin nem tudta, hogy eddig fajult a dolog annak idején, hogy Morgan tudhatta-e? kételkedett benne. Susan elnézést kért a társaságtól és fáradtságra hivatkozva elindult a kijelölt szállására.

Kicsit sok volt neki, amit hallott, de ekkor még nem is sejtette, hogy ez aznapra még csak a kezdet. Bent a szobájában levette az asztalról a saját laptopját és ledőlt az ágyra. Elkezdte írni a jelentését, mikor nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát.

Próbált ébren maradni, nem hitte volna, hogy tényleg ennyire fáradt lenne, de egyszerűen nem sikerült neki és elnyomta az álom.

- És most hercegnő, lásd a jövőt, amilyenné én formálom. – nevetett fel Gammel az alvó lány mellett, majd eltűnt.

Még álmában is érezte, hogy túlságosan valós az álom, amit lát. Szinte érezte a hideget és a szelet, ami a barlangból jött. Csak egy folyosó vezetett oda, így nem volt másfelé mennie. Belépett, minden nyirkos és dohos szagú volt.

Követte az utat, amíg be nem ért egy nagy terembe, mindenhol víz csöpögött a falon, körben a terem legszélén patak folydogált, oda csöpögött a víz. A tér másik végéből duruzsolást hallott, így hát elindult arra.

„_Halld a múlt szavait, elmondják a jövőt,_

_Suttogják a szellemek, hisz szenvedésük örök._

_A halott termek vízhangozzák a szavaik,_

_S a szavaikért kérnek tőled valamit._

_Futsz, menekülsz; a sötét szabadság vár,_

_S nem hallod már társaid halálsikolyát._

_Felnézel az égre, arcodat könny áztatja._

_S a hideg szeleket fájdalmad támasztja._

_Néped vár, hogy hozd a „jó" híreket,_

_S, hogy bátyád koronáját viselhesd._

_Szavaik örökké kísérteni fognak,_

_Míg a háború szele változást nem hoznak."_

Felriadt az álomból, ránézett az órájára, majdnem másfél óra telt már el. A vers szavai még mindig ott vízhangoztak a fejében. Nem tudta, hogy miként értelmezze azt, vagy inkább félt attól, amit megtudhat belőle.

Rodneyval kell ezt a dolgot megvitatnia, ez egy látomás lett volna a jövővel kapcsolatban? Nem, Aldannar sokkal jobb ötlet, de nem tudta, hogy a nőt hol keresse. Mikor kilépett a folyosóra megint meghallotta a hangot.

„_Némán fújt a szél a temető felett,_

_Némán sírtak utána a nyugtalan szellemek._

_Fekete varjú károgott a távolban,_

_S hangtalanul sétáltam ott álmomban._

_Nem látszott a Hold, felhők fedték el._

_S a földet az Istenek könnyei áztatták el._

_Égett a tűz, utat mutatván hozzád,_

_Te, ki élsz életeket lopván._

_A néma sikolyom csak a szellemek hallják,_

_S csak a vér látszik kardodnak lapján._

_Némán ért el végül az oly kívánt halál,_

_S, te a halálommal tovább élsz talán."_

Egy pillanatra megtántorodott, a második, abban felismerte régi önmagát, aki tényleg meg akart annak idején halni, hogy Laegen után mehessen. Mit mondhat a múlt, amiben a jövő is benne van?

Elindult, hogy megkeresse Aldannart, mikor odaért a kaputeremhez egy wraith nőstényt pillantott meg hat katona gyűrűjében. Még fiatal volt, szinte gyerek ez látszott róla. Mit akarhatnak itt?

A lány Treavollal akart minden áron beszélni, hogy ő tudni fogja, miért küldte ide Awagon. Percekkel később Carson került elő, szemei alatt karikák voltak, és nagyon nyúzottnak tűnt.

Susan egészen biztos volt benne, hogy amióta visszajött nem feküdt le aludni, mert a régi tudását akarta felhasználni, hogy mindenféle betegségre megtalálja a gyógyírt. A férfi csak intett a katonáknak, hogy kövessék.

Úgy tűnt, hogy tényleg számított a wraithre, mert egyáltalán nem volt meglepődve, hogy látja. Mit csinált ez az Istenek városában Awagonnal, hogy így fogadja ezt a jóformán gyereket. Mi történt ott?

Követte Beckettéket, hiszen tudta, hogy erre a kérdésre csak ott fog választ kapni.

A wraith nőstény megtisztelve érezte magát, amikor Awagon hosszú válogatás után őt választotta ki erre az igen kényes feladatra. Tudta, hogy mindenképp sikerrel kell járnia, vagy mind meghalnak.

Egy kaptárhajó vitte el az Ohra közelébe, de magát az űrállomást, már neki egyedül kellett megközelítenie, hiszen nem akartak veszélyforrásként feltűnni a másik oldalnak. Remélte, hogy a herceg tényleg betartja a szavát.

Még fiatal volt, nagyon is alig húsz éves, így ő nem emlékezhetett az előző háborúra, de amit lehetett könyvekből elolvasta. Ezelőtt még soha sem hagyta el a bolygót, most itt volt erre is a lehetősége.

Felkészült arra is, hogy kudarccal végződhet a küldetése, és akkor halállal lakol, de nem Awagon keze által, hanem az alterranok közbenjárásával. Nem értette, hogy népének vezére miért hódolt be két éve az Orinak.

Mivel fiatal volt, ő semmit sem tudott arról, hogy egykor a húsz tudós teremtette őket. És ezért volt kénytelen ezt a döntést Awagon meghozni. És a másik, hogy annak idején háborúban legyőzték az alterranokat.

Félt és izgult, nem akart szégyent hozni a fajára és sikerrel akart járni. Bár a feladata nem volt nehéz, csak egy levelet kellett eljuttatnia Treavol Valorvart kezébe. Már alig várta a találkozást.

Egy igazi herceg, akárcsak a mesékben. Vajon ő is szőke és van fehér lova? Idegesen felnevetett magában és megfedte magát, hogy nem szabad ilyesmikre gondolnia pont most. Ha ennek vége, talán még lehet gyerek megint.

A kaptárkirálynők szerint őrültség volt egy gyermeket küldeni, de Awagon leintette őket, miszerint így biztosak lehetnek őfelségei, hogy nem akarnak nekik ártani. De ezt Treavol is bizonyíthatta, ha akarta.

A hajó olyan messze állt meg, hogy még ne jelentsen fenyegetést, majd útjára indított egyetlen dárdát, amiben ő utazott. Eljött az idő, hogy a sorsát beteljesítse. Hallotta már, hogy miként funkcionál az űrállomás.

És ha ő is csak védelmet jönne kérni? Nem tagadhatnák meg tőle, ő még gyilkos sem volt, még nem tért át az emberi táplálékra; úgy értve, hogy az ember, mint táplálék, még addig volt úgy egy vagy két éve hátra.

Repült egyre közelebb, majd amikor elég közel ért, beleszólt a rádióba.

- Itt Ishi, Awagon küldött. – nagyon bízott benne, hogy ismerik ura nevét. – Át kell adnom Treavol Valorvartnak egy üzenetet, békés szándékkal vagyok.

- Tartsa a pozícióját! – mondta egy szigorú hang, majd kép is párosult hozzá. – Steven Caldwell ezredes vagyok, kiküldünk négy ugrót, hogy bekísérjék, a támadás legapróbb jelére is elpusztítjuk a hajóját.

- Megvárom őket itt, nem kell tartani, barátságos szándékkal jöttem.

Alig telt el két perc és a négy ígért hajó körbevette az övét és bekísérték az Ohra dokkjába. Ott hat katona vette körbe fegyverekkel és kísérték a csillagkapu, azaz a fogadó terembe.

Ott addig erősködött, amíg valaki el nem ment Carsonért, hogy idehívja. Mikor meglátta a doktort egy pillanatra elszomorodott, nem ilyen embert várt egy hercegnek. Semmi nemes nem volt benne, elgyötört volt és fáradt.

A férfi intett a fejével és a katonák elindultak Ishivel. Látta, hogy egy fiatal lány is csatlakozik hozzájuk, ugyanolyan ruha volt rajta, mint a hat férfin, de ez nem tévesztette meg, tudta, hogy ki az.

Awagon még képeket is mutatott róluk, hogy mindenkit a nevén és rangján szólíthasson. Ó igen, a lányban volt erő és nemesség is, ahogyan járt, az a fegyelmezettség. Ishi egy pillanatra megrázkódott.

Beértek egy szobába, bent még négy férfi volt, felismerte őket is Laegen, Langsdom, Tintagil LeFay és Arbejde. A mögötte jövő Alaine csatlakozott testvére mellé és továbbra is érdeklődve figyelte őt.

- Awagon megkért, hogy ezt adjam át hercegem. – mondta, miután mindenkit név és rang szerint köszöntött.

- Miért pont téged küldött, hiszen gyermek vagy. – kérdezte Susan.

- Még te is az vagy úrnőm, tudnod kéne a választ. – felelte óvatosan, mire Evan és John hangosan felkacagtak.

- Azért, hogy ne tűnj fenyegetésnek. – bökte ki végül nevetéssel a hangjában John. – Átlátott rajtad húgom.

- Igen érdekes, amit küldött. És tudjuk, hogy igaz. – mondta Arbejde, mikor már mindenki elolvasta a levelet. – Pihenj meg kislány, addig döntünk az ügyben.

- Ishi. – mondta félve.

- Akkor pihenj le Ishi, majd szólunk. – mondta Carson.

Mikor a katonák kikísérték, csak akkor szólalt meg LeFay.

- Kénytelenek leszünk elfogadni, nem látok más kiutat.

Ezzel sajnos mindenkinek egyet kellett értenie. A következő pillanatban a rádióban megszólalta a hang, hogy nem várt külső aktiválás történt Atlantisz felől. Már ilyen is régen volt, a Föld próbálkozott állandóan.

Caldwell ekkor csatlakozott hozzájuk, ő sem tudott még semmilyen konkrétat. Majdnem egy percbe tellett, mire Mitchell, Jackson és Kaufman odaértek a tárgyalóba. Mindenkiben megfagyott a vér, amikor meglátták az arcukat.

Cameron megrázta a fejét, így válaszolván a hangosan ki nem mondott kérdésre. Ekkora ért oda Rodney és Zelenka is, a cseh szólalt meg.

- Ronont hol hagyták?

- Meghalt. – felelte halkan Cam. – És az volt az utolsó mondata, amit hallottunk, hogy _„Sheppard te mi a francot keresel itt?"_

Mindenki tudta, hogy Ronon csak Johnt hívta így.

12


	78. Chapter 78

**77. fejezet: Az erejük kiteljesedése**

Három nappal később Ishi visszafelé tartott a kaptárhajóra, hogy megvigyék a hírt Awagonnak, hogy az Alterranok elfogadták a szövetséget. Boldog volt, hogy ilyen fontos és jó információt vihet meg urának.

A kaptárhajón már idegesen várták, de mindenki megkönnyebbült, amikor megtudták a választ. Még csak el sem köszöntek, és beléptek a hipertérbe és visszaindultak az Aldor irányába. Még órák voltak hátra, hogy odaérjenek.

Félúton járhattak, amikor a hajtóműben hibát észleltek és kiestek az ismeretlenbe a hipertérből. Ishi izgatottan sétált a hídra, amikor kiértek a hipertérből. Tudta, hogy még nem érkezhettek haza.

Viszont szerette volna tudni, hogy mi is történt pontosan. Eddigi olvasmányai szerint, nem tudott olyanról, hogy meghibásodás történt volna kaptárhajón, hacsak nem szándékos szabotázsról volt szó.

Egy pillanatra megrázkódott. Ki tenne ilyet főleg, ha tudja, hogy ilyen fontos üzenetet visznek haza? Volt egyáltalán olyan wraith, aki nem akart volna békét? Szerinte nem, mindenki a háború végét akarta.

Hacsak az Ori nem tudta meg, hogy mire készülnek. Az biztos volt, hogy tudtak Awagon félrelépésről, amikor segített Treavolnak megszökni, de azért a lépéséért nem kapott semmilyen büntetést.

Kinézett a híd ablakán és félelem költözött a szívébe, három Ori hajó sorakozott előttük. Tehát azt mégsem fogják büntetlenül hagyni, hogy elmentek az Alterranokhoz. Miért van ennyire szükségük a wraithekre?

És ráadásul még a híreket sem jutathatja el az Aldorra. Sőt az otthoniak bizonyosra veszik, majd, hogy az ősök ölték meg őket. Tehetetlenül felkiáltott, nem érhet ez így véget, valamilyen módszernek kell lennie, hogy megtudják.

A kaptárkirálynő utasításokat küldött az velük szemben álló hajóknak, hogy kapcsolják ki a fegyvereiket, de válasznak csak Morgan kacagó hangját kapták. Ishi ekkor hallotta először a nő hangját.

Ha bárhol máshol halja a hangot, akkor is a frász kerülgette volna, de így főleg, hogy igen. Amennyire hallotta Gammel valamivel kedvesebb volt. Már bánta, hogy nem maradt ott az Ohrán, mikor a herceg kérte.

Igaza volt, amikor azt mondta, hogy a hajón szolgáló bármelyik wraith át tudta volna adni az üzenetet. És akkor élt volna valaki, aki megcáfolhatta volna azt, amit a nő készül majd mondani Awagonnak.

Hallotta a dühös szitkozódásokat, amiket a királynő mondott, tudta, hogy a fegyverek továbbra is élesek maradtak a másik három hajón. És egyetlen kaptárhajó nem vehette fel a versenyt a másik hárommal.

Ishi még látta a három narancssárga színű sugarat, ami feléjük közeledett. Hallotta az első robbanásokat, amikor a sugarak könnyűszerrel hatoltak át a pajzson. Forró levegő suhintotta meg az arcát, majd az egész hajó felrobbant.

Morgan élesen felkacagott az egyik Ori hajó fedélzetén, majd eltűnt, hogy értesítse Awagont, hogy az Alterranok elpusztították a küldöncét és kíséretét.

Gammel nem volt elégedett ezzel a hírrel, mennyivel érdekesebb lett volna a háború kimenetele, ha hagyták volna, hogy a kaptár visszatérjen az Aldorra. De nem, kíváncsi volt rá, hogy Morgan milyen mesét talál ki nekik.

Gondolt rá, hogy elkíséri a nőt, hogy szemrehányást tehessen Awagonnak, hogy miért is nem vigyázott jobban. De nem, mostanság semmilyen szabadideje nem volt, főleg, amióta az Ori rájött, hogy mire képes.

Soha sem hitte volna, hogy nem tudja elrejteni a gondolatait előlük. Dühös volt magára, hogy ennyire óvatlan volt és megesküdött magának, hogy ezen túl sokkal elővigyázatosabb lesz mindennel kapcsolatban.

És valahogy rá kell majd jönnie, hogy miként rejtheti el az elképzeléseit a húsz elől. Továbbá sem volt képes rájönni, hogy miért látják azok, de még ezen sem volt túl sok ideje töprengeni.

Folyamatosan a jövőt kellett pásztáznia, hogy hátha talál valamilyen információt, amivel a tudósok gyorsan véget vethetnek a háborúnak. Bár úgy tűnt neki, hogy azok élvezik az egészet, és eszük ágában sincs befejezni.

Meg akarta tudni, hogy Lornék mire készülnek, de egyszerűen képtelen volt bármit is látni, amihez a férfinak köze volt. Azaz nem látta azt sem, hogy milyen hatással volt az álom, amit a lányra küldött.

Kénytelen lesz visszamenni az Ohrára vagy Atlantiszra, hogy valamit megtudjon, de ott meg észre fogják venni. Most is csak kész csoda volt, hogy nem bukott le, amíg azt a közel egy percet ott töltött az Ohrán.

Azt is csak annak köszönhette, hogy az unokatestvére túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy behozza azt a wraitht. Jobb időzítést nem is találhatott volna. De amit az egyik besúgójától hallott, nem volt bizalomgerjesztő.

Ugyanis ezen túl Alaine is a flottával fog tartani és átveszi Treavol helyét. Ez egyszerűen nem lehetett igaz. Miért döntött így? Ennyire nem lehetett kettejük között jó kapcsolat, hiszen Morgannal mindent megtettek.

Mármint annyit, hogy ne legyen a dolog túlságosan feltűnő. Higgyék csak azt, hogy az átok be fog teljesülni. Utána, már csak arról kell gondoskodnia, hogy a három férfi eltűnjön a színről.

Hiszen az Ori érdekeit is szolgálná, hogy az Alterran trón az övék legyen. Sokkal könnyebben lehetne mindegyikkel végezni. Ha hódolnak be, ha nem akkor is. Nem volt az Alterranokra szükségük.

Beleborzongott, ha abba gondolt bele, hogy a tudósok milyen világképet akarnak teremteni a birodalom eltörlés után. Felsóhajtott, ehhez képest az övé maga a paradicsom volt. Ő csak annyit akart, hogy mindenki imádja.

De az a gondolat, hogy fellázadhatnak ellne csodás gondolat volt. Úgy nincs is igazi hatalom és uralkodás, ha nem lázad valaki az uralkodás ellen. Az Ori túlságosan elkényelmesedne, és könnyedén megdönthetnék őket.

De nem létezne olyan hatalom, ami képes lenne erre. Vagy mégis? Nem is rossz gondolat, hiszen egymást képesek lennének elpusztítani. És ez be is fog következni, ha nem lesz valaki, aki összetartja őket.

Érezte, hogy Morgan megjelenik mellette; a nőnek igen jó kedve volt, de most nem figyelt rá. Valakinek meg kell majd tennie, különben minden életet eltörölnek a föld színéről, majd egymással végeznek.

Ki lesz az? Tovább kutatott a jövőben, majd riadtan lépett ki a vízióból, amikor egy gonoszul vigyorgó arcot látott. Elsőre nem akarta elhinni, hogy pont Langsdom Valorvart lenne az. Majd eszébe jutott.

Remegve nézett a nőre, most az egyszer nem érdekelt, hogy az miként látja. Nem lehetett, hogy életben van. Miként élhette túl Mortisse Cennen azt a robbanást, és mi köze van az Orihoz? Felrémlettek a tudósok szavai.

Az Eredet elindítója nemsokára visszatér hozzájuk.

Morgan elégedetten nézte, miként végeznek parancsára a wraith hajóval. Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, hogy csak mostanra jött teljesen rendbe a földi sérülése. A javulás hónapjai alatt többször figyelte Atlantiszt.

Igaz ő már nem volt annyira bátor, mint annak idején, így csak messziről tette és nem jelent meg valódi alakjában ott. Főleg, hogy együtt voltak ők négyen és Merlin is észnél volt. Tízezer éve is csak alig úszta meg az összecsapást.

Tulajdonképp bele is halt volna, ha Gammel nem gyengíti le az apját. Gyűlölte, hogy ennyi mindennel tartozik a Velesarnak, de nem tudott mit tenni ez ellen. Akármennyire is erősnek látszott nem volt az.

Mindössze színészkedett, és ebben jobb volt, mint Gammel. Ő lebukott már mikor, de ő, Morgan LeFay még nem. Bár lehetséges volt, hogy igen, de szerencsére akkor őt nem tartották akkora fenyegetésnek.

Ki tudja, ennek ellenére az Ori hagyta felgyógyulni és újabb feladatott osztott ki neki. Ha nem lennének megelégedve a munkájával, akkor már végeztek volna vele. Vagy átadták volna a Valorvartoknak.

Hiszen a húsztól minden kitelt, amivel másnak fájdalmat tudtak okozni. Így belegondolva furcsállta, hogy a húsz között nem volt egyetlen nő sem. Pedig a nők semmivel sem voltak butábbak a férfiaknál.

Éppen ezért tudta, hogy óriási megtiszteltetésnek veheti, hogy őt maguk közé emelték. Bár ezt a jogukat sem osztogatták túl sok alterrannak. Óh, ha Laegen is itt lenne, ha Hovednek sikerült volna meggyőznie.

Az utóbbi időben a gondolatai megint a férfi körül forogtak, főleg, amióta Gammel közölte, hogy Alaine terhes. Meg kell szabadulni attól a kis lotyótól, nem marad más lehetősége. Nem lehet az övé!

Kétségbeesetten vette tudomásul, hogy még mindig nem bírt megszabadulni az egykori érzéseitől. Keserűen felkacagott, talán nem is azt a kettőt sújtotta átok, hanem ő magát. És ezért akart mindenáron rosszat nekik.

Tudta, hogy valamit lépnie kell, de Atlantiszra nem mert menni, pontosan tudta, hogy ott könnyedén végeznének vele. Ha beszélne valamelyikkel a húsz közül? Nem, azzal nem menne semmire, úgysem mennének bele semmibe.

Elmosolyodott és emberi alakjában elindult a lantiszi építménybe, arra amerre Awagont érezte. Már előre élvezte, hogy mit is fog gondolni a wraith a hamis híreken. Az utcán sétálók mind utána fordultak, ahogy büszkén sétált az utcán.

Mikor az ajtó közelébe ért, csak a kezével intett és az kitárult. Belépett a félhomályba, csak a férfit érezte bent. Tehát a királynők már mind messze vannak. Sebaj, ők is tudni fogják nagyon hamar.

Kellően lustán ment be a terembe, körbenézett és elfintorodott. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ennyire tisztelik az Alterranokat. Awagon ott ült egy halom papír fölött és tüntetőleg nem nézett fel, pedig tudta, hogy nincs egyedül.

- Szomorú híreket hozok kedvesem. – csicseregte Morgan. – Az alterranok nem fogadták el a felajánlott békédet és elpusztították a hajót.

- Honnan tudjam, hogy nem te voltál az, és hazug híreket mondasz nekem drágám. – nézett fel szikrázó szemekkel.

- Miért tenném? Semmi hasznom nem lenne belőle. Hiszen pontosan tudod, hogy szerintem már régen ki kellett volna titeket irtanunk. Pontosan azért, hogy az olyan kis afférok, mint a mostani ne forduljon elő.

- És ha továbbra sem hiszek neked?

- Miért szeretnéd, hogy elárulhassatok minket? Most a győztes oldalon álltok, ne akarjatok a vesztesre kerülni. Miből gondoltad, hogy engednek nektek? Azok után, hogy te ölted meg őket? Bennük is megvan a bosszú nem csak a wraithben.

Együtt érzően elmosolyodott, majd magában vigyorogva eltűnt.

Awagon nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott, Morgannak hazudnia kellett, a lantisziak nem lehettek akkora taktikai előnyben, hogy ellent mondjanak. Nélkülük egészen biztosan vereséget fognak szenvedni.

Számított erre az eshetőségre is, de nagyon reménykedett benne, hogy nem fog előállni. Hiszen ezek után az Ori egészen biztosan azt akarja majd, hogy ellentámadást indítsanak. Dermedten állt meg a sétálás közben.

Morgan itt volt, az Ori tudja, hogy hol van a bolygójuk. A francba! Most már nincsenek biztonságban, és ahhoz pedig nincsenek erőforrásaik, hogy elhagyhassák a bolygót. Hiszen tízezer éve éltek már itt.

Vajon mit rontottak el, amiért ez történt? Talán már a messzi múltban kell keresni a hibáikat? De akkor az Ori kényszeríttette bele őket, akárcsak most. Miért is kellett megteremteniük őket?

A fel s alá járkálásban megakadt egy pillanatra, hiszen csak egyvalaki tudta a bolygójuk helyzetét azok közül, akiknek a száműzöttekhez, az pedig nem volt más, mint Mordred. Morgan egyetlen kicsi fiacskája.

De a fiú nem sokkal az után, hogy apját legyőzte úgy ezer éve eltűnt. Ő csak Arthuron akart bosszút állni, és semmi köze sem volt soha az Orihoz, hiszen még Morgan is Alterran volt abban az időben.

Az eredeti húsz sem járt itt, csak az őáltaluk ideküldött többi tudós. De még ők sem ismerték a helyet, csak kiadtak egy bolygót. Nem akarták bemocskolni a kezüket már akkor sem. De akkor ki mondta el?

- Szerinted maguktól nem tudták? – kérdezte Awagon mögött egy férfi.

A wraith idegesen pördült hátra és nem csalódott, felismerte a hangot, valóban Mordred volt. Semmit sem változott, vállig érő fekete haja és fekete szeme volt, arca szép volt, az anyjára ütött. Viszonylag magas is volt, ebben az apja volt.

- Micsoda meglepetés. – elmosolyodott – Régen láttalak, anyád tudja, hogy itt vagy?

- Még nem, de tervezem, hogy meglátogatom. Amúgy Gammel minden gondolatát is ismerik, akkor szerinted a tieteket?

- Morgan hazudott a mostani üggyel kapcsolatban?

- Erre nem mondok semmit, lehet, hogy nem, de lehet, hogy igen. További szép napot barátom, és ígérem, most nem tűnök el ezer évre.

Rodney végre elégedett volt, elkészült a hajtómű. Zelenkával a beszerelését végezték a Hovedbe. Hiszen ez volt a legfejlettebb hajó a flottában és mellesleg Lorne is ragaszkodott, hogy az övébe kerüljön kipróbálásra.

Szinte az óta dolgoztak rajta, amióta Merlin visszatért közéjük, így a tesztet hatalmas várakozás előzte meg. Az idős Velesar megesküdött, hogy minden rendben van, ennek ellenére Weir nem osztotta a lelkesedést.

Rodney mindenképp ott akart lenni a próbaúton, és hangoztatta, hogy ő tud a legtöbb mindent arról, hogyan működik és miként kéne normálisan funkcionálnia. Szóval, ő, ha akarták, ha nem már ott volt.

Elégedetten szemlélte a listát, végre mindenki meghallgatta Carsont, így most ő nem lesz rajta a hajón. Majd tovább olvasta, és ott megtalálta a legalján, de mégis. Nem értette, hogy miért is került mégis oda a neve.

Meghúzott még pár csavart a hajtóművön, majd elégedetten tápászkodott fel és porolta le magát. Az előzetes tesztek és a jelenlegi helyzet alapján minden készen volt az indulásra. Alig fért a bőrébe.

Utoljára akkor érzett ilyet, amikor tízévesen megépítette élete első atombombáját. De most az egyszer legalább senki sem fogja hátsó szándékkal kihallgatni ez ügyben. Ráadásul, ha sikerül az út, talán minden hajónak építenek egy ilyet.

Bár legszívesebben pihent volna, nem lehetett. Az városban levők Awagon fogadására készültek, reménykedtek, hogy mire visszér a Hoved, addigra a wraith vezetője is ideér majd. És akkor támadhatnak majd.

Furcsán érezte magát, soha sem hitte volna, hogy Ronon ennyire fog neki majd hiányozni. Így most már nem volt meg a személyes testőre sem, sőt még kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy a barátjaként gondolt rá.

A temetést később akarták megtartani, miután visszaértek. Ezzel csak Aldannar nem értett egyet, ő mi hamarabb végső útjára akarta kísérni az elesett férfit. Rodneynak csak most tűnt fel, hogy mit is érzett a nő iránta.

Akkor erre vonatkozhatott a jóslat, de akkor…? Na mindegy, sokkal fontosabb dolgai is voltak ennél. Először is szólni Evannak, hogy elkészültek, és lassan indulhatnának is. Mennyire irigyelte a férfit.

Oh, ha neki sem kéne soha sem aludnia és nem is fáradna el. Mennyi mindent kitalálhatott volna abban az időben. Néha mit nem adott volna, hogy felemelkedett alterran legyen, bár ahogy egyre több mindenre emlékezett, igen sok hasonlóságot fedezett fel a két nép között.

Bár annak örült, hogy az ő bőre nem kezdett kékülni, érezte, hogy a tudata kibővül, és sokkal könnyebben megy neki a gondolkodás, akárcsak azoknál az alterranoknál, akik a felemelkedés útját járják.

De ő soha sem juthat majd el arra a szintre, bár a szervezetében ott volt az ATA gén. A legutóbbi eredmények szerint képességeivel felülmúlta a három Valorvartot és Laegent is. Ennek hírére Arbejde és Tintagil hangosan fejezték ki nemtetszésüket.

Később meg is tudta, hogy miért volt továbbra is ez a nagy ellenségeskedés vele kapcsolatban. Arthur érkezett meg a rossz hírekkel, miszerint fia, Mordred ismét előtűnt a semmiből.

Nagy valószínűséggel a Földön rejtőzött, és most, hogy az Orinak tervei voltak az emberek szülőbolygójával így jobbnak látta újra feltűnni a színen. A másik dolog pedig Mortisse volt. Már mindenki egyetértett vele, hogy tényleg ő az.

És a jelenlegi álláspont szerint, ahogy Rodney ereje növekedett Mortisséjé is hasonlóképpen.

Lorne nem rég értesült csak a Mordredes hírekről, valamilyen szinten még örült is, hogy kiderült, hogy a férfi mégsem csak legenda volt. Eszerint Morgan úgy ezer évvel ezelőtt ledobta „özvegyi" fátylát Arthurért.

Legszívesebben hangosan nevetett volna, ha a nő beérte Pendragonnal. Legalább most majd lesz egy fegyverük ellene. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy a fiú kinek az oldalán szándékozik a háborúba beszállni.

Viszont, ami őt sem hagyta nyugodni, az Mortisse Cennen volt. Az egykori uralkodó már egészen biztosan az Ori és az Eredet elindítója volt. És minden bizonnyal most mindent meg fog tenni, hogy megölje Susanékat.

Most már értette, hogy miért volt a férfi egykor olyan dühös és ideges, amikor megtudta, hogy mit tett a Tanács. Ennél inkább senki sem húzhatta keresztbe a számításait. De Cameronék szerint nem úgy tűnt, mintha jóban lenne az Orival.

Minek kellettek neki hívek? Hiszen Gammel óta nem volt rájuk szükségük, még húsznak sem. Ezt nem értette. Bár Susan beszámolása szerint, amikor látta a férfi nem volt szilárd, nem tért volna még teljesen vissza ebbe a síkba?

Mégis hol volt az elmúlt tízezer évben? Ugyanazt tette volna, mint Merlin? Egyre több és több megválaszolatlan kérdéssel találta szemben magát. És a legfontosabb, miért ölte meg Ronont?

És ha ezt megtette, akkor a saját lányával miért nem végzett a Talronidon, miért csak a klónokkal? Hiszen a szemében ő is ellenség, miért hagyta életben? Milyen tervei lehetettek? És a legfontosabb, mikor fog megjelenni Atlantiszon.

Rodney kora reggel megkereste őt Susannál, hogy végre elkészültek a hajtóművel és elindulhatnak kipróbálni. Kicsit tartott a dologtól, biztosan jó dolog olyannal játszani, amit nem értünk teljes mértékben?

Ő legszívesebben most is itthon hagyta volna a lányt, de az olyan makacsul küzdött, hogy velük mehessen, hogy végül John és ő is megadta magát és meghajtották fejüket a lány akarata előtt. Remélte, hogy nem lesz baj belőle.

Bár, így legalább Gammeltől messze tudhatja majd a feleségét, ennyit nyernek a dologgal, de ha valami történik velük kint, minden Valorvart meg fog halni vele együtt. De az ő élete most nem számított.

Egyszerűen most még Carsont sem tudta arról lebeszélni, hogy velük tartson, nem lehetett mindenki ennyire ostoba! Ideges volt még akkor is, amikor John szobájához ért, hogy legalább egyvalakit megpróbáljon lebeszélni az útról.

- Hidd el, sokkal jobb lesz, ha mind megyünk. Legalább senki sem fog Nienyarra figyelni az Ori részéről. – próbálta Sheppard megnyugtatni társát.

- Ezt mégis hogy érted? Mi köze van az egésznek Nienyarhoz? – vonta fel Evan a szemöldökét.

- Apa leszek, Carson szerint ikrek. – vigyorodott el bambán. – Halkan megjegyzem ő sem akarja, hogy elmenjek, de így lesz a legjobb.

Susan örült a hírnek, hogy a bátyja apa lesz. Legalább ez egy jó hír volt a többi rossz között. Erre a fordulatra senki sem számított, sőt mi több, nem is látták előre. Nem hiába John nem is akart jövőbelátókat alkalmazni.

Eszébe jutott, hogy a látomás, amit korábban látott lehet, hogy nem is rá, hanem Nienyarra vonatkozott? Szótlanul nézte az egyik ablakon keresztül a naplementét, másnap reggel indulnak majd a tesztrepülésre.

Még mindig alig akarta elhinni, hogy kint valahol életben van az apja, és megölte az egyik barátját. Felismerte a sérüléseket Ronon testén, ugyanolyanok voltak, mint az Anat klónokon még a Talronidon.

Próbált Mortissével kapcsolatba lépni, hátha tévedésből ölte meg a társukat, de az apja nem felelt. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki hitt benne, hogy az apjuk ártatlan. John naivnak nevezte, érezte, hogy a férfinak igaza van.

De mivel világéletében szülők szeretete nélkül nőtt fel, szerette volna, ha végre most lenne egy családtagja a bátyján kívül. Vajon akkor még Emmenna is ott lehet valahol? Ő is túlélte a támadást?

Fáradtan tért vissza a szobájába, tudta, hogy a mai éjszakát egyedül fogja eltölteni, hiszen Evannak a hajó miatt, igen sok dolga lett. Örült volna, ha Rodney csak reggel adta volna át az üzenetet ezzel kapcsolatban.

A nap már lenyugodott a folyosót, csak a lámpák fénye világította meg, amikor elindult a menza felé. Ott csatlakozott Emerson és Novak asztalához. Csupán pár percig maradt ott, majd visszasétált a szobájába.

Kicsit félt, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha soha sem térnek vissza az útról. Vajon akkor elveszítenék a háborút? Mindenki meghalna az alterranok közül? Megpróbálta elhessegetni a gondolatokat.

Mindenki azt akarta, hogy a lehető legtöbbet pihenjen, hogy ne essék semmi baja. Nem látta, hogy mi gond lehetne, hiszen tökéletesen érezte magát, csak egy baja volt, hogy magányos. Hiszen Evan alig tudott vele foglalkozni.

Manapság is ezt érezte, de amennyire meg tudta állapítani még mindig a tízezer éve történt dolgok kavarogtak benne és félt, hogy megint ugyanaz fog megtörténni, mint akkor. Ilyen érzések kavarogtak benne akkor is, amikor elaludt.

Most éjjel is álmodott, a képek leginkább a melindoriakról szóltak. Nem is hitte reggel, amikor felébredt, hogy az illúziók ilyen hamar meg is fognak valósulni.

Kicsit aggódva indult el a Hoved felé reggel. Nem nagyon akarta magára hagyni Nienyart, főleg, hogy a nő most ebben az állapotban volt. Talán hallgatnia kellett volna rá és ebből a dologból ma kimaradni?

De ő John Sheppard is volt, aki viszont minden ilyen alkalmon ott akart lenni és semmilyen tesztrepülést sem akart kihagyni. Hiszen ilyen technikát sem használt még előttük soha senki.

Megint történelmet írnak valamilyen téren, és nem érdekelte, hogy az utókor – feltéve, ha lesz majd ilyen – Rodney és Zelenka nevét fogja megjegyezni Merliné mellett, de akkor is, ő is ott volt azon az úton.

Kicsit irigyelte Lornet, hogy ő irányíthatja a hajót, bár tudta soha sem tudná a férfit meggyőzni, hogy adja át a vezetést. Akárcsak egy napra is, ahhoz túlságosan is felelősségteljes volt. Bár ki nem, őt leszámítva.

Mire odaért a fedélzetre már mindenki ott volt. Kicsit zavarta, hogy ő érkezett oda utoljára, de a felesége tartotta vissza. McKay szerint minden készen volt az indulásra. John furcsállta, hogy Radeket nem látja itt.

Rodney gyorsan fel is világosította, hogy valakiknek itt is kellett a tudósok közül maradni, ha bármilyen gond történik Atlantiszon. Aha, persze, gondolta magában a férfi. Ha nem ismerte volna a dokit talán igazat is ad neki, de nem.

Egyértelmű volt, hogy ő akarta learatni a babérokat az új hajtóművel kapcsolatban. Hiszen állítása szerint az övé, vagyis pontosabban Zander Amrathé volt az érdem. Ebben is erősen kételkedett, de Aldannar nem cáfolta meg.

Normál hajóművel váltak le a flotta többi hajójának a sorából, pár percig mentek csak tovább, amikor Lorne kiadta a parancsot a hajtómű beindításról. Az előre meghatározott hely az Ohra volt.

Legalább is annak a közvetlen közelében volt megadva a koordináta, ahova ugrani fognak. Egy pillanatig tartott az egész, csupán egy lökést éreztek, majd mindenki megtántorodott, amint visszaléptek a normális térbe.

Viszont az ablakon keresztül nem a megszokott űrállomást látták, hanem egy óceán bolygót.

- Azt hiszem valami baj van. – mondta McKay. – Nem ide kellett volna jönnünk, ez a…

- Rodney! – nézett rá mindenki. – Mi ez a hely?

- A Narem, nem hittem volna, hogy még mindig létezik. – körbenézett az értetlen arcokon. – Innen származnak a Melindoriak.

Az első rossz hírt követte a többi is. Rodney szerint a hajtómű túlmelegedett és nem tudta újra beüzemelni, ezen kívül fogalma sem volt, hogy helyileg hol vannak, hiszen ez a bolygó is el volt rejtve a jövőbelátók elől.

Azt is megjegyezte, hogy lehetséges, hogy ez már egy másik galaxis, de arra nem tudott magyarázatot adni, hogy miként jutottak ide, miközben az Ohrára kellett volna kerülniük. A bolygón nem találtak semmilyen életjelet sem.

Viszont egy várost az óceán felszínén igen. A korábbi legendák szerint az Alterranok jártak ezen a bolygón is, ezt bizonyította a város is. Bár közelebbről megnézve melindori tervezésű volt, nem lantiszi.

Sikerült rajta egy leszállóhelyet találniuk, így Lorne ott tette le a gépet. A hajón szolgáló négy őst elküldött, hogy értesítsék Arbejdét és Elizabethet az itt kialakult helyzetről és próbálják meghatározni a helyzetüket.

Azzal talán közelebb jutnak ahhoz, hogy hazajussanak innen. Bár a hajón összesen négyen voltak, akik nem tudtak volna visszajutni Atlantiszra, pont az a négy ember volt, akiket nem hagyhattak hátra.

A bolygó légköre teljes mértékben lélegezhető, azaz földi volt, így ki is szálltak, hogy körül nézzenek. John a húgával indult el az egyik irányban, Carson Rodneyval tartott, míg Lorne három őssel indult el.

Mindannyian érezték már az elején is, hogy nincs minden teljesen rendben ezzel a hellyel, ugyanis elég különösen érezték magukat. Most nem volt arra sem idejük, hogy a jövőbe nézzenek, nem érezték magukat eléggé biztonságban hozzá.

Az első baj a két Sheppardot érte és az őrt ért dolgok indították el azt az esemény láncot, aminek talán már tízezer éve is meg kellett volna történnie, ha akkor a Valorvartok találkoztak volna Zanderrel, ahogy az meg volt írva előre.

- John, ne menj annyira közel a széléhez. – az erős szélen keresztül is tisztán hallatszott az aggódó női hang. – Inkább menjünk be és segítsünk a többieknek ott.

- Csaknem megijedtél egy kis ingadozástól? – nézett vissza a férfi, szemei mosolyogtak.

Való igaz, hogy a város eléggé romos állapotban volt már és a tenger hintáztatása igazán megérződött rajta, pedig egy Atlantisz nagyságú városnál ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie.

John a rámpa legszélén állt, mellette nem volt más csak több méter mély fal és alatta a vadul hullámzó tenger. Keletre fordított a tekintetét, arról fújt a szél, és látta, hogy vihar közeleg. Vajon kibírja ezt is a város?

A szél egyre inkább feltámadt, már kezdte érezni, hogy nem biztos, hogy meg tudja tartani az egyensúlyát. A víz már felcsapott a rámpa szegélyére is. Elindult visszafele, amikor megcsúszott.

Susan szint azonnal ott termett mellette és próbálta megfogni a kezét, de ennek az lett a következménye, hogy mind a ketten a vízben landoltak. Túlságosan közel a falhoz és a hullámok is erősen dobálták őket.

A víz alatt pajzsokat vettek észre, de mindegyik lemerültnek nézett ki. Úgy tűnt, hogy annak idején ezek védték a várost az eróziótól. Ekkor történt az első furcsa dolog, amihez foghatót az első képességük megjelenése óta nem tapasztaltak.

Az ég kivilágosodott és minden szél elállt, a hullámok már nem verdesték tovább a lebegő város falát. Percekkel később, amikor meghallották Carson és Rodney hangját a lábuk alá talaj került, és a várossal együtt felemelkedtek egy szigetre.

Mikor már mind a ketten magabiztosan álltak a lábukon, akkor látták, hogy a tenger elindul az ellenkező irányba, majd hatalmas mély szakadékot hagyott körülöttük, ahol a víznek kellett volna lennie.

Fák nőttek másodpercek alatt mellettük és mintegy hidat emeltek, hogy felmehessenek vissza a város talajára.

- Ezt most magyarázza meg valaki. – mondta Carson, amint felértek. – Ezt most tényleg mi csináltuk? Ebbe bele kellett volna halnunk.

- Ez a melindoriak szülőbolygója. Itt bármi megtörténhet, emlékezzetek csak a Talronidra. Ha jól emlékszem itt nagyon sokan meghaltak a háború alatt. Nem csoda, hogy így reagáltok. – vonta meg a vállát. – Legalább is azt hiszem, hogy emiatt van. A könyvtárban talán találunk valamit.

Sőt sokkal többet is találtak, mint hitték volna. Szinte a teljes számítógépes rendszert sikerült újra beindítaniuk. Furcsállták, hogy ilyet találtak, hiszen a Talronidon is csak az ősök komputerei voltak.

Míg a Melindoron sem találtak semmi ilyet. Úgy tűnt még nem voltak halhatatlanok, amikor itt éltek. Furcsa volt róluk ezt olvasni, hogy halandók voltak sok millió évvel ezelőtt. Igaz ez a lantisziakra is igaz volt.

Annak idején még szárazföld is volt a bolygón, de ezeket erővel tüntették el, amikor háború indult el a földekért. Nem is háború volt, hanem tömegmészárlás. Ehhez hasonló városokat építettek, amik hajtóművekkel voltak felszerelve.

Aki akarta, elmehetett. Az első csoport, ami távozott a Naremről, az elűzöttek társasága volt, akik a mészárlást indították el. Ők letelepedtek a Melindoron és évszázadokkal később, amikor már halhatatlanok voltak Aldannar vezetésével békében éltek.

A többi csoport nem volt ilyen szerencsés, képtelenek voltak alkalmazkodni a többi bolygó körülményeihez és eltűnteke a történelem lapjairól. Évezredekkel később már csak a Narem és a Melindor adott otthont a fajuknak.

Arnalian ez volt a fajtájuk neve, amikor még éltek. Később valamilyen okból megszakadt a kapcsolat a melindoriakkal, nagy valószínűséggel akkor, amikor azok találkoztak az Alterranokkal.

A Naremiek nem élték túl az elszakadást, a civilizációjuk hanyatlani kezdett és alig kellett száz esztendő, senki sem maradt az övéik közül életben. Azóta a város egy lantiszi expedíciót leszámítva érintetlen volt a mai napig.

Tehát akkor ezért nem emlékeztek rájuk már. Évmilliók teltek el az óta, hiszen az ősök elmentek a földre majd visszatértek onnan Atlantisszal. És most megint itt voltak. Rodney fáradtan jött be a könyvtárba.

Ő eddig a hajtóművek újbóli beindításával foglalkozott, nem sok sikerrel. Leült az egyik székre felkapott egy könyvet és belelapozott. Furcsállta, hogy az ősök nyelvén íródtak. De mindegyikhez megtalálta az eredetit is.

Lorne percekkel később kiejtette a könyvét a kezéből. Mindenki odakapta a fejét.

- A Szövetség meg fogja támadni az Ohrát!

12


	79. Chapter 79

**78. fejezet: A Daedalus pusztulása**

Jó egy percbe telt, mire mindenki felfogta, hogy Evan mit is mondott nekik. Mikor és miért voltak a legfontosabb kérdések. Rájöttek volna, hogy szövetségre kívánnak lépni a wraithekkel?

Susan eszmélt fel legelőször.

- Akkor mire vársz? Menj már! – kiáltott rá a férjére. – Amint Rodney rájön a megoldásra, megyünk mi is.

- De…

- Nincs de, csak te tudsz ellene valamit tenni.

A következő pillanatban a férfi már nem volt a könyvtárban. Atlantiszon jó pár pillanatába került, hogy rájöjjön hol is ért földet. Majd rohanva indult el a csillagkapu terembe, hogy azonnal értesítse Elizabethet.

Útközben tapasztalta, hogy nincs minden rendben és, hogy valami igen nagy baj történt itt. Lehet, hogy máris megtörtént volna a támadás? De akkor miért csak ilyen későn látta meg a dolgot?

Míg odafele futott riadóztatta hat hajója legénységét, hogy mire odaér a dokkokhoz, őket már készen akarja látni. Mikor odaért Elizabeth irodájához, látta, hogy a nő az asztalára borulva zokog.

Nem érzett magában akkora erőt, hogy bemenjen és tőle kérdezze meg, hogy mi is történt. Bár a legrosszabbtól tartott már. Odafordult Chuckhoz és kérdőn nézett a fiatal kanadaira. Az gyorsan hadarva mondta el.

Nem sokkal az elindulásuk után az Ohrát valóban támadás érte és a Daedalus is elpusztult az ütközet során. A Szövetség volt, asuran és wraith hajók támadtak két Ori hajó asszisztálásában.

Lorne megszédült egy pillanatra, miért a múltat látta? Vajon mennyi köze lehetett a látomás késésének a melindoriak bolygójának.

- Lindsey Novak is ott volt az ütközet alatt? – kérdezte egy kicsit riadtan.

- Nem, a doktornő itt volt végig Atlantiszon. – mondta Chuck

- Akkor viszont Caldwellel kell beszélnem.

- Az ezredes irányította a Daedalust uram, sajnálom.

Tehát bekövetkezett, amitől a legjobban tartott. Sőt még a társai is ott ragadtak a Narem bolygón. Parancsba adta a katonáknak, hogy teljesen felesleges lesz útnak indulni, hiszen senkit sem fognak életben találni.

A wraith is támadott, de miért? Csupán játszottak volna velük és soha sem gondolták komolyan a szövetséget? De a wraith lány is megmondta, hogy komolyan gondolták. Nem értek Ishiék vissza?

Csak ez lehetett a megoldás. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy az Ori ennyire aljas lesz, hogy saját maguk pusztítják majd el a wraith hajót. Nehogy véletlenül is szövetségre lépjenek az alterranokkal.

De Awagon miért hitte el a dolgot? Bár az ő esetében lehet, hogy ő is a saját „szövetségeseiknek" hitt volna abban az esetben, ha a hajóik nem térnek vissza az ellenségtől. Miért kellett így történnie?

A húszból nem nézte ki ezt a fordulatot, hitte, hogy ők annyira biztosak a saját győzelmükben, hogy ezt jó kis fordulatnak vélték volna. Mi több örültek is volna neki, hátha így izgalmasabb lesz a dolog.

Morgan vagy Gammel? Igen az egykori régenstől és a nőtől kitelt volna a dolog. Miért fájt volna nekik, ha elveszítik a wraitht? Számukra nem járt volna végzetes körülményként, viszont az Alterranoknak…

Viszont nekik hatalmas előrelépés lett volna. Talán még egy nagyobb győzelmet is sikerült volna kicsikarniuk, de így? Valahogy titokban muszáj lesz embert küldeniük oda, hogy beszélhessen Awagonnal.

Megmondani nekik, hogy ők semmit sem tettek a hajóval. De vajon hisznek majd a küldöttnek? Vagy kénytelen lesz ő menni, hátha Laegennek hisz majd. Vagy éppen ezért fog vele végezni majd.

Benézett az irodába, Weir még mindig zokogott. Ekkor értette meg, hiszen Susan is említette neki, hogy Liz és Caldwell között volt valami. Az istenit! Ha nem mennek el, lehet, hogy nem történik meg ez a helyzet.

Érezte, hogy a tudósok mikor indultak el a Naremre, ő ennek ellenére két hajóval elindult, hogy megnézze a csata helyszínét. Ennyivel tartozott az ott elesetteknek. A hajókhoz útban megtudta, hogy az Odüsszeia is odaveszett.

De szerencse a szerencsétlenségben Paul Emerson nem volt az Ohrán, hanem itt volt Atlantiszon Lindseyvel együtt. A másik dolog, ezután nem lehet majd eltitkolni a földi mészárlást sem, az itteniek elől.

A kinti hangokra lett figyelmes, könnyein keresztül nézett fel és látta, hogy az irodájától nem messze Evan és Chuck beszélgettek. Máris visszaértek volna, de akkor hol lehetnek a többiek?

Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, hogy Steven meghalt. Miért is nem lehet ő soha boldog? Talán neki rosszabb sorsot szántak, mint az ősöknek. Bánta, hogy nem mutatta ki korábban az érzelmeit és miért nem hallgatott Susanra.

Miért is nem fogadta meg azt, amit a szíve súgott neki. Ha hallgat rá, akkor itt tartotta volna még Caldwellt és, akkor a férfi még mindig életben lenne. De hát már megtörtént és az övéiknek nem adatott meg, hogy a múltat megváltoztassák.

**Hat órával korábban**

Caldwell kora reggel érkezett meg Atlantiszra, a Hoved alig pár perccel korábban indult el első útjára az új hajtóművel. Kicsit csalódott volt, hogy lekéste az indulást, de nem várhatta el, hogy megvárják.

A kaputeremben Nienyar várta őt. A fiatalnak tűnő nőnek igen jó kedve volt, igaz nem kérdezett rá, de sejtette, hogy miért. Hallotta a pletykákat ő is, hogy ikreket hordott a szíve alatt. Az öröklődés úgy tűnt, hogy meg lesz oldva.

Ez a nap valamiben más volt, mint a többi, amikor Lizhez érkezett reggelizni. Mára összeszedte minden bátorságát, hogy végre elmondhassa, hogy miként érez a nő iránt. Már nem kellett tovább titkolózniuk.

Igazság szerint a katonai rend és mindenféle ilyen dolog régen felborult, de hála Sheppard alezredesnek és Lorne őrnagynak, még mindig próbálták fenntartani a régi rendszert, és ennek Steven igen örült.

De nem csak az érzései miatt volt más ez a nap, furcsa érzése volt, hogy készül valami aznapra. De az egészet csak úgy vette ki, hogy amiatt érez így, hogy végre felkészült. Amióta elvált nem mert ilyen dolgot felvállalni.

De az egykori felesége illetve két felnőtt lánya is halott volt, az Orinak és elnöküknek „hála". Még csak az unokáját sem láthatta soha sem. De ezek már élete lezárt részei voltak és kész volt egy újba belépni.

Mikor belépett Liz szobájába azonnal feltűnt neki, hogy egy új festmény van kirakva az egyik falára. Nem lepődött meg, hogy Atlantiszt látta a képen. Tehát Elizabeth fest is, elmosolyodott és közelebbről szemügyre vette a képet.

Igen jó kép volt, nem is hitte, hogy a nő ennyire tehetséges ebben. A reggeli már kint volt az asztalon és látta a doktornőt is az erkélyen. Alig pár perc múlva Weir észrevette a bent várakozó férfit és bejött.

- Jó reggelt Steven. – mosolyodott el.

- Jó reggelt! Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen jól fest. – mondta kicsit vidám hangnemben.

- Hogy az? Valóban remek kép, de Evan festette nem én.

- Lorne őrnagy? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Caldwell.

- Nem tudok más Evanról a városban, tehát igen. Kérlek, ülj le. – mutatott egy székre.

- Ma sajnos nem tudok sokáig itt maradni. Gondok vannak az Ohrán.

- Sajnálattal hallom. – felelte a nő és hangjából tényleg bánat hallatszott.

- De gondolom, hogy itt sincs minden tökéletesen rendben. Bár ahogy elnézem, mostanság igen sok szabadideje van.

- Azért ezt nem mondhatnám. Arbejde és Tintagil igen sok munkával látnak el, és ők támogatnak, hogy a pozícióm ugyanaz maradjon, mint eddig.

- Legalább valakinek van érdembeli munkája is. Eléggé kezd idegesítő lenni a folyamatos békefenntartás.

- Ennyire nem bírják elviselni egymást?

- Sok az összezördülés, főleg a szövetségük és az emberek között. De akkor még kihagytam a Tok'rát és a Jaffákat is a mondanivalómból.

- Itt legalább az ősök nem nyilvánulnak ellenségként az emberek felé. Gondolom ezért is szeretsz ennyire visszajárni.

- Részben, de leginkább miattad.

- Miattam? – nevetett fel a nő, majd elpirult – Nem vagyok én olyan szórakoztató jelenség.

- Sokkal inkább, mint hinnéd. – vigyorgott rá.

Miután befejezték a reggelit kimentek az erkélyre, és a messzeséget nézték. Steven régen érezte magát ennyire boldognak és úgy tűnt, mintha semmi sem zavarhatná meg már a békéjüket. Soha sem.

Ez az egész dolog már hónapok óta tartott – ha nem azóta, hogy először találkoztak itt Atlantiszon – csak egyikük sem merte felvállalni. A férfi nagyon remélte, hogy most minden megváltozik.

Oldalra fordította a fejét s látta, hogy Elizabeth őt nézi. Szólni akart, de a nő lábujjhegyre állt és megcsókolta. Caldwell átölelte és viszonozta a csókot. Pár perc múlva váltak csak el, amikor a férfinak indulnia kellett.

Remélte, hogy Liz visszatartja őt, de mind a ketten vezetők voltak, tudta, hogy ez soha sem fog megtörténni. Viszont várta a másnap reggelt, amikor újra visszajöhet a városba. De számára már ez a nap sem ért véget.

Jó kedvűen tért vissza az Ohrára, még Emersonnak is megengedte, hogy aznap ne kelljen az űrállomásra jönnie, hanem maradhasson a feleségével Lindsey Novakkal. Ezen a végzetes napon hosszú idő után ő maga vezette a Daedalust.

Visszafelé tartottak az őrjáratból, amikor az űrállomásról vészjelzés futott be. Idegen hajók közeledtek feléjük a hipertérben. A férfi nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen hamar válaszolni fognak a wraithek.

Percekkel később léptek vissza ebbe a térbe, ekkor tudatosult bennük, hogy nem a béketárgyalások miatt érkeztek. Az Odüsszeiának és a Daedalusnak még a pajzsaikat sem volt idejük bekapcsolni.

Caldwellnek még időben sikerült kiadnia a parancsot, hogy aki tud – azaz a felemelkedettek – azonnal meneküljenek és tájékoztassák Lorne őrnagyot és Atlantiszt a helyzetről, mivel ők semmit sem tehettek.

Egy pillanattal az után, hogy befejezte a mondanivalóját, a narancsszínű sugarak telibe találták a hajóját. A felemelkedettek még látták az Ohra pusztulását, rajtuk kívül senki sem élte túl a támadást.

Elizabeth annak ellenére, hogy aggódott Johnék csapatáért, jó hangulatban tartott az irodája felé. Még mára hátravolt a Zimiaiak búcsúztatása is. Ugyanis Aldannar népe befogadta őket és a Melindorra tartottak a túlélők.

Az a hely talán még Atlantisznál is biztonságosabbnak számított, mivel Gammelen kívül senki sem találhatott oda. Reménykedtek benne, hogy még az egykori régens sem ismerte a helyzetüket.

Ebben azért bíztak különösen, hiszen akkor már megtámadták volna őket. Hiszen az alterranok szövetségesei voltak. És mint tudták, a Szövetség nem akarta, hogy szövetségesük legyen bárki is.

Aldannar továbbra sem ment vissza a bolygójára, hanem itt maradt az „ifjakkal". Liz talán még örült is ennek a fordulatnak. Mikor minden túlélő távozott bement az irodájába, hogy dolgozzon.

Órákig olvasta és írta a jelentéseket, amíg meg nem jelent előtte két férfi. Mind a kettőnek riadt tekintete volt. A nő azonnal felismerte őket, mind a ketten az Ohrán voltak szolgálatban. Mit keresnek itt?

- Asszonyom, az Ohrát és az ott tartózkodó két hajónkat támadás érte. Rajtunk alterranokon kívül senki sem tudott elmenekülni. Sajnálom. – mondták meghajolva, majd a mind a ketten elhagyták ezt a dimenziót.

Az első dolog, ami eszébe jutott az Steven volt. Nem érhet így véget a dolog, hiszen még csak most kezdődött. Remélte, hogy nem volt igaz, amit a két ős mondott, de ők felemelkedettek, nem tudtak hazudni.

- Chuck, tárcsázza az Ohrát, azonnal! – mondta, amint kibotorkált az ajtóig.

- Azonnal asszonyom. – felelte a fiú, majd megrázta a fejét, amikor nem jött létre a kapcsolat. – Valami történt…

- Tehát mégiscsak igaz, az Ohrának vége. – felelte sápadt arccal.

Visszament a székéig és ott sírva rogyott le. Senki sem jött be utána, viszont pár perc múlva. Perc? Lehet, hogy órák teltek el nem tudta megállapítani, amikor Evan hangját hallotta kintről.

Most ért csak ide a hírrel? Ennyit a jövőbelátókról! Ha egy órával korábban érkezett volna, mindenki életben lehetne. Újabb sírógörcs kapta el, és ettől kezdve már a külvilág sem érdekelte többé.

Awagon még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy kinek is higgyen a dologgal kapcsolatban. Ő annyira szerette volna, ha Morgan hazudott volna, de Mordred sem mondott semmit. Sőt most útban voltak az Ohra felé.

Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy miként indultak útjukra, csak a szándékot tudta, hogy el kell pusztítani az űrállomást. Most nem számított az, hogy az ottani ősök is meghaljanak, valakinek meg kellett vinnie a híreket.

Gammel adta az ötletet, hogy most támadjanak, hiszen a három Valorvart és az egyik Velesar nem tartózkodott a városban. Szóval senki, aki megláthatta volna az esetleges támadást. Miért kellett így végződnie?

Pedig ő annyira szerette volna ezt a békét. Mordred jelent meg mellette a hídon. A férfi már találkozott az anyjával, sőt az Alterranok előtt sem maradt titokban, hogy újra felfedte magát. Mi több, egyre többen pletykáltak Mortisséről.

Már nem értette, hogy mi is folyik itt körülöttük. Érezte, hogy túl kevés és jelentéktelen figura azokhoz a dolgokhoz, ami most következni fog. És ezek a dolgok mind meg fogják változtatni az Univerzum sorsát.

Miért pusztították el az alterranok a hajójukat? Erre képtelen volt rájönni, hiszen egészen biztos, hogy az odaküldött kaptárkirálynő nem lépett fel ellenségesen velük szemben. Nem merte megtenni.

Hiszen régen volt ennél fontosabb feladatuk. Nem érezte meg, hogy elpusztult az a hajó, mikor történhetett meg? Nem, ő egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nem az alterranok voltak, de az Ori miért?

És miért nem torolták meg a dolgot? Ott kezdett gyanús lenni, amikor Morgan hozta meg a híreket. Ő honnan tudta, hogy mit tettek? Bár a fia mondott pár dolgot, hogy az Ori ismeri Gammel gondolatait is.

Az övét persze, hiszen a régens is az, de a wraithek nem tartoztak a száműzöttek közé, és annak idején Morgan elárulta magát, akárcsak Hoved és Gammel, hogy nem ismerték a gondolait.

Akkor honnan szerzett a nő tudomást a dolgokról? Hacsak nem Mordred volt, és ő naivan elhitte, hogy még mindig számíthat a férfira. Átkozta magát, hogy még mindig nem tanulta meg a legfontosabb leckét.

Kiléptek a hipertérből, semmiféle védelemmel nem találkoztak, a Daedalusnak és az Odüsszeiának nem voltak fent a pajzsai. Awagont megerősítette, hogy nem számítottak támadásra.

Ha nem, akkor viszont ők abban a hitben éltek, hogy Ishi visszaért az anyabolygóra a válaszukkal, ami viszont ez esetben a szövetség elfogadása volt. Nem tehették! Figyelmeztetni akarta a hajókat.

De addigra az Ori hajók tüzeltek és a két járőrből és az űrállomásból.

- Morgan! – üvöltött bele dühösen a levegőbe.

A nő pillanatokkal később megjelent a fia mellett.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte.

- Hazudtál! Azért pusztítottad el őket, amiért igent mondtak! – hangja remegett a dühtől.

- Nem hazudtam, ugye fiam? – nézett Mordredre.

- Persze, hogy nem. Onnan szereztünk tudomást a dologról, hogy éreztük az alterranok erejét. – vonta meg a vállát a fiú

- De hiszen, te is…

- Tévedés, már jó pár hete én magam is Orinak számítok. Nem vagyok alterran szerencsére. – vigyorodott el.

Keserűen felsóhajtott. Egy alterran nem tudott hazudni, viszont az Ori igen. És Mordred is annak számított már. Mit tegyenek? Ha mind a ketten mondják, akkor talán igazuk van, vagy legalább is higgyék ezt.

Visszasétált az irányító székéhez és megfordított a hajóját. Beléptek a hipertérbe, már csak valahogy módot kellett találnia, hogy miként tudja meg az igazat az alterranoktól. Hiszen a dolog nem végződhetett így.

Rodney fáradtan tért vissza a könyvtárba, már órák óta dolgozott, de még mindig semmilyen megoldást nem látott. Jelen állás szerint itt ragadtak. Sőt úgy emlékezett, hogy még csillagkapu sincs a bolygón.

Az egyetlenegyet, ami volt Aldannar és népe vitte magával, amikor száműzték őket. Tehát minden a lehető „legjobban" alakult. Mivel rajta kívül a többiek nem értettek semmit a dologhoz egyedül volt.

Lorne hiába küldött három tudóst, azok sem tudtak mit kezdeni a hajtóművel. Zelenka és Merlin tudott volna, de az ős nem volt hajlandó kitenni a lábát Atlantiszról, Radek, meg nem tudott ide jönni.

A város létfenntartó berendezései még működtek, tehát amíg valami katasztrofális dolog nem üt be, hónapokig, ha nem évekig is kihúzhatták volna itt. Ez a verzió senkinek sem nyerte el a tetszését.

Hiszen félő volt, hogy a Szövetség rövid időn belül megtudja, hogy nincsenek a városban és megtámadják azt. Mindannyian megtudták az ideérkező három őstől, hogy az Ohrát és a két földi hajót is elvesztették.

Evan is visszatért a bolygóra, igazság szerint csak azért, mert nem tudott mit kezdeni magával Atlantiszon. Meg a másik indok, hogy a családja származását itt találhatja a bolygón. McKay ennek a fordulatnak is örült.

Egyelőre úgy tűnt, hogy csak ő akar innen elmenni és mindenki más maradni akart. Igaz soha sem élt ezen a bolygón és ezt a későbbiekben sem akarta megtenni. Jó volt neki Atlantiszon is. Miért nem jött el Merlin?

Az idős férfi azt az üzenetet küldte, hogy valakinek meg kell védenie a várost, ha már senki „fontos" nem tartózkodik ott, azok közül, aki meg tudná védeni. Erre az volt a kérdése, és Nienyar?

A nő nem tehetett semmit a terhesség alatt, nehogy veszélyeztesse a születendő gyermekeket. Rodney egyedül pedig képtelen volt megoldást találni, ezt életében először kénytelen volt beismerni.

Túlmelegedésre utaló nyomot nem talált, se semmilyen rendellenességet. Amennyire meg tudta állapítani, működnie kellett volna, de ez semmit sem csinált. Még csak a hajó rendes hajtóműveit sem tudta beindítani a leszállás óta.

Kezdett olyan érzése lenni, mintha valaki szándékosan tartaná itt őket, hogy mindenkit szándékosan tartson távol Atlantisztól. Igen meglepődött, amikor Merlin megjelent mellette és két perc alatt megnézte az új hajtóművet.

Ő is arra jutott, hogy itt akarják őket tartani, nincs gond, de nem tudja áttörni a dolgot. Majd eltűnt. Biztatólak még megjegyezte, hogy a rendes hajók fél év alatt érnek ide, ha ideküldik őket, de reménykedjenek benne, hogy elengedik őket.

Valami készült, egészen biztos volt benne, és abban is, hogy csak a dolog létrejötte után térhetnek vissza a városba, feltéve, ha az még egyben lesz akkorra. Az első gondolata Mortisse visszatérése volt.

Hiszen a férfit eddig csak egyszer látta, de akkor sem volt szilárd, és Susan is ezt erősítette meg. Ronon válaszát pedig sajnos soha nem ismerhetik majd meg. A másik rossz hír, amit hallott egy új Ori volt.

Míg Rodney a hajóval foglalatoskodott mindenki más a számítógépeket és a könyveket bújta. Erre a feladatra is mintegy tucatnyi alterran érkezett, hogy segítsenek Johnék munkájában. Hiszen ez egy felbecsülhetetlen értékű lelet volt.

Susan részletesen jegyzetelt ki az egyik könyvből, míg a mellette lévő széken Evan kicsit unatkozva pasziánszozott az egyik laptopon, ő ugyanis soha sem beszélte a melindoriak nyelvét, így kicsit feleslegesnek érezte magát.

Úgy tűnt a könyv adatai alapján, hogy a melindor népe, sokkal idősebb, mintsem Aldannar vagy McKay hitte. A feljegyzések szerint már a mostani univerzum kialakulása előtt is léteztek.

Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy túlélték a nagy robbanást, amikor minden kialakult. Úgy élték csak túl, hogy sikerült valamilyen módon a hajójukra egy Ori szintű pajzsot – Rodney megerősítette a leírás alapján – szerelniük, amivel túlélték az univerzum halálát.

Több ezer ilyen város szintű hajóból csupán egy maradt meg a megpróbáltatások után. Mikor magukhoz tértek a világegyetem újra tágulni kezdett. Ez úgy tízmilliárd éve történt. Az utána következő években megpróbálták társaikat felkutatni.

De nem jártak sikerrel, lehet, hogy életben voltak, de kozmosz olyan gyorsasággal terjeszkedett, hogy képtelenség volt bármit is megtalálni benne. Lehet, hogy voltak túlélők, de elvesztették a reményt ebben.

Élelmük és vizük csupán egy évszázadra volt elegendő, így kénytelenek voltak hibernációba lépni. Csupán annyian maradtak ébren, hogy a hajót irányíthassák. A népesség szerencsére stagnált és nem csökkent a népesség.

Ezzel a módszerrel sikerült tízezer évig kihúzniuk élelemmel és vízzel, de elfogyott. Ekkoriban kezdődött, hogy a világűrt szelve mindenféle molekulákat és anyagokat találtak. Befogták ezeket a dolgokat, és kinyerték belőlük a tápanyagokat és a vizet.

Ezen életstílusnak köszönhetően élettartalmuk a szokásos alig száz évről, minimum ötszáz évre nőtt. Szemük sokszínűségét elveszítették és sugárzó teljesen sárga váltotta fel. Olyan volt, mint az akkoriban kialakuló csillagok.

Bőrük fehérről kékké és zöldé változott, és hajuk is a zöldet vette fel. Lassan a koruk is elérte az ezer esztendőt. Ekkoriban kezdték leírni történetüket is. Hosszú életüknek köszönhetően gyorsan belakták az egész várost.

Számuk, ha észrevehetetlenül lassan is, de növekedni kezdett. Most már nem fenyegette őket közvetlen kihalás, hacsak nem történik semmi a hajójukkal. További négymilliárd év telt el, mire az első szilárd bolygók kialakultak.

Addig ők a Naremiek folyamatosan aludtak, ébren voltak, megint aludtak. Majd ráakadtak egy óceánbolygóra. Életnek még nyomát sem látták, csupán növények voltak, aminek köszönhetően számukra ideális légkör volt a bolygón.

A hajón még régi világukról voltak lehibernálva az ott honos állatokból. Igen meglepődtek, amikor kiderült, hogy mindegyik kitűnő állapotban van. Szabadon eresztették őket. Azok meg elkezdtek szaporodni.

Tény, volt olyan, amelyik kihalt, amiből új faj keletkezett, hála az őket vigyázó lényeknek az evolúciójuk felgyorsult és alig pár száz év alatt a bolygó hemzsegett az élőlényektől. A bolygót régi világukról a Naremről nevezték el.

Voltak, akik közülük kiköltöztek a szárazföldre, ami igen kicsiny volt – számadat is szerepelt, a leírásban, azaz körübelül Európa nagyságú volt – ennek ellenére jól ellátta az ott élőket.

Végre voltak nyersanyagaik, így a szárazföldön, aminek a neve Ylar lett, egy új hatalmas várost emeltek. Évmilliárdok alatt sikerült belakniuk az egész bolygót, de a korábban hatmilliárd évet nem tudták elfeledni.

Tilalmat rendeltek el, aminek következtében a Naremiek nem utazhattak az űrbe. Hiszen emlékeztek még a régi világra is a legendák és leírások alapján is, ahol igen sok faj bukott el amiatt, hogy az űrben utaztak.

Még akkor is, ha ezt a csillagkapukkal tették meg. Többen tiltakoztak emiatt, főleg, hogy az űrtechnológia mentette meg őket az egykori kihagyástól, de a legöregebbek – volt, aki a folyamatos hibernálásnak köszönhetően még az előző univerzumban is élt – megtagadták a kéréseket.

Nem sokkal ezután – a mai időhöz képest tízmillió éve – a Narem felszínén rengeteg város úszott, mind olyan hajtóművel rendelkezett, mint az a város, ami eredetileg ide jött. De hajóként senki sem merte használni őket.

Mivel az életkörülményeik jók lettek, az életkoruk visszazuhant száz év körülre, de a külső jegyeiket nem veszítették el. Mindössze azok tudták megtartani hosszú életüket, akik visszatértek a tengerhez.

Egy lázadó csoport, akik nem akartak tovább itt maradni, tudomást szerzett, hogy még mindig él három eredeti naremi vén a régi birodalomból az eredeti városban. Egyszer sikerült olyan jó rajtaütéseket végezniük, hogy mind a hármat megölték.

Már semmi sem tartotta őket ahhoz, hogy betartsák, amit azok kiszabtak rájuk. Szerencséjükre elfogták őket, nem végezték ki őket, hanem száműzték a bolygóról, és meghagyták, hogy soha sem térhetnek vissza ide többé.

A nőt, aki vezette a zendülést Aldannarnak hívták. – Rodney megerősítette, hogy az ő általuk ismert nőnek az üknagyanyja volt ő – Nem sokkal az után, hogy ők elhagyták a bolygót, polgárháború tört ki.

Azok után, hogy ők távoztak, már senki sem akart maradni, nagyobb szabadságra vágytak, hiszen képesek voltak a Tanácsuk nélkül is élni. Több milliárdan haltak meg a vérengzés során.

Alig két tucat város tudta csak elhagyni a Naremet. Azok, akik a régi rendszerben hittek egy idő után belátták, hogy nincs más lehetőségük és elnézést kértek a szétszéledtektől. Így kapcsolatban maradtak az anyabolygóval.

Évezredekkel később meghallották, hogy Aldannar népe, akik azóta felvették a Melindori nevet és a Tenger gyermekeinek nevezték magukat, rátaláltak a halhatatlanságra, és szétszéledtek a galaxisokban.

Csillagkapukat szórtak szét galaxis szerte és találkoztak idegen lényekkel is, az ifjakkal, ahogyan őket nevezték. Megismerkedtek a Négy faj szövetségével is, de nem csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

Időközben a többi kolóniával fokozatosan, de elveszítették a kapcsolatot, sőt, amikor a csillagkapu segítségével meglátogatták őket, már csak a kihalt településeket találták. Soha sem tudták meg, mitől haltak ki.

Mikor visszatértek a saját bolygójukra érezték, hogy nincs minden rendben velük, sokan megbetegedtek és azok, mind meg is haltak idővel. A járvány végigsöpört a világon, alig pár ezren élték csak túl.

Ezek a túlélők már képtelenek voltak újraépíteni a saját civilizációjukat és végül mindannyian meghaltak. Így ért véget egy több mint tízmilliárd éves kultúra. Ők, amikor ezt írták nem tudták, hogy a melindoriak megmaradtak.

Hiszen azok a száműzetés miatt nem vették fel a kapcsolatot többé a Naremmel. Annyit még tudtak róluk, hogy ők is eltűntek, a valóságban megmaradtak Aldannar vezetése alatt a Melindoron.

A betegségre, ami velük végzett soha sem tudtak rájönni, hogy mi okozta. Rajzok készültek arról az állatról, ami ezt hozta közéjük, a képek alapján felismerték az Iratus bogarat. Eszerint belőlük lettek az első wraithek.

Furcsa lények lettek a fertőzöttekből, miután átváltoztak csak a az itteniek életerejével tudtak táplálkozni, miután megölték áldozatukat, mindannyian meghaltak. Susan nyelt egyet, erről az Ori honnan tudott?

Mint megtudták semmilyen bolygón nem maradtak fertőzöttek, mindet sikerült megtalálni, megölni és elhamvasztani. Mindegyik viselkedése állatias volt, és nem volt bennük semmilyen „emberi" már.

- Eszerint mégiscsak találtak túlélőt? – nézett fel Lorne.

- Szerintem igen, utána a saját génjeikkel hozhatták létre a ma élő wraitheket. – mondta Carson.

- Félelmetes ezt hallani. – jegyezte meg Susan.

- De hol találkozhattak először Iratus bogárral? – kérdezte John

- Fogalmam sincs, de ha tényleg igaz, hogy a szétszóródás beliek csillagkapun tartották a kapcsolatot, átvihették a bogarat a többieknek vizsgálat céljára. És mivel ennyire manipulálták az evolúciót nem csoda, hogy azonnal átváltoztak. – mondta Carson.

- Hmm, ha az alterranok hallották ezt, már tudjuk, miért hívták isteneknek a melindoriakat. – felelte Evan.

- És azt is, amit Aldannar annak idején mondott, hogy tényleg nekik köszönhetjük, hogy a tudósokból Ori lett. Ennek fényében egyértelmű, hogy miért tették azt, amit. De ők mikor kerültek ide? – kérdezte Susan.

- Szerintem a kísérleteik előtt nem sokkal. – vonta meg a vállát Beckett. – Ha minden igaz, akkor addig lojálisak voltak.

A húsz igen jó kedvében volt, régen éreztek ekkora örömöt és elégedettséget, mint most. Szerencsére igen messze tudhatták Atlantisz „urait" a várostól, így azok nem szólhattak bele a terveikben.

Nem mintha lett volna bármennyi esélyük ebben, de akkor is. Tudták, hogy azok most értesültek a Naremiek bolygóján, hogy mitől is lettek azok, akik. Sebaj, hagy törjék rajta a fejüket, addig sem foglalkoznak Atlantisszal.

Jó ötlet volt maguk közé emelni Mordredet is, csak nyertek a dologgal. Addig is sikerült elvonniuk a figyelmüket a legfontosabb tényről, bár sajnos nem teljesen. Hiszen ők is értesültek Mortisséről.

Ó persze a tudósoknak régen feltűnt, hogy valaki a hívőkön keresztül szerez energiát magának. Tudták, hogy ez csak ahhoz kell, hogy újra visszatérhessen ebbe a valóságba. Hogy újra elfoglalhassa helyét.

Kicsit dühösek voltak amiatt, hogy kétszer is felfedte magát az egykori uralkodó a lányának, főleg úgy, hogy megmentette őt, de talán ezzel sikerül elhitetnie, hogy mégsem igaz, amit odahaza róla gondolnak.

De akkor viszont miért ölte meg az a Dex nevű fazont, aki igen jóban volt velük. Egyszerűen nem értették, hiszen kommunikálni még mindig nem tudtak vele. De, majd ha visszatér.

Bíztak benne, hogy majd a vezérükre is kihat Gammel furcsa aurája, aminek következtében nem kell már függeniük a hívektől, bár érhető volt, hogy ezen segítséggel tudjon Mortisse újra testet ölteni.

Akkor minden más lesz, vége lesz az összes Alterrannak, senki sem állhat majd az útjukba. Csak azt nem értették, hogy miért hozatta vissza a gyerekeit, ha tudja, hogy őket csak azok pusztíthatják el.

De őt bizonyosan nem, hiszen védve van, mert az ő kölykei. Azt a számító… Amúgy ők maguk sem voltak tisztában a dologgal, hogy mi is történt annak idején, amikor a wraith elpusztította a hajóját.

Már csak azt nem tudták, hogy a wraithel mit kezdjenek, főleg, hogy elárulták őket. Ha végeznek Awagonnal, akkor az összes királynő ellenük fordul, és az sajnálatos volna. Nem jelentenének nagy gondot, csak idegesítő lenne.

Hogy rájuk kell pazarolni az idejüket. Akárcsak az, ha minddel végeznének, de ugyanilyen kimerítő az is, hogy manipulálni az emlékezetüket. Ó, de akkor, ha találkoznak majd a Valorvartokkal, akkor megölhetik őket.

Így viszont dupla legyet üthetnek majd egy csapásra. Igen, milyen remek ötlet is volt, főleg, hogy most az alterranok a sebeiket nyalogathatják az Ohra elvesztése miatt. Nagyon jó ötlet volt Morgantól és Mordredtől.

Sőt érezték azt is, hogy az emberek vezetője az a bizonyos Elizabeth Weir igen rosszul van, hiszen elvesztette a számára legfontosabb embert. Most kell megtámadni Atlantiszt, amíg azok nincsenek ott.

Hiszen Arbejde, Arthur, Tintagil és Merlin igen kevés lesz arra, hogy feltartóztassák őket sokáig. Már szinte parancsba is adták, amit kigondoltak, de ekkor egy hangot hallottak igen messziről.

- Nem, még nem jött el az ideje! Mennem kell köszönteni szeretett gyermekeimet. – mondta a hang gúnyosan.

A tudósok tudták még így tízezer év távlatából is, hogy Mortisse volt az.

12


	80. Chapter 80

**79. fejezet: Az egykori uralkodó visszatér**

Végre sikerült kitörnie abból a börtönből, ahova még az az átkozott Emmenna, annak a kurvának a húga és az ő saját öccse zárta még tízezer éve. Még régen a háború végnapjaiban, amikor rájöttek, hogy mit is tett.

Mit is? Elvigyorodott, az alterranok számára végzetes lépés volt, de nekik az Orinak hatalmas előrelépés. Tudta, hogy a felesége sohasem értette meg őt, és más sem, csak azok húszan.

Talán még Gammel és Morgan is, de mások nem. Amint a láthatatlan láncai szétpattantak a hívei erejétől egyszerre fogadta magába az elmúlt évezredek dolgait, amit tudnia kellett, hogy újra beilleszkedjen.

Tudta, hogy mindenkinek fel fog tűnni a kiszabadulása, de mára senki sem tudott arról, amiket tett. Egy pillanatra eltöprengett, dehogynem, Alaine és Langsdom tudták, akárcsak Atlantiszon mindenki.

Bár voltak, akik kételkedtek. Ezt ki lehet majd használni, természetesen ahhoz el kell majd játszani a tökéletes apa szerepét, de ez nem lesz olyan nehéz, hiszen annak idején soha sem számíthattak rá.

A tudósok megosztott tudásából megtudta, hogy ebben a korban is hamar elveszítették a szüleiket. Valakinek pótolnia kell majd őket. De először is megint meg kell szabadulnia Laegentől.

Hisz az valahogy képes megérezni, ha az Ori tagjai a közelben vannak. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy régen is képes lett volna erre, vagy már akkor is ennyire képes lett volna álcázni valódi mivoltát?

Remélte, hogy most is így lesz, az annyival megkönnyítené a helyzetét, még abban is, hogy mind a négyükkel végezzen. Sajnálattal hallotta, hogy most sokkal függetlenebbek voltak, mind a hárman, mint annak idején.

Főleg a lánya volt az, akiről azt hallotta. Igen kíváncsi volt rájuk. Hiszen hiába volt börtönben az elmúlt tízezer évben, ennek ellenére ő nem aludt, mint Merlin. Hanem tudatában volt, hogy ott van.

Elzárva egy olyan síkba, ahova többé nem kívánkozott vissza. Csak egymaga volt és nem tudta a börtönét elhagyni. Már annyira unatkozott. Elmosolyodott, amikor megtudta, hogy Morgan is Orinak számít majd.

Hiszen mindig is szívesen szórakozott vele, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, kiért is dobog a nő szíve. De hát mindig is Morgan volt a legszebb a városban, még Emmenna sem érhetett a nyomába.

De akkor az a nyavalyás tanácsos miért nem mondott neki igent? Hogy a mai napig sem tette meg és hűséges Alainehoz? Vajon a lánya tudott a kedvese és Emmenna kapcsolatáról? Egészen biztos nem.

Ekkor ismerte meg a részleteket, hogy de tud róla, ennek ellenére már házasok is? Milyen világ van itt, ha még most is képtelenek betartani az egykori parancsát? Hogy a fia az uralkodó? Szánalmas.

Már csak a Tenger gyermekei hiányoznak a városból. Mi? Hogy azok is ott vannak? Mit csináltak ezek az elmúlt tízezer évben? Ja, hogy Gammel alatt rend volt, de a régens uralma senkinek sem tetszett?

Csak, mert az ő eszméit követte? Mit csinált mégis a Tanács, főleg, hogy szinte mind az Orihoz volt hű. Keserűen felsóhajtott, ezek a hírek helyett inkább maradt volna még tízezer évig a börtönben, még ott is jobb volt.

Annyi mindent kell majd rendbe hoznia. Miért is jöttek rá azok az árulására, ha nem tették volna, ma is olyan szép rend lenne a galaxisban. Felsóhajtott, majd ő kihozza őket arról a bolygóról, hogy bebizonyítsa jó szándékát.

Remélte, hogy az Ori auráját most is el tudja rejteni, hiszen nem akart máris lebukni. Főleg valahogy még kedvesen is kell majd viselkednie vejével. Ó, fúj! Na jó ideje elkezdeni a terveket.

Főleg, hogy már most elég erősnek érezte magát a dolgokhoz, hiszen az az erő, ami Gammel óta befolyásolta őket, rá is kihatott. Kinek kellenek a hívők, ha nélkülük is vidám az élet?

Bár a Laegennel való találkozást inkább úgy döntött, hogy későbbre halasztja, így csak akkor jelent meg, amikor a fiatal férfi már újra Atlantiszon volt. Tudta, hogy mindenki érezte, hogy megjelent.

Nem fárasztotta magát, hogy hangosan is bejelentse magát, besétált a könyvtárba, ahol most csak a lányát találta bent. Furcsa volt dolgozni látni, hiszen annak idején, nem sok ilyet csinált.

- John, mi lenne, ha segítenél végre ahelyett, hogy folyamatosan fel s alá mászkálsz? – kérdezte, miután egy pillanatra hátranézett.

Pillanatokkal később, amikor leesett, hogy kit is látott megdermedt és támadóállásban pattant fel a földről szembe a férfival.

- Régen láttalak kislányom. Örülök, hogy végre találkoztunk Alaine. – mondta kedvesen.

- Mort… Apa?

Evan egy kicsit félrevonult Susannal, hogy legalább kettesben lehessenek egy rövid ideig. Itt akart a felesége mellett maradni, addig, amíg Rodney rá nem jön a megoldásra, amivel végre el tudnak innen tűnni.

A legsürgetőbb gondok azok voltak, hogy a város igen rossz állapotban volt, kész csodának számított, hogy kora ellenére még mindig egyben volt. És félő volt, hogy most készülnek Atlantiszt is megtámadni.

Hiszen senki sem volt ott, aki képes lett volna feltartani őket. És Rodney semmilyen haladást nem ért el a hajtóművel. Különösen az volt a rossz, hogy Merlin sem jött rá, hogy ki nem engedi el őket.

Annak ellenére, hogy itt akart maradni, eszébe jutott, hogy mégis ki kéne menni, és megnézni az Ohra maradványait, hátha megmaradt vagy abból, vagy a hajókból valami. És akkor, akinek megtalálják a maradványait, kellő végtisztességben tudják majd részesíteni.

Mivel mindannyian megérdemelnék, főleg Steven Caldwell ezredes. Az életüket áldozták egy olyan háborúban, ami még csak nem is a sajátjuk volt. Mi lett volna, ha Daniel Jackson nem találja meg őket?

Vagy akkor, ha nem szegték volna meg azt az ítéletet, amit kiszabtak rájuk. Talán elfelejtették volna az összes Alterrant, hogy léteznek még? Vagy azt hitték volna, hogy a wraith végzett velük.

Szerinte is félelmetes volt hallani, hogy a naremiek voltak az elsők. A saját hibájukból lettek azok, amik. Ha nem akartak volna istent játszani a genetikával, lehet, hogy ma sem létezne a wraith.

Elbúcsúzott Susantól és megjelent Atlantiszon. Most sikerült azonnal a csillagkapu teremben megjelennie. Elizabethet még mindig az irodájában találta. Rádión szólt Dr. Kellernek, hogy vigye a gyengélkedőre a nőt.

A szőke hajú doktornő pár perccel később megjelent Virginia Potter társaságában. Keller volt Carson helyettese, amikor a doki nem tudott Atlantiszon lenni. Weir nem volt hajlandó a gyengélkedőre menni, így kénytelenek voltak erőszakot alkalmazni.

Evan kicsit rosszul lett, attól, hogy a nő mennyire rossz állapotba került, attól, ami most történt. Ezek szerint rá marad majd, hogy tudassa az itteniekkel, hogy mi is történt a Földön majdnem egy hónappal ezelőtt.

Egy pillanatra megtorpant, amikor elindult a dokkok felé. Nem is értette, hogy miért indult el erre. Hiszen nem is akart még oda kimenni, lehet, hogy a Szövetség még ott van és a lantisziak felmentő seregére vár.

De ő úgy érezte, hogy mennie kell. Ez gyanús volt, miért akarta volna bárki is, hogy otthagyja a Naremet. De nem számít, több ős is van ott, és ez is fontos ügy. Így továbbindult a hajókhoz.

Csupán két hajót vitt magával, sajnálta, hogy a Hoved nem lehet itt, hiszen valóban az volt a legjobb hajó a flottában. Alig léptek még csak be a hipertérbe, a két hajón lévő alterran érezte, hogy mi történt.

Az egész galaxison, ha nem az univerzumon hatalmas erő száguldott végig. Mindenki élt abban az időben, így azonnal felismerték azt. Nem volt más, mint Mortisse Cennen. Már minden ős tudta, hogy az egykori uralkodó visszatért.

Evan érezte, hogy oda kéne mennie a Naremre, hiszen Mortisse célja biztosan az lesz, hogy mind a hármójukat megölje. Ekkor ugrott be neki, hogy a férfi volt, aki nem engedte őket onnan távozni.

Nem tudott oda menni, hiszen hipertérből nem volt túlságosan nagy életbiztosítás a saját dimenziójukba távozni. Bár nem féltette őket annyira, tudta, hogy képesek lennének a saját apjukkal felvenni a harcot.

De Mortisse nem lehetett Ori, hiszen soha sem érezte annak. Viszont rájöttek és bebizonyították, hogy miért is az. Össze volt zavarodva ezzel a dologgal kapcsolatban. Nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen.

Végül John zárta le benne a vitát, a parancsa az volt Lorne számára, hogy maradjon ott ahol van, és ne próbáljon visszamenni. Hiszen az egykori uralkodó egyszer már megölette, most nem kockázathattak.

Így kénytelenül, de folytatták az útjukat. Alig félóra múlva odaértek. A látványtól mindenki megdöbbent. Szerencsére nem volt itt már az ellenség, ennek ellenére semmit sem találtak.

Lorne ellenőriztette a koordinátákat, de tényleg jó helyen voltak. Semmit sem találtak, csak mikroszkopikus részecskéket ott, ahol egykor az Ohra volt. Megborzongott, miért kellett ekkora pusztítás?

Mivel semmit sem tudtak tenni visszaindultak Atlantiszra. Csak névleges sírhelyet tudnak majd emelni a háború áldozatainak.

Susan miután Evan elment folytatta a munkát. Amit számítógépen talált próbálta átmenteni a sajátjára és a Hovedére, a könyveket vitt fel a hajójukra, hiszen ez páratlan lelet volt. Tudta, hogy Jackson is hasonlóan gondolja majd.

Nem kellett hozzá építészeti ismeretség, hogy tudják nagyon kevés idő kell csak a városnak, hogy elpusztuljon. Nem nagyon bírta ki, hogy John ereje révén a felszínre emelkedett. Sajnálta, hogy így fog véget érni.

Ez az ős öreg nép ennél többet érdemelt volna. Még akkor is, ha nekik köszönhető, hogy egy sor olyan dolog történt, aminek következtében lehet, hogy a világegyetem nem sokára megint megsemmisül.

És az ezúttal nem természetes dolog lenne. Vajon miért teszi ezt az Ori? Bármit megadott volna, hogy egy napig úgy gondolkodhasson és megérthesse ellenségeik érveit. Hiába volt köztük fél évig, semmit sem ért.

Újra visszatért az anyagokhoz, aztán rájött, hogy Jackson nem fog érteni belőle semmit, hiszen csak Rodney, ő és Carson beszélte ezt a nyelvet azok közül, akik nem tartoztak a melindoriak közé.

Bízott benne, hogy a férfi gyorsan megtanulja majd, hiszen neki nem volt kedve az egészet lefordítani. John csak pislogott a dolgon, hogy ők ezt honnan ismerik. Na persze már megint nem figyelt semmit, amikor annak idején nyelvóra volt.

Segítsége most nem volt sok, hiszen bátyja, Carson és a többi ős éppen a várost derítették fel részletesen. Hátha találnak itt valamit, vagy valakit a sztázisokban. Feltéve, ha azok még működőképesek voltak.

Nem nagyon értette, hogy Evan miért rohant úgy el hirtelen, hiszen a holttestek begyűjtését bárki meg tudta volna tenni. A férfi elmondta, hogy Elizabeth mennyire kiborult a történteken.

Susan nem csodálkozott ezen, neki már korábban feltűnt, hogy a nő és Steven között kialakulóban volt valami. Bár nem hitte volna, hogy képes lesz Johnt elfelejteni, de akkor is örült, amikor látta.

Bár így most már talán jobb lett volna, ha mégsem, hiszen akkor nem kellett volna elveszítenie megint valakit. Sajnálta, hogy ennyire rosszul alakult az élete Liznek, de ebből leginkább magára ismert.

Éppen csak most ért vissza a Hovedtől a könyvtárba. Az elmúlt órák során majdnem sikerült minden könyvet kihordania. Leült egy kicsit pihenni és felkapott maga mellől egy könyvet és belelapozott.

Már megint egy kötet a polgárháború időszakáról. Szinte minden csak erről szólt, végtére is ez hozta meg a legnagyobb változást, és a későbbiekben ennek köszönhették azt, hogy majdnem ki is haltak.

Hirtelen furcsa energiát érzett, korábban is érezte már, de nem tudta, hogy John mit tett. Biztosan találtak valamit. Nem törődött vele és folytatta a munkát. Percekkel később érezte, hogy figyelik.

Válla mögött tekintett hátra és látta, hogy John volt az. A földről felkapott pár könyvet, miközben leszidta bátyját, majd leesett neki. A ruha, ami a férfin volt, ez nem Sheppard volt. Támadóállásba helyezkedett, amikor megfordult.

A férfi kedvesen köszöntötte, a hangja lágyabb volt, mint Johné, de máskor rosszindulatúan csengett. Háromszáz éven keresztül hallotta és soha sem tudta elfelejteni. Mortisse volt az, az apja.

Most jött rá, hogy felelőtlen volt, akkor, amikor megérezte az energiát. Hiszen a Talronidon is ezt érezte, hiába hasonlított Johnéra, akkor sem az volt. Tehát mégiscsak élt az apja, de hogyan?

- Igen én vagyok. Látom, meglepődtél. – mosolygott még mindig.

- Meghaltál. – nyögte Susan. – Láttuk felrobbanni a hajódat. Ah persze, Oriként könnyű volt túlélni, nem? – kérdezte.

Nagyon bízott benne, hogy a többiek mihamarabb ideérnek. Furcsállta, hogy az apja nem végzett vele már akkor, amikor háttal volt és védtelenül, de tudta, hogy ami késik, az nem múlik. És továbbra sincs biztonságban.

- Már megint ez. –morgott, felsóhajtott és utána folytatta. – Nem tudom, hogy éltem túl, de eddig aludtam. Akárcsak Merlin.

- Hazudsz! – sziszegte a lány. – Láttuk az előhírnökeidet és megölted az egyik társunkat.

- Nem tagadom, hogy megöltem. Sajnálom, de meg kellett védenem magamat vele szemben. Ő támadt rám.

- És az előhírnökök?

- Megmentettem az éltedet a Talronidon, mi mással tudnám bebizonyítani, hogy nem akarok rosszat Alaine?

- Ne merj a húgom közelébe menni apám! – csattant fel az ajtóból John.

John amint megtudta, hogy Susan milyen feladatot akart rájuk kiszabni, azonnal csatlakozott a többiekhez, hogy felderítsék a várost. Sokkal izgalmasabb volt, mint könyveket cipelni a Hovedre.

Egyszerűen nem értette, hogy húga miért is szán erre a kihalt fajra ennyi időt. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy soha sem értette meg, és nem is fogja, hogy miként tudja magát lefoglalni magát ezzel.

Carsonnal indult el, hogy felmérje a város többi részét. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint a másik munkával tette volna. Semmi különöset nem találtak, a stázis kamrák üresek voltak, az egyikben találtak egy holttestet is.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a létfenntartó rendszere tönkrement. Pedig örültek volna, ha találnak még túlélőt. Bár erre, amikor elolvasták a feljegyzést, már igen kicsi esély volt. Carson lemaradt, amikor megtalálta a genetikai laborokat.

John nem talált semmit, a város fegyverrendszerei tökéletesen működésképtelenek voltak. Semmilyen hajóra, vagy szállítóeszközre sem bukkant. Se teleportokra, szóval a városban mindenhova gyalog kellett mennie.

Alig félóra alatt sikerült megállapítania, hogy a város mindent tekintetben Atlantisz mögött van fejlettségi szinten. Igen, neki is sikerült a saját tudásával, pedig az nem volt túl magas. Több helyen repedéseket is talált már a falon, padlón és különböző helyeken.

Mivel Susan nem tartotta fel a szeleket és kint hatalmas vihar alakult ki, a város iszonyatosan nyikorgott, mozgott a széltől. Az egyik laborban az egyik széllökés után Johnra borult az egyik polc.

Szerencsére a fiolák, amik rajta sorakoztak üresek voltak, így azok a földön vagy rajta törtek darabokra. Hangosan szitkozódott, legalább figyelhetett volna a húga, hogy ez ne történjen meg. Ennyi felelőssége lehetett volna.

Tudta, hogy a Hovednek semmilyen baja nem lesz ettől a „kicsi" vihartól, de az a város nem fogja túlélni. Sőt még a fényforrások is pislákoltak a vihar miatt. Azon a területen ahol ő volt, elment az áram.

Kintről csak a villámok világítottak neki, bekapcsoltak a zseblámpáját és azzal próbált a folyosóra botorkálni. Ekkor érzett meg egy erőt, ami leginkább sajátjáéra hasonlított. Ő azonnal felismerte azt.

Tudta, hogy Susan a könyvtárban lesz, fegyverét kibiztosított, bár tudta, hogy esélye sem lesz azzal az apja ellen, de nem érdekelte. Futva indult el abba az irányba. Egyszer sikerült egy polcban elesnie is.

Ott is a föld tele volt a szilánkokkal, így a keze igen sok helyen megsérült. Érezte, hogy benne maradtak a szilánkok a tenyerében és vértől is síkosak lettek, de sietve továbbindult. Két szinttel magasabban már normális fényforrás is volt.

Azonnal tudta, hogy merre kell mennie. Mikor odaért az ajtóhoz, bentről beszélgetés hangja szűrődött ki. Nem kellett csalódnia tényleg az apja hangját hallotta és vele Susan beszélgetett.

Úgy tűnt a férfi mindenképp meg akarta győzni a lányt valamiről, de arra már nem adott lehetőséget, hogy az egész dolog bent elfajuljon. Ő azon az oldalon állt, hogy egészen addig nem hitte el Mortisse ügyét az Orival, míg a férfi meg nem ölte Ronont.

- Ne merj a húgom közelébe menni apám! – mondta egészen ingerülten.

- Talán megmered nekem tiltani, hogy beszéljek a saját lányommal? – kérdezte a férfi anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna.

- Tudjuk, hogy mit tettél!

- Akkor miért érzek a hangodban kétséget Langsdom?

- Ne hívj még egyszer így!

- Akkor miként szólítsalak fiam? – most fordult meg először.

Johnnak egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete. Azt mindig is tudta, hogy nagyon hasonlított az apjára, de ez megdöbbentette. Majdnem tökéletesen olyan volt a férfi, mint ő. A tükrök nem tudtak volna ilyen képet adni róla.

Egy kicsit megdöbbent és nyelnie kellett kettőt, hogy újra legyen hangja.

- John Sheppardnak. A húgomat neve pedig Susan Sheppard. – majd gúnyosan folytatta. – Apám!

- Mit mondtak rólam nektek? Talán nem emlékeztek, hogy mindig a legjobbat akartam nektek.

- A legjobbat, mi? – kérdezte John. – Ha azt tetted volna, akkor nem szakítod el a lányodat Laegentől.

- Kénytelen voltam, miután az a Velesar többet töltött az anyátok ágyában, mint én…

- Ne merj még egyszer így beszélni róla! – sziszegte dühösen Susan.

- Látom tényleg igaz, amit a madarak csicseregtek a változásodról. – mondta elégedetten. – Rendben, tudom, hogy mi a bajotok. Miként bizonyítsam be, hogy semmi közöm sincs az Orihoz?

Carson igen hamar elvállt Johntól, hiszen ő megtalálta, amit keresett. A genetikai laborokat a számítógépekkel. Furcsállta, hogy a melindoriak miért hagyták ezt a módszert? Pedig igen nagy előny.

Hihetetlen mennyiségű adatot talált, és nagyon örült, hogy mindent ilyen éppen talált meg. Csodálkozott, hogy a melindoriak soha sem mondták el ezt nekik annak idején. Lehet, hogy mindent hátrahagytak itt?

Megértette volna, hogy miért is nem akarták folytatni a genetikai kísérleteiket, hiszen beláthatatlan következményei voltak. És bármikor megtörténhetett megint, tanulva Rodney példáján is.

Ezeket elnézve az alterranok is csak gyermekcipőben jártak a kísérletek során. Sok helyütt törléseket is talált, főleg a génmanipulálás terén. Ami a melindoriakra vonatkozott, a törlések viszonylag „frissek" voltak.

Tehát az Ori volt, leírásokban talált olyan utalást, kísérleteket, amiket felismert az Ori mostani tervei között. Most értette meg, hogy miért kellett meghalnia az egykori menyasszonyának.

Az Ori egyik kísérletének áldozata lett. Mortisse viszont el akarta küldeni a lányt annak idején és minden melindorit kitiltott a városból. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy azért, hogy megmentse őket.

Akkor viszont Susan félreértelmezte mindazt, amit látott. Hogy tévedhettek ekkorát? De ezek akkor sem változtattak azon a tényen, hogy tudott a tudósok létezéséről és nem tett ellenük semmit.

De azt is kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy hatalmas szükség volt rájuk, hiszen akkoriban – még a wraith megjelenése előtt – is voltak ellenségeik, akiket el kellett pusztítani. És ez a tudósok nélkül soha sem sikerült volna.

Valószínűleg ezért hagyta őket ténykedni egészen addig, amíg már nem lehetett tovább titokban tartani a „működésüket". Ekkor jött a száműzetés, de miért nem kivégzés? Bár ezt a „jó" szokást John és Evan vezette be.

Belegondolva Mortisse védelmében, a Tanács tényleg csak a haláluk után került az Ori befolyása alá. De akkor miért ölte meg az egykori uralkodó Ronont? Biztosan ő volt, hiszen Susan felismerte a sebeket.

De a lánynak megmentette az életét még a Talronidon, nem kellett volna és meg is tette volna nagy valószínűséggel, ha maga is Ori lenne. Jó lett volna választ kapni magától a férfitól. Ekkor érezte meg azt az erőt.

Elmosolyodott, nem hitte volna, hogy máris válaszokat kaphat a kérdéseire. Érezte, hogy a férfi a könyvtárban van Susannal együtt, és John is arra igyekszik. A letöltést bekapcsolta és mosolyogva indult el arra felé.

Mikor odaért bentről kiabálást hallott és három hangot. Igen, állapította meg jó helyen jár. Belépett, a két Sheppard szemben állt az „idegen" férfival.

- Tényleg igazat mond. Rájöttem a megoldásra. – mondta Carson.

- Ugye ezt most nem mondod komolyan? – kérdezte a testvérpár.

- De, teljesen. – elmosolyodott és odafordult Mortisséhoz. – Uram, ki tud minket innen juttatni?

- Persze mi sem egyszerűbb ennél. Az Ori támadásra készül Atlantisz ellen? Mert az ő erejüket érzem.

- Nem tudom uram, de azt hiszem jobb lenne innen eltűnni. A vihar is fokozódik, és már nem fogja sokáig bírni a város.

- Atlantiszon találkozunk. Köszönöm, hogy legalább te hittél nekem Treavol. – mosolyodott el Mortisse és eltűnt.

Fehér fényként, nem tűzként, mint az Ori. A hajónál Rodney már várta őket és örömmel újságolta, hogy el tudnak tűnni innen. Szerencsére sikerült minden könyvet elhozniuk és Carson is rengeteg anyagot tudott a hajóra hozni.

Alighogy sikerült elhagyniuk a bolygó felszínét a várost hullámok taszították a mélybe és a tenger örökre elnyelte mindenidők legősibb városát. Visszafele az út alig öt percig tartott és a saját bolygójuk körül a flotta már várta a vezérhajó visszatértét.

Rodney a Hoveden maradt, míg mindenki más a felderítéssel és az adatok kimentésével foglalkozott. Valamit furcsállt, de ez csak most jutott az eszébe, hogy itt ült. Továbbfejlődtek, ennek ellenére csökkent az élettartalmuk.

Hiszen növekedni kellett volna még inkább, akárcsak a melindoriaknak. Ők felfedezték a halhatatlanságot, míg azok a szerencsétlenek pedig elhullottak. Keresni kezdett a könyvekben hátha talál valamit.

Úgy húsz perc múlva Susan harmadik fordulója után sikerült megtalálnia azt, amit keresett. Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, hogy ezt találta. Ha ez tényleg igaz volt, akkor nem kellett tovább kutatni a hosszú élet titkát.

Az után kezdett újra csökkeni az élettartamuk, hogy letelepedtek a bolygón, és már nem utaztak az űrben többet. Az itteni tápanyagok merőben mások voltak, mint amit annak idején a kozmoszból nyertek.

Azok az anyagok arra hivatottak, hogy majdnem „örökké" megmaradjanak, így nem volt csoda, hogy megnövelte az életet. Mikor már nem ezzel táplálkoztak valamilyen szinten elsatnyultak és elpuhultak.

Emiatt kezdett a genetikai tárházuk nagyon gyorsan fejlődni, hogy megtalálják a módját annak, hogy az eddigi életszínvonalukat és élettartamukat megtarthassák. De semmilyen kutatással nem sikerült elérniük ezt.

Az itt tartózkodásuk elején még próbáltak az űrből hasonló anyagokat keresni és szerezni, azokból, amikkel eddig táplálkoztak, de nem sikerült többé találniuk. Hiszen mindegyik addigra bolygókká alakult.

Ekkorra már tartalékokkal sem rendelkeztek a világűr kincseiből, így a saját genetikai kódjukat próbálták módosítani, hogy többé ne öregedhessenek meg. De nem jártak sikerrel ebben a kísérletben sem.

A saját maguk által kitenyésztett fajokkal sem értek el semmit, miközben az életük hossza folyamatosan csökkent. Majd ott állt meg, ahol annak idején is volt. Így ebből próbáltak a továbbiakban gazdálkodni.

A későbbiekben is voltak szárnypróbálgatásaik a halhatatlanság elérésére, de valamiért soha sem jártak sikerrel. Kutatási eredmények voltak a könyvben, de Rodney ehhez nem értett. Majd meghagyja Carsonnak.

Teljes rádió csönd volt, így nagyon unatkozott egyedül. Beckett és mindkét Sheppard a városban voltak, három alterrannal. A többiek Lornenal együtt hazamentek Atlantiszra. Ő pedig egyedül ücsörgött a hajóban.

Igazság szerint kicsit félt kutatni a népének dolgai között, hiszen még mindig alig emlékezett valamire, és nem akarta, hogy így tudjon meg mindent arról, hogy mi is történt akkoriban.

Viszont ő megértette az Ori céljait, hogy miért is váltak azokká, akiket manapság ismertek. Hiszen egykor ő is ilyen volt, ő is gátlástalanul eladta a lelkét Gammelnek, hogy egy „jobb" ügyet szolgálhasson.

Sajnos arra még/már nem emlékezett, hogy miért is szállt bele az ügybe, de részben neki volt köszönhető, hogy megjelentek az aratógépek. Ah igen, nap, mint nap értesültek bolygók kipusztításáról.

És mindegyiknek az aratógépekhez volt köze. És még a wraith akarta elhitetni, hogy ki akarnak lépni a háborúból. Bár nem tudhatták, hogy kik is tartoznak Awagon alá, akik tényleg véget akartak neki vetni.

Kintről egyre inkább behallatszott a vihar zaja, a tenger hátborzongatóan morajlott és a város is vészesen ingadozott az őt otthonul látó szigeten. Reménykedett, hogy mihamarabb el tudnak tűnni innen.

Különben mindannyian meghalnak, ha a Hoved a várossal együtt a mélybe merül. És tudta, hogy azt a város egészen biztosan nem bírná ki. Kint az eső is esett és a három alterran vizesen jött be kintről.

Furcsállta, hogy miért is nem energiaként jöttek át, de nem tette szóvá. Csupán jelentést tettek, majd hirtelen ledermedtek és rettegve néztek össze. Rodney érdeklődve nézett rájuk, ő nem tapasztalt semmit.

- Itt van. A hajó azt hiszem már működni fog. – felelte reszketve a három közül a fiatal lány.

McKay már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy ezt mire értették, de a következő pillanatban már egyik ős sem volt a Hoveden. Pislogva nézett rá a komputerre, és valóban immár működőképes volt a hajó.

Percekkel később az ég vészjóslóan dörgött egyet és a hajóból kilépve a földön egy hatalmas repedést vett észre. Csak azért láthatta, mert a Hovedből fény szűrődött ki. Régen látott ilyen sötét éjszakát.

Nem sokkal később három alakot látott közeledni maga és a hajó felé; Susan, John és Carson voltak azok. Egy szót sem szóltak csak indulni akartak innen végre el minél messzebb. És ezzel Rodney is egyetértett.

Az ugrás kitűnően sikerült, alig negyed órával később már maguk alatt látták Atlantiszt.

Tintagil mostohafia mellett tartott az elosztóba. Ők is megérezték Mortisse újra megjelenését. Igazság szerint nem akarta a férfit látni, de egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nemsokára újra itt lesz.

Erről a dologról Igraine jutott eszébe, az egykori felesége. Hiányzott neki, igaz nem volt soha a nő alterran, ennek ellenére sikerült felemelkednie és két lánnyal ajándékozta meg. Az egyik halott volt, a másik pedig Ori.

És Arthur a mostoha fia, de őt Uthernek szülte a nő, aminek következtében száműzték a felemelkedettek közül és a Földön halt meg, mintegy ezerötszáz évvel ezelőtt. Sőt most tudta csak meg, hogy egy unokája is van.

Aki az anyját követte az Orihoz, legalább ebben az apjára üthetett volna. És most még itt volt Mortisse ügye is. Ő végigélte azt a majdnem hatezer évet, amíg a hatalom csak a férfi kezében volt.

Sőt előtte másik tízezer év, amíg Emmenna uralkodott. Nem akarta, hogy ez újra megtörténjen. Ismerte az egykori uralkodót annyira, hogy képes legyen visszavenni a fiától a hatalmat, hogy megint nála lehessen.

Nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, hogy hol lehetett az elmúlt ezer évben és mi lehet abból igaz, hogy valamilyen köze van a férfinak az Orihoz. Mit fognak tenni, ha saját magának követeli az alterran trónt?

Amíg annak idején Mortisse rémuralma tartott a legrosszabb időszak volt a birodalom számára. Szinte minden szövetségesükkel megszakították a kapcsolatot, a Négy faj szövetsége válságba került.

És ha ez még nem volt elég, a férfinak „hála" még a tenger gyermekivel is csúnyán elbántak. Az akkoriban éledező emberi fajt magukra hagyták, pedig nekik kellett volna rájuk vigyázni.

A korrupció elhatalmasodott, aminek a következménye az lett, hogy a dinasztia időszakos kihalása után a teljes Tanács az Ori fennhatósága alá került. Akik persze, mint mindenki tudja, ki akarnak irtani mindenkit.

Ráadásul nem is követelheti majd vissza a trónt, hiszen az őt soha nem is illette meg. Tintagil tudta, hogy ma sem Johnnak kéne rajta „ülnie", hanem Susannak. Hiszen évmilliók óta női ági öröklődés volt.

Pontosan tudta, ha most újra Mortisse kezébe kerülne a hatalom, főleg úgy, hogy a Tanács már nem is létezett, az egy lenne az Alterranok halálos ítéletével. Arbejde is egyetértett vele, hogy valamit tenniük kell majd.

Az elosztóban ott volt már Merlin és Arbejde is, mindketten idegesek voltak. Merlint megértette, hiszen annak idején ő tanította a gyermek Mortissét. Olyan régen volt, az is lehet, hogy meg sem történt.

De mégis hol volt eddig? Aludt volna, akárcsak Merlin? De nem, erre a legjobb tudomása szerint is csak a Velesarok voltak képesek, és az egykori uralkodónak pedig nem volt genetikai rokonsága a Melindoriakkal.

Akkor viszont képtelen volt rájönni, pedig a ma élő legöregebb alterranok egyike volt. Eltűnni pedig nem lehetett, hacsak nem az Ori síkjába, vagy egy másikba került. De oda csak átokkal és kitagadással lehet.

Olyanról márpedig nem ismert, hogy ha ez megtörtént vissza is lehetett onnan térni, hiszen akkor Hoved is ledobta volna magáról Ori mivoltát. És Mortisse ezzel szemben minden kétséget kizárólag alterran volt még ma is.

Csupán perceket kellett várniuk mire a férfi megjelent előttük. Pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint annak idején. Most is az egykori uralkodói ruháját viselve, mintegy emlékeztetve a négy őst, hogy ki vagyis mi is.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Mortissét nem zavarta, hogy Laegent nem találta itt, sőt talán titkon még örült is neki. Hiszen mindenki tudta, hogy ő volt az egyetlen a Velesar családból, akit soha sem tűrt meg a közelében.

Mortisse elmosolyodott és hatalmas késztetést érzett, hogy megkérdezze Tintagilt, hogy Morgan leánya még mindig olyan jó-e az ágyban, mint mikor a feleségéék bebörtönözték, de végül csak ennyit mondott.

- Mennyire örülök, hogy mindannyian itt vagytok. – hangja igen jókedvű volt. – Merlin, mindig is megbízhattam benned, remélem most sem okozol csalódást. Tintagil, szomorúan értesültem lányaid bukásáról, de te még mindig itt vagy, ez azt akarja jelenteni, hogy a birodalom oldalán állsz. Az ifjú Arbejde, hallottam remek főtanácsos voltál, csak milyen szomorú, hogy mára nincs Tanács és az uralom az én kezemben fog összpontosulni a beleszólásotok nélkül. – majd kérdőn nézett Arturra.

- Ő a mostoha fiam uram. – hajolt meg LeFay. – Arthur Pendragon.

- Örvendek, hogy megismerhetem uram! – felelte a fiatal felemelkedett és mélyen meghajolt.

- Egy ember. Rendben, lássunk neki, rendbe kell hozni azokat a hibákat, amit fiam analfabétizmusa tönkre tett, Gammel remek uralkodása után.

Mind a négyen fejet hajtottak a férfi előtt. Bekövetkezett, amitől Tintagil a legjobban tartott. Bízott benne, hogy túlélhetik ezt vagy a Valorvartok fellázadnak Mortisse Cennen ellen, különben semmi esélyük sem lesz.

Nem nagyon értette, hogy mire gondolt, hiszen Gammel uralma legalább olyan szörnyű volt, mint ezé itt. De nem volt mást tenni főleg, hogy Johnék nem voltak itt. Meglátjuk mit fog szólni a trónbitorló, ha a gyermekei és Laegen visszatér.

12


	81. Chapter 81

**80. fejezet: Az igazság**

Az Ori csak izgatottan várt, hogy mi is lesz a dolgok folytatása. Végre nem maguknak kellett dönteniük, hiszen a vezetőjük teljes valójában újra itt volt közöttük. Olyan régen vágytak már erre.

És most ez az érzés, mindent megért a várakozás. Főleg, hogy az az idő, ami eddig telt el békés is volt, hiszen senki sem veszélyeztette létüket. De most nem lesz senki, aki ellenállhatna újult erejüknek.

Már tudomást szereztek a vezetőjük terveiről. Nem sietették, hiszen csak ők húszan tudták róla az igazságot. Ami megvédheti Laegen Velesartól is. Mortisse két síkon létezett egyszerre, az alterranén és az orién.

Ha minden igaz a főparancsnok soha sem fog rájönni, hogy ez az igazság. Csak ha késő lesz, de akkorra már senkinek sem szólhat majd erről. Ő lesz a rémuralom első áldozata, akárcsak régen az egyik utolsó.

Bár nem nagyon értették, hogy miért is vette vissza az uralmat, hiszen, amit a fia tett bőven elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy az Alterranokat végleg kiirtsák, nem volt szükség további előkészítésre.

Már csak a parancsára vártak, hogy megindíthassák a támadást. És akkora nem marad majd semmi, ha azzal végeznek. Kicsit bánták, hogy Atlantisznak is vesznie kell, hiszen mégis a szülő városuk volt.

Amit már nagyon-nagyon régen otthagyták. És tudták, hogy a város soha sem bírná ki az áldott és szent tüzüket, ami őket élteti. Azt a tüzet, ami a purgatóriumban van, a tisztítótűz, ami megtisztítja a világegyetemet a szentségtelenektől.

Sőt külön jó hír volt, hogy az Orisi, pontosabb nevén Adria mostanra erősödött meg annyira a felemelkedés után, hogy megjelenhessen a Pegazus rendszerben. Majdnem félévet kellett erre várniuk.

Ő volt az első abban a sorban, amit létrehozni készültek. De a következőkben talán nem lesz szükség emberi anyákra a gyermekek elérése érdekében. Hatalmas erőt fognak képviselni és ez a lány fogja őket vezetni.

Olyan lények lesznek, mint az előhírnökök, viszont a hatalmuk sokkal nagyobb lesz, hiszen ők maguk az istenektől fognak származni és az Első fogja őket vezetni. Ők fogják felváltani Mortisse parancsára a Szent hadsereget.

Sőt Cennen rajta keresztül fogja megszilárdítani a hatalmát. Jelen állás szerint egy Orit készült maga mellé venni az alterran trónon. Bár ha úgy vették eddig is egy fél Ori volt az, hiszen a genetika, az genetika volt.

Az Alterranok erről nem akartak tudomást venni vagy elhitték az idős uralkodó meséjét? Ennyire még ők sem lehettek ostobák. Egészen biztosak voltak benne, hogy készültek valamire. De ahhoz úgysem elegek, hogy megbuktassák a száműzötteket.

Tudták, hogy Adriát minél messzebb kell majd tartaniuk Gammeltől, hiszen eléggé ismerték a férfit ahhoz, hogy biztosak legyen abban, hogy egy ilyen helyzetet soha sem hagyna ki. Bár még mindig jól el volt az Anat klónokkal.

Sorba vették, hogy miként kéne kiirtani az Ősi szövetség öt faját. Ah, pontosabban már csak négyet, hiszen Alaine elintézte az utolsó furlinget. Milyen szomorú sorsa is lett a „hatalmasok" népének.

Asgard; egy egész galaxisuk van, még akkor is, ha az ismert lakottak közül az Ida volt a legkisebb. Itt csupán a fajt szándékoztak eltörölni, a lakható bolygóikra szükségük volt a terveik végrehajtásában.

Az alterranok után ők jelentették a legnagyobb fenyegetést, így ők kerültek a lista élére. A „degeneráltak", már régen nem kéne életben lenniük, de a nyomorultak még mindig ki tudtak valahogy tartani, de már nem sokáig.

Nox; az „őskövületek", akik soha sem segítettek sehol, mert féltek használni az erejüket. Még mindig a legjobb tudomásuk szerint a lantiszi példára épült városban laknak ugyanazon az isten háta mögötti bolygón, ahol annak idején rájuk akadtak.

Boldog a láthatatlanságukkal és azzal, hogy képesek visszaadni a halottak életét. Technológia nulla, vagy nagyon jól titkolták. Rájuk kellően fel kellett készülniük, ha nem akartak meglepetést.

Melindor; az „időtlenek" népe. Már régen kiirtották volna, ha Gammel rájött volna, hogy miként lehet kiszámolni a speciális pajzs alatt rejtőző város kilétét. Hiszen a címet csak Treavol és Laegen ismerte.

Talán Mortisse kiszedi a helyét az unokaöccséből, ha nem sikerül, akkor is ott van az a lehetőség, hogy a galaxis összes óceánbolygóját felégetik. Lehetséges volt, hogy ez lesz a nyerő módszer a számukra.

Alterran; a „felsőbbrendűek" az ősi szövetség utolsó faja, az egyetlen nép, aminek néhány tagja a vesztüket okozhatja, ennek ellenére mégis őket hagyta Cennen utoljára. Hogy egykori fajuk láthassa minden mostani és egykori szövetségesük bukását.

Addigra már mindannyiuknak megváltás lesz a végső halál, ahonnan újra halandóként fel sem emelkedhetnek újra. És akkor a teljes univerzum az Ori lábainál fog heverni, ahogy mindig is akarták.

Mortisse jelenet meg az Istenek városában, hogy üdvözölhesse az „újakat" és bemutathassa a másik háromnak a leendő feleségét.

Gammel végre örült, hogy az egykori uralkodó végre megint itt van köztük. Bár régen érezte magát ennyire fiatalnak és gyengének, mint Mortisse mellett. Eddig abban a hitben élt, hogy ő a legerősebb.

De ez megváltozott, soha sem érzett akkora erőt senkiben, mint most a férfiban. Ez megrémítette, de legalább meg tudott bizonyosodni afelől, hogy Cennen sem képes őt elpusztítani. Ez nagyon megnyugtatta.

Viszont, amire képtelen volt rájönni, hogy őt ki tudja megölni. Eddig bárkivel találkozott, mindenkiről meg tudta mondani, de ez a férfi tabu volt ebből a szempontból is. Olyan meglepő volt, hogy ő volt az első.

Még mindig megütközött ezen, hogy úgy gondoljon az egykori uralkodóra, mint aki megteremtette az Orit. Egyszerűen a régi emlékek szerint olyan távol állt az egész tőle. De éppen ez volt a lényeg.

Hiszen a népének vezére minden gyanú felett állt. Főleg, hogy tízezer éve is már majdnem tízezer éves volt. Gammel napjainkba múlt csak tizenegyezer. Nagyon-nagyon fiatalnak és tapasztalatlannak érezte magát.

Pedig igen régóta nem volt már az. És akkor mit szólhat vajon Mordred? Ah igen az ifjú tehetség, Morgan LeFay fia. Percekig nevetett a nő képébe, amikor az bemutatta az ifjút. Régen szórakozott ennyire jól.

Azt mindig is tudta, hogy a hölgyemény évezredekig gyászolta Laegen halálát, de azt nem hitte, hogy képes lesz teherbe esni. Hiszen ezt bármikor megakadályozhatta, és főleg egy embertől. A saját testvérétől.

Az elmúlt órákban egy fiatal lányt látott a városban magányosan sétálni és az a tény igen meglepte, hogy Orinak érezte. Mikor emelte a húsz maguk közé őt és ki lehetett az? És miért nem érezte meg a dolgot?

Szobájában ücsörgött és a mostani dolgokon töprengett. Hisz oly sok dolog történt az elmúlt időkben. Lépésekre kapta fel a fejét maga mögül, senkit sem érzett belépni ide és meg is hallotta volna, ha az történt volna.

És ha felemelkedett létforma bármelyik tagja is megjelent éreznie kellett volna. Hátrafordult és meglátta Mortissét, amint az ablakon kifele néz. Hogyan csinálta? Ezt a trükköt ő maga is megtanulta volna.

- Uram, megtisztelő számomra, hogy újra láthatom. – mondta meghajolva és nem hazudott.

- Én is Gammel, én is. Remek munkát végeztél a régensséged alatt. Neked kellett volna a fiamnak lenned. Milyen sokra is vihettük volna. – felelte a férfi ábrándozva. – De ezért még tehetünk dolgokat.

- Én magam jelentkeznék az elpusztítására. – mosolyodott el.

- Tudtam, hogy rád számíthatok, és legalább annyira gyűlölöd, mint én magam. Utána a tied lesz a lányom keze és ezzel a dolog el is van intézve.

- Köszönöm uram, mindent meg fogok…

- Hagyd ezt abba, már nem vagy ostoba gyermek.

- Köszönöm úr…Mortisse. – elgondolkodott. – Szabad tudnom, hogy mik a további terveid?

- Uralkodni fogok, mint ahogy annak idején is szerettem volna. Valorvartok nélkül a leendő feleségemmel az oldalamon. Igen az a lány az, akit láttál a városban. Adria a neve, félig Orinak született és nemrég emelkedett fel.

- A te… Langsdom és Alaine ők is félig Orik…

- Remek megállapítás. Így sikerült elérnem, hogy nem pusztíthatnak el, hiszen a saját véreim, de a tudósokat ez nem mentheti meg attól, ha szembetalálkoznak velük. És igen hallottam a dologról, téged sem tudnak megölni, hiszen rokonok vagytok.

Gammel egy pillanatra elsápadt, hogyan tudhatta Mortisse ezeket a dolgokat, hiszen soha sem mondta el a tudósoknak. Milyen erők birtokosa lehet ez a férfi? De legalább megbízott benne és eszerint a fiának tekintette.

- Akkor gondolom arra is tudod a választ, hogy Laegen miért tudott megsebezni, hiszen ő az unokatestvérem.

- Azt hiszem Hoved ruházta fel valamikor a végpusztulásakor. De ebben az ügyben csak találgatni tudok. Nem akarom, hogy találkozz vele, hacsak nem muszáj. Nem szeretném a halálodat, ahhoz túlságosan is fontos vagy.

- Le fogsz bukni, nem mehetsz vissza Atlantiszra, megérzi, ha Ori van a közelben.

- Köszönöm, hogy ennyire óvni próbálsz engem, de nincs ok aggodalomra. Soha sem fog rájönni, hogy ki is vagyok.

- Ezt nem értem…

- Két létsíkon létezem egyszerre az alterranokéban és a száműzöttekében. Nincs az a felemelkedett lény, aki rájönne, mielőtt már késő lenne.

- Ha jól tudom Emmenna, a húga és az öcséd rájött közvetlen azelőtt, hogy bebörtönöztek volna.

- Igaz, de nekik is majdnem tízezer év kellett ehhez. Az alterranoknak most messze nincs ennyi idejük hátra. Most megyek, meglátogatom drága Morgant és a mennyasszonyomat is. További szép napot fiam!

Ő úgy tervezte, hogy majd a wraith segítségével fog rendet tenni, hiszen Mortisse egészen bizonyosan nagy szerepet fog rá hagyni, hiszen ezt tette annak idején is, amikor még a régi időket élték.

De ő már előrébb vitte a gondolatait, miközben ott áll a wraithek előtt mondja a mondandóját;

„_Bár tudom, hogy furcsa de nektek lesz jobb,_

_Ha majd végül enyém a trón!_

_Hisz a jog akkor tinektek áll!"_

Mindent megkaphatnak majd, akkor, ha többé nem kételkednek abban, hogy kit is illett meg igazság szerint a trón. Mindenki szeretni fogja, mert egyben megmentő is lesz az életlopóktól. Gondolatban folytatta a beszédét:

„_A jövőtök reménnyel teljes,_

_Ha majd én leszek a vezér!_

_A lényeges nagy fő szabály ez:_

_Nincs más „szimat", csak az enyém!_

_Ezután igazán csoda rend lesz._

_Ezután jön a tervszerű lét._

_A szigorú érvek, a jogosult érdek,_

_Az elnyomott évek mind előrébb lépnek!_

_Így leszek majd remek, mert emel a tömeg,_

_Sőt, méltán szeret a nép!"_

Ettől igazán jó kedve lett és elhatározza, hogy nem hagyja, hogy Morgan elrontsa ezt.

Morgan a mai napig nem értette, hogy Mordred miként élhette túl ezerötszáz éve az apjával való csatát. És főleg, hogy miért emelete maga közé az Ori. Gyűlölte a fiút és azt, hogy életet adott neki.

A mai napig nem értette, hogy mi ütött belé, amikor teherbe esett Arthurtól. Persze attól, hogy Laegent akarta megszerezni magának, nem mondott le a férfiakról. Egyáltalán nem, hiszen régen Mortisse szeretője is volt.

Ezért terveiben szerepelt, amióta megtudta, hogy a férfi visszatér, hogy ismét elcsábítja, és mellette fogja letölteni az életét. De, amikor értesült arról, hogy egy születésétől kezdve félori próbálja elvenni ezt tőle éktelen haragra gerjedt.

Cennen nem dobhatta őt ennyire félre, ezt nem fogja neki sohasem megbocsátani. Még senki sem tette vele ezt, hacsak Velesar nem, de ő nem minősült ide. Mégis mit tudhat az a lány, hogy őt választotta?

Hiszen az még csak tisztavérű sem volt. Morgan felsóhajtott, hiszen ő is csupán félvér volt, az anyja volt ember. Az átkozott Igraine, hogy miért is jelent meg annak idején az apja életében.

Így neki semmi hatalma sem lehet soha, hiszen félig ember. Bár a Valorvartok is csak nyamvadt félvérek, de őket legalább elismerték. Rá kell majd jönnie, hogy miként ölheti meg a saját fiát, nem akarta életben látni.

Talán ez egyszer Gammel segítene, bár amennyire ismerte a férfit, egészen biztos, hogy inkább törné a borsot az orra alá, mintsem segítene. Más Ori meg nem maradt. Kiadni a felemelkedetteknek?

Akkor feltehetőleg a tudósok végeznének vele, semmilyen koncepciót nem látott. Ezen kívül Mortisséval is beszélni akart. És fontosak voltak a Tejúti haditervek átbeszélése is. Meg a többi fajnak is vesznie kellett.

És ő is ott akart lenni, de leginkább a Föld bukásánál, hiszen mindig is utált ott élni. De valakinek el kellett ott hintenie, hogy Merlin is ott volt. Mivel szó sem volt arról, hogy Merlin segített volna felemelkedni Arthurnak.

Merlin soha sem járt a földön. Morgan abból építkezett, amit a férfi még Atlantiszon látott. És az öreg Velesar soha sem fogja megtudni, hogy nem élte meg, és csak a jövőt látta. Ő úgy tudja, hogy ott volt Angliában.

Bár ezen maga is elgondolkodott, hogy miért is segített felemelkedni Arthurnak és a lovagjainak. Egyet kivéve, mivel őt már akkor is felismerte. És most megint itt van Sir Kay. Annak idején Zander Amrath és ma pedig Rodney McKay.

Vele Mordred végzett, amikor szeretett tejtestvérét Arthurt védte, akkor még nem volt ennyire arrogáns. Pendragon miért nem mondta el neki, hogy ki is volt? Vagy Zandernek egy több millió éves élet is elegendő?

- Min töröd azt a szép kis fejedet? – szólalt meg egy hang mögötte.

Morgan megperdült, Mortisse állt mögötte mosolyogva.

- Uram! – meghajolt. – Lehetek valamiben a szolgálatodra?

- Örülök, hogy látlak igazán. A fiadban rengeteg lehetőség van úgyis, hogy csupán negyed vérig Alterran. Hallottam, hogy milyen sok mindent vittetek véghez a Tanács nevében, Gammel uralkodása alatt.

- A furlingokat sikerült kiirtanunk, és meggyengíteni a szánalmas felemelkedetteket. De sajnos az útmutatásod nélkül nem voltunk elég hatékonyak uram.

- Én elégedett vagyok a munkátokkal. Főleg a tieddel, amit már Oriként tettél.

- Megtisztelsz.

- A Maevolish elpusztítása, a tejúti felemelkedettek kiirtása. Nagyon büszke vagyok rád. De most mennem kell, további szép napot kedvesem.

Awagon nem volt lenyűgözve ettől a fordulattól, akkor, amikor értesült a hírekről. Ő titkon még mindig remélte, hogy az Ori pusztította el a hajójukat, nehogy szövetségre léphessenek az Alterranokkal.

Bár annak idején igen sokat köszönhetett Mortissénak, mára belátta, hogy hiba volt elfogadni a lánya kezét. Hatalmas bocsánatkéréssel tartozik Alaine felé, ha sikerül valamikor szemtől szembe találkoznia vele.

Főleg Larion miatt is, akkor még örömmel pusztította el a kislányt, de ma nem tenné meg. Nem engedelmeskedik többé Cennennek. Arra várhat majd az egykori uralkodó. Neki kell majd elmennie Atlantiszra.

Lehet, hogy soha sem ér oda, mert vagy az Ori, vagy Mortisse az ősi városban lesz, aki kiadja a parancsot a hajója elpusztítására, de nem maradt más választása. Ezt a wraith nemzet nem tűrhette tovább.

Bár az a kérdés is jó volt, hogy miként sikerülne, ugyanis az asuranok blokád alá vették a bolygójukat és Ba'al egyik kapuvírusának köszönhetően csupán Új Celestes világát tudták tárcsázni.

Mi több még a kaptárhajókat, dárdákat, aratógépeket és a több hajójukat sem engedték be a szövetségi erők még a naprendszerbe sem. Teljesen nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy már nem bíznak meg bennük.

Viszont azt nem értette, hogy akkor miért nem végeznek velük. Bár még mindig harcoltattak velük is, de már nem lehettek sehol túlzott többségben. Biztonsági eljárás címén. Elég erős volt tudomása szerint az Ori, minek kellett nekik segítség?

Igaz számban kevesen voltak, de Gammel minden nála ismert Alterrannál erősebb volt. Awagon szerint elegendő lett volna Atlantisz közelébe menniük, hogy mindenkit megölhessenek, de nem értette, hogy miért nem teszik.

Tudta, hogy valamilyen képen rá kell jönnie, hogy miként lehet azt a huszonöt száműzöttet elpusztítani. Mert volt egy olyan rossz érzése, ha nem buknak el, annak a teljes világegyetem látná a kárát.

És nem olyan értelemben, hogy szinte mindenki kihalna, ennél sokkal rosszabb következhet be. A kaptárkirálynők legnagyobb részétől is elvágták, csak alig tudott néhánnyal kapcsolatba kerülni.

Napokba telt, mire azok össze tudták gyűjteni mindannyiuk véleményét, és azok megint egyetértettek Awagonnal. Sőt titokban meg is egyeztek, hogy nyílt támadást indítanak a Szövetség ellen.

Azért tették mindezt a háta mögött, mert értesültek rajta, hogy az Orisi képes kiérezni az igazat a szavakból, és ha nekik meg kell halniuk, legalább Awagon és a többi wraith megmeneküljön a mészárlástól.

Bár Awagon erről úgy vélekedett leginkább, hogy bőven elég, ha ő maga hal meg a jó ügy érdekében, hiszen az ő hibája volt, hogy a fajuk idejutott. Ami persze nem volt igaz, hiszen ő nem tehetett semmit sem ez ellen.

Maximum egy esetben, ha ő maga is Orinak számítana, vagy felemelkedett lenne. Ezen elgondolkodott, hiszen soha sem töprengett azon, se ő, senki más, hogy milyen lenne, ha wraithként felemelkednének.

Egyáltalán lehetséges lenne vagy a fiziológiájukat tekintve képtelenek lennének rá? De a replikátorok ezt akarták megtenni, de abban biztos volt, hogy a felemelkedettek nem engedték volna be őket a síkjukra.

Valószínűleg ugyanez lenne a sorsuk nekik is, hiszen az Alterranok szemében megbocsáthatatlan bűnnek számított, az, amit tízezer évvel ezelőtt tettek velük és a Valorvartokkal.

Hmm, igen, ez lesz a létezésének későbbi és egyetlen célja, hogy felemelkedhessen és az Alterranok oldalán küzdhessen és harcolhasson az átkozott szövetség ellen. Csak akkor nyerhetnek megnyugvást, ha elpusztítják a teremtőiket.

Még akkor is, ha ez az egész az összes wraith kihalásával is jár.

Mortisse végtelenül elégedett volt az Ori tetteivel és terveivel. Végre legalább voltak olyanok, akik képesek voltak a rendes munkára a távollétében. Valamiért mégiscsak érdemes volt visszatérni.

Sőt olyan közel volt a régi szövetségesek veszte is, minden a legjobb ütemben és irányban haladt. Ráadásul Lorne sem fog rájönni erre a csalásra, hogy egyszerre van jelen mindkét síkban. És ez így is van jól.

Remélte, hogy lesz annyi ideje a terveinek végrehajtásában, mielőtt mindenki ellene fordul. Tudta, hogyha be is bizonyítja, hogy nem szolgálja az Orit, akkor sem fognak benne bízni Atlantiszon.

Mindez nem számított sokat, mert csak addig szándékozott ott lenni, amíg megöli Nienyart, Laegent, Merlint, Arbejdét, Tintagilt, Treavolt és a gyerekeit. Ha ők meghalnak minden védelmüknek vége.

Ah, bár kihagyott valakit a sorból. Bár annál az illetőnél még van reményt, hiszen annakidején is sikerült Gammelnek átállítania, és most is meg fogja adni magát az ő oldaluknak. Így volt elrendelve.

Bár, amit Morgan mondott, hogy legutóbb inkább meghalt, nem kecsegtetet túl sok mindennel. De elméletileg még nem emlékezett arra a korra, csak a melinodri létére és ezt ki kell majd használnia.

Pontosan tudta, hogy a férfi már annak idején is egymaga okosabb volt, mint a húsz tudós, akikből az Ori lett. És Gammel annak idején megölte, bár az egykori régens igen jól megindokolta és ezt nem is kérdőjelezte meg.

Egyetlen ember volt, akiben mindig is feltétlenül megbízott és az Gammel Velesar volt. Valóban úgy tekintett rá, mintha a fia lett volna és ezt annak idején tényleg ki is érdemelte. Neki kell majd örökölnie a trónt az esetleges elmúlása esetén.

Morgan szabadkezet kapott a tudósokkal együtt az Ida és a Tejút teljes meghódítására, valamint még a Nox kiirtására, ő nem akarta erre pazarolni az értékes idejét. Neki ennél jobb tervei voltak.

Ő először az alterranokat intézni, miközben megpróbálja kideríteni, hogy merre is lakhatnak a melindoriak, mert még mindig képtelenek voltak megtalálni őket. Húszezer év alatt semmi előrelépés.

Aztán az árulókkal kell majd foglalkoznia. Nem engedhette meg, hogy a wraith átálljon az ősök oldalára. Ők sem bízhatok meg, akárcsak a replikátorok, hiszen ő maga adta ki ellenük az elpusztítási parancsot.

Az ilyen pedig nem volt túlságosan jó életbiztosítás, főleg, hogy a legtöbben akkoriban is éltek már. Megkapták azt a halhatatlanságot, ami a melindoriak sajátja volt. Túl jól sikerültek ezért kellett volna megsemmisíteni őket.

Amúgy ő egyáltalán nem találta furcsának, hogy egyszerre tud két helyen lenni úgy, hogy mind a két síkban teljes valóságában ott is van. Mindenki más teljesen idegenkedett eme megoldástól.

Hiszen ez csak a legerősebbek és leghatalmasabbak kiváltsága volt, és ő maga ezek közé tartozott. Senki más nem tette meg korábban, senki sem volt olyan mértékben gonosz, mint ő. És nem is hitte, hogy más képes lenne rá.

Sőt nagyon remélte, hogy az Orin kívül más nem is tud erről a dologról, hacsak nem Tintagil és Merlin, ők voltak kellően öregek az ilyen szintű tudáshoz. Ah, Atlantiszon akció készült.

Lorne visszatért a városból, remélte, hogy hosszabb ideig távol tudja tartani a Velesart, de úgy, hogy nem járt teljes sikerrel ez ügyben. Kicsit elkalandoztak a gondolatai, most minden idegszálával Atlantiszra kell összpontosítania.

Evan örült, hogy visszatérhetett a városba, bár az öröme nem tartott sokáig, mert az első, amivel fogadták, hogy Mortisse Cennen megboldogult felesége után visszavette a hatalmat az alterranok felett.

Már csak ez hiányzott, fáradtan sóhajtott fel és elindult az irányító felé. Kicsit tartott a találkozástól, hiszen egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi adta ki a parancsot a megölésére és nem hitte, hogy most nem teszi meg.

Talán már itt helyben megteszi. Miért hódolt be neki mindenki? Nem értette, hangosan káromkodott, amikor nem érzett Ori jelenlétet a városban, pedig tudta, hogy a férfi itt van. Vagy nagyon jól titkolta mivoltát, vagy valóban semmi köze nem volt hozzájuk.

De Cameronék beszámolója, Ronon halála, az ottani előhírnök. Minden egybevágott, hogy a száműzöttek közé tartozzon, mégsem érzett egyet sem városban. Ettől érzett csak kétségbeesést.

Odafelé tájékoztatták, hogy ki hajtott fejet Cennennek, és kezdte érezni egyre jobban minden lépésnél, hogy miért is. Soha sem érzett ekkora erőt, mint ami most átjárta Atlantiszt. És tudta, hogy kitől jött.

Ő nem fogja megtenni, vagy mégis kénytelen lesz barátait elárulni és legnagyobb ellenségüknek fejet hajtani? Chuck jött rohanva felé és zihálva mondta, hogy Elizabeth beszélni akar vele.

Így az elosztó helyett odament. Csengetett, majd belépett a szobába. A lemenő nap sugara narancsvörösen ragyogta be a szobát, Weir ott állt az erkélyen kint a szabad ég alatt. Evan gyorsan végignézett a szobán.

A Földi kultúra igen sok műtárgya ott volt a falakon, de Pegazusiak is voltak szépszámmal. Még a saját festményét is észrevette, ezen önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. Nem hitte volna, hogy valaha valaki is kiteszi.

- Asszonyom, úgy hallottam, hogy beszélni akar velem. – mondta, miután megköszörülte a torkát.

- Igen őrnagy, ugye nem baj, ha Evannak hívom? – hangja remegett, de a dühtől, mikor hátrafordult a szemein látszott, hogy ki sírta őket.

- Persze.

- Akkor viszont kérlek hívj te is Elizabethnek. Amiért idehívtalak, Steven akarta megmondani, akkor amikor visszaértek a Naremről, de sajnos nem élte túl. Úgy vélte, hogy… – elakadt a hangja pár pillanatra – nem megfelelő a rangod a katonai beosztásodhoz.

- Ezt nem értem. – mondta értetlenül Lorne.

- Ki akart nevezni téged tábornokká.

- Engem? – pislogott nagyokat, majdnem elnevette magát. Ez az egész igen váratlanul érte. – De én ezt nem érdemlem meg, inkább Shepnek kéne adni.

- Ő egyetértett velem, végül is annak kéne betölteni a földi katonai kontigens vezetőjének lennie, aki az alterranoké is. Mivel akkor mindenki neked engedelmeskedne.

- Ezzel a jelen helyzetben halálraítéltek. – mondta keserűen. – Mortisse annak idején is megöltetett, miatta nem kaptam meg akkor a főparancsnoki címet. Most sem fog beleegyezni.

- Az ősök támogattak, és azt mondták, hogy csak látszólag fognak neki engedelmeskedni. Az ő uralkodójuk John.

- Köszönöm Elizabeth!

- Ne köszönje Lorne tábornok.

Hagyta, hogy a nő kitűzze az egyenruhájára a kitüntetéseket. Ő soha sem vágyott erre a címre, az apja boldog lenne, hogy valaki a családban ilyen magasra jutott. Négy rangot lépett előre egyszerre.

Nem hitte volna, hogy valaha ez lehetséges a normális időkben. De a mostani időszak igen messze esett a normális időktől. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy lesz-e még normális korszak-e a háború után.

Tudta, hogy a ranggal kötelezettségek is jártak és most már az ő kötelessége volt az is, hogy az embereket tájékoztassa a földi helyzetről. És eljött az idő, hogy szembenézzen ellenségével Mortissével.

Megpróbált magabiztosnak kinézni, így ment az elosztóba. Ott most a szokásos földi tudósok, Arbejde, Arthur és Tintagil volt. Lorne rájuk nézett és a férfiak szemében félelmet látott. Az elosztóból veszekedés hallatszott.

Susan, John és Carson hangját hallotta és egy harmadik férfiét, amitől egy pillanatra földbegyökerezett a lába. Még emlékezett, amikor ez a parancsoló hang megmondta, hogy felbontották az eljegyzést.

Rodney Zelenkával csörtetve ért oda Evan mellé, idegesen pillantgatott a zárt elosztó felé, majd egy nagyot nyelt. Lorne odaadott egy papírt a tudósoknak, amitől mind a ketten még inkább elsápadtak.

A kivégzési lista volt, amit az Ori nevében tettek meg az egykori USA elnök parancsára. Rodneynak „szerencsére" csak a nővére és a családja volt rajta, míg Radeknek a felesége, nővére és annak a családja és persze a szülei is.

- Mióta tudtok róla? – nézett fel Zelenka.

- Az utolsó földről jött üzenettel jött. Majdnem egy hónapja már. Sajnálom. Nem tudom, hogy Caldwell ezredes és dr. Weir miért nem mondták el, de most már nekem kell megtennem. Előléptettek tábornokká.

- Ennek rossz következményei lesznek. – felelte Rodney.

- Tudom McKay, de mi mást tehetnék? – tárta szét a kezeit tehetetlenül.

- Megvárod, amíg végeznek? – bólintott a fejével Radek ez elosztó felé.

- Nem, egyiküket sem érinti közvetlenül. Hiszen Carson anyja féléve hunyt el, egyikőjüknek sem volt a mészárláskor családja már a földön. – odafordult Chuckhoz. – Hangosítsd ki a rádiót, kérlek!

- Azonnal uram! – mondta majd bólintott, hogy kész.

- Egy kis figyelmet kérek, itt Evan Lorne tábornok beszél. – nehezen jöttek a szájára a szavak. – Van néhány bejelenteni valóm. Gondolom mindenki tudja már, hogy az Ohra elesett és a Daedalus, akárcsak az Odüsszeia elesett a harcban. Sok barátot és szövetségest vesztettünk a Szövetség támadása során. De a közelmúltban nem csak ezek a dolgok történtek. A többi esemény, amiről szólok a Földön játszódott le. Az Ori teljes mértékben megtérítette az anyabolygónkat, pontosabban az USA elnökét, aki emiatt megszakította a kapcsolatot velünk és háborút üzent az alterranoknak.

Leigázta a föld országait, rájuk kényszeríttette az Ori vallását és megalapította a Földi Konföderációt. Mivel az Ohra és Atlantisz nem válaszolt a hadüzenetükre az elnök kiadta a parancsot az itteni személyzet családjainak kivégzésére.

Senkinek sem élte túl a családja. Fogadja mindenki az őszinte részvétemet. Ezek már lassan egy hónapja történtek, Elizabeth és Caldwell ezredes úgy vélte, hogy önök még nem készültek fel ennek a hírnek a fogadására, de szerintem tudniuk kellett.

De szeretnék megnyugtatni mindenkit, hogy ez a dolog meg lesz a Szövetségen bosszulva, egy ilyen tett nem maradhat megtorlatlanul. Kérek mindenkit, hogy tartsanak ki és folytassák a munkájukat, hogy megnyerhessük ezt a háborút.

Köszönöm a figyelmet! – bólintott Chucknak, hogy kapcsolja ki.

- Mégis hogyan képzelted Velesar, hogy nem nálam jelentkeztél először?! – csattant fel mögötte Mortisse

- Úgy, hogy nekem nem te vagy az uralkodóm, hanem a fiad! És ebben a korban nem fogok fejet hajtani az akaratodnak. Ha megint meg akarsz öletni, próbáld meg, de most nem leszek a bábod, mint annak idején!

Rodney megremegett Lorne hangján, soha sem hitte volna, hogy szembe mer szállni a férfival, hiszen éreznie kellett annak a hatalmát. McKay még Gammelnél sem érzett ekkora erőt, és ezzel még ő sem mert packázni.

Látta, hogy Susan megremeg a bátyja mellett, ostobának tartotta Evant ezért a tettéért, hiszen ő is tudta, hogy kevés lesz ahhoz, hogy férjét megmenthesse az apja haragjától. Nagy valószínűséggel mindenki kevés lett volna.

A férfival szerencsére ő még nem beszélt, de az igen érdeklődve figyelte Rodneyt. Neki úgy rémlett, hogy annak idején ismerte őt. Talán dolgozott is neki? Nem az uralkodó gyűlölte a melindoriakat.

Vagy az igaz, amit Carson mondott neki? Nem az nem lehet, mert amint idejött Cennen kirakta a városból Aldannar szűrét, és a nő csak annak köszönhette, hogy maradhatott, hogy Susanék kiálltak érte.

Ebből is indult ki ez a veszekedés, ami órákig tartott. Rodney tudta, hogy a testvérpár soha sem fog beleegyezni az apjuk uralmába. Annakidején bőven elegendő volt nekik. De miért csak most jött vissza?

Az utóbbi időben rájött, hogy tud olvasni mások gondolataiban megint, de Mortisse zárt könyv volt a számára. Lorne csalódott arckifejezésén látta, hogy ő sem érezte Orinak. Márpedig akkor bajban voltak.

Sokan nem akarták elismerni, hiszen az itt élő Alterranok egy része elhagyta a várost addig, amíg újra nem Langsdom vagy Alaine ül majd a trónon. Voltak, akik szemtől-szembe megmondták a férfinak, de voltak, akik csak elmentek.

Ez lett volna a terve, ha valóban Ori? Hogy idejön és akkor, utána még inkább legyengíti az ősöket, hogy könnyebben eshessen el Atlantisz? Logikus terv volt, ő maga sem tudta volna jobban megoldani.

Igen ez lesz a megoldás, de kinek mondhatná el, hogy azt ne öljék meg? Carson szemmel láthatóan hitt a férfinak, de ezzel csak ő volt egyedül. Merlin, Arbejde, Tintagil és Arthur igaz fejet hajtottak, de csak félelemből.

Vagy talán egy olyan terv része volt az egész, amit még ő nem látott át? Mortisse jelezte, hogy beszélni akar majd vele, de nem érette, hogy miért. Hacsak nem Amrath múltját akarja megtudni, hogy mit is dolgozott Gammelnek.

Milyen szép is lett volna, ha nem történt volna meg az egész dolog. De még volt valami, amiről nem tudott és talán jobb is lett volna, ha nem tudja meg soha sem. Lorne miután befejezte a mondatát elfintorodott és elsietett az irányítóból.

Ő soha sem merte volna megtenni, most először fordult elő, hogy felnézett a férfira, és ez igazán meglepte. Mortisse felé fordult és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Téged milyen néven nevezzelek Zander Amrath vagy Sir Kay? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

Arthur jelent meg előtte, és védekező állásba helyezkedett. Mindenki érdeklődve és döbbenten fordult felé. Sir Kay? A név csupán hasonlított az övéhez, semmilyen köze nem lehetett ahhoz az alakhoz.

Ahogyan Arthur hátranézett rá egészen biztos volt, hogy mégis. Ki volt még annak idején? Mik fognak kiderülni, amik az életét veszélyeztetik majd?

- Halott ember vagyok! – mondta nyüszítve.

12


	82. Chapter 82

**81. fejezet: Az Ida-galaxis veszte**

**I. sz. 544. Anglia**

Sir Ector fiaként jött a világra és együtt nevelkedett Arthur Pendragonnal Anglia későbbi uralkodójával. Kay ott volt tejtestvére mellett, amikor a későbbi uralkodó kihúzta az Excaliburt a kőből és ezzel elnyerte a trónt.

Ő lett az új uralkodó első lovagja, ő hódolt be elsőként Arthurnak. A férfi rábízta, hogy Guiniver hercegnőt ő kísérhesse el Kamelotba. Annak idején az apja mindig is mondta, hogy nagyon sokra hivatott.

Az összes háborúban az élen küzdött testvére és királya oldalán. A mágiáról szóló történetek, amiket még az anyja mesélt neki régen nagyon megragadták. Minden könyv érdekelte és hamar kitűnt tudásával a többi lovag közül.

Pár éve laktak már Kamelotba, amikor egy feketehajú szépség jött a városba, azzal egy időben, amikor Merlin távozott onnan és Arthur nővéreként mutatkozott be, a neve nem volt már, mint Morgan LeFay.

Ő volt az, aki Kayt távol tartotta minden tudománytól és könyvtől, mintha félt volna valamitől. A nő csak azt mondta, hogy Merlin parancsának engedelmeskedett és, hogy a férfi tanítványként érkezett.

Hetekkel később rajtakapta a királynőt Lancelottal és értesítette testvérét a dologról. Ő bánatában Morgan karjaiba menekült, és a nő terhes lett tőle. Egy estét kalandjukból született meg Mordred.

Tizennyolc évvel később hatalmas csata zajlott le Arthur és fia hadseregei között. Kaynek ezen ütközet alatt képek villantak be egy világról, ami a víz alatt létezett és, hogy ő ismerte korábban is Morgant.

Szinte minden eszébe jutott a múltról, amikor egy idegen faj képviselőjeként millió éveket élt. A csatamezőn minden lelassult körülötte, csak a képek villogtak a fejében. Véres kardja leesett a mocskos földre.

Későn eszmélt csak arra, hogy nem messze tőle ura és Mordred élethalál csatájukat vívták. Túl későn ért szeretett testvére segítségére, és már nem tudott neki segíteni. Arthur élettelenül feküdt a földön és a fia sem volt jobb állapotban.

Kardját a magasba emelte, hogy levágja a fattyút, amikor az fehér fény kíséretében eltűnt és az az átkozott Morgan jelent meg előtte. Gúnyosan nézett a férfira, majd ajkai keskeny mosolyra húzódtak.

- Nem hagyhatlak életben Zander Amrath. – mondta szomorúan. – Gammel üdvözletét küldi!

Most már tudta, hogy a nő mire is képes valójában ennek ellenére végső rohamra indult. Talán van esélye megsebezni, de csak tipp volt, még soha sem akart egy Alterranra támadni. Merlin is hazugság volt.

Emelte a kardját és beléhasított a felismerés, látta annakidején a saját halálát. Morgan felkacagott és kilépett a lendülő kard útjából. Kay látta az arcát a nő szemében és egy pillanatra megborzongott.

A szemei sárgák voltak és az arca kék színű. Tűzcsóvát látott maga felé közeledni, felkacagott, már megint ugyanúgy éri a halál, mint amikor Gammel végzett vele. A becsapódás előtt képeket látott.

Újra Atlantiszon volt, négy ismerős alak vette őt körbe és érdeklődve hallgatták, amit mondott. Egy ismeretlen kopasz férfi és egy sötéthajú nő is ott volt velük. A nő szólította meg.

- És akkor az Asgardoknak vége van Rodney? – kérdezte a nő, ő maga nem válaszolt. – McKay!

- Bocsánat Liz, de igen.

A tűzcsóva elérte, forróságot érzett, amint a páncélja felforrósodott, égő hús kesernyés szaga csapta meg az orrát. Egy újabb tűzoszlop közeledett felé, majd mindent betakart a forró levegő.

Rodney zihálva ébredt fel a saját szobájában Atlantiszon. Tudta, hogy amit látott az nem álom volt, hanem a múlt. Ezt az életét is látta? Vajon még mennyit, és Morgan felismerte annak idején.

Így utólag is bosszús volt, hogy se őt, se Mordredet nem tudta megölni. De legalább az akkor halottnak hitt Arthur életben volt, de a barátai a többi lovag halott volt. Velük tényleg az Ori végzett.

Furcsállta, hogy csak ő nem emelkedett fel akkor. Nem, nem tudta megtenni, hiszen akkor visszaváltozott Melindorivá. Felkapcsolta a lámpáját és döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy a kezének enyhén kék árnyalta van.

Félve nézett bele a tükörbe, az arca nem a sajátja volt, hanem Zanderé. A szemei pár pillanatig még sárgán világítottak, majd újra a régi színűek lettek, ugyanez igaz lett a bőrszínére is. Nem értette, hogy mi történik.

Carsonhoz nem fordulhatott, hiszen a doki nagyon furcsán viselkedett azóta, hogy Mortisse megjelent. Visszadőlt az ágyra és elgondolkodott. Volt folyamatosság abban, hogy miként született újra.

Elsőként melindori, utána ember, bár lehet, hogy akkor megvolt benne az ATA gén, akárcsak most. Lehet, hogy azért született most teljesen embernek. De a legfontosabb dolog, ami az eszébe jutott, hogy miért vannak ezek az újjászületések.

Egészen eddig nem hitt a reinkarnációban, de ezek után kénytelen lesz hinni benne, hiszen ez már a második az „életében". Morgan eddig miért nem mondta el neki? Bár a nő folyamatosan csak Evannal volt elfoglalva.

De miért pont most jöttek elő ezek a dolgok, ilyen hamar Mortisse visszatérése után. Ráadásul kinek beszélhetne erről a dologról? Amióta a férfi visszajött a városba Aldannar mintha felszívódott volna.

A két Sheppardot bizonyosan folyton szemmel tartotta, így ők sem voltak jók. Elizabeth csak ember volt. Lorne? Ő határozottan szemben áll az egykori uralkodóval, sőt nyíltan kijelentette, hogy nem fog behódolni.

De biztos volt abban, hogy az őrnagyot, megrázta a fejét, tábornokot támogatja halott ember lesz. Nem mintha már most nem az lenne. Hányan akarják a halálát? A számot igen magasra tette.

Bár az Ori létszáma is túl magasnak minősült a számára. Össze kellett szednie magát, tudta, hogy az élete múlhat azon, hogy mennyire felkészült. De mi ellen is? Ezt már kevésbe tudta. Soha sem akart más lenni.

Azon töprengett el, hogy ott rontott el mindent és tért erre az útra, amikor annakidején Gammel kedvéért elárulta a Melindoriakat? Már átkozta magát, hogy miért is kellett a több millió éves létét eldobnia a semmiért.

De talán most, ha Evan mellé áll, akkor részben kárpótlást kaphat a régi hibáiért és a lelke is megnyugodhat egy kicsit. Igen, beszélnie kell Lornenal, ráadásul most. Nem számított, hogy az éjszaka közepe volt.

Felöltözött és elindult megkeresni a férfit. A folyosókon csupán az éjszakai szolgálatot teljesítő katonák, tudósok és felemelkedett ősök voltak. Igen, milyen szerencsések egyesek, hogy nincs szükségük alvásra.

Mikor odaért Susan szobájához becsöngetett. Előre tudta, hogy a lánytól mit fog kapni, ha felébresztette, de remélte, hogy csak felébresztette és nem valami mást zavart meg. A fiataloknál soha sem lehetett tudni.

Alig fél perc múlva Evan nyitott ajtót.

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki csönget az ajtón. Félrefordította a fejét és látta, hogy éjközép is alig múlt még csak el. Mellette Susan morgott valamit álmában és megfordult. Tehát ő nem ébredt fel.

Dereka köré csavarta a takaróját és morcosan ment oda az ajtóhoz. Valahogy nem tudott meglepődni, amikor kinyitotta azt és meglátta Rodneyt. Mit akarhatott ez az éjszaka közepén? Mi nem várhatott reggelig?

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte nyersen.

- Beszélnünk kell. – morogta Rodney

- Éjszaka van Rodney, nem várhattál volna reggelig? – kérdezte két ásítás között.

- Nem, ez fontos. Aludtál? – nézett rá furcsán.

- Tudod az emberek szoktak, igen.

- De te…

- Néha én is igényét érzem az alvásnak. Egy perc és jövök.

Bement és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Gyorsan felöltözött és anélkül, hogy bekötötte volna a bakancsát kilépett a folyosóra. Valami fontosnak kellett történnie, hiszen ennyire megrémültnek soha sem látta a dokit.

Ásított néhányat, amíg oda nem értek az elosztóig, és szerencsére Rodney sem tette szóvá. Nem értette, hogy mi történt, ami annyira fontos lehetett, hogy nem várhatott reggelig. Beléptek az elosztóba.

Szerencsére senki sem szólt nekik, hogy mit csinálnak itt ilyen késő este. És az ősök sem vettek róluk tudomást. Az irányítóban csak négy félig alvó ember őrködött. Furcsán néztek kettejükre, de nem szóltak semmit.

- Remélem most már megosztod velem a dolgot. – nézett a dokira Evan.

- Ez. – felhúzta a rövid ujjú ingét a karján, még mindig kék volt.

Rodney hallotta, hogy a társa hangosan nyel egyet.

- Ez az, aminek gondolom? – kérdezte döbbenten.

- Szerinted? Igen még jó, hogy az! Éjjel álmodtam arról, hogy milyen is volt Sir Kaynek lenni, mikor felébredtem pontosan úgy néztem ki, mint egy Melindori. De ez is halványodik. Nem tudom, hogy miért történt ez.

- Bárcsak én tudnám. – vakarta meg a fejét. – És mire emlékszel abból, ami ötszáz éve volt?

- Elég sok mindenre. Bár főleg a halálomra. Láttam egy képet, az akkori halálomkor. Amiben az asgardokat megtámadta az Ori.

- Rendben, kiküldök valakit az Idába, hogy figyelmeztessék őket. Megpróbálok Aldannarral beszélni rólad, remélem, valamikor visszajön a városba. Szerintem, szeretne hazamenni, de nem mer idejönni.

- Kösz.

Rodney kisietett a teremből. Evan nem értette, hogy a férfi miért pont hozzá jött, hiszen ő semmit sem tudott ezekről a dolgokról. Kevesen voltak, akik éltek abban az időben is, főleg, akik beavatkoztak a Föld ügyeibe.

De akkor is a nő tudott Zanderről a legtöbbet. Mindenképp vissza kell majd hoznia a városba. Lassan kezdett abban hinni, hogy McKay lassan tényleg halott ember lesz. Mortisse honnan tudta, hogy ő volt Kay?

Tudta, hogy Arthur nem mondta el neki és abban is kételkedett, hogy Tintagil tette volna. Arthur felemelkedett lovagjai halottak voltak, Guiniver nem biztos, hogy felemelkedett más pedig nem élt abban a korban.

De még ketten, Morgan és Gammel, akárcsak Mordred. Mind a hárman az Ori közé tartoztak. Tehát itt van a teljes megoldás. Ők mondták el neki, de akkor miért nem érzi a férfit Orinak?

Hogyan képes ezt elrejteni? Hallotta, hogy kinyílt mögötte az ajtó. Rodney mért jött ilyen gyorsan vissza? Odafordult és meglátta Mortissét.

- Ó, tehát jöttél megint megölni? – kérdezte.

- Nem fogom bemocskolni a kezem az átkozott véreddel. – elmosolyodott – Addig nem alacsonyodom le.

- Jó tudni, hogy legalább nem a te kezed által fogok meghalni. Tudom, hogy Gammel nagyon szívesen megtenni.

- Ó, igen megtenné.

- Rá fogok jönni, hogy miként rejted el, hogy Ori vagy.

- Nem fogsz addig élni Velesar. Nem fogsz, és ha nem fogod vissza magad nagyon rövid időn belül odajutsz, ahova tízezer éve.

- Hogy aztán Susan kezét Gammelnek adhasd? – nézett fel.

- Sokkal jobb lesz mindenkinek, ha ő örökli a trónt és nem a fiam.

- Nem fog sikerülni a terved. Meg fogom akadályozni.

- Akkor korábban foglak megölni, ez ilyen egyszerű.

- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy kezet emelj rá! – sziszegte az ajtóból Rodney.

- Kétlem, hogy egy félvér meg tudná akadályozni. – elvigyorodott. – Remélem azt meg tudjátok, ha el is mondjátok valakinek úgysem fog hinni nektek.

Azzal magára hagyta a két férfit. Kintről zaj szűrődött be, hallotta, hogy négy hajó lépett be a naprendszerbe. Kisietett és ránézett a radarokra. A hajók túl kicsik voltak ahhoz, hogy az Ori hajói legyenek.

Viszont ahhoz elég nagyok, hogy wraith cirkálók vagy kaptárhajók legyenek. Rádió kapcsolatot nyitott és azonosításra szólította fel azokat. A válasz nem is késett sokáig, Asgardok voltak.

Thor, Loki, Heimdall és Freyr voltak azok. Híreket hoztak, miszerint a Szövetség megtámadta őket és csak ők négyen tudtak elmenekülni előlük. Az Ida-galaxis elbukott és vele együtt az asgard faj is.

Rodney az elosztóban volt Lizzel, a Sheppard testvérpárral, Carsonnal és Evannal. A helyzet túlságosan is ismerős volt a számára, hiszen ezen az éjjelen álmodta meg. Csak egyvalaki hiányzott Caldwell.

Még mindig remegett az előbbi beszélgetés hallatán, de Lorne parancsára semmit sem mondott róla senkinek. Egyetértett a férfival, soha sem hinne nekik senki, de az egykori uralkodó beismerte a bűneit.

De minden túlságosan könnyű lenne, ha be tudnák csak így bizonyítani a bűnösségét. De mit tennének akkor vele? Olyan sok megválaszolatlan kérdés volt ebben az ügyben. Ráadásul itt voltak az Asgardok is.

Saját magát hibáztatta, hiszen ő látta annakidején, hogy mi is történik ezen a napon. Ha korábban kapta volna meg ezt az emléket, akkor tudták volna értesíteni az asgardokat. És akkor nem lennének szinte kihalt faj.

Bár mennyire lehet egy négy tagból álló fajt még élőnek nevezni? Szomorú volt beismerni, hogy majdnem kihaltak. Még nem beszéltek velük, csak elhelyezték őket, hogy pihenhessenek.

Egyelőre ez az egész dolog nekik is túl sok volt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy ez miért jó nekik, mármint az Orinak. Jó tény, hogy mindenkit ki akartak irtani és a saját képükre akarják benépesíteni a galaxist, de az asgardok nem odavalósiak.

Minek nekik ennyire az Ida is? Hány galaxist akartak ezek meghódítani és uralmuk alá hajtani? Átkozta magát, hogy neki ennyire kiszámíthatatlan volt a jövőbe látása. Ha tudta volna befolyásolni.

De a jövőbe látás nem volt egzakt tudomány, bármennyire is szerette volna, hogy az legyen. Még Aldannar sem tudta befolyásolni, hogy mit lásson. Akkor ő maga mit várt ettől a dologtól?

Hiszen még csak ezen az éjjelen szerezte meg az első jelét annak, hogy újra az legyen, aki egykor volt. A felkarjain a kékség továbbra sem múlt el, úgy vélte, hogy az örökre ott fog most már maradni.

És a legfontosabb kérdése az lett volna, hogy Mortisse mit fog vele tenni, ha végül teljes mértékben melindori lesz. Á, mégsem soha sem lehet az teljesen, hiszen Evan és Sheppard ATA génjeit is magában hordozta.

Az élet pedig vidám és rózsaszín volt. Ezzel a vérkötéssel továbbra is az alterran uralkodó család egyik tagjának minősült. Vajon őt is megöleti majd Mortisse, mint annak idején Evant? Végtére is a fiának számított.

És az alapján, amit megtudtak a férfi Gammelt akarja a trónörökösi pozícióba. Te jó ég, mit fog Nienyarral tenni, ha megtudja, hogy terhes? Előre belegondolni is rossz volt, mindenképp szólnia kell Johnnak.

Elizabeth beszélt valamit percek óta, de ő nem figyelt rájuk. Inkább csak a saját gondolataiba merült. Majd hallotta, hogy Liz őt szólítgatja.

- És akkor az Asgardoknak vége van Rodney? – kérdezte a nő, ő maga nem válaszolt. – McKay!

- Bocsánat Liz, de igen.

Újra látta a tűzcsóvát, ami felé jött, akkor, amikor Kayként meghalt. Fájdalmában felordított, amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, mindenki riadtan nézett felé. Letekintett a kezére újra kék volt.

Meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a szemei is sárgán világítanak. Kitépett egy hajszálat a fejéről és megnézte, naná, hogy zöld volt. Már értette, hogy miért néztek Lorneon kívül riadtan rá, de legalább Cennen nem látta ezt.

Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy addig van biztonságban, amíg az az alak nem tudja ezeket.

**Tizenkét órával korábban az Ida-galaxisban**

Már jó ideje számítottak a támadásra, így volt idejük felkészülni. Soha sem hitték, hogy győzhetnek a Szövetség ellen, de remélték, hogy valameddig kitarthatnak ellenük. Az evakuálás szóba sem jöhetett.

Egyszerűen nem volt hova menekülniük. Ők is csupán három galaxist ismertek helyileg, nem volt hova futniuk. Talán nem is akartak, évmilliók óta léteztek, soha sem így gondoltak a végre. Máshogy kellett volna lennie.

Most újra nem játszhatták el, hogy a bolygóik nincsenek ott, ahol kellene lenniük, a legutóbbi alkalommal, egy évvel ezelőtt minden energiájukat belefektették, és nem tudtak újat előállítani.

Nem akartak Atlantiszhoz sem menekülni, pedig megtehették volna. Tudták, hogy az ősök szívesen látták volna őket, de azzal is csak az alterranok fejére hozták volna a katasztrófát. Nem mintha olyan sokat számított volna.

Viszont egészen biztosak voltak abban, hogy nagy veszteséget tudnak majd okozni az Ori seregében. Az Asgard tanács leginkább az asuranoktól tartott, hiszen számukra mindig is a replikátorok okozták a legnagyobb gondot.

Négy hajót állítottak vészpályára, ők voltak azok, akik elmennek Atlantiszra, ha az ellenséges flotta odaér hozzájuk. Thor, Loki, Heimdall és Freyr voltak azok a kiválasztottak. Valamilyen szinten mindegyik választás érhető volt.

Ők soha sem birtokolták azoknak a pajzsoknak a technológia részleteit, amiket a melindoriak használtak, hiszen a legősibb nép soha sem tartozott az Ősi szövetség tagjai közé. Ők mindig elbújtak.

Ez a vád az Asgardokat is érte a Földiek részéről, mára már nem bánták, hogy nem segítettek nekik. Az első olyan bolygók között voltak, akik behódoltak. A jaffák legnagyobb része legalább nem tette meg.

Az idejük pedig egyre csökkent több tucat hajójuk sorakozott fel, az Ida-galaxisban felépített szuperkapu köré. Az egész flottájuk itt volt, hogy harcoljon és minél nagyobb vereséget okozhassanak.

Azt nem tudták előre megjósolni, hogy mennyien jönnek majd az ellenség sorai közül, de ők már készen voltak. És azt sem tudták, hogy mikor, csak abban voltak biztosak, hogy nemsokára.

Csupán négy órát kellett várniuk, amikor a szuperkapu aktiválódott. Az első hajónak esélye sem volt, amint kilépett ebben a galaxisban, hat sugár vette célba és találta el. A hajó felrobbant.

Ugyanez lett a sorsa a következő négy hajónak is. Úgy tűnt, hogy a szövetséges erőknek nem lesz sikeres ez a féle átküldés. Az asgardok felsóhajthattak pár percig. Várták, hogy a kapu lekapcsoljon, de nem történt meg.

Replikátor és wraith hajók jöttek át a második hullámban. A replikátor flotta, amint átért támadott, viszont a wraithek semmit sem tettek pár pillanatig, majd a számukra baráti hajókra kezdtek lőni.

A replikátorok megzavarodtak, hogy két tűz közé kerültek. Egy részük az asgard hajókat támadta, a másik felük a wraitheket. Amint az utolsó hajó is elpusztult, a wraithek megtámadták az asgardokat.

Újabb öt Ori hajó jött át a kapun, majd az lezáródott. Pár perc leforgása alatt, ezekből a hajókból sem maradt semmi. Az asgardoknak gyanús volt, hogy ennyire könnyen ment, bár a legújabb technológiát csak most tudták tesztelni.

És úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon jól beváltak eddig. Számítottak rá, hogy ez csak az első hullám, így nem hagyták el a pozíciót. Csak egyvalamire nem vettek tekintetbe, hogy nemcsak a szuperkapun jöhetnek ide.

A tudósok elégedetlenek voltak azzal a hírrel, hogy a kapun átküldött hajók közül egy sem maradt meg. Nem hitték, hogy az asgardok ilyen fejlett fegyvereket találtak fel, főleg, hogy mindig békés népnek mondták magukat.

Még szerencse, hogy majdnem háromtucat hajót küldtek a degeneráltak bolygóinak címéhez csak a hipertéren keresztül. Ezek el fogják pusztítani a bolygókat, anélkül, hogy a flottájuk értesülne a dologról.

Morgan is velük ment, önként és dalolva jelentkezett a dologra, bár a nő szíve vágya az volt, hogy a Földet igázhassa le. Majd megteheti, amint az Alterranok szövetségesei már nem lesznek életben.

A harminchat hajó órák alatt végzett minden asgard bolygóval, de nem ment veszteségek nélkül, a számuk húszra redukálódott. Mindig is számítottak veszteségekre, de ezek a számok túl magasak voltak.

Utólag már sajnálták, hogy nem szállták meg a bolygókat, hanem csak elpusztították őket. A flotta maradéka kilépett az hipertérből a szuperkapu körül. Abban a pillanatban észlelték négy hajó „szökését".

- Asszonyom, kiszámítsuk a pályájukat? – kérdezte az egyik katona Morgant.

- Felesleges. – legyintett a nő. – Atlantiszhoz mentek, és már utol sem érjük őket. Inkább foglalkozzunk az itt lévő hajókkal.

Kiadta a parancsot a támadásra. Talán nem is volt akkora baj, hogy elszöktek, így legalább pontosabb hírt kapnak majd az alterranok. Ah, bár Mortisse mindenről tud már. De Laegen is legalább meg fogja tudni.

De most nem foglalkozhatott a férfival, hiszen most más dolga volt. Elégedetten nézte, miként pusztult el négy asgard hajó a flottájukból, viszont az ellentámadásnak hat ori hajó látta a vesztét.

Még hatvanhat asgard hajó volt ott, nem látta, hogy miként győzhettek, csak reménykedett benne, hogy időben ideér a majdnem hatvan hajóból álló asuran flotta, akiket nem sokkal utánuk indítottak útnak.

Egyelőre teljes vereségnek néztek elébe, de Morgan tudta, hogy ez nem történhet meg. Ha igen, akkor arra sem lesz esélyük, hogy az Alterranokat legyőzzék, pedig az a végső cél. És az asgardok semmik hozzájuk képest.

Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a tudósok is meglepődtek eme látványos fejlődésen. Ő maga sem hitte el, hogy ez lehetséges. Úgy érezte, hogy lassan ideje lenne majd angolosan távozni, ha nem akarja, hogy a teste egy időre elpusztuljon.

Hiszen szomorú lenne újra felépíteni olyanra, mint most. Gondolati úton kapta meg a további utasításokat a tudósoktól, hogy nem futamodhat meg, ha vereség lesz a vége, akkor vereség.

Nekik voltak utánpótlásaik, de az asgardoknak nem. Ha most megfutamodnának, akkor esélye lenne a degeneráltaknak, hogy kellő támadást indítsanak az alterranokkal karöltve, ez pedig nem lett volna túl jó.

Egyetlen hajó maradt már meg az oriéból, az, amin Morgan is volt, ők voltak az egyetlenek, akik hátul maradtak. Viszont még negyven asgard hajó is megmaradt. Egyre sürgetőbbé vált, hogy az asuranok ideérjenek végre.

Az Asgard tanács már nem láthatta ezt a kis győzelmet, hiszen a bolygójuk már nem volt egyben. Viszont a hajókon lévő asgardokat örömmel töltötte el, hogy majdnem fatális vereséget sikerült mérniük az ellenségre.

Az utolsó hajó is elpusztult, ők nem tudták, de Morgan elmenekült róla. Viszont nem örülhettek önfeledtül, hiszen látták a radarokon, hogy hatvan másik hajó is közeledik. A pajzsaik lemerülés szélén voltak.

Minden rendszer túlmelegedett, még egy ekkora csatát egészen biztos nem bírtak volna ki a hajók. De elfutni sem akartak. Legalább akkora veszteséget okoznak még ezeknek is, amekkorát csak tudnak.

Alig telt el fél óra, a hatvan replikátor hajó kilépett a hipertérből és azonnal támadtak. Az asgard hajók viszonozták a tüzet és megpróbáltak a hajók közelébe jutni. Amikor sikerült, az első négy hajójuk felrobbant.

Mintegy kéttucatnyi asuran hajó robbant fel ennek következményeképpen. Ennek láttán az ellenséges hajók a lehető legnagyobb távolságot vették fel egymás között, nem kockáztathattak többet.

Az asgardok tovább támadtak, megsemmisítve további húsz replikátor hajót. De mire ezt sikerült végrehajtaniuk kifogytak a munícióból. Már nem volt mivel küzdeniük, nem számítottak rá, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig tart majd.

Bekapcsolták az önmegsemmisítőt, a pajzsokat maximumra húzták és berepültek az asuran flottába. Ott robbantak fel, egy hajó maradt csupán egyben, de az is kritikus sérüléseket szenvedett.

A hajó parancsnoka tudta, hogy ez után a balsiker után nem sok jót remélhet és egészen biztos megölik érte. De akkor is el kell vinnie a hírt, miszerint a Szövetséges flotta több mint hetvenöt százaléka elpusztult.

Az Ori szándékosan nem készített több hajót, hiszen nem gondoltak arra, hogy akárcsak egyet is képesek lesznek elpusztítani, de most kezdhetik előröl a teljes flotta építését. Ki is adták a parancsot hozzá.

Morgan nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miként sikerült az asgardoknak ekkora vereséget mérniük az ő dicsőséges seregeikre. Egyszerűen képtelen volt rájönni. Senki sem találta meg rá a választ az Ori köreiből.

Mordredet küldték ez abba a galaxisba, volt annyira véreskezű, mint Gammel vagy Mortisse, de a két férfira itt volt szükség, akárcsak Morganra. Bár erre a feladatra leginkább Hoved lett volna a legjobb jelölt.

De hát rá már nem számíthattak. Vissza sem tudták volna hozni kitörölt emlékezettel, hiszen semmi sem maradt a férfiból. Gammelnek nem volt ideje ezen gondolkozni, mert más ügyek fontosabbak voltak.

Az utolsó jelentés szerint a wraith szembefordult az asuranokkal. Sőt meg is támadták őket. A férfi szerint egyre inkább nagyobb veszélyt jelentettek rájuk Awagonék. Ennek ellenére ő megbízott a férfiban.

Tudta, hogy mi a bajuk, de még álmában sem hitte volna, hogy ilyen messzire mennek a dologban. Jó, tény volt, hogy elegük volt a mészárlásból, ezt ő maga is megértette, de akkor sem fordult volna az Ori ellen.

Legalábbis ennyire nyíltan nem. Tartott attól, hogy nemsokára a wraith lesz a következő célpont, talán már az Alterranok előtt. Szükséges lépés lett volna, bár kíváncsi voltak, hogy mi történt volna, ha átálltak volna a másik oldalra.

Talán érdemes lenne kipróbálni, hiszen tudta, hogy az ősöknek akkor sem lett volna sokkal több esélyük. Viszont annál inkább érdekelte Mordred. Fiatalkori önmagát látta benne, bár ő soha sem volt ennyire véreskezű.

Talán az anyjától örökölte a dolgot? Az apjától egészen biztosan nem, hiszen amennyit megtudott Arthur Pendragonról, abból kiderült, hogy teljesen mimóza lélek volt. Vagy talán benne is volt Cennen vér?

Amennyire emlékezett az összes nagynevű család rokonságban állt egymással a Velesart kivéve, ők valamiért igyekeztek a lehető legkisebb keveredéssel házasodni, akárcsak a Valorvartok.

Talán az elődeik tisztában voltak a származásukkal és azért, titokban akarták tartani a származásukat, ezért mindig ugyanabba a családba házasodtak be. Ez alól eddig csak Laegen volt a kivétel.

Mortisse tudott valamit? Hiszen ő mondta el Awagonnak annak idején, hogy Larion megszületett. Mit tudhatott az a gyerek, ami miatt meg kellett halnia? Volt egy ötlete, de már belegondolni is rossz volt.

Hiszen látta már McKayt is és pontosan tudta, hogy mire képes most, és mire lesz képes, ha ereje teljében lesz. Viszont azt az erőt nem fogja elbírni ez az univerzum, vajon tud róla az a férfi, hogy miket tehetne meg?

Valószínű volt, hogy semmit sem tudott róla, és ez csak tovább rontott a helyzeten. Tudta, hogy ő is képes lenne az Orit megölni, de megint a moráliskérdés, hogy elmondja-e nekik. Végül is ő egyedül akart uralkodni.

Mindenki nélkül, akkor viszont majd arra is kész kell lennie, hogy mentorát megölje Mortissét, mert most csak ő és a kölykei álltak a legvégső álmának az útjába, jah és az unokatestvére is persze.

Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ilyen rögös lesz az útja majd a trónhoz. Mennyivel könnyebb volt minden az utóbbi tízezer évben, amikor mindenki ugrott a parancsára és mindenben őt követték.

És ott volt az Orisi is, hmm a lánynak volt egy olyan képessége, amit még soha sem látott sem az alterranok, sem az Ori kötelékében. És ő maga is vágyott erre, hogy meg tudja mondani, hogy ki mondja az igazat.

Ezen kívül gyönyörű volt, ezért akarta tehát Mortisse, hogy ne találkozzanak. De a férfinak most nem lett igaza, ugyanis kivételesen semmit sem akart a legfiatalabb Oritól. Ő nem szerepelt a tervei között.

Igyekezett a másik dolgát megcsinálni végre, de még mindig képtelen volt megtalálni a Melindoriak bolygóját. Annak a helynek a pajzsa jobban működött, mint amit ő maga készített a Talronid köré.

Megrázta a fejét, és idegesen dobta vissza a háta mögé a derékig érő vörös haját. Már megint elkalandoztak a gondolatai Zanderről. Annak idején ismerte, briliáns elme volt, a legjobb tudósa.

Már bánta, hogy annak idején megölte, ha nem tette volna, akkor talán még mindig neki dolgozna és nem az ellenségnek. Főleg nem a legveszélyesebb párosítású félvérként. Az az idióta Treavol!

Hogy miért nem tudott legalább egyszer gondolkozni, vagyis akkor, amikor létrehozta azt, ami a teljes világegyetem végét okozhatja. Vajon elmondja a tudósoknak, hogy mire jutott? Nem teheti meg.

Hiszen akkor mindenképp elpusztítják Atlantiszt, és neki pedig kellett a város, onnan akart uralkodni majd, ha odajut egyszer. És a szülővárosa is az volt. Bár talán, ha kordában tudná tartani, akkor megúszhatnák a dolgot.

De ki lenne képes erre megtanítani? Laegen képtelen lenne rá, Merlin és a Valorvartok úgyszintén. Bár talán Laegen az ő segítségével képes lenne rá. De annyira nem alacsonyodik le, hogy azzal beszéljen.

Vagy csak hagyja, hogy oldják meg maguk a dolgot, vagy védjék meg Zandert, hiszen, ha a tudósok rájönnek, hogy mire lesz képes, márpedig nagyon hamar ráfognak, akkor úgyis meg akarják majd ölni őt.

És ahogy, ő mondta még Atlantiszon, halott ember lesz!

Rodney, Radek és Evan ott maradtak továbbra is az elosztóban, miután mindenki elment, hogy a négy megmaradt Asgarddal foglalkozzanak. Mint kiderült Zelenka is hallotta a Lorne és Cennen közötti beszélgetést.

Mind a hárman tudták, hogy a legjobb lesz, ha az egész hármuk, pontosabban négyük között marad, hiszen Mortisse sajnos igazat mondott és tényleg nem hitt volna nekik senki. Talán csak a barátaik.

De a régi adatok szerint Laegen Velesar wraith támadás során vesztette el az életét, és ezt igen sok forrásból sikerült annak idején bebizonyítani. És sajnos Lorne is csak annyit tudott volna mondani, hogy tényleg egy wraith cirkáló lőtte szét az ugrójukat.

Persze az is fontos tény volt mellette, hogy addigra mindenki, aki ott volt már halandók voltak és ezt a technológiát akkoriban csak Merlin, a tudósok és Mortisse ismerték, oh és talán Gammel is persze.

- Mit fogunk tenni? – kérdezte Zelenka.

- Nem tudom, ha sikerülne bebizonyítani, hogy köze van az Orihoz. – nézett fel Evan.

- Úgy tudtam, hogy nem érzed annak, pedig ki tudod szúrni őket. – vonta meg a vállát Rodney.

- Tudom, de valahogy elrejti. Ti is tudjátok, hogy beismerte, de senki sem hinne nekünk.

- Ebben sajnos igazad van, de valamit ki kell találnunk.

- Ti vagytok a dokik és a zsenik. – vigyorodott el.

- Kénytelen vagyok beismerni, mivel te felemelkedett vagy okosabbnak minősülsz, mint én. – morgott McKay.

- Katona voltam annak idején is és tanácsos, de ez nem igényelt túl sok észt, ezt te is tudod Rodney. És egy ideig bolygókormányzó semmi több. Még mindig ti vagytok előnyben hozzám képest.

Mikor a két doki távozott kisétált az erkélyre. Kora hajnal volt, a levegő hideg és a szél csípős. Be volt borulva és döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy hópihéket fúj az arcába a szél. Még soha sem esett a hó itt.

Sem az alatt a háromszáz év alatt, amit tízezer éve itt élt, se az elmúlt háromban, amióta itt volt. Az istenit! Csapott a korlát tetejére, hiszen a város az egyenlítő környékén volt, ez nem fordulhatott elő.

Hacsak a bolygó nem érezte, hogy lassan minden megváltozik és igyekezett meggyorsítani a végzetét. Susan talán tehetne valamit, hogy minden helyre álljon a bolygón, de lehet, hogy már ő sem.

Indult volna visszafele, amikor megváltozott körülötte minden és a leírások alapján felismerte a helyet a Nox bolygója volt az. A földön holttestek feküdtek és a kaputól nem messze zuhanni látta az égő lebegő várost.

Morgant látta maga mellett állni, aki elégedetten nézte a helyet, majd eltűnt. Még látta a bombákat a talaj felé közelíteni, majd visszazuhant a saját valóságába és lihegve állt a hideg erkélyen.

12


	83. Chapter 83

**82. fejezet: A Nox bukása**

Amint bebotorkált az irányítóba azonnal parancsba adta, hogy két hajó haladéktalanul induljon el a Nox bolygója felé. Ő maga is velük tartott, véletlen egybeesés lett, hogy Jackson és Mitchell is vele tartott.

Alig húsz perc múlva már úton is voltak. Mindenki régen járt már a Tejútrendszerben. Bár a Hoved egy perc alatt ott lehetett volna, nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy egymaga ugrik bele az ellenség közepébe.

Esett a hó, mikor az eszébe jutott megborzongott ettől. Azt is elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy a bolygó kétségbeesetten sírt annak a hírére, hogy Mortisse visszatért. Vagy akármi, remélte, hogy a két doki talál erre is megoldást.

Remélte, hogy nem érnek majd oda későn, bár tudta róluk, hogy láthatatlanná képesek válni, bízott benne, hogy ez elegendő biztonság lesz, addig, amíg a felmentő sereg megérkezik. Vagy feltámasztják egymást.

Sajnos tudta, hogy igen nagy esély van rá, hogy nem fognak harcolni, hiszen még emlékezett rájuk a régmúlt időkből és Daniel elmondta neki, hogy, amikor ott voltak náluk ugyanolyanok voltak.

Most az egyszer fájt neki otthagyni Susant a városban, mert a lány legszívesebben ment volna, de most túlságosan is veszélyes lett volna. Ha minden igaz ott lesz Morgan is és nem akart kockáztatni.

Tudta, hogy Awagon vagy Gammel soha sem ölnék meg, de a nőben nem bízott, ahhoz túlságosan is jól ismerte. Viszont elkísérte Arbejde, aki hangot adott kétségbeesésének Cennen miatt.

Evan csak egyetérteni tudott vele, de ötlete még neki sem volt, hogy mihez kezdjenek. Az utolsó főtanácsos megnyugtatta, hogy csak névleg hódoltak be Mortissének, hiszen soha sem fordulnának Langsdom ellen.

Ezen megnyugodott valamelyest, de a teljes nyugalom igen messze volt és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy soha sem érheti már el. Bízott benne, hogy Radek és Rodney találnak valamit, mire visszaér.

Arbejdét figyelte, a felemelkedett szinte reszketett a félelemtől, soha sem hitte volna, hogy valakitől ennyire félhet. Kénytelen volt beismerni magában, hogy ő is fél apósától. Nem is kicsit; valamit muszáj tenniük.

Majdnem másfél nap volt az út a Nox bolygójáig ahol laktak, remélték, hogy nem késtek el nagyon. Kiléptek a hipertérből és pillanatokkal később a naprendszer másik oldalán négy hajó is beért ebbe a térbe.

Kettő wraith aratógép volt, a másik kettő Ori csatahajó. Már tudták, hogy az Asgaradok rendesen helyben hagyták a Szövetség flottáját, de az meglepte Evant, hogy csak ennyi hajót küldtek ide.

Bár sajnos ők is ismerték a Noxot, így tudták, hogy nem kell ellenállásra számítaniuk. Még ekkora távolságból is megérzett két felemelkedettet az ellenséges hajókon. Mordred és Morgan voltak azok.

Elmosolyodott, még soha sem találkozott a fiúval, kíváncsi rá. Arbejde azt mondta, hogy még ő sem látta soha. Hiszen életében egyszer járt csak a Földön, ráadásul a fiú ereje meg sem közelítette az anyjáét.

És Morgant egyszer már majdnem elkapták, talán sikerül és akkor megtudhatnának valamit arról is, hogy miként lehet elpusztítani az Orit. Valahogyan csak el lehet őket pusztítani, és rá kell jönniük.

Kiadta a parancsot, hogy álcázzák a hajókat, és úgy közelítsenek, bízott benne, hogy nem fogják felfedezni őket az ellenséges hajók. Ha igen, talán sikerül működésre bírni a Nox városát és azt is elmenekíteni.

Hiszen az Atlantisz testvérvárosa volt, kozmikus hiperhajtóművel, így elvileg képes volt a hipertérbeli utazásra. Mikor odaértek a bolygókörüli pályára megpróbáltak kapcsolatba lépni a lentiekkel.

Susan lent állt a déli dokkoknál és pulóverébe bújva vacogott. A szél már szinte viharos volt, a levegő nagyon lehűlt és bokáig érő hóban állt. Már látta, hogy a város körül a víz kezd befagyni. A tenger víz az óceán kellős közepén.

Legszívesebben Evannal tartott volna ahelyett, hogy az időjárást próbálta megzabolázni. Érezte, hogy ezt nem mágiával okozták, tehát esélytelennek érezte, hogy meg tudja akadályozni a vihar folytatását.

Megpróbálta, a szél körülötte lecsendesedett, majd egy erős hullám taszította meg és ő megcsúszott. A csat kiesett a hajából és a hosszú haját a viharos szél a hajat az arcába fújta. Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott.

Megint próbálkozott, de a visszatámadó szelek egyre és egyre erősebbek voltak. Egy idő után, amikor túl közel a széléhez abbahagyta a dolgot és feladta az egészet. Ő ehhez kevés volt, főleg, hogy nem tudta mivel áll szemben.

Pár perc múlva Aldannar csatlakozott hozzá, a nő lehangolt volt és igen morcos. A lány pontosan tudta, hogy miért, de nem tette szóvá. Neki sem volt rózsás hangulata az apja visszatérte miatt.

Mindig is szeretett volna egy teljes családot, de ez túl sok volt neki. Nem ilyenre emlékezett még régről, bár a férfi akkor sem volt az apák gyöngyszem, ezzel szemben az e korban élő apja.

Visszanézett Aldannar, nem látta már napok óta, mondjuk nem is hibáztatta. Most, hogy Mortisse visszatért elvileg a határozata is újra érvénybe lépett, miszerint meg kell ölniük azt a Melindorit, aki a városba lép.

Most már tudta, hogy azért, mert félt, hogy esetleg újabb dinasztia emelkedik ki valamelyik melindori és alterran nászából. De a halhatatlanok csak a barátaikat akarták visszakapni, semmi mást.

Vajon mi várhat a Noxra? Bízott benne, hogy Evanék időben oda fognak érni. Közben a havazás már nagyon elkezdett esni. Mind a két nőnek csöpögött a hajából a víz, és úgy tűnt, hogy Aldannart zavarja kevésbé.

Ennek ellenére mind a ketten elindultak visszafele. A melindori talán nem is mert volna visszamenni, ha Susan nem lett volna vele. Tudta, hogy a fiatal lány meg tudja őt védeni Mortissétől.

Susan visszament Evannal közös szobájába és felpillantott a térképre. Ma volt egy éve, hogy Teyla meghalt. Még a mai napig is hiányzott a barátnője, alig akarta elhinni, hogy már három és fél éve itt vannak a városban.

Meglátogatta Thorékat, de az asgardok a gyász magányába és csöndjébe burkolóztak és az előző éjszakát leszámítva nem szóltak senkihez. Úgy tűnt, hogy ők sem akartak tovább élni már, pedig már csak ők maradtak.

Most csak a bátyja maradt a városban, akiben bízhatott, és akire számíthatott. Maga mellett szerette volna tudni a férjét, ebben az időben nagyobb szüksége volt rá, mint valaha. De nem tarthatta itt.

Annál fontosabb dolga volt Evannak, mintsem vele foglalkozzon, ezt ebben a korban be is tudta látni. Régen nem tette volna meg, de most merőben más időket éltek, mint akkor. Kinézett az ablakon még mindig havazott.

Nem hitte, hogy természetes a dolog, így felkereste Rodneyt.

- Tudsz magyarázatot adni a kinti időjárásra? – nézett a férfira.

- Nem, fogalmam sincs, hogy mitől lehet. – vonta meg a vállát McKay.

- Talán egy jégkorszak? – kérdezte a lány reménykedve.

- Kizárt, túl gyorsan történik az egész. Ilyen gyors nem lehet. – nézett fel a gépe elől Zelenka.

- Néhányan úgy gondolják, hogy a közelgő vég előjele. – mondta Susan.

- Imádom az ilyen derülátó előrejelzéseket.

- Tudom Rodney, de még Aldannar is ezen a véleményen van és senki sem tudott jobb érvet mondani. Tegnap még semmi sem volt, ma pedig te is látod.

- Mikor kezdődött az egész? – kérdezte Radek.

- Azt hiszem, amikor az asgardok ideértek éjszaka. – felelte tétován a lány.

- Ó, hát ez igazán remek. Akkor viszont kénytelen vagyok egyetérteni a felemelkedettekkel. – morgott Rodney. – Viszont most sok munkánk van, szóval engedelmeddel.

John éppen befejezte a jelentés írását, amikor rájött, hogy feleslegesen készítette el, hiszen soha senki nem fogja leellenőrizni. Ismerte annyira Lornet, hogy tudja, soha sem fogja elolvasni őket, de most valahogy megnyugtatta.

Viszont boldog is volt Nienyaron már látszott a terhesség, a hasa kezdett szép nagy lenni. Ikrek lesznek, már alig várta, hogy megszülessenek, hiszen Teylának két meg nem született gyermeke is volt tőle.

Most talán kárpótlást fog kapni az istenektől. Egy év, el sem akarta hinni, hogy már fél éve házas, olyan hihetetlennek tűnt az egész dolog. Kinézett az ablakon, nem akarta elhinni, amit látott. Hó? Ilyenkor?

Hiszen július volt és ez a trópusok; az ablakból látta húgát és Aldannart lent a mólókon, nem értette, hogy a lány mit csinál ott, de nem is fejtegette a dolgot. Bántotta egy kicsit, hogy Evan nem vitte magával.

Szeretett volna már egy kis akciót is, unta a bezártságot, még akkor is, ha a legutóbbi Naremi kirándulás izgalmasra is sikeredett. Visszasírta a régi időket, amikor még emlékei sem voltak. Azok voltak a szép idők.

Bár azok csupán az első három hónapban nem voltak, utána, mint egy rossz rémálom. És a mostani állapotok, Rodney folyamatosan félthette az életét, Elizabeth összeomlott Steven Caldwell halála után.

Mostanra érték el azt, amit annak idején Kevanaugh mondott, hogy a nő képtelen a város vezetésére. Most még ez a feladat is Evan nyakába zuhant, nem irigyelte a sógorát. Bár legalább ő nem unatkozott annyira.

De akkor is magával kellett volna vinnie őt, hiszen az _Ezüst sellő_nek semmi baja sem volt, tökéletes állapotban volt. Ennek ellenére csak felemelkedetteket vitt és két halandót. Bár jogos volt a döntés ezt belátta.

A felemelkedettek el tudtak menekülni a hajókról, míg a halandók nem. Ha bármi gond lett volna, és ott van, akkor meghal megint, és most lehetséges, hogy végleges lenne. Mégis dühítette a dolog.

Zavarta Carson viselkedése is, volt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy az apja befolyása alatt áll, de sajnálatára nem tudta bizonyítani a dolgot. Akkor is furcsa volt, hogy Beckett mindenben egyetért Mortissével.

Rájött, hogy egyelőre semmit sem tud csinálni, így elment ebédelni. Vasárnap volt, így bent a menzához vezető úton rengetegen sakkoztak. Persze, ma is szabadnap volt, mint minden vasárnap az utóbbi időben.

Leült ebédelni, amikor Kyle Kaufman ment oda hozzá. John egy pillanatra reménykedett, hogy a férfi amiatt kereste fel, amit remélt.

- Jó napot uram, lehetne egy kérdésem?

- Persze hadnagy.

- Régen golfoztunk és úgy gondoltam, ha nincs más elfoglaltsága uram…

- Remek ötlet! – vigyorodott el Sheppard. – Legyen öt perc múlva a szokásos helyen. Remélhetőleg ott nem lesz akkora szél a hó miatt.

Rodney még mindig Zelenkával dolgozott, kint már kezdett sötétedni, pedig az itteni napok harminc órából álltak. Úgy számította, hogy a három hajónak oda kell érniük a Nox bolygójához.

Azaz félidőben voltak ahhoz, hogy valamit kitaláljanak Evannak, addig, amíg visszaér. Remek kilátásoknak néztek elébe. A természettel arra jutottak, hogy valóban az asgardokat gyászolja, de majd rendbe jön.

De, hogy kikor az volt ám a remek kérdés. Susan még egyszer lent volt náluk estebéd idejekor és hozott nekik vacsorát is, mind a két doki hálálkodva köszönte meg a dolgot. Már értesült arról is, hogy Aldannar visszatért a városba.

Tudta, hogy a nő nem fog visszamenni Melindorra addig, amíg Mortisse itt van a városban, hiszen nem akarta elárulni a bolygót. Rodneyt bántotta, hogy napok óta nem tudott beszélni Carsonnal.

Hiszen a férfit tekintette a legjobb barátjának, viszont az, minden alkalommal rátámadt melindori származása miatt és McKay ezt nem értette. De gyorsan rájött az egészre, hogy ki is állt a dolgok mögött.

Míg Zelenka elment kávéért mind a kettejüknek ő az atlantiszi gépeket bújta, mint mindig, kereste a saját munkáit a rendszerben. Hitte, hogy van ott is, hiszen ők segítettek megépíteni a várost az alterranoknak.

Felnevetett, amikor megtalálta, hogy a hiperhajtóművet ő maga találta ki annak idején, ez igen jót tett az egójának. Ezen megnyugodott, bízott benne, hogy régen ilyen nagyra volt hivatott. Tovább kutatott.

De, amit talált, az a legmélyebb álmát is felülmúlta. Nem tudta, hogy eddig miért nem találták meg, vagy az alterranok miért nem szóltak erről a dologról. Megtalálta, hogy az Orit melyik galaxisba száműzték.

A Nagy Magellán Felhő volt az a galaxis, tehát igen közel volt, mind a Pegazushoz, mind a Tejúthoz. De miért pont oda? Megtalálta abban az időben az a galaxis még lakatlan volt.

- Te jó ég! – suttogta.

Akkor tényleg ők népesítették be azt a saját képmásukra. Még szép, hogy hittek azok az emberek bennük. És akkor ők nem engedik meg, hogy túl magasra jussanak az ottani emberek, nehogy ne legyen szükségük vallásra.

Talált még valamit, egy jelszóval védett mappában. Alig pár percébe telt, hogy feltörje azt. A benne találtak megdöbbentették. Ez az a nyelv volt, amit a melindoriak még az előző Világegyetemben használtak.

Ezt alig tudta valaki elolvasni, azért használták ezt a legnagyobb titkok leírására. Hogy került ez ide? A legjobb tudomása szerint ma már csak két ember tudta ezt elolvasni, Aldannar és ő maga.

Három dolog volt csak benne. Három név, és kapu cím. Ebből kettőnek kilenc szimbóluma volt. Emlékek rohanták meg. Itt a városban van Aldannarral, de még régen, majdnem egymillió évvel ezelőtt.

Aldannar utasítására bekódolta az üzenetet és elrejtette a városi rendszerekben. Ők ketten lesznek azok csak, akik megtalálhatják majd egy másik korban, nagyon-nagyon sokára. Hiszen addig meg kellett őket védeni.

Ők ketten már ekkor látták az Ori és a wraith eljövetelét, és tőlük meg kellett menteni e három még fejletlen fajt. Három különböző galaxis, amit megtaláltak nemrég a Melindoriak, három fajjal.

Megkeresték az összes lakható bolygót, ami megfelel az ott élők életfeltételeinek és csillagkapukat szórtak szét. A központi bolygójukon elhelyezték azt, hogy miként lehet majd megfejteni a kapu használatát.

Mindent úgy tettek, nehogy azok megtalálják és észrevegyék őket. Csak ők ketten tudták, hogy ez a három faj évmilliók múlva igen fejlettek lesznek és szembe szállhatnak majd az Orival. Viszont csak Aldannar tudta, hogy pontosan mi is lesz.

A nő előre látta Rodney mostani életét is. Emlékezett, hogy végignézett a három fajon, egyesével mindegyiken. Még csak humanoidok sem voltak. Nem értette, hogy miként lehetnek majd fejlett civilizáció.

Az első a hozzájuk legtávolabbi a kilenc ékzáras; a Glubba, ezek momentán úgy néztek ki, mint a madarak, szárnyuk volt, karmaik, csőrük, a testüket toll fedte és egyáltalán még kezük sem volt, viszont igen értelmesnek tűntek.

Ők éltek a Leo galaxisban, több millió fényévre a Pegazustól. Kilenc ékzár, ehhez olyan hatalmas energia kellett, amit nem tudott, hogy egyáltalán létre lehet hozni, hiszen régen hajóval mentek.

A második a legközelebbi a nyolc ékzáras bolygó az Alangian fajnak adott otthont. Ők a Kis Magellán Felhőben laktak, szomszédjai voltak az Ori galaxisának. És ez igen rosszul hatott. Ők álltak a Melindoriak szívéhez legközelebb.

A mai formával rájának néztek ki, voltak köztük nagyok, kicsik, de mind lapos volt hosszú farokkal. Nekik kezük se lábuk sem volt, viszont tudtak lebegni a szabad ég alatt, de közel éltek a tengerhez is.

A harmadik faj az Androméda galaxisban alakult ki, ez is kilenc ékzáras hely volt már. Ők kígyókra emlékeztettek, bár rendes arcuk volt évmilliókkal ezelőtt is. Fel tudtak egyenesedni és két karjuk nagyban segítette őket.

Az ő nevük a Csiang volt. Ezt rejtette el a rendszerben és Aldannar azt mondta, hogy ő fogja újra megtalálni, és amikor ez megtörtént a három faj kész lesz, hogy belépjenek a szövetségükbe.

- Rodney! – érezte, hogy valaki rázza. – Jól vagy? – Zelenka volt az.

Megrázta a fejét, tökéletesen volt, bár kicsit megdöbbentő volt az, amit látott. Lornenak mindenképp tudnia kell majd erről. Másnak viszont még nem szólhat, hacsak a tábornok nem határoz máshogy.

Elizabeth kicsit jobban érezte magát, mint az elmúlt napokban, de még mindig a sokk hatása alatt volt, attól, ami az elmúlt hetekben történt. Merlin adott neki gyógyszereket, és azoktól volt jobban.

Már értesült róla, hogy Lorne hova ment, nem értette, hogy miért van ez a nagy sietség az Ori részéről. Egy napja az Asgard, most a Nox. Ők lesznek vajon a következők? Elég nagy esély volt rá, hogy igen.

Az asztalán ott voltak azoknak a listája, akik itt ezen expedíció alatt veszítették el az életüket. A névjegyzék sajnos egyre gyarapodott, sajnálta, hogy az ellenkező irányba nem lehet befolyásolni.

Belegondolt, hogy mi lett volna, ha a három és fél éve nem jöttek volna ide, ebbe a galaxisba. Bár az Ori újbóli felemelkedés nem az ő hibájuk volt, hanem Danielé. Mára legyőzték volna a wraitht ha ez nem történt volna.

De lehetséges volt, hogy akkor be sem avatkoztak volna az alterranok. Annyi „ha" volt ezekben a dolgokban, de soha sem fogja megtudni, hogy mi lett volna „HA". Ráadásul az utóbbi időben mindenki elkerülte.

Csak azt mondták neki, hogy pihenjen, majd ha jól lesz, akkor újra belevonják a dolgokba, de addig mindenképp újra erőre kell kapnia, mert egészségesen van rá szükségük. Valahol egyetértett velük.

De akkor is nem akarta, hogy csak így mellőzzék. Még mindig ő volt a földi expedíció vezetője. Egészen addig, amíg valamelyik orvos nem mondja azt, hogy alkalmatlan a pozíció ellátására.

Csak Susan és Evan látogatta meg őt, de ők is csak éppen hogy benéztek hozzá. Most az ablakon kifele bámulta a kinti havazást. Megnyugtatta a látvány, majdnem öt éve nem is látott hóesést, máig.

Ma úgyis csak pihenni tudott, hiszen vasárnap volt és ez fél éve mindig munkaszüneti nap volt. Elindult a menza felé, hogy ő is sakkozzon egy kicsit. Soha sem volt túlságosan jó játékos, de most szeretett volna játszani egyet.

Dr. Ambroze és Dr. Malozzi volt ott, akikkel már játszott korábban is. Zelenkát nem találta, szerencsére, hiszen Radek mindenkit folyamatosan megvert. A két doktor örömmel üdvözölte.

Rögtön érdeklődtek, hogy melyikőjükkel akar játszani, ugyanis éppen egyiknek sem volt párja és egymással pedig nem akartak. Folyamatosan döntetlen volt a párbajuk és már beleuntak. Viszont Lizzel mind a ketten szerettek.

Nem igazán tudott dönteni, leginkább csak nézni volt most kedve a játékot. Elment a menzára és szerzett egy bögre forró kávét magának és visszament a sakkozókhoz. Majd meglepődött, hogy a két doktor kivel játszik.

Ambroze párja Tintagil, és Malozzié pedig Merlinnel. Elizabeth odahúzott egy széket és leült nézni a társaságot. Késő este volt, mire befejezték, és ő pedig elnézett az irányítóba. Most csak alterranok voltak ott.

A mélyűri scannerek szerencsére semmilyen ellenséges hajót nem véltek felfedezni, ami feléjük tartana, viszont a Tejútban lévő három hajójuk sem közeledett még vissza és hírt sem kaptak még róluk.

Próbálta megnyugtatni magát, hogy a legjobbak vannak és ott és egészen biztos, hogy nem lesz semmi bajuk, de nem járt teljes sikerrel. Visszament a szobájába, hogy olvasson, de hamar elaludt a könyve felett.

Ott voltak már csak egy karnyújtásnyira Morgan hajójától, de úgy tűnt, hogy nem vették még észre őket. Úgy tűnt, hogy csak letapogatják még a bolygót, de az érzékelőik szerint, csapatokat is küldtek le.

Lorne azon törte a fejét, hogy mit is akarhattak a lentiek. Ha tényleg most is láthatatlanok, akárcsak a város, akkor úgysem találják meg. Remélte, hogy sokáig keresni fogják, mert akkor nekik is esélyük lesz a megtalálására.

Maga mellé vett két őst és lementek a bolygóra. Lent látták az embereket, akik keresték a Noxokat, több százan lehettek lent. Valahonnan tudták, hogy hol kell keresni, mert a város mindig egyhelyben volt.

Erre ráadásul még út is volt, amit úgy tűnt igen gyakran használni szoktak. Emlékezett rá, hogy merre kell menniük, olvasta a jelentéseket még annak idején a Földön. Gyalog indultak arra, hiszen nekik nem árthattak a halandók fegyverei.

Percek múlva tüzet láttak a távolban, így arra igyekeztek menni. Meg is találták falut, felégetve. A földön találtak négy holttestet is. Noxok voltak, és nem úgy tűnt, mint akik védekeztek volna.

Káromkodott, majd rohanva indult el arra, amerre a lebegő várost tudni vélte. A két felemelkedett alig tudott vele lépést tartani, annyira sietett. A fentieknek parancsba adta, hogy a jelzésére lőjék ki a szövetséges hajókat.

Fentről jött a hír, hogy a csillagkapu feltűnt és a város is ezzel egy időben. Futás közben látta, hogy a fentről tüzelnek a városra. Most adta ki a parancsot a tüzelésre. Az alkonyodó égbolton három fényes robbanás látszott.

Viszont itt lent is robbanásokat hallott. Kiért a fák közül, látta a várost égni a levegőben, nagyon bízott benne, hogy néhányan megmenekülnek onnan. Morgan ott állt a kapunál, mellette egy fiatal férfi, aki rá hasonlított.

Nem kellett zseninek lennie, hogy felismerje Mordredet. Dühösen indult közelebb, látta a nő és a fiú elégedett képét, amint a pusztuló várost nézték. Nem várta meg, hogy észrevegyék támadott.

Viszont az indák nem érték el őket, valamiféle erőpajzs vette mind a kettőt körbe. Morgan mosolyogva fordult Evan felé. Szerencsére elég régen látta, de a kék szemekben most is a gyűlölet lángjai égtek.

- Morgan, te átkozott kurva! – kiáltott rá. – Nocsak, ő lenne a pici fiacskád?

- Laegen, olyan régen láttalak. Hiányoztál. Igen ő a fiam Mordred Pendragon. Ő pedig Laegen Velesar. A jelenlegi alterran trónörökösnő férje, az elkövetkező uralkodó. Az egyetlen férfi, aki nemet mondott nekem.

- Alterran? Szánalmasok, örülök, hogy már nem számítok annak. – röhögött fel Mordred.

- Az alma nem esik messze a fájától, nem igaz? – kérdezte gúnyosan Lorne.

- Nem bizony kedvesem. Nem sokára ti jöttök, az Ősi szövetségetek felbomlott ezzel, senki sem maradt. Most a Föld jön, majd Atlantisz és a halhatatlanok. Találkozni fogunk, amikor a város elbukik és, akkor az enyém leszel örökké. – felkacagott és eltűnt Mordreddel együtt.

Arbejde jelent meg mellette.

- Vannak még túlélők, hatan. Már gondoskodtam róluk és a Hoveden vannak. Sajnálom, hogy csak ennyien. Most mit fogunk tenni, hogy elmondta mik a tervei?

- Szerintem még nem tudják, hogy hol rejtőznek a Melindoriak, a Földnek nem fogunk segíteni. – mondta nagy nehezen. – Most pedig mennyünk haza.

A következő pillanatban mind a négyen már a Hoved fedélzetén voltak és elindultak Atlantisz felé. A Föld a következő; a kezeibe temette az arcát. A szülei még életben voltak és most mondta ki rájuk a halálos ítéletet.

Elmehetne értük, de tudta, hogy nem teheti meg, mindenki őt hibáztatná, hogy miért csak őket mentette meg. És valahol tudta, hogy Hovedért is meg kellett volna ugyanezt tennie, de az apja feláldozta az életét.

Ezt sem tanították a tisztképzőben, ha véletlenül megmarad a Föld és a katonai szolgálat, akkor nagyban mást kéne tanítani, mint amit most tanítanak arra felé. Valamit, amivel jobban lehet boldogulni.

Haza szeretett volna végre érni a városba és Susant a karjaiban tartani. De előtte még meg kellett hallgatnia azt, amire Rodney és Zelenka rájött. Nem várta meg a többi hajót, a sajátjával visszaugrott Atlantiszhoz.

Kinézett az egyik ablakon, a kintre világító fényekben látta, hogy még mindig szakad a hó. Felsóhajtott, és megnézte az egyik órát. Hajnal közeledett, nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen sokáig lesznek távol.

És a többieknek még így is majdnem fél nap lesz, mire visszaérnek. Elsétált Rodney és Radek laborjába, a két férfi még mindig ott voltak. A harmadik üres termoszt találta meg az asztalon, de a két férfi dolgozott.

Nem kérhette tőlük ezt még így sem, hogy háború van. Szüksége volt mind a kettejükre kipihenten és józanul, ehelyett halálra dolgoztatja őket. Hiszen előző éjjel sem aludtak semmit. Megköszörülte a torkát, mire azok felnéztek.

- Jó hírünk van. – vigyorodtak el mind a ketten.

- Végre egy kellemes újság. – mosolyodott el fáradtan. – Én sajnos nem tudok ilyennel szolgálni. Hat Nox élte csak túl az egészet, a többiek fél nap múlva érnek vissza. És itt?

- Új szövetségesek a láthatáron. – lelkendezett halkan Zelenka.

- Nocsak, és mégis honnan? – egy pillanat alatt felébredt, hónapok óta ilyen hírre várt.

- Ismered az ómelindori nyelvet? – kérdezte Rodney.

- Igen, Emmanna megtanítatta. Miért fontos ez?

- Nem, visszafogom magam, olvasd el ezeket.

Végig futotta az információkat és a két doktor jókedve rá is átragadt. Ezek igen bíztató előjelek voltak, még akkor is, ha nagyon messze voltak ettől a helytől. Már értette, hogy miért nem hangosan mondták.

Ez az információ semmilyen esetben nem juthatott Mortisse kezére, vagy jelen esetben még Carsonéra sem. Az Ori semmiképp sem tudhatja meg, hogy abban a három galaxisban értelmes élet van.

És az odajutás, elvileg a Hoveddel egy percen belül ott lehetnének, de sajnos addig nem tehetik meg, amíg nem sikerül az egykori uralkodó bűnrészességét bebizonyítani és száműzni a városból.

- Menjetek aludni, rátok fér. És bocs, hogy túlhajszoltalak titeket. – mondta Lorne bűnbánóan.

- Semmiség. – legyintett Zelenka. – Végül is ez a dolgod, nem?

Az Ori szerint elfogadható veszteségük volt az a három hajó a Nox rendszerében. Tehát valamelyik a jövőbe látással tudta meg a támadást. Sőt most Morgan a Föld elleni rohamot megosztotta Laegennel.

Gammel szerint semmit sem fog tenni, hanem hagyja majd az ott élő szüleit meghalni, hiszen ezt kívánta a katona becsülete. Szóval semmi akadálya nem volt az akció elindításának. Nem kellett sok idő és a Tejút elbukik.

Attól kezdve pedig már csak a Pegazust kell majd lerohanni, és az összes általuk ismert galaxis az ő fennhatóságuk alá fog kerülni. Egészen pontosan Mortisse kezében fog a központi hatalom összpontosulni.

Cennent az Atlantiszon folyó dolgok zavarták, ezen a napon jött rá, hogy az egykori tanácsosok átállása csupán kimondták, de egyik sem gondolta komolyan. Ettől függetlenül tudta, hogy félnek tőle.

De Arbejde akkor is elment Velesarral oda a Noxokhoz, pedig határozottan megtiltotta, hogy segítsenek nekik. És pont ő mentette ki azt a hat túlélőt, akik megmenekültek. És mi több már ott voltak Atlantiszon.

Sőt Zander valamire rájött azzal a Zelenkával. Már megtalálta az információt, de nem tudta megfejteni a jeleket. Hasonlított ugyan a Melindoriak nyelvére, de annál sokkal ősibb volt. Tudta, hogy soha sem tudja lefordítani.

De tudnia kell, hogy mi szerepelt benne. Próbálta kiolvasni a két tudós gondolatait, de minduntan védőfalakba ütközött. Velesar volt az, az átkozott! Tehát valami igen fontosra bukkantak.

Valahogy kénytelen lesz kiszedni belőlük. Lehetséges lenne, hogy a Melindor helyzete van ott? Hiszen az is jól jönne, mert Gammel még mindig nem tudta megfejteni a halhatatlanok bolygójának helyzetét.

Remek kihívásnak tűnt, remek tudósaik lehettek, ha azokat a védő pajzsokat ilyen mesteri szintre sikerült alakítaniuk. Oh, tudósok? Persze, hogy csak Zander Amrath volt abban a dologban is benne.

Aki zsenialításban még az ő tudósait is felülmúlta az Ori tagjait. Gammel, Gammel mért voltál olyan ostoba, hogy megöld annak idején? Orit kellett volna belőle csinálni, már régen megnyerték volna a háborút.

Hiszen annak idején Zandert száműzte a Tenger gyermekeinek a népe, de most vajon miért fogadták vissza? Mért volt olyan fontos a számukra, azon kívül, hogy briliáns elme volt. Nem tudott rájönni.

A másik dolog, ami miatt aggódott, hogy kint havazott. Az alatt a tízezer év alatt, amit itt töltött a városban soha sem látott havat. Pedig már megélt két kisebb jégkorszakot is, és ez most nem az volt.

Remélte, hogy Gammel erre is megoldást talál, és akkor ő mihamarabb öleti meg Laegent.

Jutalomként megöletné neki Laegent és Langsdomot is. Kolja önként jelentkezett a feladatra, milyen jó is, ha az embernek ilyen végrehajtói vannak, akik alapból gyűlölik a kiszemelt áldozatot.

Főleg az óta volt remek „munkás" amióta megtette előhírnöknek. Alaine mágiája nem hathatott rajta, így a lány nem tehetett benne kárt, amíg az megöli a bátyját. A megalázottság jó motiváció.

Gammel elégedetten dőlt el az ágyán, a haja szétterült az egész lepedőn. Alig várta, hogy törvényesen is ott lehessen az öröklődési ranglista első helyén. Egykor ő fogja az összes alterran felett uralkodni.

Az Anat klónokban már nem lelte örömét, azok minden akaratát végrehajtották, ő ennél izgalmasabb dolgokat akart. Úgy tudta, hogy még mindig nem fogant meg az a gyermek, akit annak idején látott a Talronidon.

Hatalmas elégedettséggel töltené el, ha mégiscsak ő lenne majd a gyermek apja. Laegen ott volt szint mindig a városban, de azért ha sikerülne valamelyik szövetségessel félrecsalni, akkor megkaphatná a lányt.

Elgondolkodott, sajnos már nem sokan maradtak, akikért az Alterranok elmennének, hacsak nem a melindoriak, de még mindig nem jött rá, hogy hol lehet a bolygójuk. Ennyire jól senki sem rejtőzködhetett.

Volt egy ötlete, de a tudósok még nem akartak beleegyezni, hogy az összes óceánbolygót perzseljék fel és semmisítsék meg. Ő azon a véleményen volt, hogy ezzel sikerülne elintézni őket örökre.

Viszont, ami elégedettséggel töltötte el, hogy végre sikerült Ba'al utolsó szarkofágját is elpusztítania és a Goa'uld klónjainak a számát háromra csökkenteni. De azt nem tudta, hogy az eredeti él-e még.

És az Anatok száma is igencsak megcsappant, azok, amelyekre ráunt nemes egyszerűséggel megölte őket. Az ő számuk is mára alig tíz maradt. Vigyáznia kell rájuk, de csak addig amíg ő nem lesz a koronaherceg.

Utána már teljesen mindegy lesz, hiszen az eredeti lesz az övé, addig amíg csak akarja. Főleg úgy lesz mámorító megszerezni, hogy az még mindig a kedves Laegent fogja szeretni és gyászolni.

Hangosan felröhögött, ha bárki hallotta volna most a hangját, az sikítva menekült volna, annyira átitatta a gonoszság a hangját. Majd egy vízió tört rá, miszerint a tervei el fognak bukni, hiszen Mortisse lebukik majd.

Ez nem érdekelte, hiszen Cennent, egy ilyen kis semmiség úgysem akadályozta volna, főleg, hogy akkor akadálytalanul ő maga tudna végezni Treavollal és Langsdommal. Ó, és igen Nienyarral is.

Látta a földön fekve haldokolni a mostani királynét, a gyermekeit elveszítette. Körülötte tucatnyi őr feküdt holtan, és az egész Atlantiszon volt. Tehát az öröklésről ennyit, mégiscsak kell majd ő.

Most már egészen biztos volt, hogy igen sok oldala lesz annak, hogy Mortisse lebukik. Meg is osztotta a férfival azt, amit megtudott és elmondta, hogy Kolja elvállalta a hóhér szerepét. Az uralkodó látni akarta a Genii emberét.

Hiszen még neki is fel kellett őt ruháznia mágikus védelemmel, ami attól is megvédi majd Kolját, hogy bármelyik Valorvart árthasson neki. Ő maga fog hatalmas vérengzést véghezvinni, amint sikerült őket elcsalni egy bolygóra.

Most szerzett tudomást róla, hogy Morgan és Mordred találkoztak Laegennel a Noxok bolygóján. Jaj, még egy alterran szimpatizáns fajnak lett vége. De szomorú, olyan nevethetnéke támadt ettől a dologtól.

Csak annyit tudott, hogy az Ősi szövetség, ami évmilliókkal ezelőtt kötetett már nagyon a végét járja. Az Ori megtett mindent a szövetségéért, hogy megkönnyítse a fájdalmas felbomlását. És úgy tűnt, hogy sikerrel jártak.

12


	84. Chapter 84

**83. fejezet: Az Ősi szövetség felbomlik**

Másnap az előző napok eseményeit nem nézve is, szinte minden embert hatalmába kerítette a karácsonyi hangulat, noha július közepe volt. Aki éppen nem volt szolgálatban, az a dokkokon volt és hó csatát vívott.

Aki kinézett a város ablakából, rengeteg hóembert láthatott, és lent lévő embereket. Mindenki várta már, hogy kiszabadulhasson és ő is szórakozhasson egy kicsit. A legtöbben három és fél éve nem láttak havat.

Az ősöket teljesen hidegen hagyta ez a rendkívüli időjárás, néhányan feltételezték, hogy csupán valaki szórakozott és annak köszönhették. Valaki olyan, aki ezek szerint szimpatizálhatott a halandókkal.

Rodney kinézett az ablakán, még Elizabethet is látta kint. Már nem havazott, de még mindig kellően hideg volt kint. Aldannar is felkereste és örült, hogy újra előkerültek a régen elfeledett dokumentumok.

A nő is egyetértett vele, hogy még semmiképp sem szabad megkeresni a leendő szövetségeiket, amíg egészen biztos volt, hogy, akkor az Ori is rájuk akadna, és mindannyiukat megöletné.

De most még itt volt a „nyakukon" a négy asgard és hat nox is. Ő most mégis folyamatosan leginkább a saját magát érintő kérdéseken rágódott. A kezein a kékség nem múlt el többet.

Pedig ő nem akart megint úgy kinézni, mint annak idején. Katie Brown szerint nagyon jól állt neki és a nő meg is mondta neki, hogy nem fogja zavarni, hogyha majd egykor melindori lesz újra, de ez őt nem nyugtatta meg.

Egyre inkább zavarta, hogy nem emlékszik mindenre, ami annak idején volt. Rossz volt ködösen látni a világot, pontosabban a múltat, mind a kettőt, amit átélt egykor. Evan mindenben segített, de akkor sem volt egyszerű.

Egyszerűen nem értette, hogy miként voltak a többiek ennyire nyugodtak, amikor a saját emlékeiket kapták vissza. Bár ő egyszerre kapta meg Evanét és Susanét is, de a sajátja egyszerűen nem akart visszatérni.

Olyan volt, mintha tudná, és ott lenne a nyelve hegyén, de képtelen volt emlékezni. Egyszer megvoltak, de amikor „odapillantott" a feledésbe merültek. Csupán néhány részlet volt meg neki.

- Ne akarj mindenre emlékezni Zander. – mondta neki Aldannar. – Több millió évet éltél, ne várd, hogy egyszerre visszakapd mindet. Ez hosszú folyamat, nem egyik percről a másikra fog megtörténni.

És hasonlókat mondott neki, szinte folyamatosan. Így inkább elkerülte a nőt. Ma reggel volt az első közös gyakorlata Evannal, és a férfi szerint igen jól haladt a mágia gyakorlásával, minden téren.

Rodney nem igazán értette, hogy mire jó ez az egész, hiszen annyi mindenen kéne dolgoznia, de Lorne ragaszkodott a dologhoz. Sőt még Susan is beszállt az oktatásba. Elméletet is és gyakorlatot is átvették.

Mind a ketten ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy napi rendszerességgel legyenek ilyen órái azzal, aki épp ráér. Arbejde, Tintagil és Arthur is felajánlották a segítségüket McKaynek. Remek, tehát semmi szabad ideje sem lesz.

Mivel nem volt elég, hogy Lorne folyamatosan halálra dolgoztatta őt és Zelenkát, most még kitalálták ezt is. Egyre jobban alakult a napi rendje. Így még a gyászra sem volt ideje, igaz alig volt ideje a húgára gondolni.

A gyakorlás után visszament a szobájába és megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy minden egyes alkalommal, amikor mágiát használ, a melindori jegyek egyre inkább meglátszottak rajta. Pedig ők nem is használtak bűbájokat.

Mennyit változott ő azzal, hogy ATA gént kapott? Hiszen így nem hasonlított senkire sem, azok közül, akik itt voltak Atlantiszon. Hallotta, hogy egyesek félvérnek mondják a háta mögött.

Milyen találó, bár a harmadvérű illett volna rá a leginkább. A legjobb kérdése az volt, ha ez az átalakulás véget ér majd, akkor mi is lesz belőle melindori esetleg alterran? Vagy egyik sem? Igen jó kérdések voltak.

Zelenkával azon dolgoztak, hogy át tudják állítani a Hoved hajtóművét, hogy bármelyik bolygóra el tudjanak ugrani a messzeségbe, ha úgy hozza a helyzet, hogy mégis csak idő előtt el kell menniük a leendő szövetségeseikhez.

- Nem, nem lesz jó így. Ezzel semmire sem megyünk! – dühöngött Zelenka.

- Figyelj, én vagyok az okosabb, tudom, hogy ez működni fog. – morgott Rodney.

- A diagnosztika szerint nem. Nézd meg magad is az eredményeket. Le kell futtatni néhány szubrutint és leellenőrizni a számításokat.

- Hidd el nekem, hogy jó lesz így is. Bízz meg bennem most az egyszer.

- Rendben, de én egészen biztosan nem fogok elmenni arra az útra, hogy kint ragadjak a nagy semmiben. Majd akkor keresheted a megoldást arra, hogy visszajuthass.

- Mi lenne, ha megkérdeznénk Merlint? Ő ért kettőnk közül a legjobban ezekhez.

- Azt mondta Radek, hogy többé nem kíván ebben a dologban részt venni, mert mind a ketten meg tudjuk oldani. Tehát, ha nem tetszik menj és dolgozz máson, én ezt befejezem!

- Öntelt barom! – morogta Zelenka csehül, és visszasugároztatta magát a városba.

Rodney folytatta a munkát a saját számításai szerint. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a számítógép a rossz és erre annak idején is igen sokszor volt példa. Mindig is a saját számításaiban bízott és szinte mindig azok voltak a helyesek.

Már amikor, az esetek 99,9-ban volt ez. Eléggé benne jártak már a délutánban, amikor befejezte egymaga a munkát. Tudta, hogy így voltak helyesek, de azért majd szóljon Evannak a dologról.

Lesugároztatta magát a városba és az első útja a menzára vezetett. A kemény munka után mindig megéhezett. Magához vett egy könyvet és egy jó adagnyi sült hús és kávé táraságában leült a menzán.

Persze, mert úgy lesz jó. Dühöngött még mindig Zelenka, tudta, hogy most már okosabb, mint ő, de szerinte akkor is tévedett. Egy ilyen triviális problémát nem igaz, hogy nem vette észre. Mondjuk ő is csak alig.

Lehetséges, hogy Rodney már annyira okos volt, hogy ilyen emberi hibát nem vehetett észre, de akkor legalább meghallgathatná az ellen érveket. De nem, ő csak a saját feje után tud menni, idióta!

Addig is ő legalább visszatérhet a saját munkájához, ami legalább volt olyan fontos, mint amiken együtt dolgozott McKayjel. Remélte, hogy Lorne most nem fogja megtalálni, hogy valamit csináljon.

Az elmúlt órák után nem volt senkivel sem kedve dolgozni, vagy bárkinek. Legszívesebben lefeküdt volna aludni és nem akart törődni és foglalkozni senkivel. Még egyetlen közös munka sem merítette ki ennyire.

Lehet, hogy közrejátszott, hogy az elmúlt három napban összesen három órát aludt. Pedig tegnap éjjel megengedték neki, hogy aludjon, de addigra megivott már tucatnyi kávét, tehát semmit sem tudott kezdeni.

Igazság szerint nem volt túl sok munkájuk azon kívül, amit Lorne konkrétan rájuk bízott, hiszen az alterranok mindent sokkal hamarabb megoldottak, mint ők. Eleinte talán örült is neki, de már mellőzve érezte magát.

Bár még így is tonnányi munkájuk volt, hiszen Evan mindent kitalált, hogy ők tegyék meg. Milyen jó is volt, amikor a férfi még nem volt felemelkedve és csak a katonáskodáshoz értett. Visszasírta a régi időket.

Leült a munkája elé, még annak idején Csehországban – pontosabban még a régi Csehszlovákiában – kezdett rajta dolgozni, remélte, hogy egyszer kaphat érte Nobel díjat, de ez már soha sem történhet meg.

Csak ránézett és megcsóválta a fejét, már semmi értelme nem volt folytatni, régen sokkal jobb módszereket találtak ki ennek a megvalósítására. Inkább még egyszer átszámolta az ugróhajtómű eredményeit.

Megint arra jutott, hogy Rodney tévedett. Vajon felkeresse Lornet vagy Merlint ezzel a problémával. Nem szívesen veszítette volna el a vezérhajót egy ilyen tévedés miatt. Főleg, hogy gyermeteg hiba volt.

- Tábornok ide tudnál jönni, szeretnék megbeszélni veled valamit. – mondta a rádióba.

- Miről lenne szó? – kérdezte Evan, amikor megjelent mögötte.

- Az új számításokról. Minden egyes számításnál arra jutok, hogy Rodney tévedett, persze ő ezt nem hajlandó beismerni. És a saját eredményei alapján állította be a Hoved hajtóművét.

- És mi lesz ennek a következménye?

- Kizuhanna az ismert univerzumból, szerintem egy idegen síkra érne a hajó, ahonnan nem tudna többé visszatérni. – sóhajtott Radek.

- Biztos vagy benne? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Lorne.

- Teljesen, meg akarod nézni? – már nyújtotta át a laptopot.

- Én nem értek hozzá. – nevetett fel. – Merlinhez vidd el. Remélem nem lett maradandó kár a hajóban. Amúgy meg úgyis olyan helyre jutnánk, amit úgysem ismerünk. Hogy tévedhetett Rodney ekkorát?

- A hiba gyermeteg, nem hiszem, hogy észrevette volna az új még zsenibb agyával. – morgott.

- Ő már csak ilyen, mindig is ilyen volt. – ezzel eltűnt.

Radek még el akarta volna mondani, hogy Merlin nem akart ezzel az üggyel foglalkozni, és nem is szívesen osztotta volna meg Rodney engedélye nélkül ezt a dolgot az öreg Velesarral, de a másik parancs úgy szólt, hogy igen.

Bár valóban, ha Merlinben nem bízhattak, akkor szinte senkiben. Az egyik legöregebb ma élő, ellensége Morgannak és a saját fiának is. Elindult megkeresni az idős alterrant. Amennyire tudta a saját laborjában lesz.

Pontosan ismerte arra az utat, igen sok időt töltött ott, hogy tanulhasson a briliáns tudóstól. Mikor belépett a laboratóriumba, a férfi most is ott görnyedt felé egy nem tudta eldönteni, hogy minek.

Megköszörülte a torkát, mire Merlin odafordult és érdeklődve nézett felé.

- Hoztam néhány számítást, amit le kéne ellenőrizni. Nem tudjuk eldönteni Rodneyval, hogy melyikünknek van igaza. – mondta úgy, mint egy gyerek, akit most kaptak valamilyen nagy bűnön.

- Mondtam, hogy nem akarok tovább a hajó hajtóművével foglalkozni. – vonta meg a vállát.

- Lorne küldött ide…

- Ah, ez esetben… – arca megkeményedett. – De ez lesz az utolsó!

Percek múlva távozott innen és elindult a saját irodája felé. Neki volt igaza és Rodney tévedett, még nem tudta, hogy McKay egója miként fogja megélni ezt a csapást, de kénytelen lesz elfogadni.

Felsóhajtott, eszerint megint több órás munka vár rájuk, hogy betápláljanak mindent a számítógépbe. De eldöntötte, hogy majd megteszi az, aki nem figyelt arra, amikor a hibát észrevette.

Remekül szórakozással indult a délután.

Carson egyáltalán nem értette, hogy miért bánik mindenki olyan ellenségesen Mortisséval. Hiszen a férfi mindent megtett azért, hogy az alterran nemzetnek ne legyen hiánya semmiben sem.

A nézetei miatt egy beteggel sem foglalkozhatott és a lakosztályát is folyamatosan őrizték a földi katonák. Az egy dolog volt, hogy az egykori uralkodóban nem bíztak, de ő mit vétett, hogy így bántak vele?

A két „barátja" mindenhova vele tartott és soha sem tévesztették szem elől. Úgy hallotta, hogy a parancs egyenesen Elizabethtől és Lorne tábornoktól jött. Tábornok? Mikor nevezték ki, a legutolsó emléke szerint csak őrnagy volt.

Igazság szerint kicsit szórakozottnak érezte magát azóta, hogy visszajöttek a Naremről. Néha kiestek neki órára a történtek, máskor pedig azon kapta magát, hogy olyan dolgokat tesz, amit eddig soha sem.

Ezek a dolgok kicsit megrémítették. Szerencséjére a gyengélkedőre beengedték, hogy ott vizsgálatoknak vesse alá saját magát, de semmit sem talált. A leletek egy ős értékeit mutatták, teljesen egészséges.

Túlságosan is, mint ahogy annak idején Chaya esetében is mondta már. Akkor csakis a fejével lehetnek gondok. De, amikor időpontot kért Heitmeyer-től, a doktornő nem tudott alkalmat mondani neki.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a nő teljesen be volt táblázva, de akkor miért remegett a hangja? Főleg úgy, mint amikor az ember fél? Valaminek mégis csak történnie kellett. De legalább a teknőceivel rendesen tudott beszélgetni.

Miközben kint sétált a folyosón, szembetalálkozott az egyik nox-al és asgarddal, amint a város számos padjának egyikén ültek és ott beszélgettek. Ezek mikor kerültek a városba? Hiszen az Ohra elpusztult.

Nem emlékezett rá, hogy azóta érkeztek volna képviselőik a városba, de ha igen, akkor minden másnak is kéne lennie itt, de még csak velük találkozott. Nem kérdezte meg őket, túlságosan elfoglaltak voltak.

Az Asgardot sikerült hang alapján beazonosítania Heimdall volt az, de a Noxot nem ismerte fel. Csupán az arca rémlett a bolygójukon tett Tanácskozásról, más semmi. Beszélnie kell majd Johnnal.

De fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol lehet Sheppard, napok óta nem látta, de még csak a hírét sem hallotta. Amikor a menzán utána kérdezősködött, azt felelték, hogy tegnap óta Kaufmannal golfoznak.

Ó, tehát akkor már kellemes nyári idő lehet kint, ha megint a kedvenc sportjuknak hódoltak. Kinézett az ablakon és megdöbbent, hó? Mikor esett itt ilyen és mi történt itt pontosan? Mennyi idő maradt most ki neki?

Hiszen tegnap – vagy nem tudja, hogy mikor – majdnem harminc fok meleg volt kint. Most pedig a tenger kezd befagyni, és hó esik? Ezt ő tette volna, hiszen mint megtudta, akkor kezdődött ez, amikor elfelejtett mindent.

Nem, erre képtelen lett volna, bele kellett volna halnia, hacsak nem ennyire megváltozott volna a Naremen. De ezt még ő maga sem hitte el. Rodneyval is beszélnie kell majd, de vele az időjárásról is.

Bár talán jobb lesz, ha most visszamenne a szobájába, legalább csak ott legyen bent, amikor megint kihagy az emlékezete, nem akart senkinek sem galibát okozni a városban a problémáival.

De azért elhatározta, hogy mindenképp fog beszélni Johnnal és Rodneyval.

John hangosan káromkodott, amire Kyle elvigyorodott. Úgy tűnt, hogy a mai napi versenyt is ő fogja megnyerni. Többen álltak mögöttük téli kabátban és fogadtak, hogy ki fog nyerni.

Sheppard eddig azt hitte, hogy ő a legjobb golfos Atlantiszon, de erre Kaufman most nagyban rácáfolt. Valamilyen szinten már sajnálta, hogy elfogadta a kihívást, de végre volt min izgulnia egy kicsit.

Lorne nem volt kihívás, egyszerűen nem tudott golfozni, Emerson valamivel jobban, de még ő is csak az amatőr szintet súrolta alulról. A legjobb ellenfele Kylet leszámítva Caldwell volt, de vele többet nem játszhatott.

Bár azokon a meccseken mindig más volt az eredmény, de itt. Sőt már csak a harmadik volt, ugyanis Mitchell is megelőzte, pedig ő tegnap nem is játszott. Ha így haladnak a következő kéthavi fizetését elveszíti.

Jacksont hiába próbálta beszervezni, az archeológus keményen ellenállt a kísérleteknek, pedig Shep úgy örült volna, ha valakit megverhetett volna a nap folyamán. De nem, megint Mitchellen volt a sor.

A dokkoknál lent lévő „bírák" rádión szóltak, hogy ezzel a lövéssel felzárkózott két pontra Kaufman mögé, Shep negyven ponttal volt lemaradva mögötte. De még küzdött nem fogja beismerni, hogy kikapott.

Nem emlékezett rá, hogy Cameron ilyen jól tud játszani, az emlékei a tiszti képzőről úgy rémlettek, hogy a rögbihez és a baseballhoz ért. De úgy tűnt, hogy a golf sem kivétel ez alól. Megropogtatta az ujjait.

Most ez egy olyan lövés lesz, amivel vagy csúnyán lebőg, vagy ilyet még nem látott se ember, se alterran. Ő volt az utolsó és ez az utolsó kör. Ha tökéletesre sikeredik, akkor feljön a második helyre, ha nem…

… abba jobb volt bele sem gondolni, tudta, hogy mindenkitől azt hallgathatná éveken keresztül. Ha második lesz, csak egyhavi fizetéssel lóg Kaufmannak, ha utolsó lesz kettővel neki és eggyel Camnek.

Felmerült benne az is, hogy csaljon, használva a telekinézist, de úgy nem lett volna jó a játék. Ha mindig használta volna alterran képességeit, akkor nem lett volna ellenfele semmilyen játékban sem.

Kifújta a levegőt, amit eddig bent tartott és meglendítette a botot. A labda szép ívben szállt jó messzire. Többen izgatottan kiáltottak fel a szurkolók közül. Már csak meg kellett várniuk a bírák eredményét.

- Gratulálok ezredes! Ilyen szép lövést régen láttam! – hallotta Laura Cadman hangját a rádióból. – Ön lett a második. – a rádión keresztül is hallani lehetett, hogy vigyorog.

- Nos azt hiszem Cam, fizetni fogsz. – vigyorgott rá barátjára.

- Ilyen mázlid csak neked lehet. – morgott Mitchell. – De ne felejtsd el, hogy te meg Kylenak is fizetsz.

Felkapta a bottartóját és még mindig vigyorogva indult befelé. Most ettől a második helytől kicsit jobb lett a hangulata, de azért nem volt az igazi. Minden szövetségesüket elvesztették.

Ezáltal az Ősi szövetség felbomlott, nem volt már, aki segítsen nekik a háborúban. Az ilyen dolgok pedig mindig kellemetlenül érintette őt. Tudta, hogy Evant is, és ezért nem is játszott ma golfot.

Erről jutott eszébe, hogy most fontos dolgai is akadtak. Miért is kellett őt előléptetni? Most az egyszer nem örült neki, az alezredes is bőven elég lett volna neki, de nem Lorne kinevezte ezredesnek.

Ezáltal ő lett a városban szolgáló második ezredes Emerson után. Jaj, de jó volt neki. Csak még több felelősség és kötelesség. Nem mintha uralkodóként – bocsánat éppen pihentetett uralkodóként – nem lett volna elég dolga.

Sőt csalódnia kellett, amikor azt hitte, hogy így több feladata lesz a flottával. Evan elmondta neki, hogy Nienyar kérte – parancsolta – meg neki, hogy mindenképp tartsa távol a flottától.

Ezért a feleségével is lesz egy beszéde, azért, mert háború van nem tilthatja el a hadi kötelezettségeitől. Őt erre képezték ki és csak ebbe volt jó, semmi másban, annak idején sem és most sem.

- Hallottam második lettél. – szólt a háta mögül valaki. – Gratulálok a kinevezésedhez is. Én szerencsére még megúsztam.

- Milyen jó, ha az ember lánya a katonai parancsnok felesége. – mondta mosolyogva. – De nem hiszem, hogy megúsznád.

- Fogalmam sincs. – vonta meg a vállát Susan. – Nem beszéltünk ilyenről. Hogy van Nienyar?

- Már egész szép kis pocakja van. Fiúk lesznek, az ultrahang szerint legalább is. Két hetembe telt, hogy rávegyem, hogy ezt engedje meg.

- És minden rendben amúgy? Ugye nem kell majd feladnia a felemelkedett létét ahhoz, hogy megszülhesse őket.

- Az orvosai szerint nem. Remélem én is, hogy nem. Ebben az időkben nem tudom, hogy képes lenne-e újra felemelkedni.

- Ez jó hír. Mennem kell, Daniel kért valamilyen fordítást, de még nem találtam meg, pedig már a fél várost feltúrtam érte.

Nézte, ahogy a húga elsiet. Ismerte annyira, hogy tudta, hogy bánatos Larion miatt. Vajon ha most lenne egy új gyermeke? Nem, messze nem állt készen, főleg, hogy a jövőjük ennyire bizonytalan volt.

Visszaindult a szobájához, hogy megkezdje a nem épp kellemes, de szükséges beszélgetést Nienyarral. Sajnos előre tudta, hogy miként fog reagálni rá, de muszáj lesz, hogy megértse miért olyan fontos ez.

Legalább annak lehetett örülni, hogy egyelőre úgy nézett ki nem kell feladnia a halhatatlan létét a gyermekek miatt. Sokszor fordult elő már, hogy felemelkedett szült vagy ejtett teherbe halandót.

De nem volt túlságosan általános dolog, ezt Susan is tudta. Az Alterranok nagy árat fizettek így is azért, hogy bármikor visszatérhessenek saját testükben a halandók világába minden következmény nélkül.

Mindenki tisztában volt annak, hogy miért is élt olyan kevés felemelkedett, a háborút és az Ori tisztogatást leszámítva. Hogy tovább tudják adni az adományukat a gyermekeiknek le kellett mondaniuk a felemelkedett létükről.

Kevés olyan idős élt, aki nem élt ezzel a lehetőséggel. A legtöbben megelégelték azt a létet és lemondtak róla, hogy halandóként gyermekeik lehessenek és, hogy az örökségüket tovább vigyék azok.

Emiatt folyamatosan stagnált a felemelkedettek létszáma illetve lassan csökkent. Ezekben az időkben egyre kevesebben találtak rá a megvilágosodás ösvényére és csupán a legerősebbek maradtak felemelkedettek.

Ők voltak azon része az alterranoknak, akik képesek voltak energiaként is gyermeket nemzeni, vagy kihordani. Valahogy fent kellett tartaniuk a népességüket, hogy ne haljanak ki teljesen. Súlyos ár volt ez.

Szerencséjére legalább annyit tudott, hogy képes Evantól gyereket szülni, ha egyszer oda jutnak, legutóbb is sikerült. Azaz most is kell majd neki. De megegyeztek a férfival, hogy csak a háború után térnek vissza a kérdésre.

Egészen addig túlságosan veszélyes lenne ilyen kérdéseket feszegetni. És Evan tudta, hogy egy gyerek a lány halálát okozná az ő és Rodney víziója szerint is. És ezt nem akarta megkockáztatni.

Tehát jó ideig még kénytelen lesz tablettát szedni, de még évezredekig fog élni, így ez igen csekélyke ár volt a dologért. A másik ügy, ami miatt aggódott, az Rodney volt, túlságosan gyorsan fejlődött.

És a melindori jegyek és egyre jobban kiütköztek rajta. Katie megjegyezte az előző este a póker partin, hogy megrémült tőle és nagyon félti Rodneyt. Bár félteni nem kellett, rémisztő, talán. De ő hozzá volt szokva a melindoriakhoz.

Amúgy komolyan örült bátyja boldogságának. Úgy tűnt, hogy náluk semmilyen gond nincsen, igaz őket nem is átkozták meg az Ori száműzetésekor. Még mindig retteget attól, hogy beteljesül.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a hóesésben csak ő nem szórakozik. Még Liznek is feltűnően jó kedve volt, feltételezte, hogy egy csomó gyógyszert vett be, hogy a depressziója elmúljon. Ő is értékelte volna ezeket a szereket.

Fáradtnak is érezte magát, szinte folyamatosan fáradt volt. Túlhajszolta magát, igaz ő csak a történelemhez értett, ennek ellenére folyamatosan dolgozott és kutatott a Naremi adatokban, hogy valamit találjon.

Felmerült benne is, hogy tényleg valamilyen módon be kéne vetni a wraith ellen Carson retrovírusát, de mi van akkor, ha Awagonék tényleg átállnának és csak az Ori nem engedi meg a dolgot.

Ráadásul semmi konkrét dolgot nem talált az iratokban sem. Semmit, amivel le lehetne győzni az Orit. Bár nem volt meglepő, hiszen a Naremi kultúra előbb pusztult el, mintsem a száműzöttek árulókká lettek volna.

Visszament Evannal közös szobájába, a férfi ott volt és az ágyon fekve olvasott. Odabújt mellé és szinte azonnal elnyomta az álom.

Evan lenézett az alvó lányra, majd nekidőlt a támlának. Minden kezdett rosszra fordulni. A szövetség felbomlott, már összesen maradt az a flottájuk, ami a bolygó körül keringett, pedig az nem volt sok.

Tíz túlélő két fajból; ezen kívül Rodney és Radek már megint egymást marták. Amint ránézett a számításokra már tudta, hogy McKay tévedett, de egy ekkorát? Mi történt vele? Azelőtt soha sem hibázott.

Lehetséges volt, hogy ő is fáradt, de ha ez a hiba nem kerül napvilágra, lehet, hogy ott haltak volna meg a hajón. Vagy kisodródnak a semmibe és nagyobb gondjuk lett volna, mint a Naremnél.

Szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy előző nap olyan könnyen megúszta a Morgannal való találkozást. Tehát a nő vezette a fiával a hadjáratokat. Szomorú volt tudni, hogy mindent tudnak a Földről mind a ketten.

Hiszen Morgan századokat is leélhetett ott Arthur korszaka előtt és Mordred ott született és vált felemelkedetté. Kíváncsi lett volna, hogy miként tudott a fiú felemelkedni, hiszen velejéig romlott volt és gyilkos.

Biztosan építettek egy olyan szerkezetet neki, mint amilyen itt Atlantiszon volt, de annál is kellett egy bizonyos fokú felkészültség. Avagy már akkor is az Ori segített nekik; egyre mocskosabbnak tűnt az a bagázs a szemében.

Szörnyen kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy mindezt miképp volt képes az Ori megtenni. Hiszen Mortisse a legerősebb tagjuk, ő pedig nem volt egyik ismert síkon sem akkoriban, és a nő sem volt még száműzött.

Hatalmas késztetés volt benne, hogy odamenjen a Földhöz és elhozza a szüleit onnan. Morgan fog odamenni, hiszen őt már meghívták Lornék a bolygóra. Tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű haláluk.

Ezt mégsem hagyhatta, valamit kell tennie, de ha odamegy, akkor képes és az apja rúgja ki, anélkül, hogy segíteni tudna. Hallotta az apja szavait, hogy minden háborúban vannak veszteségek.

Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy erre is ez lenne az „öreg" ezredes válasza. De itt Atlantiszon élt, hogy soha sem hagyjuk hátra az embereinket. Már nem tekintett rájuk a szüleiként, de akkor is tartozott nekik.

A másik oldala a dolognak, hogy azért nem tehetett semmit, mert nem tehette meg az itteni embereivel. Hiszen ők már elveszítették a Földön a családjukat. Neki is meg kell tennie ezt az áldozatot.

De neki ez lenne a második, és nem tudta, hogy mennyire tudná a dolgot elviselni. Éppen elég volt neki végighallgatni Hoved halálát, nem akart erről tudni. Akármennyire nem rajongott az apjáért mégiscsak az volt.

Egy idő után felkelt és otthagyta az alvó lányt. Kint már sötét volt, a csillagok és a két hold fénye ragyogott a városra. Hosszú idő után fájt a feje, meleg front fog jönni. Szóval vége is lesz a nyári hónak.

Már most várta, hogy milyen lesz majd a találkozás a három fajjal. Hova jutottak, ha egyáltalán még életben vannak. Igaz Aldannar ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy élnek, de ettől még bármi megeshetett.

És a legfontosabb, hogy mikorra sikerül végre bebizonyítania, hogy Mortisse Cennen tényleg az Eredet elindítója. Ő, Rodney és Radek is hallották a beszélgetést, de mit érnének vele, ha elmondanák?

Csak azt, hogy kibújna a szög a zsákjából, és talán egyből elpusztítaná a várost, mindenkivel, aki itt lakik. De most vajon mire várt és mik voltak a tervei? Felmérni a flottát, az embereket?

De mire jók ezek nekik? Talán azért, mert az Asgardok elpusztították a flottájuk nagy részét és nincs mivel támadniuk? Ha sikerült egy kérdést megválaszolni, akkor még több kérdés jött elő.

Visszament az irodájába, amit Caldwelltől örökölt meg és nekiállt a napi jelentéseket olvasni.

Elizabeth a folyosókon sétált és a várost szemlélte. Az egyik ablakon kinézett, a város fényeiben látta, hogy kint esik a hó, megint. Lent néhányan még hó csatát vívtak, pedig már késő éjjel volt.

De valamikor szórakozniuk is kellett, főleg, hogy a földi mészárlást már bejelentették. Senkinek sem volt könnyű, neki sem, pedig ő már hónapok óta tudta a dolgot. De még mindig fájt, hogy Simont is megölték.

Lement az ebédlőbe, még igen sokan voltak ott és éppen filmet néztek. Valami kosztümös kalandfilm ment. Brown, Novak, Heitmeyer és Cadman pókereztek, majd pár perc múlva Susan is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Ő is megkapta a papírokat és beszélt Tintagillal is, és egyikőjüknek sem tetszett, hogy az ősi szövetség évmilliók óta véget ért. Nem lehetett ez ennyire egyszerű, olyan furcsa volt. Hiszen mégis évmilliókig éltek a fajok.

Leült a jelentésével az asztalhoz, és belelapozott. A legnagyobb titokban kapta meg Evantól, nem értette, hogy miért. A férfi biztos volt abban, hogy őt nem figyeli Mortisse, akárcsak egyik embert sem, nem tekintette őket veszélyes tényezőnek.

A jelentés németül volt megírva, okos gondolat. Mortisse ezt a nyelvet egészen biztosan nem ismerte. Így még ha meg is szerezte volna, akkor sem tudott volna vele mit kezdeni. Jó húsz oldal volt az akta.

Jó sok munkája lehetett Lornenak, hogy ezt lefordítsa. Beleolvasott és kiejtette a kanalat a kezéből, amivel a zseléjét ette. Ez igaz lenne? Nem volt csoda, hogy mind a három embere ennyire fel volt dobva a dologtól.

Csak az a gond volt velük, hogy mindannyian irdatlan távolságokban éltek, de ha sikerülne őket az alterranok oldalára állítani, talán esélyük lenne az Orival szemben, már ha még élnek egyáltalán.

De akkor is, amiket olvasott a jelentésben igen bizalomgerjesztőek voltak. Főleg, hogy csillagkapuk is vezettek arra. Bár kicsit megdöbbent azon a tényen, hogy nem humanoidok. Miként lesznek képesek bármit tenni?

Bár mindezt, amikor leírták évmilliókkal ezelőtt történt, lehetséges volt, hogy az óta az evolúciójuk útja után humanoidok lettek. Különben miként építhetnének valamit. Még soha sem láttak nem humanoid értelmes lényt.

Mihamarabb el kell oda menniük, bár Cennen nem tudhatja meg, hogy ez kiderült. Mind a három férfi elmondta neki, hogy mit hallottak. Ő hitt nekik, más nem nagyon tehetett, de akkor is furcsának tűnt.

Mitől lehetett ilyen magabiztos Mortisse? Valaminek kellett lennie, amire rá kell jönnie. Vagy majd Johnnak, hiszen előléptették ezredessé. Most úgy sem volt más munkája a férfinak, minthogy egésznap jelentéseket olvasott.

Mi változott meg azóta, hogy Mortisse elfoglalta megint a trónt? Az a pár alterran, akik ténylegesen hűséget fogadtak neki, teljesen elidegenedtek az emberektől, de mindenki más sokkal barátságosabbak lettek.

Folyamatos ellentétek voltak a városban, és majdnem eluralkodott a káosz a városban. Lehet, hogy ez volt a terve, hogy teljesen megossza a várost, hogy könnyebben törölhessék el a várost?

Ha igen, akkor kezdte elérni, amit akart. A legutóbbi Rodney és Radek, amikor egymásnak estek. Vajon mi fog ebből kisülni? Remélte, hogy mihamarabb sikerült megoldást találniuk a problémára.

Mortisse elégedett volt azzal, amit eddig elért. Sikerült a két legjobb tudós között veszekedést kirobbantania. Mindenki túlhajszolt volt, senki sem tudott a munkájára összpontosítani.

Milyen szomorú állapotok uralkodtak a városban. Az emberek vezetője depressziós és, ha rajta múlik, akkor soha többé nem lesz képes már ellátni a feladatait. Akárcsak Treavol, az orvos unokaöccse.

Már most kezdett kihagyni az emlékezete és ez még csak a kezdet volt. Remélte, hogy bőven lesz ideje a terveit végrehajtani, mielőtt most lebukik. Mert Laegen már nagyon közel állt a dolog megoldására.

De ha megöli, ha most öli meg, akkor a gyanú egyértelműen rá terelődne. És Merlin elkészítette azt a gépet, amivel felemelkedettet el lehet pusztítani, bár rá ez sem hatna, de akkor végképp lebukna.

Alábecsült az embereket, soha sem hitte volna, hogy egy közönséges ember képes lesz kihallgatni őket, és már hárman tudnak arról, hogy valójában ő is a száműzöttek közé tartozik, de nem értette, hogy miért nem mondják el.

Volt egy gyanúja, és ő meg fogja hagyni ebben a hitben őket. Zavarta, hogy ennyire nem tud tenni semmit. Az, amit annak idején eltervezett, sokkal hosszabb ideig tartott, mint hitte. Nem szeretett várakozni.

Lehet, hogy tényleg meg kéne tennie, amit az emberek „elvárnak" tőle és most itt egyből elpusztítani a várost és azzal egy csomó dolog egy csapásra megoldódna, neki és az Orinak is. Mindenkinek.

De most elsősorban a legfontosabb volt, hogy a Föld és a Tejút odavesszen. Még mindig nem tudott olvasni a nő, és a két tudós gondolataiban. Ezek szerint biztosan rejtegettek valamit, de mit?

Valami fontosnak kellett lennie, ha Laegen ennyire védi őket. Elég jól kiismerte annak idején, és ez keveseknek sikerült. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy pont ez a Velesar fogja lenyűgözni, pedig annyira más volt, mint Gammel.

Ó igen, Gammelt és Morgant szabadjára kéne egy-két alkalommal engedni itt a városban, de hallott olyan híreket, hogy Lorne képes kiszúrni az Orit, de ezt az apróságot ő el tudta rejteni. Játszi könnyedséggel.

Igen, remek ötlet, hogy őket idehozni. Mordredet is megilletné, hogy egyszer láthassa azt a várost, ahonnan az anyja is származik. Hiszen olyan remek munkát végez a híveik között és több száz hajó épült már.

Szerte a galaxisukban, még fél év és elkészülnek, és akkor nem lesz olyan haderő, ami képes lesz ellenállni az ő seregeiknek. Feltéve, ha addig még lesz élő bárki is a városban, akit el kell pusztítani.

Nos, kezdődjön a tánc!

12


	85. Chapter 85

**84. fejezet: A Tejút behódolása**

A feje iszonyatosan sajogott, amikor kinyitott a szemét. Egy ágyban feküdt és kintről mozgást hallott. Próbált felülni, de minden porcikája fájt. Legalább ezt jó jelnek lehetett tekinteni, hiszen életben volt.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy miként élhette túl a Daedalus pusztulását. Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy az Ori, az asuran és a wraith hajók tüzet nyitottak rájuk. Pár másodpercig még feküdt, majd hirtelen felült.

Felnyögött a fájdalomtól, de sikerült ülve maradnia. Körbenézett, korábbi képek alapjáról felismerte, hogy egy wraith hajón volt. De nem elraktározva, mint ahogy az áldozatokat szokták. Körülötte orvosi műszerek is voltak.

Hogyan került ide? A második gondolata az volt, hogy Elizabeth bizonyosan azt hiszi, hogy meghalt. Valahogy vissza kell majd jutnia Atlantiszra. A fegyvereit nem találta és az ajtó is zárva volt.

Egy kis zug volt, próbálta kinyitni, de soha sem volt még korábban dolga ezzel a technológiával gyakorlatban, így nem sikerült kinyitnia. Fájó végtagokkal ült vissza az ágyra és az ajtót figyelte.

Ha jobb kondícióban lett volna, akkor talán ottmaradt volna az ajtó mellett, de túlságosan idősnek és gyengének érezte magát ehhez. Vajon mennyi ideje lehetett itt a hajón? És mit akarhattak tőle.

Még a rádiója és az adóvevője sem volt ott a szobában. Próbált keresni valami dolgot, amit fegyverként használhatna, de még olyan sem volt a szobában. Mintha egy elmegyógyintézet zárt osztályán lett volna.

A szobában, amúgy félhomály uralkodott, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez a normális dolog, vagy nem, hiszen még soha sem tartózkodott wraith hajón. Valahogy soha sem vágyott rá, hogy így végezze.

Egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe, hogy miért támadták meg az Ohrát, hiszen elfogadták a szövetségüket. Csapda lett volna az egész? De akkor már biztosan halott lenne, tehát nem ennek kellett történnie.

Hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó, odakapta a fejét, de megint fájdalom hasított mindenébe.

- Maga meg kicsoda? – kérdezte a férfi a belépő alakot.

- Awagon vagyok. – vonta meg a vállát – És ha jól sejtem maga pedig Steven Caldwell ezredes. – megvárta, amíg a másik bólint, és csak utána folytatta. – Nem akarom bántani, én még hiszek a leendő szövetségünkben. Válaszol néhány kérdésemre és garantálom, hogy épségben visszajuttatom Atlantiszra.

- Miért higgyek magának? – vonta fel a szemöldökét és felállt.

- Az összes wraith életét kockáztattam azzal, hogy megmentettem az életét. Az Ori nem tudhatja meg.

- Miért lenne ez olyan fontos dolog? – kérdezte gúnyosan Steven.

- Mi nem akarjuk ezt az átkozott háborút. Lehet, hogy gyilkosnak tartanak minket, de soha sem öltünk többet, mint amennyi az életben maradáshoz kellett. Most már erre sincs szükségünk, hála Nefadar munkásságának. Tudnom kell, hogy az alterranok pusztították-e el a követünk hajóját?

- Nem, mi Ishit visszaküldtük azzal, hogy elfogadjuk a szövetséget. Ott akartuk a lányt tartani, mert számítottunk ilyesmire. De ő akarta magával közölni a hírt. – nem látta értelmét a hazudozásnak.

- Akkor Morgan hazudott, tudhattam volna. – felsóhajtott. – Számíthatunk még a szövetségükre?

- Igen, bár ez nem rajtam múlik. Nem tudom, hogy miként reagáltak arra, hogy elpusztították az Ohrát. És, hogy mi történt az óta, gondolom pár nap telt el.

- Három hét, ez idő alatt az Ori kiírtatta az Asgardokat és a Noxot. És Mortisse parancsára most a tejút behódoltatása következik. Utána a Föld.

- Mortisse? – kérdezte döbbenten.

- Visszatért, és egyelőre a lantisziak nem tudták bebizonyítani, hogy ő is száműzött, így most a Szövetséget és az Alterranokat is ő irányítja. Ha visszatér a városba, kérje Laegen, Tintagil vagy Merlin védelmét.

- Miért? És miért és miként mentettek meg?

- A fájdalom, amit érez, a sugárzástechnológiánk mellékhatása, még nem tökéletes. A hajójáról elmenekült két ős mondta, hogy mentsük ki magát. Ezért önre esett a választás. A technológia kezdetleges és csak egy élőlényre tudjuk még alkalmazni. Itt várakozunk egy bolygó felett, van csillagkapujuk is. Leküldjük magát és menjen vissza Atlantiszra.

- Köszönöm!

- Ne tegye, majd csak akkor, ha közösen sikerült legyőznünk őket.

Awagon kikísérte a dárdák dokkjaihoz, ahol az egyik hajó demetriazálta. Mikor legközelebb magához tért, a csillagkapu közelében feküdt a teljes felszerelésével. Remélte, most nem telt el három hét.

Köszönettel tartozik majd a két alterrannak, amint visszaért a városba. Már alig várta, hogy Elizabethet is újra lássa, elképzelni sem tudta, hogy a nő miken ment keresztül ebben az időszakban.

Majdnem félórába telt, mire sikerült feltápászkodnia a földről. A nap állása szerint délre járhatott az idő, de amíg itt feküdt senkivel sem találkozott. Általában minden falu a kapuk közelében szokott lenni.

Lehet, hogy a bolygó lakatlan volt, de nem lehetett, hiszen akkor túlságosan gyanús lett volna, hogy miért van itt a wraith. Most jutott el az agyáig, hogy már nem élnek emberi energián. Az aratógépek, persze.

Hiszen azok képesek voltak a növényi energiákat emberire hasonlóvá tenni, és így nem is volt rájuk többé szükségük. Nem csoda, hogy a tömegmészárlást nem akarták. Most már hitt nekik, teljesen.

Felállt és tárcsázta a várost, átküldte az azonosítóját, remélve, hogy nem törölték az elmúlt három hétben. Alig fél perccel az átküldés után jött a döbbent rádió kapcsolat, felismerte Chuck hangját.

A fiatal férfi biztosította, hogy leengedte a pajzsot és a férfi már visszatérhet. Nem szeretett csillagkapun utazni, a hajókat jobban szerette. Lecsukta a szemét és belépett a kapuba. Mikor átért csak akkor nyitotta ki.

Elizabeth futott felé sírva, mikor a nő odaért megölelte és megcsókolta. Ebben a pillanatban tudta, hogy végre hazaérkezett.

Awagon csöndben ült a félhomályos irányító teremben. Elengedte, tudta, hogy ez volt a legjobb döntés, de ha Mortisse rájön és megöli a férfit, mielőtt az elmondhatná a dolgot, akkor semmit sem ért el vele.

És akkor Caldwell halála az ő lelkén száradna. Ba'al ötlete volt az egész, hogy juttassák vissza a városba. Bár a rendszerúr is akart volna menni, még akkor is, ha ott is, csak a halál várt volna rá.

Kicsit idiótán hangzott, hogy inkább annak a kezétől akart meghalni, akinek tényleg fájdalmat okozott és nem olyantól, akiket csak a tömeggyilkosság érdekel. Awagon kíváncsi volt rá, hogy milyen lesz a Föld.

Bár tudta, hogy a Tejútrendszerbe nem azért mennek, hogy mindenkit megöljenek, hanem, hogy megtérítsenek. A kiirtásuk akkor is bőven elegendő lesz, amikor az Alterranokat elintézik egyszer és mindenkorra.

De mit kezdjen a sajátjaival? Hiszen a legtöbben egyetértenek az ő nézeteivel, a kaptárkirálynők és az alattvalóik, de vannak, akik hatalmas élelemforrást és vadászmezőket látnak abból, ha az Orival tartanak.

Ő nem akarta, de nem tudott hatni igen sokakra. Akikkel beszélt és nemet mondtak, kénytelen volt végezni velük, mert tudta, hogy elmondanák a Szövetségeseknek. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit tegyen.

Azzal, hogy most csak hódítani mennek, a népesség legnagyobb része életben fog maradni, és csak a töredék fog meghalni, akik nem hódolnak be nekik. De a Föld, hatmilliárd embere, halálra volt ítélve.

Oda alapból úgy indultak, hogy az egész bolygót megsemmisítsék. De nem úgy, hogy atombombázzák, ahhoz egy ideig túlságosan hűségesek voltak, nem egyből az egész bolygót. Hátborzongató fegyver volt ez.

A tudósok találták ki ezt is. Két ilyen fegyverrel felszerelt hajó várakozott az Aldor körül, hogy elpusztítsák azt, ha valami olyat tesznek, amit nem kéne. Ugyanez vonatkozott az Asuranra is persze.

Jó volt látni, hogy ennyire bíztak a száműzöttek a szövetségeseikben. Lehet, hogy az elmúlt tízezer év nem tett jót a paranoiájuknak. Viszont a wraith megtanult közben túlélni, és elővigyázatosak voltak.

Ennek ellenére most mégis egy idegen galaxisba tartottak a hipertéren keresztül, hogy meghódítsák azt. Három évvel ezelőtt talán még jó öltet lett volna, de ma már nem, bárcsak megakadályozhatnák.

Sikerült kiharcolnia, hogy a lehető legkevesebb hajóval keljen eljönnie és a goa'uldnak kelljen ebbe a galaxisba a legtöbb hajót hoznia. Hiszen az asgardok ellen az övék volt a legkisebb veszteség.

Hála Anatnak egyet sem kellett az Ida-galaxisba vinnie Ba'alnak, hiszen azok a hajók kevesek voltak oda. Viszont az emberek és Jaffák ellen elegendőnek kellett bizonyulniuk. Így a rendszerúr teljes flottája útban volt.

Vagy, aki nem a Pegazusban tartózkodott, az a Tejúton csatlakozott a flottához. Sajnálta, hogy neki is jönnie kellett, hiszen szívesebben maradt volna és várt volna az alterranok válaszára, hogy mit is tegyenek.

Mikor kiléptek a hipertérből, Ba'al átjött a hajójára. Semmi kedve sem volt beszélni a goa'ulddal, de kénytelen volt. Érdeklődve gondolta, hogy Gammel vagy Morgan mikor fog feltűnni, de még egyik sem jelentkezett.

- Nem gondolod, hogy helyesen cselekedtél, akkor, amikor elengedted? – kérdezte a rendszerúr.

- Talán, remélem nem fognak rájönni, mert akkor mindannyian halottak leszünk, nagyon rövid időn belül. – morogta Awagon.

- Azt hiszem ebben tényleg igazad van.

- Milyen érzés újra otthon lenni? – ránézett, a másik férfi arcán nem látott érzelmeket.

- Még nem az otthonom, az a Föld, ott kaptam ezt a testet. Talán képes leszek újra talpra állni, és új klónokat teremteni. Rossz lenne, ha mindannyian eltűnnénk.

- Szóval, te vagy az igazi. – vigyorodott el a wraith.

- Ezt egy szóval sem mondtam.

- Akkor csak egy nyomorult klón. – már egészen vidám volt.

- Ezt sem mondtam.

Ba'al idegesen tért vissza a hajójára. Soha sem derülhet ki, hogy ő az eredeti, hiszen akkor egyértelmű volt, hogy a halál fia. Hiszen ő volt az egyetlen, aki képes volt irányítani a többi klónt. Másnak nem ment.

És a tudósoknak szüksége volt a Jaffákra, és ezért irtatták ki lassanként a többit, keresve az igazit. Már csak hárman voltak, így nem sokat kellett találgatniuk, hogy megtalálják őt. És akkor vége lesz.

Talán megtartják a másik két klónt, hogy fent tartsák a látszatott a rabszolgáknak, hogy azok ismeretlen urakat kövessék egy hatalmas szent háborúba, amiből nagy valószínűséggel senki sem marad életben.

Tudta, hogy a játszma hol csúszott ki a kezéből, két helyen is. Amikor annak idején nem végzett a szülei mellett Susan Shepparddal, a másik, amikor belement a Morgan játékaiba és Anatot létrehozták.

Talán maradnia kellett volna ebben a galaxisban, és harcban meghalni, amikor az Ori megtámadta volna ezt. Vagy meglapulni a háttérben, ehhez mindig is tökéletesen értett. Mi lett volna, ha nemet mond az Orinak?

Awagon azt mondta, hogy ő soha sem merte megtenni, talán ő sem. Sőt még Adria is most már felemelkedett. Az egyetlen lény, aki alapból az Ori kötelékébe emelkedett fel. Rajta keresztül akarta a hatalmat.

De a hatalmat már senkin keresztül nem tudná megszerezni, hiszen senki sem közösködött velük. Ah, de Gammel néha megtisztelte a jelenlétével Awagont, de semmi más közös tervük és találkozás sem volt közöttük.

Morgant sem látta nagyon régen, és még Anat közelébe sem került, amióta a Velesar kisajátította a lányt magának. Bár már halott pletykákat, miszerint az Anatokból sincsen sokkal több, mint belőle.

Ismert bolygórendszerek tűntek fel a vezérlő képernyőén. Hazaért, tízezer évig élt és uralkodott ebben a galaxisban, és csak a legvégén, néhány óráig örülhetett annak, hogy az egészet uralja, mára elvesztette.

A befutott információk szerint a legtöbb bolygó sikeresen áttért az Ori hitére, és a helyzetet az előhírnökök felügyelték. Gúnyosan és egyben fájdalmasan elmosolyodott, az egyik hamis isten után itt van a következő.

Bár amennyire ő és a többi rendszerúr nem voltak azok, az Ori hozzájuk képest tényleg annak minősült, de ő már tudta, hogy nem azok. Hiszen több alterrant is ismert és még ők sem voltak.

Tudta, hogy nem lesz nehéz meggyőzni a még nem behódolt bolygókat az átállásra, de ha nem is teszik meg, akkor is az elűzöttek könnyedén elpusztítják azokat a fertőket. Megállíthatatlanok voltak.

A szuperkapuhoz mentek, ott csatlakozott a többi hajója a flottához. Az első állomásnak, mint legutóbb is a Chulakot célozta meg. Hiszen Teal'c is onnan származott és Brata'c a mai napig és ott volt.

Az utolsó két klónja a most csatlakozott hajók valamelyikén voltak. Még, ha akarná sem tudna újakat létrehozni, hiszen az Ori minden adatát és kutatóállomását elpusztította. Legyenek átkozottak a nyomorultak!

De talán kap némi engedmény, amennyiben meghódítják ezt a galaxist. Talán visszakaphatja az életét. Feltéve, ha Mortisse belemegy, vagy Gammel nem teszi tönkre a még megmaradt laborjait.

Az már messze nem az az Ori volt, mint, akik ráparancsoltak, hogy csatlakozzon oda. Cennen vezetésével egy sokkal erősebb és összetettebb ellenség lettek, mint annak idején. Milyen jó is volt tízezer éve…

Gammel nem tartott a „díszes" társasággal a Tejútba. Az ő ízlésének túlságosan is kopár és egyhangú volt az a hely. Inkább maradt itt a Pegazusban, itt érezte mindig is magát a legjobban.

Főleg, hogy most Mortissének, pontosabban saját magának volt egy remek ötlete, amihez az egykori uralkodó tervét fogják felhasználni. Bár a férfi az elején tiltakozott, végül engedte, hogy megvalósítsa.

Bár ő sajnálta, hogy el kell pusztítania a terv beteljesülésével a wraitheket, hiszen Awagont tényleg a barátjának tekintette, de a tervében szereplő személy erre a sorsa született annak idején.

Már annak idején is figyelemmel kísérte a kislány életútját, hát ami nem volt túlságosan hosszú, és annak ellenére, hogy félig Valorvart és Velesar volt, képes a felemelkedésre. Ó, hogy milyen remek terv volt.

Larion volt az természetesen. Nem tudta, hogy miként lehetséges, talán, mert rokonok voltak, de ki tudja. A test még most is egy időálló kapszulában feküdt eltemetve Atlantisz szárazföldjén.

Régen járt arra bárki is, így akár észrevétlenül is kicsempészheti majd a testet onnan. Feltámasztani nem lesz nehezebb, mint odamenni. És a gép már készen van, mi a testet felöregíti a húszas évei elejére, miközben leélt emlékeket is kreál.

Ő lesz az, aki majd végez a nagybátyjával, az apjával, Treavollal, hiszen a saját rokonukban remélhetőleg nem fognak ellenséget látni. Bár akkor már Alainet is megölheti, csak előbb tegyék a lányt törvényessé.

És amikor már egyetlen Valorvart sem marad életben, ő lehet Mortisse örököse. Az alterran trón leendő várományosa. Sötéten elvigyorodott, milyen zseniális is volt, kár, hogy nem tízezer éve lett belőle Ori.

De ez a terv, majd csak akkor fog elkezdődni, amint elbukik a Föld, és ők megtámadják Atlantiszt. Bár attól még messze voltak, hogy a flottával tegyék ezt, de egy kisebb tisztogatáshoz nem is kell a flotta.

Ez lesz az elterelő hadművelet is egyben, hogy megszerezzék a testet. Amire csak kevés ideig lesz szükség, hiszen, amint megtettet, amit kellett neki, akkor ő rá sem lesz többé szükség. Bár egyvalakinek nem fog tetszeni a terv.

Morgan volt az, ő egészen biztosan életben akarja majd tartani a Velesart. Felsóhajtott, valamit ezzel a mániával igazán kellene már kezdeni valamit. Igen, gondoskodni fog róla, hogy Merlin megtegye, amit kell neki.

Gondolkodott, hogy elmenjen-e a Földre megnézni, annak a bukását. Végül is, ritkán látja legnagyobb ellenségének szüleinek halálát. Morgan maga fogja őket megölni, ebben egészen biztos volt, segítsen neki?

De a másik terv fontosabb volt ennél. Az volt a legfőbb cél, de még Mortisse sem tagadná meg tőle ezt a kis szórakozást. Hiszen alig tartana majd pár óráig. És akkor még Awagonnal is tudna beszélni, hiszen ott van.

Ám ekkor még semmilyen elképzelése nem volt arról, hogy mennyire balul fog elsülni ez a dolog.

Morgan elégedett volt az ütemtervvel, ha így haladnak, akkor néhány héten belül senki sem állhat majd az útjukba. A kiküldött előhírnökök remek munkát végeztek, alig néhány világ állt csak ellen.

Azok lakosságát vagy átadják a wraithnek vagy egyszerűen csak elpusztítják a bolygót. Attól függ, hogy ott épp mit fognak határozni. A Jaffa lakosú bolygók között volt a legnagyobb ellenállás.

Ba'al révén ismerte a fajtájukat, így valamilyen szinten megértette és csodálta a fajtájukat, de a goa'uldoknak végük, itt volt az ideje, hogy új isteneket kezdjenek imádni, őket. Különben nem maradhattak életben.

Furcsa volt visszatérni a Föld felé, oda ahol annak idején majdnem háromszáz évet élt. Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy a felemelkedettek kutatni kezdtek a Földre menekült társaik után, de már senkit sem találtak.

Akkoriban talán még nem volt az Ori teljes mértékben elkötelezett tagja, Gammelnek tartozott engedelmességgel. Talán azért ment csak oda, mert az apja Tintagil is ott volt a Földön, az anyjával együtt.

Ott akartak mind a ketten letelepedni, mert belefáradtak a felemelkedett létbe, de Igraineba beleszeretett egy halandó. Egy olyan, ami a nő is volt valaha. Hiszen benne soha sem volt alterran vér sem.

Morgan gyűlölte az anyját, hogy miatta nem születhetett tisztavérűnek, és az apját, hogy képes volt egy nem alterranba beleszeretni. Tudta, hogy a nő képtelen lenne kihordani még egy gyereket, anélkül, hogy belehalna.

Az ideérkezett felemelkedettek révén elterjedt a monda a varázslókról, ő felvette Merlin Velesar alakját és Uther Pendragon szolgálatába szegődött. Segített neki bejutni az anyja ágyába, amiből megfogant Arthur.

Merlinként elrejtette a gyermeket, az után, hogy Igraine meghalt. A legendák hála neki, máshogy szóltak a történtekről, mert azok szerint a nő túlélte a szülést és egy holt csecsemőt kapott a karjaiba.

A véletlen folytán került a gyermek oda, ahova. Ha tudta volna, pont az újjászületett Zander közelébe kerül, akkor lehet, hogy végzett volna vele. Innentől kezdve mindenki ismerte a történetet.

Talán, csak amit nem, hogy Merlin akkoriban tűnt el, amikor ő Morganként, vagyis valós alakjában jelent meg az akkor már kész Camelotban. Nem sokkal utána fogant meg Mordred is, ma már nem tette volna meg.

Majd, amikor úgy hitte, hogy a fia meghalt, akárcsak Arthur nem maradt leellenőrizni és visszatért a felemelkedettek síkjára és hazatért a Pegazus galaxisba. Utána, csak Alexander Lorne temetésén vett részt egy évvel korábban.

Semmilyen szép emléke nem volt a Földről, talán csak az anyja halála, de majd most, amikor az egészet leigázza. Felkacagott, a bosszú milyen édes is lesz, azért, amiért úgy emlékeztek meg róla, ahogy.

Meg részben bosszút állhat Laegenen is a szülei meggyilkolásával, pedig ők még kedvesek is voltak hozzá. De nem baj, az emberiség kettejüknek köszönheti a kihalását, hiszen ők hívták meg az Orit a bolygóra.

Utána pedig mennek Atlantiszra, hogy megmutassák az ottaniaknak, hogy még flotta nélkül is képesek egy csapást az alterranokra és a városra mérni. Ami bántotta, hogy a fiát is el akarja Mortisse oda vinni.

Pedig annak tényleg semmi köze sem volt a városhoz, nem ott született, nem is élt abban az időben. Semmi köze sem volt az alterranokhoz, hiszen csak negyed vérből volt ős, a többiből egy szánalmas ember.

Talán neki is ott kéne majd vesznie azokkal, akik közé valójában tartozik. Mert, hogy ő nem tekintett rá Oriként, az biztos volt. De most addig is fontosabb volt, hogy a be nem hódoltakkal intézzenek.

Mordred kíváncsian várta, hogy mi lesz a folytatás. Visszarendelték az Ori galaxisából, hogy most az anyjával tartson. Visszatért oda, ahol az egész halandó élete és felemelkedett léte kezdődött.

De ő minden más hozzá hasonlóhoz képest soha sem hagyta el a felemelkedése után sem a Földet. Mikor összecsapott a már alterran apjával, a döntetlen eredmény után mind a ketten „álomba" szenderültek.

Arthur ébredt fel korábban, amikor megpróbálták elpusztítani a testét. Őt pedig Gammel ébresztette fel, amikor legutóbb ott jártak a Földön. De most még több dolguk volt addig is, hogy hazatérhessen újra.

Lett volna jobb dolga is, többek között terrorizálni a hajóépítő munkásokat, és találomra megölni néhányat. Ez mindig is sikeres volt a gyors és tökéletes munka eléréséhez. És az ottaniakon is bevált.

Ő nem értette a mai napig, hogy miért jó ez az ellenségeskedés, és, hogy miért kell leigázni ezeket az embereket. Az ő egyetlen baja az alterranokkal az apja volt, aki megpróbálta megölni őt.

Túlságosan fiatal volt, hogy idősek gondjai aggodalommal töltsék el. Nem tudott rájönni arra, hogy miért volt rá szükségük, talán, hogy Morgant idegesítsék vele? Mert ő erős sem volt, és elég ereje sem volt.

Awagon hajójáról szemlélte az eseményeket, minden egyes bolygónak, ami behódolt messziről tűzpiros színes lett. Úgy tűnt, hogy a wraithek nem látták csak ő. Érdekes látványt nyújtottak az eddig kék bolygók.

Mikor megkérdezte a wraithek vezetőjét, az csak megvonta a vállát, hogy ő nem látott semmi furcsát azokon a bolygókon, amik mellett elhaladtak. A legfrissebb információk alapján csupán harminchat bolygót kell megsemmisíteni.

Mindig is szerette nézni, ahogy a planétákból semmi sem marad, csupán egy aszteroida öv. Még csak sajnálatot sem érzett az ott élőkkel szemben, ez egy kicsit megrémítette. Tudta, hogy az Ori mivolta teszi ezt vele.

És nekik ez volt a kötelességük, hogy megtegyék, és uralmuk alá hajtsanak mindent. Pár perccel korábban hallotta a híreket Mortissétól, hogy nemsokára ő is megnézheti Atlantiszt. A legendás várost.

Amiről már gyermekként is olyan sokat hallott, akkor, amikor még semmit sem tudott a felemelkedettekről és erről a háborúról, ami most zajlik. Akkor még csak egy egyszerű gyermek volt, akit arra neveltek, hogy majd ölje meg a királyt.

Hát igen, már akkor sem volt egy közönséges gyermek, és ezt az anyja Morgan mindig is kiemelte és mondogatta neki. Nem is volt választása, hogy milyen sorsot akar betölteni. Már megvolt az a fogantatásakor.

De nem is volt baj, mert így a győztesek oldalára került az Oriéra és nem a vesztes alterranokéra, pedig annak idején ők uralták a világegyetemet, de most máshogy lesz. Most az általuk száműzöttek lesznek azok.

Akik beteljesítik az általuk kitűzött célokat, és az egész hatalom Mortisse Cennen kezében fog összpontosulni, és mindenki bennük fog hinni, és istenként örökké fognak élni, mert senki sem lesz, aki megállíthatná őket.

Vajon akkor még itt lesznek a barátaik? Awagonra gondolt, a többiek révén ismerte azokat a gondokat, ami a wraithel voltak. És, hogy lassanként az asuranok is lázonganak, azóta, hogy Mortisse visszatért.

Hiszen egykor Cennen volt az, aki kiadta a parancsot az elpusztításukra, és ezt a replikátorok nem felejtették még el. És a férfi még nem volt teljesen Ori, félig még Alterran volt. Még nem hagyta ott azt a síkot.

És Mortisse eltökélt terve volt, hogy egymással irtatja majd ki a wraitheket és az asuranokat. Ó persze és ott volt még a Ba'al és az Anat ügy is. Rövid úton nekik is végük lesz, a szövetségnek már nincs szüksége másoknak.

Elégedett mosollyal nézett az éppen felrobbant bolygóra. Olyan csodás nap volt ez a mai.

Mortisse nem ment el Atlantiszról, az túlságosan feltűnő lett volna, de azért a városból figyelte az eseményeket és a közeledő rajtaütését tervezgette. A két legfontosabb zavaró tényezővel akarta kezdeni a dolgot.

Laegen és Nienyar; az a nő nem szülheti meg a szíve alatt hordott gyermekeket. Nem lehet még több korcs közöttük. Az egész világ így is miattuk olyan szánalmas. És ez a gond a főparancsnokkal is.

Ezért nem is értette egészen még, hogy Gammelnek mi haszna származik a korcs kislány visszahozásával. Az unokája, rosszul lett, ha ebbe bele gondolt. Bár saját magának köszönhette. Jobban kellett volna vigyáznia annak idején.

Két kis véletlen baleset és ennek volt köszönhető Langsdom és Alaine is. Bárcsak vissza mehetett volna az időben, és akkor módosította volna a történteket és ez a két kis baleset nem történt volna meg.

Mennyivel szebb és jobb világ lett volna az egész már tízezer éve is. De szerencsére ez a kis hiba még korrigálható volt. De akkor mindenkit, aki hozzájuk hűséges azoknak is veszniük kell, különben megesne a régi dolog.

Bár a mostaniak közel sem voltak elég erősek ahhoz, hogy megint ilyen hosszú időre kizárják a síkokról, de akkor sem kockáztathatott. Túl sok dolog veszthetne el azzal, ha megint megtörténne.

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ki lehet az a férfi, aki most jött ide a városba, de valamiért az ő gondolataiban sem tudott olvasni. Különös, fontos ember lehet, ha ennyire védik. De vajon kicsoda lehet most?

Lorneon kívül, csak saját maga Tintagil és Merlin volt elég erős ehhez, de abban biztos volt, hogy ez most nem Evan az. Ennyi embert nem tudott volna nagyobb erőfeszítés nélkül megóvni.

Tehát ez Tintagil vagy Merlin volt. Arbejde idős volt, az tény, de ennyire még nem volt erős. Ha lett volna még úgy ezer éve, akkor talán képes lett volna, de addig egészen biztosan nem. Ki lehet az a férfi?

Nem tudós volt, mert ezredesnek hívták. Figyelte az embereket annyi ideje, hogy tudja, ez egy katonai rang volt. Hol lehetett eddig és miért csak most került elő, hiszen a lantisziaknak már nem volt másik bázisuk.

A legutolsót hetekkel ezelőtt pusztították el a visszatértével egy időben. Ez lehetett a magyarázat, de miként élhette túl? A jelentések szerint csak két felemelkedettnek sikerült elmenekülnie.

Ki mentette meg akkor? Csak egyvalaki lehetett, hiszen mindenképp meg akarta tudni, hogy mi is az igazság a hajója elpusztítása miatt. A francba! Ha Gammel nem védené, akkor mára halott lenne Awagon.

Pedig régen annyira kezes bárány volt, mit ronthattak el és kik? De már velük sem lesz sokáig gond, hiszen a „kedves kis unokája" be fogja tejesíteni a végzetét és eltörli az összes wraitht mindörökre.

Ha Merlin okozza az ezredes védelmét, könnyedén ki lehetne játszani, azzal, hogy elvonják a figyelmét, erre Morganon kívül még egyvalaki lenne képes, az a nő, akivel a feleségét annak idején megcsalta.

Naporcájú Nimue, bár rossz volt belegondolni, hiszen már a nevében is benne volt, hogy egy melindori. Bár úgy tudta, hogy halott volt, még Gammel ölte meg annak idején, de akkor is. Ha tudná, hogy hol lehet a sír.

Valakitől ki fogja deríteni. Megjöttek a hírek Morgantól is, hogy a tervük sikerrel járt, bárki, aki ránézett a galaxis térképére vérvörösnek láthatta azt. Már csak a Föld volt az egyetlen pont, amit le kellett rendezni.

Evan gyorsan igyekezett az elosztó felé, örömmel értesült róla, hogy Steven Caldwell visszaért sértetlenül hozzájuk. Még nem tudta, hogy miként maradhatott életben, hiszen az emberei azt mondták, hogy mindenki meghalt.

Örült a fejleménynek, hiszen Elizabethen is jó volt látni, végre egy kis boldogságot. De akkor sem volt teljesen elégedett valami miatt. Caldwell még nem beszélt arról, hogy miként is menekült meg, csupán védelmet kért.

Nem kellett rákérdezni pontosan tudta, hogy kitől. De mi volt az, amit semmiképp sem tudhatott meg Mortisse? Bár ezek után lehet, hogy lesz végre egy kis ideje, hogy kettesben lehessen Susannal.

Belépett az elosztóba, csak John volt ott Stevenen kívül. Tehát szűk körű megbeszélés lesz, a három legmagasabb katonai vezető között. Így is fel lehetett fogni, de volt egy rosszabb érzése ennél.

- Örülök, hogy látom uram! – mondta az ezredesnek.

- Már ön a katonai vezető tábornok, nem én. – mosolyodott el fáradtan a férfi. – Gratulálok a kinevezéséhez.

- Köszönöm, hogy maradt életben?

- Jobb nem is beszélni róla, még mindig sajog mindenem. Wraith sugártechnológia, még nem tökéletes. Awagon volt az, aki kimentett a hajóról és juttatott vissza a városba. Neki és a wraithnek tartozunk köszönettel.

- Eszerint ők még mindig akarnak szövetséget? Azok után, hogy elpusztították az Ohrát? – csattant fel Sheppard.

- Nekik ahhoz semmi közük nem volt, egyetlen hajójuk sem nyitott tüzet. Morgan volt az, aki megtette, a replikátor és az ori hajói. A wraith csak szemlélődött.

- Az majdnem ugyanolyan rossz uram! – mondta John.

- Le akarják győzni ők is a Szövetséget. És már nincs szükségük az emberekre táplálékként.

- Tessék? – nézett rá mind a két férfi.

- Képesek az aratógépekkel a növényekből kinyerni az életbennmaradáshoz kellő energiájukat.

- Igen ebben van valami, hiszen tudjuk, hogy képesek erre. – bólintott Evan. – Biztos tényleg így gondolják?

- Szerintem igen, ha nem ez lenne, akkor miért engedtek volna el. – vonta meg a vállát Caldwell.

- Valóban. – mondta Sheppard is. – Úgy hallottam uram, hogy védelmet kért Mortisse ellen, igaz ez?

- Merlin tette meg ezt a szívességet. Awagon szerint Mortisse nem tudhatja meg, hogy elárulták őket. Megbocsátanának? Eléggé gyengének érzem még magam.

- Persze. Pihenjen csak. – felelte Lorne.

John ásítva hagyta el az ezredes után az elosztót. Evan furcsállta, hogy szerepcsere történt. Nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer ő lesz a legmagasabb katonai rangú személy, mármint az emberek között, a másikra már régen számított.

De az idők nagyon változtak, ráadásul már ő is tudta, hogy a Tejút elveszett és behódolt az Orinak. Abban viszont biztos volt, hogy a Földet még nem pusztították el, szándékosan azt hagyták a végére.

Úgy vélte, hogy lassan ideje lesz kivenni egy kis szabadságot, hogy Susannal lehessen egy kicsit, úgysem volt elég ideje foglalkozni a lánnyal, pedig az nem ezt érdemelte. Nem, hiszen egyszer már ez történt.

Jó lenne valahova elutazni, mondjuk Hawaii jó útirány lenne, oda úgyis mindig el akart menni, de napokon belül nem lesz már Föld sem, nemhogy az a hely. De legalább Larion sírját meg kéne látogatniuk.

Ráadásul még Mortissét is el kéne valahogy intéznie, vagy rábírni az árulásra, hogy végre száműzhessék Atlantiszról. Már tudta, hogy mi történt annak idején, hogy hol volt az elmúlt tízezer évben.

De nem tudta, hogy miképp lehetne ezt újra megtenni. Régen két Valorvart és egy Cennen kellett ahhoz, hogy meg tudják tenni. Akkor három tízezer éves ős volt, az, aki kizárta a síkokból. Ma ennyi erő már nem létezett.

Ha Hoved még életben lenne, akkor talán, ő, Merlin és Tintagil meg tudnák tenni. Képes lenne a barátait a halálba küldeni, hogy a lánya és az ő egykori gyilkosát megölesse vagy kizárassa megint a világból?

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit tegyen. Túl sok felelősség nyomta a vállát, több mint amennyit elbírt. Soha senkinek nem lett volna ekkora felelősséget megtapasztalnia. Hiszen ő egy nagy senki volt.

Ráadásul bántotta, hogy a szüleiért sem tesz semmit és hagyja őket meghalni, amint a Földet lerohanják. Susan próbálta rávenni, hogy mentse meg őket, de a saját lelkiismerete nem hagyta, hogy megtegye.

Ezt a csökönyösséget a mostani apjától örökölte, de percről-percre biztosabb volt benne, hogy a férfi is ezt akarta, hogy ne tegyen értük semmit. Keserűen felnevetett, hiszen már ember sem volt elég régóta.

Nem kéne semmit sem éreznie az emberek iránt. Csak törékenyek, akik még arra sem voltak képesek, hogy felemelkedjenek. Ennek ellenére lelkiismeret furdalása volt, hogy nem tett semmit.

A lelkifurdalása tovább nőtt. Főleg akkor, amikor megérezte, hogy a Szövetség megtámadta a Földet.

12


	86. Chapter 86

**85. fejezet: A Föld pusztulása**

**A Föld blokádjának kilencedik órája**

Tulajdon képen felesleges volt blokádnak nevezni, hiszen a Konföderáció utolsó két hajóját az ideérkezéskor elpusztították. És a bolygó felszínén lévő ütegek és védelmi fegyverek közel sem voltak elég fejlettek.

Az emberek először felmentőként nézték a hadat, ami körülvette a planétát, majd a hatodik órában derült ki, hogy a szándékaik közel sem olyan békések, mint aminek először hitték ezt. Ekkor pusztult el a két hajójuk.

A Konföderáció elnöke próbálta megnyugtatni az embereket, hogy ennek ellenére barátságos szándékkal jöttek, az utcákon kitört a pánik. A katonaság is tehetetlen volt a rettegő tömeg ellen.

Ezt az állapotot elnézve, lehet, hogy a bolygó elpusztítására sem lesz szükség, az ostoba birkák megteszik maguk ezt. De akkor is, még volt néhány dolog Glastonburyben, amire Morgannak szüksége volt.

A Szövetséges erők folyamatosan bekapcsolva tartották a csillagkaput, így a földön rekedt embereket nem tudták kimenekíteni a saját alfa-bázisukra. Ott ragadtak, a biztonság kedvéért a cirkálók lelőtték a műholdakat is.

Ezáltal a lenti kommunikációs kapcsolatok szinte lehetetlenné váltak. Ez az egész csak tovább fokozta a pánik hangulatot. Az interneten egyre-másra jelentek meg a világvége eshetőségek leírásai.

Persze az internet sem jutott már el mindenhova, aminek műholdas kapcsolása volt, az mostanra elnémult. Így voltak a legtöbben az utolsó tévéadással is, amiben az elnök nyugalomra szólította fel az embereket.

De amikor az adás a felénél szűnt meg a világ legtöbb táján, ez az egész külön fokozta a pánik hangulatot. Hiszen az emberek nem is tudtak arról, hogy rajtuk kívül létezne értelmes élet a galaxisban.

És ez csak a saját galaxisukról volt szó, pedig az ellenség nem is ebből a rendszerből volt való, hanem a szomszédból. A Fehér házban a kongresszus az elmúlt kilenc órában folyamatosan tanácskozott, de nem sokra jutottak.

Próbáltak kapcsolatba lépni a geocentrikus pályán keringő flottával, de nem sikerült. Biztosak voltak a tudósok, hogy a kapcsolatot sikerült felvenni, csupán azok szándékosan nem válaszoltak nekik.

Az ellenség senkit sem küldött le a bolygóra, csak fent várakoztak csöndesen. Lehetettek a világ bármely részén, ahol éjszaka vagy nappal volt, a flotta a bolygó körül mindenhonnan látszott.

Csendes fenyegetésként hatottak a békés polgároknak. Talán, ha mindenki áttért volna az Ori hitére nem ez a helyzet állt volna fent, de mivel a népesség nagyon kis része tért át, ez volt az egyetlen lehetőség.

Nagyon sokan menekültek földalatti bunkerekbe, de a legtöbben ezt sem tették, hiszen számítottak arra, hogy mindez kevés lenne. Csupán azt nem értették, hogy miért csak várakoznak ott, és miért nem támadnak.

Ez volt a legrosszabb az egészben a bizonytalanság. Hat és fél milliárd ember várakozott lent a földön, és várták a legrosszabb eshetőséget. Ekkor tűnt fel az interneten a SGC feltört honlapjának adatai is.

Itt még voltak olyan tények is, amik bolygók elpusztításáról szólt. Bár ezeket a dolgokat csak az Észak-amerikai polgárok láthatták, a többi kontinenst már nem tudták a világhálón elérni, sehogyan sem.

Érthető módon Washington lakossága kivonult a Fehér ház elé tüntetni, hogy tegyenek valamit és hívjanak segítségül valakit. Az Alterranokra gondoltak, mert mostanra nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy az elnöknek köszönhették, hogy a szövetségeseik elhagyták őket.

A rendfenntartó erők már képtelenek voltak a békét fenntartani a népesség között és eldördültek az első lövések. Háború tört ki az utcán, amit már senki sem állíthatott meg. Csak a vég, ami már közeledett.

Ha bárki azt hitte, hogy ez csupán a Washingtoni helyzet volt, akkor nagyon tévedett, a világ összes nagyvárosában hasonló helyzet volt. A papok úgy állították, hogy eljött az Armageddon.

Közben mindenhol a földön háborúk zajlottak.

Morgan nem emlékezett rá, hogy ennyire primitívek lettek volna az emberek. Talán rossz hatással volt rá, hogy itt hagyták őket a sötét középkorban. A mostani állapotok rosszabbak voltak, mint a régiek.

Egy percig elgondolkodott azon, hogy milyen lenne ma a Föld, ha itt maradtak volna, talán egy szinten lennének az Alterranokkal. De nem ez történt, neki köszönhették, hogy ezerötszáz éve itt hagyták ezt a világot.

És most azért jött vissza, hogy megtegye, amit már Arthur idejében meg kellett volna tennie. Elpusztítani végérvényesen. Hiszen az egykor innen menekültek el a pegazusba, majd tértek vissza.

Itt halandók voltak, mielőtt felemelkedtek, és ez a világ valamiért olyan hely volt, hogy innen nem emelkedhettek fel az emberek. De ő már két esetben is áthágta a szabályokat, és Tintagil is többször.

Arthur, Mordred és a kerek asztal lovagjai, ők mind innen emelkedtek fel, sőt mi több egy melindori is volt itt teljes alakjában. Furcsa hely volt ez, de mindez már nem számított túl sokat, senkinek sem.

Szándékosan nem támadott még, mulattatta a helyzet, hogy ott lent, saját magukkal fognak végezni, és nekik nem marad majd szórakozás gyanánt. Majd ha Gammel ideért, akkor kezdődhet a móka.

Mortisse most csak a háttérből igazgatta a fonalakat, még nem lépett színre, de Morgan tudta, hogy ennek rövid időn belül meg kell majd történnie. És akkor ő megint szembe fog kerülni Merlinnel is.

De előbb el kell mennie a régi Camelotba, hogy elhozza onnan az annak idején itt hagyott holmijait. Pontosabban azokat, amiket Sir Kay alias Zander Amrath dolgozott ki, még a régi szép időkben.

Remélte, hogy Gammel valamit képes lesz kihozni belőlük. Mivel ő soha sem volt tudós, és csak nagyon minimális dolgot értett ezekhez a dolgokhoz. Diplomatának sokkal jobb volt mindig is.

Mára Camelot a föld alá került, még ő süllyesztette el, amikor fiát és Arthurt halottnak hitte. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy valaha visszatér majd ide. Lent a föld védelmében a város a mai napig megőrizte dicsőségét.

A várost, amit ő maga emelt a briteknek. Mindenki szerette, amikor Merlinnek hitték. Mennyit változtatott a világon, hogy őt a gonoszság mintaképét egy jó fehérmágusnak hittek. Ebből is látszott mennyire naivak az emberek.

A mesterséges nap most is megvilágította a várost, dél körülre járhatott az idő. Még emlékezett rá, hogy mennyi ember mászkált itt nap, mint nap. Az alterran vérűek utolsó menedéke volt ez a hely.

A falak ugyanúgy álltak, mint ezerötszáz éve, a védő varázslatai még mindig egyben tartották a helyet. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ilyen sokáig fog ez a hely kitartani. Egy régi idő utolsó bástyája.

Nem volt csoda, hogy soha egyetlen ellenség sem tudta bevenni. Állítólag a Szent Grál volt az, de nem, csak egy utánzat. A Grál maga az a szerkezet, amivel felemelkedettet könnyedén el lehet pusztítani.

Az a masina soha sem jutott sem Morgan, sem Gammel karmai közé. Az ő mágiája tartotta egyben ezt a helyet, szeretett itt élni. Besétált a várba, a kerek asztal kettétörve feküdt a padlón, Mordred törte ketté, amikor bevette a várost.

Egészen pontosan ő volt az egyetlen, aki képes volt ezt megtenni, de ezt is neki köszönhette, hiszen a védőmágiák nem vettek észre – ó, persze ezt is Morgannak köszönhette –, hogy ellenség hatolt be a védfalak mögé.

De még a fiúnak sem hagyta, hogy elpusztítsa a helyet. Hiszen az egész Laegenre emlékeztette. A férfi emeltetett egy ugyanilyen várost, azon a bolygón, ahova Mortisse száműzte évezredekkel korábban.

Most emiatt fájt egy kicsit visszatérni ide, hiszen a Velesar végül mégiscsak a hercegnőt választotta és nem őt. Körbenézett bent, még mindig minden olyan volt, mint amikor elmenekült innen, semmi sem változott.

Még por sem lepte a padlót, a falakat, az asztalokat és székeket. Mintha csak tegnap hagyták volna itt és nem másfél évezrede. Ahogy lépdelt a folyosókon a fáklyák kigyulladtak mellette.

Egyenesen a könyvtárhoz ment, igaz annak idején próbálta Zandert távol tartani ettől a helytől, de nem sikerült. Keserűen elmosolyodott; a történelem igenis ismételte önmagát. Ráadásul nagyon is.

Annak idején Amrath Laegen szolgálatában dolgozott azon a bolygón, amit ő vezetett. Mikor a férfi meghalt Gammel szolgálatába szegődött, legalább a családban maradt. Gammel ölte meg, majd Ori lett belőle.

Itt Arthurt szolgálta, és Morgan végzett vele, majd belőle is Ori lett. És most megint Laegen szolgálatában dolgozott. Keserű körforgás, akkor most megint Gammelnek kell jönnie majd, de most ki végez a Velesarral?

A könyvtár is ugyanolyan volt, mint amikor utoljára itt járt, felmarkolta a könyveket és a következő pillanatban már Awagon hajóján volt megint.

Gammel érdeklődve figyelte a Lorne házat a szemközti járdáról. Szakadt farmer volt rajta, egy hosszú póló és sportcipő. Sok emberen látott ilyen ruhát, ezért esett erre a választása. Furcsán érezte magát benne.

Egy régenstől nem volt elvárható az ilyen. Az utcákat erre is vér borította, de mostanra csöndes volt minden. Kora délutánra járhatott az idő és eléggé meleg is volt. Ennek ellenére ő nem mozdult innen.

Három égett holttest feküd nem messze tőle, de úgy tűnt, hogy ezek egyáltalán nem zavarták. Ő végzett velük, amikor azok belekötöttek, hogy miért van az ő területükön. Mivel húsz év körülinek látszott, így fenyegetve érezték a területüket.

Valójában jogosan, hiszen ő volt a világegyetem egyik legerősebb lényének. Többször fordult elő, hogy fiatal lányok mentek el tőle nem messze, hosszasan mustrálták, majd nevetve mentek tovább.

Volt, hogy rájuk mosolygott, azok pedig fülig pirulva mentek tovább. Szörnyen fiatalok voltak. Hiszen Gammel már több mint ezer éves volt, amikor az emberi civilizáció első városai megalapultak.

Ettől függetlenül továbbra is a Lorne házat figyelte, szinte semmi mozgást nem látott. Pedig kíváncsi lett volna rájuk, azokra, akik újra életre segítették a legnagyobb ellenségét. Hogy elégtételt vegyen rajtuk.

Morgan nem tudott erről, egészen biztos nem engedte volna, hiszen ő mind a két fiúkba beleszeretett. Ezért nem is kellett tudnia, hogy idejött. Bár tudta, hogy a nő nem a saját alakjában jelent meg itt, ő abban jött.

Szándékosan, hiszen tudta, hogy mennyire hasonlít Evanra és Alexanderre is. Szinte csak a vörös hajban és a zöld szemben tért el az ő sötét hajuktól és kék szemüktől. De ez így csak érdekesebbé teszi a dolgokat.

Amúgy tudta, hogy a szülők otthon vannak, hiszen olykor a függöny félrelibbent, hogy leellenőrizze, hogy itt van-e még. Az ő ideje végtelen volt, és nem akart csalódást okozni, így csak ült és várt.

Hiszen csak akkor pusztul majd el a Föld, amint ő végez ezzel a kettővel. Csak haragot érzett irántuk, de végül is ők nem voltak hibásak, hanem azok, akik beavatkoztak. Csak így történhetett.

Hiszen mi másért nézhetnek ki mind a négyen, öten pontosan ugyanúgy. Valakinek figyelnie kellett az ideérkezésüktől a születésükig az embereket, és manipulálni őket, hogy pontosan ugyanolyanokat hozzanak létre.

Ki volt erre képes, hogy a háta mögött ilyet tegyen, tízezer hosszú éven keresztül? Kinek volt ekkora hatalma, hogy elrejtse ez egészet? Tintagil? Nem, ő egészen biztosan nem. De lehetséges volna, hogy természetes úton?

A természet bármire képes volt, de erre… csaknem. Abban kételkedett, hogy Mortisse lett volna, hiszen ő abból a börtönből még figyelmi sem volt képes semmit, nemhogy ilyet tegyen. Na jó, eljött az idő.

Felállt, leporolta a nadrágját és elindult át az úttesten. Alig tett pár lépést, amikor kattanást hallott.

- Hé haver! – szólt rá valaki, oldalra fordította a fejét és kérdőn nézett a hang tulajdonosára. – Igen hozzád beszélek!

- És mit akarsz? – kérdezte lustán.

Végignézett a társaságon, hat fiatal punk srác és négy hozzájuk hasonló lány is volt ott. Mindannyian fegyvert fogtak rá. Hangosan felnevetett, nem hihették, hogy azzal képesek benne kárt okozni?

- Most meg min röhögsz, haver? – kérdezte a srác gúnyosan. – Ennyi tűzerővel simán kicsinálunk, azért, amit a barátainkkal tettél.

- Jah, hogy azok? – sandított hátra a három összeégett holtest felé. – Megérdemelték, ők legalább nem fogják látni a világotok végét.

- Nagyon laza csávó vagy. – mondta az egyik lány, leeresztette a fegyverét és közelebb lépett. – Szívesen megadnék neked bármit. – megnyalta az ajkait és meglebegtette a miniszoknyájának a fodrait.

Gammel rámosolyogott, magához húzta és megcsókolta.

- Vedd le a mocskos kezeidet a csajomról! – csattant fel az a fiú, aki legelőször rászólt.

- Rendben. – még mindig vigyorgott, de most már kegyetlenség bujkált a mosolya közben.

Visszalökte a lányt a társaihoz, csak egyetlen halk szót szólt ősül, mire mind a tízen lángra lobbantak. Szörnyű halálsikolyaik zeneként vízhangzottak a fülében, miközben a Lorne ház felé fordult és indult újra.

- Higgyétek nektek lett a legjobb! – morogta az orra alatt.

Amint közelebb ment egyetlen kézmozdulattal tépte fel méterekről az ajtót. Mára kezdték az emberek iszonyúan idegesíteni. Szánalmas volt látni, hogy az alterranok hova degenerálódtak le. A második evolúció, borzalmas!

Amint az ajtó a kert gyepén landolt bentről lövések közeledtek felé, de a golyók centikkel előtte leestek a földre. Kezdte unni ezt, pedig még szórakozni is akart, de eszerint gyors munkával fogja elintézni.

Belépett a házba, körbe sem nézett bent, mert nem nagyon érdekelte, hogy mi van bent. Hiszen még a saját apjának a szobájában sem nézett soha körbe, nem fogja idegeneknél elkezdeni.

Látta, hogy a bent lévő férfi valamit kiállt a feleségének, aki a hátsó kijárat felé kezdett futni, csak egyet kellett csettintenie, hogy az a bejárat lángolni kezdjen. A nő riadtan hátrált vissza a férjéig.

- Hát így kell engem köszönteni? – kérdezte Gammel csalódottan.

Elvigyorodott, amikor látta kettejük arcára kiülni a rettegést. Tehát felismerték, hogy hasonlít a gyerekeikre. Remek, így talán izgalmasabb lesz az egész.

- Ki maga? – kérdezte Andrew.

- Gammel Velesar, Laegen unokatestvére. Egyszerűbben Evannak. Nem fog idejönni, inkább meghúzza magát Atlantiszban, és onnan nézi végig, ahogyan mi elpusztítjuk a Földet.

- Így kellett tennie, velem gyűlt volna meg a baja, ha eljön ide és kockáztatja a saját népét. – felelte a férfi dacosan.

Gammel elkomorodott, igaza volt Evannak, tényleg igazai katona volt az apja és még örül is, hogy nem jött ide. Akkor az sem fogja érdekelni, ha megöli őket. A francba! Itt volt vége a szórakozásnak.

Megfordult, nem nézett hátra, az egész ház a benne lévőkkel egyszerre gyulladt fel. Dühösen tért vissza Morgan mellé és kiadta a parancsot a bolygó elpusztítására.

Awagon csak csendesen nézte a bolygót, még soha sem látott ennyire élettől duzzadó világot. Részben tudta, hogy ez az ő hibájuk volt, hogy soha egyetlen világot sem hagytak kibontakozni.

Régen talán voltak, akkor, amikor a lantisziak még szétszóródva éltek a galaxisban, de mára alig maradtak. Annak idején rengeteg olyan világuk volt, amin milliárdok éltek, mára szinte mind lakatlan.

Ennyi ember, növény és állatfaj. És pusztán az önérzetük miatt adták ki a parancsot az elpusztítására. Úgy tűnt, hogy őket tényleg nem érdekli, hogy mi fog történni, csupán az, hogy meglegyen a saját akaratuk.

Nézte a kontinenseket, és a világ kékségét. Még soha sem látott ennyire csodálatosan kinéző világot. Szívesen áttelepítette volna ide a népét, de a planétából sem fog semmi sem maradni órák múlva semmi sem lesz itt.

Mordred ötlete az volt, hogy a Holdat zuhantassák bele a Földbe, de ez túlságosan kegyetlen lett volna. Sokkal jobbak voltak azok a bombák, amik beették magukat a bolygó belsejébe és úgy robbantak fel.

Ebben az esetben a bolygó magja semmisült meg és egyszerre szűnik meg az egész világ létezni és senki sem szenved. Pillanatok alatt vége van ilyenkor egy világnak, fájdalom mentes halál.

Ennyivel tartoztak ezeknek az embereknek, hiszen soha sem lettek volna képesek ártani az Orinak. Csupán egyetlen bűnük volt, amit tudott. Hogy ők voltak az Alterranok leszármazottjai. Ennyi elég volt milliárdok leölésére.

A wraithnek svédasztalt kínáltak fel, részletes kimutatást, hogy honnan érdemes táplálékot szerezniük és honnan nem. Afrika, rengeteg alultáplált és rövid életű haldokló. Az adatokat böngészte, az egész világ egy fertő volt.

Most tudatosult benne, hogy ezek az emberek mennyire mások voltak, mint azok, akikből eddig táplálkoztak. Ezek itt elkorcsosultak, elhízottak és mindenféle betegséggel fertőzöttek volna. Tehát ide vezet egy iparilag fejlett világ.

Morgan hangosan szavalt valamit. A Végítélet napja? A nő szerint minden vallásban szerepelt a nap, miszerint az istenük eljön és végez a bűnösökkel. De nekik milyen joguk volt istent játszani?

Tény volt, hogy a felemelkedettek sokkal fejlettebbek voltak, mint azok a halandók ott lent, de akkor sem volt szabad ítélkezniük felettük. Tudta, mert nem olyan régen még ő is megtette ártatlanok felett.

De azok még más idők voltak, akkor még az ő nézetei is nagyon mások voltak, pedig alig három évvel ezelőtt történtek ezek. Ma már megkímélte volna őket. Tudta, hogy Ba'al szenved a leginkább az egésztől.

Akárcsak a rendszerúr, ő sem akart itt időzni, nem akarta látnia a bolygó felrobbanását. Nem volt az Orinak ahhoz joga, hogy ezt tegyék ezzel a világgal. Képtelen volt végignézi az egészet. Visszament a szobájába.

De tudta, hogy bármit tesz ugyanolyan bűnrészes lesz a dologban, mint például Gammel vagy Morgan maga. És ezen semmiképp nem tud változtatni. A legjobb akkor az lesz, ha nem nézi végig.

Bánta, hogy még mindig képtelen volt bármiféle gyengeséget felfedezni az Oriban, amivel segíthetne majd az Alterranoknak. Csupán egyetlen dolog volt, amit gyengeségnek tudott mondani, az a gyűlöltet volt.

Kinyílt az ajtó, felnézett, hogy lássa kicsoda az. Gammel volt, a férfi arcán düh és némi undor látszott.

- Nem bírja a gyomrod? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel.

- Nagyon vicces Velesar! – csattant fel. – Mit ártottak nektek?

- Nekem semmit, akikkel volt, azokat már elintéztem. A többivel Morgannak volt és a tudósoknak volt baja. De ez nem a mi dolgunk. Menj vissza a hídra, neked kell kiadnod a parancsot a bombák indítására.

- Te is meg tudod tenni. – morogta.

- Tudom, de Anat rád bízta ezt a feladatot. Megyek is vissza szórakozni, és nem ajánlom, hogy elkéss Awagon!

Ba'al a hajójával a régi Fönícia területe felett időzött. Innen indult el annak idején, ebben a testben. Már több mint tízezer év telt el az óta. Eközben volt vesztes, győztes, azóta meg ő az egyetlen. Hol rontották el?

Talán, amikor a Tauri népe kiásta Egyiptomban a csillagkaput és sikerült megfejteniük a használatát. El kellett volna pusztítani őket, amikor még megtehették. És akkor ma nem lenne itt az Ori.

Őt csak a bukott ősök zavarták, meg, hogy nem ölheti meg Daniel Jacksont, hiszen neki köszönhette, hogy az Ori rászabadult a galaxisára. Ahol addigra sikerült végre a saját uralmát, és csak ő élt már.

Ő nem bánta, hogy el kell pusztulnia a Földnek, hiszen ő is meg akarta tenni azóta, hogy először találkozott velük. És most ehhez sikerült is találnia segítséget. Bár jobban örült volna, ha segítség nélkül sikerült volna elérnie.

Igen, mert akkor a Jaffák nem kérdőjelezték volna meg isteni mivoltát. Mostanra a legtöbb átpártolt az Ori oldalára. Milyen isten ő, ha már olyanok sincsenek, akik hisznek benne? Valahogy vissza kéne szerezni őket.

Remélte, hogy az a terv, amit Awagonnal készül megtenni sikerrel fog járni, és egyszer és mindenkorra sikerül leszámolniuk a szövetségeseikkel. De utána a wraithnek is pusztulnia kell majd, hogy az övé lehessen minden.

És akkor Atlantiszból fogja majd uralni a teljes univerzumot. Csak előtte még Anattal is végeznie kell majd, hiszen a lány már nem szolgálja az érdekeit, egészen pontosan azóta, hogy Gammel rávetette a szemét.

Azóta képtelen volt irányítani vagy hatni a lányra, az mindenben annak és Awagonnak engedelmeskedett. De lassan az a korszak is lezárul és akkor még egy bökkenő el fog hárulni az útjából.

Neki már semmilyen olyan ügye nem volt itt a földön, mint Morgannak volt, így az ő részéről már nem volt akadálya, hogy elkezdődjön a „móka", mint ahogy nem sokkal korábba Gammel nevezte.

Ő nem ment át a wraith vezérhajóra, innen akarta megcsodálni az akciót. Minden hajójukon volt egy bolygópusztító és tucatnyi nukleáris töltet is. Csak azt nem tudta, hogy melyikkel kezdje.

Bár sajnálta, hogy jó néhány Goa'uld műszernek kell majd ott lent elpusztulnia, de azért annyira mégsem bánta, mert tudta, hogy már egyetlen működő szarkofág sincsen a bolygón. Se olyan, amit be lehetne üzemelni.

Volt néhány kéme még itt lent és a Tröszt is odalent volt, de ők mind a háború sajnálatos veszteségeinek fognak minősülni, olyanoknak, akikért már semmit sem tehetett. Nem mintha szándékában állt volna.

Ő dobta le az első bombát.

Los Angeles egyik külvárosa lángolt, egy ismeretlen erőnek köszönhetően. Ami azon a környéken ütött ki, ahol a nyugállományban élő veterán katonák éltek. Senki sem tudta mivel magyarázni.

Washingtonban már a lázadók a Fehér házat ostromolták, az elnök és a szenátus ott maradtak és nem menekültek. A jelenlegi állás szerint nem volt hova. A férfiak és nők egymással vitatkoztak, amikor egy fénylő csóvát láttak szállnia föld felé.

Éles villanás terítette be az egykori Amerika fővárosát, még a zárt épületben is érezték a hőhullámokat, amik iszonyatosan forrók voltak. Majd pillanatokkal később beteges fehér fény terített be mindent.

Ugyanez történt több világvárossal is, fentről atombombákat dobtak le rájuk. Hirosima is újra kapott egy bombát. Mikor a flotta kifogyott ezekből, csak akkor indították útra a sokkal nagyobb pusztítást végző bombákat.

Ezek nem robbantak fel, amint leértek a felszínre, hanem egyenesen a mag felé kezdték beásni magukat. Majdnem harminc ilyen bomba ásta magát a föld középpontja felé, a bolygónak percei voltak csupán hátra.

Ez volt a tudósok szerint a legjobb találmányuk, egy tökéletes tömegpusztító fegyver, ami mégsem pusztítja el az embereket, csak közvetve. Tökéletes találmány volt. Nem csoda, hogy büszkék voltak rá.

Mikor a bombák kellően mélyre értek, ott többtucat darabra váltak szét, és egy egész hálóvá egészültek ki. A bolygó felszíne alatt egy tökéletes bolygóméretű háló alakult ki, és csak ekkor robbant fel az egész.

Mint egy fekély úgy robbant ki az egész és szakították millió kis darabra a planétát. Senki sem érzett fájdalmat. A hajókról vörösen izzó darabok szakadtak ki a sebzett égitestből és hullottak ki az űrbe.

A vízzel hasonló dolog történt, amint az atmoszféra elszökött, a víz is kiáramlott az űrbe, ahol azonnal meg is fagyott. Amint a többi földarab is szétszóródott már csak egy szétzúzott aszteroida mező volt az egykori Föld helyén.

Az emberiség bölcsője, ahonnan az egész Tejútrendszert benépesítették, nem volt többé.

Mortisse a trónszékében ült magányosan. Senki sem volt körülötte, tökéletesen egyedül volt. Tudta, hogy semmilyen képen nem figyelik. Így legalább csöndesen tudott ünnepelni, a Föld bukását.

Közel voltak ahhoz, hogy Atlantisz jöjjön. Morgan, Gammel és Mordred megint az új Celestesen voltak a saját városukban. Adria tájékoztatta őket a terveiről, majd akkor támadnak, ha Lorne nem lesz a városban.

Milyen szerencse, hogy Gammel is belelát a jövőbe, így tudták, hogy a férfi elmegy a városból, hogy egy másik bolygón pihenhessen egy kicsit, odamegy, ahol ebben a korban az apjával újra találkozott.

Igaz a városból már semmi sem volt, és az ott élők is halottak voltak, ennek ellenére mindig oda ment, ha valami gondja volt. Bár lehetséges volt, hogy a Naremre megy, hogy valami után kutasson.

Na de nem számít, nem lesz itt és ez volt a lényeg. Az egyetlen felemelkedettet sikerül neutralizálni, aki meg tudja mondani, hogy a közelben lesznek. És csak akkora ér majd vissza a városba, amikor már késő lesz.

Addigra, ha minden igaz, Langsdom, Nienyar, Treavol, Merlin, Tintagil, Arbejde halottak lesznek. És amint visszaér a városba ő is az lesz. Tudta, hogy nem ebben egyeztek meg Gammellel, de így neki jobban tetszett.

Ha már megvolt rá a lehetőség, akkor egyben akarta az egész dolgot elintézni. Bár igaz, kiélvezni sokkal jobb volt, de az emberei életét féltette, mert lehet, hogy közben rájöttek volna a titok nyitjára.

És akkor, ha már senki sem védi az emberek tudatát, könnyű lesz kiolvasni minden gondolatukat és titkukat. Utána már, ha minden tud, akkor életben sem kell hagyni őket. Had vesszenek a bolygójuk után.

Nemsokára a háború a végső szakaszába fog lépni. Ha ezek a fejesek elbuknak, onnan nem lesz már olyan, aki erős lenne, és szembe merne szállni velük. Akkor olyan lenne minden, ahogy eltervezte.

- Nemsokára készen állunk barátom. – hallotta Gammel hangját a fejében.

- Tudom, remek munkát végeztetek abban a galaxisban, büszke vagyok rátok. – gondolta. – A wraith és a goa'uld mikorra érnek vissza?

- Napokig fog tartani, mert mint tudod elpusztították az ottani szuperkaput. De már intézkedtem, hogy egy újat építsenek az embereink.

- Nagyszerű! – dünnyögte elégedetten. – Megvan Larion sírjának a pontos helye. A szárazföldet senki sem figyeli, nem lesz nehéz megszerezni.

- Amúgy sem lett volna, nehéz dolog amúgy sem…

- Tudom, nem becsülöm le a képességeidet. Mit tervezel még előtte? A szavaid alapján nem oda mész először.

- Remélem nem bánod, ha a kedves lányoddal, a leendő feleségemmel szórakozok egy kicsit. – a hangjában nevetés bujkált.

- Én? – hangosan nevetett fel. – Ugyan, ha bánnám, soha sem ígértem volna neked.

- Most megyek, még felkészülök. Ha kedves öcsém távozott, akkor majd találkozunk.

- Remek szórakozás lesz, fiam! – dünnyögte Mortisse.

Teljes mértékben biztos volt benne, hogy Gammel képes lesz megoldani azt, amit eltervezett. Valóban büszke volt rá, legalább valakire lehetett, ha már a saját gyermekeire nem lehet az.

Hiszen azok pontosan az ellen vannak, amit ő el akart élni. De akkor sem lenne rájuk soha az. Egykor felnézett a Valorvartokra, de amikor bekerült a tudósai körébe a véleménye teljesen megváltozott róluk.

A társai felnyitották a szemét, hogy azok csak önkényesen zsarnokságban uralkodnak, és semmivel sem jobbak, mint ők. Sőt még rosszabbak, mert nem lett volna szabad megkapniuk azt, amiért mindenki más egész életében küzdött.

Bár ennyi erővel utálhatná a Velesarokat is, de azoknak legalább meg kellett küzdeniük azért, hogy felemelkedhessenek. Nem úgy, mint a Valorvartok, akiknek ezért semmit sem kellett tenniük.

De most végre örökre megszabadulhat tőlük. Nagyon rövid időn belül. Nagyon rövid időn belül.

A saját ágyán feküdt, újra a megszokott lantiszi szabású ruhájában. Végre levehette azt, amiben a Földön volt. Kicsit kimerültnek érezte magát, ez nem fordult elő azóta, hogy Ori lett belőle.

Eldöntötte, hogy pihenni fog, mert tudta, hogy minden erejére és tehetségére szüksége lesz ahhoz, hogy eljátssza Laegen Velesart a feleségének. Még nem tudta, hogy mennyire jó színész, majd kiderül.

Kicsit tartott tőle, hogy esetleg túlságosan hamar lebukhat és, akkor miatta buknák be a remek tervet. Elmosolyodott, támadt egy remek ötlete, hogy miként is szabaduljon majd meg Morgantól.

Mind a háromszor ugyanazt a jövőt látta, így egészen biztos volt benne, hogy mit is kell majd csinálnia. Vajon figyelmeztesse az apját előre, hogy Morgan ilyen módon végezze be a sorsát, hiszen az öreg Merlin képes megölni őt.

Már alig várta, hogy szórakozhasson Susan Shepparddal. Ugyanott, ahol annak idején már próbálkozott a lánnyal, akkor még nem is ismerte Laegent, hiszen kiképzésen volt. De már akkor is nemet mondott neki,

De most nem lesz választási lehetősége abban, hogy mit is mondjon. Ha élni akar, vagy ha életben akarja látni az egykor oly szeretett lányát. Kíváncsi volt, hogy miként is nézhetett volna ki a gyerek felnőttként.

Valami volt benne a vérén kívül, ami miatt meg kellett annak idején halnia. Nem, az volt a legkevesebb, hogy kiderült volna, akkor mindenki értette volna, hogy pontosan miért is száműzték volna akkor.

Ő csupán egyszer látta a kislányt, amikor Mortisse elküldte, hogy beszéljen az árvaház igazgatójával. Furcsállta, hogy senki sem ismerte fel, vagy csak féltek hangosan kimondani? Mert nagyon hasonlított Evanra.

Megrázta a fejét, egyre inkább kezdett úgy gondolni rá, mint Evan Lorne, nem pedig Laegen Velesar. Pedig soha máskor nem hasonlított jobban a családjára, mint ezekben az időkben. Egy vérbeli Velesar.

Őrült idők jártak most a világegyetemre. De most vissza kellett terelnie a gondolatait a mostani tervre. Remélte, hogy ha felnőtt lesz a lány nem azonnal ismerik fel, mert megnézné az arcukat, amikor ráismernek.

De ez még a jövő zenéje volt, fogalma sem volt, hogy ez a dolog mennyi időt fog majd elvenni. Lehet, hogy egyáltalán nem is fog sikerülni, de bízott saját magában, hogy ő mindent megold előbb vagy utóbb.

Majd meghallotta Mortisse hangját.

- Elindult, a tervünk elkezdődött!

Mivel ők mindig is hűségesek voltak és vállalták annak idején a büntetésüket, így nekik szerencséjükre soha sem kellett a frontvonalban részt venniük. Ők húszan, akik életben tartották az Eredetet most is a háttérben lapultak.

Örültek, hogy Mortisse ekkora engedményt tett nekik, mert a nyíltan megmutatkozás soha sem volt az ő asztaluk. Ők mindig csak a háttérben szőtték-fonták a szálakat, ehhez értettek a leginkább.

Soha sem voltak kiemelkedett tehetségek a mágia terén sem, csak az eszük miatt hívták fel magukra a figyelmet. Ezért, amíg mások tényleg harcoltak, ők a legújabb terveiket agyalták, volt, hogy Gammellel, volt hogy nélküle.

Ők a túlélés mesterei voltak, és ők az elmúlt tízezer évben tényleg abból éltek és szerezték az erejüket, hogy az emberek hittek bennük. Mint ahogy Mortisse tényleg eltervezte az Eredetet annak idején.

Most is csak a háttérben szándékoztak maradni, nem vettek részt, se az alterranok szövetségeseinek kiirtásában, se a tejút meghódításában. Ők már tízezer éve nem mozdultak ki a síkjukról.

Már arra sem emlékeztek, hogy milyen volt halandóként Atlantiszon vagy ott, ahol származtak a fedetlen ég alatt sétálni, sem arra, hogy miként nézhettek ki akkor. Soha sem volt jelentősége.

Itt érezték magukat a legnagyobb biztonságban, bár egyszer már így is majdnem odavesztek. De a mostani városba senki sem zavarhatta a békéjüket. Ismerték Mortisse minden lépését, mert az csak velük osztotta meg.

Még Gammelnek sem mondott el annyi dolgot, mint nekik. Hiszen ők húszan voltak azok, akik mindig is kiálltak mellette és mindenben az ő parancsainak engedelmeskedtek. Ők adták Cennen igazi erejét.

Amin most épp dolgoztak az, hogy le tudják másolni a Hoved hajtóművét. De egyszerűen képtelenek voltak olyan hajtóművet kidolgozni. Bárcsak itt lenne Merlin, hogy segítsen nekik, vagy ha csak ismernék a gondolatait.

Amúgy Mortisse teljes mértékben elégedett volt az Orisivel, legalább a legutolsó ilyen lény létrehozása sikeresnek bizonyult. Most már bármikor meg tudják majd ismételni és hasonlókat létrehozni.

Pontosan tudták, hogy az egykori uralkodó, mikor tudatta a többiekkel, hogy Laegen Velesar elhagyta a várost. Nem tudták, hogy mennyi idejük lesz azelőtt, hogy visszatér, de most jött el a legjobb idő a terv végrehajtására.

Csendesen nézték, amint Mordred, Morgan és Gammel elhagyják az Istenek városát és elindulnak Atlantisz felé, ami a még álló Alterran Birodalom fővárosa volt. Közben ők visszamerültek a munkájukba.

De közben csendesen figyeltek, hiszen ehhez értettek a legjobban.

13


	87. Chapter 87

**86. fejezet: A háború végső szakasza**

Evan Lorne az irányítóban öltött újra testet. Megvakarta a fejét és körbenézett. Mindenki ugyanúgy dolgozott, mint amikor elment alig fél órával ezelőtt. Chuck már indult is felé és átadott egy lapot, amin az Ori flottájának helyzete volt.

- Máris visszatért tábornok? – kérdezte a technikus. – Nem vártuk ilyen hamar vissza.

- Van még pár dolog, amit el kell intéznem. – felelte Lorne. – Susant hol találom?

- Az őrnagy a szobájában van uram.

- Köszönöm. További jó munkát Chuck.

Elindult a jól megszokott és ismerős szoba felé. Elmosolyodott magában, eddig túlságosan könnyen ment. Bár az embereket könnyű volt átverni, kíváncsi volt, hogy azzal sikerrel jár-e, aki a legjobban ismeri.

Mikor elhaladt egy tükör előtt egy pillanatra megszemlélte magát. A hosszú vörös haja helyett most rövid fekete volt, és a zöld szemei helyett, kék tekintett vissza rá. Elégedett volt az eredménnyel.

Pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki. És ha az igazi vissza is tér a városba, Mortissének hála nem fogja megérezni az Ori jelenlétét, egészen addig, amíg Cennen le nem dobja az álcáját és el nem ismeri Ori mivoltát.

Többen is ráköszöntek, amíg oda nem ért a szobáig. Kicsit furcsán érezte magát, hogy így szabadon járhat megint a városban. Nagyon régen tehetett csak így utoljára. De hamarosan ő fogja uralni a várost.

Semmilyen fenyegetést nem érzett, ami rá leselkedett volna, úgy tűnt, hogy unokatestvérét mindenki szereti és tiszteli az itteniek közül. Ő, Gammel vajon mikor fogja majd ezt elérni? Bár a félelemmel uralkodás is művészet.

De majd kialakul ez az egész dolog, akkor, ha ott tartanak. Ismerte a járást, hogy hova is kell mennie. Nem először fog ott járni; és most nem a be lopózásokra érti a dolgot. Bár annak örült volna leginkább, ha most is, mint maga mehetett volna oda.

Mint annak idején, amikor sikerült elküldetnie Laegent is a Valorvartokkal a kiképző bolygóra. Akkor a hercegnő még az övé volt, és a lány szerette őt. Mivel nem hitte, hogy csak megjátszotta a dolgot.

Egészen addig működött a dolog, amíg azok ketten vissza nem jöttek és Alainenak feltűnt az unokatestvére. Attól a perctől kezdve minden bukás volt. Bár talán már korábban is voltak gondjaik.

A mai napig nem értette, hogy akkor miért nem ő kapta a lány kezét, de félte annyira Mortissét, hogy ne kérdezze meg tőle. Talán majd most, ha ennek az akciónak vége, rákérdez a dologra.

Odaért a lakosztályhoz, még egyszer gyorsan elmosolyodott, majd belépett az ajtón. Majdnem elrontotta az egészet azzal, hogy „csöngetett", de még gyorsan az eszébe jutott a dolog. Az ajtó kinyílt és belépett.

Az utóbbi időkben nem volt még ideje bent körbenézni, de most gyorsan megtette. Minden olyan volt, mint tízezer évvel korábban, de most könyvhalmok tornyosultak polcokon, de még a földön is.

Nem látott senkit bent, de azt mondták, hogy itt van. Bár lehet, hogy akkor majd nemsokára jön csak vissza Susan. De az idő vészesen fogyott és nem futhatott ki belőle. Elmélázott, amikor valaki átölelte és megcsókolta.

Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy honnan került elő a lány. Barátságosan rámosolygott.

- Nem vártalak vissza ilyen hamar Evan. – suttogta Susan.

- Sikerült elég hamar kiürítenem a fejemet. – megsimogatta társa arcát. – Azt hittem örülni fogsz nekem.

Válasz helyett megint csak csók volt a jutalma, odahúzta az ágyhoz és ledöntötte rá. Susan lovagló ülésben ült rá a férfira és még mindig nem szakadt el a szájától. Gammel becsúsztatta a kezét a lány pólója alá, és egy mozdulattal szabadította meg tőle.

Néhány másodpercig csak gyönyörködött a lányban, megsimogatta, majd megint megcsókolta. Közben az egyik kezével kigombolta Susan farmerjának a gombját. Épp a nadrágot akarta levenni a lányról, amikor annak a válla felett látta, hogy kinyílt az ajtó és egy nagyon ismerős személy lépett be rajta.

Evan az egyik elpusztított alterran város romjai között sétált az egyik leigázott bolygón. Igazság szerint a Földre szeretett volna menni, de semmi sem maradt belőle, így az nem lehetett az útiránya.

Utoljára akkor volt ezen a bolygón, amikor Hoveddel találkozott először ebben a korban. Akkor még nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer visszatér ide, vagy hogy az Ori ezt a bolygót is elpusztítja.

Az apja volt a hely kormányzója és éppen ezért a lakosai is száműzöttekben hittek, ennek ellenére halál lett a jutalmuk. Mindenkinek, aki szembe szállt velük, ugyanez lett. Tudta, hogy nemsokára ők következnek.

Ehhez semmilyen jóslási tehetség sem kellett. Itt ezen a bolygón az eső is esett. A szél összeborzolta a haját és a víz is folyt már belőle. Tudta, hogy nem fenyegeti semmilyen betegség, ennek ellenére nem szívesen állt itt tovább.

Ez a hely is csak rossz emlékeket és érzéseket kellett benne. Már szinte nem is maradt olyan hely az általa ismert két galaxisban, ami nem ezt tette volna. Lassan meg kell szerveznie az expedíciót is a másik három galaxisba.

A három leendő szövetségesük; Glubba, Alangian és Csiang. Olyan furcsán csengett a nevük, bár tudta, hogy az Alterran is ugyanilyet kelthet azokban, akik először hallják. Vajon mit remélhetnek ott majd?

Bízott benne, hogy Rodney és Aldannar nem téved ebben a dologban. Ha igen és véletlenül odavezetik az Orit és akkor még azelőtt halottak lennének, mielőtt tárgyalni tudnának velük. És ez nem fordulhatott elő.

Percekkel később már az Atlantiszi elosztóban volt. Megvakarta a fejét, mindenki ugyanúgy dolgozott, mint amikor alig háromnegyed órával ezelőtt elment. De valami furcsa volt, senki sem szólt neki oda.

Pedig látta az egészet a jövő egyik kivetülésében és nem ez történt ott akkor. Chucknak el kellett volna indulnia felé a laptoppal, az más kérdés volt, hogy előre tudta, hogy mi az Ori flottájának a helyzete.

- Semmi olyan kérdés, hogy máris visszajöttem? – kérdezte hangosan az embereitől.

- Uram jól van, hiszen negyed órája megkérdeztük. – nézett rá a technikus furcsán. – Még le is ellenőrizte a flotta helyzetét. És még kérdezte azt is, hogy Sheppard őrnagy hol van…

- Én? Nem kever össze valaki… – elakadt a hangja – Azonnal elsőszintű riadó!

- Tábornok, miért?

- Azt hiszem, hogy az Ori itt van a városban.

Futva indult el Susannal közös szobájuk felé, furcsállta, hogy nem érzi az Ori jelenlétét a városban. Tehát Mortisse készült leleplezi magát. Hangosan káromkodott, erre számítania kellett volna, miért nem tette?

Senki sem állta útját a lakosztály ajtajáig. Kinyitotta és belépett rajta, bent sötét volt és csak az ő háta mögül beszűrődő fény világította meg a szobát. Bent meglátta az ágyon saját magát és Susant csókolózni.

- Gammel azonnal ereszd el! – csattant fel.

Susan reagált legelőször, talán a hang miatt, talán megérzett valamit, de tudta, hogy ezt soha sem fogja megtudni majd. A lány készült leugrani az ágyról, amikor Gammel elkapta és maga elé húzta.

Már nem a saját arca nézett vissza rá, hanem gyűlölt unokatestvéréé, amint a feleségét a vállánál és a hasánál tartva szorította magához. Most már mind a ketten az ágyon térdeltek, mikor Susan fájdalmasan felsikoltott.

Ez volt a másik dolog, amire nem gondolt, hogy Gammel ehhez fog folyamodni, ezek után hogyan várhatja el majd a lánytól, hogy bízzon benne, ha soha sem tudhatja, hogy tényleg ővele van-e.

- Ereszd el és rendezzük le ezt ketten! – sziszegte.

- Már megint mindent elrontottál, pedig kezdtünk olyan jól szórakozni, ugye kedvesem? – kérdezte a lánytól és végigcsókolta a nyakát. – Miért tiltanád meg nekem jó Laegenem, hogy ide jöjjek? Én előbb voltam ebben az ágyban, mint te.

- Hallgass Gammel! – sikoltott fel fájdalmasan Susan.

Evan tudta, hogy miért a férfi keze jéghideg volt, ahol a lány bőréhez ért és körülötte forróság uralkodott, ezt még ő is érezte.

- Nem hiszek neked. – rázta meg a fejét.

Nem mert támadni, mert, akkor Susant találta volna el. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen. Patt helyzet volt, és tudta, hogy a másik férfi pontosan ezt akarta, hogy ne tudjon mit tenni ellene.

- Nem? Szóval nem mondta el Alaine, hogy előtted velem volt együtt? – oldalra hajtotta a fejét, a vörös haja is szinte lángolt. – Ah, ahogy az arcodat nézem valóban nem tudtál róla, hogy eme szépséget én mondhattam magamnak először.

Végig simított a lány bőrén és benyúlt a melltartó alá is, amitől Susan megint fájdalmasan felsikoltott. Élvezte, hogy így mind a kettőnek mérhetetlen fájdalmat okozhat. Ez sokkal kielégítőbb volt számára, mint bármi más.

Evan kétségbeesetten nézte még mindig őket, a tövises indák még mindig ott köröztek körülötte.

- Támadj már az isten szerelmére! – nyögte Susan. – Velem ne foglalkozz!

- Képes lennél feláldozni őt azért, hogy az elpusztításommal úgyis kudarcot vallj? – kérdezte Gammel.

Evan leeresztette a kezét és az indák is eltűntek. A következő pillanatban Susan teste kaszálta el és mind a ketten a földre estek. Mikor felkapta a fejét Gammel már nem volt a szobában.

Susan alig tudott mozdulni a fájdalomtól, mindene sajogott és fájt ott és a körül, ahol Gammel hozzáért. Képtelen volt Evanra nézni a megaláztatottságtól. Miként hihette el, hogy a másik férfi a szerelme?

Hangosan felzokogott, de nem ezektől, hanem az emlékeitől. Már azt hitte, hogy örökre elfejtette azokat a dolgokat, amik akkor voltak. Amikor még együtt volt Gammel Velesarral, de ezért senki sem hibáztathatta.

Hiszen akkor még nem is ismerte Evant, még fiatal volt. Érezte, hogy Lorne odavonja magához, felemeli és a következő pillanatban már az ágyon öleli át óvóan. Nevetni támadt volna kedve, ezzel elkésett a férfi.

- Azt hiszem, ami most fog következni, annak válás lesz a vége! – hallották mind a ketten Gammel nevető hangját.

Bízott benne, hogy nem ez lesz a vége, mert ezzel soha sem ártott a férfinak. Sem akkoriban, sem most. Szipogva nézett fel társára, de semmit sem tudott annak az arcáról leolvasni. Ettől megrettent egy kicsit.

De Lorne csak elmosolyodott, szemében és arcán fájdalom tükröződött és homlokon csókolta a lányt. Susan elfordította a tekintetét, képtelen lett volna a szemébe mondani, annál jobban szerette.

- Igazat mondott, tényleg voltam vele. Önszántamból. – sóhajtotta bánatosan.

- De miért és mikor? Az istenit ő Gammel! – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Akkor még nem volt ilyen, még nem fertőzte meg Mortisse romlottsága. Kétszer történt meg összesen, utána megváltozott. Még nem ismertelek, akkor még csak nem is találkoztam veled. Te és John a kiképző bolygón voltatok.

- Szóval akkor? – a hangjában már nevetés bujkált. – Tudod mit mondok erre? Nekem is voltak barátnőim előtted, akkor is és most is. Nem rovom fel neked, ha ez veled is megtörtént, az régen volt. Ha az a szemét azt hiszi, hogy ezzel szétválaszthat minket, nagyon téved. Szeretlek Susan. Most gyere elviszlek a gyengélkedőre.

A lány furcsán nézett fel, de megnyugodott, amikor azt látta Evan arcán, ami a hangjában is. A férfi megcsókolta, mire Susan hozzábújt, de fájdalmasan felnyögött, amikor a fagyott és égett bőre a másikhoz ért.

Képek villantak a fejébe, John iszonyatos fájdalmat érez és látta a bátyja szemén keresztül a történéseket. Vérbefagyott ősök, középen vérezve Nienyar fekszik és Mortisse állt felette. John támadni próbált.

De az apja könnyedén hárította, Susan érezte, hogy a bátyja háta egy kemény dolognak csapódott, neki is iszonyatosan fájt. John és ő is ugyanabban a pillanatban veszítette el az eszméletét.

Nienyar nem értette, hogy miért szólalt meg a városban a riadó. Hiszen ő maga is ellenőrizte a Szövetség flottájának a helyzetét, alig pár perccel az után, hogy Evan Lorne elhagyta a várost.

Ugyanott voltak már hetek óta. Igaz semmit sem értett a harchoz sem a katonasághoz, ennek ellenére igen sokat tanult Johntól. Az utóbbi időben már képes volt őt a mostani nevén szólítani.

Furcsa volt, hiszen annak idején majdnem kétszáz évig volt a szeretője és mindig Langsdomnak hívta. Katonák kértek bebocsátást, beengedte őket; tudta, hogy ez a protokoll. Hatan jöttek be.

Mindegyiket ismerte évszázadok, volt, akiket évezredek óta. Ennek ellenére feszélyezve érezte magát. Kinézett az ablakon és az egyik kezét a hasára tette, érezte, hogy a fiúk mocorognak a benne.

Pedig még hónapok voltak hátra a szülésig, ennek ellenére már most is eléggé kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Az elmúlt majdnem tizenkétezer évbe egyszer sem hagyta el hosszabb időre a felemelkedett síkot.

Most pedig a gyermekek születéséig nem mehetett vissza. Nem kockáztathatta, hogy esetleg mind a kettő meghal. Így most a halandók közé volt kényszerítve és nem érezte magát itt jól, már nem tartozott ide.

A lemenő nap fénye megcsillant az ezüstszínű haján, bárki, aki látta földöntúli szépségnek mondta. És ez való igaz is volt, talán ő volt kinézet alapján, aki a legkevésbé hasonlított az emberekre.

Furcsa érzése volt, megérezte Lorne visszatértét, miért jött ilyen hamar vajon? A másik furcsa dolog volt, hogy semmi különöset nem érzett. Minden háttérzaj megszűnt, ami a többi alterrant jelentené.

Már éppen szólni akart Johnnak, amikor a férfi belépett. Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, és hallotta a kattanást is, amivel bezáródott az mögötte. Utána elszabadult a pokol, túl későn jött rá, hogy Mortisse volt az.

Mindent árnyak borítottak be, az őt őrző katonák halálsikolya ott vízhangzott a szobában. Nem tapogatta le a belépő auráját, itt követte el a legnagyobb hibát. Rémülten a falig hátrált, soha sem hitte volna, hogy ekkora hatalma van a férfinak.

Képes volt egyetlen támadással egy tízezer éves felemelkedettet megölni. Ő ráadásul nem is használhatta képességét anélkül, hogy ne kockáztasson másik két életet, de akkor is meg kellett próbálnia.

Nem bízott benne, hogy a vízióival meg tudná Cennent téveszteni, ennek ellenére meg kellett próbálnia. Mire az árnyak visszahúzódtak tucatnyi Nienyar állt Mortisséval szemben. A férfi elvigyorodott.

Próbált üzenni Johnnak, de mintha a telepatikus képességét is tudta volna blokkolni. Most sajnálta igazán, hogy az egyik leggyengébb fajta alterrannak született. Hiszen semmilyen offenzív képessége nem volt.

Mortisse közelebb lépett, a kezével legyintett egyet, mire az illúziók eltűntek. Nienyar sikoltva zuhant a falnak egy energia kitörésnek köszönhetően. Térdre zuhant, és az orrából vér kezdett folyni.

A nő pupillái kitágultak a félelemtől, amikor a férfi talpra rángatta és belökte a szoba közepébe. Mortisse elégedetten nézte, ahogyan a meseszép nő remeg a félelemtől. Talán ő volt az egyetlen, aki szebb VOLT, mint Emmenna.

- Csaknem hitted kedvesem, hogy hagyom őket megszületni? – kérdezte kedvesen. – Nem hagyom, hogy még több torzszülött legyen az alterranok között.

- Mintha téged annyira érdekelne Cennen! – köpte remegő hanggal. – Mintha érdekelne, hogy mi van az Alterranokkal, téged csak az Ori érdekel.

- Valóban kedvesem. Végül is életben hagyhatnálak, hiszen nemsokára úgyis mindannyian hallottak lesznek. De nem foglak. – zárta le nemes egyszerűséggel.

Halkan mondta el az átok szavait, a szobát megint körül ölelte a sötétség. Egy pillanatig köröztek Mortisse körül, majd minden irányból rázúdultak Nienyarra. Felsikoltott, még látta a belőle távozó vért majd az árnyak mindent betakartak.

John első gondolata az volt, amikor meghallotta a riadót, hogy Susanhoz rohan, de ő meg tudta védeni magát, míg Nienyar képtelen megvédeni magát. Bár a támadó(k) kilétét nem tudta megállapítani.

Hiszen a szövetséges flotta még nem érhetett ide. Ennyire gyorsak nem lehettek, ha pedig az Ori lett volna, akkor Evan mindenképp figyelmezteti. Más tippje nem volt, hacsak nem a replikátorok szivárogtak be a városba.

Hiszen bármelyik csapattal bejuthattak bármilyen alakban, hiába ellenőrizték a visszahozott dolgokat, soha sem lehettek biztosak a dolgukban. Ők már nagyon régen voltak bárhol is, másnap indultak volna, de így már semmi sem lesz belőle.

A másik gondolata az volt, hogy Carson engedett be valamit a városba, vagy szabadított el, hiszen nem volt beszámítható. Kibiztosította a fegyverét és így ment végig a folyosón. Emberek rohangásztak ott értetlenül.

Senki sem ismerte a riadó okát, és úgy tűnt, hogy Lorne sem mondta el senkinek, csak a parancsot adta ki. Chuck utalt valamire, hogy hasonmás lehet a városban, az pedig replikátor támadást sejtet.

Odaért Nienyar szobájához, volt közös is nekik persze, de a nő napközben ezt sokkal jobban szerette használni a kilátás miatt, és mert esténként innen mesés látványt nyújtott a naplemente.

Az ajtót zárva találta, szerencsére emlékezett rá, hogy miként lehet könnyedén kinyitni ezeket, így alig tíz másodperc alatt feltörte a szerkezetet és az ajtó hangtalanul nyílt ki. Rosszul lett a látványtól.

Ezt a képet már látta korábban is, csak akkor már teljesen elveszítették a háborút. Akkor látta, amikor Susan visszatért a Talronidról. Odarohant a földön fekvő lányhoz és kitapintotta a pulzusát.

Még életben volt, a ruhája egy merő vér és körülötte is mindenhol. Bár nem tudta eldönteni a másik hat holttest miatt, hogy kié is lehet, bár a nagyságából kikövetkeztette, hogy több emberé.

- Orvosi egységet azonnal Nienyar úrnő lakosztályába! – adta ki a parancsot az alterranoknak, majd a rádión folytatta. – Azonnal orvosi csapatot kérek…

Nem folytatta, hiszen megérezte az apja jelenlétét maga mögött. Hirtelen pördült meg és támadóállásba helyezkedett. A sérülésekből tudta, hogy Cennen okozta a sérüléseket, szinte már várta, hogy ezt tegye.

De akkor is, miért pont az ő feleségén kellett kiderülnie, hogy mégiscsak az Orival van. Vajon lesz esélye, hogy bármit tegyen ellene, vagy rá is ugyanez a sors vár, mint szegény Nienyarra?

- Hogy tehetted? – kérdezte dühösen. – Ártott neked valamit?

- Csupán annyit, hogy még két olyan torzszülöttnek akart életet adni, mint amilyenek ti vagytok. Óriási hibáknak, ma már bánom, hogy ekkorát hibáztam az anyátokkal annak idején.

- Készülj a halálodra Cennen!

Kristályok indultak útnak a férfi felé, de az egyetlen kézmozdulattal térítette ki őket az útból. Hasonlóan hanyag mozdulatot tett, amitől John a szemközti falnak vágódott. Próbált felállni, amikor Mortisse megállt Nienyar felett.

Sikerült is neki, támadott megint, de most még erősebben taszította meg az apja energialökete. Először a háta vágódott neki a falnak, majd a feje. Miközben csúszott le a padlóra magához ölelte a sötétség.

Morgan dühös volt, hogy ki kell maradnia a szórakozásból, és a közelébe sem mehet Laegennek. Viszont neki és Mordrednek meg kell látogatnia Merlint és McKayt. Igaz Merlinnek vissza kell fizetnie a dolgot.

A férfi tette azzá, aki most lett. Egy árulóvá, mert nem volt hajlandó megmutatni neki azt, amit tudni akart. Ez az ő ügye, ebbe a fia nem szólhatott bele, neki ott lesz Zander Amrath. Az nem lesz a számára kihívás.

Tudta, hogy hol kell keresnie, így ott a férfi előtt jelent meg és azonnal támadott. Ezt az ügyet egyszer megbeszélték, itt már nem volt helye szavaknak, csak cselekedeteknek. A szavak ideje itt régen lejártak.

Egyszer már legyőzte, most sem lehet nehezebb dolga. És most arról is gondoskodni fog, hogy ne csak aludjon évezredekig, hanem jusson ugyanarra a sorsra, mint Nienyar testőrei, kövesse a bátyját Hovedet a nagy semmibe.

Bár eszébe jutott, hogy legutóbb Gammel legyengítette az apját, azért sikerült neki könnyedén legyőznie, de ő Morgan LeFay csak erősödött, az idő alatt, amíg a másik csak aludt és gyógyulgatott.

Ennek ellenére a Velesar csak könnyedén kerülte a tűzcsóvát és hagyta, hogy mögötte papírok perzselődjenek meg. Fénygömbök jelentek meg és most visszatámadt ő is. Morgan a falhoz esett.

Ennek ellenére nem adta fel, a következő tűzhullám megperzselte Merlin hosszú ősz haját, és a következő gömbök telibe találták a nőt. Izzó forróság járta át a testét, amint a gömbök beleágyazódtak a testébe.

A következő támadását mégsem fejezte be, pedig talán képes lett volna a férfit elpusztítani, mert az teljesen védtelen maradt. Fájdalmasan felsikoltott, mert megérezte, hogy Mordred nincs többé.

Nem állt le gondolkodni, hanem visszamenekült a saját síkjára. Itt volt ideje leellenőrizni, és nem tévedett, a fia már nem volt életben. Úgy tűnt, hogy McKay ereje kezdett magára találni, elkövetkezik, amitől még Mortisse is félt.

Akármennyire is utálta a fiát, talán mégsem utálta, valahol a sötét szíve mélyén szerette, hangosan sikoltozta a nevét és zokogott utána.

Mordred még a várost csodálta, az után, hogy az anyja elküldte őt, hogy végezzen Sir Kayjel. Neki csak Kay marad, hiszen ő így ismerte meg a férfit, még a Földön annak idején Arthur udvarában.

A várost bámulatosnak találta, itt érezte életében először egykori népének hatalmát és erejét. Bár hasonló lantiszi stílusú kisvárosban már járt, azokat az anyja építette, de közelébe sem érhetett a városnak.

Senki sem mondta neki, hogy mit is várhat attól, ahova most küldték. De harcolt már ellene, annyira csaknem lesz más most. Igazság szerint nem tudta, hogy mit is várjon tőle, de tudta, hogy győznie kell.

Az anyja kioktatta, hogy manapság milyen is a férfi. Belépett a laborba. A riadó hangjait hallotta, de úgy tűnt, hogy McKayt teljesen hidegen hagyta. Igen, Morgan erre is számított, hogy ennyire elkényelmesedett.

- Na végre, hogy ideértek! – mondta Rodney, anélkül, hogy felnézett volna. – Először ide kellett volna jönniük. Én vagyok a legfontosabb, a tudásom felbecsülhetetlen…

- Ahogy látom valaki még ma is ugyanolyan beképzelt, mint régen, nem igaz Kay? – kérdezte gúnyosan Mordred.

- Te? – nézett fel riadtan a doktor.

- Meglepődtél? Való igaz régen nem találkoztunk és most a helyzet egészen más.

- Mayday! Mayday! Valaki azonnal jöjjön! – kiáltotta a rádióba.

- Felesleges, úgy sem hall téged. Most vessünk véget a korábban kezdődött csatánknak. És ezúttal az apám sem fog beavatkozni.

Mikor befejezte tűz izzott fel a kezeiben. Rodney tehetetlenül hátrált be a falig. Most mit tegyen? Még alig tudta irányítani a képességét, mégis miként győzhetne le egy Orit. Hiszen eddig senkinek sem sikerült.

Mordred egy pillanatra meglepődött, amikor McKay fegyvert rántott és pisztollyal próbált rá lőni. A modern harc fegyverei, ezelőtt kard volt most revolver. De milyen kár, hogy ma már ezekkel nem árthat neki.

A golyók természetesen nem érték el őt és leestek a földön előtt. Felnevetett, amikor látta a rettegést és a pánikot kiülni ellenfelének arcára. De ekkor követte el a legnagyobb hibát, túlságosan elbízta magát.

Támadott, a forró tűz szelte végig a szobát, de Rodneyt elkerülte. Mikor a hullámok láthatóvá tették a férfit már melindoriként állt LeFay előtt. Így ilyen alakban még nem látta, igazság szerint még melindorit sem látott.

McKay ellentámadása meglepte, védekezni sem volt esély. Csak eltátotta a száját, ilyen szépséget még nem látott soha sem. Valójában még senki sem az univerzumban, az alterranok összes féle támadása száguldott felé.

Ahogy közeledett felé, egy hatalmas izzó gömbé állt össze a tucatnyi különböző energia. Minden erejét a védekezésre összpontosította, valahogy úgy érezte, hogy szüksége lesz rá. Pillanatokkal később a gömb célba talált.

Mordred pajzsát egy szempillantás alatt törte darabokra és találta el a fiatal férfit. Rodney a robbanás hullámától a földre esett, és amikor a füst és a por leülepedett csak egy kupac hamu maradt ott, ahol nemrég még Mordred LeFay állt.

Ekkor jelent meg mellette Arbejde és Tintagil.

- Azt hiszem, hogy megöltem. – nyögte McKay.

- Igazad van, ki volt ez? – kérdezte Arbejde, miközben felsegítette a még mindig melindorinak kinéző doktort a földről.

- Mordred.

- Tessék?! – nézett rá mind a két férfi. – Te vagy az első, akinek sikerült elpusztítania egy száműzöttet. – hadarta Tintagil. – Hogy tetted?

- Fogalmam sincs, azt hiszem… azt hiszem, hogy az összes féle támadást küldtem rá egyszerre.

- Megtalálta? – érdeklődött Arbejde.

- Lehetséges, lehetséges. Azonnal hivass ide katonákat, mindenképp meg kell védenünk. Nekem meg beszélnem kell Laegennel.

Susan köhögve nyitotta ki a szemét, fájt a háta és a feje is hasogatott, emellett az égési és fagyási sérülései semmik sem voltak. Még mindig a saját szobájában volt és Evan tartotta a karjaiban.

- John! – nyögte halkan. – John bajban van. Oda kell mennem!

Próbált felkelni, de visszarogyott a fájdalomtól.

- Minden rendben lesz vele és Nienyarral is. Már odaértek hozzájuk. Mortisse volt az. Merlin összecsapott Morgannal, Rodney pedig megölte Mordredet. Az apád után kell mennem, gyere, elviszlek a gyengélkedőre.

- Én jól vagyok. Oda tudok menni egyedül is Evan.

- Nem, nem tudsz. Felkelni sem bírsz nemhogy odáig eljutni.

Felemelte a lányt és ölben vitte el a gyengélkedőig. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miként szenvedhette el ugyanazokat a sérüléseket, mint a bátyja, de legalább biztos volt benne, hogy súlyos az állapota.

Ott letette az egyik ágyra, megcsókolta és kisietett a folyosóra. Majdnem kéttucat embert és alterrant utasított, hogy azonnal menjenek Rodney laborjához és helyezzék biztonságba a férfit. Lehetséges volt, hogy rajta múlt az egész jövőjük.

Kiterjesztette a tudatát, hogy megkeresse Mortissét. Furcsa módon a férfi nem az érintett laboratórium felé indult, hanem a genetikai laborok felé, amik a város másik végén voltak hozzá képest.

Beszállt az egyik transzporterbe és a férfihoz legközelebbi állomásnál szállt ki belőle. Alig tett pár lépést, amikor hatalmas erőkitörés vágta a falnak. Térde rogyott és zihálva szedte a levegőt.

Cennen mostantól nem leplezte le az Ori mivoltát. Korábban is érezte ezt az erőt, de akkor semmilyen kellemetlenséget nem okozott, de ez más volt. Legszívesebben menekült volna, hogy minél messzebbre kerülhessen.

Az egész erő fojtogatta és úgy érezte, hogy minden erőt is kiszív belőle. Nagy nehezen sikerült talpra állnia és tovább botorkálni. Mindenképp meg kell állítania a férfit, akkor is, ha az az életébe fog kerülni.

Befordult a sarkon, már itt látszott, hogy mindent sötétség vesz körbe. Árnyak voltak, és mérhetetlen gonoszságot árasztottak. Nagyon nem akaródzott neki oda menni, de kénytelen volt. Megtette az első lépést.

Könnyebben ment, mint hitte. Annak ellenére, hogy egész könnyen haladt az árnyak próbáltak a bőre alá bemászni, hogy elpusztítsák. Egyelőre sikerült kívül tartania, de érezte, hogy minden lépéssel gyengül.

Már vagy száz métert haladt, amikor már alig tudott megállni a lábain. Köhögött és fémes ízt érzett a szájában. Vakon tapogatózott, ennek ellenére érezte a kezében a meleg valamit, ami a száját hagyta el.

Nem kellett látnia, tudta, hogy vér az. Már érezte is, hogy az árnyak pusztítják őt mindenhol és képtelen lesz már sokáig kitartani. Tudta, hogy miért nem követi őt senki, senki más nem élhetné túl.

Még egy sarkot ment, amikor meglátta Mortissét az árnyak között, itt már olyan sötét volt, mint a legsötétebb éjszaka, amit látott valaha. Megint köhögött, de már az orrából is folyt a vér, akárcsak a pórusaiból.

- Cennen! – kiáltott rá, vagyis csak szerette volna, de csak suttogásra futotta.

Ennek ellenére a férfi meghallotta és vigyorogva fordult meg. A falon levő lámpák világítottak még valamit, így látta, hogy Mortisse csak legyint és körülöttük az árnyak ellibbentek kicsit hátrébb.

Térdre zuhant és folyamatosan köhögött. Már a világ is kezdett sötétülni körülötte, ennek ellenére a falnak támaszkodva felállt. Alig tudott megállni, remegtek a lábai is.

- Kár, hogy ennyire legyengültél Velesar. – csóválta meg a fejét a másik. – De még így is öröm lesz elpusztítani téged.

- Ha azt hiszed, hogy ilyen könnyen adom az életemet, nagyon tévedsz. Az utolsó csepp véremig fogok harcolni.

- Ó, ha ez kell, ezen könnyen lehet segíteni.

Erre az árnyak a közelebb kúsztak körülöttük. Mortisse jobb kezében tűz, a másikban árnyak jártak víg táncot. Evan minden erejét támadásra összpontosította, és útjára küldte az indákat.

Azok élettelenül zuhantak pár méter után a földre. Cennen arcán bánatos kifejezés látszott. Nem ilyen könnyen akarta legyőzni, megcsóválta a fejét és mind a két kezével támadott. Evan megdöbbent a látottakon.

A folyosót már árnyak és tűz borította be, amikor vízsugár találta el Mortissét és Lorneon túl elterült a padlón. A feketeség egy pillanat alatt tűnt el és meglátta a távolban Carsont, érezte, amikor a mögötte lévő férfi elhagyta a várost.

Ekkor hirtelen a levegő is rendesen beáramlott a tüdejébe, ezzel egy időben veszítette el az eszméletét.

Gammelnek még csak keresnie sem kellett, percek alatt megtalálta a sír helyét. A test még így tízezer év távlatából is sértetlennek tűnt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy Awagon miként ölte meg korábban, de nem is számított.

Érezte, amikor Mordred a halálát lelte, tehát mindenki ennyire alulbecsülte Zandert. Hiba volt, óriási hiba főleg Morgan részéről, mert érezte azt is, hogy a nő mennyire odavan a fia halálától.

Cennen ereje még itt a szárazföldön is hatalmas volt, talán a világtetemben mindenhol megérezték, amikor teljes mértékben elfoglalta a helyét a saját maga által teremtett partehon legtetején.

Sőt mit több, mielőtt elhagyta a bolygót még érezte, hogy Laegen életereje nagyon megcsappant. Haldoklott, nem volt kétsége efelől, milyen kár, hogy nem nézheti végig unokatestvére haláltusáját.

De most Larion sokkal fontosabb volt, mint ezek a dolgok. A sírt maga előtt lebegtetve ért földet a Halen nevű bolygón. Ez is, akárcsak a Talronid volt tenger fenekén épült laboratórium város volt.

Belefektette a kislány testét egy szerkezetbe és bekapcsolta. Most mintegy félórányi várakozás következett. A gép regenerálta az elhalt szöveteket és növeszteni kezdte azokat. Negyven perccel később egy felnőtt lány aludt a szerkezetben.

Elméletileg emlékeket is kapott, legalábbis Gammel erre jutott, amikor kiszámolta az egyenleteket. A lány arca szép volt, akárcsak a teste. Arca sokkal szebb volt, mint amilyen az anyja, a nagyanyja szépségét örökölhette.

Viszont tudta, hogy a szemei milyen színűek, ugyanazok a kékek, mint Laegennek. Elfordította a fejét, majd amikor visszanézett, akkor látta, hogy Larion ott ül a gép szélén és őt nézi azokkal a szemekkel.

- Úgy hiányoztál Gami! – mondta és átölelte a férfit. – Nem is tudod, hogy mióta vártam a viszontlátásodra.

Gammel eltolta magától a lányt és életében először igazi döbbenet ült ki az arcára. Egyetlen lány hívta csak ők Gaminak. És az nem volt más, mint a legszebb trófeája Alaine Valorvart.

Carson végzett a beteg vizsgálatával, a legtöbbnek kielégítő volt az állapota, kivéve Evannak. Nem bízott benne, hogy a férfi még egyszer felébredne. Amúgy nem érette, hogy miként került vissza Atlantiszra.

Főleg, hogy miért is szállt szembe Mortissével, hiszen a Naremen még mellette állt. Az igazság szerint ott volt az utolsó rendes és tiszta emléke. De most fontosabbak voltak a betegek, erről még ráér gondolkodni.

Rodney csak kisebb sokkot kapott, az övé volt a lehető legkisebb probléma. Már ha nem vettük problémának, hogy órák óta nem fakult ki a kék bőre és sárga szeme. Egyedül a haja lett újra barna, de ezek már várhatóak voltak.

Susan volt a következő, neki csak égési és fagyási sérülései voltak. Eszerint igen közeli találkozója volt egy Orival. Bár a hátán voltak zúzódások és kisebb agyrázkódása is volt. Pontosan ugyanott, mint Johnnak.

Az idősebbik Sheppard sérüléseit elnézve bele kellett volna halnia. Az alterran orvosok szerint a húga vette át a sérülései egy részét, hogy életben maradhasson. Furcsa, de nem egyedi eset volt ez.

Nienyar rengeteg vért veszített és a két gyermeke is meghalt, ennek ellenére egészen bíztató volt az állapota. Már ő is magához tért és John vigyázott rá, Carsonon kívül senkit sem engedett oda a nőhöz.

Ha már egyszer itt volt, akkor Caldwellt is megvizsgálta. A férfinak semmilyen maradandó sérülése nem lett a wraith sugártechnológia használata miatt. De Evan, az ő állapota kritikus volt.

- Mi az, hogy semmit sem tudsz tenni vele? – csattant fel idegesen Susan. – Te vagy a legjobb mindig is az voltál.

- Tudom kedvesem, és sajnálom. Te is tudod, hogy Mortisse képes elpusztítani egy felemelkedettet. Evan úgy ment oda, hogy lehet, hogy belehal.

- Nem érdekel Carson! Csinálj vele valamit, nem élném túl, ha meghal.

- Van egy módszer, legalább is Olmor azt mondta. Tudod régen is ő volt a helyettesem…

- Mit mondott?

- Hogy már csak az mentheti meg, ha a rokonai közül gyógyítja meg valaki. Máséra nem reagál.

- Rodney! Hozzátok őt ide.

- Már próbálta, amíg téged láttalak el. Nem működött. Esetleg valaki más?

- Te is tudod, hogy egyetlen Velesar sincs, aki tudna, se mi.

- Sajnálom kedvesem. Enyhíteni még tudok a fájdalmán, mást nem tehetek.

Visszafordult a betegihez és borzalmas kedvvel hagyta ott a síró fiatal lányt.

Furcsa érzések kavarogtak benne, emlékezett mind a két férfira, akit szeretett és arra is, hogy milyen sok időt kellett nélkülük eltöltenie. Gammel és Laegen, mind a ketten Velesarok voltak, ő pedig Valorvart.

Erre is emlékezett Larionnak hívták. Az árvaház bolygóján nőtt fel és utána volt együtt mind a két férfival. De utána nagy hézag, aludt? Egészen biztos, de most itt volt Gammellel megint.

De érezte, hogy a másik férfival nincs rendben valami, nagyon halványan érezte csak a jelenlétét. Otthon van, Atlantiszon a városukban. Tudta magáról, hogy felemelkedett lény így segíthet rajta.

Hallott a beszélgetést a Alaine és Treavol között. Emlékezett a fiatal lányra is, mindig is szomorú volt és próbálta tőle elvenni a szerelmét. Órákig kellett a haldokló férfit figyelnie, mert Alaine nem hagyta ott őt.

Féltékenységet érzett, mást nem. Félt megjelenni, így csak reménykedett benne, hogy időben kimegy onnan. Kint már besötétedett, amikor Susan kiment valamiért a szobából. Ekkor ragadta meg a lehetőséget.

Megjelent az ágy mellett és lenézett a kómában fekvő férfira. Infúzió volt a kezébe bekötve és lélegeztető képre volt kötve. Furcsa komputerek mutattak jeleket. Ezek nem lantiszi gyártmányok voltak.

Lorne bőre hófehér volt a vérveszteségtől, remélte, hogy sikerül meggyógyítania, bár nem tartozott a rokonság körébe. Percekig gyógyította, egyre inkább belejött, ahogy használta a képességét.

Mikor elvette a kezét a férfi felköhögött és kiszedte a torkából a csöveket.

- Most már minden rendben lesz szerelmem! – suttogta a lány.

- Te ki vagy? – hörögte, még mindig rossz volt a hangja.

- Nem emlékszel rám? Pedig igen emlékezetes estéket töltöttünk együtt. – Remélem már jobban vagy, sikerült meggyógyítani téged.

- Tessék? – kérdezte döbbenten Susan, amint belépett.

- Te pedig megpróbáltad elvenni tőlem! – kiáltott rá.

Sheppard megtorpant a lány hangjától, olyan szörnyen ismerős volt. Akárcsak a tekintet és azok a szemek.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszél. – emelte fel a kezeit Evan. – Ki vagy te?

- Tényleg nem emlékszel rám Laegen? – kérdezte trillázó hanggal. – Pedig kint a szárazföldön azok az éjszakák, nem hiszem el, hogy nem emlékszel. Azt mondtad nekem, hogy ne sírjak mosolyogjak, mert akkor sokkal szebb vagyok.

- De azt Alainenak mondtam!

- Nekem mondta. – felelte Susan is.

- Emlékszem, hogy nekem! – bizonygatta továbbra is. – Amúgy Larion vagyok.

Mind a ketten döbbenten néztek a lányra. Ez nem lehetett a lányuk, de ha igen, az meg magyarázná, hogy miért érzi az érzelmüket.

- Nem a szeretője voltál, hanem a lányunk vagy. – kezdte óvatosan Susan.

- Nem, akkor Gami mondta volna…

Mikor ezt kimondta eltűnt a városból.

14


	88. Chapter 88

**87. fejezet: A sárkány**

Carson még alig tért magához a folyamatos megbeszélésektől, amikben mindenki tőle akarta hallani, hogy miket is tett az elmúlt hetekben. Az egyik Steven Caldwell volt, a másik pedig Tintagil LeFay.

Mind a ketten arra a meggyőződésre jutottak, hogy Beckett már beszámítható és nyoma sincsen annak, hogy irányítaná Mortisse. Ezen kívül majd egy tucat vizsgálaton is átesett és mire észhez tért már a Hoved fedélzetén volt.

Lorne, Rodney és Arbejde társaságában. Jó néhány perc volt mire rájött, hogy miért is volt itt. A Kis Magellán felhőhöz tartottak, megkeresni az Alangianokat. Itt volt Evan szerint az ideje, hogy megkeressék a leendő szövetségeseiket.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy ezek kik lehetnek, hiszen Elizabeth, Lorne és Rodney senkinek sem mondta meg. Bár most elolvasta a jelentéseket, így kezdett valami halvány fogalma lenni erről a dologról.

Meg arról is, hogy mi is történt az elmúlt hetekben, míg Mortisse irányította. Tényleg semmire sem emlékezett. Az első emléke az volt, hogy a férfi hátát nézi, miközben az végezni akart Evannal.

Mikor már itt voltak a hajón, mindenki elhagyhatta a gyengélkedőt. Elsőként Nienyar, neki volt a legkönnyebb rendbe jönnie, mert rengetegen siettek a segítségére. Ő azonnal visszatért a saját síkjára és vissza sem jött onnan.

Carson nem hibáztatta érte, Susannak és Johnnak még voltak zúzódásai, ennek ellenére már mind a ketten ezzel a küldetéssel egy időben mentek a sajátjukra. Rodney sokkja is elmúlt már, bár még nehezen tette magát túl a megrázkódtatáson.

És Lorne volt az utolsó, semmilyen baja sem volt már, az a valaki, ha tényleg Larion volt teljesen rendbe hozta. Pedig ő már lemondott róla, de most mindannyian itt voltak és ez volt a legfontosabb.

Még mindig Atlantisz körül keringtek, lenézett a hídról a bolygóra. Mögötte alterranok ellenőrizték a hajót és Rodney parancsait hajtották végre. Még arra sem emlékezett, hogy miként jutott ide vissza a Naremről.

De az odafelé tartó útra emlékezett és nem akart hiperugrást tenni megint. Nem tetszett neki, bár egyetlen hajóval sem szeretett utazni, még az ugrókkal sem. Evan bejött a parancsnoki hídra és elfoglalta a helyét az irányító székben.

A Hoved elfordult a bolygótól és távolodni kezdett tőle. Megnyílt a hiperablak és a hajó alig pár másodperccel később mára túloldalán volt. Egy másik galaxisban, ahol még Alterran soha sem járt, csak Rodney és Aldannar.

Életjelkeresőt lefutattak a bolygón, életet találtak rajta, de semmilyen technológiai fejlettségnek nem volt jele. Lehetséges lett volna, hogy Aldannar ekkorát tévedett? Közelebb mentek a bolygóhoz, kapcsolatot próbáltak teremteni, de senki sem jelentkezett.

Merlin a megégett papírjait rendezgette a laborjában. Szerencsére semmi értékes dolog nem veszett el. Örült, hogy megúszta az esetet, hatalmasat hibázott és mindössze Rodneynak köszönhette az életét.

Semmilyen komoly sérülést nem szenvedett, csupán a haja perzselődött meg, de ha Mordred akkor nem hal meg, Morgannak sikerült volna megölnie őt. Bár ő súlyos sérüléseket tudott okozni a nőnek.

Mortisse, soha sem gondolta volna, hogy egykor majdnem neki köszönhették a bukásukat. Arról már korábban is tudott, hogy fia és Morgan áskálódnak az alterranok ellen, de soha sem hitte volna, hogy kinek köszönhették.

Hiszen Emmennának előre kellett volna látnia ezeket, és ha ez megtörtént, akkor soha sem lett volna szabad feleségül mennie hozzá. Vagy meg kellett volna osztania a Tanáccsal, majdnem pusztulásba sodorta őket.

Régen, ha mindenki összefogott volna, elegendő erejük lett volna a férfi elpusztításához, de most nem tudta, hogy képesek lennének-e rá. Pedig meg kell tenniük, ha életben akarnak maradni és győzedelmeskedni az Ori felett.

Akkor régen sokkal több idős alterran volt még életben, mint ma. És még az ő erejük sem volt erős ahhoz, hogy az Ori közelébe érhessenek. Ráadásul még a flottán is korszerűsíteni kéne, a hajtóművek elavultak.

Hogy sikeres rajtaütéseket végezzenek, mindegyik hajót olyan hajtóművel kéne felszerelni, mint a Hovedet, most Zelenkával ezen dolgozott és persze Rodneyval is, amikor az éppen ráért.

Negyvenkilenc újat kéne építeni és belerakni a hajókba nagyon rövid időn belül, de fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mennyi időbe fog kerülni, egy újat elkészíteni, mert minden dokumentáció elveszett.

Mortisse minden iratot elpusztított ezzel kapcsolatban. Az elmúlt néhány napban, amióta a férfi otthagyta a várost, a régi okmányokat próbálták helyreállítani a gépekből, illetve lejegyezni azt, ami az eszükbe jutott.

- Kezdem azt hinni, hogy soha sem jutunk a végére. – sóhajtott fel Zelenka fáradtan és elnyomott egy ásítást is.

- Ha fáradt vagy pihenj le, folytatom egyedül akkor. – nézett rá a másikra Merlin.

- Neked is pihenned kellene. Napok óta folyamatosan dolgozol megállás nélkül.

- Még mindig nincs szükségem kikapcsolódásra, nem tudok elfáradni. – mondta mosolyogva, de a hangja az ellenkezőről tanúskodott. – Egy merő energiának nincs erre szüksége.

- Nem úgy értettem. – próbált Radek védekezni. – Azt hiszem ledőlök egy kicsit, de Rodneynak erről egy szót sem, még évek múlva is azt hallgatnám, hogy egyszer lepihentem munka közben.

Mikor Zelenka kiment a laborból folyatta a munkáját, néha már zavarta, hogy semmilyen formában nem képes elfáradni. Pedig milyen jó is lett volna egy kis kikapcsolódás, egy olyan, mint amikor még halandó volt.

Majdnem húszezer éve volt az ilyen utoljára. Amikor még fiatal volt és az alterranok is teljesen máshogy éltek. Az akkori generációból mára csupán hárman maradtak „életben", a többiek visszatértek és halandóként haltak meg.

Tintagil és Mortisse ők az utolsók a régi nemzedékből, még Hoved is oda tartozott, de a bátyja lassan másfél éve nem volt közöttük. A mai napig nem értette, hogy a legtöbben miért mondtak le erről a létről.

Persze igen sokan nem tudták egy idő után tétlenül nézni, hogy nem avatkozhatnak be, voltak mások is, akik megunták a folyamatos jólétet és visszatértek a gyökerekhez, mert biztosak voltak, hogy soha sem hallhatnak ki.

A harmadik ok meg a gyermekek voltak, Gammel úgy született, hogy már ő és a felesége is felemelkedettek voltak, az ilyenek között volt a legnagyobb esélye, hogy az utód is biztosan felemelkedik.

A felesége, Ralian; az ő szeretett Ralianja. Az egyetlen „ember", akit még a fia is szeretett. Gammel alig volt húsz éves, amikor a nő meghalt, soha sem derült ki, hogy miként. Ugyanis nem mondott le felemelkedett létéről sem.

Merlin gondolt rá, hogy lehetséges, hogy abba halt bele, hogy megtudta azt, hogy mi van közte és Naporcájú Nimue között. Tényleg elég reális lehetőség lett volna, hogy a bánat vigye el. De ami utána következett…

Ma már tudta, hogy a másik nőt miként veszítette el, és ezt soha sem fogja a fiának elnézni, ugyanis a melindori nővel Gammel végzett. Mintha a Valorvartokra mondott későbbi átok rajtuk is megfogant volna.

Bár most nem volt ideje a régmúlton rágódni, sokkal fontosabb dolgai is voltak.

A tépőzár nagyot reccsent, majd végleges helyére került. Tintagil elfintorodott, nem értette, hogy miért van erre szükség, hogy őt is katonai egyenruhába öltöztessék. Susant nem érdekelte az ős öreg alterran tiltakozása, akkor is rásegítette a golyóálló mellényt.

Az adatbázisban találtak egy érdekes bolygót és ezt mentek megnézni. Igazság szerint egy normál csapatot is küldhettek volna, de LeFay kérésére fog elindulni az elit. Valami nem hagyta nyugodni a MALP képei miatt.

Mikor Jackson és Susan is megnézték azokat, mind a kettejüket felvillanyozta a látvány. Több száz, ha nem ezres nagyságrendű agyagszobrot láttak a másik oldalon. Ilyet utoljára Kínában találtak a császár sírjában.

Tintagil is látott már ilyet korábban, de arra sajnos nem emlékezett, hogy melyik világon is volt az. Hiszen neki nagyon hosszú ideje nem volt szüksége a csillagkapu használatára, így kapucímet sem tudott mondani.

Noha sokan nem örültek annak, hogy kik akartak menni a két Sheppard nem adott helyet a tiltakozásnak, ők mentek ketten, Tintagil, Kaufman, Jackson és Mitchell. Ennek sokan nem örültek, hiszen senkinek sem voltak emlékei a bolygóról.

A MALP adatai szerint minden tökéletesen normális volt, így el is indultak, Steven és Elizabeth most ragaszkodtak a félóránkénti bejelentkezéshez és ahhoz, hogy több ős is figyelje őket a saját síkjukról.

Ez persze nem tetszett nekik, mert a legtöbben, akik beavatkoztak – még mindig a népességnek csupán 1-a volt a beavatkozottak között – inkább Lornékat figyelték volna, hogy mi is lesz odaát a másik galaxisban.

Alig negyvenezer olyan felemelkedett, akiket már nem érdekelt a legalapvetőbb törvényük és belátták, ha nem tesznek valamit, akkor nekik is végük lesz, akárcsak Tejútrendszeri társaiknak.

Ők voltak, akik visszaköltöztek Atlantiszra, de nem adták fel a mivoltukat, azt senki sem tette meg, annyira még ők sem voltak ostobák. Hiszen, amíg az Ori nem jön rá arra, hogy miként támadjon a síkjukon biztonságban voltak.

A város megint benépesült, az emberek 3 év után kicsit túlzsúfoltnak érezték, de mindig is ekkora nyüzsgés volt itt. A legtöbben visszatértek a régi munkájukhoz, katonának, tudósnak és egyesek politikusnak, bár ezekre már nem volt szükség.

Nem akarták elengedni mind a két Sheppardot az útra, hiszen, akkor semmilyen vezető nem lesz a városban és ki mondja meg nekik, hogy mit is tegyenek. A válasz sem tetszett nekik, hogy Merlin.

Tintagil megcsóválta a fejét, épp eleget hallgatott a fiatalok panaszaiból, és hosszú idő után először emberi alakban lépett át a kapun.

Rodney messze volt a rózsás hangulattól, amikor a Hoved fedélzetéről az Alangianok bolygóját nézte. Egyáltalán nem erre az eredményre számított, mint amit a számítógépek mutattak. Az eredmények siralmasak.

Épületeket láttak igaz a bolygón, volt néhány olyan is, ami szabad szemmel kivehető volt orbitális pályáról is. Akárcsak a három kis kontinens és a bolygó nagy részét beborító tengert is. Sok város volt szétszórva rajta.

De egyik sem sugárzott olyan szintű sugárzást, ami posztmodern civilizációra utalt volna. Túlságosan korán jöttek, ezek még csak a középkori szinten tarthattak, bár már szétszóródtak a planétán.

Úgy vélte, hogy le kell szállniuk és megnézni a helyet és esetleg beavatkozni az ő érdekükben. Ezt Lorne és Arbejde határozottan elvetették, miszerint nem avatkozhatnak be. Fejét a kezeibe temette.

Jaj, ha nem felemelkedettekkel lenne körülvéve, de a többiek abban már egyetértetek, hogy le kell menniük álcázott ugróval körülnézni odalent. Már bánta, hogy nem maradt Atlantiszon és dolgozott Zelenkával és Merlinnel.

Még annak a két alaknak a jelenléte is elviselhetőbb volt ennél a kettőnél. Fogalma sem volt, hogy most mi a baja velük, de valahogy elviselhetetlennek tűntek a számára. Talán az emberölés miatt.

Hiszen Tintagil felvilágosította, hogy Mordred soha sem okozhatott volna neki maradandó sérülést és a fiúnak, az unokájának esélye sem volt ellene. Ez volt a legrosszabb az egészben, hiszen a fiúnak még bűnei sem voltak olyan nagyok.

A másik, hogy fogalma sem volt arról, hogy meddig halogathatja a beszélgetést Lornenal. Kíváncsi volt a férfi a véleményére Larion miatt. Furcsa volt úgy erre a dologra gondolni, hogy a húga újra itt van közöttük.

Hiszen valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból úgy gondolta a lányra, amióta megérezte a jelenlétét. De képtelen volt szerencséjére szülőként gondolni Susanra és Evanra. Legalább ennyi mázlija volt.

Még elevenen emlékezett arra az időre, amikor Laegen és Alaine először ébredtek fel és minden emléküket látta, akárcsak az érzéseiket is érezte. A leírások szerint Larionnak is ugyanezek a „problémái".

- Rodney! – hallotta Lorne hangját. – Előbb beszélünk, utána lemegyünk.

- Nem nagyon van kedvem a dologról beszélni. Remélem megérted, még mindig kellemetlen a téma.

- Tudom, nekem is, de túl kell esnünk rajta. – leült Rodneyval szemközti széken. – Kérlek, nem mindennap kérek tőled ilyesmit.

- Mit akarsz hallani Evan? Igen szerintem ő is emlékszik minden emléketekre, amíg meg nem fogant. Én a halálotokig tudom, hogy mit tettettek. És igen én is éreztem az érzéseiteket és beleszerettem akkor Susanbe. Szerencsére eltávolítható, de kétlem, hogy a húgom… Larion belemenne ebbe.

- Húgod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Ezt magyarázd el, kérlek.

- Úgy érzem a jelenlétét, mintha a húgom lenne, nem titeket nem úgy, csak őt. Nem tudom, hogy miért. És nem tudják kiszedni ezt az érzést. És nem hiszem, hogy belemenne, hogy kezeljék. Hogy én? Susan ismeri egyedül.

- Utálom, ha bárki olvas a gondolataimban és válaszol anélkül, hogy kérdeztem volna.

- Valóban?

- Nem. – vigyorodott el. – Legalább nem kell annyit beszélnem. Reméljük találunk választ, de addig is induljuk az Alangianra.

- De nem is ez a neve a bolygónak… – tiltakozott Rodney miközben követte a férfit.

- Tudom, de a fajt így hívtátok és nem volt neve az adatbázisban…

- Rosszabbul nevezel el, mint Sheppard. – morgott továbbra is.

- Majd ha olyan szinten lesznek, hogy beszámoljanak a bolygó nevéről, akkor az lesz a neve, addig Alangian.

- Ez majdnem olyan, mintha a Földet embernek nevezték volna. Bár a marslakók is marslakók…

Kellemesen sütött a nap, amikor átértek a kapun. Lágy szél fújdogált, és amikor John körbenézett a kapu körül, mindenhol ezeket a szobrokat látta, ahogy a kapu felé néznek kör alakban, több száz méternyire is kiterjedtek.

A MALP nem tévedhetett, több százan, ha nem ezres létszámban voltak jelen. Egészen olyan érzése volt, mintha figyelnék. Végigfutatta a tekintetét a szobrokon, mintha minden mozdulatukat figyelték volna.

Innen agyagnak tűntek, bár ő élőben soha sem látott egy ilyet sem azokból, amik az ősi-Kínából származtak. De megmert volna esküdni arra, hogy azok nem ilyenek. Tintagil idegesen feszengett mellettük.

Ő is hasonlóan érzett, de nem csak emiatt. Furcsán érezte magát, túlságosan fel volt dobva és nem érezte a fájdalmat sem a zúzódásai helyén. Még soha sem tapasztalta ezt az érzést, ennek ellenére intett, hogy induljanak tovább.

Alig értek le az emelvényről a szobrok elállták Jackson és Mitchell útját. Mindenki döbbenten fordult elő, mozogtak. Kettő már emelte a kardját, hogy lecsapjon rájuk, de Tintagil felkiáltott.

- Megállj!

A szobrok ledermedtek és megálltak abban a helyzetben ahogy voltak. Mikor ránéztek az férfi remegett. John nem jött rá, hogy miért is, félelemtől vagy bármi mástól, de ez már nem volt normális.

- Velünk vannak, nem fognak ártani az itt élőknek. Engedjetek minket utunkra! – sziszegte, mire a két szobor visszaállt a helyére.

- Ez mégis mi volt? – nyögte Daniel.

- Szobordémonok. Életemben csupán egyszer láttam ilyet. Ezen kívül mindenki érzi ezt a feldobottságot? – kérdezte Tintagil. – Amúgy már nem fognak ártani nekünk, hacsak nem parancsolnak az uraik máshogy.

- Mindent tudni akarok ezekről! – mondta Susan. – Csak érjünk ki ezekből.

Percek alatt kiértek a körökből, de szobrok a parancs ellenére még mindig utánuk fordultak és követték útjukat. Mintha tényleg arról akartak volna meggyőződni, hogy semmit sem fognak ártani nekik.

Amikor eltávolodtak kellő távolságra mindannyian letelepedtek a zöld fűben, egy selyemfa árnyékában. És Tintagil belekezdett a mondandójába. Daniel örült a dolognak a legjobban ugyanis történelem óra következett.

Evan nyomában Rodneyval az ugróöböl felé tartottak. Egy hangyányit sem lett boldogabb attól, amit hallott. Ránézett a másik férfira, a gondolatolvasástól már a haja sem barna volt. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy melindori.

De most legalább emiatt csöndben volt és nem nyavalygott érte. Ilyen ritkán fordult elő, már lassan komolyan kezdett aggódni érte. De valóban egy emberölés mindenkit megváltoztat. Ugyanez lett most vele is.

Kicsit csalódott a vizsgálat eredményein, remélte, hogy olyan társadalmat találnak itt, ami képes lenne egy kis meggyőzéssel velük jönni, hogy harcoljanak az Ori ellen, de most elnézve őket még évszázadokat kéne várni rá.

De nem voltak évszázadaik, még éveik sem nagyon. És McKay akármennyire is akarta nem avatkozhattak be, egyszer már megtették a Játék közben és abból is súlyos következmények lettek. Itt nem tehetik ugyanazt.

Ő maga vezette az ugrót le a bolygóra. Nem messze tette le az egyik várostól, mikor átrepültek felette semmilyen megnyugtató eredményt nem láttak. Volt igaz emeletes ház ott és hatalmas vízvezetékek is.

A földön nem voltak nyomok és az egész föld volt. Láttak lényeket is, amik úgy másfél méter magasan lebegtek a talajtól. Úgy két méter átmérőjűek lehettek, hosszú farok szerű nyúlvány volt rajtuk és annak a végein ollószerű dolgok.

Karokat és lábakat egyáltalán nem láttak, pedig valahogyan építkezniük kellett. Az ugrót álcázták és elindultak a város felé. Kezdett sötétedni, így egész jó esélyük lehetett, hogy úgy tudnak körbe nézni, hogy ne vegyék őket észre.

Mire odasétáltak a településhez, már sötét volt. Fal nem vette körbe azt, és nem láttak senkit, aki „sétált" volna az utcákon. Mind a ketten belopóztak, az egyik sarkon sikerült látniuk alangianokat.

Hárman lebegtek egymás mellett. Még fentről az űrből látták, hogy tenger vagy tó igen messzire volt innen, csak egy kis patakocska folydogált nem messze, onnan lett idevezetve a vízvezetéken keresztül.

Mostanra egészen biztos volt, hogy teljes mértékben szárazföldi lények lehetnek. Beszélgetést is hallottak, és mind a ketten igen megdöbbentek, azonnal felismerték a nyelvet. Az ó-melindori volt.

Evan szúrós szemmel nézett Rodneyra. Eszerint sokkal nagyobb mértékben avatkozott be Aldannar és Zander évmilliókkal ezelőtt. Vajon miért nem tudtak sokkal magasabb szintre fejlődni, mint amin most vannak.

Sőt még inkább megdöbbentek, amikor sikerült bejutniuk a város központjába, ahol egy hatalmas szoborcsoport is állt. Eleinte csak négy kis világító pontocskát láttak, de amikor odaértek akkor ismerték fel a szobrot.

Két embert ábrázolt, pontosabban melindorit. Zander Amrath és Aldannar voltak azok. Az elmondások szerint csak ők ketten szálltak le annak idején a bolygóra. Nem messze a szobortól ott állt a csillagkapu is.

- Ennyit arról, hogy nem avatkoztatok be, az istenit McKay! – suttogta dühösen Evan. – Benned és Aldannarban hisznek.

- Erre nem számítottam. – nyögte. – Talán ha segíthetnénk nekik beavatkozással?

- Szerintem már eddig is túllőttetek a célon, nem kéne még inkább megváltoztatni őket. Azon a szinten állhatnak, ami nálunk a Nyugatrómai birodalom bukásakor lehetett. Akkor talán ezerötszáz év és beérik az embereket.

- Nincs annyi időnk Lorne! Legalább beszéljünk velük.

- Visszavetheted őket a fejlődésben, ha így jelensz meg. Pontosan úgy nézel ki, mint a szobron. Legalább ha visszavennéd az emberi formádat!

- Még nem tudom, gyakorolnom kellene.

- Akkor megtehetted volna eddig is!

- Nem tudjuk, hogy mi lesz, ha beavatkozunk, sokat lendülhetnek előre…

- De visszafelé is, mert talán jobban vallásosak lennének, mint most. Indulj visszamegyünk a Hovedre!

- Mind a ketten álljatok meg ott ahol vagytok, és forduljatok erre! – hallatszott mögöttük egy ellentmondást nem tűrő hang.

Kiderült, hogy az egész hely olyan volt, mint a felemelkedettek síkja, vagyis Tintagil ehhez tudta hasonlítani, ott szokta magát úgy érezni, mint ezen a bolygón. Ezt igen furcsának érezte, sehol máshol nem találkozott még ilyen környezettel.

Ez volt a legfontosabb észrevétele, majd a szobordémonok történetébe fogott bele. Most először találkozott velük, de sok legendát hallott már róluk, a bukott alterranokról. Akiket uraik megbüntettek és erre a sorsra kárhoztattak.

Ha jól emlékezett, akkor addig nem szabadulhattak ebből az állapotból, amíg uruk meg nem bocsátott nekik, vagy meg nem halt. Ő eddig csupán eddig néhány ilyen esetről hallott, de ez itt 1379 ilyen szobor volt.

Ezek is alterranok voltak, de még régen az első Valorvart trónra lépésekor tagadták meg örökségüket és hagyták el Atlantiszt, hogy a zsarnokok nélkül újra fellendíthessék fajtájukat. Azóta nem hallottak róluk.

Valamilyen szempontból rosszabbak voltak, mint az Ori, mert azok csak végeztek az ellenségeikkel, míg ezek szobrokként örök kárhozatra ítélték őket. Nem voltak sokan a tudomásuk szerint, de léteztek.

Erre ez a bolygó volt az élő bizonyíték. Ők is, akárcsak az elűzöttek megesküdtek, hogy egyszer minden olyan alterrant elpusztítanak, aki alávetette magát a Valorvartok akaratának. De ők úgy álltak a dologhoz, hogy csak a zsarnokokat ölik meg.

Mindenki mást, aki megtagadja az „imádatukat" azokat megkímélik. És újra demokratikus törvényeket hoznak, senki sem állhat majd magasabban a másiknál. Legalább is ennyit tudtak meg a terveikből.

- Ez rosszabbul hangzik, mint amit az Ori akar megvalósítani. – mondta Susan. – Ők legalább nyílt lapokkal játszanak.

- Ha vehetjük úgy ők is, bár évmilliókkal ezelőtt hallottunk róluk utoljára. – felelte Tintagil, majd visszanézett a szobrok felé. – Lehet ott olyan is, akik évmilliók óta ilyen állapotban vannak. Szörnyű, senki sem érdemelné ezt a sorsot.

- Beszélünk majd az itteni úrral, és szabadon elintézzük, hogy szabadon engedjék őket. – mondta John is.

- Nektek vissza kéne mennetek Atlantiszra, ők is titeket akarnak holtan látni.

- Ebben egyet kell értenem uram. – bólogatott Kaufman is.

- Lehet, hogy máris elkéstünk. – állt fel Cameron és mutatott a levegőbe.

Három valami repült feléjük, hosszú áramvonalas testük volt, és amennyire ki lehetett venni nagyon kicsi négy lábuk. Daniel és Susan döbbenten bámulták az érkező lényeket, ők felismerték.

- Ezek meg mik? – kérdezte John, amikor azok egészen közel értek.

Az egyik fehér, egy másik kék és a harmadik jószág zöld színű volt. Úgy egyenként tíz méter hosszúak voltak és a testük pikkelyes. Nem messze szálltak le a társaságtól és ott álltak meg morogva.

A fehér szájából jégszilánkok repkedtek, a kékéből víz, a zöld körül pedig virágok nyíltak ki. Hatalmas fogaik voltak és farkuk végén éles tüskék voltak. Tintagil, Susan és John valami igen furcsát érzett ezekből áradni.

- Sárkányok, a japán és a kínai mitológiában fordultak elő az ilyenek. – mondta Daniel.

- De ezek itt mások. Olyan, mintha alterranok lennének. – suttogta Susan.

- Igazad van úrnőm, de arról fogalmam sincs, hogy ki volt képes ilyen szörnyűséget tenni velük. – mondta undorral LeFay.

- Gyertek, az urunk beszélni akar veletek! – sziszegte a fehér, majd ismét a levegőbe emelkedtek.

Arbejde is csatlakozott Lorne utasítása szerint a bolygón levőkhöz, bár ő nem beszélte az ó-melindorit. Sikeresen összehozták, amit nem akartak, dühösen kérte számon mind a kettejüktől, hogy miért is buktak le.

Bár az első gondolata az volt, hogy otthagyhatnák Rodneyt a bolygón, hiszen őt biztosan nem bántanák és legalább meg is szabadulnának tőle. Erről persze senki sem akart hallani a hajón. Pedig ötletnek jó volt.

Négy a levegőben repkedő alangian kísérte őket valamiféle kezdetleges fegyverekkel. Azokat a farkukon lévő ollóval fogták. Tehát megkapták a választ arra, hogy miként építkezhetnek.

A város legmagasabb épülete felé tartottak, csupán alig párszáz méternyire voltak tőle, de valahogy rossz érzése volt a dologgal kapcsolatba. Erre az ég is morajlott egy hatalmasat, kivételesen nem ő okozta.

Másodpercek múlva még esni is kezdtek. Lorne és ő azonnal energiává alakultak nehogy megázzanak, de McKay hangosan kezdett óbégatni, hogy neki persze áznia kell. Úgy tűnt, hogy a rájákat nem zavarta.

- És még te vallod magad melindorinak? Tudtommal a tenger gyermekei vagytok. – jegyezte meg vidáman Arbejde.

- Valaki már megint nagyon vicces akar lenni… – morgott továbbra is.

- Ugyan csak egy kis eső, senkinek sem árt meg. – tódított Evan is.

- Azért vagy olyan alakban te is, hogy nehogy megártson. Ezeket úgy tűnik annyira sem zavarja mint engem.

- Valóban minket nem zavar. Természetes ebben az időszakban. – mondta az egyik alangian.

- Ti beszélitek a nyelvünket? – néztek rá mind a hárman.

Most volt idejük alaposabban megnézni őket. Szinte teljesen laposak voltak, de a felső részükön kiemelkedett két szem és két fülnek tűnő dolog. Szájuk a hasi részen helyezkedett el. Mintha csak egy földi ráját láttak volna.

- Lienya úrnő megtanított minket. – felelte a lény, a hangja alapján férfinak tippelték volna, de még nem tudták mihez viszonyítani.

- Lienya itt van? – kiáltott fel Rodney. – Azt hittük, hogy évmilliókkal ezelőtt meghalt.

- Ki ez a nő, akiről beszéltek? – csapta fejbe Evan. – És mért hazudtál, hogy csak ketten jöttetek le ide.

- Aldannar húga, és tényleg csak ketten jöttünk le, de itt tűnt el annak idején Lienya is.

- Nah, ennyit a beavatkozásról, kezdem azt hinni, hogy a melindoriak mindent elrontanak.

- Hallgass Arbejde! – sziszegte Rodney.

Beléptek a terembe, az egész teremben víz tükröződött, a falakon és a padlón is, ha felnéztek valamiféle pajzs felett víztömeg volt, akárcsak alattuk és ők ezen a pajzson lépkedtek. Az volt az első igazán fejlett dolog, amit láttak itt.

Határozottan Melindori volt. Pár méterre előttük egy nő emelkedett ki az alattuk lévő vízből. A nő elég magas volt, vonásai nemesek és gyönyörűek. Hosszú türkizkék ruha simult tökéletes idomaira, és világoszöld haja két fonott copfban omlott alá.

Amint észrevette Rodneyt elmosolyodott és odalépett hozzá. Utána igazság szerint senki sem emlékezett a mozdulatra, de amikor ismét odanéztek a nő már csókolózott vele. Percek után lépett csak el Rodneytól vissza pár lépést.

- Zander azt hittem, hogy soha sem látlak többé. Évmilliók óta itt voltam egymagam, és sehogyan sem tudtam visszamenni hozzád.

- Khm, Rodney? – nézett rá kicsit döbbenten Lorne.

- Lienya ez mi volt? – nyögte McKay.

- Nem emlékszel Zander, az évmilliók alatt elfejeltetted volna? Vagy miként is hihettem, hogy megvársz.

- Nem erről van szó, ez az előbb fantasztikus volt, de nem vagyok Zander, pontosabban nem emlékeszem mindenre, azóta kétszer haltam meg, és még nem váltam ismét önmagammá.

- Eszerint tényleg létezik lélekvándorlás? Ha tudtam volna. – sóhajtott fel a nő, a hangjában tényleg volt valami, ami Aldannarra emlékeztetett. – Bocsássatok meg, még nem is mutatkoztam be. Gyertek, fáradjatok be. – intett a két alterrannak. – Köszönöm, hogy idehoztátok őket Lotha, most hagyatok magunkra.

A négy alangian kisietett a templomból.

- Későbbre vártalak titeket, még lett volna háromezer-ötszáz évetek, mire jönnötök kellett volna. Addigra sikerült volna elérni azt a fejlődést, amit te Zander és a nővérem látott. Úgy érzem nincs ennyi ideje az alterranoknak, ugye?

- Valóban úrnőm. – hajtotta le a fejét Arbejde, majd bemutatta Evant és saját magát is.

- Sajnálattal hallom, de még nem készek, hogy a sorsukat bevégezzék, de én szeretnék visszatérni a népem körébe. Ismerik a komputereinket és már maguktól is képesek fejlődni.

- Addigra felesleges lesz készen lenniük semmi sem lesz addigra. – mondta keserűen Lorne.

- De igen, mint az Alterranok uralkodója fogsz ide jönni, és akkora várni fognak rád.

- Tehát…

- Atlantisz el fog bukni a Valorvartok is megint, de hála neked egy új jövő fogja várni őket. A te önfeláldozásodnak köszönhetően újra itt lesznek, hogy beteljesítsék a végzetüket. Induljunk, még van két társunk, akiket össze kell gyűjtenünk a másik két leendő szövetségeitektől.

A nő utolsóelőtti mondata fájdalmasan hasított belé, megint meg fognak halni és eszerint Atlantisznak már semmilyen reménye nincsen. Kint időközben elállt az eső, a sáros földön nehezen tudtak haladni.

Majdnem fél óra volt mire visszaértek az ugróhoz. Lienya még megjegyezte indulás előtt, hogy népe tudta, hogy el fogja őket hagyni, de ez szükséges lépés volt ahhoz, hogy az Ori ne találhassa meg őket.

Mostantól az Alangianok sorsa a saját kezükben volt.

Követték a sárkányokat, azok a levegőben repültek lassan, hogy ne téveszthessék szem elől őket. Úgy tűnt, hogy órákig gyalogoltak, amikor feltűnt előttük egy hatalmas fallal körülvett várost a távolban.

Háromszögletű teteje volt a házaknak, amik barna és zöld színben pompáztak. Sziklakertek húzódtak mindenhol, ahol elhaladtak. Kis patakocskák csordogáltak körülöttük és fiatal nőket vettek észre.

Őket mindenki felismerte, arcuk porcelánfehérre volt kifestve, szűk hosszú ruha volt rajtuk, alacsonyak voltak és ferde a szemük. Gésák, odahaza a Földön így nevezték őket. A házak is egyértelműen kínai tervezésűek.

Egy hatalmas palota felé szálltak a sárkányok, így ők is arra mentek. A macskaköves úton haladva egyre több kínainak kinéző férfit, nőt és gyermeket láttak. Amennyire érezték, mindannyian alterranok voltak.

Két-két fegyveres őr állt a palota ajtajában és kitárták azokat, amikor odaértek. Majd be is csukták mögöttük. Díszes szőnyegek díszítették a falakat, és selyemből készült szőnyegen haladtak befele.

Percek múlva kiértek egy központi udvarra, a másik végén egy trónus volt, benne ott ült egy férfi és körülötte a sárkányok is ott voltak. Csak Susan és Daniel ismerték fel a férfit, az ókori Kínában fontos szerepe volt.

- Konfucius, nem hittem volna, hogy valaha látlak élőben és nemcsak képeken. – mosolyodott el a lány.

- Nem találkoztam még olyannal, aki felismert volna. Ezek szerint a Földről származol? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.

- Valóban, még egészen a közelmúltig mindenki ismerte a tanaidat, de a bolygó elpusztult, Ba'al és az Ori pusztította el. – hajolt meg Daniel is.

- Ba'al, azt hittem, hogy Lord Yu már végzett vele. – sodorta meg a bajuszát. – De valami más is van veletek, lehet, hogy onnan származtok, de kettőtök kivételével – mutatott Jacksonra és Mitchellre – alterranok vagytok.

- Kyle Kaufman nem ős, csak a mi vérünk van benne, egy leszármazott. – mondta gyorsan Tintagil.

- Ők viszont! – villant meg gonoszul a szeme, amikor a két Sheppardra nézett. – Volt bátorságotok közénk jönni Valorvartok? És te, igen öreg vagy, mégis őket szolgálod, helyet akarsz bérelni magadnak a szobordémonok között? Őket nem hagyhatom élve elmenni, nem tehetem te is tudod, de a többieket élve hagyom. És te döntetsz megtagadod őket vagy az ezerháromszáznyolcvanadik őrzőm leszel Tintagil LeFay.

- Már vártad, hogy jöjjünk! – mondta ki John.

- Hogy ne uralkodó! – hangja csöpögött a gúnytól. – A jósaim látták előre, hogy jöttök.

- Akkor eszerint azok ellen küzdesz, akik a te köreidben is vannak. – mondta Susan is.

- Nem. Vannak jósaim, de mind színtiszta alterranok. Látták, hogy hova juttatjátok a népünket és inkább elmenekültek. Azóta itt vannak. Bár a legtöbben azt is tudták, hogy mi lesz belőlük, hárman itt vannak mellettem. – mutatott a sárkányokra. – A többieket a kapu körül láthatjátok.

- Ez nagyobb bűntett, mint amit ők vagy akár az Ori tett valaha.

- Száműzötteknek nevezitek őket LeFay, pedig ti vagytok azok, nem ők. Mi vagyunk az egyetlenek, akik még igazak. Csupán kétezren maradtunk, de legalább azok a nézeteink, mint a régieknek.

John már készen állt, hogy kiadja a parancsot LeFaynek a menekülést illetően, bár bízott benne, hogy a férfi e nélkül is megteszi majd, nem nagyon akarta eldobni a húszezer évét ezért. Nem érte meg egyszerűen.

- Az ítélet végrehajtása előtt még meg akarok osztani veletek valamit, a két jóslat magyarázatát amit hallottál Valorvart. – nézett Susanra. – Ha jól tudom Gammel Velesar mondta, ő is ugyanolyan fattyú, mint ti, a Velesarok, szerencsére mind a két család a kihalás szélén áll. Nos, ne szóljatok bele.

Először elmondta a két jóslatot, amit még Gammel mondott neki az Ohrán, majd a magyarázatba is belekezdett.

_Halld a múlt szavait, elmondják a jövőt,_

A múlt mindig minden esetben segíthet megérteni a jövőt, hiszen olyan gyakran történik meg ismétlés. Amióta világ a világ a történelem folyamatosan ismétli önmagát, ha ez megtörik a világegyetemnek vége lesz. A legendák igen sokat segíthetnek a megértésében, persze ha csak ismered őket.

_Suttogják a szellemek, hisz szenvedésük örök._

Az ős öregeket hívják szellemeknek, hiszen az energiájuk kifakult és csupán halovány emlékei régi önmaguknak. Ilyenek persze ma már nincsenek az élők között, hiszen hozzájuk képest még a három mostani legöregebb is csak magzatnak minősülnek.

Az utolsó négy ilyen, aki még életben van, kettő sárkány alakban volt, kettő pedig szobordémon alakjában. És milyen pech, ugyanis Konfuciusnak esze ágában sem volt elengedni őket ebből az állapotból.

De még ha meg is tenné, akkor is örökké szenvednének, hiszen több millió év után, már nem lehet szenvedés nélkül élni tovább. Mára az életük részévé vált teljesen, feltéve, ha még van bármilyen életük is.

_A halott termek vízhangozzák a szavaik,_

Atlantiszban meglelhetik a választ a múltban, és a jövőben, amikor minden megint elveszett. Vagy esetleg, már megtörtént a Talronid bolygóján, és még Melindor városában, ott is hallottak ilyen legendákat.

_S a szavaikért kérnek tőled valamit._

Nos, ez az ítélet, ami ezután fog következni. És az nem lesz más, mint minden Valorvart és Velesar élete, azért, hogy megtudják azt, hogy majd miként lehet elpusztítani a legnagyobb ellenségüket az Orit.

_Futsz, menekülsz; a sötét szabadság vár,_

Talán, ha jól viselkedik vele, akkor elengedi és esetleg őt is sárkánnyá teszi, hogy majd így Valorvartként is szabadságot kaphasson. Hiszen régen volt bármilyen közeli kapcsolata is egy ilyen nővel.

Persze Alaine soha sem menne bele ebbe dologba, inkább menekülne és futna, hogy minél messzebb kerülhessen innen. De a szabadság csak átvitt értelemben várna rá, soha sem lehetne újra szabad.

_S nem hallod már társaid halálsikolyát._

Mire odajut majd, hogy csak ő maradjon életben, a halálakor már senki sem lesz életben a rokonai és társai körül, majd, amikor az apja végez majd vele. Már minden néma és sötét lesz, és halott, nagyon is az.

_Felnézel az égre, arcodat könny áztatja._

Évezredek múlva, ha megtörténik, aminek kell. Lesz ideje majd gyászolni, hiszen akkor sem lesz mellette senki. Egymagának kell majd újra szembenéznie a félelmeivel és babonáival. Sírni fog minden nap és éjszaka, mert egyedül lesz.

_S a hideg szeleket fájdalmad támasztja._

Egy nagy üres teret látott, egy domb teteje, még mindig esett az eső, az ereje okozta, ami sokkal nagyobb, mint az, ami most lehet, vagy van neki. Ó, de még ezzel sem lesz soha képes megváltani a világot.

_Néped vár, hogy hozd a „jó" híreket,_

Igen, néhányan túl fogják élni az elkövetkező apokalipszist. A jó hírek, igen talán az apjuknak az, hogy soha sem győzhetik majd le a legutolsó száműzött hullámot. Bármit is tehetnek semmire sem fognak menni.

_S, hogy bátyád koronáját viselhesd._

Amit alig néhány alterran tud, hogy a szeretett uralkodó családjuknál egy trónbitorló ül ott ahol a lánynak kellene. Akik ráadásul apai ágról félig Orik is. Mit is szólnának, ha megtudnák ők a négymillió felemelkedett?

_Szavaik örökké kísérteni fognak,_

Az őrület fogja várni, ha egyszer ide fog jutni, ha már nem lesznek a szellemek sem ott, akkor is a hangjukat örökké hallani fogja, amíg meg nem őrül és önmaga nem fog véget vetni a nyomorult életének.

_Míg a háború szele változást nem hoznak._

Ó, hogy azok? Soha sem fognak, hacsaknem egy újabb Ori hullámot azokból a katonákból, akik majd akkor „születnek" meg, ha Atlantisznak vége lesz, és erre sem kell sokat várniuk.

- Nos hogy tetszett? – kérdezte nevetve Konfucius.

- Őrült vagy! – sziszegte mind a két Sheppard.

- De ez még csak az első, most halljátok a második értelmezését, aszerint, ahogy én láttam.

_Némán fújt a szél a temető felett,_

A halott világok, városok, amiket az Ori fog elpusztítani, vagy ők, vagy ti a folyamatos csatározásaitok közepette. Világok, amik tömegsírrá, majd üres néma temetőkké fognak válni, akárcsak például az Aldor.

_Némán sírtak utána a nyugtalan szellemek._

Igen, akik nem tudtak felemelkedni, vagy azok is, akik felemelkedtek és ott éltek. A szél az egyetlen, ami még emlékezteti őket arra, hogy a világuk egyszer valaha előttetek még élt, akkor még igen, de mostanra nem.

_Fekete varjú károgott a távolban,_

Amikor már csak ilyen alacsonyabb rendű élőlények maradtak életben, de lassan nekik és végük, mert már minden táplálékuk elrohadt és nincs miből enniük. Rájuk is rövidesen halál fog várni, mint mindenre.

_S hangtalanul sétáltam ott álmomban._

Alaine látta ezt a jövőt, miközben elsétál a kaputól, és a halott bolygót szemléli, egy barát hívására érkezett, de már az sem lesz akkora életben. De ezt nem csak ő látta, hanem még Laegen is, még egy Velesar.

_Nem látszott a Hold, felhők fedték el._

Holdak három is, ami a bolygó körül kering. De addigra csak egy marad mert a másik kettőt lerobbantják, amikor minden életet elpusztítanak rajta.

_S a földet az Istenek könnyei áztatták el._

Felemelkedettek, és a melindoriak könnyeinek ekkor az esőt nevezik, ami megbékíti, és némán búcsúztatja a halott világokat. Mindenki sírni fog az elhunyt szerettei után, és csupán az istenek maradnak életben.

_Égett a tűz, utat mutatván hozzád,_

Az addigra halott Orik vére mutatja majd ahhoz a személyhez az utat, akit keresnek, aki a megváltást hozhatja majd számukra. Annak, aki a legnagyobb veszteséget szenvedi majd el a Végső Háború során.

_Te, ki élsz életeket lopván._

Csupán egyetlen wraith marad életben, mikorra az Aldor elpusztul és csupán azért, mert egykori ellenségei maguk közé fogadják. Ekkor már nem fog így élni, de addig még igen sok életet kell lopnia, hogy megélhesse a jövőt.

_A néma sikolyom csak a szellemek hallják,_

Felemelkedett társai, akik még mindig ott lesznek, és kísérni fogják őt a legutolsó útján. Egyetlen hang sem fogja elhagyni ajkait, akkor, amikor megteszi, ami a kötelessége, egy olyan, amit senki más nem tenne meg.

_S csak a vér látszik kardodnak lapján._

Milyen fegyver? Árnyak, tüzek, jegek vagy esetleg minden alterran erőnek fegyverén? Ki lesz az, aki majd elhozza számára a bukást? És a legfontosabb dolog, hogy ki is lesz ez a személy, akiben megbízhatnak.

_Némán ért el végül az oly kívánt halál,_

Az alterran történelem során igen sok személlyel fordult már ez elő, de ugyebár a történelem ismétli önmagát, így talán nem lesz olyan bonyolult megfejteni eme talányt. Vagy mégis? Hiszen még most is többen vannak.

_S, te a halálommal tovább élsz talán._

Egy önfeláldozás? Egy ugyanolyan, mint ami tízezer éve is megtörtént. Vagy pedig valakinek a halála, akivel egy wraith is tovább élhet? Megint egy végtelen élet feláldozása egy másikért?

- De mindez nem fog megtörténni, mert most halottak lesztek. Ez csak akkor történt volna meg, ha most elengedtelek volna titeket. De ezt nem engedhetem. – csóválta meg a fejét Konfucius.

A következő pillanatba kiáltások szelték át a levegőt, hihetetlen erő összpontosult a teremben, majd meghallották a férfi halálsikolyát. Amint a por és villanások eltűntek Lorne, Arbejde, Merlin és Tintagil álltak a holttest felett.

A sárkányok fájdalmasan kiáltottak fel, majd mindenükből dőlni kezdett a vér, egyik ős öreg sem élte túl zsarnokának a halálát. Viszont a szobordémonok kiszabadultak, hogy alterranként újra csatlakozhassanak a Valovartokhoz.

15


	89. Chapter 89

**88. fejezet: Morgan és Merlin végső csatája**

A kora reggeli napfény megvilágította az Istenek városát. Erős szél fújt át a magas tornyok között. Gammel az egyik legmagasabban lévő erkélyen állt és onnan szemlélte a messzeséget.

Koljának nem sikerült időben bejutnia Konfucius udvarába, de szerencsére nem az lett a dolog vége, mint, amit az eltervezett. Mindenki kijutott élve, bár annak örült volna, ha az öregek meghaltak volna.

De most még több majdnem ezernégyszáz olyan ébredt fel, akihez képest még Mortisse is fiatalnak számított. Ott volt közöttük a két legöregebb, az a két alterran, akik a leghamarabb emelkedtek fel.

Az erejük mostanra csupán a töredéke lehet a korábbinak, de akkor is, pusztán az a tény, hogy ott vannak hatalmas lelkesedést okozhat az alterranok között. És ez még igen nagy veszélyt jelenthet rájuk nézve.

Lorne már halott lehetne, de nem Larionnak meg kellett mentenie az életét. A fiatal lány most is ott aludt az ágyban a szobában. Még nem jött rá, hogy mire is emlékezhet vagy, hogy miképp tudta mi volt a beceneve annak idején.

A másik tény, hogy felemelkedett volt, ez azt jelentette, hogy mégsem Awagon ölte meg annak idején, de akkor mégis kicsoda? Köztudott volt, hogy minden generációval a Velesarok egyre korábban emelkedtek fel.

Ő alig volt húsz éves, amikor megtörtént, akkor ő volt a legfiatalabb, utána Laegen tizenhat volt. Eszerint a lányuk ötéves volt, amikor megtörtént. Nem csoda, hogy megölték Lariont, túlságosan gyanús lett volna.

Visszanézett a szobába, erre a haját teljes mértékben az arcába fújta. Jól érezte, hogy figyelték. A lány már ébren volt és őt nézte. Bárki, aki ismerte az okkal gondolhatta volna, hogy történt köztük valami, de most szó sem volt róla.

Egyelőre Mortisse minden lépését figyelemmel kísérte az unokájának. De ő már most tudta, hogy soha sem fogja megtenni a lány, amiért visszahozta. Ahhoz valahogy ki kéne szednie az emlékeit és érzéseit.

De addig is valamiféle képen ki kéne csalnia újfent Sheppardékat Atlantiszról, pedig a mostani után egészen biztosan nem fog ilyen könnyen menni. Máig nem értette, hogy miként sikerült Laegen védelmi falait ilyen könnyedén szétzúzni.

A távolság lehetséges volt, de még ha a Hoved a galaxis másik végébe is ment, akkor sem lehetett az olyan nagy távolság. De a legfontosabb, most nem lesz olyan könnyű befolyásolni őket, hacsak nem kapnak zsarnokokról híreket.

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem Konfucius volt az egyetlen ilyen még ma is élő. De vajon hol bujkálhat a többi? Mindenképp rájuk kell bukkannia, hiszen nekik is majdnem ugyanaz volt a céljuk.

Érezte Morgan kétségbeesését, tudta, hogy csak órák, legfeljebb napok kérdése, hogy visszatérjen Atlantiszra és megpróbálja megölni Zandert. Mostantól semmilyen hasznát nem veszi, majd a nőnek.

Eljött az ideje annak, amit már régóta tervezett, hogy megöleti az apjával, hiszen Merlin tízezer éve várja a bosszút, hogy megtorolja a legutóbbi vereséget, ami tízezer éve történt meg, csakhogy most nem fogja legyengíteni az apját.

- Apám, azt akarom, hogy vedd fel Zander alakját és öld meg Morgant, odaküldöm neked, hogy bosszút állhass. – üzente Merlinnek.

Tudta, hogy választ nem fog kapni, mert az öreg nem fog addig lealacsonyodni, hogy ezt megtegye, de abban biztos volt, hogy megteszi, amit kell neki. Bármi is történt, azért a Velesarok fogjanak össze.

Mortisse figyelte a lányt, megdöbbent, hogy alvásra volt szüksége, bár annyira nem volt meglepő, hiszen félig Valorvart is volt és nekik tényleg szükséges. De Gammelen is tapasztalta ezt a változást az utóbbi napokban.

És igen Laegennek is szüksége volt, látta, amikor ott volt Atlantiszon. Olyan volt, mintha a Velesarok egyre inkább kezdték volna felvenni a rokonaik „hátrányait". Arra képtelen volt rájönni, hogy mitől.

Mivel ez a dolog a lantisziaknál már Larion visszatérte előtt jelentkezett, míg Gammelen csak a lány óta. Az ötéves felemelkedett, micsoda képességei lehettek már annak idején, de akkor meg kellett öletnie.

Szerencse a szerencsétlenségben, hogy többen emlékeztek arra, hogy ők ölték meg. Awagon, Hoved, és még tucatnyian, de azok halottak voltak. Így senki sem tudta meg, hogy saját kezűleg végzett az unokájával.

A lány most csak nagybátyjával volt folyamatosan, de talán így volt a legnagyobb biztonságban, hiszen Morgan végezni akart vele. Ez volt a legnagyobb bűn, amit Laegen ellene tett. Egy kislány.

De Morgan megőrült, többé nem vehették hasznát, fia elvesztése elvette az eszét. Támogatta Gammel ötletét, hogy miként végezzenek vele, Zander tökéletes volt erre a feladatra, mivel úgyis ő fog győzni.

Mortisse úgy vélte, hogy talán ő, ha összefogna a többi Valorvarttal, akkor esetleg lenne esélyük az ő elpusztítására, de szerencsére a férfi még közel sem volt ereje teljében. És még fel sem emelkedett.

Csupán melindori lényét nyerte vissza. Számára még ártalmatlannak minősült, de ettől függetlenül nem akart összecsapni vele, most egy ideig elég volt számára a Velesarokkal való összecsapás.

Kicsit megdöbbent, amikor értesült róla, hogy az alterranok összefutottak Konfuciussal, még ő maga sem hitte volna, hogy léteznek még zsarnokok. Azt hitte, hogy annak idején még mielőtt ilyen lett sikerült kiirtatnia őket.

Ó igen, egykoron még ő is bedőlt Emmenna propagandájának, túlságosan is. Bár a pozíció remek volt arra, hogy a terveit később végrehajthassa anélkül, hogy feltűnne bárkinek, mert vele még a Tanács sem mert packázni.

A kiszabadítottak között volt a két legősibb. Ki tudja, hogy hány millió évesek lehettek. Igaz a hatalmuk csekély lehet mára, de a tudásuk felbecsülhetetlen értékű. És emiatt minősültek igen veszélyesnek.

Nem várhatott az ellencsapás a város ellen, de a flotta még közel sem volt olyan ütőképes, hogy a negyvenkilenc lantiszi hajóval felvehessék a versenyt. És egy újabb rajtaütés sem volt túl nyerő ötlet.

Elhaladt két Jaffa és egy Anat klón mellett, megborzongott. Ő úgy vélte, hogy már eleget látta a lányát Atlantiszon, nem akarja még most is. Főleg a tudósai közelében tartani, veszélyes rájuk nézve.

Bár szerencsére Gammel elég sokat megölt belőlük, alig maradtak öten. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi szükség volt még rájuk itt egyáltalán, hiszen már a rendszerúrnak sem vették semmilyen hasznát.

Viszont ez a Kolja, igen nagyban különbözött a többi előhírnöktől és a legjobb volt a dologban, hogy ő is annyira holtan akarta látni a testvéreket, mint saját maga. Magához hivatta és a saját irodájában fogadta.

- Úgy hallottam Kolja, hogy Gammel tett azzá, aki most vagy. – mondta anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna.

- Valóban uram, és ezért nagy hálával tartozom neki. Hiszen legnagyobb ellenségeim nem ártatnak nekem. Egyik Sheppard sem tud megsebezni sem, nehogy megölni. Viszont én…

- Igen, hallottam róla. Éppen is ezért esett rád a választásom. Azt akarom, hogy fogd el őket élve. A hangsúly az élvén van. Még beszélni akarok a gyermekeimmel a haláluk előtt. – mondta gúnyosan. – Érthető voltam?

- Tökéletesen uram.

Mortisse még érezte, amikor a férfi kiment a szobából és visszatért a gondolataihoz.

Caldwell pár perce lépett ki a zuhany alól és végzett a borotválkozással. Mikor kijött a fürdőszobából Elizabethet már nem találta bent a szobában. Bizonyosan elment reggelizni. Minden olyan más volt, amióta visszatért.

Bár még néhány tagja fájt a napokkal korábban történt „utazás" miatt a kedvével nem volt gondja. Sőt régen érezte magát ennyire jól. Még akkor is, ami a napokban történt. Szerencsére az övéik közül senki sem halt meg.

Csupán egyetlen Ori, de legalább már tudták és biztosak voltak benne, hogy nem elpusztíthatatlanok. Ettől még inkább jobb lett a kedve. És örült annak is, hogy Lizzel együtt lehet, csak kár, hogy nem jöttek rá az érzéseikre korábban.

Úgy érezte, ha még mindig az amerikai légierő kötelékében lenne, akkor most választaná a visszavonulást. Bár megkérhetné Lornet, hogy helyezze nyugállományba, de nem akarta ezzel zaklatni, megvoltak a férfinak is a saját gondjai.

De most nem engedhette meg magának ezt a luxust, hiszen ő volt az, aki a lehető leghosszabb ideig volt a katonai kötelékben és az ő feladata, hogy a katonák kondícióját megtartsa.

Semmi kedve sem volt gyakorlatot tartani, inkább Elizabethtel lett volna, de az első mindig is a katonaság volt. Ennek nem fordíthatott hátat, főleg úgy, hogy háborúban álltak. Egy kilátástalan háborúban.

Elsétált a menzára és megreggelizett, onnan az elosztó irányába indult. Melindoriak siettek el mellette. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy ennyien lettek volna itt. Persze, hiszen ő még nem halott a három fajról.

Kinézett az egyik ablakon, kint szikrázóan sütött a nap és újra meleg volt. Így utólag már hiányolta a havat. Lassan odaért az elosztóba, már mindenki ott volt, akinek ott kellett lennie. Lorne, John Sheppard, Mitchell és Emerson.

Itt voltak a város legmagasabb katonai vezetői ez emberek részéről, és még akkor is, ha az ősök nem akarták beismerni az alterranoké is Susant leszámítva.

- Nos szerintem mindenki tudja, hogy miért jöttünk ide. – kezdte, majd Evanra nézett. – Folytathatom uram?

- Kérem mellőzük ezt, tudjuk, hogy miért is kaptam igazság szerint a tábornoki címet, ön az emberek katonai vezetője uram. – morgott a férfi.

- Rendben. – Caldwell csak bólintott. – Gondolom mindenki egyetért velem, hogy lassan el kéne kezdeni az itt állomásozó katonáknak gyakorlati kiképzését megint. Lassan szükség lesz rájuk és amióta itt vannak, nem volt gyakorlatuk.

- Egyetértek, kint a szárazföldön és itt a városban is elég lehetőség van erre. – mondta Emerson és Mitchell.

- Sajnos muszáj. – Steven kinézett az ablakon. – _Sötét felhők gyülekeznek szép hazánk felett._ – Sóhajtotta.

- _Mindenki hozzon esőkabátot a kiképzőpályára_. – jegyezte meg Sheppard, mire Caldwell szúrósan nézett rá.

Odaadta a beosztást a négy férfinak, hogy ki melyik egységnek fogja tartani a kiképzést és a vizsga felügyelését, majd kisietett az elosztóból. Visszaindult Elizabeth szobája felé, hogy megint a nővel lehessen.

Morgan még mindig csak zokogott, képtelen volt túltenni magát azon, hogy a fia nincsen többé. Ő mindig is tudta, hogy az elmúlt időszakban csak erőt gyűjtött, bár most is csak így lenne, de most nem ez volt.

Nem érezte többé a fiatal férfit. Egészen eddig azt hitte, hogy gyűlölte, és csak későn jött rá, hogy igenis szerette a fiát. És ezt már soha sem mondhatja el neki már. Semmi sem maradt a testből, csupán por.

De ez nem volt elegendő ahhoz, hogy visszahozza az életbe. Ahhoz ennél több kellett volna. Teljesen kétségbe volt esve, ha tudta volna, hogy Zandernek ekkora ereje van, soha sem küldte volna oda.

Mindenkit megdöbbentett, senki még Mortisse sem hitte, hogy képes lenne valaki elpusztítani egy Orit onnan. Meg kell bosszulnia a fia halálát. Ez nem maradhat megtorlatlanul. Zander meg fog fizetni a tettéért.

Már az sem érdekelte, ha belehal a dologba, de magával akarta vinni az átkozott félvért. Egy ilyen szörnyszülött nem maradhatott életben. És, ha végzett vele, akkor pedig Larion fog következni.

Képtelen volt arra a lányra nézni, annyira olyan volt, mintha Laegen nézett volna vissza rá. Igaz Gammelt még elviselte valahogy, de a lányt képtelen volt. Ráadásul ez még élt is, a fia pedig halott volt.

Nem fogja kikérni Mortisse véleményét sem a tudósokét, ez neki járt, főleg tízezer év szolgálat után. Ennyit senki sem tagadhatott meg tőle, és nem fog segítséget sem kérni. Ez vérbosszú.

Tudta, hogy csak egyetlen lehetősége lesz, hiszen Laegen tudni fogja, ha ott van. Szóval nem lesz sok ideje és azonnal meg kell találnia a férfit, mert keresgélni sem lesz ideje. Bárcsak megállíthatná az időt.

Csupán egy ilyen felemelkedettet ismert, de már az is halott volt, ő maga végzett vele, egy ex-tanácsos volt még a régi birodalomban. Ráadásul már Mortisse sem tudta tovább titkolni Ori mivoltát.

Ettől függetlenül bízott benne, hogy meg fogja oldani. Csupán pár pillanata volt Atlantisz felett lebegve azelőtt, hogy kiszúrta volna Lorne, de megtalálta Zandert. Nagyon gyorsan, de legalább meglelte.

Megjelent a laborban dolgozó férfi mögött. És azonnal támadott is, nem fog neki akkora esélyt adni, mint Merlinnek tette alig egy napja.

- Most véged van Zander! – kiáltott rá a támadással egy időben a melindori férfira.

A férfi mintha számított volna a dologra, úgy tért ki a támadást és riposzt már ment is izzó gömbök formájában. Morgan ekkor ismerte fel, hogy ezért volt túlságosan könnyű megtalálni. A támadás eltalálta és a szoba hátsó faláig repítette.

- Most mindent visszafizetek kedvesem! – mondta az ellenfele.

Rodney szemben ült Susannal és koncentrált, hogy végre sikerüljön felvenni a régi alakját. Többen azt mondták, hogy csak a felemelkedettek tudják megtenni, de mások egyetértettek azzal, hogy sikerülni fog.

Nem akart itt lenni egyedül, védtelenül csupán a lánnyal, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy a tettéért az ori a fejét akarja. És Susan nem lesz képes őt megvédeni, ha azok érte jönnek. Akkor senki sem lesz képes rá.

Nem értett azzal egyet, hogy a legfontosabb, hogy megtanulja felvenni a régi és más alakot is, hiszen ez az alapja volt a túlélésének. De ő leginkább menekült volna, nem érdekelte hova, csak messze innen.

Mondjuk a Melindorra, ott úgysem találná meg senki, mi több most ott volt Lienya, és két férfi, akit Lorne a másik két bolygóról szedett össze. Bár talán mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet visszamenni.

Katie még nem tudott Aldannar húgáról és erőszakot kellett alkalmaznia nehogy a nő elmondja a másiknak. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen főleg, hogy már emlékezett a melindori nőre is.

Tudta, érezte, hogy szereti, hogy mindig is őt szerette. Majdnem egymillió évig gyászolta, szörnyen hosszú idő volt. De most leginkább visszavágyódott volna hozzá, hiszen olyan sokáig bízott benne, hogy életben lehet.

De nem akarta megbántani Katie Brownt sem, hiszen az utóbbi időben ő volt a társa. De ez a néhány év mi az évezredekhez képest? Muszáj lesz megmondania és bocsánatot kérnie érte, nem tehet mást.

- Koncentrálj Rodney! – csattant fel Susan. – Most egy kicsit felejtsd el a nő ügyeidet kérlek, az életed múlik ezen a dolgon.

- Neked könnyű dolgod van, csak dirigálnod kell! – morgott.

- Bah, én erre a dologra nem vagyok képes a melindori vérem miatt, de te igen. Én örültem volna, ha lehetséges, hogy megszökhessek, amikor Awagonnak ígértek, de nekem nem adatott meg. Neked pedig az életed múlik ezen, kétlem, hogy Morgan ne akarna bosszút állni érte, vagy bármelyikük.

- Tudom! De akkor sem lesz könnyebb a dolog.

- Szerintem már fakulsz. – vigyorodott el a lány.

- Igen?

- Nem, sajnálom. Koncentrálj, vagy Arbejdét és Aldannart fogom idehívni magam helyett.

Nem akarta, hogy azok idejöjjenek. Utóbbi időbe úgy tűnt, hogy Arbejde lett Lorne legjobb barátja, szinte folyton együtt voltak és mindenben kikérte a véleményét. Még csak az kéne, hogy egy ilyen figyelje.

Tulajdonképp csak az volt a baja Evannal az utóbbi időben, hogy túlságosan sokat várt el tőle, főleg azóta, hogy megölte Mordredet. Emiatt mindenki folyamatosan figyelemmel kísérte az útját.

Végtére is, amióta létezett az Ori most először sikerült akár csak egyet is elpusztítani. De sajnos még azt sem tudták, hogy szerencséjük volt-e, vagy megtalálták az „ellenszert". Ahhoz jó lenne, ha még egyet sikerülne elkapniuk.

De Rodney tudta, hogy erre körübelül semmi esélyük sem lesz, nem fogják kockáztatni a halhatatlan életüket, még akkor sem, ha nem lehet elpusztítani őket. Ahhoz túlságosan is gyávák voltak.

Órák teltek el anélkül, hogy bármilyen sikere lett volna. Közben Susan is elment kávéért, könyvet is hozott ide, majd a végén valaminek a jegyzetelésébe is belefogott. Majd végre sikerült neki felvenni a régi alakját.

Valójában nem jött rá, hogy miként sikerült, hiszen közel sem értette azt, hogy miként működik ez a dolog, csak a gyakorlás része volt világos számára. Felkapta a fejét, amikor kinyílt az ajtó és berontott egy nő rajta.

- Most véged van Zander! – kiáltott rá a férfira.

Larion mintegy árnyékként követte Gammelt mindenhova. Még mindig össze volt zavarodva, emlékezett a saját halálára, ami tízezer évvel korábban volt, nem sokkal azután, hogy sikerült felemelkednie.

Attól kezdve egészen másnak érezte magát, egy ötéves kisgyermek teste volt a börtöne, miközben ismerte az alterranok minden tudását, mindent, amit egy felemelkedett megkap, amint feljut a másik síkra.

Ráadásul, amit csak most értett meg Gammelnek hála, hogy mik ezek a furcsa érzések benne. Mindenre emlékezett szülei éltéből a foganásáig és ez kétségbe ejtette. Olyan dolgokat érzett az apja iránt, amit nem lett volna szabad.

Ennek ellenére még emlékezett arra is, hogy az anyja vonzódott ehhez a férfihoz is, de ez is igen közeli rokona volt. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit tegyen. A Mortissével való találkozása egyenesen kiborította.

Miért akarta látni, ha egyszer már megölte annak idején? A felemelkedésével már tudta, hogy régen miért is kellett meghalnia, de akkor most miért van itt azok között, akik az ő családját akarják kiirtani.

Egyedül Gammel volt az, akit nem érdekelt, hogy a Valorvartok élnek-e vagy halnak, ő csupán az alterran trónra áhítozott, és a lány tudta, hogy most már ő lesz az segítője ebben. De nem bánta, segíteni akart neki ebben.

Miközben követte a vörös hajú férfit a város folyosóin elnyomott egy ásítást. Tudta, hogy valami nincsen rendben, régen soha sem voltak ilyen gondjai és Gammelen is fáradtság nyomait vélte felfedezni.

Ez pedig nem volt normális, nem lett volna szabad, egy csupán energiából álló lénynek nem lenne szabad fáradtságot éreznie. Vajon Laegen is ilyen gondokkal küzd? Megrázta a fejét, képtelen volt az apjaként gondolni rá.

- Ne rohanj már annyira Gami! – szólt az előtte siető férfira. – Mitől vagyok ennyire fáradt? Nem kéne…

- Na ne mond kislány! – sziszegte Gammel. – Te vagy az ok, azóta van ez, amióta visszahoztalak ide.

- De csak nekünk vagy…

- A Velesarok közül csak én vagyok Ori, de a drágalátos apámnak és a te apádnak is ugyanilyen gondjaik vannak. Nem, nem tudom, hogy miért. Senki sem jött még rá, de annyit tudok, hogy annak idején is ez volt, amikor felemelkedtél.

- Szóval akkor ez valami örökletes.

- Bizonyára, de én nem vagyok orvos, hogy ezt meg tudjam mondani. – mondta szinte lágyan. – Treavol biztosan rájönne, de nem vagyunk abban a helyzetben, hogy ezt megtegyük.

- Esetleg én megkérdezhetném.

- Merlinék már megtették szerintem, és ha rájönnek a megoldásra tudni fogjuk.

- És ha az a megoldás, hogy megöljetek? – nézett bele a férfi szemeibe.

Gammel végigsimított a lány vöröses haján. Ez volt az egyetlen igazi Velesar öröksége, még csak a zöld szemüket sem örökölte, hiszen Laegen is az anyja kék szemeit viselte magán.

- Ők nem tudnák megtenni. – mondta hangosan, majd magában hozzátette: _És én sem lennék rá képes._

- És te? – kérdezte Larion félénken.

- Úgyis régen aludtam utoljára. – nevetett fel kedvesen a férfi. – Most mennem kell, foglald el magad valamivel, de Atlantiszra ne menj!

Ezzel eltűnt és magára hagyta a lányt. Fáradtan nézett ki az egyik ablakon, túlságosan gyorsan kellett felnőnie. Tulajdonképpen soha sem volt gyermek, a születése óta más volt, jobban, mint a két családja.

Ó, hogy miért tették ezt vele? Ha meglehetne változtatni a múltat, akkor meg sem akart volna születni, hogy ez legyen vele. Valahol a szíve mélyén egyetértett a nagyapjával, hogy soha sem lett volna szabad már a Valorvartoknak sem megszületniük.

Nemhogy a két rokon családnak egymásra akadniuk. És ezzel is csak őt büntették, kicsordultak a könnyei soha sem lehet normális gyermek, sem felnőtt. Mindig is más lesz, mint a fajtája tagjai.

Gyűlölte a szüleit, amiért azok eldobták annak idején és Alaine is csak évente egyszer jött el hozzá látogatóba, néhány napra. Ez lett volna az anyai szeretete? Megmarkolta a párkányt és hagyta, hogy a könnyei kicsorduljanak.

Lehunyta a szemeit és látta a kislányt ott futkosni és játszani a többi gyermekkel. A legtöbben ma is életben voltak, de ha nem ők, akkor a leszármazottaik. Érezte őket a többiek között és ők is tudtak az ittlétéről.

Ennek ellenére senki sem kereste meg és jött utána. Egy hercegnőnek mindig is ilyen magányos az élete vagy, csak neki? Régen barátok voltak, együtt nevettek és játszottak a nagy füves pusztán.

Akkor még semmilyen gondjuk nem volt, csakhogy ha Alaine Valorvart megérkezik miként osztják szét az ajándékokat, amiket a lány hoz. Majd az élete megváltozott egy esős napon. Az árvaház ablakából figyelte az esőt és meglátott egy szivárványt.

Kifutott az épületből, lefele a lépcsőn, hogy elérje a gyönyörű sokszínű csodát, de a lépcsők felénél megcsúszott és elesett. Nem érte el a talajt, mielőtt méterekkel lejjebb talajt ért volna fehér fény ölelte körbe.

Soha sem érezte magát ennyire jól és ott lebegett a lépcső felett pár centire. A nevelők és az igazgató idegesen szaladt ki, de már csak a felemelkedett kislányt találták ott. Ettől kezdve elkülönítették a többi gyermektől.

Ma már azt is tudta, hogy a saját síkjukra sem engedték felmenni. Napokkal később egy idegen jelent meg a szobájában késő éjjel. Addigra minden leány halott volt már, emlékezett az arcra, Mortisséjé volt.

Az utolsó emléke, hogy lángok és árnyak veszik körbe, majd újra kislány és Alaine felé fut, amikor a lány tucatnyi sebből vérzik, majd megint sötét minden és Gammelt látja, hogy őt figyeli.

Kétszer ölték meg. Hangosan felzokogott, egy kéz érintette meg a vállát, felismerte az érintést Gammelé volt az. Sírva bújt a férfi karjaiba, aki védelmezőleg ölelte át az összetört fiatal lányt.

Merlin gondolataiba mélyedve ült Rodney irodájában. Letagadni sem tudta volna, hogy megkapta a fia üzenetét. Nem értette, hogy mi a szándéka Gammelnek azzal, hogy ezt kéri tőle, de meg fogja tenni, meg akart a nőnek fizetni.

Tízezer évig álomra kárhoztatva, miközben a nő kihasználta nevét és alakját, hogy abban tetteket hajtson végre. Sőt néhány napja még majdnem sikerült is megölnie őt. Most nem fogja magát ilyen könnyen adni.

Arra nem alapozhatott, hogy a fia miatt könnyebb célpont lesz. Nem, ettől csak még veszélyesebb, de amúgy is szörnyen kiszámíthatatlan volt. Erre rájött, amikor évszázadokig a tanára volt Morgannak.

Talán túlságosan is kitanította, de honnan tudhatta volna, hogy ez lesz a vége. Hiszen az ő generációjának nem adatott meg a jövőbe látás. Vajon milyen lenne most az élet, ha ő és Hoved örökölte volna azt a képességet, ami a fiaiknak megvan?

Lehetséges volt, hogy Mortisse már korábban megölte volna őket. De a múltat nem lehet megváltoztatni, nincs olyan alterran, aki képes lenne az időben utazni. Az csak az istenek kiváltsága lehet, de róluk utoljára a Melindoriak hallottak.

Amikor megelégelték a régi világot és elpusztították azt a világegyetemet és csak legkedvesebb gyermekeiknek hagytak menekülést. Vajon ezt az univerzumot mikor fogják megelégelni, ha még életben vannak egyáltalán.

Csupán negyed perc kellett neki, hogy tökéletesen felvegye Rodney emberi alakját, mostanra a férfinak is sikerülhetett újra ezt megoldania. Elrejtette a tudóst és a saját kisugárzása felvette McKayét.

Volt benne tapasztalata, hiszen Hoveddel rengetegszer adták mi magukat a másiknak. Most már csak várnia kell majd. Egészen biztos volt, hogy rövid időn belül idejön, ismerte annyira, hogy tudja mennyire szenved.

Abban viszont nem volt biztos, hogy képes lesz-e egymaga legyőzni. De legalább annyit megtudtak, hogy elpusztíthatóak, így neki is volt reménye. Bár eszébe jutott, hogy Susan képtelen ártani Gammelnek.

Remélte, hogy ilyen eshetőség nem fog most felmerülni és könnyű dolga lesz. Már a terve is megvolt, hogy miként öli meg. A legkegyetlenebb módon, hogy a nő energiáit magába fogja olvasztani és elnyelni.

Annak idején Morgan is ezzel próbálkozott, de szerencsére túlságosan gyenge volt, így nem halt bele csupán aludnia kellett nagyon sokáig. De benne megvolt az erő, hogy örökre elpusztítsa a nőt.

Érezte, amikor az ellenfele megérkezett a város környékére, majd megjelent a laborjában. Elnyomott egy ásítást, miközben a nő elkiáltotta magát.

- Most véged van Zander! – kiáltott rá a támadással egy időben Merlinre.

A férfi mintha számított volna a dologra, úgy tért ki a támadást és riposzt már ment is izzó gömbök formájában. Morgan ekkor ismerte fel, hogy ezért volt túlságosan könnyű megtalálni. A támadás eltalálta és a szoba hátsó faláig repítette.

- Most mindent visszafizetek kedvesem! – mondta az ellenfele.

Rodney védekezően emelte fel a fejét, amikor Aldannar és Lienya berontottak a szobába. Tehát most mondta meg a húgának a népének vezetője, hogy barátnője van az emberek között. Mégis mit hittek, hogy évmilliókig fog várni?

Azt hitte, hogy a fiatalabbik nő már régen hazatért a másik kettővel és ott tesznek először jelentést a három leendő szövetséges fajról. Eszerint nagyon nagyot tévedett, mert ő még nem volt kész erre a vitára.

- Mégis mikor akartad megmondani, hogy van barátnőd? – förmedt rá Lienya.

- Én azt hiszem magatokra hagylak benneteket. – mondta a torkát megköszörülve Susan.

- Sheppard, nem hagyhatsz itt! – kiáltott a kirohanó lány után McKay, de semmire sem ment vele. – Örülök, hogy látlak titeket, azt hittem még Melindoron vagytok.

- Mikor Zander?!

- Nem tudom, azt hittem meghaltál és vele még évekkel korábban jöttem össze, amikor még semmi sem utalt arra, hogy ki vagyok. – emelte fel a kezeit védekezve.

- És? Zander elárultad annak idején a saját rokonaidat! Mégis hogy tehetted?

- Nem értem miről beszélsz. – nézett rá Aldannar is.

- Két gyerekünk született, egy fiú és egy lány, soha sem mondtam el neked, mert úgysem számíthattam volna az együttérzésedre sem arra, hogy felneveld őket. Egy családhoz adtam őket, akik a védenc nevet adták nekik ó-melindoriul. Tudod, hogy mit jelent az?

- Ó, a francba! Ezt nem mondod komolyan?! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesve.

- Bassza meg! – hallották Evan hangját, aki ekkor jelent meg a szobában. – És ezt csak most mondjátok, hogy ti vagytok a Valorvart és a Velesar dinasztia ősei? Aldannar te tudtál róla?

- Soha sem mondta, hogy gyerekük lett volna. Húgom miért nem mondtad el? – rázta meg a fejét a nő.

- Ugye a védenc nem a Velesar akar lenni? – kérdezte Susan az ajtóból.

- De igen, ez az idióta jelen állás szerint az ősünk és a leszármazottunk is. Te jó ég mit tettél Carson. – sóhajtott fel keserűen Lorne.

Egy halandó semmit sem látott volna a laborban zajló eseményekből, ugyanis minden annyira összefolyt, hogy csak két fényes alakot tudtak volna kivenni. Egy fehéren izzót és egy vöröset.

Már több robbanás is megrázta a termet, ennek ellenére senki sem ment a közelébe, hogy kivizsgálja az ügyet. Az alterranokat Arbejde és Tintagil, az embereket Lorne és John Sheppard tartotta távol.

Ez a saját ügyük volt, és egyelőre nem fenyegették a magát a várost. Fehér izzó gömbök sorozata és tűzgolyók váltogatták egymást. Merlin bírta jobban a koncentrálást, még akkor is, ha szörnyen fáradtnak érezte magát.

Emiatt sikerült is egy csúnya égési sérülést is szereznie, a fél mellkasát találta el a nő. Viszont Morgan ahogyan egyre szerezte a kisebb és nagyobb sérüléseit úgy vált egyre kiszámíthatatlanabbá.

Merlin az ütközet elején még ki tudta számítani a nő lépéseit, de mostanra csupán a szerencsén múlott már, hogy nem szenvedett súlyos sérülést. Morgannak ezt az oldalát még nem ismerte és majdnem rá is faragott, hogy elbízta magát.

LeFay támadásai egyre erősebben is lettek, ahogyan azért küzdött, hogy elpusztítsa a Velesart és megküzdhessen Zanderrel. Neki nem ezt az ellenfelet kellett volna kapnia, számíthatott volna a csapdára.

A mostani támadása körülölelte Merlint, de a férfi egy könnyed mozdulattal törte meg az őt fogva tartó tűzpajzsot, és az ellentámadása nyomán tucatnyi kis izzó energia gömb találta el a nőt, aki sikoltva vágódott el a földön.

Morgannak csak nagy nehézségek árán sikerült felkelnie a padlóról, körülötte már minden lángolt, a gyűlölete olyan szintre ért, hogy már szinte mindent felemésztett. Ekkor döntött a saját testével fogja Merlint elpusztítani.

Levedlette gyönyörű csábító alakját és a most már igazi Ori alakját vette fel. Merlin egy pillanatra hátrahőkölt ahogy a romlottság megcsapta. A tűz ilyenformán nem zavarta annyira, inkább a gyűlölet volt az, ami végezhetett volna vele.

Morgan támadásra indult, mikor közelért a férfihoz, annak a ruhája és a haja is lángra kapott, de nem hátrált meg. Mikor a nő ott állt karnyújtásnyira tőle, minden energiáját három gömbbe összpontosította és Morganba küldte őket.

A nő a szemközti falnak zuhant és mikor leért a földre egy riadt negyvenes évei közepén járó szőke hajú csúnyácska nő nézett fel Merlinre. A férfi egy pillanat alatt eloltotta az égő dolgait és vigyorogva lépett egyet a földön fekvő felé.

- Milyen régen is láttam Morgan LeFay igazi alakját, nem igaz kedvesem? – vigyorgott gúnyosan.

A nő, amikor felállt kitépett egy hajszálat a fejéből és dühösen nézett a férfira. Támadni akart, de már nem volt ereje. Vissza akarta venni a normális alakját, amit azóta viselt, hogy felemelkedett, de nem sikerült.

Abban az alakban maradt, ahogyan annak idején kinézett. Egy ronda dagadt nőként. Merlin előtte változott át, egy hosszú vörös hajú férfi nézett vissza rá, pajkosan csillogó zöld szemekkel.

- Gammel! Tudhattam volna! – sziszegte.

- Tévedsz kedvesem, ez én vagyok még mindig. – mondta Merlin.

- Nem teheted! – sikoltott fel, amikor megérezte, hogy fogytán az ereje.

- Te is ezzel próbálkoztál kevesem, de neked nincs meg hozzá a kellő erőd és tapasztalatod. Soha sem fogsz békében nyugodni azért, amit velem tettél.

- Könyörgöm, inkább csak ölj meg, de ezt ne tedd velem. Ennél még a szobordémon lét is jobb! – sikoltozott és zokogott.

- Te is megtetted volna bármiféle könyörületesség nélkül.

Majd kántálásba fogott. Morgan odafutott, hogy kézzel állítsa meg a férfit, de minduntan lepattant annak a pajzsáról.

- _Limmunas carer!_ – mondta ki hangosan a záró szavakat.

Morgan egykor érzéki ajkai néma sikolyra nyíltak, de többé nem hagyta el hang azokat. Az egész energialénye beleolvadt Merlin testébe. Megszédült, de pillanatokkal később már remekül érezte magát.

Soha jobban, Morgan LeFay az utolsó áruló is a családjukban immáron örök kárhozatra volt ítélve, a lelke soha sem nyugodhatott békében, és soha sem térhetett vissza az élők körébe és hatalma és ereje immáron Merlin Velesaré volt teljesen.

Éhesnek érezte magát, jókedvűen indult el a menza irányába.

Lorne az utóbbi rosszhír ellenére megkönnyebbült, amikor megérezte Morgan halálát. Ennyire felszabadultnak régen érezte magát, vége volt a legnagyobb ellenségének, aki el akarta szakítani Susantól.

Alig akart belegondolni, hogy most mi lesz, hogy nem kell többé a nő ármánykodásaitól tartani. Ha nem lettek volna háborúban, akkor most egy nagyon boldog időszak következett volna, de ez még messze volt.

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy többen nem fognak jönni azért, hogy Rodneyn bosszút álljanak. Egy héten belül két Orit is sikeresen legyőztek. Bár Morgant csak úgy győzhették le, hogy már nem volt rá szükségük.

Eddig semmit sem tudtak ellene sem tenni, most pedig könnyűszerrel végeztek vele. De ha nem volt rájuk szükség, akkor is mindegy. Nekik legalább egy kis sikerélmény volt ez és feldobhatja az embereket.

Viszont a másik hír teljesen letaglózta, ami úgy szint Rodneyt és Lienyát illeti. Ők kettejük leszármazottai voltak, és egészen eddig senki sem tudott róla. Miért pont most derült ki? Miért derült ki egyáltalán?

Annyival jobban érezte volna magát, ha ezt sem tudta volna meg. Lassan ott tartanak, hogy Rodney a saját nagyapja. Egyelőre azokon kívül, akik ott voltak más nem hallotta, Arbejdét és Tintagilt leszámítva.

Merlinnel még nem tudta megosztani, mert az idős felemelkedett még sikerének örült. Furcsa zajt hallott, pillanatokkal később eszmélt csak rá, hogy a hasa korgott. És szörnyű fáradtság is elhatalmasodott rajta.

Ő is, akárcsak nagybátyja is rájöttek, hogy az egész akkor kezdődött, amikor Larion felébredt. Ugyanez volt tízezer évvel korábban is. Akkor majdnem úgy jártak, hogy oda „süllyedtek" vissza, mint a Valorvartok.

Azzal a különbséggel, hogy még mindig képesek voltak elérni az alterranok síkját, de minden másban újra halandók lettek. Akkor sem és most sem volt fogalmuk, hogy mit tegyenek ez ellen.

A lánya, aki most ugyanolyan idősnek néz ki, mint az anyja és vajon miket gondolhat róluk? Mondjuk a mai napon volt még egy pozitívum, hogy McKay újra fel tudta venni régi emberi alakját.

És befutottak a melindoriaktól a másik két faj jellemzése is, de ezeket most nem volt kedve elolvasni. Pihenni akart, túlságosan hosszúnak érezte a mai napot, mert neki még ott volt a katonák hadgyakorlat vezetése is.

Susan és John mellé ült le a menzán, mind a ketten vacsoráztak éppen. Valahol egy távoli asztalnál Laura Cadman próbálta Katie Brownt vigasztalni. Tehát eljutott a nőig a ma legfrissebb híre, és biztos, hogy nem Rodney volt az.

- Azt hiszem lesz egy alapos beszédem a nővérekkel. – morogta.

- McKay mondta el neki, szegénykém eléggé kiborult. – csóválta meg a fejét Susan.

- Régen láttalak vacsorázni. – mondta John.

- Amióta Larion itt van megint, kénytelen vagyok. És nem csak én, hanem Gammel és Merlin is.

- A francba! – mondta hangosan John és már állt is fel. – Ez hogy került ide?

Minden tekintet az ajtón belépő Gammel felé szegeződött. De valami nem stimmelt, a szemei nem azt a kegyetlenséget és őrületet sugározták, hanem játékosak voltak. Lorne hangosan felnevetett, ő ismerte csak fel a nagybátyját.

- Régen láttalak így Merlin. – köszönt oda.

- Ah, való igaz, elnézést. – mondta az öreg és visszavette megszokott öreges alakját. Így ment már oda az ételekhez és egy jól megrakodott tálcával ült le az egyik asztalhoz, ahol Malozzi és Ambroze ültek.

- Ezt most nem értem, mi volt ez? – nézett rá mind a két Sheppard.

- Ah, semmiség. – legyintett. – Minden felemelkedettnek két alakja van, amit felvenni semmilyen nehézséget nem okoz. Az egyik az, amiként felemelkedsz, és van amit utána választasz magadnak. Amit most láttatok az a Gammeles, úgy nézett ki, amikor az lett, ami ma. De amikor Gammel megszületett úgy vélte, ideje lenne egy idősebb alak, akkor alakult ki ez. Ugyanez vonatkozik Hovedre is. Ő pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint Merlin, hiszen ikertestvérek voltak.

- És neked milyen a másik alakod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Susan.

- Nem akarod tudni. – nyögte Evan.

- Ugyan, csaknem valami hasonló öreg? – nevetett fel John.

- Ez nem vicces egyáltalán! – sziszegte vörös fejjel.

- Elfogadom, ha valami hetvenéves az alakod. – vigyorgott Susan.

- Nem ez az igazi. – mondta ki nagy nehezen.

- Ez most vicc volt ugye? – nézett rá nagy szemekkel a lány.

- Ő a legfiatalabb felemelkedett, ez a külső harminc körülinek néz ki. Na, ne, ugye nem mondod komolyan, hogy az? – Johnnak már a könnyei is kicsordultak a nevetéstől. – Az egy gyerek még!

- Tizenhat Shep, az már nem gyerek!

- Dehogynem Evan, dehogynem!

- Ez most komoly, hogy az eredeti alakod tizenhat éves? – nyögte Susan.

- Akkor emelkedetem fel. Ez nem kívánság műsor. – tárta szét a karjait. – Mellesleg Gammel is idősebbnek néz ki, mint az igazi alakja. Ő tizennyolc volt. Larion meg öt.

- Egyszer meg akarom nézni!

- Én már láttam Susan, nem veszítettél vele sokat. – John nem bírta tovább és nevetve távozott a menzáról.

Milyen vidám is az élet egyel kevesebben, egészen pontosan még eggyel kevesebben. Gammel hangosan röhögött fel, tudta, hogy nem fog az apjában csalódni és elvégzi, amit meg kellett tennie.

Sőt kifejezetten öröm volt, hogy Morgan nem pusztult el teljesen, hanem eggyé vált Merlinnel. De az öreg erősebb volt és örökre eltudja nyomni magában a nőt. Örökké egyik legnagyobb ellenségének lelkében fog szunnyadni.

Mindig is büszke volt a Velesar kreativitásra, ez a megoldás is pontosan azt tükrözte. Ezzel egyel kevesebbé vált az a lista, akiket el kell intéznie, hogy a trón végül az övé legyen egyszer majd.

Bár egy kicsit hiányolta máris, végül is majdnem tizenegyezer évig ismerték egymást. És ennyi idő alatt a legjobban gyűlölt ellenségedet is megsiratod és hiányolod. Eltelt fél perc, ennyi elég is volt a siránkozásból.

Eldöntötte, hogy többé nem fog neki hiányozni a nő, hiszen most már új társra bukkant. Ó, igen, amivel a galambocskáknak még nagyobb keserűséget okozhat. De valami furcsát is érzett, olyat, amit régen elvesztett.

Mintha a lány a lelke egy elveszett részét adná számára vissza, azt a részt, ami arra ösztönzi, hogy törődjön valakivel. Még soha senki iránt nem érzett így, csak az anyját, eddig ő volt az egyetlen nő, aki igazán ismerte.

Megrázta a fejét és felvett egy fürt szőlőt az asztalról. Beszélnie kell mihamarabb Mortissével ez nem volt állapot, hogy álmos és ennie kell. Ez olyan lealacsonyító dolog volt, amit régen maga mögött hagyott végre.

Valahol a romlott szíve egy zugában remélte, hogy nem kell Lariont megölni, hogy a ezt a hátráltató tényezőt ledobhassa magáról, hiszen máris olyan sok dologban tudná felhasználni a lányt. Mindenképp kellett a tervéhez.

A lány az ágyban olvasott, amikor magára hagyta és elindult Mortisséhez.

- Beszélnünk kellene. – mondta.

- Tudom, hogy mi a gondod. Kezdesz visszafejlődni. – morogta Cennen.

- Tehetünk ellene valamit?

- Megöljük a lányt?

- Valami más megoldás nem lenne? Szükségem van rá az elképzeléseimhez.

- Tudom Gammel. Azt hiszem, hogy valamit tudok tenni, hogy ez megszűnjön, de remélem gondoltál rá, hogy akkor Merlin és Laegen is újra olyan lesz mint régen.

- Igen, de kénytelen vagyok ezt az áldozatot meghozni. Bár lehet, hogy ők nem sokáig élvezhetik majd visszakapott „életüket". – vigyorodott el.

- Néhány nap és megoldom, de előbb a klónok és Ba'al van terítéken, bízom benne, hogy ki tudod várni. Vagy esetleg segíthetnél egy tisztogatásban.

- Ó, hát hogyne. Hiszen ismersz, imádom az ilyen bulikat.

Minden csodásan alakul, a tervei szerint. Először a rendszerúr, majd a wraith jön sorba. Bár Awagont sajnálta, rá mindig is igaz barátként tekintett, de hát a háborúban mindig vannak járulékos veszteségek.

15


	90. Chapter 90

**89. fejezet: Az utolsó Anat halála**

Egyedül volt, a többiek mostanra halottak voltak. Csak ő tudott elmenekülni Mortisse haragjától. De ez is csak múló állapot volt, hogy megtalálja a férfi és vele is végezzen. Senkire sem számíthatott.

Ba'al gyáván elmenekült, pont akkor, amikor a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna rá. Ő mindig kiállt a férfi mellett, az pedig megfutamodott. Bár az ő fejére is vadásztak, már csak a Jaffákra volt szükségük.

Awagon, aki teljesen Gammel befolyása alatt állt, már nem segíthetett neki. Morgan és Mordred halottak voltak és Gammel is talált magának egy másik nőt, akivel szórakozhatott. Ha hihetett a pletykáknak a lányát.

Természetesen a Talronidon történtek után tudta, hogy nem ő az igazi, hanem csupán egy nyomorult replika, de ettől függetlenül ugyanarra volt képes, mint az igazi, sőt többre is. Ő nem félt gyilkolni szórakozásból.

Az Ori soha sem jelent meg neki, vagy szólt hozzá, ezt az alantasabbakra bízták és tudomást sem vettek róla, azóta, hogy a Végső Háború a kezdetét vette. Azóta csupán arra volt jó, hogy a Jaffáknak utasításokat adjon.

Maga mögött hagyta ő is az Istenek városát, ott már egyáltalán nem volt biztonságban, de félt, hogy bárhova is fut senki sehova sem bújhat el Mortisse Cennen elől. Hiszen egy apa mindig megtalálja a lányát.

Még soha sem kellet menekülnie, legalább is úgy emlékezett. Ba'al szándékosan kitöröltette az összes klónból Alaine és Susan emlékeit. Egy elhagyatott bolygón volt, életnek semmi nyomát sem látta.

Egyedül volt, csupán négy Jaffa volt vele itt, de tudta, hogy ezek sem állíthatják meg a férfit, ha eljön ide. Az utolsó négy, aki még hűséges volt a goa'uldokhoz. A többi évek óta nem hitt bennük már.

Az Ori mindent és mindenkit bekebelezett, akikkel szembe kerültek. Csupán a saját fajtájukban találtak ellenállókra, azok még mindig nem adták be a derekukat. És ha kell a végsőkig kitartanak.

Neki is ott kellene lennie, ő is az volt, főleg, ha Mortisse is odatartozott. De ő valamiért nem volt az, mint Gammelék. Nem akart meghalni, hiszen még annyi mindent megtehetne életében, annyi terve volt.

Most már tudta, hogy hiba volt nem megdönteni az Orit és a többieket akkor, amikor még meg volt rá a lehetősége. Ha meg tudta volna tenni, már ők uralták volna a világegyetemet, de nem jött össze.

És most menekülnie kellett. A wraith, az ori, az asuranok sőt még a Jaffák is rá vadásztak. Lehet-e még ennél is rosszabb a helyzet? Ha eljutna Atlantiszra, akkor talán megmenekülhetne, de szerinte azok sem fogadnák be őt.

Este volt, a Jaffák tüzet gyújtottak neki, de takarójuk nem volt és rajta is csak egy lenge ruhácska. Fázott, és szörnyen megalázottnak érezte magát. Talán jobb is lett volna, ha már elintézték volna.

Ő egy istennő volt, soha sem alacsonyodhatott volna le ennyire. Talán az öngyilkosság lenne a legjobb megoldás? De annyira még nem volt elkeseredett sem, még kimászhat ebből a helyzetből.

Csak az zavarta, hogy nem tudta miképpen.

Gammel csuhájában sétált a karavánok pihenő helyén, furcsállta, hogy még senkinek sem szúrt szemet az itt meglapuló Anat és annak Jaffái. Kikukucskált a csuklya alól, nem akart a vörös hajával feltűnni azért használta ezt.

Elfintorodott, az alantas házi állatok bűze kibírhatatlan volt a számára. Csendesen figyelte a lányt és annak társait, percek óta nézte őket, és csak akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy az emberek nem azt látják, amit ő.

Nekik egy férfitársaság ült ott. Elismerősen füttyentett egyet, soha sem hitte, hogy erre is képes lehet Alaine, vagy lehetséges, hogy ő sem tud erről? Mikor lerázta a víziót, látta, hogy mind az öten idegesen figyelik a tábort.

Hah, elképzelhető volt, hogy ők maguk sem tudtak erről a dologról. Egyelőre abban a hitben voltak, hogy itt sikerült elbújniuk, de nem sokáig. Gammel értesíteni fogja Mortissét, amint visszatért a városba.

Már neki is kellemetlenek voltak a klónok, sőt zavarta, hogy Ba'al is megszökött, de a férfira éppen a wraith és az asuranok is vadásztak. Őt is el fogják kapni, utána pedig leszámolnak Awagonékkal.

Néha megszólalt benne egy hang, miszerint figyelmeztesse a barátját, a lelkiismeretének gondolta, de minden egyes alkalommal gyorsan elhallgattatta. Egyszerűen nem volt rá kíváncsi, úgysem tenné azt, amit az mondott.

Bár ő nem látta azt, hogy miért is kell a wraithnek elbuknia, nem kérdőjelezte meg Cennen parancsait. Egyelőre még nem, majd csak akkor, ha Larion kerülne sorra. Nem engedné, hogy a lányt bántsa.

Visszanézett Anatra és a társaságára, és elvigyorodott, okoz a társaságnak egy kisebb meglepetést. Kíváncsi volt rá, hogy Anat miként boldogul egyedül, tehát meg kell szabadítani örökös kísérőitől.

A táborban már kezdtek elcsendesedni a népek, de ez nem volt akadály, úgy sem fog senkinek sem feltűnni, hogy mit is csinál itt. A nő úgysem tehet benne semmiféle kárt. Közelebb lépett hozzájuk, csuhája a földet söpörte, ezt meghallhatták, mert odakapták a fejüket.

Az első kettőt egy-egy tűzgolyó égette pillanatok alatt hamuvá, a másik kettő nem járt ilyen szerencsésen, azok élve égtek el iszonyatos kínok között üvöltözve és vergődve, ennek ellenére senki sem ébredt fel.

Anat behátrált a legközelebbi kocsiig és kést rántott, tehát már ő is megjegyezte, hogy támadni felesleges, úgysem ér el vele semmit. Gammel egészen közel ment hozzá, a csukja alól csak a smaragdzöld szemek csillogtak.

- Régen láttalak kedvesem. – mondta halkan.

- Hogy találtál meg? – hangja remegett a félelemtől.

- Nem volt nehéz, megvan hozzá a hatalmam. – vigyorgott.

- Akkor ölj meg mihamarabb Gammel.

- Nem foglak kedvesem, ezt az örömet meghagyom Mortissének. De én menekülnék, már tudja, hogy itt vagy.

- Te szemét patkány!

- Imádom, ha ilyen bókokat mondasz nekem. Többé nem találkozunk Anat.

- Tehát meg fogok halni?

- Persze! Ha ez eddig nem lett volna nyílván való.

- Inkább ölje meg Alainet én hűséges leszek hozzá.

- Őt is meg fogja ölni, sajnálom, vagy mégsem?

Azzal már a közelében sem volt a poros kis bolygónak, újra ott volt az Istenek városában. Nekidőlt a falnak, megint fáradt volt, egyre inkább kezdte zavarni, de az okát már képtelen lett volna megszüntetni.

Érezte, hogy Mortisse mikor hagyta el a várost, hogy lánya klónja után eredjen. Ő nem hazudott, tényleg nem fogja Anatot többé látni, de tényleg nem bánta. Alaine, őt talán, de a jövő mást mutatott neki, mint amit eltervezett.

És ez a mostani sokkal nagyobb nyereséggel kecsegtetett, mint az eredeti terve. Elnyomott egy ásítást és remélte, hogy az apja gyorsan megoldást talál a gondjára. Megkordult a gyomra, éhes volt. Nem akarta elhinni.

- Hogy az istenek vernének meg Larion! – sziszegte és felvett egy fürt szőlőt az asztalról.

Evan kinyitotta a szemét és kinézett az ablakon. A nap éppen lemenőben volt. Elaludt volna? Az ágyában volt, tehát igen. Hatalmasat nyújtózott és felült, elege volt, ez nem mehetett így tovább.

Rémlett neki, hogy Carsont és Merlint otthagyta a laborban, akik ennek az állapotnak a kiküszöbölésén dolgoztak. Eddig sajnos semmilyen eredménnyel, fogalmuk sem volt, hogy miként oldják meg a helyzetet.

Mondjuk szerencsének érezte, hogy legalább a felemelkedett síkot el tudta érni, fogalma sem volt, hogy mihez kezdett volna akkor. Nem lett volna hova elmenekülni Rodney elől, hiszen a férfi az utóbbi időben különösen az idegeire ment.

Szeretett volna a lányával lenni, soha sem volt még hasonló érzése, de tudta, hogy Larion ott van kint valahol Gammellel és ez az egész dolog megrémítette. Minél messzebb szerette volna tőle tudni.

Egyáltalán nem volt jó kedve, de így is elindult a menza irányába. Remélte, hogy Rodney nem lesz ott az a dolog szinte teljesen kikészítette, amit megtudott Lienyától. Mégis miképp volt lehetséges?

Szerencsére senki sem örökölte az ő rossz szokásait, de akkor is az egész szörnyen hátborzongató volt. De még mindig benne volt a dologban, hogy a melindori nő tévedett, ó adja az ég, hogy úgy legyen.

Semmi kedve sem volt az ősét, illetve egy személyben a leszármazottját továbbra is babusgatni, háborúban álltak nem volt ehhez sem türelme, sem elegendő energiája. Oldja meg az, aki okozta.

Ne varrják még ezt is az ő nyakába, bőven volt más elfoglaltsága is, amik mind sokkalta fontosabbak voltak Rodney McKay nyavalygásánál és minden más dolgánál. A menza felé vezető úton Arbejde is csatlakozott hozzá.

- Jót aludtál? – vigyorodott el a férfi.

- Szűnj meg! – morgott.

- Tintagil hálás lesz, ha végre másfél nap után felváltod Zander mellett. Már kezd az idegeire menni.

- Tessék? Milyen másfél nap? Hiszen csak reggel…

- Tegnap reggel…

- Remek, tudsz valami jó hírt mondani azzal kapcsolatban, amin Carson és Merlin dolgozik?

- Semmit Evan, képtelenek voltak még bármire is rájönni.

- Pedig annyira reménykedtem.

- Tudom, Gammel is. Ő is szeretne már rájönni a megoldásra. Képzeld felajánlotta a segítségét.

- Ez egészen biztosan csak vicc. – nevetett fel.

- Sajnos halálosan komoly.

- Talán mégsem, ő is elég eszes ilyen téren, hátha tényleg rájönnek vele valamire.

Pedig már azt hitte, hogy nem kell rossz híreket hallania, de ez az volt. És még ma meg is kell hallgatnia a másik két melindorit, akik a Glubbáknál illetve a Csiangoknál voltak. Remélte, hogy valamelyik faj kész már a háborúra.

Bár a legfontosabb az volt, hogy Gammel ne jöhessen rá arra, hogy min munkálkodnak, különben végük. Az Alangianok nem tudnák magukat megvédeni egy Ori támadással szemben. Vajon a másik kettő?

Ó és még ezzel sem ért még végig a napi teendője, beszélnie kellett egy-két alterrannal, akik most szabadultak ki a szobordémon fogságukból. Talán majd ők képesek lesznek a Larion problémára is megoldást találni.

Tintagil amikor éppen el tudott szabadulni, akkor szinte minden idejét az öregekkel töltötte. Őt érezték a legkevésbé gyermeknek azok a saját fajtájukból. Ezért Aldannar is ott volt és támogatta őt.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy sikerült az ilyen öregekkel beszélni. A hiedelemmel ellentétben viszont nem tudtak abban az állapotban elmélkedni, lényegében aludtak. Az, aki legkevesebbet az negyvenezer évet.

A legidősebbek kettő majdnem háromszázezer évig volt ilyen állapotban. Ők voltak a leggyengébbek, pedig a legelső felemelkedett lényekről volt szó. Sikerült kideríteni, hogy miért is tartották őket ebben az állapotban.

Amíg szobrok voltak a zsarnokuk el tudta szívni az energiájukat és abból nyerte a sajátját illetve sikerült a bolygón egy olyan ökoszisztémát felépítenie, ami a felemelkedettek síkjának tökéletes másolata volt.

Itt uralkodtak, és éltek. A mai napig még mindig több tucat zsarnok élt szerte ebben, az Ida- és az Ori galaxisában. Ezek sokszor háborúztak egymással és azokkal, akik behódoltak a Valorvartoknak.

Leginkább az utánpótlásszerzés miatt pusztították el egymást. Hogy még nagyobb hatalomra tehessenek szert és előbb vagy utóbb a teljes világegyetemet uralhassák. Ők sem értettek egyet a Melindoriak békés szándékaival.

Azok azt tanácsolták, ha lehetséges, akkor mihamarabb keressék meg a többit és szabadítsák fel a többi bebörtönzött Alterrant is. Tintagil egymaga nem dönthetett ebben a kérdésben, így türelemre intette őket.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy miként győzhetnének egy másik esetben, hiszen az elmondások szerint Konfucius volt a leggyengébb láncszem a zsarnokok között, félő volt, hogy ezután ők is átállnak az Ori oldalára.

Akkor pedig még inkább nagy bajban lennének, pedig már most is eléggé abban vannak. Bár ki tudja, a mostani hajtóvadászatokból és tisztogatásokból, akár még le is gyengülhetnek. De akkor is még ott lenne maga az Ori és Mortisse.

A kimenekítettek közül csupán hatszázan voltak képesek újra a felemelkedettek síkjára visszatérni, a többiek már túlságosan gyengék voltak és haldokoltak. De még így is inkább ezt az életet választották.

Felnézett a legtávolabban lévő párra, már a testük is öreg volt, amikor felemelkedtek, és ők nem választottak fiatalabb testet. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért haldokoltak, bár ennyi idő távol az őt éltető síktól, nem lehetett kellemes.

Félt egy kicsit és nem akarta hagyni, de a semmiképp sem tudott rájönni, hogy miként tehetné meg. Gyűlölte a tehetetlenséget, így is olyan kevesen voltak, és most még majdnem hétszáz embert kell elveszíteniük.

- Min gondolkodsz Tintagil? – hallotta Susan hangját maga mögül.

- Rossz így látni őket, úgy, hogy semmit sem tehetünk értük. – sóhajtotta.

- Az élet soha sem fair. Akkor túlélték volna, ha abban az alakban maradnak?

- Igen, de örülnek, hogy kiszabadultak. Azt mondták, hogy már eleget szenvedtek és jobb lesz nekik úgy, ha örökre megpihenhetnek.

- Sajnálom, hogy ez lesz a végük.

- Én is, de előbb vagy utóbb mindenkire ez a sors vár, de akkor önként és nem kényszerből.

Visszafordult az alterranok közé, de gyorsan kisietett a teremből. Képtelen volt a haldoklásukat végignézni.

Larion érdeklődve figyelte a fiatal nőt, aki elméletileg az anyja. Ahogyan Gammellel viselkedett és az is vele, egészen másra emlékezett vele kapcsoltban. Az anyja nem volt gonosz, ebből pedig sütött, hogy az.

Ráadásul Gami is Anatnak hívtak, márpedig Alaine volt annak a neve. Talán valamilyen ikertestvér lenne az a nő? Ráadásul meg akarja ölni Mortisse, bár ismerte a nagyapja korábbi életét és árulását nem tudta megérteni.

Ő most azt szerette volna, ha mindenki együtt élt volna Atlantiszon, és soha sem háborúztak vagy gyűlölték volna egymást. Bárki, aki ismerte volna a gondolatait könnyedén rájött volna, hogy egy gyermekkel van dolga.

Gondolkodott rajta, hogy megmentse-e a nőt, de látta, ha itt megmenekül, akkor a következő bolygón fogják megölni, így inkább csak csendesen nézte őt. Bár szörnyen bűntudata lett ettől.

Nem messze a tábortól megjelent, hogy legalább beszéljen a nővel, de amikor elindult egy kéz fogta meg a karját és visszatartotta. Odafordult, bár az érintésből rájött, hogy ki is lehet az. Nem fordult hátra hozzá.

Gami is látta a jövőt, talán valami más is van az elkövetkezőkben, amit csak a férfi látott és ő nem. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Mortisse őt sem látja szívesen a városban, de még megtűrte. Túlságosan más volt a számukra.

Gammel magához húzta és megölelte a lányt.

- Nem kéne itt lenned, nem neked való az, ami most fog következni.

- Meg fogja ölni, már láttam. Ha megszöktetem, akkor sem lesz sok ideje a nagyapám megtalálja bárhol is rejtenénk el.

- Miért akarod megmenteni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.

- Az anyám…

- Ő nem az. – nevetett fel. – Ez csak egy klón, egy replika. Nincsenek meg azok az emlékei és érzései, mint Alainenak. Morgan egy saját múltat épített fel neki, soha sem tekintene rád úgy, ahogy te szeretnéd.

- Valóban?

- Igen Larion. Hidd el kérlek, ő nem az, akinek hiszed.

- Láthatom valaha az igazit?

- Ha elmész Atlantiszra igen. De én nem szeretném, azt akarom, hogy itt maradj.

- Veled Gami? – egy pillanatra még visszanézett a tábor felé, ahol Anatot látta.

- Igen velem, megvédelek, és nem hagyom, hogy bárki is ártson neked.

A lány felnézett a férfira. Az elmosolyodott lehajolt hozzá és megcsókolta. Larion hozzábújt, majd amikor kinyitotta a szemét már megint az Istenek városában voltak. A vörös hajú még ránézett majd kisietett a szobából.

Remegő lábbakkal nézett utána, lerogyott az ágyra és csak bámult maga elé és a szobája falát nézte. A gyomrából a kellemes görcs már kezdett alábbhagyni, de akkor is remek érzés volt. Még soha sem tapasztalta.

Kisétált az erkélyre, itt már kezdett sötétedni. A naplemente csodálatos volt, mivel a világegyetem minden tudását ismerte és tapasztalta akkor, amikor felemelkedett tudta mihez hasonlítani, de neki ez volt a legszebb dolog.

Lent még most is a szent hadsereg emberei gyakorlatoztak, hogy mihamarabb folytathassák majd a keresztes hadjáratukat. Csupán az zavarta, hogy a családja ellen akartak támadni. Talán le tudja majd beszélni Mortissét róla.

Awagon nem volt boldog a dolgok alakulásától. Elkezdődtek a tisztogatások és volt egy rossz balsejtelme, hogy a wraith is rajta lesz a listán, nem csak Anat és Ba'al. Vajon az asuranok miért nem? Bár azok teljesen lojálisak.

Mihamarabb el kell majd menekülnie a Szövetségtől és eljutni az alterranokhoz. Vajon mennyit tud majd megmenteni a fajtájából? Félő volt, hogy csak azokat, akik a hajókon tartózkodnak.

Egy teljes bolygó wraithnek kellene majd elpusztulnia, azért, hogy néhány százan vagy ezren megmenekülhessenek és talán új alapokra helyezhessék a fajtájuk túlélését. És akkor Alainet is újra láthatja majd.

Már lemondott arról a tervéről, amit évekkel ezelőtt szeretett volna. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy a lány iránt érzett érzelmei befolyásolják a döntéseit és a cselekedetit, ő Laegent választotta, és tiszteletben fogja hagyni a dolgot.

Alig akart magára ismerni, arra, aki régen volt. Örült, hogy már nem az többé, nem akart mészáros lenni. Az aratógépeknek hála tökéletesen el tudtak élni a növények életerején is. Ez így jó volt, nem voltak többé mészárosok.

A wraith flotta már amúgy is készen állt, hogy a parancsára Atlantisz felé vegye az irányt, hogy ott a lantisziakat biztosítsák a békés szándékaikról és az ő oldalukon folytassák ezt a véget nem érő háborút.

Gammel elég régóta nem kereste már fel, az utóbbi időben jól el volt Larionnal és a saját kis kicsinyes terveit szövögette. Feltehetőleg az ő eltörlésük is benne volt, de eddig azt hitte, hogy barátok.

Már megint elkövette azt a hibát, hogy megbízott valakiben és az megint elárulta. Tényleg egyedül kell megbirkóznia a saját problémáival. A világ nem olyan hely, ahol bárkiben is meg lehetne bízni.

A hajóját a galaxis szélén állomásozó többihez csatlakozzon és elindulhassanak. Szerencsére a legtöbb Ori és Asuran hajó a megszökött rendszerurat keresték és a többi pedig a Tejúton volt a hódításai terveik miatt.

Így alig maradt ebben a galaxisban néhány tucat hajó, nekik jóval több volt, így eljuthattak oda, ahova akartak. Az alterran flotta összesen ötven hajóból állt, de ezek fejlettek voltak, nagyon is.

Ha elég közel lesznek a városhoz, akkor pedig üzenetet küld a nekik, hogy találkozni akar a hercegnőjükkel, hiszen mindig is csak Alaine Valorvart volt az, aki igazán ismerte és megértette őt az alterranok közül.

El fogják engedni, hiszen tudnak arról, hogy szövetséget akarnak velük, és egy ilyen lehetőséget nem fognak elszalasztani. Nincsenek abban a helyzetben, hogy elutasítsák azt, amit felkínálnak.

Elizabeth csak hallgatta a jelentést a Csiangokról és a Glubbákról. A két melindori nem tért vissza a városba, helyette Aldannar tartotta a kis előadást. Nem figyelt a nőre, sokkal jobban felbosszantotta, ami Rodneyról kiderült.

Intett a nőnek, hogy fejezze be a beszédét egy kicsit és foglaljon helyet. Mégis miért nem tudott arról senki semmit, hogy a férfi a Valorvart és a Velesar dinasztia ősatyja? Attól tartott, hogy ez még semmi sem.

Hiszen Zander több millió évig élt akkoriban. Elsőként kiderült ez, amit később tudtak róla, hogy elárulta a melindoriakat és az alterranokat is, hogy Gammelt és Mortissét szolgálja. Vajon most is megtenné?

Ezek a dolgok miatt semmit sem tudott Stevennel lenni, pedig vágyott a férfira nagyon is. Nem akart tovább foglalkozni az emberek ügyével, fáradtnak érezte magát ehhez, de nem hagyhatta sorsára a barátait sem.

Az élet kemény volt, ezt ők tapasztalták meg a leginkább. Földi rokonaik halottak voltak és ők sem tudták, hogy nekik itt mennyi idejük maradt. A legrosszabb az egészben a bizonytalanság volt.

Ránézett Aldannarra, a nő most is hűvös szépség volt és a tökéletes nyugalmat árasztotta magából. Igen, nyugtázta magában ilyen egy tökéletes vezető, bár a melindorinak rengeteg ideje volt, hogy ezt kifejlessze magában.

A nő nem nézett vissza rá, mintha fel sem tűnt volna neki, hogy figyelik. Elizabeth biztosra vette, hogy megint a jövőt fürkészi. Vajon mit mutathat neki? Nem, nem volt rá kíváncsi, soha sem akarná tudni.

- Bocsáss meg kérlek, folytatnád? – kérdezte Weir.

- Hogyne Liz, ugye hívhatlak így? – nézett rá pupilla nélküli sárga szemeivel Aldannar.

- Persze.

A másik folytatta a mondanivalóját. A Glubbákkal kezdte, könnyedén megtalálták, még ők is ott éltek azon a bolygón, ahol hagyták őket, viszont már a környező naprendszereket is benépesítették.

Ezekre a bolygókra telepítettek csillagkapukat az ottani melindori segítségével és így könnyedén fent tudták tartani egymással a kapcsolatot. Remek flottájuk volt, de még nem voltak a legfejlettebbek a fegyvereik és hajtóműveik.

Még nem ismerték meg a fénysebesség feletti utazás vívmányait, így igen sok időbe tele, mire ide tudnának érni. Feltehetőleg nem érnének ide a háború vége előtt. De már csak évtizedekre vannak a hajtóművek felfedezésétől.

Úgy ezer esztendőre lenne még szükségük a hiperugró hajtómű készítéséhez, de ez még szörnyen messze volt. Fejlett volt a társadalmuk, szenátushoz hasonló rendszerben szavaztak és hoztak döntéseket.

Ők voltak azok, akik madarakhoz hasonlítottak. Képeket is mutattak róluk, a városaikról és a kolóniákról, amin éltek. Elizabeth megdöbbent, mert nem tudta elképzelni, hogy miként építhettek ilyen városokat a madarak.

De úgy tűnt, hogy remekül megoldották a dolgot, hiszen a húsz emeletes épületek sem voltak ritkák a fővárosban. A létszámuk több millióra, ha nem milliárdra rúgott. Nekik szerencséjük volt, soha sem akadtak olyan ellenségbe, akik veszélyeztették volna a létüket.

Ők szerencsések voltak, hogy egy Melindori vezető és őrző mellett tudtak fejlődni és élni. Mint megtudta soha sem volt háború a törzseik között és a különálló népek barátsággal egyesültek és alkottak attól kezdve egy népet.

Az első naprendszeren kívüli hajóikat ötszáz évvel ezelőtt építették. A népük legendáiban szerepelt, hogy majd valamikor a távoli jövőben egy nagyhatalommal bíró férfi fog eljönni hozzájuk, hogy hadba hívja őket a száműzöttek ellen.

Weir nem értette ezzel, hogy így el kellett volna mondani nekik, hogy miért is ebbe az irányba terelték a fejlődésüket, de ez már tényleg nem volt az ő dolga. De ez már a második elmondás volt, hogy a jövőben még mindig lesznek Alterranok.

A csiangok egészen másik irányba fejlődtek, mivel ők kígyók voltak hatalmas földalatti városokat építettek, de néhány évtizede az ottani Melindorinak sikerült elérnie, hogy a felszín fölé is jöjjenek.

Igaz ebben az is nagyon sokat segített, hogy végre megtudták építeni az első olyan fényszűrő kupoláikat, amiken keresztül a nap káros sugarai már nem égették őket halálra. Kemény világon éltek.

A nap túlságosan közel volt a bolygóhoz és a halálos sugarait senki sem tudta néhány óránál tovább elviselni. De úgy tűnt, hogy most már a felső világot is meg fogják tudni hódítani ezek segítségével.

A naprendszer másik három bolygójára is áttelepültek, ott valamivel jobb feltételek voltak, de a nap sugarai mindenhol halálosak voltak. Nagyon fiatal volt a csillag, még egymilliárd éves sem.

Nekik a lépcsőkkel mindig is bajuk lett volna, ugyanis az evolúciójuk nem ajándékozta meg őket lábakkal, a testük olyan, mint egy általános kígyó, de volt két kezük, viszont az arcuk volt egyedül emberinek mondható.

Ők már feltalálták a hiperhajtóművet, és ezekkel a fénysebesség tízszeresével is tudtak már haladni, de ez a galaxis volt a legtávolabb a Pegazus galaxistól. Hajóik laposak voltak és nem voltak rajta emeletek.

Bár ezek a kígyószerű lények majdnem öt méter hosszúak voltak átlagosan és elegyenesedve elérték a majdnem két méter magasságot is. Nem építettek lépcsőket, inkább lifteket és felvonókat mindenhova.

Abból építkeztek, ami nekik adatott és nem nehezítették meg az életüket különféle nehézségekkel. Mindent a legegyszerűbben oldottak meg, ezért jutottak a három fajból a legmagasabb szintre.

De egy bökkenő velük is volt, nem csak az utazás hosszúsága, hanem ők is arra a férfira várnak, aki csak évezredek múlva megy el értük a háborúval kapcsolatban.

- Ki ez a férfi, aki mind a három mitológiában szerepel? – kérdezte Elizabeth.

- Régensként említették az egyikben. A mieink mondták ezt nekik. Szerintem egészen nyilvánvaló, hogy Laegen Velesar lesz az.

Rodney még mindig nem tért magához a sokktól azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ez kiderült. Fogalma sem volt, hogy Lienya miért is nem mondta el neki annak idején és átkozta a nőt, hogy ennyire ismeri őt.

Még jó, hogy nem törődődött volna velük, de minden másban támogatta volna a nőt. Tudnia kellett volna, mert akkor lehetséges, hogy Carsonnal nem követtek volna el ekkori hibát. Ó, ha tudták volna.

Lienya látni sem akarta ezek után, de még Katie Brown sem akarta meghallgatni, azt, amit mondani akart. Pedig megmagyarázta volna a dolgokat mind a kettejüknek. Ehhez igazán értett, de még esélye sem volt.

Igazán lett volna joga tudni, hogy vannak gyerekei, akkor lehet, hogy az egész múltjuk máshogy alakul. Lehetséges lenne, hogy ez a jelen sem lenne, mert annak idején nem buktak volna az Alterranok.

Mi több, nem is biztos, hogy lett volna Ori, ha nem találkoznak az ikrek a két Valorvarttal. Ó, az istenit megint a nők miatt tartottak ott, ahol. Ő csak nyugalmat akart, most megkapta valamilyen szinten.

A két Sheppard, Carson, Merlin de még Lorne sem beszélt vele azóta, hogy ez kiderült. Mikor a jövőbe tekintett ott sem látott semmiféle javulást a mostani állapotokhoz képest. Ez az év lesz a legpocsékabb a listáján.

Mivel Zelenka Merlin felügyelete alatt dolgozott, őt sem látta. Egyedül ült a saját laboratóriumában vagy a szobájában és dolgozott, mást nem nagyon tudott tenni. Meg gyakorolt önerőből.

Most már minden nehézség nélkül tudta váltogatni a melindori és a saját alakját, de ez nem vigasztalta. Ezzel még mindig nem volt közelebb ahhoz, hogy megoldást találjon a problémáihoz.

- Még mindig magányosan Zander? – hallotta maga mögül Aldannar hangját.

- Nem szeretem, ha így szólítasz. Én Rodney…

- Tudom, csak nehéz átszoknom rá.

- Senki sem jön ide rajtad kívül. Mondjuk nem csodálkozom rajta. Még neked sem mondta el Lienya.

- Fogalmam sincs, de gyanítom, hogy végül emiatt vállalta el, hogy ott marad. Tudta, hogy mi lesz a sorsuk a gyermekeknek.

- Jobb lett volna, ha meg sem születnek. – csattant fel. – Miattunk tartunk itt Aldannar.

- Ne butáskodj, szerinted nem próbálta megváltoztatni? De te is tudod, hogy vannak olyan dolgok, amik ugyanazok maradnak, bármit is teszel ez ellen. A két dinasztiának alterraná kellett válnia, ez is egy ilyen volt. Ezt senki sem tudta befolyásolni. Még én sem.

- Te? Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy te is megpróbáltad?

- Persze, hiszen a húgom. Te is meg, bocsánat te nem teszel ilyet senkiért.

- Ez nem igaz, feláldoztam az életem Arthurért és értük is megtenném. A barátaim. Nem vagyok és nem is leszek többé teljesen Zander újra.

- Ezt jó hallani, hogy most így vélekedsz. – mondta az ajtóban egyszerre Evan és Susan.

Erőtlenül rájuk mosolyogott, majd elfordította a tekintetét, vérfertőzés volt, akkor is. Oh és az is, ami Larion és Gammel között zajlik. Hová is romlik ez a világ? De mindig is volt ilyen, és feltehetőleg máskor is lesz.

Bízott benne, hogy most már rendben lesznek a dolgok, végtére is ők ketten voltak azok, akikre a leginkább hallgattak. De tudta, hogy addig még sok időnek kell eltelnie, hogy a két nő újra szóba álljon vele.

John nemrég végzett a katonák ellenőrzésével és szerencsére mindenki olyan kondícióban volt, hogy átment a gyakorlaton. Legalább ők jó állapotban voltak, és ha szárazföldi harcokra kerül a sor, helyt tudnak majd állni.

Fáradtan indult vissza a szobájába, ő háromszor annyit dolgozott ma, mint a többiek, ugyanis Lorne csapatával is neki kellett foglalkoznia, hiszen Evan végigaludta az egész napot. Ő holnap fogja ezt megtenni.

Nienyar ott sétált mellette az utóbbi néhány napban mert csak újra megjelenni emberi alakjában. John ránézett, a mindig szomorú nő most még inkább annak tűnt és elveszettnek is. De ez érthető volt.

Próbálta felvidítani, de nem sikerült neki. Mióta elveszítette az ikreit szörnyen szótlanná is vált, de kötelezettségeinek így is próbált eleget tenni, de mindenki látta rajta, hogy ez milyen megerőltető a számára.

A férfi kinyitotta az ajtót a feleségének és betessékelte rajta, csak akkor lépett be ő is, amikor a másik már bent járt a szoba közepén. Utoljára akkor érezte magát ilyen rosszul, amikor Teylával voltak hasonló helyzetben.

Most jutott az eszébe, hogy milyen régen is nem gondolt a nőre. Megrázta a fejét, ennyire nem volt rossz a házassága. Szerették egymást, csak még Nienyar nem heverte ki a megrázkódtatást.

Ezen kívül igazán gondolhatna magára Alterranként, hogy halhatatlan, nem fog meghalni, ha minden jó lesz. Szóval volt idejük, nem kellett sietniük sehova. De akkor is olyan nehezen ment az egész.

A nő odament hozzá és megcsókolta, magában elmosolyodott, ennyit a rossz gondolatairól. Hosszan játszották az ajkak játékát, majd szorosan magához ölelte a feleségét, és megcirógatta a haját.

- Minden rendben lesz, meg foglak védeni. – suttogta. – Úgy sajnálom, hogy akkor magadra hagytalak.

- Nem a te hibád volt Lang… John. – mondta. – Lehet, hogy akkor mind a kettőnket sikerült volna megölnie, így meg itt vagyunk.

- Félsz itt lenni a halandók síkján.

- Egy kicsit, itt megölhet, ha a mienken vagyok, oda nem ér el, csak az árulókon kívül, ha még életben vannak olyanok. De jó ideje egyet sem találtunk Arbejdével és Tintagillal. Azt hiszem minden rendben lesz ott már.

- Ha itt nem érzed magad biztonságban menj vissza nyugodtan, nem hibáztatlak érte. Azt akarom, hogy mindenből a legjobbat kapd.

- Köszönöm. – elmosolyodott. – Este visszajövök szerelmem!

Még egyszer megcsókolta, majd a nő eltűnt a szobából. Ilyenkor szokta bánni, hogy ők nem képesek így közlekedni, hogy egy törékeny testbe vannak zárva. Ők ezt örökölték melindori őseiktől.

Mennyre irigyelte Evant, aki pedig pont az ellentéte volt nekik. Már régen is mindig arra volt kíváncsi, hogy mi is lehet a felemelkedettek síkján, hogy mennyire lehet ott más az élet, mint ebben a nyomorultban.

Örök élet? Legutóbb négyszáz adatott meg neki, most kérdéses volt a negyven is a jelen állás szerint. Olyan jó lett volna egy békés korban születni „megöregedni" és tovább élni. De ez csak álom marad.

Susan rádión odaszólt neki, hogy mit is hallottak Rodneynál. Megkönnyebbült sóhaj szabadult ki belőle. Mostantól volt teljesen biztos, hogy McKay gondolkodásmódjában és lojalitásában többé nem kell kételkedniük.

De ez csak egy jó hír volt a számtalan rossz mellé.

Mortisse elégedetten nézte Gammellel, ahogy a nyomorult klón menekült előlük. Semmi esélye sem volt, ha a tudósokat küldi, azok odaveszhettek volna, de így egyik férfinak sem árthatott.

Bármerre is próbált menekülni tűz és árnyak állták el az útját. Mostanra több helyen is megégett és alig tudott megállni a lábain. Pedig még csak alig egy órája szórakoztak vele. Remélték, hogy tovább húzza.

Főleg, hogy ki is volt. Alaine is órákig viselte el annak idején Awagon kínzását és a tudósokét is. De ez, valóban csak szánalmas kis másolat volt. Semmiben sem hasonlított ahhoz, akiről mintázták.

Na jó, csak a kinézetben, de az semmit sem jelentett. Gammel nem akarta, hogy Larion is itt legyen a kivégzésnél, így valamilyen elfoglaltságot talált neki. Nem kell a lánynak ezt az oldalát is megismernie.

Az igazit, hogy mennyire kegyetlen. Bár végtére is teljesen mindegy volt, hiszen az anyja révén ismerte. Azt hazudta Anatnak, hogy többé nem fogja látni, hát hazudott, de a nő is ismerte. Mortisséval egyszerre léptek ki a tűzből.

A szél fújt, amitől a haja önálló életre kelt és most ebben az alakjában az is lángolt. Félúton volt az eredeti és az ori alakja között. Ruhája is tűzvörös, ez kiemelte zöld szemeit és a fehér bőrét.

Anat, amikor meglátta felsikoltott és az arcára kiült a rettenet. Ez tovább fokozódott, amikor a fiatal férfi mellé Mortisse is odalépett. A nő már ekkor tudta, hogy esélye sincsen, feladta a küzdelmet.

- Ha valóban a lányom lennél, ő soha sem adta volna fel. Küzdött volna az életben maradásért. – jegyezte meg Mortisse.

- Mondtam, hogy csak egy szánalmas kis másolat. – Gammel ajkai kegyetlen mosolyra húzódtak. – Az egyetlen remek Anat Alaine volt.

- Akit a te bomlott elméddel irányítottál? – sziszegte a sérült nő.

- Hmm, eddig őrültnek még nem neveztek. – felröhögött. – Tudom, hogy az vagyok, de még senki sem merte a képembe mondani. Ugye megengeded, hogy én végezzek vele?

- Ezt most magamnak akarom, ő az én vérem. Őt és az eredetit én fogom megölni. De még előtte szórakozhatsz velük fiam. – vigyorgott Mortisse is.

Hallották mind a ketten ahogy Anat nyelt egyet. Pontosan tudta, hogy mire számítson. Gammel kegyetlenkedési listájának talán vége sem volt és roppantul kreatív egyéniség is volt ezen felül.

Mortisse még mindig vigyorgott, amikor a Velesar elkezdett közeledni a lány fel. Annak esélye sem volt menekülni, körülöttük már teljes mértékben már lángolt. Nem volt menekülő út semmilyen irányban.

Nem nézett oda, el tudta képzelni, hogy miket is fog tenni a fiatal férfi, hiszen ő tanította ki annak idején. Hallotta a lány sikolyait, hmm zene a füleinek. Igen, mennyire kár, hogy csak fogadott fia lehet Gammel.

Ez még csak a főpróba volt azelőtt, hogy ott lesznek Atlantiszon. Már tudta, hogy miként és mikor fogja megölni a gyerekeit, unokaöccsét és Laegent. Igen az összetört leányzó lesz az utolsó, de ő még akkor sem fogja feladni.

Ekkor nézett oda a mező másik oldalára, Anat ruhái ebben a pillanatban kaptak lángra. A homokban fetrengett, és az égés is elaludt. Megégve szinte eszméletlenül feküdt ott lent megalázva, vereségben.

Odalépett a férfi mellé és rátette a vállára a kezét, jelezvén, hogy most már abba hagyhatja a kínzást. Egy tűzgolyó találta el Anatot, amit Mortisse küldött rá. Még percekkel később is hallották a haldoklót.

Először csak a sikolyait, majd a nyöszörgését, majd a végén teljesen elcsöndesedett. Ahogy a lány élete kihunyt a tüzek is eltűntek a rétről, de ott nem látszott, hogy égett volna valami. Minden zöld volt.

Viszont ahol a klón porrá égett ott a teljes teste odaégett a földre. Egyik sem nézett oda, amikor elhagyták a bolygót. És újra visszatértek az Istenek városába, haza ahol az erejük a legnagyobb volt.

Larion dühösen rontott be Gammel szobájába, világosan tudta, hogy mit is tett a másik az ártatlan nővel. Pontosabban, hogy mit tett vele a két férfi úgy, hogy még védekezni sem tudott ellenük. Esélye sem volt.

Nem értette, hogy ha már megölték, akkor miért nem lehetett csupán egyetlen fájdalom mentes dologgal megtenni, miért kellett órákon keresztül kínozni. Ennél mindenki szebb halált érdemelt volna.

A férfit ott találta a szobában, éppen kint állt az erkélyen és az éjszakát nézte, abban az irányban ahol a távolban az emberek városa állt. Máskor szép látványnak vélte volna, de most túlságosan dühös volt.

- Ezt mégis miért tetted!? – csattant fel. A hangja soha sem volt annyira felnőtt és érett, mint most.

- Nem tudom, hogy mire gondolsz. – nézett vissza ártatlanul Gammel.

- Ó, dehogy nem tudod, te szemét! – odalépett hozzá és lekevert neki egy pofont.

A férfi odalökte a falhoz és a lány feje felett szorította oda annak karjait a falnak. Dühösen nézett rá, és a szemei is szinte szikrákat szórtak.

- Soha semmi közöd nincs ahhoz, hogy mit teszek és mikor, legfőképpen a miérthez megértetted Larion? – sziszegte, a lány feljajdult a fájdalomtól.

- Igen.

Próbálta elfordítani az arcát, de a férfi közvetlen közelről nézett rá. Ránézett, hiszen tudja, hogy ő ilyen, már régen is ilyen volt. Igaz az anyja akkor hagyta el őt. De ő mit tegyen? Megteszi, amit a férfi akar.

- Igen Gami, többször nem fog előfordulni.

- Ajánlom is a te érdekedben!

Nem engedte el a lányt, hanem megcsókolta. Ekkor engedte csak el a kezét, hogy magához tudja ölelni. Itt már őt sem érdekelte semmi, mit számít, hogy ki is a lány, felkapta és odavitte az ágyhoz.

Úgy egy órával később felkapta magára a nadrágját és felvette az ingjét is, majd kisétált az erkélyre megint. Az arca még mindig égett a fájdalomtól, mágiát is használt a lány, amikor megpofozta.

Még mindig dühös volt emiatt, nem volt joga hozzá, ő sokkal hatalmasabb, mintsem egy ilyen kis senki megkérdőjelezze a tetteit. Most jött a hír, hogy megtalálták Ba'al utolsó klónját is. Őt Mortisse neki adta.

Jó szórakozás lesz elbánni a rendszerúrral, főleg, hogy már két galaxissal volt odébb. Nem hitte volna, hogy az Idába megy elbújni, de azt tette. Visszanézett a szobába, a kandalló és a gyertya fénye jól megvilágította.

Larion aludt mezítelen háta kilógott a takarók közül. Először bántani akarta azért a pofonért, de tudta, hogy képtelen lenne rá. Hangosan cifrát káromkodott, nem lehet szerelmes, soha sem volt az.

De most mit számít Mortisse előbb, vagy utóbb megöli úgy is, szóval jó lenne nem túlságosan kötődni hozzá. Felsóhajtott, leginkább vissza ment volna, de előbb a másik szórakozást intézi el.

Nem fog hajót vinni és ilyesmit, csak egymaga a teljes hajó ellen. Remek szórakozás lesz mindenkit egyesével megölni. Amúgy semmi biztosat nem tudtak arról, hogy tényleg ez-e az utolsó. De bízott benne.

Az Anatok halottak voltak, a Jaffák immáron csak egy halott istennőt tisztelhetnek, de a halálával kénytelenek lesznek belátni, hogy nem volt az, mert egy istent, mint őt nem tudják elpusztítani.

Ha Ba'al is halott lesz, senki más nem lesz az Orin kívül, akiben hihetnek. De talán őket is mind meg kéne ölni, hiszen a Jaffákba az elmúlt tízezer évben belenevelték, hogy az isteneiket szolgálják.

Ki tudja, hogy mennyire lesznek megbízhatóak? Hogy nem árulják majd el őket a legelső alkalommal. Hiszen a wraitht a tudósok teremtették, mégis évek óta várták az árulásra alkalmas pillanatot.

Majd megbeszéli Mortisséval, az ügyet, ha elintézte a férfit. Visszament a szobába, töltött magának egy pohár bort és elvett egy zöld almát az asztalról. Elült egy székre és elbambult valamin.

Összerezzent, amikor egy kecses kéz ért a vállához. Hátrafordult, Larion volt az. A lányra rá volt csavarva az egyik selyemtakaró, ettől egyetlen mozdulattal szabadította meg, a lány hozzábújt és megcsókolta.

Gammel szemei még gonoszul megvillantak, miközben visszahátráltak az ágyig. Előbb ez a szórakozás, a másik úgyis ráér. Onnan úgysem lesz ideje elmenekülni a rendszerúrnak. De addig kiélvezi azt, amit az élet adott neki.

16


	91. Chapter 91

**90. fejezet: A világegyetem utolsó goa'uldja**

Susan zihálva ébredt fel az éjszaka közepén. Látta, hogy Mortisse és Gammel miképp ölték meg az utolsó klónt. Tudta, hogy legközelebb már ő fog következni, most már rájuk fognak vadászni.

A fejében még ott voltak a képek, amint a lánya együtt van Gammellel. Legszívesebben megölte volna a férfit, de tudta, hogy erre semmilyen esélye sincs. Óvatosan kelt fel az ágyból, nehogy Evant felkeltse.

Kiment az erkélyre, annak ellenére, hogy megint a forró nyár tombolt kint az éjszakák hűvösek voltak a tenger felől érkező folyamatos szelek miatt. A távolba tekintett, gyönyörködött a tengeren, amit a csillagok fénye világított meg.

Olyan békés volt a táj, de ez semmi másra nem volt elmondható. Larion megüzente, hogy most Ba'al fog következni és kérdezte az anyját, hogy megállítsa-e ebben Gammelt. Más személynél talán nemet mondott volna.

De nem, nem számított, hogy kinek a kezétől, de Ba'alnak meg kellett fizetnie a szülei és Malek haláláért. Először az ő klónjai, most pedig a rendszerúr? Nem találta a választ arra, hogy miért ölik meg őket.

De egyáltalán nem bánta a dolgot. Így legalább ezzel neki nem kell foglalkoznia, elintézik helyette mások. Hirtelen olyan öregnek érezte magát, mint még soha. Még nem törődött bele, hogy a lánya az egykori szeretőjével kavar.

Mindenképp le kell róla beszélnie Lariont. Ez így nem állapot, hogy vele legyen, még gyermek ráadásul a választottja igen közeli rokona. De akkor is ez a legkisebb, Gammel volt a legnagyobb gond.

Bízott benne, hogy Awagonnak lesz annyi sütnivalója, hogy időben elszökjön onnan a flottájával és idejöjjön. Ismerte a wraith gondolatait és féltette. Lehet, hogy annak idején gyűlölte, de most már nem.

Hátrafordult Evan beteg volt, nem szó mindennapi értelmében, de most már a felemelkedett fehér fénye sem lengte körbe. Lassan ő is teljes mértékben olyan lesz, mint a Valorvartok.

Visszament az erkélyre, megrázkódott a hidegtől. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne minden, ha egyszerű halandók lennének, és ott élnének a Földön. De ez már a születésükkor eldőlt, hogy nem lesznek azok.

Szörnyen magányosnak érezte magát, úgy mint minden más hercegnő a mesékben és a legendákban. Úgy reménykedett, hogy soha sem kell megismernie ezt az érzést. Félt szembenézni a jövővel.

Négyük közül ő volt az egyetlen, aki egyetlen egyszer sem nézett bele a jövőbe, nem hitt benne, hogy el tudta volna viselni a dolgot, ő volt négyük közül ilyen szempontból a leggyengébb láncszem.

Arra eszmélt, hogy meleg karok ölelik át hátulról, és puha ajkak érintik a nyakát. Odafordult és arcát a férfi mellkasába dörgölte. Ott maradt hozzábújva, de felnézett rá. Régen látta Evant ennyire fáradtnak.

- Rosszat álmodtál? – kérdezte.

- Nem álom volt, hanem a jelen és a múlt. – suttogta Susan. – Az utolsó Anat is halott.

- Ez remek hír kincsem. – elmosolyodott, de az arca komor maradt, tudta, hogy nem csak ennyi a dolog. – De ez nem minden, ugye?

- Gammel Ba'al után indult. Miután kétszer is… – hangja elcsuklott a fájdalomtól. – Az istenekre, hogyan lehetett ennyire ostoba Larion?

- Ah, azt akarod, hogy érte menjek? – a hangja halálosan komoly volt.

- Dehogy, nem küldenélek a halálba. Csak bánt, hogy nem tudunk érte semmit sem tenni, és, hogy beleszeretett Gammelbe.

- A te egykori érzéseidet örökölte, nem hibáztathatod érte. Még akkor is, ha tudjuk, hogy ez nem helyes.

- Félek Laegen. – a férfi tudta, hogy tényleg így van, csak akkor hívta Susan ezen a nevén.

- Én itt vagyok és meg foglak mindig védeni. Gyere, aludjunk, hosszú nap áll előttünk és mögöttünk is.

Lehajolt hozzá és megcsókolta a lányt, kézen fogta és visszahúzta az ágyhoz. Susan rettegve aludt el újra a férfi karjaiban.

Larion egyedül ébredt fel az ágyában, úgy emlékezett, hogy Gammel már az éjszaka elején eltűnt mellőle. Már akkor értesítette az anyát arról, hogy mi is készül a rendszerúr ellen. De úgy tűnt Alaine örült a hírnek.

Az éjszakával kapcsolatban csak szép emlékeket őrzött, sokkal jobb volt, mint emlékezni rá a szülei révén. Beszélnie kell Mortissével, nehogy a férfi megpróbálja megöletni a családját. Biztosan megérti majd.

Felvette hosszú ruháját és kilépett az ajtón. A folyosók csöndesek voltak, csupán a távolból lehetett az őrség lábdobogásának zajait hallani. Mindenki más, aki itt tartózkodhatott és halandó volt aludt.

Kicsit hidegnek érezte a köveket, hiszen mezítláb volt. Úgy tíz perc múlva ért oda ahhoz a szobához, ahol az előhírnökök vezetője szokott társalogni az Orival. Így legalább mindegyik fogja hallani, nemcsak Mortisse.

Az őrök az ajtóban nem állták el az útját, hanem beengedték. Bent most is ott meditált a legundorítóbbnak kinéző előhírnök. A férfi odanézett a lányra, majd amint rájött, hogy kit is lát kisietett és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Oldalra nézett egyenesen bele a tűzbe a huszonhat helyett most már csak huszonhárom száműzött élt azon a síkon. Mostanra csak ez az egyetlen hely maradt, ahol közvetlenül át lehet lépni abba a síkba.

Nem lépett közelebb hozzá, hiszen szörnyű gonoszságot árasztott magából. Még itt is ebben a szobában is nehéz volt ezt elviselni. Gammelből is érezte kisugározni ezt az erőt, de akkor más érdekelte.

Pillanatokkal később egy lángoló lény lépett ki a tűzből majd elindult felé, időközben felöltötte az eredeti alakját is, a nagyapja volt az. Igazság szerint félt tőle, ennek ellenére kényszeríttette magát, hogy ne rohanjon el.

- Mit szeretnél Larion? – kérdezte a férfi unott hangon.

- Nem akarom, hogy a családomat bántsd. – nyögte a lányt, alig kapott levegőt a férfi jelenlétében. Majdnem ugyanúgy reagált erre, mint Lorne.

- Valóban és ugyan miért nem? – gonoszul elvigyorodott

- Mert szeretem őket.

- Te is arra a sorsra akarsz jutni mint ők?

- Egyszer már megöltél, mi tart vissza attól, hogy ne tedd meg megint? – csattant fel a lány.

- Talán hiba volt, igen sok mindent végre lehetne veled hajtani. Igen, még a hasznunkra lehetsz. – felelte miközben végignézett rajta.

- Ha azt hiszed, hogy az Alterranok ellen fogok bármit is tenni, nagyon tévedsz nagyapa. – hangja csöpögött a gúnytól. – Én is az vagyok.

- Egy szörnyszülött vagy, akárcsak a szüleid és az is, akivel egy ágyban hempergőzöl és ezen még az sem változtatna, ha megölnélek és Oriként hoználak vissza. Hoppá, de hiszen máris az vagy. – felnevetett, valamiért nem érezte meg, hogy az, de ugyebár Gammel hozta vissza, így csakis az lehetett.

- Nem vagyok az! A közelébe sem tudok menni, annak a helynek.

- Ugyanaz az érzékenységed, mint az apádnak. Amúgy meg már a születésedtől kezdve volt benned Ori vér kedvesem. És ez már a második életed úgy, hogy köztünk vagy. Fel tudtál menni az Alterranok síkjára? – a lány csak megrázta a fejét. – Na látod, közénk tartozol hercegnő, ezen már senki sem tud változtatni.

Megint felnevetett majd eltűnt. Larion hihetetlen sebességgel menekült ki a szobából. Futott és meg sem állt a sajátjáig. Ott lerogyott az ágyra és átölelte az egyik párnáját. Nem lehetett az, ő még mindig Alterran.

Eddig csak Mortisse volt az, aki egy ideig két síkon – pontosabban ezzel együtt hármon – képes volt létezni. Elhagyta ezt a helyet és a sajátjára távozott. Ugyanazt érezte, mint legutóbb, amikor meggyógyította az apját.

De most más volt, nem talált szép helyeket, mindent tűz borított és pusztulás. Legutóbb nem ez volt itt. Hallotta nagyapja nevetését a fejében.

- Ó persze, akkor nem ez volt itt, hiszen Morgan tökéletesen tudta átalakítani mindazt, amit akart olyanná, amilyennek ő akarta. Azért nem ezt láttad akkor. És még valami kislány, próbálkozz a tűzzel.

Visszamenekült a halandók síkjára, még akkor is, ha sokkal gyengébbnek érezte magát ott és védtelenebbnek. Ő a gyógyításhoz és annak ellentététhez értett, nem értette, hogy Mortisse miért mondta, hogy próbálkozzon a tűzzel is.

Kitartotta a kezét és tűzre koncentrált, mire a tenyerében tűz lángolt fel. Felsikoltott, eddig miért nem látta olyannak az Ori síkját, mint amilyen valójában, igaz Morgan halála óta csak egyszer kétszer használta utazásra.

Gammelért sírt, de a férfi most válaszra sem méltatta.

Lorne késő délelőtt ébredt fel, az éjszakai dolog nem hagyta nyugodni. Mi lett volna, ha Susan azt kéri tőle, hogy hozza el a lányukat? Nem tudta volna megtenni, hiszen az már Ori volt. Csak így hozhatták vissza.

Szóval egyértelmű volt, hogy nem tűrnék meg a lányt itt. Ezzel kapcsolatban jó kérdés volt az is, hogy mikor merül fel bennük az, hogy mind két Sheppard is félig Ori. Az uralkodójuk és trónörökösük.

Ezen már majdnem hangosan nevetett olyan ironikus volt az egész. De egyszerűen képtelen volt rájönni, hogy miért is kellett nekik Larion. Gammel indokait tudta, hiszen egy szerelmes lányon keresztül egyszerűbb megszerezni a trónt.

De legalább egy ideig biztonságban van. Bár Mortissét ismerve talán még unokatestvére élete is veszélyben volt, hiszen egy fajtából származtak. De nem siratná meg, ha véletlenül „baleset" érné.

Elindult a menza felé, hogy reggelizzen. Ba'al következik az Ori listáján, legalább Susannak lesz egy kis megnyugvása ezzel a dologgal kapcsolatban. A Larionos dolog továbbra is zavarta, miért kellett így lennie?

Tudta, hogy Gammellel esélytelen lenne beszélnie, hiszen a férfinek esze ágában sem lenne visszaadni a lányt. Vajon mit tennének, ha itt lenne? Egyikőjük sem volt arra kész, hogy szülő legyen.

Még akkor sem, ha az a gyerek már jó ideje felnőttnek minősült. Egy kávéval és egy kék zselével ült el egyedül a menzán, már csak ő reggelizett, mindenki más már az ebédhez készülődött.

Rodneyt látta bejönni, a doki kimerültnek tűnt és egy egész termosznyi kávét vett magához, nem úgy tűnt, hogy észrevette volna a bent lévő Evant. Elindult kifelé, lassan igen álmos fejjel.

- McKay! – kiáltott rá. – Csak nem megint egész éjjel gyakoroltál?

- Ó, ha csak annyi lett volna. – elnyomott egy ásítást és leült a másik férfival szemben. – Dolgoztunk Carsonnal.

- Gondolom semmilyen eredményt nem értetek el. Még mindig újra embernek érzem magam.

- Semmilyent, minden normális a DNS-etekben, nincs rendellenesség és még a két legöregebb sem tudott erre mit mondani.

- Persze, hogy azok nem, szerintem, talán ha egy generációnyit éltek még, amikor a mi fajtánk megszületett.

- Akkor szerintem abban reménykedhettek még, hogy az ori tudósai rájönnek a dologra.

- Szánalmas, hogy ebben kell reménykednünk. Mortissét ismerve, előbb ölné meg Lariont, mintsem ezzel kelljen foglalkoznia.

- Remélem nem teszi meg…

- Egyelőre még talán a hasznára válhat, mivel ő is Ori. De hogy meddig? Még találgatni sem tudok, szörnyen veszélyes kombináció a dns-e, olyan, mint a tied. Legalább is nagyon valószínű. Nem tudom, hogy mennyire kockáztatna.

- Ő más, mint én. Érzem megmagyarázni nem tudom Evan, de ő csak azt a két képességet birtokolja, amivel született és a tüzet, amit Orivá válásakor kapott. Még mindig nem tudni, hogy én mért vagyok ilyen.

- Értem. Nos ennek nem tudom, hogy örüljek vagy sem.

- Nekem mennem kell dolgozni tovább.

Még percekig nézett az ajtóra azok után, hogy Rodney kisétált rajta. Mit meg nem adott volna, ha egyszer jó híreket kap valakitől. Mikor végzett elindult, hogy megkeresse Carsont mert vele is beszéde volt még.

Zavarta, hogy semmit sem találtak, pedig Merlin is ott volt velük, hogy segítsen. Lehetséges lett volna, hogy erre az egyetlen dologra nem létezett megoldás azon az egyen kívül, amit tudtak?

Nagyon remélte, hogy van másik is.

Hideg kéz simított végig a mellkasán, tudta, hogy ki lehetett az, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét, élvezte, ahogy a kellemes szél is simogatja a testét. De akkor is az összes közül Morgané volt a legjobb.

Felsóhajtott, majd kinyitotta a szemét, a nő ott mosolyogott felette. Az ég pompás kék volt és a nap is melegen sütött. Csodálatos nyár volt Camelot városában. Nem messze tőlük lovagok vágtattak a kapu irányába.

Senki sem zavarta meg Arthurt és a szeretőjét. A nő hosszú göndör haja belepte a férfi felső testét. Igen tudta, hogy jól döntött, amikor Lancelotot és Guiniveret száműzte az udvartól Morgan tanácsára.

Bár az óta Merlin sem jelentkezett és ezt igen felrótta az öreg mágusnak. Bár a mostani szeretője mindenben kárpótolta, így lassanként meg is felejtkezett az öregről. Csak Arthur tudta, hogy nem egyszer voltak együtt, hanem hosszú ideje.

Azóta a nő bevallotta neki, hogy csak azért mondta magát Arthur nővérének, mert így tudott csak a közelébe férkőzni. De ez már nem számított Anglia királya immáron újra szerelmes volt.

Még emlékezett arra, amikor Guiniveret száműzte, a hosszú vörös hajú nő könyörgött, hogy maradhasson itt és bocsásson meg neki, de nem tette. Azóta is bánta, hogy ezt tette, és elűzte őt.

Többé nem látta élve, igaz felemelkedett volt, de inkább a halandó életet választotta és meghalt. Lancelot később visszatért hozzá, és megbocsátott neki. De ez csak jóval azután a nap után történt meg.

A távolban villám csapott le és hatalmasat morajlott az ég. Most nyitotta csak ki a szemét és felpattant. Felsegítette Morgant a földről, a nőnek már most is hatalmas hasa volt. Közel volt már a szülés időpontja.

Miután megszületett a gyermek Morgan is akkor tűnt el. Sir Kay csak ekkor jött rá, hogy a nő szándékai gonoszak voltak. Lovagjait Lancelot és Guinivere után küldte, hogy keressék meg őket.

Mikor visszatértek csak a lovag tért vissza és hozta a rossz hírt, hogy úrnőjük meghalt. Ekkor derült csak ki, hogy ki is volt valójában. Morgan ármánykodásaként veszítette az életét. Gyűlölte a nőt most mégis megsiratta.

Kinyitott a szemét, a felemelkedettek síkján volt, és az óta a nap óta eltelt majdnem ezerötszáz év. Mostanra csak Kay maradt meg a társai közül. Mindenki hallott volt, az egykori szeretője és a fia is.

Nem volt kedve élni, talán azt a sorsot választja, mint egykori kedvese. Így már komolyan nem volt miért élnie, eddig csak a bosszú éltette, de már az sem volt itt, akin megtehette volna. Minden elveszett.

Mivel megvolt hozzá a hatalma a síknak ezen szegletében minden olyan volt, mint az egykori Camelotban. A füvek, a fák, a patakok a város minden. Most csak itt érezte magát itthon. A mostoha apját sem akarta látni.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyi idő telt el, amikor a földeken egy vörös hajú férfit látott közeledni. Csak egy pillanatra nézett rá, már abból is tudta, hogy Arbejde volt az. De vajon mit akart itt?

- Örülnék, ha visszamennél a saját dolgaiddal törődni. – morogta, amikor a másik hallótávolságon belülre ért.

- Velem fogsz jönni Arthur, nem fogsz itt maradni és azt a boszorkányt siratni.

- Honnan tudhatnád, hogy mit érzek?

- Onnan, hogy majdnem tízszer többet éltem, mint te. Nekem nagyobb veszteségeim voltak, mint neked.

- Nem számít, már döntöttem, hogy mi lesz a sorsom.

- Abból ugyan nem eszel, ha nem jössz önszántadból, akkor Tintagilt fogom ide hozni, hogy rángasson el innét.

- Akkor sem tudtok megakadályozni.

- Amíg az Ori él, szükség van rád, és utána is Arthur.

- Rám? – keserűen felnevetett. – Még csak alterran sem vagyok.

- Alterranabb vagy némelyiknél, az uralkodónak szüksége van rád és a barátaidnak is. És ha megteszed, hogy halandóvá válsz, az Orival hozatlak vissza.

Ezzel el is tűnt. Igaza volt Arbejdének még nem jött el az ideje, hogy azt a sorsot válassza, még ráér akkor, majd ha legyőzték a Szövetséget és megnyerték a végső háborút. De addig viszont azon lesz, hogy a győzelemre segítse a saját fajtáját.

Végtére is ez volt a sorsa és a végzete. Guinivere adj erőt, kérlek!

Ba'al napok óta menekült, fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Anat életben van-e még. És azt sem tudta, hogy az ő nyomában vannak-e a szövetséges erők, vagy hagyják meglógni. Hajókat még nem érzékeltek a scannerek.

Azt már tudta, hogy az ő klónjai mind halottak voltak, és ő volt az igazi. Bár mindegyik klón ezt mondta, de ő tudta, hogy tényleg ő az igazi, az eredeti istenük. Átkozta a Jaffáit, hogy ott maradtak Ori hívőként.

Ez volt a legjobb megoldás, hogy az Ida-galaxisba menekültek el, az utolsó két hajójukkal. Csupán háromszáz hozzá hű Jaffa maradt a „tulajdonában", ez a szám éppen csak elegendő volt a hajók irányítására.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy hol rontotta el a dolgot. Nem lett volna szabad ennyire kicsúsznia az irányítása alól. Pedig minden olyan jól indult minden, ott romlott el, amikor az Ori felkereste, hogy őket szolgálja.

Miért nem ölte meg Daniel Jacksont akkor, amikor lehetősége lett volna rá, akkor az Ori sem tört volna ki a saját galaxisából és az ő hatalma pedig teljesen szilárd lenne a Tejút rendszerben.

A dolgok Anattal túl szépek voltak, hogy sokáig tartsanak. Több mint tízezer éves volt már, nem akart megválni az életétől. De már így is haldoklott. Nem volt már több működő szarkofág egyben.

És ő nem tudott újat építeni. Programozónak lehetséges, hogy jó volt, de az ilyenhez nem értett. Fogalma sem volt már róla, hogy mikor építették meg az utolsót. Annyit tudott, hogy a Földön elrejtve három volt még.

De azok mind ott vesztek, amikor elpusztították azt. Akkor azonban még fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ilyen gyorsan kell majd menekülnie. Ha sikerült volna egyre rátennie a tenyérét. Az utolsót Gammel már bizonyosan elpusztította az Istenek városában.

Nem tudta, hogy a vadászai hajóval fognak-e utána jönni, vagy olyan fontos személynek tekintik, hogy egy Ori maga fog megjelenni. Még emlékezett, hogy Morgan és Hoved dicséri őt és Awagont.

Mára mind a ketten halottak voltak, sejtette, hogy a wraithre is ugyanez a sors vár majd, de fogalma sem volt, hogy mi ez a hirtelen hangulatváltozás a száműzötteknél. Sejtette, hogy Mortisse keze van a dologban.

Szótlanul ült az irányító székben és azt a bolygót bámulta, ami körül geocentrikus pályán köröztek. Tengerek és óceánok voltak rajta, de életnek már nem volt nyoma. A bolygó halott volt, amióta elpusztították rajta az Asgardokat.

Kintről zajt hallott, energiafegyverek hangját, majd pillanatokkal később halálsikolyokat is. Megtámadták őket? De nem is látott hajókat közeledni. Kinyílt az ajtó és Gammel lépett be rajta.

Egy pillanatra megdöbbent, nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire fontos személy, hogy pont őt küldik erre a feladatra.

- Mondj egy módot, hogy miként akarsz meghalni. – kérdezte röhögve a férfi.

Negyedik kávéjával végzett arra a napra, de megint szörnyen fáradtnak érezte magát. Ideje pedig nem volt ahhoz, hogy normálisan kialudja magát. Hiszen a mostani probléma orvosi volt, így az ő felügyelete alá tartozott.

A dns-ekkel semmilyen probléma nem volt, tökéletesek még csak hibát sem vélt felfedezni bennük és rajtuk. Bár végtére is mit várt két felemelkedett véréről volt szó. Képtelen volt megoldást találni.

Más alterran tudósok is segítettek végtére is a főparancsnokukról volt szó, de ők sem voltak képesek semmire sem rájönni. Mintha nem is létezett volna erre a problémára megoldás. De nem adhatta fel.

A barátai miatt, bár számukra előnnyel járt, ha Gammel is gyenge, így talán képesek lennének megölni őt, de abban már kételkedett, hogy a közelébe tudnának jutni. Maga elé vette egy újabb kémcsövet.

Azzal sem jutott semmire, megint minden olyan tökéletes volt, mint kellett lennie. Felnézett úgy tűnt, hogy Keller, Merlin és a tucatnyi alterran tudós is erre jutott. Letörölte az izzadó homlokát.

Miként fogja megmondani Susannak és Evannak, hogy nincs más út, mint megölni a lányt? Nem akarta ezt a szerepet, nem tehetnek ilyet egy ötéves kislánnyal. A lelkiismerete tiltakozott ez ellen.

Mikor felnézett Laurát látta az ajtóban, a nő dühösen tekintett rá, mire ő megrázta a fejét. Miért nem értette meg ezt a dolgot, hiszen ő katona volt és tudnia kellett, hogy milyen egy háború. Kezdte megérteni Rodneyt.

Bocsánatot kért mindenkitől és kisietett Cadman után a folyosóra. A nő még mindig zaklatott és dühös volt, de Carson tényleg nem értette, hogy miért. Mondjuk három napja ki sem mozdult a laborból, de akkor is.

- Mégis mikor szándékozol velem is eltölteni egy kis időt? – kérdezte a nő.

- Előbb meg kell oldalunk ezt az ügyet. – védekezett. – De utána tényleg csak a tied leszek Laura.

- Mindig ezt mondod és akkor Lorne mindig kitalál valamit, amivel lefoglalhat. Miközben ő persze jól szórakozik a feleségével!

- Ezt talán nem itt kéne megbeszélnünk. Nekik is megvannak a problémáik, mellesleg alig találkoznak valamit, mert főparancsnokként szinte mindig a kötelességeit teljesíti. És nem tudom, hogy te mit szólnál, ha én a hercegi kötelességeimet is magamra vállalnám. Azt már így is áthárítottam a két Sheppardra, mert ez bőven elegendő nekem.

- Annyira más vagy, amióta…

- Meghaltam? – kérdezte gúnyosan Carson. – Igen, más vagyok. Ugyanis Treavol ilyen és ő már én vagyok. Vagy megszoksz vagy megszöksz.

- Bárcsak soha se válltál volna azzá, aki most vagy.

- Szóval megszöksz, remek, de én visszamegyek dolgozni.

Visszament a laborba és otthagyta a nőt. Nem akart vele így viselkedni, még szerette, de lelke egy része még mindig a melindori mennyasszonya után sírt, akit annak idején veszített el a háború legelején.

Felvett még egy bögre kávét és visszament a társaihoz. Megint maga elé vett egy újabb kémcsövet és reménykedett benne, hogy ezúttal most már tényleg sikerrel fog járni. Az idejük egyre fogyott.

Csütörtök este volt a menza kongott az ürességtől, a férfiak ma megint a közelébe sem mehettek. Már mindenki bent ült és épp harmadik pókerpartijukat játszották. Susan, Lindsey, mindkét Katie, és Laura.

Cadman teljesen maga alatt volt és egyáltalán nem ment neki a játék. A szemei könnyesek voltak és még most is szipogott. Katie Brown sem volt sokkal jobb hangulatban, mind a kettejüknek ugyanaz volt a problémája pasik.

Carson pontosan ugyanúgy viselkedett most is, mint tízezer évvel ezelőtt, a hangulata egyre komorabb lett Susan sejtette, hogy miért, de nem tudta, hogy elmondhatja-e a barátnőjének a dolgot.

És Rodney igen, ő világéletében nehéz eset volt, de ő nem tett semmi olyat Brownnal, amit ne lehetett volna megbocsátani. Már nem szerette Lienyát, vagy lehet, hogy mégis? De ő akkor is a halandót választotta.

Novak terített és megint nyert. Az utóbbi három alkalommal mindig ő volt a nyerő. A többiek reménykedtek, hogy előbb vagy utóbb végre elhagyja a szerencséje és ők is tudni fognak megint nyerni.

- Miért ilyen nehéz? – tért rá a tárgyra megint Laura.

- Ő annak idején is ilyen volt. Akkor, amikor a háborút vívtuk. A régi sebei megint felszakadhattak és attól ilyen.

- Milyen régi sebek? – fordult oda a szőke nő.

- Nem tudom, hogy mesélt-e neked Brennáról.

- Nem, ki volt ő?

- A mennyasszonya annak idején egy melindori nő. Az Ori miatt halt meg, akkor dolgozott ennyire megszállottan utoljára, hogy megtalálja a módját a feltámasztására. Most ugyanúgy viselkedik, mint akkor. Szerintem adj neki egy kis időt, remélem rendbe fog jönni.

- És Rodney? – kérdezte Katie.

- Ő mindig is reménytelen eset marad. Kicsit durva, hogy az ősöm és a leszármazottam, de már nem szereti Lienyát, ő téged választott.

- Tudom, de halhatatlan. Én x év múlva halott leszek, de ő még mindig életben lesz, akár évmilliókig megint.

- Szóval ez a gond? – a nő bólintott. – Ha azt vesszük Evannal és velem is ugyanez a gond.

- De ti mind a ketten halhatatlanok vagytok.

- Azért az más, ha valami felrobban a közelemben én belehalhatok, ő viszont nem. Ez is hatalmas különbség.

- De ti folyton együtt vagytok én meg alig látom Carsont és Katie is Rodneyt. – mondta kétségbeesetten Laura.

- Ez nem igaz, a legtöbb éjszakámat én is magányosan töltöm, mert a feladatait látja el. Neki nincs szüksége pihenésre, legalább is nem kellene. Aztán ott van Larion is. De hagyjuk ezt a témát kérlek, nem akarok róla beszélni.

Még úgy két órán át pókereztek, a vége felé már más is tudott nyerni, nemcsak Novak. Utána mindenki elindult hazafele, pontosabban a szobájuk felé. Csak Susan maradt ott még egy pohár borral.

A poharat forgatta és a vörös színét nézte. Mozgást hallott maga mögött, viszont az ajtót senki sem nyitotta ki. Nem ismerős volt, hiszen az már megszólította volna. Ahogy megpördült a pohár leesett a földre ő pedig támadóállásba helyezkedett.

Megdöbbent azon, hogy ki jött ide. Larion volt az, haja vörösebb volt, mint emlékezett, viszont a szemei most is ugyanolyan kékek, mint Evannak. Hosszú vörös ruha volt rajta, ami kihangsúlyozta bőre fehérségét.

Látta a lány szemeiben, hogy aggódik és fél. Leeresztette a kezét és közelebb lépett hozzá. Larion zokogva bújt oda az anyjához, Susan átölelte. Alig telt el fél perc, amikor Lorne rontott be a menzára, hogy Ori van a városban.

- Apa! – nézett rá a döbbent férfira.

- Kislányom. – boldogan ölelte meg a lányt. – Mi hozott ide?

- Nem tudtam lebeszélni róla, nem hallgatott rám. – sírta.

- Várható volt, hogy Gammel nem fog. Amúgy miben?

- Nem Gami volt az, ő, ő szeret engem és rám hallgat.

Mind a két felnőtt arcán fájdalom suhant át.

- Akkor ki nem és miben? – kérdezte lágyan Susan.

- Nagyapa, próbáltam meggyőzni, hogy ne bántson titeket. De nem hallgatott rám. Sajnálom, engem Gami meg fog védeni és téged is, de te apa, rád azt mondta, hogy menthetetlen vagy. Sajnálom.

- Mikor fognak támadni?

- Most épp Ba'al után ment. – a hangja most is trillázott, akárcsak kisgyerek korában. – Szerintem mostanra megtalálta. Lassan vissza kell mennem.

- Nem maradsz itt? – kérdezték egyszerre.

- Ori vagyok, nem fognak elfogadni, még akkor sem ha hercegnő vagyok és megilletne engem a hely, hogy itt legyek. Egyszer talán elfogadnak engem és Gamit is és akkor mind a ketten visszajövünk. Tényleg mennem kell, szeretlek titeket.

Susannak majd meg szakadt a szíve a hallottakon remegve bújt oda Evanhoz, nem akarta elhinni, hogy már menthetetlen. Nem fogja hagyni, küzdeni fog a szerelme életéért. Nem fogja megint elveszíteni.

Gammel vigyorogva ment végig a hajó folyosóin. Senki sem maradt életben ott, ahol elhaladt. Minden lángolt körülötte és a férfiak üvöltöttek fájdalmukban miközben élve égtek el mögötte.

Már alig várta, hogy visszatérjen az Istenek városába, hogy újra Larionnal lehessen. Társa már tudta, hogy ő is Ori lett, de vajon mit fog vele tenni, ha megtudja, hogy mit is tett vele. Azt, hogy Orivá vált.

Vajon miként reagál majd rá? Már előre várta, hogy úgy is láthassa, még sosem látta őt dühösnek. De előbb most majd még elszórakozik a rendszerúrral. Tudta, hogy a lány beszélt Mortissével, de nem ért el semmit.

Miként is hihette, hogy elérhet valamit. Ő nem ismerte még a nagyapja és a tudósok terveit. Bele rokkanna, ha megtudná a dolgot. És bár végtére is nem számít. Nem fog rá gondolni ennyit, nem szabad.

Megrázta a fejét, majd meghallotta az emberek halálsikolyait. Gyönyörű zene volt a füleinek, ezekért megérte ennyit élni és várni rá. Örült, hogy megfelel Mortisse igényeinek és az a fiának tartja.

Bár egy kicsit elkeserítette, hogy ennyire könnyű feladatott kapott, hogy egy ilyen patkányt kell megölnie. Nem volt benne kihívás, alig egy percbe tellett, hogy megtalálja a rejtőzködő hajót.

Valami kihívást akart, mondjuk megölni Laegent és megszerezni Alainet is magának. Vajon milyen lenne egyszerre kettejükkel az ágyban? Remélte, hogy lesz rá lehetősége, hogy kipróbálja.

Elérkezett az utolsó két Jaffához, azok is holtan dőltek el ahogy a tűz körbe ölelte őket. Belépett a hídra Ba'al ott volt és rettegve tekintett rá.

- Mondj egy módot, hogy miként akarsz meghalni. – kérdezte röhögve Gammel.

- Inkább dögölj meg te! – sziszegte.

- Ah, sajnálom, de ez nem kivitelezhető. Fegyvered sincs, semmi.

- Önmegsemmisítő. – vigyorodott el Ba'al.

- A tűz a lételemem, komolyan azt hiszed, hogy ártana nekem?

Választ már nem kapott, a hajó felrobbant. Még nem érték el az első hőhullámok, de ő már ekkor sem volt a hajón. Ezt nem nézte volna ki a férfiból. Azt, hogy öngyilkos legyen. Még ahhoz is gyáva volt, hogy a halállal nézzen szembe.

Visszatért a városba, Larion csak pillanatokkal később jelent meg ott. Mikor magához húzta, érezte rajta Alaine illatát. Tehát a lány Atlantiszon járt, vajon mit keresett ott? De nem volt olyan fontos a kérdés.

Elégedetten nézett végig a lányon, csodásan állt rajta a piros szűk hosszú ruha, ahogy a tűzvörös haja elterült a hátán. Örült annak, hogy az eredetileg barna haja a korral bevörösödött. Öt évesen még barna volt, de most…

Méltó a királyi családi vérére és rangjához. Sőt ahhoz is, hogy a tökéletes Orit faragjon belőle. De ehhez el kéne tudni dobatni vele azt a naivságot, ami az alterranokat jellemzi, és ami a vesztük lesz rövidesen.

Megcsókolta a lányt és végigharapdálta annak az alsó ajkait. Larionból kéjes sóhaj szakadt ki, egy kis lépessel hátrébb húzódott, hogy ki tudja Gammel ingjét húzni a nadrágjából. Ekkor hallották meg a köhögést maguk mögött.

Egyikőjük sem tudta, hogy Mortisse mióta állhatott ott, de most elég morcos képpel méregette kettejüket. Gammel is dühös volt, még neki sem lett volna szabad kérdés nélkül rájuk rontania.

A férfi most először tudta végigmérni az unokáját, hát igen régen született ily szépség az alterranok között. Még akkor is, ha pont két rokon nászából is. Emmenna vonásait vélte rajta felfedezni rajta, de a Velesar jegyek is erősek voltak.

Az arcvonások és az alak egyértelműen Valorvartok női vonása volt, de a haja és a szemei Velesarok jegyeit tükrözte. Soha sem lett volna szabad megszületnie, ha tudná, hogy mire képes, az Ori már nem lenne itt.

Gammelre nézett a férfi fehér arcán még mindig egy vörös kéznyom volt látható. Ó persze, ekkor értette meg Cennen, hiszen a lány is Velesar képes végezni vele. És Valorvartsága miatt a tudósokkal is.

De rá nem volt veszélyes. Elmosolyodott, amitől a lány megriadhatott, mert behátrált Gammel mögé. Még élhet egy ideig, hiszen rá semmilyen veszélyt nem jelentett, sőt talán a társára is ösztönző hatással lehet.

- Szabad tudnom, hogy miért is jöttél ide Mortisse? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Gammel.

- Csak az unkámat látogattam meg. Nem kell félned életben maradhat. Csupán ennyit akartam és gratulálok a rendszerúr kivégzéséhez.

- Kár, hogy magát robbantotta fel és nem sok közöm volt hozzá…

- De ez ekkor sem von le semmit az érdemeidből. Most a wraith jön, utána Atlantisz. Azt akarom, hogy készítsd fel a csapatokat.

- Értettem!

Elindult gyalog kifelé, majd megtorpant.

- Ah és igen, ami miatt tulajdonképp jöttem. – elmosolyodott, majd elmormolt néhány szót. – Most már nem kell úgy élnetek, mint a halandóknak. Ennyi volt az egész, az alterranok még mindig nem jöttek rá. De már nem is kell.

- Mégis hogyan? – kérdezte döbbenten a lány.

- Úgy, hogy nekem van a legnagyobb hatalmam. További szép estét fiatalok.

Semmibe sem került neki ezt megoldania. Larion a saját vére volt, így tudta az összes Velesarnak megoldani ezt a kérdést. Így, hogy nem kell újra pihenniük jobban fognak dolgozni az Ori sikeréért.

Susan az éjszaka közepén egy sikoly kíséretében zuhant le az ágyáról. A frász jött rá, amikor a hatalmas erőt megérezte. Alig látott a szobában, hiszen Evan ott lebegett középen energiaként.

- Rájöttek? – kérdezte. Az álmosság egy pillanat alatt kiment a szeméből.

- Mortisse volt. – vigyorodott el. – De legalább megoldotta. Végre, hiányzott ilyennek lenni. Megyek és elküldöm aludni őket, ha még Merlin nem tette meg.

Emberként hajolt oda a lányhoz és csókolta meg. Majd kisietett a szobából. Egyenesen a laborok irányába ment. Merlint nem találta ott, csak a dolgozókat. Carson a kémcsövek felett aludt, Rodney pedig pasziánszt játszott az egyik laptopon.

Hetek óta először nem érezte magát fáradtnak, csodás érzés volt megint teljesen felemelkedettnek lenni. Többé megint nem volt se ételre, se italra szüksége. Annyival jobb volt ez az állapot.

- Csaknem megnézed, hogy mi van az egyszerű halandókkal az éjszaka közepén. – nézett oda Rodney és elnyomott egy ásítást. – Hé, hé, hé! Itt valami nincs rendben, nem tűnsz fáradtnak és ragyogsz.

- Valóban, a munkátok véget ért, Cennen megoldotta. Szerintem elege volt belőle, hogy Gammel nem tudja minden óhaját teljesíteni. – gonoszul elvigyorodott. – De legalább Merlin és én is jól jártunk.

- Rendben, megyek végre aludni, a következő három napban rám ne számíts.

- Ránk sem. – ásította Keller és Beckett. – De legalább nem dolgoztunk feleslegesen. Hála nektek fel tudtuk térképezni a teljes Valorvart és Velesar családfát.

Merlint már nem találta a városban, egészen biztos volt benne, hogy újra saját síkjukon van. Nem hibáztatta érte, legszívesebben ő is ment volna oda. Annál csodálatosabb hely nem is volt a világon.

Most hogy újra ott lehetett minden más dolog kevésbé fontosnak tűnt, még Susan is. Így most értette meg, hogy a legtöbben miért nem akarták a háborút, és miért nem akarták itt hagyni ezt a helyet.

De ő nem engedhette meg magának ezt a luxust, őt több dolog is odakötötte a halandók síkjára. Most néhány napig itt lesz és újra felhalmozza erőtartalékait mielőtt visszatérne, hogy a háborúval foglalkozzon újra.

Rodney boldog volt, hogy végre befejezhették ezt az átkozott és unalmas melót. Továbbra sem látta, hogy miként lehetett volna megoldást találni, de már nem volt fontos megoldották nekik odaát a dolgot.

Bár furcsállta, hogy úgy tette meg a férfi, hogy ők ketten is újra jól legyenek. Lehet, hogy az egész dolog a vérvonalra hatott? De akkor ő rá miért nem? Bár ez logikus volt, hogy ő nem volt felemelkedett.

Viszont a többiek igen, csak is ez lehetett a megoldás erre a kérdésre. De nem is bánt, bár mostanság kíváncsi volt arra, hogy milyen érzés is lehet felemelkedettnek lenni. Bár lehetséges volt, hogy soha sem lehet majd az.

És melindori? Lassanként mindenre emlékezett, hogy milyen volt annak idején olyannak lenni. Nem tudott dönteni, hogy melyiket is fogadja el ha lehetséges lesz egykoron választania. Valahogy mind a kettő halhatatlan volt

Bár a melindoriak nem tudnak mágiát használni, tehát maradna a felemelkedettség. Bár azt sem bánta volna, ha valamiféle hibrid lenne. Egyszer talán a trón is az övé lehetne, megrázta a fejét.

Régebben is itt kezdődött. Akkor támadtak ilyen gondolatai és akkor csábult el először Mortissének majd a halála után Gammelnek. Most nem fogja elkövetni ugyanezt a hibát, nem lesz teljesen Zander.

Visszament a szobájába, lefeküdt és azonnal elnyomta az álom.

Egy csodálatos bolygón volt, a naplemente aranyhidat varázsolt a végeláthatatlan vízfelületre. A parton állt és a távolt nézte, nem érezte magát otthon és biztonságban. Most értek ide hosszú útjuk után.

Mögötte a hatalmas űrhajó már városként szolgált, nem értette, hogy miért nem a vízre szállt le, és miért a szárazföldre. Még senki sem járta végig a Melindort, az új hazát. Elméletileg nem volt túl nagy a szárazföld.

Mögötte ott állt két fiatal leány Lienya és Aldannar, a vezetőjük unokái. Mind a ketten pályáztak a kegyeiért, de ő csak Lienya közeledését fogadta el. Az idősebbik Aldannar annak jobban örült volna, ha a másikat választja.

Hiányzott neki a tenger, még csak egy hónapja éltek a földön, de ő máris visszavágyott a tengerre. Ott volt igazán otthon. Hiszen a Naremen is a tengeren éltek, most nem értette, hogy miért nem lehetett ott.

Fiatal volt még, alig száz éves esztendős, csak ez a kolónia volt már akkor is nagyon hosszú életű, amikor elhagyták a Naremet. Fiatalnak számított, hiszen előre látták, hogy millió évekig fognak élni.

De még mindig idegennek érezte ezt a helyet, az éjszakát a távolból erre jövő zajok. Látta, hogy egykor majd a víz alatt fognak élni, már alig várta, hogy evolúciójuk új lépcsőfokára léphessenek.

Új képet látott, immáron a víz alatt volt a városuk, nem az, amivel érkeztek, azt szétszerelték, amikor leköltöztek oda. Már majdnem százezer éves volt és csöppet sem volt fiatal. Lienya azóta a felesége lett.

De gyermekkel nem ajándékozta meg, csoda volt a köreikben, ha valaki szült. Ennek ellenére boldogan éltek, volt amikor a vízben egy furcsa lényként, ami biztosította a hallhatatlanságukat.

Máskor, amikor ezt megunták, akkor az eredeti alakjukban, a városban. Nem messze ettől e helytől, amit pajzs védett ott állt a csillagkapu. Ő dolgozta ki a pajzsot, ami elrejtette a várost és az egész bolygót.

Az alterranokkal való kapcsolatukat ismerték már. Mindent, ami védelmi felszerelésük volt, ő Zander Amrath fejlesztett ki. Ő volt a legnagyobb tudósa a melindoriaknak, és ő mégis elárulta őket.

Rodney felébredt verítékezve az ágyában. Nem csoda, ha Aldannar nem rajongott érte. De nem csak ez volt az ok, ami miatt felébredt. A rádiója recsegett, felkapta és betette a fülébe, Chuck hangját hallotta.

- Dr. McKay kérem jelentkezzen az irányítóban!

- Chuck, tudod, hogy mennyi az idő? – morogta a rádióba.

- Tudom doktor, de a helyzet nem tűr halasztást, Lorne tábornok parancsa.

- Az a szemét azt ígérte, hogy hagy minket aludni.

- Ez nagyon fontos, idegen flotta közeleg.

- Tessék? Miért nem ezzel kezdte, azonnal ott vagyok.

Felkapta magára a nadrágját, pólóját és a cipőjét és elindult arra felé. Még mindig álmos volt, de tartott ettől a hírtől. Végtére is Anat és Ba'al halott voltak, így más semmi sem tartotta vissza őket a támadástól.

Nem rohant, ahhoz túlságosan fáradt volt. Szép lassú tempóban haladt, tudta, hogy gyorsabban kéne mennie, de az izmai tiltakoztak ez ellen. Látta a jövőben a támadást, de az nem éjszaka közepén történt meg, hanem nappalra.

Odaért az irányítóba az éjszakai ügyeleteseknél kártya volt kint az asztalon és egy szerepjáték könyv, nem figyelt oda, hanem azonnal odaült a monitor elé. Hangosan nyelt egyet. Nem erre számított.

Tucatnyi hajó tartott Atlantisz felé és egy helyi nap alatt ide is fognak érni. Azonnal riasztania kell a felemelkedetteket, hogy tűnjenek el, látta a vízióban, hogy a halandóvá tevő gépet is bevetik ellenük.

Hetven hajó közeledett, köztük a hét aratógép is. De valami nem stimmelt, megdörzsölte a szemét, alig akarta elhinni, amit látott. Nem a Szövetség flottája tartott feléjük, hanem csak a wraithé.

15


	92. Chapter 92

**91. fejezet: Alaine és Awagon**

Susan rohanva tette meg az utat az irányítóig, próbálta Evant elérni, de nem tudta. A flotta már alig egy napi útra volt tőlük, nem tudta, hogy miként kerülhettek ennyire közel ilyen gyorsan és észrevétlenül.

Több mint furcsa volt, hogy csak a wraith jött. Talán most szánták el magukat az árulásra? Látta magát egy wraith által lefogva Awagon előtt. Gyorsan megállt, nem akart semminek nekimenni a vízió alatt.

Tehát oda fog menni, mit akarhattak tőlük? Rodney és John már ott várta, amikor odaért. Percekkel később Caldwell is megérkezett. Sheppard már parancsba adta a város kiürítését és az összes Alterran is elhagyta azt.

Már elég régen megegyeztek Aldannarral, hogy a Melindorra fognak innen mindenkit menekíteni, ha megkezdődik a város ostroma. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy máris elkezdődött. Nem tarthatnak ki sokáig.

A bátyjára nézett a férfi szemeiben is félelem volt, emlékezett, amikor ugyanígy néztek, mikor a szüleik meghaltak. Ma persze már tudták, hogy hazugság volt az egész hajó robbanása, nem a wraith intézte el őket.

Viszont a mai napig nem voltak képesek arra rájönni, hogy Mortisse miért is küldte el őt és Treavolt akkor a hajótól. Őket is elpusztíthatta volna. Bár az álcát mindvégig fent akarta tartani, akkor már tudta, hogy vissza fognak jönni.

A monitort bámulta, utoljára tízezer éve látott ekkora flottát tartani a város felé. Elhatározta, hogy most küzdeni fog, nem lesz az, ami annak idején, amikor menekíteni próbálták. Most más lesz minden.

Ha tárgyalni kell Awagonnal ő lesz rá a legjobb személy és Elizabeth, hiszen Liz tökéletes diplomata volt és ő volt az a személy, aki a legjobban megértette a férfit az alterranok között. Bár nem tudta, hogy mennyire akarja újra látni.

Hiszen eddig többször próbálta már megölni őt, legutoljára meg nem tett semmit, hogy az Ori megkínozza. Rájött, hogy az arcán látszik, hogy mikre gondol, mert John átkarolta a derekánál és megölelte.

- Nekem kell mennem. – jelentette ki és kibújt a bátyja öleléséből.

- Erről szó sem lehet Susan, előbb hallgassuk meg, hogy mit akarnak. – mondta John.

- Vagy szövetséget, vagy a halálunkat. – felelte Rodney. – És nem tudom, hogy melyik lenne a jobb. Esélyünk sincs győzni.

- A flottánk ütőképes doktor. Azzal felvehetjük a versenyt ellenük.

- És mégis meddig ezredes? Mind halottak vagyunk!

- Létesítsenek kapcsolatot az ellenséges flottával! – adta ki a parancsot Caldwell.

Alig fél perc múlva már volt hang és képi összeköttetés a flotta vezérhajójával. A képen feltűnt Awagon alakja. Ő volt az egyetlen wraith, akitől Susan még a mai napig is frászt kapott. Önkéntelenül is régi sebhelyéhez nyúlt.

- Langsdom és Alaine, milyen régen találkoztunk. – mosolyodott el.

- Nyögd ki inkább, hogy mik a követeléseid. – sziszegte a lány.

- Azt hittem, hogy Treavol, Nefadar és Ishi jó híremet kelltették. – biggyesztette le az ajkait. – Elmondom, hogy mit akarok, ha a hajómra jössz úrnőm, egyedül.

- Abból nem eszel, de te szemét…

- Odamegyek Awagon, de ígérd meg, hogy garantálod a biztonságomat.

- Okos, rendben. Garantálom, abban az esetben, ha nem hozol fegyvert a hajómra.

- Drága Awagon, azt hittem ismersz annyira, hogy tud én magam is az volnék.

- Elismerésem a fejlődéshez hercegnő. Legyen, néhány óra alatt ideérsz. De csak ugrót hozz és az alterran ölebeidet sem akarom látni.

Az adás megszakadt. Susan nyelt egy hatalmasat. Nem igazán így képzelte az újbóli találkozást. John vonakodott elengedni a lányt, de az csak ránézett azzal a kifejezéssel, hogy minden rendben lesz, majd elindult a hangár irányába.

Awagont kicsit bántotta, hogy a lány így reagált és kénytelen volt így viselkedni vele. Nem bántotta volna, de egy kicsit rájuk kellett ijesztenie. Remélte, hogy előbb jutnak majd Atlantiszra, mintsem az Ori flottája rájuk akadna.

Ő nagyon is élni akart, sokáig. És ezt csak az alterranok mellett tehette meg, Mortisse őrülete napról-napra mélyebbre süllyedt, már azon csodálkozott, hogy Gammel miként lehet még életben. Lassan ez is csodának számított.

De a replikátorok is, velük szemben soha sem viselkedtek ellenségesen. Talán nem kellett volna Anat védencének lennie. Ó, még emlékezett rá, hogy még mindig ő a Szövetséges flotta főparancsnoka.

Talán úgy kihúzhatja az egész dolgot, hogy azt hazudja, próbál az ősök bizalmába férkőzni, hogy ha azok bíznak bennük, akkor belső támadástól kelljen egy szörnyű vereséget szenvedniük.

De ezzel csak egy hiba volt, hogy mi van, ha Gammel már látta előre a dolgot és egy csapásra lebukik. Bár, ha úgyis pusztulásra ítéltettek, akkor meg teljesen mindegy volt a dolog mikéntje.

De ő élni akart, az elmúlt tízezer évben, majdnem tizenegyben, amióta kimászott a tudósok keltetőjéből azért küzd, hogy szabad és független lehessen. Még nem adatott meg neki ez a lehetőség.

A radarokon keresztül figyelte, ahogy egy ugró elhagyja a várost. Nem álcázta magát, csak lassan közeledett. Egyetlen életjelet fedezett csak fel benne. De tudta, hogy így is folyamatos kapcsolatban van a sajátjaival.

És azok bármikor megjelennek, ha parancsolja. Igen most megtenné, régen nem. De már találkozott Susan Shepparddal is, és sokkal jobban tetszett neki a lány új énje, mint a régi, ez fenségesebb volt.

Beletúrt fekete hajába, megesküdött, hogy elfelejti. Már régen sem működött a dolog, pedig akkor a Velesar halott volt. Kicsit ő is tartott a találkozástól amúgy, de remélte, hogy nem fog balul kisütni.

Félt attól, hogy a királynők esetleg tennének valamit, így kivált a hajójával a többi közül és közelebb ment a közeledő ugróhoz. Olyan kicsi volt az a hajó, az övéhez képes, olyan könnyű lenne bárkinek elpusztítani.

Az egész olyan ismerős volt számára, bár akkor Mortisse nem ugróval jött, de akkor is a királyi család egyik tagja jött hozzá. Bár akkor a parancs az volt, hogy ölje meg a három Valorvartot.

Most pedig egykori jegyese jön ide, hogy egy szövetséget megköttessenek. Mennyire változik a világ és talán ő változott a legtöbbet. Megfordult a fejében, hogy talán nem volt jó ötlet idehívni a lányt.

Hiszen Gammel könnyedén idejöhetett, és akkor ki tudja, hogy mi lesz. De nem volt szabad erre gondolnia. Az ugró bedokkolt a hajójához, ideje elindulni és kellően köszönteni a hercegnőt.

Susan most már rossz ötletnek tartotta, hogy hosszú fehér ruhában jött, bár így a szoknya rész alatt könnyedén el lehetett rejteni a fegyvereket. Remélte, hogy egyik wraith sem fogja megmotozni ezek után.

Kilépett az ugróból és elindult a dokkoktól. Nem szerette a kaptárhajókat, bár ez egészen más volt, mint a többi átlagos. Valahogy sokkal emberibb, lantiszi. Awagon mindig is hozzájuk akart hasonlítani.

Ő mindig más volt, soha sem akart az lenni, ami lett belőle. Alterrannak születhetett volna, ha nem teszi ezt vele, akkor az Ori. Ezt soha sem tudta megbocsátani nekik. Sajnálta a férfit emiatt.

Hat állarcos wraith várta és egy maszknélküli. Azok méla undorral nézték végig, de nem érdekelte, nem fog meghunyászkodni előttük. Nem méltóak arra, hogy megtegye. Még jobban kihúzta magát és kihívóan nézett rájuk.

- Nocsak, nocsak Valorvart, nem hittem volna, hogy lesz merszed idejönni. – a wraith ajkai gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. – Főleg egyedül.

- Awagon hívott ide, nincs mitől félnem, főleg nem tőletek.

- Ah, micsoda önbizalom, csodálatra méltó hercegnő. Tudod, hogy mi a protokoll.

Odalépett hozzá és a lány hagyta, hogy összekötözze a kezeit. Még így is könnyedén megölheti mindegyiket, ez nem volt hátráltató tényező. Hagyta, hogy odavezessék Awagon elé. Percekig vezették keresztül a hajón.

A wraithek vezetője a trónján ült, arcán unott és várakozó kifejezés. Mikor a társaság beért felállt és odament eléjük. Közvetlen közel állt meg Susanhoz, és intett a kísérőinek, hogy oldozzák el.

- Egészen biztos, hogy jó öltet ez uram? – kérdezte a maszknélküli döbbenten.

- Ha akart volna, már megölhetett volna titeket, ő a vendégem. És azt akarom, hogy a rangjának megfelelő bánásmódot kapjon. Alaine. – hajolt meg felé. – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk.

- A legelső találkozásunkkor voltál ilyen gyengéd utoljára Awagon. – lehelte. – Én még nem tudom, hogy örülök-e. Az majd kiderül, akkor, amikor közlöd, hogy mit is akarsz tőlem.

- Ó, ha régen lettél volna ilyen, mint most vagy. – nevetett fel. – Gyere, kérlek foglalj helyet.

Odavezette egy székhez, ami egy asztal körül állt. Ami most tűnt fel neki, hogy egészen eddig nem látott embereket. Korábban, amikor itt járt, akkor pedig voltak. Lehet, hogy tényleg hatásosak az aratógépek?

Bízott benne, hogy nem az embereket csapolják meg, még fájdalmasan emlékezett arra, hogy Evan miként nézett ki azután, hogy áldozatul esett egy aratógépnek. Megvárta, amíg Awagon is leül, utána szólalt csak meg.

- Nos, mit szeretnél tőlem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Máris az üzlet Alaine? Ebben soha sem változol.

- Susan, kérlek. Jobban szeretem a mostani nevemet. És igen, én ilyen vagyok.

- Rendben Susan, egy esetleges szövetségről szeretnék veled beszélni.

- Igen, akkor Carson és Nefadar is igazat szólt. Kicsit furcsálltuk, amikor mondták, de tény, hogy nagy segítség lennétek. De sokan még nem felejtették el a tízezer évvel ezelőtti háborút és azt sem, amit velünk tettetek.

- Tudom, és sajnálom, hogy úgy kellett lennie, de Mortisse és a tudósok parancsa volt, hogy életben maradhassunk. Ez volt a tét, mit kellett volna tennem, meghagyni hármótok életét és az egész fajomat veszni hagyni?

- Megértelek, mindig is megértettelek. – rátette a kezét Awagonéra. – Helyesen cselekedtél annak idején. Mi is itt vagyunk és te is.

- De Laegent majdnem elveszítetted, nem a wraith ölte meg őt. Nekünk a halálához semmi közünk sem volt, csak el akarták hitetni. Mortisse őrjöngött, amikor megtudta a halálhírét, pedig ő volt, aki végzett vele.

- Szóval, nem akarta, hogy kiderüljön, hogy a wraith volt, de valaki mégis rátok kente. Mondjuk gyanús volt, hogy három felemelkedett meghalt akkor, főleg, hogy az egyik Velesar volt. Az volt a hivatalos közlemény, hogy elloptátok a szerkezetet, amivel megölhető egy felemelkedett. Miért akarta, hogy hozzád menjek?

- Hogy legálisan sikerüljön elérnie neki és a tudósainak Atlantisz wraith általi megszállását. Akkor még fiatal voltam és nem láttam át a dolgon, de ma már tiszta szívemből bánom a dolgot, hogy politikai játékszer voltam.

- Uralkodó vagy te is, és én is. Mindannyian azok vagyunk, de most megvan a hatalmunk hozzá, hogy mi irányítsuk és ne csak bábok legyünk.

- Remélem igazad van Susan. Larion halála sem a mi kezünkön száradt, az is Mortisse volt. Nem akarta, hogy elpusztítson minket. De most ott van Gammellel és ő maga is Ori. Nem tekintünk szép jövő elé. Gyere, elkísérlek a szállásodra.

- Nem szándékozom olyan sokáig maradni Awagon. – mosolyodott el. – A bátyám sem szeretné.

- Még sok mindenről kell beszélnünk és nekem nem olyan könnyű egyszerre minden királynővel kommunikálnom, mint neked a tieiddel.

- Még mindig nem sikerült továbbfejlődnötök ennyi év alatt?

- Nincs evolúciónk, a tudósok kiölték belőlünk. – mondta bánatosan. – Kérlek gyere utánam.

Elvezette a hajó egy másik részére, ahol úgy tűnt a szállások vannak. Bevezette egy nagyobb szobába, ami lantiszi stílus szerint volt berendezve.

- Szeretném, ha itt maradnál. – mondta miután kilépett. – Csak itt tudom garantálni a biztonságodat a királynőkkel szemben.

Az ajtó becsukódott majd kattant egyet. Susan riadtan rohant oda, nem talált rajta nyitó és záró szerkezetet. Az ajtó zárt és tömör volt.

- Awagon ne tedd ezt velem! Gammel ide fog jönni! – sikította, de azt már nem tudta, hogy meghallotta-e valaki.

Próbált kapcsolatba lépni a sajátjaival, de már nem sikerült. Hatalmasat nyelt, ez csak egyet jelentett Gammel már itt volt a hajón, hiszen a férfinak meg volt a hatalma ahhoz, hogy ezt blokkolni tudja.

Awagon csapdába csalta, hogyan lehetett ennyire ostoba, pedig olyan őszintének tűnt. A francba! Villámokkal sem tudott kárt tenni az ajtóban, itt ragadt. És semmit sem tud kezdeni most. De ha nem jelentkezik, akkor talán érte jönnek a többiek.

John feje már sajogott a sok információtól, amit húga és a wraith beszélgetéséből hallott. Egyelőre úgy tűnt, hogy mind a ketten csak szerepet játszottak és méregették egymást, még semmi konkrétum nem hangzott el.

Az, hogy még nem láttak a hiperűrben olyan mozgást, ami az ellenséges flotta közeledtét jelezné. Ott álltak még, ahol eddig. Ez pozitívumnak hatott eddig persze. Talán tényleg szövetséget akarnak kötni.

De miért most és ilyen hirtelen? Persze Carson is beszélt a dologról, hogy Awagon mentette meg az életét, és neki köszönhette, hogy meghalt az Istenek városában. Ettől még féltette a húgát.

Bár még semmi jele sem volt, hogy bántanák vagy ellene akarnak tenni valamit, mégis egyre idegesebb volt. Legszívesebben ott lett volna, akkor valamivel nyugodtabb lett volna, vagy ha Lorne reagált volna a hívásokra.

Még az felemelkedettek sem tudták elérni, és ez is nyugtalanító volt. Susan még nem tudta, talán akkor elveszítette volna higgadtságát. Oldalra nézett Nienyar ott állt mellette és a kezét a vállán nyugtatta.

Arcát odadörgölte a nő hasának és egy puszit is adott rá. Nienyar gyöngyöző hangon felnevetett és beleült a férfi ölébe. Ekkor szűnt meg az asztrális kapcsolat köztük és Susan között. Valami nem stimmelt.

- A francba! – mondta hangosan. – Ki képes erre?

- Gammel és az apád. – mondta Arbejde, aki vele szemben ült az elosztó másik végén.

- Azonnal hozzátok ki onnan a húgomat! – kiáltott rá a férfira.

- Nem tudjuk, valaki blokkolja a hajót. Gammel az!

- Lornet azonnal kerítsétek elő, és a teljes flotta azonnal induljon útnak!

- Erre te nem adhatsz parancsot. – nyögte Arbejde. – Neked nincs közöd a flottához uram. – fehér arcából még inkább kifutott a vér.

- Nem érdekel, indulunk!

Ezzel csak egyetlen baj volt, a hajókon alig tartózkodott ember, ugyanis jó előre látták már ha jön a flotta, így a szolgálatban lévők a városban voltak a bevetésig. Erre a mostani extrém helyzetre senki sem számított.

Tudta, hogy órákig fog tartani, amíg előszednek mindenkit, hogy útnak indulhassanak. Ráadásul még akkor is kétséges volt, hogy az alterranok teljesíteni fogják-e a parancsot. Ugyanis ők lojálisak voltak a főparancsnokukhoz.

De Evant még mindig nem találta meg senki. Hogyan tűnhetett el ennyire? És az isten verje meg a lantisziakat, hogy a saját uralkodójuknak nem teljesítik a parancsot. Bár soha sem tartozott egyetlen flotta sem a királyi család befolyása alá.

Annyit tudott, hogy a férfinak szüksége volt egy kis feltöltődéshez a halandóként töltött napok után, és alszik, ugyanúgy, mint Merlin, Arthur és Mordred is tette, de valahogy csak fel lehet őket ébreszteni.

Az első szintű riadó mindenkit felébresztett a városban, senki sem tudott tőle aludni. Káosz volt mindenfelé. Támadás esetére szokták fent tartani ezt a jelzést, bár most is az történt bizonyos értelemben.

Akik készen voltak asgard sugártechnológiával máris a hajókon voltak. Az alterranok már ott várták a többieket. Csak egy gond volt, hogy ki is vezesse a Hovedet, azt a hajót kifejezetten a főparancsnoknak készítették.

Rodney volt a legjobb megoldás John szerint. Bár McKay még egy ugrót sem tudott normálisan elvezetni, így kétséges volt, hogy egy hadihajóval miként fog boldogulni, de nem volt más választásuk.

Carson most megúszta, miután az ő hajója volt az egyetlen, amelyiket a flotta elveszítette. Nienyar kelletlenül, de a városban maradt, egy csókkal vált el Johntól, mielőtt indult volna.

- Minden rendben lesz. – mosolygott rá biztatóan.

- Vigyázzatok magatokra és hozd vissza Susant.

- Feltett szándékom, ha Evan előkerül, rúgd seggbe helyettem is.

Négy óra kellett, hogy elérjék a hajókat, az istenekre, add, hogy időben érjünk oda.

Gammel elvigyorodott, Awagon nem hallhatta meg a lány utolsó kiáltását, sőt senki sem tud már vele kapcsolatba lépni. Milyen jó is, hogy újra megvan a teljes hatalma. Sőt most még erősebb, mint valaha.

Ráadásul neki még pihenésre sem volt szüksége, mint a másik három Velesarnak, így most szórakozhatott, anélkül, hogy bárki megtudná. Ő a többiek erejéből lett megint erős. Nem értette miként, de hát ez van.

Főleg, hogy mostanra sikerült levédenie a teljes hajót is, még a legerősebb alterran sem lesz képes áttörni a védelmén. És Alaine sem jut ki a szobából, miközben Awagon ezekről semmit sem tud. Nem hihette, hogy elrejtőzhet.

Larionnak meg nem fog fájni, amiről nem tud. Ha az a kérdés, hogy az anyjának vagy neki higgyen, akkor a válasz egyértelmű volt, hogy ki is lesz. Milyen csodálatos ez a világ manapság.

Mondjuk egy kicsit bánta, hogy Laegen nem tud ez ellen tenni semmit, hiszen a dolog már presztízs értékű volt, de a jó oldala a dolognak, hogy most nem fog tudni beleavatkozni és megakadályozni azt, aminek meg kell lennie.

Eddig senki sem vette észre, hogy itt van a wraithek közül. Alaine mindegy, ő úgyis látta a dolgot előre. De csak útban idefele, amikor már nem fordulhatott vissza. Alig tudta kivárni, hogy a karjaiban tartsa.

A szobában jelent meg újra, egy pillanatra megdöbbent, a nők ritkán tudnak neki meglepetést okozni, de ruhában utoljára tízezer éve látta a lányt, azóta a férfiasabb viseletet helyezte előnyben.

- Régen láttalak ilyen ruhában kedvesem. – mondta kedvesen. – Mindig is mondtam, hogy sokkal jobban áll rajtad, mint a nadrág.

- Mit akarsz itt? – sziszegte, és megforgatta a kezében a kését, jobb ötlete nem volt, hogy mivel támadjon ellene.

- Ismersz, így tudnod kéne. – egészen közel ment a lányhoz és ott suttogta a másik fülébe.

- Igen, de abból nem fogsz kapni.

A késsel Gammel arca irányába csapott, és sikerült is elérni az arcát. Egy vékonyka vágást sikerült elérnie. Meglepődött, hogy egy egyszerű késsel megsebezte. Tüzes vér csöppent a pengére, ami abban a pillanatban eltűnt, elégett.

A markolat forró lett, így kiejtette a kezéből, mikor felnézett Gammel arcába, már nyoma sem volt az előbbi sérülésnek. Olyan arckifejezést látott a másik arcán, hogy az halálra rémítette. Még sosem látta ezt rajta.

Susan Larion emlékeit látta, olyanokat, amitől fülig pirult, nem akarta megint úgy látni a férfit. Nem akarta, hogy hozzáérjen, pontosabban ő nem, de a lánya igen. Levegő után kapott és a falig hátrált.

Ezt látta a másik arcán, erre nem lenne szabad képesnek lennie. Mortisse mit tettél vele, nem lenne szabad befolyásolnia őt a lányán keresztül. Gammel magához húzta és megcsókolta. Nem, nem, nem!

- Nem! – felsikoltott, amikor sikerült a másik szájától elszakadnia, de a teste elárulta, az akarta. – Eressz el Gammel!

- Hogy tetszik? – kérdezte a másik röhögve.

Susan nem tudott ellenkezni, amikor ledöntötte az ágyra. Próbált tisztán gondolkodni, de nem sikerült neki. A férfi keze egyre és egyre feljebb haladt a szoknya alatt, amíg vészesen magasra nem ért.

Susan végigkarmolt mind a tíz körmével a rajta fekvő Gammel hátán, mire a férfi felnyögött.

- Durvábban is csinálhatod, imádom. – zihálta.

A lány kezét égette a másik tüzes vére és a hallottakon ledöbbent annyira, hogy elfelejtett koncentrálni. Ez a másodpercnyi kihagyás elég volt Gammelnek, hogy szétlökje a lábait és beléhatoljon.

Susan felsikoltott félig a gyönyörtől félig attól, hogy ettől sikerült kijózanodnia és Gammel már nem tudta befolyásolni. Próbálta eltolni magától, ha nem tesz gyorsan valamit, megerőszakolják.

Sikerült koncentrálnia, és egy hatalmas erőkitörést létrehoznia, ami lerepített a férfit róla. Zihálva kelt fel az ágyról és védőpajzsot emelt maga köré, Gammel már nem fog a közelébe kerülni, már nem.

A férfi szörnyen dühös volt, nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire erős lett Alaine. Tudta, hogy ma már nem fog a dolog újra sikerülni. És az alterran flotta is közeledik feléjük. Bár Awagon dicséretet kap majd azért, hogy idecsalta a lányt.

Eltűnt és a hajó körüli védőpajzs is semmivé foszlott.

Awagonnak sikerült bemenni a szobába, a lány levegő után kapkodva állt a szoba közepén. Nem ment közelebb, látta rajta, hogy a könnyeivel küszköd és szörnyen dühös. Későn jött rá, hogy Gammel itt van.

- Hazudtál! – kiáltott rá Susan, kezeiben villámok jelentek meg.

- Én soha, engem is átvert! És tudtommal a te flottád közelít felénk. Nem vagyok olyan ostoba, hogy mindent kockára tegyek azért, hogy az a barom megkaphasson téged!

- Megkérhetlek, hogy ne támadj rám és az embereimre? Többet nem fog senki az életedre törni, ígérem. – kezeit leengedte maga mellé és békés szándékait mutatva a tenyerét a lány felé mutatta.

- Legyen, most az egyszer hiszek neked. – még mindig remegett a hangja, próbálta elrejteni.

- Szólnál a bátyádéknak, hogy nem kell már segítségük?

- Erre már mi is rájöttünk. – egy szőke hajú férfi lépett be a szobába. – Nem lett volna szabad őrizetlenül hagynod őt Awagon.

- Utólag erre is rájöttem LeFay. – úgy köpte a szót, mintha egy átok lenne. – Egészen eddig bejutni próbáltunk ide. Nem a vicc kedvéért nem segítettünk.

- Mind a ketten fejezzétek be az egészet! – mondta Susan. – Jól vagyok tényleg. Nem Awagon hibája, ő semmit sem tudott tenni ellene, és ti sem. Gammel túl hatalmas hozzá.

- Akarod, hogy itt maradjak úrnőm? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi és közben igyekezett nem észrevenni a wraith rosszallását.

- Szerintem nem lesz rá szükség, főleg az árulók apjától nem. – sziszegte Awagon.

- Elég mind a ketten! Így akartok szövetséget, ha már ti ketten sem bírjátok elviselni egymást? Akkor mit akartok a teljes alterran és wraith fajjal.

- Bocsáss meg úrnőm, de még mindig bennem él, hogy megölt téged és Igraine halála is az ő kezükön szárad.

- Mindannyian szenvedtünk veszteséget egymás kezétől. Túl kell lépnünk ezen, ha tényleg szövetséget akarunk. – ránézett a két férfira. – Úgy vélem tényleg jó lenne, ha itt maradna, de ha bármi gondot okoz visszaküldöm.

- A flottával mi legyen? – morgott Awagon.

- Szerintem azok is jó helyen vannak ott. Az életére törtek, miközben garantáltad a biztonságát. Ez a törvény, örülj neki, hogy nem pusztítanak el téged a hibádért.

- Tintagil elég! – szúrós szemmel nézett a férfira. – Az egyik legöregebb vagy, de ebből a viselkedésből azt veszem le, hogy még annyira sem vagy érett, mint Mordred volt. – lehalkította a hangját és közelebb lépett a férfihoz. – Kérlek a kedvemért, ne okozz galibát. Szükségünk van rájuk, ezt te is tudod.

- Igazad van, bocsáss meg úrnőm. – meghajolt és utána homlokon csókolta a lányt.

- Akkor talán folytathatnánk az egészet ott, ahol abba hagytuk. – ajánlotta Awagon. – Csak a hölgy és az ölebe után.

John határozottan megkönnyebbült, amikor Tintagilnak sikerült a hajóra jutnia. És abban a pillanatban már Susannal is kapcsolatba tudott kerülni. A lány gyorsan beszámolt róla, hogy mi is történt. Igen John is ragaszkodott LeFay ott tartózkodásához.

De nem fognak elmozdulni innen a flottával, ahhoz Awagon már eljátszotta a bizalmukat. Nem fogják megint a húgát ilyen felesleges veszélynek kitenni. Bár leginkább tucatnyi testőrt akart ott tudni, de a wraith nem egyezett volna bele.

Akkor merte volna ezt mondani, ha Evan is lett volna. Őt semmilyen körülmények között sem tudta volna lerobbantani a hajójáról. Arbejde jelent meg mellette, még mindig nem találták se Lornet, se Merlint.

Felsóhajtott, soha sem hitte volna, hogy ez egyáltalán lehetséges. Két térfele volt most a naprendszernek. Az egyiken a wraith flotta, a másikon az övék középen pedig Awagon hajója. Vajon mi lesz ebből?

A monitorra nézett a Hoved végre utolérte a flottát. Mégsem tartott órákig ideérni, lebecsülte a hajókat, alig fél óra volt az út. Az ugrónak három óra volt. Bár a Hoved volt a leggyorsabb Rodney nem volt jó pilóta.

Ez azt is bizonyította, hogy már húsz perce itt voltak, amikorra ő is ideért. Pedig nem volt nehéz irányítani őket. Minden gondolatnak engedelmeskedtek. Kikapcsolta a rádióját, nem akarta tovább hallgatni Rodney nyavalygását.

Ásított egyet, de nem csak ő volt fáradt, hanem a többi embere is. Nem volt jó, hogy az a flotta pont az éjszaka kellős közepén ért oda Atlantiszhoz. Igazán választhattak volna jobb időpontot is hozzá.

Örült annak, hogy ő itt lehet, semmi pénzért nem lett volna ott azon a hajón. Még mindig voltak rémálmai a legelső haláláról. Azóta szörnyű bezártság érzettel küzdött. Meg irtózott a wraithtől is.

Tudta, hogy hatalmas lelki erő kellett a húgának, hogy odamenjen, főleg egyedül. Még emlékezett azokra az időkre, amikor Awagon a vőlegénye volt és még Evan is életben volt. Kész csoda volt, hogy még mindig életben volt a wraith.

- Ki volt az az idióta, aki nem adta még ki a támadást? – hallotta meg az ismerős hangot a rádióban.

- Én, mert a húgom is ott van Tintagillal, hol büdös fenében voltál eddig Evan?!

- Mondtam, hogy néhány napig nem leszek itt, de Arthur addig nem adta fel, amíg meg nem talált és fel nem keltett. Mégis mi történt itt?

John gyorsan beszámolt neki a történtekről. Evan persze azonnal oda akart menni, hogy ő is ott legyen, de Shep a lehető leggyorsabban leintette.

- Itt maradsz! Nem fogsz odamenni. Már az is csoda, hogy azt engedték, hogy Tintagil ott maradjon ismered őket.

- A fenébe!

- Egyetértek Evan, de ez van. Nem tehetünk mást, mint várunk, hogy végezzenek.

Rodney percről-percre egyre inkább lemaradt a többi hajótól. Nem értette, hogy miért kellett ezt is elhozni és miért pont neki kellett ezt vezetnie. Ezt még nagyon meg fogja bánni Sheppard, ha találkoznak.

Hiszen neki még az ugrók irányítása is nehezen ment, nemhogy egy hadihajóé. Próbált egyenesen menni vele, de nagyon nem sikerült. Az alterranok csak nevettek McKay bénaságán, aki ettől még inkább bepöccent.

A Hoved volt az egyetlen hajó a flottában, amin csak alterranok szolgáltak, meg persze Rodney is gyakorta volt itt „vendég". Azoknak persze eszük ágában sem volt még csak segíteni sem a doktornak.

Mondjuk ebben az is benne volt, hogy egyik sem tudta volna irányítani, ezt a hajót a Maevolishtól is vontatni kellett, hogy ide tudják hozni. A mai napon nem volt szerencséje. Aludni akart, napok óta nem tudott.

Reménykedett benne, hogy Evant előkaparják valahonnan, és akkor ő átveszi a vezetést és hagyni fogja aludni. Elnyomott egy ásítást, nem tűnhet annak, legalább ezért kapja meg a neki járó tiszteletet.

De úgy tűnt, hogy egyik ős sem vette a fáradtságot arra, hogy azon a tisztségen nevezzék és úgy viselkedjenek vele, mint ami neki járna. Nem, csupán átnéztek rajta, pedig hercegként kellett volna viseltetniük felé.

Kiszállt az irányítószékből, mindene sajogott, a feje majd szétszakadt, koncentrálni sem tudott már szinte semmire. Alig sikerült felállnia, az egyik férfi visszanyomta a székbe és szúrós szemmel nézett rá.

- Ott maradsz, amíg a főparancsnok vissza nem jön. – morogta, a barna szemek figyelmeztetőleg megvillantak. – Siethetnél!

- Megteszek mindent, ami emberileg lehetséges! – mikor kimondta rájött, hogy mekkorát hibázott.

- Legalább beismerte, hogy ember. – nevetett fel egy barna hajú nő.

- És még nekünk kéne ezt Valorvartként kezelni. – legyintett egy szőke hajú férfi is. – Tudja valaki, hogy Laegen mikor jön már vissza?

- Úgy tudom, hogy Pendragon már keresi. Remélem, hamar megtalálja, mert ez egy tehetségtelen halandó.

Morogva ült vissza a székbe és próbált koncentrálni, de az előbbi kis affér miatt egyáltalán nem volt képes rá. A hajó egy erős lökéssel állt meg. Mintha megérezte volna Rodney lelkiállapotát.

- Szállj ki belőle doki mielőtt még nagyobb galibát okozol. – mondta lustán Lorne.

- Ideje volt, hogy ideérj végre! Hol voltál eddig?

- Semmi közöd hozzá. – majd az alterranok felé fordult. – Rendben srácok mindenki menjen vissza a munkájához, innen átveszem.

Rodney nézte, ahogy Evan behuppan a székbe és ő pedig mihamarabb el akart kerülni az alterranoktól. Így a saját szobájába ment, és lefeküdt az ágyra. Aludni akart, de egyszerűen nem jött álom a szemére.

Túl esett a holtponton, most még jó két napig nem fog tudni aludni. Így most napokig használhatatlan lesz. Talán mégiscsak a felemelkedett létre szavaz a mostani állás szerint. És nem hozott magával altató sem.

Ha bárki zaklatni meri bármivel is, megöli!

Morcos volt, amikor Arthur megtalálta és felébresztette. Még nem érezte magát teljesen jól, de mi a fene volt olyan fontos, hogy máris szükség volt rá? Energiát akart gyűjteni, hogy le legyenek gondjai.

Pillanatokkal később már a Hoveden volt és Rodneyt kirúgta a hídról. Percek múlta már a flottánál voltak. John itt tájékoztatta, hogy mi is történt eddig. Már bánta, hogy „aludni" tért és nem maradt ott a városban.

Ott akart lenni Susannal, és most már semmi olyan dolog nem létezett, ami megvédte volna Gammelt a haragjától. Meg fogja ölni, ha legközelebb találkoznak, ma túllépett minden határt, elég volt a tetteiből.

Magához akarta szorítani a feleségét és megölelni, megvédeni mindentől és mindenkitől. Többé nem árthat neki senki sem. Nem kellett volna ennyi időt ezzel várnia, és a lánya sem fog ott maradni annál a disznónál.

Szörnyű volt ott várni és nézni a wraith hajót, bár mindent hallott és már a lány is tudta, hogy itt van, így még nehezebb volt az egész. Távol akarta Awagontól is, nem akarta, hogy a wraith közelében legyen.

A hídon sétált fel s alá, a legtöbben már kisiettek. Őt sem érezték még soha ilyen erősnek. Még tudta, hogy Merlin és Larion alszanak, de ők nem Gammellel. Úgy érezte, mintha a két alvó erejét is tudná használni.

Igen, ezért volt lehetséges, hogy unokatestvére miképp tudta levédeni a teljes hajót. Mi hamarabb fel kell ébreszteni Merlint. De régen miért nem voltak ilyen gondjaik? Minden Larionnal kezdődött.

Erre jutott minden a családjukat érintő dologban. Még szerencse, hogy csak egy gyerekük született. Vajon ezek után lesz annyi erejük, hogy egy másikat is vállaljanak? Nem, abba Susan már belehalna.

Oda akart menni, nem akart tovább itt várni. Nienyar jelent meg mellette. Meghajolt előtte, végtére is a királynő volt az. A nő rámosolygott és egy pillanatra John hajója felé nézett. Tehát ő küldte.

- Miért küldött? – kérdezte és elfordította a tekintetét az ezüsthajú nőről. – Attól nem lesz könnyebb a helyzetem.

- Hogy ne legyél egyedül. Ő is tudja, hogy milyen nehezen viseled el Zandert, bocsánat Rodneyt. Még nem vagyok hozzászokva az új nevekhez. – mosolyodott el zavartan. – Tintagil megpróbálja elérni, hogy odamehess.

- Awagon nem örülne neki.

- Te vagy a trónörökös férje, nem lehet beleszólása.

- Gyűlölöm őket! Mint szinte mindenki.

- Akkor Susan ezért nem akarta, hogy ott legyél. Tintagil is majdnem botrányt robbantott ki. Tudom, a családom is miattuk halt meg, az a része, amelyik nem emelkedett fel. De szükségünk van rájuk.

- Úgy beszélsz, mint ő. – elmosolyodott. – Akkor sem akarom, hogy sokáig ott legyen.

- Ettől ekkor sem lesz jobb. Szüksége lenne rád, Gammel miatt. – gyorsan hátralépett pár lépést. – Bocsáss meg nem akartam felhozni…

- Nem a te hibád úrnőm. Ha legközelebb találkozunk kihívom párbajra, nem utasíthatja vissza, ha még tartja magát az alterran szokásokhoz és valóban a trónt akarja.

- Tényleg ott tartasz, hogy megölöd? Nem kéne neki még egy esélyt adni, mint ahogy az isteneink hite tanítja?

- Az isteneink a melindoriak, mind a ketten a leszármazottaik vagyunk. Már eljátszotta az esélyt, egy Orinak nem kegyelmezünk. Egyiknek sem.

- A lányodnak sem Laegen?

- Ő más, nem tudom. Nem akarok erről a témáról beszélni. – elmosolyodott. – Ideje volt Tintagil részéről.

A wraith hajón volt, megborzongott, nem akart itt lenni. Az egyik ajtóban feltűnt LeFay alakja. Követte a szobába, Susan ott ült az ágyon, látszott rajta, hogy fáradt és kimerült. Egy kicsit összetörtnek is látszott.

A lány odarohant hozzá megcsókolta majd sírva bújt hozzá.

Susan még akkor is remegett, amikor Awagon őt és Tintagilt visszakísérte a főterembe. Le ült a székre és a férfi mögötte állt meg. Most ép testőr szerepét játszotta, az egyik legerősebb volt, így tökéletesen megfelelt a szerepre.

A lány felnézett a wraithre, ő is ugyanolyan feszült volt, mint az alterran. Még mindig egymást nézték, feltehetőleg arra vártak, hogy mikor ugorhatnak egymás torkának. Elege volt belőlük. Miért viselkedtek úgy, mint a gyerekek?

- Kérlek, fejezzétek már be, nagyon elegem van belőletek! Tintagil te is ülj le végre, nem kell állnod a jelenlétemben. – megvárta, amíg a férfi helyet foglalt és utána fordult csak vissza Awagon felé. – Hol is tartottunk?

- A királynők nem örülnek ennek, hogy itt vagytok. Ők nem akarják a szövetséget. De mindenben meghajolnak az akaratomnak.

- Az enyémek is így vannak vele. – mondta a lány. – De tudják, hogy kénytelenek leszünk meghozni ezt a döntést.

- Valami zavarja. – bökött a wraith a másik férfira. – Szerintem ugyanaz, mint a királynőimnek.

- Azt akarom, hogy még két felemelkedett itt legyen a hajón.

- Valóban, és mégis kit Tintagil?

- Laegent és Arbejdét.

- Az a tejfeles szájú gyerek még életben van? Soha sem hittem volna, hogy felemelkedhet egyszer. Bár vannak meglepő fordulatok. És a Velesar? Ennyire félted tőlem a hercegnőt?

- Elmondtam a feltételeimet Awagon, ha nem egyezel bele, akkor elmegyünk és nem lesz semmiféle szövetség. Igazam van úrnőm?

- Legyen, most pihenjetek és beszéljetek azzal a kettővel, utána folytathatjuk a tárgyalást.

Susan felkelt és az őssel együtt elhagyta a termet. Visszamentek abba a szobába, ahonnan jöttek. Bent lerogyott az ágyra, az arcát a kezébe temette. Csak akkor nézett fel, amikor Evan belépett.

Odament és sírva bújt hozzá, ez a dolog túl sok volt neki erre a napra. A férfi válla felett még látta Arbejdét is belépni, aki csatlakozott Tintagilhoz és leültek a szoba másik végénél.

- Úgy féltem! – suttogta, hogy a másik két férfi meg ne hallja.

- Nem fog többet bántani, megígérem. Meg fogom ölni, ha legközelebb látom. Kihívom párbajra, nem utasíthatja vissza.

- Én nem akartam, nem akartam. – sírta. – Kár, hogy én nem tudom megtenni, remélem neked sikerül majd.

- Megvédelek, most már itt maradok veled.

- Ígérd meg, hogy nem hagysz el soha, hogy örökké mellettem leszel.

- Megígérem! – megcsókolta, majd letörölte a lány könnyeit. – De szedd össze magad, remélem nem akarod, hogy a leendő szövetségeseink így lássanak.

Erre Susan kénytelen volt elmosolyodni, valóban nem akarta. Úgy örült, hogy Evan végre itt van vele. Most úgy érezte, hogy erősebb, hogy nem kell egyedül lennie. Most már képes volt Awagonnal is szembenézni.

Kibújt a férfi öleléséből és hátrált néhány lépést. Már nem voltak könnyek az arcán, de azért még látszott, hogy sírt. Tökéletes biztonságban érezte magát, bátyján kívül az a három személy volt itt, akikben a leginkább megbízott.

Megbeszélték, hogy mik is lesznek a feltételeik a wraithel szemben, ugyanis ők voltak nagyobb előnyben. Az Ori nem lesz boldog, ha megtudja, hogy itt jártak, így oda nem mehettek. Ha az alterranok elutasítják őket reménytelen helyzetbe kerülnek.

Akkor a szövetség még megmaradt tagja az asuranok és a szent hadsereg tagjai is könnyedén levadászhatja őket. Nekik tényleg kellene ez a szövetség, de senki sem tudja garantálni, hogy nem esnek egymás torkának.

- Meg kell próbálnunk.

- Senki sem rajong az ötletért egyik oldalon sem Susan. Mi vagy ki garantálja, hogy nem esünk egymás torkának? – kérdezte Arbejde.

- Szükségük van ránk és nekünk is rájuk. Ezen nincs mit magyarázni. A Szent hadsereg flottája könnyedén eltörli az Alterranokét. Így legalább egy kicsit kihúzhatjuk. – érvelt a lány.

- Egyetértek vele, muszáj. Amúgy meg úgysem lesz hosszú életű a szövetségünk, bár ez nem az ő és nem is a mi hibánk lesz.

- Tehát láttad Laegen?

- Igen, ezt most el kell fogadnunk. A feltételek mik legyenek? – kérdezte Tintagil.

- Egyszerű, csupán annyi, hogy nem léphetnek Atlantiszra. Ez szerintem elegendő, és persze a flottát a bolygó körül kell tartaniuk. – vonta meg a vállát Susan.

Igen ez mindenkinek megfelelt a hajókon is. Mind a négyen elindultak, hogy megkössék az üzletet Awagonnal.

Awagon végighallgatta az alterranok ajánlatát. Nem igazán volt elragadtatva a dologtól, de jobb esélyt akkor sem kaphatott volna. Kénytelen lesz belemenni, nincsen más lehetősége. Tényleg nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy feltételeket szabjon.

Ha megölte volna a hercegnőt az alterranok elpusztították volna a flottáját. Így kénytelen kelletlen, de belement az üzletbe. Valamelyest védve voltak mostantól, de tudta, hogy az Aldor menthetetlen ez által.

Bár még talán lehetne onnan menekíteni embereket, még mielőtt lebuknak. De Gammel itt járt, így már tudhatják, hogy ez történt. Megtörtént az, amit soha sem hittek volna; egy oldalon álltak az ellenségeikkel.

A királynők háborogtak, amint értesültek a dologról. De nem tudtak mit tenni, nekik is az a választásuk volt, vagy elfogadják, vagy mindenki prédái lesznek. Kénytelenek voltak elfogadni. A háború mindig kényszerű szövetségeket szül.

Az alterran flotta körbevette őket és elindultak a város felé. Tízezer éve még csak a közelében sem jártak. Furcsa volt visszatérni ide, akkor az elpusztítására jöttek, most pedig a megvédésére.

Időközben az ős kontingens is visszatért a saját hajójára és újból egyedül maradt a gondolataival. Sajnos nem tudott semmit arról, hogy mikor készülnek támadni, bár ezzel a lépéssel feltehetőleg korábbra hozták.

Mivel ezek a hajók lassabbak voltak az alterranokénál több mint egy óra volt az út hazáig. Ő szívesen lement volna oda, de az egyezség miatt nem sikerült. Még emlékezett arra, amikor megkínozta Alainet.

A nyugati dokkoknál volt, amikor kimondta a három Valorvartra a halálos ítéletet. Mintha csak tegnap lett volna. Olyan hirtelen szállt ez a tízezer esztendő, alig akarta elhinni. Igen, talán együtt képesek lesznek legyőzni az Orit.

Bánatosan nézte a vezérhajót, mit meg nem adott volna, hogy Alaine többször érjen hozzá. Még soha sem fordult elő a mai napig, hogy ne undorral tette volna meg. De ma szinte baráti és megértő volt.

Megérkeztek, most még taktikázhatnának, legyen, hátha ezzel legalább az Aldor megússza.

A tudósok a dolgokat mérlegelték, szerencsére más feladatuk most nem akadt, de ez elegendő volt. Most a wraith belülről akarta megtámadni az alterranokat, vagy pedig elárulták őket? Igazán jó kérdés volt.

Gammel szerint mind a kettő lehetséges volt, nem könnyítette meg a helyzetüket. A wraith flotta már ott volt Atlantisz körül, egyelőre nem tettek olyat, ami megoldást adott volna a kérdésükre.

Vajon meddig kell várni, amíg Awagon lépni fog? Az első dolog az volt, hogy blokád alá vonni az Aldort. Meglátják majd akkor, hogy mit is fognak a piócák lépni. Igen, akkor majd valóban kiderül.

Mortisse is egyetértett a dologgal, már csak ki kellett várni a wraith következő lépését.

15


	93. Chapter 93

**92. fejezet: Az árulás**

John és Evan az elosztó melletti erkélyen álltak és a távolt figyelték. John felnézett az égre és megrázta a fejét. Még mindig rosszul volt a gondolattól, hogy a wraith flottája is ott keringett a bolygó körül.

Tudta, hogy lassan indulniuk kell, mert a szövetség értelmében meg kellett védeniük az Aldort. Lorne is egyetértett vele, hogy a legjobb lenne, ha az Ori azelőtt elpusztítaná a bolygót, mintsem ők odaérnének.

Egyikőjüknek sem volt kedve az életét kockáztatni a piócákért, de Susan ragaszkodott hozzá. Caldwell és Elizabeth is, bár egyikőjük sem tudta, hogy teljesen megbízhatnak-e a wraithekben.

Ezzel senki sem tudott vitatkozni, még mindig mindenkiben ott volt, hogy hátha csak kettős csel az egész, de akkor Awagon miért védte volna annyira Susant a hajója fedélzetén. Semmire sem jutottak ezekkel a gondolatokkal.

John régen volt ennyire gondterhelt, legszívesebben visszasírta volna azokat az időket, amikor Jackson még nem találkozott az Orival. A Földön akart lenni, és a Déli sarkon helikopter pilóta lenni újra.

Alig volt két óra már csak az indulásig. Egyik férfi sem tudta, hogy mi is lesz majd a bolygónál. A víziók most elkerülték őket, ez kicsit kétségbe ejtette őket. Hiszen máskor folyton látják őket, de most minden néma volt.

Mióta rendelkeztek a jövőbe látással, nem szívesen ugrottak vakon bele a dolgokba. Nevezhetik csalásnak a dolgot az emberek, de mindig jobb felkészültnek lenni, mint nem tudni, hogy mi is fog történni.

A Talronid óta nem volt olyan, hogy ne látta volna az elkövetkezőt. A kezeiben még mindig ott szorongatta kávésbögréjét, de már a benne lévő kávé is kihűlt. Fáradtan tette le a korlátra.

Még sötét volt, hiába volt Atlantisznak erős fénye, a város felett állomásozó flotta fénye így is látszott, akárcsak a legerősebb csillagok. Keserűen elmosolyodott, utoljára gyerekként szemlélte őket.

- Gyűlölöm, hogy semmi eredmény. Ilyen régen volt, de félek a csatától. – jegyezte meg ábrándozva. – Nem értem, hogy miért pont ma hagy minket cserben.

- Felfoghatjuk úgy is, hogy lesz izgalom a dolog kimenetelében. – felelte szarkasztikusan Lorne. – Úgyis régen voltunk már ilyen helyzetben.

- Igen, de akkor Carson meg is halt. Most már nincs több esélyünk, aki elvész az talán örökre halott lesz.

- Még nem mondhatjuk el Rodneyról ugyanezt, lehet, hogy ő is…

- Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan, a felemelkedettek menekülnének, ha közéjük tartozna. – nevetett fel. – Még szerencse, hogy most nincs itt.

- Susannal mi legyen?

- Mégis hogy érted, hogy mi Evan? – most fordult csak először arra.

- Tudod, már eddig is eléggé hisztis volt, ha itthon hagytuk… – sóhajtotta fáradtan. – Szerintem azt akarja majd, hogy magunkkal vigyük.

- Hát akkor visszük, Carson úgyis szívesen lepasszolja a lehetőséget.

Ezen felül nem volt könnyű királynak lenni. Az Alterranok folyamatosan zaklatták, hogy mit kéne tennie, mi lenne a helyes, a véleményét kérték, határozzon ebben, abban, amabban. Kezdte unni a dolgot.

Régen az ilyen dolgot egészen máshogy képzelte, amikor a fantasy és történelmi regényeket olvasta. Azokban minden olyan más volt, lassan beletörődött, hogy azok csak fikciók voltak és közük sincs a valósághoz.

Kicsit furcsa volt, hogy névleg ő volt az uralkodó, de ténylegesen Lornenak nagyobb hatalma volt, mint neki. Persze, sokakat a mai napig zavart, hogy a Valorvartok nem olyanok, mint a szó szerinti felemelkedettek.

Kíváncsi lett volna, hogy milyen is lehet tényleg olyannak lenni, de ők soha sem fogják megtapasztalni a dolgot. Valamit valamiért, de senki sem dönthetett arról, hogy hova is jussanak. De az élet ilyen volt.

Hunyorgott, a nap kezdett a távoli keleten felbukkanni. Lassan ideje volt a kantin irányába indulni a reggeliért. Utána pedig bele a vak csatába, aminek most csak az istenek tudják, hogy mi is lesz a végkifejlete.

Kint még sötét volt, amikor felébredt. Furcsállta, hogy egyedül van, hiszen Caldwell nemrég még itt volt. Nem hallotta a zuhanyt sem és a lámpák sem égtek sehol. Biztos már reggelizni ment.

Egész éjjel rosszul aludt, zavarta az, hogy a wraith flottája ott körözött a fejük felett. Mi lesz, ha elárulják őket? Benne volt a partiban ez is, de ettől nem lett jobb az egész. Félt, hogy ellenük fordulhatnak.

Még soha semmitől sem félt ennyire, ráadásul az embereit ma oda kéne küldenie az Aldorhoz, hogy megvédjék a wraitht az Oritól. Retteget tőle, hogy ez egy csapda, senki sem találhatott volna ki jobbat.

Kinézett az ablakán, ami egyenesen a főtoronyra nézett, nem csodálkozott, hogy kint látja Johnt és Evant. Nem irigyelte egyik férfit sem, nekik nem csak az emberekkel kellett törődniük, hanem az alterranokkal is.

A királynők nem akarták a szövetséget, de az alterranok sem. De a végén mind a kettő belátta, hogy egyikőjüknek sincs esélye az életben maradáshoz, ha nem hozzák létre ezt az uniót. Furcsa volt, nagyon.

Soha sem hitte volna, hogy Susan képes ennyire jó feltételeket szabni, de sikerült. Egyelőre egyetlen wraith sem léphetett be a városba újra. Bár a hely még mindig a régi sebeiből gyógyult. Olyan sokan haltak meg itt akkor.

Felszisszent, amikor a fésűje megakadt a hajában egy csomóban. Kénytelen volt egyetérteni a feltételekkel, ő sem tudott volna jobbakat kitalálni. Ah, persze! Annak idején Alaine volt az udvar diplomatája.

Lezuhanyozott, felöltözött és kilépett a folyosóra. Még mindig sötét volt kint, régen ébredt fel ennyire korán. A folyosók kihaltak voltak, senki sem mászkált rajtuk. Az egész város olyan halott volt.

Régen ilyen lehetett, a legutolsó kiürítéskor, amikor a város tízezer éves álomba szenderült. Nemsokára egy csapat melindori is érkezik a városba ide hozzájuk. Aldannar ragaszkodott a dologhoz.

Hiszen a szövetségesüknek mondták, de sokan nem értettek egyet vele. A Melindoriak szinte mindig is békés nép voltak, és nem akarták, hogy miattuk mondjanak le erről a létformájukról. De a nő hajthatatlan volt.

Elizabethnek támadt egy ötlete ezzel kapcsolatban, hogy miként is lehetne felhasználni őket. A bolygójukat ugyanis a mai modern technológiákkal nem lehet megtalálni és még a jövőbelátással sem.

A Melindor lenne a tökéletes alfa bázis, ahova a háború esetleges elvesztése esetén ki lehetne menekíteni az itt élőket. Hiszen alig ezerötszáz főnyi ember volt itt és majdnem ennyi alterran is, az egykori szobordémonok.

Még ásított egyet, mielőtt belépett volna a kaputerembe, felsietett a lépcsőn és az irodájába ment. Az irányítóban még mindig az éjszakai ügyeletesek dolgoztak. Percekkel később Aldannar jelent meg az ajtóban.

- Jó reggelt Liz! – köszöntötte mosolyogva. Weir felnézett rá, ez a nő mindig ilyen tökéletes?

- Jó reggelt! – letette azokat az aktákat, amik éppen a kezeiben voltak. – Foglalj helyet. Tényleg nem volt szükség az embereid idehívására.

- Én úgy érzem, hogy igen. A legutóbbi háború során is csupán rejtőzködtünk, eljött az ideje, hogy tegyünk is valamit. – máskor mindig fénylő sárga szemei, mintha most fakók lettek volna.

- Valami gond van? – ez hülye kérdés volt, egészen biztos nyomta valami a szívét, még soha sem látta ilyennek.

- Nem semmi. Csak furcsa lesz, hogy újra nagy tömegben jelen lehetünk a városban. Nagyon régen volt már ilyen. Mortisse hatalomra jutása előtt.

- Van egy ötletem, hogy miként lehetne még jobban kihasználni a szövetségünket. – mondta óvatosan.

- Igen? – vonta fel szemöldökét Aldannar a szeme színe megint az élénksárga lett. – Örülök, hogy számítasz ránk.

- Mivel a bolygótok nagy és nem találhatja meg senki, arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg lehetne egy bázist oda építeni, ahol egy esetleges végzetes vereség után, az emberek letelepedhetnének és leélhetnék az életüket.

- Remek ötlet – elmosolyodott. – Amint ideértek az embereim, parancsba adom, hogy azonnal kezdjenek a mi városunk mellett egy újat felépíteni. Képesek vagyunk öntermelő termőföldet is létrehozni a számotokra.

- Nem kell ennyire sietni ezzel a dologgal, csak felvetettem. – védekezett Elizabeth, de amit a nő arcáról leolvasott egyáltalán nem tetszett neki.

Aldannar nem szívesen osztotta meg a jövőt az arra nem érdemesekkel, ebbe a kategóriába nála még az Alterranok is beletartoztak. Vajon tényleg az lesz a sorsuk, hogy Atlantisz elpusztul?

De, ha elkezdenek építkezni, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy sikerül majd túlélniük a város pusztulását. Milyen sorsa lesz azoknak, akik a tenger alatt fognak élni tovább? Vajon mennyi idő lesz majd, amíg kihalnak?

És amíg a Földről jött emberek örökre eltűnnek a történelem lapjai között? Remélte, hogy addigra már nem lesz életben, nem akarta ezt látni. Látta, hogy kint kezdett feljönni a nap, látta, hogy Lorne és Sheppard bejönnek az erkélyről és elindulnak a menza irányába.

Ekkor megszólaltak a riasztók, amik a már várt külső aktiválást jelezték. Ő maga is elindult, hogy köszöntse az új vendégeiket. Lenézett a kapu terembe, nem csak melindoriak, de félvérek is jöttek.

Remélhetőleg nem lesz arra szükség, hogy bevessék őket is.

Bár ő nem érezte szükségét egy reggelinek, azért elkísérte Johnt. Igaza volt a férfinak valamiben, de akkor sem akarta a feleségét elengedni az útra. Nem tudta, hogy Susan mennyire felkészült erre a dologra.

Az istenekre! Hiszen katona volt, ennek ellenére nem akarta, hogy ott legyen. Főleg azért, mert nem akarta egy vak csatába belevinni. De most az egyszer kénytelen lesz engedni, de miért pont most?

Halotta, amikor a kapu kinyílt. Így hátranézett, hogy leellenőrizze, hogy kik is érkeztek. Evan csak akkor folytatta útját, amikor látta, hogy melindoriak azok és Caldwell is ott van a fogadásukon.

Nem akarta belekeverni őket ebbe a dologba jobban, bőven elégnek vélte, hogy elmondják a jövőt, amikor csak tudták. Túl régóta voltak életben, hogy most eldobják ezért, amikor a siker is kétséges.

Beszélni fog Aldannarral, amint visszaértek, hogy az embereit visszaküldje a Melindorra. Lehetséges volt, hogy a nő meg fog sértődni ezen a dolgon, de be kell látnia, hogy neki van igaza, túl nagy volt a kockázat.

A gondolatai vissza-vissza tértek Susanra, mi van akkor, ha csapdába sétálnak bele az Aldor környékén? Ő képes lenne elmenekülni onnan, de a lány nem. Mivel őt e világhoz kötötte a származása.

Megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy beérje Sheppardot, aki már jó pár méterrel előtte járt. Kíváncsi volt rá, hogy mi is lesz a csata kimenetele. Hazudott Shepnek, egyáltalán nem örült, hogy így kell kiállniuk.

A menzán még mindig kevesen voltak, csupán azok, akik most fejezték be a szolgálatot. Evan lehuppant az egyik asztal mellé és ott várta be a másik férfit. Nyújtózott egyet, majd komor tekintettel nézett a leülő Johnra.

- Egy kicsit lehetnél néha vidámabb is. – mondta a másik, miközben harapott egy falatot a szendvicséből. – Senkinek sem tesz jót, ha folyton csak ilyen gondterhelt.

- Szívesen félredobnám, ha tehetném. Te könnyebben tudod félredobni és nem figyelembe venni azt a tudást, amit birtoklunk. Nekem nem megy, nektek könnyebb, mert nem éritek el a felemelkedett síkot.

- De mi is Alterranok vagyunk Evan, ugyanaz a tudásunk. – ellenkezett.

- Tudom, de Nienyar és én vagyunk azok, akik a birodalmat képviselik azok számára, akik nem jönnek le ide hozzád. Nekünk sokkal nehezebb a dolgunk, mint hinnéd. Sőt ott van még Larion is. Ez nem a te gondod nekem kell megoldanom.

- Erről nem tudtam, Nienyar soha sem mondta el…

- Nem akart fárasztani ezzel. Nem megrovásként mondtam, ne érts félre. Nem akarom felróni ezeket. Régen Mortisse, Trabal és Hoved látta el ezt a feladatot és lényegében a Tanács feladata is ez volt, de ugyebár azt mi megszüntettük.

- Ha meghagytuk volna. – vigyorodott el. – Ugye, most rajtatok kívül Merlin, Arbejde és Tintagil is ugyanezt a feladatot látja el?

- Lényegében igen. Ők fontos feladatnak érzik, hogy nektek semmilyen gondotok ne legyen.

- Már ennyi az idő? – nézett az órájára. – Mennem kell összepakolni, nemsokára indulnunk kell.

Igen, majd még találkozunk nemsokára. Neki is indulnia kellett, hogy felkeltse Susant. Gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy megmondja a lánynak nem akarja, hogy velük menjen. Pedig tényleg szükség volt rá.

Gyalog sétált el a szobájukig, közben a folyosóról kitekintett a tengerre. Már javában sütött kint a nap, nem is hitte, hogy most ennyire gyorsan fog telni az idő. Belépett a szobába, Susan még mindig aludt.

Odalépett az ágyhoz és leült a szélére, gyengéden megsimogatta a lány arcát, aki erre megmozdult és kinyitotta a szemét. Felpislogott Evanra, majd morgott valamit és visszahúzta magára a takarót.

Lorne felnevetett és kitakarta a feleségét.

- Itt az ideje felkelni, ha tényleg jönni akarsz velünk. – mosolygott még mindig.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy felkeltesz. Tudom, hogy azt akarod, hogy maradjak. – morogta álmosan a lány.

- Az igaz, de John ragaszkodott, hogy velünk gyere.

- Legalább neki van némi józan esze. – vigyorgott Susan. – Felöltözök és felmegyek a hajóra, lassan úgyis idő van. És gondolom még neked is van elintézni valód.

- Rendben van, a hajón találkozunk. – megcsókolta.

Nem volt nehéz megtalálnia a leggyengébb láncszemet a pilóták körében, Rodney után csak egy tehetségtelen személy volt. Ő lett kivéve és helyére betéve Susan. Már minden kész volt, csak a pilótákra vártak.

Hogy elinduljanak egy olyan csatába, aminek senki sem ismeri a kimenetelét.

Caldwell kora hajnalban kelt fel, nem ébresztette fel Elizabethet, csöndben ment ki a menza irányába. Tegnap este beszélt Aldannarral, hogy most fognak érkezni az emberei és örülne, ha a férfi fogadná őket.

Szinte csak ő volt az egyetlen, aki örült a wraithel való szövetségnek, a többiek nem érthették meg, ők nem „raboskodtak" Awagon hajóján. Bízott, nem, tudta, hogy a wraith igazat mondott ezzel kapcsolatban.

Más módja nem volt annak, hogy életben maradjanak. Vajon miért nem hitt nekik senki? Az alterranokat részben megértette, hiszen annak idején majdnem elpusztították őket, akárcsak az embereket, de akkor sem volt más mód.

A kapu kinyílt és Caldwell másfelé terelte a gondolatait. Nézte, amint a melindoriak átmasíroznak a csillagkapun. Nekik nem voltak hajóik, így ezt a módszert kellett választaniuk. A régi hagyományos megoldást.

Nem csak tisztavérűek voltak, akik jöttek, hanem a Zimia világáról elmenekült menekültek is voltak ott. Volt olyan, aki kékbőrű, de a haja barna volt. Volt, akiknek zöld hajuk mellé hófehér bőr párosult.

Furcsa volt látni, hogy azon a bolygón az alterran melindori kereszteződésből nem lettek olyanok, mint a Valorvartok és a Velesarok. Nem értette az okát, bár ez nem volt meglepő, hiszen semmit sem értett a genetikához.

Most neki kell majd a parancsnokságot átvennie, hiszen mindenki az Aldor felé fog indulni a flottával. Sőt még bébi csőszködnie is kell ezek felett a katonák felett. Olyan remek szórakozás lesz az egész.

Lienya, amikor elhaladt mellette rámosolygott és csatlakozott a nővéréhez, aki a lépcső tetején állt. Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy a nő elment volna Atlantiszról. Még végignézett az érkezetteken, majd parancsba adta, hogy kísérjék őket a szállásukra.

- Mindenki tudja, hogy mi a dolga, kísérjék a vendégeinket a szállásukra, utána mutassák meg a várost nekik. – nézett saját embereire.

- Értettem uram! – mondta egy néger katona és mutatta az irányt.

Caldwell megvárta, amíg minden melindori kiment a kapu teremből, és csak utána indult vissza az elosztó irányába. Mikor megfordult a testvérpár már nem volt ott. Egymaga ballagott fel a lépcsőkön.

Meglepődött, amikor mindkettejüket ott találta, azt hitte, hogy a saját népükkel akarnak lenni, főleg, hogy Aldannar már lassan fél éve nem járt odahaza és ő a vezetőjük. Nem értette ezeket a nőket.

- Nem szabad elengednie a flottát Steven. – mondta az idősebb nő.

- Én nem tudom megakadályozni ezt. – kényszerűen elmosolyodott. – Mi lenne az indok, amiért itt tartsam őket?

- Az, hogy nem látjuk a csata kimenetelét. Ilyen a születésem óta nem volt, hogy ne láttam volna azt, amit nem akartam.

- Ők is tudják ezt. Ennek ellenére mennek, Lornenal kéne megbeszélnie a dolgot, nem velem. Ő a katonai vezető…

- De magára még mindig hallgatnak. – mutatott rá Lienya.

- Hölgyem, tudják, hogy mibe vágtak bele, nem tudom itt tartani őket.

És ez volt az igazság, mind a kettő Lorne és John Sheppard is olyan makacs volt, hogy képtelenség volt megváltoztatni a döntésüket. Ha ők menni akartak, akkor nem volt az az ember vagy isten, aki lebeszélte volna őket erről.

Carson a laborjából nézte, amikor a flotta elindult, igaz semmit sem látott belőle, de azért az eget nézte. Örült, hogy nem kell neki is velük mennie, végre itt maradhatott. A legutóbbi esetkor úgyis meghalt.

Most végre volt egy kis szabad ideje, amikor végre semmi konkrétat nem kellett csinálnia. Bár Aldannar szerette volna, ha rájön, hogy miért nincsenek a Zimia lakóinak olyan képessége, mint nekik.

Erre már korábban sem jött rá, amikor Serena Inkdel parancsnok és emberei itt voltak a városban. Igaz, akkor még nem volt tisztavérű alterran sem, talán most rá fog jönni. De nem nagyon bízott a sikerben.

Az volt a véleménye, hogy az ottani életfeltételek miatt történt meg ez, meg túl sok generáció élt és halt meg ott, hogy még magas koncentrációban legyen meg az eredeti alterran vagy melindori vér.

Pontosabban az odatartók egy része nem is melindori, hanem naremi volt, azok pedig nem voltak halhatatlanok, csak évszázadokig élők. De itt a mostaniak közül volt, akik lassan százezer éve is éltek.

Radek jött be a laborba a kezében egy csomó papír volt. Carson már előre tudta, hogy mi is lesz az. Nem volt kedve hozzá, legjobb lenne Potternek és Kellernek átpasszolni az egészet, hogy a két nő is csináljon valamit.

- Carson, van itt néhány dolog, amit meg kéne nézni. A szobordémonokkal kapcsolatban. – mondta a férfi.

- Nem szeretem, ha így hívják őket, nem érdemlik meg. – nézett hátra. – Semmit sem tettek, ki az, aki azt szeretné, hogy foglalkozzak vele.

- Tintagil, szeretné, ha meg tudnánk menteni őket. Azokat, akik haldoklanak. Vagy bármi olyat tenni velük, hogy újra elérhessék a saját síkjukat.

- Remek, köszönöm, miért nem Merlint bízta meg ezzel a feladattal?

- Ó, az öreg mással van elfoglalva, fogalmam sincs, hogy mivel. Rodneyval dolgozott valamin, de mivel szerencsére ő most nincs itt.

- Rendben ránézek erre is. További szép napot Radek!

Mindent, mindig neki kell megcsinálnia, de miért? Hiszen annyival több okosabb „ember" volt itt a városban. Talán lassan ki kéne osztania a feladatokat, az alterranok és az emberek között. Milyen remek ötlet is volt ez.

Elmosolyodott, hiszen régen is ezt tette. Dolgozott ő rendesen és keményen persze, de a segédei is sokat segítettek, most pedig még nem vette igénybe a munkájukat. Azonnal hívott is tizenöt segédet az alterranok közül.

Egyik sem zúgolódott azon, hogy jönniük kellett, sőt úgy tűnt, hogy örültek annak, hogy végre az ő munkájukra is szükség van. Így valóban könnyebben és gyorsabban fognak végezni a kiszabott munkákkal.

Elégedetten nézett végig a dolgozókon, igen ők sokkal jobban értettek ehhez, mint a sima földiek. A gondolatai egy pillanatra elkalandoztak Laura irányába. Még mindig nem kért bocsánatot a nőtől.

De nem is volt miért. A nőnek kellene tudnia leginkább, hogy milyen a helyzet a háborúban. Végtére is ő volt a katona nem Carson, legalább is nem ebben a korban. Vissza kellene térnie a kémcsöveihez.

Igyekezett minél kevesebbet foglalkozni a háborúval, az csak elvonná a figyelmét. Neki most más feladatok jutottak, most nem kell harcolnia kint az űrben. Most másként kell megoldást találnia a dolgokra.

Azon a módon, amihez ért. Az orvoslással, de ez talán nehezebb is, mint a másik dolog. Talán képes lesz valamit kitalálni majd idővel arra is, hogy minden betegséget sikerüljön kiirtani és egy egészséges emberiséget létrehozni.

De azzal már ott tartanának ők is, mint az alterranok a felemelkedés útján és az előtt. Talán az lenne a legjobb számukra, mert ott még egy ideig azon a síkon elbújhatnak az Ori és a szövetségük elől.

De még ez is csak a képzeletében volt, bár ez volt minden terve közül a legkivitelezhetőbb. Főleg, hogy még mindig meg volt az a gép, amivel ez könnyedén elérhető, már csak tökéletesítenie kell.

Csak még azt nem tudta, hogy miként fog ez sikerülni, de szüksége lesz hozzá Rodneyra és Zelenkára is, akárcsak Merlinre.

Gammel még mindig szörnyen dühös volt az Awagon hajóján történtek miatt. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy annak a kis fruskának sikerül őt ennyire meglepnie. Bár így izgalmasabb volt a világ, mint meglepetések nélkül.

Mondjuk Larionnal vigasztalódott, de az mégsem volt ugyanolyan, mintha Alaine lett volna az alany. De be kellett érnie ennyivel és így is igen jól szórakozott. A háborújuk még nem ért véget, közel sem.

Tudta, hogy mi lesz, akkor, ha újra találkozik Laegennel, de akkor ő fogja megnyerni majd azt a párbajt, ha arra került a sor. Látta, amikor a Hoved fedélzetén állnak és ő győzött unokatestvére felett.

Miért bízott ennyire magában a férfi, hiszen ehhez a párbajhoz, csak a királyi család tagjainak van joga. Bizonyos értelemben ők is azok voltak, de akkor is. Mit tudhatott, ami miatt ehhez folyamodik?

Főleg, hogy Gammel már tudta, hogy ő nyeri majd meg a párbajt, ezáltal ő lesz a trónörökös férje. Larionra akkor pedig már nem lesz szükség, szeretőnek megtartja majd, hiszen megölni már nem képes őt.

Beszélnie kell majd Awagonnal, a tervük működésbe lépett abban a pillanatban, ahogy megkötetett az alterran – wraith érdekszövetség. Elvigyorodott, sokkal jobban haladtak a dolgok, mintsem tervezte volna.

Ha Awagon megteszi, amit meg kell tennie – és meg fogja, ha életben akarja tudni a népét – akkor egy csapással végeznek a Valorvartokkal és a hercegnőt is sikerül majd élve elfogniuk. Sőt az Alterran flottának is vége lesz.

Mi több az övé lesz a Hoved a maga sajátos hajtóművével. Azzal oda juthatnak majd, ahova csak akarnak. Minden az övék lesz, pontosabban az övé, ugyanis ezekért a tetteiért Mortisse bőségesen megjutalmazza majd.

Mikor újra visszavette az emberi alakját Awagon hajójának a hídján volt. Kinézett az ablakon, a flottájuk az alterranokéval karöltve most fordultak el a bolygótól és léptek be a hiperűrbe. Szerette ezt a látványt.

Megfordult a hajót nem a wraithek vezetője irányította, soha sem hitte volna, hogy ennyire lealacsonyodna. És nem csalódott ebben, elindult abba az irányba, ahol sejtette. Tudta, hogy így Laegen sem fogja megérezni a jelenlétét.

Elég messze volt ez a hajó a Hovedtől. Belépett abba a szobába, ahol Awagon tartózkodott, három fiatal szemrevaló lány szolgálta ki és bújtak oda hozzá. Elégedetten mustrálta őket, a férfinak mindig is jó ízlése volt.

- Szépségeim, beszélnem kell a mesteretekkel. – kedvesen rájuk mosolygott, a három lány elpirult és kisiettek.

- Mester, mi? – vonta fel a szemöldökét és érdeklődve tekintett Gammelre. – Mondjad inkább, hogy mit akarsz!

- Hát így kell engem fogadni? Azok után, amit érted tettem?

- Kérlek Gammel, hagyd ezt az átkozott közjátékot, nincs hozzá hangulatom. – morogta Awagon. – Inkább mond, amit akarsz, vagy távozz a hajómról.

- Tudod, hogy mit akarok. Ugye tudod, hogy mit kell tenned? – kinézett a hajókra. – Csak egyetlen dolog a változás, azt akarom, hogy Alaine hajója sértetlen maradjon.

- Ah, szóval ezért jöttél. Rendben legyen ahogy akarod. Az ő hajója meg fog maradni, és csak a többit pusztítjuk el.

- Örülök, hogy ennyire megbízható vagy. Remélem nem jönnek rá a túlságosan hamar a dologra.

- Bízhatsz bennem. – gúnyosan elvigyorodott. – Nagy meglepetés lesz a dolog.

- Tudom, hiszen én találtam ki. Ha végeztünk velük, találkozunk Awagon.

Újra az Istenek városában volt, hisz oly közel volt végre az oly régen áhított cél. Kinézett az ablakon, sütött a nap, kora délután volt kint. Szeretett itt lenni, főleg, ha kellemesen tölthette az idejét egy bizonyos személlyel.

Alig várta már, hogy elkezdődjön a csata, bár ő sem látta a végkifejletet. Ami az illeti semmit sem látott belőle. Kíváncsi lett volna, hogy a többiek is ugyanezt látták-e, mint ő. De ebben kételkedett.

Nem hitte, hogy olyan ostobák lettek volna, hogy vakon belesétálnak egy ilyen ütközetbe. Ah, megvan, hogy miért nem. Elmosolyodott, majd hirtelen elkomorodott az arca. Ez nem stimmelt teljes egészében.

Elméletileg nem láthatnák a Velesarok egymást a jövőben, de akkor a párbaj kimenetele. Lehetséges lenne, hogy csupán azt látta, amit akart? Meg kéne kérdeznie Lariont is, hogy ő látott-e a dologgal kapcsolatban valamit.

Ebben a pillanatban érezte, hogy valaki átöleli és forró lélegzetet érzett a tarkóján, ahonnan félrehúzták a haját. Lágyan felnevetett és hátrafordult a lányhoz. Larionra mosolygott és megcsókolta.

- Hiányoztál. – suttogta a lány. – Egész nap kerestelek a városban, de csak az ostoba előhírnökökkel találkoztam. Untatnak, és Adriától pedig egyenesen kiráz a hideg.

- De most már itt vagyok, ez a lényeg, nem? – lehelte. – Lenne egy kérdésem, tudom, hogy nem szeretsz a jövőbe nézni, de most erre kérnélek. Mit látsz azzal a csatával kapcsolatban, ami most készül? Tudod melyikre értem…

- Semmit, se én, se ők. De még Aldannar sem. – megsimogatta Gammel arcát. – Ez a csata mindenki előtt rejtve marad. Pszt, kedvesem. – tette kecses újait a férfi ajkaira. – Ennek így kell lennie, de szívem mélyén érzem, hogy ők megússzák és nem lesz semmi bajuk.

Megint megcsókolta, felkapta és az ágy felé indult.

Fél óra múlva kint állt az erkélyen, az utóbbi időben kedvelt helye lett. Szerette a távolt, a végtelent szemlélni. Tehát megússzák Larion szerint, biztosan csak azt mondta, amit szeretne. De miért volt ennyire biztos magában?

Erős lesz és nem fog odamenni leellenőrizni, hogy mi is lesz a csata kimenetele, úgyis meg fogja tudni. Régen volt ennyire izgatott és kíváncsi, szóval Aldannar sem látja, érdeke. Akkor miért mentek el rá?

Talán nem volt más választásuk? Awagon tehát jól taktikázott, mégis csak érdemes a barátságára, de milyen kár, hogy ez után a csata után, bármi is lesz a kimenetele, nekik is bukniuk kell. Kár értük.

Most jött csak rá, hogy a wraithben igaz barátra lelt, egy olyanra, akit igazán kár feláldozni. De hát lehet még belőle Ori is. Remek munkát végzett tízezer év alatt, hogy kiérdemelje ezt az ajándékot.

Tudta, hogy Mortisse is hasonló véleményen lesz ezzel.

Egy órával később Larion egyedül volt már a szobában, Gammelnek valamit el kellett intéznie. Valami miatt félt a férfi, de képtelen volt rájönni az okára. Talán amiatt, hogy egyikőjük sem látta, hogy mi lesz a csata kimenetele?

Alainet féltette volna ennyire? Tudta, hogy mi volt annak idején közöttük, de az anyja már nem szerette. Így viszont bármiféle tudás is kevés volt ahhoz, hogy megoldást találjon erre a kérdésre. Ez bosszantotta.

Egy valamit tudott, hogy meg kell akadályoznia ezt az ütközetet, mert nagyon rossz balsejtelme volt. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem lesz erre képes, mert ha nem akarták ezt volna, el sem indultak volna a flottával.

Felpattant az ágyról és kiment a folyosóra, ott most is csak a szent hadsereg emberei és előhírnökök voltak. Azok azonnal félreálltak és meghajoltak előtte. Mikor rájuk nézett lesütötték a tekintetüket.

Féltek tőle, pedig ő soha sem tudott volna nekik ártani. Még nem volt olyan, mint a többi Ori és érezte a szívében, hogy ő soha sem lesz olyan, mint azok. Máshogy nézett a világra, úgy, hogy az mindig megmenthető.

- Kis naiv. – hallott meg egy női hangot a háta mögött. – Az, amiről álmodsz, soha sem következhet be. A világ nem olyan, mint amilyennek a te rózsaszín fátylad mögött elképzelted.

- Ha rajtam múlik olyan lesz. – morogta és megfordult. Adria állt mögötte, valami feszélyezte a nőben.

Ő volt az egyetlen, akitől félt itt a városban. Annyira kiszámíthatatlan volt, hogy soha sem tudta mi lesz a nő következő lépése. Az egyetlen, aki nem alterran vérűből lett Orivá, hanem születése jogán.

- Látom, hogy félsz tőlem. – mosolyodott el. – Te is tudod, hogy felesleges letagadnod, tudom, ha hazudsz.

- Mi lenne, ha egyszerűen békén hagynál?

- Úgy sokkal unalmasabb lenne az életem Larion.

- Hölgyeim, mi lenne, ha abba hagynátok a veszekedést? – kérdezte nyájasan Mortisse és megjelent az egyik sarok mögött. – Adria drágám, már megkértelek, hogy hagyd békén az unokámat.

- Ahogy parancsolod uram! – mondta a nő meghajolt, majd eltűnt.

Larion éppen meg akarta köszönni a nagyapjának a dolgot, de mire odafordult a férfi már sehol sem volt. Még mindig nem értette meg az Orit, olyan kevés ideje volt még csak közöttük. Olyan furcsák voltak.

Rabnak érezte magát, mintha folyamatosan figyelték volna. Nem Gammel volt az, az teljesen biztos, de a tudósokban nem bízott, hiszen az egyik ölte meg korábban és a másik kettőben sem.

Így nem hagyhatja el az Istenek városát. Nem fogja tudni figyelmeztetni a szüleit sem, hogy valami baj van, pontosabban lesz. Gyötörte a lelkiismerete, de bajba sem akart kerülni a többiekkel szemben.

De ha szerencséje van, akkor gondolati úton is kapcsolatba tud majd velük lépni. Hogy ez miért is nem jutott korábban az eszébe?

- Apa, hallasz? – gondolta.

- Larion? – hallotta a választ.

- Én vagyok, nem szabad oda mennetek, nem tudni, hogy mi lesz a kimenetele, és ezek készülnek valamire.

- Tudjuk, mindannyian. Ennek ellenére meg kell tennünk. Te maradj ott ahol vagy, ha itt bármi is történik, legalább te biztonságban leszel. Most mennem kell.

Legalább ezt sikerült megtennie. De a rossz érzése továbbra sem múlt el, még mindig veszélyben voltak és odamennek, pedig figyelmeztette őket. Szomorúan ballagott vissza a szobája irányába.

Rodney csöndesen állt a Hoved hídján és a hiperteret bámulta. Valahogy megnyugtatta a látvány, ennek ellenére szörnyen félt. Nem a csatától, hiszen olyanban volt már része, amiatt aggódott, hogy még Aldannar sem látta előre a dolgot.

Hatalmasat ásított, még mindig nem tudta kialudni magát, hiszen alig telt el egy nap a hazatértük óta. Nem értette Caldwellt, hogy miért is bízott meg Awagonban, ő képtelen volt. Mégiscsak a wraithről volt szó.

Egyáltalán nem volt jó ötlet odamenni, főleg, hogy halvány fogalmuk sincs arról, hogy mi lesz. Védtelenül hagyták Atlantiszt, ennyire mégsem lehettek ennyire idióták, és hihetetlen volt, hogy ők tették meg ezt.

Legszívesebben leüvöltötte volna Evan fejét, de még ez sem használt volna túl sokat. Hogy ezekre miért nem lehet semmiféleképpen hatni? Talán még makacsabbak is lettek, mint voltak, mint ő.

- Ennek nem lesz jó vége! – morogta hangosan. – Halott ember vagyok!

- Egy percre nyugodj meg Rodney! – szólt rá Evan. – Mi lenne, ha egyszer pozitívan szemlélnéd a dolgokat. Megártana?

- És mi lett volna, ha Mr. Zseni egyszer olyan dolgot talált volna ki, ami nem veszélyezteti teljes Atlantiszt és rajta mindenkit?!

- Ugyan kizárt dolog, hogy odaérjenek. Tudjuk a flottáik helyzeteit és a város közelében sincsenek. Az Aldor környékén vannak, az Istenek városánál és a szuperkapunál.

- Lehet, de mindegyik nagyobb és erősebb, mint mi, még akkor is, ha a wraithek itt vannak velünk. – lenézett kezében tartott szerkezetre. – Ó, ne!

- Mi a gond, megint? – Evan odalépett mellé és ő is kibámult az ablakon.

- Energiacsúcs Awagon hajóján.

- Mi okozhatta?

- Olyan volt, mintha egy nagyhatalmú ős ott vette volna fel az emberi alakját.

- Én nem éreztem semmit, lehet, hogy tévedtél a dologgal kapcsolatban.

Ah, igen tévedtél. Majd ha az alterran flotta maradványait kell összeszedni kiskanállal, akkor talán igazat adnak neki. De tényleg, lehet, hogy tévedett a gép és csak a hajó most érte el a maximumát.

De ha nem ez volt a dolog, akkor majd persze megint ő lesz a hibás. Ó, igen egészen biztosan ez lesz belőle. Még mindig morgott magában, amikor otthagyta a hidat és elindult a szállások felé.

Furcsállta, hogy építettek hálókörletet a hajókra, hiszen elvileg saját maguknak építették és nem a halandóknak. Bárcsak itt lenne Zelenka, még soha sem örült volna neki ennyire, mint most. Volt egy-két ötlete, amit megbeszélt volna vele.

Nagyon rossz előérzete volt, olyan dolog fog történni, amire eddig nem számítottak, de ezt nem találta meglepőnek. Atlantiszon akart lenni a menzán a szendvicsek és a zselék között. Éhes volt.

De ezeken a hajókon jóformán semmi sem volt, még az étkezőről is elfelejtkeztek az alterranok. Pedig még a Hoveden is több tucat normális ember is dolgozott, a többi hajóról nem is beszélve.

Ránézett a monitorra, hátborzongató látványt nyújtott a wraith flotta vonulása. Korábban a legnagyobb csupán tizenkét hajóból állt, és már az is borzalmas volt. Most pedig több mint hatvan kaptárhajó.

Ezek félelmetes pusztítást voltak képesek véghezvinni. Ráadásul ott volt a hét aratógép is. Nem akart annál a bolygónál lenni, amit ezek megtámadnak. Nem kéne sok idő, hogy teljesen kiirtsák.

Persze, azt mondták, hogy már nem esznek embert, hanem növényeken élnek, de Rodney nem hitt benne. Tízezer év után nem változhat meg valaminek az étrendje egyik napról a másikra, ennyit még tudott az evolúcióról.

Hirtelen rándulást érzett, kiléptek a hipertérből?! Mi történt itt? Még nem voltak ott, igen messze voltak még az Aldortól. Visszarohant a hídra, a teljes flotta a normál űrben várakozott. Kérdőn nézett Evanra.

- Awagonnak van egy terve, az Asuranhoz megyünk.

- Halottak vagyunk! – nyögte Rodney, miközben végignézte, hogy a flotta újra belép a hipertérbe.

Susan az Asuran felé fordította a hajóját, majd ők is beléptek a hipertérbe. Nem értette, hogy miért volt jó ez a hirtelen változtatás, de nem állt le vitatkozni Evannal a döntés megváltoztatásának érdekében.

Awagon ötlete, mikor ebbe belegondolt, beleborzongott. Kivételesen Rodneyval értett egyet ebben a kérdésben. Szerinte is hatalmas ostobaság volt ezt a döntést meghozni. Biztos volt, hogy csapdába fognak belefutni.

Az hídja ablakánál ott állt Arbejde, Tintagil és Arthur, mind a hárman a fejüket csóválták. Már flotta szerte zúgolódás volt Evan ötlete miatt. És még ott sem voltak a bolygó körül. Most sem látott semmit előre a jövőben.

Odasétált Arbejde mellé és ránézett a vörös hajú férfira, de az elfordította az arcát és megint a hiperteret bámulta.

- Az istenit srácok, nem én hoztam meg ezt a döntést és én is legalább annyira ostobaságnak tartom, mint ti. – mondta kétségbeesetten. – Ezt vele kéne megbeszélnetek.

- Nem ez a baj, csak a háborút utálom. – rázta meg a fejét Arbejde. – Nem is értek hozzá, így nem fogok beleszólni a dologba.

- Ezek mások, mint amiket annak idején vívtuk, acéllal. – mosolyodott el Arthur. – Azok voltak a szép harcok. Ez annyira idegen tőlem. Lehet, hogy az a wraith tud valamit, amit mi nem, így lehet, hogy mégsem csapda lesz.

- Nem lehet bennük megbízni, annak idején is elárultak minket. Az istenekre! Azokkal kötöttünk szövetséget, akik annak idején a mészárosaink voltak.

- Nyugodj meg Tintagil, kérlek. – mondta lágyan a lány. – Egyszer ez a szövetség is felbomlik majd, akkor…

- És, ha addigra nem leszünk már életben? Ha az Orinak lenne egy kis esze, akkor a halandóvá tevő gépet egyenesen a flottára irányítaná és ennyi. – mondta keserűen LeFay.

- Előbb a melindoriakat akarják megölni, utána csak minket. Ha tartják magukat a sorrendhez, van még egy kis időnk.

- Igazad van úrnőm!

- És soha sem fogják őket megtalálni. Még Gammel sem tudja feltörni Zander zavarópajzsait. – vigyorgott Arbejde.

Visszament a székéhez és beleült. Részben igazuk volt, bár még messzire voltak attól, hogy a szövetségük véget érjen, tényleg messzire voltak, vagy nem? Rövid időn belül úgyis kiderül majd a dolog.

- Amúgy, ha az Asuranhoz megyünk, nem kellene némi antireplikátor fegyver? – vetette fel John a rádióban.

- Pontosabban nem arra a BMARF-re gondoltál? – kérdezte Susan.

- Hogy mire? – mindenki tudta, hogy nagyokat pislog bele a rádióba.

- Bolygóméretű antireplikátor fegyver. – felelte Rodney. – Még nincs kész, de a hajóik és az épületeik rendes anyagból vannak, nem nanitokból. Szóval, ha a bolygón lévő hajóik elpusztulnak, elvileg lesz még időnk a fegyver ide hozatalával.

- Még soha sem hallottalak optimistának. – nevetett fel Evan.

- Csupán azért vagyok az, mert Zelenka mellett Merlin is a fegyveren dolgozik, de nekem is azon kéne ott Atlantiszon.

- És mikorra lesznek készek vele? – érdeklődött John.

- Honnan tudjam? Leghamarabb két hét, de lehet, hogy csak fél év múlva.

- Szóval, ha hazaértünk állj neki te is, mihamarabb szükségünk lesz rá.

- Rendben Kirk!

Szerencsére elég tűzerejük volt ahhoz, hogy elpusztítsák az összes várost a bolygón, de a nanitok még ebből az állapotból is képesek voltak újra reprodukálni magukat. Ez az egész olyan hátborzongató volt.

- Ha kell a bolygót is el tudjuk pusztítani, a wraith lopott olyan robbanófejeket az Oritól. – mondta Evan a rádióba.

Az egész bolygót? Susan megdöbbent ezen, hogy ilyet kelljen végrehajtaniuk. Nem lenne elég mindenki kiirtani rajta? Bár az majdnem ugyanazt jelentette. Most már megértette, hogy Alaine miért gyűlölte a háborúkat.

De most, ha kell ő maga fogja kiadni a parancsot az Asuran elpusztítására, amint a wraith hajók silóiból beszerelik a sajátjaikba a robbanófejeket.

Awagon elégedetten ült a hajóján, minden a tervei szerint haladt. Mire rá fognak jönni az árulásra már késő lesz, mindenki számára. Elmosolyodott, egyelőre könnyebben ment minden, mint ahogyan tervezte.

Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ennyire könnyen ment volna. hogyan lehettek ennyire figyelmetlenek, hogy nem tűnt fel nekik. Felnevetett, ha a későbbiekben is minden a terv szerint megy, túl fogják élni.

Felnézett, amikor a terem másik végén kinyílt az ajtó, az egyik tudósa jött be, hogy jelentést tegyen. Meghajolt, majd felállt és közelebb lépett, amikor Awagon intett neki, hogy közelebb jöhet.

- Miről tudsz beszámolni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Minden tökéletesen halad a terveid szerint. Amint kiléptünk a hipertérből átjönnek a robbanófejekért.

- Akkor fog beindulni az akció. – elmosolyodott. – Tudjuk már, hogy kiket küldenek?

- Nem, a Velesar nem volt hajlandó elárulni, hogy kiket küld. Szerinted sejtenek már valamit?

- Elméletileg most nem látnak bele a jövőbe, ezzel a dologgal kapcsolatban, sem ők, sem Gammel. Ezért fog minden úgy alakulni, ahogyan mi terveztük.

- Szép kis meglepetés fog mindenkit érni.

- Ó, de még mennyire. Ha majd tudod, hogy kik jönnek, értesíts! Most pedig távozz!

Amint tudós kiment a teremből felállt és odalépett az ablakhoz. Még mindig a hipertérben utaztak, de már nem volt sok hátra, hogy kilépjenek innen nem messze az Asurantól. Akkor, majd akkor minden megváltozik.

Akkor olyan dolgok fognak következtetni, amit még a melindoriak sem láttak előre. Minden, amit eddig az ismert univerzumban ismertek meg fog változni, ráadásul arra a képre, amit ők a wraith akarnak.

Mosolyogva ült vissza az irányító székbe.

15


	94. Chapter 94

**93. fejezet: Harc az Asurannál**

Az Alterran hajók már úgy fél órája várakoztak az Asuran közelében, de a wraith flotta még mindig nem ért oda hozzájuk. Igen azok a hajók lényegesen lassabbak voltak az övéiknél. De legalább biztosak voltak benne, hogy jönnek.

A radarokon tökéletesen követni lehetett az útjukat és alig húsz percük volt hátra, amíg azok meg nem érkeznek. Egyelőre semmi sem utalt arra, hogy csapda lenne, a Szövetség flottája nem várakozott itt és nem is közeledett.

Még Atlantisz felé sem tartottak. Olyan furcsa és zavaros volt a helyzet, lehet, hogy az Ori nem számított erre a lépésre, hogy nem oda mennek. És akkor ezek szerint Gammel sem. Úgy tűnt sikerült egyelőre kijátszani őket.

De a legnagyobb kérdés az volt, hogy mikor is lebukni ez a puccs, feltéve ha tényleg az volt. Mivel, ha korán, akkor az Aldor környékéről az Ori hajói gyorsabban voltak képesek elérni Atlantiszt, mint az alterran hajók.

És a Hoved egymaga nem vehette volna fel a harcot egyedül egy esetleges invázió esetén. Nagyot kockáztatott Lorne ezzel a manőverrel. Bízott benne, hogy nem kell majd nagy árat fizetnie ezért a dologért.

Evan kinézett az ablakon, a bolygó már most is a pusztulás útján volt, a nagy városokat így is lebombázták, atombombával. De ez csupán az épületek elpusztítására volt elegendő, a replikátorok újra képesek lesznek felvenni eredeti alakjukat.

Épp a bolygó éjszakai oldalán voltak, a vörösen izzó bolygó talán még szép látványt is nyújtott. Furcsának találta, hogy az ellenség még nem is tüzelt rájuk vissza, bár ez jelenthette azt is, hogy sikerült minden ilyen célpontot megsemmisíteniük.

De az is elképzelhető volt, hogy nem voltak ilyen ütegek a bolygón, ha Atlantisz mintájára építkeztek, akkor nem volt a pajzsokon kívül védelmi rendszerük, már ami a városokat illette, a többit meg ki tudja.

Ha őket most legyőzik, akkor már nem sok ellenségük marad, csupán az Ori és a mögötte álló egy galaxisnyi hívő, na jó mára már majdnem két és fél galaxisnyi hívő, akik hajókat építenek, hogy leigázzák a hitetleneket.

Pontosan tudta, hogy a kevésszámú Jaffa közösség néhány éven belül úgyis kihal, mert nem lesz lárva utánpótlásuk. Keserves halál lesz, feltéve ha az Ori nem végez velük korábban. Korcsokra nincs szükségük.

Ez nem fedte a teljes igazságot, hiszen Larion és Gammel is ott volt a körükben, de őket még elviselték, egy teljes fajra nem volt szükségük, akik helyett a saját teremtményeikkel népesíthetik be azoknak a bolygóit.

A wraith flotta egyre közeledett, Evan hol a saját flottáját, hol a másikat figyelte a radaron keresztül. Szörnyen lassan jöttek a lantisziakhoz képest. Pedig az ember azt hihette volna, hogy felszerelik azokat is normális hajtóművel.

Eltelt még úgy öt perc, amikor a hiperablak megnyílt és kiléptek rajta az első wraith kaptárhajók.

Még az Alterranok is megrettentek a látványtól, az ő emlékeikben még élt, amikor hasonló eljövetellel jöttek ez ezek a lények. De akkor értük jöttek Atlantiszhoz, félelmetes látványt nyújtott.

Maga az űr most is, mint mindig sötétséget árasztott magából, a távolban csupán a legerősebb csillagok fénye látszott ekkor. A flottától balra az Asuran napja bánatosan világított és keltette életre a bolygót.

A nappali oldal a nap fényében fürdött, még békében, semmi sem utalt arra, hogy mire készülnek a felette várakozó és éppen érkező hajók. Bár néhány seb már borította a felhős planétát és a városait.

De még csupán néhány izzó folt volt rajta és csak ezen az oldalon. Mindössze ennyi rontotta az összképet. A csillagkaput persze megnyitották Atlantiszról, így csak hajóval lehetett innen elmenekülni.

A zöld színű hiperablak folyamatosan ontotta magából a sorra érkező hajókat, amik V alakban sorakoztak fel és haladtak a lantisziak felé. Mindegyikből ezer számra szálltak ki a dárdák és azok úgy kísérték őket tovább.

Ez volt mindenidők legnagyobb eljövetele, amit valaha megélt a világegyetem. Még Atlantisz ostrománál sem voltak ennyien tízezer éve. Tényleg nagyon győzni akartak, ez az egy esélyük volt.

Még a saját anyabolygójukat is feladták, csakhogy megnyerhessék ezt a háborút. Rodney fáradtan sóhajtott fel, amint kinézett az ablakon, a lehető legmesszebb Lornetól. Vajon olyan lehetett a bolygójuk, mint a Melindor?

A Melindor hát persze, csettintett hármat, majd csillogó szemekkel fordult és indult Evan irányába. Nem értette, hogy ez miként nem jutott eddig az eszébe, pedig teljes mértékben nyilvánvaló volt.

Beszélnie kell majd Awagonnal is, ha tényleg szövetségesek, akkor be fogja vallani a dolgot, más különben letagadja. Fel lehet majd a dolgot egyfajta végső próba gyanánt is fogni majd. Mi sülhet ki belőle?

- Támadt egy ötletem. – mondta. – Szerintem kitaláltam, hogy miért nem látjuk a jövőt.

- Igen? – fordult oda a másik férfi és érdeklődve fordult Rodney irányába.

- A wraith a megoldás a kérdésre.

- A wraith? Ezt mégis, hogy érted?

- Az Ori nem jött rá a teljes tervükre soha sem, hiszen akkor már nem lennének itt. Tudnak olvasni a gondolatokban, de csak abban, amit az egyén éppen gondol, vagy nagyon erős érzelem. Akárcsak az alterranok, de ne felejtsd el, hogy Gammel is lát a jövőbe, akárcsak mi, de még ő sem látta előre ezt, legalább is jó eséllyel nem. Mi másért, ha sikerült a wraithnek leblokkolni ezt a képességünket? Hiszen ne felejtsd el, hogy az elsők honnan származnak.

- A naremi kirajzottak közül. Basszus, de mi nem tudjuk megtenni, és a Melindoriak sem.

- Már nagyon régen módosították a genetikai kódjukat, bár ezt Carson jobban ki tudná fejteni, de mi van, ha így módosultak, hogy képesek a saját eredeti fajuk képességeit elnyomni, és mi is azok vagyunk, még akkor is, ha közvetve.

- Elég merész feltételezés Rodney, de valóban van benne igazság. Azonnal beszélnünk kell Awagonnal!

- Szerinted be fogja ismerni? Én nem tenném meg, ez túlságosan nagy erő és hatalom.

- Nem mintha a jövőbelátás nem lenne az…

- Gondolj bele, ha az egész csak humbug, akkor bármikor besétálhatunk a csapdájukba és Atlantisz, akárcsak mi elvesztünk.

- Ők is megtámadták az Asurant, nem tudom, hogy mennyire lehetnének ellenünk Evan, nekem ezek a lépések nem tűnnek épp barátságosnak a Szövetség felé.

- Megyek és beszélek Awagonnal.

- Azért vigyázz vele, ki tudja, hogy Gammel megjelenik-e megint azon a hajón, akárcsak legutóbb.

- Jah, de akkor nem fog élve elmenekülni onnan. – vigyorodott el. – Bár jó kérdés, hogy Mortisse feladná-e az egyetlen jövőbe látó emberét, mert ha ő meghal Larion visszatér közénk, csak Gammel tartja ott.

Igen, de ebben senki sem lehetett biztos. Mielőtt visszaindult volna a szobája irányába, az utolsó gondolata még az volt, ahogy a bolygóra nézett. Az istenek kegyelmezzenek nekünk!

Túl késő volt, amikor az Ori – minden tagját beleértve – rájött a csalásra, hogy mégsem oda mennek. Mortisse dühöngött, amiért az alsóbbrendű wraith ilyen könnyedén kijátszotta őket, még akkor is, ha tudták az Aldornak ebben az esetben vesznie kellett.

Egyszerűen képtelen volt megérteni, hogy miért áldozták fel a saját anyabolygójukat azért, hogy az Asurant veszni lássák. Nem volt értelme a dolognak, a replikátorok bármikor újra szaporodhattak, ők viszont nem.

A legnagyobb gondja, hogy se Gammel se Larion nem látták előre ezt a dolgot, ha a férfi tudta volna, akkor Atlantiszt most könnyedén elpusztíthatták volna. Vagy elfoglalni, hiszen, akik eddig nem avatkoztak be, már nem is fognak.

Nem messze az Istenek városának bolygójától a Pegazus galaxisban lévő szuperkapu ismét megnyílt és újabb engedelmes katonákat hozott a galaxisba, hogy a hitetlenekkel végezzenek.

Hiszen ők voltak a fény és az emberiség igazi eredet, még akkor is, ha a hitvány alterranok nem ismerik be ezt a tényt, ha ők nem lettek volna, manapság semmi élet sem lenne a galaxisokban.

Ők voltak az életadók és elvevők. Meg volt a hatalmuk sorsokról és végzetekről, életről és halálokról dönteni és ezt senkinek sem lett volna joga megkérdőjelezni. Mindig is ott voltak mindenhol, mindig is beavatkoztak.

Még akkor is, ha a szabályok kötötték őket, egyszerűen megvolt a hatalmuk hozzá és ők megtették. Oma Desala is egy ilyen volt, akárcsak Anubis, kár volt értük. Ha egymás oldalára áltak volna, és Oma nem védelmezte volna oly nagyon a halandókat.

De ez a múlt volt, és még nem volt akkora hatalma, hogy azt megváltoztassa. A hangsúly a mégnél volt. Gammel lassan eléri azt a szintet, hogy az időben is képes legyen utazni, ne csak a térben. Erre sem lesz Alterran soha képes.

Beleborzolt a rövid hajába, mindig elfelejti és alábecsüli a saját véreit, akárcsak a Velesarokat, egyik sem minősült teljes mértékben alterrannak, sőt a Velesarok közül a gyermekei félig Orik voltak, akárcsak Laegen.

Ezek lennének az első dolgok, amin változtatna. Dühítette, hogy Gammel embereivel sem megy semmire, hiszen a földiek is bezárkóztak lantiszra, és nem volt túlságosan valószínű, hogy el fogják-e hagyni a várost.

Hajókkal vagy a kapun pedig képtelenség lett volna bejuttatni egy bárkit is. Most először bánta meg, hogy megölette Ba'alt, hiszen a rendszerúr képes lett volna a csillagkapu pajzsát kiiktatni elegendő időre.

Ráadásul mára, csak a Melindoriak körében éltek olyan tudósok, akik ott voltak a csillagkapuk tervezéseinél. A lantisziak már a felemelkedettek között sem volt valószínű, hogy előfordultak volna.

Csak Zander Amrath, de őt megközelíteni sem lehetett nemhogy ilyen dologra rákényszeríteni vagy kiszedni belőle. Talán a tudósoknak sikerül valamit elérniük, vagy Gammelnek, bár kételkedett benne.

Beszélni akart vele, érezte, amikor az megjelent mögötte, kivételesen nem a városban voltak, hanem az azt körülvevő tó felett lebegtek mind a ketten, egyikőjük sem akart a víztükör felett lévő erőtérre állni, így is megfelelt nekik.

- Az embered, az a Kolja nem túl hasznos eddig. – most sem nézett hátra, a messzeséget figyelte és a távolban cikázó villámokat figyelte.

- Nem tehet arról, hogy azok nem akarnak kimozdulni, csak hajókkal. – vonta meg a vállát. – Ezzel egyikünk sem számolt.

- Valóban, mond még mindig nem láttok a jövőbe?

- Nem, mintha valaki, vagy valami blokkolná ezt. Én a wraithre gyanakszom, volt időm így át tudtam nézni a régi kutatási adatokat.

- És mire jutottál?

- Nem sokra, csak következtette, hiszen a Melindoriakból és az Iratus bogarakból lettek kitenyésztve. Lehet, hogy módosultak és ezért nem a jövőbe látnak, hanem blokkolják azt.

- Úgy emlékszem, hogy a keresztezésükkor parancsba adtam eme tulajdonságuk kiirtását.

- Valóban, de ne felejtsd el, hogy a tudósaid teremtményei nem az első wraithek voltak, a naremiek alapból beléjük botlottak, lehet, hogy már akkor kialakult egy válfajuk a mieinktől eltérően és azokkal keresztezve a mostaniak ezt alkotják.

- Vagy Nefadar és az ő kisszámú raja volt az, akik olyanok voltak, hogy nem lett belőlük kiirtva, ugyanis valaki, az eltűnésem után úgy vélte, hogy folytatja azt, amit annak idején abbahagytunk, de túl jót alkotott. Nem igaz fiam? – most először fordult hátra és belenézett Gammel szemeibe.

A férfi egy lépést „lépett" hátra és a zöld szemekben félelem csillant. Erről nem lett volna szabad tudnia ezeket a szálakat már korábban sikerült teljesen elvarrnia, de eszerint mégsem teljesen?

- Beismerem, hogy hibáztam. – szegte le a hullámzó vízre a tekintetét. Nem mert visszanézni.

- Végül is nem gond, ők sokkal rosszabbul jártak mint mi. – elvigyorodott. – Itt csak két ember, ott egy teljes faj. Vannak ennek a dolognak is jó oldalai, feltéve, ha tényleg ők voltak. Derítsd ki.

- Ahogy óhajtod Mortisse! – meghajolt és eltűnt.

Percekkel később még mindig ökölben tartotta a kezeit, ugyanúgy remegtek, mint amikor otthagyta az egykori uralkodót. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miért rémült meg tőle most ennyire, hiszen közvetlenül nem árthatott neki.

Büszke volt Awagonra, még akkor is, ha nem is ismerte még az igazságot, így kijátszani őket. Nem hiába volt a wraith neve a Túlélő. Ezt a játszmát mindenkinél jobban ismerte és játszotta. Ő volt a legjobb.

Egy rendes csatában akart vele végezni, ennyit megérdemelt, hiszen a barátja volt. Talán az egyetlen olyan, akiben megbízott és tényleg barátnak tekintette. Mégis sajnálta, hogy így kell vége lennie a dolognak.

Ha az eredeti terveik sikerrel jártak volna, már csak kettejüké lett volna a teljes hatalom. Talán mégsem, mert ebben az esetben már megölte volna. Kitörölt egy könnyet a szeméből és meglepetten nézett le rá.

Nem hitte, hogy maradt még ennyire emberi érzelme, hiszen olyan régen volt az még, amikor nem volt még ilyen. Amikor még nem fertőzte meg Mortisse gonoszsága és ő maga is jó volt. De a mai napig nem bánta meg a dolgot, hogy elcsábult.

De ami azóta a szívét lakta , minden volt csak normális érzelemnek nevezhető dolog nem. A szerelmet leszámítva, még egy dolog, ami újra az alterranok irányába kötötte, de ő ezt nem akarta, már nem volt az.

Larion, Larion, Larion! Ennek is ő volt az oka, azóta volt így, amióta itt volt vele. Most már maga előtt sem tagadhatta le, hogy szerelmet érzett a lány iránt. A tizenegyezer éves gyakorlás semmivé lett.

Ez idő alatt csupán játszott a nőkkel és egyszer sem lett szerelmes, hiszen ez az érzés volt a legveszélyesebb dolog a világegyetemben, és ő is beleesett a csapdájába. És innen már csak lefelé vezetett minden út.

Keserűen felnevetett, hangját a város üres termei vízhangzották, amikor a városban járt, az előhírnökök sem mertek előjönni, nemhogy az egyszerű halandók, akiket akkora megtiszteltetés ért, hogy itt lakhattak.

Karokat érzett a derekán, ahogy azok lágyan átkarolták, majd Larion testének melegét érezte a hátával. Most nem fordult meg, csak bámulta a folyosó végén lévő üres falat és a tűz játékát figyelte rajta.

- Mivel készített ki ennyire? – a lány hangja most is trillázott. – Vele voltál, láttalak titeket, nem tudod letagadni.

- Rájött! – sziszegte. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy miként, de megtette. Soha sem hibáztam olyan nagyot, mint akkor.

- Mégis mit tettél Gami?

- Ő és a tudósai példájára élőt teremtettem. Wraitht jobbakat, mint amilyen Awagon, de kicsúszott a dolog a kezemből és még engem is felülmúlt a lány.

- De ő mára halott.

- Igen, de a többi, akik életben voltak vegyültek a régiekkel és nagy valószínűséggel ők blokkolják a jövőbe látást.

- Hányan voltak?

- Nem sokan, talán egy tucat, de szaporodtak és bejutottak az Aldorra is. Mára ott lehet a Mortisse által kiirtatott gén mindegyikben, főleg ha Awagon rájött a dologra.

- Awagon ostoba! – hangja simogatott, mint a hűvös nyári szellő.

- Ó, ez esetben te is elkövetted azt a hibát, mint az összes Ori. – megint felnevetett. – Sokkal több van benne, mint bárki sejtené.

- Mintha te olyan jól ismernéd…

- Az elmúlt tízezer év alatt igen sok testben meglátogattam és segítettem neki. Nálam jobban senki sem ismeri őt.

És ez tényleg igaz volt, de a történelem olykor igen kegyetlen döntés meghozatalára kényszeríttette az embert, és ez alól még az Ori leghatalmasabbika sem volt most kivétel. És ez sem először történt meg.

John vette először észre a radarokon, hogy az eddig Aldor körül lévő flotta egy része elhagyta a bolygókörül pályát és belépett a hipertérbe feléjük. Tehát az itteniek leadták a forródrótot és felszabadító seregek elindultak.

A hajók formájáról ítélve valóban csak a replikátor flotta közeledett az irányukba, az Orié ott maradt és nem mozdult. Bár ennek így nem volt túl sok értelme, az Ori flottája miért nem indult ide?

Talán a replikátorok akartak saját maguk véget vetni teremtőiknek? Logikusnak tűnt, de ha a szövetségek alapelveit vették figyelembe, akkor semmi értelme nem volt ennek a tettnek. De könnyebb dolguk lesz így.

Lepillantott a bolygóra, az egykor Atlantisznak kinéző városból mostanra semmi sem maradt már, csak a tenger hullámai hánykolódtak csöndesen az óceán felett lévő városok sokaságának romjain.

Senkit sem érdekelt, hogy hány „élet" veszett oda a bombázáskor, Johnt főleg nem, ugyanis nem tekintette ezeket a teremtményeket élőnek, még akkor sem, ha inkább ahhoz álltak közelebb és nem a robothoz.

Tudta, ha jól taktikáznak, akkor a bolygó is megsemmisülhet, mire a felmentő seregük ideérne, de ezt nem akarták, ha látnák, hogy már nincs esély a megmentésére, akkor valószínű volt, hogy visszafordulnak.

Evan egyetértett vele, hogy most nem fognak meghátrálni, most egyszer és mindenkorra véget vetnek a replikátorok utolsó maradékának is. Visszasétált az ablakáig és kitekintett rajta, nem szeretett várakozni.

Az asuran flottája elég közel ért mire sikerült a wraith hajókról a rakétákat a Hovedre és az ő hajójára áthozatni. Lorne kiadta a parancsot és mind a ketten kilőtték ezeket. Ettől kezdve csupán percei voltak a bolygónak.

Nem érezte tömeggyilkosnak magát az Asuran lakói miatt. Nem voltak emberek, Nienyar nem értett vele egyet ebben a kérdésben, de a nőnek most nem volt beleszólásba, nem volt harcos és soha nem is lesz.

- Remekül néz ki. – szólt bele a rádiójába, hangja vidám volt, de kiérezhető volt belőle a félelem is egy kicsit. – Remélem Atlantisz soha sem fog erre a sorsra jutni.

- Te is tudod, ha rajtunk múlik nem fog. – hallotta húga hangját.

- Félek, hogy nem rajtunk fog, hogy addigra már nem leszünk életben…

- Ugyan Shep, ne légy ilyen borúlátó. Egyelőre jól állunk, főleg, hogy ők is itt vannak. – mondta Lorne.

- Mikor fogsz velük beszélni Evan?

- Mindjárt, bár nem akartam addig, amíg ide nem érnek a gép barátaink.

- Szerinted már rájöttek? – Susan volt megint.

- Gammel nem ostoba, tehát simán rájöhetett arra, amire Rodney is, csak kérdés, hogy akkor mikor fog Awagonnal végezni, mert nem adnék neki sok időt.

Nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy mit is fognak mondani a vádakra. Személy szerint ő soha sem mondaná meg ezt, de ki ismeri a wraitht? Ő egészen biztosan nem annyira, hogy erre választ tudjon mondani.

Eközben már alig várta, hogy az asuran flotta ideérkezzen és végre megkezdődjön a csata.

Elizabeth Atlantiszon idegeskedett az emberei miatt, az alterranok semmibe sem avatták be őket és még Carson sem volt ott a közelében, hogy beszámolhasson az eseményekről. Vajon mi zajlik az Aldornál?

Nagyon kíváncsi lett volna erre, és szívesen velük is ment volna erre az útra, de a válasz a kéréseire mindig ugyanaz volt. Az itt lévő embereknek szükségük volt rá, de ő tudta, hogy ez nem igaz.

Senki sem akart egy egyszerű civilt ott útban a hajókon. És, ha valami esetleg rosszul sülne el, akkor is a legjobb, ha a veszteségeket a lehető legkisebbre minimalizálják. Mindez teljesen érthető volt.

De ő akkor sem akart beletörődni. Legalább annyi vigasztalhatta, hogy Steven sem ment többet velük, hanem „nyugdíjas" napjait tölthette, többé bevetésre nem kellett mennie. Ez a fiatalok harca volt.

A város utcái kihaltak voltak, katona alig tartózkodott itt, mindenki, aki a légierő kötelékében volt, azok most a flottával voltak útban az Aldorra, vagy már oda is értek. Csak a civilek és a tengerészgyalogosok voltak itt.

Aldannar emberei és persze az alterranok is. Senki sem figyelt rá, amíg ő az irodájától elsétált a menzáig. Itt most csak Zelenka és Keller volt, éppen az ebédjük felett ültek és elmélyülten beszélgettek valamiről.

Mintha ők sem vették volna észre. Olyan érzése volt, mintha szellem lenne és láthatatlanul sétálna a városban fel és alá. Máskor örült volna ennek, de most szörnyen egyedül érezte magát. Ez a vezetők sorsa.

Mondta neki az apja valamikor nagyon régen, még a halála előtt. Soha sem értett ezzel a mondattal egyet egészen a mostani percig. Elvett az asztalról egy szendvicset és egy ásványvizet, majd leült a legközelebbi asztalhoz.

Látta, amikor Zelenkáék befejezték az étkezést, Keller kiindult a menzáról, viszont Radek odajött hozzá.

- Jó napot Elizabeth! – köszöntötte. – Leülhetek?

- Persze Radek. – mutatott az egyik székre.

- Köszönöm, hogy érzi magát?

- Fáradtan és egy kicsit ideges is vagyok. Zavar, hogy semmit sem tudok arról, hogy mi is zajlik az Aldornál a mieinkkel.

- Nem az Aldorhoz mentek, az Asuran körül vannak és ledobták a bombát, már nincs sok ideje a bolygónak. A replikátor flotta is feléjük tart, de Sheppard ezredes szerint nincs semmiféle ok az aggodalomra.

- És én erről miért nem tudtam eddig? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Weir.

- Most szóltam, én is ebéd előtt tudtam meg Carsontól, ő kért meg, hogy mondjam el önnek. Remélem nem gond, hogy előbb megebédeltem, napok óta nem tudtam rendesen enni, Rodney amilyen sok munkát kitalál, akárcsak Lorne… Remélem nem gond, ha távozok, még sok dolgom van.

Zelenka meg sem várta, amíg a nő válaszol máris felkelt és kisietett a teremből. Szóval ennyit a régen jól működő parancsnoki láncról, mostanság mindent ő tudott meg utoljára. De miért is van akkor még pozícióban?

Képtelen volt erre a válaszra rájönni. Nagyon bántotta, hogy ennyire kihagyták a dologból, de tudta, hogy ez még csak a kezdete egy nagyobb valaminek. Aminek a következménye az lesz, hogy minden „hatalmát" elveszti.

Teljes mértékben felfogta ezt, de beletörődni nem akart, soha sem volt olyan, aki ilyen könnyedén feladta volna főleg harc nélkül. Küzdeni fog az eddig betöltött pozíciójáért, még akkor is, ha minden felemelkedettel szembe is kell szállnia érte.

Most jutott eszébe, hogy mit is mondott Radek, az Asurannál voltak? Te jó ég, hogyan kerültek oda, ráadásul még az ellenséges flotta is közeledett feléjük. Nagyon bízott benne, hogy semmilyen gond nem lesz ott velük.

Awagon csendesen mérte fel az előtte álló Laegent. Nem hitte volna, hogy Zander ennyire hamar rájön a dologra. De szerencsére ez a dolog csak akkor történt meg, amikor már ideértek. A tervük sikerrel járt.

Bár jó lett volna tudni, hogy Gammel is megfejtette-e a házi feladatot, ha igen, akkor az életéből már nem volt túl sok hátra, Mortisse biztosan nem fogja hagyni, hogy életben maradjon, akárcsak ő, vagy a wraithek.

A vele szemben álló férfin látta, hogy ideges és dühös azért, amit tettek, és Awagon nem igazán értette, hogy miért is. Hiszen eddig senkinek sem okozták a halálát, sőt egy jó kis meglepetést is okoztak a Szövetségnek.

Na jó, valahol megértette a férfi érzéseit, de nekik nem volt más választásuk. Ennyi wraithnek életben kellett maradnia. Volt egy olyan érzése, ha az Aldorhoz mentek volna, bele a csapdába mostanra senki sem élne.

A fejével biccentett a két mellette álló emberének, hogy menjenek ki a teremből. Fél percig kinézett az ablakon, majd csak azután fordult vissza Lorne felé, hogy az emberei elhagyták a tárgyalót.

- Még mindig nem értem, hogy mi a gondod. – mondta nyugodtan, mindkettejüknek volt idejük.

Pontosabban neki, mert tudta, hogy a férfi nélkül a flottája megbénul, és nem tesznek semmit, amíg ő parancsba nem adja.

- Nem? – kérdezte gúnyosan Evan. – Az átkozott árulásodtól kezdve a melindoriak lebénításáig…

- Ha az Aldorra mentünk volna, mostanra egyikünk sem lenne itt és nem beszélgetnénk. Csapda volt, amit Gammel és Mortisse eszelt ki Adriával együtt.

- És miért kéne hinnem neked?

- Életben vagy, nem? Ez nem elég meggyőző neked. Gammel tudta, hogy oda fogtok menni, kénytelenek voltunk ehhez folyamodni, hogy valamilyen észérvvel ide jöjjünk.

- Most az egyszer megelégszem ezzel a válasszal, de azonnal bontsátok fel a blokkolást! – mondta keményen. – Vagy kénytelenek leszünk ellenségként kezelni titeket.

Azzal már ott sem volt. Awagon hangosan káromkodott egy cifrát, elege volt ezekből a beképzelt pökhendi alterranokból, akiknek semmi sem volt jó. És még azért sem hálásak, hogy az életük meg lett mentve.

Kénytelen volt rádöbbenni, hogy ezek sem jobbak az Orinál és megint odajutottak, mint ahol eddig voltak. Talán csak annyiban különböztek, hogy ők nem akartak háborút, és véget akartak vetni neki.

De nekik nem volt céljuk az emberek kiirtása, sőt ők védelmezik az emberiséget. De ugyanolyan önteltek és felsőbbrendűnek érezték magukat. Nem volt sehol sem igazság a világegyetemben.

Hallotta visszajönni a két emberét, de nem is figyelt oda, csak odasétált az ablakhoz és a haldokló bolygóra nézett. Erősen meredt rá, nem pislogott, nem akarta, hogy a könnyei kicsorduljanak.

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a saját bolygója is éppen most vívja a haláltusáját, miközben katonái a galaxis másik végében az ellenségeikkel csatáznak és cserben hagyták a sajátjaikat. Az ő hibája volt az egész.

Parancsba adta a kaptárkirálynőknek, hogy oldják fel a blokkolást, majd ő maga is megtette ezt a fejében. Pár pillanatig még semmi sem látszott, hogy lett volna hatása, majd az alterran hajók támadó alakzatot vettek fel a semmi irányába.

Keserűen elmosolyodott, tehát már tudják, hogy honnan fog érkezni a csapás, legalább ezzel kapcsolatban semmiféle meglepetés nem érheti többé őket. Az Aldorról segítség kiáltások jutottak el a fejébe.

Meg kellett kapaszkodnia, nehogy elessen, blokkolta ezeket, most senki sem fogja tudni elérni így, ha akarnak valamit ide kell jönniük. Nem akarta látni és hallani szeretett világának a pusztulását.

Bőven elegendő volt tudni, hogy ez lesz a sorsuk.

Gammel megállt Adria mellett az egyik Ori hajó fedélzetén és letekintett az előttük lévő Aldorra. Tudta, hogy a replikátor flottának hamarosan oda kell érnie az Asuranhoz és azt is, hogy mindannyian ott fognak pusztulni.

Örült, hogy megint látta a jövőt, ennek ellenére jó kedvvel mégsem töltötte el, főleg, hogy így kijátszották őket. Ha idejöttek volna, akkor mostanra az Alterran és a wraith flotta is csak történelem lett volna.

Kíváncsi volt a nő kegyetlenségére, hiszen hallott már róla az előhírnököktől és a sima emberektől is. Mortisse vajon miért őt kérte fel a bolygó elpusztítására? Jutalom gyanánt, de legalább ő is itt lehetett.

Lariont hátrahagyta a városban, ő úgyis csak hátráltatta volna őket ebben az ügyben, ő soha sem lesz olyan, mint az Ori többi tagja, még akkor sem, ha származásilag ő áll a legközelebb hozzájuk.

Alig akarta elhinni még most is, hogy erre a wraith volt képes, bámulatos. Kár, hogy Mortisse ilyen elhamarkodottan döntött, mert egy kis idő ráfordításával ki lehetett volna tenyészteni jobbra őket.

Egy olyan kolóniát, akik csak a melindoriakat blokkolják, mert addigra sem a Velesar, sem a Valorvartok nem lesznek már életben. Elvigyorodott, ahogy előre látta a halálukat és a saját maga üdvözölését.

Oldalra hajtotta a fejét és ránézett a nőre, az őt bámulta.

- Te adod ki a parancsot, nem én, szórakozz jól! – vigyorodott el.

- Nem is érdekel? Csalódtam benned Gammel. – mondta mosolyogva.

- Bennem nem kell soha, csak mára elég volt a kegyetlenkedésből. Néha nekem is szünetet kell tartanom, nehogy minden ihletem elszálljon.

- Ó, ez igazán érdekes. – kacagott fel. – Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen is lehet.

- Kedvesem én tizenegyezer éves vagyok, van tapasztalatom az ilyenben. – mondta és közelebb hajolt a nőhöz. – Ha gondolod adhatok majd egy-két leckét is.

- Szívesen fogadnám őket, ha egyszer lankad Mortisse figyelme. – suttogta, az ajkaik már majdnem összeértek. – Meg Larioné…

- Ő nem számít, csak azt látja, amit én akarok. – és megcsókolta a nőt.

- Az nagyszerű, de most hagyd abba! – mondta és Gammel ajkaira tette az mutató ujját. – Figyelnek minket. Remélem valamikor tudunk a leckével foglalkozni. – mosolyodott el kajánul. – A parancsot kiadtam, de a szórakozást meghagyom neked. Majd még találkozunk Gammel.

Visszanézett a bolygóra, előbb utóbb itt is sikerrel fog járni, Adria is elveszett, már csak az volt a remek kérdés, hogy Mortisse miként fogadná majd a dolgot. De még így is megérte a kockázatot.

Hiszen a férfi csupán megkínozni tudná őt, de megölni nem, és bármekkora fájdalmat képes volt elviselni az egójáért. A bolygó nem fog elpusztulni ez esetben, csak lakhatatlanná válni. Egy remek új találmány a tudósoktól.

Olyasmi, mint az atomrobbanások sorozata, de sokkal látványosabb és gyorsabb. Alig pár óra kell csupán neki és semmilyen élet nem marad majd a bolygón. Az ökoszisztéma felborul, minden élet elpusztul rajta.

Tökéletes világ ahhoz, hogy börtönbolygó legyen, és még csillagkapu sem volt rajta. A bolygó éjszakai felén voltak, és már látta, amint a legnagyobb kontinens fele ég és izzik a felszínen. Ó, igen ez csak a kezdet volt.

Neki még ez a néhány óra is túlságosan lassú volt, így nem maradt ott megszemlélni a dolgokat, mikor két nappal később a hajók visszatértek az Istenek városába és jelentést tettek az Aldoron már semmilyen élet nem volt.

Csupán azok a wraithek maradtak már életben, akik az Alterran flotta kötelékébe tartoztak. Őket pedig Gammel is tudta, hogy nem lesz nehéz elpusztítani. Vagy az ősök ellen fordítani.

Ehhez pedig csak egyetlen dolgot kell majd tennie, vagy tennie valakinek, megölni az egyetlen barátját Awagont és a wraith az alterranok ellen fordul majd. Milyen érdekesnek ígérkezett ez a gondolat.

Carson Nienyarral sétált a városban, a nőnek nagyon nem volt jó hangulata. Persze ő is tudta, hogy mi történt és mi fog történni – ezt nem volt túlságosan nehéz kitalálni – az Asuran körül, és nem nyugtatta meg.

Ez lehetett az oka annak is, hogy John nem akarta magával vinni a feleségét az útra. Csak hátráltató tényező lett volna, akárcsak saját maga. Ezért is örült, amikor Susan ment helyette, néha történnek jó dolgok is.

Kicsit védtelennek érezte magát mégis a dologgal kapcsolatban, hiszen a városnak semmilyen védelme sem maradt és ezt az Ori is tudta Gammel révén mostanra, főleg, hogy megint látták a jövőt.

Szerencsére egyelőre semmilyen jel nem utalt arra, hogy bárki is megtámadná a várost, a jövőbelátás nem volt egzakt tudomány, szóval bármi közbejöhetett. A radarok és a scannerek is megbízhatatlanok voltak.

Most, hogy tudta és ismerte az igazságot nagyon megdöbbent, soha sem nézte volna ki belőlük ezt. Tudta, hogy ezáltal megmentették az életüket és a sajátjukat áldozták fel. Ennyire véget akartak vetni az Ori uralmának.

Feláldozás nélkül nem volt győzelem, de még akkor is. Ennél keserűbbet még soha az életében nem látott. Sírt a lelke minden egyes elhullott wraithért, ez nem volt benne a szövetségben, nem kellett volna megtenniük.

Mégis inkább saját magukat áldozták fel helyettük. Ezt senkitől sem lett volna szabad kérni és megtenni sem. Ehhez senkinek sem volt joga és nem lett volna szabad megtenni. A felemelkedettek úgysem haltak volna meg.

Csak a halandók a két Sheppard és Rodney. Most jutott az eszébe, de Awagon ennyire nem szerethette Alainet. Szörnyű volt belegondolni, de legalább valamennyit visszafizethetnek majd a replikátoroknak.

De az akkor sem lesz ugyanaz, mintha megmaradt volna a wraith faj. Közel sem. Hányan maradtak pár ezren talán? Valóban újra kezdhetik, de semmi sem lesz már ugyanolyan. A teremtőik tették ezt velük.

Igaz a replikátorokkal is a teremtőik fognak végezni, úgy látszik ez már egyetemes igazság lesz, hogy a gyermekekkel a szüleik végeznek. Pontosan tudta, hogy rossz időknek fognak elébe nézni.

Elindult valami a galaxisban, pontosabban az egész világegyetemben, mi a teljes pusztuláshoz fog vezetni, de úgy tűnt, hogy ez még senkinek sem tűnt fel. Pedig a dolog nagyon is valós volt és közeledett.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy csak az Ori váltotta ki ezt a dolgot, valamit közösen ők és az Ori együtt. Volt egy olyan rossz érzése, hogy a világ megint odatartott, ahova annak idején a Naremiek idejében.

De már nem élt olyan melindori, aki emlékezett volna, hogy miért is kellett akkor elpusztulni a világegyetemben. Csak ennyit, hogy az Ősi istenek kegyeltjeiként ők élték túl az univerzum pusztulását.

Arra sem emlékeztek, hogy kik voltak az isteneik, csak, hogy ők uralkodnak mindenen és a teljes természetet is ők irányítják. De már akkor sem avatkoztak be, kik lehettek ők és miért nem segítenek ezekben az időben?

- Valami gond van Carson? – kérdezte Nienyar.

- Nem, nincsen. Csak elgondolkodtam, hova is tartunk, mármint nem csak az alterranok, hanem az univerzum.

- Előre, mint mindig is. Hogyan máshogy lehetne?

- Arra gondolok, hogy mi is ugyanoda jutunk-e majd, mint a naremiek annak idején, a galaxis pusztulásához.

- Ők sem emlékeznek erre. De nem nagyon tudom, hogy mi mást tehetnénk a háborún kívül. Ismered Gammelt, Mortissét és a tudósokat, rájuk nem lehet észérvekkel hatni. – mondta bánatosan.

- Tudom, és ez az egész… szégyellem bevallani, de megrémít.

- Egy hercegnek is szabad félnie Carson, ebben különbözünk tőlük. Ez tesz minket nagyban mássá, mint ők. Soha sem akarok olyanná válni, mint az Ori. Gyilkossá…

- Mi is azok vagyunk Nienyar.

- Lehet, de mi az életbennmaradásért ölünk, ők a hatalomért. És ez óriási különbség.

- Lehet, hogy az ősi istenek szemében nem az.

- Te tőlük félsz? Hogy mit fognak velünk tenni, ha egyszer letekinteni?

- Igen, Aldannar és Lienya is ettől tartanak. Rettegnek attól, hogy megint mindent újra kell kezdeniük.

- A sorsunk előre megvan írva Carson azon nem tudunk változtatni, remélem egy békésebb jövőt fog majd hozni.

Egy békésebbet? Nagyon bízott benne, már nem válaszolt a nőnek, csak tovább haladt a kihalt folyosón vissza a laborja irányába. Egyedül, magányosan, mint ahogy az emberrel általában lenni szokott.

A bolygó izzott, valamilyen beteges formában talán még szépnek is volt mondható, ahogy az éjszakai oldal vöröses feketés tűzben haldoklott. Keserűen elmosolyodott Gammelnek biztosan tetszene, az ő lelke ilyen beteg, hogy szeresse ezeket.

Megrázta a fejét, majd az arcába lógó hajszálakat megigazította, Awagon való találkozásuk óta egyre többet gondolt a férfira, pedig nem is akart. Évszázadok óta nem ért így hozzá, az Anatos időszak nem számított.

Mikro rágondolt érezte, hogy elvörösödik és a szívverése is felgyorsult. Próbálta magát lenyugtatni, de nem sikerült. Nem lenne szabad ezt éreznie, se most, se soha többé. Régen is hiba volt. Percek kellettek, hogy rájöjjön ezek nem az ő érzései.

Tehát Gammelnek mégis igaza volt Larionnal kapcsolatban. Kétségbeesetten nyögött fel, ez nem lehetett igaz. Ő nem akart ebben részt venni. Mélyeket lélegzett, amíg végül sikerült megnyugodnia.

Képek villantak fel a fejében és előtte is, levegőért kapkodott. Csupán egyetlen hajó volt egyben az alterran flottából szemben tucatnyi Ori hajóval. Atlantiszon volt és a monitor elől nézte a jelenetet. Mikor lesz ez?

A következő pillanatban a hideg földön feküdt, kinyitotta a szemét, Arbejde zöld szemeit látta meg először, és hallotta, amint Tintagil kiadja a parancsot a tüzelésre. A hajó megrázkódott találat érte.

Arbejde segítségével felállt a földről és kitekintett az ablakon, az ellenséges flotta ideért. Azért eshetett el, mert ez már a második találata volt a hajójának. Remek, csak maradjon egyben a kislány, haza akart még jutni.

- Sérülések? – kérdezte

- Semmi komoly, csak a pajzsok csökkentek le hetvenöt százalékra. Azt tanácsolnám úrnőm, hogy húzódjunk hátrébb az első sorból. – felelte az egyik irányító.

- Rendben, tegyétek meg.

- Jól vagy? – nézett rá Arbejde. – Nem ütötted meg magad?

- Jól igen, csak láttam valamit, nem fontos.

Susan feje ennek ellenére fájt, nem volt túl jól, egészen biztos volt benne, hogy sikerült bevernie a padlóba. Hátrafordult Tintagil irányította a hajót, ennek örült, ő nem volt benne biztos, hogy sikerülne-e neki.

Leült az egyik sarokba és onnan nézett a sürgölődő ősökre. Gammelt látta köztük sétálni, de azok mintha nem vették volna észre őt. A férfi felé fordult mosolyogva, nyújtotta a kezét és egyre közeledett.

Amikor odaért a lány meg akarta érinteni a kezet, de ahogy hozzáért a vízió szertefoszlott. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mitől vagy mi történt, ez még mindig a jövő lett volna? Eddig soha sem volt ennyire beleolvadva a jelenbe.

Felpattant a földről és elkérte a helyet Tintagiltól, az idős alterran átadta a helyet és Susan egyenesen a csata közepébe vezette a hajóját.

Aki kívülről szemlélte az eseményeket – bár nem nagyon volt ilyen, talán, csak akik a bolygón voltak, de azok sem ezzel voltak elfoglalva, hanem, hogy visszafordítsák az elkezdett pusztítást – eleinte nagy összevisszaságot tapasztalhatott.

Az Alterran hajók úgy voltak rendeződve, hogy a lehető legtávolabb az Asurantól, de mégis úgy, hogy amint a replikátor flotta megérkezik a hajóikat a bolygó közelébe tudják majd terelni. Rodney ötlete alapján.

Ugyanis kiszámította, hogy milyen távolságba kell lenniük, hogy őket már ne pusztítsa el a bolygó halála, ebben a körbe akarták majd beterelni az ellenségüket is. A wraith hajók pedig az alterran résekben foglaltak helyet.

Bíztak benne, hogy a robbanófejek nem fejezik be hamarabb a rombolást, mint amit eredetileg kiszámítottak, mert abban az esetben nekik kell majd elbánniuk az ellenséges flottával és teszi meg a bolygójuk.

Alig pár percük volt csupán a pozíció felvétele után, amikor a hiperkapu megnyílt és az ellenség visszazökkent a rendes térbe, pontosan az ő flottájukkal szemben. Csupán pár másodpercig néztek farkasszemet.

Az asuran hajók lézerekkel és droneokkal támadtak, ugyanolyanokkal, mint amivel az alterran hajók is fel voltak szerelve. De ezek szerencsére nem sok kárt tudtak okozni az ős hadi hajókban.

Az alterran hajók egyszerre kezdtek tüzelni az ellenségre, és a wraith kaptárhajók is ebben a percben kezdték magukból okádani ezer és ezer számra a dárdákat, és azok is berepültek a másik flotta közepébe és ott kezdtek pusztításba.

A bolygó éjszakai oldaláról látszott az égen a több száz nagy fényes pont és még a lövedékeket is úton lehetett követni. A csata fényei a robbanások a droneok fényei szinte nappali fényt varázsoltak erre az oldalra is.

Két Alterran hajó sérült meg abba, hogy közöttük egy wraith kaptár felrobbant, az egyik veszítette csak el a pajzsait, erre vártak a replikátorok és öt hajó tüzelt arra egyszerre. Szerencsére ember nem volt rajta, így a felemelkedettek is megmenekültek.

A csata alig pár perce kezdődött, de a Hoveden kívül nem volt olyan hajó, ami ne sérült volna meg. Evan parancsba adta, hogy most kezdjék visszaszorítani a hajókat a körbe. És majd amint a bolygó felrobban, abban a pillanatban lépjenek hipertérbe.

Az egész űr szinte világított a sárga, piros és kék lövedékektől, az ablakokon már alig lehetett kilátni, mindenkinek vakította a szemét. Mostanra manőverezni is kellett, nehogy a roncsokba belerepüljön valaki.

Az alterran flotta hajói nagyobbak voltak a többinél, így egy ideig sikerült is visszaszorítani a replikátorokat még a körön belülre is, de ők is felismerhették a veszélyt, ugyanis öngyilkos akcióba kezdtek.

Próbáltak kitörni, aminek a következménye képen három alterran és húsz wraith hajó pusztult el, kettő ős hajón emberek is voltak szolgálatban, ők nem tudtak elmenekülni. Majd a távolban felrobbant az Asuran.

Evan flottája abban a pillanatban lépett be a hipertérbe, a Hoved csupán a kellő távolságig ugrott el, hogy figyelemmel kísérje a végkifejletet. A bolygó robbanása keltette hullámok elérték a menekülő asuran flottát.

Lorne eltakarta az arcát a hajója fedélzetén a vakító sárga fényen keresztül ő sem látott. Mikor kinyitotta csupán roncsokat látott, az űr ismét sötét volt. Egyetlen hajó sem menekült el az adatok szerint, életnek nyoma sem volt.

Az asurani replikátorok egytől egyig itt lelték halálukat. Egy ellenséggel kevesebbel kellett szembenézniük, és megtették, amit tízezer éve nem sikerült nekik. Kiirtották őket örökre.

15


	95. Chapter 95

**94. fejezet: Kis győzelmek**

A Hoved egészen addig ottmaradt az Asuran rendszerében, amíg a flotta többi része haza nem ért Atlantiszhoz, Evan csak akkor ugrott vissza a városhoz. Nem érezte magát jobban a tettétől, pedig ezzel nekik lett jobb.

Amíg gyalog a vezérlő felé ment, mindenki gratulált neki, de ez sem okozott neki örömöt. Egy teljes fajt irtottak ki a parancsára, ettől mennyivel lett jobb Lineától a Világok Gyilkosától? Semmivel sem, ennek ellenére senki sem tekintette annak.

Hiszen ez csak háború volt, de akkor is. A bűntudata üvöltött és legszívesebben ő is ezt tette volna. Ő nem volt Hipapheraklus tábornok. Ő képes lett volna mindenféle bűntudat nélkül ezt megtennie.

Hvordan a kiképzések évei alatt ezt az egy dolgot képtelen volt kiirtani belőle a bűntudatát, ezért is szerette az öreg Gammelt mindig is jobban. Talán éppen ezért nem lett ő olyan, mint unokatestvére.

De kénytelen volt megtenni, különben az replikátorok tették volna ugyanezt velük, de azok még szánalmat sem éreztek volna irántuk. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy nem nyertek semmit, veszítettek.

Mindenki az győzelmüket ünnepelte, még a felemelkedettek is, de ahogy ránézett a feleségére és annak bátyjára az ő arcukon is a vereséget látták. Az emberségük egy részét veszítették el ezzel a „győzelemmel".

Egy lépéssel még inkább közelebb kerültek ahhoz, hogy olyanokká váljanak, mint az ellenségeik, egy érzelemmentes gyilkoló géppé. De mégsem teljesen, hiszen az Ori élvezte a mészárlást, ők pedig nem.

Magához ölelte Susant és csak szótlanul állt, most sokkal jobban szüksége volt a lány megértésére és kedvességére, mint bármikor az eddigi életében. Nem volt szükségük szavakra, tudta, hogy társa is ugyanazt érzi, mint ő.

Pedig olyan jó lett volna, ha a győzelmet ünnepelhették volna, nem pedig ezt, amit most éreznek. Mi lesz majd akkor, ha magával az Orival kerülnek szembe, mert ezek nem minősültek ellenfélnek.

Mi lesz akkor, ha a saját lányát kell majd megölnie, azért, hogy soha többé egyetlen Ori sem maradhasson az univerzumban? Nem tudott erre választ adni, csak, hogy nem lenne képes Larionnal végezni, akkor pedig a háború is értelmetlen.

- Győztek? – kérdezte Weir és Caldwell egyszerre.

A lehető legrosszabb szót használták erre.

- A feladatot elvégeztük, de nem nevezném győzelemnek. – vonta meg a vállát.

Elengedte Susant és elindult kifele az elosztóból. Meg kell mondani az embereknek, hogy kik azok, akik az életüket veszítették az ütközet alatt, de ehhez még nem érezte magát elég erősnek. Talán Shepre bízza majd a dolgot.

Nevetést hallotta a fejében, gúnyosat és kárörvendőt. Nem volt nehéz rájönnie, hogy ki volt az. Inkább azon csodálkozott, hogy miért nem jöttek segíteni az asuranoknak, amikor az ütközet volt. Talán valamilyen titkos terv miatt.

- Lassan kezdesz olyan lenni, mint én, nem gondolod öcsém? – kérdezte a hang a fejében.

- Sosem leszek olyan, mint te vagy Gammel! Előbb végeznék magammal.

- Mindig ez a negatív hozzáállás rokon, miért? Miért nem tudjátok egyszerűen élvezni ezt a csodás életet…

- Ami számodra addig tart, amíg nem találkozunk. Bár, amilyen gyáva vagy egészen biztosan elkerülsz, nehogy párbajoznunk kelljen.

- Szerinted Larion nem fogja megakadályozni? Egyikünket sem akar elveszíteni. Szóval, ha megölnél elveszítenéd őt, nekem ez az állapot tökéletesen megfelel. Nem azért nem akarok megküzdeni veled, mert félek, csak ha egyszer nem ölhetlek meg miatta, akkor mi értelme van az egész dolognak. Úgy összekavar mindent, mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne a dolgunk, ha nem lenne egyikünk rokona sem.

- Örülnél mi?

- De nekem ez a helyzet is jó, csak éppen ti nem örültök neki. – pár pillanatig nem szólt semmit, mintha gondolkodott volna. – Igaz, de ti semmit sem jelentetek számomra, szóval erről ennyit. Majd még biztosan beszélünk, előbb vagy utóbb apósként is, ha akarod, ha nem.

- Gammel! – ordított utána gondolatban, de az unokatestvére már nem válaszolt rá.

Ekkor vette észre, hogy már visszaért a szobájához. Persze nem kellett megállni ahhoz, hogy tudjon beszélni. Nyúlt volna a nyitógombhoz, amikor valaki megfogta a másik kezét, oldalra fordult Susan volt az.

Együtt mentek be, az alkonyi fények beszűrődtek a szobába, ahogy becsukódott az ajtó, magához szorította a lányt és megcsókolta.

Larion remegve bontakozott ki Gammel karjaiból, egy pillanatra megrémült a férfi nézéstől és attól, ahogyan felröhögött. Nem értette, hogy mi ütött belé, de nem kellett sok idő, hogy rájöjjön, hogy mi is.

Az Alterran nemzet egy lépéssel közelebb került ahhoz, hogy olyanná váljon, mint az Ori. De ez most nem keserítette el, amitől még inkább megrémült. Nem akart olyanná válni, mint ők. Ő Alterran volt, bárki bármit is mond.

Felnézett a zöld szemekbe, de azokon úgy tűnt, hogy vidámak. A tudósok részéről sem érzet dühöt, ez teljesen összezavarta. Hiszen most veszítették el az egyik legnagyobb szövetségesüket.

Pontosabban a mostanra megmaradt utolsót. Hiszen a Jaffáknak nem volt túl sok idejük hátra, nem volt lárva utánpótlásuk, a wraith elárulta őket és most a replikátorok is halottak voltak. De mintha ezt akarták volna.

Nem értette, hogy miért volt ez jó neki, vagy miért tették ezt, és ez egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. Mikor Gammel közelebb lépett hozzá, ő megint egy nagyot lépett hátra, nem akarta, hogy hozzáérjen.

- Mit tetettek már megint? – nyögte kétségbeesetten. – Ti ennyire élvezitek, hogy mindenkinek végignézitek a halálát? Megmenthettétek volna őket.

- Valóban, de akkor most a lantisziakért sírnál. Még nem jött el az ideje, hogy az alterranoknak is végük legyen.

- De te nem akarod, hogy az legyen…

- Hallgass! – csattant fel, a szemei most szikrát szórtak és az előbbi jókedv is eltűnt az arcáról. – Ilyet még egyszer ki ne merj ejteni a szádon.

- Tehát egy érzékeny témára sikerült találnom? – kérdezte gúnyosan Larion.

- Nem szándékozom egy ostoba tyúk miatt meghalni, ha nem maradsz csöndben még véletlenül egy „aprócska" baleset ér kedvesem. – sziszegte a lány fülébe, majd eltűnt.

Larion remegve ült rogyott le az ágyra. Nem Gammel nem azt akarta, mint a többiek, de egészen más okból. Ő egyedül akarta uralni a mindenséget és nem akart osztozni az Orival, de még szüksége volt rájuk.

Az Alterran trónt akarta, bármi áron. És mivel Alaine kiesett a játszmából most ő következett. Felzokogott, hogy hagyta azt, hogy valaki ennyire kihasználja. Magát és a naivitását okolta, a saját hibája volt.

Ráadásul Atlantiszra sem mehet vissza, amíg ilyen. Talán nem is akart visszamenni. Igazuk volt, ő már nem alterran, lehet, hogy soha nem is volt az. Csak egy volt biztos, hogy az élet szörnyű és hosszú.

Fájdalmas volt a beismerés, hogy egyedül a nagyapja mondta meg neki, hogy tőle mire is számítson, hogy mit is akar tőle valójában, de hogy Gammel, nem akarta elhinni, hogy csupán játékszernek tekintette.

Az a férfi, akibe beleszeretett, akinek odaadta magát, csupán a hatalmat akarta megszerezni rajta keresztül. Akkor ezért is hozhatta vissza az élők sorába, bárcsak hagyta volna ott ahol volt.

Az alterranok nem számítanak, ő akkor is élni fog a saját kedve szerint, ha kell megvédi magát, mert ha egyszer sikerül nekik amit akarnak, minden Orit meg akarnak majd ölni, de ő nem fogja magát ilyen könnyen hagyni, harcolni fog.

És erre csak itt lesz lehetősége.

- Ha ti ezt a játékot játsszátok, akkor én is bekapcsolódok. – suttogta halkan maga elé, őt sem fogja a többiek érzése érdekelni.

- Végre megjött az eszed kislány. – mondta egy női hang a háta mögül.

- Te kislányozol engem, azt hiszem én többet éltem, mint te. – fordult szembe Adriával.

- Valóban, igazad van. – mondta mosolyogva. – Én nem bíznék Gammelben, egy aljas patkány, csak kihasználja a nőket.

- Már rájöttem, de azért köszönöm. Most pedig távozz, egyedül akarok lenni.

- Ahogy óhajtod úrnőm! – morogta a másik, majd eltűnt.

Ez eddig könnyebben ment, mint hitte volna. Elmosolyodott, fog ő még többieknek is meglepetéseket okozni, nagyobbakat, mint hitték volna.

Susan eltolta magát Evantól és a kezeit a férfi mellkasának döntötte. Elveszítette az időérzékét, nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy beléptek a szobába. Kint már sötét volt.

Akkor sokáig állhattak itt. Érezte a társa keserűségét és az okát is nagyon jól. És tudta azt is, hogy lassan megint mennie kell egy olyan útra, ahova ő most nem tarthat vele semmiféle képen, hiszen ez volt az utolsó útja.

Most már senki sem fog beleegyezni, hogy ő is velük tartson. Az okot nem tudta előre, csak, hogy ez fog történni. Talán a veszteségek voltak, vagy, hogy Gammel és az Ori a wraith biztos árulása miatt nem fogja magát visszafogni.

Még nem látta soha sem a végkifejletet, csak reménytelenebbnél reménytelenebb helyzeteket, és a legrosszabb az volt, hogy nem lehetett tudni, hogy melyik is fog megtörténni és melyik nem.

- Lassan menned kell. – suttogta. – Mindenki rád vár.

- Tudom, de nem akarok. Itt akarok maradni, elég volt ebből, nem vezet sehová.

- Lehet, de akkor sem adhatjuk fel ilyen könnyen, azok nem mi lennénk. Csak azt sajnálom, hogy nem mehetek veled, hogy itt kell maradnom.

- Honnan tudod, alig fél perce döntötték el, hogy mondjam meg…

- Láttam, ezért is jöttem utánad alapból és nem mentem vissza Carson hajójára. Neki viszont mennie kell veletek. Bár a helyében lehetnék.

- Így legalább a te lelked megmenekül valamilyen szinten.

- Ami megtörtént, megtörtént. Azon már senki sem változtathat. Én is ugyanazt tettem, amit ti. Ha ennek bármilyen következménye lesz a jövőben, akkor én is ugyanúgy vállalom a tettemért.

- Mennem kell. – megcsókolta. – Szeretlek!

- Én is. – mire kimondta, a férfi már nem volt ott.

Kiment az erkélyre és az esti fényben felnézett az égre, a város túl fényes volt, így nem láthatta a flottát a bolygó felett, pedig egészen biztosan a város felett tartották a pozíciójukat. És neki is ott kéne velük lennie.

Katona volt, semmivel sem kevesebb, mint azok az emberek és alterranok, akik a hajókon teljesítettek szolgálatot. Igaz, ő alterran kiképzést annak idején nem kapott, de úgy érezte, hogy a földi kiképzés is teljesen elegendő.

A másik, ami zavarta, hogy Larion régen nem jelentkezett vagy üzent nekik semmit, annyit tudott csak róla, hogy életben van. Ennyit és nem többet. Ha tehette nem nézett a jövőbe, ami pedig nem volt túl egészséges Aldannar szerint.

Azért törtek rá a képek szabálytalanul, ha önként tenné meg, akkor ezek sem jelentkeznének a melindori nő szerint, de a lány inkább csak a múltba tekintett szívesen, ahol nem volt annyi fájdalom, mint a jövőben.

Fény gyúlt a messzi éjszakai égbolton, zöld és kék volt, az egyesített flotta most lépett be a hipertérbe, hogy idegen bolygók felé vegye az irányt és felszabadítsák őket az Ori elnyomása alól, majd megtámadják az ellenségeiket.

Fáradtan indult a menzára, már semmi sem volt, ami ott tartsa a szobában. A város annyira üres volt így, szinte mindenki, aki közel állt hozzá, ott volt a hajókon Lizt, Caldwellt és a lányokat kivéve.

Mallozzi és Ambrose most is ott ültek a sakkosok helyén, de ezúttal ők sem játszottak, csak ültek, és komoran beszélgettek valamiről. Zelenkával találkozott útközben, a férfi is pont akkor ért oda a menzára, mint ő.

- Azt hittem, hogy te is mentél velük. – mondta köszönés képen.

- Szerettem volna, de azt mondták, hogy maradnom kell. – mondta keserűen.

- De legalább így biztosan nem fog semmilyen veszély érni.

- Itt sem teljesen biztonságos, de ahogy látom, részben örülsz, hogy elmentek.

- Legalább senki sem ugráltat egy kicsit. Az utóbbi időben szinte csak dolgoztam megállás nélkül.

Időközben elvették a vacsorájukat és egy-egy ásványvizet is és leültek az egyik asztalhoz.

- De szinte mindenki Radek, és még közel sincs vége a dolognak.

- Szerinted van esélye annak, hogy győzzünk? – nézett fel reménykedve Zelenka. – Ha igen, utána jó hosszú szabadságra megyek.

- Fogalmam sincs, lehet, hogy igen. – hazudta, szinte mindenki tudta, hogy nincs sok esélyük. – Ők a legjobbak, akik ott vannak, mindent megtesznek a győzelemért.

- Inkább mondjuk úgy, hogy ők az egyetlenek.

- Ez is igaz, de a legjobbak is. Sokan már az előző háborúban is harcoltak ugyanezzel az ellenséggel. Szóval próbálj meg bennük bízni egy kicsit. – mosolyodott el.

Ki nyílt az ajtó és Merlin viharzott be rajta, amint meglátta őket, azonnal az ő asztalukhoz sietett.

- Te már megint lazsálsz? – förmedt rá Zelenkára. – A hajtóművet el kell készíteni mihamarabb!

- Azt hittem, hogy megehetem a vacsorámat, két napja nem ettem. – mondta halkan.

- Mindig elfelejtem eme szükségleteket. Úrnőm! – hajolt meg egy picit az irányába.

- Ennyit a szabadságról és a pihenésről Radek, további jó munkát és szép estét uraim. – mondta nevetve és egy zselét felkapva kisétált a teremből.

Érdekes, hogy újabb ugró hajtóművet készítenek, de tény, hogy nagy előrelépés volt a többivel szemben, ó ha elegendő kész lenne még, akkor könnyedén elintézhetnék az Ori hajóit meglepetésből.

Alig ért vissza a szobájába, amikor ismét egy vízió hullám kapta el. Látott egy bolygót ezüstfehér fényben úszni, majd a hipertérből kiugró Ori hajókat, belőlük kijövő sugarakat, felsikoltott.

Azok a bolygón felemelkedett alterranok voltak, a sugár pedig, a sugár pedig. Neee! Figyelmeztetni már nem tudta a sajátjaikat a veszélyre, mert magához ölelte a sötétség.

Rodney még magához sem tért az egyik döbbenetből, máris megint útban volt a Hoved fedélzetén. Pedig szeretett volna még egy-két dolgot elintézni Atlantiszon, de nem volt rá ideje, még a hajót sem hagyhatta el.

Beszélnie kellett volna Merlinnel és Zelenkával is. Mondjuk mostanra teljesen egyértelmű lett mindenki számára, hogy BMARF-ot nem kell elkészíteni, már nem volt többé szükségük rá, de akkor is, beszélnie kellett volna velük.

Ráadásul Lorne, hogy képzelte, hogy rabszolgaként, pontosabban fogolyként tekinti. Meg itt is akart maradni a városban, nem akart tovább a hajón maradni, és tovább kockáztatni az életét a semmiért.

A városban legalább nagyobb biztonságban lehetett volna, ott nem robbanthatta volna fel akárki, itt pedig, elég egyetlen robbanófej, ami átviszi a pajzsot és végük. Atlantiszon minden más lenne, ott legalább esélye lenne a túlélésre.

De itt, határozottan halott ember volt. Nem tudna hová menekülni, nincs kiút, minden olyan nagyon kicsi és zárt. Szabadságot akart, életet. Menekülni el az űrből, ami körbeveszi és a halálát okozhatja.

Sőt Katievel is akart beszélni, bocsánatot akart tőle kérni addig, amíg még megvolt rá a lehetősége és Lienyával is meg kellett volna beszélnie egy-két dolgot, kettejükről, de most hála Lornenak erre sincsen lehetősége.

Semmi sem alakult úgy, ahogyan szerette volna, kérvényezte, hogy átmehessen egy másik hajóra, de a felemelkedettek ezt is megtagadták tőle. Parancsba adta, de azok csak nevettek rajta, pedig engedelmeskedniük kellett volna.

A hajón lévő ugróöböltől tartott vissza a szállása felé, semmit sem ért el, az ég egy adta világon semmit. Mostanra a fáradtságon kívül keserűséget is érzett, komolyan, mintha ember számba sem vennék.

Ó, igen ezeknek a szemében csupán egy félvér volt, aki ugyanazokkal a képességekkel rendelkezik, mint az uralkodó családjuk, de csak ember. Sheppardéket sem vették figyelembe, amíg emberek voltak.

A szobájában dühösen csapott az ajtó záróra, amikor meglátta, hogy az asztalánál ott ül Aldannar. Remek, tehát most még itt volt ez is. Érdekes, hogy az ilyen dolgokat soha sem látta előre. Intett a nőnek, hogy ne álljon fel.

- Rodney, beszélnünk kell! – mondta a nő.

McKay kiérezte a bizonytalanságot a nő hangjából, amikor az a mostani nevét mondta, de legalább nem Zanderezte le. Ezért is roppant hálás volt ma. De vajon mit akarhatott, ami miatt itt van? Az űrben.

Hiszen a melindoriak azóta, hogy istenné, halhatatlanná váltak nem szívesen szálltak űrhajóba, és nem is építettek többet ilyet, ők jól el voltak a víz alatt és onnan szemlélték a galaxisok sorsát.

Az utolsó tenger gyermekei, akiket hajón látott azok Serena Inkdel parancsnok emberei voltak, de ők is csak azért, mert már nem éltek együtt őseikkel és ők nem vették figyelembe ezt a szabályozást. Az elveszettek.

- Minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat? – kérdezte a nőt és ő is leült vele szembe.

- Most ezen az úton Velesar főparancsnok kérésére veletek fogok tartani, nem tudom, hogy mik voltak a szándékai, hogy felrúgjam évmilliók óta tartó hagyományunkat.

- Nem rossz dolog repülni, hidd el. Vannak, akik azt tartják, hogy a Hoved biztonságosabb, mint maga Atlantisz. – mondta halkan.

- Ennek ellenére félsz, hogy itt fog utolérni a halál, távol mindentől a hideg és sivár űrben?

- Igen, inkább a városban lennék…

- Nem kell félned, ott fog elérni, de nem a halál, valami egészen más. – mondta mosolyogva a nő. – Tudod, hogy mit terveznek?

- Nem, ha jól tudom, tisztogatási körútra megyünk.

- És ez egészen pontosan mit takar? Nem engedhetjük meg, hogy még több ártatlan haljon meg.

- Előhírnököket fognak csak elintézni, nem kell a halandókat félteni, nem lesz semmi bajuk.

- Ennek örülök, nem szeretném az Ősi Isteneket feldühíteni. Még mindig nem tudjuk, hogy mi mért éltük túl az előző Világegyetem pusztulását.

- Erre a kérdésre hiába keressük a választ, ez egy olyan kérdés, amire soha sem fogjuk megtalálni. – egy kisebb lökést éreztek. – Most léptünk be a hipertérbe.

- Miért halad együtt a flottával, ennek a hajónak nem kellene itt utaznia…

- Így akarja mutatni a többieknek, hogy mindig mindenben velük van. Katonai dolog, nem kell megértened ezt a dolgot.

- Remek vezető, csak a szövetségeseknek sokáig kell még várniuk, hogy régensként hadba hívja őket.

- Miért lenne régens? Tudtommal a jelenlegi helyzet alapján, ha minden Valorvart meg is hal, ő lesz az uralkodó, de remélem ez nem fog bekövetkezni. Aldannar, néha lehetnél egy kicsit közlékenyebb is.

- Régens csupán, mert Larion életben fog maradni, de őt nem ismerhetik el uralkodónak az Alterranok.

- Persze, hiszen Ori. De akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy én is meg fogok halni. Jajj, ne most már egészen biztosan halott ember vagyok.

- Te az ő szemükben melindori leszel örökre, és a törvényeik szerint, egy tenger gyermeke sem ülhet trónon, az más kérdés, hogy az uralkodóik is tőled származnak. Most mennem kell pihenni, gyengének érzem magam, hogy nincs itt semmilyen víz körülöttünk.

Éhes volt, elment szerezni magának egy szendvicset, majd azt majszolva a hídra sétált. Szerette ezt a látványt, ahogyan a hajók a hipertérben utaznak, valahogy a kékség a tengerre emlékeztette.

Talán ez segíthetne Aldannarnak. Valahol azonban érezte, hogy nem sokat, ez nem igazi víz volt, csak kékség. Miért kellett jönnie ide, mit akarhatott Lorne, főleg, hogy ő is tudta a nő belehalhat az utazásba

Mi volt annyira fontos, hogy nem számított cserébe az igaz szövetségesük vezetőjének több milliós kora, ami miatt Evan kész lett volna eldobni azt? Felnyögött, ennyire rosszul nem állhattak, vagy mégis?

Mindannyian hallottak voltak, csak éppenséggel még nem tudtak róla.

Pár perce léptek ki a hipertérből egy kicsi bolygótól nem messze. A kicsi nem a legjobb megfogalmazás volt rá, minimum hatszor volt nagyobb, mint a Föld, de régen láttak ilyen kicsit Atlantiszt leszámítva.

John kinézett az ablakon, de nem tetszett neki, a mit látott, főleg, hogy belegondolt a bolygón lakók mit érezhettek, amikor meglátták a flottát. Egészen pontosan a wraith részét. Nem irigyelte őket.

Pedig most nem is pusztítani jöttek, hanem csak segíteni. A bolygó népessége az információik szerint Ori hívő lett, ők pedig el fogják az összes előhírnököt pusztítani a planétán. Nekik ez ellenséges lépésként tűnhet, de nem volt az.

Megmentik őket, már amennyire lehetséges. A flotta hatfelé szakadt, nem voltak együtt, hat különböző bolygót akartak felszabadítani. Evan, ő, Carson, Awagon, Arbejde és Tintagil voltak a felelősek a saját területükért.

Mindenkinek jutott a parancsnoksága alá wraith és alterran hajó is, hogy így vegyék fel a harcot az ellenségeikkel szemben. Mélyen magában örült, hogy most az egyszer nem kell embert ölniük, nem akarta tovább a harcot.

Soha sem hitte volna, hogy a replikátorok elpusztítása ezt hozza majd ki belőle, hiszen olyan sok harcot és háborút megjárt, de semmi sem volt a mostanihoz fogható, nem értette, hogy miként lehetséges ez.

Vajon ennek is az oka az Ori volt, vagy csak békés alterran lényéből fakadóan érzi azt, amit? Mind a kettőnek reális volt a lehetősége, de választ soha sem fog kapni erre a kérdésre. Lehet, hogy nem is volt válasz.

Egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, hogy mi is lehet a többi csoporttal, hogy ők miként jártak, remélte, hogy egyik sem fog belefutni az ellenséges flotta egységeibe. Ilyen kevés számban nem voltak túlságosan ütőképesek.

Kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon az új taktika beválik-e, legalább is egy ideig mindenképp be kellett volna neki. Maguk az alterranok ajánlották ezt, hogy valamilyen módon ők is részt akarnak venni ebben a háborúban.

Tulajdonképpen a hajók csupán helymegjelölőnek és védőzónának/védőerőnek szolgált, a legnagyobb részt a felemelkedettek végzik majd. Most először lesz, hogy évmilliók óta nagyban is beavatkoznak.

Eddig csak a lantisziaknak tették meg, és ott is mindenki tudta, hogy kik miatt. Ez most lesz az első esett, hogy nyíltan fellépnek az Ori ellen. Ilyenre még nem volt példa, talán féltek, de azt John nem tudhatta.

Ebben a kérdésben ő döntött, Lornenak nem volt beleszólása, ennek ellenére kikérte a férfi véleményét. Hiszen most magát az alterran fajt vetik be száműzött társaik ellen, ez az uralkodó hatásköre volt.

Csak nehezen egyezet bele, az asurani dolgok végett nem nagyon akarta, hogy az ő lelkiismeretük is lázongjon és szenvedjen, mint azoké, akik ott voltak a legutóbbi csatánál, de nem lehetett őket meghatni.

John lepillantott a bolygóra, nem voltak sokan, akik vállalkoztak a feladatra, viszont, ha minden igaz gyorsan végeznek és a következő pillanatban már ott is lehetnek a következő helyszínen, amíg le nem buknak az Ori előtt.

Még semmi sem látszott, a három ősöreg nap épp azt az oldalt világította meg, ahol ők várakoztak, átvezényelte a flottát a másik oldalra, hogy láthassák azt is, ami történni fog. Fény nem igazán látszott a bolygó felszínén.

Persze, az Ori csak olyan társadalmakkal tudta elhitetni az Eredetet, akik nem voltak elég fejlettek és nem láttak át a hazugságaikon, a többit irgalmatlanul eltörölték. Ez volt a legjobb számukra.

A következő percben történt meg a változás, a bolygó felszíne ezüstös fényben izzott és fénylett. Ez talán félelmetesebb látványt nyújtott, mint az Asuran volt a haldoklásakor, pedig most senkit sem ölnek meg rajta.

Az ott lévő felemelkedettek mindent bevontak a fényükkel, alig harminc ezren voltak, ennek ellenére a gyógyítani szándékozó lelkül az egész bolygón átsöpört és minden előhírnököt elpusztított, akik ott voltak.

Majd a fényesség megszűnt, még látni lehetett, amint elhagyták a bolygót, ami folytatta magányos útját tovább. Arthur jelent meg John előtt, ő maga vezette ezeket a rajtaütéseket.

- Egy sem maradt ott életben. – mondta és elmosolyodott. – Megyünk a következőre, ez legalább édes győzelem.

- Valóban. – felelte John és ő is megengedett egy mosolyt magának. – Menj, Atlantiszon találkozunk.

Carson nem akart itt lenni, a legszívesebben a városban maradt volna, egyáltalán nem értette, hogy Susannak miért kellett megint helyet cserélnie vele. Kezdett elege lenni ebből a folyamatos változtatásból.

Látta mindenkin, hogy mennyire nem voltak jól, beszélniük kellene majd Heitmeyerrel, de lehetséges, hogy erre a fájdalomra még a doktornő sem lenne enyhítést hozni. Mi zajlott ott az Asurannál?

Senki sem volt hajlandó beszélni róla, még a hajója fedélzetén sem, pedig parancsba adta. Annyit mondták megtették, amiért mentek. De, hogy miért volt ennyire lelombozódva mindenki, nem tudott rájönni.

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy az Orinak a keze volt a dologban, de a mikéntjére nem jött rá. Igazság szerint örült annak, hogy sikerült kimaradni a mészárlásból, pontosabban egy faj kiirtásából.

A legutóbbi beszélgetése Nienyarral még mindig nem hagyta nyugodni, sőt most nem is tiltakozhatott az ellen, amit Lorne kitalált. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy nem az övé volt kivételesen, sőt ő ellenezte is.

Legalább megtudta, hogy nem ment el a férfinak a maradék józan esze. Valami volt vele, és egyre lejjebb jutott a lejtőn, valakinek meg kellett volna ezt állítania, de Susant is elküldte maga mellől.

Akkor majd amiatt kell vele beszélni, hogy legalább járjon vissza hozzá, ha szüksége van rá, hiszen neki semmibe sem kerül. Ennyit meg kell tennie, mind barátként, mind orvosként. Hiszen szükségük volt rá.

Ha nem lett volna itt, akkor a flotta megbénulna, rövid időn belül csak Sheppard lenne az, aki irányítani tudná a flottát, de neki más kötelezettségei is voltak, amiket így sem lát el semmilyen formában, csak Nienyar.

A helyzet közel sem volt rózsás, sőt ahogyan egyre jobban haladtak a háború belsejébe úgy látszott összeomlani az egész. Valamilyen szinten irigyelte Mortissét, aki tökéletesen kordában tudta annak idején tartani az egészet.

Sőt féltette Aldannart, tudta, hogy nem tesz jót neki az, hogy ott van a Hoveden. Őrültség volt a „gyermeket" elszakítani a tengertől. Mit akartál ezzel elérni Evan? Kérdezte magától, de válasz nem volt.

Koncentrált, majd érezte a mostanra megszokott zökkenést, felemelte a fejét ott voltak a bolygó közelében. Odairányította a hajóját a bolygókörüli pályára, most már nem volt más dolguk csak várni Arthurra.

Igazság szerint örült, hogy senkit sem fognak megölni, hiszen időközben Arthur jelezte, hogy igaz egy előhírnök sem maradt életben, de megölni nem kellett őket, hiszen sikeresen ki tudták törölni belőlük azt, ami előhírnökké tette őket.

De ez sem volt teljesen megoldás, hiszen, amíg Ori létezett addig bármikor a hűséges híveikből könnyedén tudtak előhírnököket kreálni, de legalább lassabban érik el így a kellő számot, valamilyen szinten ez is győzelem.

Képtelen volt rájönni, hogy miért kellenek még, hacsak nem a seregek vezetésére, mintegy közvetett Oriként, aki parancsokat osztogathat az isteneik nevében. Papok, igen ez volt rájuk a lehető legjobb kifejezés.

Csak azt sajnálta, hogy többé már nincs is rájuk szükségük, szóval nem érte őket nagy veszteség, főleg, hogy a teljes galaxisuk még ott volt, ahonnan jöttek, ahova eredetileg száműzték őket. Ott még rengetegen voltak.

Az ezüstös fény most is végigszáguldott a bolygón, ő is érezte azt a hatalmas erőt, ami lent munkálkodott. Nagy valószínűséggel nem volt olyan felemelkedett, aki ne érezte volna. Az Ori most sem avatkozott be.

Megint nyertek egy kis időt ezzel, hogy a következő bolygót is sikeresen „méregtelenítsék". Kiadta a parancsot, a flotta ezen töredéke megfordult és belépett a hipertérbe, hogy visszainduljanak Atlantiszra.

Tintagil soha sem hitte, hogy egyszer újra hadihajóba kényszerül. Annak idején persze ő maga is harcolt az Alterran és a wraith közötti háborúban, de az nagyon más volt ehhez képest, akkor ellenségeik itt voltak az oldalán.

Nem érezte magát jól, nem fizikailag, a legutóbbi csata tett velük valamit, ami miatt leginkább félbehagyták volna a harcot és feladták volna. Hagyták volna magukat elpusztítani, határozottan az Ori tette velük.

Legalább is erre következetett, a sajátjaik nem tették volna ezt. És meglepő módón, csak azokkal történt ez, akik ott voltak. És nem a gyász volt az, hiszen az csak még inkább a bosszúra serkenti az embert.

Elég ideig élt, hogy tudja valami nagyon nincsen rendben, de nem tudta, hogy mi az. Ha Mortisse tette, akkor és mindenképpen ő lehetett, hiszen ilyennel még soha sem találkozott, Cennennek meg volt ideje ilyen dolgokon törnie a fejét.

Hiszen mit tud tenni valaki, tízezer évig bebörtönözve, úgy, hogy ébren is van? Persze, hogy minden eddiginél pusztítóbb dolgok kitalálásával, és az egykori uralkodó pedig mindig is híres volt a kreativitásáról.

És jobban belegondolva, tényleg még árnyakat is látott, hiszen az első találat, ami érte a hajójukat nem lövedék volt, valami egészen más, csak eddig nem volt ideje ezen gondolkodni. Összerezzent, de akkor küzdeni is tudnak ellene.

- Ez a rosszkedv nem természetes. – gondolta és az üzenete egyenesen Lornenak ment.

- Hogy érted Tintagil? – hallotta Evan érdeklődő hangját a fejében.

- Most jutott az eszembe, hogy amikor az úrnő hajóját az első találat érte, az nem lövedék volt, hanem árnyak. Mortisse volt az, csak ő képes az árnyaknak parancsolni.

- Meg Rodney, de ha ez igaz, kétlem, hogy ő volt. Folyamatosan pánikrohamai vannak. És szerinted mit kellene ellene tennünk?

- A tippem, hogy küzdenünk kellene ellene, bár eddig nem mentem vele túl sokra. Fogalmam sincs, még soha sem találkoztam effélével. Mortissének tízezer éve volt ilyen mágia kifejlesztésére, ki tudja, hogy milyen meglepetései vannak még.

- Értem. Arthur ott van már nálatok?

- Még nincs, az előbb végeztek Carsonnál, lassan itt kell lenniük. Eddig minden a terv szerint meg. Langsdom és Treavol már visszaindultak a városhoz.

- Rendben, te is menj, ha végeztetek, ilyen kevés létszámban sebezhetőek vagyunk.

Mintha nem tudta volna ezt. De, ha Mortisse tényleg megtette ezt, akkor nem voltak sehol sem biztonságban, és ez nem volt túl kedvező kilátás egyikőjük számára sem. Nem tudta, hogy ez az egész hova is fog vezetni.

Felkelt a székből és az ablakhoz sétált, kinézett az ablakon, rosszkedve ellen továbbra sem tudott mit tenni, hiába próbálta elűzni és kiirtani magából, nem sikerült. Egykedvűen sóhajtott fel, ez így nem lesz jó.

Már várta, hogy a mostohafia előkerüljön és megtegye, amit kell neki, mert nem érezte magát itt jól, tudta, hogy ez is attól van, de nem tudott mit tenni ellene. Majd hirtelen jó kedvet érzett.

Elmosolyodott, amikor látta, hogy az ezüstös fény beborította a bolygót. Olyan megnyugtató volt az egész, maga a látvány és az, ahogyan az Ori erőit eltörölték a lent lévők, még egy gennyes góc szűnt meg létezni.

Tintagil is érezte, hogy a lelkének egy darabja megtisztult pusztán azért, mert látta az egészet és itt volt a közelében, milyen lehetne akkor az egész, ha ő is ott lenne velük lent? De ez most nem az ő ideje volt.

Majd az ezüstös ragyogás megszűnt a bolygón és a felemelkedettek tovább is indultak ezúttal Arbejde csoportja felé, hogy egy újabb világon arassanak győzelmet az Ori erői ellen az Alterranok nevében.

Nekik már más dolguk nem volt itt tovább, így visszaindultak Atlantisz felé.

Arbejde Carsonnal volt egy véleményen, ő sem akart itt lenni, de nem volt más, akire rábízhatták volna ezt a feladatot. Legszívesebben ott maradt volna Atlantiszon Susannal együtt, nem pedig itt.

Ők voltak az elsők, akik a saját bolygójukhoz értek, de sorban csak a negyedikek. Mikor ideértek pontosan tudta, hogy miért küldték őt ide. Erről a bolygóról származtak a szülei, mielőtt a fővárosba költözhettek.

Ő maga is itt született, már szinte nem is emlékezett olyan régen volt. Nem is tudta, hogy van rajta élet, amennyire tudta a wraith teljesen kiirtott rajta mindenkit, még az előző háborúban. Lehet, hogy emberek költöztek ide a későbbiekben.

Mosolygott, örült, hogy itt lehetett, olyan nosztalgikus érzése lett tőle. Soha senki sem hitte, hogy valamire viheti is majd, nem volt felelősség teljes fiatalon. Ha a szülei látták volna, amikor megkapta a Főtanácsos címet.

De ők nem sokkal Laegen halála után távoztak az élők sorából, soha sem emelkedetek fel. Arbejde volt az első a családfájukon, akinek sikerült ez. Már ezért is büszkék lehettek volna rá. És a mostani tettéért is.

Mostanra ő is értesült arról, hogy a rosszkedvet Mortisse ármánykodása okozta. De ahogyan a régi szép emlékekre gondolt, úgy érezte, hogy ezek is elhagyják és csak a szokásos jó kedve maradt.

Sőt érezte, hogy képes lenne az egész Orival egymaga szembeszállni és legyőzni őket. Nem tudta, hogy az otthona közelsége tette-e, vagy valami, de régen érezte utoljára magát ilyen remekül.

- Szép emlékek Tintagil, szép emlékek a megoldás. – üzente az idős felemelkedettnek, még ezen a hangján is érezhető volt, hogy vigyorog.

- Mire, hogyan, miként? – kérdezte LeFay. – Nem egészen értem, hogy mire gondolsz, csak a hatását hallom.

- Gondolj a szép emlékeidre és Mortisse átka megtörik. Legalább is nekem bejött és használt.

- Nem lehet, hogy Kalder közelsége okozta ezt? – utalt Arbejde származási helyére.

- És a Valorvartoknak Atlantisz? Ott sem múlt el nekik.

- Van benne valami, adj egy percet kérlek.

- Csak siess, nem akarom a mostoha fiadék bemutatóját lekésni, de ott lennék én is…

- Meg ne próbáld, más a feladatod. – morogta. Fél percig csöndben volt, majd csak utána válaszolt. – Ennyi lett volna, komolyan? El sem akarom hinni. – nevetett fel. – Lehet, hogy nem nézte volna ki belőlünk Mortisse, hogy ilyen helyzetben képesek vagyunk az emlékeinkből reményt meríteni?

- Vagy arra gondolt, hogy amiket átéltünk, nem lehet köztük boldog élmény, kiindulva a saját gyerekeiből, akiknek az életét ő tette tönkre, de arra nem gondolt, hogy volt egy életünk azelőtt is, hogy az udvar befolyása alá kerültünk és a gyermekkor vidám volt.

- Lehet, hogy neki nem, és ezért maradt ki?

- Semmit sem tudunk egyik Cennen gyerekkoráról sem, és a vérvonalból csupán Mortisse van életben, és kétlem, hogy ő közlékeny lenne ebben a témában.

- Tájékoztatom a főparancsnokot a részletekről.

- További szép napot Tintagil!

- Fogd vissza a vigyorgásodat, ide látom, és inkább koncentrálj a feladatodra, nem hiszem, hogy Mortisse túlzottan boldog lenne, amint rájött a dologra, szerintem valakit támadás fog érni, mi az utánad lévő sorrend?

- Evan és Awagon…

- Ezt is megmondom nekik. Mondjuk idáig is furcsának találtam, hogy senki sem reagált a hajók közeledtére…

- Talán jelentéktelen kis bolygók voltak ezek. Nah ideértek…

Azzal megszakította a kapcsolatot Tintagillal. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ekkora szívességet tesz a népéért, de a végén sikerült neki. Elégedett mosollyal nézte végig a bolygó felszabadítását, bár legszívesebben nevetni lett volna kedve.

Lorne nem hitte volna, hogy csupán ennyi kell a rosszkedv ledobásához. Bár neki igen nehéz volt kellemes emléket találni az emlékeiben, hiszen mindegyik valamiféle rosszhoz volt köthető.

Ennek ellenére valamilyen keserűség még mindig ott volt benne, és tudta, hogy ennek nem Mortisse az oka, hanem tényleg a lelkiismerete, csak azt nem értette, hogy az mitől lázong. Azok is megtették volna ugyanezt.

Sőt, nekik csak szerencséjük volt ezzel kapcsolatban, ha Awagonék nem teszik meg, azt amit, akkor mára halottak lennének, és nem parancsolgatna itt továbbra is. Mégsem tudott köszönetet mondani a wraithnek.

Még mindig haragudott rá, ami miatt egy ilyen lényeges információt visszatartott, nem volt joga hozzá. És ha tartotta volna magát Gammel ostoba tervéhez, akkor az Aldorra viszi őket egyenest bele a csapdába.

Köszönetet kéne mondania neki, de annak idején is közvetve miatta halt meg és most is majdnem. Az élet annyira bonyolult volt, semmi sem könnyítette meg a helyzetét. Ráadásul most még Carson is nyaggatta.

Nem kellett a dokinak mondania, ő is tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy Susannak szüksége van rá, de félt bármit is tenni, nehogy még inkább megbántsa, vagy megsebezze a lányt. Így is folyamatosan védte.

Tudta, hogy a lány soha sem ismerné be, de azzal is óvni próbálta, hogy nem engedte a csata közelébe, hanem Atlantiszon tartotta, bár ő inkább börtönnek fogta fel a dolgot. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen.

Régen soha sem volt mellette, mert harcolnia kellett, az nem volt megoldás, de most megint azokhoz az állapotokhoz közeledtek. Talán Carsonnak igaza van, ha van egy kis szabadideje, akkor ott kéne lennie vele.

Hiszen felemelkedettként a város és a flotta közötti távolságot pillanatok alatt tudná megtenni, megcsóválta a fejét, akkor miért volt még mindig itt, ahelyett, hogy Atlantiszon is lehetett volna?

Az átkozott kötelesség, most nem tudott volna visszamenni, hiszen a támadás bármikor megkezdődhetett. És ennél mindenképp itt kell lennie. Nem hagyhatta cserben az embereit, nem volt illő egy vezetőtől.

Nem is figyelt nagyon a külvilágra, csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor meghallotta a rádiót recsegni, majd Carson hangját.

- Evan, vissza kell jönnöd Atlantiszra. – mondta a férfi.

- Nem tudok, Arthurék még nem értek ide…

- Most, Susan…

- Mi történt vele? – hangja remegett az idegességtől.

- Eszméletlen, nem tudjuk. Lienya szerint attól, hogy nem engedte a jövőt átfolyatni magában, ahogyan mi tesszük, csak a múltba tekintett. Amúgy Zelenka még azt is mondta, hogy nagyon rossz kedve volt.

- Azonnal ott vagyok. – mondta, majd bekapcsolta a hajó rádióját. – Rodney azonnal dugd a hídra a képedet, és mostantól te irányítod a Hovedet, amíg vissza nem értek vele Atlantiszra, Lorne vége.

Egészen pontosan nem így akart hozzá visszajönni, de legalább itt volt. Pontosan a gyengélkedőn jelent meg, Carson és Keller szorgoskodtak a lány mellett, de itt volt Arbejde, Nienyar, John és Lienya is.

Carson gyorsan összefoglalta a helyzetet, Susan állapota pontosan olyan volt, mint amikor Morgan kínozta, csak most nem volt külső befolyásoló személy, csupán a folytonosan változó jövő képei tették ezt vele.

Awagon furcsállta, hogy nem Lorne volt az, aki szólt, hogy Pendragon csapata elindult hozzájuk, hanem a „minden lében két kanál" Rodney McKay tette ezt. De nem szólt semmit ezért. Tudta, hogy Laegen gyűlöli őt.

Ennek ellenére mégis rá osztotta a hatos csoport parancsnokságát, bár sejtette, hogy csupán a diplomácia miatt. Ő maga soha sem bízta volna az életét rá, még mindig úgy tudta, hogy Awagon volt a felelős egykori haláláért.

De ez nem volt igaz, még csak a wraith dárdák sem voltak valódiak, amikor Mortisse végzett velük. Ez is a múlt volt és már nem lehetett megmásítani, viszont a jövőt még igen, és ahhoz most sikerrel kell járniuk.

Több alterran is köszönetet mondott a győzelemért és a bámulatos hadicselért, amivel kijátszhatták az Orit, viszont, akiktől ezt hallani szerette volna, némák maradtak, mint a sír. Ők mindig is némák voltak ilyen kérdésben.

Feltűnt neki, hogy a felemelkedetteknek valami bajuk van, egészen pontosan azoknak, akik ott voltak az Asurani ütközetnél. Rendben nem csak az felemelkedetteknek, hanem mindenkiben, akikben van ATA gén.

Rájuk ez a dolog nem hatott, bármi is volt az, a wraith köreiben mindenki remekül érezte magát a győzelem miatt, régen volt ilyen jó hangulat közöttük. Ez még elnyomta a gyászt is, amit az Aldoron lévők miatt éreztek.

Nem veszett el még minden, hiszen az Ori nem tudja, de akkor is győzedelmeskedtek felettük, hiszen a hajókban, mindegyikben wraithek ezrei vannak sztázisban és hibernációs állapotban, várva egy szebb jövőre.

A népük újbóli felvirágozására. Ezt még az alterranok sem tudták, ha tudták volna. de nem, ez a saját kis titkuk lesz, bár jó volna kimaradni a csatákból és védeni az értékes utas listájukat. Ez mindennél fontosabb volt.

Tintagil figyelmeztette őket, hogy lehetséges egy támadás, mert mostanra sikerülhetett az Orinak bemérnie az utolsó csoport hajókat, és egészen biztosan feltűnt nekik a rengeteg előhírnök elvesztése is.

A bolygó igen kicsinek volt mondható, pontosabban nem is bolygó volt, csupán egy iker gázóriás páros körül keringő holdacska. Valamivel kisebb csak a Földnél, rajta mostanra egyistenhittel az Eredet.

Mikor Awagon kinézett a bolygóra a déli sarkánál kezdett gyűlni az ezüstös ragyogás. Lenyűgözőnek tartotta, és egyszerűen nem jött rá, hogy miként lesz alig pár ezer alterran képes az egész bolygót lefedni.

Tudta, hogy percekig el fog tartani, így kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a székében. A tisztogató akció már a felénél járt, amikor nem messze tőlük hiperablak nyílt és öt normál és egy kicsi Ori hajó ért ki ebbe a térbe.

Parancsot sem kellett adnia az Alterran hajók azonnal támadásba lendületek, akárcsak a sajátjai. A kicsi hajót figyelte még soha sem látott ilyet, pedig elég ideje volt köze az Orihoz. Úgy tűnt, hogy az összes azt védi.

A nagy hajók a flottára nyitottak tüzet, míg a kicsi a bolygó felé fordult. Awagonnak ekkor estek le a szándékai, meg kell akadályoznia. A leggyorsabb sebességre kapcsolta a hajóját és igyekezett a hajó és a hold közé kerülni.

Látta a nagy hajókat felrobbanni, miközben ők is vesztettek egy wraith hajót. A kis hajóra tüzeltek, de az még egy lila sugarat tudott kilőni a bolygóra. De Awagon gyorsabb volt a sugár az ő hajóját találta el, nem jutott el a céljáig.

Közben a lantisziak végeztek a tisztogatással és a bolygó ezüstös fénye megszűnt, már nem voltak ebben a síkban. Visszafordította a tekintetét a hajóra, a lövedékeket felfogta pajzsa, majd eltávolodott a flottától és ismét belépett a hipertérbe.

Awagon furcsán érezte magát, mindene bizsergett, akárcsak a többi wraithnek. Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mit okozott a sugár, de amint visszaérnek majd a városba, mindenképp beszél majd Carsonnal, hogy vizsgálja meg őket.

Sajnálta, hogy nem sikerült elpusztítani a hajót vagy elfogni, de a tervet végrehajtották. Kiadta a parancsot, így mindannyian visszaindultak a városba.

A kis hajó komolyabb sérülésekkel igaz, de visszaért az Istenek városába, ahol máris jelenteniük kellett Mortissének és Gammelnek. A kudarc hírére, de leginkább azért, hogy kit is találtak el a sugárral, az összes ott szolgálatot teljesítő embert és a négy előhírnököt különös kegyetlenséggel ölte meg a két férfi. Ekkorát még senki sem hibázott ebben a háborúban, és a következményei beláthatatlanok is lehetnek.

16


	96. Chapter 96

**95. fejezet: A wraithek sorsa**

Rodney segítette le Aldannart a Hoved fedélzetéről. A nő nagyon nem volt jó állapotban, szinte magánál sem volt, amikor McKay a városból beledobta a tengerbe. Az ő kívánsága volt, hogy odakerülhessen.

Bízott benne, hogy ott már jobban lesz, végtére is az volt az eredeti élettere. Carson semmit sem tudott a melindori fiziológiáról, így kénytelen kelletlen ő maga is belegyezett a dologba, hogy ezt tegyék.

De hogyan is mondhattak volna nemet a Tenger gyermekeinek vezetőjének, aki maga adta ki ezt a parancsot. Rodney nagyon remélte, hogy Aldannar rendbe fog jönni most, hogy újra itt voltak, különben Lorne nagyon megkeserüli a dolgot.

Különben alig akarta elhinni, hogy hazaért a biztonságot nyújtó város falai mögé. Végre nem érezte magát közvetlen veszélyben, bár a halálát mutató „víziói" – mindenki abban értette egyet, hogy csak beképzeli – még mindig itt voltak vele.

De akkor is határozottan jobban érezte magát, hogy túlélte azt a tisztogatást és nem találtak rájuk. Később kiderült, hogy az ő csoportjuk volt az egyetlen, amelynek a helyét nem sikerült felfedniük.

Ekkor értette meg, hogy miért vitték magukkal Aldannart. Hiszen nem a pajzsainak köszönhette, hogy nem találták meg még a Melindort, na jó részben, magukat a melindoriakat képtelenek megtalálni.

- Ezt eddig miért nem mondtad? – tört rá a férfira a gyengélkedőn, aki még mindig Susan mellett volt.

- Mármint micsodát McKay? – vonta fel Evan a szemöldökét, tényleg nem értette, hogy mit akar tőle. – Nem vagyok olyan hangulatban, hogy kitalálóst játsszam veled. Szóval nyögd ki inkább.

- Van egy ötletem, hogy azért vitted magaddal Aldannart, mert szerinted miattuk nem találják meg a Melindort.

- Konkrétan nem ezért, hiszen tudjuk, hogy a zavaró pajzsaid remekül működnek, láttuk a Talronidon is.

- Tudom, de az is igaz, amit mondtam. Helyileg tudják, hogy hol van Atlantisz, de azért nem jöttek még ide, mert itt vannak és a hajóik nem találnak ide. A navigációs rendszerüknek kaput.

- És a wraith? Ők is idetaláltak, amúgy azért vittem magunkkal Aldannart, hogy legyen egy biztos pontunk, aki pontos jövendöléseket tud mondani. Sajnálom, hogy kockáztattam emiatt az életét.

- De meg is mentetted a mienket. – vigyorodott el. – A mi csoportunk volt az egyetlen, ami nem lepleződött le. A wraith, annak idején itt voltak, Awagonnak nem kellenek navigációs berendezések, hogy idetaláljon. Elég sokat élt itt. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy Mortisse mikor fogja maga idevezetni a hajókat, hogy megtalálják a várost.

- És ha megszöknénk, mármint ha lehetséges lenne elrepülni.

- Megoldhatnánk, de az Alterranok miatt akkor is könnyen ki tudnának szúrni minket, és a számításaim szerint az űrben védtelenebbek lennénk, ugyanis a flottánk nem a legnagyobb sajnos. Jobb itt nekünk azt hiszem.

- Rendben, de ha most megbocsátanál. – mondta Evan és visszafordult Susan felé.

- Mikor fog felébredni?

- Nem tudják megmondani, de nagyon bízom benne, hogy mihamarabb.

Rodney kisietett a gyengélkedőről és a szobája felé indult. Aludni akart, végre anélkül, hogy bárki megzavarhatná. Ekkor kezdett korogni a gyomra. Igen a nagy izgalomban el is felejtett enni.

Erre jutott eszébe a wraith is, Arbejde csoportja nekik köszönhette az életét, a felemelkedett életét, és ez akár velük is történhetett volna, ha nem lett volna ott Aldannar. Vajon mi van vele és Awagonékkal?

Nem, most akkor sem fog elmenni azt a hajót megnézni, még ráért, az, hogy ő pihenhessen és aludhasson végre jó hosszú ideig, minden előtt állt. A menzán magához vett négy szendvicset, majd „haza" indult.

Útközben megette az első szendvicset és még a másodikba is belekezdett. Bent leült az ágyára a szendvicseket letetett az éjjeli szekrényére, eldőlt az ágyra és abban a pillanatban el is aludt.

Carsonnak igen sok dolga volt attól kezdve, hogy Awagonék is visszaértek a városba. Először is ott volt Susan és a wraithek vezérének kaptára. Ami igen érdekes dolog volt, furcsa volt ezt látni.

Nem tudott rájönni arra, hogy mi lehet, de határozottan történt velük valami, akkor, amikor eltalálta őket az a sugár. A le írottak alapján antifelemelkedett sugár volt, halandókká akarták őket tenni.

Arra viszont szerinte sem gondoltak az építői a tudósok, hogy mi lesz vele, ha a wraitht találják el. Kíváncsi lett volna az Ori véleményére is ezzel kapcsolatban, de ez soha nem történhetett meg.

Pedig olyan jó lett volna, remélhetőleg ők többet tudtak volna mondani. Hiszen az Alterranok a mai napig alig tudtak valamit a wraith fiziológiáról. Csak annyit, amennyit most Awagon elmondott nekik.

De már az is több volt, mint amennyit a wraith felbukkanása óta sikerült róluk kideríteni. Csak az volt a baj, hogy ennyi minden egyszerre borult a nyakukba, így át is kellett nézni mindent, hogy valamilyen eredményt elérjenek.

Főleg, hogy még azt sem tudták, hogy mi is a rendellenes. Legalább is, amit láttak nem volt annak nevezhető. Úgy tűnt, hogy a sugár pontosan az ellentétes hatást váltotta ki a wraithnél, mint amire tervezték.

Egészen pontosan elindultak a felemelkedés útján, de nem lehetett tudni, hogy mi lesz ennek a vége. A wraith nem arra teremtették, hogy meg tudják ezt az evolúciós lépést tenni. Csak a halál várna rájuk?

Érdekelte ez a téma, de Susannal kellett először foglalkoznia, hiszen mégis csak ő volt az „ember" és az igazi páciens. De nála sem volt képes eredményt elérni, mert leginkább a Awagonékkal foglalkozott volna.

Már korábban is látott ahhoz hasonló leleteket, a mai időben és a régi korban is. Az egyik laborban még mindig ott állt az a gépezet, soha sem hitte volna, hogy ilyen módon meg lehet változtatni.

Hogy abból készült Merlin, majd az Ori tudósok tovább fejlesztett halandóvá tevő gépe. Bámulatosnak találta, azzal kéne foglalkoznia, hiszen Susan, ha akar, szembenéz a saját végzetével és akkor rendbe jön.

Már Aldannar is megmondta neki, hogy nem lehet kizárni a jövőt, azzal, hogy a múltra emlékezik az ember, mert ide fog vezetni. Innen csak ő mentheti meg magát, de ezt se John, se Evan nem volt hajlandó elfogadni.

A legjobb lenne átadni Kellernek a dolgot, úgyis valami „emberi" dologgal akart foglalkozni, most megkaphatja, bár inkább Heitmeyerre kéne sóznia a lányt, mert szellemi volt a dolog, nem ő általa orvosolható.

Igen, a másik ügy sokkal érdekesebb volt és mégis csak a wraithről volt ott szó, nem pedig egy másik alterranról, olyat már kezelt éppen elégszer. Már csak arra kell rávennie Lornet, hogy engedje Awagont idejönni.

Felkelt a számítógépe elől és átsietett a másik laborba Kellerhez és Virgina Potterhez. A két nő, már igen hosszú ideje folyamatosan együtt dolgozott. Igen Potter már többször kezelte Susant, nála jó kezekben lesz.

- Jó napot hölgyeim! – köszönt nekik mosolyogva. – Lenne egy feladatom számukra.

- A tábornok és az ezredes már tudnak róla? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke hajú nő.

- Nos ami azt illeti még nem beszéltem velük róla.

- Nem fognak neki örülni Carson. – mondta még mindig Keller. – Tudom, hogy ezt is ránk fogja hagyni.

- Nem tehetek mást, mégis mikor van lehetőségünk, hogy a wraitht ilyen közelről tanulmányozzuk? Azon kívül Susannak semmi baja sincsen, csak el kéne fogadnia azt, hogy ki.

- Nem tudom, hogy mennyire lehet kellemes Atlantisz pusztulását és szeretteink halálát látni. – jegyezte meg halkan Potter.

- Azért ilyen irányban lát dolgokat, mert ebben akar. Ebben most egy kicsit hasonlít Rodneyra. Mi a többiek nem tekintünk ennyire előre, hallgattunk Aldannarra. Ha most megbocsátanak, meg kell vívnom a saját csatámat, hogy Awagont lehozhassam ide a városba.

Egy riadt tekintetű középkorú férfi állt az Istenek városában, az Átjáró teremben. Az utolsó alterran áruló, aki még életben volt a hónapokkal ezelőtti Velesar tisztogatás után. Rémülten nézett a közelében lévő tűz irányába.

Az életét és egy szebb jövőt remélt azzal, hogy eljött ide. Két fiatal nő nézte őt megvető tekintettel. Adria és Larion, mind a ketten végeztek volna vele, mielőtt egy szót is szólt volna. Egy áruló nem érdemelt könyörületet.

A legutóbbi beszélgetésük óta valahogy tökéletes összhangban voltak és remekül megértették egymást, mintha világ életükben szoros kapcsoltban álltak volna. A politika kemény hadszíntér volt.

Ők ketten várták, hogy mit is fog mondani a férfi. Mortisse őket bízta meg a kihallgatással, ezt Gammelre nem lehetett, mert ő bizonyosan végzett volna vele a vallatás közben vagy közvetlen utána.

De a két gyönyörű nő jelenléte szinte mindeniből kihozta azt, amit mondani akart. Senki sem tudott ellenállni nekik. Naule sem, ő is mindent elmondott, amit hallani akartak tőle, már csak Mortisse ítéletére vártak.

A férfi orvos volt az alterranok között és Treavol mellett dolgozott a laborban, innen kitudódott információkat hozta el ide az Orinak, mert úgy vélte, hogy ők is érdemesek erre a tudásra.

Először is beszámolt az alterranok szeretett trónörökös nőjének bajáról, majd pedig a baklövésről, ami egyelőre úgy tűnt, hogy a wraith felemelkedéséhez fog vezetni. Naule is boldog volt, hogy nem magával az uralkodóval nézett szembe.

Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy akkor már nem lenne az élők sorában, bár a két nő arcáról sem tudott semmilyen biztatót leolvasni. Most fordult meg a fejében, hogy nem kellett volna idejönnie.

- A szökés még csak meg se forduljon a csöppnyi agyadban. – sziszegte egy ismerős hang.

Amikor megfordult látta Gammelt bejönni a terembe, szívéjesen rámosolyogott a két nőre, majd visszafordult az áruló felé. Ajkain mostanra már kegyetlen vigyor váltotta fel az előzőt és lehet, hogy azt mérlegelte, hogy miként is ölhetné meg.

Lehet? A férfi nyelt egyet, tökéletesen emlékezett a Velesar régenségére, és ismerte eléggé, hogy azt a lehetet mégis inkább elvetett. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy azon járt Gammel agya.

Ez az egész helyzet kezdett teljesen abszurd lenni. Érezte, hogy sokan figyelik, a tűz felé kapta az arcát, igen a tudósok is ott voltak mostanra. Előjöttek a mély rejtekükből ide a felszínre. Mikor tették meg utoljára?

És mire készülnek? Ennyire közel lenne már a támadás, amivel Atlantiszt eltörlik? A gondolatok gyorsan váltották egymást a fejében. De mégis hol marad Mortisse, hiszen az egész állatkertje jelen volt már.

- Állatkert? – kérdezte Gammel lustán. – Bátor dolog ilyesmit gondolni rólunk Naule. Főleg a te fajtádtól, aki még az anyját is elárulná azért, hogy még egy kis hatalmat szerezhessen magának. De belegondoltál már abba, hogy miért is nem lettél kiválasztva, hogy az Ori szent titkait magadénak tudhasd?

- Fogalmam sincs Velesar… – sziszegte.

- A tudatlansághoz még ostobaság is párosul, ha van bátorsága a vezetéknevem szólítani. Milyen kár, hogy Mortisse nem engedte, hogy hozzád érjek. Ez meg ment téged. – felnevetett. – De csak egyelőre, eljön az idő, amikor már nem lesz rád szüksége. Nos, azért nem, hogy az előző kérdésemre választ is adjak, túlságosan gyenge vagy és senki elől nem tudod elrejteni a gondolataidat. Az, hogy a Valorvartok előtt nem buktál le, csupán annak köszönhető, hogy ők még ostobábbak nálad. Ah, és persze hisznek abban, hogy Laegen tisztogatása sikerrel zárult.

- Igenis el tudom ugyanúgy rejteni a gondolataimat, ahogyan más is. – tiltakozott.

- Nem igaz, már azért meg kellett volna ölnünk, mert olyanokat gondoltál rólunk, ami rangunkon aluli. – trillázta Larion. – Ne felejtsd el, hogy kik vagyunk!

- Én nem úgy gondoltam… – próbált meg védekezni.

- Ó, dehogynem! – nevetett fel Mortisse és lángoló alakjában kilépett a tűzből. – Már nincsen hasznunkra, még akkor sem, ha ő volt az utolsó árulónk az alterranok soraiban. Tegyetek vele azt, amit akartok.

- Nagyuram, királyom! – sikította a férfi. – Nem érdemlem ezt, ha nem hozom el az információkat…

- Akkor is értesültünk volna róluk, túlságosan lebecsülöd az Orit. Ha végeztetek, ne maradjon belőle semmi. – elvigyorodott, majd újra csatlakozott a tudósai társaságához.

A férfinak esélye sem volt menekülni, a három másik ereje és az Ori síkjának közelsége ideragasztotta a bolygóhoz. A kínokkal teli sikolyait még sokáig lehetett hallani az Istenek városának kihalt folyosóin.

Ostoba idióta mindegyik, egytől egyig! Miért csak az Ori köreiben vannak normálisak? Az az átkozott Alterran, mi is volt a neve? Nem számított mostanra a csatlósai már végeztek vele. Ennyire nem lehetett idióta!

De mégis az volt, különben nem jött volna ide. Mortisse dühöngött, az utolsó kémük egy idióta volt. Ha ott maradt volna, akkor talán még a hasznát is vehették volna, de így? Bah! Mit remélt, hogy ő is Ori lesz?

Ezt a tisztséget magasan kellett kiérdemelni, egy alantas patkány agyában még csak megfordulni sem lett volna szabad ennek a gondolatnak. Gammel sem remélte soha sem, de ő kiérdemelte.

Akárcsak azok, akik itt voltak, és mostanra halottak. De kiérdemelték, de ez, bah! És még volt képe arra gondolni, hogy az unokája egy kurva, akárcsak Adria, talán abban igaza is volt, de akkor sem lett volna szabad!

De legalább mostanra ott van, ahol kellett lennie, a holtak között. No lám, mégsem mentette meg őt semmit. Legalább királynak nevezte, ennyi önbecsülés volt benne, bár már akkor is csak az életéért rimánkodott.

Igen, a legjobb dolgot tette, amit ebben a helyzetben lehetett. Végtére is már régen tudtak a dologról. Mit hitt? Hogy bármit, ami az alterranok között történik el lehet rejteni az Ori elől? Folyton csak lebecsülik őket.

Igen, ez lesz az, amit ki fognak használni ellenük, ha minden úgy alakul a későbbiekben, mint ahogyan szerették volna. Ostoba és hasznavehetetlen halandók! Semmit sem képesek rendesen megcsinálni.

Ahelyett, hogy sikerült volna több ezer alterrant újra halandóvá tenniük, nem ők sikeresen Awagon hajóját találták el. Sőt, még volt képük visszamenekülni ide, de így igaz legalább a hajó megmenekült.

Mostanra úgyis rájöttek, hogy mi volt az. Ennyire senki sem volt ostoba, főleg, hogy még azt sem tudták, ők. Bár mostanra volt némi tippjük az árulónak köszönhetően, hogy konkrétan milyen is lett a hatása.

Egy wraith képes lenne felemelkedni? Igazán remek kérdés volt, de erre sajnos soha nem fog választ kapni. Most jött el az ideje, hogy a tudósok is beszálljanak a harcba, nem csak gépek készítésével.

Ez igazán nagy meglepetés lesz az alterranok számára, egyik sem gondolt arra, hogy maga az Ori fog beavatkozni az eseményekbe. Legalább is nagyon bízott benne, hogy egyik sem látta előre a jövőben.

Ez a dolog annyira elrontotta a szórakozásukat, főleg az övét, mert tudta, hogy Larion és Gammel igen élvezik. Ah igen az unokája, az utóbbi napokban nagy előrelépéseken esett át, rendesen megváltozott.

Végre megjött a maradék józan esze is, ami feltehetőleg tőle Mortissétól származott. A tudósait már tájékoztatta a tervéről, azoknak igaz nem tetszett, de fel is kell mutatniuk valamit, ami miatt még itt voltak.

Főleg, hogy több alterrant is Orivá tettek, amíg ő börtönben volt. Ez lesz a vezeklésük ezzel kapcsolatban. Bár bízott benne, hogy nem fogja egyiket sem elveszíteni majd ott, hiszen mégis a legjobb emberei voltak.

Túl jók és túl nagy volt a tudásuk ahhoz, hogy bármelyikről is lemondhasson. Csupán ők voltak azok, akik zsenialitásban vetekedhettek Merlinnel és Zanderrel. Mások már nem voltak életben. Ó, igen a legjobbak.

Elvigyorodott, már nem kellett sok idő ahhoz, hogy végre a wraith maradéka is ugyanoda jusson, mint az Aldor teljes népessége. És ez már nagyon nem volt messze. Awagon pedig ostobább volt, mint hitte.

Nem hihette, hogy elrejtheti előle a kaptárhajókon lévő sztázisban alvó wraithek ezreit. Ő erről is tudott, ezért is nem maradhattak meg még mutatóba sem. Talán, ha csak a nőstényeket vadászná le?

Nem, az nem lenne jó megoldás, hiszen az alterranok erre is kitalálhatnának valamit, és a génmanipuláció manapság már senki előtt nem volt titok. De Awagon, ő öszvér volt, ő akár meg is maradhatna bosszúból.

Egy kibérelt ketrec élete végéig, ami persze soha sem jönne el. Felröhögött, milyen remek ötlet is lenne ez. Igen, mert akkor meg is vizsgálhatná, hogy milyen hatásai voltak a sugárnak rá. De nem, megérdemelte a halált.

Órákkal később kiadta a parancsot a támadásra.

Lorne értetlenül nézett Carsonra, amikor a férfi közölte, hogy többet nem fog Susannal foglalkozni. Ennyire talán még életében nem volt felháborodva, egyszerűen nem értette, hogy miért. Beckett hiába mondta el a dolgot sokadszorra is.

Hiszen Carson volt a legjobb, erre ezt teszi? Nem ez egészen biztosan nem volt igaz és csak rosszul hallotta azt, amit a doktor mondott. Vissza is kérdezett, de nem úgy történt. Remek, kész. Pont most, amikor semmire sincsen ideje.

Nem az volt a gond, hogy nem bízott a két nőben, de világéletében Carson volt Susan doktora, több mint háromszáz éven keresztül, erre most, amikor gond van, kiderül, hogy jobban érdeklik őt wraithek.

De hiszen a saját unokatestvére. Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, pontosabban megérteni és felfogni ezt. És sajnos ez esetben még parancsba sem adhatta a dolgot, hiszen Carson volt a magasabb rangú kettejük között.

Oldalra nézett Sheppard felé, a másik férfi arcára is kiült az elégedetlenség és csalódottság is tükröződött. Ő sem nézte volna ki belőle ezt a dolgot. Hát ez volt a nap megkoronázása a számára.

Szótlanul ballagott vissza a gyengélkedőre az elosztóból. John nem tartott vele, úgy látszott még próbál valamit elérni Carsonnál, bár ő erre nem sok esélyt látott, hogy sikerülne. A wraith fontosabb?!

Még mindig nem tudott e fölött napirendre térni. Olyan furcsa volt, de mégis ki a fenét érdekeltek most a wraithek? Köszönettel tartoztak nekik azért, hogy megmentették Arthurt és a csoportját, ezt megértette és egyet is értett vele.

De akkor is, egy felemelkedés felé haladó társaság mióta volt fontosabb egy családtagnál? Erre viszont nem tudott felelni, ő soha sem ezt választotta volna. Ezt soha sem mondta volna ki hangosan, katona volt nem tehette meg.

Ráadásul a családját is otthagyta a Földön, pedig megmenthette volna őket. De ez már a múlt volt és nem lehetett megváltoztatni. Rosszkedvűen huppant le Susan ágya mellett egy székre. Nem szeretett a gyengélkedőn sem gubbasztani.

A legszívesebben ment volna a flottával további világokat felszabadítani és megvédeni az alterranokat az Oritól. De valahogy úgy érezte, hogy most nem mehet el és itt kell maradnia a lánnyal. De nem tudta, hogy meddig.

És arról sem volt fogalma, hogy mikor fog felébredni. Ekkor jutott az eszébe, hogy meg kellene támadni a Celestest. Erre egészen biztosan nem számítanának. És talán még a tudósok közül is sikerülne párat elkapni.

- Akkor mire vársz még? Miért nem indultok? – zökkentette ki Susan hangja a töprengésből.

- Nem fair olvasni a másik gondolataiban. – mosolyodott el. – Hogy érzed magad kedvesem?

- Fáradtnak, mi történt? Nem mehettek el a tisztogatásra, az utolsó bolygón…

- Tudjuk, szerencsére mindenki megúszta, csak Awagon hajóját találta el a sugár. Elájultál, pontosan tudod, hogy miért. Be kéne tartanod azt, amit Aldannar mondott neked. Ne a múltban kutakodj, nem tesz jót.

- Tudom Evan, de nem akarom látni a jövőt. Legalább is azt nem, amit tartogat a számunkra, kettőnknek, az alterranoknak és a városnak.

- Te is tudod, hogy nem egzakt tudomány a jövőbe látás. Közel sem biztos, hogy az fog történni, amit látsz. És azt is, hogy az erős érzelmek is befolyásolják. Ne gondolj mindig a legrosszabbra. Hisz én is itt vagyok, és megígértem, hogy soha sem hagylak el, és ezt be is tartom.

- A soha olyan hosszú idő – suttogta a lány. – De azért majd igyekszem behajtani rajtad ezt az ígéretet. Szóval hogy ment a tisztogatás?

- Mindent megoldottunk és teljesítettünk. Csak Awagon csapatához értek oda időben, nálam félúton elveszítették a fonalat.

- Tehát tényleg nem találnak meg minket, ha melindori is van közöttünk?

- Atlantiszra kétlem, hogy ez állna, hiszen pontosan ismerik a helyzetünket. És a sok egy helyen lévő alterran miatt bárhova is mennénk kiszúrnának minket. De másoknak még jól jöhet ez.

- Vajon elmehetek innen? – nézett fel reménykedve a lány. – Tudod, hogy mennyire utálok itt lenni és jól érzem magam. Tényleg.

- Kiderítem neked. – lehajolt Susanhoz és megcsókolta.

- Nem, menj és tedd, amit akarsz. Nem akarlak feltartani.

- Te soha sem teszed. Beszélek még Awagonnal és Caldwellel, utána visszajövök még.

Larion még mindig képtelen volt megbocsátani Gammelnek, amiért kihasználta, de akkor is volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem csak a trón miatt bánt vele kedvesen. Össze volt zavarodva, ha erre a témára gondolt.

Mi több undorodott magától, mert élvezte azt, amikor megölték az árulót. Soha sem hitte volna magáról, hogy ennyire mélyre süllyedhet. És ez nem a megjátszás része volt, hanem szívből és lélekből történt.

Legszívesebben sírva fakadt volna, de nem engedhette meg magának, hogy gyengének látszódjon. Ez egy kegyetlen világ volt, ahol csak az erősek maradhattak életben, és ő közéjük akart kerülni.

Mostanra nem érdekelte, hogy ezzel akár a szülein is keresztül kell gázolnia, meg fogja tenni. Lelke egy darabja erősen tiltakozott ez ellen, hogy legalább valamilyen szinten jónak kell maradnia, hogy visszafogadhassák.

Kik? Az Alterranok ki fogják tagadni, amiért az aki. Talán ez a dolog családi vonás volt, hiszen nagybátyja – egyben szeretője – és mind a két nagyapja – Hoved és Mortisse – is az Ori tagjai voltak.

És amennyire emlékezett a nagy tudatból Emmenna sem volt sokkal jobb a férjénél. Ő is hataloméhes volt. Ilyen családdal a háta mögött mégis mit várnak tőle? A kislány, aki még benne élt, nem akart ilyen lenni.

Ő csak az az egyszerű kislány akart maradni, akihez Alaine minden évben elutazott és szerette, még akkor is, ha nem mondhatta el, hogy miért is. Ma már rendes család lehetnének, ha a népe elfogadná őt.

De itt az Ori között is igen sokra vihetné. Súgta neki énje másik fele. Itt hatalmasabb lehetne, mint bármelyik Valorvart vagy Velesar, aki valaha is élt. Ez is igen vonzó lehetőség volt a számára.

A fejét fogta és sikítva rogyott le a padlóra. Nem akarta tovább hallgatni ezeket a hangokat. Elege volt belőlük és tudta, hogy előbb vagy utóbb az őrületbe fogják őt kergetni. Lehet-e ebből kiút?

Muszáj lesz, mert nem akarta úgy végezni, mint a többiek, de mégis akarta. Meg akart felelni, hogy végre valaki elismerje és elfogadja olyannak, mint amilyen. Még mindig a földön térdelt sírva, amikor valaki felemelte.

Felnézett, Gammel volt az. Hisztérikusan nevetett fel a férfi arcának láttán, majd amikor újra ránézett meglepetten hallgatott el. Most életében először nem látott őrületet a társa szemében, csak félelmet.

Fájdalmasan hasított belé a felismerés, hogy őt félti, attól, hogy mi lesz belőle, hogy megőrül. Ezt soha sem nézte volna ki belőle. Senki sem ismerte olyannak. Talán mégis csak vannak titkolt oldalai is a férfinak?

- Miért nézel így rám? – kérdezte suttogva.

- Talán nem aggódhatok érted? – vonta fel Gammel a szemöldökét. – Miért akarsz megfelelni nekik? Úgy is jó vagy, amilyen most…

- Csaknem a nagy Gammel Velesar éppen most vall életében először szerelmet valakinek? – nevetett fel.

- Én? Dehogy, olyannak ismersz? – vonta meg a vállát, majd kedvesen elmosolyodott, amikor úgy látta, hogy megbántotta a lányt. – Csak aggódom érted, ennyi az egész. Neki mindegy milyen vagy, akkor is megpróbál majd megöletni, hogy megfelelj az elképzeléseinek.

Ennek ellenére elpirult, tudta, hogy hazudott a férfi. Ennyit minden nő megérez. Tehát ezért foglalkozott ennyit vele? Úgyis tudta, hogy soha sem fogja kimondani, az megsértené az egóját. Gammel nem volt olyan.

Neki soha senki sem mondott nemet, mindenkit csak kihasznált. Mesterien ért ezekhez a dolgokhoz, és talán észre sem venné a dolgot. De ez nem számított, már rájött az igazságra, és egyszeriben megbocsátott neki mindent.

- Szeretnék egy tincset a hajadból. – mondta hirtelen.

- Tudhatom, hogy miért? Nem szoktam ilyen ajándékot osztogatni másoknak.

- Csak szeretnék, még magam sem tudom. Szép a hajad, ez nem elég indok? – mosolyodott el.

- Na jó, de csak most, amiért jó kedvemben vagyok. – mondta fél perc gondolkodás után.

Larion odament az asztalhoz elvett onnan egy tőrt. Jobban örült volna, ha lett volna olló is, de most ezzel kellett beérnie. Mikor Gammel lehajolt egy tincset levágott a majdnem térdig érő hajából.

Felcsavarta, az asztalon volt egy virágcserép is. Fogta a földet kiborította az asztalra majd egy pár percig varázsolt, mire végzett a homokból egy üveg tároló edény lett. Beletette a hajat, majd lezárta.

Valahol a lelke mélyén érezte, hogy nagyon sokára a jövőben egyszer még szüksége lesz rá, de hogy milyen okból és mikor, még homályba vesztek előtte.

John örömmel nyugtázta, hogy Susan végre magához tért és meg fogja fogadni a melindoriak tanácsát, és nem fogja elfojtani magában a jövőbe látást. Ez némileg jobb kedvre derített, akárcsak az, hogy támadásra indulnak.

És ezt is a húgának köszönhette. Egy percig megfordult a fejében, hogy a lány nem lett-e súlyos beteg, de amikor Carson is megvizsgálta és nyugtázta, hogy semmi baja sincsen, akkor nyugodott meg teljesen.

Őt teljesen hidegen hagyta, hogy mi történik a wraithekkel, amikor ezt Arbejde és Tintagil meghallotta kis híján lefordultak a székről, amin ültek. Próbálták elmagyarázni, hogy ez így nem túl diplomatikus.

Főleg nem az uralkodó részéről. Valamit kezdtek érteni abból, hogy annak idején Mortisse miért is nem szeretette, ha a fia megszólalt diplomáciai kérdésekben. De Johnt ezt teljesen hidegen hagyta.

Susan csak nevetett a dolgon, igen a bátyja mindig is ilyen volt, ilyen marad és ilyen is lesz. Ezen senki sem tud változtatni, igazi katona. Már amikor éppen nem az érzelmei irányították. De ez igen sokszor megesett.

Így John Nienyart küldte, hogy megköszönje Awagonnak azt, amit értük tettek és biztosítsa arról, hogy mindent megtesznek azért, hogy segítsenek megoldást találni a problémájukra.

Nem akart ezzel foglalkozni, erre voltak más emberek is, ő csak azzal akart, amihez értett, a csatákhoz. Soha sem képezték ki diplomáciai esetekre, igazság szerint arra sem, hogy uralkodó legyen. Vajon miért?

Ez eddig meg sem fordult a fejében, lehet, hogy már Mortisse alapból nem is akarta kiadni a kezéből a hatalmat, az ő fajtájukat pedig igen könnyű volt megölni. Mint arra volt többször is példa, de most nem törte ezen a fejét.

Rodney, vagy Zelenka. Beszélni akart valamelyikkel arról, hogy nem lenne-e jó ötlet esetleg újra elsüllyeszteni a várost, csak azért, hogy megnehezítsék az Ori dolgát, ha egyszer ideérnek.

Érezte, hogy az nemsokára meg is fog történni, már csak az volt a dolga ez ellenségeiknek, hogy újra csoportosítsák a saját haderejüket, és végre elindulhassanak. Végre? Nekik lehet, de addig volt jó, amíg nem indultak.

De innen valahogy nem tűnt olyan jó dolognak, hogy jönni fognak. Pedig egyértelmű volt, hogy a lantisziaknak most sincs akkora flottájuk, hogy egy ostromot elkerüljenek. Pedig milyen remek lett volna.

Ötven hajóval indultak, csupán ennyi. Egyetlen egy bolygón tudtak építkezni, három év alatt ez is igen sikeresnek volt mondható. De most már lassan öt éve voltak itt, és lehet, hogy az évfordulót sem fogják megérni.

Ekkor jutott az eszébe, hogy a húga már huszonnégy éves lesz, ő pedig negyven. Undorítóan magas szám volt, bár ha azt vette alapul, hogy mennyi van még előtte máris kevésnek tűnt. Meg kell találnia a dokikat.

De hol is keresse őket? Ah igen, a menza mindig remek kiinduló pontnak tűnt ezzel kapcsolatban. El is indult arra felé, amikor Laura Cadmanbe ütközött.

- Jó napot uram! Beszélhetnék magával? – kérdezte a nő.

- Hogyne, épp nincs semmilyen dolgom. – vonta meg John a vállát. – Miről lenne szó?

- Engedelmével uram szeretnék csatlakozni a flottához, az ön hajóján szeretnék szolgálni.

- Nos hát… – John kicsit megdöbbent a hallottakon. – Azt hiszem erről Lorne tábornokkal kellene beszélnie, övé a flotta.

- Már megtörtént uram, ő küldött önhöz. – elmosolyodott. – Szóval az ön döntésén múlik az egész már.

- Persze, miért is ne. Nemsokára úgyis megint indulunk, addigra legyen a fedélzeten hadnagy. Leléphet!

- Köszönöm uram! További szép napot.

Aha, meglesz, remélem. Elmosolyodott és tovább indult a menza irányába. Most a nő, majd a tudósokkal a csata? Vajon mi vár rá még a mai nap folyamán? Zavarta, hogy ezt még nem látta előre.

Éppen lépett be a kantinba, amikor megszólalt a hangosbemondó.

- A flottát idegen erők megtámadták! – hadarta Chuck. – Nem látni ellenséges hajót és csak, úristen a wraith hajókat támadják csak.

Mostanra már rájött, hogy mi volt az egyetlen dolog a mai napjából, ami hiányzott. Hogy konkrétan maga az Ori szálljon hadba, de miért csak a wraith hajók? És ellenük még felvenni sem nagyon tudják a harcot.

A nap egyre és egyre jobban alakult. Ennek ellenére harcosokat küldött a hajókra, hogy valaki azért próbáljon meg tenni is valamit, bár csak Rodney segíthetne a jelen állás szerint, de mint megtudta éppen aludt.

De ő semmiképp sem tudna feljutni oda, hisz nem volt felemelkedett. Reménykedett benne, hogy az odaküldöttek tudnak is valamit tenni majd az Ori ellen. És a párbaj is lassan kezdetét veszi, ha Gammel itt van.

Ilyen még nem fordult elő a történelmük során, hogy ilyet kelljen tenniük. Egyikőjük sem akart elmenni oda arra az útra, főleg nem Atlantisz közelébe, hogy a wraitht elintézzék. Ők nem akarták megtenni.

Ezt rangjukon alulinak titulálta mindegyik tudós. Ezzel értékes időt vesztegetnének el és talán jó ötleteket is, amivel még jobb dolgokat tudnának kitalálni és fejleszteni. Miért nem érti meg ezt Mortisse?

Ők nem voltak gyilkosok, legalább is nem ilyen szempontból. Az más kérdés volt, hogy az általuk kifejlesztett járványok, betegségek, bombák milliárdokat öltek meg, de közvetve soha sem mocskolták be a kezüket.

Hoved Velesar megölését leszámítva. De az akkor is csak egyetlen élet és nem ezreké. Nem volt ez így jó a véleményük szerint, nagyon nem. Bár minden úgy lett volna, amikor csak ők voltak az Ori.

Mikor nem parancsolt nekik senki és azt tehették, amit akartak. Minden olyan gyorsan változott meg azzal, hogy Cennen visszatért. Kezdve azzal, hogy a tízezer éve működő rendszerüket is eltörölte.

Ráadásul azt is tudták, hogy lesznek, akik ki fogják használni ezt, hogy ekkora a széthúzás. Ráadásul saját köreikből lesz ilyen. És az nem lehet más csak Gammel, más nem volt elég erős hozzá.

Szerencséjükre ő legalább nem ölné meg őket, csak az uralma alá hajtaná a tudósokat. Ő maga is annak volt mondható és emiatt legalább nagyra becsülte őket és a munkájukat. Legalább valaki megtette.

És persze azért is, mert ők voltak, akik visszahozták az életbe, Hoved és Morgan mára nem voltak érdekesek, hiszen már egyik sem volt életben. Morgant nagy veszteségnek élték meg, remeken mutatott a soraikban.

Nem maradt sok hajó, amit el kellett pusztítaniuk. Ők még mindig bombát küldtek volna, az sokkal biztonságosabb lett volna. Hiszen ők tökéletesen tisztában voltak a gyengeségeikkel, és nem akartak meghalni.

Mondjuk Mortisse érvelése miszerint nem lesznek alterranok, pontosabban Valorvartok a wraith hajókon, így még az életüket sem kellett félteni ettől. De ezek továbbra sem nyugtatták meg őket.

A legtöbben tízezer éve el sem hagyták ezt a síkot, már arra sem emlékeztek, hogy annak idején miként nézhettek is ki. Mostanra csak egy izzó energia lények voltak, és a magukra öltött alakjuk is ez volt.

Órákig merengtek csöndben egymaguk. Most épp csak ők húszan voltak a saját síkjukon, a másik négy ki tudja, hogy merre járt és mivel foglalatoskodott. Sokukat már idegesítette ez a csönd, míg az egyik meg nem szólalt.

- És ha megtagadjuk, ó nemes uralkodónk parancsát? – kérdezte. – Ti sem akartok odamenni.

- Az életünkkel fizetnénk? – felelte a többi kórusban. – Ne felejtsd el, hogy ő képes lenne velünk végezni. És gondoljuk, hogy nem akarsz ilyen hamar véget vetni az életednek.

- Talán az lenne a legjobb, lehet, hogy úgyis az lesz a sorsunk. – ezzel többen egyetértettek.

- Nincs sereg, ami ellenállhatna nekünk. Mi fogjuk uralni a világegyetemet!

- Miután megöltek a többiek megint minden Valorvartot, akkor talán igen, de ne felejtsük el, hogy itt is van kettő. És Gammel erősebb, mint valaha.

- Ha kihívja Laegen párbajozni, nem lesz esélye győzni. Mind a ketten ott fognak veszni remélhetőleg.

- Ugyan miért? Kinek támadt ez a remek ötlete? – zúgolódtak.

- Fogalmam sincs, de remekül hangzik. Túl erősek a Velesarok is, ezért akarta Mortisse mindig is, hogy mindegyik a mi oldalunkon álljon.

- Tudósaim, indulás, most! – dörrent közöttük Mortisse hangja.

Hát elkezdődött. Most válik az Ori minden tagja szó szerint mészárossá. De hogyan is szólt a jelmondatuk? Pusztuljon minden hitetlen? Nos igen, pontosan az fog történni. És bíztak benne, hogy ők nem lesznek a listán.

Igaz ők nem voltak hitetlenek, ők pontosan tudták, hogy amiről az Eredet regél részben igaz. Ó, hogyne tudták volna, egykor ők is közéjük tartoztak, amíg Mortisse meg nem térítette őket, hitetleneket.

Awagon a nap folyamán többször is tanácskozott és beszélt Carsonnal, sőt hosszú idő után újra Atlantiszra léphetett. Utoljára tízezer éve járt itt, amikor megölte Alainet és utolsó útjára küldte a két herceget.

Mennyi minden volt más ez alkalommal. Még mindig érezte a bizsergést a tagjaiban, olyan volt, mintha ezer és ezer hangya rohangált volna a bőre alatt. Idegesítette ez, szörnyen idegesítette.

Készségesen segített minden kérdésben és minden másban is, amiben Carson a segítségét kérte, hátha ezzel közelebb jutnak a megoldáshoz. Nem mert senkit kihozni a hibernációból a hajóról.

Félt, hogy ott is felmerült ez a probléma, legszívesebben minden emberét sztázisba helyeztetett volna, hogy addig ők is abban az állapotban maradjanak, mert ez megőrjítette az embert. Szörnyen érezte magát.

A gyengélkedőn összefutott Susannal is, aki a hogyléte felől érdeklődött és köszönetet is mondott neki. Minden köszönetnyilvánítás közül ez esett a legjobban neki. Mosolyogva köszönte meg a lánynak.

Annak örült, hogy most a lehető legtávolabb tartották tőle Tintagilt, nem hitte, hogy képes lett volna elviselni a férfi jelenlétét. Főleg most nem, se rövid, se hosszú távon. Viszont Merlinnek örült.

Furcsa volt látni egykori barátjának az apját, miközben az ő megmentésükkel foglalatoskodik. Nos igen, az idők változtak, nagyon változtak. Semmi sem lesz olyan mint régen volt. Szerencsére? Talán. Talán nem.

A csinos szőke doktornő vért vett tőle, majd átadta egy nővérnek, aki elsietett vele az egyik labor irányába. Bántotta, hogy féltek tőle, mégsem lett tökéletesen ember. Igaz Michaelt is félték, az sem lett volna jobb.

- Azt hiszem ennyi volt, látja túl is vagyunk rajta. – mosolyodott el Keller idegesen.

- Ha kérhetem doktornő, akkor tegezzen és hívjon csak Awagonnak. – ő is elmosolyodott, de csak annyira, hogy ne látszódjanak ki a hegyes fogai. – Mennyi idő múlva várható az eredmény, kezd egy kicsit idegesíteni a bizsergés.

- Nem tudom, hogy Carson mikorra végez vele, de hidd el minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk. Éppen ti álltok az orvosi vészhelyzet lista legmagasabb fokán. Mindenki, aki tud ezzel foglalkozik. De meg kell értened, szinte semmit sem tudunk rólatok.

- Mortisse sikeresen elintézte annak idején, hogy semmit se tudjuk rólatok. Csak az Ori ismeri a fiziológiátokat. – mondta Merlin, amikor belépett. – Nefadar meg annyira ember volt, hogy azzal nem megyünk semmire.

- És Michaelről megtudott dolgok sem segítenek most túl sokat. – szabadkozott a nő.

- Merlin, örülök, hogy látlak. Ez nem nagy segítség, de mindenben a rendelkezésetekre állunk. – tárta szét a karijait Awagon. – Adatokat is leküldtük az itteni számítógépekre.

- Tudom, onnan jövök. Zander és Zelenka azzal dolgoznak. Amint megtudnak valamit ők is szólnak.

- Meg fogunk halni? – kérdezte és felnézett. Kék szemeiben csak a bánat ült.

- Egészen biztosan állíthatom, hogy ez a veszély nem fenyeget titeket. – mondta, és ekkor még nem is tudta, hogy mekkorát tévedett. – Elindultatok afelé, hogy egyszer felemelkedjetek. Mi is átestünk annak idején rajta, nagyon régen. Igaz nem ilyen gyorsan és nem mesterségesen, de megtörtént. És itt tartunk.

- Nos igen, ott az Ori és itt vagytok ti Merlin.

- Az emberiséget kihagytad Awagon. Ők a nem felemelkedettek. Szóval amennyit eddig is tudtunk, hogy a tudósok, nem fogom őket a nevükön nevezni, pedig még emlékeszem rá. – elfintorodott – Fogták az Iratus bogarat és a melindoriakat, összetéve őket megkapták a wraitht.

- De Nefadar és én mások voltunk…

- Nem csak ti, hanem a későbbiek is. A férfiak mind alterran génekből származtak és csak a nők melindoriból. De te más vagy igen. Huh, te mesterségesen teremtettél szándékosan vezetőnek, alterran formára.

- Mint ahogyan az Eredet is mondja, hogy ők teremtették az embereket.

- Ez hazugság, egykor ők is azok voltak, és mi is. De ez hosszú történet és nem tartozik ide. Szóval, te nem is tudom, hogyan mondjam, ez annyira ellenkezik a nézeteimmel.

- Nyögd már ki végre öregember! – sziszegte, kezdte idegesíteni ez a sok blabla.

- Alterran vagy, pontosabban voltál. Az emberi külsőd onnan van, egy alterran voltál, akibe Iratus bogár DNS-t ültettek be. Pontosabban embrió korodban, valóban egy kísérlet volt. Sajnálom, és közben persze kiirtották azokat a géneket belőled, amik a felemelkedést engedték volna. A „szüleid" személyazonosságát is tudjuk. Felemelkedettek voltak, és azért választották, hogy a gyermekük egy lombikban szülessen, a nő nem élte volna túl a szülést.

- Szóval olyannak kellett volna lennem, mint ti? – nézett bele a zöld szemekbe, az övéi könnyesek voltak, soha sem hitte, hogy az igazság ennyire fájhat. – Mortisse parancsára tették tönkre az életemet?

- Igen, sajnálom. Soha sem derült ki, a gyermek meghalt még magzatkorában. Részben igaz is volt, mert te lettél belőle. Carsonnak van a génterápiája, amivel ember lehetsz, ha gondolod.

- Nem, a népemnek szüksége van rám, csak erre találjatok megoldást!

- Igyekszünk barátom! – megveregette Merlin a wraith hátát.

Awagon zúgó fejjel tért vissza a hajójára. Talán jobb is lett volna, ha soha sem derül ki a származásának története. A szülei még élnek, mit szólnának, ha tudnák, hogy ki is lett a fiúkból. Forró könnyek folytak le az arcán.

Nem törölte le őket, nem volt szégyen. Ha ezt tudta volna, akkor már korábban elfordult volna „teremtőitől". A távolból robbanást látott, felkapta a fejét három wraith hajó robbant fel nem messze az övétől.

- Sajnálom azt, amit meg kell tennem, barátom! – hallotta Gammel hangját a háta mögül.

Még, hogy ő szerelmes? Bah! Ez teljes mértékben ostobaság, soha sem volt az. És főleg, hogy egy nő mondta neki. Nevetséges. Ráadásul még ott volt az az ostoba hajkérési ötlete, vajon mi célból? Nem értette.

De a kislány csak tudta, hogy mit akar vele kezdeni, és ha ez boldoggá teszi, akkor miért is ne tegye meg. Hiszen csak egy tincs a hajából. Érdekes, ilyen „ajándékot" még senkinek sem adott magából.

Mindenki elindult már, de ő nem mehetett. Mortisse megparancsolta, hogy itt kell maradnia, és majd csak a végén csatlakozhat hozzájuk. Nem akarta, hogy túl hamar találkozzon majd Laegennel.

Ah, pedig szívesen megnézte volna a wraith flotta pusztulását. Nem érdekli, akkor is oda fog menni, és első sorból fogja megnézni Awagon hajójáról. Ugyanis az ő elpusztítását rá bízták. Büntetés lett volna?

Hiszen eddig minden egyes halál, minden egyes megkínzott és megölt lélek pusztulása örömöt jelentett a számára, de most érezte, hogy ez más lesz. Ez csak kötelesség, a francba! Kezdett elpuhulni.

Talán ezt jelentette a barátság? Hiszen többször is mondta Awagonról, hogy annak tekinti, de soha sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen érzelmi háttere van a dolognak. Még senkit sem veszítette el, aki fontos lett volna neki.

De egyvalakit, az anyját egy melindori nő miatt, akkor sírt életében először és utoljára Naporcájú Nimue azzal a tettével, hogy megölte az anyját minden jót kiirtott belőle, attól kezdve nem volt lelke a fiúnak sem.

De az is a múlt, megint megölné, és nem érdekelnék a következmények. De ne Awagont kelljen. Leszegte a fejét, persze, hogy büntetés volt, de mit vétett, amiért ezt kapta feladatul? Mortisse persze jutalomként gondol rá.

De így, legalább kapott egy lehetőséget, hogy búcsút mondhasson és a barátja is a keze által halhasson meg. Miért nem kapott kaptárhajókat is a listára? A többivel olyan szívesen végzett volna, jó szórakozás lett volna.

Nem számított, parancs ide vagy oda, az első hajók felrobbanásakor már a wraith hajóján volt. Az nem vette még észre, de látta az arcán, hogy könnyek folynak le rajta. Mi történt itt? De nem érdekelte.

- Sajnálom azt, amit meg kell tennem, barátom! – mondta bánatos hangon.

- Barátod? – kérdezte gúnyosan Awagon. – Igen, nekem is az voltál. Tudom, hogy miért jöttél, itt vagyok nem fogok ellen állni!

Gammel megdöbbent, még mindig könnyek csorogtak a férfi szeméből. Kézfejei fellángoltak, de képtelen volt támadni. Magában káromkodott, nem akarta elhinni, hogy képtelen rá. Ez nem lehetett igaz.

- Már semmi értelme az életemnek, gyerünk mire vársz még?! – kiáltott rá, majd ő is meglepődött. – Ezt nem akarom elhinni, tényleg annak tekintettél?

- Érezheted magad megtisztelve! – morgott tovább. – Nem sűrűn osztogatom ezt a jutalmat másoknak. Konkrétan te vagy az egyetlen.

- Tudom, és köszönöm, de meg kell tenned. Beletörődtem, tudtad, hogy alterranként kellett volna születnek, de Mortisse miatt lettem az, ami?

- Nem. – megrázta vörös üstökét. Majd elfintorodott, amikor kiolvasta az egész dolgot Awagon fejéből. – Fájdalom mentes lesz, ennyivel tartozom neked.

- Mindenkinek legyen meg ez, robbantsd fel a hajót. De előbb had nézzem végig a népem pusztulását.

A hajók sorban robbantak fel egymás után, volt, amit egy korábbi lökéshulláma robbantott fel, az űr lángolt és mindenfelé roncsdarabok úszkáltak. Mind a ketten furcsállták, hogy alterranok beavatkoztak, az Orit próbálták megakadályozni.

Persze sikertelenül. Már egyetlen hajó sem volt egyben csak ez. Ide nem tudtak bejönni az alterranok, Gammel levédte a hajót. Ránézett Awagonra, aki bólintott majd kezet nyújtott neki. Gammel viszonozta.

- Örülök, hogy a barátomnak mondhattalak. – mosolyodott el Awagon.

- Én is, ég veled!

A robbanás pillanatában ezüstös fény töltötte be a hajót. Pillanatokkal később már ebből a hajóból sem maradt semmi. A wraitheknek végük volt, Mortisse terve sikerrel járt, egy Ori sem veszett oda az ütközet során.

Gammel a legmagasabb erkélyen állt az Istenek városában és mosolygott, meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a robbanás pillanatában az ezüstös fényeken keresztül több száz köszönömöt hallott, és a leghangosabbat Awagontól.

17


	97. Chapter 97

**96. fejezet: A párbaj**

Lorne az egyik platform végén állt és az eget nézte az éjszaka közepén. A wraith hajók darabjai még mindig bele-bele zuhantak a légkörbe és megannyi könnycseppként égtek el az atmoszférában. Lenyűgöző és mégis oly szomorú látványt nyújtott.

Senki sem látta előre, hogy ez lesz, ha tudták volna, akkor még ma is itt lehetnének igaz alakjukban. Alig telt el néhány nap csupán az Asuranok kihalása után még egy faj követte őket, és Evan tudta, hogy ez még csak a kezdet volt.

Most már sajnálta, hogy nem mondhatta el maga Awagonnak, hogy sajnálja a dolgokat és nem mondhatott köszönetet neki, és félt, hogy ő már nem fog addig élni, hogy ezt újra megtegye. Nem akarta, hogy így történjenek ezek.

Tudta, hogy sok hibát elkövetett az elmúlt napokban, hetekben. Több olyat is, amire soha sem lesz bocsánat. Még ha mások meg is bocsátanak, ő soha sem fog tudni magának. Ahhoz már túl mélyek voltak ezek a sebek.

Bárcsak máshogy csinálta volna a dolgokat, az egész az ő hibájából jutott oda, ahol most tartottak. Nem volt elég erős ezekhez, hónapok óta pengeélen táncolt és tudta, hogy vészesen közel van a leesés ideje.

Ennek ellenére, akármennyire nem értette együtt a wraithel, megtette azt, amit tehetett. És el akarta mondani Awagonnak, mindent elmondani. Ő volt az egyelten, aki feloldozhatta a bűnei alól. Mikor lesz erre lehetősége?

Összerezzent, amikor egy kéz ért a vállához.

- Nem emésztheted magadat fiam. – mondta a férfi. – Nem a te hibád volt, megtettünk mindent érte. A Velesarok lerótták a tartozásukat feléjük.

- És mégis hogyan sikerült? Gammelnek köszönhetjük. – felelte keserűen. – Soha sem hittem volna, hogy így érez iránta. De legalább ezzel megmenthettünk valamennyit belőlük. Úgy beszélnék vele, úgy bánom, hogy ilyen későn jöttem rá a hibáimra Merlin.

- Jobb később, mint soha. Legalább felismerted őket. Ezerhatszázan köszönhetik ennek az életüket. Még akkor is, ha éveket, évtizedeket kell álomban tartani őket azért, hogy később elfogadhassák magukat annak, akik lettek.

- Ha nem élném meg…

- Megfogod Laegen. Ne légy ilyen borúlátó, még le kell győznünk az Orit is.

- Nem látok kiutat bácsikám. A párbaj nagyon közel van, nem bocsáthatok meg neki, bármennyire is szeretnék azért, mert megóvja Lariont és megóvta Awagont. Nem tehetem, tudom, hogy a fiad, de akkor sem. Sajnálom. Szóval, ha nem élném túl, mond el Awagonnak, hogy sajnálom, mindent sajnálok. És korábban kellett volna cselekednünk az érdekükben, ha megtehetném visszafordítanám az időt…

- Szerintem tudja most is. És bármi is történik, te fogod neki elmondani, ez a te kötelességed nem az enyém.

- Hazudtál és mégiscsak belelátsz a jövőbe? Mert én nem ezt látom.

- Nem, nekem nem adatot meg. Az a ti örökségetek és a mi szüleinké volt. Nem kell félned, nem leszel olyan, mint a fiam. Soha sem.

- Ebben nem tudom, hogy egyetérthetek-e. Mi az Alterranok sem vagyunk jobbak náluk, csak mi rejtegetjük ezt, amíg ők meg is mutatják. El kell mennünk az Istenek városához, de sokan lesznek, akik soha sem fognak odajutni és ezt is miért, az én hibámból. Azt akarom, szeretném, hogy most valamilyen indokkal tartsd itt a városban Rodneyt, nem akarom, hogy most velünk jöjjön. Megmentek annyi életet, amennyit csak tudok. Halandó most nem jön a Hoved fedélzetére. Bőven elég volt, hogy Aldannart az átkozott ötletem miatt majdnem megöltem. Nem kockáztathatok többet. A mieink könnyen meg tudnak szökni, ha arra fordul a helyzet. Ez már nem az emberek háborúja, hanem tényleg a mienk. Nem dughatjuk továbbra is a homokba a fejünket, ki kell állnunk saját magunkért, ha élni akarunk. A wraith megpróbálta és részben elbukott, de számukra volt hova tovább menni, igaz az Ori hibájából. Az embereknek is van, de nekünk? Néz magunkra Merlin, nekünk más már nincs. Elbújhatunk igaz, de akkor örökre üldözni fognak minket és egyesével levadászni, ezt nem hagyhatjuk.

- Mondtam már, hogy pont olyan vagy, mint az apád? – nevetett fel röviden a másik. – Igazad van, itt fogom tartani Rodneyt. Nem kérem, hogy mond el mit láttál ismerlek annyira, hogy úgysem mondanád el.

- Jól ismersz. – mosolyodott el szomorúan Lorne, majd a tekintetét visszafordította az ég felé.

Ki tudja mennyi idő, még Merlin sem tudta. Vajon az Ori tudott róla, hogy mit tettek? Nagyon bízott benne, hogy nem. Hallotta nagybátyja távolodó lépéseinek zaját, és ekkor ismerte fel, hogy mennyire egyedül van.

Az emberek tisztelték, igaz, de csupán katonai pozíciója miatt. Csak Susan, a nagybátyja, John, Tintagil, Arbejde és Arthur volt, aki nem így vélekedett. Ennyi barát ilyen sok idő után. Hát nem lesznek sokan, akik megsiratják.

Susannal kéne lennie, nem érdemli meg a lány, hogy az utolsó közös éjszakájukat ne együtt töltsék. Megint önző volt, már hetekkel ezelőtt látta a párbaj végkimenetelét, hogy ő marad alul Gammellel szemben.

Szerette a lányt, aki megérdemelte volna, hogy rendes férjet kapjon. Gyalog indult vissza a város felé, majd ott a szállások felé vette az irányt. Belépett a közös szobájukba, és meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a lány még dolgozik.

- Mivel foglalkozol még ilyen késői órán is? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Csak olvasok, és rád vártam. – felelte a lány, de nem fordult felé.

- Sírtál? – Susan arcát a kezébe vette, igen látszott a kipirosodott arcon. – Egyszer visszajön, ha képes lesz elfogadni azt, ami lett belőle.

- Tudom, de mi van, ha addigra mi már nem leszünk Evan? Annyira félek. – suttogta. – Alig várom, hogy vissza gyere az Istenek városából, láttam, hogy akkor boldogabbak leszünk.

- Igen, egyszer azok leszünk. – magához ölelte a társát és megcsókolta.

- Ígérd meg, hogy soha sem fogsz elhagyni, és mindig mellettem leszel, kérlek szerelmem!

- Megígérem, mindig itt leszek veled Susan!

Úgy másfél óra múlva Susan levegő után kapkodva feküdt Evan mellett. Mostanra már régen nem égett a lámpa a szobában, csak a kintről bejövő hullócsillagok fénye világította meg sápadtan a párt.

Susan érezte, hogy valami nincsen rendben, úgy tűnt mintha a társa szörnyen retteget volna valamitől. Nem kérdezett, felesleges lett volna, csak rossz volt így látnia. Mi vagy ki lehet az amitől, vagy akitől egy felemelkedett félhet?

Gammelt tippelte volna, ó bárcsak lebeszélhetné azt a kettőt arról, hogy párbajozzanak. Ilyen magas körökben ment csak a dolog halálig, alacsonyabban soha sem. De ezek a trónért fognak megküzdeni.

Bárcsak megmásíthatná ezt a dolgot, nem akart több szenvedést és halált látni. Nem tudta, hogy mi lesz a csata kimenetele, csak annyit, hogy látta magát a férfival, ebből következette ki, hogy nem halhat meg.

De Evan arcáról pedig teljesen mást olvasott ki. Miért volt ilyen nehéz a jövőbe látás? Ó, ha ez nem lenne, akkor lehetne reménykedni. Viszont, ha a reményt láttad, akkor mégiscsak jó dolog volt. Nem volt könnyű az élet.

Főleg a számukra nem, sokszor eltöprengett, vajon hogyan alakult volna az életük, ha nem jönnek Atlantiszra, és nem derül ki, hogy kik is valójában? Szörnyen öregnek érezte magát, olyan sok mindent élt már át.

Valahol mélyen nem akarta elengedni erre az útra Evant, pedig tudta, hogy mennie kell. Rossz érzése nem volt ezzel kapcsolatban, csupán maga mellett akarta tudni végre, egy kicsit hosszabb időre.

De már régen otthon megtanulta, hogy abból senki sem nyer, ha a másikat megpróbálja visszafogni. Ugyanez volt Johnnal, volt a földön is felesége, de elhagyta, mert nem törődött bele, hogy makacs.

Az élet ilyen volt, és ő nem akarta ezt a hibát elkövetni, mikor annyi éven keresztül vágyott arra, hogy ezzel a férfival lehessen. Felpillantott és rámosolygott Lornera. Úgy tűnt, hogy most ő is boldog.

Mit meg nem adott volna azért, ha ezek az együtt töltött percek örökké tarthattak volna. És ha nem lett volna háború, ami megkeseríti az életüket. Ha minden úgy lett volna, mint amikor visszatért Laegen a kiképzésről.

- Olyan jó lenne, ha többé nem kéne háborúzni, és mindig itt lehetnél velem. – kezdte ábrándozva a lány. – Minden annyira más lenne.

- Sajnos nem egy olyan korba születtünk kedvesem. Se akkor, se most. Lassan ideje lenne indulnom, hajnalban kezdődik az új csata.

- Az istenek városának az ostroma. Kár, hogy most már hajó sincs, amivel mehetnék, nincs több felesleges. – mondta szomorúan. – Ez az én formám.

- Én jobban örülök, ha itt biztonságban tudhatlak. Addig legalább nem kell érted aggódnom.

- Hmm, tábornok maga mégis milyen katona? – nevetett fel. – Mintha egy csöppet az érzelmei vezérelnék.

- Ha az egyik őrnagyom olyan vonzó, mint maga katona, akkor ez nem meglepő. – vigyorodott el ő is.

Ledöntötte a lányt az ágyra és mohón megcsókolta. Régen, talán soha sem voltak annyira boldogok, mint ezen az éjszakán. Ezen az éjszakán mindent megosztottak és megadtak egymásnak, amire egy szerelmespár képes.

Susan másnap reggel egyedül ébredt fel a napfelkeltével, még nem indultak el a hajók, tudta. Gyorsan felöltözött és kaputerembe sietett, onnan szokták a katonákat asgard sugárral felvenni a hajókra.

Nem csalódott, ott találta a bátyját és Evant is. Viszont, amin meglepődött, hogy Rodney és a Hoved halandó személyzete nem volt jelen. Ah, legyintett magában, már biztosan fent vannak a hajó fedélzetén.

Hiszen Evan mindig legutoljára megy fel a hajókra. John nyakába ugrott és adott neki két nagy puszit, majd sok szerencsét kívánt az útra. John pár pillanatig pislogott húga boldogságán, majd mosolyogva ölelte ő is magához.

Már senki sem volt a kaputeremben, akkor lépett csak oda Evanhoz és hosszasan megcsókolta. Mosolyogva eresztette el a férfi.

- Siess vissza! – suttogta. – Ha visszajöttél meglepetéssel várlak majd.

- Akkor azt hiszem tényleg igyekeznem kell. Nem sokára jövök, szeretlek Susan! – mosolygott még mindig.

- Én is! – ahogy kimondta Evan már nem volt ott.

Gyorsan felsietett az irányítóba és ott a monitorokon keresztül figyelte, ahogyan a flotta több mint fele elindult, hogy egy csapást mérhessen az Istenek városára.

Rodney a vekkere kattogására ébredt fel, még kint sötét volt. Egy újabb remek nap, morgott és felült az ágyban. Tegnap is kirángatták az ágyból, pedig alig aludt csupán pár órát akkor is. Mi is történt tegnap?

Ah igen, a wraithek. A támadás előtt kelt fel nem sokkal, és még utána is dolgoznia kellett. Ránézett az órára, ó, igazán remek! Megint csak három órát aludhatott. Komolyan nem értette, hogy minek nézik.

Nem volt felemelkedett, neki igenis alvásra volt szüksége. Tessék, aki akar beszéljen Carsonnal ezt ő is megmondhatja! Tényleg mostanra ki járt volt neki már egy jó hosszú szabadság, és nem érdekli, hogy háború van.

Neki ehhez semmi köze sem volt, őt nem akarták megölni. Ajjaj, ez messze nem volt igaz, az ő fejére is pályáztak pedig csak egy „normális" halandó volt. Emiatt még Carsonnal sem számolt el.

- Halott ember vagyok! – morogta magának a tükörbe, amíg fogat mosott.

Az önarcképe pedig mintha tényleg bólogatott volna neki. Megrázta a fejét, te jó ég, meg fogok őrülni. Nem akart oda jutni, de ha minden abban a mederben folyik tovább, mint amiben eddig, akkor oda fog vezetni ez az egész.

Hol voltak a békés és „vidám" évek, amikor csak egy bolygót kellett megmenteni, nem pedig egy teljes univerzumot. Vagy azok az idők, amikor csak az 51-es körzetben dolgozott tehetségtelen emberekkel.

Igaz, ez a hely is tele volt velük, de Merlin okosabb volt, sokkal okosabb nála és talán még Zelenka is beérte, ez nagyon zavarta. Kettejükről jutott eszébe, mivel is foglakoztak tegnap? Egyszerűen nem jutott az eszébe.

Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy ez már nagyon szánalmas. Álmosan kávé utáni vággyal indult ki a szobájából a menza irányába, amikor morcos képű technikusokba futott bele, azokkal, akikkel a Hoved szolgált együtt.

Valami nem stimmelt, rossz irányba mentek, vissza a hálókörletek irányába.

- Hé, te ott Greenvalley! – szólt oda az egyiknek.

- Grünwald! – morgott a középkorú férfi.

- Teljesen mindegy! – legyintett. – Ti meg merre mentek? A csillagkapu terem nem erre van.

- Na ne mondja Mr. Zseni. A tábornok parancsa, most nem mennek halandók, nem vagyunk már elég jók neki.

- Mr. Zseni… ezt mégis mire értette? Mi, hogy nem?! A francba! Nem mehet el erre az útra!

- Már késő, elindultak, és nem fogja tudni visszahozni őket. További szép napot McKay!

- A francba! – mondta megint. – Halott ember!

A vagyok most valahogy nem jött a szájára, de nem is volt rá szükség, kivételesen nem magára értette. Tudni fogják, hogy mennek, hiszen nem volt velük egyetlen melindori származék sem. Miért tetted Lorne?

Azt megértette, hogy őt miért nem akarták látni, az alterranok kijelentették, hogy nem mennek többet, ha ő is ott van. Nem szerethetnek mindenkit, de vannak, akik kedvelték. De nem értette a többi technikust.

Mondjuk elég jól kiismerte a többi felemelkedettet a hajón, hogy simán kinézze belőlük, hogy egy halandót sem akartak a hajóra. Legalább megvan az oly régóta várt szabadsága, csak Zelenka vagy Merlin meg ne tudják, hogy itt maradt.

Megfordult vigyorogva, akkor mégsem kell a kávé, aludni fog. Végre, rendesen. De nem, persze, hogy nem lesz ez. Morogva állt meg és indult el Zelenka laborja felé, már majdnem ott járt, amikor megszólalt a hangosbemondó.

- Dr. Rodney McKay azonnal menjen dr. Zelenka laborjába! – hallatszott Chuck hangja. – Ismétlem! Rodney McKay azonnal menjen dr. Zelenka laborjába!

Nehogy egy békés napja is lehessen, de ezzel legalább mindenkinek el lett rontva a napja, szép jó reggelt Atlantisz. Mindig is szerette a kárörömöt, hiszen ez volt a legszebb az összes közül. Belépett.

Merlin és Zelenka már ott voltak és egy egyenlet felett dolgoztak. Egyikőjük sem nézett fel, amikor bejött. Persze, biztosan tudták, hogy ő volt az. Odasétált és ránézett a számítógépre. Nem volt bíztató látvány.

Az egyenletek és a képek szerint az Ori hat flottája elindult különböző irányokból Atlantisz felé. A számítások alapján a legkorábbi is három nap múlva fog ideérni. Ennyi idejük volt, hogy a sajátjukat visszahozzák.

Caldwell ott ült az adatok előtt, ami továbbra sem mutatott javulást. Ha a lantiszi flotta eljut a Celestesre, akkor nem lesz elegendő idejük visszaérni. A várost a pajzsok jó ideig védhetik, de közel sem örökké.

És most nem lenne olyan menekülő út sem, mint a legutóbbi wraith háború során. Most nem volt hova menekülni. Az utolsó védvonal lassan bekerült a háborúba. Szólni kellett Lornenak, hogy azonnal forduljanak vissza.

Hat flotta egyenként kétszer nagyobbak voltak, mint a sajátjuk. Annyi előnyük volt, hogy a városban működött az irányítószék és hála az ittlévő alterranoknak minden fegyverből tucatnyi felesleg is volt.

És a ZPMek is teli voltak, sőt abból is volt még tartalék. De volt egy menekülési útvonal, amit az Ori soha sem találhat meg. A Melindor. Az egyetlen hely, ahova menekülhet a város lakossága, ha megérkezik a flotta.

Egészen pontosan csak akkor, ha már minden remény szertefoszlott és nem marad más lehetőség. Mert mindenki kijelentette, hogy a végsőkig fog küzdeni a városért. Ez a mondat mosolyt csal Steven arcára.

Ő azt szerette volna, ha Elizabeth már a legelső csoporttal elmenekül, de Arbejde és Tintagil szerint nem volt ilyen vészes a helyzet. Igaz, ők könnyen beszéltek, hiszen felemelkedettek voltak.

Ők hajlamosak mindent olyan könnyen venni. Ők ketten csak a halandóvá tevő szerkezettől féltek, mert nem is olyan régen megtapasztalták, hogy még a hajók pajzsán is képes áthatolni.

Attól féltek, hogy Atlantisz pajzsaira is érvényes lehet, hiszen mi más értelme lenne, igen sokan tartózkodtak a városban közülük. És akkor az Ori máris nagy érdemeket szerezhetett volna. Ezért sokan már „haza" is menekültek.

- Mi maradunk, legalább is addig, amíg Merlin is. – vonta meg a vállát Arbejde. – Ő tervezte a pajzsokat, tudni fogja, hogy meddig maradhatunk biztonságban, addig mindenben segítjük majd az ittlévőket.

- Meg az esetleges elmenekülést, de mint mondottam, nem hiszem, hogy olyan súlyosra fordulna valaha is a helyzet. Rengeteg mindent kiállt már a város. – felelte Tintagil, szürke szemei nem árultak el érzelmet és sápadt bőre talán most még inkább annak tűnt a hajnali fényben, amit külön csak tetőzött majdnem fehérnek tűnő haja. – Az igazi veszély csak az lenne, ha maguk a száműzöttek állítanának be ide.

- Miért csak a wraith hajókat pusztították el tegnap este? – kérdezte Caldwell.

- Ez igen jó kérdés, szerintem azt akarják, hogy teljes vereségünk legyen, lassan fájdalmasan. Ismerem Mortissét eléggé ahhoz, hogy ezt akarja.

- Mióta is ismeri őt?

- Húszezer éve, együtt nőttünk fel. – morogta az idős felemelkedett.

- De legalább biztosak lehetünk abban, hogy mit akarnak. Köszönöm az információkat.

A két ős meghajolt egy kicsit, majd eltűntek a szobából. Caldwell megcsóválta a fejét, mindig is irigyelte őket ezért. Annak idején őket már nem veszélyeztette a halál, most pedig már igen. Ezért szörnyen sajnálta őket.

Hangosan nem mondta ki, sejtette, hogy nem kérnének a sajnálatból, annál nemesebbek voltak. Nem volt boldog attól, ahogyan alakultak a dolgok. Ő akkor sem volt olyan derülátó, mint Tintagil. Felsóhajtott.

Aztán lerakta az aktáit az asztalra és elindult, hogy megvívja élete legnehezebb csatáját, nem mással, mint Elizabeth Weirrel.

Még mindig vigyorgott, legszívesebben nevetni lett volna kedve, nem hitte el, hogy így ki tudták játszani Mortissét a többiek. A másik két Velesar, sőt még őt is, de nem bánta. A barátja életben maradt, és ennek örült.

Cennen még nem tudta, de talán jobb is volt, hogy nem. Lehet, hogy örökre el tudják rejteni előle. Ó, de megnézné a képét, amikor egyszer szembetalálkoznak. Ó, akkor ő látná a vereséget egy olyan „ember" arcán, aki nem ismeri.

Most érezte magát hosszú idő után először elemében, talán azért is, mert végre kiadhatta a parancsot a flottájuknak, hogy elinduljanak Atlantisz felé, az oly régen vágyott trón és korona nemsokára az övé.

Mortisse rá fogja bízni, minek neki az alterran trón, ha ő az univerzumot akarta. Gammel lassan akart haladni, először csak visszakapni azt, ami tízezer évig az övé volt jogosan, amíg nem voltak Valorvartok.

Most is ez lesz, vagy ha nem, hát akkor éljen a rabszolgaság intézménye, úgyis mindig preferálta ezt az intézményt. Minden alterran őt fogja megint szolgálni, és igen szeretni is, mert „békét" fog hozni a számukra.

És akkor Larionra sem lesz szüksége, főleg azok után nem, hogy meggyanúsította, hogy csak a hatalom miatt van vele. És? Nem úgy használja ki az ember az ilyen lehetőségeket, ahogyan tudja?

Nem érdekelték mások érzései, főleg, hogy Laegen is nemsokára halott lesz és senki, de senki attól kezdve nem állhatott az útjába. Talán, mikor végez majd az apjával kiszabadítja Morgant az öregből.

Igen, Morgan LeFay tökéletes lenne királynőnek, hiszen ugyanolyan veleéig romlott volt, akár csak nő. Felnevetett, hangját a városban mindenhol hallották. És így tudták, igen Gammel Velesar ismét magára talált.

Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy hiányolja a nőt, azt, akivel minden viszontagságban együtt volt. Együtt hozták el az Ori fénykorát, ugyanazok a tudósok emelték őket maguk közé néhány évvel ezelőtt.

Évek, perceknek tűntek a számára, tizenegyezer év után nem is volt meglepő dolog ez. Adria Morganra emlékeztette, de az Orisi csak egy selejtes másolata volt az egykori „királynőnek". Ah, azok a régi szép idők.

Lépéseket hallott maga mögül, megpördült, de csak Larion volt az. Elmosolyodott, ahogy megint végigmérte a lányt. Talán még nem kéne olyan hamar eldobni, hiszen annyi jó tulajdonsága volt, a naivságával főleg.

Máskor a lány elpirult, amikor ilyen arccal és szemekkel méregette, de most nem tette. Gammel megdöbbent egy pillanatra, majd még szélesebben elmosolyodott. Larion is hasonlóképp méregette, mint ő szokta.

Talán mégiscsak jó ez a kis változatosság nála. Nem olyan egyhangú, mint amikor a folyamatos siránkozását kellett hallgatnia, hogy nem helyes, amit tesz, és térjenek a jó útra. Igen, ez a mostani sokkal jobb volt.

- Hallottam, hogy milyen boldog vagy. – trillázta. – Megtudhatom az örömöd tárgyát, hogy nekem is jó kedvem legyen? – ezt már mélyebb hangon búgta, amikor közelebb húzódott Gammelhez.

A férfi a derekára fonta a karjait és magához húzta.

- Hogy mi is az örömöm tárgya? Tényleg szeretnéd tudni? – kérdezte gúnyos mosollyal és közelebb hajolt a lányhoz. – Nemsokára az apád halott lesz, Atlantisz elbukik és az oly régóta várt trón a kettőnké lesz.

- Remekül hangzik Gami. – suttogta és kék szemei gonoszul csillantak meg.

Most jött el az a pillanat, amikor Gammel életében másodszor döbbent meg, nem érezte másik személy befolyását a lányon, de akkor ez a hirtelen változás? Talán túlságosan hamar írta le és az Ori síkjának volt ilyen remek hatása.

- Örülök, hogy te is így gondolod. – lehelte, majd a lány ajakira tapasztotta a sajátját.

- Idetartanak. – mondta Larion, amikor már tudott beszélni. – A Hoved gyorsabban halad a többinél, nem volt nehéz elintézni. De a flottáink indulása miatt úgyis visszahívják a többi hajót is, bőven lesz időd megölni őt.

- Mi ez a hirtelen változás? Ezelőtt nem voltál ilyen.

- Tudom, hogy így jobban tetszem. Hogyan szerethetnék olyasvalakit apámként, aki engem is megölne, csakhogy minden Ori vesszen?

Gammel persze tudta, hogy ez nem volt igaz, őt életben hagyná, hiszen Laegen képtelen lenne a saját lányát bántani, de akkor egy rossz beszélgetést csípett el, de nem is baj. Így lesz az egész a legjobb. Hiszen ő nem fogja elmondani az igazat.

- Tudod, hogy soha sem hagynám, hogy bántsanak.

- Tudom, ezért is vagyok itt veled. Sok egyéb okot most nem fogok felsorolni, felesleges lenne.

Egyre jobban és jobban tetszett a változás. Neki, de vajon mi lesz, ha rájön, hogy amit az apjáról hisz, az nem más, mint hazugság. De mindegy volt, Laegen nem lesz addig életben, és a Valorvartok meg nem tehetnek semmit ez ellen.

Még mindig hatalmas köszönet neked Alaine azért, hogy te okoztad a halálomat. A lehető legjobb dolgot tette ez által vele. Tudta, hogy még Mortissét is felül fogja szárnyalni, amint lesz egy kis lehetősége elszakadni az uralma alól.

- Megyek, beszélek a nagyapámmal, hogy engedje meg neked a párbajt. – mosolygott, majd kisétált a szobából.

Az a fele, ami az igazságtalanság ellen küzdött végül alulmaradt, az Ori síkja elérte a kívánt hatását. És ebben a korábban félrehallott beszélgetés volt a legfontosabb, amikor csak annyit hallott, hogy Lorne őt is képes lenne-e megölni a válasz hosszú hallgatás volt csak csupán, ami igent jelentett a számára.

Mi értelme lett volna azokért küzdeni, akik úgyis a halálát akarják. Akkor vált számára teljesen nyilvánvalóvá, hogy többé nem fogadnák be az alterranok és mindig is számkivetett lenne közöttük.

Akkor pedig már inkább itt marad az Orinál, ahol elismerik és hatalmasabb már most is, mint ősként bármikor lehetett volna. Sőt itt volt neki Gammel is. Odaát mi lett volna? Csupán áruló szülők, akik látni sem akarják.

Nem volt értelme azt az életet választani, inkább ezt. Igen, az övé és Gammelé lesz az a trón, ami őket illeti, nem pedig a korcs Valorvartokat, akik még felemelkedni sem képesek. Örült, hogy inkább a Velesarokra ütött.

Gyalog ment végig Gammel szobájától a tűz termébe, még mindig érezte azt a kellemetlen érzést, amit mindig, ha Ori volt a közelben. Pont ezt kellett az apjától örökölnie, pont ezt, amit nem kellett volna.

Éppen emiatt feszengett mindig Mortisse közelében, hiszen a nagyapjából áradt a legnagyobb gonoszság, amitől ő szinte mindig fuldokolni kezdett, és érezte, hogy az ereje is elhagyja. Pedig tenni kellett volna valamit ez ellen.

Ennek ellenére, hogy kiállt Gammel mellé még bántotta az, hogy eredetileg csak ki akarta használni. De azért szól az érdekében, ennyit megérdemelt. Főleg, hogy az apjával fog végezni, így is csak őt védi.

Hogy az anyja, ő nem akart neki ártani, belé legalább szorult némi könyörületesség, hogy vele mi legyen még nem tudta. Majd ki kell találnia ezt is, meg a többi Valorvart sorsát, ha ott lesznek újra a városban.

Vajon képes lenne Cennent megölni? Ha igen talán esélye is lenne a másik énjének, hogy visszaolvassza az Orit újra az Alterranok közé, de a hatalmon lévő énje tiltakozott, soha sem fogadnák vissza őket.

Belépett a terembe, a Doci most is, mint napjának legnagyobb részében isteneihez imádkozott. Mikor meglátta Lariont azonnal térdre vetette magát, és dicsszavakkal illette. A lány ajkai mosolyra húzódtak.

- Távozz! – mondta, mire a férfi azonnal felpattant és kisietett a teremből.

- Talán mégsem vagy annyira reménytelen unokám, mint aminek alapból látszottál. – jegyezte meg Mortisse, amint kilépett a tűzből.

- Tudom, szeretek meglepetést okozni. – vonta meg a vállát a lány, de nem lépett a férfihez közelebb. – Beszélnünk kell.

- Igen, kell! Miért nem jössz közelebb és öleled meg szegény öreg nagyapádat? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Vagy talán még mindig nem tudod elviselni a jelenlétemet? Szomorú.

- Meglehet, de nem én tehetek róla, hanem az átkozott apám.

- Nocsak, nocsak! És miről szeretnél beszélni.

- Idetartanak, azt akarom, hogy engedd meg Gammelnek és nekem, hogy megölhessük a Hoved fedélzetén. Már sikerült a flotta többi részétől elválasztani a hajót, sőt vissza is fogják hívni azokat, mert hat flottánk is indult ellenük.

- Remek taktika, és miért akarjátok megölni ilyen hamar? Utolsónak akartam.

- Gondolj bele, anyám megtörne, a nagybátyámat elszakítani a várostól a flotta maradékával, így sokkal könnyebben lehetne őket megölni, hogy végre az enyém lehessen a megérdemelt trónom.

- Az az én trónom kislány! – sziszegte. – Hány éve is vagy itt? Hat sem, én húszezer.

- A tudásunk ugyanaz, maximum az élettapasztalattal vannak gondok, de az semmiség. Bennem van Valorvart vér, engem illet a trón, esetleg Gammelt, bár lehet, hogy megtartom magamnak.

- Soha sem fogom neked adni!

Kezeiben egyszerre tűntek fel az árnyak és zúdultak Larion felé. Annyira megdöbbent, hogy védekezni sem maradt ideje, itt volt a vég. Pillanatokkal később Gammel hangját hallotta, ahogyan a férfi felüvölt nem sokkal mellette.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, Gammel véresen térdelt előtte és szaggatottan szedte a levegőt. Látszott rajta, hogy fájdalmai vannak, körülötte minden lángolt a tüzes vérétől.

- Még szerencse, hogy engem nem tudsz megölni Mortisse. – mondta halkan, majd felnézett Larionra. – Igazad volt, szeretlek.

- Engedélyt adok arra, hogy megöljétek Laegent, de ha elbuktok Gammel, akkor Larion az életével fizet!

- De így esélyem sem lesz győzni… – nyögte Gammel, próbált felállni, de minduntan visszarogyott a földre.

- Akkor az a saját hibád lesz, vagy hagyod, hogy a lány vívjon meg az apjával. Nem kellett volna ennyire akarnia a trónt. Azt neked szánom, nélküle. Neki más feladatot akarok adni. Most menjetek.

Amint kimondta, már nem volt ott, visszatért a tűzbe. Larion lerogyott Gammelhez.

- Nem kellett volna ezt tenned. – súgta.

- Megölt volna téged. – mosolyodott el fájdalmasan. – Emlékszel azt mondtam, nem hagyom, hogy valaha is bántson bárki is. Segíts, egyedül nem jutok oda.

- Ez is az apám hibája, meg fog fizetni mindenért. Esküszöm! A flottánk egy része elindult oda, ahol elvágjuk a hajóját. Ha véletlenül elbuknánk, sem lesz hosszú életű.

Gammel szerelmes volt, egyszerűen nem akarta Mortisse elhinni, sőt az életét is odaadta volna a lányért. Korábban kellett volna végeznie Larionnal, amikor még nem merültek fel ilyen problémák. Nem kellett volna beleállni a támadásba!

Még szerencse, hogy őt nem tudta megölni, de volt egy olyan rossz érzése, hogy pontosan emiatt fog alulmaradni a párbajban. Ezt pedig nem akarta, szüksége volt rá, a legjobb embere volt, sőt olyan volt neki, mint ha a fia lenne.

És mindezt egy ostoba lány miatt kell elveszítenie. Annyi vigasza volt, ha Gammel elbukik az unokája azon felbőszülve egészen biztosan végez az apjával. A főparancsnoknak, így vagy úgy, de vége lesz.

Mi lenne, ha saját maga avatkozna bele a párbajba? Az idősebbik Velesar biztosan örülne ennek, főleg az állapotában, és akkor legalább a másiknak egészen biztosan vége lenne. Larion véleménye meg nem számított.

A fenébe! Nemet kellett volna mondania, akkor, amikor Gammel előállt az ostoba tervével. De nem tudhatta, hogy az egésze ennyire el fog fajulni. Bárcsak tudta volna, nem itt tartanának.

Ha ő is a jövőbe látna, mint a családjában mindenki, akkor. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy volt abban is valami jó, hogy azok szörnyszülöttnek születtek. Ki kellett volna használnia a saját családján ezt a dolgot.

Arra nem jött rá viszont, hogy tízezer éve miért nem jött ki rajtuk ez. Még Gammelen sem, csak most. Ah, igen ő nem tudta azt, amit azok, akik beleláttak a jövőbe, így ez a számára örök rejtély maradt.

Gyorsan utánajárt, hogy milyen hajókat küldött oda Larion, elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy három anyahajót és egy antifelemelkedett hajót. Okos húzás volt a részéről, nagyon okos. De mitől változott meg ilyen hirtelen?

Kinek vagy minek akart megfelelni? Nem volt már fontos, csak az, hogy egy alapos kiképzésen fog részt venni, ha ma győzelemmel térnek vissza, ha nem a büntetése mindenképp halál lesz.

Valahol mélyen azt kívánta, hogy mind a ketten sikerrel járjanak. Gammelt mindenképp vissza akarta kapni, hiszen olyan volt számára, mintha a fia lenne, de Larion… Gammel volt a legfontosabb a számára.

Eltöprengett a tegnapi dolgokon, megpróbálta az alterran hajókat is elpusztítani, de képtelen volt rá. Nem tudott rájönni ennek az okára, ráadásul a pajzsokat sem ismerte fel. Merlin, az átkozott!

Egészen biztosan ő és Amrath fejlesztettek ki valamilyen újfajta pajzsot. De amennyire tudta a lantisziak meglepődtek azon, hogy az ő flottájuk sértetlen maradt. Eszerint nem tudtak volna róla?

Érdekes, érdekes. Ezt ki kéne találni, ebben igen sok lehetőség rejlett. De azt tudta, hogy a hajók elpusztíthatják, de a felemelkedettek nem. Ha sikerülne az alterran flottát elpusztítani és rájönni a rejtélyük kulcsára, legyőzhetetlenek lennének.

Képletek rajzolódtak ki előtte a levegőben, majd nekiállt kiszámítani minden eshetőséget.

Nem tudta, hogy mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy észrevette a flotta többi részének eltűnését. És azt sem, hogy mennyi ideig utaztak egyedül. Amint kiléptek a hipertérből az üzenet csak akkor érte őket utol.

- Velesar főparancsnok! – Arbejde volt az. – A flottának azonnal vissza kell fordulnia ellenséges egységek közelítenek a város felé. Hall engem valaki?

Mikor érkezhetett az üzenet? Már megint az Ori keze volt a dologban, ugyanis a monitorra nézve látszott, hogy a flotta már el is indult visszafele, nagyszerű. Lorne felsóhajtott, majd üzenetet küldött, hogy ők is indulnak vissza.

Ezzel viszont voltak kisebb gondjaik se a hajó hiperhajtóműve, se az ugróhajtóműve nem működött. Mi több hat ellenséges hajó közeledét látták a monitorokon. Egyenesen feléjük tartottak.

Ez egészen biztosan nem a véletlen műve, szándékosan hozták ide és rongálták a meg a hajót. Tudták, hogy nem fogja senki itt hagyni, hiszen ez volt az egyetlen előnyük az Orival szemben.

Vagy el kellett pusztítaniuk a hajót, vagy harcolniuk, menekülni nem tudtak, hacsak a hajót hátra nem hagyják az önmegsemmisítővel. De arra nem volt garancia, hogy akkor nem kerül-e az Ori kezei közé.

Lorne e két kérdés között őrlődött. Kénytelen lesz megsemmisíteni a Hovedet, mert hat hajóval mégsem vehették fel sikeresen a versenyt. Jól kitervelted, nem igaz Gammel? Kérdezte magában, de választ nem kapott.

Az emberek már dolgoztak a hajtóművön, de nem tudtak rájönni, hogy mi is lehet a gond. Merlin pedig kijelentette, hogy nincs arra ideje, hogy most idejöjjön és tegyen valamit. Normál sebességgel kellett volna visszaindulniuk.

De ez sem működött a hajó megfeneklett és nem akart tovább indulni. Mintha egy középkori vitorlás hajó futott volna zátonyra. Ugyanaz volt a helyzet most is. Ba'al szerkezetét használták.

Akárcsak Anat annak idején az Alfa-bázisnál. Azt leszámítva, hogy most képtelenek voltak feltörni. Akkor a felemelkedettek könnyedén szétzúzták, de most ez sem ment. Úgy tűnt, hogy tovább fejlesztették.

Evan számára egyre valószínűbbé vált, hogy a hajót akarják majd, és csak idő kérdése volt, hogy a távolból a vírus segítségével még a pajzsukat is lebontsák. Az önmegsemmisítő sem működött többé.

Parancsba adja a menekülést, vagy még ne? Lehet, hogy megint azzal a hajóval is jönnek, mint legutóbb. Ő viszont nem akart halandó lenni, és úgy sejtette, hogy a többiek sem a hajóján. De akkor sem hagyhatja itt a Hovedet.

Ő nem, de akkor mindenki másnak mennie kell, ő lesz az, aki megsemmisíti, nehogy véletlenül az Ori kezére kerülhessen. Ezt a luxust nem engedhették meg maguknak. Bekapcsolta a hangosbemondót.

- Srácok, azt hiszem ez már nem fog innen tovább menni. Mindenki térjen vissza a síkunkra és menjen vissza a városba. – néhányan szólásra nyitották a szájukat a vezérlőben. – És ez parancs!

Senki sem szegte meg, a következő pillanatban a hajón már csak ő volt. A pajzsok ekkor kapcsoltak le, és az ellenséges hajók is ekkor léptek ki a hipertérből. És ott volt közöttük az Awagon által említett is.

Nyelt egy nagyot, remélte, hogy nem így fog véget érni az élete, nem akarta feladni, hiszen még a negyven is messze volt, még túl fiatalnak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy ilyen hamar feladja az életét.

Érezte, hogy még mindig képes lenne elmenekülni, de akkor a Hoved az ő kezükre jutna. Ez az utolsó dolog, ami az apjára emlékeztette, nem fogja ilyen könnyedén feladni a dolgot. Nem, nem fogja, harcolni fog, amíg tud.

A következő pillanatban pedig már Ori tagok voltak a hajón. Érezte, hogy itt vannak. Megfordult a két vörös hajú volt itt, Larion és Gammel. Egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott a férfi nem volt túl jó színben és a lányra támaszkodott.

- Kihívlak Gammel és nem hátrálhatsz meg! – mondta és elmosolyodott.

Még mindig fájdalmai voltak és szédült a vérveszteségtől, de már egyedül is képes volt megállni a lábán. Larionnak csak egy kicsit sikerült rajta gyógyítani, Mortisse túl súlyos sérüléseket okozott neki.

Gammel örült neki, hogy a férfi nem tudta megölni, ha képes lett volna, már régen halott lenne. Szerencséje volt, óriási szerencséje. Merlin vagy Laegen megölte volna abban a helyzetben, ők meg tudták volna.

Erőtlenül rámosolygott a lányra, majd a tekintetét újra a hipertér felé fordította. Máskor is megtette volna, bárki támadott volna Larionra, megtetette volna, még akkor is, ha abba belehalt volna. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy ezt tette.

De így legalább már ketten lesznek Laegen ellen, és nagyobb esélyük lesz a győzelemre, még akkor is, ha ő ilyen állapotban van. Győzedelmeskedni fognak, Mortisse megígérte, hogy segít majd. Olyan volt, mint az apja.

Fáradtan elmosolyodott, övék lesz a világ, pontosabban kettejüké Cennennel. Mi volt a fontosabb a lány, vagy az oly régóta vágyott hatalom? Egyelőre nem tudott ebben a kérdésben dönteni, koncentrálni is nehezére esett.

Majd bevillant, a hatalom győzött megint, a szerelem csak a második volt az önnön érdekek után. Kezdett megnyugodni, még nem ment a lány az agyára, pontosabban a szerelem. És ez volt a legfontosabb.

Bízott benne, hogy mire odaérnek Laegenhez lesz annyi ereje, hogy kiálljon vele szemben, már az is szép győzelemnek lenne betudható, ha csalással győzne. Hisz nem a részvétel, hanem a győzelem volt a fontos.

A vírust már a hipertérben elkezdték sugározni a Hoved felé, a tudósok megint remek dolgot alkottak, kész szerencse, hogy az ő oldalukon álltak és nem a nyavalyás alterranokén. Akkor egészen biztos más lenne a háború állása.

Bánta, hogy a vírus hatását csak akkor fogják megtudni, ha már ott lesznek az ellenséges hajónál, addig csak találgatni lehet majd, hogy sikeresen működött-e. Tudta, hogy unokatestvére ott marad majd a hajón.

A Hoved túlságosan értékes volt ahhoz, hogy csak úgy az Ori martalékának hagyják az alterranok. Tudta, ha kell a férfi feláldozza az életét ahhoz, hogy a hajó elpusztuljon. Éppen ezért fog ott veszni.

Felnevetett, majd ez köhögésbe fulladt. Már nem volt sok ideje Laegen Velesarnak a halálig és a saját dicsőségéig. Már alig várta, hogy túl legyen ezen a dolgon és végre a gyógyulásnak szentelhesse magát.

Furcsa volt, még soha sem sérült meg ennyire, úgy, hogy konkrétan fizikai teste is elszenvedje azokat, csak egyszer és az Laegen volt. Talán azért volt lehetséges, mert Velesar volt? Nem találta rá a választ.

Egy rándulást érzett és újra a normális térben voltak. Nem messze előttük ott volt a hajó, nem mozdult a pajzsai sem működtek. Elvigyorodott, most jött el a végső leszámolás ideje. Parancsba adta, hogy egyelőre senki sem tehet semmit.

- Csak akkor, ha Larion vagy én adunk parancsot. – zárta le rövid úton a vitát.

A következő pillanatban a Hoveden voltak mind a ketten. Megtántorodott és kénytelen volt Larionra támaszkodni, mégsem volt olyan jól mint hitte. Lorne ekkor fordult meg, majd elmosolyodott.

- Kihívlak Gammel és nem hátrálhatsz meg!

Mintha ő ezt nem tudta volna tökéletesen. Ha nem a párbajban győzné le, soha sem kaphatná meg az alterran trónt, tehát ez a kihívás már nagyon is esedékes volt hosszú, hosszú ideje. Tehát eljött az idő.

Elmosolyodott ő is, sokkal gúnyosabban, mint unokatestvére.

- Eszem ágában sincsen visszautasítani. Pont most, amikor a győzelem a kezeimben van. De ígérj meg valamit testvér.

- Ezt nem értem. – vonta fel a szemöldökét Lorne, valami nem stimmelt ez volt leolvasható az arcáról.

- Ha véletlenül, mondom, ha véletlenül te győznél, védd meg Lariont, ha elbukom Mortisse megöli őt. Csak ennyit akartam leszögezni előtte.

- A lányom Gammel! – csattant fel. – Még jó, hogy soha sem hagynám, hogy Cennen megölje.

- Nem hívhatod ki, nem látod, hogy mennyire sérült? Nem lenne igazságos küzdelem! – sikította Larion. – Ezt hívod te az Alterranok becsületének egy sérült és tehetetlen valakit megölni?

- Te ebből maradj ki! – csattant fel mind a két férfi egyszerre, majd Gammel elnevette magát. – Amúgy be kell látnod, hogy igaza van.

- Nem érdekel, elég mocskos dolgot tettél, hogy ne érdekeljen, hogy milyen az állapotod.

- Micsoda Ori lett volna belőled, remek páros lettünk volna mi ketten. Már értem, hogy az apád miért akarta annyira, hogy közénk való legyél te is.

- Túl sok a beszéd, kezdjünk végre neki, a szövegeléssel nem mented meg az életedet.

- Remek és most csatára fel Laegen!

A kék és a zöld szempár összekapcsolódott. Lorne kezeiben megjelentek az indák, majd Gammelében tűz lángolt fel. Még emberi alakjukban voltak, de lassan fehér és vörös fény töltötte be az irányítót.

Teljesen egyszerre mozdultak és támadtak, mintha mind a ketten ismerték volna egymás gondolatait és konkrétan a jövőt előre látták volna. Pedig mind a ketten teljesen más végkifejletet láttak a csatát illetően.

Lorne támadott sűrűbben és gyorsabban, ennek ellenére az indák soha sem jutottak el Gammelig, mindegyik elégett a másik férfit körülölelő tűzben. A tűz egyre jobban és több részét égette el a növényeknek.

Az egyik kacs tűzre is kapott, majd egészen a tulajdonosáig égett, erre Evan a kezét megégetve ugrott egy nagyot hátra, de ezért nem tudott a védekezésre koncentrálni és a tűz körül ölelte a testét.

Fájdalmasan felordított, majd sikerült visszavernie a támadást, de a testének nagy része eddigre megégett és visszazuhant teljesen emberi alakjába a félig átalakultból. De ez nem törte le, tovább támadott.

Az indák most áthatoltak Gammel védelmén és véres csíkokat szántottak az ellenfele oldalába és hasába. Elhátráltak egymástól, mind a kettő színtiszta gyűlölettel meredt a másikra. Egyelőre döntetlen volt az állás.

Gammel szerezte most a könnyebb sérüléseket, de már a korábban Mortissétól elszenvedett sérülések miatt állt most egyformán ellenfelével. Már ebből is kiderült, hogy ő volt az erősebb kettejük közül.

Tizenegyezer év mégis sok idő volt, ami a másiknak nem volt meg. Élettapasztalat, emiatt volt ő fölényben unokatestvérével szemben. Másodpercekig csak egymást figyelték, majd mind a kettő teljesen átalakult.

Az első igazi Alterran és Ori összecsapás, de nem valamelyikkőjük síkján, hanem a halandókén, azon, ahonnan eredetileg származtak. Mikor támadtak a két felemelkedett lény szinte összeolvadt a levegőben.

A vörös és az ezüst színek összekeveredtek, Larion semmit sem tudott kivenni belőle, de tudta, hogy komoly csata zajlik közöttük. Reménykedett, hogy végül Gammel kerül ki győztesen, csak tartson ki az ereje a végéig.

A két felemelkedett lény közben tovább harcolt, felemelkedett formájukban összeolvadva a tűz és a természet erői egymást és saját magukat is pusztították, a kérdés csak az volt, hogy ki bírja tovább.

A gyűlölet és a remény csapott itt össze egymással, de nem lehetett tudni, hogy melyik bizonyul majd erősebbnek. Az ütközetben mind a ketten igen súlyos sérüléseket szereztek, haldokoltak.

Egy robbanás rázta meg a hajót, a hídon egymással szemben térdelt a két férfi. Mind a ketten tűz és indák okozta sebből „véreztek" az energiájuk távozott lassan belőlük. Ekkor jöttek rá mind a ketten, hogy mi is történt.

Újra halandókká vállnak, túl sok energiát emésztettek fel és többé nem képesek elérni a felemelkedett síkot, legalább is most nem, amíg ilyen állapotban vannak. Be kéne fejezniük, vagy mind a ketten itt fognak veszni.

Larion is felismerte ezt, mert hallották a lány zokogását, de nem figyeltek rá, már ott tartottak, ha valamelyiküknek meg kell halnia végérvényesen, akkor a másikat is magával fogja vinni a sötétségbe.

Szinte egyszerre keltek fel a földről, nagy nehezen, szörnyű fájdalmaik voltak, az arcuk és testük összeéget, csak a szemük színéről lehetett már őket megkülönböztetni, mert így kopaszon pontosan ugyanúgy néztek ki.

- Susanért teszem meg, amit kell. – suttogta Evan, amikor odatántorgott Gammel elé.

- Én pedig Larionért fogom. – felelte a másik férfi.

Most csak egy pillanatra néztek egymás szemébe, majd megint támadtak mind a ketten. Gammel elvigyorodott, amikor látta, hogy ellenfele nem védekezik, a tűz ismét körbe ölelte Evant, de ekkor csapott le.

Gammel nem látta a másik kezeiben a növényekből formált éles és hegyes fegyvereket. Az egyik odacsapódott be, ahol a szívének kell lennie, míg a másik penge a fejét csapta le, hamuként omlott le a földre.

Gammel Velesar halott volt, Larion fájdalmasan sikított fel, amikor látta az egészet. Mikor ez megtörtént a lángok, amik Evan körül égtek elaludtak és a férfi térdre rogyott. A sérülései nem múltak el.

Larion sírva ment oda az apjához.

- Menj Atlantiszra, Susan majd megvéd, amint jobban leszek megyek én is. – felnézett a lányára, amit látott megdöbbentette.

A kék szemekben csak fájdalom és megvetés volt.

- Ha azt hiszed, hogy ezért megbocsátok neked, nagyon tévedsz! – kiáltott rá. – Gyűlöllek azért, amit tettél! Igen elmegyek Atlantiszra apám, de nem azért, amiért hiszed. Követni fogod a szerelmemet a semmibe.

- Larion… – nyögte Evan.

- Ég veled apám! – sziszegte a lány.

Elsuttogott néhány szót és az átka eltalálta Evant. Lorne eszméletlenül rogyott a földre. Larion a következő pillanatban már az egyik Ori hajó fedélzetén volt. Még egyszer visszanézett az alterran hajóra. Majd kiadta a parancsot.

Közben már útban volt Atlantisz felé.. Nem várták meg a hajó pusztulását, megfordultak és beléptek a hipertérbe. Újra útban voltak az istenek városa felé, hogy megvigyék a híreket, amiket úrnőjük parancsolt.

A lila és a narancssárga sugár egyszerre találta el a pajzsok nélküli Hovedet.

17


	98. Chapter 98

**97. fejezet: A megmentett hercegnő**

Az istenek városát egy nagy erejű földrengés rázta meg Gammel halálának pillanatában. A tudósok a másik síkon rettegve néztek össze, rettegtek. Mortisse felordított, aminek a hangját a teljes városban lehetett hallani, és Adria remegve állt meg mellette.

A tudósok egyszer már tapasztalták ezt, néhány évvel ezelőtt, de most mégis féltek. Az eddig őket körülölelő aura megszűnt, ismét az emberek hitére volt szükségük, hogy létezni tudjanak. Újra olyanok lettek, mint régen.

Mortisse idegesen járkált a lakosztályában, mostanra sikerült Adriát leráznia. Magát okolta Gammel halála miatt. Miért volt ennyire ostoba, hogy ilyen állapotban odaküldje? Őt nem az aura elvesztése zavarta.

Régen sem abból éltek, a fogadott fia, nem is. Az igazi fiát veszítette el a harcban, bár Laegen is elesett a csatában mégsem nyújtott ez vigaszt a számára. Bár unokája még életben volt és hamarosan vissza is tér hozzájuk.

Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy bocsánatkéréssel tartozik a fiatal lány felé. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ő lesz az, aki megölni a saját apját. Na jó, csak a kegyelemdöfést adta meg. Gammel ölte meg lényegében.

Percek, vagy órák teltek el mire ráébredt, hogy már nincsen akkora ereje, mint régen volt. Sőt jelentéktelennek minősült az előzőhöz, hiszen az utóbbi időben elhanyagolták az embereket. Újra ki kellett küldeni az előhírnököket.

Újra a dicsfényébe kellett hozni az Orit, most így Gammel nélkül, sok-sok évbe fog kerülni, évszázadokba, de lehet, hogy évezredekbe is, hogy elérjék azt, amit vele sikerült. Még ahhoz is gyengék voltak, hogy bárkit visszahozhassanak az életbe.

Belépett Gammel és Larion szobájába. Borzasztó kedve volt, utoljára akkor volt ilyen, amikor megtudta, hogy a gyerekei, unokaöccse és Laegen is életben volt. De most kénytelen volt elvigyorodni.

Az asztalról felvette az üveg tokot, benne egy hosszú szinte lángoló vörös tincs volt. Túl hosszú volt, hogy Larioné legyen. Igen, van még remény, tehát a fia nem veszett el örökre, csupán nagyon hosszú ideig.

Az emberek továbbra sem voltak olyan fontosak, csak addig, amíg újra annyi erőt tudnak gyűjteni, hogy feltámasszák megint Gammel Velesart. Másodszor is, ezzel még gondok lehetnek, emiatt kellett a rengetet erő.

Másodszor visszahozni a Semmiből, ahova száműzve lett, az örök sötétségbe, de volt remény, csak idő kellett hozzá.

- Mikorra lesz annyi erőnk? – hallotta Adria hangját maga mögül.

- Fogalmam sincs kedvesem, leghamarabb egy évezred, de lehet, hogy sokkal több idő is el fog telni addig. De utána, újra minden a régi lesz.

- A flották nemsokára elérik Atlantiszt.

- Tudom, de addig nem fognak támadni, amíg valaki nem adja ki a parancsot nekik. Larion valami forral, csak ennyit mondott, és, hogy majd jön.

- Most kéne támadni a flottájuk megbénult, elvesztették a főparancsnokot, idő kell amire újra fel tudnak állni.

- Ez olyan veszteség volt számukra, amiből nem fognak soha sem. – felröhögött. – Ó, még emlékszem az arcukra, amikor tízezer éve ugyanezt a hírt közölték velük. Ah, a régi szép idők. A lányom megint a haláláig fog gyászolni.

- A megsebzett vad a legveszélyesebb mindig. És most nem olyan, mint régen volt. Emlékszem rá rajtatok keresztül. Most nem fogja feladni és harcolni fog.

- Lehet, de akkor sincsen elég ereje, ha velem harcol én túl fogom élni, ő elpusztíthatja magát, de akkor sem ér el vele semmit, mert esélye sincsen. A többi Valorvartnak úgyszintén nincsen.

- Biztos vagy magadban. – mosolyodott el a lány.

- A véreim, ez volt az életbiztosítás számomra. Nekem egyetlen felemelkedett lény sem árthat. Milyen jó nekem. – vigyorodott el. – De én fogok odamenni, elég erős vagyok még mindig hozzá, hogy megbosszuljam Gammel halálát.

- Te vagy a legöregebb ugye? Ezért mondtad, amit az előbb…

- Az egykori szobordémonokat nem számítva a második Tintagil után, és csak két hónappal idősebb, mint Merlin, bár ő is veszélyes, Morgan benne él. De még nem jött el az idő a bosszúmra, de nemsokára el fog jönni. Nem sokára.

Kérdezte Lariont, hogy mi is lesz a terve, de semmit sem volt hajlandó elárulni, csak annyit, hogy büszke lesz rá és örülni fog. Csaknem elpusztítja a várost? Nem, azt nem tenné meg, még kötődik az alterranokhoz.

Alainet szerette, ezt is ki tudta olvasni a lányból, de minden másra képtelen volt. Csak az apját gyűlölte egy hazugság miatt. Gammel megint jól taktikázott, de most nem volt ideje ezen merengeni.

Túl kevés előhírnök volt a térítéshez. Össze kellett toborozni a leghűségesebb híveket, hogy ők legyenek az újak, akik téríteni fognak. És most bármi is történik a teljes Pegazus-galaxis is be fog hódolni előttük.

Nemsokára minden olyan lesz, mint az első és utolsó wraith-alterran háborúban, hogy a lantisziaknak nem marad más előőrsük csupán Atlantisz, de most a teljes vereséggel kell majd szembenézniük.

És a városnak is vesznie kell, nem úgy, mint legutóbb, amikor csak hagyták őket megmenekülni. Elindult gyalog a Tűz terméig, hogy a hittérítés mihamarabb megkezdődhessen. És minden dicsőség az övék legyen.

Villámok szelték át a fekete eget, a távolból dörgések is hallatszottak. A megvadult tenger erőteljesen ostromolta a várost védő pajzsokat, sőt még a szél is átjutott rajta. Legalább is az ember így érezhette, amíg le nem nézett a platformra.

Susan állt lent és ott zokogott, a szeleket az ő gyásza és tehetetlen dühe okozta. Egyedül volt lent, senki sem ment vele, azóta ott volt, hogy értesült Evan és Gammel haláláról. Mind a kettejüket siratta.

Akármennyire is gyűlölte Gammelt lánya érzései miatt, kénytelen volt őt is siratni. De Evan, hiszen a férfi néhány órával korábban megígérte, hogy soha sem fogja elhagyni és visszajön hozzá.

Hazudott! Hazudott, azt ígérte, hogy mindig itt lesz mellette, hogy soha többé nem kell egyedül szembenéznie a jövő borzalmaival. Ráadásul a víziók mind a kettejüket becsapták, azok is a visszatértét jósolták.

Nem akart egyedül lenni, egyszer már átélte pontosan ugyanezt. Emlékezett arra is, csak akkor az az esemény okozta a háború kezdetét, itt lehet, hogy ez pedig a végét fogja. Nem akart egyedül lenni.

Olyan sokat volt így, nem akart megint. Lehetséges volt, hogy az Ori átka mégis igaz volt, hogy soha sem lehet boldog? Tegnap éjszaka voltak először igazán azok, és most pedig Evan halott volt, halott.

Ami azt jelentette, hogy többé nem láthatja, nem érezheti az érintését, és nem hallhatja a hangját. Mikor ez megint tudatosult benne sírógörcsöt kapott. Térdre rogyott és a kinti viharba tekintett.

Ha elérné őt, ha nem lenne ott a város pajzsa, akkor többé nem fájna semmi, és újra Evannal lehetne. Sőt még John sincs itt, hogy megvigasztalja őt, az armada még órákra volt a hazaérkezéstől.

Egyetlen hajó veszteség ütközet nélkül, és az pont a Hoved volt. Ekkor jutott az eszébe, Lorne tudta, hogy ez lesz, egyetlen embert sem vitt a hajóra ezen az úton. Tudta, hogy nem jön haza, de akkor miért esküdött meg?

- Csak a párbajt tudta úrnőm! – szólalt meg egy hang mögötte.

- Csakúgy, mint régen Arbejde? – kérdezte Susan és felkelt a földről. – Csak a párbajt? Mond miért lett ez a vége?

- Most nem fogok ostobaságot tenni Alaine. – suttogta a vörös férfi. – Igen csak azt tudta, hogy az most lesz. És az mindenképp a Hoved pusztulásával járt volna, nem akart több veszteséget.

- Megesküdött, hogy visszatér hozzám, hogy soha sem fog elhagyni. Egy felemelkedett alterran nem tud hazudni, ő mégis ezt tette.

- Vannak eskük, amiket soha sem tudunk betartani. Ez nem minősül hazugságnak. Én is megszegtem annak idején a saját fogadalmamat. Arra tettem esküt, hogy megvédem az életedet, és nem tudtam, meghaltál.

- Köszönöm! – elmosolyodott. – Feloldozlak ezen esküd alól Arbejde, mert nem hiszem, hogy be tudnád tartani, és nem akarom, hogy miattam bukj el. Szerinted megint visszatérhet úgy, mint ahogyan most tette? – nézett a férfi szemeibe.

- Most olyan jó lenne, ha tudnék hazudni. – fordította el az arcát. – Senki sem hajtotta végre azt, amit legutóbb. Sajnálom, hacsak nem maradt belőle valami, amivel az Ori visszatudná, akkor nincsen remény. És nem hiszem, hogy azt akarnád, hogy ők tegyék meg.

- Larion is olyan, mint mi. Még lenne remény, várj, azt hiszem, hogy van vérmintája itt a városban, az elegendő lenne és Larion…

- Soha sem lenne már ő, Ori lenne. Sajnálom, emlékezz, hogy ő sem akarta, hogy Alexet visszahozzák. Nem akarná, hogy az legyen.

- De én… igazad lehet. Már most annyira hiányzik.

Arbejde magához ölelte a zokogó lányt. Átkarolta, majd így indultak vissza befele a városba. A férfi tudta, hogy a lánynak mihamarabb pihenésre lenne szüksége, nem pedig arra, hogy itt kint legyen.

Később Susan nem emlékezett arra, hogy miként jutott vissza a szobájába, de amikor körbenézett, itt is csak fájdalmas emlékek hasítottak belé. Az együtt töltött éjszakák, azok az idők, amikor nem voltak szolgálatban.

Az eljegyzés, az esküvő, a tegnap éjjel, majd az elválás a kaputeremben, és a halálának a híre. Felvett egy képet az asztalról, Nienyar, John, Evan és ő volt rajta, ami a kettős esküvő napján készült. Mintha egy teljes élettel ezelőtt lett volna.

Ezüst vörös fényre kapta fel a fejét, ami betöltötte a szobát. Amikor a vakító fény elhalványult Larion állt a szoba közepén, ő is zokogott. Hiszen ő az apját és azt a férfit veszítette el, akit szeretett.

Susan odament hozzá és magához ölelte a lányát, aki erre hangosan kezdett el sírni. Ó, de ha Susan tudta volna, hogy a másik nő miért is sírt, sikítva menekült volna el tőle minél messzebb mindörökre.

Rodney szótlanul ült az ebédlőben, az étel előtte volt ugyan, de nem nyúlt hozzá, csak nézett előre. Most még annak sem tudott örülni, hogy megmenekült, és életben maradt. Ilyen árat nem akart érte.

Lorne élete fontosabb volt az övénél, saját maga is megdöbbent, amikor erre az elhatározásra jutott. Már értette, hogy miért nem akarta, hogy halandók is vele menjenek az útra. De neki sem kellett volna, ha tudta!

Bárcsak itt lett volna, hogy kiabáljon vele, és megint elküldje dolgozni, de ez nem fog megtörténni többé. Ráadásul még Merlin is eltűnt abban a pillanatban, amikor Evan meghalt. Csak fogta magát és eltűnt.

Azóta sem tudta senki, hogy hol lehet. Zelenka ült vele szemben, ő sem nyúlt még az ebédjéhez, csak olykor bele-bele túrt a villájával. Egyikőjük sem érzett arra sem erőt, hogy veszekedjenek.

Rodney fogadkozott az isteneknek, hogy megenne ő több tucat citromot is, csak hozzák vissza Lornet valahogy az életbe, mert szükségük volt rá. Ő nélkülözhető volt, Merlin és Zelenka elegendőek voltak mindenre.

Saját magát okolta a férfi haláláért, most jönne a lemondás, ha hazatérhetne a Földre, de így kénytelen volt ezzel együtt élni. Látta a párbajt, de azt már nem, hogy mi is lesz a végkimenetele. Már nem is kellett.

Szörnyű helyzetben voltak, a flotta főparancsnoka halott és az Ori armadája pedig éppen ide tart hat részletben. Ha kell ők bírják majd három hónapig, ha minden hajó folyamatosan ostromolja a pajzsokat.

Úgy érezte, hogy lassan ideje gondolkodni az evakuáláson a Melindorra, de ő most itt fog maradni. Be fogja bizonyítani mindenkinek, hogy nem az a gyáva semmirekellő, akinek mindenki tartja.

Ennyivel tartozott Lorne emlékének is. Odanyúlt a homlokához, nem volt lázas, de egyszerűen nem értette, hogy mitől gondol ilyeneket. Kicsit megrémült ezen, de tudta, hogy lesz a helyes út a számára.

Újfent Lenézett a vacsorájára, éhes volt, de ahhoz továbbra sem érzett magában erőt, hogy akárcsak egy falatot is lenyeljen.

- Már most hiányzik, hogy nem ugráltat, hogy menjünk vissza dolgozni. – mondta keserűen Zelenka. – Ráadásul Merlin is eltűnt.

- Merlin a fiát és az unokaöccsét veszítette el ma, akármilyen volt Gammel, mégiscsak a fia. Majd visszajön, remélem. Nem tudom, hogy meddig gyászolnak az alterranok és ilyesmi. – felelte Rodney. – Susant sajnálom leginkább, ez már a második eset, hogy elveszíti.

- Remekül kiszámolták, pont akkor fognak támadni, amikor a flottánk a legvédtelenebb. Bárcsak nekünk is sikerülne gyenge pontot találnunk most, hogy Gammel meghalt.

- Zseni vagy Zelenka! – kiáltott fel Rodney. – Ha szerencsénk van újra szükségük van az emberek hitére. Ha sikerülne a galaxisukra egy csapást mérni és kiirtani az embereket, nagyon meggyengülnének.

- De ne felejtsd el, hogy még ott van nekik a Tejút és a Pegazus nagy része is, amiket már sikerült megtéríteniük.

Rodney keserűen rogyott vissza a székébe.

- De azért egy próbát megér, mégis onnan van a legtöbb hívőjük. – bíztatta Radek, amikor látta a másik letörését. – Talán elegendő lesz.

- Azért vessük majd fel Tintagilnak az ötletet, amint Johnék visszaérnek a városba.

Ezzel csak az volt a gond, hogy időben sikerül-e nekik kifejleszteni egy olyan vírust, ami hihetetlen gyorsasággal képes kiirtani egy teljes galaxisnyi népességet. Nem épp a legkönnyebb feladatnak ígérkezett.

Ehhez tudta, hogy szüksége lesz Kellerre és Carsonra is, na meg igen Merlinre, de az a kurafi már még mindig nem került elő. Emellett beszélnie kell Elizabethtel is erről, neki is hozzá kell járulnia.

Ha már az ilyen szerekről beszéltek, akkor emlékezniük kellett az antiwraith „gyógyszerre" is, az sem vált be maradéktalanul, de itt az volt a lényeg, hogy ne maradjon olyan, aki ellenkezni tudjon.

De feltételezhető volt, hogy az Ori be fog avatkozni, hogy megőrizze az embereit, akkor már jó lenne egy olyan részt is beleépíteni a vírusba, hogy az Orit is maradéktalanul kiirtsa, de még mindig nem találták a megoldást erre.

Morgan emlékei között nem találtak olyat, hogy mi lenne a gyengéjük, Mordred gyenge volt, ez okozta a vesztét és Gammelt csak úgy ölhették meg, hogy a legjobbjuk is odaveszett. Nem volt továbbra sem megoldás ellenük.

De ez, ha megölik a bennük hívőket és utána reményeik szerint könnyedén kiirthatják őket. Hírek futottak be a rádión, miszerint a Velesar hercegnő visszatért a városba. Hercegnő? Csettintett kettőt-hármat az ujjaival. Larion, ez az!

Ő majd segíthet megoldani ezt a gondot. Hiszen Evan és Susan szerint inkább volt Alterran, mintsem Ori, és biztosan segíteni fog nekik éppen ezért. Ez egy kicsit jobb hangulatot teremetett neki.

Miért ne segítene egy leány végezni az apja gyilkosaival? És talán akkor még megoldást is találhatnak arra, hogy visszafordítsák az Oriságát és újra csak egyszerű alterran legyen. Susannál kell lennie.

- Van egy ötletem, ne várj meg, majd jövök. – mondta Zelenkának, majd kiviharzott a kantinból.

John hajóján nem sokkal a flotta visszafordulása után jelent meg Tintagil. Úgy tűnt, hogy itt még nem gyanakodott senki a Hoved eltűnése miatt. Lehet, hogy azt gondolták majd később ugrik utánuk a koordinátákra.

Rosszul érezte magát amiatt, amit mondania kellett. Egyszerűen nem akaródzott ezt tenni. Még mindig nem jutott túl az első sokkon, amikor a híreket kapták, Laegen Velesar az alterran trón örökösnőjének a férje, az alterran flotta főparancsnoka halott volt.

Belesétált egy csapdába. Nem is igazán az volt, ugyanis hetek óta kereste az alkalmat, hogy megmérkőzhessen Gammellel. De nem így kellett volna végződnie a harcnak, hiszen ő volt a jobb, mi történhetett ott?

Időközben megtudta, hogy Larion már Atlantiszra ért és az anyjával van. Talán a legjobb ez, hogy együtt gyászolhassák a szeretett férfit. Szándékosan nem a hídon jelent meg, még nem volt ereje Johnnal szembenézni.

Parancsba adta a felemelkedetteknek, hogy semmit se mondjanak egyelőre az uralkodójuknak, hiszen ez az ő feladata volt. Sóhajtott néhányat, majd elindult a híd felé. Másodszor élte már meg ugyanezt.

Csak akkor Mortissének vitte meg a híreket, és nem a fiának. Bár ne neki lenne ez a feladata, de nem passzolhatta át másnak. Ennyivel tartozott nekik, hogy ő tegye meg. Az ajtó kinyílt.

Ha még ember lett volna, akkor remegő lábakkal lépett volna be, de most ez az emlék nagyon ismerős volt. John az irányító székben ült, míg mindenki más a saját dolgával volt elfoglalva.

Az ősök arcán semmilyen érzelem nem volt olvasható, igen a pókerarc mindig is az erősségük volt. Becsukódott az ajtó mögötte, elindult a székhez. Néhány méterre állt meg tőle, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

- Rossz híreket hozok Langsdom. – mondta, a hivatalos nevét használta, amiből John is sejtette, hogy gond van.

- Ugye nem értek máris oda Atlantiszhoz a hajók? – kérdezte.

- Nem, még nem. Laegenről van szó. Az ő és Gammel párbaja véget ért. Egyikőjük sem élte túl azt. Sajnálom, a húgod már értesült a rossz hírekről, és az unokahúgod is már a városban van.

- Ezzel ugye nem azt akartad mondani, hogy Evan Lorne meghalt? – kérdezte még reménykedve.

- De sajnálom. – rázta meg szőke haját LeFay. – Semmi sem vészelte túl a Hovedből a támadást, a végén még az Ori hajók a biztonság kedvéért darabokra lőtték a hajót.

John a kezeibe temette az arcát, mikor úgy fél perc múlva felnézett arcából sütött a fájdalom, a szemei vörösek voltak a visszatartott sírástól.

- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad Tintagil. – hangja remegett. – Átveszem a flotta irányírását, térj vissza Atlantiszra és tudasd velük, hogy másfél óra múlva mi is visszaérünk és felvesszük a védekező pozíciót a bolygó körül.

- Értettem uram! – meghajolt majd eltűnt.

Kinézett az elosztó erkélyének az ablakán, mikor újra visszavette emberi alakját. A városon kívül vihar dúlt, de ide semmit sem éreztek belőle. Mintha a bolygó is Laegent gyászolná. Megértette volna.

Percek múlva Arbejde és Arthur csatlakozott hozzá. A másik két férfi sem volt túl jó állapotban, az egyetlen felemelkedett, aki képes volt mindannyiukat a harcmezőre parancsolni nem volt többé, emellett a barátjuk is volt.

Ráadásul a flotta is túlságosan kevés volt, főleg, hogy az Ori kifejlesztette a halandóvá tevő sugarakat hajóra. Nemsokára az az idő is eljön majd, amikor a városban sem lehetnek jelen, mert túl veszélyese lenne.

Szerinte már most ki kellett volna adni az evakuációra a parancsot, Aldannar népe már úgyis készen volt arra, hogy az itteni menekülteket befogadják. A városuk kibővítése megtörtént. Langsdomnak kell meghoznia ezt a döntést.

Itt volt a városban, amikor legutóbb is ez történt, de akkor ő nem a Földre menekült el, hanem vissza a saját síkjára, most is ez lesz, ha megint megtörténik. Egyszerűen nem látta azt, hogy miként nyerhetnének.

Annak idején még lett volna ereje harcolni, de ebben a helyzetben öregnek érezte magát, és megértette az egykor hasonlóan öregeket, hogy miért töröltették ki a memóriájukat és tértek vissza halandóként.

Ő is milyen szívesen megtette volna, de nem volt rá lehetősége, megígérte, hogy ameddig bármelyik Valorvart életben van ő is itt marad és az ő oldalukon fog egykori jó barátja Mortisse Cennen ellen harcolni.

Megfordult és bement az erkélyről. Kisétált az elosztóból, majd az irányítóban a síró Lindsey Novaknak ment neki. A nő dadogva kért bocsánatot, majd elrohant a másik irányból. Ekkor értett meg valamit.

Nem csak ők a felemelkedettek számítottak. Még mindig nő után bámult és az istenekre! Az unokatestvére volt Laegennek. Az Alterranok mellett az emberek is számítottak, hiszen közöttük is vannak rokonok, leszármazottaik.

És igen, az emberiségben van az utolsó reményük az életbennmaradáshoz.

Larion szíve vérzett Gammelért, amikor az anyja átölelte és meglátta az apjáról készült fotókat, azokat is elpusztította volna legszívesebben, hogy semmi, de semmi sem maradjon belőle ebben a világban.

Nem volt nehéz a gyászoló törékeny kislányt adnia, hiszen félig tényleg az volt, de a másik fele örült, hogy Laegen végre nem volt közöttük. A nagyapja hálás volt neki a tettéért, de zavarta, hogy a másik Velesart nem tudta megmenteni.

De ott volt a hajtincs, örült, hogy megkérte a társát, hogy adja neki. De nem volt elegendő erejük még, hogy visszahozzák, még nem. De türelmesek lesznek, hiszen egy halhatatlannak mennyi az a néhány száz esztendő?

Boldog volt, hogy van még remény a számukra, és közben Laegen többé nem térhet vissza a Semmiből, ahol ő is olyan sok időt eltöltött. Senkinek sem kívánta azt a helyet, az apján kívül, senkinek sem.

Ráadásul jól tudta, hogy Gammel is volt már ott, igaz nem hosszú ideig, de akkor lett ennyire megszállott, amikor visszatért onnan. Elmosolyodott, amikor az anyja nem látta, ostoba alterranok.

Egyik sem tudta elrejteni a gondolatát előle, azóta, hogy a városban volt. Pontosan tudta, hogy mire készülnek, és milyen szomorú, de nem fogja hagyni ezt megvalósulni. Nem gyengülhettek meg még inkább.

Mortisse még büszke is lesz rá, ha megteszi, hogy végez Treavol Valorvarttal. Ő volt az itteniek közül, aki képes lett volna előállítani azt a vírust. Furcsállta viszont, hogy nem érezte Merlin jelenlétét a városban.

Biztosan gyászolja a fiát, akárcsak ő. Ránézett az ágyon síró anyjára, szánalmas. Ennek ellenére nem tudta volna bántani őt, pedig itt volt a lehetőség, hogy Alainet is megölje, de képtelen volt rá.

A lelkiismerete nagy része lázadt ellene. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy szerette az anyját, hiszen az mindig is csak óvni akarta, és szenvedett már eleget amúgy is. De ha életben hagyja, akkor jobban szenvedni fog, nem?

Meg leginkább arra volt szüksége, hogy valaki megértse, és ehhez az anyja felelt meg a leginkább, de neki mégsem mondhatta meg, hogy az apja halála az ő lelkén szárad. Vajon megölné ezért?

Már éppen nyitotta volna a száját, hogy bevallja a dolgot, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és egy zokogó nő lépett be rajta.

- Azt hiszem rosszkor jöttem. – szipogta Novak.

- Nem, Lindsey maradj csak nyugodtan. – kelt fel Susan az ágyról és átölelte a most bejött nőt. – Hogy érzed magad?

- Fogadd őszinte részvétem. Most hallottam csak pár perce.

- Te is Lindsey, a te unokatestvéred. – voltot képtelen volt hozzátenni a mondathoz. – Ő a lányunk, Larion. Ő, pedig Lindsey Novak, Evan unokatestvére. – mondta miközben a lányára nézett. – A három vérzőszívű nő.

- Anyám, ha megbocsátasz, megyek és járok egyet. – Susan csak bólintott.

Kisietett, valami történik itt, már-már képtelennek érezte magát arra is, hogy megtegye, amivel bizonyítani akart a nagyapjának. Talán mégiscsak igaza volt a többieknek, hogy ő sokkal inkább alterran, mint Ori?

Meg, ami bent volt, hogy majdnem megmondta, hogy ő tette az apjával, azt ami történt. Remegve dőlt neki az egyik falnak. Nem értette, hogy mi történik vele. A két személyisége harcot vívott egymással.

A régi kisgyermek azóta próbált előtörni, hogy újra itt volt a városban a sajátjai között, de a másik énje továbbra is erősen kitartott amellett, hogy neki kell uralnia a testet és vissza kell térnie az Orihoz, amint lehet.

A régi ő nem akarta megölni Evant, míg a mostani örömmel tette meg, és Carsonnal is ugyanez a véleménye volt. Még Lorne halála előtt sikeresen elintézte, hogy az alterran flotta késve érkezzen ide.

Lehet, hogy ők azt hitték, hogy időben fognak ideérni, de a valóságban lassabban mozogtak az Ori armadánál és abból két csoport is előbb fog ideérni Atlantiszhoz, mintsem hitték volna korábban.

Az az időpont lesz a tökéletes ahhoz, hogy végezzen Treavollal. Pár másodpercig még remegve állt a falnál, majd végül sikerült elnyomnia magában az alterran részt, gonoszul elmosolyodott.

Senki sem állhat az Ori útjába, ezt itt és most meg fogja minden alterran, ember és melindori tanulni. Ez egy olyan lecke lesz, amit egyik nép sem felejthet el soha a létezése végéig. Sétált pár percig, majd talált egy üres labort.

Gyorsan bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, majd leült az egyik számítógép elé. Hiperhajtóművekre keresett rá a teljes lantiszi adatbázisban. Hamar meg is találta, amit keresett. Az adatokat továbbküldte a közeledő flottákra.

Most már tényleg gyorsabban is fognak jönni, csupán néhány óra és itt lesz az első két csoport. De sajnálatára pont ezekben a csoportokban nem volt halandóvá tevő hajó, de ami késik nem múlik sokat.

Elizabeth amikor kijött az irodájából Chuck döbbent hangja fogadta az irányítóban, majd megértette, hogy miért. John flottája vészesen lelassult, éppen csak a fénysebesség kétszeresével tartottak ide, míg az Orié felgyorsult.

Elméletileg ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie. Gyors számításokat végeztek, Johnék nem fognak időben visszaérni a városhoz és egyedül kellene magukat megvédeni. Negyven hajóval szemben.

Nem tudta, hogy a pajzsok mennyi ideig tartanak majd ki egy ilyen átfogó támadás esetén. Mennyire van esélyük? Valakinek oda kell majd mennie az irányítószékhez is. Susant most nem küldhette. Valamelyik őst?

Nem, az utóbbi események fényében jobb, ha nem is lesznek a városba, mire ezek ideérnek. Akkor viszont csak Carson maradt, mert neki van csak egyedül ilyen tapasztalata. Más nem maradt.

- Carson, azt akarom, hogy azonnal menj az irányítószékhez! – adta ki a parancsot rádión. – Ötven perc és megérkezik az első két hullám.

Bárcsak itt lett volna Lorne, ő tudná, hogy mit kell ez esetben tenni. Sőt a széket is ő irányította volna. De ekkor jutott az eszébe, hiszen a tábornok is felemelkedett volt. Ez sem lett volna nyerő ötlet.

Ráadásul beszélnie kell majd Aldannarral is, az evakuálás egyre inkább közeledett. Johnék még kétórányira voltak. Több mint egy órát kell majd kibírnia városnak, úgy, hogy fogalmuk sincsen milyen hatása van az Ori fegyvereknek a pajzsra.

Ez volt a legrosszabb az egészben, hogy erről semmilyen ötletük nem volt. A pajzsok az elmúlt tízezer évben nem változtak. A pajzs eredményes volt a wraith fegyverek ellen, de most nem a wraith jött el hozzájuk.

Hanem azok, akik kiirtották őket könnyedén. Az Orinak ráadásul megvoltak azok a fegyverei is, amivel a bolygót is elpusztíthatták. De mi van, ha a várost akarják? Hiszen egykor nekik is ez volt a fővárosuk.

Sőt, a bolygó elpusztításával sem mennének sokra, a város ugyanis képes volt a repülésre. Bárcsak ő is tudna gondolatokban olvasni és ismerné Mortisse és a tudósok lépéseit. Akkor talán tudna valamit tenni.

De így mindenkinek meg voltak kötve a kezei. Flotta nélkül, még a droneok sikere is nagyon kétséges volt. Minden bizonnyal felszerelték a saját technológiájuk ellen a hajóik pajzsait. Ha igen esélyük sem volt.

Visszament az irodába, de előtt még megkérte Chuckot, hogy keresse meg Aldannart és hozza ide az irodába. Bent leült és maga elé vette a laptopját. Éppen egy félbehagyott sakkparti nézett vissza rá.

Hetekkel ezelőtt kezdték Caldwellel, és fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mikor lesz lehetőségük egyáltalán befejezni, ha lehet-e majd. Percek múlva kinyílt az ajtó és Aldannar lépett be rajta.

- Kérlek, foglalj helyet! – mutatott egy székre, miközben felállt. – Azt hiszem sejted, hogy miért kértelek meg, hogy ide gyere.

- Tényleg igaz a hír, hogy a Hoved és rajta Laegen és Gammel Velesar nincsenek többé? – kérdezte a nő.

Elizabeth megdöbbent egy pillanatra. Nem tudta, hogy ez fog történni? Ami azt illette Rodney és Susan is mást látott, akárcsak Evan, ahogyan Susan mesélte. De most már a wraith sem volt, hogy gátolja ezt? Akkor mi történhetett?

- Sajnos igaz a hír, hogy Evan Lorne halott. Hogy-hogy nem tudtál róla?

- Ez egy olyan pont volt a történelemben, ami nem volt előre megmondható. Néha előfordul, és elhiheted, mi sem szeretjük az ilyeneket.

- Teljesen meg tudom érteni. Az evakuálásról lenne szó, bár még John nincs itt, hogy kiadja a parancsot, szerintem lassan el kellene gondolkoznunk rajta. Több mint egy órás késéssel fognak csak ideérni a mieink, mint az ellenséges első két hullám…

- Nem hiszem, hogy a pajzs annyit kibírna. Össze fog omlani a közeljövőben. – felelte halkan Aldannar. – Nem tudom, hogy mikor, csak annyit, hogy ennek a támadásnak a következményeképpen.

- Jó lenne mindent megmenteni innen a városból. – sóhajtott Elizabeth. – Kár lenne, ha minden elveszne, vagy az Ori kezére kerülne.

- Ők úgyis tudnak mindent, kivéve a három faj rejtekhelyét a többi galaxisban. Azt az adatot töröltük, remélem nem gond. De holmikat mindent át tudtok hozni, ha van rá idő. Bármekkorára ki tudjuk terjeszteni a pajzsunkat a víz alatt.

- És utána mi lesz? Nem maradhatunk ott örökre? Több generáció is lesz ezek után. Valami megoldást kellene találnunk.

- Ott fogtok maradni, láttam. De erről majd még ráérünk beszélni, ha eljött az ideje. Nekem lassan mennem kéne az enyéimet hazavinni és nektek több szállás építésére parancsot adni. Treavol és Langsdom tudják a kapucímet, akárcsak Zander, ők eljuttatnak majd oda titeket.

Egyelőre nem adhatta ki a parancsot, rádióüzenetet sem mert küldeni, hiszen nem tudhatta, hogy kik halhatják meg azt. Reménykedett benne, hogy még időben vissza fog érni John a városba. Nagy szükségük lett volna rá.

Johnnak is feltűnt a hajója fedélzetén, hogy az egész flotta vészesen lelassult. Nem kellett ide Rodney sem, hogy más technikusok is ki tudták számítani, hogy nem fognak visszaérni időben a városba.

Semmilyen meghibásodást nem találtak, kicsit furcsa is lett volna negyvennégy hajónál ugyanazt megtalálni. Egyértelmű lett, hogy az Ori nem akarta, hogy időben odaérjenek. Akárcsak a Hoved elvesztéséért is ők voltak a hibásak.

John a húgára gondolt, aki mostanra már értesült a rossz hírekről, de legalább a lánya vele van és ő nyújthat számára némi vigaszt. Legszívesebben megölelte volna és ő is nyugtatni próbálná, akárcsak régen.

Gyűlölte ezt az érzést, másodszorra veszítette el az egyik legjobb barátját, ugyanannak az ellenségnek a kezétől. Keserű vigasz volt, hogy most legalább Gammel is vele halt. Keserű vigasz. De a semminél kicsit több.

Bízott benne, hogy Susan erős és kibírja megint ezt a veszteséget. Ő nem tudta, hogy elbírná-e viselni, ha Nienyart elveszítené, Teylát bőven elegendő volt évekkel ezelőtt. Egy és háromnegyed óra volt a haza érkezéséig.

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mennyi ellenséggel kell majd számolniuk ilyen hírek már nem jutottak el hozzájuk, és még a felemelkedettek sem tudtak kommunikálni az otthoniaktól. Mintha egy burokban utaztak volna.

Egyszer láttak hasonlót, amikor Ba'al ténykedett, de abban mozogni sem lehetett, az gátolta őket. Ez valami egészen új készítés lehetett, hacsak nem a saját akaratukkal tartották vissza őket.

Örült volna, ha tudja, hogy Atlantisszal mik a szándékai az Orinak. Elfoglalni vagy elpusztítani? Zavarta, hogy semennyire sem ismeri az apját, és nem tudja kiszámolni a lépéseit. Mindig is nagy játékos volt Cennen.

Remek pókerező lett volna belőle. A francba! És már megint ő volt a felelős Evan haláláért. Bárcsak találkozhatnának megint szemtől szembe, mágia nélkül, lelőné. Egyszerűen, meghúzná a ravaszt.

Ha sima egyszerű ember lenne. Dühösen csapott a széke karfájára! Vagy, ha visszamehetne húszezer évet megölné Cennent a születése pillanatában, nem érdekelte, hogy akkor soha sem születne meg.

Ugyanazt akarta, mint az apja. Megváltoztatni a múltat, de egyikőjüknek sem volt meg hozzá a hatalma, hogy megtegye. Igazság szerint senkinek sem lenne szabad ekkora erőt birtokolni.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit fognak tenni, ha odaérnek a városhoz a védekezésen kívül. Az nem elég, főleg, hogy az ellenség haderejének a száma hozzá is eljutott. Evan tudná, neki megvolt a kellő tapasztalata.

Támadt egy ötlete, talán beválhat. Azt tudta, hogy nem használhatnak fegyvereket a hipertérben, de ha…

- Maga fizikus ugye? – kérdezte az egyik technikust, az bólintott. – Jöjjön közelebb, nem akarok kiabálni. Van egy ötletem, kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mennyire megvalósítható.

- Mondja, utána az ősökkel valamit kitalálunk rá.

- Tudom, hogy nem lehet fegyvert a hipertérben használni, de van lehetőség egy olyan programot írni, ami a kilépés pillanatában tüzel megadott koordinátán szereplő célpontra?

- Igen, elképzelhető. – elgondolkodott pár pillanatig. – Ez megvalósítható, de honnan fogjuk tudni az ellenség helyzetét uram?

- Ahhoz be kéne rugdosni a kommunikációt, hogy Atlantiszról kapjuk meg a kilépésünk előtti pillanatra a helyzeteket. Ha csak egy tucatnyi álló célpontunk van, már akkor is sikerrel járunk.

- Azonnal nekilátunk a munkának uram, és ha készen vagyunk, az összes hajóra feltöltjük és beszélünk Atlantisszal is, amint a közelében vagyunk.

Remélte, hogy egy ilyen támadásra az ellenség nem fog számítani és sikerrel veszik majd az akadályt. Ha sikerülne elsöpörni az első két hullámot minimális veszteséggel, akkor talán még esélyük is lenne a többivel szemben.

Hiszen most körübelül egálban lesz a két flotta, és az övék lesz a meglepetés ereje. Legalább is nagyon bízott ebben a dologban. Ez az egyetlen esélyük a győzelemre, ha nem sikerül elveszítik Atlantiszt is akár.

Carson nem indult ez azonnal az irányítószékhez, csak akkor, amikor tizenöt perce volt csak hátra. Egészen addig Rodneyval tárgyalt egy új vírus kifejlesztése miatt. Nem örült ennek a tervnek, már csak a wraith bukás miatt sem.

Nem akart istent játszani, úgy érezte, hogy nincsenek meg ehhez a jogaik, sem a hatalmuk. Senkinek sem volt ekkora hatalma, de egyesek ezt képzelték és visszaéltek vele. Ennyire még nem voltak kétségbeesett helyzetben.

Ezt az ötletet csak a legvégső esetben akarta hallani, amikor a Szent Hadsereg emberei Gammellel az élen bevonulnak a városba és elfoglalják azt. Pontosabban Mortisse vezetésével. Alig akarta elhinni, amit hallott.

Susant is meg akarta látogatni, de úgy hallotta, hogy Lindsey Novak ott van vele, és nem akarta a legközelebbi hozzátartozókat ezekben a percekben zavarni. Még akkor sem, ha az ellenség itt volt a nyakukon.

Kellert és Pottert a gyengélkedőn hagyta Rodneyval, és egyedül tartott a székszoba irányába. Nem kellett segítség, mostanra egyedül is tökéletesen boldogult vele. Még akkor is, ha nem akarta kezelni.

Gyűlölte a széket és azt a hatalmat, amit képviselt. Miért nem tudta őt senki békén hagyni, hogy egyszerű doktor legyen bármiféle kötelezettség nélkül? Erre azonban sajnos nem volt meg a lehetősége, pedig hogy szerette volna.

Útközben csatlakozott hozzá három katona is, akiket Kaufman küldött biztosítás címén. Carson csak megvonta a vállát nem igazán értette, hogy erre mi szükség, hiszen nincsen ellenség a város közelében sem.

- A megmentett hercegnő itt van közöttünk. – vonta meg a kérdésre az egyik katona a vállát.

Tényleg, mintha Rodney is említette volna, hogy Evan még a halála előtt ideküldte Atlantiszra Lariont. És nem volt szabad elfelejteni, hogy a lány egy Ori volt, még akkor is, ha hercegnő.

A megmentett hercegnő, olyan gúnyosan hatott. Senki sem ismerte Evan halálának a körülményeit, hiszen az egyetlen, aki ott volt nem volt hajlandó beszélni róla, de feltételezték, hogy Lorne a lányáért adta az életét.

Így már megértette ezt, de akkor is Lornera nagyobb szükségük lett volna ebben a helyzetben, ami most készül kialakulni. És már megint ő az egyetlen, akit a székbe kényszerítenek.

Gyűlölte, hogy ezt kell tennie. Ezt meg is fogja beszélni Elizabethtel, amint a támadást sikeresen végrehajtották. Hogy ehhez nincsen joga és ő soha többé nem fogja ezt megtenni, kereshet mást magának.

Ah már így állt a helyzet, inkább maga vezetett volna egy Auróra osztályú hajót, mintsem gyáván a város védelmében egy székből védekezik. Megalázó volt a helyzet. Ő még bízott abban, hogy John időben ideér és átveszi a helyét.

Beértek a szék szobába és egy vörös hosszú hajú lány állt ott. Carson nem ismerte fel, ő csak barnahajú kislánynak ismerte és látta kétszer életében. Amikor a lány feléjük fordult és végigmérte őket, a kék szemekben megcsillant valami.

A szemekből ismerte fel, hiszen csak Evannak voltak ilyen színű szemei, de a vörös haj? Susan elmondta neki az egészet, de akkor is hihetetlennek tűnt. Genetika, csupán genetikán múlott az egész.

- Meneküljetek innen! – mondta Larion a trillázó hangján. – Meneküljetek, amíg van rá lehetőségetek.

Carson megdöbbent, de itt van a menekülésük egyetlen forrása, a szék. Ezzel képesek csak visszaverni a támadást. Akkor a lány mégis miről beszél?

- De itt van az egyetlen mód, hogy megmeneküljünk. – hadarta. – Az ellenséges flotta tízperc múlva ideér.

- Tudom, és nem állíthatjátok meg őket szánalmas halandók! – mikor visszanézett rájuk arcán csak megvetés volt és ajkain is gúnyos mosoly játszott. – Menekülnötök kellett volna, amíg megvolt rá a lehetőségetek.

Alig volt már idő a flotta érkeztéig és a két személyiség még mindig csatát vívott benne a hatalomért. Valahogy el kellett jutnia székszobáig, hiszen ő is ott lesz, akinek a halálával elnyerheti a nagyapja szeretetét.

El is indult, de ekkor tartotta vissza a másik, de akkor elveszíti az anyai szeretet, ami sokkal fontosabb volt a másiknál. Nem! Az anyja nemsokára meghal, míg a nagyapja erősebb lesz, mint valaha.

Az anyja elveszett a számára, míg Mortisse ott fog maradni biztos pontként, ráadásul, ha nem teszi meg ezt, akkor ő is meghal. És akkor Gammel számára is minden remény elvész a Semmiben, odaát.

Arcát könny áztatta, amiért ebbe a helyzetbe hozták, hogy döntenie kelljen a hovatartozásról, sőt még Gammel sem volt itt, hogy átölelje és megvigasztalja és segítsen neki ebben a kényes döntésben.

- De úgyis egyértelmű a kérdés, a város előbb vagy utóbb elpusztul, te nem változtathatod meg a jövőt. Válaszd azt az oldalt, amelyik fent marad az idők végezetéig. Tudod, hogy melyik ez. – suttogta a nagyapja hangja a fejében, de mégsem ő volt.

- Nem árulhatod el azt, aki vagy Larion. Te közénk való vagy, még akkor is, ha azt akarják elhitetni veled, hogy nem. Itt szeretnek téged, ott csak kihasználnak. – ez az apja hangja volt.

- Hazudsz!!! – sikította és az egész asztalt felborította. – Te voltál a legelső, aki gyűlölt itt!

Alig sikerült megkapaszkodnia az egyik asztalban, nehogy a földre rogyjon. Az anyai rokonai annyira törékenyek voltak, még felemelkedni sem voltak képesek. Mortissének igaza lenne, hogy tényleg csak korcsok.

- Látod? Te is látod a lényeget kislány, menj és tedd meg, amit meg kell, hogy te is végképp közéjük tartozz! Nekik úgyis végük lenne, olyanok, mint a halandók. – ez a saját belső hangja volt. – Én itt vagyok mindig neked és megvédelek. A nagyapád is szeretni fog, ha megteszed. És ne felejtsd el, kell a segítsége, hogy Gaminket visszakaphassuk mihamarabb.

A Gammelre tett megjegyzés meghozta a hatását, a másik a kislány énje elhallgatott és ő pedig elindult a székterem felé. Treavol is úgyis oda tart, de ő fog előbb odaérni, és meglepetést tartogat a számára.

Belépett a terembe, egyedül volt, akárcsak a benti szék. A falakon semmi sem volt, csak néhány földi hordozható számítógép a földön, amik bizonyosan egy régebbi kísérletből maradtak itt. Nem érdekelték ezek.

Leült a székbe, ami egyből be is kapcsolt. Milyen egyszerű lenne most ezzel elpusztítani az egész várost. Gyorsan ki is ugrott belőle, amint meghallotta közeledni Carsont és a három katonát a folyosón.

Olyan volt egy percig mint egy kislány, akit rajtakaptak egy olyan dolgon, amit nem szabadott volna megtennie, és most éppen várja a büntetést. Végignézett rajtuk, majd rájött, hogy ő mégsem akarja megölni a nagybátyját.

- Meneküljetek innen! – mondta Larion a trillázó hangján. – Meneküljetek, amíg van rá lehetőségetek.

- De itt van az egyetlen mód, hogy megmeneküljünk. – hadarta. – Az ellenséges flotta tízperc múlva ideér.

Carson, te ostoba, épp az előbb volt felkínálva neki a menekülés lehetősége, de nem élt vele. Az Ori énje ekkor vette vissza sikeresen az irányítást a másik felett végérvényesen. Majd megszólalt.

- Tudom, és nem állíthatjátok meg őket szánalmas halandók! – mikor visszanézett rájuk arcán csak megvetés volt és ajkain is gúnyos mosoly játszott. – Menekülnötök kellett volna, amíg megvolt rá a lehetőségetek.

Kezeivel előre csapott, az energia löketek a három katonát falhoz csapták és az ajtó is becsukódott mögöttük. Az egyik katona nyaka reccsent, amikor a földre ért, a másik kettő csak eszméletlenül rogyott le a padlóra.

Carsonnak volt még ideje arra, hogy egy pajzsot képezzen, amin ez nem ment át. Próbált a rádióba szólni, de az süket volt, úgy tűnt, hogy az energia kisülés tönkretette a rádiót. Gondolati úton sem sikerült, Larion blokkolta azokat.

A lány tűzzel támadt, de ezzel nem sok eredményt ért el, hiszen Carson a víz erőinek parancsolt és könnyedén semlegesítette az ellenfele támadásait. Larion tanult apja és Gammel csatájából, így nem követte el azt a hibát, mint ők.

Felkacagott, a vízzel nem lesz esélye győzni ellene, hiszen ő akárhányszor begyógyíthatja magát. De nem is volt itt most olyan, aki jéggé fagyasztotta volna a támadásait. Közelebb sétált a férfihoz, aki pedig hátrált.

- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte Beckett rémülten. – Te ölted meg Evant? – kérdezte hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve.

- A halálodat, hogy a nagyapám végre elismerjen. – lehelte közelről a férfi füleibe. – Az apámat? Igen, azért, mert megölte Gammelt!

Carson arcán rémület futott át, amin a lány újfent felkacagott.

- Ne aggódj, te sem fogsz semmit érezni a halálodból.

A kezeivel a férfira támaszkodott és megcsókolta. Carson pillanatok alatt változott öreggé, majd csontvázzá és abból porként omlott alá a földre. A gyógyítás ellentéte az életelvevés. Ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy az ajtó kinyílt közben.

Susan állt ott döbbent arccal és őt nézte.

- Legalább megtudtad az igazat anyám! – mondta gúnyosan. – Egyikkőtöknek sincsen joga életben maradni!

- Hogyan tehetted az apád és a nagybátyád voltak?! – kiáltott rá sírva a lányára. – Nem kellene olyannak lenned, mint ők.

- Pontosan olyan vagyok. Semmivel sem jobb, mint ők! De nehogy azt hidd, hogy ti igen, csak mi felvállaljuk. Nagyapa üdvözöl!

- Nem fogsz innen élve elmenni. – mondta sírva Susan. – Te már nem a lányunk vagy…

- A nagyapáim unokája…

- Hoved visszatért, mert rájött, hogy milyenek is vagytok.

- Túl sok a beszéd, és nekem mennem kellene. Jó éjszakát anyám!

Egy hasonló energia löket találta el Susant, mint ami nem sokkal korábban a katonákat is. Ő is az egyik falnak zuhant még látta, hogy Larion eltűnik a városból, majd magához ölelte a meleg sötétség, ahol már a fájdalom sem létezik.

Az Ori flottája vészesen közeledett a város felé, a híreket megkapták Lariontól, miszerint semmilyen védelme nem lesz a városnak a pajzson kívül. A székhez egyelőre még nem ért oda senki, és aki ott van, túl későn fog magához térni.

Tiszta és szabad út várt a közel negyven hajóra, hogy ostrom alá vehessék Atlantiszt, ahogyan azt isteneik is óhajtják és parancsolták. Nem volt messze az oly várva várt végső győzelem.

Amikor végre sikerül a világegyetemet megszabadítani és megtisztítani az alterranok mocskától és megkezdődhessen az Ori véget nem érő aranykora. Ami minden Ori hívőnek a paradicsomot fogja elhozni.

A fedélzeten kivételesen megjelent Mortisse is és ott csatlakozott hozzá Larion is. A férfi megsimogatta a lány arcát, majd megölelte. Most az egyszer valóban büszke volt rá, bár leginkább Gammel hajtincse miatt volt ez.

- Remek munkát végeztél, csak egyetlen kérdésem lenne Alainet miért nem ölted meg? Megvolt rá a lehetőséged.

- Nem tudom. – felelte félszegen. – Talán, hogy még jobban szenvedjen azzal, hogy végignézi a bátyja majd a szeretett városának a pusztulását?

- És én még kételkedtem benned. – nevetett fel Cennen. – Most menj vissza az Istenek városába, megérdemled a pihenést.

- Köszönöm uram! – meghajolt majd eltűnt.

- Azonnal nyissatok tüzet a városra, ahogyan kiértek a hipertérből. Folyamatos ostromot akarok, hogy mihamarabb kimerüljenek az energiaforrásaik. Utána lesz könnyű dolgunk és vigyázzatok a közelgő flottával. – adta még ki a parancsokat mind a két közelben lévő armadának.

A negyven hajó szinte egyszerre lépett ki a hipertérből, amint felvették a támadó pozíciót, tüzet nyitottak a városra. Ahonnan ellencsapás nem érkezett, pontosan, ahogyan az isteneik megmondták nekik.

17


	99. Chapter 99

**98. fejezet: Exodus**

A rádiója hangjára ébredt fel, felnyögött a feje szörnyen sajogott. Mikor felnézett meglátta maga körül Pottert és Kellert, miközben Rodney éppen akkor ült bele az irányítószékbe. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy életben maradt.

Oldalra nézett a három katonából ketten már talpon voltak a harmadik le volt takarva. A másik oldalon ott volt a por kupac Carson. Ekkor hasított a tudatába, hogy mi is történt korábban. Mennyi idő telhetett el.

Most már képtelen volt a sírása, Carson elvesztésével a gyásza mélyebb volt már a kétségbeesett sírásnál. Érezte, hogy a könnyek így is marják a szemét, de nem fog sírni. Csak a háború végét akarta már.

- Az ott Carson volt. – mutatott a kupacra, majd a két doktornő döbbent arcát látva megjegyezte. – Larion tette, de már nincsen a városban. Elment innen.

- A fejed, hogy van? – kérdezte Keller. – Azt hiszem, hogy agyrázkódást kaptál.

- Jól vagyok, csak nagyon fáj. Minden. Laurának majd én mondom el. A flotta már itt van? – nézett fel, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Rodney is itt van.

- Majdnem negyed órája. Elveszítettünk az itteniekkel minden kapcsolatot, azért jöttünk le.

Akkor már nem kellett sok idő ahhoz, hogy Johnék végre ideérjenek. Ugrókat nem küldtek, nem lett volna esélyük az Ori hajókkal szemben, már csak Rodneyn múlott, hogy képes lesz-e feltartóztatni őket.

Felkelt a földről, a szédülés és a hányinger egyszerre tört rá, ennek ellenére nem inogott meg. Még egyszer visszanézett Rodneyra és a két doktornőre, majd kibotorkált a szék szobából. Sok mindenkivel kellett még beszélnie.

Elindult a legközelebbi transzporterhez, majd a csillagkapu teremhez legközelebb lépett ki belőle. Fején volt egy vágás is a homlokánál, a vért letörölte egy zsebkendővel, majd felsietett a lépcsőn és jobbra fordult.

Átsietett az irányítón és belépett Elizabeth irodájába. A doktornő nem volt bent, nem baj. Addig legalább pihenni tudott egy kicsit. Lerogyott a falnak dőlve majd a fejét neki támasztotta a térdének. Hogyan fogja elmondani Liznek?

Nem szólt neki rádión, majd csak értesíti valaki a nőt arról, hogy ő itt van. Előbb Evan, majd Carson. Most vajon ki jön majd John vagy ő? Más már nincs itt a városban, akit konkrétan holtan akarnak látni.

Annak idején itt volt ebben a szobában nézve, ahogyan az emberei menekülnek a Földre és innen indult a végső útjára, hogy a bátyja és Carson után menjen. A történelem ismétli vajon önmagát?

Most sem lesz nagyon más lehetőségük csak a menekülés. De ő most sem fog elmenekülni, itt marad majd és harcol, ha kell egyedül. Az emberek nem jelentenének gondot, csak ha maga az Ori jön el.

Még mindig nem tért magához attól, hogy a lánya lelkén száradt mind a két gyilkosság. Akkor lehet, hogy Gammelt is ő maga ölte meg? Nem, ahhoz túlságosan is szerette őt. De Evant miért akkor? Bárcsak megtudta volna az okot.

Percek teltek el vagy akár órák is, nem tudta már, amikor Elizabeth belépett az irodájába. Megpróbált felállni, de nem tudott, visszarogyott a földre. Amikor Weir észrevette odasietett és letérdelt hozzá.

- Carson halott. – mondta halkan. – Beszélnem kellene Laurával, hogy megmondjam neki.

- Mégis mi történt elveszítettük a lentiekkel a kapcsolatot.

- Larion volt az, soha sem állt a mi oldalunkon. Ő ölte meg Evant is. Valamit ki kell találnunk, hogy ne juthasson be Ori a városba, és kiadom a parancsot az evakuálásra. Nem várhatjuk meg Johnt.

- Alig fél óra és itt lesznek, emellett Rodney is igen jól áll a kinti flottával.

- Azért vörös még mindig minden itt? Látom, hogy tovább támadják a pajzsunkat. Négyszer ennyien fognak jönni. Nem fogja a flotta örökké feltartani őket Liz. Nem akarom, hogy megint bejussanak a városba, mint annak idején.

- Várjuk meg Johnt, ebben neki kell döntenie. Tudtommal ő az uralkodója az alterranoknak.

- Azért vagyok itt, hogy helyette hozzam a döntéseket, ha ő nincs itt. Ha akarod kérdezd meg Nienyart, neki is ugyanaz lesz a válasza, mint nekem. Van asgard sugaruk, bármikor embereket jutathatnak a városba. És az is kész csoda, hogy nincsen halandóvá tevő sugaras hajó ebben a két csoportban. Már mind halandók lennének, ha lett volna.

- Az emberekért amúgy is én felelek Susan, és megvárom John döntését.

- Az emberkért lehetséges, de a sajátjaimért én, az alterranok elhagyják a várost még ma! – zárta le a vitát. – És most megkeresem Laurát, nekem kell elmondanom neki.

Rodney rémülten nézett a földön fekvőkre, amikor a két doktornővel belépett az székszobába. Az Ori flottája már percek óta támadta a várost. Ekkor tűnt fel, hogy nem érkezett ellencsapás innen.

Carsont nem látta csak az eszméletlen Susant és a három katonát. De Carson sehol sem volt. Pedig itt kellett lennie, hacsak nem nyelte el a föld. De az nem lehetett, hiszen képtelen volt a felemelkedettek síkját elérni.

A három katonából kettő most kezdett feleszmélni és feltápászkodni és Susan is kinyitotta a szemét. Egyszer ült csak a székben, de akkor sem kellett élesben használnia. Azt sem tudta, hogy mit kell tennie vele.

Pont rábízzák a dolgot, hogy ha elrontja, akkor mindenki itt fog meghalni a városban, ráadásul az ő hibájából. Miért pont ő? Leült a székbe, az egyből be is kapcsolt és a kék fénye betöltötte a termet.

Negyven hajó és több száz drone, csak el fog találni hajókat vele. Mármint muszáj lesz, vagy itt fog meghalni, és azt nagyon nem akarta. Csak koncentrálnia kell, csak koncentrálni. Carsonnak is mindig ezt mondja.

És általában neki is sikerülni szokott, csak egyszer okozott majdnem katasztrófát még az Antarktisznál. Azóta semmit. Gyerünk Rodney, csak koncentrálj. Hogy is volt, képzeld el a helyzetedet a naprendszerben?

- Csináljon már valamit McKay! – hallotta Virginia Potter hangját. – Két rakéta máris átütötte a pajzsunkat!

Nem akarta elhinni az Atlantiszi pajzsnak többet is ki kellett volna bírnia, de megérezte, hogy a nő igazat mondott, amikor az egész hely megrázkódott. Meg fog halni, nem már most halott ember.

Neki is látott, a bolygót képzelte el, amint a hajók ott vannak az űrben, és őket lövik. Majd arra gondolt, hogy miként lehetne leszedni őket, és akkor százszámra emelkedtek a város minden pontjából droneok az ég felé.

Kint nappal volt, ennek ellenére a sárga droneok hatalmas világosságot csináltak kint és túlragyogták a kinti napot is. Több száz emelkedett és célozta meg a bolygó körül keringő flottát. De nem sok esélyük volt.

A droneok Rodney utasítását követték és amint az ellenséges armada közelébe kerültek automatikusan keresték a célpontokat és némelyiket ellenállás nélkül szedték darabokra. A városra tartó tüzelés megakadt.

Minden hajó a droneokat célozta, de esélyük sem volt őket eltalálni. Azok hullámokban támadták a hajókat, volt, ami a pajzsokon robbant fel, anélkül, hogy komolyabb kárt okozott volna, és voltak, amik felrobbantották a hajókat.

Lentről csak ezeknek a sárga fényét lehetett látni illetve az ellenséges hajók robbanását. Éjszaka mindez csodás látványt nyújthatott volna. A flotta kétharmadát sikerült ilyen módon leszednie Rodneynak.

Mikor a következő hullám dronet akarta küldeni megszédült és kiesett a székből, ami egyből ki is kapcsolt. Azonnal visszaült, de érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel és képtelen volt újra működésbe hozni.

- Bajban vagyunk itt lent! – kiáltott bele a rádióba. – A szék nem működik többé! Ha Sheppardék nem jönnek nagyon hamar, szörnyű bajban leszünk!

- Mi a gond Rodney? A ZPM nem merülhetett ki, hiszen a pajzs is kitart.

- Csak eredeti Alterranok és leszármazottak irányíthatják a széket többször. Neked is csak azért sikerült ezt, mert legutóbb az földiben voltál. – mondta Arbejde, aki ekkor jelent meg mellette.

- Akkor itt vagy te, neked biztosan sikerülne. – nézett fel reménykedve az ősre.

- A felemelkedetteknek nem működik, így biztosítva, hogy ilyen módon se avatkozhassunk közbe. Bekapcsolni be tudnám, de parancsba már semmit nem tudnék adni. Sajnálom.

- Mint mondtam Liz, szörnyű nagy bajban vagyunk!

- Két perc Johnék érkezéséig, a pajzs kitart addig? – hallotta a nő hangját a rádióban.

- Fogalmam sincs, ahogy néztem, teljesen véletlenszerűség szerint jutnak át a lövedékek a pajzson. Nem tudom, hogy lesz-e amelyik fontos helyet talál-e el vagy sem.

Kisietett a folyosóra és onnan nézett fel a pajzsra. Látta, amint egy hajó lövedéke megint átjutott a pajzson, de ez szerencsére a tengerbe csapódott be. Ha nem lesz szerencséjük, akár a következő lövésbe is belehalhatnak.

- Gyerünk Sheppard érj ide időben!

Johnék alig voltak egy percre Atlantisztól, amikor megjöttek az adatok a városból. Egy pillanatra megdöbbent, amikor látta, hogy mennyi hajó maradt, de elmosolyodott, így sokkal nagyobb esélyük volt a győzelemre.

Tíz hajó a negyvenből. Valaki, feltehetőleg Susan vagy Carson remek munkát végeztek a széknél. De furcsállta, hogy abbahagyták az egészet, miközben még voltak ellenséges cirkálók az égen. Vajon miért?

Szerencséjük volt, hogy anyahajók nem voltak közöttük, csak egyszerű cirkálók. Így legalább első körben nem kellett tartaniuk a vadászoktól. Majd kiléptek a hipertérből, még kellő távolságra a flottától.

Amint kiértek azonnal tüzet nyitottak a hajókra, amik nem számítottak erre a lépésre. Ők úgy gondolták, hogy lesz még némi idejük, pár másodperc a támadás előtt. De nem volt. idejük sem volt megfordulni.

Mindegyik hajó alapból is sérült volt már, így az alterran hajók könnyedén zúzták szét a négyszeres túlerővel szembekerülő Ori cirkálókat. Azoknak esélyük sem volt, de a harcot még nem nyerték meg.

Még mindig több mint száz hajó közeledett feléjük, amik egyszerre fognak majd ideérni, egy napon belül. Azokkal pedig nem fognak ilyen könnyedén elbánni, azok nehezebb falatot jelentenek majd a számukra.

Amit innen fentről is meg tudott állapítani az az volt, hogy a város szenvedett sérüléseket. John megdöbbent, a pajzs a számítógépek szerint most is fent volt és száz százalékon működtek. Hogyan sérült meg Atlantisz?

Első dolognak azt tervezte, hogy Susanhoz megy, hiszen a húgának feltehetőleg szüksége volt rá. Az asgard sugárral a hálókörletekbe sugározta magát, majd azonnal Susan szobája felé indult. De nem jutott el odáig.

Mikor odaért volna, akkor látta meg a húgát az ajtóban, a falnak támaszkodott és csak maga elé bámult. Odament, kinyitotta az ajtót és behúzta a lányt a szobába, ahogy beértek magához szorította.

- Őszintén sajnálom Susan, tényleg. – mondta és homlokon csókolta.

- Köszönöm bátyus. – suttogta a lány. – Carson is halott. Mindkettejüket Larion ölte meg.

- Az istenekre! Nyugodj meg, minden rendben lesz. Előbb vagy utóbb minden rendben lesz.

- Bárcsak igazad lenne John. Annyira szeretném. Add ki a parancsot Liznek az evakuálásra, kérlek. A pajzsunk nem tartja vissza őket, nem sokáig. Nem akarom, hogy másoknak is baja essék. Főleg nem az embereknek, ez nem az ő háborújuk. Kérlek John.

- Beszélek Elizabethtel. A mieinknek tudom, hogy kiadtad a parancsot, nem fogom visszavonni. Az asgardoknak és a noxnak is túl kell élnie. Legalább is ezt, ami most zajlik, a melindoriaknál mindenki biztonságban lesz. Azt akarom, hogy te is velük menj, és most nem úgy, mint tízezer éve. Megérted ezt Susan?

- Itt fogok maradni, amíg mindenki át nem jutott. Ennyivel tartozom nekik és addig még a széket is fogom tudni irányítani, ha szükséges.

- Rendben, de akkor most pihenj le!

Még egyszer homlokon csókolta, majd kisietett a szobából. És egyenesen az elosztó felé vette az irányt. Közben tájékoztatta Weirt, hogy ott akar vele találkozni, és beszélniük kell mihamarabb és az ügy nem tűr halasztást.

Mikor odaért az elosztóhoz a nő már várt rá. Ahogy belépett Elizabeth fel akart állni, de John a kezével jelezte, hogy maradjon nyugodtan ülve. Ő is kihúzott egy széket és lehuppant rá, majd ránézett Lizre.

- Már beszéltem Susannal, egyetértek vele, nem vonom vissza az alterranokra vonatkozó részt, és szeretném, ha te is kiadnád az embereknek.

- Most már te vagy a katonai parancsnok is ezredes. Evan helyettese voltál, az embereknek is neked kell kiadnod a parancsot.

- Te vagy az expedíció vezetője, soha sem volt militarizálva Atlantisz, ez a te felelőséged Elizabeth. – vonta meg a vállát John. – Nekem még maradnom kell mindenképp a flottánk az utolsó védelmi vonal a város előtt.

- Rendben, kiadom a parancsot. Valamilyen sorrend, hogy kik menjenek először?

- Ahogyan tudnak, ők, ti vagytok a földi emberiség utolsó képviselői. Annak örülnék, ha mindannyian életben maradnátok.

- Ez érthető. Rodney maradni akar, amíg csak lehetséges, a komputer adatok már mentődnek a merevlemezeinkre és egy időben törlődnek az itteni rendszerből, bár az Ori is tudhatja ezeket, hiszen felemelkedettek. Aldannar már hazatért és azt mondta, hogy minden készen áll a költözésre a házakat felépítették, minden kész.

- Annyit még szeretnék, ha te ott lennél az elsők között, akik mennek. Szükségük lesz rád odaát.

Mikor befejezte a beszédet, felkelt a székből és kisietett az elosztóból, hogy kiadja a parancsokat az evakuálást illetően. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy az életében másodszor is ki fogja ezt a parancsot adni az itt élőknek.

Radek a holmijait pakolta a laborban, furcsa érzések kavarogtak benne a távozással kapcsolatban. Talán tényleg ez volt a legjobb döntés, két igen fontos emberüket veszítették el pár óra alatt. Carsont is felírhatta a listájára.

Ezen vezette a város védelmében elesett embereket, azóta, hogy itt van a városban. És a lista csak nőt és nőtt folyamatosan. Négy esetben fordult elő, hogy csökkent volna, de ebből két név újra visszakerült.

A gyengélkedőről már elhozta Carson teknőceit és a terrárium most ott állt az asztalán a két laptopja között. Rodney most nem volt itt vele, éppen kipihente magát a védekezés után. McKay megmentette a várost, hihetetlen volt.

Főleg, hogy nem tudománnyal, hanem beavatkozással. Kint lépések zaja tarkította a csöndes várost. Atlantisz gyászolt, mind az emberek, mind a felemelkedettek. Leginkább ők, az alterranok.

Radeknek szüksége lett volna Merlin segítségére, de az öreg még mindig nem került elő. Továbbra is csak azt a választ kapta, hogy ha kigyászolta magát, majd előkerül. Nem fogják megzavarni ebben.

Valahol megértette Arbejdét és Tintagilt, de akkor sem akart beletörődni ebbe. Visszafordult a komputere felé és a pajzs adatait böngészte. Nem értette, hogy miért csak egy-egy lövedék hatolt át a pajzson és miért nem mindegyik.

Szerencséjük volt ezzel, de akkor is. Ez így igen nyugtalanító volt. A flottáról készült adatokat is átnézte és sikerült két hajót kiszúrnia. Csak ezeknek a fegyverei törték át a pajzsot, úgy mintha az ott sem lett volna.

Zászlóshajónak bélyegezte meg őket, ezeknek a védelme volt a legjobb is. Ezek bírták ki a legjobban a droneok támadását. Legalább valamilyen előrelépést talált az ügy megoldásában. De a hogyanra nem kapott választ.

Az adatok erre nem szolgáltak megoldással. Csak átmentek és kész, ennyire jutott vele. Rodney és Merlin talán többre ment volna vele, de ő nem tudott. A megoldás az lesz, hogy ezeket kell elsőként kilőni.

Örült volna, ha tudja, hogy hány ilyen hajó közeledik az utolsó hullámban. A radarok alapján halandóvá tevő hajó is volt közöttük, hat darab, közel húsz anyahajó, a többi cirkáló és zászlóshajó.

A húsz anyahajón közel negyvenezer ember, reménykedett, hogy ez azt fogja jelenteni, hogy a város egyben kell nekik. De amilyen balszerencsések lesznek, addigra alterran már régen nem lesz a városban.

John ugyanis haladékot adott nekik a flotta hipertérből való kilépéséig. És csak az önkéntesek maradnak majd a hajókon. Ránézett a papírra, ami az asztalán hevert, Sheppard azt akarta, hogy az elsők között menjen el a városból.

Nem értett ezzel egyet, igazság szerint ilyen kérdésben a sorrend nem volt meghatározható a teljes emberi fajról volt szó benne, nemcsak közel kétezer emberről. Itt a fennmaradásról szólt öt fajt illetően.

Visszatért az adatok figyeléséhez, de a teknősök mozgása minduntan elvonta a figyelmét, mintha ők is megérezték volna, hogy nincs minden rendben. Katonák jöttek be, és a ládákat elkezdték a csillagkapuhoz cipelni.

Megpróbálta ezeket kizárni és visszatérni a munkájához. Negyed óra alatt sikerült is kiszámolnia, hogy egy zászlóshajóhoz mennyi közvetlen találat is kell, hogy sikerüljön kiiktatni. Az ajtó nyitva volt és látta Rodneyt elsietni előtte, majd döbbent arccal visszatérni.

- Te még mindig itt vagy? – kérdezte. – Azt hittem, hogy már régen elmentél. A harmadik csoport tart éppen Melindorra.

- Én meg azt hittem, hogy te mentél már el. Én még maradok, amíg tudok, van némi munkám még. Remélem tudsz majd segíteni egy kicsit.

- Persze, miért is ne. – mondta fáradtan. – Azok Carson jószágai voltak?

- Igen, gondoltam átviszem majd őket is Melindorra, remélem nem fogják bánni. Mi a gond?

- Az én hibám volt, nekem kellett volna odamennem, még akkor is, ha… Mindegy, én mondtam őt magam helyett, amikor neki a víruson kellett volna dolgoznia.

- Nem a te hibád volt Rodney. Nem tehettél ellene semmit, ha jól tudom szerencse, hogy Susan túlélte azt a találkozást.

- Nem érted, látnom kellett volna előre, hogy ez fog történni. De ebben az időben nincsen senkinek fölös energiája, hogy a jövőbe nézzen. Ha bármelyikünk megtette volna…

- Elég! Hagyd ezt abba McKay! – kiáltott rá idegesen Radek. – Inkább ebben segíts és akkor sokak életét mentheted meg.

Felvázolta neki gyorsan a dolgokat, majd közösen kiszámolták, hogy hol is van a zászlóshajók gyenge pontja, ahol a legkevesebb lövedék elegendő a semlegesítésükhöz. Majd írtak egy programot, ami kiszámítja és mutatja a helyet az anyahajóiknak.

Mikor végeztek ezzel feltöltötték a megmaradt alterran hajókra a programot. Remélték, hogy így is sikerül majd egy kis időt szerezni a baráti hajóknak az ellenséges armada feltartásában. Szükségük volt rá.

Ugyanis még alig néhányan hagyták el a várost és az Ori vészesen közeledett feléjük. Mind a ketten tudták, hogy az evakuálásnak közel sem fognak a végére érni, mire azok ideérnek hozzájuk.

Mortisse már akkor tudta, hogy a várost evakuálják, amikor először megnyitották a kaput Atlantiszon. Hiszen az Alterranok nagy része is eltűnt a városból, már nem volt olyan vibráló központ, mint eddig.

A hely sem volt kétséges a Melindor lehetett az úti cél. Az egyetlen hely, ahol nem képesek egymás helyzetét felismerni a felemelkedettek. Az egyetlen hely, ahova a felemelkedettek is csillagkapuval mennek.

A tökéletes búvóhely hála Zander Amrath zsenialitásának. Annyira, hogy még Gammel sem volt képes soha megfejteni a bolygó helyzetét, pedig ő maga is dolgozott a Talronidon hasonló zavaró pajzsokkal.

A tudósok az óta is próbálták ezt feltörni, vagy lokalizálni a helyzetét, de mindeddig nem jártak sikerrel. Semmivel sem jutottak közelebb ennek a megoldásához. Amrath remek dolgot talált ki újfent.

A flottájuk nemsokára eléri a várost, és akkor nem marad majd védelmük sem. Megszállás igen, egyelőre nem akarta elpusztítani a várost, még szüksége volt rá, hogy onnan uralkodhassanak, ahonnan származtak.

A zászlóshajókat vissza kell majd fogni egy kicsit, nem hitte volna, hogy pont azoknak a fegyvere fog áthatolni az atlantiszi pajzsokon, de legalább még időben derült ki. Így azok csak a védelmi állásokat fogják célozni.

A ZPMek sajnos túlságosan védett helyen voltak ahhoz, hogy közvetlenül azokat célozzák, de az anyahajók, majd elviszik a harcosokat és az asgard sugár segítségével lesugározzák őket a városba.

Ők majd kikapcsolják a pajzsot és akkor vége lesz a megszállásnak. Atlantisz újra egykori urának a kezébe kerül, és akkor kéne Gammelnek a trónra ülnie, ha lehetséges lenne. Majd, ha elegendő erejük lesz, akkor.

Viszont Lariont nem szabad olyan közegbe engedni megint, ahol túl sok az Alterran, legutóbb is majdnem sikerült megtörniük. Talán igazuk volt vele kapcsolatban. Elfintorodott. Ő sokkal inkább alterran, mint Ori és ezen nincs mit változtatni.

Adria maga fogja vezetni a város megszállását, hogy végre ő is végrehajtsa azt, amire eredetileg a húsz megteremtette. Már most is ott volt a flottánál, ami rövid időn belül meg is fog érkezni a városhoz.

Talán még örült is, hogy nem lesz érte nagy csata, csak a flottán kell átjutni, hiszen nem akarta feleslegesen elpocsékolni a híveiket ebben a kényes időpontban. Szükségük volt a megerősödéshez.

A tudósok nem volt baj, hogy továbbra is lapultak, ők korábban annyi mindent vittek véghez, hogy kimaradhattak a sűrűjéből. Őket sem akarta, hogy megöljék. Ők voltak a legvédtelenebbek.

A Tejútrendszer teljesen behódolt, mostanra nem maradt olyan bolygó, ahol ne mindenki bennünk hitt volna, nemrég érkezett az egyik előhírnök, hogy ezt jelentse neki. Két galaxis kipipálva, maradt egy csupán.

Egyetlen egy, ahol még nem irtották ki az alterranokat. A sajátjukból elmenekültek, amikor oda száműzték őket. Aki nem tette meg azt megölték, könnyedén törtek át a síkjukra. A Tejútiakat egy bolygón tették halandóvá és végeztek velük.

A felemelkedettek síkjának egyetlen szöglete maradt, ami még mindig erősen tartotta a falait az Ori síkjával szemben, ahova még képtelenek voltak betörni, a Pegazus-galaxisbelieké. Csupán ők maradtak hátra.

És utána az a sík is kihal teljesen, csak négymillió felemelkedett, ennyi maradt. Arról fogalma sem volt, hogy mikor fogják tudni megostromolni azt a síkot, de előbb vagy utóbb sikerülni fog nekik.

És ha az a gát áttörik, akkor jön az Alterranok végnapja. De ehhez először is szükségük lesz Gammelre újra, esetleg még Hovedre és Morganra is. Együtt szép kis triót alkottak. De ahhoz Merlinnek meg kell halnia.

A gondolatai ismét visszatértek a városhoz, soha sem hitte volna, hogy az exodust választják, ő Langsdomból a harcot nézte volna ki, de igaz régen is kiadta a parancsot az evakuálásra.

Éppen ezért volt gyenge, bár volt benne valami, amit még a későbbiekben érdemes lenne felhasználni. Exodus, végső elkeseredés lenne csupán? Vagy már senki sem hisz a győzelemben? Érdekes felállás, sajnálta, hogy nem küzdhet meg a gyerekeivel.

- Ők nem fognak elmenni. – szólt Larion mögötte.

Mortisse megpördült, utálta, ha olvasnak a gondolataiban, főleg az engedélye nélkül.

- Az anyám ott fog maradni a végéig, és a nagybátyám sem fogja feladni, amíg még van hajó, aminek parancsolhat. Ők nem akarják ismét feladni a várost.

- Máskor ne olvass a gondolatimban az engedélyem nélkül! – sziszegte.

- Most sem tettem, hangosan gondolkodtál. – vonta meg a vállát a lány. – Úgy hiszem Adriát hiba volt elküldeni. Nem tudom, hogy miért, csak úgy érzem.

- Nem fogom visszahívni, amikor régóta erre várt. Ha látsz valami konkrétat ezzel kapcsolatban, megteszem. De addig semmiképp, ő a legalkalmasabb, hogy vezesse a Szent Hadsereget. Erről nem fogok vitát nyitni. Most pedig távozz, egyedül akarok lenni!

Még hallotta, ahogyan Larion kisiet a lakosztályból, majd visszamélyedt a gondolataiba. Talán vissza kellene hívnia Adriát onnan? Nem fogja megtenni, döntötte el, sokkal fontosabb dolgai is vannak.

Adria megoldja, ha pedig fenyegetve érezné magát, akkor úgyis visszatérne. Ennyire megbízott a nőben, hiszen ő tényleg Orinak született minden tudásukkal. Ki másban bízhatna, ha benne nem?

Elizabeth volt az első, aki átlépett a melindoriak bolygójára. Egy percre a szava is elakadt a látványtól. A MALP kameráján keresztül már látta a helyet, de így a valóságban minden bámulatosabb volt.

Felnézett a feje fölé, de csak a tenger vizét látta, tíz kilométer mélyen voltak, mégsem érzett semmit, mintha továbbra is a szárazföldön járna. A félgömb alakú alagút úgy a fél kilométerrel lévő városba vezetett.

Miközben haladt arrafelé látta, hogy a pajzson kívül melindoriak úsznak a vízben és őket, a menekülteket figyelik. Beértek a nagy kupola alá, az épületeknek ógörög stílusa volt, ezt Jackson megint meg is jegyezte, akárcsak legutóbb.

De most ebből a kupolából öt folyosó nyílt tovább, amik úgyszintén egy-egy kupolában végződtek. Ezek mind nagyobbak voltak, mint az eredeti és benne már épületek várták az odaérkezőket.

- Ez lesz az ember, az alterran, wraith, nox és asgard stílusú épületek. – sorolta Daniel sorban, ahogy végignézték.

- Hé, hé! Nyugi Danny-boy! – mondta Cameron a fellelkesült tudósnak. – Várjuk meg, hogy a hölgy mit mond. Nem igaz doktornő?

- Aldannar „oszt" majd be minket, azt hiszem tényleg fajok szerint. Akkor eszerint a wraith mégsem halt ki teljesen, hanem felemelkedtek.

- Igen így van Liz. – felelte Aldannar, amint kilépett a tengerből a pajzson keresztül. – Doktor Jackson remekül mondta a felsorolást. Remélem megfelelnek a szállások, ez átmeneti megoldás, amint lesz egy kis időnk jobbat fogunk építeni.

- Köszönjük a segítséget. Alezredes, doktor kérem segítsenek az embereknek a pakolásban, én visszamegyek a kapuhoz.

Thor, Loki, Heimdall és Freyr már itt voltak a bolygón és el is foglalták az egyik házat, amit kijelöltek a számukra, akárcsak a hat megmenekült nox is, három férfi és három nő. Jó kezdet egy civilizáció újrakezdéséhez.

Elizabeth fáradtnak és kimerültnek érezte magát, már órák óta tartott az emberek menekülése Atlantiszról. És ezen csak rontott, amikor Mallozzi és Ambroze egymás nyakának estek, mert a sakk készletet otthagyták a városban.

Így kénytelen volt emiatt is visszaüzenni, hogy küldjék azokat is. Steven ott maradt a városban a végsőkig ki akart tartani akárcsak Radek, Rodney, Susan, Keller és a katonák többsége. Volt, akik el sem akartak jönni.

Ilyenek voltak az egykori szobordémonok közül azok, akik nem tudtak visszatérni a saját síkjukra, ezeket Tintagil, Arbejde és Arthur hozta át erővel, és helyzeték el őket a kijelölt területen. A kitelepülés így is lassan haladt.

Sok katona ott maradt, hogy majd a hajókon maradnak és, ha rosszra fordul a helyzet, csak akkor menekülnek el ide, vagy egy másik bolygóra, és majd onnan ide Rodney segítségével. Liznek ekkor esett le az egész.

Hiszen McKaynek addig kell ott maradnia, amíg az utolsó csoport menekült is át nem jött a kapun, hiszen már csak ő volt életben Aldannaron kívül, aki fejből ismerte a bolygó összes kombinációját és ismerte a helyes sorrendet.

Alig akarta elhinni, hogy vállalta ezt a kockázatot, hogy az életét kockáztatta mindenki másért. Most először az életében büszke volt Rodney McKayre. Nézte az átjövőket sorban, annyi ismerős arc és jó barát.

Laura Cadman, Katie Heitmeyer, Virginia Potter, Katie Brown, Chuck, Paul Emerson, Lindsey Novak és még igen sokan. Utána magában még a halottak neveit is, az sem rövid lista sajnos, és csak hosszabb lesz.

Egy fiatal dán katona jött át megszeppenve a kapun a kezében egy terráriummal, benne két kis teknőssel.

- Doktor McKay azt kérte, hogy ezt adjam át önnek doktornő. Doktor Beckett teknősei, vigyázzon rá, amíg át nem jön Zelenkával. – mondta a férfi.

- Köszönöm, vigye kérem a városba, és helyezze őket biztonságba.

- Értettem asszonyom. – majd még félhangosan füttyentett és megjegyezte. – Nem semmi egy hely ez. – utána elindult a kupola irányába.

Igaza volt, nem semmi hely. Letelt a harmincnyolc perc és a kapu lekapcsolt. Alig telt el két perc, majd újra féregjárat nyílt a bolygóra újabb és újabb menekülteket hozva ide Atlantisz városából.

Végignézett a folyosón, emberek tömege ment rajta, mindenki nehéz holmikat cipelt, voltak olyanok, akik folyton visszatértek újabb és újabb nehéz cuccokért, mert volt, akik még csak azokat küldték a városból.

Órák teltek el már, alig bírt állni a lábán, leült a lépcsőkre és onnan figyelte az érkezőket. Szerencsére „viszonylag" gyorsan ment a kitelepülés eddigre, hiszen a holmik legnagyobb része már itt volt. Sokan már akkor összecsomagoltak, amikor a wraith flotta elpusztult.

Igen a hatodik érzék megsúgta, hogy baj volt. Így a legtöbben már mindennel bepakolva várták az esetleges parancsot, amivel menniük kell. Majd az utolsó embercsoport is átért, majdnem egy teljes nap kellett az étéréshez.

Elizabeth visszanézett a kapura, az utolsók csak akkor fognak jönni, ha a város már az elesés szélén áll. Hagyta, hogy a könnyek végig áztassák arcát, most jött csak el az ideje, hogy Evant és Carsont meggyászolja.

A gyomrában volt egy gombóc, és volt egy olyan rossz érzése is, hogy soha többé nem fogja azokat látni, akik ott maradtak most a városban. És még csak rendesen el sem tudott búcsúzni Steventől sem.

Caldwell az atlantiszi oldalon segített a kitelepítésben. A holmik nagy részét asgard sugárral gyűjtötték össze John hajójára, majd onnan lettek lesugározva pontosan a kapu elé, ez jelentősen meggyorsította a dolgokat.

Ő maga nem volt olyan optimista a Melindorral kapcsolatban, mint mindenki más félt, hogy ezt a helyet is fel fogják fedezni. Előbb vagy utóbb, de ő az korábbantól tartott, azaz ami még a saját idejében fog megvalósulni.

Nem győzte meg az sem, hogy immáron évmilliók óta ott élnek és még nem találta meg őket senki és felmérni sem tudják a bolygó helyzetét. Úgy tűnt, hogy McKay teljesen biztos abban, hogy biztonságos a hely.

Ennek ellenére ő még mindig itt volt a városban, pedig ez a hely veszélyesebb volt most, mint korábban. A flottának alig kellett kis idő, hogy ideérjenek. De szerencsére a kimenekítés előbb fog véget érni.

Így legalább az embereikért nem kell majd aggódni, csak azokért, akik itt maradtak. A város olyan kihaltnak tűnt azok után, hogy az utolsó csoport is átért. A felesleges ZPMeket átvitték a bolygóra.

Itt csupán az a három maradt, ami a város pajzsait látja el védelemmel. Meglepődött, hogy milyen sok katona maradt itt segíteni a védelemre. Nem hitte volna, hogy az állomány mintegy hetvenöt százaléka megteszi.

Ez a hajókon lévő személyzettel együtt közel hatszáz főt tett ki. Meglepően magas szám volt, főleg, hogy tudták mi fog rájuk itt várni. És lehet, hogy soha sem tudnak majd elmenekülni a Melindorra.

De megértette őket, az egykori otthonuk ezen ellenség miatt pusztult el, a szülőbolygójuk. És most az utolsó menedéküket készülnek elfoglalni vagy elpusztítani. Nem hagyták, ezt már nem hagyhatták.

Akár az életük árán is megvédték volna. Most már nem számított, hogy ki milyen nemzetiségű. Csak az számított, hogy az emberek együtt fognak össze az Orival szemben, mert ők nem hódolnak be ezeknek a hamis isteneknek.

Nem lesznek túl nagy ellenfelek, de akkor sem fogják könnyen adni magukat és mindent meg fognak tenni a győzelem érdekében. Caldwell büszke volt ezekre a katonákra. Kitüntetést érdemelne mindegyik ezért.

Közben Rodney és Zelenka azon dolgoztak, hogy még több adatot tudjanak lementeni a központi számítógépből a gépeikre, hogy ezt is megőrizzék és elvihessék majd magukkal Melindorra, ha egyszer eljutnak oda.

Nem nézte ki ő sem Rodneyból, hogy itt marad. Bár azt tudta, hogy akkor tud a legjobban dolgozni, ha halálos veszély fenyegeti. Ez most ideális munkakörülmény volt a számára. Közben leellenőrizte a flottát is.

Felvették a védekező alakzatot. Időközben a kapu is megnyílt és a három alterran tért rajta vissza. Úgy tűnt, hogy a melindorról még a felemelkedett alakot sem lehetett felvenni, át kellett menni a csillagkapun.

- Odaát minden rendben van ezredes. – mondta Arbejde neki. – Mindenkit elhelyeztek és szurkolnak az itt maradtaknak.

- Remek, az ránk fér. Maguk még maradnak? – vonta fel a szemöldökét és nézett hármójukra.

- Egyelőre nem fenyeget veszély. Addig maradunk, amíg szükséges. Ha önök is kockáztatják az életüket a városunkért, akkor mi is megtesszük ezt magukért. A hajókon is az utolsó pillanatig maradnak a mieink és mi is itt. – felelte Tintagil. – És azt hiszem valaki tovább is.

- Ezt nem értem. – mondta Caldwell. – De akkor halandók lesznek.

- Én mindent elveszítettem már, mit számít mindez. Ha ez Isten akarata, akkor én halandóként fogok meghalni harcolva az ellenségeinkkel szemben. – jelentette ki Arthur Pendragon.

- Képtelen voltam lebeszélni róla, pedig igen sokat próbálkoztam. – vonta meg a vállát Arbejde. – Én a magam részéről feladtam, akinek van türelme hozzá, annak hajrá. Meghülyült, amikor Morgan eltűnt közülünk örökre.

- Ő volt az utolsó dolog, ami ide kötött közétek! Hogy megbosszuljam szerettet Guiniverem halálát. De már ő sincs, nem látom értelmét ennek a létnek többé. Ha kell lemondok róla, de legszívesebben harcban veszíteném el.

- Látják, én megmondtam! Azt hiszem megkeresem az úrnőt és azt a csinos dokit, aki vele van.

- Neked soha sem nő be a fejed lágya Arbejde! – kiáltott utána Tintagil.

- Ha már egyszer ilyen pocsék a helyzetünk, had próbáljam őket felvidítani és Susanra ráférne egy kis jó kedv, először Evan, majd Treavol. – sóhajtotta. – Ne hidd, hogy jó kedvem van öreg.

- Tényleg nem kell ezt tennie Arthur. – mondta neki Caldwell is. – Nem kérhetjük ezt öntől.

- Már korábban eldöntöttem ezredes. – felelte a férfi. – Senki sem fogja tudni megmásítani a döntésemet ebben a kérdésben. – utána eltűnt.

- Az utolsó, aki még életben van a családomban, még akkor is, ha csak a mostoha apja vagyok. A LeFay név úgy látszik örökre eltűnik. – mondta komoran Tintagil.

- Maga még itt van, és addig semmi sincs veszve. – próbálta Steven felvidítani valamivel.

- Húszezer éves vagyok, én is kész vagyok újra halandóként élni, ha legyőztük Mortissét. Bár addig még sokat fordul a világ, ki tudja miként fogok akkor érezni. Azt hiszem, hogy most nekem is mennem kéne. Sok szerencsét mindannyiuknak!

- Maguknak is! – suttogta Caldwell immáron az üres levegőnek.

Visszament az immáron üres irányítóba, majd a mélyűri scannereket nézte, az Ori flottája vészesen közeledett; egy órán belül ide fog érkezni. Utána megkezdődik a pokoli harc a városért és mindenért, amiben hisznek.

Jennifer Keller az egykori menzán ült Susannal együtt. Nem értette, hogy a lány miért nem hajlandó elmenni a városból, miközben az alterranok mind azt akarták. Ugyanis a királyi családból megint nem volt senki biztonságban.

Nienyart leszámítva, de őket nem az a nő érdekelte. Ránézett a lányra, aki éppen egy szendviccsel viaskodott, de még mindig nem vett erőt magán, hogy beleharapjon. Ha még itt lennének a gyógyszerei.

Mindenképp pihennie kellett volna Susannak, kétszer is sokk érte az elmúlt napon. Aludnia kellett volna. Pár perc múlva megérkezett Radek és Rodney is ide. Úgy tűnt, hogy most egyfajta gyülekező hely lett a számukra.

Neki mindenképp itt kellett maradnia, hiszen csata készült és Carson halálával ő lett az orvosok ideiglenes vezetője. Pontosabban nem kellett, de semmilyen más ilyen doktor nem maradt, mindenki elment a Melindorra.

Rodney indult volna oda, ahol a kávét tartják, de aztán leesett neki, hogy már semmilyen ellátmány nincs itt a városban. Morcosan húzta ki az egyik széket és ült le Radekkel a két fiatal nőhöz, az asztalhoz.

- Ki mikor lesz hajlandó indulni? – kérdezte csevegő hangnemben.

- Már az őrületbe kerget ezzel a kérdéssel. – morogta Zelenka.

- Nem is téged kérdeztelek! Meg fogod enni Susan? Ha nem megkaphatom? – nézett a lányra.

- Tessék a tied. – tolta oda a tálcát és Rodney rögtön neki is látott.

- McKay! – szólt rá Keller és Radek egyszerre.

- Most mi van? – kérdezte teli szájjal. – Éhes vagyok! Ha pedig az vagyok, nem tudok gondolkodni és akkor mindannyian bajban vagyunk.

- Te soha sem változol. – mosolyodott el Susan.

- Látjátok, már ezért megérte elkérnem a szendvicset. Ugye nem ez volt az utolsó itt a városban?

- Azt hiszem néhány citrom még maradt, ha gondolod kiszolgálhatod magad vele. – morgott Zelenka továbbra is.

- Nos, nem válaszoltatok a kérdésemre. Ki mikor akar menni?

- Majd, amikor már feltétlenül szükséges. – vonta meg a vállát Jennifer. – Gondolom Radek is, Susan nevében nem tudok mondani semmit.

- Ő már tudja, hogy mikor, nem igaz Rodney? És te itt maradsz velem végig. – mondta Susan.

- Életem legrosszabb döntése lesz, ami miatt azt mondom, hogy maradok. De tényleg, mi is lesz az, nem látom előre.

- Én sem, csak azt, hogy itt maradunk mind a ketten. Ők – nézett fel – nem fognak neki örülni, de nem érdekel. Ez a mi döntésünk lesz.

- Csak azért kérdeztem, mert én tudom csak a kaput tárcsázni… hatszáz katona és mi négyen, jah meg John. Azt hiszem elég gyorsan el tudunk majd tűnni, ha mindannyian a kapu közelében leszünk. Radekkel kidolgoztunk egy programot, ami törli a vezérlő kristályból az összes innen tárcsázott kapucímet. Soha sem fognak rájönni, hogy hova mentünk. De mindegy lenne, végtelen kombináció létezik a Melindorra, amit csak mi tudunk melindoriak. Carson is Evan is tudta, de ők ugye már nem játszanak.

- Hogy te mekkora egy tuskó vagy McKay! – vágta fejbe John, amikor odalépett a társasághoz.

- Kösz, ez igazán jól esett Kirk! Csak a tényeket mondtam.

- Tapintattal is lehet McKay, tudod tapintat, amilyen zseni vagy az ember azt hinné, hogy ismered ezt a szót, de úgy látszik megint tévedtem.

- Tapintattal is lehet McKay, tudod tapintat, amilyen zseni vagy az ember azt hinné, hogy ismered ezt a szót, de úgy látszik megint tévedtem.

- Ezek mindig ilyenek? – kérdezte Jennifer.

- Mindig. Soha sem változnak. – mondta Susan. – Mikor érkeznek John?

- T mínusz húsz perc. Szóval nekem lassan indulnom kell vissza, és neked is a székhez. Csak sok szerencsét akartak kívánni. Ha gond van, mindenki tudja mit kell tennie. Rodney te pedig irány az irányító terem. Ott van rád szükség, Zelenka maga is menjen oda a biztonság kedvéért. Doktornő magára bízom, ön tudja, hogy hol van magára a legnagyobb szükség.

John még egyszer megölelte a húgát, majd az asgard sugárral együtt eltűnt. Mindenki elindult a megadott helyre. Jennifer úgy döntött, hogy Susannal megy első körben, hiszen a lánynak nem múltak még el a sérülései.

És az agyrázkódás nem volt viccnek vehető sérülés. Normális esetben nem is engedte volna szolgálatba, de itt már bőven túljutottak a szolgálaton és az e féle dolgokon. Kicsit nehezére esett újra visszamenni a székszobába.

Túl sok szörnyűséget látott ott órákkal ezelőtt. Ránézett Susanra, látta, hogy neki is hasonló gondolatok járnak az agyában, de kénytelenek voltak megtenni. Ő maga leült a földre a hátát a falnak vetette.

Susan elfoglalta a helyét az irányítószékben, ami azonnal be is kapcsolt ennek hatására. Kint már besötétedett, csak a lámpák világították meg a várost. Elsötétíteni most felesleges lett volna, pontosan tudták hova jönnek.

- Szerinted van esélyünk győzni? – kérdezte Susant. – Olvastam, hogy mi volt tízezer éve…

- Ez most egészen más, akkor már régen elsüllyesztettük a várost.

- Most miért nem tesszük azt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Az Ori hajóinak nem számít az a távolság, a fegyvereik akkor is képesek áthatolni a pajzsainkon. Nem segítene.

- Ez hajó is egyben, és ha elrepültünk volna?

- Bárhol megtaláltak volna minket, csak időhúzásra lett volna jó az egész sajnos. Az evakuálás volt az egyetlen megoldás ebben a helyzetben. Csak úgy, mint régen.

Ez után a válasz után csendben maradt, nem akarta a másik lányt zavarni a koncentrációban. Az életük, sőt a város élete is ezen múlott, hogy ő és a fentiek mit tudnak felmutatni az ellenséges flottával szemben.

Keller lenézett a kezeire, ekkor látta, hogy remegnek. Már bánta, hogy nem ment ő is a Melindorra. Soha sem félt ennyire életében, mint most. Pedig a flotta érkeztéig még percek voltak hátra. Őrjítő várakozás volt ez.

- Istenem segíts! – suttogta halkan.

Becsukta a szemét és próbálta elűzni a félelmet magából, de ez nem nagyon sikerült neki. Pontosan tudta, hogy az ellenséges flotta mikor ért ide, mert nem messze tőlük csapódott be egy lövedék és ő is eldőlt annak a lökéshullámától.

A csata kint és itt bent is megkezdődött.

Adria immáron a flotta vezérhajóján volt, most nevezte ki gyorsan az egyik halandóvá tevő hajót ennek. Egy ilyen fedélzetén akart lenni, nehogy véletlenül ő is áldozatul essen a sugarának. Nem volt ugyanis tekintettel orira vagy alterranra.

Végre megtehette azt, amire eredetileg született, hogy a Szent Hadsereget vezesse győzelemre a hitetlenek és a felemelkedettek ellen. Végre, már annyira várta ezt a percet, hogy megtörténjen.

Sajnos arra számított, hogy alterranok már nem lesznek a városban, annyira ők sem voltak idióták, hogy a saját életüket kockáztassák, amikor „békében" is élhetnek a saját kis síkjukon. Még egy ideig.

Csak elegendő erő kell és őket is leigázzák. De addig is a Földiek maradékával leszámolnak. Csak azt sajnálta, hogy az anyja nem fogja látni ezt a nemes győzelmet. Ugyanis a Földön halt meg ő is.

Pedig látta benne a lehetőséget, hogy felismerje az Ori útmutatásait. És azt is, hogy hazugság volt, hogy nem emelnek fel maguk közé senkit. Megtették pedig hatszor már, hétszer, ha Mortissét is közéjük vette.

Megkapta a férfi üzenetét időközben, hogy menekülnek el Atlantiszról a halandók. De nem lesz szabad elpusztítnia a várost, egyben kell az Orinak. Elmosolyodott, milyen remek kis ötlet volt ez a férfitól.

Ha a város az övék, az alterranok előbb vagy utóbb megpróbálják majd visszafoglalni a „szent" városukat. Egészen pontosan az egyetlen épségben maradt városukat. Így még könnyebb lesz velük leszámolni.

Valamivel a szánalmasokat is ösztökélni kellett, hogy megtegyék a következő lépéseket, bár Adria kételkedett benne, hogy ezzel sikerrel járnának. De azért egy próbát szerinte is megért ez. Végül is semmit sem veszítenek vele.

Alig negyedórányira voltak már csak a várostól. Ide érezte az emberekből azt az erőt és elszántságot, amivel harcolni akartak az ellenségeikkel szemben. Ó, micsoda győzelmet fognak aratni az alterranok felett.

Negyvenezer harcos a hajókban. Gondolkodott, hogy mennyit is küldjön majd le a városba. Nem akarta mindet elveszíteni abban az esetben, ha egy önmegsemmisítő aktív odalent. És amúgy sem volt sok harcosa az embereknek.

Mortisse révén pontosan tudták, hogy csupán pár ezer ember lakott a városban és ennek is a legnagyobb része tudós volt, akik nem értettek semmit a harcokhoz. Ez volt a győzelem könnyebbik része.

Mert ebben még nem számolt az esetleges felemelkedettekkel. De mivel ő maga is az volt, kételkedett benne, hogy kockáztatni fognak. Oldalra nézett Kolja állt mellette, ő várta leginkább a csatát. Végre szembenézhetett John Shepparddal.

Kíváncsi volt már a két életbennmaradt Valorvartra, hiszen annyit halott róluk, de még nem találkozott egyikkőjükkel sem. Élmény lesz őket megölni. Amikor erre gondolt Mortisse hangját hallotta a fejében.

- A fiamat Kolja ölheti meg, megígértem neki. – felnevetett. – A lányomat élve akarom, még el akarok vele beszélgetni a halála előtt, utána a tied lehet. Remélem megértetted. Véletlenül sem pusztuljon el Langsdom hajója.

- Értettem nagyuram! – válaszolta. – Honnan fogom tudni, hogy melyik a fiad hajója?

- Amelyik az első helyen fog állni a támadó sorban, kinézem belőle ezt a nemes önfeláldozást. Élve kell visszajutnia a városba, addigra az egységek legyen ott és a lányomat élve. A sugarat még ne használd majd, az elrontaná minden szórakozásunkat. Még ráér, majd én adom ki a parancsot csak rá.

- Ahogy óhajtod Mortisse! És nem kell aggódnod a várost egy darabban fogod megkapni, amint ideértél. Újra a kormányzásod alá veheted, akárcsak régen a fénykorában.

Már itt voltak, csak egy lökést éreztek a hajókon lévők, majd azonnal szembe tűzzel találták magukat szembe. Adria átkozódott a zászlóshajókat vették célba az alterran hajók. Az egyiknek még volt ideje tüzelni.

Az a komputerek adata szerint eltalálta a várost, nem messze az irányítószéktől. A válasz nem váratott tovább a droneok sárgára festették az eget, amint az Ori flottája felé közeledtek. Adria is kiadta a parancsot a tüzelésre.

Mortisse valóban nem tévedett Langsdom hajója volt a frontvonal elején, így még ez is gondot okozott a számukra, nehogy azt is eltalálják. Időközben egységeket sugároztak le a városba, hogy a pajzsokat kikapcsolhassák.

A vadászok is útnak indultak, hogy megkeressék az álcázott ugrókat, amik úgyszintén tüzet nyitottak rájuk. Kolja is eltűnt mellőle, immáron az előhírnök is lent volt a városban. A csata elkezdődött.

Az Ori flottája és az utolsó védelmi vonal között.

17


	100. Chapter 100

**99. fejezet: Az utolsó védelmi vonal**

John hangosan szitkozódott, amikor az ellenség első lövései közül kettő pont Atlantiszt találta el. Nem indult jól a csata ebből a szempontból. Döbbenten látta, hogy ennek ellenére a zászlóshajók hátrébb vonultak és a többit engedték előre.

A másik megdöbbentő volt, hogy az ő hajóját kerülgették, mintha nem akarták volna eltalálni, pedig sokkal nagyobb létszámban voltak azok, mint az alterranok. Kitekintett az ablakon, az ugrók és a vadászaik macska-egér játékot játszottak.

Gondolatban Susant sürgette, hogy kezdjen el ott lent valamit csinálni. Majd megjelentek a sárga droneok is a két flotta között. Azok elsősorban a zászlóshajókat vették célba, majd a halandóvá tevőket.

Bámulatos látványt nyújtottak és rövid időn belül mindegyik súlyosan sérült volt illetve a pajzsaik romokban hevertek. John ekkor adta ki a támadást azok ellen. Az anyahajók is támadtak időközben és öt alterran hajót szedtek le.

Az ősök elmenekültek és időben az emberek nagy részét is sikerült a városba juttatni. Csak a hajók voltak a „veszteségeik" eddig. Ő maga is tüzet nyitott az egyik zászlóshajóra és ez már elegendőnek bizonyult.

Az, amelyiket célozta felrobbant, magával vitt hat ori vadászt is a túlvilágra. A sárga droneok további négy anya-, három zászlós- és egy halandóvá tevő hajót pusztítottak el, majd nem érkezett több a felszínről.

- Kifogytunk John! – halotta Susan hangját a rádióban. – Rengeteg kellett, hogy átvigyék a pajzsaikat. Ha nem lett volna az első hullám, tovább kitartottunk volna.

- Rendben van Susan, juss el a kapuig és Melindoron találkozunk, ez parancs!

Majd újra a csatára összpontosított. Sajnos be kellett látnia, hogy a droneok támogatása nélkül máris nem állnak olyan rózsásan, mint eddig. Nagyon kellett volna az a védelem a számukra.

Két sérült zászlóshajó ugrott be a hipertérbe, majd amikor kijöttek onnan egy-egy alterran hajóba csapódtak be. Mind a kettő azonnal felrobbant. Egy ilyen pusztítást csak az ősök élhették túl az emberek nem.

Ezt látván a vadászok is több hajónak repültek neki, mintegy öngyilkos merényletként. Ezek ellen is tehetetlen volt az alterran hajók pajzsa és további tíz robbant fel. Innen legalább az emberek is megmenekültek.

Negyed óra alatt mind a két oldal létszáma leredukálódott. Az alterran oldalon csupán három hajó maradt meg. Kettő pajzsok és fegyverek nélkül, illetve Johné, aminek a fegyverzete úgyszintén kifogyott.

A másik oldalon egy zászlóshajó, két halandóvá tevő és tizenkét anyahajó. John észlelte, amint az ellenséges hajók feltöltik a fegyvereiket, abban a pillanatban adta ki a parancsot a menekülésre.

Mindenki mind a három hajóról egyszerre tűnt el, majd pár másodperccel később felrobbantak a hajók az űrben, az utolsó védelmi vonal elesett. Már csak a városban lévők tarthatják fel az ellenséges seregeket.

John kinyitotta a szemét, amint szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt és meglepődve látta, hogy nem a saját embereivel van körülvéve, hanem a szent hadseregéivel. Pislogott néhányat, majd a feltörő földdarabok halálra sebezték a több mint kétszáz harcost.

Egyszerre rogytak le ott a földre ahol voltak. Lenézett a véres padlóra, az tönkre ment, de más senki sem fogja neki felróni. Indult volna tovább, amikor egy ismerős hang megállította.

- Sheppard! – azonnal felismerte, hogy Koljától származott.

- Kolja! Milyen régen találkoztunk. – vigyorodott el.

Nem lepődött meg, hogy előhírnökként látja, hallotta már a húgától és Rodneytól, hogy az lett a férfiból. Csak a Genii típusú puska lepte meg, ilyet még nem látott. A botokhoz volt szokva, nem ehhez a modern dologhoz.

- Azt hiszem kettőnknek van egy elintézni valója egymással. – mondta és elindult a másik felé.

- Van bizony Sheppard! De garantálom, hogy innen ma nem mész el élve. – felelte Kolja.

- Majd meglátjuk, hogy ki nyer! De esküszöm, hogy megöllek azért, amit annak idején a húgommal tettél. Erre megesküdtem annak idején is!

Összecsaptak miközben a város többi részén is csata dúlt. Johnt nem érdekelte, csak, hogy évek elmúltával végre megölhesse Acastus Kolját. Hogy végre véget vethessen az oly régóta tartó párharcuknak.

De ezzel a remek tervvel csak egy gond volt, nem tudta, hogy Kolját Gammel tette előhírnökké. Erre csak akkor jött rá, amikor túl késő volt. Támadott, a föld dárdák eltalálták ellenfelét igaz, de sérülést nem okoztak.

Ekkor ismerte fel az egészet. Kolja a puskájával lőtt és egy golyó ágyazódott John bal vállába. A földre esett, alig tudott kitérni a következő lövés elől, majd beugrott az egyik ajtón és mire Kolja odaért már nem volt sehol.

Adria elégedetten nézte az alterran hajók pusztulását. Az emberei részéről az önfeláldozás szükséges volt a győzelem sikeréhez, még akkor is, ha Mortisse nem volt ettől elragadtatva. De a férfi nem értett a háborúhoz.

Tudta, hogy ki kell tartaniuk addig, amíg az irányító szék a városban kifogy a lőszerekből. Ha nem tudják addig kihúzni, akkor akár fel is adhatják. A sárga fegyverek az ő hajóját is célba vették, de soha sem találták el azt.

Igen sok erejébe került, hogy visszatartsa azokat a hajójától. Nem akarta feleslegesen még ezt is elpocsékolni. A hajóik folyamatosan tüzeltek az alterran flottára. Úgy tűnt, hogy azok sokkal gyengébbek ezeknél.

Bár mégis a droneok védelmében nekik sikerült felülkerekedniük. Adria dühös volt erre, de a helyzet egészen megváltozott, amikor a sárga ragyogás, ami az űrt töltötte be megszűnt. Nem kapott több utánpótlást.

Narancssárga lövedékeik könnyedén szedték már le az alterran hajókat, amiknek ráadásul nem volt végtelen forrású energiájuk a támadásokra. Míg nekik az Ori adta az erejét és a mágia. Az alterranoknak meg a tudomány.

Itt is látszott, hogy a tudomány nem ért fel a hit hatalmával. A tudás hatalom, de nem minden esetben, erre most rá kell jönniük. Három hajó maradt a végére az űrben az ellenségtől csupán. Egy sértetlen és két súlyosan sérült.

De immáron egyiknek sem volt mivel támadniuk. Az ugrók nem jelentettek veszélyt, az Ori vadászok könnyedén szedték le őket. A csata alig negyed óra alatt könyörtelenül eldőlt. És a papírformát hozta meg.

A három hajót is megcélozták és leszedték, de azokon addigra már nem volt ember, mind visszamenekültek a városba. Ugyanez volt a jellemző a többi hajóra. Egyetlen felemelkedett sem veszett oda a csatában.

És az emberek közül is csak nagyon kevesen, de nem maradhatnak majd talpon szemben a szent hadsereg embereivel lent a városban. Előbb vagy utóbb minden hitetlen el fog esni, és a város az övék lesz végül.

Nem értette, hogy miért nem hagyták csak úgy hátra, és miért küzdenek érte oly reménytelen helyzetben is, mint ez. Ez lesz az, amit soha sem érthet meg azért, mert soha sem volt ember. A hazafiasságot.

Itt volt az ideje, hogy ő is tegyen valamit. Elmosolyodott és megjelent Atlantiszon. Zavarta, hogy ennyi ember között kell lennie, hiszen mindegyiknek egyesével érezte az érzéseit. Bár ők mind odaadóan szolgálták az Orit, akkor is könnyedén elvonhatta a figyelmét.

A csoport élén indult meg, csak a tudósok és Cennen tudása és emlékei alapján tudta, hogy hol is lehet a városban. A csillagkapu terem hidegen hagyta, ha akartak elmehettek volna felőle az emberek.

Neki csak a városra volt szüksége másra nem. Addig hagy esélyt az embereknek elmenni innen, ha megszerezte Atlantiszt, utána minden hitetlennel végez azok közül, akik itt maradtak. Felidézte a hely térképét magában.

Majd el is indult a ZPMek felé. Az embereit hátrahagyta, teljesen feleslegesek lettek volna oda. Nem érzett magán kívül más felemelkedettet a városban. Az ostoba halandók meg úgysem árthatnak neki semmit.

Kolja jelentette időközben, hogy megtalálta az idősebbik Sheppardot és sikerült lekötnie. A másik hollétéről pedig semmit sem tud. Nem is volt fontos, akkor a lány volt az, aki a széket irányította és még mindig ott lehetnek.

Utasított a székterem közelében lévő csapatot, hogy nézzék meg azt, de jelentették, hogy már elfogtak két fiatal nőt abban a teremben. Egyik sem tanúsított ellenállást és elsőre megadták magukat.

Kezdett abban kételkedni ezek után, hogy Mortisse lánya itt lehet-e még a városban, de most ezzel nem foglalkozott. Tovább sietett a folyosókon, majd végre odaért ahhoz, amit keresett. Belépett a terembe.

Ahogy becsukódott az ajtó mögötte fehér fény mellett megjelent egy nő előtte. A derékig érő ezüstszínű haja és ibolyakék szeme után felismerte az Ori emlékeiből. Nienyar Quete volt az, az Alterranok királynéja.

A kezében egy hosszú rúnázott tokot tartott, majd előhúzott belőle egy rúnákkal ékesített egykezes kardot. Adria egy pillanatra megdöbbent, hatalmas erőt birtokolt a kard és ezzel felerősítette használója képességeit is.

Bár tudta, hogy a nő nem nagy ellenfél, mert semmilyen olyan képessége nincsen, amivel ártani tudna neki, de akkor is. Ezzel a karddal bármire képes lehet akár. Úgy vélte, hogy ezzel jobb lesz majd vigyázni.

- Először rajtam kell keresztül jutnod ahhoz, hogy a várost megszerezhesd. – mondta nyugodt hangnemben Nienyar. – És garantálom, hogy nem lesz egyszerű dolgod.

Érezte, hogy a nő az igazat mondja, de nem jött rá, hogy honnan származik ez a magabiztossága. Megvonta a vállát, nem számít. Ha kell megöli őt is, a végső cél úgyis az lett volna, így későbbre fog kevesebb felemelkedett jutni.

Nem válaszolt, csak támadt, a termet körbeölelték a lángok.

Kolja alig akarta elhinni, amit látott. Soha sem hitt benne, hogy egyszer látni fogja Atlantiszt a levegőből. Ráadásul úgy, hogy elfoglalni jön azt és egyszer és mindenkorra végre leszámolhat Shepparddal is.

Nagy bánatára nem kaphatta meg mind a kettőt, csak Johnnal kellett beérnie, de ez is jobb lesz, mint a semmi. Azóta várt erre, hogy legutóbb sikerült a városból élve kijutnia, amikor az asgardok tették ki ott őket.

Azóta a helyzet igen sokat változott. Most egészen biztosan a győztes oldalon lesz, és meg fogja ölni Sheppardot. Adriára nézett, aki pillanatokkal később ki is adta a parancsot, immáron ismét a városban volt.

Nem volt nehéz felismernie a helyet ahova őt és a csoportját kitették, az egyik platformhoz voltak közel. A kezében a puska most is világított, így adott nekik fényt, míg bejutottak a városba.

Kezével intett a gyalogosoknak, hogy kövessék és elindult egy nagyobb terem felé. Ide fogják az Ori erejével Sheppardot elterelni, hogy végre megölhesse. Ami Ladon Radim idejében nem adatott meg.

Szerencsés közbenjárásának köszönhetően nem voltak már áruló Genii tagok a galaxisban, és aki hozzá volt hű, azok itt voltak a seregben. És harcoltak ellenségeikkel szemben az Ori nevében.

Kevesek egyike volt, aki személyesen is találkozhatott az istenekkel és megígérték neki, ha sikerül a terveiket végrehajtani, akkor őt is maguk közé emelik. Ez lelkesítette és hajtotta előre a bosszún túl.

Sheppard, olyan volt számára ez a szó, mintha átok lenne. John volt az, aki miatt el kellett menekülnie a saját népétől és bujdosnia kellett. Áruló lett a népe szemében, de már megfizettek érte, kőkeményen.

És most megint itt volt, azon a helyen, ahol az egész vesszőfutása valaha elkezdődött. Az itteni bukással még az ősi vihar alatt évekkel ezelőtt. De most minden másképp lesz, most ő vezette a győztes seregeket.

Végre megérkeztek az általa kiválasztott helyszínhez. Ismerős is lehet majd, itt volt az egyik naquada-generátor korábban. Most pedig egy szép nagy üres terem. Fentről szóltak, hogy most menekülnek a hajókból.

Arra koncentrált, hogy John Sheppard ide kerüljön és ne az emberei mellé. Ő kint állt meg az egyik ajtóban, a teremnek további három kijárata is volt. Oda őröket állított. Éles villanást láttak bent és ott volt ő, az ellenség.

Sheppard felkiáltott, majd halálsikolyok követték ezt. Mikor Kolja benézett szétszabdalt holttestek feküdtek a földön mindenhol. John elindult az egyik kijárat felé, de ő odakiáltott.

- Sheppard! – hangos volt, a sikolyok vízhangját sikerült túlkiabálnia és leendő ellenfele megtorpant és döbbenten mered rá, majd elmosolyodott.

- Kolja! Olyan régen találkoztunk!

Kezében egy dárda jelent meg, azzal támadt Kolja felé. A dárda szállt a levegőben, majd felrobbant, amint ellenfele testéhez ért. Acastus látta, ahogyan egy pillanatra megszeppen a másik férfi, erre elvigyorodott.

Ajkai hangtalanul formálták a Gammel szót. Sheppard meginogott egy pillanatra, ő is pontosan tudta, hogy ez mit jelent. Ennek ellenére futva indult el Kolja irányába, aki felemelte a puskáját és lőtt.

Eltalálta Johnt a bal vállába állt bele a golyó. Ellenfele hangosan szitkozódott, majd az első ajtón kiugrott, ami mellette volna. Kolja futva követte, majd amikor John ismét célkeresztbe ért tüzelt.

Most a jobb vádliját sikerült eltalálnia, amitől az elesett és két métert csúszott a padlón. Kolja felemelte a puskáját, amit vakító fehér fényt kezdett kibocsátani, John nagy nehezen felkelt a földről és előrántotta a kését.

Kolja nagyon koncentrált valamire ezért nem látta, hogy John futva közeledik felé. A bot fénye szétterjedt és további öt puskagolyó mélyedt John mellkasába. Nem állította meg a golyóálló mellény a lövedékeket.

A kezében lévő tőr csak kisebb karcolást okozott Kolja testén. John a földre rogyott, de még látta, ahogyan a férfi tekintete üres lesz. Kolja üveges tekintettel nézett le a mellkasára, ahonnan egy rúnázott kard állt ki.

Érezte a jeges fájdalmat, ami kioltotta benne az Oritól kölcsönkapott erejét. A világ sötétedni kezdett körülötte, még érezte, hogy a kardot kihúzzák belőle. Mire a földre zuhant már nem volt benne semmilyen élet sem.

Kicsit rosszul érezte magát amiatt, hogy ilyen hamar elmenekült a bolygóról, sőt még Johntól sem tudott rendesen elbúcsúzni. Bántotta, hogy soha sem harcolt azokért, akiket szeretett, a népéért, akik felé most már kötelezettségei voltak.

A kezébe vette a bársonyból készült rúnázott tokot. Még soha sem vette elő a kardot, amit annak idején Gwagged Avantól kapott. Az Excalibur testvérkardját. Ez a melindori nő volt az egyetlen, aki a földre ment.

Ha jól tudta ott is halt meg a Tó úrnője. Még régen ő készítette neki ezt a kardot, hogy egyszer ezzel védhesse meg a népét. Ezt jövendölte meg neki, bárcsak itt lenne most is. Erre az időre gondolt?

Nem volt benne biztos és félt használni. Ki tudja, hogy mekkora erőt rejthet eme egyszerű mágikus penge. Arthuron kívül még egy felemelkedett jelenlétét érezte a városban, nem az övéik már nem voltak ott.

A távolból leellenőrizte, a halandóvá tevő hajók inaktívak voltak. Nem számított ezekkel fogja kezdeni a saját háborúját. Energia lényként, mintegy hatalmas villámokkal teli vihar sodorta el a két megmaradt hajót, amik a támadás során fel is robbantak.

Amint földet ért a városban megremegett. Ez volt az első eset, hogy embereket pusztított el. Érezte, hogy a belső nyugalma, ami megvolt a felemelkedettsége óta háborog eme tettéért, de cselekednie kellett.

Eljött az idő, hogy végre mindannyian hadba szálljanak. Csak ők lesznek képesek arra, hogy az Ori flottáját megsemmisítsék. Soha sem adott még ki korábban közvetlen parancsot, de érezte, hogy férje és sógornője megértenék.

- Pusztítsátok el a száműzöttek hajóit, azonnal! – adta ki a parancsot.

- De úrnőm, már nincsen több hajónk mégis, hogy gondolod? – hallotta több hitetlenkedő hangját a fejében. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy ez a reakció.

- Ti is el tudjátok, nem kell hozzá hajó. – sóhajtotta. – Mondjuk úgy, mint én az előbb.

- De akkor beavatkoznánk az alacsonyabb létsík…

- Elég! Az Ori is megtette, más módja nincsen a győzelmünknek. Nem hiszem el, hogy ismét hagynátok elesni az otthonunkat.

Erre választ már nem kapott, csupán észlelte, hogy az Ori hajói felrobbannak az űrben. Ezt a beavatkozást régen meg kellett volna tenniük, és akkor nem fajult volna ilyen messzire ez a helyzet. Szükséges lépés volt.

Akik megtették azonnal vissza is tértek az alterranok síkjára. Nem mertek tovább itt maradni, ugyanis magával az Orival nem vehették fel a harcot. Ellenük esélyük sem lett volna. az embereket sem tudták megölni már a városban.

Üzenték, akik megpróbálták, hogy Mortisse óvja az embereit és az a nő, aki itt van. Ezt leellenőrizték, csak onnan tudják, hogy az Orisi is a városban van. Nienyar felsóhajtott, ez lenne hát a végzete?

A nő a ZPMek felé tartott, igaz már nem volt semmi a levegőben az ellenséges flottából, de akkor is, nem kockáztathatott. Látta, hogy Adria belép terembe, majd becsukódik mögötte az ajtó. Ekkor jött el az ideje.

Megjelent előtt és kihúzta a kékesen fénylő kardot a tokjából, amit le is ejtett a földre utána. Arra már nem volt szüksége. Magára erőltette, hogy nyugodt legyen a hangja, majd csak ezután szólalt meg.

- Először rajtam kell keresztül jutnod ahhoz, hogy a várost megszerezhesd. – mondta – És garantálom, hogy nem lesz egyszerű dolgod.

Az ellenfele csak elmosolyodott, majd a szobát beborították a lángok. Nienyar egyetlen képességéhez folyamodott, megsokszorosította magát, majd a lángok közül kilépve mind ő, mint a kilenc alteregója támadásba lendült.

Saját maga is meglepődött az eredményen, amikor az összes képmás kardja sebeket hagyott Adrián. Mindig is tudta, hogy valamilyen különleges kard ez, de hogy képes legyen egy felemelkedett lényt megsebezni?

Álmában sem gondolt volna erre. A kard jeges hűvösséget árasztott magából, ami kioltotta azokat a tüzeket, amiket Adria idézett meg. Egy idő után annyira lehűlt a levegő, hogy megidézni sem tudta már a nő azokat.

A tíz képmás pedig tovább és tovább támadott. Az Orisi vére a vége felé már csak vér volt és nem izzott többé a tűzben, mint minden Orié. Rémült tekintettel nézett bele az ibolyakék szemekbe.

Adria szemei elkerekedtek, a nő ekkor értesült a flottája vereségéről. Menekülni próbált, minden erejét egy végső elkeseredett támadásba vetette, de a tíz Nienyarral nem vehette fel a versenyt.

Még látta a kardot előre lendülni, de abból már semmit sem érzett, hogy a jegyes penge pontosan a szívét döfte át, kioltva benne mindent, ami az Orihoz kötötte annak idején. Az Orisi, az Ori hadak vezetője hamuként omlott a földre.

Nienyar felkapta a fejét, Langsdom bajban volt. Eltűnt az emberi síkról, majd amikor sikerült megtalálnia a férjét az őt támadó előhírnök mögött jelent meg és a karddal szúrt. Mire Kolja teste a földre zuhant látta, hogy elkésett.

Lerogyott John fekvő teste mellé és a férfi fejét az ölébe vette. Megsimogatta az arcát, látta, hogy a sérülései túl komolyak. Ha korábban tudta volna felfedezni, hogy bajban van. Ha nem lett volna Langsdom ilyen makacs.

És korábban kiált segítségért, akkor időben ideérhetett volna. Arcán végigfutottak a könnycseppek. Az egyik épp John arcára csöppent rá, aki erre kinyitotta a szemét.

- Te karddal? – mosolyodott el fájdalmasan. – Azt hittem rosszul látok. Büszke vagyok rád szerelmem.

- Tartalékold az erődet, mindjárt jön egy gyógyító, aki rendbe tesz szerelmem.

- Nem, nem fog senki sem jönni. Gammel avatta be, az ő erejéből táplálkozott még így a halála után is, ezért nem volt esélyem. Ezeket a sebeket senki sem tudja emiatt begyógyítani.

Nienyar sírva fakadt.

- Ne mond ilyet, kérlek! Küzdj az életedért John, Langsdom, könyörgöm, ne hagyj itt!

- Még fogunk találkozni, most nem kell majd tízezer évet várnod, hogy újra velem legyél. – vér buggyant ki az ajkai közül és elkezdett folyni. – Szeretlek Nienyar!

- Nem teheted ezt velem! És a húgoddal sem John, hallasz? John! Neem! – felsikoltott.

Az ujjaival lecsukta Sheppard szemeit és letörölte annak álláról a vért, majd csókot lehelt az ajkaira.

- Én is szeretlek! Bármikor is jössz vissza én várni fogok rád.

Felkelt a földről, leszakította Kolja köpenyét, majd azzal takarta le John Sheppard testét, utána eltűnt. Egyedül akart lenni, de meg kellett keresnie Susant, hogy megmondja a bátyja halott és ő az uralkodója az alterranoknak.

Amint az első rakéta becsapódott a közelükben, azonnal indította a támadást innen lentről. Koncentrálnia kellett, nehogy a saját flottájukat is eltalálja, miközben a konkrét hajókra kellett céloznia. Nem volt könnyű dolga.

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mennyi drone maradt a város védelmére, mivel nem tudta, hogy Rodney mennyit használt el a legutóbbi támadás alkalmával. Olyan erősen koncentrált, hogy megint megfájdult a feje.

A szemei előtt ott volt a csata is, ami a fejük felett zajlott, szinte látta John szemein keresztül az egészet, majd a szék hirtelen dőlt helyzetből felegyenesedett. És kikapcsolt, ennyi volt a támogatás innen lentről.

- Kifogytunk John! – mondta Sheppard a rádióba. – Rengeteg kellett, hogy átvigyék a pajzsaikat. Ha nem lett volna az első hullám, tovább kitartottunk volna.

- Rendben van Susan, juss el a kapuig és Melindoron találkozunk, ez parancs! – ez volt rá John válasza, majd kikapcsolta a saját rádióját.

Susan kikecmergett a székből és intett Kellernek, hogy induljanak a kapu felé. Esze ágában sem volt menekülni, de azért mégis jobb lett volna a többi katonával ott lenni. Ők ugyanis a kaput fedezték végig.

Ahogyan kiléptek az ajtón tucatnyi fegyver szegeződött rájuk. A Szent hadsereg emberei voltak azok. A két nőnél semmilyen fegyver sem volt. Susan nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen közvetlenül lejönnek a városba.

A másik pedig, hogy nem volt szabad fegyver már Atlantiszon. Mindent átvittek a Melindorra, ami itt maradt a kaput őrző katonáknál volt. És az sem volt mellékes, hogy saját maga is fegyver volt.

Könnyedén megölhette volna ezeket az embereket, de mivel azok nem támadtak egyelőre még ezt is elvetette. Lehetséges lett volna, hogy konkrétan őt keresik és akkor ez esetben Kellert megölnék, ha kiderülne, hogy melyikkőjük az alterran.

Két férfi a falhoz lökte és megmotozta őket. Semmit sem találtak náluk, csak az adóvevőt, ami az asgard teleportációhoz kellett. Tehát, most már mindenképp gyalog kell majd elérniük csillagkapu termet.

Amikor megbizonyosodtak, hogy nincsen náluk semmilyen fegyver, visszalökték mind a kettejüket a terem közepére és a húsz férfi mind bejöttek és körbeállták őket. Susant nem nagyon érdekelte és leült a földre.

Pillanatokkal később Jennifer is követte a példáját. Végignézett rajtuk, semmiben sem különböztek a megszokott Ori katonáktól. Jó lett volna tudni, hogy vannak-e még mások is a közelben, mert ha nem, kiszökhetnének.

A katonák csak nézték őket, Susan egészen biztos volt benne, hogy azt találgatják melyik is az istenük lánya, feltéve, ha Mortisse ezt az információt megosztotta velük. Inkább csak arra gondolt, hogy az volt a parancsuk, hogy minden nőt hagyjanak életben.

Ebben a kritériumban benne volt ő is persze. Akkor egészen bizonyosan Johnt is keresik. Jó lenne tudni, hogy hol lehet most a bátyja. Percek teltek el néma csöndben és kezdte idegesíteni a csönd, meg akarta tudni, hogy mi a helyzet.

- Srácok, mégis mi a parancsotok? – kezdte átvenni Evan stílusát, ez fájdalmasan hasított belé.

- Hogy a helyiek parancsnokát egy bizonyos Alaine nevezetűt élve fogjunk el, hogy istenünk személyesen büntethesse meg a pimaszságáért. – vonta meg a vállát az egyik férfi.

- És Langsdomra nem vonatkozik ugyanez? – reménykedett benne, hogy igen lesz a válasz.

- Nem, őt megölheti jutalomból Acastus Kolja. Ha jól tudom már a csatájukat vívják.

Susan alig láthatóan megremegett. Kolja itt volt a városban és épp Johnnal küzd meg. Esélye sem volt a bátyjának, hiszen az egykori Genii parancsnokot Gammel tette olyanná, amilyen. Cselekednie kellett.

Ki kell innen jutniuk és megkeresnie a bátyát, nem szabad engednie, hogy azok ketten megküzdjenek. Üzent Arbejdének, hogy keressék meg a bátyját, hogy ne engedjék a csatát lezajlani, majd odafordult Kellerhez.

- Feküdj le a földre Jennifer, kijuttatom magunkat innen. – súgta a nőnek, aki engedelmeskedett.

Susan felállt, majd elkiáltotta magát, villámok csapódtak a terem minden oldalába és sújtották halálra a bent lévőket. A világítás is kikapcsolt, égett hússzag lepte be a szobát, majd a fények is visszatértek.

Mind a húsz férfi holtan feküdt a földön és égési sérülések tarkították a testüket. Immáron szabad volt az útjuk kifelé. Keller is felkelt a földről, majd követte Susant a folyosóra. Ott már nem találtak ellenfelet.

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Johnt merre keresse és a rádió is süket volt. három folyosóval odébb befordultak jobbra és Arbejdébe ütköztek, a vörös hajú férfi szomorúan mosolygott rájuk.

- Nienyar az előbb értesített úrnőm. Langsdom halott, valami Kolja nevű előhírnök ölte meg, de őt Nienyar már elintézte. Sajnálom.

- Köszönöm, hogy értesítettél. Segítesz visszajutni a csillagkapu terembe a mieinkhez? Közben még elmondhatnád, hogy mi történt a város többi részében. Kicsit el voltunk foglalva más dolgokkal. – mondta fáradtan Susan.

- Minden hajójuk elpusztult, elintéztük őket. Soha sem hittem, hogy ilyen szinten is beavatkozunk, ezen felül az egyik Ori, Adria azt hiszem úgyszintén halott. És Nienyar azt üzente, hogy John látta, hogy még fognak találkozni a későbbiekben.

- Tudom, én is láttam. – mosolyodott el. – Csak ki kell várnunk, hogy ez megtörténjen.

- Akkor azért nem tört le ez a hír? Ennek örülök.

- Ezt már napokkal korábban megbeszéltük mi ketten Johnnal. Az emberekkel hogy áltok, őket miért nem öltétek meg? – tért el az előző tárgytól gyorsan.

- Voltak, akik próbálták, de túlságosan erős Mortisse, ő nem hagyja, hogy ilyen szinten megint beavatkozhassunk. Nagyon akarja valami miatt a várost.

- Nem azt, engem. Legalább is az emberek ezt mondták, amikor elfogtak minket.

- Értem, erre menjünk. Itt érünk az emberekhez a leggyorsabban vissza. – mutatta az utat, majd előre engedte a két lányt.

Három perc alatt vissza is értek a csillagkapu terem közelébe. Minden ember itt csoportosult már. Ezt a helyet védte mindenki, mint egy utolsó állás. A ZPMeket az alterranok védték, bár azt nem fenyegette semmi jelenleg.

A szent hadsereg emberei közeledtek feléjük. Zelenka és Rodney az irányítóban dolgoztak és mentették le még mindig az adatokat a központi számítógépből. Mikor Keller és Susan odaért Radek abba hagyta a munkát és odasietett hozzájuk.

- Van egy remek ötletünk.

Radek és Rodney kénytelen volt a saját laborjából kiköltözni, amint a támadás megindult az űrben. Főleg akkor vált sietőssé, amikor megtudták, hogy az ellenség embereit a közelükbe sugározták, és feléjük tartanak.

Az utolsó néhány laptopot még két katona felkapta, és fedezékben jutatták el a két tudóst az irányítóig. Innen könnyedén tudták az ellenséges csoportok mozgását is követni az érzékelők segítségével.

Egyelőre úgy tűnt, hogy senki sem tartott ide még. Így gyorsan megint munkához láttak. Tintagil jelent meg mellettük, aki segített a programot átírni, hogy az adatok mentése még gyorsabb legyen.

Ez neki nem ment olyan gyorsan, tény, hogy rendelkezett az alterranok minden tudásával, de ő diplomata és politikus volt, nem pedig tudós. Ennek ellenére a segítségével gyorsabban haladtak, mintha ketten lettek volna.

Radek lenézett a lépcsőkre Caldwell parancsokat osztogatott. Látta a férfin, hogy fáradt, de ennek ellenére nem adta fel. Visszafordult a monitor felé és újra dolgozni kezdett. Percekkel később emberek jelentek meg körülöttük.

Az utolsó három hajó emberi személyzete volt, de Sheppard nem volt közöttük. Sőt még Susanék sem értek vissza ide, pedig már régen kifogytak a droneokból odalent. Felkelt a székből és a főmonitor elé sétált.

- Azt hiszem Jennifer és Susan bajban vannak. – mondta, majd a monitorra mutatott. – Húsz másik ember van velük a szobában.

- Ki az a két valaki, aki a ZPM szobában vannak? – kérdezte rémülten Rodney.

- Felemelkedettek, nézd meg a színüket. És azt hiszem az ott Sheppard, és nincs egyedül. – mutatott a másik két pontra.

- Hogy a fenébe került az egyik naquada-generátor termébe? És kivel van ott? Van ott kamera, hozd be a képét! – adta ki utasításba McKay.

Radek a kezébe vette a laptopot, majd pötyögött rajta pár másodpercig, majd a kép megjelent. Mind a ketten megdöbbentek, az illető nem volt más, mint Kolja, és éppen összecsapott Johnnal.

- Mi a fene? – kérdezte dühösen, amikor a kép elment. – Zelenka! Hozd vissza azonnal!

- Nem tudom, a kamera tönkre ment.

Végignézték, ahogyan a két pöttyből három lett, majd az egyik kialudt, másodpercekkel később egy második is. Majd végül a harmadik pötty is eltűnt abból a teremből. Ekkor néztek csak vissza Susanék termére.

Már csak ketten voltak bent, azok, akik a kör közepén álltak. Igen, őket nem kellett félteni. Hirtelen valami az eszébe jutott. A DHD felé fordult, majd rémülten Rodney felé, ezt elfejtették. Ha az Ori akarta minden tárcsázott címet ki tud keresni, és ha az sikerül talán ki tudják számolni a Melindor helyzetét.

- Rodney valahogy meg kell semmisítenünk a DHD-t. Lehet, hogy hülyeség, de ha minden egyes alkalommal is más és más volt a címe a Melindornak, de ha azokat kinyerik és összevetik, mi van ha a tudósok ki tudják számolni a bolygó helyzetét?

- A francba! Igazad van. – nyögte McKay. – Fel kell robbantanunk a tárcsázót, vagy egy programot írni gyorsan, ami töröl minden adatot, a fenébe, az sem jó. A kristály megjegyzi a címeket.

- Akkor fel kell majd robbantania az utolsó csapatnak. – bólintott Radek.

- Az pedig én vagyok, mert én ismerem a címeket. Halott ember vagyok.

- Nem feltétlenül, a C-4et távvezérléssel is fel tudjuk robbantani.

- De mi van, ha addig leszerelik, vagy megakadályozzák, hogy felrobbantsuk. Itt kell maradnom és nekem kell megtennem.

- Akkor lehet, hogy ez volt… nem fontos, visszamegyek dolgozni.

Elfordult Rodneytól és újra a munkájára összpontosított. Tudta, hogy Rodney nem akar itt maradni, de ezt a munkát, ha az élete múlik rajta sem fogja másnak átengedni. Ránézett a tömörítőre. Kilencven százalékon állt.

Már csak tíz százalék és ő is elmenekülhet. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy az Ori nem fogja olyan könnyedén a helyet feladni még akkor sem, ha az itteni flottájuknak vége volt. Úgy hitte, hogy még van meglepetés a tarsolyukban.

És valóban, a mélyűri scanner eszeveszetten csipogni kezdett. További húsz hajó közeledett. És hogy kerülhettek ezek ennyire közel anélkül, hogy felfedezték volna őket? Alig másfél órányira voltak a várostól.

Ránézett a monitorra, ami képeket is küldött a hajókról. Elakadt a lélegzete. Ezek kétszer nagyobbak voltak, mint az anyahajónak tituláltak. Még soha sem látta ezt a fajta szerkezetet sem. Honnan kerültek ezek elő?

- Tintagil, Rodney! – szólt hátra a másik két férfinak remegő hangon. – Ezt nézzétek meg!

- Még soha sem láttam ilyen hajókat. – mondta McKay.

- Én igen, legalább is annak idején a terveket. Ezeknek a hajóknak olyan pajzsuk van, amit a felemelkedettek nem tudnak elpusztítani. – felelte Tintagil baljóslóan. – Ezeket már mi sem fogjuk tudni hatástalanítani.

Beszélgetést hallottak közeledni maguk felé, a hangokat felismerték, majd a tulajdonos is csatlakozott a hangokhoz. Susan, Jennifer és Arbejde közeledett az irányító felé. Radek odasietett eléjük.

- Van egy remek ötletünk. – kezdte, majd gyorsan elmondta az egészet nekik.

Steven miután kiadta a parancsokat, fáradtan ült le a lépcsőre és figyelte, ahogyan az emberei elhelyezkednek a rájuk kiosztott helyen. Ő maga is a kezébe vette a fegyverét és kibiztosította.

Felnézett az irányítóba, a két doki már megint egymás torkának esett, legalább is innen ez látszott. Időközben már értesült a veszteségekről, köztük Johnról is. De legalább az Orinak is volt felemelkedett vesztesége.

Keserű és sovány vigasz volt mindez. Egyelőre az alterranok nem mutatkoztak és nem foglaltak állást abban, hogy az uralkodójuk életét vesztette. Ilyen gyorsan áttértek arra, hogy mostantól Susannak engedelmeskednek?

Felkelt és körbenézett a termen, a tömörítés majdnem készen volt, utána ők is elmehetnek. Látta, amikor a két nő megérkezett Arbejde társaságában, majd beszéltek a dokikkal és elindultak az ő irányába.

- Bajban vagyunk uram! – mondta Susan, ezen kénytelen volt elmosolyodni.

- Hagyja az uramozást őrnagy. Úgy tudom, hogy ön az uralkodó.

- Csak átmenetileg, amíg John újra nem lesz közöttünk. Újabb adag hajó közeledik felénk, és Tintagil szerint, ezeket ők már nem fogják tudni elintézni.

- Értem, McKay és Zelenka addig befejezik a tömörítést? Mármint amíg ide nem érnek a hajók.

- Nem tudják, az emberei fogják tudni tartani a szent hadsereget, amíg ideérnek. Van egy ötletünk. A DHD felrobbantása, de ehhez valakinek itt kell maradnia és leellenőrizni, hogy sikerrel járt-e. És csak utólag átmenni a kapun. Ezt Rodneyval vállaljuk.

- Egészen biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet lesz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Semmi sem történhet, csak a kristálynak kell megsemmisülnie.

- Rendben, addig vegyenek fel egy védelmi pozíciót, amíg nem végeznek.

Ez szerinte őrültség volt, de nem mondta ki hangosan. McKay úgyis lehurrogná és nem volt kedve éppen most vitatkozni vele. Inkább elindult és végigjárta az embereit, hogy azok miként bírják a feszültséget.

Ez így nem volt pontos, mindenkinek bírnia kellett, hiszen kiképezték őket rá. Csak ő nem bírt egyhelyben maradni. A katonák megvoltak és mindannyian már a közelgő csatát várták. A legjobbak, akikkel a Föld valaha rendelkezett.

Elizabethre gondolt, aki immáron épségben és biztonságban volt a Melindoron. Vele legalább nem történhetett már semmilyen baj. Ami az itteniekre sajnos nem volt elmondható. De azért reménykedett.

Azt szerette volna, ha senkinek sem esik bántódása innen, ha eljutna mindegyik a Melindorra, és ott kezdhetnének új életet. Bár milyen élet lehetséges a víz alatt? Otthon és remény nélkül?

De legalább el tudnak majd esetleg onnan menni és elvegyülni a normál emberek lakta világokon, ha marad olyan, amit az Ori nem von a saját ellenőrzése alá. Nem hitte, hogy lesz

ilyen hely az univerzumban.

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi lesz a jövőben, ha innen elmennek. Megcsóválta a fejét és visszasétált a lépcsőre. Elgondolkodott azon, hogy mi lett volna, ha annak idején sikerül nyugdíjba mennie.

Vagy, ha Daniel és Vala nem jutnak el az Ori galaxisba. Akkor az alterranok sem lennének itt, az Ori nem foglalta volna el a Tejutat és a Föld is még létezne. Az második ha volt a legfontosabb.

Lövéseket hallott és energia fegyverek hangját itt. Tehát ideértek a szent hadsereg emberei. Elkezdődött a végső küzdelem. Ő maga is odaindult és elhelyezkedett az emberei között. Mindent meg kell tenniük, hogy ne jussanak az irányítóba.

Az ellenség közül többen felkiáltottak, akiket a golyók eltaláltak, voltak, akik egyből el is feküdtek és nem mozdultak többé. Azok továbbra is az energia fegyverekkel lőttek, a botokat használták, azok voltak erősebbek.

Caldwell mellett eltalálták az egyik német tizedest. Két katona behúzta védett részre, nehogy megint lövést kapjon. Rendben volt egyelőre a férfi, az eszméletén volt, de fel-felnyögött a fájdalomtól.

A közt éget hús szaga töltötte be, ami a német oldalsebéből fakadt. Steven odanyúlt a rádiójához és belekiabált, hogy a hangzavaron keresztül is halhassák a hangját.

- Doktor Keller, szükségünk van magára sérültjeink vannak! És ha kérhetem sürgesse meg a dokikat, mert nem tarthatjuk fel őket a végtelenségig.

Percekbe telt mire sikerült magához térnie Kellernek azután, ahogyan kijutottak a székteremből. Majd utána a hír, hogy John meghalt, de ami a leginkább megdöbbentette az Susan reakciója volt.

Egészen biztosan a sokktól volt, hogy a lány nem fogta fel, amit Arbejde mondott neki. Meg volt győződve arról, hogy ez lehetett az ok. Túl sokan haltak meg a közeléből az elmúlt napon. Ezt már nem fogta fel.

De az alterran férfi is, amilyen nyugodtan fogadta, szóval lehetséges lenne, hogy mégsem? Ő nem értette az Alterranokat és végül is, ki volt ő, hogy megkérdőjelezze a döntésüket? Senki.

De azért amikor eljutott a tudatáig végül, hogy eszerint John visszajön majd közéjük megnyugodott. De mikor? Ez volt a legjobb kérdés, de nem tette fel. Amikor sikerült ismét tisztán gondolkodnia, akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy visszaértek a csillagkapuhoz.

Zelenka elhadart nekik valamit, amiből nem sok mindent fogott fel, majd Caldwell küldte el őt és Susant az egyik csoporthoz. A másik lány magához vette egy P90-est és csatlakozott a katonákhoz.

Keller ottmaradt és visszament a két doktorhoz és a két alterranhoz az irányítóba. Mindenki itt volt már akinek itt kellett lennie. Ránézett a komputerre, kilencvenhat százalék. Nemsokára mehetnek innen.

A távolban lövések hangzottak fel, és látta, hogy Caldwell elsiet abba az irányba. Lassan neki is munkája lesz. Volt még néhány doboz itt az irányítóban, így gyorsan kikereste az elsősegély ládákat.

Kötszereket, és fájdalomcsillapítókat gyűjtött egy helyre, hogy majd ezeket vigye az estleges sérültekhez. És volt egy olyan rossz érzése, hogy biztosan lesznek. Nem lesz itt egy csoda a számukra.

Hallotta recsegni a rádióját, majd pillanatokkal később Caldwell hangját is hallotta.

- Doktor Keller, szükségünk van magára sérültjeink vannak! És ha kérhetem, sürgesse meg a dokikat, mert nem tarthatjuk fel őket a végtelenségig.

- Siessenek, ezt kéri Caldwell! – szólt oda a két dokinak.

- Tudjuk, de nem tudunk sietni. Még három százalék, ez körübelül tíz perc lesz. Addig tartsanak ki, mond meg, ha odaértél. – kiáltott rá Rodney.

Felkapott két ládát és futva indult el a lövések irányába. Mire odaért, három katona feküdt a földön, ketten halottak voltak, egy valakinek csak a lábát találták el és nyöszörgött a fájdalmában.

- McKay üzeni uram, hogy még tíz perc és végeznek ott. – hadarta Caldwellnek.

- Fogalmam sincs doktor, hogy van-e még tíz percünk itt. Esetleg ha elvonjuk a többi egységünket a helyéről, de ha ezek onnan támadnak, akkor elvesztünk.

Hozzálátott a sérült ellátásához. Harmadfokú égési sérülés, ha nem tudnak valamit tenni vele rövid időn belül, akkor ez el fog fertőződni. Nem tudott mást tenni, mint egy tetanuszt adott a férfinak és morfiumot.

A sebet bekente égésekre kellő kenőccsel, majd bekötözte. Egy lövés száguldott el a feje fölött, aminek hatására a földre hasalt, és csak akkor állt fel megint, amikor az ellenfél abba hagyta a támadást.

Úgy tűnt, hogy elfogytak, de ekkor megint lövéseket hallottak, de nem őket támadták, hanem a másik irányba. Nem sokkal később halálsikolyok szelték át a folyosót, majd megjelent egy alak az ellenség oldalán.

- Ezek már nem fognak gondot okozni. – vigyorodott el Arthur, a kezében ott volt az Excalibur is. – Mágia nem hatásos ellenük, de az acél igen.

- Köszönjük uram! – mosolyodott el Caldwell is. – Vigyük vissza a sérültet a kapu terembe, és ott vegyünk fel védekező állást.

Elindultak visszafelé, Arthur és Jennifer maradtak a végére, mert ők cipelték a két dobozt, amiben a kötszerek és orvosi felszerelések voltak. Keller felsikoltott, amikor éles fájdalom hasított a lábába és felbukott.

A hátuk mögött egy katona még felállt és lőtt, de többre nem tellett a feje és a karjai lehanyatlottak és nem mozdult többé. Az egyik amerikai hátrajött és felsegítette a doktornőt a földről és őt támogatva indultak tovább.

Alig értek vissza a csillagkapu termébe Rodney szólt le az irányítóból.

- Az utolsó csoport is indulhat Melindorra, mi végeztük.

Azzal a kapu megnyílt.

Rodney döbbenten meredt a monitorra, ő sem látta korábban a hajókat, de felismerte benne a saját tervezését. Ő készített ilyen terveket a Talronidon Gammelnek, de ezt nem mondta el most. Jobb, ha nem tudják.

És igen, Tintagilnak igaza volt, szándékosan lettek olyan tervezve, hogy egy felemelkedett lény ne tudja elpusztítani, sőt ezek is képesek átvinni Atlantisz pajzsait. Óriási bajban voltak, ha ezek ideérnek.

John halott volt, ennek ellenére tudta, hogy még fog vele találkozni a későbbiekben, de ezt nem látta előre, csak megérzés volt. Egy Orival kevesebb volt, eszerint megmaradt csupán a húsz, Mortisse és Larion.

Ráadásul nem volt magánál, hogy elvállalta, hogy itt marad Susannal együtt. Még akkor is, ha ez csupán egy perccel többet jelent, mint mindenki másnál, de akkor is. Mi lesz, ha addig ideér az ellenség?

Halott ember lesz. Meg fogja kérni az alterranokat, hogy maradjanak ők is és fedezzék, amíg át nem jutnak. Susan mégiscsak a királynőjük volt. Egyelőre annyit tudtak, hogy több Ori nem volt a városban, még.

De ami késik, az nem múlik. Tudta, hogy Mortisse hamarosan vissza fog térni ide, hogy visszavegye, amit régóta a sajátjának tart. Mind a kettőt, de remélte, hogy csak az egyiket kaphatja meg és nem mind a kettőt.

Susant kereste a tekintetével, de nem találta meg a lányt. Caldwell most üzent Kellernek, és ő további utasításokat küldetett a nővel, hogy vigye meg az ezredesnek. Alig három százalék volt hátra a rendszerből.

És utána semmi sem marad fent az alterran adatbázisban, ha bármit is akarnak, nem fogják megtalálni. Merlin segített annak idején ezt a tömörítő programot megírni. Egészen pontosan Rodney programját javította fel.

Most már semmi dolguk nem volt, csak megvárni a tömörítést. Arbejde, Zelenka és Tintagil az utolsó felszereléseket is lecipelték a kapu elé, hogy már azokkal a későbbiekben ne kelljen foglalkozniuk.

Látta, hogy Caldwell és a csapata visszaért ide, ránézett a monitorra, ami száz százalékon állt. Kihúzta a hálózatból a laptopot és lecsukta a tetejét. Kisietett a kapu felé eső erkélyre és leszólt az ottaniaknak.

- Az utolsó csoport is indulhat Melindorra, mi végeztük.

Azzal a kapu megnyílt. Odanyomta Zelenka kezébe a laptopokat, amiken az adatbázis lementett dolgai voltak. Majd megvárta, amíg Susan is csatlakozik hozzá. Steven csapata és Keller már átmentek a kapun.

Az ezredes felszólította az összes csapatát, hogy vonuljanak vissza. Nézte a katonákat, ahogyan visszavonultak és felsorakoztak a csillagkapu előtt. Mióta mindenki lent volt, szerencsére csak két embert veszítettek.

Ez egy igen jó szám volt az ellenség haderejét nézve. Még le akart ellenőrizni valamit, rákeresett egy random dologra az adatbázisban, de csak hiba üzenetet küldött vissza, miszerint üres az adatbázis.

A vírus sikerrel elvégezte a feladatát. Most már nem kellett attól tartani, hogy visszaállítja az Ori. Ez még a tudósaik képességeit is felülmúlta volna. Nagyon bízott benne, hogy így lesz. Kár lett volna ennyit dolgozni ezekért.

Közel félóra kellett ahhoz, hogy mindenki visszaérjen és átmehessen a kapun. Addig az alterranok tartották fel a szent hadsereg ide tartó embereit, de azok sem akartak idejönni. Meghátráltak a felemelkedettektől.

A végén már csak Caldwell, Zelenka és pár katona maradt csupán itt Susannal és Rodneyval.

- Akkor mi indulunk, két perc múlva várunk titeket. Az még bőven benne van a harmincnyolc percben. – mondta Zelenka. – Sok sikert hozzá Rodney!

- Ez rutinmunka, amint az felrobbant még lesz öt egész percünk átjutni mielőtt lekapcsolna a kapu. És úgy tűnt, hogy sikerült elbátortalanítani az ellenséget. – mosolyodott el Susan.

- Azért igyekezzenek őrnagy. Nem akarom, hogy bármi gond legyen. Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy véletlenül megtudják, hogy hol is van a melindor. – jegyezte meg Steven.

- Nem fogják, mindent kikalkuláltam. A tervem hibátlan, minden rendben lesz. – védte a tervét McKay. – Menjenek, nemsokára odaát.

Amint mindannyian átléptek a kapun Rodney és Susan felsietett az irányítóba és a DHD-hez mentek. Susan a golyóálló mellényből elővett egy adag C4-t, majd a tárcsázóra erősítette és belenyomta az időzítőt.

- Egészen biztos, hogy működni fog Rodney? – nézett mér rá kérdőn.

- Imádom, hogy folyton megkérdőjelezik a terveimet. Az energiát nem fogja elveszíteni a kapu, csupán azt, hogy tárcsázni tudjunk. Illetve az adatokat, amivel ki lehetne nyerni a legutóbb tárcsázott címeket.

- Értettem. – morogta a lány. – Akkor induljunk le, ha ott vagyunk robbantom.

Lesiettek a lépcsőn. Megálltak a kapu előtt, és megnyomta a gombot. A DHD felrobbant, de abban a pillanatban a kapu is lekapcsolt és Susan órája is hangosan felcsipogott. A harmincnyolc perc letelt.

Rodney rémülten nézett a lányra, ennyit nem késhettek, nem telhetett le a harmincnyolc perc, még kell lennie két percnek.

- Siessünk az ugrókhoz! Azokban van tárcsázó! – mondta fellelkesülve, hogy nincs még minden veszve. – Mire vársz Susan, mozdulj!

- Nincs több ugró a városban mind odaveszett az csatában. – sóhajtotta a lány. – Úgy néz ki, hogy itt ragadtunk.

- Halott ember vagyok! – mondta Rodney. – Tűnjünk el akkor innen, valamit kitalálok.

Fél perccel később megnyílt a kapu és rádióadást fogtak Elizabeth volt az, és róluk érdeklődött.

- Egyelőre úgy tűnik Liz, hogy itt ragadtunk, de Rodney kitalál valamit, azt ígérte, amint megvagyunk, megyünk utánatok. – mondta Susan reménykedve, bár ő maga nem hitt benne.

Arbejde jelent meg előttük arca rémült volt és látszott rajta, hogy fél.

- Az ellenséges flotta kilépett a hipertérből és úgy tudjuk, hogy Mortisse is megérkezett. Bújjatok el, amíg a félvér rá nem jön a megoldásra.

- Ti tűnjetek el a városból, ez parancs, mi megleszünk.

- Halott ember vagyok! – mondta Rodney.

- Inkább gyere! – megfogta Susan a kezét és vele együtt rohant ki a csillagkapu teremből.

17


	101. Chapter 101

**100. fejezet: Atlantisz pusztulása**

Az Ori új flottája kilépett a hipertérből bolygó körüli pályára. A kapitányoknak úgy kellett kormányozniuk nehogy a törmelékekbe és a roncsokba vezessék a hajókat, de ezeknek úgysem ártott volna.

Mortisse bosszús volt az elpocsékolt flotta és Adria halála miatt. Nienyar, gúnyosan felhorkantott, amikor rá gondolt. Nem hitte volna, hogy a nő képes lett volna bárkit megölni, nemhogy kettőt, sőt két hajót is.

De legalább az megnyugvással töltötte el, hogy már a makulátlan alterranok sem azok. Megszegték a saját kozmikus törvényeiket. Elveszítették az ártatlanságukat, többé nem azok, akik voltak. Ezt fel lehet majd ellenük használni.

Korábban nem hitte volna, hogy elkészülnek ezek a hajók a végső ostromra, de sikerült. A minden eddiginél fejlettebb hajók. Olyan pajzsokkal, amiket a felemelkedettek sem tudnak elpusztítani.

Eredetileg ellenük készült, hála Zander Amrathnak, aki ezt a technológiát még a Talronidon fejlesztette ki Gammelnek. Csak azzal nem számolt, hogy Gammel már akkor is az Ori embere volt.

Elég volt itt lennie a bolygó körül, hogy érezze, még mindig vannak felemelkedettek a városban. Számot nem tudott volna mondani csak annyit, hogy vannak. Elvigyorodott és kiadta parancsba, hogy a célozzák meg a várost.

A lila sugarak eltalálták a várost, attól a pillanattól kezdve nem érezte a felemelkedettek jelenlétét Atlantiszon. Remélte, hogy az egykori „jó barátja" Tintagil LeFay nem volt közöttük, ugyanis vele még meg akart küzdeni.

Ő volt az utolsó dolog már csak, ami az alterranok közé kötötte. Már csak őt kellett megölnie, hogy a lelke megnyugodjon és csak az Orié lehessen teljes egészében. Pontosabban, hogy ő maga lehessen az Ori.

Nemsokára mindkét dolgot megszerzi, ami miatt ide jött. Még időben értek ide ahhoz, hogy megakadályozhassa a lánya szökését a Melindorra. És micsoda meglepetés Zander is itt ragadt. Csodásnak ígérkezett a nap.

Tudta, hogy az alterranok immáron nem fognak beavatkozni, sokkal jobban félnek a következménytől, minthogy megtegyék. De amúgy sem lett volna semmi esélyük, egyik sem árhatott neki.

Több emberre nem volt lent szüksége, az is bőven elegendő volt, akik ott voltak. Hmm, nem hitte volna, hogy a számuk ennyire megfogyatkozott volna. Hiszen ezeknek sem árthattak az alterranok.

Lent a városban öltött csak újra alakot. Elfintorodott, ahogyan a sebeket nézte a holttesteken. Az emberek fegyvereitől és kardtól szerzett sérülések? Nocsak, Nienyar itt is tombolt? Vagy az a másik lett volna?

Az az Arthur Pendragon, aki úgy került be a Tanácsba, hogy még csak alterran sem volt. Undorodva lépte át a holttesteket és elindult gyalog az irányító felé. Dühösen látta, hogy esélye sincsen ott már bármit kideríteni.

A DHD teljesen tönkrement, igen az utolsó pillanatban sikerült a szökésüket megakadályozni. Érezte, hogy figyelik, de egyik sem jelent meg előtte. A felemelkedettek voltak. És tudta, hogy nem fogják megakadályozni.

Felnézett maga felé, tudta, hogy nem fog semmit látni, de ezzel a tudtukra adja, hogy tudja, hogy figyelik és megveti őket ezért.

- Ennyire gyávák vagytok, hogy beavatkozni sem mertek? – kérdezte nevetve. – Képtelenek lennétek akár több ezren megállítani engem? Egyedül vagyok gyáva népség! Csodálkoztok, hogy oda jutottatok ahol vagytok?!

Választ nem kapott, csak annyit észlelt, hogy immáron kevesebben figyelik őt a másik síkról. Gyávák voltak, nem itt másról volt szó. Érezte, hogy néhányan meg akarták támadni, de mégsem jöttek valami miatt.

Alaine. Megint felnevetett, soha sem hitte volna, hogy egyszer engedelmeskedni fognak a lánynak. Pontosabban, hogy az utasítást ad minden felemelkedettnek, de megtette. És azok nem fogják megszegni a parancsot.

Már most sejtette, hogy érdekes fogócska lesz itt a városban, mire elkapja a lányát. Feltéve, ha az hagyja magát élve elfogatni. Nos, akkor ideje volt elindulni, hogy szórakozhasson. Valakin el kellett számolni az Ori veszteségeit is.

És erre ki más lenne a legjobb, mint az ellenség királynője. Ah, igen Langsdom, rövidebb ideig bírta, mint hitte volna. Viszont Alaine, nos ő a legszebb csalódás mind közül, ha felemelkedett lenne, kiváló lenne Orinak.

Hiszen régen is az volt Anatként, halotta a dolgokat. Felsóhajtott és elindult szét nézni a városban, még kihangosította egy percre a hangosbemondót. Elvigyorodott és megszólalt.

- Kislányom a játék meg kezdődött. Előbb vagy utóbb elkaplak.

Majd kikapcsolta, nem akart könnyítést, az erejéből úgyis meg fogja érezni azt, hogy hol van. Nem nézett hátra a főmonitorra, ami az életjeleket mutatta a városban, hanem elindult az ugrók felé körbenézni.

Üres volt a hely, egyetlen ugró sem volt bent ott ahol kellett volna lennie. Fémes hangot hallott a háta mögül. Megpördült és meglátta maga mögött teljes vértben és karddal a kezében Arthur Pendragont.

Elvigyorodott, tehát ő volt a felemelkedett a városban, akit érzett. Halandó volt, tehát a második esetben is sikeres volt a szerkezet. Mit hitt ez az ostoba ember, hogy legyőzheti az Eredet alapítóját?

Érezte, amikor az Ori flottája kilépett a hipertérből az űrben. Látta a lila fényt, ami áthaladt a városon és érezte a furcsa bizsergést, ami átjárta a testét. Hirtelen olyan nehéznek tűnt a vért, amit viselt és a kard súlyát is érezte.

Megszakadt a kapcsolata a többiekkel is. Ezerötszáz év után ismét egyedül volt halandóként. Furcsa volt ezt megint érezni, főleg úgy, hogy csak Kay volt a városban, aki halandó korához kötötte.

Mindenki más halott volt, egykori szülei, testvére, felesége és bajtársai. És a legtöbb az Ori miatt, nem egészen pontosan mindenki miattuk. Mi lenne nagyobb elégtétel a halála előtt, minthogy végez az Eredet elindítójával?

Hitte, hogy elpusztíthatja Mortissét és ezáltal megmentheti a városban ragadt királynőjét. Futva indult el a csillagkapu terembe, hiszen ott voltak utoljára Kayjel együtt. De néhány sarok után kénytelen volt megállni.

Alig kapott levegőt és zihált. Régen érzett terhet, és ezt nehéz volt megszoknia. Eddig szinte istennek tekinthette magát a mostani állapothoz képest. És valóban, nem volt csoda, hogy az Orit is annak tekintették.

Most már nem érezte az Excaliburból áradó erőt sem, csak látta rajta a rúnákat, amint kékesen izzanak a kard felületén. Biztosan érezték a testvér penge erejét is, azt amit Nienyar használt. Igen az a kard megölt már egy Orit ma.

Ezért bízott abban, hogy az Excalibur is képes lesz erre, hiszen ezt is egy melindori kovácsolta, majd egy Valorvart, ha jól emlékezett, akkor még Emmenna anyja adta hozzá az erejét, akárcsak a másikhoz. De, hogy Gwagged Avan miért pont nekik adta oda máig rejtély volt.

Néhány méter után ismét kénytelen volt megállni, hogy levegőhöz jusson. Hát mégiscsak volt valami előnye a felemelkedett létnek. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a többiek figyelik, de csak egy megérzés volt, már nem tartozott közéjük.

Az emlékei ugyan még megvoltak, mert nem kivetett lett, csak megfosztották energia lény testétől és bennragadt a korábbiban. Evolúciós visszafejlődés, lényegében erről szólt a dolog. Vajon mennyi idő kellene innen az ismét felemelkedéshez?

Végtére is rendelkezett a tudással továbbra is, kitette a kezét erősen koncentrált, de nem történt semmi. Hmm, tehát a különleges képességeit nem tudja többé használni. A telepátia is ezek közé tartozott.

Akkor ezért nem tudott többé beszélni a sajátjaival. Hacsak ők nem üzennek neki. Arra még emlékezett, hogy Alaine kiadta a parancsot a távozásra innen, akkor remélhetőleg más nem volt itt, amikor eltalálták őket.

Újfent nem járhatott messze a csillagkapu teremtől – hiszen amint a sérült doktornőt átsegítette a kapun, otthagyta a társaságot – amikor a hangosbemondó megszólalt. Azonnal felismerte Mortisse hangját.

- Kislányom a játék meg kezdődött. Előbb vagy utóbb elkaplak.

Ha rajta Arthur Pendragonon múlik, akkor soha sem fogja. Sőt, ha rajta fog múlni, akkor még ha kell az életét is odaadja csak azért, hogy Alaine és Kay eljuthasson erről a bolygóról a többiekhez.

Próbálta keresni a férfit az ereje alapján, de nem sikerült. Hangosan káromkodott, mennyivel nehezebb így bármit is megtenni. Egy kicsit megbánta, hogy lemondott a hatalmáról és a halandóság lett a sorsa.

De így legalább meghalhat és a mennybe fog kerülni az Istenéhez. Még mindig vallásos volt annak a fényében is, amit tudott. A középkori neveltetés már csak ilyen volt a régi földi időkben, de ő ezt nem bánta.

Odaért a csillagkapu terembe, de Cennen már nem volt ott. Néhány másodpercig gondolkodott, majd elindult az ugró öbölbe, hátha arra ment. És valóban, tényleg ő is erre ment, de meghalhatta.

Igen a teljes vértnek volt némi hangja, most nem tudta azt megcsinálni vele, mint felemelkedett korában. Látta, ahogyan Mortisse elvigyorodik, a férfi nem hitte, hogy le tudja majd győzni.

Az ilyen helyzeteket általában ki lehet használni, ha mind a két ellenfél halandó. De itt közel sem volt ez a helyzet. Mortisse az egyik legöregebb volt, míg ő Arthur még felemelkedettként is csupán gyermek.

Két kézre fogta az Excaliburt és maga elé emelte, lábai kisebb terpeszbe nyíltak, a hátsó lábfejét vízszintesen helyzete az elsőhöz képest és behajlította mind a két térdét. Felvette a megszokott támadóállást.

- Az egy igaz Isten nevében fogok megküzdeni. Ó, uram kérlek adj nekem arra erőt, hogy e hamis embert, aki hozzád hasonlónak tartja magát elpusztíthassam és ismét dicsőségbe helyezhessem a te nevedet. Az atya, a fiú és a szentlélek nevében, ámen! – suttogta maga elé. – Ígérem drága Guiniverem, hogy ebben a csatában nem fogok alul maradni.

Felnézett, a fején lévő sisaknak lehúzta a rostélyát, majd elindult Mortisse felé. A férfi gúnyosan felnevetett, ahogyan végignézett Arthuron. Teljes vértben egy olyasvalaki ellen, aki a tűz elemeinek parancsol? Öngyilkosság!

Nevetett még mindig, amikor mind a két kezéből tűzcsóvák indultak el Arthur felé. Majd döbbenten hallgatott el, ahogyan a kard kioltotta ezeket. A rúnák felizzottak és Cennen elfintorodott.

Felismerte benne a Valorvart munkát. Nehezebb dolga lesz, de azzal sem árthattak vele. Adria utolsó emlékeiből még rémlett, hogy hasonlót látott Nienyarnál, de az kecsesebb volt, mint ez a fegyver. A testvérpenge, az anyósa készítette.

Szóval két fagypenge az Ori ellen, okos volt az a nő. De annyira mégsem, hogy életben maradjon. Tehát a jövőbe látott, tényleg mindenhol kétgenerációnként jelent meg, Larion kivétel volt ezelől.

Szóval Emmenna anyjának pengéi. A nőt még ő ölte meg annak idején, hogy végre ő ülhessen az alterranok trónjára. Arthur észrevette ellenfele vívódását és támadt, egy vágással, ami Mortissét pontosan a mellkasán talált el.

De a kard átment rajta könnyedén. Bár a férfi érezte a hideget, ami a kardból áradt, más hatása nem volt rá.

- Ennyire mész az istenednek tett imáddal és egy Valorvart pengével ember, semmire. – nézett rá Mortisse Pendragonra. – Azt hiszem erre a csatára felesleges több időt pocsékolnom.

- Amíg ez nálam van, nem tudsz megölni tűzzel. – sziszegte Arthur a sisakon keresztül.

- Ki mondta, hogy csak a tűznek parancsolok? – nevetett fel.

Árnyak tűntek fel a kezeiben, majd zúdultak Arthur irányába. Mikor elérték a férfi fájdalmasan ordított fel. Kintre is lehetett hallani a vére hangját, amint a vért belső falára spriccel. Majd a hatvankilós vérttel együtt eldőlt.

Még nem ért földet, amikor a penge felemelkedett a levegőbe és fehér fényt árasztott magából, majd Arthur kiszabadult a páncélból immáron ismét energia lényként. A kard a kezébe szállt és eltűntek.

Mortisse döbbenten nézte a dolgot, majd hangosan káromkodott Emmenna anyja tette bele ezt a kardba! Tudta, hogy ez fog történni, az átkozott kurva! Dühösen indult megkeresni a lányát, ő fog minden Valorvart bűnéért megfizetni.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy Arbejde vigyorog rá, mint a tejbe tök. A kard ott volt a kezében, de a súlyát nem érezte, körbenézett a felemelkedettek síkján volt megint. De hogyan?

- Meg akartam halni! Miért hoztatok vissza? – kiáltott dühösen a vörös hajú férfira.

- A kardnak köszönd, nem mi voltunk. A legenda igaz, hogy egyszer visszahoz a halálból. Közénk, újra. Ami szerintem igazán remek, és már tudjuk sajnos, hogy ezekkel nem árthatunk neki. Pedig szép próbálkozás volt, tényleg figyeltem.

Mind a ketten érezték a bizsergést, amint a lila sugár áthatolt rajtuk, de nem tudták, hogy volt-e rájuk valamilyen hatással. Az egyik elhagyott laborban ültek, Rodney a kezében a laptopjával, míg Susan a fejét lehajtva a földön ült.

Rodney amióta ideértek dolgozott, egy megoldáson.

- Hagyd már abba! – szólt rá sírva Susan. – Nem jutunk ki innen, teljesen felesleges.

- Az én hibám volt, elszámoltam az időt. Ha korábban…

- Nem számoltál el semmit, az órám a harminchatodik percben csipogott, volt még két percünk. Mortisse volt az, aki lekapcsolta a kaput. Mindenáron itt akart engem tartani. Szóval nem a te hibád Rodney, és tedd le azt.

- És most mit teszünk? Szórakoztatjuk, vagy elrontjuk a játékát? – nézett rá a lányra.

- Még fogalmam sincs róla. – vonta meg a vállát. – Azt sem tudom, hogy képes-e vagyok még az alterran képességeimet használni, azaz mágiát.

- Hát akkor próbáld ki, nem voltunk felemelkedettek, szóval ránk nem kéne hatással lennie.

Susan koncentrált majd a kezében megjelentek a villámok. Bólintott Rodneynak, akinek pedig tűz jelent meg a kezében. A lány reménytelenül sóhajtott fel.

- Pont a tűz, mindig a tűz. – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Mégis mit vártál, te és Evan is félig Orik vagytok, voltatok. Ezek után nem tartom meglepőnek, hogy pont ez jön elő mindig.

- Tudom, bocsáss meg! Csak nem akarok a karmai közé kerülni, tudom, hogy mire képes.

- Talán meghúzhatjuk magunkat valahogy.

- Nem olyan nagy ez a város, ha megunta egyszerűen odajön, ahonnan a legtöbb mágiát érzi.

- Halottak vagyunk! – motyogta, és most az egyszer Susan sem kiabálta le a fejét.

- Előbb vagy utóbb igen, de neked van még választási lehetőséged, ami nekem nem adatott meg.

- Mégis mire gondolsz? – fordult oda a székkel együtt ahol a lány ült.

- Félvér vagy Rodney, ha Larion is képes volt a felemelkedésre, akkor te is meg tudod tenni.

- Tudod, hogyan tudnám megtenni? – kérdezte, majd kétségbeesetten sóhajtott fel, amikor a lány csak megrázta a fejét. – Mint az előbb is mondtam halott ember vagyok. Szerintük nekem tudnom kéne, hogy megtegyem, nem tudnak segíteni benne. – mutatott a levegőbe. – Mortisse nem hagyná. Mégis, hogy képes erre? Hogy ezt is nekem kéne tudnom, hogy felemelkedjek? Remek.

- Imádom, ha magadban beszélsz. Na menjünk innen, nem maradhatunk egy helyben, úgy könnyebben ránk talál.

- De már fáj a lábam. – nyafogott. – És nem beszélek magamban, hozzájuk beszélek. Mi, hogy nem kéne hangosan és magamban is elég válaszolnom? Köszönöm, hogy az után szólsz csak Arbejde, hogy totálisan hülyét csináltam magamból!

Susan elmosolyodott és megcsóválta a fejét, ennek ellenére Rodney figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a lány szemei vörösek. Megint sírt, ő pedig a hülyeségeivel fárasztja…

Arbejde letekintett a városra. Mortisse még mindig kereste őket, pontosabban macska-egér játékot játszott. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy végig tudta, hogy a keresett személyek hol vannak. De nem mert beavatkozni.

Már nem vigyorgott, inkább komoran figyelte az eseményeket. A kard sem hozott semmilyen eredményt a férfi ellen. Egyszerűen nem tudta, hogy mi lehet a megoldás a legyőzésére. Pedig kellett valaminek lennie.

Az Ori tagjai is legyőzhetőek voltak, ezt már tudták és látták. Morgan, Hoved, Gammel, Mordred és Adria. Bár listából Hovedet ők maguk ölték meg, a többiek pedig, a francba! Ekkor értette meg az egészet.

A többiek nem tartoztak az Ori eredeti köreibe, őket már a tudósok tették azzá, amik voltak. Lehetséges lenne, hogy ezért tudták csak megölni őket? Hiszen Cennen ellen is minden támadás sikertelen volt.

Tényleg ez lett volna a titok nyitja, hogy az eredetiek elpusztíthatatlanok és csak az utólag maguk közé vettek igen? De akkor most hol bujkálnak a tudósok és miért nincsenek itt a vezetőjükkel együtt? És Larion?

Megcsóválta a fejét, bármennyire is kutatott az alterranok közös tudásában, nem találta rá a választ. Hiszen korábban, ha az Orival futottak össze mindannyian odavesztek, és akkor csak a tudósok voltak még ott.

Tekintetét visszafordította a város felé. Rodneyt sikerült jó alaposan felbosszantania, de most nem igazán érdekelte. A férfi elég sokat élt már közöttük, hogy tudja a telepátia miként is működik, de eszerint nem.

És ezt kéne segíteni felemelni. Mármint egészen pontosan segíteni benne nem, mert Mortisse visszatérte képtelenek voltak maguk közé emelni bárkit is. A személynek magától kellett ezt megtennie.

Bár az Ori azt hirdette, hogy többé senki sem képes felemelkedni ott, ahol hatalmon vannak Arthur Pendragon és korábban Laegen Velesar is megcáfolta. Bízott benne, hogy McKay is át fog ezen a próbán esni.

Szükségük lenne rá, nagyon. Merlin még mindig nem jelentkezett és szükségük volt remek tudósokra. Vagy meg kellene találni a módját annak, hogy ők is eljussanak Melindorra. De erre nem volt sok esély.

Mortisse soha sem hagyná, hogy megtegyék ezt. Rossz volt, hogy megparancsolták nekik, hogy nem avatkozhatnak be. Kár volt végighallgatnia azt a mondatot. Ezzel megkötötték minden felemelkedett kezét.

Bár a legtöbben nem akartak harcolni, mert esélyt sem láttak Cennen ellen, de voltak olyanok, akik bármikor kiálltak volna a királynőjük védelmében. De ők sem tudták ezt megtenni. Nem hagyhatták el a síkjukat.

Soha sem hitte volna, hogy Susan szavainak ekkora ereje lesz, hogy konkrétan fizikai korlátot sikerüljön a szavaival felépítenie a két sík határára, megakadályozva a lejutást a halandók síkjára.

Képtelen volt felfogni, hogy ez miként volt lehetséges. Még soha sem látott ilyet az élete több mint tízezer éve alatt. Oldalra fordult Arthur eltűnt mellőle, de legalább most már nem tehet semmilyen ostobaságot.

- Azért sikerült azt felépítenie, mert nem akarta, hogy bármelyikünk is a halálát lelje ott lent, bármilyen formában is. – mondta Tintagil.

- Nocsak öreg, te is előkerültél. De én akkor is segíteni akarok, nem lehetséges valamilyen féle képen mégis megtörni ezt és lejutni oda?

- Egy kis tiszteletet először is, még mindig kétszer vagyok olyan idős, mint te. És nincs másmilyen út le. Nem tudjuk áttörni a korlátot.

- Semmilyen formában nem tudjuk megtenni?

- Csak akkor tudunk újra beavatkozni, ha meghal, vagy megengedi. – zárta le a vitát baljósló hangom Tintagil.

Arbejde morcosan fordult el az idős alterrantól, hogy továbbra is a városban ragadtakat figyelje. Most érezte leginkább hátráltatónak a saját törvényeiket. Ilyen még soha sem fordult vele elő, amióta felemelkedett volt.

Órákkal később szomorúan fordult el ettől a tevékenységtől, amikor Susan végül úgy döntött, hogy elege van a „játékból". És egyenesen meg fogják látogatni Mortissét a tróntermében. És nem volt kétsége a kimenetel felől.

Rodney segítségért kiáltott feléjük, de még mindig börtönben voltak és nem tudtak semmit sem tenni értük. A lány nem hallgatott az észérvekre, csak ment előre. Úgy tűnt, hogy már semmi sem érdekli.

De ebből, ha így halad a legértelmetlenebb halál lesz, és ők nem tudnak semmit sem tenni az ellen, hogy ez bekövetkezzen. Most tapasztalta meg a rossz oldalát ennek a létnek. Nem akarta látni a halálukat, inkább mással fogja elölteni az ideiét.

A csillagkapu újfent lekapcsolt a melindori oldalon, de ezúttal is innen nyitották meg. Susan mostanra már semmilyen jó hírrel nem tudott szolgálni és közölte, hogy végleg ott ragadtak. Elizabeth alig akarta elhinni.

A legfurcsábbnak azt tartott, hogy Rodney sem „sírt" emiatt, hanem beletörődött a történekbe. Mintha nem is az a férfi lett volna, akit megismert a hosszú évek alatt. Ráadásul Mortisse hibája volt az egész.

Ő miatta nem jutottak ide a többiekhez. Vajon mi lesz velük most a városban? Kijutnak-e valaha onnan, vagy meghalnak? Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok cikáztak a fejében. Ha ott lennének, biztosan segítenének rajtuk.

A másik szörnyű hír az John halála volt. igaz már nem volt a férfiba szerelmes, ennek ellenére a szíve majd meg szakadt a hírbe, hogy ő is odaveszett. De itt legalább volt némi esély arra, hogy még élni fog.

Körbenézett maga körül, immáron csak ő maradt a kapunál. Mindenki visszatért a városba és nekiállt kipakolni. Ő egyelőre nem látta értelmét, majd csak akkor, ha ők is ideérnek. Addig felesleges lenne mozdulni innen.

Leült a lépcsőre és az alagutat nézte, egyelőre senki sem bukkant fel rajta. A kapunak háttal ült, úgyis meg fogja hallani, ha a kapu kinyílik. De addig nem volt más dolga, mint várni az embereire.

Órák teltek el de még mindig semmi sem történt. Kezdte magát fáradtnak érezni. Nem tárcsázta újra Atlantiszt, azzal csak bajba sodorhatná Rodneyt és Susant abban az esetben, ha már a kapuhoz igyekeznek.

Úgy tűnt, hogy nem akarta elfogadni azt a tényt, hogy tényleg ott ragadtak és nem fognak idejutni soha sem. De ő tudta, hogy ez nem igaz, Rodney mindent meg tud oldani, számára nem létezik lehetetlen feladat.

Mikor éhes lett felkelt a lépcsőről és elindult vissza a városba. Közben hátra-hátrafordult, hogy mikor nyílik ki a kapu, de az inaktív maradt. Semmilyen válasz nem érkezett onnan. A kedve emiatt folyamatosan romlott.

Bent a városban az emberi részleg felé indult. Pár perc alatt sikerült megtalálnia, hiszen ő még nem is járt itt korábban. Csomó ház emelkedett ki a talajról, a katonák a ládákat és dobozokat hordták szét innen.

Belépett a legnagyobb épületbe, bent ott találta Caldwellt is. A férfi, amikor meglátta odament és megölelte. Látszott az arcán, hogy ő is hallotta a legutolsó beszélgetést. Mikor is volt az már? Órákkal ezelőtt talán?

- Azt mondták, hogy nem tudnak kijutni onnan. Hogy ott ragadtak. – mondta halkan.

- Tudom, hallottuk mi is a beszélgetést. De ismered McKayt, hogy milyen. Biztosan talál valamiféle megoldást erre és nemsokára itt lesznek.

- Nem, most az egyszer nem ez lesz Steven. Radek és Jennifer hallották a beszélgetésüket. Tudták, hogy ott fognak végleg ragadni.

- De ők választották ezt, lehetett volna más választásuk is. Minden háborúban vannak veszteségek Elizabeth. Ők magukat annak tekintik. Akármennyire is fáj, de ők meghozták ezt az áldozatot azért, hogy mi élhessünk békében tovább.

Őt ezek az érvek nem győzték meg, ennek ellenére hallgatott és nem szólt semmit. Talán, mert a szíve mélyén tudta és érezte, hogy Stevennek van igaza ezzel kapcsolatban. A katonai mentalitás.

Bármi is történjék Atlantiszon Susannal és Rodneyval, nekik az ittlévőknek az lesz a dolguk, hogy ne hagyják azt, hogy az emberiség kihaljon. Tovább kell vinniük a földiek hagyományait, hogy soha sem tűnhessenek.

És a további generációk számára megmaradjon annak a világnak és bolygónak az emléke, ahonnan eredetileg származnak. Nehéz és keserű sors jutott nekik osztályrészül.

A kapu lekapcsolt az atlantiszi oldalon is és a kettős megint egyedül maradt. Rodney fáradtan ült le a hálókörlet egyik szobájában. Mostanra meg sem tudta volna mondani, hogy egykor kié volt.

A falak üresek voltak, akárcsak a szoba, még az ágymatracokat is átvitték a Melindorra. Kint még mindig éjszaka volt, de a fények szerte a városban elegek voltak. Már fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mióta menekültek.

Az órákkal ezelőtti aktiválásra gondolt, nem akarta megbántani Susant. Átkozta magát, hogy miként lehet annyira idióta, hogy a lányt fárasztani, amikor neki is megvoltak a saját gondjai. Amik nagyobbak voltak.

Nagyobbak, mint az ő nyavalygása, hogy fáj a lába és, hogy Arbejde megint csak szórakozik vele. Bocsánatot kért, de társa mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Ő inkább a járőröző katonákra felügyelt.

Most hogy itt a sötétben pihentek, mintha Susan megint sírna, legalább is így hallotta. Három hozzá igen közel álló személyt veszített el, alig néhány óra alatt. Ekkor jutott az eszébe, hogy hiszen ő is.

Ennek ellenére képtelen volt sírni, ő csöndesen gyászolta az elhunytakat. A lábai szörnyen fájtak, nem hitte, hogy még egyszer képes lesz ennyi időt bujkálással tölteni. Ahhoz már nem volt ereje. Olyan sok időre már nem.

Mintha egy hely felé szorították volna őket és ahogyan egyre közeledtek az őket körülölelő kör egyre kisebb volt. És egyre kevesebb olyan hely volt, ahova el lehetett volna bújni. Meg fognak halni!

Ez annyira már furcsának hatott, de nem érdekelte. Valahogy beletörődött, hiszen ő maga választotta, hogy ezen az úton folyatja – vagy éppen szakítja? – meg az életét. Megvolt a választási lehetősége és ő így döntött.

Kicsit furcsa érzése volt, soha sem érezte magát ennyire közel az alterranokhoz. Valahogy mindannyian közelebb álltak most kettejükhöz, mint akkor, amikor erre nem volt szükség. Pontosabban, amikor nem tudtak mit tenni.

Ha Susan nem lett volna ilyen rossz állapotban kiabált volna vele, hogy azonnal hívja őket le ide, hogy segítsenek. És ne kövesse el újra azt a hibát, amit John is, amikor ő Anat volt. De nem mondta ezt neki.

Gondolkodott azon, hogy abba belehalna-e Mortisse, ha Atlantiszt felrobbantanák? Nem hitte, hiszen felemelkedett lény volt. De a bolygó minden bizonnyal elpusztulna, a 3 ZPM és csillagkapu.

Ők ketten és a szent hadsereg emberei minden bizonnyal itt vesznének, de Cennenre semmilyen hatással nem lenne. Ezt Tintagil is megerősítette neki. Akkor ezzel semmire sem mennének, éljen.

Kitekintett az ablakon, kezdett világosodni, lassan hajnalodik, akkor már lassan fél napja menekülnek. Szüksége lenne egy jó kiadós alvásra, hogy gondolkodni tudjon. Hogy bármiféle megoldást találjon erre a helyzetre.

Vagy pedig egy szendvics, az sem lenne utolsó. Mert lassan ott tartanak, hogy a korgó gyomra fogja idevezetni Mortissét hozzájuk, és a hadseregét. Felnézett és látta, hogy Susan felkel a földről, és az ajtóhoz sétál.

- Mennünk kell Rodney, lassan ideérnek az emberei. Tudom, hogy hova akar beszorítani minket, vagyis engem. Odamegyek, ha akarsz velem jöhetsz, ha maradsz, maradsz. A te döntésed, de én belefáradtam a hajszába.

- Nem tudom, hogy mi lenne a legjobb Susan, ha odamegyünk az öngyilkosság.

- Mit számít, elárulod? – kiáltott rá. – Evan, Carson halottak, és arról sincs fogalmam, hogy Johnt mikor fogom legközelebb látni. Lehet, hogy nem ebben az életben.

- Veled megyek Susan. Hátha addig kitalálunk valamit. – mosolyodott el erőtlenül.

- Tényleg nem kell, téged nem akar élve, megölhet.

- Tudom, de máshogy úgysem jutnék el innen élve, nem igaz?

Kiléptek a szobából a folyosóra. A lány vezette, úgy tűnt, hogy tényleg tudja, hogy Mortisse hova akarta beszorítani őket. Ha korábban úgy vélte, hogy meghozta élete legrosszabb döntését, tévedett.

Ez volt az, belesétálni az Ori vezetőjének csapdájába?! Ha ennél tudott volna valaki őrültebb akciót mondani, odaadta volna egyheti, nem is, egyhavi fizetését. Nyelt egy hatalmasat és követte a lányt.

Susan megállapításával nem értett egyet, Mortisse őt is csak azért akarta élve, hogy később ő ölhesse meg. Szóval ez az egész egy bukott és teljességgel őrült terv volt. Bárcsak megmentené őt valaki.

Ennél a helyzetnél még a citrus mérgezés is jobbnak tűnt. A folyosókon senkibe sem ütköztek, furcsán csöndes volt minden. Úgy sejtette, hogy szándékosan nem jönnek a közelükbe és maradnak távol.

A folyosók csupán az ő lépteik zaját verte vissza, ilyen némának soha sem hallotta a várost. Megborzongott, túlságosan csöndes volt a hely, pedig tudta, hogy több ezer katona itt volt a városban.

Talán Cennen rejtette el őket előlük, nehogy véletlenül is megöljék a híveiket? Lehetséges volt. Mikor felnézett a padlóról csak Susan hátát látta maga előtt. Alig tudott vele lépést tartani, úgy rohant a lány.

Majd úgy tűnt, hogy két perc múlva elérték az úti céljukat. A kétszárnyú ajtó kinyílt és ők beléptek rajta. A hosszú teremben eddig sötét volt, de ahogyan beléptek minden fény kigyúlt. Úgy száz méter hosszú volt és tizenöt magas.

A terem végén ott volt a két trónszék. Egyedül voltak a teremben. Susan már volt korábban itt, Rodney csak olvasta. Beljebb mentek, már közel járhattak a székekhez, amikor kinyílt az ajtó és mögöttük belépett Mortisse.

Rodney egyből Susan mögé helyezkedett, félt ettől a férfitól. Ami nem volt meglepő, de még Susan is meg-megremegett. Mortisse elvigyorodott, majd közeledett feléjük. A katonák nem jöttek be ide, feltéve, ha itt voltak a férfival.

Annak ellenére, hogy a férfi vigyorgott azt olvasta le az arcáról, hogy bosszús, hiszen elrontották a remek szórakozását azzal, hogy idejöttek és önként adták meg magukat. Feladták, és ez számára elfogadhatatlan volt.

Bármit olyan szívesen megadott volna, ha nem kellett volna itt lennie. Ha nem így alakult volna a dolog, és már Melindoron lenne, a saját népével. Hangosan nyelt egyet, mire Mortisse felé fordult.

Mikor felfedezte Rodneyt is, hangosan felnevetett. A hangjától legszívesebben sikítva menekült volna ki innen. Abban a hangban nem volt semmi kedvesség, csak gúny és a halál tiszta ígérete.

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ez fájdalmas nem az lenne. Lassú vagy gyors. Nem, nem akart meghalni. Még olyan hosszú élet várna rá, ha nem ebben a helyzetben lenne. Már szinte zihált a félelemtől.

Majd összeszedte minden bátorságát és kilépett Susan mögül és megállt a lány mellett.

Susan megkönnyebbülten érezte magát, amikor a csillagkapu végre lekapcsolt. Végre nem fogja Elizabeth ebben az órában zargatni. Ha szerencséje lesz, akkor addig már nem is, amíg oda nem jutnak Rodneyval.

Rodney, még kicsit fájt neki, hogy folyton csak a saját gondjaival nyavalyog hangosan. De úgy tűnt, hogy ez neki is feltűnt, mert amióta kijöttek a laborból a férfi meg sem szólalt. Legalább nem nyaggatta őt.

Ez is jól esett neki, mert végre a saját gondolataival tudott foglalkozni. Kicsit megnyugtatta a csend. Így legalább még arra is tudott figyelni, hogy az ellenség mikor fog közeledni hozzájuk.

Arbejde lázongott azért, hogy had segíthessenek nekik, de ő továbbra is makacson kitartott amellett, hogy nem engedi. Nem akarta az őket is veszélybe sodorni, ugyanaz a hozzá állás, mint Johnnál.

- Kérlek úrnőm, legalább áruld el, hogy miért nem akarod azt, hogy segítsünk? – könyörgött.

- Arbejde, kérlek! Add fel ezt. Nem fogtok segíteni, nem kockáztatok, és most már hagyj békén!

Többet nem is szólt hozzá, és nem is érdekelte az, hogy beszélni próbál vele a férfi. Mit nem értettek azon, hogy nem akarta őket veszélybe sodorni. Tudták, hogy Mortisse képes felemelkedetteket megölni, könnyedén.

Nem fogja az embereit, mint gyapjas birkákat a vágóhídra küldeni. Ő ezzel befejezettnek tartotta a témát. Rodney megdöbbentette azzal, hogy vele fog tartani oda Mortisséhoz. Pedig talán őt hagynák elmenekülni.

Felkelt és odasétált az ajtóhoz. Feladta, egészen pontosan nem, csak beleunt a dologba. Nem fog az apja elöl menekülni, mindent meg fog tenni azért, hogy megölhesse. Nem érdemelt könyörületet.

Evanért, Carsonért és Johnért fogja megtenni, hiszen mindannyiuk halála Mortisse miatt történt. Még Gammelé is. Furcsállta, hogy eszébe jutott a férfi, de az ő haláláért is meg fog fizetni, mert miatta lett ilyen.

Ha annak idején nem „csábítja" magához Cennen, akkor soha sem lett volna Gammel Velesarból Ori. Mennyire más lett volna akkor a világ, ha mindez nem történik meg. De a bosszú ideje legalább eljött.

Nem kellett sokat gondolkodnia arról, hogy hova is kell majd mennie. Pontosabban hova próbálja beszorítani őket az apja. Már előre látta az arcát, hogy milyen képet is fog vágni, hogy elrontják a szórakozását.

Amikor erre gondolt a szíve is összeszorult, hiszen Mortisse tökéletes képmása volt a bátyjának Johnnak. A genetika olyakor furcsa csodákra volt képes, és ez nem tartozott a vicces kategóriába.

Kilépett a szobából, nem tudta, hogy kié volt annak idején. Nem is számított immáron többé. A folyosón égtek a lámpák, a távolból hallotta az emberek beszélgetését, de nagyon messze voltak.

Az apjának legalább volt annyi esze, hogy nem eresztette a halandókat közéjük. Most már ott tartott, hogy egyet sem kímélt volna meg. Már nem érdekelte, csak, hogy megfizessen Cennennek mindenért.

Gyorsan haladta a kihalt folyosókon, Rodney zihálását hallotta maga mögül, ahogyan próbálta a lépést tartani vele. Pontosan tudta, hogy hova haladt, míg McKaynek fogalma sem lehetett róla. Ő még nem járt ott.

Nem kellett olyan sokat menniük, hiszen már egészen be voltak oda szorítva. Kinyitotta az ajtót. A felkelő nap fénye már bevilágított az ablakokon, de még így sem volt túlságosan világos.

De a lámpák ezúttal is bekapcsoltak, amint beléptek. De most hiányoztak a táncoló felemelkedettek, azok, akik évekkel korábban voltak itt éjszaka. Most nem jelentek meg, nem tudtak. Tett pár lépést.

A terem másik végén láthatóvá vált a két szék, az egyik nagyobb volt, az aktuális uralkodó trónszéke és a párjáé a másik. Ezeknek semmilyen ereje nem volt, csupán szimbolikusak.

Mortisse és Emmenna annak idején innen irányították a várost és a birodalmat. Ma hajnalban itt el fog dőlni, hogy ki is az alterranok igazi ura vagy úrnője. A trónbitorló apa, vagy az igazi örökös a lánya.

Nem állt meg, tovább sétált a terem belseje felé, lassan az apja is ide fog érni. A székeknél járhattak már, amikor kinyílt mögöttük az ajtó. Nem kellett hátra fordulnia, hogy megérezze az apja erejét.

Rodney arra felé nézett, legalább is ezt következtette ki, amikor az ő menedékébe menekült. Dühösen fordult meg az érkező felé, aki valóban Mortisse volt. A férfi vigyorgott, amikor felmérte.

Régen találkoztak így, és a férfi akkor még a jó apucit próbálta eljátszani. De erről most szó sem volt, ezt mind a ketten tudták. Ez most élethalál meccs lesz, és az erősebb fog győzni kettejük közül.

Hallotta a fejében a sajátjainak a kiabálását, hogy meneküljenek innen amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, de már nem volt menekvés. Az egyetlen kijáratot elállták, azon csak csatával tudnának kijutni. Az meg ugyanaz az opció volt.

Susan legalább annak örült, hogy a lánya nincs itt, hanem az Istenek városában van. Ezt ki tudta olvasni az apja gondolataiból. Hiszen a jelenlegi helyzet alapján neki sem kegyelmezett volna. És ő nem volt vérszomjas.

Mortisse átnézett a válla felett, feltételezte, hogy Rodney állhatott ott. Majd erről meg is győződhetett, amikor az mellé állt. Ó, Rodney ezzel most mondtad ki a halálos ítéletet magadra. Sóhajtotta magában.

De ha azt kellett venni, hogy melyikkel járna McKay jobban, a halál vagy örök időkig Mortissét szolgálni, talán a halál hangzott jobban.

- Mond, hogy mit akarsz Cennen! – mondta Susan.

- Már semmi apa, vagy ilyesmi? Csak a vezetéknevemet használod Valorvart? – vigyorgott.

De legalább ő sem tartott arra igényt, hogy a lányt a leányának tartsa. Így minden sokkal könnyebbnek ígérkezett. Éppen most tagadták meg egymást. Az utolsó kötelék is elpattant, bár azt továbbra sem moshatta le magáról, hogy félig Ori.

- Nem érdemled meg, hogy annak nevezzelek. Szégyellem, hogy egykor az apámnak tartottalak.

- Akkor eszerint végre valamiben egyetértünk, mert én is szégyellem, hogy két olyan torz szülöttet nemzettem, mint te meg a bátyád vagytok. Hogy mit akarok? Ismét kitörölni titeket a történelem lapjairól, hogy még egyszer ne szennyezhessétek be azokat a félvér véretekkel.

Mortisse nem hitte volna, hogy az ilyen sokáig ki tudnak tartani. Remekül szórakozott a bújócska alatt. Amíg kereste őket a csillagkapu kétszer aktiválódott, és őket keresték a Melindorról.

Előbb vagy utóbb meg fogja találni azt a világot, és akkor végre kiirtja a tenger gyermekeit is. Hiszen nekik köszönhette azt a szennyeződést az alterran vérvonalban, ami miatt az Orit megalapította.

Ha ők kihalnak soha többé nem lesz olyan vérfertőzés a két faj között, aminek köszönhetően a Valorvart és a Velesar dinasztia kialakult. Meg fogja szüntetni eme szentségtelen forrást, ha addig él is.

Végig pontosan tudta, hogy Alaine hol is lapul a városban, sőt Zander energiája is egyedi volt, ami könnyűvé tette volna a szórakozást. Így örömmel szemlélte, hogy órák óta fel s alá futkosnak, mint a mérgezett egér.

Soha sem maradtak hosszú ideig egy helyen. Érdekes volt szemlélnie, bámulatos, hogy egy katonai kiképzés és egy teljesen más élet mire nem képes. Egy harcost varázsol a legnyápicabb lényből, akit valaha ismert.

Szándékosan nem küldte az embereit túl közel a pároshoz, tudta, hogy Alaine végezne mindegyikkel. Ide érezte, hogy mennyire dühös és bússzú szomjas. Éppen ezért lesz őt könnyű megölni majd, ha odajut.

A lány fog megfizetni az alterranok minden bűnéért, Gammel, Morgan és Adria halála miatt is. Roppantul jól fog szórakozni, döntötte el magában a kérdést, majd felnevetett. Legalább Larion sem látja, hogy miként hal az anyja.

Talán még rájönne, hogy mégsem olyan jó neki az Orik között, mintha otthon lenne a sajátjaival. És ezt mégsem kockázathatta meg. Kicsit még mindig dühös volt az Excalibur és Arthur miatt.

A fagy pengéi, bah! Egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott, hihetetlen volt, hogy mind a kettőt sikerült a felemelkedettek síkján őrizni. Főleg, hogy a készítői sem voltak felemelkedettek. Bámulatos.

Főleg az, hogy a tudósokkal végezni tudott volna bármelyik penge. Milyen jó, hogy neki nem voltak olyan gyengeségei, mint azoknak. Felnézett a monitorra, meg mert volna esküdni arra, hogy azt hiszik üldözi őket.

Ő is érezte a városban azt az erőt, amit Alaine korlátja okozott. Boldog volt, hogy legalább nem kell az alterranok beavatkozásától tartania. Ez annyival megkönnyítette a helyzetét, még ha a lány rá sem jött erre.

Egyelőre úgy tűnt, hogy minden egyes dolog az ő malmára hajtja a vizet. És ez olyan csodálatos érzéssel töltötte meg. Egyszerűen szeretett itt lenni a városban, főleg ebben a helyzetében.

Azok ketten menekülni fognak, lehet, hogy halálig, pedig ő csak itt ül az irányítóban, és innen figyeli őket mióta. Csak az elején ijesztett rájuk, azóta pedig itt ült. Az emberi hülyeség határtalan volt.

Másodszor kapcsolt le a kapu mellette, majd a monitorokon követte a párost. Lebiggyesztette az ajkait, sajnálta, hogy máris feladták. Pedig ő roppantul jól szórakozott a menekülésükön.

Amint beléptek abba a terembe, ahova alapból is terelni akarta őket eltűnt az irányítóból és a trónterem ajtaja előtt jelent meg. Milyen régen is volt, hogy utoljára belépett ide, vagy elhagyta ezt a termet.

Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Alaine tudta, hogy miért erre a teremre esett a választása. Igen, pontosan azért, amire a lány is gondolt. Ahogy egy lépéssel közelebb lépett az ajtó kinyílt, ő pedig bement rajta.

Ahogy kellő távolságra ért tőle, az becsukódott. Csak ezután fordult meg a lánya, de Zander azonnal, ahogy belépett a lány mögé bújt védekezően. A gyáva. Elvigyorodott, ennek a kettőnek esélye sem volt ellene.

Úgy száz méterre álltak egymástól és közelebb indult. Átnézett a lánya válla felett és egyenesen Zanderre nézett. Milyen remek lesz, amikor a férfi az ő szolgálatában fog alkotni, akárcsak a tudósai.

Ide hallotta, hogy nyel egyet, majd Alaine mellé állt. Továbbra is félt, érezte, de felkészült az esetleges halálra, és arra, hogy ő is megküzdjön vele. Az ostoba félvér? Mégis kit képzelt magáról?

Még nem jöttek rá a tisztelt alterranok, hogy csupán szerencséje volt akkor, amikor Mordredet legyőzte? Ő csak az első volt az elhullott Orik között, ennek a nyomorult féregnek semmilyen köze nem volt ahhoz a győzelemhez.

- Ha jól emlékszem szeretted egy ideig Emmannát, pedig ő is ugyanolyan félvér volt, mint ők. – mondta Rodney, miután Mortisse befejezte a mondát.

- Valóban, de azóta rájöttem, hogy hiba volt az egész. Később már csak a hatalom érdekelt. Ezért is vettem át tőle a trónt és csupán királyi feleség lett belőle.

- Bármit is hiszel Mortisse, se az Ori, se az alterranok nem jobbak a másiknál. – felelte higgadtan Susan. – Csak éppenséggel mi nem játsszuk el az istenek szerepét, mint ti. A mi hatalmunkhoz nincsen szükség halandókra. Ti lemondtatok a saját erőtökről, mi lesz, ha egyszer elfogynak, vagy mind rájönnek az igazságra? Eltűntök? Főleg úgy, hogy Gammel nincsen közöttetek.

- Ez soha sem fog bekövetkezni, mindig lesznek olyan ostoba barmok, akik önként lemondanak a szabad akaratukról. Régen is voltak, és nektek köszönhetően egy egész galaxis csak minket imád. Ti száműztétek őket oda, nem én voltam. Elfelejtetted, hogy te magad írtad meg az ítéletet?

- Nem fogod rám kenni az egészet, a te parancs… – felnyögött. – Tudtad, még jó, hogy tudtad!

- Ó, hát még szép, hogy tudtam. A jogos ítélet a bebörtönzés lett volna, mint amit anyádék tettek velem. De nem, mindenki ostoba volt és szélnek eresztették a tudósaimat. Bármit is akarsz mondani, neked köszönhetjük, hogy mára idejutottunk.

- Nem, ha én nem teszem meg, akkor más megírta volna az ítéletet…

- Nem Alaine, senki sem írta volna meg rajtad kívül. Csak te voltál ennyire naiv, és ahogyan látom még az átkuk is megfogant. Jól látom, hogy vörös a szemed és sírtál elvesztett férjed után?

- Igen, a gonoszságod ereje csípi csupán a szememet!

- Ennek könnyedén véget vethetünk. Alaine Valorvart, én Mortisse Cennen kihívlak, aki a párbajt megnyeri, az fogja birtokolni az Alterran Birodalom trónját. És tudod, ha nemet mondasz, akkor is elveszíted. Akkor őrá száll. – bökött a fejével Rodneyra. – És neki már tényleg ki kell állnia velem szemben, vagy harc nélkül kapom meg a trónt királynő.

Látta, amint Susan megborzong, nem volt akkora ereje, hogy megnyerje az összecsapást. De megdöbbenésére Rodney lépett előre.

- Velem fogsz megküzdeni, ugyanis én vagyok az uralkodó dinasztia ősatyja! – mondta McKay.

- Legyen hát! – nevetett fel, miközben a lánya felsikoltott.

Susan kétségbeesetten nézett Rodneyra, miközben a férfi előre lépett, és felsikoltott, mert tudta, hogy mi lesz a csata kimenetele. McKay soha életében nem tett ekkora őrültséget, pont ő, aki betegesen ragaszkodik az élethez.

Arcán megint megjelentek a könnyek és felzokogott. Nem akarta, hogy ő küzdjön meg, hiszen csak félvér volt, míg ő teljesen alterran. De Rodney nem hátrált meg, hanem előrelépett még jó néhány lépést.

Rodney magát átkozta gondolatban, hogy miért volt ennyire őrült, hogy ezt megtette. De valahol érezte, hogy a lányt meg kell óvnia minden áron, és nem engedheti, hogy Cennen végezzen vele.

Ha hagyná, a felemelkedettek egészen biztosan megölnék, mert hagyta, hogy a királynőjüket megöljék. Közelebb ment az ellenfeléhez, majd amikor kellő távolságra ért megállt a férfival szemben.

Mortisse felnevetett, ostobák. Így talán még könnyebb dolga is lesz, mint remélte. Előbb megöli Zandert, majd kioktatja a lányát, és csak utána végez majd vele. Hiszen ez az ember még csak a párbajok szabályait sem ismerte.

Ráadásul már most úgy rezgett, mint a nyárfalevél. Soha sem ölt Mordred előtt életében, ebben a testben persze. Zander Amrath és Sir Kay viszont igen. de nem tudta, hogy ezek az emlékek mennyire élnek benne.

Mind a két férfi meghajolt egymással szemben, majd Mortisse támadott előbb. A tüzek és az árnyak egyszerre lódultak meg Rodney felé, majd becsapódtak. De nem érték el őt, hanem egy láthatatlan falba ütköztek.

Amint ismét előtűnt megint melindori alakjában volt és nem az emberiben többé. Látta Mortisse arcán a meglepődést, de nem értette, hogy miért is van ez. Egyelőre nem támadott, így csak álltak egymással szemben.

Cennen érdeklődve figyelte Rodneyt, ilyet még senkinél sem tapasztalt. Utoljára Tintagil LeFay volt ezt képes kivédeni, de akkor még alig száz évesek voltak mind a ketten. Bámulatosnak tartotta.

Rodney támadott, amikor úgy tűnt neki, hogy ellenfele éppen nem teljesen a csatára figyel. Koncentrált, minden erejét ebbe a támadásba, akarta beleadni, amibe mindenfajta varázslat tartozik. Remélte itt is elegendő lesz.

A két kezében megjelent egy kicsiny gömb, majd egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lett. Végül úgy kosárlabda nagyságú lett. Mikor elérte ezt a formát Mortisse felé hajította. A levegőben ez még nagyobb is lett.

Vakító fehér fény töltötte be a termet. Susan és Rodney eltakarták a szemüket és Mortisse döbbenten kiáltott, majd fájdalmasan üvöltött fel, amint a támadás szétzúzta a pajzsait és eltalálta őt. A terem másik végénél a fal állította meg.

Érezte a fájdalmat, majd felkelt és dühösen indult el a másik kettő felé. Susan félelmében felsikoltott, míg Rodney térdei megroggyantak. Nem akarták elhinni, hogy Cennen túlélte, de sikerült megsebezni.

Úgy tűnt a gömb az arcát találta el, ugyanis már nem John Sheppard arcképe tekintett vissza rájuk. Mortisse arcán nem volt többet bőr, a szemei sárgán izzottak, csak úgy, mint a goa'uldoké, amikor felizzik.

Az izmai és helyenként a csontjai is kilátszottak, ahol a fejébe lehetett látni ott tűz lobogott, az éltette a férfit. Gyilkos dühvel nézett Rodneyra, a kezét összeszorította, mire McKay a torkához kapott.

Erősen csapott oldalra és Rodney a tizenöt méterre lévő falnak csapódott hat méter magasan majd onnan zuhant le. Iszonyatos reccsenést hallottak, mire Susan megint felsikoltott. Rodney nem mozdult többet.

Mortisse a lánya felé fordult és indult, amikor fehér fény töltötte be a szobát.

- Ez bámulatos, azt hittem, hogy eddig zseni voltam, de akkor most. Az összes tudások, hihetetlen, miért nem emelkedtem fel már korábban? – kérdezte Rodney.

- Tűnj el innen, most! – kiáltott neki Susan, mire McKay ránézett, majd eltűnt.

Így Mortisse támadása már nem tudta őt elérni többé, majd újra a lánya felé fordult. Susan behátrált a falig, innen már nem tudott tovább szökni. Kihúzta magát és itt várta be az apját. Ha meg kell halnia, akkor büszkén fogja tenni.

Mortisse odaért és torkon ragadta Susant, és erősen a falnak lökte. A lány felnyögött, ahogy a fájdalom a hátába hasított. De továbbra is állta az apja tekintetét, csodálkozott, hogy az még mindig nem ölte meg.

- Tudod miért vagy még életben? – kérdezte gúnyosan a férfi, a hangja nem változott a sérüléstől, viszont az arca sem változott vissza a régi megszokottra.

- Nem! – nyögte. – De ha megkérdezted, akkor egészen biztos, hogy el fogod nekem mondani.

- Okos. – elvigyorodott, aminek következtében a lényéből forróság támadt.

Szinte perzselte Susan bőrét, még nem volt elviselhetetlen, de folyamatosan forrósodott. A lány próbálta nem elfordítani az arcát, de a végén mégiscsak kénytelen volt, hogy ne szemből érje a forró hő.

- Most már a többiek sem hallják, amit mondani akarok. – odahajolt Susan füléhez. – Egy titok a halálod előtt. Csak ti hárman pusztíthattatok volna el minket, közösen.

Susan meglepetten nézett bele újra az apja szemébe, a pupillái kitágultak és a szívverése felgyorsult. Nem akart hinni a fülének.

- Miért mondod el ezt nekem? – kérdezte rémülten. Akkor lehet, hogy mégsem volt igaz, amit Johnnal kapcsolatban látott?

- Mert tudom, hogy most úgysem fogtok visszatérni újra közénk. Ez volt és lesz az utolsó halálotok. Ég veled Alaine!

Ököllel csapta arcon a lányt, aki rongycsomóként omlott a földre. Mortisse ismét fent volt a hajóján. Felsugároztatta a városban lévő embereiket, nem akart veszteségeket. Majd kiadta a parancsot a tüzelésre.

Mind a húsz hajó egyszerre tüzelt a városra. A narancssárga lövedékek mind áthatoltak a pajzsokon. A robbanás reakciót váltott ki a három teli ZPMmel és a naquada tartalmú kapuval. Nem várták meg a robbanást.

A lehető leghamarabb léptek be a hipertérbe, így nem látták azt sem, ahogyan a bolygó fele alig fél perccel később a levegőbe repült. Ők már távol voltak és biztonságban a robbanás távolságától.

Atlantisz, az Alterran birodalom fővárosa és a bolygója immáron csak a történelem lapjain és a Melindorra menekült emberek, és az életben lévő alterranok emlékében élt tovább.

18


	102. Chapter 102

**Epilógus – Egy új kor hajnalán**

**3214 évvel Atlantisz pusztulása után**

Több mint háromezer év telt el az alterranok fővárosának pusztulása óta. De még mindig sokan voltak, akik emlékeztek a dicsőséges város fénynapjaira, majd a bukására. Az alterranok még mindig életben voltak az óta is.

Nem avatkoztak bele az Ori ügyeibe, csak csendesen lapultak és várták azt az időt, amikor ismét be fognak avatkozni. De ezúttal nem lesz olyan, ki meghátrálna majd. Most közösen együtt fognak hadba vonulni az Ori ellen.

Az Ori meghódította még a Pegazus galaxist és immáron a teljes ismert univerzum urainak mondhatták magukat. Nem volt olyan, aki ellen állt volna nekik, mindenki behódolt. És újra régi fényükben tündököltek.

De mint mindig most is voltak olyanok, akik nem hitték el az Eredet mondanivalóját. Három teljes galaxisban több ilyen ember is előfordult. Ha megtalálták őket, akkor kegyetlenül lemészárolták ezeket.

Mortisse vezetésével az Ori olyan galaktikus birodalmat épített ki, amely ellen mostanra már az Alterranok sem vehették fel a versenyt, nyíltan legalább is nem. Az ősök azonban sokszor halandó alakjukban jelentek meg az emberek között.

Próféták, így hívták magukat és az Ori ellen prédikáltak. Próbálták felhívni a gonoszságukra a figyelmet. Ez a legtöbbször süket fülekre talált, de volt, hogy sikeresek voltak az akcióik.

Egyelőre csak ilyesmivel próbálkozta. Az Ori tagjai nem foglalkoztak ezzel, nem érezték magukat fenyegettetve, így eltűrték ezeket az „eretnek" ősöket. Akik továbbra is csak vártak a régensükkel együtt.

Rodney zsenialitásának köszönhetően többé nem voltak hátrányban az Ori tudósaival szemben, hiszen jobbnál jobb ötletekkel állt folyamatosan elő. A többiek segítségével magasra szárnyaltak.

A földi emberek leszármazottai, az asgard és a nox túlélői még mindig Melindoron „vendégeskedtek", akárcsak azok az alterranok, akik meglátogatták régi barátaikat emberi alakjukban.

A tenger gyermekeinek népe a mai napig Aldannar vezetése mellett élte saját életét a tenger fenekén és ők vigyázták a menekültek sorsát. Ők pontosan tudták, hogy már nem kellett sokat várniuk a Változásig.

A Változásig, ami megváltoztatja a világegyetem sorsát. Ők tudták, hogy az ősi múltból valami közeleg feléjük, és nemsokára ide is fog érni. De hogy mit akarhatott és mit fog számukra hozni elképzelésük sem volt.

És lassan a három másik galaxis faja is bekapcsolódik az Alterranok oldalán és ők tudták, hogy a rejtélyes utazók is ismét fel fognak tűnni, mint az elmúlt három évezred során oly sokszor. Ám ezúttal nem maradhatnak majd függetlenek.

Ezúttal olyan háború fog végig söpörni a galaxisokon, amiben senki sem maradhat független. És senki sem dughatja majd homokba a fejét. Egy új kor hajnalán voltak, egy olyanén, ami mindent megváltoztat majd.

Egy olyan korban, amikor a szeretet és a remény lesz a legnagyobb hatalom, nem pedig a gyűlölet és a pusztítás. Az alterran flotta készült, ezek elméletileg sokkal fejlettebbek voltak, mint az Ori hajói.

Igazság szerint az elmúlt háromezer évben folyamatosan épültek, átépültek. A melindori naprendszer menedékében. Rodneynak hála ugyanis a zavaró pajzsokat sikerült kiterjeszteni a teljes naprendszerre.

A mostani flottának minden egyes hajóján hipertér ugró hajtómű volt, akárcsak annak idején a Hoveden. És igen az egykori vezérhajót is újraépítették, persze sokkal fejlettebb technológiával és fegyverzettel.

Lassan minden készen állt, hogy újra megvívják a csatájukat. Addig pedig csak várakozniuk kellett. Kezdtek hozzászokni ehhez, hiszen Atlantisz pusztulása óta szinte csak ezt tették. De már közel volt.

Már mindannyian tudták, hogy a Változás itt van a nyakukon.

A bolygó egy kettős csillag körül keringett. A város, ami úgy egy kilométerre feküdt a csillagkaputól, hatalmas kupola védte. Igaz naponta csak egy órát sütött a két nap egyszerre, de akkor nem lehetett kint meglenni.

Az emberi szervezet nem bírta elviselni a sugárzást, viszont az itt élő növény és állatvilág már alkalmazkodott. A csillagkapu egy hegy tetején állt, míg a város a völgyben volt és egy ösvény vezetett le oda.

Vagy, aki űrhajóval közlekedett, azok csak lerepültek oda a kaputól. Egy kisebb társaság állt a szakadék szélén és az alattuk elterülő várost nézték. Felhőkarcolók emelkedtek ki az amúgy is magas épületek közül.

Levegőben repkedő autók szelték át az eget, ezek a lantiszi pocsolyaugrók mintájára készültek és a város is alterran vagy éppen ori design volt. Hatalmas vallási központ, papokkal, szerzetesekkel, előhírnökökkel és tudósokkal tele.

Fellahin városa lehetett a legújabb Celestes. Bár fogalmuk sem volt arról, hogy az Ori itt síkja és a halandóké között itt van-e a közvetlen kapcsolat, bár érdemes lett volna megtudni. Ennek ellenére itt alterran nem mert emberi alakban megjelenni.

Mortisse végrehajtója ugyanis ebben a városban székelt időnként. És vele senki sem mert újat húzni. Illetve őfelsége Larion Valorvart istennőjük is igen gyakran tett látogatást errefelé. A hely maga volt a pokol.

Igaz némelyikük maga is élt ebben a városban, szinte semmit sem tudott róla mondani. Ez volt a legfejlettebb város, amivel találkozni lehetett itt a Pegazus-galaxisban. A legendák alapján a másik kettőben is volt egy-egy ilyen hely.

De ezeket nem ellenőrizték le ez idáig, bőven elegendő volt egyel foglalkozni. A csapat hat főből állt, idekint éppen tél volt, ezért mindannyian vastag kabátba bújva szemlélték a várost. Az alakok alapján egy nő is volt közöttük.

- Remélem előbb vagy utóbb sikerül kipucolni ezt a helyet is. – sóhajtott fel az egyik.

- Ne légy türelmetlen, egy kisidőt még kibírsz várni. Eddig mi is azt tettük. – felnevetett. – De legalább ez már nem beszél folyamatosan magában. El sem hiszitek, hogy háromezer éven keresztül milyen unalmas hallgatni.

- Mi az, hogy ez?! Ezt kikérem magamnak! Ha én nem lennék, akkor már régen nem lennénk…

- Látom, az egód még mindig hatalmas. – mosolyodott el a lány. – Ebben soha sem változol.

- Nem neked kellett ezekkel élned egészen idáig!

- De te legalább éltél, nem úgy, mint mi. Nincs valakinél citrom, vagy az már nem hatásos?

- Sajnos már nem, egy merő energiát nem tudsz megölni. – vonta meg a vállát, majd megölelte a lányt. – Azt hiszem lassan jó lenne hazaindulni. Fel fog kelni a második nap és rátok nézve halálos. És nincs kedvem megint ennyit várni rátok. Főleg nélküled nem élném túl megint. – suttogta a lány fülébe.

- Újra otthon sokadszor, de te régóta nem voltál már ott. – a szürke szemű férfi arra nézett, aki a citromról beszélt. – El sem fogod hinni, hogy milyen mesés mostanra.

- Én már annak is örülök, hogy újra itt vagyok. De ugye kapok majd megint egy hajót?

- Te soha sem változol. – nevetett fel az, aki a lányt ölelte át. – De már csak azt kell kitalálnunk, hogy miként győzhetjük le őket.

- Az igen magas létszámú flottájukkal lehet még gond, ha azokat kiiktatjuk, akkor megint szembe találjuk magunkat az Orival magával. – sóhajtott fel a vörös hajú.

- De most legalább tudjuk, hogy minként pusztíthatjuk el őket. – mosolyodott el a lány.

**Régi földi időszámítás szerint 5222. április 18.:**

Ez volt az a nap, amikor Mortisse végrehajtója a halálát lelte.

Ez volt az a nap, amikor az Alterranok igaz uralkodója visszatért.

Ez volt az a nap, amikor a háború lángjai ismét fellobbantak.

Éljen az Alterran birodalom!

Örökkön örökké!

Vége az első résznek.

4


End file.
